


Tochter des Schnees

by Spinnchen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Bürgerkrieg, Drachen, Drachenblut, Dreier Beziehung, F/M, Multi, Reise, Schnee, Tamriel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 110
Words: 224,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Elsa wusste nichts mehr, sie wusste nicht mal ob sie wirklich Elsa hieß. Und sie wusste auch nicht woher sie kam, wie sie auf dieser Kutsche voller Gefangenen landete... Aber von dem Moment an, in dem der Drache Helgen angriff und alles in Schutt und Asche legte, wusste sie... so ganz zufällig war sie definitiv nicht nach Himmelsrand gelangt. (Story wurde vor Frozen 2 geschrieben)
Relationships: Elsa/Ulfric Sturmmantel/Brynjolf, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Jenassa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„Elsa, Elsa, wach auf“ eine weibliche Stimme drängte sich in den traumlosen Schlaf der jungen Frau, zwang sie förmlich dazu das Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen:  
„Wach auf!“  
Aufwachen, sie musste aufwachen... warum wusste sie nicht, aber sie musste es tun.  
Und nun hörte sie es, es nicht mehr die Stimme der jungen Frau, sondern etwas ratterndes, ein lautes Rumpeln, und warum bewegte sich etwas so holpernd unter ihrem Körper?  
Das war so merkwürdig... ungewohnt... ihre Hände schmerzten, warum? Und um die Handgelenke herum, spürte sie einen unangenehmen Druck.  
„Ich glaube sie wacht auf“ erklärte eine fremde, männliche Stimme, die junge Frau versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was passiert war... aber da war nichts, gar nichts.  
Sie wusste gerade nicht einmal mehr woher sie stammte und was mit ihr passierte, nur ihren Namen kannte sie... jedenfalls hoffte sie gerade sehr, dass sie wirklich Elsa hieß.  
Vielleicht hatte die Stimme jemand anderes gerufen?  
Und wer war das eigentlich gewesen?  
Elsa, dieser Name kam ihr so vertraut vor, dass es tatsächlich ihr eigener sein konnte. Aber sicher war sie sich nicht.  
Sie blinzelte, reiner, weißer Schnee reflektierte das Sonnenlicht so stark, dass sie die Augen gleich wieder zusammen kniff.  
Das was sie für einen kurzen Moment gesehen hatte, sah nicht wirklich gut aus, vor ihr saß ein Mann, in einer blauen Rüstung, der gefesselt war.  
Und sie schien sich, mit ihm, auf einer einfachen Kutsche zu befinden.  
Erneut öffnete sie die Augen und konnte daraufhin alles viel besser sehen, der Mann war blond, dreckig... einige Kratzer und Narben zeigten sich auf seinem unrasiertem Gesicht. Und er war nicht der Einzige, der mit ihr fuhr, zwei weitere gefesselte Männer befanden sich ebenfalls auf der Kutsche, einer trug Lumpen, war hager und hatte schwarzes Haar, dem anderen hatten sie zusätzlich noch den Mund zugebunden. Seine schwarze Rüstung war definitiv etwas edleres als das was alle Anderen trugen.  
„Ihr seid wach“ stellte der erste Gefangene fest, während sie auf ihre eigenen gefesselten Hände blickte und feststellte, dass sie ebenfalls nur Lumpen trug.  
Wie war sie nur auf diese schreckliche Kutsche gekommen?  
Was war überhaupt passiert?  
Sie wusste gar nichts mehr, nicht einmal wie sie selbst aussah... sie hatte dreckiges, hellblondes Haar, das sah sie an den Spitzen die herunter hingen als sie den Kopf vorbeugte.  
„Wo...“ brauchte sie schmerzhaft stöhnend hervor, nun spürte sie wie nicht nur ihre Hände weh taten, sondern auch sämtliche andere ihrer Muskeln, samt dem Kopf.  
Wenigstens aber wusste sie noch wie man sprach.  
„Ihr müsst in den gleichen Hinterhalt wie wir gekommen sein. Auch wenn ich Euch noch nie zuvor sah, Ihr wart die ganze Zeit bewusstlos“ erklärte der Gefangene, ihr gegenüber, an einen Hinterhalt, oder gar Kampf, konnte sie sich aber auch nicht erinnern. Vielleicht hatte man ihr dabei einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst und damit verlor sie ihr ganzes Gedächtnis, alle Erinnerungen... logisch denken konnte sie zum Glück auch noch. Und wenn sie noch mehr Glück hatte, würden die Erinnerungen irgendwann zurück kehren.  
„Wohin“ ihr Mund fühlte sich schrecklich trocken an, sie sah sich um, der Kutscher, der Mann der hinter ihnen ritt und viele andere, trugen rote Rüstungen. Auf der Kutsche vor ihnen waren noch mehr Gefangene mit blauen Rüstungen, Frauen und Männer.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich auch die Umgebung etwas verändert, es lag kein Schnee mehr, stattdessen war die Straße von hohen Fichten umsäumt.  
„Es sieht aus als ginge es nach Helgen“ erklärte der Mann ernst:  
„Und damit direkt zum Schafott. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn die Kaiserlichen uns einen fairen Prozess machen würden.“  
„Wir gehören nicht zu euch“ schimpfte der Mann in Lumpen:  
„Wärt ihr nicht gewesen, ich hätte das Pferd stehlen können und wäre jetzt schon längst in Hammerfell.“  
Pferd stehlen?  
Hammerfell?  
Hoffentlich war sie selbst keine Pferdediebin, nein, das konnte nicht sein. Und sie gehörte bestimmt auch nicht zu diesen blauen Gefangenen.  
Und dieser Mann, der geknebelte, sein Blick...  
„Und der da“ fragte der Mann, in Lumpen, gerade, deutete mit seinen gefesselten Händen auf den Geknebelten:  
„Wer ist das?“  
„Passt auf mit wem Ihr redet, das ist Ulfric Sturmmantel, der wahre Großkönig von Himmelsrand.“  
Himmelsrand?  
Großkönig?  
Wie gut, dass sie wirklich noch logisch denken konnte, wahrscheinlich herrschte gerade Krieg und deswegen befand sich dieser König auf einer solchen Kutsche, auf dem Weg zum Schafott.  
Ohne eine ordentliche Verhandlung natürlich, denn immerhin befand man sich im Krieg.  
Sicher ein Bürgerkrieg.  
„Ihr seid... Ihr seid der Jarl von Windhelm, der Anführer der Rebellion“ staunte der Mann in Lumpen, ein Rebell musste aber nicht unbedingt auch der Böse in dieser Geschichte sein.  
„Will nicht... sterben“ seufzte die junge Frau, und rieb sich mit den gefesselten Händen über die Stirn... getrocknetes Blut klebte nun an ihren Fingern... das war wahrscheinlich der Schlag der ihr alles nahm.  
Jegliche Erinnerung.  
Aber gerade durfte sie darüber nicht nachdenken, es ging darum das eigene Leben zu retten.  
„Ich glaube es ist zu Ende, Sovngarde erwartet uns“ bestimmte der Gefesselte, ihr gegenüber, der Geknebelte konnte nichts sagen, und langsam war vor ihnen auch eine Stadt zu erkennen.  
Hohe Mauern, diese „Kaiserlichen“ hatten dort Wachen aufgestellt, friedliche Stadtbewohner liefen umher... sie fuhren durch das Tor und die Gefangene sah eine Frau auf einem Pferd, die irgendwie... merkwürdig aussah. Goldene Haut, blondes Haar, goldene Augen, spitze Ohren. Sie war ganz klar kein Mensch, wobei, wusste die junge Frau es gerade besser?  
In einem Zustand, in dem sie nur vermutete, dass ihr Name Elsa war?  
Und wem gehörte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, welche sie kurz zuvor geweckt hatte?  
„Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, ihr Göttlichen, steht uns bei“ betete der Mann in Lumpen. Nie zuvor hatte „Elsa“ diese Namen gehört, aber sie war sich sicher, diese Personen, Götter, würden sie nun auch nicht mehr retten können.  
Wahrscheinlich würde die junge Frau sterben, bevor sie ihre Erinnerungen zurück hatte und eventuell war das sogar das Beste, denn so würde sie nie erfahren wer vielleicht um sie trauerte.  
Eigentlich wünschte sie sich sogar, dass niemand um sie trauerte... denn vielleicht war sie ja wirklich nur eine elende Pferdediebin, in dem Land das sich Himmelsrand nannte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ulfric Sturmmantel, Jarl von Windhelm“ der Kaiserliche, welcher bisher hinter ihnen ritt, stand nun vor ihnen und hatte eine Liste in den Händen. Neben ihm hatte sich eine dunkelhäutige Frau, in einer silbernen Rüstung, platziert. Sie gehörte eindeutig auch zu den Kaiserlichen und sah nicht sehr freundlich aus.  
Die Blauen, die „Sturmmäntel“ wie Elsa es mittlerweile erfuhr, hatten sich vor ihren Kutschen aufgestellt, jeder der seinen Namen hörte wurde abgehackt und durfte sich zu den anderen Gefangenen stellen. Diese bildeten einen Kreis um einen Block, der Platz wo sie wohl bald ihren Kopf verloren. Aber keiner von ihnen zeigte Angst, sie waren alle zu stolz... außer dieser Pferdedieb, er zitterte am ganzen Körper und wirkte sehr unruhig.  
Die goldhäutige Frau war nicht mehr zu sehen, dafür aber General Tullius, der Oberbefehlshaber der Kaiserlichen.  
Wie hieß noch einmal der andere Gefangene?  
Ralof?  
Der welcher ihr in der Kutsche gegenüber saß?  
Ja, so hatte er sich genannt. Ralof, Ulfric Sturmmantel... sie alle gingen zu den gefangenen Sturmmänteln, den Rebellen, wie die Kaiserlichen sie nannten.  
Und sie alle sollten noch an diesem Tag ihren Kopf verlieren, auch Elsa.  
Dafür stand der Henker auch schon auf dem Platz, schärfte lautstark, und für alle sichtbar, sein Beil.  
„Lokir aus Rorikstatt“ verkündete der Kaiserliche.  
„Ich gehöre nicht zu euch“ schrie der Mann in Lumpen:  
„Ich bin kein Rebell...“  
„Halt“ schimpfte die Frau in der silbernen Rüstung.  
„Mich bekommt ihr nicht“ brüllte Lokir und rannte los, er wollte raus aus Helgen und aus irgendeinem Grund war Elsa sofort klar, dass dies nicht funktionieren würde. Nicht wenn überall diese kaiserlichen Soldaten herum standen.  
„Bogenschützen“ schimpfte die Soldatin und schon fand dieser Lokir ein sehr unrühmliches Ende, mit einem Pfeil im Rücken. Es hatte ja nicht anders kommen können, dachte er wirklich es gäbe eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht?  
Aber in seiner Angst konnte er wohl nicht mehr logisch denken, Elsa hatte keine Angst... sie wusste ja gerade noch nicht mal mehr wie sich Angst anfühlte.  
Denn die Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal waren ihr genommen worden.  
„Hat noch jemand Lust zu fliehen“ fragte die Soldatin, sie war wohl so etwas wie ein Hauptmann, und sah dabei Elsa finster an.  
Diese Augen, so stechend, diese Wut und Abscheu.  
Es war so als würde sie jeden der Rebellen für minderwertig halten, auch Elsa, obwohl diese genauso wenig dazu gehörte wie der Pferdedieb.  
„Name“ fragte der andere Kaiserliche nun, ja, war nun ihr Name wirklich Elsa?  
„Elsa“, hoffentlich wollte er nicht auch noch ihren Nachnamen, oder gar ihre Herkunft, wissen.  
Aber er fragte nicht weiter, sah auf seine Liste und meldete dann, dass diese Gefangene nicht darauf stand. Elsa konnte sehen, dass nach dem Pferdedieb tatsächlich niemand mehr aufgelistet war. Eventuell...  
„Vergesst die verdammte Liste, sie geht zum Block.“  
Nein, doch nicht, diese Frau kannte kein Mitleid, ihre Abscheu war genauso groß wie der Hass auf alle Sturmmäntel.  
„Wie Ihr wollt, Hauptmann“ nickte der andere Soldat, sehr wahrscheinlich war er dieser Soldatin untergeben und musste tun was sie sagte. Er selbst trug keine Schuld an all dem, er führte nur Befehle aus. Elsa wünschte dem Hauptmann sofort einen ebenso unschönen Tod an den Hals, wortwörtlich... vielleicht gewannen die Rebellen ja auch ohne ihren „König“, diesen Ulfric, und dann würde die verdammte Soldatin ganz schnell selbst zum Block gehen.  
„Folgt dem Hauptmann, Rebellin“ forderte der Kaiserliche, und so reihte sich Elsa bei den Sturmmänteln ein. Wenigstens würde sie nicht so wie dieser Pferdedieb sterben, mit einem Pfeil im Rücken.  
„Mögen die acht Göttlichen...“ begann eine Priesterin ihren Segen zu verteilen, wenigstens so „nett“ waren diese Soldaten noch, eine ordentliche Verhandlung wäre Elsa aber gerade lieber gewesen.  
Denn egal wo sie sich befand, in diesem Himmelsrand, es schien ja ein Rechtssystem zu geben... wenn sie sich doch wenigstens erinnern könnte, wie sie in diese schreckliche Situation gekommen war. Wer die weibliche Stimme war, welche nur noch ein Hauch zu sein schien. Diese Stimme, die sie Elsa nannte, oder zumindest glaubte die Frau daran, dass sie gemeint war.  
Und wenn nicht, dann trug sie in ihren letzten Minuten wohl den Namen einer Fremden.  
Ralof hatte von einem „Sovngarde“ gesprochen, vielleicht war das ja das Jenseits welches auf sie wartete. Es klang jedenfalls nach einem sehr friedlichen Ort... hoffentlich wurde man dort aufgenommen, wenn man nicht mal mehr wusste wie alt man war.  
Der erste Kopf wurde abgeschlagen, fast gleichzeitig war ein lautes Brüllen zu hören, unmenschlich, nicht von einem Sturmmantel oder Kaiserlichen kommend, und fast schon instinktiv sahen alle zum Himmel hoch.  
„Was war das“ fragte der Kaiserliche, welcher zuvor noch die Liste abgearbeitet hatte.  
„Nichts, weitermachen“ schimpfte der Hauptmann, Elsa wünschte ihr daraufhin sämtliche Tode an den Hals, die sie sich gerade vorstellen konnte:  
„Zerlumpte Rebellin, zum Block, sofort!“  
Damit war wohl Elsa gemeint, und sie hatte keine andere Wahl. So trat sie vor, zum Block wo noch das Blut ihres Vorgängers klebte, der abgeschlagene Kopf lag daneben.  
„Elsa“ hörte sie die weibliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf rufen, so weit entfernt und nur noch wie ein Echo klingend. Sollte das alles ein schrecklicher Alptraum sein, dann war gerade der beste Zeitpunkt um aufzuwachen.  
Die Soldatin, der Elsa nun auch noch die Pest an den Hals wünschte, trat ihr in den Rücken und sie musste sich vor den Block knien... wieder dieses Brüllen!  
Alle sahen wieder zum Himmel hoch, es war als käme es von einem Tier... einem sehr großen Tier.  
Aber das würde Elsa nun auch nicht mehr helfen, sie musste ihren Kopf auf den Block legen und...  
Es war ein Drache, ein riesiger, schwarzer Drache! Elsa lag noch mit ihrem Kopf auf dem Block und der Henker wollte gerade zuschlagen, da kam dieser Drache auf Helgen zugeflogen. So gigantisch, so schwarz, mit tiefroten Augen!  
Er landete auf dem Turm ihr gegenüber und schrie, es knallte und innerhalb von einer Sekunde zog sich der Himmel gefährlich zusammen, er schrie erneut und glühende Felsen stürzten auf Helgen herab.  
Der Boden bebte, Elsa wurde zur Seite geschleudert und sie konnte sehen wie der Henker von einem der Felsen erschlagen wurde. Die Felsen brannten, waren so groß wie ein Pferd, überall um sie herum wurden Menschen von ihnen erschlagen...  
„Hey“ rief die Stimme von Ralof von irgendwoher:  
„Kommt schnell, auf mit Euch, wir müssen hier weg. Noch einmal werden uns die Götter nicht eine solche Chance geben.“  
Er packte ihre gefesselten Hände und zog sie auf die Füße, noch etwas benommen folgte die junge Frau ihm in einen Turm hinein. Dort wartete Ulfric Sturmmantel schon, zudem einige seiner Rebellen, die sich schwer verletzt zeigten.  
„Ein Drache“ rang Ralof nach Luft, wie war er seine Fesseln losgeworden:  
„Könnten die Legenden... egal, wir müssen hier verschwinden.“  
„Geht“ forderte Ulfric, der nun ebenfalls weder gefesselt, noch geknebelt, war:  
„Ich kümmere mich um die Verletzten hier, wir treffen uns dann in Windhelm.“  
Dieser Anführer hatte den Krieg gesehen, er erlebte sicher schon einiges an Leid und Tod, denn sonst würde er nicht so gelassen bleiben und lieber seine eigene Haut schnell in Sicherheit bringen. Und er war ein guter König, jemand der sich um seine Leute kümmerte, egal ob da gerade ein Drache die ganze Stadt nieder brannte.  
„Ja...“ Ralof zeigte auf die Treppe, welche den Turm hinauf führte, er brauchte auch nichts mehr zu sagen, Elsa lief sofort hoch und fand dort noch mehr verletzte Sturmmäntel. Und der Weg nach ganz Oben war verschüttet.  
Ralof wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, da brach der Kopf des Drachen durch die Mauern des Turms, er schrie, spie Feuer auf die Verletzten, tötete sie damit.  
Dann flog er weg, Elsa lief zu dem Loch, welches er hinterlassen hatte und konnte von dort aus beobachten wie der Drache sein Feuer über die ganze Stadt verteilte. Und egal mit was die Soldaten auf ihn schossen, Pfeile oder... Magie... er bekam nicht einen einzigen Kratzer ab, es juckte dieses Monster gar nicht.  
Es schien wirklich eine Art magische Energie zu sein, welche einige der Kaiserlichen auf den Drachen abschossen, sie trafen ihn zwar, aber es hatte keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn.  
„Da, springt durch das Dach des Gasthauses“ forderte Ralof und zeigte darauf:  
„Wir treffen uns dann gleich wieder. Keine Angst.“  
Wieso sollte sie auch Angst vor einem solchen Sprung haben, noch wenige Minuten zuvor lag ihr Kopf auf einem Block und er sollte abgetrennt werden.  
Da war doch dieser Sprung nichts gegen, besonders dann nicht, wenn er sie vielleicht aus dieser Hölle heraus brachte.  
Elsa sprang, sie kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete diese wieder, als sie auf festem Holz landete, sofort lief sie weiter, sprang durch ein Loch und landete so vor dem Gasthaus. Dort waren dieser Kaiserliche, der mit der Liste, und ein alter Mann. Ein Kind, ein Sterbender... Elsa wusste nicht wieso, aber nur wenig später folgte sie dem Soldaten durch dieses Chaos.  
„Ich bringe uns hier raus“ versprach er ihr, er war es aber auch nicht gewesen, der sie zum Block schickte. Elsa hoffte, dass dieser weibliche Hauptmann gerade auf kleiner Flamme, vom Drachen, geröstet wurde. So wie in diesem Moment sehr viele, vielleicht auch unschuldige, Soldaten starben, und sehr viele, ganz sicher, unschuldige Stadtbewohner.  
Helgen wurde von diesem Drachen ausgelöscht, und Elsa war gerade erst dem Tod entkommen, sie hatte kein Bedürfnis danach sich ebenfalls zu den Opfern zu legen. Und so lief sie einfach hinter dem Soldaten her... bis sie Ralof wieder sah.  
Er hatte sich eine Waffe besorgt, eine eiserne Axt, und deutete auf eine Tür. Noch bevor sich der Soldat versah, war Elsa dem Sturmmantel gefolgt... rein in irgendein Gebäude, inmitten des brennenden Helgen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ralof lief an Elsa vorbei, hinein in einen runden Raum indem es zwei Türen aus Eisengittern gab. Dazu standen dort, an einer Wand, ein Stuhl und ein Tisch, daneben lag ein lebloser Sturmmantel am Boden. Er sah aus, als wäre er vor dem Drachen geflohen, aber seine Verletzungen waren schon zu groß gewesen... er atmete nicht mehr.  
Ob er in dieses Sovngarde einging?  
Auf jeden Fall war er in einem letzten Moment von Freiheit gestorben, und nicht mit dem Kopf auf dem Block der Kaiserlichen.  
Während Ralof sich den Körper genauer ansah, glaubte Elsa keinen Schritt mehr tun zu können und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten, besonders die Hände, dazu fühlte sie immer wieder einen kalten Schauer über ihre Haut wandern. Ihr war kalt, sie trug aber auch nur Lumpen und allein durch die Stoffschuhe konnte man jeden Stein spüren... und auch die Kälte des Bodens.  
Und dann dieser Drache, Elsa konnte ihn immer noch schreien hören, genau wie die Menschen, welche er reihenweise tötete. Und jedes Mal wenn sein Brüllen besonders nah war, dann rieselte Staub von den Wänden des runden Raumes.  
Sie waren definitiv noch nicht in Sicherheit, trotzdem aber fing Ralof an dem toten Sturmmantel seine Rüstung auszuziehen. Als ob er es für so wichtig hielt, dass er es unbedingt tun musste... mit einer Gelassenheit wie sie es auch schon bei Ulfric sah.  
„Das ist ein Drache, ein richtiger Drache, und wenn wir länger hier bleiben, dann werden wir heute doch noch nach Sovngarde eingehen. So wie Gunnar hier“ er deutete auf seinen toten Kollegen und legte die Rüstung neben Elsa auf den Boden.  
„Ich befreie Euch jetzt erstmal von den Fesseln und dann zieht Ihr das hier an. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass einige Kaiserliche ebenfalls hier Schutz suchen und sie werden uns auf unserem Weg hier raus begegnen.“  
„Werden sie uns angreifen“ fragte Elsa besorgt und hielt Ralof ihre zusammengebundenen Hände hin. Endlich wurde sie dieses enge, feste Leder los.  
„Sie werden sich ganz sicher nicht freuen uns zu sehen, kein Drache kann diesen Krieg auch nur unterbrechen. Erst recht jetzt nicht, wo Ulfric wieder frei ist... hoffentlich ist er schon auf dem sicheren Weg nach Windhelm“ Ralof durchschnitt die Fessel mit seiner Axt und sie rieb sich die Handgelenke, wenigstens war sie jetzt frei.  
Nicht tot und frei, das waren doch schon einmal gute Aussichten, und obwohl sie die Rüstung eines Toten anziehen musste, diese wärmte ganz sicher besser als die Lumpen.  
Aber einen Pfeil im Rücken würde die blaue Rüstung auch nicht davon abhalten können, sie zu töten, da musste sie schon gut auf sich selbst gut aufpassen.  
Elsa zögerte für einen kleinen Moment, aber dann zog sie sich einfach vor Ralof um, es schien ihn nicht zu stören und so nahm sie an, dass er schon einige Frauen dabei beobachten durfte. Es gab ja auch weibliche Sturmmäntel, die hatte Elsa unter den Gefangenen gesehen, sie konnte sich da schon gut vorstellen, dass diese keine extra Zelte bekamen, oder diverse andere Räume nur für sich. Erst recht nicht wenn man dann in den Kampf zog. Dann gab es ein einfaches Lager, man zog sich vor einander um und achtete nicht auf irgendein Schamgefühl. Im Krieg waren sie alle gleich... und auf der Flucht vor einem Drachen auch.  
„Könnt Ihr mit einer Waffe umgehen“ wollte Ralof wissen, als Elsa in der blauen Rüstung steckte und die Lederstiefel anzog. Sie waren etwas zu groß, würden aber erstmal ihren Dienst tun, solange zumindest, bis sie Helgen lebendig verlassen hatten... oder tot, dann wenn sie der Drache vorher erwischte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“ seufzte die junge Frau und wurde verwirrt angesehen.  
„Ihr wisst es nicht“ fragte Ralof erstaunt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß noch nicht mal ob ich wirklich Elsa heiße. Als ich aufwachte wusste ich nichts mehr, ich weiß nicht wie alt ich bin und wo ich herkomme, was dieses... Himmelsrand... ist. Ich kenne keine Kaiserlichen und Sturmmäntel, ich kann mir nur denken, dass es einen Bürgerkrieg gibt.  
Aber ich kenne den Grund nicht.  
Ich muss irgendwann einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen haben, der mir alle Erinnerungen nahm. Ich kann deswegen nicht sagen, ob ich eine Waffe beherrsche.“  
Ralof schwieg erstaunt, vielleicht etwas hilflos, dann hörten sie Beide plötzlich Schritte und schnell verbargen sie sich nahe einer Wand.  
„Öffnet dieses Tor“ ertönte die Stimme des weiblichen Hauptmanns, sie hatte also überlebt und gab immer noch Befehle. Wut kochte in Elsa hoch, so sehr wünschte sie sich doch, dass diese verdammte Frau von dem Drachen geröstet wurde.  
Eine der eisernen Türen ging auf und die Soldatin betrat, zusammen mit einem ihrer Untergebenen, den runden Raum. Schnell entdeckten sie Elsa und Ralof, zogen ihre Schwerter.  
„Die Gefangenen“ schimpfte der Hauptmann, weiter kam sie aber nicht, Speere aus stahlhartem Eis schossen auf sie zu und durchbohrten ihren Körper, nagelten sie förmlich an die steinerne Wand und töteten sie sofort.  
Elsa erstarrte, was war gerade geschehen? Sie sah auf ihre Hände, welche sich eiskalt anfühlten, da befand sich sogar noch etwas Eis auf der Haut. Sie war es also gewesen, die den kaiserlichen Hauptmann direkt ins Jenseits schickte.  
Sie und ihre große Wut auf diese Frau.  
Ralof kämpfte gegen den anderen Soldaten, tötete ihn mit mehreren Axthieben und sah dann sehr ernst auf den toten Hauptmann.  
„Eindeutig seid Ihr eine Magierin“ stellte er fest und durchsuchte den Hauptmann, nahm ihr einen Schlüssel ab:  
„Damit können wir sicher die andere Tür öffnen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht... wie ich das getan habe“ schnappte Elsa erschrocken nach Luft, sie hatte nur ihre Wut auf diese Soldatin gespürt, mehr nicht.  
Das Eis war von ganz allein gekommen.  
„Als Nord halte ich nicht viel von Magie, aber da Ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mit einer Waffe umgehen könnt, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn Ihr Euch bald wieder erinnert. Gehen wir.“ Er deutete auf die andere Tür und öffnete sie mit dem Schlüssel, Elsa sah noch einmal auf den toten Hauptmann. Das Eis schmolz nun langsam, in ein paar Stunden würde die Leiche sicher runter fallen, genau neben den toten Sturmmantel Gunnar.  
„Wärst du etwas netter gewesen...“ murmelte die junge Frau leise und folgte Ralof dann in den Gang hinter der Gittertür:  
„Kennt Ihr einen Weg hier raus?“  
„Ich hoffe es, ich weiß ja nicht was die Kaiserlichen in den letzten Jahren mit Helgen gemacht haben. Aber als Kind habe ich mich oft hier im Untergrund herum getrieben, ich stamme aus einem kleinen Dorf, nicht weit von hier. Flusswald. Dort werden wir hingehen, wenn wir hier raus sind, meine Schwester betreibt dort die Sägemühle.“  
Flusswald, Elsa versuchte sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, aber da war nichts.  
Und was bedeutete dieses „Nord“?  
„Was ist... Nord... wahrscheinlich etwas was ich wissen sollte, oder“ fragte sie, doch noch bevor Ralof antworten konnte, hörten sie erneut den Drachen brüllen und das Donnern von Felsen erklang, sie liefen ein paar Meter vor und sahen noch wie der Gang vor ihnen zum Einsturz gebracht wurde.  
„Dieser Drache ist verdammt hartnäckig“ stellte Ralof fest:  
„Er wird erst verschwinden, wenn er Helgen in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat... Ich bin ein Nord, der Hauptmann, den Ihr gerade getötet habt, war eine Rothwardone. Die Nord stammen aus Himmelsrand, die Rothwardonen aus Hammerfell. Mitglieder des Kaiserreichs stammen aus Cyrodiil... und auch wenn Ihr einen Nord-Namen tragt, so denke ich, dass Ihr eine Bretone seid. Es kann ja auch immer noch sein, dass Ihr gar nicht Elsa heißt. Und somit stammt ihr aus Hochfels. Bretonen sind magisch begabter als Nord, auch wenn wir gemeinsame Vorfahren haben.“  
„Menschenrassen“ hakte Elsa nach und deutete auf eine Tür, Ralof nickte zustimmend und öffnete diese, woraufhin sie gleich von zwei Kaiserlichen empfangen wurden.  
Kaum sahen sie die blauen Rüstungen, zogen sie ihre Schwerter und stürmten auf die Beiden zu, sie sagten nichts, sie waren einfach nur voller Wut. Elsa verstand das nicht, sie empfand gerade keinerlei Hass, sie war nur erschrocken darüber, dass man sie sofort angriff.  
War der Krieg denn wirklich schon so verhärtet, dass man selbst in dieser Not aufeinander losging? Ralof jedenfalls, konnte nur mit einem der beiden Soldaten kämpfen, der andere ging gnadenlos auf Elsa zu. Diese konnte ihre Eisspeere nicht noch einmal herbei holen, sie wusste ja nicht wie, stattdessen lief sie einfach nur vor dem Mann davon und kletterte schnell auf eines der Fässer.  
Sie befanden sich wohl in einem Lagerraum, überall hingen tote Hasen zum Trocknen herum, auf dem nahen Tisch lagen Tomaten und Karotten... eine Schüssel mit Salz stand dabei.  
„Wie erbärmlich seid Ihr denn“ der Soldat schwang sein Schwert, Elsa konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und kniff die Augen zusammen... Kälte umgab sie, eisige Kälte, sie öffnete die Augen wieder und war umgeben von einer Mauer aus dickem Eis. Diese war so hoch, dass sie nur sehen konnte wie der Soldat verwirrt davor stand und dann von Ralof erledigt wurde.  
„Ihr solltet wirklich wieder lernen wie Ihr mit eurer Magie umgehen könnt, sie scheint ja recht nützlich zu sein“ stellte der Sturmmantel recht trocken fest:  
„Und jetzt sollten wir herausfinden wie wir Euch schnell aus diesem „Eisgefängnis“ heraus bekommen. Denn wegzaubern könnt Ihr es wohl nicht mehr, oder?“


	4. Chapter 4

„Bei Talos, das ist die Folterkammer“, nachdem Ralof seine eingeschlossene Begleiterin befreien konnte, nahmen sie in paar der Karotten mit und aßen diese auf dem Weg tiefer hinunter, in den Untergrund von Helgen. Da merkte Elsa auch erst wie hungrig sie eigentlich gewesen war, sicher hatte sie zwei oder drei Tage nichts mehr gegessen, die Karotten waren deswegen auch nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.  
Ein Schlag war aus der Folterkammer heraus zu hören und als sie diese dann erreichten, sahen sie wie zwei Sturmmäntel gerade zwei Kaiserlichen das Leben nahmen. Ralof mutmaßte sofort, dass es sich bei den Kaiserlichen um den Folterer und seinem Gehilfen handeln musste... Elsa hingegen war sofort auf eine der Zellen aufmerksam geworden.  
Da saß jemand drin, der nicht gut aussah, aber wenigstens noch lebte. Er hatte dunkle, fast graue Haut, spitze Ohren und trug Lumpen.  
„Hey“ ging sie vorsichtig auf ihn zu und er sah sie mit seinen tiefroten Augen fragend an, er wirkte nicht abgemagert, sogar recht muskulös, und hatte langes schwarzes Haar.  
„Lebt der noch“ wollte Ralof sofort wissen, als er sah das seine Begleiterin mit jemandem sprach:  
„Ein Dunkelelf.“  
„Ein Dunkelelf“ fragte Elsa verwirrt.  
„Ein Dunmer, sie stammen aus Morrowind... Vielleicht sollte man Euch einen weiteren Schlag auf den Kopf verpassen, damit Euer Gedächtnis zurückkehrt.“  
„Ich nehme stark an, Nord sind eher grober Natur“ mutmaßte die junge Frau sofort und Ralof zeigte ein recht amüsiertes, aber auch zustimmendes, Lächeln:  
„Ich glaube einen zweiten Schlag sollten wir als letzte Möglichkeit für die Herstellung meiner Erinnerung nehmen. So etwas kann sicher auch schief gehen.“  
„Es kann sogar tödlich enden... Eventuell könnt Ihr das Schloss knacken, hier lassen sollten wir ihn auf keinen Fall. Wenn der Drache Helgen in Schutt und Asche legt, wird er keine Chance zur Flucht haben, sollte er dann noch hier drin sitzen.“  
„Solche Worte von einem Sturmmantel“ der Dunkelelf stand auf und zeigte sich fast zwei Meter groß.  
„Hier sind Dietriche“ Ralof hielt Elsa die vier eisernen Objekte hin, ging aber nicht auf die Aussage des Dunmers ein:  
„Wenn das nicht funktioniert, schlagen wir das Schloss auf.“  
Er deutete auf seine zwei Kollegen, wovon ein Sturmmantel tatsächlich eine Frau war und Elsa meinte, sie in der Reihe vor dem Block gesehen zu haben.  
Nun aber wollte sie den armen Kerl in seiner Zelle befreien und fing an mit den Dietrichen ihr Bestes zu geben.  
„Ihr seht nicht aus, als würdet Ihr zu diesen Sturmmänteln gehören. Auch wenn Ihr deren Rüstung tragt“ stellte der Gefangene fest.  
„Wäre es denn so schlimm“ Elsa biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie konzentriert in dem Schloss herum bohrte.  
„Ihr habt Euer Gedächtnis verloren, die Sturmmäntel wollen Himmelsrand allein für die Nord. Sie kämpfen dafür alle anderen Rassen aus dem Land zu vertreiben, nicht nur uns Dunmer, sondern auch die Kaiserlichen, Rothwardonen, Waldelfen...“  
„Wir kämpfen gegen das Kaiserreich“ Ralof stürmte zurück zur Zelle des Dunkelelfen:  
„Wir kämpfen, weil sie uns verbieten wollen Talos anzubeten. Weil sie die dreckigen Hunde der Hochelfen geworden sind, der Thalmor. Ohne das Weißgoldkonkordat hätte es nie einen Grund für diesen Krieg gegeben und schaut Euch an, sitzend in einem verdammten Kerker der Kaiserlichen. Wie seid Ihr dort hinein gelangt, doch sicher nicht zum Spaß?“ Der Dunmer bekam purpurfarbene Wangen, da hatte Ralof ihm doch etwas Salz in die Wunde gestreut.  
„Ich bekomme es nicht auf“ seufzte Elsa, als auch ihr vierter Dietrich zerbrach und das Schloss sich in jeglicher Hinsicht eisern zeigte:  
„Bitte lasst ihn nicht hier, Ralof.“  
„Ich würde sogar einen halbtoten Hund befreien wollen“ schimpfte der Sturmmantel und zog seine Axt, schlug mit voller Kraft auf das Schloss:  
„Ihr könntet es einfrieren, würdet Ihr Euch an die Benutzung Eurer Magie erinnern. Ihr müsst es ja auch irgendwann gelernt haben, erinnert Ihr Euch vielleicht an den Unterricht.“  
Elsa schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber alles was sie sah war Dunkelheit... und ihr eigener Blick durch das vergitterte Fenster einer Zelle.  
„Nein“ seufzte sie, woraufhin auch die anderen beiden Sturmmäntel versuchten das Schloss aufzuschlagen. Über ihnen brüllte der Drache, Ralof schlug dem Dunmer vor einen Feuermantel zu wirken und damit das Schloss zu schmelzen.  
„Ich habe ihn nie gelernt“ gab dieser zu:  
„Wir beherrschen ihn zwar von Natur aus, aber wir müssen seine Benutzung erst lernen. Mein letzter Versuch endete darin, dass ich zwei Zehen verlor. Ich bin daraufhin zum Krieger ausgebildet worden. Ich beherrsche keinen einzigen Zauber, nicht einmal einen einfachen zur Heilung.“  
„Ganz schlecht, das ist gerade ganz schlecht“ schimpfte Ralof schwitzend und sah zu Elsa, die sich wesentlich schlechter fühlte, je mehr sich die Drei abmühten. Und dann lächelte Ralof plötzlich finster.  
„Hey, du dreckige, unfähige Hure“ beschimpfte er seine Begleiterin und schob seine Freunde zur Seite, Elsa sah ihn verwirrt an, dem Gefangenen bedeutete Ralof ganz nach Hinten in der Zelle zu gehen:  
„Ja, genau dich meine ich. Kannst nur blöd herum stehen und Löcher in die Wände starren. So überhaupt nicht zu gebrauchen wie du es bist, hätte ich dich lieber dem Drachen zum Fraß vorwerfen sollen anstatt dich hinter mir her zu schleifen.“  
Wut kochte in Elsa hoch, sie wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte, aber sie spürte förmlich wie es anfing in ihr zu kochen.  
„Vielleicht kann ich dich noch in Rifton, im Bordell, loswerden und so ein paar Septime machen...“ lachte Ralof dreckig und sprang dann schnell zur Seite, eine Welle von glasklarem, harten Eis rollte direkt auf ihn zu und traf am Ende die Zellentür des Gefangenen, fror sie vollkommen ein.  
Elsa schnappte schwer nach Luft, was zum Teufel... sie schwankte und musste sich erschöpft auf den Boden setzen, Ralof grinste breit und nun konnten sie die Tür einfach zerschlagen. Der Dunmer war frei, Elsa saß mit pochendem Herzen auf dem Boden und Ralof trat auf sie zu.  
„Es tut mir leid“ bat er sie um Entschuldigung:  
„Aber ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Ihr den Hauptmann tötetet, deswegen wagte ich dieses kleine Experiment. Hey, Dunmer, welche Waffe beherrscht Ihr?“  
„Zweihänder, oder eine große Streitaxt“ erklärte er und bekam eine solche Waffe, von der Sturmmantel-Soldatin, gereicht.  
„Ich gehe zurück und sehe nach ob Ulfric vielleicht hier lang kommt“ erklärte sie und holte sich eine kleine Axt aus dem Bestand des Folterkellers:  
„Wir treffen uns dann sicher in Windhelm wieder.“  
„Passt auf Euch auf“ nickte Ralof und wandte sich dann an den Dunmer:  
„Und Ihr passt auf Elsa auf, sie kann nicht kämpfen, ihre Fähigkeiten beherrscht sie nicht. Wir können nicht darauf pochen, dass sie auf jeden Kaiserlichen wütend ist. Ich gebe sie unter Eure Aufsicht, sicher werden noch mehr Soldaten hier unterwegs sein und uns dann auch angreifen. Wie ist Euer Name?“  
„Arthan Sero“ nickte der Dunkelelf ernst und band sich die Waffe auf den Rücken:  
„Ich werde auf sie acht geben, Ihr müsst Euch nicht sorgen. Passt lieber auf, dass keiner Euch die blaue Rüstung unsanft auszieht.“  
„Das werde ich ganz sicher. Gehen wir weiter.“  
Ralof deutete auf einen Gang, aber noch bevor Elsa mit den Sturmmänteln, und ihrem neuen Bodyguard, den Folterkeller verließ, entdeckte sie ein Buch, auf einem kleinen Tisch.  
„Das Buch vom Drachenblut“ hieß es, Elsa konnte nicht anders, sie steckte es schnell ein und folgte dann Arthan, und den Sturmmänteln.  
„Wenn alles gut geht, dann sind wir hier bald raus und dann gehen wir erstmal nach Flusswald. Dort bekommen wir auch etwas Gutes zu essen, meine Schwester kocht fantastisch“ verkündete Ralof, schwieg aber als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte.  
„Der Befehl lautet hier zu warten, bis General Tullius...“ hörten sie die Stimme eines kaiserlichen Soldaten sagen, Elsa atmete tief durch und Arthan schob sie daraufhin vorsichtig hinter sich.  
„Es sind mehrere“ der unbekannte Sturmmantel war vor geschlichen und hatte gesehen, wer sich alles in der Höhle vor ihnen befand. Es war mittlerweile wirklich nicht mehr als eine Höhle, die aber trotzdem auch als Weg genutzt wurde. Es gab Feuerschalen, die brannten und den Weg erleucheten, Elsa hockte sich neben eine wärmte sich etwas daran.  
„Einer in einer schweren Rüstung, er ist wahrscheinlich der Kommandant. Dann noch zwei einfache Soldaten und zwei Bogenschützen. Einen habe ich gesehen, er ging gerade in einen Gang hinein und will da wohl sehen wie es nach der Höhle weitergeht.“  
„Und natürlich sind alle bewaffnet“ seufzte Ralof und rieb sich die Stirn:  
„Wir haben einen Dunmer, der nicht mal ein Lagerfeuer entzünden kann und eine Zauberin, die sich nicht daran erinnert wie sie ihre Magie ordentlich anwenden kann.“  
„Ich kämpfe sehr gut und ich bin auch erst seit einem Tag in der Zelle gewesen“ meldete sich Arthan:  
„Und sie haben mir zu essen gegeben.“  
Sofort wurde der Dunkelelf neugierig angesehen, anscheinend wurden Gefangene von den Kaiserlichen allgemein nicht so gut versorgt.  
„Ich bin eigentlich Soldat gewesen“ seufzte Arthan leise und die Sturmmäntel runzelten erst die Stirn:  
„Doch das tut jetzt doch nichts zur Sache, oder? Ich bin bereit an eurer Seite zu kämpfen und hatte schon vorher nichts mehr mit den Kaiserlichen zu tun. Ich saß ja auch nicht umsonst in der Zelle, ich kam von meiner Einheit direkt in den Kerker und wurde unehrenhaft entlassen. Ich sollte eine Verhandlung bekommen, in Einsamkeit, und wenn man da vor Gericht gestellt wird, wird man auch gut versorgt.“  
„Was habt Ihr ausgefressen?“  
„Ich bin dem Gold nicht abgeneigt, besonders dann nicht, wenn es vor mir liegt und scheinbar keinen Besitzer hat... oder der Besitzer gerade nicht da ist“ zischte Arthan ungehalten, ihm war die Situation ganz und gar nicht angenehm.  
„Ein miserabler Dieb also... gut“ Ralof glitt ein Grinsen kurz über die Lippen:  
„Ihr, Elsa, bleibt hier, bis wir Euch rufen, Ihr, Arthan, müsst Euch um den Soldat in der schweren Rüstung zuerst kümmern. Da kommt Eure Streitaxt besser durch, als unsere kleinen Waffen. Wir schalten zuerst die Bogenschützen aus.“  
Der Dunmer nickte zustimmend, Ralof ebenfalls, auch der unbekannte Sturmmantel... Elsa atmete erst tief durch und nickte auch.  
Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.  
„Für Ulfric und Himmelsrand“ brüllten die Sturmmäntel, stürmten zusammen mit Arthan in die Höhle hinein und der Dunkelelf hieb dem Kommandanten die Axt um die Ohren. Er schlug ihm den Kopf ein, noch bevor dieser reagieren konnte, dann kümmerte er sich gleich um einen weiteren Soldaten.  
Elsa beobachtete dies von dem Platz aus, an dem man sie zurück gelassen hatte, die beiden Sturmmäntel liefen bis zu den Bogenschützen vor und töteten sie schnell.  
Es herrschte Krieg in Himmelsrand, Elsa sah auf das Buch, welches sie einsteckte und schlug es auf... sie wollte sich ablenken von diesem Blutvergießen... Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es notwendig war, sie empfand gerade weder Wut, noch Hass, auf die kaiserlichen Soldaten.  
„Wenn Tumult seinen Platz in den acht Winkeln der Welt einnimmt“ stand in dem Buch:  
„Wenn der Messingturm wandert und die Zeit neu geformt wird...“  
„Ihr könnt kommen, die Soldaten sind tot und es ist sicher“ Arthan trat neben sie und sah auf das Buch:  
„Eine alte Legende der Nord, ich weiß selbst nicht viel darüber. Der Folterer hat das Buch gelesen und darüber nur gelacht. Er hat die Nord als dumm und einfältig bezeichnet, aber das sind sie definitiv nicht. Nur manchmal etwas sehr grob und einfach.“  
„Ich weiß nichts mehr, ich weiß noch nicht mal was ich vorher wusste“ seufzte Elsa:  
„Ich muss solange alles lernen, was ich brauche, bis ich meine Erinnerung zurück habe. Auch über dieses Himmelsrand muss ich alles erst lernen.“  
„Ich habe bis jetzt auch nur Helgen gesehen, und ein wenig was von Falkenring, wo meine Einheit stationiert war. Wenn wir in Sicherheit sind, werde ich wohl erstmal ein wenig Himmelsrand erkunden... und den Kaiserlichen aus dem Weg gehen. Immerhin saß ich ja aus gutem Grund in der Zelle. Gehen wir.“ Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie nahm diese, ließ sich zu Ralof bringen, und dem Sturmmantel, bringen.  
„Ich werde hier bleiben und euren Rücken sichern“ erklärte der Sturmmantel mutig:  
„Wir treffen uns dann sicher in Windhelm wieder. Hoffentlich hat es Ulfric dann auch dorthin geschafft.“  
„Aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich mir da ganz sicher“ murmelte Elsa lächelnd, folgte dann Ralof und Arthan zum Ausgang aus der Höhle, welcher über eine Holzbrücke führte:  
„Und ich hoffe wir sind hier auch bald raus.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Also es gibt Menschen, und Elfen“ stellte Elsa fest, sie folgten einem kleinen, unterirdischem Bach durch die Höhle.  
„Und Khajiit und Argonier“ nickte Arthan:  
„Die Khajiit sind Katzenwesen aus Elsweyr, die Argonier Echsenwesen aus der Schwarzmarsch. Und dann gibt es noch die Orks. Sie sind eigentlich Elfen, Orsimer, aber sie haben sich zu etwas entwickelt, was wir Elfen eigentlich nicht mehr gerne als Verwandte bezeichnen. Aber unsere Vorfahren sind die Gleichen.“  
„Und das sind dann alle Rassen, die auf Tamriel leben? Und Tamriel ist ein Kontinent auf Nirn.“  
„Nicht ganz, es gibt noch die Maormer, man kann sagen sie sind Meer-Elfen“ erklärte der Dunmer sachlich:  
„Und auf Solstheim leben noch die Skaal, sie sind etwas andere Nord.“  
„Und die Falmer“ brummte Ralof, er blieb neben einem Skelett stehen, welches auf einem Felsen lag:  
„Viele sagen, dass es sie nicht mehr gibt, aber es gibt auch etliche Berichte darüber, dass sie immer noch in Himmelsrand leben. Im Untergrund, in den Höhlen und Gruften. Sie waren einst Schneeelfen und Himmelsrand gehörte ihnen. Doch unser Heimatkontinent Atmora gefror und unsere Vorfahren siedelten nach Himmelsrand über, die Falmer wurden vernichtet und vertrieben.“  
„Damals existierten die Dwemer noch, die Tiefelfen“ fügte Arthan hinzu:  
„Aber die vernichteten sich selbst, ganz plötzlich. Wieso bleiben wir stehen?“  
„Deswegen“ Ralof zeigte auf ein dichtes Gebilde aus Spinnenseide:  
„Das deutet daraufhin, dass da Frostbissspinnen auf uns warten.“  
„Davon habe ich schon einige in Falkenring gesehen“ bestimmte der Dunkelelf ernst:  
„Sie sind so groß wie ein Hund und spucken einem Gift ins Gesicht. Es ist nicht tödlich, es schwächt nur eine Weile.“  
„Sie können auch so groß wie ein Pferd werden, und sie sind nie alleine“ warnte Ralof:  
„Man darf sie nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen... Ich habe einem Kaiserlichen seinen Bogen, und ein paar Pfeile, abgenommen“ er zeigte die Waffe vor:  
„Deswegen werdet Ihr Euch, Arthan, den Spinnen im Nahkampf stellen, während ich Euch den Rücken, mit dem Bogen, frei halte. Es sind meist nie mehr als zehn, und je kleiner sie sind, umso schneller sterben sie auch.“  
„Ich schäme mich etwas, dass ich nicht helfen kann“ stellte Elsa leise fest, aber die beiden Männer schüttelten nur den Kopf.  
„Ihr habt schon sehr gut geholfen“ wehrte Ralof ab:  
„Ohne Euch wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon tot. Hätte mich nicht der Hauptmann getötet, dann sicher die beiden Kaiserlichen im Vorratsraum. Es gibt einen guten Grund wieso man einen Sturmmantel nie alleine antreffen wird und selbst wenn man nicht kämpfen kann, so doch immer mithelfen. Wartet hier, bis wir Euch rufen.“  
Ralof zeigte auf den Weg vor ihnen und dann liefen die Beiden auch schon los, Elsa folgte ihnen ein Stück, blieb dann aber vor einer Höhle voller Spinnenseide und Kokons stehen. Kaum waren die Krieger zu sehen, und zu hören, kamen etliche Spinnen hervor, die tatsächlich so groß wie ein Hund waren, zum Glück aber auch nicht größer.  
Arthan wirbelte seine Streitaxt umher, tötete einige der schwächeren Spinnen mit nur einem Schlag, Ralof half sehr gut mit dem Bogen mit.  
Elsa atmete tief durch, das war nicht nur eklig, das sah auch sehr bedrohlich aus. Eindeutig war Himmelsrand ein sehr gefährliches Land, nicht nur wegen des Krieges. Ralof berichtete auch von Banditen, Trollen und Wölfen, dazu konnte man in den alten Gräbern nicht nur auf große Schätze treffen, sondern auch auf wandelnde Untote... und diese Falmer...  
„Wieso bin ich nur hier“ seufzte sie leise, als die letzte Spinne starb:  
„Und wo war ich vorher? Wer bin ich nur?“ Sie blickte auf das Buch, welches sie immer noch mit sich trug, und schlug es erneut auf...  
„Wenn Tumult seinen Platz in den acht Winkeln der Welt einnimmt,  
wenn der Messingturm wandert und die Zeit neu geformt wird,  
Wenn die dreifach Gesegneten scheitern und der rote Turm erzittert...“  
„Kommt“ Arthan holte sie ab und sie schlug das Buch wieder zu:  
„Ralof meinte, es würde hier bald rausgehen und nicht nur mein Bauch sehnt sich nach einer guten Mahlzeit, sondern auch mein Körper nach einem ordentlichen Bett.“  
„Ich habe sehr lange geschlafen“ murmelte Elsa leise:  
„Und wenig gegessen. Gehen wir.“ Sie atmete erneut tief durch und folgte ihrem Beschützer dann durch die Spinnenhöhle, hinein in eine, wo sie auch den Bach wieder sahen. Dort gab es auch schon Tageslicht, und eine Bärin, welche friedlich schlief... noch.  
„Ich möchte mich nicht mit ihr anlegen“ erklärte Ralof leise:  
„Aber ihr Pelz ist auch einiges wert. Und ihr Beide könntet das Geld sicher gut gebrauchen. Außerdem kann man sich daraus einen Rucksack machen lassen, oder gar ein kleines Zelt. Es ist eure Entscheidung.“  
Arthan zögerte, betrachtete nachdenklich seine Axt aus Eisen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Mit Bären ist nicht zu spaßen, da würde ich nur mit einer Streitaxt aus Stahl, oder etwas besserem, dran gehen“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Schleichen wir uns lieber daran vorbei.“  
„Wie viel bekommt man für das Fell“ fragte Elsa besorgt.  
„Eine gute Mahlzeit und ein Zimmer, für die Nacht, in einem ordentlichen Gasthaus“ nickte Ralof:  
„Fünfzig bis hundert Septime, je nachdem wem man es verkauft. Ein Schmied zahlt mehr als ein Gemischtwarenhändler.“  
„Wir haben nichts in unseren Taschen und er trägt Lumpen“ Elsa deutete auf Arthan und ging dann zu einem alten Karren, in dem lagen mehrere verstaubte Flaschen Wein. Noch bevor die Männer sie aufhalten konnten, hatte Elsa eine der Flaschen genommen und sie der Bärin kraftvoll an den Kopf geworfen.  
Die Flasche zerplatzte sofort und hinterließ sogar einige Kratzer.  
Sofort wachte das Tier davon auf und stellte sich auf die Pranken.  
„Das war unklug“ schimpfte Ralof und schoss einige Pfeile auf die Bärin ab.  
„Hoffentlich kostet es uns nicht das Leben“ fügte Arthan hinzu und stellte sich dem Tier mit seiner Axt, Elsa nahm noch eine Flasche und warf sie der Bärin entgegen. Als diese davon getroffen wurde, war die Flasche gefroren und so steinhart, dass das Tier seinen Angriff auf Arthan abbrechen musste.  
Elsa wunderte sie sich nur einen Moment, sah auf ihre Hände, packte dann die letzte Flasche und warf diese ebenso gefroren dem Bär entgegen.  
Arthan nutzte diese Ablenkung dafür dem Tier den Kopf einzuschlagen, die Bärin starb und die Drei sahen ernst darauf.  
„Konntet Ihr das kontrollieren“ fragte Ralof und hob eine der gefrorenen Flaschen auf.  
„Nein, es kam einfach. Aber es war hilfreich... wie bekommen wir jetzt den Pelz“ wollte Elsa wissen und bekam daraufhin einen Dolch, von Ralof, hingehalten.

„Ich bin voll mit Bärenblut, aber wenigstens haben wir jetzt das gute Fell“ Elsa rieb sich die Hände an der Rüstung ab, während Arthan den Pelz auf den Schultern trug und sie endlich den Ausgang, aus der Höhle, erreichten. Sie traten ins Freie und mussten unweigerlich blinzeln, es lag Schnee und der reflektierte das Sonnenlicht stark.  
Trotz der Tatsache, dass es schon später Nachmittag war und es langsam, aber sicher, etwas dunkler wurde. Aber es war auf dem zweiten Blick auch nur noch wenig Schnee, der immer mehr verschwand, je tiefer sie sahen.  
Vor ihnen lagen nun Berge, etwas Wald, wild überwachsene Wege und Straßen... in der Ferne, auf einem Berg, sah man alte Ruinen, Elsa fragte sofort danach.  
„Das ist das Ödsturzhügelgrab, eines der größeren Gräber von Himmelsrand“ erzählte Ralof:  
„Als Kind hatte ich immer Angst, dass die Untoten nachts heraus kämen. Flusswald liegt gleich am Fuße des Grabes, da kann man sich vor so etwas schon fürchten.“  
„Aber nur wenn man ein einfältiger Nord ist“ lästerte Arthan und empfing einige sehr ernste Blicke des Sturmmantels.  
Ralof wollte auch noch etwas dazu sagen, aber da hörten sie erneut das Brüllen des Drachen, lauter, näher, und dann flog er über ihre Köpfe hinweg zum Grab hin.  
„Er fliegt in Richtung Weißlauf“ stellte Ralof ernst fest:  
„Hoffentlich ist die Stadt nicht sein nächstes Ziel. Sie ist wesentlich größer als Helgen.“  
Sie sahen einige Momente in die Richtung, in die der Drache flog, dann forderte Ralof sie auf, ihm zu folgen.  
„Wir reden mit meiner Schwester, er scheint ja jetzt erstmal weggeflogen zu sein, aber könnte auch wiederkommen. Und Flusswald ist vollkommen ungeschützt. Sie haben nicht mal eine Mauer.“  
„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen dorthin zu kommen“ bestimmte Arthan, woraufhin sie Ralof eine Straße hinunter folgten, vorbei an einem Wegweiser, der auch nach Rifton, Ivarstatt und Windhelm zeigte.  
Windhelm, wo der Hauptsitz der Sturmmäntel war und Ulfric herrschte. Er war kein König, er war nur der Anführer der Rebellen und Jarl von Windhelm und Ostmarsch. Aber er konnte Großkönig von ganz Himmelsrand werden, dann wenn die Kaiserlichen endgültig besiegt waren.  
Ein Jarl war so etwas wie der König über sein Fürstentum. Helgen gehörte zum Fürstentum Falkenring, Flusswald zum Fürstentum Weißlauf. Insgesamt gab es neun, samt Hauptstadt, in Himmelsrand.  
„Ich werde bald nach Windhelm zurückkehren“ erklärte Ralof unterwegs, sie erreichten einen Fluss und er meinte zudem, dass es nun bis Flusswald nicht mehr weit sei:  
„Ulfric braucht mich, er braucht jede starke Hand. Und jeder der für die Befreiung von Himmelsrand kämpfen möchte, ist willkommen. Egal ob Nord oder nicht...“  
„Wollt Ihr mir damit sagen, eine solch blaue Rüstung könnte mir ebenfalls gut stehen“ fragte Arthan recht amüsiert.  
„Blau und Grau passen doch gut zusammen“ nickte Ralof grinsend und zeigte dann ernst auf drei uralte Steine, Elsa spürte sofort, dass diese etwas besonderes waren. Irgendwie strahlten sie etwas warmes aus, so wie sie da auf ihrer überwucherten Plattform standen.  
„Das sind die drei Wächtersteine“ erklärte der Sturmmantel sachlich:  
„Krieger, Magier und Dieb.Sie sind drei von dreizehn Findlingen, die man alle in Himmelsrand finden kann. Und sie sind magisch, berührt einen um einen Segen zu erhalten, er wird euch sehr hilfreich sein.“  
Arthan und Elsa betrachteten nachdenklich die Steine, dann berührte der Dunmer den des Kriegers.  
„Ich glaube meine Zeit als Dieb ist vorbei, das war sowieso nicht so ertragreich wie ich es mir anfangs versprochen hatte“ erklärte er ernst, ein magisches Licht erfüllte ihn kurz und sendete dann von dem Stein aus einen Strahl dem Himmel entgegen.  
Elsa zögerte, sie wusste noch nichts über die Magie von Himmelsrand, sie wusste ja noch nicht mal ob sie diese überhaupt berühren konnte, ohne sofort davon getötet zu werden.  
Sie sah auf den Weg zurück nach Helgen, erinnerte sich daran wie sie aufwachte und nichts mehr wusste, wie sie immer noch nicht sicher war, dass sie überhaupt Elsa hieß. Und diese Stimme, diese weibliche, junge Stimme, sie kam nicht mehr zurück.  
Mittlerweile war sie nur noch wie ein Windhauch, in irgendeinem Baumwipfel, irgendwo in diesem Wald.  
Elsa berührte den Stein des Magiers, sofort erfüllte warme Energie sie und ein Strahl wurde zum Himmel hoch geschickt. Nichts war sonst passiert, sie lebte noch und es ging ihr gut.  
„Ich glaube ja immer noch, dass Ihr Bretonin seid“ bestimmte Ralof:  
„Oder ein Mischling, das würde Euren Nord-Namen erklären. Auf jeden Fall seid Ihr magischer begabt, als Ihr es jetzt zeigen könnt.“  
„Vielleicht war ich zuvor noch nicht in Himmelsrand“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft, sie folgten dem Fluss entlang:  
„Eventuell bin ich eine Reisende, aus Hochfels oder gar von einer Insel, oder einem anderen Kontinent. Wie habt ihr es genannt... Akavir?“  
„Es kommen schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit keine Schiffe mehr aus Akavir“ wehrte Ralof ab:  
„Die Akaviri wollten Tamriel einmal für sich haben, es gab einen großen Krieg in dem sie zurückgeschlagen wurden. Seitdem haben sie sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Und niemand weiß mehr wie die Akaviri aussehen. Aber ihr könntet tatsächlich mit einem Schiff aus Hochfels gekommen sein. Und dann habt Ihr von irgendeinem Banditen, oder Kaiserlichen...“  
„Oder Sturmmantel“ warf Elsa ein.  
„...Einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, und die Soldaten haben Euch einfach mitgenommen. Eventuell reicht es, wenn Ihr zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung zurückkehrt, dort kamen wir in den Hinterhalt und der Ort allein bringt dann Eure Erinnerungen zurück. Oder Ihr fragt in den Häfen nach dem Schiff, dass Euch vielleicht gebracht hat... Wölfe!“  
Ralof zog seine Waffe, auch Arthan nahm seine Streitaxt vom Rücken und ließ das Bärenfell fallen. Elsa hatte nur noch den Dolch, aber den brauchte sie auch, denn während die Beiden sich mit zwei Wölfen abmühten, kam ein dritter plötzlich von Hinten an sie heran.  
Gerade als er angreifen wollte, wirbelte sie herum und stach ihm mit dem Dolch in ein Auge. Der Wolf jaulte auf, etwas was Arthan sofort auf den Plan rief und schon ging das Tier in die ewigen Jagdgründe ein.  
„Wie viel bekommt man für ein Wolfsfell“ wollte Elsa wissen.  
„Zehn Septime, nicht mehr, meistens weniger“ nickte Ralof:  
„Es eignet sich nicht mal für ein ordentliches Zelt, die Schmiede nehmen es als Putzlappen. Das Bärenfell ist da schon wesentlich besser. Und Ihr solltet ein Zelt haben, man weiß nie ob man Morgen das Geld für ein Gasthaus noch hat... oder ob man am nächsten Tag überhaupt auf eines trifft. Ein Zelt und einen Rucksack.“  
„Wir werden uns trennen, oder“ sie ließen die toten Wölfe zurück, Arthan nahm das Bärenfell wieder, und erreichten dann auch schon das kleine Dorf Flusswald. Es bestand nur aus wenigen Gebäuden, der Sägemühle, einem Handelskontor, der Schmiede und einem Gasthaus.  
„Ich kehre ganz sicher nach Windhelm zurück“ nickte Ralof:  
„Aber Ihr könnt Euch ja einen Söldner anheuern. Dann habt Ihr immer einen Beschützer... ersatzweise kann die Grauhaut hier, ja auch bei Euch bleiben. Gerdur!“  
„Grauhaut“ schnappte Arthan, eher amüsiert, anstatt böse, während Ralof auf seine Schwester zulief:  
„Zumindest sind wir aus Helgen entkommen, und das sogar ohne irgendwelche schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Jetzt essen wir erstmal, schlafen etwas und sehen dann weiter.“  
Elsa nickte zustimmend und warf einen Blick auf das ruhige, kleine Flusswald, sah dann zurück auf die Straße nach Helgen.  
Sie waren wirklich aus Helgen entkommen, erstmal in Sicherheit, der Drache aber lebte ebenfalls noch und wer wusste schon ob er nicht zurückkehrte?  
Aber eines wusste Elsa nun ganz sicher, zufällig war sie nicht nach Himmelsrand gekommen. Es gab einen Grund, und den würde sie wohl auch erst in dem Moment erfahren, in dem sie ihre Erinnerungen zurück bekam.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa hockte auf einem Baumstumpf und beobachtete wie ein Elf, Holz für die Sägemühle hackte. Er hatte helle Haut, nicht so blaugrau wie Arthan, und war etwas kleiner als die junge Frau selbst. Ein Waldelf, ein Bosmer, hatte ihr der Dunmer zugeflüstert, er schien für Gerdur zu arbeiten und das zusammen mit einem Nord namens Sven. Außerdem trug er einen Bogen auf dem Rücken, eventuell verdiente er auch etwas als Jäger dazu... vielleicht kaufte ihm das Gasthaus von dem Fleisch auch etwas ab.  
„Dieser Drache bereitet mir einige Sorgen“ stellte Ralofs Schwester gerade fest:  
„Wenn er zurückkehrt, dann könnte Flusswald sein nächstes Ziel sein. Und wir haben hier nicht einmal Wachen... der Jarl sollte davon erfahren.“  
„Balgruuf“ Ralof runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Er hat sich immer noch nicht für eine Seite entschieden, aber eventuell macht ihn diese Neutralität jetzt aufmerksamer auf das Drachenproblem. Und er ist sicher niemand, der seinen Leuten den Schutz verweigert. Ein stolzer Nord und ein verdammt guter Jarl.“  
Gerdur nickte zustimmend und wandte sich dann an Arthan.  
„Darf ich Euch um etwas bitten“ Elsa nahm sofort an, dass Ralofs Schwester den Mann mit der Streitaxt für kompetenter hielt, als die junge Frau die nichts in den Händen hielt.  
Wie Ralof es ja schon erwähnte, die Nord waren der Magie meist recht misstrauisch gegenüber und vertrauten da eher auf eine gute Waffe.  
„Natürlich“ nickte Arthan ernst, ihnen war schon ein gutes Essen versprochen worden, ebenso ein Schlafplatz für die nächste Nacht.  
„Ich weiß, Ihr seid erschöpft und natürlich könnt Ihr euch gleich erstmal ausruhen. Aber würdet Ihr dann nach Weißlauf gehen und Jarl Balgruuf um Hilfe für Flusswald bitten? Er wird sicher mindestens ein paar Wachen schicken, und die könnten uns allein schon damit helfen das Dorf zu evakuieren, wenn der Drache angreift.“  
Arthan wollte erst antworten, dann aber sah er Elsa fragend an und die nickte zustimmend.  
„Es hat wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen Sinn hier länger im Dorf zu bleiben“ überlegte sie ernsthaft:  
„Auch wenn es wirklich sehr schön ist, hier werde ich auf Dauer keine Antworten bekommen. Oder gar genug Geld verdienen um mir zum Beispiel einen Söldner anzuheuern. Die gibt es sicher nicht für zehn Septime, oder ein Bärenfell.“  
„Gut, dann gehen wir nach Weißlauf“ bestimmte Arthan:  
„Ich war noch nie dort, aber es scheint ja auch nicht weit von hier entfernt zu sein.“  
„Nein, es ist dort den Weg hinunter, folgt einfach dem Fluss, dann seht Ihr die Stadt auch bald. Die Drachenfeste, der Palast des Jarls, ist nicht zu übersehen“ Gerdur zeigte auf den Fluss, welcher nach nur ein paar Metern schon zum Wasserfall wurde.  
Flusswald lag, allein für das Betreiben der Sägemühle, wirklich sehr gut. Der Wasserfall sorgte dafür, dass sie nie still stand und man eigentlich durchgehend die Baumstämme zerschneiden konnte. Und das wiederum sorgte für gute Einnahmen, die dem ganzen Dorf zu Gute kamen.  
„Aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal etwas essen, ihr seht auch Beide nicht sonderlich gut aus. Euch, Arthan, gebe ich ein wenig Kleidung von meinem Mann Hod, es dürfte passen, und Ihr Elsa, könnt Euch natürlich ordentlich waschen.“  
Waschen... Elsa sah auf ihre dreckigen Hände, während sie Gerdur durch Flusswald folgten und dann das kleine Haus der Familie betraten. Davor stand, auf einer kleinen Weide, eine Kuh, es gab ein paar Hühner und der Gerdurs Sohn besaß einen großen, zotteligen Hund namens Stump.  
Der Junge war mit der Tochter des Schmieds befreundet, sie tollten durch das Dorf und ahnten wahrscheinlich nur wenig davon, wie bedroht ihre Heimat gerade war.  
Als sie im Haus waren bekam Elsa eine Schüssel mit Wasser, dazu ein Stück Seife, Arthan durfte sich von den Lumpen befreien und bekam einfache Kleidung. Die war zwar auch keine wirkliche Rüstung, aber wärmer als die Lumpen, Elsa konnte nicht anders... sie musste einen Blick auf den nackten Dunkelelf werfen, der sich, ohne Scheu, vor allen umzog.  
Und Elsa wäre wirklich blind, wenn sie ihn nicht als attraktiv empfinden würde.  
Inzwischen holte Gerdur Brot, getrocknetes Fleisch, Milch, Met und Käse hervor. Und kaum roch Elsa die Leckereien, meldete sich ihr Magen lautstark, aber immerhin hatte dieser auch seit den Karotten nichts mehr nahrhaftes gesehen.  
„Esst soviel ihr wollt“ forderte Ralofs Schwester sie alle auf:  
„Ich werde euch auch einen Proviantbeutel zusammen stellen, besonders Euch, Ralof.“  
„Ich werde wahrscheinlich schon Morgen nach Windhelm abreisen, in Weißlauf sollte ich mich nicht sehen lassen und deswegen nehme ich den direkten Weg von hier aus. Balgruuf ist zwar neutral, aber er hat auch nichts dagegen wenn die kaiserlichen Soldaten einfach so durch sein Fürstentum laufen.“  
„Oder die Sturmmäntel“ schmunzelte Gerdur, dieser Jarl war wohl der Einzige, welcher noch auf keiner Seite des Bürgerkriegs stand und Elsa ahnte schon, dass diese Position eine sehr schwierige war.  
Elsa sah nachdenklich auf ihr dreckiges Haar, das bekam sie definitiv nicht an der Waschschüssel sauber, da war ein Bad notwendig und zur Not würde sie das auch im Fluss einnehmen. Aber erstmal bekam sie ein Lederband, welches sie dazu nutzte um sich das Haar zusammen zu binden.  
„Jetzt sind wir wenigstens wieder etwas ansehnlicher“ stellte der Dunmer schmunzelnd fest, nachdem er sich ebenfalls gewaschen hatte und sie sich an den Esstisch setzten:  
„In der Kaiserstadt gibt es große Bäder, ich denke das kann ich von Himmelsrand nicht erwarten. Aber in der Ostmarsch gibt es angeblich ein paar heiße Quellen, die ganz angenehm sein sollen und auch von den Nord benutzt werden.“  
„Ihr kommt also aus Cyrodiil“ stellte Ralof fest.  
„So ist es, ich bin dort geboren und aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern flohen beim Ausbruch des roten Berges dorthin.“  
„Also seid Ihr noch gar nicht so alt?“  
„Nein, ich bin gerade erst dreißig Jahre alt geworden. Jung für einen Elf, aber nicht zu jung um schon gut ausgebildet zu sein. Und nein, ich bin nicht mehr auf der Seite des Kaiserreichs. Derzeit sehe ich mich eher so neutral wie dieser Jarl von Weißlauf, wobei ich nicht unbedingt an ein paar Soldaten vorbei laufen möchte.“  
„Ihr habt Ralof geholfen aus Helgen zu entkommen“ wehrte Gerdur recht gelassen ab:  
„Das ist allein das was an diesem Tisch hier zählt. Esst nun... was, bei Talos?“  
Elsa war wütend geworden, Gerdur schien sie vollkommen zu ignorieren und hob Arthan auf den geistigen Thron des Helden hoch, nun war die Milch genauso gefroren wie der Met, und der Käse.  
„Elsa hat ihre Fähigkeiten leider nicht so ganz unter Kontrolle“ meldete sich Ralof beruhigend, als seine Schwester einen Block Met aus dem Krug holte:  
„Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren, und damit auch all ihr Wissen über die Handhabung ihrer doch sehr starken Magie. Ich gebe aber zu, selbst durch die unkontrollierten Ausbrüche hat sie mir ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet, sich selbst geschützt oder unseren grauhäutigen Freund aus einer misslichen Lage befreit.“  
„Es tut mir leid“ seufzte die junge Frau und tippte die eisige Milch an:  
„Das wollte ich nicht. Aber es wird sicher nach einer Weile wieder auftauen.“  
„Würde ich nur einen Feuerzauber beherrschen, könnte ich es auftauen. Aber in dem Fall müssen wir wohl mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, was nicht eingefroren wurde“ schmunzelte Arthan und biss in ein Stück Brot.  
„Ich habe noch etwas Met da“ staunte Gerdur, sie war immer noch recht verwirrt darüber, dass ihre Lebensmittel einfach so, und so schnell, eingefroren wurden, war aber auch ganz Gastgeberin und tischte schnell neue Leckereien auf.  
„Ärgert Euch nicht deswegen“ flüsterte Ralof seiner jungen Freundin zu, als Gerdur gerade im Keller war, um noch etwas Milch zu holen:  
„Ich sagte Euch doch, wie die Nord sind und was sie von Magie halten. Währt Ihr hier zumindest mit einem Schwert aufgetaucht, hätte meine Schwester Euch ganz anders wahrgenommen. Es wird Euch noch öfters begegnen, wenn Ihr in Himmelsrand unterwegs seid, immer dann wenn Ihr auf Nord trefft und damit auch auf deren Misstrauen der Magie gegenüber.“  
„Ich muss mir also einen Namen machen, damit sie mich auch ohne Waffe respektieren“ stellte Elsa, logisch kombinierend, fest und Ralof nickte zustimmend, Gerdur kehrte mit der Milch zurück und betrachtete dann noch einmal den gefrorenen Block Met. Es würde wahrscheinlich Stunden dauern, bis der Honigwein aufgetaut war.  
Und ihn noch einmal über dem Feuer zu erhitzen traute sie sich nicht, wer wusste schon wie der Geschmack dann darauf reagierte?  
„Wir ruhen uns bis Morgen früh aus und brechen dann beim Sonnenaufgang auf“ bestimmte Arthan, als sie gut gegessen hatten und die Sonne schon über Flusswald unterging. Hod kam von der Sägemühle heim und auch Ralofs Neffe stürmte förmlich in das Haus, am Ende stand fest, dass nur ein Bett für Elsa und Arthan frei war. Aber den Dunkelelfen schien das nicht zu stören, er legte sich hin und machte soviel Platz für die junge Frau frei, wie es ihm möglich war. Und nun wo sich Elsas Magen nicht mehr meldete, zeigte sich die Müdigkeit gnadenlos. So überlegte sie nicht lange und legte sich neben Arthan auf das einfache Bett.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr so bald einen Söldner braucht“ der Dunmer drehte sich zu ihr und legte seinen kräftigen Arm auf ihre Hüften, das fühlte sich zwar ungewohnt an, war aber warm und angenehm.  
Hatte Elsa in ihrem vorherigen Leben eine Familie gehabt? Vielleicht befand sich diese ja auch in Himmelsrand und suchte nach ihr. Zumindest ein Mann, alt genug für eine Beziehung schien sie ja zu sein und eventuell waren da auch Kinder.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Ich weiß nicht wohin, da kann ich Euch auch noch eine Weile begleiten. Ihr wollt sicher zu dieser Dunkelwasserkreuzung, Eure Erinnerungen suchen. Ich weiß nicht wo diese Kreuzung ist, aber es schadet nicht Euch dorthin zu begleiten. Und ich habe ja auch versprochen Euch zu beschützen. Wir gehen nach Weißlauf, geben dem Jarl Bescheid und machen uns dann auf den Weg zu dieser Kreuzung. Vielleicht kennt Euch dort auch jemand, wir werden es nicht erfahren, wenn wir nicht dorthin gehen. Was sagt Ihr dazu? Ich bin ein wirklich guter Kämpfer und kann zur Not auch einen Hirsch, mit einem Bogen, erlegen. Auch wenn die Jagd nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet ist, verhungern werden wir nicht.“  
Elsa schwieg, sie dachte für einige Momente darüber nach, dann aber legte sie nur ihre Hand auf seine und schloss die Augen. Darauf musste sie nicht antworten, und er verstand sie auch ohne jegliche Worte.


	7. Chapter 7

„Als erstes sollten wir sehen, was wir mit diesem Bärenfell anstellen können“ die Sonne ging gerade über Flusswald auf, da waren Arthan und Elsa schon auf den Beinen und bekamen von Gerdur ein kleines Frühstück serviert. Außerdem packte Ralofs Schwester ihnen jeweils einen Beutel mit zwei Flaschen Met und etwas Brot.  
„Ich wäre ja für einen Rucksack“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft:  
„Dann können wir unseren Proviant einfacher tragen, und dazu noch etwas anderes einstecken. Zum Beispiel ein Stück Seife.“  
„Oder ein paar Heiltränke“ wehrte Arthan ernst ab:  
„Ihr seid doch, tief in Eurem Innern, eine Magierin. Vielleicht sollten wir einmal einen Alchemietisch aufsuchen und schauen, ob Ihr Euch an ein paar Rezepte erinnert. Man kann Tränke immer gut gebrauchen, und wenn es nur einer dafür ist, sich eine fiese Krankheit vom Hals zu schaffen.“  
„Im schlafenden Riesen steht ein Alchemietisch“ bemerkte Gerdur, der schlafende Riese war das örtliche Gasthaus, eine Bretonin namens Delphine betrieb es und Sven gab derweil ein Lied dort zum Besten. Er war angeblich nicht sonderlich gut, aber immer noch besser als bei seiner Arbeit in der Sägemühle.  
„Heiltränke“ murmelte Elsa leise, auf dem Brot herum kauend. Sie merkte schnell, dass der Bewohner von Himmelsrand entweder Milch, oder Alkohol trank, wenn es nichts anderes gab dann auch Wasser aus dem nächstbesten Fluss. Und machte man sich unbeliebt, wurde man schnell als Milchtrinker beschimpft.  
„Ich habe noch etwas für euch“ Ralof trat an die Beiden heran und hielt Elsa eine Karte von Himmelsrand hin:  
„Die werdet ihr brauchen, es ist nicht alles eingezeichnet, aber zumindest die Dunkelwasserkreuzung, und alle wichtigen Städte, werdet ihr jetzt finden. Sucht mich einmal in Windhelm auf, entweder nur um von euren Abenteuern zu erzählen, oder um euch doch noch den Sturmmänteln anzuschließen.“  
„Wir werden darüber nachdenken“ versprach Arthan, und es klang ein wenig so als würde er diese Überlegung nicht ohne Elsa tätigen wollen, welche die Karte gerade zusammen faltete und in ihr Buch steckte:  
„Gehen wir zum Schmied, ich will sehen was er mit dem Bärenfell anstellen kann.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Gerdur und Ralof und gingen durch das Dorf, zu Alvor, dem Schmied, der selbst in dieser frühen Stunde schon arbeitete. Er schleifte die Messer der Sägemühle scharf, eine Arbeit die ihn wahrscheinlich mehrmals die Woche beschäftigte.  
„Wir bekommen nicht oft Besuch in Flusswald“ begrüßte er die Beiden recht herzlich:  
„Was kann ich für Euch tun? Eine neue Rüstung vielleicht?“  
„Die können wir uns derzeit nicht leisten“ wehrte Arthan ab und hielt dem guten Mann das Fell hin:  
„Könnt Ihr uns daraus einen Rucksack machen?“  
„Das ist ein sehr gutes Fell, wollt Ihr wirklich einen Rucksack davon haben. Es würde auch für eine Pelzrüstung reichen“ fragte Alvor und musterte die Kleidung des Dunkelelfen:  
„Für fünf Septime extra gebe ich Euch noch ein Paar Pelzstiefel dazu.“  
Arthan wollte sofort abwehren, doch Elsa ging dazwischen und bestellte die Rüstung.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht wie das hier läuft“ verkündete sie:  
„Aber ich bin mir sicher, ich kann noch etwas heraus holen, wenn ich Euch ein Angebot mache. Braucht Ihr Holz für die Schmiede, wir schlagen es Euch, während Ihr die Rüstung fertigt. Und dafür bekommt er noch diese... Armschoner.“  
„Pelzarmschienen“ verbesserte sie Arthan lächelnd:  
„Und eigentlich wollten wir doch einen Rucksack, um dann nach Weißlauf zu gehen.“  
„Wenn wir unterwegs angegriffen werden, wird der Rucksack Euch nicht vor Verwundungen schützen, eine Rüstung aber schon. Mir reicht noch das, was ich an habe... auch wenn es stinkt und voller Bärenblut ist.Aber es schützt genügend. Und jetzt gehe ich Holz hacken.“  
Sie stapfte zum Holzblock, an dem normalerweise Sven arbeitete und holte sich die dortige Axt. Arthan wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Alvor, dann lief er ihr schnell nach und nahm ihr das Werkzeug entschieden ab.  
„Ich mache das“ bestimmte er und empfing finstere Blicke dafür, Elsa holte sich die Axt zurück und packte den ersten Holzscheit:  
„Ihr solltet das nicht tun.“ Er nahm die Axt wieder, aber diesmal ließ Elsa sie nicht los, sie zogen Beide daran und nur einen Moment später erfüllte ein lauter Knall die Luft um Flusswald herum.  
Alvor sprang vor und sah zum Holzblock, im Umkreis von fünf Metern war alles um Arthan und Elsa herum gefroren, alle Baumstämme und auch ein Teil der Sägemühle. Hod wollte diese gerade betreten, nun aber versperrten ihm zwei Meter hohe Eisspieße den Weg.  
Und man sah sehr gut, dass dieses Eis von Elsa aus gegangen war, die vor Schreck erstarrt war. Arthan hingegen zeigte sich blass, jedoch glücklich darüber nicht mit eingefroren worden zu sein, und besah sich dann recht erschrocken die eisige Verwüstung.  
Hod, Gerdurs Mann, legte einige sehr ernste Blicke auf und diese bekamen nun auch die beiden Übeltäter zu spüren.  
„Wir machen das wieder gut“ versprach Arthan aufgebend, er fühlte sich für diesen Ausbruch schuldig, immerhin hatte er Elsa gereizt und das obwohl er wusste wie sie reagieren konnte.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr das wieder auftaut“ schlug Hod brummend vor, er war nicht wirklich böse, immerhin wurde keiner verletzt und nichts wirklich zerstört... nur eingefroren.  
„Das ist uns leider nicht möglich... können wir etwas anderes tun?“  
„Es tut mir leid“ murmelte Elsa nun leise und rieb sich über die Stirn, sie schien erschöpft zu sein und das war nicht verwunderlich.  
„Hier in der Nähe gibt es eine alte Mine, in der sich immer wieder Banditen ansiedeln. Ihr könntet sie Euch vornehmen und den Banditen den Weg von hier weg weisen“ schlug Hod daraufhin vor.  
„Das machen wir, aber erst geben wir Jarl Balgruuf Bescheid, dass Flusswald Schutz braucht. Danach kommen wir sofort wieder zurück und räuchern das Banditennest aus“ versprach Arthan, während sich Elsa auf den Holzblock setzte und etwas von dem Eis nachdenklich berührte.  
„Ihr kommt wirklich zurück?“  
„Wir schwören es“ die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hand darauf und Arthan sah, dass Alvor auch schon wieder an der Rüstung arbeitete. Damit würde der Dunmer auch in der alten Mine geschützter sein und in der Regel machten ihm ein paar Banditen keine Angst.  
„Bei Talos, ich hoffe das macht den Umsatzverlust wieder wett“ seufzte Hod noch und setzte sich dann einfach ins Gras, anscheinend wollte er dort auf das Auftauen warten.  
„Gehen wir besser die Rüstung abholen“ bestimmte Arthan und kehrte mit Elsa zu Alvor zurück, der gerade die letzten Schläge tat. Die Stiefel und Armschienen hatte er schon bereit, dummerweise hatten sie nun kein Holz für ihn geschlagen.  
„Ich schenke Euch die Armschienen“ versprach der gute Mann schmunzelnd:  
„Und Ihr kümmert Euch ja um die Banditen. Auch wenn diese wahrscheinlich zurückkehren werden, wir haben dann zumindest eine Weile Ruhe vor ihnen. Und vielleicht kann ich Sven danach rein schicken um etwas Eisen abzubauen. Hier probiert die Rüstung, dann passe ich es noch direkter an.“  
Arthan nickte zustimmend und zog sich in aller Öffentlichkeit einfach um, bemerkte dabei die roten Wangen seiner Begleiterin. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, er war zwar noch nicht lange in Himmelsrand, aber er hatte schon gemerkt, dass die Nord in wirklich fast allem sehr einfach waren. Etwas was er schnell aus reiner Bequemlichkeit übernahm, auch wenn das hieß, dass er sich vor den Augen diverser Frauen einfach mal schnell umzog.  
„Gut, dass meine Sigrid das gerade nicht gesehen hat“ stellte Alvor amüsiert fest und passte die Rüstung noch etwas an:  
„Wenn Ihr mir noch einmal einen Pelz bringt, mache ich für die Dame auch etwas. Jetzt passt es.“  
„Ich danke Euch“ nickte Arthan und gab Alvor ihre letzten Münzen, dann band er sich die Proviantbeutel an die Rüstung:  
„Wir bekommen schon noch unseren Rucksack.“  
„Die Rüstung war wichtiger“ bestimmte Elsa:  
„Auch dafür, dass wir dann diese Mine von den Banditen befreien müssen. Aber erstmal gehen wir jetzt nach Weißlauf.“  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg“ Arthan schulterte noch seine Streitaxt und sie verabschiedeten sich nicht nur von Alvor, sondern auch von dem immer noch wartenden Hod, dann überquerten sie die Brücke und verließen damit Flusswald.  
„Vielleicht hätten wir vorher noch einmal in den Handelskontor schauen sollen“ überlegte Elsa:  
„Aber wir hätten andererseits auch das Geld nicht gehabt.“  
„Und einen Alchemietisch finden wir sicher auch noch in Weißlauf. Die Leute hier warten auf ihren Schutz und Jarl Balgruuf will auch sicher wissen was in Helgen geschehen ist, das können wir ihm dann aus erster Hand berichten.“  
„Wir sollten nur nicht erwähnen, dass wir eigentlich Gefangene der Kaiserlichen waren“ schmunzelte Elsa und hielt dann inne, sah an sich hinunter:  
„Das ist die Rüstung eines Sturmmantels... er wird es mir förmlich ansehen, sie sieht ja auch aus als hätte ich einiges mitgemacht. Inklusive einer Flucht vor Kaiserlichen und Drachen.“  
„Dann sollten wir uns vorher noch um Eure Kleidung kümmern... zur Not etwas einem Banditen abnehmen.“  
„Wenn wir unterwegs einen treffen...“ sie gingen den Fluss entlang, dann am Wasserfall folgten sie den Weg hinunter, und zwischen den Bäumen war daraufhin Weißlauf tatsächlich schon zu sehen. Es war eine riesige Stadt, umsäumt von einer festen Mauer und in ihrer Mitte thronte die Drachenfeste, der Palast des Jarls.  
Die Stadt an sich war mit einigen Höfen umsäumt, Elsa und Arthan blieben schon fast andächtig stehen und betrachteten eine Weile die Stadt von dieser Anhöhe aus.  
Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, wie sich ihnen jemand näherte und dann stand der Argonier, mit einem Dolch in der Hand, auch schon vor ihnen. Er trug eine einfache Fellrüstung, hatte seinen Kopf mit einer Kapuze bedeckt. Elsa erschrak, erkannte aber auch sofort das Echsenwesen in dem Angreifer. Das war also ihr erster Argonier, und er schien nicht sonderlich freundlich zu sein.  
„Gebt mir euer Geld, sofort“ zischelte er ihnen entgegen:  
„Dann verschone ich euer Leben.“  
Arthan hob neugierig seine Augenbrauen, musterte die Rüstung des potentiellen Diebes und zog dann seine Streitaxt.  
„Ich glaube eher, dass meine Argumente etwas schlagkräftiger sind als Eure. Wie wäre es wenn Ihr uns Eure Rüstung, das Geld und die Kapuze gebt, und ich dafür Euer Leben verschone. Und glaubt ja nicht, Ihr könnt mich mit Eurem Messerchen auch nur kratzen. Wir bekommen die Sachen von Euch auch, wenn Euer Kopf den Hügel hinunter rollt.“  
Der Dieb zögerte, und nur wenig später zog er eilig, und nackt, von Dannen, Arthan steckte das Geld ein und half Elsa dann in die Rüstung.  
„Sie ist etwas groß, aber sie wird ihren Dienst tun, zumindest bis wir uns etwas besseres leisten können“ erklärte er:  
„Die Kapuze könnt Ihr ebenfalls aufsetzen.“  
„Sie wird ihren Dienst tun, bis ich mein Haar waschen kann“ bestimmte die junge Frau und verdeckte ihr Haar mit dem ledernen Kleidungsstück:  
„Und die Rüstung ist schön warm.“  
„Ich würde ja sagen, wir lassen sie in Weißlauf anpassen, aber ich glaube eher das wir uns von den paar Münzen ein Zimmer im Gasthaus nehmen müssen. Das war kein guter Dieb, was man ja jetzt auch an seinem unbekleideten Abgang sieht.“  
„Vielleicht möchte der Jarl uns für die Informationen aus Helgen bezahlen“ überlegte Elsa und sie gingen weiter, bis sie das erste Gebäude erreichten, die „Honigbräubrauerei“. Eindeutig eine Einrichtung die Met herstellte.  
„Das wäre möglich, aber wir dürfen es uns auch nicht mit ihm verscherzen. So ein Jarl kann auch ungehalten werden, und dann verrottet man in seiner Zelle“ Arthan kletterte über einen Zaun und untersuchte den Inhalt der Fässer, vor der Brauerei, und tatsächlich fand er darin fast zwanzig volle Flaschen Met.  
„Ich wusste es, jede Brauerei hat einen Ausschuss. Wahrscheinlich sind diese Flaschen nur einen Tag zu alt... wieso seht Ihr mich so an?“  
„Wir verkaufen die Flaschen, oder“ Elsa kräuselte die Lippen leicht.  
„Natürlich...“ lachte der Dunkelelf und gab ihr einen Teil zum Tragen ab:  
„Ich bevorzuge Met nur, wenn mir kalt ist oder es nichts anderes gibt. Als Dunmer hat man es sowieso im Blut mehr Wasser, als alles andere, zu trinken.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil Morrowind nicht gerade ein blühendes Land war, und es jetzt auch erst recht nicht mehr ist. Bevor der rote Berg ausbrach war es schon staubig und trocken, nun ist der größte Teil gar nicht mehr bewohnbar. Als der rote Berg ausbrach, flohen die meisten Dunmer hierher nach Himmelsrand, andere gingen nach Solstheim. Es ist eine kleine Insel im Norden von Himmelsrand, dort leben auch die Skaal, die anderen Nord. Mein Cousin Teldryn hat sich dort als Söldner niedergelassen... er kann übrigens sehr gut zaubern.“  
„Grämt Ihr Euch deswegen, also das ihr nichts derartiges beherrscht?“  
„Ja, manchmal schon. Aber mehr meine Familie, als ich. Meine Eltern leben noch in Cyrodiil, sie waren zufrieden als ich der Armee beitrat, aber glücklich nie wirklich. Allein den natürlichen Feuermantel nicht zu beherrschen, ist eine große Schande.“  
„Ich wünschte gerade, ich könnte nicht zaubern. Dann würde auch nicht so etwas wie eben passieren.“  
„Ihr müsst nur lernen damit umzugehen, dass ist alles. Dann seid Ihr wahrscheinlich eine sehr mächtige Zauberin und müsst Euch nicht mehr schämen, dafür das Euch manchmal ein Missgeschick geschehen ist. Vielleicht braucht Ihr einen Lehrer, es gibt doch hier diese Akademie von Winterfeste... ich weiß nichts genaues aber...“ Arthan unterbrach sich, sie waren weitergegangen und kamen an einem größeren Hof vorbei, wo gerade mehrere Krieger mit einem riesigen... Riesen... kämpften. Er war mindestens doppelt so groß wie Arthan und schlug mit einer Keule um sich, die drei Krieger bearbeiteten das aufgeregte Monster mit Schwertern und Pfeilen.  
„Was für ein Monster“ staunte Elsa, Arthan sah sich aber sofort darin berufen zu helfen, er warf die Flaschen weg und sprang über eine Umzäunung, zog seine Streitaxt und schlug diese dem Riesen in den Rücken.  
Elsa blieb erstaunt am Rand stehen, nur zwei Hiebe später starb der Riese und sackte stöhnend in sich zusammen.  
„Ihr seid nicht schlecht“ stellte eine der Kriegerinnen fest und trat auf Arthan zu:  
„Kommt nach Jorrvaskr und werdet ein Gefährte. Wir können so jemanden wie Euch gut gebrauchen.“  
„Nein, nein“ wehrte Arthan sofort ab:  
„Danke für Euer Angebot, aber ich glaube das ist nichts für mich.“ Er kehrte zu Elsa zurück und schnallte sich seine Waffe wieder auf den Rücken.  
„Sammeln wir die Flaschen ein und verkaufen wir sie in Weißlauf“ forderte er Elsa auf:  
„Und dann sehen wir einmal, was Jarl Balgruuf zu unserem Besuch sagt.“


	8. Chapter 8

„In der Armee hatten wir einige Pferde, wobei die in Cyrodiil nicht ganz so kräftig gebaut sind, wie die hier in Himmelsrand“ Arthan und Elsa standen vor den Ställen von Weißlauf und betrachteten dort das schnaubende Angebot. Es gab drei Pferde, alle dunkelbraun, zwei Stuten und ein Hengst.  
Sie waren groß, muskulös und trugen ein dickes Fell.  
Der Betreiber, der Ställe, hatte ihnen schon seine Tiere als die Besten angepriesen, aber tausend Septime mussten auch erstmal verdient werden.  
„Ich nehme stark an, dass es nicht überall in Himmelsrand so warm ist wie hier. Da muss man sicher auch als Pferd etwas kräftiger sein“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft und Arthan nickte zustimmend:  
„So ein Pferd könnte sicherlich mehr tragen als in einen Rucksack hinein passt. Und das zusätzlich zu einem Reiter. Aber wir haben das Geld nicht, sonst wäre es sicher eine Investition wert... gehen wir in die Stadt. Ich hoffe der Jarl möchte überhaupt mit uns sprechen.“  
Sie gingen weiter, vorbei an ein paar Khajiit, welche gerade ein Lager aufbauten und Arthan meinte, sie wären Händler und würden durch das Land reisen. Aber sie dürften die Städte nicht betreten, die Katzenwesen hatten einen nicht gerade guten Ruf... außer vielleicht unter Dieben.  
Angeblich verkauften sie zudem Skooma, eine verbotene Droge.  
„Sie sind von Natur aus gute Schleicher, immerhin sind sie Katzen“ erzählte Arthan gerade, als sie das Haupttor erreichten und sich ihnen daraufhin eine Wache entgegen stellte. Das Symbol von Weißlauf war ein Pferdekopf, die Wachen trugen eine Rüstung die der der Sturmmäntel ähnlich war, nur in Senfgelb, statt in Blau.  
„Halt, die Stadt ist wegen der Drachen abgeriegelt“ hielt die Wache sie auf, woraufhin die Beiden zu der Mauer sahen, welche ganz Weißlauf umgab.  
Die war vielleicht fünf Meter hoch, mehr nicht.  
„Wir haben den Drachen gesehen“ verkündete Elsa daraufhin und erntete einen erstaunten Blick dafür:  
„Wir waren in Helgen als er die Stadt angriff und wir sind unter den Wenigen, die heil entkommen konnten. Hunderte von Menschen und Elfen sind gestorben. Der Drache war riesig, doppelt so hoch wie ein Riese, lang wie vier Pferde, die hintereinander stehen. Er verdunkelte den Himmel mit nur einem Schrei, er sorgte dafür, dass glühende Felsen auf die Stadt herab fielen... und vor allem konnte er fliegen. Er flog über die schreienden Leute hinweg und brannte von Oben herab alles nieder, mit Feuer das er aus seinem Maul heraus spie“ der Blick der Wache wurde immer entsetzter, je länger Elsa sprach:  
„Wir sind gekommen um einmal dem Jarl von unseren Beobachtungen zu berichten, und zum Anderen hat Flusswald um Hilfe gebeten. Sie brauchen Schutz, denn die armen Leute dort haben nicht einmal eine Mauer... die wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts bringen würde. Sollte der Drache Weißlauf angreifen, dann wird er sich auch bestimmt nicht davon abhalten lassen, dass der Jarl die Stadt abriegeln ließ. Er fliegt einfach über diese Mauern hinweg und macht euch ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern. Und jetzt lasst uns hinein, sonst wird der Jarl all dies nie erfahren.“  
Elsa hatte die letzten Sätze sehr scharf ausgesprochen, es klang so als wäre sie es endgültig leid immer alles erklären zu müssen, sich zu rechtfertigen und dauernd nachzufragen. Aber sie hatte nun mal alle Erinnerungen verloren, es ging nicht anders, und doch verstand Arthan sie gerade sehr gut. Wer derzeit so viel mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte, der wollte nicht auch noch unnötig aufgehalten werden.  
„Flusswald bittet um Hilfe“ murmelte die Wache und ließ sie dann einfach in die Stadt hinein, wo Elsa erst einmal tief durchatmete.  
„Ihr habt gut gesprochen, das hat ihn ganz schön erstaunt“ schmunzelte der Dunmer recht amüsiert:  
„Die Leute mit Worten überzeugen zu können, ist auch eine Kunst, die erstmal beherrscht werden muss.“  
„Ich bin es einfach leid“ wehrte Elsa ernst ab und sah dann auf die Stadt vor ihr. Die Straße, welche von Gebäuden umsäumt war, führte direkt zum Marktplatz, zu ihrer rechten gab es gleich eine Schmiede, zu ihrer linken ein kleines Gasthaus. Vor der Schmiede diskutierten zwei Leute, eine Frau in Schmiedeschürze und ein kaiserlicher Soldat. Als Arthan den Soldaten sah, trat er schnell zwei Schritte zurück und versuchte sich sogar etwas hinter Elsa zu verstecken. Was natürlich unmöglich war, sie war gut einen Kopf kleiner als er und zudem auch viel schlanker.  
„Gehen wir weiter, wir müssen ja zum Jarl“ forderte Elsa ihren Beschützer auf und machte sich mit ihm auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz. Dort betrieben ein Waldelf, eine Kaiserliche und eine alte Nord, einen Stand, letztere hatte Schmuck im Angebot, der Elf Fleisch und die Kaiserliche Obst. Es gab auch noch ein Gemischtwarenladen und einen für Tränke... und die beflaggte Mähre. Elsa sah zurück, zwei Gasthäuser? Wobei die beflaggte Mähre doch etwas größer aussah.  
„Ich denke im „Trunkenen Jägersmann“...“ Arthan deutete zurück:  
„...Bekommt man kein Zimmer vermietet. Es wird nur etwas für den Abend sein, nichts was man länger bewohnt.“  
„So ist es wohl. Und eventuell ist deswegen auch das Essen dort besser“ nickte Elsa und wandte sich herum, woraufhin sie direkt in das wirklich überhebliche Gesicht eines Rothwardonen sah. Er trug einen feinen Zwirn und plusterte sich ordentlich auf, und er hielt sich eindeutig für etwas besseres.  
„Neue Gesichter in Weißlauf“ erklärte er mit näselnder Stimme:  
„Ich bin Nazeem, ich bekleide einen sehr hohen Rang am Hof des Jarl. Einen Titel den ich mir in vielen Jahren hart erarbeitet habe.“  
„Schön für Euch“ nickte Arthan ihm zu und schob Elsa an Nazeem vorbei.  
„Ihr seid sicher nicht oft im Wolkenbezirk... natürlich seid Ihr das nicht“ näselte er ihnen noch hinterher und wandte sich dann einer Nord zu, um ihr ebenfalls von seinem hohen Rang zu erzählen.  
Sie verdrehte entsprechend genervt die Augen.  
„Wolkenbezirk“ fragte Elsa verwirrt.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht was er meint, vielleicht ist er der Verrückte der Stadt und hat seine gute Kleidung mal aus Mitleid bekommen“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft:  
„Und der Jarl kennt ihn am Ende gar nicht.“  
„Es gibt hier auf jeden Fall einige Bettler, dort ist sogar ein Kind“ sie gingen eine Treppe hoch, zu einem Platz in dessen Mitte ein großer, aber eindeutig toter, Baum stand. Um den Baum herum gab es Bänke, auf denen Priester und Bettler gleichermaßen saßen. Das Kind kam auf sie zu und bat um eine einzige Münze.  
„Wir können leider selbst gerade kein Geld abgeben, aber nehmt dieses Brot“ Arthan holte das Brot aus seinem Proviantbeutel hervor und gab es dem Mädchen, welches daraufhin glücklich damit weglief.  
„Wahrscheinlich gibt es in jeder Stadt Bettler“ murmelte Elsa leise:  
„Gehen wir, es scheint hier auch zu dieser Drachenfeste zu gehen.“  
„Und darin finden wir dann auch ganz sicher den Jarl.“  
Sie gingen vorbei an dem Baum, und einer Statue des Gottes Talos, vor der ein Priester seine Rede hielt, mehrere Treppen und Stufen hoch bis zum Eingang des riesigen Palastes.  
Elsa musste sofort an Ulfric denken, ob dieser in Windhelm auch einen solchen Palast hatte und wie es ihm wohl gerade ging. Sicher hatte sich Ralof schon auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht, vorbei an jeglichen kaiserlichen Soldaten und auf dem direkten Weg.  
„Hoffentlich ist Balgruuf wirklich so ein guter Jarl, wie alle behaupten“ Arthan stemmte die große Tür auf, keiner der Wachen hielt sie noch auf und so nahm Elsa auch an, dass man jeden für sicher hielt, der in der Stadt war.  
Das war eine sehr schlechte Annahme, Elsa konnte die Wache am Haupttor ganz einfach überreden, aber das hätten auch Märchen gewesen sein können. Und dann wäre sie ein Dieb, oder gar Attentäter, und betrat ganz ungehindert den Palast des Jarl.  
Und dann waren sie auch schon im Palast, standen vor einem riesigen Saal, Treppen führten noch einmal nach Oben und gaben dort den Blick auf einen Thron und zwei lange Esstische frei. In der Mitte des Saals befand sich ein großes Feuer, welches viel gute Wärme ausstrahlte.  
An den Seiten, des Saals, gab es noch zwei Räume, in einem arbeitete ein Magier, in dem anderen befand sich die Küche. Und neben dem Thron, auf dem der Jarl saß, ging es noch einmal über eine Treppe nach Oben.  
Über dem Thron hing der skelettierte Kopf eines Drachen.  
Der ganze Saal war beleuchtet, gutes Essen stand auf den Tischen und schon meldete sich Elsas Magen leise.  
Aber das musste sie in diesem Moment unterdrücken, denn eine Dunmer kam, mit einem Schwert in der Hand, langsam auf die beiden Besucher zu.  
„Was soll die Unterbrechung“ fragte sie mit scharfer Stimme:  
„Der Jarl will nicht gestört werden.“  
Arthan wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, da rief der Jarl die Kriegerin zu sich und bat die Beiden darum vorzutreten.  
„Irileth ist einmal wieder zu besorgt um mich, was aber auch sicher an den Berichten über die Drachen liegt“ er nickte ihnen zu, Elsa wirkte ein wenig steif und sie selbst wusste nicht warum. Sie trat gerade vor einen König, zumindest herrschte er über ein recht großes Volk, in seinem Fürstentum, und doch schien er freundlich zu sein. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich zwar wohl, aber auch dazu berufen sich ein wenig... aufzuplustern.  
Etwas was Elsa einige ernste Blicke, nicht vom Jarl selbst, sondern von einem Mann neben ihm, einbrachte. Dieser war schon etwas älter und trug auch feinere Kleidung, außerdem stand er direkt neben dem Thron... er verfügte wohl über einen sehr hohen Rang.  
„Wir wissen einiges über den Drachen zu berichten“ verkündete sie stolz und nahm im gleichen Atemzug die Kapuze ab, Balgruuf hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen:  
„Wir waren in Helgen als der Drache die Stadt angriff. Wir können erzählen wie er aussah, wie er angriff und wohin er flog.Außerdem bittet Flusswald um Hilfe, die guten Leute dort haben Angst das nächste Opfer des Drachen zu werden.“  
„Irileth“ wandte er sich der Dunkelelfe zu:  
„Schickt sofort eine Einheit nach Flusswald.“  
„Der Jarl von Falkenring könnte dies als Provokation ansehen“ warnte der Mann, welcher neben Balgruuf stand, er war also so etwas wie ein Berater, wahrscheinlich sogar der Wichtigste in der Drachenfeste:  
„Er könnte denken wir haben uns mit Ulfric...“  
„Ich lasse meine Leute nicht ungeschützt, Proventus“ schimpfte Balgruuf, den Mann unterbrechend:  
„Und der Jarl von Falkenring wird wohl gemerkt haben, wenn seine Stadt Helgen ausradiert wurde. Und das nicht von den Sturmmänteln, sondern von einem Drachen. Irileth?“  
„Ich werde sofort ein paar Männer nach Flusswald schicken“ bestimmte sie und lief los, Elsa nahm deswegen an das sie wahrscheinlich die Wachen befehligte.  
„Ihr hattet von Informationen gesprochen“ wandte sich Balgruuf wieder an Elsa, die daraufhin einen nachdenklichen Blick erst auf das gute Essen und dann auf ihre Rüstung warf. Und der Jarl verstand sie sehr gut, es dauerte nicht lange, da saßen sie zusammen mit ihm an einem der Esstische und durften sich bedienen. Zudem hatte Balgruuf von einem Rucksack, einem Zelt und einer ordentlichen Rüstung gesprochen, und je mehr Elsa von dem Angriff auf Helgen erzählte, umso mehr wurden die Sachen auch gebracht.  
Arthan musste gar nichts sagen, was wohl auch besser war, er aß nur und packte am Ende Seife, Proviant und etwas Geld in den neuen Rucksack, band das Zelt an eben diesen.  
Auch eine Lederrüstung für Elsa war dabei, aber um diese anzuziehen fehlte gerade die Zeit. Das konnten sie später auch noch nachholen.  
Es gab Informationen gegen lebensnotwendige Dinge, der Jarl musste wissen was da auf ihn zukam und er konnte es sich leisten die beiden Informanten dafür ordentlich zu belohnen.  
„Ich hätte eventuell noch eine Bitte an euch Beide“ erklärte er dann, als Elsas Magen gefüllt war und er alles Wichtige aus Helgen erfuhr:  
„Eine Aufgabe, die ihr sicher gewachsen seid. Kommt bitte mit zu seinem Hofzauberer, Farengar arbeitet da an etwas, was diese Drachen betrifft und uns sicher helfen könnte.“ Sie standen auf und gingen in den Nebenraum, wo der Hofzauberer gerade über einem merkwürdigen, magischen Tisch brütete.  
„Farengar“ machte Balgruuf auf sich aufmerksam:  
„Ich hätte da jemanden für Euch.“  
Der Zauberer, er war mittleren Alters und trug eine Robe, welche auch seinen Kopf bedeckte, wandte sich ihnen zu und erneut fühlte sich Elsa dazu berufen sich etwas aufzuplustern. Diesmal aber weil ihr der abschätzige Blick des Zauberers nicht gefiel.  
Und so hörte sie auch kaum hin, als der Zauberer von dem Ödsturzhügelgrab erzählte, und eine Tafel darin, welche ihm helfen würde. Arthan merkte es sich, von dem Moment an als er sah wie abwesend Elsa wurde, er nickte zustimmend und nahm den Auftrag auch an.  
„Wir werden diese Tafel holen“ versprach er:  
„Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich sehr gefährlich, in diesem Grab, sein wird.“  
„Umso größer wird eure Belohnung sein, wenn ihr zurück kehrt“ versprach Balgruuf:  
„Diese Drachen haben oberste Priorität, wir brauchen diese Tafel so schnell wie möglich.“  
„Und Ihr werdet sie bekommen“ versprach Arthan, verabschiedete sich dann und schob Elsa aus dem Raum heraus.  
„Ich bezweifle, dass die Beiden fähiger sind, als die dreckigen Söldner, welche Ihr mir sonst schickt. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt“ hörten sie Farengar zu Balgruuf sagen, und Arthan, der Elsa an den Armen berührte, spürte wie ihre Haut ganz plötzlich eiskalt wurde.  
Es war als hätte man sie in einen gefrorenen See geschubst.  
Er packte sie daraufhin, warf sie sich über die Schulter und stürmte mit ihr aus dem Palast heraus, in seiner Verzweiflung warf er sie einfach in das Wasservorkommen vor der Drachenfeste.  
Elsa schrie auf, das Wasser um sie herum gefror augenblicklich und dann war es auch schon vorbei. Sie hockte inmitten des Wassers, welches mit einer dicken Schicht Eis bedeckt war, und war nicht nur klitschnass. Aber zumindest war sie nicht mit eingefroren, sie stand in einem Loch inmitten der Eisschicht.  
„Es tut mir leid“ seufzte der Dunkelelf, als er die finsteren Blicke der jungen Frau empfing:  
„Aber Ihr werdet mir doch zustimmen, dass ein Ausbruch von Euch in der Drachenfeste nicht angebracht gewesen wäre, oder?“  
„Ihr habt mich in dieses... Wasser geworfen“ schimpfte Elsa und kletterte mühsam auf die Eisfläche, Arthan lief zu ihr und half ihr auf die Treppe zurück.  
„Es tut mir ehrlich leid“ der Dunmer legte einen besonders lieben Blick auf, woraufhin Elsa ziemlich schnell sehr weich wurde.  
Arthan hatte schon längst bemerkt, dass sie ihn als attraktiv empfand und dies war nun das erste Mal, dass er es auch ausnutzte. Sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen und wahrscheinlich sah sie auch ein, dass es keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen hätte, wäre es eiskalt in der Drachenfeste geworden.  
„Zumindest trage ich nicht meine neue Rüstung“ seufzte sie:  
„Gehen wir in die beflaggte Mähre und nehmen ein Zimmer. Dann kann ich mich umziehen. Wir bleiben noch Heute hier und gehen dann Morgen früh in dieses Grab... erzählt mir von unserem Auftrag. Ich konnte mich gerade schwer darauf konzentrieren, was gesagt wurde, da dieser Farengar... er war so... überheblich. Er hat mich angesehen als wäre ich irgendein Bettler, oder gar eine Säuferin.“  
„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen, aber denkt nicht weiter darüber nach“ nickte Arthan und schulterte den Rucksack:  
„Gehen wir ins Gasthaus und Ihr wärmt Euch erstmal auf. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“  
„Tut es nicht“ schmollte Elsa ein bisschen und lachte dann leise auf.


	9. Chapter 9

Ein recht guter Barde sang gerade sein Lied, als Elsa und Arthan die beflaggte Mähre betraten. Es handelte von einem Krieger namens Ragnar, der sich mit einer Schildmaid anlegte und dabei recht schnell seinen Kopf verlor. Irgendwie makaber, aber so waren nun mal die Nord, selbst ihre Lieder handelten vom Kampf. Und anscheinend war dieses Lied in ihren Augen auch sehr amüsant, denn die Anwesenden lachten fröhlich dazu.  
Neben dem Barden gab es in dieser recht großen Taverne noch mehrere Kellnerinnen und die Wirtin, welche hinter dem Tresen stand. Für Elsa aber hatte gerade nur das große Feuer, welches in der Mitte des Schankraumes brannte, einen großen Wert. Zitternd setzte sie sich davor und versuchte schon mal ein wenig zu trocknen. Dabei beobachtete sie die anwesenden Bewohner, und Besucher, von Weißlauf. Mehrere Krieger, auch Frauen in schwerer Rüstung, ganz normale Bürger und einer der Bettler. Der bekam gerade von einer Kriegerin einen Krug mit Met ausgegeben, ihre Rüstung schien aus Stahl zu sein und so etwas wünschte sich Elsa auch für Arthan. Da kam sicher kein Pfeil durch und seinen Aussagen nach war es ihm egal ob er eine leichte oder schwere Rüstung trug. Er war mit beidem ausgebildet worden, Elsa konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Armee sowieso sehr streng war.  
Der Dunmer war sofort zur Wirtin gegangen, redete mit ihr, während der Barde ein neues Lied anstimmte... ein Loblied auf die kaiserliche Armee, Elsa zuckte merklich zusammen als er davon sang das Ulfric bald den Tod finden würde.  
Wahrscheinlich war nur Balgruuf wirklich neutral, sein Volk aber fühlte sich wohl größtenteils dem Kaiserreich verbunden. Das konnte man ihnen aber auch nicht verdenken, Weißlauf schien allgemein eine sehr offene und tolerante Stadt zu sein. Um die Gerüchte, welches es über Ulfric gab, schwebte immer ein wenig der Schleier der scheinbaren Intoleranz.  
Wollte er wirklich Himmelsrand nur für die Nord?  
Hasste er die Elfenrassen tatsächlich so sehr, dass er sie ausrotten wollte?  
Im Grunde wusste es doch keiner so genau, nur die, welche wirklich einmal mit ihm sprachen.  
Nachdenklich sah Elsa in den Rucksack, den Arthan ihr kurz überlassen hatte und holte das Buch hervor, welches sie schon seit Helgen mit sich trug.  
„Wenn Tumult seinen Platz in den acht Winkeln der Welt einnimmt,  
Wenn der Messingturm wandert und die Zeit neu geformt wird,  
Wenn die dreifach Gesegneten scheitern und der rote Turm erzittert,  
Wenn der Drachenblut-Herrscher seinen Thron verliert und der weiße Turm fällt,  
Wenn der Schneeturm darniederliegt, zerstört, königslos, blutend,  
Dann erwacht der Weltenfresser, und das Rad dreht sich auf das letzte Drachenblut.“  
Es war eine Prophezeiung, laut der Autorin des Buches, aber selbst sie konnte nicht genau sagen was es zu bedeuten hatte. Und Elsa auch nicht, nur eines, eines schien irgendwie einen Sinn zu geben.  
„Wenn der Schneeturm darniederliegt, zerstört, königslos, blutend“ Ulfric tötete den Großkönig von Himmelsrand, somit war das Land königslos, und durch den Krieg blutete es, wurde zerstört, Himmelsrand war der Schneeturm.  
Und die anderen Türme mussten somit weitere Teile von Tamriel sein, diese Prophezeiung beschrieb Ereignisse, die passieren mussten damit dieser Weltenfresser erwachte und das letzte Drachenblut erschien.  
Elsa atmete tief durch und klappte das Buch zu, als eine der Kellnerinnen sie fragte, was sie trinken wolle, oder gar essen.  
„Nein, danke“ wehrte die junge Frau ab, woraufhin die Rothwardonin wieder ging... wenn Elsa sich doch nur an irgendetwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern könnte. In ihrem Kopf drehten sich ständig die Gedanken, aber es kam einfach nichts dabei heraus, es war als hätte sie vor ihrem Erwachen einfach nicht existiert.Doch das war sicher nicht der Fall, sie musste doch von irgendwoher stammen, irgendwo geboren worden sein und zumindest einmal eine Familie gehabt haben. Und es fühlte sich auch immer wieder kurz so an, als würde etwas fehlen, jemand... eine Person der ein Teil von Elsas Herz gehörte.  
„Ihr seht betrübt aus“ stellte Arthan fest und trat an sie heran, in der einen Hand hielt er einen Krug, in der anderen einen Schlüssel:  
„Ich habe etwas, was Euch aufmuntern wird.“  
„Was ist es?“  
„Der Schlüssel zum Bad der Wirtin“ er hielt ihn ihr hin:  
„Sie meinte, Ihr dürft alles dort benutzen. Das kostet uns zwar ein paar Septime, aber ich glaube allein nach Eurem unfreiwilligem, kalten Bad, eben, wird Euch das gut tun. Ihr müsst nur das Wasser auf der Feuerstelle erhitzen, die es ebenfalls dort gibt. Aber das Feuer brennt auch schon.“  
Und schon war Elsa auf den Füßen, ließ sich von Arthan zu dem Bad bringen und schloss sich darin ein. Der Dunmer kehrte zurück in den Schankraum und setzte sich dort mit seinem Krug neben den Rucksack.  
„Da habt Ihr Euch aber ein hübsches Mädchen angelacht“ polterte ein Nord ihm entgegen und Arthan hob neugierig eine Augenbraue:  
„Bretonin, oder? Ein bisschen klein für eine Nord, aber hübsche Mädchen gibt es ja überall. Nur nicht bei den Ork, die alten Schweinenasen. Hässlich wie schimmliger Met.“  
Der etwas ältere Krieger hatte wohl schon den ein oder anderen Met intus, Arthan schmunzelte nur darüber.  
„Willst du mir etwa nicht zustimmen“ schimpfte der Nord und schwankte Arthan mit seinem Krug etwas zu nahe entgegen, woraufhin dieser ihn leicht, aber entschieden, zur Seite schob.  
„Was zum... verdammte Grauhaut, willst dich wohl mit mir anlegen!“  
Allein schon, dass er Arthan mittlerweile duzte zeigte, wie wenig Respekt da noch vorhanden war.  
„Nein, ich würde Euch nur vorschlagen, Euch zu setzen und den Met zu trinken solange er noch heiß ist“ war seine trockene Antwort und schon musste er der Faust des Betrunkenen ausweichen.  
Arthan stand langsam auf und sah den Nord kurz an, wollte sich dann abwenden, da zog der Betrunkene seine Kriegsaxt und wollte damit auf den Dunkelelfen losgehen.  
„Wollt Ihr das wirklich“ fragte er besorgt und packte blitzschnell die Axt:  
„Meine Ausbilderin war eine Ork. Sie war die schönste Ork die ich je gesehen habe. Die schönste Ork von ganz Tamriel. Ihr seidiges, schwarzes Haar ging bis zum Boden, ihre Haut war so dunkel und zart wie das Blatt einer Rose und ihre Augen tiefblau wie der Himmel über Cyrodiil“ er zog den Nord nah an sich ran:  
„Wenn sie lächelte, dann lächelten hunderte Soldaten und träumten von nur einer Nacht mit ihr. Und wenn sie einen Befehl gab, dann führten tausend Soldaten diesen ohne zu zögern aus.  
Wenn ich mich mit einer Frau abgebe, dann ist sie nicht nur einfach ein hübsches Mädchen. Diese Lady, die da gerade ihr Bad nimmt, könnte euch alle mit nur einem Wimpernschlag töten. Also solltet Ihr weder mich, noch sie, wütend machen.“ Er schubste den Nord so kraftvoll weg, dass dieser einen Satz machte und gegen einen leeren Tisch flog. Dort blieb er auch benommen liegen, wahrscheinlich schlief er den Rest der Nacht dort seinen Rausch aus.  
Die Wirtin kümmerte sich nicht darum, deutete aber in Richtung Bad und Arthan drehte sich neugierig um, wo tatsächlich Elsa stand und ihre neue Rüstung schon trug. Ihr Haar war nun gewaschen, sie trug es zu einem Zopf geflochten und ansonsten war ihre Haut auch etwas rosiger, nicht mehr so blass und zerbrechlich wirkend, wie in den Tagen zuvor.  
„Wo ist Eure Waffe“ fragte die Kriegerin, in der Stahlrüstung, fröhlich:  
„Wenn Ihr angeblich uns alle mit einem Wimpernschlag töten könnt.“  
„Dafür brauche ich keine Waffe“ schmunzelte Elsa und setzte sich wieder an das Feuer:  
„Dafür reicht allein der Wimpernschlag. Und Arthan hier, ist natürlich der Einzige, der noch von meiner Macht berichten kann, denn alle anderen habe ich nicht verschont.“  
Für einen Moment sahen die Anwesenden sie erstaunt an, dann aber lachten sie fröhlich auf und den Beiden wurde Met ausgegeben. Da konnte auch Elsa nicht „Nein“ sagen, sie nahm einen der dampfenden Krüge an und trank vorsichtig daraus.  
„Das Bad hat mir gut getan, ich hoffe nur Ihr habt nicht zu viel dafür ausgegeben“ murmelte die junge Frau leise.  
„Und wenn, es hat sich gelohnt. Gegessen haben wir gratis beim Jarl und das Zimmer kostet die Nacht nur zehn Septime. Leider aber hat Hulda, die Wirtin, nur noch ein einziges frei. Wir müssen uns also wieder ein Bett teilen.“  
„Ach das ist nicht schlimm, dann kann ich nachts besser auf Euch aufpassen“ Elsa lächelte vergnügt und erntete dafür ein Schmunzeln:  
„Falls Ihr wieder einmal von einer Nacht mit der hübschen Ork träumen solltet, zum Beispiel. Dann komme ich und klopfe Euch ordentlich auf die Finger.“  
Sie hob kichernd den Zeigefinger und zeigte damit warnend auf den Dunmer, der daraufhin leise lachend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Gut, dann passt Ihr nachts auf mich auf, und ich tagsüber auf Euch“ bestimmte er dann und stand auf:  
„Lasst uns aufs Zimmer gehen, es ist spät geworden und wir wollen doch Morgen früh zu diesem Grab aufbrechen.“  
„Ihr habt recht“ Elsa stand ebenfalls auf und stellte den Krug, welcher noch fast ganz voll war, zur Seite:  
„Und hoffen wir darauf, dass dieses Grab nicht auch zu unserer letzten Ruhestätte wird.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Elsa“ die weibliche Stimme, welche sie schon einmal weckte, riss Elsa erneut aus dem Schlaf und ließ sie erschrocken ins Dunkle starren.  
Wo war sie?  
Von irgendwoher war der Klang einer Laute zu hören, leise feiernde Menschen... die beflaggte Mähre.  
Elsa lag in einem Bett, neben ihr schnarchte ein gewisser Dunkelelf leise.  
Himmelsrand, in Weißlauf. Und dann wieder diese Stimme, wer war sie nur... wer war Elsa?  
Mittlerweile war sie sich eigentlich sicher, dass sie Elsa hieß, aber sie wusste immer noch nicht wer sie war und woher sie kam.  
Seufzend stand sie auf, Arthan schlief weiterhin tief und fest, und ging zu dem kleinen Balkon von dem man aus auf den Schankraum hinunter sehen konnte.  
Vielleicht machte sie sich auch einfach zu viele Gedanken deswegen, zu viel Stress damit, dass sie nach ihrer Vergangenheit suchte. Ja, sie sollte wissen woher sie kam, aber sich ständig darüber Gedanken zu machen, das strengte einfach nur an.  
Sie war nicht ohne Grund nach Himmelsrand gekommen, und sie beherrschte ja auch nicht einfach so diese „Magie“... wenn sie die überhaupt irgendwie beherrschte. Derzeit sah es ja eher so aus, als hätte sie gar nichts davon unter Kontrolle.  
Der Barde sang nicht mehr, er spielte nur sein Instrument und bekam trotzdem immer mal wieder ein paar Münzen gereicht. Elsa beobachtete ihn eine Weile, von Oben herab, da sah sie wie mehrere wild aussehende Krieger die beflaggte Mähre betraten. Einer davon war groß, muskulös, hatte spitze Ohren und eine dunkelgrüne Haut. Seine unteren Eckzähne wuchsen aus seinem Mund heraus... das war ein Ork, seine Begleiter waren Menschen... er schien der Anführer zu sein und sie zeigten sich alle bewaffnet bis an die Zähne.  
„Bier her“ bluffte er Hulda an:  
„Aber schnell, Weib.“  
„Nicht in diesem Ton“ schimpfte die Wirtin sofort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. So eine Frau ließ sich keine Befehle mehr geben, sie hatte zu viel erlebt, war ihr eigener Herr und sicherlich auch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise so etwas gewohnt.  
„Du willst nicht gehorchen, Weib“ brüllte der Ork und holte sich seine stählerne Streitaxt vom Rücken, Elsa lief schnell runter in den Schankraum, während andere, anwesende Krieger ebenfalls ihre Waffen zogen, um Hulda damit eventuell zu verteidigen.  
„Was ist denn hier los“ Elsa trat vor und hatte einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, zeigte keinerlei Angst:  
„Ich dachte eigentlich man kann hier in Ruhe schlafen, und dann werde ich von diesem dummen Gebrüll aufgeweckt.“  
„Noch ein dummes Weib“ lachte der Ork sie aus und spuckte ihr dann vor die Füße:  
„Putz das weg, Hure.“  
Hure... Elsa runzelte die Stirn und spürte Wut in ihr aufkommen, das war gut, das war sehr gut.  
„Eine Hure ist höchstens deine Mutter“ bestimmte sie mit scharfer Stimme und ohne jeglichen Respekt, ihre Haut wurde eiskalt, ihre Wut machte sie stark, und genau diese Wut weckte die magische Kraft in ihr.  
„Du wagst es“ donnerte der Ork und schickte seine Kumpanen auf Elsa, die zogen sofort ihre Waffen und wollten sie angreifen, erstarrten aber im nächsten Moment zu Eisstatuen.  
Was der Ork, und seine Freunde, nicht bemerkt hatten, aber die anwesenden Krieger schon, war das Eis welches langsam, aber sicher, den Boden bedeckte und von Elsa ausging. Es war der Grund wieso sie nicht eingriffen, einmal weil sie sich etwas davor fürchteten, zum anderen aber auch weil hinter der Sache mit dem Wimpernschlag vielleicht doch etwas steckte.  
Der Ork knurrte erstaunt und wütend, er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte.  
„Möchtest du mir noch etwas sagen“ Elsa spuckte ihm vor die Füße:  
„Oder lieber den Boden hier putzen, solange bis deine Freunde aufgetaut sind? Hulda, gebt ihm einen Lappen, er hat hier einiges zu tun.“  
Der Ork spießte Elsa förmlich mit Blicken auf, aber sie begegnete seinem Blick mit der Ruhe eines gefrorenen Sees. So ließ er die Waffe sinken, die Krieger nahmen ihm diese ab und er bekam den Lappen, knurrend ging er auf die Knie und fing an zu putzen.  
Seine gefrorenen Freunde wurden zur Seite gestellt, man sah das sie noch lebten, sie würden auftauen und danach wahrscheinlich nur einen kleinen Heiltrank brauchen.  
„Danke, auch wenn ich sie wahrscheinlich auch mithilfe der Wachen losgeworden wäre“ nickte Hulda ihr zu:  
„Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal und wird sicher wieder vorkommen. Wobei diese Lösung natürlich wesentlich sauberer ist.“  
Elsa winkte nur ab und ging wieder hoch, ihre Wut war es, die sie stark machte, ihre Wut weckte die Magie in ihr und ließ eine gewisse Kontrolle zu. Angst weckte sie ebenfalls, aber unkontrollierter... die junge Frau legte sich wieder neben Arthan und atmete tief durch, dann kuschelte sie sich an den Dunmer und war nur wenig später eingeschlafen.

„Habt Ihr gut geschlafen“ Arthan kam am frühen Morgen als erster die Treppe runter und sah sofort eingefrorene Krieger, welche zur Hälfte schon aufgetaut waren und gerade von ein paar Gästen ausgelacht wurden. Einer von ihnen weinte, und er war ein Nord, also definitiv keiner der sich wirklich zu einem guten Kämpfer eignete. Er lebte doch und es ging ihm ganz gut, wieso heulte er dann wie zehn Waschweiber?  
Auf dem Boden kniete ein Ork, in schwerer Rüstung, und putzte... der Dunmer sah neugierig zu Elsa zurück, die nur lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich habe sehr gut geschlafen“ verkündete sie lächelnd, wurde dann aber ernst:  
„Lasst uns Hulda fragen ob sie ein wenig Proviant für uns hat. Das Grab sah von Außen sehr groß aus, ich möchte nicht mit leerem Magen gegen Untote kämpfen.“  
„Ihr möchtet mir nicht sagen, was hier passiert ist, oder“ fragte Arthan neugierig, ging aber doch zu Hulda und bat um Proviant. Zumindest soviel wie sie bezahlen konnten, für ein bisschen Brot würde es reichen.  
„Den Proviant bekommt ihr gratis von mir, gebt mir den Rucksack“ bestimmte die Wirtin sofort und füllte dann den Rucksack mit Käse, Brot, zwei Metflaschen und einer Wasserflasche, die konnten sie immer wieder auffüllen. Dann gab es noch etwas getrocknetes Fleisch und zwei Äpfel.  
Brav bedankten sich die Beiden und verließen dann die beflaggte Mähre, es regnete, auf dem Marktplatz waren die Stände zwar geöffnet, aber alle Verkäufer trugen Kapuzen und Umhänge.  
Die Kunden teilweise auch, und es war definitiv notwendig.  
„Wie gut das wir die Kapuze des Diebes behalten haben“ stellte Arthan fest und holte sie hervor, half Elsa dabei sie über ihren Kopf zu ziehen:  
„Mir macht es nichts aus nass zu werden. Ich musste schon im schlimmeren Wetter marschieren. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass wir weit gehen müssen, das Grab ist ja sogar von hier aus zu sehen.“ Er deutete über Weißlauf hinweg, hin zu den Bergen welche sie von Flusswald trennten, dort konnte man das Ödsturzhügelgrab gut sehen. Wahrscheinlich würde man das Dorf auch schon von den Ställen aus, zumindest in der Ferne, erkennen können, wären die Berge nicht... Elsa ließ den Blick schweifen und entdeckte in anderer Richtung einen noch höheren Berg. Dieser war mit Nebel umhüllt, man konnte aber trotzdem ansatzweise erkennen das sich auf der Spitze ein Gebäude befand.  
„Da ist ein Gebäude auf dem Berg“ zeigte Elsa hoch und Arthan folgte neugierig ihrem Blick.  
„Das ist der Hals der Welt“ erklärte daraufhin ein Nord, der gerade auf dem Weg in die beflaggte Mähre war:  
„Der höchste Berg von Himmelsrand und Tamriel. Auf seiner Spitze ist Hoch-Hrotghar, das Kloster der Graubärte.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Gasthaus und ließ die Beiden einfach so stehen, aber eigentlich reichte das auch schon als Erklärung. Ein Kloster auf einem sehr hohen Berg, sicher aus einem heiligen Grund. Die Nord waren ja an sich auch sehr gläubig, besonders was Talos anging. Talos, oder zumindest ein Teil von ihm, war einst ein Mensch aus Atmora gewesen. Und Atmora war der Heimatkontinent der Nord.  
„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, dann sind wir vielleicht auch schon heute Abend wieder aus dem Grab heraus“ bestimmte Arthan und wollte den Rucksack anziehen, aber Elsa nahm ihn an sich und machte es statt ihm.  
„Ihr müsst Eure Waffe dort tragen“ erklärte sie ernst, der Ork hatte doch eine Streitaxt aus Stahl gehabt, so etwas konnte Arthan sicher auch gut gebrauchen. Dummerweise aber fehlte ihnen das Geld dafür.  
„Also gut, aber wenn Euch der Rucksack zu schwer wird, dann sagt Bescheid“ bat der Dunmer und ging dann die Stufen runter zum Marktplatz, Elsa folgte ihm, die Straße runter und dann durch das Haupttor raus aus der Stadt.  
Natürlich war der Rucksack, mit all seinem Inhalt und dem Zelt, schwer, aber Arthan sollte sich im Kampf uneingeschränkt bewegen können und deswegen ignorierte Elsa das Gewicht so gut sie es konnte.  
„Wenn wir im Grab fertig sind, sollten wir nicht gleich nach Weißlauf zurück, sondern nach Flusswald. Wir haben doch versprochen die alte Mine von den Banditen zu befreien“ erinnerte sich Arthan:  
„Und ich halte meine Versprechen grundsätzlich.“  
„Ich auch“ nickte Elsa, sie erreichten die Ställe und mittlerweile hatte sich ein weiterer Hengst dazu gesellt. Ein wirklich schönes Tier mit schwarzer Mähne, schwarzem Schweif und tiefblauen Augen. Ansonsten war er aber schneeweiß.  
Elsa presste die Lippen fest zusammen und ging dann zum Stall, ließ sich von dem Tier beschnuppern.  
„Habe ihn vor einer Stunde rein bekommen“ erklärte der Stallbetreiber:  
„Gehörte einem Banditen, der nun da hinten im Gras liegt.“ Er deutete auf eine Leiche, den hatten wohl die Wachen erledigt.  
„Und deswegen gibt es ihn natürlich zu einem Sonderpreis. Denn Ihr habt ja nichts für ihn gezahlt“ Arthan kam dazu und betrachtete das Pferd mit einigen angeblichen Kennerblicken, dann sah er sogar in das Maul des Hengstes.  
„Er verträgt sich nicht mit meinen Stuten, für zweihundert könnt Ihr ihn haben.“  
Das war ein unschlagbarer Preis, besonders weil Arthan zumindest erkannte, dass der Hengst erst fünf Jahre alt war. Aber sie hatten nicht mal die zweihundert Septime. Elsa runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, während der Hengst in ihrer Rüstung nach ein paar Leckereien suchte, woraufhin Arthan ihm einen der Äpfel gab.  
„Könnt Ihr ihn noch bis heute Abend hier behalten“ fragte die junge Frau dann nachdenklich:  
„Dann haben wir die zweihundert Septime.“  
„Heute Abend sind es dreihundert“ nickte der Stallbetreiber ernst und wurde entsetzt angesehen:  
„Er steht genau neben meinen Stuten, und er macht Ärger. Sie dürfen nicht gedeckt werden, sie sollen Krieger tragen und in die Schlacht ziehen.“  
Der Hengst kaute den Apfel schnell und suchte nun etwas fordernder nach mehr.  
„Und außerdem muss ich ihn dann noch bis heute Abend füttern“ fügte der Mann ernst hinzu.  
„Hier ist genug Gras“ quietschte Elsa und deutete auf die Umgebung.  
„Heu“ erklärte der Mann und deutete auf die Ballen:  
„Zweihundert jetzt, wo er noch nichts gefressen hat, oder dreihundert heute Abend. Wenn nicht sogar vierhundert, so hungrig wie der ist.“  
„Halsabschneider“ schimpfte Arthan und wollte dem Stallbetreiber an den Kragen, aber Elsa hielt ihn entschieden auf.  
„Ihr wollt nicht, dass ich wütend werde“ bestimmte die junge Frau ernst und sah den Mann mit einem eiskalten, aber ruhigen, Blick an:  
„Wir bezahlen heute Abend zweihundert, Ihr werdet ihn füttern und bürsten. Gewinn macht Ihr so oder so, denn Ihr habt ihn gratis bekommen.“  
„Und wenn ich es nicht so mache, wie Ihr es sagt“ wollte der Stallbetreiber wissen und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Dann...“  
„Ihr solltet auf sie hören“ die Kriegerin, in der Stahlrüstung, trat an sie heran und streichelte dem Hengst kurz über die Mähne:  
„Ich habe letzte Nacht gesehen, wie diese Lady hier mit einer ganzen Banditentruppe fertig wurde und das ohne jegliche Waffen. Sie musste die Kerle nicht mal berühren. Ihr Anführer putzt immer noch in der beflaggten Mähre den Boden, und er ist ein Ork.“  
Das war es also, was in der Nacht passierte, Arthan konnte sich das ziemlich schnell zusammen reimen. Die Gruppe wollte die beflaggte Mähre aufmischen und wurde mit Elsas eisiger Gegenwart konfrontiert.  
„Uthgerd“ staunte der gute Mann.  
„Ich brauche Tyr, ein Bekannter hat mich nach Einsamkeit gerufen, sein Laden wurde gestern Abend überfallen und jetzt braucht er meine Hilfe.“  
„Ich mache ihn Euch gleich bereit.“  
Der Mann holte schnell einen Sattel hervor und hob ihn auf den entsprechenden Hengst, Uthgerd schmunzelte recht amüsiert.  
„Ein gutes Pferd, ihr solltet Euch diesen schnaubenden Herrn nicht entgehen lassen. Und ich hörte, Ihr sucht das Ödsturzhügelgrab auf, darin werdet Ihr sicher nicht nur Untote und Gefahren finden, sondern auch etliche Schätze. Da sind die zweihundert Septime schnell zusammen gesucht“ sie wandte sich an Elsa:  
„Ihr seid eine mächtige Magierin, ganz Weißlauf spricht schon von Euch“ sie setzte sich auf ihren Hengst, der sofort freudig wieherte.  
„Wirklich“ staunte Elsa, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Ja, sie nennen Euch die Tochter des Schnees“ lachte Uthgerd fröhlich und trieb ihr Pferd an, ritt eilig dem Norden entgegen.  
„Tochter des Schnees“ stellte Arthan fest und wandte sich dann an den Stallbetreiber:  
„Machen wir einen Vertrag, und wir bezahlen heute Abend nur zweihundert Septime... sonst trifft Euch vielleicht noch der Zorn der Tochter des Schnees.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Wie viele sind es, ich sehe von hier aus zwei“ Elsa und Arthan froren gleichermaßen, als sie feststellen mussten, dass das Ödsturzhügelgrab im dicksten Schnee lag. Und von Banditen belagert wurde, das waren keine guten Aussichten.  
Sie hatten sich erstmal hinter einem Felsen versteckt und Arthan versuchte zu erkennen, wie viele Feinde ihnen den Weg zum Eingang versperrten.  
„Drei Bogenschützen, und acht Krieger mit einhändigen und zweihändigen Waffen“ erklärte der ehemalige Soldat und kam wieder zurück zu Elsa, die förmlich in ihrer Lederrüstung versank. Es war aber auch wirklich kalt, und während es unten bei Weißlauf noch regnete, fiel oben auf dem Berg der Schnee in dicken Flocken auf sie herab.  
„Das sind zu viele, oder“ fragte Elsa nachdenklich und sah mit ernsten Blicken auf den Schnee:  
„Es ist verdammt kalt.“  
Arthan schwieg für einen Moment, dann aber nickte er zustimmend, aber eventuell funktionierte ein alter, kleiner Trick um etwas schneller in das Grab zu kommen.  
„Ich wette drinnen im Grab ist es sicher wärmer. Zumindest wären wir vor dem Schnee und dem eisigen Wind geschützt. Aber diese verdammten Banditen, ich komme nicht an ihnen vorbei, das sind einfach zu viele“ erklärte er ernst, beobachtete dabei Elsa genauestens und berührte sie, mit einem Finger, am Arm.  
„Ja.“  
„Und wenn wir nicht in das Grab kommen, bekommen wir auch kein Geld. Egal ob durch die Schätze, oder das Abliefern der Steintafel. Wer weiß was die Banditen da drin alles schon gelagert haben... es ist wirklich eiskalt.“  
„Ja“ antwortete Elsa nur knapp und starrte dabei weiterhin auf den Schnee, ihre Haut wurde langsam kälter.  
„Möglich das sie da drin ein Lager aufgeschlagen haben, das hier sind nur die Wachen draußen, drinnen gibt es sicher ein Feuer.“  
„Ja“ die junge Frau presste die Lippen fest zusammen.  
„Wir brauchen zweihundert Septime für, wie wollt Ihr ihn nennen? Arendal? Was auch immer das für ein Name ist, er sollte ihn bekommen und...“  
„Ich weiß“ donnerte Elsa und streckte die Arme, dem Boden entgegen, aus. Der Schnee wurde aufgewirbelt und vor den Augen des Dunmers, und der Banditen, formte er sich zu zwei fünf Meter hohen Monstern, wie sie noch keiner von ihnen je gesehen hatte.  
Die Schneemonster brüllten, schrien und gingen dann langsam die Stufen hoch, welche zum Eingang des Grabes führten. Arthan war nur kurz erstaunt darüber, dann zog er seine Waffe und folgte den Monstern, welche schon mit Pfeilen beschossen wurden, etwas was nicht nur ein bisschen zu stören.  
Sie kämpften, die Monster und Arthan, Seite an Seite, aber so bemerkte der Dunkelelf auch nicht, dass Elsa sich erschöpft setzen musste. Sie atmete schwer, es hatte sie zu sehr angestrengt die Monster zu erschaffen, immer wieder schnappte die junge Frau schwer nach Luft und alles drehte sich vor ihren Augen. Ihr war schwindelig, und das nicht zu knapp.  
„Elsa“ die Banditen waren erledigt, die Monster zerfielen zu dem Schnee, aus dem sie gekommen waren, und Arthan lief nun eilig zu seiner Begleiterin:  
„Kommt raus aus der Kälte.“ Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie, samt dem schweren Rucksack, in das Grab hinein.  
Dort betrat er, Elsa immer noch tragend, als erstes einen großen, aber schon schwer beschädigten Saal. Einige der riesigen Säulen waren eingestürzt und es gab mehrere Löcher in der Decke, durch die Tageslicht hinein kam.  
Aber der Saal war auch mindestens so groß, dass der Thronsaal der Drachenfeste zweimal hinein gepasst hätte. Und am Ende, ihnen gegenüber, war ein kleines Feuer zu sehen, zwei Banditen grillten darüber eine tote Ratte. Es gab auch Schlafsäcke und mehrere Waffen, aber das interessierte Arthan gerade nicht, Elsa sollte an das Feuer und dafür musste er erstmal die Banditen aus dem Weg schaffen.  
„Wartet hier“ forderte er und setzte sie neben einer umgestürzten Säule ab, dann zog er seine Waffe und stürmte damit auf die Banditen zu. Einer der Beiden hatte eine stählerne Streitaxt dabei, die Frau hingegen war eine Bogenschützin. Trotzdem konnte Arthan es mit den Beiden aufnehmen und erledigte sie schnell, die Stahlstreitaxt nahm er an sich und ersetzte seine eiserne, durch die bessere Waffe. Die war zwar schwerer, aber auch schärfer und besser zu halten. In der Armee hatte er eine ähnliche gehabt.  
Arthan ging zurück zu Elsa, die zumindest schon einmal wieder stand, trotzdem war er noch besorgt und führte sie gleich zum Feuer.  
„Wärmt Euch auf, ich erhitze den Met und mal schauen...“ er überprüfte das Fleisch der Ratte, und wurde sehr entsetzt dafür angesehen:  
„Das ist ein Skeever, sie sind sehr aggressiv und können auch Krankheiten übertragen, aber nicht nur das sie einigermaßen gut schmecken, ihr gegrilltes Fleisch hat auch eine heilende Wirkung. In der Armee wird Skeever oft gegessen. Wobei man aber sagen muss, dass es diese großen Ratten wirklich überall in Tamriel gibt und sie deswegen auch leichte Beute sind. Man darf sich nur nicht beißen lassen. Hier, nehmt ein Stück.“  
„Ich neige dazu keine Ratte essen zu...“ Elsa unterbrach sich und nahm das Fleisch dann doch an, sie befanden sich in Himmelsrand, einem Land voller Krieg und anderer Gefahren, in einem alten Grab der Nord... und wenn es etwas gab was mehr stärkte als alles andere, dann frisch gebratenes, heißes Fleisch.  
Egal ob Ratte oder nicht.  
Arthan gab den Met in einen anwesenden Topf und hängte diesen über das Feuer, so sparten sie auch von ihrem eigenen Proviant, unterwegs konnten sie dann von dem Wasser trinken.  
Elsa spitzte die Lippen, dann zeigte sie ihre Zähne vor und nahm nur ein bisschen von dem Fleisch, kaute langsam und schluckte dann runter.  
„Es wird nicht mein Lieblingsessen werden“ verkündete sie ernst, aß aber trotzdem weiter.  
„Wenn wir wieder in Weißlauf sind, kaufen wir noch Kochgeschirr für die Reise“ versprach Arthan:  
„Das binden wir uns an den Rucksack und können es dann an jedem Lagerfeuer benutzen. Dann essen wir nur noch im Notfall eine Ratte, ansonsten aber gibt es gute Suppen und Eintöpfe... nachdem einer von uns kochen gelernt hat. Vielleicht sollten wir uns „Erlesener Geschmack“ kaufen.“  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ein Buch, geschrieben vom Feinschmecker. Er ist in ganz Tamriel bekannt, auch wenn noch nie jemand sein Gesicht gesehen hat, und er ist der beste Koch von ganz Nirn. Angeblich bittet der Kaiser auch schon seit Jahren, dass er von ihm nur einmal bekocht wird.“  
„Also ist es ein Kochbuch?“  
„Ja, es stehen Rezepte darin... Eure Monster eben...“  
„Ich wollte einfach nur Unterstützung erschaffen, ich wusste nicht was es wird.“  
„Und es hat sehr geholfen, aber es hat Euch auch entsprechend geschwächt. Wir sollten ein paar Magietränke anschaffen, die könnt Ihr nehmen, wenn es wieder dazu kommt. Magie ist, genau wie die körperliche Kraft, etwas was abnimmt, wenn man es zu sehr beansprucht. Aber man kann sie auch genauso mit Tränken wieder auffrischen. Hier trinkt von dem Met, der wird Euch gut tun und auch stärken.“  
Er reichte den dampfenden Topf zu Elsa rüber und sie nahm tatsächlich einen großen Schluck, gab das Gebräu aber auch gleich wieder zurück und aß wieder vom Rattenfleisch.  
„Ich habe nachgedacht, letzte Nacht, bevor die Kerle bei Hulda einfielen“ murmelte sie leise und wurde sofort neugierig angesehen:  
„Ich setze mich zu sehr unter Druck, damit das ich krampfhaft versuche mich zu erinnern. Mein Kopf platzt förmlich und es kommt nichts mehr heraus... ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht zufällig in Helgen gelandet bin. Das kann einfach nicht sein, irgendetwas ist da, was mich auf diesen Weg gebracht hat. Und ich werde nicht schneller ans Ziel kommen, wenn ich wie wild nach meiner Vergangenheit suche.“  
„Die Götter werden wissen, was sie getan haben, als sie Euch hierher brachten. Ihr seid eine mächtige Magierin, und wahrscheinlich halb Bretone, halb Nord, eventuell wart Ihr in Hochfels um ausgebildet zu werden...“  
„Ihr könnt es nennen, wie Ihr wollt, vielleicht halten mich für meine Familie, Freunde und Verwandten auch schon für tot, betrauern mich an irgendeinem leeren Grab. Und das ist etwas was ich dann auch gar nicht wissen will. Trotzdem sollten wir zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung gehen, aber wenn wir da nichts finden...“  
„Dann gehen wir nach Windhelm, zum Hafen, und wenn wir da nichts finden, dann suchen wir erstmal nicht weiter“ bestimmte Arthan ernst:  
„Ihr habt Recht, es bringt nichts, wenn Ihr irgendwelchen Schatten wie eine Verrückte hinterher jagt. Aber Ihr solltet mehr über Himmelsrand lernen, wir werden Bücher besorgen und die lest Ihr dann... ein Haus wäre nicht schlecht, vielleicht in Weißlauf.“  
„Ein Ort an den wir immer wieder zurückkehren können.“  
„So ist es, aber so etwas ist auch teuer“ Arthan stand auf und trank den restlichen Met mit einem Zug aus:  
„Gehen wir, so groß wie das Grab von Außen aussah, wird es auch von Innern sein. Und wir wollten doch heute Abend schon wieder in Flusswald sein, dort erstmal ausruhen und dann die alte Mine säubern.“  
„Ja“ Elsa stand ebenfalls auf und packte dann tatsächlich noch etwas von dem Rattenfleisch ein:  
„Proviant kann man immer gebrauchen, auch wenn er schmeckt wie die ungewaschene Unterhose eines toten Banditen.“  
Arthan hielt für einen Moment inne, dann aber streckte er angewidert die Zunge raus und schüttelte sich lachend. Das war tatsächlich genau das was den Geschmack perfekt beschrieb.


	12. Chapter 12

„Wer meint Ihr, ist hier begraben“ Elsa betrachtete nachdenklich ein paar Urnen und Einbalsamierungswerkzeug.  
„Alte Nord. Ich weiß selbst nicht viel, aber vor Urzeiten haben die Drachen geherrscht und die Nord sie angebetet. Und dann gab es wohl einen Krieg, die Drachen wurden besiegt und die Nord änderten ihr Leben... Sicher sind in diesem Krieg, gegen die Drachen, viele gestorben und wenn man etwas besonderes geleistet hat, dann kam man hierher.“  
„Und die Seele nach Sovngarde?“  
„Ja, da weiß ich schon mehr, es gab „Unterricht“ bevor ich nach Himmelsrand versetzt wurde. Sovngarde ist nicht einfach nur das Jenseits der Nord, man kommt nur dorthin, wenn man im Kampf starb, oder anderweitig, zum Zeitpunkt des Todes, ehrenhaft handelte. Man sagte uns, wenn wir die Sturmmäntel schwächen wollen, dann soll man einen von ihnen vor aller Augen um Gnade betteln lassen... und dann töten. Das war mir aber schon damals zuwider und ich habe es nie getan, aber das sind die Methoden der kaiserlichen Armee.“  
„Also muss man nicht sein ganzes Leben über ehrenhaft gewesen sein?“ Elsa kräuselte die Lippen ernst, sie wusste schon wieso sie keine gute Meinung von der Armee hatte.  
Aber vielleicht war auch Arthan nicht die einzige Ausnahme dort.  
„Nein. Besser ist es sicher, dann wird man auch nicht im Dreck verscharrt, sondern kommt an eine ordentliche Ruhestätte. Aber für Sovngarde muss man nur ehrenhaft gestorben sein. Shor herrscht über Sovngarde, bei den Dunmern heißt er Lorkhan und auch wir haben einen ähnlichen Ort für unsere Seelen. Aber Lorkhan ist noch mehr... darüber solltet Ihr jedoch lieber lesen, ich war noch nie in Morrowind und kenne die Gebräuche kaum.“  
„Habt Ihr sie nicht von Euren Eltern gelernt“ sie gingen weiter, Arthan überprüfte einen alten Heiltrank auf seine Wirkung und steckte ihn dann ein, zu Elsas Frage schwieg er:  
„Ihr wollt also nicht darüber reden?“  
„Ich habe Euch ein wenig angelogen, und auch Ralof.“  
„Das dachte ich mir schon“ Elsa schmunzelte leicht und schüttelte dann abwehrend den Kopf:  
„Wir sollten einander vertrauen und wenn Ihr mir jetzt die Wahrheit sagt, dann sage ich Euch auch, was ich bisher verheimlicht habe.“  
„Ich bin nur zur Hälfte Dunmer, meine Mutter floh aus Morrowind und lernte meinen Vater in Cyrodiil kennen. Er ist...“ er wollte noch weitersprechen, hörte aber, genau wie Elsa, ein lautes, merkwürdiges Geräusch und so versteckten sie sich schnell, schauten um eine Ecke herum.  
Dort befand sich ein Bandit, der wohl gerade ein Rätsel zu versuchen löste, er drehte an merkwürdigen, gravierten Säulen herum und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann betätigte er plötzlich einen Hebel, woraufhin giftige Pfeile aus den Wänden kamen und ihn sofort töteten.  
Elsa erschrak bei dem Anblick, aber nicht weil der Mann starb, sondern weil sie schnell erkannte, dass sie das Rätsel lösen mussten um weiter zu kommen.  
Denn da war ein verschlossenes Gittertor, die Nord waren manchmal doch nicht so dumm wie es zu sein schien.  
Nur wer würdig genug war, durfte weitergehen... wer klug genug war das Rätsel zu lösen.  
„Ihr seid nur zur Hälfte Dunmer“ fragte Elsa, als sie sich die Säulen ansahen. Sie zeigten Tiersymbole, unter anderem einen Wal, eine Schlange, einen Adler...  
„Mein Vater war ein Ork. Orks sind nicht unbegabt was Magie angeht, aber eben nicht so gut wie ein Dunmer, von Natur, aus. Das ist der Grund wieso ich nicht mal einen Heilzauber beherrsche, oder es gar nicht erst versuche zu lernen, und wieso ich den natürlichen Feuermantel der Dunmer nicht beherrsche. Meine Mutter wollte, dass ich die Magie lerne, mein Vater hingegen war sehr zufrieden mit meinem Weg als Krieger. Am Ende habe ich sie Beide enttäuscht.“  
„Aber Ihr seht nicht nach einem Ork aus, außer das Ihr sehr groß seid, und ein guter Krieger.“  
„Das ist normal. In der Regel wird das Aussehen der Rasse der Mutter vererbt. Solltet Ihr Bretone und Nord sein, so wird Eure Mutter die Bretonin gewesen sein, da Ihr sehr klein seid für eine Nord. Aber, die Bretonen entstanden aus den Atmoranern, den Ur-Nord, und den Vorfahren der Bosmer, die meisten Bretonen sind nur noch zu fünfundzwanzig Prozent Elf. Kommt also ein Nord zu einer Bretonin, und sie bekommen ein Kind, ist es mehr Nord als alles andere. Ihr werdet nur die Größe und die Magie von Eurer Mutter geerbt haben. Wir sollten uns diesem Rätsel zuwenden, was denkt Ihr?“  
„Ich denke es ist Schlange, Schlange, Wal“ Elsa deutete nach Oben in den Raum, dort sah man die Tiere unter der Decke erneut, eine Schlange und einen Wal. Das mittlere Tier war nicht zu sehen, jedenfalls nicht auf seinem eigentlichen Platz, es lag herunter gestürzt zu Elsas Füßen und war ebenfalls eine Schlange.  
Arthan sah sich das einige Momente lang an, dann nickte er zustimmend und drehte die Säulen, betätigte dann einfach den Hebel. Keine Pfeile kamen aus den Wänden, stattdessen aber öffnete sich das Tor.  
„Und was verschweigt Ihr mir“ fragte der Dunmer neugierig.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht genau ob ich Elsa heiße, oder nicht, aber manchmal ruft eine weibliche Stimme diesen Namen, in meinen Träumen. Sie weckte mich auf der Kutsche, und auch letzte Nacht, die Stimme gehört nicht mir, sie klingt jung und fröhlich... Ich nehme stark an, dass sie eine Erinnerung ist, eine Person die mir wichtig ist und zu meiner Vergangenheit einfach dazu gehört. Ich habe nichts davon erzählt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass man mich für wahnsinnig erklärt.“  
„Euer Kopf hat einen heftigen Schlag eingesteckt, man würde Euch nicht für wahnsinnig erklären, sondern eher besorgt sein und einen Heiler rufen. Oder einen Priester.“  
Blitzschnell zog Arthan seine Waffe und köpfte einen Skeever, der ihm gerade entgegen sprang. Elsa erschrak, erst recht als zwei weitere Riesenratten ankamen, noch bevor der Dunmer sie töten konnte waren diese zu Eisklumpen erstarrt.  
„Tut mir leid“ murmelte die junge Frau leise.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht“ schmunzelte Arthan und sah sich einen nahen Tisch an, band sich die Streitaxt wieder auf den Rücken:  
„Hier ist ein Buch und noch ein Heiltrank, und eine Truhe.“ Er öffnete das Objekt, Elsa sah auf das Buch und steckte es ein, in der Truhe befand sich ein merkwürdiger Stein und ein paar Septime.  
„Was ist das für ein Stein“ fragte sie, er leuchtete etwas, in Weiß, Blau und Rosa.  
„Das ist ein Seelenstein. Man kann, mit einem Zauber, eine Seele darin einsperren. Manchmal werden sie zu Ritualen genutzt, der einfache Krieger aber lädt damit seine magische Waffe auf. Man kann auf Waffen einen Zauber legen, am Verzauberungstisch, aber die Wirkung lässt mit der Zeit nach und dann benutzt man einen Seelenstein um sie wiederherzustellen.“  
„Eine Seele ist darin?“  
„Dieser ist leer. Es gibt kleine und große, und schwarze. Nur in schwarze Seelensteine kann man eine Seele einfangen, die einem Menschen, Elf, Khajiit oder Argonier gehörte. Etwas was meist nur Nekromanten machen.“  
„Was passiert mit der Seele, wenn der Stein eine Waffe auflädt?“  
Arthans Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich sichtbar, das verhieß also nichts gutes.  
„Sie kommt in das Seelengrab. Ein Ort wo kein Gott herrscht, sondern ein Daedra, wo die Seelen auf ewig Qual erleiden. Das passiert aber nur mit Seelen, die in einem schwarzen Seelenstein waren, die aus den normalen Steinen verpuffen einfach im Nichts... Ich denke wir müssen hier runter gehen.“  
Er zeigte auf die Treppe, die auch schon die Ratten nutzten, Elsa nahm den leeren Seelenstein an sich und steckte ihn dann auch in den Rucksack.  
„Vielleicht können wir ihn an diesen... arroganten Kerl aus der Drachenfeste verkaufen“ schimpfte sie und ging die Treppe runter, vorbei an den gefrorenen Ratten.  
Doch noch bevor sie die Stufen verließ, erstarrte Elsa selbst und zeigte langsam auf einige große Anhäufungen von Spinnweben.  
„Frostbissspinnen“ stellte Arthan ernst fest und nahm die Streitaxt wieder vom Rücken, in diesem Moment war er tatsächlich froh, dass Elsa den Rucksack trug. Der würde ihn gerade nur behindern.  
Sie gingen langsam weiter, fanden ein Skelett, und weitere Anhäufungen von Spinnenseide.  
„Es ist nur eine“ bestimmte Arthan noch ernster.  
„Was nicht gut ist, oder?“  
„Sie ist wahrscheinlich so hoch wie ein Pferd. Wären es mehrere, wir hätten jetzt schon welche gesehen, oder zumindest Eierbeutel. Aber stattdessen wird sie ihren Nachwuchs jetzt erst produzieren. Es wäre schön, wenn Ihr schon mal im Voraus wütend werdet.“  
„Ich kann das nicht so einfach, besonders nicht wenn mir dieses Vieh mehr Angst macht, als alles andere“ fiepte Elsa entsetzt, sie erreichten einen Durchgang, zu einem größeren Raum, der zu gesponnen wurde.  
„Ist da jemand...“ wollte eine männliche Stimme wissen, Elsa und Arthan hoben gleichzeitig ihre Augenbrauen:  
„Harknir? Ilfry? Ich weiß, ich bin einfach so abgehauen, aber bitte helft mir. Wir können immer noch teilen.“  
„Einer der Banditen“ flüsterte Elsa leise und ihr Begleiter nickte zustimmend:  
„Er ist weiter gekommen als seine Freunde, eventuell weiß er etwas, was wir auch wissen sollten.“  
„Und die Spinne hat ihn sich geholt, wie es aussieht als Nahrung für ihren Nachwuchs.“  
„Das dürfte ekelhaft werden, wir befreien ihn und als Dank versorgt er uns mit Informationen“ schlug Elsa vor, Arthan nickte zustimmend und durchschnitt die Spinnweben, welche ihnen den Weg versperrten.  
Und da war sie schon, in einem kreisrunden Raum, voller Spinnenseide und Eierbeuteln, seilte sich die Spinne sofort von der Decke ab und sie war wirklich so groß wie ein Pferd.  
„Rettet mich, bitte helft mir“ jammerte ein dünner Dunkelelf hinter der Spinne, er hing eingesponnen in einer Tür, bereit um den kleinen Spinnchen als Futter zu dienen.  
„Erstmal muss ich mit diesem Vieh fertig werden“ schimpfte Arthan und stürmte auf die Spinne zu, wich gleichzeitig ihrem giftigen Geschoss aus.  
Elsa kam nun ebenfalls in den Raum, sah sich um und griff dann beherzt nach einem alten, großen Kerzenständer. Während Arthan mit der Spinne kämpfte, schlug Elsa von der Seite her auf das Monster ein.  
„Stirb, verdammt“ brüllte Arthan und hieb der Spinne seine Axt in den Kopf, sie schrie, Elsa schlug auf eines der Beine und brach es mit ihrem Kerzenständer durch.  
Die Spinne schrie noch mehr, lauter, dann schlug Arthan erneut auf ihren Kopf und sie starb.  
Der ehemalige Soldat stöhnte laut auf und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden, Elsa ließ sich ebenso erschöpft auf den Boden sinken.  
„Ihr habt sie getötet“ freute sich der Gefangene:  
„Und jetzt befreit mich, bitte.“  
Arthan und Elsa antworteten nicht, sie keuchten nur erschöpft und winkten mühsam ab... der musste noch ein bisschen auf seine Befreiung warten. Mindestens solange bis die beiden Spinnentöter wieder zu Kräften gekommen waren.


	13. Chapter 13

„Jetzt esst ihr auch noch, seht ihr denn nicht, dass es mir schlecht geht. Ich bin hier gefangen, ich sterbe“ kreischte der Dunkelelf in den Spinnweben, als er sah wie seine beiden Retter sich etwas Fleisch teilten, während er noch da hing. Was er nicht wusste war, dass es sich um gegrilltes Skeever-Fleisch handelte und wahrscheinlich seine eigene Unterhose besser schmeckte. Er hatte eigentlich keinen Grund neidisch darauf zu sein, außer vielleicht er hing schon ein paar Tage dort und war besonders hungrig. Da er aber nicht wirklich abgemagert aussah, tippten Elsa und Arthan eher auf ein paar Stunden Gefangenschaft.  
„Es schmeckt einfach zu gut“ kaute Elsa gelassen, sie hockten am Boden, vor ihnen die große, tote Spinne, und kauten scheinbar genüsslich auf dem Fleisch herum.  
Einerseits um wieder Energie zu tanken, andererseits aber auch um den Banditen ein wenig auskunftsfreudiger zu machen. Sie wollten ihn ja auch befragen, was das Grab anging und wieso er überhaupt hinein wollte... es musste etwas wichtiges sein, ein Schatz vielleicht, die Tafel für Farengar war es jedenfalls nicht. Für ein Stück Stein machte sich doch kein Bandit die Finger schmutzig, da nahm er doch lieber einer Oma den Blumenkorb ab.  
„Schneidet mich los“ jammerte der Dunkelelf nun:  
„Ich sage euch auch alles, über den Schatz, die Halle der Geschichten... Deswegen seid ihr doch hier, wegen dem Schatz.“ Und schon standen Arthan und Elsa vor dem Banditen, ersterer zog einen Dolch und hielt diesen dem Dunmer unter die Nase.  
„Was ist das für ein Schatz, erzählt uns alles darüber“ wollte er wissen und seine Stimme klang so scharf wie seine Streitaxt.  
„Die goldene Klaue, sie ist der Schlüssel in der Halle der Geschichten, das Geheimnis der alten Nord“ jammerte der Dunkelelf:  
„Ich weiß alles, ich weiß wie man die Tür öffnet... schneidet mich frei und ich sage es Euch.“  
„Was ist das für eine goldene Klaue“ presste Arthan finster hervor, löste aber schon ein wenig die Spinnenseide.  
„Ich habe sie, ich... es lockert sich. Schneidet mich frei, ich sage Euch alles.“  
„Also gut, aber keine Tricks“ Arthan befreite den Banditen und der, kaum stand er wieder auf seinen Füßen, nahm die Beine in die Hand.  
„Dummköpfe“ lachte er:  
„Als ob ich den Schatz mit irgendwem teilen würde.“  
Er rannte in den Raum, welcher sich hinter ihm befand, Elsa wollte ihm nach, doch Arthan hielt sie entschieden auf.  
„Wie es aussieht kommen wir jetzt in den Bereich, in dem die Toten aufbewahrt werden. Und erinnert Euch, was Ralof über die Untoten gesagt hat, die darf man nicht unterschätzen. Das Grab ist sicherlich bewacht, und egal was es ist, oder wer, wir sollten ihm nicht in die Arme laufen.“  
„Wird der Bandit uns nicht entkommen? Wie es aussieht hat er doch den Schlüssel.“  
„Wer sich von einer Spinne einfangen lässt, der wird den Grabwächtern nicht lange entfliehen können. Wir nehmen dann diesen Schlüssel von seiner Leiche.“  
„Das ist wohl das Beste“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft und so folgten sie dem flüchtigen Banditen tiefer in das Grab hinein, nur wenig später war sein ersterbender Schrei zu hören:  
„Er ist tot... wir sollten aufpassen, sonst sind wir es auch gleich.“  
„Dazu wird es sicher nicht kommen“ bestimmte Arthan und ging langsam vor, und dann sahen sie die Untoten auch schon. Ihre ausgemergelten, schwarzen Körper, die roten Augen, sie waren bewaffnet und kaum sahen sie die beiden Lebenden, liefen sie auf diese zu.  
Elsa erschrak, Angst stieg in ihr hoch, die Untoten, die Draugr, waren nicht schnell, aber sicherlich gefährlich und einer von ihnen zog unterwegs sogar einen Bogen.  
„Nein“ kreischte sie und es knallte, Arthan konnte sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, da war schon alles eingefroren und die Angreifer kippten einfach um.  
„Verdammt“ brachte er hervor, kam zu ihr und nahm Elsa erstmal in den Arm, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Draugr hatten ihr wirklich Angst gemacht:  
„Wir sollten nicht mehr Zeit, als notwendig, hier im Grab verbringen. Da ist die Leiche des Kerls, nehmen wir ihm den Schlüssel ab und dann weiter.“ Er ging zu dem Banditen, untersuchte ihn, fand tatsächlich eine Klaue aus purem Gold... und ein Tagebuch.  
„Das ist interessant“ Elsa machte einen großen Bogen um die gefrorenen Draugr und bekam das Tagebuch, blätterte ernst darin:  
„Er hieß Arvel und hat die Klaue dem Händler von Flusswald gestohlen, einem Lucan...“  
„Der uns sicher einiges an Geld geben wird, wenn wir sie ihm zurück bringen. Das Ding ist aus purem Gold und sicher einiges wert, noch viel mehr wert sind aber die Gefühle die man mit so etwas verbindet.“  
„Da habt Ihr ganz sicher recht. Außerdem ist die Klaue der Schlüssel zu einer Tür in der Halle der Geschichten, und dahinter soll ein Schatz stecken. Arvel hat gelesen, die alten Nord hätten dort unsagbaren Reichtum und Macht versteckt. Und dann schreibt er noch, dass die Lösung in der Hand liegt.“  
„In der Hand“ Arthan sah sich ernst die Klaue an, auf ihrer „Handfläche“ waren drei Tiersymbole eingraviert:  
„Ein Bär, eine Motte und eine Eule. Von Oben nach Unten, das scheint mir ein Code zu sein, des Rätsels Lösung... ich könnte wetten, dieser Drachenstein ist bei dem Schatz. Ich würde ihn jedenfalls dort verstecken, wenn ich diesen schon mit einem solchen Schlüssel wegsperre.“  
„Ich denke auch, dass wir den Drachenstein hinter der Tür finden. Er scheint ja an sich schon etwas besonderes zu sein... ist das hier eine Falle“ Elsa zeigte auf einen Druckschalter am Boden, dazu ein eisernes Gittertor mit Stacheln, sie riskierten es gar nicht erst und machten einen großen Bogen um die potentielle Falle.  
Und schon waren da wieder Draugr, und eine erneute Falle, als Arthan die Untoten erledigte, sahen sie sich mit Fallbeilen konfrontiert, die unaufhaltsam aus den Wänden kamen... oder auch nicht.  
Elsa stand davor, beobachtete die Beile nachdenklich, während Arthan erst eine kleine Truhe öffnete und dann gnadenlos ein paar einbalsamierte Tote plünderte. Die hatten alle mindestens ein paar Münzen dabei, einige auch ihre alten Waffen, aber die ließ Arthan ihnen. Er selbst wollte auch einmal mit seiner Waffe begraben werden, wobei Dunmer und Orks da jeweils ganz andere Traditionen hatten.  
„Was denkt Ihr“ fragte er neugierig und sie deutete auf ein Seil, welches am anderen Ende aus der Wand heraus hing.  
„Das wird die Fallbeile stoppen“ erklärte die junge Frau ernst und beobachtete die Beile erneut:  
„Ich könnte rein theoretisch unter diesen wirklich scharfen Dingern hindurch krabbeln, ich bin klein und dünn, aber sie sind auch uralt. Am Ende sackt eines ab, während ich darunter bin, oder etwas anderes unangenehmes passiert...“  
„Es ist zu gefährlich, selbst wenn sie nicht uralt wären“ bestimmte Arthan sofort:  
„Ich könnte auch versuchen hindurch zu laufen. Sie verschwinden immer gleichzeitig in der Wand, aber auch nur für eine Sekunde.“  
„Das ist noch riskanter“ Elsa kniff die Augen fest zusammen, presste die Lippen so sehr aufeinander, dass sie fast durchsichtig wurden, dann ballte sie ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust. Arthan ging sofort einen Schritt zur Seite und konnte dann beobachten wie ein eisiger Speer in der Hand seiner Begleiterin wuchs und immer dicker wurde. Als er fast drei Meter lang war, und so dick wie Elsas Arm, öffnete sie die Augen wieder und schob ihn durch die Fallbeile. Die stoppten sofort, aber das war nicht Elsas Absicht gewesen. Sie konnte das Seil mit dem Speer förmlich aufspießen und dann daran ziehen.  
Die Fallbeile kehrten in die Wand zurück und blieben dort, sie ließ den Speer einfach fallen.  
„Ihr wart nicht wütend“ stellte Arthan fest.  
„Ich war wütend, und bin es auch immer noch. Und ich bin müde, mir ist kalt und die Draugr machen mir Angst. Pocht nicht zu sehr auf meine Fähigkeiten, das hier hat gerade geklappt, das nächste Mal könnte ich schon wieder mit einem Kerzenständer auf eine Spinne einschlagen.“  
„Ich poche grundsätzlich nicht auf die Fähigkeiten anderer“ nickte der Halb-Dunmer ernst:  
„Ich schätze Hilfe sehr, aber ich verlasse mich einfach lieber auf mich selbst. Ihr seht erschöpft aus, hier nehmt diesen Trank, er war in der Truhe und regeneriert die magische Kraft wieder. Aber nehmt ihn nur, wenn Ihr ihn wirklich braucht.“ Elsa bekam eine blaue Flasche, die sie aber auch gleich in den Rucksack steckte.  
„Ihr seid eine mächtige Magierin“ nickte der Krieger ernst:  
„Aber auch Ihr habt Eure Grenzen, dessen bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Und ich mir auch“ seufzte die junge Frau und folgte dann dem ehemaligen Soldaten tiefer in das Grab hinein.


	14. Chapter 14

„Ich kann nicht mehr“ Elsa setzte sich auf eine umgestürzte Säule und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Arthan ihr die Wasserflasche reichte und sie einen kräftigen Schluck nahm:  
„Wie viele Draugr waren das jetzt, zwanzig? Und jeder schien unendlich stark zu sein.“  
„Jedenfalls waren es so viele, dass Ihr die Angst vor ihnen verloren habt. Normalerweise würde ich das sehr schätzen, aber eingefroren sahen die Untoten doch besser aus.“ Er deutete auf seinen Oberarm, in dem zuvor noch ein Pfeil steckte, Elsa zog ihn einfach raus und konnte zumindest die Wunde soweit einfrieren, dass sie nicht mehr blutete.  
Mit einigen Fallen hatten sie auch noch zu kämpfen gehabt, unter anderem Fallbeilen, und auf deren anderer Seite stiegen Draugr aus ihren Särgen. Egal wer im Ödsturzhügelgrab begraben war, man wollte nicht, dass er, oder sein Schatz, gefunden wurde.  
„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid“ zischelte die junge Frau daraufhin ungehalten, und sehr sarkastisch, Arthan musste daraufhin schmunzeln und er setzte sich neben sie. In diesem kleinen Raum waren sie erstmal sicher, deswegen nahm er seine Waffe auch ab und trank ebenfalls vom Wasser.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch lange dauert, bis wir die Halle der Geschichten erreichen“ erklärte er ernst und holte sich das Tagebuch von Arvel, blätterte darin:  
„Dummerweise hat er nicht mehr darüber geschrieben. Er ist noch nicht bis dahin gekommen und hat nur davon gehört.“  
„Also könnte es auch sein, dass es gar keine Halle der Geschichten gibt, oder?“  
„Ja, aber wir haben auch diese Steintafel noch nicht gefunden. In keiner Truhe und selbst die meisten Draugr haben wir durchsucht, nichts. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie etwas mit dieser Klaue zu tun hat... und vielleicht auch mit einer Halle der Geschichten.“  
„Wie viel Geld haben wir mittlerweile gefunden?“  
„Eintausend Septime“ verkündete Arthan und Elsa quietschte erschrocken, aber auch erfreut, auf:  
„Einige der Münzen scheinen uralt zu sein, und noch nicht mal Septime, aber sie sind aus Gold und deswegen werden wir dafür einiges bekommen.“  
„Dann können wir Arendal kaufen und mit ihm zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung reisen“ nickte Elsa ernst:  
„Er kann unser Zelt, und alles andere, tragen.“  
„Und Euch auch, wenn es dann angebracht ist. Ich bin lange Märsche ja gewöhnt. Und er kann sogar uns Beide und das Gepäck tragen, wenn wir fliehen müssen. Die Pferde von Himmelsrand sehen wirklich sehr robust aus.“  
„Und wenn wir nichts mehr selbst tragen müssen, dann... wird es auch einfacher noch mehr Geld zu verdienen, oder zu finden. Sicher reicht es irgendwann auch für ein Haus.“  
„Ganz bestimmt“ Arthan stand auf und verstaute alles wieder im Rucksack, band sich die Streitaxt auf den Rücken:  
„Gehen wir weiter, ich glaube wirklich nicht mehr daran, dass es noch weit ist.“  
Er öffnete die Tür und vor ihnen tat sich ein langer, breiter Gang auf, welcher in einem runden Tor endete. Dieses schien mit einem recht kompliziertem Schloss gesichert zu sein, an den Wänden des Ganges waren Gravierungen und Bilder zu sehen, welche Götter und Prozessionen zeigten.  
„Ich denke wir haben die Halle der Geschichten gefunden“ stellte Elsa lächelnd fest und wandte sich einem der Bilder zu, Arthan warf ebenfalls einen Blick darauf.  
„Das ist Lorkhan“ stellte der Halb-Dunmer sofort fest.  
„Ist Lorkhan nicht als Dunmer dargestellt? Dann müsste es doch Shor sein.“  
„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Eigentlich hat er keine Gestalt, oder viele, und wenn er dargestellt wird dann immer als ein Mensch. Ihr müsst wissen, Lorkhan, Shor, hatte einst Probleme, man stahl ihm unter anderem sein Herz, und deswegen gibt es immer wieder Sterbliche, die einen Teil von ihm in sich haben. Das sind die Shezarrinne, weil er bei den Kaiserlichen Shezarr heißt. Tiber Septim war einer von diesen Sterblichen, er wurde später zu Talos, aber auch andere große Helden waren Shezarrinne. Es ist Shors Weg mit uns Sterblichen zu interagieren, denn er kann es nicht mehr wie die anderen Götter.“  
Elsa schwieg, sie kräuselte die Lippen leicht und Arthan konnte sich schon denken, was seine Begleiterin dachte.  
„Ich glaube, Ihr denkt, dass es keine Götter gibt oder gar, dass ich Schwachsinn erzähle. Aber ich habe selbst schon mit einem Gott gesprochen, oder zumindest mit einem ehemaligen Gott, der nun ein Daedra ist. Die Ork beten ihn noch an und er liebt sein Volk sehr, deswegen spricht er derweil mit ihnen. Es war zu einer Zeit, in der ich nicht wusste wohin ich gehöre, ich wollte erfahren was mein Schicksal ist. Jeder „Mischling“ macht das einmal durch, und ich suchte meine Antworten bei den Priestern der Dunmern und einer weisen Frau der Ork. Und letztere stellte eine Verbindung zu Malacath her und ich sprach mit ihm einige Worte. Er hat einst einige Fehler begangen, deswegen ist er kein Aedra mehr, sondern ein Daedra. Seine Macht wurde eingeschränkt, trotzdem kümmert er sich gut um seine Ork. Denn sie hielten auch in seiner dunkelsten Stunde noch zu ihm.“  
„Und wofür habt Ihr Euch dann entschieden?“  
„Ich kann leider nichts gegen mein Aussehen tun, sonst hätte ich mich für die Ork entschieden und ein Leben in Orsinium vorgezogen. Die meisten Dunmer sind äußerst streng religiös, entweder beten sie Boethiah, Mephala oder Azura an. Sie nennen sie Götter, aber die drei sind auch nur Daedra. Aedra sind nur die neun, beziehungsweise acht, Göttlichen, Talos wurde ja von den Hochelfen verboten.“  
„Weil er einst ein Mensch war?“  
„So ist es. Sie sagen,sie können niemanden anbeten der zuvor... unwürdig war. Und dabei vergessen sie, dass zum Beispiel auch Akatosh einst ein Sterblicher war. Im Grunde ist es reine Willkür, oder Berechnung. Akatosh wird von ihnen weiterhin verehrt, aber Talos, der einst Tiber Septim war, ein Kaiser, ein Nord, ein Mensch, der soll verboten werden. Ich kann die Nord sehr gut verstehen, die Dunmer, und auch die Ork, haben ähnliches mitgemacht. Wir sollten uns diese sehr interessante Tür ansehen.“  
„Ob mir ein Gott sagen kann, was mit mir geschehen ist“ fragte Elsa, als sie an die runde Tür traten.  
„Wahrscheinlich, aber...“ Arthan hielt inne und starrte auf die Tür:  
„Hört Ihr das auch?“  
„Was?“  
„Diesen Gesang?“  
„Nein, nur Stille.“  
Arthan legte sein Ohr auf die Tür, während Elsa die Klaue hervor holte, und lauschte.  
„Da... da... da...“ flüsterte der ehemalige Soldat:  
„Es ist als würde es mich rufen. Ein Gesang, wie aus tausend Kehlen.“  
„Ich habe eine ungute Ahnung“ Elsa riss die Augen auf:  
„Eine sehr ungute. Lasst mich versuchen Euch zu schützen. Ich verwette alles darauf, dass dahinter auch Draugr sind.“ Sie berührte seine Schulter und schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Eis von ihrer Hand ausging und sich zu einer festen Rüstung formte.  
Sie umhüllte Arthan fast vollständig, sogar ein Helm entstand, und war so dick das sicher kein Pfeil, und nur wenige Waffen hindurch gelangen konnten.  
Nach Luft ringend schwankte Elsa einen Moment, Arthan nickte dankbar und nahm ihr die Klaue ab, mithilfe der Gravierungen konnte er die Tür öffnen, welche langsam in den Boden herab sank.  
Und da war er wieder, stärker, dieser Gesang.  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren“ presste er hervor:  
„Es zieht mich zu sich. Dieser Gesang ist überall in meinem Kopf.“  
Und schon lief er los, hinein in die riesige Höhle, vorbei an mehreren Draugrn, hoch zu einer großen Mauer. Elsa folgte ihm langsam, soweit sie konnte, dort sah sie wie Arthan zu der freistehenden Mauer wollte und die Draugr ihm den Weg versperrten. Sofort griff er zur Waffe und wirbelte mit ihr durch die Untoten, köpfte einige von ihnen mit nur einem Schlag.  
Dann erreichte er endlich die Mauer, Elsa traute sich etwas näher ran und sah wie der ehemalige Soldat ein paar leuchtende Runen berührte. Glühendes, blaues Licht hüllte ihn für einen Moment ein, dann wurde es still. Die Draugr waren tot und die Rüstung schmolz langsam, sie hatte ihm geholfen, Elsas ungute Ahnung bestätigte sich. Und die Sorge um Arthan hatte ihr geholfen überhaupt so etwas zu schaffen.  
„Was war das“ staunte er, sah auf seine Hände, doch da war nichts mehr und auch die Runen hatten sich beruhigt. Es schien ein ganzer Text zu sein, der dort auf der Mauer geschrieben stand, aber sie verstanden nichts davon.  
Doch gerade als Arthan sich dann Elsa zuwenden wollte, knallte es und der Deckel eines Sarkophags brach auf. Ein Draugr in schwerer, guter Rüstung stieg heraus, er trug einen Helm mit Hörnern und eine Streitaxt auf dem Rücken. Sie leuchtete leicht weiß, also war sie wohl verzaubert.  
„Um den kümmere ich mich“ schimpfte Arthan und stürmte auf den untoten Feind zu, sie kämpften und dann passierte es.  
„FUS RO DAH“ schrie der Draugr und eine Druckwelle erfasste Arthan, schleuderte ihn gegen die Mauer.  
Er schrie, wie der Drache in Helgen, nur mit anderen Worten... Helgen...!  
Arthan rappelte sich mühsam auf, die restliche Eisrüstung hatte ihn vor größeren Verletzungen bewahrt, der Draugr aber stürmte schon auf ihn zu.  
„NEIN“ brüllte Elsa und eisige Speere schossen auf den Draugr zu, sie spießten ihn auf und trugen ihn durch die halbe Höhle, nagelten ihn dann an der nächsten Wand fest. Er hauchte sein untotes Leben aus und sackte zusammen, verlor seine Waffe und eine steinerne Tafel fiel aus seiner Rüstung.  
Elsa zitterte, vor Anstrengung und Angst, Arthan nahm sie sofort in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.  
„Er hat geschrien“ wimmerte die junge Frau:  
„Wie der Drache in Helgen.“  
„Und jetzt ist er endgültig tot“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Das habt Ihr gut gemacht... und den Drachenstein haben wir wohl auch gefunden.“


	15. Chapter 15

Arthan und Elsa betraten den kleinen Handelskontor von Flusswald und sahen entsprechend ihres Abenteuers recht mitgenommen aus. Elsas Haar zeigte sich einmal wieder dreckig, sie würde zu einem weiteren Bad bei Hulda sicher nicht nein sagen, und Arthan trug den meisten Schmutz im Gesicht und an den Händen.  
Ihm würde ein Bad sicher auch mal gut tun.  
Der Halb-Dunmer trug die verzauberte Waffe seines letzten Gegners auf dem Rücken, den Drachenstein hatte er sich direkt darunter geschnallt. Er war wichtig, und wahrscheinlich auch wertvoll, zum Glück aber hatten sie am Morgen auch ein paar Lederbänder in den Rucksack gesteckt. Wer den Drachenstein nun stehlen wollte, musste erstmal an Arthans neuer Waffe vorbei.  
„Kunden“ freute sich Lucan Valerius, sein Name stand nicht nur in Arvels Tagebuch, sondern auch an der Tür zu seinem Geschäft. Warum er den Laden aber Handelskontor nannte, und gerade in Flusswald eröffnete... er war ein Kaiserlicher, genau wie die junge Frau, die sich gerade demonstrativ vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Sie schienen über irgendwas angeregt geredet zu haben.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht was Ihr über das Handelskontor gehört habt...“ begann er seinen Satz, Arthan aber winkte nur müde ab und Elsa legte die goldene Klaue auf die Verkaufstheke:  
„Meine goldene Klaue, wo habt ihr...“  
„Aus dem Ödsturzhügelgrab“ erklärte Elsa mit scharfer Stimme:  
„Wie viel ist sie Euch wert?“  
„Sehr viel sogar. Ich habe gerade etwas Geld von meiner letzten Lieferung bekommen. Hier“ Lucan holte achthundert Septime hervor und auch die junge Kaiserliche strahlte plötzlich glücklich, sie war entweder seine Frau, oder seine Schwester, und wahrscheinlich war die Klaue gerade das Thema ihres Gesprächs gewesen.  
„Der Goldwert dürfte allein schon tausend Septime betragen“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft:  
„Aber wir nehmen die achthundert und Ihr macht uns für das was wir verkaufen wollen einen sehr guten Preis.“ Elsa steckte die achthundert ein, dann leerten die Beiden ihren Rucksack und die Taschen, es gab Edelsteine, leere Seelensteine und etliches anderes Kleinzeug, was sie unterwegs mitnehmen konnten. Am Ende bezahlte ihnen Lucan noch einmal fünfhundert Septime dafür, nun hatten sie fast zweitausend in ihren Taschen.  
„Wir sollten darüber nachdenken in Weißlauf noch einen Söldner anzuheuern“ erklärte Arthan ernst:  
„Einen Bogenschützen. Er wird aber mindestens fünfhundert kosten.“  
„Und wie lange kommt er dann mit uns“ fragte Elsa besorgt, sie wollten auch eigentlich ein Haus kaufen, aber andererseits ging es nun erstmal durch Himmelsrand. Zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung und nach Windhelm, danach nach Rifton vielleicht... und Himmelsrand war kein harmloses Land, an jeder Ecke konnten Wölfe, Trolle oder Banditen lauern. Da war es schon besser, wenn man einen weiteren Krieger hatte, welcher einem den Rücken freihalten konnte.  
„Das kann man mit demjenigen dann ausmachen. Meistens wollen sie einen Teil der eventuellen Beute, damit sie länger als ein paar Wochen mitkommen. Je mehr man verspricht, umso länger hat man was von dem Söldner. Wir sollten uns jetzt um die Mine kümmern.“  
„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, besser wäre es doch, wenn wir erstmal nach Weißlauf gehen, dort schlafen und dann mit dem Söldner hierher zurück kommen.“  
„Natürlich wäre es besser“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Aber wir haben es Hod versprochen, und mittlerweile wohl auch ganz Flusswald. Auch Alvor setzt auf uns, die Banditen halten die Leute davon ab ins Dorf zu kommen.“  
„Ich spreche mit Hod. Er wird es verstehen, dass wir nach den Kämpfen im Ödsturzhügelgrab erstmal Verstärkung holen wollen. Wer weiß schon wie viele Banditen da drin stecken“ Elsa nickte ernst und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Sägemühle rüber.  
Sie hatten über sechs Stunden in dem Grab verbracht, deswegen ging zwar die Sonne schon langsam unter, aber würde erst auch in ein paar Stunden vollständig verschwinden. Sie hatten also noch genügend Zeit um nach Weißlauf zurück zu kehren, Farengar die Steintafel zu bringen und dann eine gute Nacht in der beflaggten Mähre zu verbringen.  
Arthan nahm den Drachenstein vom Rücken und sah ernst darauf, auf der einen Seite befand sich eine Karte von Himmelsrand, mehrere Kreuze waren dort eingezeichnet. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein Text in Runenschrift... der ehemalige Soldat runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, er wusste nicht was im Grab mit ihm geschah, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und wieso es ihn so anzog. Er hatte auch keine Erklärung für den Gesang, es war aber auf jeden Fall etwas magisches gewesen und es hatte ihm gut getan.  
Er fühlte sich stärker, selbstbewusster... Elsa kehrte lächelnd zurück und Arthan schnallte sich den Drachenstein wieder auf den Rücken.  
„Hod ist auch der Meinung, dass lieber zwei Krieger sich um die Mine kümmern, anstatt nur einer und eine junge Frau, die nur etwas einfrieren kann. Ich glaube er meinte es nett, oder auch nicht, aber immerhin habe ich mein Ziel erreicht“ verkündete sie:  
„Gehen wir nach Weißlauf. Ich habe auch langsam wieder Hunger und könnte eine warme Mahlzeit, bei Hulda, gut gebrauchen. Außerdem müssen wir noch Arendal kaufen.“  
„Das machen wir gleich als erstes. Er wird aber keine drei Leute tragen können.“  
„Wenn wir einen Söldner haben, einen Bogenschützen, dann werden wir weniger fliehen müssen und Arendal trägt dann höchstens das Fleisch, welches wir unterwegs erlegen“ nickte Elsa ernst und sah nachdenklich auf den Weg, welcher aus Flusswald heraus führte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich langsam heimisch in Himmelsrand, und dabei hatte sie bisher nur wenig davon gesehen.  
Aber diese Natur, die wilden Landschaften, Berge in der Ferne, Wärme und Kälte... vielleicht war sie ja nach Himmelsrand gekommen um eine neue Heimat zu finden.  
War eventuell ihre Familie aus irgendeinem Grund umgekommen und sie wagte einen Neuanfang? Weil eines ihrer Elternteile aus Himmelsrand kam und sie sich dem Land irgendwie verbunden fühlte? Das war alles durchaus möglich, und auch sehr wahrscheinlich, aber solange sie ihre Erinnerungen nicht zurück hatte, war es nur eine Vermutung.  
„Gehen wir“ forderte Arthan und sie verließen langsam, aber sicher, Flusswald:  
„Worüber denkt Ihr nach?“  
„Darüber, dass ich langsam anfange Himmelsrand zu mögen. Es ist sehr schön und vielleicht kam ich ja her um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Im Land meiner Vorfahren, zumindest einem Teil davon.“  
„Das ist natürlich möglich, die Bewohner von Tamriel sind im Grunde alle in einer Sache gleich, sie fühlen sich der Heimat ihrer Vorfahren immer verbunden. Alle außer die Kaiserlichen.“  
„Wieso die nicht?“  
„Die Kaiserlichen entstanden aus den Atmoranern, den Ur-Nord, und Cyrodiil gehörte den Ayleiden, einer mittlerweile ausgestorbenen Elfenrasse. Das Wort Cyrodiil stammt auch aus ihrer Sprache, es bedeutet soviel wie „Herzland“ und es liegt in der Mitte von Tamriel. Die Kaiserlichen waren erst nur eine kleine Gruppe, die von Himmelsrand kamen, und lebten mit den Ayleiden in Cyrodiil. Und dann fingen die Ayleiden plötzlich an immer weniger zu werden, die Kaiserlichen immer mehr. Sie sehen keine Schuld an dem Verschwinden der Ayleiden, aber sie haben wohl einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen. Fakt ist, die Kaiserlichen gehören nicht nach Cyrodiil, die Nord gehören nach Himmelsrand, die Bosmer nach Valenwald, die Rothwardonen nach Hammerfell... aber die Kaiserlichen haben sich nie so sehr mit ihrem Land verbunden, dass sie für dieses sterben würden. Das hat man dann auch im großen Krieg gesehen. Sie haben irgendwann aufgegeben und den Hochelfen die Macht überlassen. Ein Nord würde noch mit dem Schwert im Herzen, mit seinem letzten Atemzug, dem Feind den Kopf abschlagen... und dann triumphierend in Sovngarde eingehen.“  
„Also haben die Kaiserlichen den Schwanz eingekniffen?“  
„So ist es. Ja, die Hochelfen waren, zusammen mit den anderen aus dem Aldmeri-Bund, in der Übermacht, aber wie ich schon sagte... wäre der Kaiser ein Nord gewesen, er hätte das Schwert nicht übergeben, sondern dem nächstbesten Feind ins Herz gerammt.“  
Elsa schwieg einige Momente, mittlerweile erreichten sie schon wieder langsam die Honigbräubrauerei.  
„Ich glaube ich hätte auch nicht gekniffen“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Es ist besser sein Land im Kampf zu verlieren, und dann vom Feind als ehrbarer Gegner angesehen zu werden, als ausgelacht zu werden und in Schande weiter auf dem Thron zu sitzen. Habt Ihr diesen Kaiser einmal getroffen?“  
„Nein. Aber nachdem vor zweihundert Jahren der letzte Septim sich opferte, um das Kaiserreich zu retten, hatte keiner der Kaiser mehr das was sich Tiber Septim einst dachte. Er war der erste Kaiser, er schuf das Kaiserreich und wollte immer jemanden auf dem Thron haben, der in seinem Herzen ein Septim war. Aber Martin Septim hatte keine Nachfahren mehr gehabt und starb, noch bevor er einmal die Krone tragen konnte.“  
„Ulfric wird mir immer sympathischer, er ist ein wahrer Nord. Genau wie auch Balgruuf“ schmunzelte Elsa, sie erreichten die Ställe von Weißlauf und schon schnaubte ihnen Arendal freudig entgegen:  
„Da bist du ja.“ Die junge Frau lief auf den Hengst zu und umarmte seinen Kopf liebevoll, ließ sich beknabbern und natürlich suchte Arendal gleich nach Leckereien.  
Arthan kam dazu und versorgte das Pferd mit einem Stück Brot, dann wandte er sich an den Stallbetreiber.  
„Wir haben die zweihundert Septime“ erklärte er ernst und holte das Geld hervor:  
„Aber wir müssen ihn noch mindestens eine Nacht hier stehen lassen. Nehmt diese fünfzig Septime, kauft ihm ein paar Möhren dafür und bürstet ihn noch mal ab.“  
„Das werde ich tun“ nickte der Mann ernst, beobachtete dabei wie eine Wache von Weißlauf, wie von zehn Riesen verfolgt, zur Stadt hoch rannte:  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass irgendwas in der Luft liegt. Etwas sehr unangenehmes. Die Pferde spüren es auch, auch Euer Hengst.“  
„Arendal“ nickte Elsa und gab dem Tier einen Kuss aufs weiche Maul:  
„Wir kommen Morgen früh, und dann geht es los. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird dir nichts passieren.“  
„Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen, aber ungefähr seit einer Stunde sind sie sehr unruhig“ erzählte der Stallbetreiber besorgt:  
„Und Euer Arendal hat seit dem auch kein Interesse mehr an meinen Stuten.“  
„Wir werden diese Warnung ernst nehmen“ nickte Arthan und gab dem Hengst noch das restliche Brot, dann gingen sie hoch zum Haupttor und betraten die Stadt.  
Dort fragte der Halb-Dunmer gleich eine Wache, welche Söldner sich denn gerade in Weißlauf befanden.  
„Abends kommen etliche um hier zu übernachten. Jeden Abend ein paar, da in Weißlauf ein guter Platz ist um angeheuert zu werden. Aber Jenassa“ der Wachmann deutete auf den trunkenen Jägersmann:  
„Die ist immer da. Sie hat das einzige freie Zimmer dort bekommen. Angeblich ist sie eine gute Bogenschützin, aber auch recht skrupellos.“  
„Jenassa, das ist ein Dunmer-Name“ Arthan wartete gar keine Antwort mehr ab und betrat einfach die kleine Taverne, die sich zusätzlich als Geschäft für Jagdbedarf herausstellte. Ein Bosmer stand hinter der Theke, man konnte sich sein Essen selbst kochen und in einer Nische saß tatsächlich eine Dunkelelfe, in einer Lederrüstung.  
Elsa folgte Arthan lächelnd und warf neugierig einen Blick auf die Dame, sie sah wie ungefähr dreißig Jahre aus, aber sie konnte auch wesentlich älter sein, und hatte einen Bogen neben sich stehen.  
„Ich nehme an, ihr sucht nach einem Söldner“ begrüßte sie die Beiden lächelnd:  
„Und ich bin mir sicher, ich bin genau die Richtige für euch.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Ich bin nicht nur ein sehr guter Bogenschütze, ich kann auch gut schleichen“ pries Jenassa ihre Fähigkeiten an:  
„Und kochen. Wenn ich etwas erlege, dann kommt es abends auf das Feuer und wird euch sicher schmecken.“  
„Und Ihr kostet fünfhundert Septime“ fragte Elsa etwas misstrauisch nach, für sie sah es so aus als hätte die Dunkelelfe schon länger keinen Auftraggeber mehr gehabt und suchte vor allem nach einem Geldgeber.  
„Ja, für zwei Wochen, ab dann bleibe ich länger, wenn ich einen Teil eventueller Beute bekomme. Die fünfhundert Septime sind der Blümchenpflücker-Preis, den jeder Söldner nimmt.“  
„Blümchenpflücker-Preis?“  
„Wenn man durch Himmelsrand läuft und nur Blumen pflückt, aber zum Beispiel keine Banditennester aushebt oder mal ein Grab von Innen ansieht. Adlige, Alchemisten und Frauen mit Kindern bezahlen diesen Preis. Sie wollen nur von A nach B, der Söldner muss ihnen unterwegs jeden Wolf und jeden räudigen Dieb vom Leib halten. Auch dann, wenn sie im Gras sitzen und Blumen pflücken.“  
„Wir wollen zwar auch nur von A nach B, aber wir sind sicherlich keine Blümchenpflücker“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Wir bezahlen Euch jetzt schon, aber nachdem wir beim Jarl waren müsst Ihr noch eine Nacht in Eurem Zimmer hier verbringen. Beherrscht Ihr den Feuermantel?“  
„Was für eine interessante Frage“ Jenassa stand auf und nahm das Geld entgegen, damit ging sie gleich zu dem Bosmer und gab ihm die Münzen. Dafür hielt sie einen Bogen aus dunkelgrünem Metall und ungefähr fünfzig passende Pfeile.  
„Ein orkischer Bogen“ erklärte Arthan leise:  
„Orichalcumminen werden in Himmelsrand nur von den Orks betrieben, sie leben in ihren eigenen Festungen unter ihren eigenen Regeln und betreiben auch nur Handel untereinander. Es ist deswegen schwierig an ihre Waffen und Rüstungen zu kommen.“  
„Auf den warte ich seit Wochen“ erklärte Jenassa ernst:  
„Und ja, ich beherrsche den Feuermantel. Ihr wohl nicht, so als Halb-Dunmer. Gehen wir?“  
„Woran habt Ihr das gesehen“ regte Arthan sich sofort auf, er wollte nicht als halber Ork erkannt werden, außer vielleicht von anderen dieser Art.  
„Ich bin jetzt fast hundertfünfzig Jahre alt“ schmunzelte Jenassa, sie verließen den trunkenen Jägersmann und sie band sich den Bogen auf den Rücken:  
„Und habe schon sehr viele Bewohner von Tamriel gesehen, sogar einen sehr unfreundlichen Maormer und die noch schlimmeren Geister von Dwemern. Aber ich sah noch nie einen zwei Meter großen, so muskulösen, Dunmer, der nicht nur die zweihändige Waffe beherrscht, sondern auch noch den Feuermantel eben nicht. Ihr hättet doch ansonsten nicht danach gefragt... und außerdem kenne ich eine halbe Dunmer in Rifton, ihr Vater war ein Kaiserlicher. Ein paar Merkmale haben alle Mischlinge gemeinsam. Gehen wir jetzt zum Jarl? Und danach solltet ihr Beide unbedingt Hulda fragen ob sie euch das Bad überlasst, ihr riecht nicht gut.“  
„Wir werden ganz sicher heute noch baden“ seufzte Elsa und so gingen sie zu dritt hoch zur Drachenfeste. Dort waren alle gerade etwas aufgebracht, Jarl Balgruuf hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt und ein Wachmann erzählte ganz aufgelöst von einem Drachenangriff.  
„Wie gut das ihr kommt“ freute Balgruuf sich sofort, als er die drei sah, Jenassa begrüßte kurz Irileth herzlich und erzählte, sie sei gerade von den Beiden angeheuert worden.  
„Umso besser“ freute sich der Huscarl sofort:  
„Ein Drache hat den westlichen Wachturm angegriffen, wir wollten gerade los um nachzusehen und können sicher jeden Bogen gebrauchen.“  
„Und jede Magie“ nickte Balgruuf Elsa zu:  
„Ich hörte schon von Euren Fähigkeiten, man nennt Euch die Tochter des Schnees.“  
„Ich kann es... noch nicht richtig kontrollieren. Denn was man Euch sicher nicht erzählte ist, dass ich meine Erinnerungen verlor. Bis kurz vor Helgen erinnere ich mich an nichts, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob ich wirklich Elsa heiße.“  
„Aber Ihr wart in Helgen und Ihr habt diesen Drachen gesehen, das ist schon mehr Erfahrung als alle meine Leute zusammen haben. Und ihr Beide habt den Drachenstein gefunden.“  
Arthan übergab diesen gerade an Farengar und bekam dafür, als Dank zwei gute Heiltränke, die verstaute er gleich bei Elsa im Rucksack.  
„Also gut“ bestimmte sie gerade:  
„Wir gehen mit zu diesem westlichen Wachturm.Vielleicht können wir wirklich helfen.“  
„Wenn ihr zurückkehrt, dann wird eine entsprechende Belohnung auf euch warten. Besonders auch für die Beschaffung des Drachensteins.“  
Sie nickten zustimmend, und dankbar, machten sich dann zusammen mit Irileth wieder auf den Weg zum Haupttor. Dort warteten einige Wachen auf ihren Einsatz, Irileth gab ihnen kurze Anweisungen und dann verließen sie zusammen Weißlauf.  
„Ich hoffe sehr, dass der Drache nicht mehr da ist“ seufzte Elsa unterwegs, sie wurde langsam wirklich müde und der Rucksack allein dadurch immer schwerer. Der Dreck klebte an ihr, sie fröstelte und überhaupt... sie wollte eigentlich nur noch in ein warmes Bett.  
Am Besten noch zusätzlich mit einem warmen Eintopf im Magen.  
„Laut meiner Wache flog der Drache wieder weg“ nickte Irileth:  
„Aber er ist nur einer von drei, die dort stationiert sind, ich will wissen was mit den anderen Beiden passiert ist. Und ob der Drache sich nicht vielleicht doch noch dort herum treibt.“  
Sie liefen an den Ställen vorbei und dann die Straße runter, ein Händler, und seine zwei Bodyguards, kamen ihnen entgegen. Auf Nachfragen von Irileth meinten sie nur, dass der Wachturm zerstört sei und sie keinen Drachen sahen.  
„Sehen wir uns das an“ bestimmte Irileth und sie liefen weiter die Straße runter, bis sie den brennenden und zerstörten Wachturm tatsächlich erreichten:  
„Verteilt euch. Ich will wissen ob hier jemand überlebt hat.“  
„Die Steine brennen, wie in Helgen“ murmelte Elsa leise.  
„Also war wirklich der Drache hier“ Jenassa nahm den Bogen ab und folgte Irileth, welche ihr überraschend ähnlich sah, in den Turm hinein. Sie kamen mit einem verletzten Wachmann wieder heraus und schickten ihn sofort nach Weißlauf zurück.  
Kaum war der Mann auf der Straße verschwunden, da hörte Elsa ein allzu vertrautes Brüllen und sie sah hoch zum Ödsturzhügelgrab... der Drache war dort am Himmel zu sehen und er steuerte den Wachturm auch direkt an.  
„Bei Talos, es ist wirklich ein Drache“ rief eine Wache und zeigte dorthin, sofort nahm Arthan seine verzauberte Streitaxt in die Hände.  
Der Drache kam immer näher...  
„Es ist nicht der aus Helgen“ schnappte Elsa nach Luft und berührte Arthan am Arm, woraufhin dieser von einer eisigen Rüstung umhüllt wurde. Genau wie im Grab, und mittlerweile wusste er, dieser Schutz entstand aus der Sorge und Angst um ihn. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas geschah und natürlich wusste er das nicht nur sehr zu schätzen, es ehrte und rührte ihn unsagbar.  
„Dann haben wir vielleicht eine Chance“ bestimmte Jenassa, die wieder bei ihnen war:  
„Bekomme ich auch so eine Rüstung... Tochter des Schnees?“ Der Drache brüllte, erreichte den Turm und spie gleich sein Feuer auf die Kämpfer am Boden.  
„Zu spät“ ächzte Elsa und sprang hinter die Trümmer des Turms, um so dem Angriff auszuweichen:  
„Nächstes mal, versprochen.“  
„Das hilft mir gerade nicht besonders“ schimpfte Jenassa und fing an auf den Drachen zu schießen. Und dann sprach das Untier plötzlich, Elsa und Arthan horchten gleichzeitig auf, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich habe ganz vergessen“ donnerte der Drache, mit unheimlich dunkler Stimme:  
„Wie viel Spaß die Joor mir einst gemacht haben.“  
„Er spricht, in unserer Sprache“ staunte Arthan und musste dann schnell zur Seite springen:  
„Und er kämpft mit Feuer...“ Der Drache landete und schon waren der Halb-Dunmer, und die vollständige Dunmer, bei dem Feind und bearbeiteten ihn mit ihren Waffen. Elsa blieb in ihrem Versteck, der Drache erhob sich wieder in die Luft, von irgendwoher schoss Irileth mit Blitzzaubern auf das Monster.  
„Die Eis-Speere wären jetzt gut“ seufzte Elsa hinter den Trümmern und da hatte der Drache sie auch schon entdeckt.  
„Ein feiger Joor“ freute er sich:  
„Du wirst mir besonders gut schmecken.“ Er zielte Elsa direkt an, sie schrie, Arthan war zu weit weg und da griff der Drache auch schon mit Feuer an.  
Elsa schrie wieder und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie diese wieder öffnete sah sie den Drachen in der Luft taumeln. Sein Maul war eingefroren, er konnte weder schreien, noch Feuer spucken, noch irgendetwas sagen, stattdessen musste er landen und schon waren die Kämpfer wieder da um ihm das Leben ordentlich schwer zu machen.  
Der Drache schien gerade eher mit dem zugefrorenen Maul zu kämpfen, als mit den Gegnern, er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte es so loszuwerden. Dann kam er auf die Idee es mit seinem Feuer zu versuchen, aber da war es schon zu spät. Sein Maul kam frei, Arthan sprang auf seinen Hals und hieb ihm die Axt in den Kopf, das war der Todesschlag.  
„Dovahkiin,nein“ brüllte der Drache, sich noch einmal aufbäumend und dann tot zusammen zu brechend, Arthan sprang von ihm runter und atmete tief durch.  
Elsa wollte nun aufstehen und zu ihm, und Jenassa, gehen, da passierte etwas sehr merkwürdiges... der Drache fing an sich aufzulösen.  
Goldene Energie erfüllte den toten Körper, seine Schuppen schienen davon zu schweben und sich in diese Energie aufzulösen, die Wachen, Jenassa und Irileth traten erschrocken zur Seite, aber Arthan bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter.  
Stattdessen umhüllte ihn das goldene Licht, diese Energie, ließ ihn ebenso aufleuchten wie den Drachen.  
„Dovahkiin“ flüsterte Elsa, sie hatte doch dieses Wort schon einmal... gelesen...  
Die Energie drang förmlich in den Halb-Dunmer ein, er schien sie aufzusaugen und am Ende war nur noch das Skelett des Drachen übrig.  
„Arthan“ Elsa trat zögernd an ihren Freund heran, er antwortete nicht, starrte nur auf den toten Drachen.  
Dann öffnete er langsam den Mund und atmete tief ein...  
„FUS“ schrie er, wirbelte mit einer leichten Druckwelle etwas Dreck auf und schwieg dann wieder. In seinen Augen sah Elsa, dass Arthan nicht wusste was all das zu bedeuten hatte, und was da gerade von ihm gekommen war.  
„Er hat geschrien“ staunte eine Wache, ein Nord:  
„Er hat das Thu'um benutzt und die Seele des Drachen in sich aufgenommen... er ist ein Drachenblut!“


	17. Chapter 17

„Drachenblut“ fragte Irileth verwirrt, sie standen immer noch beim westlichen Wachturm und starrten förmlich auf das Drachenskelett. Und zwar arbeitete die Dunkelelfe für einen Nord, einen wahren Nord, aber sie musste nicht unbedingt etwas von einem Drachenblut gehört haben.  
Elsa war sich mittlerweile immer sicherer, dass Irileth und Jenassa zumindest verwandt waren. Sie standen auch gerade nebeneinander und wirkten fast wie Zwillinge.  
„Mein Großvater war eine Klinge, er hat mir davon erzählt“ erinnerte sich die Wache:  
„Vor den Drachenblut-Kaisern war das Drachenblut ein Drachenjäger, zusammen mit den Klingen, und es gab immer ein Drachenblut. Das Drachenblut ist der Einzige, der einen Drachen endgültig töten kann, da er dessen Seele aufnimmt und auch das Thu'um ganz natürlich beherrscht.“  
„Drachenblut“ murmelte Elsa leise und erinnerte sich dann an das Buch, schnell holte sie es hervor:  
„Die Prophezeiung:... „Wenn der Schneeturm darnieder liegt, zerstört, königslos, blutend, dann erwacht der Weltenfresser, und das Rad dreht sich auf das letzte Drachenblut.“ Der Schneeturm ist Himmelsrand, der Großkönig ist tot und das Land zerstört vom Krieg. Ich weiß nicht wer der Weltenfresser ist, aber wenn Ihr wirklich ein Drachenblut seid, dann dieses letzte. Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt.“  
Arthan presste die Lippen fest zusammen, dann zückte er einen kleinen Dolch und fing an Knochen von dem Skelett abzubrechen. Außerdem fand er einige glänzende Schuppen.  
„Was macht Ihr da“ wollte Jenassa neugierig wissen.  
„Die sind sicher etwas wert“ bestimmte er und trug dann seine Beute langsam Weißlauf entgegen.  
„Ihr solltet mit dem Jarl reden“ schlug Irileth vor:  
„Berichtet ihm was passiert ist, ich werde hier noch etwas aufräumen lassen.“  
Sie nickten zustimmend, gingen einige Schritte weiter, dann blieb Arthan plötzlich stehen.  
„Drachenblut, wisst ihr wie wahnsinnig das klingt“ fragte er die beiden Frauen:  
„Ich bin halb Ork und halb Dunmer, meine Mutter floh aus Morrowind, mein Vater wurde in Orsinium nur geboren und dann gleich nach Cyrodiil gebracht. Er war ein Waise, ein Senator hat ihn adoptiert und kaiserlich erzogen. Ich war in der Armee, ich bin noch nicht mal vierzig Jahre alt.“  
„Die besten Voraussetzungen, würde ich sagen“ bestimmte Jenassa:  
„Ich lebe schon sehr lange hier in Himmelsrand, und wenn ich eines weiß, dann das immer die Männer und Frauen zu Helden wurden, von denen man es nie erwartet hat. Vielleicht ist so ein Mischling genau das, was Himmelsrand gerade am Meisten braucht. Es gibt Teile in diesem Land, in dem ein Dunmer nicht viel wert ist, und die Ork, sie sind missverstanden, werden sogar gefürchtet. Und nun seid Ihr ein Held der Nord... denkt darüber nach, vielleicht seid Ihr es, der dafür sorgt, dass dieses Land nicht mehr blutet.“  
Arthan schwieg, dann nickte er zustimmend und ging weiter. Als sie die Ställe erreichten, donnerte es plötzlich lautstark von irgendwoher, es war wie ein Knall in den Wolken und mehrere, männliche Stimmen schrien:  
„DOVAHKIIN!“  
Instinktiv sahen die Drei, und auch der Stallbetreiber, hoch zum Hals der Welt. Auf dem höchsten Berg von Tamriel war das Kloster nun nicht mehr größtenteils in Nebel eingehüllt, sondern gut zu sehen... es war als wäre dieser „Ruf“ von dort gekommen.  
„Ich glaube da möchte Euch jemand sehen. Ich habe dieses „Dovahkiin“ im Buch gelesen, es bedeutet übersetzt Drachenblut“ lächelte Elsa leicht:  
„Ich werde natürlich an Eurer Seite bleiben, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Auch wenn wir wohl jetzt als erstes auf diesen Berg klettern werden. Wobei ich denke, dass sich da Arendal besonders bewähren wird.“  
„Es gibt keinen Grund die Pläne zu ändern“ wehrte Arthan ab:  
„Nein, es gibt sogar einen noch wichtigeren Grund zuerst nach Windhelm zu gehen.“  
Sie betraten die Stadt und wurden von einigen Nord, besonders aber von den Wachen, sehr neugierig angesehen. Ob sie schon etwas gehört hatten, oder ahnten, dass dieser Ruf für einen von ihnen gewesen war?  
Vielleicht glaubten sie sogar, dass die „mächtige“ Tochter des Schnees auf den Berg gerufen wurde. Elsa hingegen war aber ganz froh, dass sie vom Schicksal nicht als Drachenblut ausgesucht wurde.  
„Das interessiert mich aber jetzt, was wollt Ihr in Windhelm“ Jenassa nahm kurzerhand den Rucksack an sich, als Arthan die Drachenknochen-, und Schuppen der Schmiedin Adrianne anbot.  
„Wisst Ihr noch was die Wachen sagen, was man über den Tod des Großkönigs sagt? Ulfric hat ihn in Stücke geschrien“ erklärte Arthan ernst:  
„Ich weiß noch nicht was es mit dieser Drachenblut-Sache auf sich hat, aber ich kenne diesen Schrei. Erinnert Euch, Elsa, der Draugr im Ödsturzhügelgrab.“  
„Er hat ebenso geschrien, und es war eine Druckwelle“ nickte die junge Frau sofort:  
„Meint Ihr, Ulfric beherrscht so etwas auch. Dann muss aber der Schrei stärker sein, als nur eine Druckwelle. Vielleicht gibt es verschiedene, der Drache in Helgen hat auch so etwas benutzt und es kamen brennende Felsen vom Himmel.“  
Arthan bekam fast eintausend Septime für die Knochen und Schuppen, Elsa sah sofort zurück zum Haupttor und wollte wissen wieso sie nicht mehr davon mitgenommen hatten.  
„Das war ein Test und ich wette, wenn ein Drachenblut erscheint, dann sind noch mehr Drachen sicherlich nicht weit. Irgendwann werde ich bestimmt auch dem aus Helgen begegnen und dann werde ich dessen Knochen entsprechend auch verkaufen“ bestimmte der ehemalige Soldat geschäftstüchtig:  
„Gehen wir jetzt zur Drachenfeste hoch und reden mit dem Jarl, vielleicht kann er uns ein wenig schlauer machen.“

Balgruuf sah erstaunt, und sehr nachdenklich, auf den Tisch, welchen Arthan gerade mit der Druckwelle abgeräumt hatte. Mehr war mit diesem Schrei aber auch nicht möglich, der des Draugr war da schon ein wenig stärker gewesen.  
„Die Graubärte haben Euch gerufen“ stellte der Jarl daraufhin fest und deutete in Richtung des Klosters:  
„Sie bilden normalerweise das Drachenblut aus, mit Tiber Septim haben sie es auch gemacht. Aber auch ein normaler Krieger kann von ihnen lernen, Ulfric war ihr Schüler gewesen, ich wollte es ebenso machen, aber sie sind wählerisch.“  
„Also hat Ulfric das Schreien von den Graubärten gelernt“ staunte Elsa.  
„So ist es, er wollte wohl selbst ein Graubart werden, aber dann begann der große Krieg und er konnte nicht mitansehen wie die Nord alle starben. Er ist nicht nur ein hervorragender Kämpfer, was man ihm trotz allem lassen muss, sondern auch ein ebenso großartiger Taktiker.  
Aber darum solltet Ihr Euch nicht kümmern, die Graubärte haben Euch gerufen und es wäre das Beste, wenn Ihr Euch sofort auf den Weg zu ihnen macht. Ich habe aber auch Eure Belohnung nicht vergessen, nicht die für den Drachenstein und auch nicht die für Eure Hilfe am westlichen Wachturm. Ich möchte Euch, Drachenblut, und Euch Elsa, zu Thanen von Weißlauf ernennen. Das ist der höchste Rang den ich zu vergeben habe, und natürlich wäre es uns eine Ehre, wenn Ihr auch ein Haus hier beziehen würdet.“  
„Das Brisenheim ist gerade frei“ meldete sich der Vogt, Proventus Avenicci:  
„Es ist gegenüber dem trunkenen Jägersmann und neben der Schmiede meiner Tochter. Ohne Möbel kostet es fünftausend Septime, mit 6800.“  
„Wir würden gerne Weißlauf als unsere Heimat ansehen“ Elsa legte den Blick auf, welchen sie immer nutzte, wenn sie jemanden überreden wollte:  
„Aber leider ist das Geschäft des Helden und Abenteurers nicht sonderlich ertragreich. Wir haben derzeit nur eintausend Septime, die wir in ein Haus stecken könnten.“  
Proventus, Balgruuf und der Bruder des Jarls, Hrongar, tauschten einige Blicke aus, dann nickte der Vogt plötzlich.  
„Ich lasse das Haus einrichten und ihr könnt es beziehen, die eintausend Septime nehme ich als Anzahlung. Und sobald ihr wieder etwas Geld übrig habt, könnt Ihr es mir geben. Ich werde alles ordentlich aufschreiben und Hrongar wird sich um das Haus kümmern, wenn ihr nicht in der Stadt seid. Ihr solltet ein Heim haben, eines in dem ihr nicht nur eure Sachen unterbringen könnt, sondern auch immer einen Rückzugsort findet. Und es ist uns eine Ehre, wenn das Drachenblut in Weißlauf lebt. Wartet eine Stunde, dann könnt ihr schon einziehen. Wir haben in letzter Zeit einige Veränderungen vorgenommen, es gibt jetzt auch ein Bad und eine Schmiede im Keller.“  
„Ein Bad“ quietschte Elsa freudig, während Arthan die Septime abgab und den Schlüssel erhielt.  
„Ich denke meine Leute werden das Wasser auch schon einlassen“ schmunzelte Proventus, Balgruuf hatte inzwischen eine zweihändige Stahlstreitaxt kommen lassen, und sie war verzaubert.  
„Das ist die Axt von Weißlauf“ erklärte er sachlich und überreichte Arthan die Waffe:  
„Sie soll Euch nicht nur im Kampf unterstützen, sondern dient auch als Symbol Eures Titels. Und für Euch, Tochter des Schnees“ er nahm einen seiner Siegelringe ab und reichte ihn der jungen Frau:  
„So wird man immer erkennen, dass auch Ihr Thane von Weißlauf seid. Möchtet Ihr noch einen Huscarl...?“  
„Nein, Jenassa reicht vollkommen“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab, und Elsa steckte sich den Ring an den rechten Daumen, dort passte er perfekt:  
„Gehen wir im trunkenen Jägersmann etwas essen und wenn das Brisenheim fertig ist, werden wir wahrscheinlich gleich schlafen gehen. Morgen brechen wir dann früh auf. Wir danken Euch, Jarl.“ Die drei verbeugten sich leicht und verließen dann die Drachenfeste.  
„Ich nehme stark an, das Brisenheim war sowieso für einen Thanen gedacht. Deswegen wird es Proventus sicher nichts ausmachen, wenn es in Raten abbezahlt wird“ überlegte Jenassa ernsthaft, Arthan untersuchte kurz seine Waffen, dann schenkte er seine alte verzauberte Streitaxt einem Wachmann und schnallte sich die Axt von Weißlauf auf den Rücken. Sie war besser, schärfer und stabiler, aber auch etwas schwerer.  
„Es hat ein Bad“ freute sich Elsa nur und hielt dann inne, beobachtete für einige Momente wie sich langsam die Dunkelheit der Nacht über Weißlauf legte:  
„Morgen müssen wir wohl erstmal nach Flusswald zurückkehren, und ein Versprechen einlösen.“


	18. Chapter 18

Elsa hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer im Keller des Brisenheims bekommen und war damit auch vollkommen zufrieden. Zwar war es eigentlich das Zimmer des Huscarls, und damit hatte Arthan auch das größere, und luxuriösere, aber sie konnte unten die Tür abschließen und hatte das Bad gleich nebenan.  
Ein wirklich sehr schönes Bad, mit heißem Wasser und ein paar Pflanzen, die sehr gut dort wuchsen und einen angenehmen Duft verbreiteten.  
Ihr reichte das ganz normale Bett aber auch, der Kleiderschrank und die Kommode dazu. Es gab auch eine Puppe, an der man die Rüstung ablegen konnte, diese stand nun im Bad und trug die Handtücher. Zwei solcher Puppen befanden sich noch ganz Oben, dort hatte Arthan seine Rüstung abgelegt und seine Streitaxt an die Wand gehängt.  
Im Erdgeschoss war die Küche, der Essbereich und ein Verzauberungstisch. Außerdem gab es viele Regale für Bücher, mehrere Truhen und Schränke, einen Alchemiebereich im ersten Stock und einen kleinen Turm, an dessen Spitze man nicht nur eine gute Aussicht über halb Weißlauf hatte, sondern auch ein paar Pflanzen aussähen konnte. Elsa hatte die Turmspitze schon zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz auserkoren, sie war oben gewesen und konnte die Sterne sehen, die zwei Monde und die Wachen, welche mit Fackeln durch die Straßen gingen.  
Außerdem Nazeem, der betrunken herum torkelte und sich dann in einen Busch übergab. Wenn dieser Wahnsinnige wirklich Geld besaß, dann gab er es wohl gerne in der beflaggten Mähre aus.  
Jenassa war in den trunkenen Jägersmann zurückgegangen, sie meinte das Zimmer dort würde ihr gehören und es war ja auch gleich gegenüber. Wahrscheinlich war sie aber zum Frühstück auch schon wieder im Brisenheim.  
Elsa seufzte leise auf, als sie an diesem Morgen in ihrem Bett aufwachte, sich hinsetzte und auf die hölzerne Wand starrte. Das Zimmer war wirklich nichts besonders, aber es war warm und sauber, und es gehörte ihr ganz allein. Natürlich wollte Arthan ihr den größeren Raum überlassen, den man zwar auch verschließen konnte, aber trotzdem sehr gut einsehbar war. Besonders von Unten, denn man konnte auch von Oben zur Haustür runter sehen.  
Und Proventus meinte noch, dass man den Alchemieraum schnell zu einem Kinderzimmer umbauen lassen konnte.  
Elsa schnupperte instinktiv, irgendwie roch es gerade nach frisch gebratenem Fleisch, so wie bei Hulda in der beflaggten Mähre, mit Salz und Eismirriam gewürzt.  
Verwirrt stand sie auf und zog einen schweren Umhang über ihr Nachthemd. Hoffentlich war es kein Verbrecher, der gerade Arthan über dem Feuer grillte. Dieses Feuer befand sich in der Mitte des Hauses und diente nicht nur als Kochstelle, sondern auch als Wärmequelle für das ganze Brisenheim.  
Elsa schnappte sich einen Schürhaken aus der Schmiede, welche nicht in Betrieb war und Arthan auch nicht benutzen wollte.  
Wäre es nicht klüger da raus ein weiteres Zimmer zu machen? Sie hatten zumindest am Abend noch darüber gesprochen.  
Langsam schlich die junge Frau die Treppe hoch und fand Jenassa am Kochtopf stehend, sie hatte nicht nur ein großes Stück Fleisch über das Feuer gehängt, sondern schien auch so etwas wie eine Suppe zu kochen.  
„Ich nehme stark an, Ihr habt das Schloss aufgebrochen“ nickte Elsa begrüßend und stellte den Schürhaken zur Seite. Sie hatte schnell festgestellt, dass Jenassa weder Moral noch Privatsphäre kannte und deswegen auch mal ein Schloss aufbrach, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.  
„Nein, Arthan gab mir einen Schlüssel. Er ist auf dem Marktplatz um frisches Brot zu besorgen. Das Rentier habe ich heute bei Sonnenaufgang erlegt. Das Fell muss noch gewaschen werden und das Geweih tauscht Arthan gegen ein paar Münzen ein. Habt Ihr Hunger, oder wollt Ihr lieber etwas mit dem Schürhaken erlegen? Dunmer am Spieß gibt es aber heute nicht.“ Jenassa zeigte schmunzelnd auf den eisernen Stab, Elsa aber winkte nur ab und setzte sich ans Feuer, bekam daraufhin eine Schüssel mit der Suppe gereicht.  
Fast gleichzeitig kehrte Arthan zurück und so konnte die junge Frau auch Brot in die wirklich gute Suppe tunken.  
„Ich bin noch kurz in der Drachenfeste gewesen“ erzählte das Drachenblut ernst und setzte sich neben Elsa:  
„Ich brauche die Schmiede da unten nicht, ich kann auch gar nicht damit umgehen und nebenan ist die Kriegsjungfer“ das war die Schmiede von Adrianne Avenicci, der Tochter von Proventus, und ihrem Mann:  
„Für tausend Septime mehr, macht man uns daraus ein großes Gästezimmer. Dort hinein könnt Ihr ziehen, Elsa, und Jenassa kommt dann in das Zimmer des Huscarls. Ich habe Proventus schon zugesagt, denn ein Zimmer ist immer nützlicher als eine Schmiede, die niemand benutzt.“  
„Es ist eben ein Haus der Nord, sie schmieden sich ihre Rüstung, verzaubern sich ihre Waffe, brauen ein paar Heiltränke und ziehen dann in den Kampf“ nickte Jenassa:  
„Aber ich brauche kein Zimmer im Brisenheim. Doch wenn das Haus Euch gehört, wird niemand mehr darauf achten. Ihr solltet das Zimmer dann jemandem geben, der bei eurer Abwesenheit darauf aufpasst. Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass unter anderem die Diebesgilde jetzt gerne mal sehen möchte, was das Drachenblut alles so in seinen Schränken versteckt.“  
„Sie werden erstmal nichts finden, alles was wir besitzen passt in unseren Rucksack“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab und griff dann ordentlich beim Fleisch zu. Tatsächlich standen in den Regalen nur drei Bücher, das vom Drachenblut, eines aus dem Ödsturzhügelgrab und Arvel's Tagebuch.  
Das Buch vom Drachenblut wollte Elsa definitiv immer mitnehmen, sie hielt es für wichtig und Arthan war da zumindest teilweise ihrer Meinung.  
Außerdem war es auch eine Erinnerung an Helgen, an ihr erstes Treffen in der Folterkammer.  
„Trotzdem ist es klug, wenn immer jemand hier ist und auf das Haus aufpasst“ überlegte Elsa:  
„Nicht, dass sich jemand hier einnistet, wilde Feiern veranstaltet und wir dann einen dreckigen Haufen Metflaschen betreten. Ich möchte nicht putzen, wenn ich von einer Reise nach Hause komme... eigentlich möchte ich gar nicht putzen. Und auch nicht kochen... das ist wirklich gut, Jenassa.“  
„Ich stecke voller Talente“ schmunzelte die Söldnerin und wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Wir brechen jetzt nach Flusswald auf um eine alte Mine von Banditen zu befreien?“  
„Ja. Wir haben es den Bewohnern von Flusswald versprochen“ kaute Arthan ernst.  
„Ich kenne einen direkten Weg von Flusswald, über Helgen, direkt nach Ivarstatt. Das Dorf liegt am Fuß des Halses der Welt und dort beginnen auch die siebentausend Stufen, welche auf den Berg führen.“  
Diese Stufen waren wohl so etwas wie ein Pilgerweg und führten direkt nach Hoch-Hrotghar, bisher hatte man aber im Kloster nur denen geöffnet, die den Graubärten als würdig erschienen.  
„Diesen Weg werden wir gerne nehmen, wenn wir von den Graubärten zurückkehren. Dann sind wir auch schneller wieder hier in Weißlauf“ erklärte Arthan ernst:  
„Aber wenn wir uns auf den Weg machen, wollen wir zuerst zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung, dann nach Windhelm und dann nehmen wir den Weg über Rifton nach Ivarstatt. Das wird alles wahrscheinlich über eine Woche, wenn nicht sogar länger, dauern, aber wir haben einiges zu erledigen und die Graubärte haben sicher Verständnis dafür.“  
„Ich hoffe es, für Euch. Auf mich erscheinen diese Graubärte als nicht ganz richtig, sie sitzen auf ihrem Berg und scheinen mächtig zu sein, mischen sich aber nirgends mit ein. Vielleicht könnten sie sogar den Bürgerkrieg beenden, unternehmen aber nichts dafür. Am Ende sind sie noch der ungeduldigen Natur und begrüßen Euch recht unangenehm.“  
„Dann habe ich aber auch als Drachenblut dort nichts zu suchen. Mir scheint es eher so, als würden sie etwas von mir wollen und mich dafür ausbilden, aber in erster Linie haben sie mich zu sich gerufen um etwas von mir zu bekommen. Und es gibt derzeit wichtigeres, besonders meinen Besuch in Windhelm. Ulfric wird sicher mit mir sprechen wollen, er möchte wahrscheinlich auch eher weniger das Drachenblut gegen sich haben. Er will Großkönig werden und den Krieg gewinnen, er darf es sich nicht mit einem Helden seines Volkes verscherzen.“  
„Oder er kümmert sich nicht darum und schreit Euch bei Bedarf auch in tausend Stücke“ wehrte Jenassa gelassen ab:  
„Also räumen wir die Mine aus, kehren dann zurück hierher und...“  
„Wenn es noch früh genug ist, dann gehen wir von Flusswald aus gleich los. Wir haben ja auch ein Zelt, können es überall aufschlagen. Wenn es doch zu spät ist, dann kehren wir nach Weißlauf zurück und warten bis Morgen“ nickte Arthan und stand auf, Elsa hatte mittlerweile auch aufgegessen und ging wieder in den Keller, um sich umzuziehen. Dabei sah sie nachdenklich in die Schmiede hinein, das wäre definitiv ein größeres Zimmer und wenn sie es bezog, konnte sie vielleicht auch einen von diesen Bücherschränken mit hinein nehmen.  
Seufzend zog sie sich ihre Rüstung an und starrte nachdenklich darauf, wenn sie ihre Kräfte richtig beherrschen würde, müsste sie keine Rüstung unterwegs tragen. Sie würde sich einfach bei Bedarf einfach schnell eine machen, so wie sie es schon zweimal bei Arthan getan hatte... aber andererseits schwächte sie es auch sehr, so etwas zu tun.  
Zwar half dann der Magietrank, aber der schmeckte wie schimmliges Leder.  
Ob die Graubärte ihr vielleicht helfen konnten?  
Immerhin schienen sie ja sehr mächtig zu sein.  
Langsam kam sie wieder nach Oben und sah dort wie Arthan mit seiner Rüstung kämpfte, sie schien sich verdreht und verheddert zu haben. Schnell war Elsa bei ihm und entwirrte das gute Stück, aus Leder, wieder.  
„Ich hätte für Euch lieber eine Rüstung, wie Uthgerd sie trägt“ überlegte die junge Frau dabei:  
„Die sieht stabiler aus.“  
„Stahlplattenrüstung ist das beste was man, neben einer orkischen, bekommen kann“ erklärte Jenassa:  
„Jedenfalls im Bereich der schweren Rüstungen. Und natürlich gibt es noch die Dwemerrüstung, aber die beherrscht kaum ein Schmied, und die daedrische. Und die daedrische beherrscht kein Schmied in Himmelsrand.“  
„Ich habe mal eine in Cyrodiil gesehen“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Aber mir würden Stahlplatten schon reichen.“  
„Ich wüsste wie man gratis an eine, oder mehrere kommt“ erklärte Jenassa und lächelte dabei finster:  
„Und da wir eh nach Rifton gehen, könnten wir vielleicht darüber nachdenken. Ihr müsstet nur, ein, zwei Gesetze dafür brechen.“  
„Ich bin ein schlechter Dieb.“  
„Aber kein schlechter Krieger. Es gibt in der Nähe von Rifton ein Anwesen, welches von Söldnern in Stahlplattenrüstungen bewacht wird. Draußen sind meistens drei, drinnen noch mal acht. Der Besitzer des Anwesens ist immer in der Stadt, und hat dort ebenfalls ein Haus, es ist eher ein... Urlaubsdomizil.“  
„Also ist der Besitzer reich, bewohnt das Haus nie und man muss diese Söldner einfach töten um an ihre Rüstungen zu kommen“ hakte Arthan besorgt nach und packte alles Notwendige in den Rucksack, schnallte dann das Zelt daran.  
Elsa übernahm den Rucksack wieder, er war etwas leichter, aber würde sich bestimmt auch wieder ordentlich füllen.  
„So ist es, nach ein paar Tagen sind neue Söldner da, die Rüstungen bekommen sie vom Besitzer des Anwesens. So eine Stahlplattenrüstung bringt bis zu tausend Septime, wenn der Schmied gerade selbst keine hat, deswegen war ich schon ein paar Mal dort. Sie tragen keine Helme, diese Idioten, man kann ihnen einfach einen Pfeil in den Kopf schießen und die drei Rüstungen gleich nach Rifton tragen.“  
„Wir werden es so machen, wenn wir Rifton erreichen“ bestimmte Elsa und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Sie sind selbst Schuld, wenn sie ihren Kopf nicht schützen und drei Banditen sie überwältigen. Niemand wird erfahren, dass unter den Banditen das Drachenblut ist, denn es wird keine Zeugen geben. Ich brauche solch eine Rüstung nicht, deswegen werden wir die restlichen verkaufen und das Geld geht dann wahrscheinlich in das Brisenheim. Ich habe alles, was ist mit euch?“  
„Wir sind fertig“ nickte Jenassa schmunzelnd und schulterte ihren Bogen, löschte das Feuer und packte noch das restliche Fleisch in einen Beutel:  
„Mal sehen was wir in diese Mine, außer der Banditen, noch so finden.“


	19. Chapter 19

„Die Mine kenne ich, es ist die Glutsplittermine und es gibt auch eine Schmiede darin. Und das Beste ist, jedenfalls für uns Heute, sie hat zwei Eingänge“ Jenassa, Arthan und Elsa standen in einem Stückchen Wald, zwischen den Wächtersteinen und Flusswald, vor ihnen befand sich etwas was man ein „Loch im Berg“ nennen konnte:  
„Das hier ist der Hintereingang, da vorne ist der Haupteingang. Und der wird meistens bewacht.“  
„Woher wisst Ihr hiervon“ wollte Elsa neugierig wissen.  
„Ich habe derweil darüber nachgedacht Banditin zu werden, aber das ist mir einfach zu schmutzig, und der Met auch meistens zu schlecht. Deswegen kenne ich aber diverse Banditenclans im Fürstentum Weißlauf und nutze dieses Wissen gerne, wenn ich Geld brauche.“  
„Da Ihr Euch ja recht gut auskennt, werdet Ihr den Haupteingang nutzen und ich, mit Elsa, den Hintereingang“ bestimmte Arthan ernst:  
„Wir treffen uns dann in der Mitte der Mine, so fällt uns auch keiner in den Rücken. Traut Ihr Euch das zu, wir teilen dann die ganze Beute gerecht auf.“  
„Ich hätte etwas ähnliches vorgeschlagen, aber wäre es nicht sicherer, wenn Elsa mit mir geht? Ich kann die Gegner ausschalten, noch bevor sie überhaupt die Tochter des Schnees berühren.“ Jenassa sagte dieses „Tochter des Schnees“ derweil mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton, Elsa gab aber nichts darauf, denn spätestens seit dem Drachen wusste auch die Söldnerin wozu die junge Frau fähig war.  
„Ich bin unsicher...“ Arthan wirkte leicht misstrauisch, aber Elsa erkannte sofort, dass es ihm dabei nicht um sie ging, sondern um ihn selbst. Er fühlte sich unsicher, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war und irgendwie rührte sie das. Aber sie wusste auch, irgendwann würden sie sich wieder trennen und dann musste das Drachenblut mit einem gewöhnlichen Söldner vorlieb nehmen.  
„Ich gehe wirklich besser mit Jenassa, wer weiß ob Heute irgendwas bei mir funktioniert und am Ende habe ich nur dabei gestanden“ nickte sie ernst:  
„Wir treffen uns in der Mitte der Mine und ich wette, Ihr schafft es auch ohne mich.“ Und doch sorgte sich Elsa sehr um ihren Freund, deswegen berührte sie ihn an der Schulter und schon legte sich die bekannte Rüstung aus dickem Eis über ihn. Natürlich fror Arthan darin, aber es war keinesfalls unangenehm und länger als eine zwanzig Minuten hielt sie auch nicht.  
Er nickte zustimmend und betrat dann einfach die Mine, er musste sich beeilen, Jenassa und Elsa liefen schnell zum Haupteingang und dort schaltete die Bogenschützin auch gleich den Wachposten aus.  
Elsa durchsuchte ihn kurz, nahm ihm ein paar Septime ab und steckte diese mit ernster Miene ein.  
„Wir sollten nicht zu lang warten“ erklärte sie:  
„Ich kann Euch gerade keine Rüstung machen, aber vielleicht etwas anderes.“  
Sie nahm einen der Pfeile aus Jenassas Köcher und befühlte ihn kurz, dann erschuf sie fünfzig eisige Geschosse, welche genauso aussahen. Jenassa betrachtete diese erstaunt, dann nahm sie einen in die Hand, er war federleicht und messerscharf.  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich besser als jede Rüstung, ich bevorzuge sowieso eher etwas leichtes. Gehen wir schnell rein“ sie steckte die Eispfeile in den Köcher und betrat die Mine, lief vor, während Elsa eine der Fackeln von den Wänden nahm und ihr fast lautlos folgte.  
„Ihr solltet darüber nachdenken, das Schleichen zu üben. Könnte ein weiteres Eurer Talente sein“ stellte Jenassa flüsternd fest und hockte sich in eine Ecke. Hinter dieser Ecke sahen sie zwei Banditen dabei zu, wie sie Erz abbauten. Es gab mehrere hölzerne Brücken über einem Wasservorkommen, eine davon war hochgezogen worden, überall hingen Fackeln und Elsa entdeckte eine kleine Vorratskammer. Eventuell bekamen sie da ihren Proviant für die Reise zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung.  
Jenassa legte den Bogen an und schaltete dann lautlos, mit einem der eisigen Pfeile, den ersten Banditen aus.  
„Was, bei allen Göttern“ staunte der zweite, er war wohl mehr erschrocken über den Eispfeil, als über den Tod seines Kumpanen, ein zweiter Pfeil durchbohrte seinen Kopf und tötete ihn sofort.  
„Sonst scheint keiner hier zu sein“ Elsa lief zu den Leichen, durchsuchte sie kurz und steckte alles wertvolle ein. Darunter auch ein kleiner, roter Edelstein, wahrscheinlich ein Rubin.  
„Da oben in der Vorratskammer ist ein Hebel“ stellte Jenassa fest und sie gingen zusammen hin, von irgendwoher war nun Kampfgeschrei zu hören, die Söldnerin betätigte den Hebel und die Brücke senkte sich ab. Elsa wollte sich erst das Angebot an Lebensmitteln ansehen, aber da hörte sie wie drei Banditen auf die Brücke traten und sich wunderten wieso diese hinunter gelassen wurde.  
Jenassa sagte nichts dazu, sie schoss einen Eispfeil nach dem anderen, auf die Banditen, ab, tötete zwei Männer, der Dritte lief mit gezückter Waffe zu ihnen hoch.  
„Springt“ schimpfte Jenassa und Elsa sprang von der Vorratskammer aus auf die Brücke, die Dunmer konnte ihr nicht mehr folgen und musste sich dem Banditen mit einem Dolch stellen.  
„So nicht“ schimpfte Elsa böse und schuf einige eisige Treppe hoch zur Kammer, Jenassa sprang sofort darauf und lief runter, der Dieb folgte ihr und flog im nächsten Moment gefroren in das Wasser.  
„Ich glaube fast, Ihr erinnert Euch immer besser an die Benutzung Eurer Fähigkeiten.“  
„In der Not, Jenassa, in der Not“ keuchte Elsa schwer, das hatte sie doch sehr geschwächt, Arthan kam zu ihnen gelaufen und beobachtete das Szenario neugierig, dann versorgte er Elsa mit einem Magietrank.  
„Den habe ich unterwegs gefunden und dachte mir schon, dass Ihr ihn braucht. Schmilzt da gerade etwas in Eurem Köcher, Jenassa?“  
„Ja, ganz hervorragende Pfeile. Ich nehme an, wir haben die Mine gesäubert?“  
„Es gibt keine Banditen mehr, aber dafür noch drei ungeöffnete Truhen und etliches, was wir als Proviant mitnehmen können. Es ist noch früh, wir nehmen alles mit, verkaufen die wertvollen Sachen in Flusswald und gehen dann direkt los zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung.“  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan“ schmunzelte Elsa und beobachtete für einen Moment wie ihre Treppe anfing zu schmelzen... aus irgendeinem Grund kam ihr diese bekannt vor... Es war als hätte sie diese schon einmal geschaffen, irgendwo...

„Die Eisenhände, wirklich? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die noch einmal in Himmelsrand auftauchen. Sie waren ja schon fast ein Mythos.“  
Arthan, Elsa und Jenassa betraten den schlafenden Riesen und hörten dort das Gespräch zweier Reisender mit an.  
An der Theke stand Orgnar,der Wirt, die Wirtin Delphine stand am Alchemietisch. Es war ansonsten ruhig, selbst Sven war nicht da, aber es war auch noch früher Morgen und höchstens der Dorftrinker sehnte sich nach Met.  
„Ich glaube es fast nicht, sie waren doch so lange verschollen. Vor zwanzig Jahren habe ich sie einmal gesehen, und manchmal träume ich noch davon“ staunte der eine Reisende, seine Schuhe waren abgewetzt und seine kleine Kriegsaxt zeigte sich ebenso mitgenommen:  
„Und der alte Hajvarr Eisen-Faust soll sie haben. Ich habe es selbst gehört, von einem ehemaligen Mitglied seiner Bande. Die Katze war ziemlich freigiebig mit den Informationen über seine ehemaligen Freunde, besonders nach dem dritten Met. Khajiit vertragen einfach keinen Alkohol.“  
„Was sind diese Eisenhände“ fragte Elsa die beiden Männer einfach, während Arthan und Jenassa ein paar Leckereien kauften. Die Beute aus der Mine war sehr wertvoll gewesen, deswegen nahmen sie nur Brot, Äpfel und getrocknetes Fleisch mit, den Rest kauften sie erst bei Lucan und nun bei Orgnar.  
„Verzauberte Stahlpanzerhandschuhe“ nickten die beiden Reisenden:  
„Sie machen jede Streitaxt, jeden Zweihänder und jeden Kriegshammer stärker, schärfer und durchschlagender. Sie sind uralt, ein Artefakt der Nord und allein schon deswegen entsprechend wertvoll.“  
„Und wo sind diese Eisenhände zur Zeit?“ Das war doch was für Arthan, der gerade Käse kaufte und von Delphine irgendwie durchdringend angesehen wurde, aber er registrierte es nicht wirklich. Oder er wollte es ignorieren.  
„In der Weißflusswacht, nahe der Honigbräubrauerei. Dort hat sich Hajvarr Eisen-Faust, mit seiner Bande, eingenistet und er besitzt sie. Angeblich soll Jarl Balgruuf auch ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt haben, da der Kerl Reisende überfällt.“  
„Arthan...“ Elsa wollte das Drachenblut sofort darauf ansprechen, aber er schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
„Egal was es ist, wir reisen Heute erstmal zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung ab. Wenn wir von den Graubärten zurück sind, können wir uns immer noch um andere Probleme kümmern.“  
Elsa zögerte, wollte von den verzauberten Handschuhen erzählen, aber dann nickte sie zustimmend. Sie sollten wirklich abreisen, sie würden ja sehr lange unterwegs sein, mit vielen Leuten reden und wahrscheinlich auch mit Ulfric Sturmmantel, da musste so etwas tatsächlich warten.  
„Ihr habt recht“ bestimmte die junge Frau und sah noch einmal zu Delphine, deren Blicke waren noch stechender geworden, als würde sie Arthan von Hinten erdolchen wollen:  
„Gehen wir los, ich bin auch schon gespannt was wir unterwegs alles erleben werden.“


	20. Chapter 20

Sie hatten Arendal von den Ställen Weißlaufs abgeholt und ihn voll mit ihrem Proviant gepackt, dazu das Zelt und den Rucksack, ein paar Fackeln aus der Glutsplittermine und drei Schlafsäcke... Damit konnte wirklich nichts mehr schief gehen.  
„Das ist die Weißflusswacht“ fragte Arthan neugierig und trug das Banditennest auf ihrer Karte ein.  
„So ist es, und auch wenn diese Handschuhe sehr verführerisch sind, es gibt einiges was dagegen spricht sie sich jetzt zu holen“ erklärte Jenassa sachlich:  
„Wenn wir noch weitergehen, dann erreichen wir einen sicheren Platz für die Nacht. Und ich meine wirklich sicher, der Platz ist bewacht. Wir müssen nur selbstbewusst genug sein, und ein wenig die Leute dort überreden, dann brauchen wir uns nächste Nacht keine Sorgen machen. Morgen früh reisen wir dann weiter, und müssen an den Valtheimer Türmen vorbei. Ein Banditennest, welches immer besetzt ist. Wir müssen uns den Weg an ihnen vorbei kämpfen, denn es gibt keinen anderen in die Ostmarsch. Sie verlangen Zoll, aber den werden wir sicher nicht zahlen, stattdessen nehmen wir ihnen ihre Beute ab. Und wenn wir das erledigt haben, sind wir am Mittag an der Dunkelwasserkreuzung.“  
„Das Lager ist ja schon hier“ fragte Arthan, dabei die Karte immer noch studierend:  
„Das erreichen wir in einer Stunde.“  
„Ja, aber für die Valtheimer Türme brauchen wir alle Kraft. Sie haben etliche Bogenschützen und das Geschäft ist dort sehr ertragreich, sie werden die Türme nicht einfach so aufgeben wollen. Ich kann gleich dann noch auf die Jagd gehen und etwas kochen, oder wir kaufen den Anwesenden etwas ihres Abendessens ab.“  
„Was sind das für Leute dort“ wollte Elsa wissen, während sie Arendal hinter den Ohren kraulte.  
„Sturmmäntel“ nickte Jenassa ernst:  
„Es ist ein verstecktes Lager. Aber selbst ich konnte dort schon rasten, gegen ein paar Münzen.“  
„Lasst mich reden“ bestimmte Elsa ernst und nahm dann die Zügel von Arendal:  
„Sie werden Euch erstmal nicht abnehmen, dass Ihr das Drachenblut seid, Arthan, und zahlen wollen wir auch nichts. Aber ich habe bei Sturmmänteln grundsätzlich ein gutes Gefühl und kann dieses ihnen auch rüber bringen. Und ich weiß auch schon ungefähr was ich ihnen sagen werde.“  
Sie gingen los, auf der Straße entlang, welche in die Ostmarsch führte, und trafen schon bald auf drei sehr angriffslustige Wölfe, von denen einen Arendal mit einem gezielten Tritt erledigte. Der Wolf wurde so heftig getroffen, dass er gegen einen größeren Felsen schlug, in dem Elsa auch gleich eine Höhle entdeckte. Sofort trug sie diese in ihre Karte ein, über der Höhle sah sie einen Findling stehen. Genau so einen, wie die Wächtersteine es waren, da wurde die junge Frau natürlich neugierig.  
„Können wir uns diesen Findling kurz ansehen“ fragte sie, Jenassa und Arthan zögerten kurz, nickten aber dann zustimmend.  
„Das ist der Ritualstein“ erklärte die Söldnerin ernst, als sie Arendal an einen Baum anbanden und dann den Felsen hoch stiegen:  
„Er wird von Totenbeschwörern bevorzugt.“ Und da war auch schon einer, er hinter dem Findling sprang hervor, kaum erreichten sie die Plattform, und beschwor einige Skelette. Elsa erschrak so sehr, sie schrie auf und im nächsten Moment schoss der Beschwörer tiefgefrorenen in den Fluss hinunter.  
Er starb dabei, was dazu führte, dass die Skelette einfach zu einem glänzenden Staub zerfielen.  
„Das passiert immer“ erklärte Arthan ernst:  
„Wenn ein Toter beschworen wird und dann wieder getötet, zerfällt er zu diesem Staub.“  
„Ist das nicht...“ Elsa suchte nach den richtigen Worten, fand aber keine dafür.  
„Die Totenbeschwörung ist bei den Dunkelelfen eine sehr hohe Kunst der Magie, aber wir haben Gesetze dafür“ warf Jenassa ein:  
„Und auch die Nord praktizieren sie... mit strengen Regeln. Das was diese Beschwörer hier machen, hat nichts mit Regeln und Gesetzen zu tun. Sehr wahrscheinlich hat er nicht gefragt, bevor er sich eine Leiche dafür nahm, oder eine entsprechende Person tötete. Gehen wir zum Lager, ich sehe von hier aus schon ein Rentier und zwei Elche, mindestens eines dieser Tiere werde ich uns Heute auf den Teller holen.“  
„Ich sehe zwei Skeever von hier aus“ stellte Elsa ernst fest, konnte aber auch schon am Fuß des Berges das Lager erkennen. Mehrere Sturmmäntel liefen dort herum, sie hatten Pferde und Zelte, ein richtiges Lager, welches sicher über Monate hinweg besetzt war.  
„Die erledigen wir auf dem Weg zum Lager“ bestimmte Arthan und nahm die Axt von Weißlauf in seine Hände, ging mit Jenassa vor. Elsa musste gar nichts tun, sie führte Arendal zum Lager hin, während Jenassa und Arthan die Skeever schnell erledigten.  
Und so erreichten sie zu dritt das Lager der Sturmmäntel, wo sie auch gleich von deren Anführer aufgehalten werden.  
„Was wollt ihr hier“ wollte er sofort wissen:  
„Wenn ihr euch uns anschließen wollt, dann geht nach Windhelm.“  
„Wir würden gerne über Nacht hier rasten“ Elsa legte einen besonders lieben Blick auf:  
„Wir sind schon eine Weile unterwegs, haben ein Banditennest ausgehoben und müssen Morgen die Dunkelwasserkreuzung erreichen. Wir sind müde, und möchten in Sicherheit ruhen, außerdem ist unser Pferd auch sehr erschöpft.“  
Der Sturmmantel-Hauptmann musterte Arthan, Jenassa und Arendal ernst, letzterer schnaubte sofort mühsam und ließ die Zunge raus hängen. Als hätte er verstanden, dass er erschöpft aussehen sollte.  
„Das hier ist ein verstecktes Lager“ warf der Mann ein, aber man sah schon, dass er schwach wurde:  
„Und diese Söldnerin kennen wir schon“ er zeigte auf Jenassa:  
„Sie hat sich schon ein paar mal hier eingenistet und durch gefuttert.“  
„Ich habe dafür bezahlt“ motzte die Dunmer halbherzig:  
„Und für alle gekocht.“  
„Sie wird heute Abend auch wieder kochen“ Elsa klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern und spitzte die roten Lippen etwas verführerisch, der Hauptmann hob die Augenbrauen und seufzte dann aufgebend.  
„Ich habe aber kein Zelt frei, Ihr müsst das eigene benutzen. Aber unser Pferdemeister wird sich um Euer Tier kümmern.“ Er rief nach dem Sturmmantel, der auch gleich Arendal alles abnahm und ihn zu den anderen Pferden führte.  
„Ich gehe auf die Jagd“ bestimmte Jenassa, woraufhin Elsa ihr kurzerhand fünfzig Pfeile erschuf... vor den Augen aller Sturmmäntel.  
„Ihr seid... Ihr seid die Tochter des Schnees“ brachte der Hauptmann erstaunt hervor:  
„Man sagt Ihr könnt Rüstungen schaffen, Ihr habt einem Drachen das Maul zugefroren...“  
„Ich glaube fast, die Bewohner von Himmelsrand erzählen sich gerne Geschichten. Aber ja, es stimmt, derweil mache ich so etwas.“  
„Und man sagt, Ihr seid in Begleitung des Drachenblutes, welcher ein Dunmer ist.“  
Elsa zeigte ernst auf Arthan, der zuckte nur schmunzelnd mit den Schultern und setzte sich dann einfach ans Feuer.  
„Ihr wolltet Euch doch einen guten Ruf schaffen“ erklärte er amüsiert, während die Sturmmäntel ihnen von ihrer Suppe abgaben und Jenassa sich eilig auf den Weg machte.  
„Ja, damit man mich auch ohne eine Waffe respektiert. Aber eventuell habe ich es auch übertrieben.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht“ wehrte das Drachenblut ab:  
„Wenn Ihr mir einen aufgespießten Drachen auf dem Eistablett serviert, dann habt Ihr es übertrieben, ansonsten habt Ihr Euch bisher nur Respekt verschafft. Und es ist nichts Schlechtes daran die Sturmmäntel als Freunde zu haben. Besonders weil wir Beide wahrscheinlich immer noch auf der schwarzen Liste des Kaiserreichs stehen.“  
„Wir könnten auch für Tod erklärt worden sein.“  
„Das machen die Kaiserlichen nur, wenn sie eine entsprechende Leiche gesehen haben“ nickte Arthan ernst und probierte die Suppe, stellte sie daraufhin zur Seite:  
„Warten wir lieber auf Jenassa, und ihre Kochkünste.“

Arthan und Jenassa schliefen schon länger tief und fest, als Elsa aus dem Zelt kam und mit nackten Füßen zu Arendal schlich. Sie streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf und gab ihm noch eine Möhre. Nur noch wenige Sturmmäntel waren wach, der Hauptmann schlief in seinem Zelt, genauso wie der Pferdemeister und der Schmied.  
„Elsa“ flüsterte wieder die weibliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und diesmal war es so als würde die Person förmlich hinter ihr stehen. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um, aber da war nur ein müder Sturmmantel, der noch das restliche Rentier über dem Feuer drehte, welches Jenassa ein paar Stunden zuvor erlegte.  
Aus einem Teil machte sie eine gute Suppe, für alle Sturmmäntel, dann gab es noch Fleisch dazu und den Rest konnten die Männer dann auch haben.  
Sie würden nichts davon mitnehmen, höchstens noch ein paar Bissen zum Frühstück essen.  
Jenassa war wirklich eine gute Jägerin, und Arthan wahrscheinlich das perfekte Drachenblut. In diesem Fall hatte die Söldnerin auch recht, Himmelsrand braucht einen Helden, der kein Nord war. Jemand der ein Elf ist, ein Ork, ein Dunmer, ein Krieger ohne magische Fähigkeiten und trotzdem irgendwie anders.  
Jemand der ein Soldat war, ein Dieb...  
Dieb!  
Elsa fuhr herum und sah wie eine vollkommen schwarz gekleidete Gestalt sich an ihr Zelt heran schlich, sofort lief sie hin und sprang dem Mann in den Rücken, riss ihn zu Boden. Dies alles war ohne ein Geräusch geschehen, sie rang mit ihm einige Momente und riss ihm dabei die schwarze Kapuze vom Gesicht.  
Er war ein Nord, mit roten, halblangen Haaren und tiefgrünen Augen. Er lächelte, sanft und verschmitzt, während Elsa auf ihm kniete. Für einen Moment sah er ihr tief in die Augen, sie wandte den Blick nicht ab und es fühlte sich wie endlose Minuten an.  
„Ihr seid gut“ flüsterte er dann auf einmal:  
„Ich habe Euch nicht kommen hören.“  
„Und Ihr seid ein schlechter Dieb, ich habe Euch bemerkt“ zischelte Elsa genauso leise.  
„Eigentlich ein recht guter“ er befreite sich von ihr und setzte die Kapuze wieder auf:  
„Und ich weiß auch, wann ich mich zurück zu ziehen habe. Besucht mich einmal in Rifton, fragt nach Brynjolf.“  
Und weg war er, einfach in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, Elsas Herz pochte so laut und stark wie noch nie.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung“ Jenassa kroch im Halbschlaf aus ihrem Schlafsack und trat vor das Zelt:  
„Mir war, als hätte ich etwas gehört.“  
„Das war sicher nur in Eurem Traum. Ich bin nur hier draußen weil ich mich erleichtern musste und die Sturmmäntel passen ja auf“ wehrte Elsa entschieden ab und komplimentierte Jenassa zurück ins Land der Träume.  
Der Dieb, dieser Brynjolf, der war kein gewöhnlicher Dieb gewesen, sehr wahrscheinlich gehörte er zur Gilde. Und die hatte in Rifton ihren Sitz.  
Also hatte Jenassa auch damit recht gehabt, die Diebesgilde hatte Interesse an dem Drachenblut, und dessen Besitz. Und so wie Elsa es einschätzte, war der Dieb schon im Brisenheim gewesen, fand dort nur zwei Bücher im Regal und folgte dann ihrer Spur.  
„Wir werden uns wiedersehen“ murmelte die junge Frau leise und kehrte in ihren Schlafsack zurück.  
„Elsa“ flüsterte die weibliche Stimme leise erneut, in ihrem Kopf, und diesmal klang sie irgendwie zufriedener.


	21. Chapter 21

„Ihr müsst an den Valtheimer Türmen vorbei, oder“ der Hauptmann der Sturmmäntel half ihnen dabei alles wieder auf Arendal zu packen und gut festzubinden:  
„Habe zuletzt gesehen wie sie Verstärkung dorthin bekommen haben. Ich würde euch ja ein paar Leute mitgeben aber...“  
„Das wird nicht notwendig sein“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab, es war an diesem Morgen irgendwie so als ob Elsa ihm etwas verschweigen würde. Sie wirkte schon beim Frühstück sehr nachdenklich, gerade auch etwas, als sie Arendal einen Kuss auf sein weiches Maul gab... und ihn dann mit einer Karotte versorgte.  
Dieses Pferd konnte wirklich immer fressen, aber er war dafür auch sehr stark und ausdauernd. Wenn das so blieb, würde Arthan ihn gerne bis zu seinem Lebensende mit allem versorgen was er brauchte. Ein treues Pferd konnte einem öfters das Leben retten, als eine Waffe oder eine gute Rüstung.  
„Trotzdem, ich habe etwas für euch“ er ging kurz in sein Zelt und kam dann mit einer Rüstung raus, wie er selbst trug. Das bedeutete, die Stiefel und Handschuhe waren aus Stahl und Leder, der Brustpanzer aus dickem Bärenfell und der Helm bestand aus einem Bärenkopf. Der einzige Unterschied zu seiner eigenen, war das sich das Fell nicht in einem normalen Braun zeigte, sondern weiß war. Es musste von einem Schneebären stammen, von denen Jenassa schon erzählte, es gab Höhlenbären und normale Braunbären, im Norden Schneebären.  
„Das ist genau das richtige für Elsa“ bestimmte die Dunmer sofort:  
„Sie hat die schlechteste Rüstung zur Zeit, und sie kann uns bei Bedarf eine bessere erschaffen. Hier zieht das an.“ Jenassa wartete gar keine Antwort ab, sondern half Elsa dabei sich umzuziehen, die sich aber auch nicht wehrte und sogar den Helm aufsetzte.  
„Die Stiefel und Handschuhe sind etwas schwer“ stellte sie fest, als sie ihr Haar ordentlich zusammen band:  
„Aber ich denke, ich werde mich daran gewöhnen. Ich danke Euch.“  
„Sie gehörte einer Kampfgefährtin“ nickte der Hauptmann ernst:  
„Sicher wird sie von Sovngarde aus sehen, dass Ihr sie tragt und sie wird sich darüber freuen.“  
„Ich werde diese Rüstung in Ehren halten, das verspreche ich“ bestimmte Elsa und nahm die Zügel von Arendal.  
„Wir danken euch für alles“ erklärten Arthan und Jenassa noch, dann kehrten sie zurück auf die Straße, welche in die Ostmarsch führte.  
„Das ist wirklich eine sehr gute Rüstung“ stellte die Söldnerin fest und zupfte noch einmal daran:  
„Und sie sitzt wesentlich besser, als die Lederrüstung zuvor. Für die werden wir sicher noch fünfzig Septime bekommen.“  
„Am Besten verkaufen wir sie gleich in Windhelm, und nutzen das Geld für eine Nacht, und ein gutes Essen, im örtlichen Gasthaus“ überlegte Arthan und blieb dann stehen:  
„Das sind also die Valtheimer Türme.“  
Vor ihnen taten sich tatsächlich zwei Türme auf, etwas verfallen und trotzdem noch mächtig wirkend, die über eine Brücke miteinander verbunden waren. Die Brücke führte über den Fluss, den Weißfluss, Elsa konnte auf Anhieb fünf Banditen darauf erkennen.  
Dazu noch ein Bogenschütze auf einem der Türme, der Rest verbarg sich wohl im Innern dieser „Festung“.  
Und ja, es war der perfekte Platz für eine solche Gruppierung, denn die Straße führte an einem der Türme vorbei, dort warteten ebenfalls mehrere Banditen, die wohl den Zoll einforderten.  
„Wenn es weniger als zwanzig sind, dann fresse ich ab Morgen eine Woche Heu“ bestimmte Jenassa ernst, Arendal schnaubte demonstrativ, er wollte sein Heu nicht abgeben:  
„Und wir sind nur zu dritt, wenn Elsa nicht mitmacht, dann nur zu zweit. Wir brauchen definitiv einen Plan.“  
„Wir könnten erst den Bogenschützen, und ein paar auf der Brücke, ausschalten“ Elsa zeigte darauf:  
„Und dann werden sie uns wohl entgegen stürmen. Dort, auf dem anderen Turm, wo das Holzdach ist, da sitzt wohl der Anführer. Jedenfalls sehe ich dort die Umrisse einer Person sich bewegen... es ist zu weit weg um mehr zu erkennen.“  
„Wenn Ihr ein wenig Eis erschaffen könntet, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sie uns entgegen stürmen“ überlegte Jenassa ernsthaft:  
„Aber wir dürfen auch nicht darauf pochen, das habe ich schon gelernt. Besser ist es, wir planen immer ohne Euch.“  
„An dem Kampf kommen wir eindeutig nicht vorbei“ murmelte Arthan ernst und nahm seine Waffe in die Hände, aber da sah er etwas womit er nicht gerechnet hatte... Zwei Krieger kamen von der anderen Seite auf die Türme zu und wurden sofort von den Banditen aufgehalten. Die Krieger waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, trugen ordentliche Rüstungen und sahen insgesammt auch aus als wären sie in einer Schlacht geboren worden.  
Und natürlich wollten sie den Zoll nicht zahlen, es dauerte nicht lange da flogen die ersten Köpfe.  
„Vergesst den Plan“ schimpfte Arthan sofort und lief los:  
„Wir helfen den Beiden und sind so zu viert, oder zu fünft. Kommt. Das ist unsere Chance.“  
Jenassa antwortete gar nicht erst, sie rannte einfach dem Drachenblut hinterher und ließ damit eine sehr verdutzte Elsa bei Arendal stehen.  
„Keine Rüstung, keine Pfeile“ fragte diese leise, verwirrt, dann aber zog sie sich auf Arendals Rücken und ritt ihnen langsam hinterher. Die beiden Krieger, Jenassa und Arthan kämpften sich durch die Banditen in den ersten Turm hinein. Der Bogenschütze, auf diesem, schoss erst auf sie und entdeckte dann Elsa.  
Er visierte sie an, wurde aber noch vor seinem ersten Schuss von einem eisigen Speer im Herzen getroffen und flog vom Turm hinunter, in den Fluss hinein.  
Die junge Frau atmete schwer und rutschte von Arendals Rücken runter, band ihn an einem Busch fest.  
„Du bleibst brav hier und ich sehe nach ob ich noch helfen kann.“  
Arthan war mittlerweile auf der Brücke angekommen, dort liefen ihm gleich drei Banditen entgegen, er schrie ein kräftiges „FUS“ und sie kamen ins Schwanken, woraufhin er sie schnell töten konnte und sie in den Fluss fielen.  
Eindeutig wusste er schon, wie er diesen Schrei einsetzen konnte... ein Bandit in einer guten Stahlrüstung kam aus dem zweiten Turm und stürmte förmlich auf Arthan zu, da waren aber auch schon die beiden Krieger bei ihm.  
Elsa betrat vorsichtig den ersten Turm und entdeckte dort auch gleich eine Truhe. Aber sie schien mit einer Falle gesichert zu sein, die junge Frau untersuchte das Gebilde kurz und beschloss die Öffnung auf später zu verlegen, stattdessen ging sie die Stufen hoch und fand dort Jenassa, die sich gerade ein Duell mit einem Banditen lieferte.  
Sie hieb ihm ihren Bogen um die Ohren, er verlor seine Waffe und griff sie daraufhin mit bloßen Händen an. Aber da verpasste ihm Elsa einen kräftigen Tritt in den Bauch, er taumelte und fiel in den Fluss, wurde gegen einen Felsen gespült. Er lebte zwar noch, aber es würde einige Zeit dauern bis er sich aus der misslichen Lage befreit hatte, besonders weil der Fluss nur zehn Meter weiter in einen tosenden Wasserfall überging. Ein Blick von Elsa genügte ihr um abzuschätzen, dass es da sicher an die zwanzig Meter tief ging... das überlebte niemand.  
„Danke“ keuchte Jenassa, in dem Moment in dem Arthan und die beiden Krieger den Anführer töteten und auch diese Leiche den Weg in den Fluss fand:  
„Schade, die Rüstung wäre etwas für unser Drachenblut gewesen.“  
„Wir finden eine bessere, spätestens in Rifton“ nickte Elsa ernst und ging hoch zur Brücke... Rifton, sofort musste sie wieder an diesen Brynjolf denken, diese grünen Augen. Er war groß und stark gewesen, trotzdem aber lautlos und flink wie ein Elf. Also ein Elf wie Jenassa, nicht so einer wie Arthan, welcher sich gerade mit den beiden Kriegern unterhielt.  
„Wir wollen uns den Gefährten anschließen“ erzählte einer gerade, als Elsa und Jenassa dazu kamen:  
„Deswegen sind wir auf dem Weg nach Weißlauf.“  
„Dann sehen wir uns sicher mal wieder, denn wir haben erst vor Kurzem ein Haus da gekauft“ schmunzelte Arthan und drückte den Männern die Hände herzlich.  
„Neue Freunde gefunden“ fragte Elsa neugierig und stellte sich den Kriegern vor, sie waren schon etwas älter, vierzig Jahre vielleicht, aber ganz klar immer noch auf Abenteuer aus. Sonst würden sie ja auch nicht auf den Weg zu dieser besonderen Gruppierung sein.  
Jenassa hatte schon einiges von ihnen erzählt, die Gefährten gingen auf Ysgramor zurück und waren die ehrenvollsten, stärksten Krieger von ganz Himmelsrand... und im Grunde nichts anderes als Söldner. Nur eben, dass all ihre Taten sehr ehrenvoll waren und sie jedes Unrecht auch gerne mal gratis bekämpften.  
Aber auch sie konnten nicht allein vom Kampf leben.  
„Nichts schweißt mehr zusammen als ein guter Kampf“ lachte einer der Krieger:  
„Elsa ist Euer Name? Ich glaube ich habe schon von Euch gehört... vor Kurzem.“  
„Lasst mich raten, sie friert Drachen das Maul zu und erschafft Rüstungen aus Eis“ grinste Jenassa breit und durchsuchte dabei eine Leiche, holte ein paar Münzen hervor, die sie sich einstecken durfte.  
Arthan und Elsa waren meist mit dem zufrieden, was sie in den Truhen fanden und Banditen trugen oft eh nur ein paar wenige Septime, und vor allem Dietriche, mit sich. Und auch die steckte sich Jenassa gerne ein.  
„Die Tochter des Schnees“ staunten die Krieger sofort und Elsa wurde knallrot bis zum Hals runter:  
„Man sagt Ihr seid in Begleitung des Drachenblutes...“  
Sofort zeigte sie auf Arthan, woraufhin die Beiden dem noch einmal heftig die Hand schüttelten.  
„Ihr solltet auch zu den Gefährten gehen, und Ihr, Tochter des Schnees, nach Winterfeste, auf die Akademie.“  
„Jetzt geht es erstmal nach Windhelm“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab, woraufhin den Beiden gar nicht mehr die Münder zugingen:  
„Nein, wir schließen uns noch nicht den Sturmmänteln an. Wir müssen erstmal zu den Graubärten hoch.“  
„Aber Ihr wollt es tun?“  
„Es sieht immer mehr danach aus. Zwar glaube ich ein wenig, dass ein Drachenblut neutral sein sollte, aber in erster Linie bin ich Arthan, ein Krieger der in Himmelsrand seine Heimat gefunden hat. Und da ich direkt aus einer Zelle der Kaiserlichen komme...“ er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ulfric kann einen solchen Mann sicher gut gebrauchen, genauso wie die Tochter des Schnees. Es ist egal woher man stammt, wenn man Himmelsrand befreien möchte, den Frieden wieder herstellen, dann ist man bei Ulfric genau richtig“ nickte der Ältere der Beiden ernst und klopfte ihnen noch einmal freundlich auf die Schultern:  
„Wenn wir noch etwas für euch tun können...“  
„Würdet ihr derweil einen Blick auf das Brisenheim, unser Haus, werfen“ bat Elsa:  
„Zwar gibt es derzeit noch jemanden in der Drachenfeste, der darauf aufpasst, aber wer weiß ob der immer Zeit hat. Es ist das Haus neben der Schmiede, mit dem kleinen Turm.“  
„Wir werden Euch diesen Wunsch erfüllen“ versprachen die Beiden sofort und bekamen dann auch einen Teil der Beute, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.  
Elsa sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher, bis Jenassa neben sie trat.  
„Eigentlich ist das Brisenheim bewacht genug“ erklärte sie leise, Arthan war gerade im zweiten Turm und durchsuchte dort noch einmal alles.  
„Letzte Nacht“ murmelte Elsa:  
„Da kam ein schwarz gekleideter Mann in das Lager und wollte in unser Zelt. Ich erwischte ihn davor, wir kämpften miteinander, ich zog ihm die Kapuze ab. Er war ein Nord, rote lange Haare und grüne Augen. Er sagte er heißt Brynjolf...“  
Jenassa schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und wurde erstaunt angesehen.  
„Brynjolf ist die rechte Hand des Gildenmeisters, der Diebesgilde. Und eigentlich ist er so etwas wie der inoffizielle Anführer. Er hat das Sagen, die Mitglieder der Gilde sind nur ihm loyal gegenüber. Und er ist es auch, der die neuen Leute anheuert. Ich habe es gewusst, sie wollen sehen was Arthan in seinem Besitz hat, aber das Brynjolf gleich selbst geht... Und Ihr habt ihn erwischt?“  
„Ich habe ihn erwischt und er hat mich erst bemerkt, als ich ihn von Hinten ansprang. Entweder ist er schlechter als es behauptet wird, oder ich besser als er.“  
„Brynjolf ist der beste Dieb von ganz Himmelsrand“ nickte Jenassa heftig und empfing einige sehr neugierige Blicke:  
„Er wollte mich mal anheuern. Aber ich kam mit dem Gildenmeister nicht klar, der Kerl hasst Dunkelelfen.“  
„Tatsächlich.“  
„Ja, sein Name ist Mercer Frey, ein Bretone. Er hat einen ganz persönlichen Hass auf die Dunmer, da kann man nichts machen. Und ich glaube...“  
„Eure Schwester würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn Ihr der Gilde beitretet? Ich habe schon bemerkt, dass Ihr Irileth sehr ähnlich seht.“  
„Sie ist ja auch nur zwei Minuten älter als ich“ lachte Jenassa:  
„Und darauf pocht sie seit gut zweihundert Jahren.“ Arthan kehrte zurück und hatte nicht nur die Taschen voller Münzen, sondern auch einen verzauberten Bogen dabei.  
„Der ist schlechter als meiner“ überlegte Jenassa ernsthaft, als sie die Waffe genauer ansah:  
„Aber die Verzauberung ist besser, denn meiner hat gar keine. Es ist ein starker Feuerschaden.“  
„Nehmen wir ihn erstmal mit, Arendal kann ihn tragen“ schlug Elsa vor und sie verließen die Valtheimer Türme, banden die Beute auf das Pferd, oder steckten sie in ihre Beutel.  
„Was gibt es an der Dunkelwasserkreuzung“ fragte Elsa, als sie die Zügel wieder nahm und sie langsam ihren Weg fortsetzten.  
„Eine Mine, ein Wohnhaus und ein paar Zelte der Minenarbeiter. Und sie angeln auch im See“ erzählte Jenassa:  
„Es gibt zwei Wachen, meistens, sie kommen aus Windhelm. Wenn sie sterben, dauert es einen ganzen Tag bis Ersatz kommt. Nebenan ist die Nebelwacht, eine alte Festung, die immer von Banditen besetzt ist. Der Grund wieso die Wachen manchmal sterben, aber die Bewohner der Dunkelwasserkreuzung sind auch sehr wehrhaft.“  
„Habt Ihr schon mal versucht, sie zu bestehlen“ hakte Arthan neugierig nach und Jenassa bekam dunkle Wangen:  
„Also ja. Nun gut, dank Eurer früheren Aktivitäten verlaufen wir uns wenigstens nicht und sind immer gut über alles informiert.“  
„So ist es“ schmunzelte Jenassa und sah zu Elsa, die wieder einmal sehr nachdenklich wirkte. Und jetzt wusste sie auch warum... Brynjolf war wohl sehr beeindruckend gewesen... hoffentlich nicht zu sehr...


	22. Chapter 22

„Es gibt zwei Wege zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung, die wir von hier aus nutzen können“ Jenassa, Arthan und Elsa hatten am Fuß von Hillgrunds Grab Halt gemacht und sahen ernst auf die Karte. Dieses Grab war wesentlich kleiner als das Ödsturzhügelgrab und angeblich sollte es darin spuken, sie beschlossen eventuell auf ihrem Rückweg nachzuschauen ob die „Geister“ ein paar Schätze bewachten. Vorausgesetzt sie kamen noch einmal an dem Grab vorbei, denn es gab ja etliche Wege, die von Ivarstatt nach Weißlauf führten.  
„Der eine ist kürzer, aber eventuell gefährlicher. Er führt nicht nur an der Festung Amol vorbei, sondern auch am Versteck des verlorenen Messers, eine Höhle voller Banditen“ Jenassa zeichnete die beiden Punkte ein, sie lagen sich genau gegenüber und der Weg zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung führte an Beiden vorbei.  
„Und in der Festung sitzen auch Banditen“ fragte Elsa besorgt.  
„Schlimmer, sie ist meistens von Totenbeschwörern besetzt, da es einen Alchemietisch und einen Verzauberungstisch gibt. Das hat nicht jede Festung. Außerdem ist die Lage für sie... gut. Wenn sie einen Toten brauchen, dann nehmen sie Reisende oder holen sich einen Banditen. Sie werden sofort angreifen, wenn sie uns sehen.“  
„Was ist mit dem zweiten Weg“ fragte Arthan nach, es gab ja zum Glück nicht nur diese eine Möglichkeit.  
„Der führt hier herunter, an der Mischwassermühle vorbei und direkt nach Windhelm. Von Windhelm aus können wir dann von Oben auf die Dunkelwasserkreuzung runter gehen und vermeiden diese gefährlichen Punkte. Hier gibt es nur einen recht hohen Hügel und ein Riesenlager, aber die Riesen greifen nur an, wenn wir ihnen, oder ihren Mammuts, zu nahe kommen.“  
Elsa schwieg mit offenem Mund, der Riese bei Weißlauf, den welchen die Gefährten bekämpften... wenn die Riesen sonst friedlich waren, wie kam er dann so wütend auf das Feld?  
„Wir nehmen den kürzeren Weg“ bestimmte Arthan und wurde sehr besorgt, von Jenassa, angesehen:  
„Wir würden einen riesigen Umweg machen, nicht nur weil wir erst nach der Dunkelwasserkreuzung nach Windhelm wollten. Dieser Besuch ist sehr wichtig für Elsa. Wäre es nicht so, hätten wir auch von Weißlauf aus die Kutsche nach Windhelm nehmen können. Wir bleiben wahrscheinlich sogar bis Morgen früh an der Kreuzung, ich überlege ein wenig zu angeln... Wir brauchen einen Plan, ich kann mich weder an Banditen, noch an Totenbeschwörern, vorbei schleichen. Und mit Arendal kann es auch nicht Elsa.“  
„Aber sie kann schnell vorbei reiten, kein Zauberer ist so schnell wie ein galoppierendes Pferd“ Jenassa runzelte die Stirn:  
„Ihr reitet Beide auf ihm schnell zur Kreuzung und ich komme schleichend nach. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Weg wähle.“  
„Seid Ihr sicher?“  
„Ja, auf dem Weg zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung dürfte nichts mehr gefährliches sein. Reitet einfach bis dorthin durch und stellt schon mal das Zelt auf, ich werde nicht lange brauchen. Vielleicht erlege ich unterwegs auch noch ein paar Kaninchen. Sollte es dunkel werden und ich noch nicht da sein, dann ist was passiert. Aber ich werde wirklich nicht lange brauchen.“  
Jenassa nickte ihnen beruhigend zu und half dann den Beiden dabei auf Arendal aufzusteigen, wobei Elsa vor Arthan saß und er um sie herum die Zügel nahm.  
So konnte sie auch nicht hinunter fallen, falls es einmal zu schnell ging... und Arthan spürte sofort, dass die junge Frau ganz kalte Haut bekam.  
„Habt Ihr Angst“ fragte er leise, und sie nickte zustimmend:  
„Versucht es erstmal zu unterdrücken, sollten wir angegriffen werden, dann können wir Eure Fähigkeiten sicher gebrauchen“ er wandte sich an Jenassa:  
„Seid Ihr Euch wirklich sicher? Arendal kann bestimmt auch uns drei tragen, nur dann nicht galoppieren.“  
„Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher und Ihr habt recht, wir sollten unseren Plan genau einhalten und keine großen Umwege machen. Wir treffen uns an der Dunkelwasserkreuzung“ sie gab dem Hengst einen kleinen Klaps und er setzte sich in Bewegung, erstmal nur im Schritttempo. Als sie eine kleine Brücke überquert hatten, sah Elsa zurück und entdeckte Jenassa nicht mehr. Es war als wäre sie spurlos verschwunden, nichts deutete mehr daraufhin, dass sie kurz zuvor noch da stand.  
„Ich glaube um Jenassa müssen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen“ murmelte die junge Frau leise, eigentlich hatte sie auch mehr davor Angst, was sie an der Dunkelwasserkreuzung eventuell erwartete.  
Vielleicht war es etwas, woran sie sich lieber nicht mehr erinnern wollte...  
„So ist es wohl“ nickte Arthan und trieb Arendal in den Trab an, woraufhin sie recht schnell die Festung Amol sahen:  
„Haltet Euch gut fest.“  
Und schon galoppierten sie los, vorbei an einem kleinen Teich, mit einem Eingang zu einer Höhle, und der Festung.  
Da waren Zauberer, sie versperrten ihnen den Weg, Arthan hielt aber nicht an, sondern trieb Arendal noch mehr an.  
„Jetzt kannst du zeigen was in dir steckt“ forderte er und Elsa kreischte auf, als sie über die drei Zauberer hinweg sprangen. Die schweren Hufeisen krachten förmlich auf den gepflasterten Weg und sie galoppierten auf eine weitere Brücke, welche an einem Wasserfall vorbei führte.  
Von dort aus konnte Elsa einen ersten Blick auf die Ostmarsch werfen, heiße Quellen, Felsen, Feuchtigkeit und ein... Drache.  
„Da ist ein Drache“ schnappte Elsa nach Luft, am Ende der Brücke waren zwei Wölfe, noch einmal aber sollte Arendal nicht springen. In ihrer Panik, denn sie hörte wie die Zauberer noch hinter ihnen waren, fror sie die Wölfe einfach ein und sie preschten an den toten Tieren vorbei.  
„Laut der Karte müsste es gleich hier vorne sein“ Arthan sah sich um, entdeckte einen Weg der in einer weiteren Brücke endete und über den Fluss führte, dann dieser See... Arendal konnte nicht mehr und ging einfach selbstständig in den Trab über und trug sie so zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung.  
Den wohl friedlichsten Ort, den Elsa bisher gesehen in Himmelsrand hatte. Dieser riesige See, die Zelte, die Mine und das kleine Wohnhaus, daneben ein Feld zur Eigenversorgung und wirklich nur zwei Wachen.  
Aber kaum erreichten sie das Zelt, griffen die Minenarbeiter zu den Waffen und erst sah es so aus als ob sie die beiden Besucher angreifen wollten, stattdessen liefen sie aber an ihnen vorbei und stürzten sich auf zwei Totenbeschwörer, die ihnen gefolgt waren.  
Sofort sahen sich die zaubernden Verbrecher mit einer Horde wilder Minenarbeiter konfrontiert, wurden von ihnen mit Spitzhacken solange bearbeitet, bis sie starben.  
Die Wachen hatten zwar ihre Bögen in die Hände genommen, mussten aber gar nicht erst angreifen.  
Leise stöhnend stieg Arthan ab und zog Elsa ebenfalls runter, dann führte er den erschöpften Hengst zu einer Stelle mit viel frischem Gras, band ihn dort an einen Baum.  
„Fünf Septime für den, der ihm Wasser bringt und bürstet“ verkündete das Drachenblut und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller.  
„Für zehn Septime mache ich ihm auch die Hufe sauber, ich kenne mich damit aus“ nickte ein Minenarbeiter:  
„Und er bekommt zwei Kartoffeln vom Feld.“  
Und schon hatte der Mann das Geld in der Hand, nahm mit Arthan das ganze Gepäck ab und schrubbte dann Arendal ordentlich ab.  
Um den Hengst mussten sie sich keine Gedanken mehr machen, Elsa nahm das Zelt und stellte es an einem ruhigen Platz auf, es war nicht schwer und bot zudem etwas Schutz vor der feuchten Luft.  
Es roch leicht nach Schwefel, von den Quellen her, und in der Ferne war das Brüllen des Drachen zu hören.  
„Um den Drachen kümmern wir uns Morgen früh, dann können wir seine Knochen auch gleich in Windhelm verkaufen“ nickte Arthan, während er den Kochtopf hervor holte:  
„Ob wir das Feuer der Minenarbeiter benutzen können? Vielleicht wenn Jenassa für sie mitkocht.“  
„Ich hoffe sie kommt bald“ murmelte Elsa leise.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich will noch nach Kaninchen schauen“ Jenassa trat neben sie und hatte zwei tote Tiere in den Händen, Elsa erschrak so sehr, dass sie gleich die Kaninchen einmal einfror.  
„Das war eigentlich nicht so gedacht. Was ist los? Eigentlich hattet Ihr es doch einigermaßen im Griff...“  
„Arthan sagte, ich solle meine Angst unterdrücken und auf dem Ritt konnte ich es nicht richtig... rauslassen. Ich habe nur zwei Wölfe eingefroren, vor den Zauberern sind wir geflohen. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich einiges angestaut... tut mir leid...“  
„Die Wölfe habe ich gesehen“ Jenassa schenkte die Kaninchen einem Minenarbeiter und führte Elsa zum See:  
„Sorgen wir dafür, dass Ihr nicht gleich die ganze Dunkelwasserkreuzung einfriert.“ Sie packte die junge Frau am Rücken und Po und warf sie dann kurzerhand in den See.  
Elsa erschrak heftig, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und es knallte ohrenbetäubend, woraufhin der ganze See zufror und nur um die Verursacherin herum ein kleines Loch blieb.  
Sämtliche Arbeiter und Wachen erschraken, starrten verwirrt auf den gefrorenen See, Jenassa trat einfach auf das Eis und holte die erschöpfte Elsa aus dem Wasser.  
„Das taut wieder auf“ nickte die Söldnerin den Leuten zu:  
„Das musste sein, sonst hätte sie irgendwann etwas anderes, wichtigeres eingefroren.“  
„Ist sie die Tochter des Schnees“ fragte eine der Wachen und Jenassa bestätigte es, Arthan kam mit einem Fell und legte es um Elsa:  
„Sie ist wirklich sehr mächtig, und sie hat sehr kluge Begleiter.“  
„Die mich nun schon zum zweiten Mal in ein Wasser geworfen haben, aber sie haben recht. Besser als das ich irgendwelche Gebäude, oder Personen, einfriere“ nieste Elsa und setzte sich an das Feuer. Die Minenarbeiter, darunter auch ein kleines Mädchen, sahen nachdenklich auf den gefrorenen See und holten dann ihre Angeln hervor.  
Damit gingen sie auf das Eis, schlugen mit den Spitzhacken Löcher hinein und warfen ihre Angeln aus. Der See war riesig, das Eis mindestens einen Meter dick, bald waren an die zwanzig Angler auf dem ganzen See verteilt und die Frauen brachten ihnen Hocker.  
„Die Leute hier sind eindeutig sehr gelassen“ stellte Arthan fest und deutete auf die toten Zauberer:  
„Die haben sie mit ihren Spitzhacken erledigt.“  
„Die Dunkelwasserkreuzung ist einer der friedlichsten Orte von Himmelsrand, nur ein einziges Mal kam der Krieg hierher. Damals als Ulfric gefangen genommen wurde, und damit auch Ihr, Elsa“ nickte Jenassa:  
„Habt Ihr den Drachen bemerkt? Er treibt sich an diesem Hügel herum, auf dem Weg nach Windhelm.“  
„Wir werden uns Morgen um ihn kümmern“ Arthan knüpfte sich geschickt eine Angel:  
„Heute Abend gibt es Fisch auf den Teller. Und da dieser See von dem Fluss gespeist wird, tippe ich auf Lachs.“

Aus dem gefrorenen See, und den geangelten Fischen, wurde schnell ein kleines Fest, es gab noch Met dazu und der trieb Elsa am Ende, mitten in der Nacht, aus dem Zelt heraus.  
Niemand, außer den Wachen, war noch wach, auf dem Feld meckerte sich gerade eine Ziege in den Schlaf und Arendal schnarchte gemütlich herum.  
Seufzend suchte sich Elsa eine Ecke und ließ dort den Met ab, als sie wieder zurück kam, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Der ganze Platz hatte sich erhellt, das Haus und die Zelte waren verschwunden, der Boden bestand aus Parkett und im nächsten Moment befand sie sich in einem Saal.  
Überall waren edel gekleidete Menschen, Frauen trugen wunderschöne Kleider und da... war sie selbst. Sie trug eine Krone und ein edles Kleid, Handschuhe... wieso trug sie Handschuhe? Zwar trug sie gerade auch welche, aber durch die waren ihre Finger nicht bedeckt. Das war wichtig, denn anders konnte sie ihre Magie nicht anwenden, sie kam immer aus ihren Händen.  
„Majestät“ ein junger Mann verbeugte sich tief vor der anderen, der nicht realen, Elsa:  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“  
Das war der Moment indem sich die richtige Elsa die Augen rieb und als sie wieder hinsah, war alles verschwunden und sie stand auf der ganz normalen, schwach beleuchteten Dunkelwasserkreuzung.  
Der jungen Frau klappte der Mund auf und sie setzte sich einfach auf den Boden, ins feuchte Gras, starrte auf den Bauch von Arendal.  
War das wirklich wahr gewesen, eine Erinnerung? Auf jeden Fall war sie diese Majestät gewesen, sie hatte sich ja mittlerweile in einem Spiegel gesehen und diese Erinnerung... das konnte noch gar nicht so lange her sein.  
„Königin“ murmelte Elsa leise:  
„Eventuell ein Anhaltspunkt.“ Denn immerhin hatte ja jede Provinz von Tamriel einen Großkönig, eine adlige Familie, welche die Macht für sich beanspruchte.  
„Was sagst du dazu, Arendal“ fragte Elsa leise lächelnd und erhielt nur ein leises Schnarchen als Antwort.


	23. Chapter 23

„Und keinerlei Erinnerungen“ fragte Arthan besorgt, als sie am Morgen all ihr Gepäck wieder auf Arendal packten, sich bereit für die Abreise nach Windhelm machten. Wenn sie gut liefen, dann waren sie bestimmt schon zum Mittagessen in der Stadt und das wollten sie, laut Jenassa, im Haus Kerzenschein einnehmen. Die Wirtin hasste Dunkelelfen, aber der Koch war fantastisch und am Ende galten sowieso nur die Münzen.  
„Nein, aber es ist wirklich schön hier“ Elsa schüttelte ernst den Kopf, sie verschwieg ihr nächtliches Erlebnis aus gutem Grund. Sie war sich einfach nicht sicher. Sollte sie wirklich eine Königin sein, dann sollte sie erst wissen woher sie stammte bevor sie etwas sagte.  
„Dann haben wir vielleicht in Windhelm mehr Glück“ überlegte Jenassa, die aber einen sehr misstrauischen Blick aufgelegt hatte. Sie musterte Elsa immer wieder, schien zu ahnen das diese etwas verbarg. Aber sie wusste auch, wenn die junge Frau etwas erzählen wollte, dann tat sie es auch... aber erst dann.  
„Wir könnten nach den Schiffen fragen, die in den letzten Wochen im Hafen ankamen. Und wann Ulfric sich auf den Weg zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung machte, dann können wir den Zeitraum eingrenzen, den ich gebraucht habe“ nickte Elsa heftig, so erfuhr sie sicher woher sie gekommen war und konnte dann nachforschen ob sie wirklich eine Königin war.  
Großkönigin schloss sie eigentlich aus, denn wenn sie wirklich ein Mischling war... das ließ das Kaiserreich sicher nicht zu. Außer sie wussten nichts davon. Doch dazu war sie höchstens 25 Jahre alt, eventuell sogar noch jünger, das war einfach zu jung um eine ordentliche Großkönigin zu sein.  
Und dann noch zusätzlich so stark in der Magie, sicher war sie ausgebildet worden.  
Hoffentlich war sie nicht verheiratet und hatte etliche Kinder, sollte dies der Fall sein, dann wollte sie es lieber nicht erfahren. Es würde ja auch unweigerlich bedeuten, dass sie dann zu einer Familie zurück musste, an die sie sich noch gar nicht erinnerte. Die sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr lieben konnte.  
Das wäre dann nicht nur für Elsa selbst eine Belastung.  
Und da war ja noch etwas... die Nord waren alle so attraktiv. Und die Dunkelelfen auch, nicht nur Arthan, sondern auch zum Beispiel dieser Minenarbeiter. Sein Name war Sondas und er war es der ihnen eine halbe Stunde zuvor das Frühstück brachte, ein einfacher Brei, aber trotzdem... dieser Elf sah wirklich sehr gut aus und war von der harten Arbeit sehr stark geworden.  
Und dann dieser Brynjolf... aber nicht nur er, Balgruuf war auch sehr attraktiv, und Ralof, die Männer aus Flusswald...  
So ein Schmied, den könnte sich Elsa auch gut vorstellen, aber auch jemanden wie diesen Brynjolf. Einfach ein starker Mann, der sie beschützte und...  
„Wieso bekommt Ihr so rote Wangen“ wollte Jenassa neugierig wissen:  
„Woran denkt Ihr gerade?“  
„An die ganzen attraktiven Männer in Himmelsrand“ schnappte Elsa verlegen nach Luft und Arthan „spitzte“ sofort die Ohren, das Thema interessierte ihn dann doch mehr als es eigentlich der Fall sein sollte.  
„Ach was für welche denn“ schmunzelte die Söldnerin.  
„Es gibt so viele. Jarl Balgruuf zum Beispiel, oder Sondas hier“ sie deutete auf die Zelte und nahm die Zügel von Arendal.  
„Sondas ist ein halbes Hemd“ motzte Arthan halbherzig, Sondas sah zwar dünn und schwach aus, seine Arme aber waren sehnig und steinhart. Er arbeitete sicher schon seit fünfzig, oder hundert, Jahren in Minen, da waren die Folgen irgendwann klar sichtbar.  
„Nicht jeder Elf hat den Vorteil einen Ork als Vater zu haben“ nickte Jenassa und schien sich dann zu erinnern:  
„Ihr seid aber auch nicht der erste halbe Ork, der mir begegnet ist. Als ich noch jung war, machte mir ein Hochelf den Hof. Die Altmer sind vielleicht arrogant, aber loyal und treu. Der Großvater von Arthalus war ein Ork gewesen, man sah es ihm an und auch er wurde zum Krieger ausgebildet. Aber er beherrschte auch einiges an Zaubereien. Er hat mir den Umgang mit dem Schwert beigebracht und...“  
„Mit seinem persönlichen“ grinste Arthan sofort, woraufhin Jenassa einen knall-lila Kopf bekam:  
„Also ja.“  
„Sein persönliches Schwert“ fragte Elsa verwirrt, woraufhin beide Dunmer dunkel-lila wurden:  
„Ah... ah... gut...“ die junge Frau rot um die Nase herum, als sie verstand, und versuchte das Thema schnell zu wechseln:  
„Wir sollten uns um den Drachen kümmern.“  
Sie zeigte auf das Untier, welches um den Hügel herum flog, Arthan kniff sofort die Augen so zusammen, dass sie nur noch Schlitze waren.  
„Da ist etwas auf diesem übergroßen Felsen, es sieht aus wie eine Ruine“ stellte er sofort fest:  
„Das sollten wir uns mal ansehen, gleich nachdem wir den Drachen erledigt haben.“  
„Wir brauchen einen Plan dafür“ bestimmte Elsa ernst:  
„Denn diesmal haben wir keine Hilfe von Irileth und ihren Wachen. Und wir sollten auch nicht die braven Leute von der Dunkelwasserkreuzung mit einbeziehen, ihre Spitzhacken richten sicher nichts gegen den Drachen aus.“  
„Doch, wenn er am Boden ist, sicher. Aber Ihr habt recht“ nickte Jenassa zustimmend:  
„Wie sieht es mit Euren Fähigkeiten aus?“  
„Meine Fähigkeiten“ Elsa sah nachdenklich zu dem Drachen, dann auf Jenassa und Arthan und wieder zurück zum Drachen.  
„Wir schaffen es nicht ohne Euch“ erklärte Arthan ernst:  
„Ansonsten machen wir lieber einen Bogen um ihn herum und versuchen es ein anderes Mal.“  
„Nein. Wir machen es. Er könnte schon in einer Stunde auf die Idee kommen die Dunkelwasserkreuzung anzugreifen und dann habe ich keinen Sondas mehr, zum Anschauen, wenn wir wieder zu Besuch kommen.“  
„Ich glaube bei unserem nächsten Besuch erzähle ich Sondas von Euren Vorlieben“ grinste Jenassa und bekam einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm, dann aber banden sie Arendal an einem Felsen fest und Elsa formte etwas Eis in ihrer rechten Hand. Es schwebte darüber, glitzerte und bewegte sich in Wellen.  
„Das sieht sehr gut aus, egal was es wird“ staunte Arthan, langsam bekam sie es wirklich unter Kontrolle:  
„Strengt Euch nicht zu sehr an, wir haben keine Magietränke da. Die sollten wir dann aber in Windhelm unbedingt kaufen.“  
„Macht Euch keine Sorgen um mich, lieber um den Drachen“ presste Elsa hervor und schmiss das das Eis förmlich auf den Boden, es schlug auf und legte sich dann um die beiden Dunmer, formte sich zu zwei festen, dicken Rüstungen.  
Wobei die von Jenassa mehr dafür sorgte, dass sie sich freier bewegen konnte, aber trotzdem auch ihren Köcher mit einschloss.  
„Interessant“ staunte die Bogenschützin und bekam dann noch fünfzig Eispfeile:  
„Bleibt jetzt erstmal bei Arendal und ruht Euch aus, Ihr könnt wieder eingreifen, wenn wir Euch brauchen sollten. Kommt Arthan, gehen wir Drachen-Eintopf zubereiten.“  
„Mit Vergnügen“ sie liefen los und Elsa atmete schwer, lehnte sich an den Hengst und teilte sich mit ihm einen Apfel. Die beiden Krieger stürmten zum Drachen hin, der entdeckte sie auch gleich und griff sie mit Feuer an. Das hatte sie nicht bedacht, hoffentlich hielten die Rüstungen das aus. Elsa kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie diese wieder öffnete, war der Drache gelandet und hatte schon etliche Eispfeile im Körper stecken.  
Schnell sah sich das Monster auch mit dem Drachenblut konfrontiert, schnappte nach ihm, bekam aber nur die Axt von Weißlauf dafür zu spüren.  
Die Verzauberung war da auch recht effektiv.  
„Ihr kämpft nicht mit“ fragte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme, neben Elsa, sie erschrak und sah dann in die grünen Augen von Brynjolf, dem Dieb:  
„Mylady.“ Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, dann lächelte er verschmitzt. Nun trug er eine braune Lederrüstung, hatte mehrere volle Beutel daran gebunden und schien eindeutig von einem „Raubzug“ zurück zu kehren. Er trug auch einen Zweihänder mit goldenem Griff auf dem Rücken, mehr eine Zierwaffe, aber sicherlich einiges wert.  
„Ihr...“ schnappte Elsa nach Luft:  
„Was macht Ihr hier?“  
„Ich komme gerade aus Windhelm und sah den Kampf gegen den Drachen, und da Ihr in Begleitung des Drachenblutes seid... Sicher hat man Euch mittlerweile von mir erzählt.“ Er trat näher an sie heran, gefährlich nah, drängte sie förmlich an Arendal heran, der aber nur gemütlich schnaubte. Er schien zu spüren, dass von Brynjolf keine Gefahr ausging.  
„Was habt Ihr vor? Man sagte mir, Ihr seid ein Anführer der Diebesgilde. Das scheint mir nichts ehrenvolles zu sein“ Elsa schob ihn etwas von sich weg, aber Brynjolf lächelte nur.  
„Das scheint nur so, meine Dame“ er strich ihr mit der rechten Hand sanft über die Wange, und schon hatte sie seine linke gepackt, mit der er an ihren Geldbeutel wollte.  
„Ach tatsächlich, und wieso wollt Ihr einer „Dame“ ihre paar Münzen wegnehmen“ zischte sie ungehalten:  
„Ihr unterschätzt mich.“  
„Das tue ich tatsächlich und es wird ab jetzt nicht mehr vorkommen. Denn normalerweise bemerkt man es nicht, wenn ich einen Geldbeutel an mich nehmen will.“  
„Eventuell lasst Ihr nach.“  
„Eventuell seid Ihr aber auch nur sehr gut. Und ja, ich bin ein Anführer der Diebesgilde... aber es ist ehrenvoller als Ihr es gehört habt, oder es den Anschein hat. Fragt Jenassa danach, sie wird es Euch gerne erzählen.“  
Er warf einen Blick auf den Kampf, der Drache tat gerade seinen letzten Schrei, woraufhin Brynjolf Elsa schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und dann weglief.  
Elsa war so erschrocken über den Kuss, dass sie nur leise aufquietschen konnte und dem Dieb wie erstarrt hinterher sah. Der verschwand auch schnell zwischen Bäumen und Felsen, Elsa war immer noch wie gelähmt als Arthan die Seele des Drachen aufnahm und Jenassa zu ihr kam.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht“ fragte sie neugierig.  
„Brynjolf“ quietschte Elsa und zeigte in die Richtung, in die der Dieb gelaufen war:  
„Er... er... er...“  
„Er war hier?“  
„Und... und... und...“ Elsa konnte nichts mehr anderes, als sinnlos zu stottern.  
„Hat er Euch bestohlen, ich hoffe nicht.“  
„Nein... nein... nein... Kuss!“  
„Er hat Euch geküsst?“  
„Ja...“ fiepte die junge Frau, eindeutig war sie mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert.  
„Er ist ein Dieb“ winkte die Söldnerin recht amüsiert ab:  
„Das gilt auch für Herzen, die kann er genauso schnell stehlen, wie einen Geldbeutel. Lasst mich nachsehen ob etwas fehlt, der Diebesgilde geht es derzeit nicht gut, eventuell verfolgt uns Brynjolf nicht nur um Euch zu küssen.“ Sie untersuchte das Gepäck auf Arendal, fand aber noch alles vor und schüttelte dann ernst den Kopf.  
„Das ist normalerweise nicht seine Art“ murmelte sie leise.  
„Er sagte, dass die Diebesgilde ehrenvoll handeln würde“ Elsa hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen, Arthan war noch dabei die Beute vom Drachen einzusammeln.  
„Sie hat eine wichtige Funktion in Himmelsrand. Wenn man ein Problem mit jemanden hat, dann wendet man sich entweder an die Diebesgilde, die Gefährten, oder die dunkle Bruderschaft. Je nach Schwere des Problems. Die Gefährten verprügeln denjenigen, die Diebesgilde bestiehlt ihn, oder legt etwas komprimierendes in sein Haus, fälscht vielleicht die Bilanzen seines Geschäfts... und die dunkle Bruderschaft...“  
„Tötet ihn?“  
„Ja, sie sind Killer. Gäbe es die Diebesgilde nicht mehr, würde eine wichtige Option wegfallen, man würde wesentlich schneller auf die dunkle Bruderschaft zurückgreifen. Jede Gilde sorgt für das Gleichgewicht im Himmelsrand, dazu gehört dann auch noch die Akademie der Magier und die Bardenschule. Auch die Barden sind derweil Diebe, aber sie sind anders, sie kommen auch mehr rum. Sie handeln zusätzlich mit Informationen, die auch sehr wichtig sein können. Und die Magier tun auch sehr viel für Geld, aber sie töten ebenso nicht, sie verzaubern Waffen, Rüstungen oder das Problem.“  
Elsa schwieg Arthan kam zu ihnen und band etliche Knochen auf Arendal fest.  
„Die sind schwer, aber wertvoll, wir sollten sie gleich in Windhelm verkaufen, damit Arendal sie nicht lange tragen muss“ erklärte er und sah die beiden Frauen neugierig an:  
„Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Nein, alles ist gut“ nickte Jenassa:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Windhelm und dann sollten wir sehr bald Rifton aufsuchen. Ich glaube die Tochter des Schnees hat dort etwas sehr wichtiges zu klären.“  
„Zuerst die Ruine“ wehre Arthan ernst:  
„Ich habe da so ein Gefühl in meinem Magen, das mir sagt, dort oben ist etwas für mich.“


	24. Chapter 24

„Dieser Gesang, da ist er wieder“ sie stiegen gerade den sehr felsigen Hügel hoch, als Arthan plötzlich stehen blieb. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, die spitzen Ohren bewegten sich und er runzelte die Stirn angestrengt.  
„Der aus dem Ödsturzhügelgrab“ staunte Elsa, sie hörte erneut nichts und war sich nun sicher, sie würde es auch nie hören:  
„Ich nehme stark an, dass dieser Gesang nur für das Drachenblut bestimmt ist. Geht schon, wenn jemand angreifen sollte, kümmern wir uns um denjenigen.“  
Und schon war Arthan ganz schnell auf der Spitze des Hügels, Elsa und Jenassa folgten ihm neugierig, sahen wie er gerade die Runen auf der Mauer berührte. Sie sah fast so aus, wie die im Grab, nur das andere Runen darauf eingraviert waren. Sie wirkte auch anders, und zum Glück gab es keine Feinde. Allein ein paar alte Skelette lagen herum, dazu stand eine große Schatztruhe neben der Mauer. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Drache auch schon aufgeräumt, sicher war es sein bevorzugter Platz zum Ausruhen gewesen und genügend Beute gab es ja auch in der Umgebung... Reisende zum Beispiel.  
Arthan atmete tief durch, als es vorbei war, und blickte dann nachdenklich auf einen kleinen Busch. Bestimmt musste er sich erstmal sammeln.  
Dann wirkte es aber plötzlich so als wolle er etwas hervor würgen, im nächsten Moment jedoch stieß er ein lautes „FO“ aus und belegte den Busch mit einer dünnen Eisschicht.  
„Das ist ein neuer Schrei“ stellte Jenassa auch gleich fest:  
„Es gibt also wirklich mehrere.“  
„Und sie kommen von diesen Mauern“ staunte Elsa:  
„Ihr habt die im Ödsturzhügelgrab berührt, und als Ihr die erste Seele aufnahmt, habt Ihr den Schrei beherrscht... gelernt... aktiviert. Nun habt Ihr wieder eine Seele und diese Mauer gab Euch einen Schrei, mit dieser zweiten Seele habt Ihr den Schrei gelernt zu benutzen.“  
„Das würde bedeuten, wenn ich keine Seelen in mir habe, kann ich auch keine neuen Schreie lernen. Egal wie viele dieser Mauern ich berühre“ stellte Arthan fest und die beiden Frauen nickten zustimmend, es musste wirklich zusammen hängen:  
„Mit diesem Schrei könnte ich höchstens ein Lagerfeuer löschen, aber immer noch niemanden in Stücke schreien, wie es über Ulfric und den Großkönig erzählt wird. Ich glaube ich werde heute noch ein längeres Gespräch mit dem Jarl von Windhelm führen müssen.“  
„Sicher kann er Euch mehr sagen, er war ja Schüler der Graubärte“ überlegte Jenassa ernst und widmete sich dann der Truhe:  
„Und dann geht Ihr auch nicht ganz so unbedarft zu ihnen. Es ist wirklich sehr klug, dass wir erst Ulfric aufsuchen. Auch wenn wir nicht wissen wie er reagiert... hier ist etwas was Euch interessieren könnte, Elsa.“ Sie holte ein Diadem aus Gold aus der Truhe, besetzt mit grünen Edelsteinen... und es schien verzaubert zu sein.  
„Das ist wunderschön“ murmelte die junge Frau, ein wenig ehrfürchtig, und nahm das Diadem in die Hände:  
„Sicher ist es einiges wert.“  
„Ihr solltet lieber die Verzauberung nutzen und es tragen, egal was es für eine ist, sie wird nicht nur Euch nutzen, sondern auch uns. Setzt es einmal auf, vielleicht sehen wir dann auch gleich welche Verzauberung es ist.“  
„Es kann alles sein“ überlegte Arthan zusätzlich:  
„Aber auf Diademen liegt meist etwas für Zauberer, oder Diebe, Krieger tragen nicht so gerne Schmuck. Sollten wir es nicht gleich herausfinden, können wir es bei einem Hofzauberer testen lassen. Ulfric wird auch einen haben.“  
Elsa zögerte, dann nahm sie ihren Helm ab und gab ihn Jenassa, setzte das Diadem auf und spürte sofort eine gewisse Art von Stärke.  
„Merkwürdig“ murmelte sie leise und formte eine schwebende Eiskugel in ihrer rechten Hand, ließ sie tanzen und sich zu diversen Dingen formen:  
„Es verstärkt meine magische Energie.“  
„Das setzt Ihr nicht mehr ab“ bestimmte Jenassa sofort und probierte den Helm an:  
„Hoffentlich denken die Sturmmäntel nicht, ich hätte den Helm einem ihrer Leute unsanft abgenommen.“  
„Sicher nicht, ich trage ja noch die Rüstung und sie ist absolut perfekt. Hätten wir darum kämpfen müssen, wäre sie sicher beschädigt worden“ schmunzelte Elsa und warf die Eiskugel einfach weg:  
„Und der Bärenkopf steht Euch gut... Gehen wir jetzt besser nach Windhelm.“  
Sie ging Hügel als erstes wieder runter, zu Arendal, den sie unten angebunden hatten. Sofort begrüßte er seine Besitzer freudig und bekam von Elsa eine Karotte ins ewig gierige Maul geschoben.  
„Ich glaube dieser Eis-Schrei bringt auf Dauer nichts, selbst wenn er sich noch verstärken sollte“ bestimmte Arthan, als sie an einem großen Riesenlager vorbei, zur Straße, gingen:  
„Mit den Fähigkeiten von Elsa kann er nicht mithalten und ich gebe zu, auch in Hinsicht darauf, würde ich lieber einen Feuerschrei lernen. Damit ich auftauen kann, was die Tochter des Schnees versehentlich einfror.“  
„Ich finde ihn trotzdem sehr nützlich“ wehrte Elsa gelassen ab:  
„Und wenn Ihr damit nur ein Lagerfeuer löscht. Dann muss ich meine magische Kraft dafür nicht beanspruchen.“  
„Da hat sie schon recht“ nickte Jenassa:  
„Dort, ein Händler mit seinen beiden Begleitern.“ Eine Argonierin, mit zwei Orks, kam ihnen entgegen, Arthan atmete tief durch. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie Orks begegneten und die auch friedlich waren, zumindest solange bis sie erkannten was in dem Drachenblut steckte.  
„Ein Bastard“ schimpften sie sofort, als sie in Sichtweite waren, die Argonierin wirkte verwirrt und ihre Bodyguards griffen zu den Waffen.  
„Steckt das wieder ein“ zischelte Jenassa böse und nahm ihren Bogen in die Hände.  
„Bist du die Mutter dieser ekelhaften Brut“ polterten die Orks böse:  
„Dann wirst du gleich mit ihm sterben.“  
„Was soll das“ zischelte die Argonierin verwirrt, sie trug edle Kleidung und in einem Rucksack wohl ein paar Waren. Auch die Orks trugen Rucksäcke, aus einem schaute ein Magietrank heraus.  
Den sollten sie kaufen, aber erstmal ging es daran die beiden Orks zu beruhigen.  
„Er ist ein Bastard“ schimpften sie und griffen Arthan sofort an, aber der konnte die beiden Schwerter mit seiner Streitaxt abwehren. Und er schlug nicht zu, was sie leider nur noch wütender machte.  
„Ich will mich nicht mit euch anlegen“ seufzte er, als sie nicht aufhörten auf ihn einzuschlagen, aber immer nur die Axt von Weißlauf trafen.  
„Feiger Elfenbastard“ tönten sie sofort, Jenassa mischte sich nicht mehr ein, aber sie berührte Elsa kurz an der Wange, diese war eiskalt. Und Elsa war bisher still gewesen... die Argonierin konnte selbst nichts tun...  
Es knallte und die beiden Orks fielen eingefroren einfach um, ihre Waffen noch zum Angriff gehoben, in ihrer Wut erstarrt.  
„Oh nein“ seufzte die Argonierin:  
„Ich kenne sie normalerweise gar nicht so, wir sind schon seit einem Jahr in Himmelsrand unterwegs. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“  
„Orks sind manchmal etwas... leidenschaftlich und direkt“ kratzte sich Arthan am Hinterkopf:  
„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so vom Volk meines Vaters begrüßt werde. Aber wenn Elsa jemanden einfriert, dann dauert es ein paar Stunden, bis derjenige wieder auftaucht.“  
„Hier“ die Händlerin sah sich entsetzt um, Riesen, Mammuts und in der Ferne sah man zwei Wölfe herum lungern.  
„Es tut mir leid“ murmelte die Verursacherin leise:  
„Aber wieso werfen wir sie nicht in eine der heißen Quellen? Dann tauen sie schneller auf.“ Gesagt, getan, Arthan und Jenassa packten sich die gefrorenen Orks und trugen sie zu einer Quelle, wo sie die Gefrorenen hinein warfen und die dann auch gleich anfingen aufzutauen.  
„Jetzt wird es nur noch ein paar Minuten dauern“ bestimmte Arthan:  
„Ich wollte auch nicht kämpfen, nachdem wir gerade erst einen Drachen erledigt haben. Und wir wollen zum Mittag noch Windhelm erreichen.“  
Die Orks regten sich wieder und da zogen die drei Helden es vor sich zu verabschieden, Magietränke konnten sie auch in Windhelm kaufen und noch einmal hatte Arthan auch keine Lust auf einen Angriff der Beiden.  
„Nicht alle Orks greifen mich gleich an, aber viele. Oft werde ich gar nicht als Halb-Ork erkannt, auch von ihnen nicht, aber es gab schon etliche solcher Situationen. Sie mögen Mischlinge nicht wirklich gerne, erst recht nicht, wenn diejenigen nicht nach Ork aussehen“ erklärte er unterwegs, sah zurück, dort legte die Argonierin gerade einen sehr ernsten Blick auf und würde den Beiden auch gleich eine lange Standpauke halten. Sie war auf die Bodyguards angewiesen, sie brauchte den Schutz.  
„Sehe ich alt aus“ fragte Jenassa besorgt:  
„Die Beiden haben mich für Arthans Mutter gehalten.“  
„Ihr seht nicht alt aus, aber man kann Euer Alter auch nicht gleich erkennen. Nur vermuten“ beruhigte Elsa sie sofort:  
„Ich hätte sie nicht einfrieren dürfen, aber sie haben mich so wütend gemacht...“  
„Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr damit die ganze Situation erst gerettet, denn es war eine friedliche Lösung“ wehrte Jenassa ab und deutete dann auf ein recht großes Haus, ein Gasthaus:  
„Das ist Kyneshain. Das Gasthaus daneben entstand erst vor Kurzem, der Ort ist heilig und es gibt auch eine Mine. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie förmlich neben Windhelm sind, machen sie ein recht gutes Geschäft. Besonders dann, wenn Haus Kerzenschein mal wieder keine Zimmer mehr frei hat.“  
„Oder die Wirtin zu ungemütlich wird“ fragte Arthan nach, man sah ihm an, dass die Sache mit den Orks ihm noch nahe ging.  
„Oder das. Aber wir halten hier nicht an, sondern gehen gleich nach Windhelm runter. Aber eventuell müssen wir dann auch hier übernachten, je nachdem was uns im Haus Kerzenschein heute erwartet.“ Sie schlugen einen Weg nach Unten ein, mussten dann etwas höher gehen und konnten am Ende von einem kleinen Hügel auf die große, steinerne Stadt hinab sehen.  
„Windhelm ist die älteste Stadt von Himmelsrand“ erzählte Jenassa sofort:  
„Ysgramor, der die Falmer besiegte, die Schneeelfen aus Himmelsrand vertrieb, errichtete den Palast der Könige um von dort aus auf das Meer hinaus sehen zu können. Er verlor einen seiner Söhne auf einer Überfahrt, man sagt das habe ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben und der Palast der Könige sei verflucht.“  
Jenassa zeigte einen gruseligen Gesichtsausdruck vor, Elsa und Arthan aber waren vollkommen unbeeindruckt.  
„Verflucht ist höchstens dieser Schnee“ erklärte Arthan ernst, die ganze Stadt war vollkommen eingeschneit, die Wachen trugen Umhänge, aus Pelz, über den Rüstungen. Zwar waren die Nord gegenüber der Kälte recht unempfindlich, aber Elsa nahm an, dass es so weit im Norden immer schneite und durchgängig kalt war. Und da wollte man es doch irgendwann einmal etwas wärmer haben.  
„Man sagt der Schnee sei den Nord aus Atmora gefolgt“ hauchte Jenassa und zeigte weiter ihren gruseligen Gesichtsausdruck, dann aber gab sie auf:  
„Ich mag Windhelm nicht, aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich Arendal bei den Ställen abgeben und in die Stadt gehen. Sonst frieren wir uns am Ende noch irgendwas wichtiges ab.“  
„Ob es in der Stadt wärmer ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln“ murmelte Elsa leicht zitternd:  
„Aber wir können jetzt sehr gerne einmal nachsehen.“


	25. Chapter 25

„Ihr kommt hierher, esst unser Brot, wohnt in unseren Häusern und...“ ein ziemlich betrunkener Nord hielt gerade ein paar Dunkelelfen eine schwankende, unschöne Rede, als Jenassa, Arthan und Elsa die Stadt betraten. Windhelm war mit dicken Mauern umgeben, sie waren so hoch, dass wahrscheinlich kein Feind auf normalen Wege hinein kam und zudem der eisige Wind größtenteils draußen blieb. Dazu waren alle Häuser aus Stein, und wenig Holz, das Haus Kerzenschein stand dem Haupttor direkt gegenüber.  
„Vielleicht seid ihr ja kaiserliche Spione“ überlegte ein weiterer Nord, er war nicht betrunken, aber trug Lumpen. Eindeutig ein Bettler und es sah aus als wolle er die Dunkelelfen für seine Situation verantwortlich machen.  
„Spione? Wir mischen uns nicht in diesen Krieg ein, weil es nicht unser Kampf ist“ wehrte eine Dunmer sich nun:  
„Ihr seid nicht ganz bei Trost, wenn Ihr behauptet wir wären Spione.“  
„Gibt es ein Problem hier“ Arthan trat vor und stellte sich neben die Dunkelelfen, Elsa verstand nun sehr gut wieso das Drachenblut sich eher an die Dunmer hielt. Nicht nur weil er wie einer von ihnen aussah, sondern auch aufgrund ihrer Toleranz. Sie bezeichneten ihn jedenfalls nicht gleich als Bastard, wollten ihn und seine „Mutter“ nicht direkt zu Lorkhan schicken... oder wohin auch immer.  
„Noch einer von dieser Drecksbrut“ spuckte der Betrunkene ihm vor die Füße, Elsa überlegte kurz ob sie helfen sollte, aber sie waren nun in Windhelm und Arthan das Drachenblut. Er sollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, auch davon, dass er mit einer solchen Situation alleine klar kam.  
Und der Betrunkene war eindeutig lebensmüde.  
„Mir gefällt Eure Einstellung nicht“ nickte Arthan ernst.  
„Ach ja, das ist unsere Stadt, unsere“ der Betrunkene wedelte mit den Fäusten, woraufhin Arthan die Streitaxt abnahm und sie einem Dunkelelf in die Hände drückte, der daraufhin von dem Gewicht auf den Boden gezogen wurde. Jenassa schüttelte ernst den Kopf, ging zu dem armen Dunmer und nahm ihm die Axt ab.  
„Ja, komm nur her“ wedelte der Betrunkene:  
„Ich mach dich kleines Elfchen kalt.“  
Arthan trat vor, er war ein ganzes Stück größer als der Nord, dazu wesentlich breiter, dann schlug er einmal zu und der Betrunkene legte sich schlafen.  
„Magie“ schnappte der Bettler nach Luft und rannte los.  
„Er wird das Galmar Stein-Faust melden, der Bruder des Betrunkenen“ ächzte eine Dunkelelfe entsetzt und Arthan erhielt seine Axt zurück:  
„Und der ist die rechte Hand von Ulfric.“  
„Das ist nicht gut“ stellte Jenassa ernst fest:  
„Wir wollten doch mit Ulfric reden.“  
„Das können wir auch immer noch“ bestimmte Elsa daraufhin:  
„Gehen wir sofort zum Palast der Könige, und überlasst mir die ersten Worte.“ Sie ging einfach los, Jenassa und Arthan wirkten noch einige Momente verwirrt, dann aber folgten sie ihr eilig.  
„Wir sind uns gerade sehr unsicher, bestimmt hat der Kerl Ulfric schon erreicht, oder zumindest dessen rechte Hand“ warnte Arthan sie.  
„Seid Ihr das Drachenblut, oder eine Maus“ zischelte Elsa zurück und trat an das große Tor, welches in den Palast führte, heran. Sie wurden nicht aufgehalten, so stemmten Jenassa und Arthan es auf, ließen Elsa als erstes eintreten.  
Der Saal war nicht so riesig wie der in der Drachenfeste, aber die junge Frau wusste schon, dass der Erbauer des Palastes von Weißlauf unter einer gewissen Arroganz litt. Und dazu war er wohl ein ziemlicher Selbstdarsteller, der auch einen Drachen einfing, ihn sehr lange gefangen hielt, nur um sich damit zu profilieren.  
In der Mitte des Saals, des Palastes der Könige, stand ein langer Esstisch, an dessen Spitze befand sich ein Thron. Auf diesem saß tatsächlich Ulfric Sturmmantel. Der Jarl sah wesentlich besser aus als auf der Kutsche damals, der Bettler war anwesend, dazu ein Mann der eine Rüstung wie Elsa trug und der Vogt.  
„Da sind sie, da ist er“ schimpfte der Bettler sofort und zeigte auf Arthan:  
„Er hat Magie angewendet, ansonsten hätte er Euren Bruder doch nie mit einem Schlag niederstrecken können. Und jetzt ist er tot.“  
„Er ist nicht tot, er schläft seinen Rausch bei den Ratten aus“ Elsas Stimme knallte förmlich durch den Saal, Ulfric beobachtete sie aufmerksam und stand dann auf, ging ihr langsam entgegen.  
„Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich gehofft, dass Ihr die Tochter des Schnees seid“ erklärte er, nahm Elsas Hand und hauchte höflich einen Kuss darauf:  
„Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.“  
„Natürlich habt Ihr mich nur daran erkannt, weil Ihr wusstest, dass das Drachenblut in meiner Begleitung ist“ schmunzelte Elsa geschmeichelt.  
„Nein, eigentlich daran das Ihr eine unserer Rüstungen tragt. Ich hörte es schon von dem versteckten Lager in Weißlauf. Drachenblut“ er wandte sich an Arthan und drückte ihm fest die Hand:  
„Sicherlich seid Ihr mit ein paar Fragen nach Windhelm gekommen, und ich werde sie gerne alle beantworten. Jorleif, lasst ein Essen auftragen.“  
„Drachenblut“ schnappte der Bettler nach Luft, während der Vogt sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte:  
„Er ist ein dreckiger Dunkelelf, er kann doch nicht...“  
„Ich denke, es ist besser Ihr geht jetzt“ wehrte Galmar den Mann ab und zeigte zur Tür:  
„Und mein Bruder wird bestimmt auch bald hier auftauchen, um betrunken nach angeblicher Gerechtigkeit zu verlangen.“  
„Er wird nach Rache verlangen. Das so eine Missgeburt das Drachenblut ist, eine Schande für alle Nord“ fauchte der Bettler, wollte dann gehen, aber Arthan war nahe dran ihm zu folgen und allein für das „Missgeburt“ ihm auch seine Faust zu zeigen. Doch Elsa war da etwas schneller, am Ende rollte ein gefrorener Bettler zur Tür heraus und würde wahrscheinlich sehr lange für das Auftauen brauchen.  
„Ihr habt Euch gemacht, seit Helgen“ stellte Ulfric recht amüsiert fest, und rückte der Dame einen Stuhl zurecht. Nun wurde auch das Essen aufgetragen, Galmar rückte auch Jenassa einen Stuhl zurecht und sie zeigte sich entsprechend überrascht.  
„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Euer Palast mit Blut beschmutzt wird“ lächelte Elsa sanft und Jenassa konnte beobachten wie Ulfric genau dieses Lächeln direkt ins Herz stach. Die Tochter des Schnees wusste zwar nicht woher sie stammte, aber sie wusste genau wie sie einem Mann jeglichen Schlaf, und sein Herz, rauben konnte.  
Ulfric würde dieses Lächeln wahrscheinlich niemals wieder vergessen, wusste aber auch, dass Elsa nicht die richtige Frau für ihn war.  
„Seid ihr mit der Kutsche gekommen“ fragte Galmar ernst, sie verneinten es und erzählten von Arendal, der bei den Ställen versorgt wurde und all ihr Gepäck bis nach Windhelm trug. Ein Teil war auch noch bei ihm.  
Und das war es wohl was Galmar wissen wollte, er schickte einen Mann zu den Ställen, der sollte sich um Arendal kümmern und das restliche Gepäck in den Palast bringen lassen.  
„Ihr übernachtet natürlich hier im Palast“ fügte Ulfric hinzu und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch, genauso wie Galmar:  
„Greift ordentlich zu.“  
Natürlich taten sie das, es war ihr Mittagessen und nirgends aß man besser als in dem Palast eines Jarls.  
„Als ich hörte, dass ein Drachenblut erschien und das dieses ein Dunmer sei“ erzählte Ulfric und schenkte Elsa etwas Wein ein:  
„War ich mir sehr sicher, dass wir uns nur einmal sehen, und das im Kampf. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, Ihr tretet der Armee bei.“  
„Dieser Überzeugung war ich einst in Cyrodiil gewesen“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Manche Überzeugungen muss man auch einfach mal ablegen, um die Wahrheit darunter zu erkennen. Wenn Ihr es erlaubt, würde ich mich gerne den Sturmmänteln anschließen, sobald es meine Zeit zulässt.“  
„Ihr seid immer willkommen, genauso wie diese beiden Damen hier“ antwortete Ulfric sofort und Galmar nickte zustimmend, wahrscheinlich war er derjenige der die Truppen überhaupt befehligte:  
„Aber ich verstehe auch, dass Ihr jetzt erst einmal die Graubärte aufsuchen wollt. Das ist sehr wichtig, sie können Euch beibringen mit dem Thu'um richtig umzugehen. Auch wenn Ihr es als Drachenblut einfacher habt, Ihr könnt die Schreie von den Wortmauern lernen und beherrscht sie dann sofort.“  
„Nicht sofort, oder? Ich brauche eine Drachenseele dafür.“  
„So ist es, wenn Ihr die Seele aufgenommen habt, beherrscht Ihr den Schrei, welches Ihr als letztes lerntet. Oder die Seele wird für den Schrei benutzt, der gleich nach ihr kommt. So kann man ein wenig kontrollieren, welche Schreie man lernen will. Aber ich sollte auch den Graubärten nicht zu sehr vorgreifen, davon einmal abgesehen habe ich meine Ausbildung nicht beendet.  
Aber ich war ein guter Schüler, ich habe drei Schreie in kürzester Zeit gelernt. Unerbittliche Macht, Entwaffnen und Feueratem. Die Gerüchte, ich hätte Torygg in Stücke geschrien, stimmen nicht. Ich habe Unerbittliche Macht benutzt um ihn wegzuschleudern, er war ein guter Kämpfer und ich sah in diesem Moment mein Leben schon bedroht. Ich gebe zu, ich wollte eigentlich nicht schreien, aber derweil entweicht mir ein Schrei, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiß.“  
„Entwaffnen...“ murmelte Arthan.  
„Ein sehr nützlicher Schrei, aber er hat seine Grenzen. Kommen zwei auf mich zu, oder drei, dann kann ich ihnen die Waffen aus den Händen schreien, kommen fünf auf mich zu, oder zehn, dann bleiben einige von ihnen sicherlich bewaffnet. Es gibt viele Schreie, die Graubärte beherrschen wesentlich mehr als ich, und auf jeder Wortmauer wartet entweder ein neuer Schrei, oder ein weiteres Wort. Denn jeder Schrei hat drei Wörter. Schaut.“  
Ulfric stand auf und wandte sich einer leeren Fläche zu.  
„FUS“ schrie er und eine Druckwelle machte sich auf den Weg zur Wand.  
„FUS RO“ schrie er, die Druckwelle wurde schneller und stärker.  
„FUS RO DAH“ schrie er ein drittes Mal, diesmal war die Druckwelle so stark das sie wahrscheinlich eine ganze Horde Feinde von den Füßen heben konnte.  
„Wie der Draugr im Ödsturzhügelgrab“ stellte Elsa fest:  
„Aber der war schwächer.“  
„Die Draugr sind ehemalige Untergebene der Drachen“ Ulfric setzte sich wieder:  
„Und die Drachen haben ihnen nur beigebracht, was sie brauchten um die Kultstätten zu verteidigen. Und keiner von ihnen war ein Drachenblut, damals gab es auch noch keine Graubärte... Ihr seht, drei Worte, und jedes Wort macht den Schrei stärker. Das gilt für jeden Schrei.“  
„Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Zeichen, dass ein Drachenblut jetzt erscheint“ bestimmte Galmar.  
„Das ist es tatsächlich. Ich möchte Euch etwas vorlesen“ Elsa holte das Buch hervor, welches sie schon seit Helgen immer bei sich trug und natürlich ging es um die Prophezeiung darin:  
„Wenn Tumult seinen Platz in den acht Winkeln der Welt einnimmt,  
Wenn der Messingturm wandert und die Zeit neu geformt wird,  
Wenn die dreifach Gesegneten scheitern und der rote Turm erzittert,  
Wenn der Drachenblut-Herrscher seinen Thron verliert und der weiße Turm fällt,  
Wenn der Schneeturm darniederliegt, zerstört, königslos, blutend,  
Dann erwacht der Weltenfresser, und das Rad dreht sich auf das letzte Drachenblut.“  
Ulfric schwieg, aber sein Gesicht war schneeweiß geworden und seine Augen hatten sich geweitet.  
„Ich denke, Ihr könnt uns zumindest etwas über die letzten zwei Sätze etwas sagen“ stellte Jenassa klug fest.  
„Ja und nein. Ich bin der festen Meinung, dass die Graubärte Euch das alles besser erklären können. Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, auch wenn ich...“ Er unterbrach sich und verließ dann eilig den Saal, Elsa lief ihm sofort nach und ließ sich dabei von Niemanden aufhalten.  
Sie erreichte Ulfric in dessen Privatgemach, ein einfaches Schlafzimmer mit Schrank, Schreibtisch und Bett. Nichts besonderes, nur ein wenig gemütlicher durch die dicken Vorhänge und weichen Decken.  
„Ihr seht Eure Schuld, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr eine solche tragt“ erklärte sie sanft, Ulfric hatte sich dem Fenster zugewandt. Neugierig trat sie neben ihn, er konnte von dort aus auf die Stadt sehen, dann streifte sie ihre Stiefel ab und setzte sich auf das Sims vor ihm.  
„Wisst Ihr, ich habe an der Dunkelwasserkreuzung meine gesamten Erinnerungen verloren“ murmelte Elsa leise und erntete dafür einen erstaunten Blick:  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich wirklich Elsa heiße, ich weiß nicht woher ich stamme und ob ich überhaupt Familie habe. Ich weiß nicht mal ob ich Bretonin, Nord, Kaiserliche, oder sonst was bin. Vielleicht sogar ein Mischling, Arthan und Jenassa sind jedenfalls der Meinung. Aber bis ich mit Ralof sprach, wusste ich nicht mal was ein Nord ist.  
Aber in einer Sache bin ich mir sicher, das Schicksal, oder die Götter, haben mich an die Seite von Arthan gestellt. Ich bin eine mächtige Magierin, aber das ist zweitrangig, ich bin hier um das Drachenblut zu unterstützen. Das letzte Drachenblut.  
Und genauso wie ich mein Schicksal erfülle, so erfüllte sich auch das Eure. Ihr musstet den Großkönig töten, die Götter wollten es so und es war richtig. Und ich bin mir sicher, Ihr seid auch derjenige, der dafür sorgt, dass dieses Land nicht mehr blutet.“  
„Ich würde es gerne tun, mit Euch an meiner Seite“ Ulfric berührte sie sanft an der Wange, sofort wurde Elsa knallrot und er lächelte.  
„In welcher Hinsicht“ sie blinzelte einige Male, eindeutig waren die Bewohner von Himmelsrand alle viel zu attraktiv. Selbst Ulfric, der schon in Schlachten kämpfte, als sie noch gar nicht geboren war.  
„Das dürft Ihr entscheiden“ nickte er lächelnd:  
„Und wahrscheinlich habt Ihr recht, ich musste es tun, die Götter wollten es so. Aber dieser Weltenfresser...“  
„Ihr wisst etwas über ihn?“  
„Ja. Aber ich werde nichts sagen, denn ich möchte das Drachenblut in keinster Weise beeinflussen. Ich bezweifle auch, dass die Graubärte sofort mit allen Wahrheiten heraus rücken. Aber sie wissen genau, was sie zu tun haben und sie werden Arthan sehr gut ausbilden. Er ist nur zur Hälfte Dunmer, oder?“  
„Sein Vater ist ein Ork“ schmunzelte Elsa und als Ulfric ihr wieder über die Wange streichelte, lehnte sie sich gegen seine warme Hand, schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Vielleicht ist er...“ der Jarl von Windhelm unterbrach sich, da Jenassa recht gehetzt zu ihnen kam.  
„Wir haben ein wenig Ärger im Saal“ verkündete sie, die Beiden folgten ihr daraufhin eilig, Elsa ließ sogar ihre Stiefel zurück.  
Der Bettler, der Betrunkene und ein Haufen Wachen waren in den Palast gekommen, sie zeigten sich alle bewaffnet, standen Galmar und Arthan gegenüber.  
„Was ist hier los“ donnerte Ulfric, seine Stimme hallte durch den Saal und ließ alle erschrocken zusammen zucken.  
„Diese Zauberer, sie haben Euch verflucht“ jammerte Galmars Bruder, er konnte die Wachen wohl von dieser Dummheit überzeugen:  
„Und besonders diese Frau... Dieser dreckige Elf kann doch gar nicht das Drachenblut sein.“  
„Ihr wollt nicht, dass ich es euch beweise“ bestimmte Arthan ernst:  
„Erst Heute habe ich einen Frostatem gelernt, er ist so stark, dass ich euch alle mit nur einem Wort einfrieren kann.“  
„Du bluffst, dreckiges Spitzohr“ spuckte Galmars Bruder auf den Boden:  
„Seht ihr, was für Lügner das sind, so haben sie sicherlich auch Ulfric überredet. Und danach gleich verzaubert.“  
Elsa trat langsam hinter Arthan und verschwand förmlich hinter ihm, aber er hatte sie bemerkt und lächelte unheilvoll.  
„Ihr denkt also, ich bluffe“ fragte er noch einmal nach und die beiden Aufrührer nickten zustimmend:  
„FO!“  
Natürlich war der Schrei viel zu schwach, aber Elsa stand hinter ihm und zauberte gleichzeitig an seinem Kopf vorbei. Schnell waren dadurch der Bettler und Galmars Bruder zu Eisklumpen erstarrt, der Bettler nun schon zum zweiten Mal und Elsa war sich sicher, noch einmal würde er nicht so schnell jemanden finden, der ihn auftaute.  
„Geht“ Ulfric trat vor und wies die Wachen an, wieder an ihre Arbeit zu gehen:  
„Niemand wurde hier verzaubert. Schämt euch, dass ihr diesen beiden Trunkenbolden glaubt.“  
„Er ist der Bruder von Galmar“ warf eine Wache ein.  
„Er ist andauernd betrunken“ mischte sich Ulfrics rechte Hand nun ein:  
„Und nicht nur sein Hass auf die Dunkelelfen frisst ihn innerlich auf. Er suchte doch nur einen Grund sich hier zu profilieren, aber da hat er sich eindeutig die Falschen für ausgesucht. Sperrt die Beiden ein, dort können sie auftauen und ein paar Tage überlegen, mit wem sie sich anzulegen haben. Und diese drei ehrenwerten Leute sind heute Nacht unsere Gäste. Niemand wurde hier von irgendwem verzaubert. Verschwindet.“  
Die Wachen zögerten für einen Moment, dann packten sie die Gefrorenen ein und trugen sie durch eine Tür, welche an der rechten Seite des Saals lag. Wahrscheinlich befanden sich dort die Zellen, Elsa atmete tief durch und trat dann vor.  
„Das war ein guter Trick“ schmunzelte Ulfric und bemerkte dann die nackten Füße von Elsa:  
„Essen wir weiter, Jorleif wird inzwischen die Zimmer vorbereiten lassen und dann bin ich mir sicher, dass wir immer noch einiges Wichtiges zu besprechen haben.“


	26. Chapter 26

„Ihr wollt zum Hafen“ Ulfric Sturmmantel runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn:  
„Ich werde Euch begleiten.“  
„In diesem Fall müssen wir ja nicht mitkommen“ stellte Jenassa fest:  
„Denn ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet Elsa mit allen Mitteln beschützen, sollte etwas gefährliches geschehen.“  
Arthan war mit Galmar in einem Raum verschwunden, in dem der Krieg gegen die kaiserliche Armee geplant wurde und nicht nur Elsa war sich sicher, dass ein ehemaliger Soldat dort einiges zu erzählen wusste.  
„Ich muss etwas einwenden, mein Jarl“ meldete sich der Vogt Jorleif ernst:  
„Um zum Hafen zu gelangen, müsst Ihr durch den grauen Bezirk und da seid Ihr sicher nicht gerne gesehen. Es könnte gefährlich werden.“  
„Ach tatsächlich“ Elsa hob beide Augenbrauen neugierig:  
„Dann sollte ich wohl doch besser alleine gehen. Es könnte ja passieren, dass Euer geliebter Jarl böse beschimpft wird, oder gar mit faulen Tomaten beworfen.“  
„Oder er wird mit einer Waffe angegriffen“ zischte Jorleif ungehalten, natürlich machte er sich nur Sorgen um Ulfric, aber der ließ sich auch schon seinen Mantel bringen.  
„Soll ich Euch versprechen ihn zu beschützen“ schlug Elsa vor und spitzte die roten Lippen dabei sehr amüsiert. Jorleif zeigte sich daraufhin unsicher, denn es würde ja auch behaupten, dass er Ulfric nicht zutraute sich selbst zu verteidigen.  
Und das er zudem die Hilfe einer jungen Frau brauchte, die dem Jarl gerade mal bis zu Brust reichte und „nur“ Magie beherrschte. Auch Jorleif war ein Nord, er zog allein schon deswegen ganz klar eine ordentliche Waffe jedem Zauber vor.  
„Wir gehen jetzt zum Hafen“ bestimmte Ulfric und verließ mit Elsa den Palast, woraufhin die junge Frau erstmal von einem eisigen Wind förmlich erschlagen wurde.  
„Gegen Abend wird es in Windhelm immer kälter“ nickte der Jarl besorgt und nahm dann seinen Mantel ab, legte ihn Elsa um:  
„Ich friere nicht so schnell, ein Vorteil wenn man ein Nord ist.“  
„Danke“ die junge Frau versank förmlich in dem Mantel und ging dann mit Ulfric langsam runter in den grauen Bezirk.  
„Es sieht hier nicht gut aus“ stellte sie schnell fest, überall liefen Ratten herum, der Dreck stapelte sich vor den Haustüren und die Gebäude verfielen. Außerdem wurden Wege aus Holz in der Höhe gebaut, dort hausten Ziegen und Hühner die ihren Kot einfach nach Unten fallen ließen.  
„Ja“ Ulfric sah sich nachdenklich um, im grauen Bezirk lebten nur Dunkelelfen und die wenigen, denen sie begegneten, waren voller Erstaunen und Hass.  
„Ja komm her und sieh was du geschaffen hast“ zischelte eine alte Dunmer, und sie sah auch wirklich alt aus, wie eine Hexe aus einem Märchen. Sie warf ihm ein faules Ei entgegen, aber Ulfric konnte gerade noch ausweichen und sagte nichts dazu. Sicher, und ohne weitere Vorfälle, brachte er Elsa zu dem Tor, welches zum Hafen führte.  
„Ihr könntet das ändern“ sie traten durch das Tor und die junge Frau sah den Jarl von Windhelm sehr ernst an.  
„Und was geschieht dann? Entweder es sieht Jahre später wieder so aus, oder sie denken, sie könnten noch mehr verlangen. Aber sie sind Gäste in Windhelm, sie kamen von Morrowind hierher und mein Vater überließ ihnen den grauen Bezirk. Sie hätten auch selbst dafür sorgen können, dass er ordentlich bleibt.“  
„Zeigt einen guten Willen, zeigt das sie nicht Eure Feinde sind, und macht es nach und nach. Diesen Monat lasst Ihr die Wege reinigen, nächsten die Türen reparieren und übernächsten die Dächer. Und jedes Mal seht Ihr Euch erst die Reaktionen darauf an. Bitte...“ Elsa klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern, Ulfric kräuselte die Lippen leicht.  
„Ihr seid eine sehr gefährliche Frau“ stellte er fest:  
„Ihr könnt nicht nur einen Mann einfrieren, sondern ihm auch das Herz aus der Brust reißen. Ich werde noch diese Woche alles reinigen lassen und wenn Ihr nach Windhelm zurückkehrt, wird der graue Bezirk wesentlich ansehnlicher sein.“  
„Danke“ sie streckte sich kurz, gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann die Treppe runter zum Hafen:  
„Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wann Ihr Windhelm damals verlassen habt?“  
Ulfric folgte ihr langsam, strich sich dabei nachdenklich über die Wange und nickte zustimmend.  
„Es war am fünfzehnten der letzten Saat“ erklärte er:  
„Und am siebzehnten erreichten wir Helgen. Das weiß ich, weil ich von dort aus zu einem versteckten Lager der Sturmmäntel floh und es der Hauptmann mir sagte. Es war ein Sundas.“  
„Sehr gut, nun kann ich fragen welche Schiffe vor dem fünfzehnten der letzten Saat hier eintrafen“ Elsa wollte sich dem Hafen zuwenden, aber blieb abrupt stehen und schien ins Leere zu starren. Ulfric sah nichts ungewöhnliches, aber Elsa fand sich in diesem Moment an einem wesentlich belebteren Hafen wieder.  
Es schneite nicht mehr, Argonier, Dunkelelfen und Nord holten die Ladung von einem großen Schiff ab. Es war wirklich riesig, ein Dreimaster, und auf der Seite stand in goldenen Buchstaben:  
„MS Arendelle.“  
„Elsa“ Ulfric berührte sie an der Schulter, sie zuckte zusammen und befand sich wieder in der Realität. Nur ein paar Argonier befanden sich bei der Arbeit und wurden von den Wachen dabei beaufsichtigt.  
„Ja. Lasst uns bitte wieder gehen“ sie rang etwas nach Luft, lief dann schnell die Treppe wieder hoch und durch das Tor zurück in die Stadt. Ulfric folgte ihr verwirrt, sah aber dann auch, dass sie vor irgendetwas Angst hatte.  
„Was habt Ihr gesehen“ fragte er in einer ruhigen Ecke und strich ihr sanft über das Haar:  
„Ich möchte Euch gerne helfen und es sah so aus, als wäret Ihr in Trance gewesen.“  
„Ein Schiff, es war gigantisch, drei Masten. Und es hieß Arendelle, MS Arendelle. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es mir gehörte.“  
„Es gehörte Euch?“  
„An der Dunkelwasserkreuzung sah ich ebenfalls etwas, aber ich erzählte es Arthan und Jenassa nicht. Ich sah einen Ball, ein großes Fest, und man sprach mich mit „Majestät“ an. Ich habe Arendal den Namen aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus gegeben, eventuell weil mein Schiff Arendelle hieß und diese Erinnerung in mir verborgen war.“  
„Kommt mit, zurück zum Palast. Jorleif hat ein Buch mit allen Königen und Großkönigen, sowie der Kaiserfamilie und eventuell finden wir Euch darin.“

„Hier steht keine Elsa drin“ die junge Frau war am Abend in ihrem Zimmer und hatte das ganze Buch durchgelesen, aber da war niemand der so hieß wie sie und langsam zweifelte sie auch daran eine Adlige zu sein.  
Vielleicht war es ja ein Maskenball gewesen.  
Auf jeden Fall fühlte es sich aber richtig an, Elsa zu heißen, es war so als würde sie diesen Namen schon immer tragen und auch dieses „Arendelle“ fühlte sich richtig an. Als wäre es nicht nur der Name eines Schiffs, da steckte einfach mehr dahinter.  
Nur was...?  
„Dunmer können sehr gut feiern“ Ulfric klopfte an, schob aber dann auch gleich die nur angelehnte Tür auf, fand Elsa auf ihrem Bett sitzend:  
„Jenassa hat sich einen Teller auf den Kopf gesetzt und tanzt damit durch den Saal, sie meinte es wäre ein alter Regentanz der Dunkelelfen. Ich glaube aber eher, ihr hat der Met zu gut geschmeckt und sie wird beides Morgen bereuen. Ihr seht verzweifelt aus.“  
„Es gibt keine Elsa, jedenfalls keine Adlige.“  
„Ihr könntet auch eine Frau am Hof sein, und der Mann in Eurer Erinnerung verwechselte Euch.“  
„Ich trug eine Krone und ein Kleid, welches ich mir wahrscheinlich in hundert Jahren nicht leisten könnte.“  
„Und wegen eines Kleides bin ich auch hier, um genau zu sein, wegen mehrerer Kleidungsstücke“ er wandte sich nach draußen und ein weiblicher Sturmmantel trat ein, sie hatte mehrere warme Sachen aus Fell, Leder und dickem Stoff dabei:  
„Ihr seid eine Magierin, eine Rüstung ist deswegen nicht wirklich notwendig. Diese Kleidung ist nicht nur warm, sondern wurde auch von meinem Hofzauberer verzaubert. Zauber die Euch vor Eis und Feuer schützen werden, wenn auch nicht zu hundert Prozent.“  
„Danke“ staunte Elsa und stand auf, nahm die Kleidung an sich:  
„Das wäre doch nicht notwendig gewesen.“  
„Notwendig vielleicht nicht, aber ich habe gesehen wie sehr Ihr gefroren habt und die Kleidung war noch da. Sie musste nur geändert werden, und dann verzaubert.“  
Die junge Frau legte die Kleidung auf das Bett, der Sturmmantel ging wieder, Elsa betrachtete die Sachen sehr nachdenklich.  
„Das ist nicht alles edel, einiges davon kann ich auch auf Reisen tragen.“  
„So war es gedacht“ Ulfric trat neben sie:  
„Ich möchte, dass Ihr immer geschützt seid, auch gegen die Kälte. Ihr seid keine Nord, dessen bin ich mir sicher, auch nicht zur Hälfte. Vielleicht seid Ihr eine Bretonin, aber diese haben schon vor Jahrhunderten den natürlichen Schutz gegen die Kälte verloren. Hochfels liegt wärmer, sie haben fast gar keinen Schnee dort.“  
„Ulfric, ich...“ Elsa wollte etwas sagen, aber er legte seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf leicht lächelnd.  
„Das ist etwas, weil ich Euch sehr schätze. Über alles andere reden wir dann, wenn Ihr nach Windhelm zurückkehrt. Und ich möchte Euch noch etwas geben“ er nahm einen seiner Siegelringe an und steckte ihn auf Elsas anderen Daumen:  
„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Ihr nur den Ring von Balgruuf und Weißlauf tragt. Zeigt diesen hier vor, wenn Ihr in Windhelm, oder der Ostmarsch, seid und Probleme bekommen solltet. Auch bei anderen Jarl, die den Sturmmänteln zugetan sind, hat er einen gewissen Einfluss. Das gilt derzeit auch für Rifton, Arthan sagte, dass Ihr dorthin wollt und dann von da aus nach Ivarstatt. Ich sorge mich ein wenig, Rifton ist die Stadt der Diebesgilde.“  
„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich mit Rifton genauso gut klar komme wie mit Windhelm“ schmunzelte Elsa und fing an sich aus der Rüstung zu schälen, ganz einfach vor Ulfric, aber sie trug auch ein Unterkleid und so sah er nichts verfängliches von ihr.  
Dabei musste sie an Brynjolf denken, der in Rifton förmlich auf sie wartete...  
Sanft lächelnd zog eines der Kleider an und faltete die Rüstung zusammen.  
„Die werde ich brauchen, wenn ich nach Windhelm zurückkehre und mich den Sturmmänteln anschließe“ erklärte sie und hielt sie Ulfric hin:  
„Würdet Ihr sie solange für mich verwahren?“  
„Das werde ich“ Ulfric nahm die Rüstung und lächelte sanft:  
„Und ich werde Jorleif darauf ansetzen etwas über Euer Schiff herauszufinden. Die Ladung, der Grund für das Anlegen, vielleicht hat der Kapitän gesagt woher er kommt... alles.“  
„Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar“ Elsa streckte sich wieder und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr.“  
„Vielleicht doch“ Ulfric Sturmmantel, der Jarl von Windhelm und zukünftige Großkönig von Himmelsrand, wurde ganz rot um die Nase herum, wünschte dann recht verlegen eine gute Nacht und verließ langsam das Zimmer:  
„Frauen.“  
„Was meint Ihr“ fragte der weibliche Sturmmantel neugierig.  
„Nichts... nichts“ seufzte Ulfric und ging leicht schwankend davon... ob Jenassa etwas von dem Met übrig gelassen hatte?


	27. Chapter 27

„Ihr werdet doch zurückkehren“ Ulfric half Elsa in einen dicken Pelzmantel und berührte dabei sanft ihr hellblondes Haar.  
Es war früher Morgen und die Drei wollten nun erstmal zurück zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung. Dort würden sie zu Mittag essen und dann nach Rifton aufbrechen. Wenn es keine Zwischenfälle gab, sie von Niemandem aufgehalten wurden, dann würden sie die Stadt am Abend erreichen und dort auch übernachten. Aber normalerweise reiste man nicht durch Himmelsrand, ohne irgendwie aufgehalten zu werden, deswegen würde es wohl eher Shors Stein werden. Ein kleines Dorf, kurz vor Rifton, wo sie zumindest ihr Zelt in einer gewissen Sicherheit aufstellen konnten.  
Arthan hatte zudem zwei Tage in Rifton eingeplant, Elsa ahnte aber schon irgendwie, dass es länger dauern könnte. Besonders wegen Brynjolf, zwar behagte ihr der Gedanke auf ein Gespräch mit ihm noch nicht so ganz, aber sie würde ihm auch nicht aus dem Weg gehen.  
Seine grünen Augen gingen ihr immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf, seine Art mit ihr umzugehen, und mittlerweile wusste auch das Drachenblut von den beiden Besuchen des Diebes. Ulfric zum Glück nicht, Elsa ahnte, der Jarl von Windhelm würde gerade liebend gerne seine Armee nach Rifton schicken um dem Rivalen ordentlich Feuer unter dem Hintern zu machen.  
„Natürlich, ich will ja auch den Sturmmänteln...“ sie unterbrach sich, als Ulfric ihr lächelnd den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte.  
„Eigentlich dachte ich, Ihr kommt wegen mir zurück“ hoffte er mit sanfter Stimme und küsste sie ganz zart auf die Stirn.  
„Wollten wir darüber nicht erst sprechen, wenn ich zurück bin“ fragte Elsa vorsichtig und lehnte sich dann doch an den Jarl, ließ sich vorsichtig über den Rücken streicheln.  
„Wir reden wirklich erst darüber, wenn Ihr zurück seid“ erklärte Ulfric und ließ die junge Frau dann etwas ruckartig los, Jenassa kam mit ihrem Gepäck, gefolgt von Arthan, der den Rest trug.  
„Soll ich euch noch ein Pferd mitgeben“ fragte Ulfric sofort, sie hatten ja nun einiges mehr dabei, besonders auch ein größeres Zelt. In das vorige passten nur zwei Leuten, nun besaßen sie ein besseres aus warmen Fellen und mit Platz für vier Personen.  
Sicher brauchten sie das auf dem Hals der Welt, dann wenn sie zu den Graubärten hoch stiegen und Jenassa eventuell vor der Tür warten musste. Zur Not würde sie wieder hinunter steigen und in Ivarstatt warten, denn die Graubärte ließen sie definitiv nicht in das Kloster, aber ein, zwei Tage konnte sie es auch im Zelt aushalten.  
Als Dunkelelfe konnte sie immer und überall ein Feuer entzünden, sich aber auch zudem mit ihrem Feuermantel warm halten. Laut Ulfric konnte man den Aufstieg in einem halben Tag schaffen, sie würde dann selbst entscheiden ob sie wieder runter ging, oder oben blieb.  
Aber nun ging es erstmal nach Rifton, dort wollten sie auch eine bessere Rüstung für Arthan „besorgen“, wem auch immer dieses mysteriöse Haus gehörte, zusammen mit den Söldnern darin.  
„Ich denke Arendal schafft das schon“ wehrte Jenassa ab:  
„Aber er wird keinen von uns mehr tragen können, und auch nicht müssen. Es gibt keinen Grund zu fliehen, nicht mehr seit Elsa verzauberte Kleidung hat und Ihr mir diesen wirklich fantastischen Bogen geschenkt habt.“ Der stammte aus Ulfrics persönlicher Waffenkammer, ein orkischer Bogen mit Feuerverzauberung.  
Sie freute sich schon sehr darauf ein paar von Elsas Eispfeilen auf die Feinde abzuschießen, und sie damit dann auch noch anzuzünden.  
„Umso besser die Waffen sind, umso sicherer ist die Tochter des Schnees“ schmunzelte Ulfric:  
„Braucht ihr wirklich nichts mehr?“  
„Nein, wir haben alles und dank Euch sogar noch etwas mehr“ nickte Arthan zufrieden:  
„Ich danke Euch, auch für die Vorbereitung auf meine Aufgabe.“  
Sie drückten sich fest die Hände, Elsa war sich sicher, die Beiden waren Freunde geworden. Und das obwohl man von Ulfric sagte, dass er alle Elfen hassen würde, und eigentlich auch jeden der nicht Nord war. Es stimmte eindeutig nicht, das waren alles nur schlechte Gerüchte und Elsa war sich zudem auch sicher, dass Ulfric sein Versprechen einhalten würde und den Grauen Bezirk ein wenig renovierte.  
„Grüßt Arngeir von mir“ nickte der Jarl von Windhelm, Arthan sah ihn daraufhin etwas verwirrt an:  
„Der Anführer der Graubärte. Aber das erfahrt Ihr alles oben auf dem Berg, macht Euch jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber. Und ich muss Euch auch danken, mit den Informationen werden wir schon bald einen empfindlichen Schlag gegen die Kaiserlichen ausführen können. Galmar ist schon ganz wild auf den Kampf.“  
„Wir sollten jetzt langsam los“ drängte Jenassa:  
„Sonst erreichen wir die Dunkelwasserkreuzung zu spät und müssen dort übernachten.“  
„Geht schon mal vor“ wies Elsa die Beiden an, Arthan wollte erst nicht, wurde aber von der Söldnerin aus dem Palast gezogen.  
„Elsa“ Ulfric atmete tief durch, dann griff er unter seine Kleidung und holte ein Amulett von Talos hervor:  
„Ich gab Euch meinen Ring, um Euch zu zeigen wie sehr ich Euch schätze. Das ist das Amulett meines Vaters, das gebe ich Euch um Euch meine Zuneigung zu zeigen.“ Er legte es ihr um, sie zögerte erst und steckte es dann doch unter ihre Kleidung.  
„Ich habe leider nichts, was ich Euch im Gegenzug geben kann“ murmelte sie leise. Der Jarl von Windhelm war aber auch ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, er wusste genau wie er einer Frau die Beine weich werden lassen konnte.  
Ulfric wollte etwas sagen, verstummte aber in dem Moment als er Elsas Lippen auf den Seinen spürte, und dann war sie auch schon zur Tür raus.  
„Das reicht schon vollkommen“ murmelte er verlegen und wandte sich dann seinem Vogt zu, der sehr interessiert seine Fingernägel betrachtete:  
„Jorleif, haben wir noch etwas Met von gestern da?“

„Habt ihr vor jemals zu heiraten“ fragte Elsa, als sie schon eine Weile gegangen war und sie den dicken Pelzmantel auf Arendals Rücken band. Der Hengst beschwerte sich immer noch nicht, nein, er schien sich sogar darüber zu freuen den kalten Stall verlassen zu dürfen und es wieder auf Reisen ging.  
„Wenn sich der passende findet, wieso nicht“ Jenassa half ihr dabei und nahm dann auch die Zügel von Arendal:  
„Was ist mit Euch, Arthan?“  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen“ nickte das Drachenblut.  
„Dann solltet Ihr wissen wie das hier in Himmelsrand funktioniert. Die haben hier eine eigene... Tradition dafür. Man muss erstmal ein Amulett von Mara kaufen, das bekommt man im Tempel von Mara, in Rifton“ erzählte Jenassa ernst:  
„Man trägt es und wird darauf angesprochen, oder man zeigt es seinem Auserwählten. Dabei ist es egal ob das Ganze gleichgeschlechtlich abläuft oder nicht, ob man sich schon vorher liebte, oder nicht... wenn man sich mag, dann reicht es eigentlich schon. Himmelsrand ist kalt und hart, meist geht es bei einer Ehe nur darum nicht allein vor dem Feuer zu frieren, oder einen Eintopf zu bekommen, wenn man nach Hause zurückkehrt. Oft verliebt man sich auch auf dem ersten Blick, geht dann am nächsten Tag nach Rifton und ist drei Tage später verheiratet. Es muss schnell gehen, denn die Nord werden selten über sechzig Jahre alt“ Elsas Kopf ging ruckartig zurück in die Richtung nach Windhelm, Ulfric war sicher schon fünfzig Jahre alt:  
„Die Jarl haben ein wenig ein längeres Leben, aber sie leben auch besser als ein Bauer oder Krieger. Trotzdem gebe ich auch Ulfric höchstens noch zwanzig Jahre, wenn es gut läuft dann dreißig. Die Nord sind nun mal keine Elfen. Wenn man sich also geeinigt hat, geht derjenige, der das Amulett trug zum Tempel von Mara und kriegt dort einen Termin für die Hochzeit. Der Tempel erledigt dann alles, er holt die Braut, oder den Bräutigam, lädt Freunde ein. Man muss nur warten bis es soweit ist.“  
„Also wenn ich heiraten will, muss ich nur demjenigen ein solches Amulett zeigen“ hakte Elsa nach. Seit sie Brynjolf traf, und Ulfric, dachte sie tatsächlich ernsthaft darüber nach sich fest zu binden. Aber ob es einer der Beiden wurde, lag noch in den Sternen... und was war wenn sie doch irgendwo noch Familie hatte? Nein, bestimmt nicht, sie war auch viel zu jung um schon Mutter zu sein, jedenfalls fühlte sie sich zu jung dafür.  
„Oder Ihr wartet bis Ihr es gezeigt bekommt. Aber in der Regel ist es besser selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen.“  
„Das hört sich alles sehr einfach an, ist es aber sicher nicht. Man muss ja auch erstmal jemanden finden, der einen heiraten möchte“ überlegte Arthan:  
„Was wäre, würde ich Euch ein solches Amulett zeigen?“  
Jenassa hob ihre Augenbrauen leicht, dann schien sie tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken.  
„Ihr seid mir zu jung“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Obwohl es wahrscheinlich meiner Schwester, und dem Jarl, gefallen würde, wenn ich mit dem Drachenblut vor den Altar trete. Dann habe ich einen ordentlichen Ehemann und möchte nicht mehr Banditin werden, oder gar der Diebesgilde beitreten. Aber Ihr werdet mich sicher nicht heiraten wollen.“  
„Es spricht nichts dagegen, Ihr könnt kochen und...“ Arthan empfing einige finstere Blicke, eindeutig wollte Jenassa nicht hören, dass sie nur aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten am Topf geheiratet wird:  
„Ich verstehe schon, ich bin zu jung und zu konservativ eingestellt.“ Er lachte fröhlich auf, sie erreichten das Riesenlager und gingen daran vorbei direkt zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung. Auf diesem Weg bemerkte Elsa einen weiteren Findling, den sie sich natürlich ansehen musste.  
„Das ist der Atronarchenstein“ erklärte Jenassa sachlich:  
„Der wäre sogar etwas für Euch, Elsa, denn er blockt derweil einen Zauber ab.“  
„Das macht meine neue Kleidung, laut Ulfric, auch. Es wäre etwas für mich, hätte ich die Sachen noch nicht, aber so... nein. Es gibt wirklich viele verschiedene Findlinge, das ist sehr interessant.“  
„Es gibt auch ein Buch darüber, der sie alle beschreibt“ erinnerte sich Jenassa und wandte sich der Dunkelwasserkreuzung zu:  
„Gehen wir jetzt erstmal zu Mittag essen. Und ich werde nicht kochen.“  
„Ihr seid beleidigt“ jaulte Arthan sofort, da hatte er wohl die falschen Worte gewählt und nun mussten sie die Konsequenzen tragen.  
„Ja bin ich, mindestens bis Rifton“ nickte Jenassa und führte Arendal zur Kreuzung, wo sie herzlich empfangen wurden und sogar etwas vom Mittagessen der Minenarbeiter abbekamen. Und so wirklich beleidigt war Jenassa dann doch auch nicht.


	28. Chapter 28

„Wir sollten einmal darüber nachdenken, wie wir an mehr Geld kommen“ sie hatten die Straße nach Rifton eingeschlagen und passierten auf ihr nicht nur gigantische Wasserfälle, sondern auch zwei etwas höhere Berge. Langsam veränderte sich dazu auch die Umgebung, sie kamen immer mehr in ein Waldgebiet und es wurde wärmer, die Vögel wurden genauso zahlreicher wie die Bergziegen und Füchse. Jenassa erlegte unterwegs zwei Falken, die Federn konnte man schnell zerreiben und damit dann eine unangenehme Krankheit heilen.  
Das Fleisch schmeckte leider nicht so gut, wie Elsa schnell feststellen musste.  
Nun zählte Jenassa mit ernstem Blick ihre Finanzen, und sie besaßen gerade einmal achthundert Septime, ein großer Teil würde für das Brisenheim drauf gehen, ein anderer für ihre Übernachtungen in Rifton und Ivarstatt.  
Dann der Proviant, zwar gab ihnen Ulfric einiges mit, aber das reichte wirklich nur noch bis Ivarstatt. Selbst dann, wenn Jenassa auf dem Weg noch einen Hirsch, oder ein Rentier, erlegte.  
„Auf jeden Fall können wir diese Rüstungen verkaufen“ überlegte Elsa und runzelte dann die Stirn ernst:  
„Und Ihr sagtet, in diesem Haus sind acht Söldner?“  
„Ja, sie sind im ganzen Haus verteilt und passen auf alles auf.“  
„Wenn wir die töten würden, ihre Rüstungen nehmen und dann noch ein paar Wertsachen aus dem Haus...“  
„Nein“ Jenassas Stimme war urplötzlich knallhart geworden:  
„Es ist eine Sache die Rüstungen zu nehmen, auch die von den Söldnern drinnen, aber eine andere den Besitzer zu bestehlen.“  
„Ich kenne Euch gar nicht so moralisch“ Arthan hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich bin auch nicht moralisch, aber man bestiehlt Maven Schwarz-Dorn nicht. Sie steht nicht nur unter dem Schutz der Diebesgilde, sondern hat auch Kontakte zur dunklen Bruderschaft. Ihr gehört Rifton, jede Wache hört auf ihr Wort und auch die kaiserliche Armee ist ihr sehr zugetan. Sie ist nur nicht Jarl, weil Rifton zum Gebiet der Sturmmäntel gehört, aber die Jarl derzeit ist dumm wie Brot und hält Maven für ihre beste Freundin. Die Söldner haben für Maven keinen Wert, ihr Besitz aber schon. Und außerdem würde es Brynjolf nicht besonders nett finden, wenn wir seine wichtigste Geldgeberin bestehlen.“  
„Wenn diese Maven so mächtig ist, dann sollten wir vielleicht auch nicht die Rüstungen nehmen“ murmelte Elsa leise.  
„Wenn das nicht in Ordnung wäre, hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen. Maven ist das egal, sie wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht erfahren das wir es waren. Aber sie wird ganz Rift auf den Kopf stellen, wenn ihr nur ein Septim aus dem Haus fehlt, und dann sind wir auch dran. Wie ich schon sagte, sie hat die Wachen unter Kontrolle, die dunkle Bruderschaft und halb Himmelsrand dazu.“  
„Wir werden nur die drei Rüstungen draußen nehmen“ bestimmte Arthan ernst:  
„Wenn wir nicht rein gehen, dann geraten wir auch nicht unter der Verdacht. Am Ende nutzt das ein anderer Dieb und dann besucht uns die dunkle Bruderschaft, nur weil diese Maven glaubt wir hätten etwas gestohlen. Und was das Geld angeht, wir kommen schon an genügend Münzen. Vielleicht braucht man in Rifton Hilfe, dann können wir uns kurz darum kümmern. Oder in Ivarstatt. Manchmal muss man eben unehrlich sein, manchmal auch ehrlich. Eventuell kann man einen Botengang für diese Maven erledigen, Elsa hat ja jetzt sozusagen einen Fuß in der Tür der Diebesgilde. Vielleicht können die etwas vermitteln.“  
„Pocht nicht zu sehr auf meinem Fuß in der Tür“ beklagte sich die junge Frau sofort:  
„Was kann ich dafür, wenn dieser Brynjolf hinter mir her ist?“  
„Und Ulfric“ fügte Jenassa lächelnd hinzu:  
„Nein, dafür könnt Ihr wirklich nichts. Aber Ihr nutzt es auch aus, besonders jetzt bei Ulfric, da könnt Ihr doch auch mal diesen Brynjolf mit Euren langen Wimpern anklimpern.“  
Elsa wurde knallrot, natürlich nutzte sie es aus, aber sie schadete niemandem damit.  
„Ich werde es versuchen, aber wenn er so ein guter Dieb ist, dann wird er mich wahrscheinlich durchschauen.“  
„Ihr habt Wachen und gleich zwei Jarl erfolgreich überredet. Der von Weißlauf hat für Euch seine Kammern geöffnet, der von Windhelm würde Euch gleich den ganzen Palast überlassen... und das nur für einen Kuss“ nickte Arthan ernst, Elsa wurde noch roter:  
„Da wird dieser Dieb sicher kein Problem sein. Ihr sollt uns ja nicht in die Gilde hinein bringen, nur ein paar Möglichkeiten zur Geldvermehrung gewinnen. Wir machen zur Not auch Arbeit für die Gilde selbst, wobei ich natürlich kein guter Schleicher bin, aber Jenassa.“  
„Sicher wird sich da etwas ergeben“ nickte die Söldnerin ernst, die mittlerweile zu einer Freundin und Kampfgefährtin wurde. Besonders Elsa wusste Jenassa zu schätzen, besonders ihre weibliche Anwesenheit, aber zusätzlich auch die Erfahrung von über zweihundert Jahren.  
„Wölfe“ noch bevor sie weiter darüber diskutieren konnten, wie man an mehr Geld kam, entdeckte Arthan drei der angriffslustigen Tiere und schon stürzte er sich darauf, zusammen mit Jenassa. Elsa blieb bei Arendal, Wölfe waren kein Problem und sie befanden sich gerade auf einer sehr steilen Straße. Sie führte sehr hoch, von diesem Punkt aus konnte man bis nach Windhelm runter sehen und dabei war die Stadt eine halbe Tagesreise entfernt und nur ein unförmiger Punkt am Horizont.  
Aber man konnte sie erkennen... Elsa legte die Stirn schwer in Falten, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihren Freunden zu, welche mit den Wölfen fertig waren. Deren Leichen rutschten an Elsa vorbei nach unten, es war wirklich sehr steil und auch Arendal fühlte sich alles andere als wohl.  
Arthan zeigte ein Wunde vor, sofort war die junge Frau bei ihm und natürlich tat er es nur als einen Kratzer ab.  
„Das kann mehr werden, am Ende habt Ihr eine Ataxie, oder ähnliches, und Ihr kippt von der Krankheit erschlagen um“ warnte Jenassa ernst:  
„Wir beobachten das, wenn es sich entzündet, esst ihr zermahlene Falkenfedern. Oder wir haben bis dahin schon einen Schrein erreicht, die Magie dort wird es heilen. Wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, gehen wir in den Tempel von Mara und der Priester macht es weg.  
„Es ist nur ein Kratzer“ beklagte Arthan sich, spürte dann wie die Wunde eiskalt wurde und sah etwas erschrocken darauf, Elsa hatte den „Kratzer“ mit einer fingerdicken Eisschicht bedeckt.  
„Das stoppt die Blutung und kühlt es“ erklärte sie sanft:  
„Es wird sicher bald aufgetaut sein, aber dann haben wir zumindest schon dieses Shor's Stein erreicht.“  
„Das war eine sehr gute Idee. Gehen wir jetzt weiter“ forderte die Dunkelelfe ernst:  
„Ich möchte definitiv nicht das Zelt aufschlagen, sondern ein Gasthaus aufsuchen. Im Bienenstich gibt es nicht nur den guten Schwarz-Dorn-Met, sondern auch ein sehr gutes Essen. Talen-Jei ist ein hervorragender Koch.“  
„Ein Argonier“ staunte Arthan.  
„Ja, Keerava ist die Wirtin, Talen-Jei das Mädchen für alles. Zwei Argonier, aber sie sind nicht die Einzigen, die in Rifton gut leben.“  
„Wohl besser als die von Windhelm“ erinnerte Elsa sich, die meisten Hafenarbeiter dort trugen Lumpen und sahen nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.  
„Wesentlich besser. Aber ich sage immer, jeder ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied. Sie müssen nicht da bleiben, die Nord laufen ihnen nicht nach, wenn sie gehen. Aber sie gehen nicht. Das gilt auch für die Dunmer im grauen Bezirk. Außerhalb von Windhelm ist man überall willkommen, man muss nicht als Marienkäfer im Wespennest sitzen. Und den Argoniern in Rifton geht es sehr gut, auch denen, die für die Fischer, oder die Brauerei, arbeiten. Ein weiterer Grund wieso nichts dagegen spricht für die Sturmmäntel zu kämpfen, und Ulfric ist ehrenvoller als ich ihn mir je vorgestellt habe.“  
Sie blieben stehen, als sie einen Wachturm erreichten und davor einige recht zerfetzte Leichen liegen sahen, Wachen aus Rifton, Arthan ging hin und runzelte ernst die Stirn, dann war plötzlich ein bedrohliches Brüllen zu hören.  
„Ein Troll“ ächzte Jenassa voller Entsetzen:  
„Er muss sie alle getötet haben und ist noch in der Nähe.“  
Sofort nahm Arthan seine Waffe in die Hände.  
„Kein Eis“ warnte Jenassa noch, da kam das riesige Untier auch schon aus dem Wachturm. Er hatte mindestens acht Augen, ging auf zwei Beinen und trug ein braunes, dickes Fell.  
„Ich friere ihn ein“ schlug Elsa vor, Arendal wurde unruhig.  
„Nein. Er würde sich über das Eis freuen, wir müssen ihn mit Feuer bekämpfen“ zischte Jenassa, während das Drachenblut schon zum Angriff überging:  
„Bringt Arendal hier weg und wartet bei ihm.“  
Elsa zögerte erst, dann aber führte sie den aufgeregten Hengst zur Straße zurück und sah von dort aus zu wie sich ihre beiden Freunde mit dem Troll abmühten. Dabei war besonders der neue Bogen von Jenassa sehr hilfreich.  
„Eindeutig möchten sie Trolle alleine erledigen“ Elsa schmollte ein wenig darüber das sie nicht mithelfen durfte, aber wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so, und doch:  
„Wenn es wieder Kratzer gibt, dann kann ich auf einmal gar nichts mehr. Dann hab ich für die nächsten Stunden wieder alles vergessen.“ Sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust, und hatte diese Position auch noch inne, als Arthan und Jenassa zu ihr kamen.  
„Trolle heilen sich selbst, außer sie brennen“ erklärte die Dunkelelfe ernst und hob dann eine Augenbraue:  
„Ihr seid beleidigt.“  
„Ich hätte ihn zumindest in seiner Bewegung einschränken können“ klagte die junge Frau sofort.  
„Da hat sie nicht unrecht“ nickte Arthan zustimmend:  
„Es wäre einfacher gewesen, hätte er nicht nach uns schlagen können. Aber beim nächsten Mal sind wir sicher klüger.“  
„Es war auch klug Arendal wegzubringen und zu warten. Aber gut... schaut dort hinten ist schon Shor's Stein, von da aus ist es nicht mehr weit bis Rifton. Ich kann den guten argonischen Eintopf schon von Weitem riechen.“


	29. Chapter 29

Shor's Stein bestand nur aus der Mine, drei Wohnhäusern und einer Schmiede. Diese schien sehr wichtig zu sein, nicht nur weil gerade eine reisende Kriegerin sich ihr Schwert schärfen ließ, wahrscheinlich arbeitete der Schmied auch öfters an den Spitzhacken der Arbeiter.  
„Shor's Stein hat die einzige freie Ebenerzmine in Himmelsrand. Ansonsten betreiben die Orks noch eine, aber sie verkaufen nichts von ihren Erträgen... außer man ist selbst ein Ork und hat somit freien Zugang darauf“ erzählte Jenassa. Es gab noch eine Kochstelle, vor einem der Häuser, dort band Elsa Arendal an einen Stuhl und streckte sich etwas.  
Natürlich hielt der Stuhl den Hengst nicht auf, aber würde er weg wollen, dann hätte es auch kein Busch oder Stein bisher getan. Stattdessen aber stubste er die junge Frau so lange an, bis diese eine Karotte hervor holte und sie in sein Maul schob.  
„Macht es Euch nicht zu gemütlich“ warnte Arthan lächelnd und schaute dann in den Topf, er war mit einer Suppe gefüllt und schien schon länger über dem Feuer zu köcheln.  
„Nehmt Euch ruhig davon“ eine Minenarbeiterin kam auf sie zu und schon hatten sie alle drei eine volle Schüsseln in den Händen, Arendal bekam einen Apfel und kaute genüsslich schnaubend:  
„Seit wir die Mine nicht mehr betreiben können, kommen nur noch selten Reisende hier durch. Shor's Stein verliert langsam an Attraktivität und damit auch an Einkommen.“  
Tatsächlich betrieb niemand Landwirtschaft, es gab nur ein paar Hühner, den Rest bezogen sie wohl aus Rifton und das kostete natürlich etwas. Aber wenn man eine funktionierende Mine hatte, mit dem einzigen Ebenerzvorkommen, welches frei zugänglich war...  
„Was ist mit der Mine“ wollte Arthan sofort wissen und trank die Schüssel einfach aus, sie wollten sich wirklich nicht länger als notwendig aufhalten... außer natürlich sie konnten helfen und damit vielleicht etwas verdienen.  
„Frostbissspinnen. Erst war es nur eine große“ seufzte die Arbeiterin:  
„Aber wir sind keine Krieger, deswegen fragten wir in Rifton nach. Aber von dort kam niemand, als wir bei den Gefährten anfragten, waren es schon drei Spinnen und dann wurden es über Nacht mehr als zehn. Es war als hätte die erste ihre Freunde eingeladen, einen von uns hat es schon erwischt, jetzt geht niemand mehr rein. Filnjar, unser Schmied, denkt sie kommen bald heraus, weil sie Hunger kriegen“  
„Was ist mit den beiden Wachen“ Jenassa zeigte auf die Männer, von denen einer sich gerade einen mächtigen Popel aus der Nase zog.  
„Die sind so nützlich wie Hühnerkacke, und feige wie zehn alte Waschweiber. Als die Spinnen in die Mine gingen, schliefen sie, eine Wache ist sofort nach Rifton zurück geflohen“ beschwerte sich die junge Frau:  
„Und dabei haben wir sogar fünfhundert Septime für denjenigen der...“  
„Wir erledigen das“ bestimmte Arthan sofort:  
„Über zehn Spinnen, in einer Mine, dann sind sie nicht sonderlich groß. Gehen wir. Haltet schon mal das Geld bereit.“ Er deutete auf den Eingang in den Berg, Jenassa nahm den Bogen vom Rücken und Elsa überließ der Minenarbeiterin die Aufsicht über Arendal.  
„Ich hasse Frostbissspinnen“ bemerkte Elsa ernst, als sie ihren Freunden in die Mine folgte, sie wollte aber auch nicht schon wieder aussetzen. Immerhin war sie ja schon bei dem Troll nicht dabei gewesen, und eigentlich auch noch beleidigt deswegen.  
Und da waren sie auch schon, fünfzehn, zwanzig, Spinnen, so groß wie ein Hund. Schnell hatte Jenassa fünfzig Eispfeile in ihrem Köcher, einige der unangenehmen Krabbler konnte sie mit nur einem Schuss erledigen.  
Aber es ging noch weiter, sie drangen tiefer in die Mine ein, überall sah Elsa das Erz im Gestein glitzern und sie wusste... Ebenerz war das teuerste Metall in Himmelsrand. Es war weich und stabil, deswegen fertigte man sehr gute Waffen daraus, aber noch bessere Rüstungen, Schilde und Helme.  
„Da ist die Mutter der Brut“ Arthan sprang über eine eingesponnene Leiche und stürmte auf die größte Spinne zu, während Jenassa ihm Rückendeckung gab.  
Die Spinnen schossen ihr Gift auf die Krieger, das nützte ihnen aber nichts und am Ende starben sie alle. Elsa hatte geholfen, zwar nur mit ihren Pfeilen, aber doch sehr effektiv und irgendwie stimmte allein schon dies sie sehr versöhnlich.  
Trotzdem, aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich gerade nicht sonderlich wohl.  
„Das waren wohl alle“ Jenassa sah zur Decke hoch, die war voll mit Spinnenseide, aber es war nichts mehr da was sich zu ihnen abseilen könnte:  
„Ja, eindeutig. Gehen wir die fünfhundert Septime abholen.“  
Sie gingen wieder hoch, schoben dabei die toten Spinnen etwas zur Seite und verließen dann die Mine. Zum Saubermachen waren sie nicht angeheuert worden, und tatsächlich wartete die Minenarbeiterin schon mit dem Geld. Und nicht nur sie, sondern auch drei weitere Arbeiter und der Schmied. Darunter auch ein Ork, aber alles was er machte war Arthan etwas ungehalten anzuschnauben. Zum Glück, noch einmal wollte das Drachenblut nicht angegriffen werden.  
„Ich schaue mir noch gratis eure Waffen an“ schlug er vor, das kostete zwar wieder Zeit, aber es schadete nicht und so wartete Elsa am Feuer, während Arthan sich die Axt von Weißlauf schärfen ließ.  
Und für Jenassa wurde der Bogen frisch gespannt.  
„Die guten Waffen werdet ihr auch brauchen“ erklärte Filnjar, als er mit den Beiden zum Feuer ging und sich dort noch die Hufeisen von Arendal ansah:  
„Ich bin kein Hufschmied, aber Balimund in Rifton sollte sich das mal ansehen... was ich sagen wollte, der direkte Weg nach Rifton führt durch die Festung Grünwall“ er zeigte in die Richtung:  
„Und vor ein paar Tagen haben ungefähr fünfzig Banditen die letzten Kaiserlichen dort abgemetzelt und die ganze Festung übernommen. Sie wissen, dass die Khajiit-Karavanen, und viele andere Händler, diesen Weg nehmen. Das Einzige was ihr machen könntet, wäre drum herum zu gehen, aber das kostet euch mindestens eine Stunde.“  
Jenassa rieb sich stöhnend die Stirn, aber Elsa winkte nur gelassen ab.  
„Wir schaffen die Banditen“ erklärte sie schmunzelnd, das war genau das was sie gerade brauchte... eine Festung voller Banditen:  
„Und schon bald hat Jenassa dann auch ihren argonischen Eintopf... und ich vielleicht ein Bad.“  
„Keerava hat eines im Keller“ lächelte Filnjar zustimmend:  
„Wenn ihr gut durch die Festung kommt, dann seid ihr in einer Stunde in Rifton.“  
„Wir werden sehr gut durch die Festung kommen“ Elsa presste die Lippen fest zusammen und ließ dann hinter ihrem Rücken die Fingerknochen knacken. Arthan wusste sofort, sie würden wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Waffen ziehen müssen, denn die junge Frau wollte unbedingt ein Bad nehmen. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihr die Spinnen schon für diesen Tag gereicht und die Banditen nervten sie gerade nur noch.  
Und sie waren alle ziemlich müde, am Morgen in Windhelm losgegangen, Wölfe, Trolle, Spinnen.  
„Gehen wir“ Jenassa nahm Arendal an den Zügeln, wenn der Hengst wirklich neue Hufeisen brauchte, dann würden sie wahrscheinlich noch einen Tag länger in Rifton verbringen müssen. Denn nur mit ordentlichen Eisen konnte er den Hals der Welt bewältigen.  
Sie verließen Shor's Stein und sahen sofort die Festung, Arthan sah wie Elsas Hände sich mit einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckten.  
„Ich glaube da hat sich wieder was angestaut“ flüsterte er Jenassa zu, die zustimmend nickte.  
„Wollt Ihr vorgehen“ fragte die Dunmer neugierig, Elsa antwortete nicht, sie ging einfach auf die Festung zu und wurde sofort von mehreren Bogenschützen anvisiert.  
„Gebt uns all Euer Geld“ zischte ein Khajiit:  
„Dann lassen wir Euch vielleicht am Leben.“  
„Ich schlage eher vor, dass ihr uns einfach durchlasst und dann lasse ich euch am Leben“ grinste Elsa finster, woraufhin sie ausgelacht wurde, ihr Grinsen verschwand. Und dann knallte es so laut, dass es sicherlich von Rifton bis zur Dunkelwasserkreuzung zu hören war, Jenassa und Arthan hoben gleichzeitig ihre Augenbrauen... da war sehr viel angestaut gewesen.  
„Wir müssen uns etwas überlegen“ bestimmte die Dunkelelfe ernst:  
„Sie hat vor ein paar Tagen einen See eingefroren, jetzt diese Festung, und sie steht noch auf ihren beiden Füßen. Sie braucht ein Ventil um diese angestaute Energie loszuwerden, eine bessere als zugefrorene Seen.“  
„Vielleicht eine Art von Meditation“ murmelte Arthan, sie konnten einfach durch die Festung gehen, welche nun wie ein Schloss aus Eis aussah, die Banditen waren alle tiefgefroren und würden sicher erst am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgetaut sein. Aber wenigstens lebten sie noch, das Eis schien genügend Luft durchzulassen, Jenassa konnte einen Khajiit atmen sehen.  
„Ich fühle mich jetzt wesentlich besser“ freute die junge Frau sich und nahm die Zügel von Arendal wieder an sich:  
„Und ich hoffe sehr, dass diese Argonierin wirklich ein Bad im Keller hat.“

„Ich kann mich selbst darum kümmern, er braucht vier neue Eisen“ der Betreiber der Ställe von Rifton, Hofgrir Pferde-Brecher, sah sich ernst die Hufe von Arendal an und ging dabei sehr pragmatisch vor. Wollte der Hengst das Bein nicht anheben, machte es Hofgrir mit purer Kraft, wogegen Arendal dann auch nichts mehr tun konnte.  
„Er ist aber sehr unwillig“ stellte der wirklich starke Nord dann fest:  
„Aber ich wäre trotz allem imemr noch billiger, als wenn ich Balimund hierher bemühe. Meine Arbeit wären dreihundert Septime, pro Eisen nehme ich fünfzig Septime.“  
Elsa hob eine Augenbraue, das wäre wesentlich mehr als sie in Shor's Stein verdienten.  
„Ich glaube nicht“ bestimmte sie ernst, woraufhin Hofgrir sich noch etwas mehr aufplusterte:  
„Ich bin eher dafür, dass Ihr hundert für Eure Arbeit nehmt, und zwanzig für jedes Eisen.“  
„Ich bin nicht vom Tempel“ schnappte der Stallbetreiber und verschränkte die Arme trotzig von der Brust:  
„Ich verschenke meine Arbeit nicht. Und ich bin günstiger als Balimund.“  
„Balimund würde aber sicher die Eisen direkt anpassen“ nickte Jenassa zustimmend und unterstützte Elsa so noch zusätzlich in ihrer Verhandlung.  
„Aber ich kenne mich mit Pferden besser aus, Balimund ist ein verdammter Waffenschmied, der zur Not auch mal Eisen macht. Er kann nicht mal reiten. Meine Eisen passen immer, damit würdet ihr sogar auf den Hals der Welt kommen.“  
„Und genau dahin wollen wir auch“ erklärte Elsa scharf:  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Kloster und ich bin mir sicher, es gibt für Eure Eisen keine Versicherung. Wir bezahlen zweihundert Septime, und keinen Krümel Gold mehr.“ Ihr Blicke spießten den Mann förmlich auf, langsam aber sicher wurde er schwach. Aber nicht auf eine einschüchternde Art, eher sah er immer mehr, dass er gegen Elsa nicht ankam.  
„Meine Eisen sind perfekt, besser als jede andere in Himmelsrand“ schimpfte er, noch einmal einen Versuch startend:  
„Fünfhundert.“  
„Zweihundert“ presste Elsa hervor:  
„Und das zusammen mit Arendals Unterbringung, für die gesamte Zeit, in der wir hier sind.“  
„Das ist zu wenig“ regte sich Hofgrir sich sofort auf:  
„Er muss gefüttert und gebürstet werden.“  
„Und er mag die Damen“ nickte Arthan in Richtung der anwesenden Stuten:  
„Ich würde ihn von denen fern halten.“  
„Noch mehr Aufwand“ jaulte der Stallbetreiber entsetzt:  
„Nur damit dieses Vieh...“ Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen, Arendal hatte die Ohren schon gespitzt und bei dem Wort „Vieh“ machte Hofgrir sehr schnell einen Satz und flog gegen einen seiner Heuballen. Die Stuten, wirklich sehr hübsche Schimmel, sahen neugierig zu dem benommenen Stallbetreiber, der den Flug aber gut eingesteckt hatte.  
„Übrigens, wir sind uns mittlerweile sicher, dass Arendal alles versteht, was um ihn herum gesprochen wird“ nickte Jenassa lächelnd.  
„Er ist ein ehemaliges Banditenpferd und deswegen auch sehr wehrhaft“ grinste Arthan:  
„Ihr solltet ihn ordentlich behandeln, und auch bei den Eisen etwas weniger grob arbeiten. Also hier sind die zweihundert Septime, dass hier hat schon viel zu lange gedauert.“ Arthan holte das Geld hervor und hielt es in die Richtung des Stallbetreibers.  
„Verdammt“ schimpfte Hofgrir in dem Heuballen herum, woraufhin Elsa hin ging und ihm auf die Füße half.  
„Ihr tut damit auch Gutes, Arthan hier ist das Drachenblut, er muss sicher auf den Berg hinauf kommen und Arendal trägt all unser Gepäck.“  
„Drachenblut...“ der Stallbetreiber schüttelte sich noch etwas benommen:  
„Dann seid Ihr wohl die Tochter des Schnees?“  
„Ja“ schmunzelte Elsa und klopfte ihm das Heu von der Kleidung, Hofgrir nahm das Geld und würde sicher alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigen.  
„Dann gebe ich Euch jetzt mal einen Rat, einen gut gemeinten Rat. Rifton ist keine Stadt für euch Beide, für euch drei. Bleibt nicht zu lange, hier werden ehrenwerte Leute sehr schnell verdorben... und man kann sich nicht mal dagegen wehren.“


	30. Chapter 30

Rifton schien zu neunzig Prozent aus Holz zu bestehen, zumindest war es das was sie sahen, als sie das Haupttor durchquerten. Erst schien die Straße normal gepflastert zu sein, aber sie endete in Holzbrücken und auch die Häuser schienen fast nur aus diesem Material zu sein.Die Brücken führten über Wasser, wahrscheinlich über einen Teil des Sees, welchen sie bei ihrer Ankunft etwas sehen konnten.  
Bei einem größeren Feuer hätte Rifton aber sehr wahrscheinlich keine Chance... was machten sie nur, wenn ein Drache, wie in Helgen, auftauchte und sein Feuer auf sie herab schrie?  
„Ihr seid schon wieder mit der Diebesgilde aneinander geraten...“ unterhielten sich gerade ein Mann und eine Frau, ein paar Meter weiter stand ein bulliger Kerl, in einer Stahlrüstung, an einem Pfeiler.  
Und der war es auch, der die drei aufhielt, als sie an ihm vorbei wollten.  
„Was wollt ihr hier“ knurrte er ungehalten, er war ein Nord, hatte aber trotzdem langes schwarzes Haar und dunkelbraune Augen:  
„Ich kenne euch nicht, außer Jenassa, wen habt Ihr mitgebracht...?“  
„Das Drachenblut und die Tochter des Schnees“ verkündete die Söldnerin lächelnd:  
„Lasst uns durch Maul, wir wollen hier keinen Ärger machen. Und erst recht wollen wir uns nicht mit Maven anlegen, eher sind wir darauf aus eventuell einen Job für sie zu erledigen.“  
Maul, Elsa versuchte sich das Lachen bei dem Namen zu verkneifen und nahm an, dass der Krieger so hieß, weil er seine Feinde auffraß, oder ähnliches. Ein Spitzname war es aber sicher, und kein sonderlich freundlicher, denn der Mann knurrte gerade gefährlich, löste sich dann aber auch aus seiner Haltung und stieß sich an dem Pfeiler ab.  
„Wenn einer von euch gut schwimmen kann, und tauchen, dann gibt es vielleicht was. Geht aber über die Gilde, fragt Brynjolf. Er müsste gerade im Bienenstich sein.“  
Maul nickte ihnen zu und ging dann auf dem direkten Weg zum Palast der Jarl, welche am anderen Ende der Stadt zu sehen war.  
„Das war Maul, Mavens Beschützer und Raufbold... Nun, ich bin zwar eine gute Schwimmerin, aber ich kann schlecht die Luft anhalten“ murmelte Jenassa nachdenklich:  
„Was ist mit euch Beiden?“  
„Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein schlechter Schwimmer“ kratzte Arthan sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, und ich will es auch nicht herausfinden. Am Ende tauche ich, gerate in Panik und friere mich unter Wasser ein“ wehrte Elsa entschieden ab.  
„Dann gibt es noch einen Trank, der macht, dass man unter Wasser atmen kann“ Jenassa atmete tief durch:  
„Ich sehe schon, dass ich den nehmen muss. Dafür will ich aber einen Bonus.“  
„Wir nehmen das Versteck des Verlorenen Messers auseinander und Ihr bekommt alles aus den Truhen“ versprach Arthan sofort, woraufhin Jenassa auch gleich zustimmte und sie zum Bienenstich führte:  
„Mal sehen was Brynjolf uns zu sagen hat, und ob Keerava ihr Bad überhaupt frei gibt.“  
„Wir brauchen auch Zimmer“ Elsa trat ein und sah sofort Brynjolf an einer Wand stehend, er bemerkte sie auch gleich und zeigte ihr ein sehr verschmitztes Lächeln.  
Zudem war der Schankraum voll mit Menschen, Elfen und Argoniern, einer von ihnen hielt einen Besen in den Händen, die andere stand hinter der Theke. Ein dritter Argonier saß als Gast an einem Tisch, zusammen mit einem Dunmer, sie unterhielten sich über Met.  
Diese Taverne war so friedlich, alle Anwesenden kamen gut miteinander aus und als ein Khajiit hinter ihnen eintrat, bot der Argonier ihm sofort einen Met an.  
Elsa bahnte sich einen Weg durch die ganzen Leute, hin zu Brynjolf und kaum erreichte sie ihn, packte er sie und zog sie in einen Nebenraum. In diesem befanden sich Besen und Eimer, eine kleine Treppe führte in den Keller.  
„Mylady“ hauchte der Dieb ihr entgegen und schon wurde Elsa butterweich:  
„Ich wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern, dass Ihr meinem Charme widerstehen könnt und hierher kommt.“  
Charme? Dieser freche Kerl, na dem würde sie ganz schnell die Butter wieder vom Brot herunter nehmen.  
„Pah, wir sind nur auf der Durchreise“ schnappte sie und schob ihn entschieden von sich weg:  
„Und wollen eventuell etwas Geld verdienen. Maul sagte, Ihr habt einen Job für Maven, bei dem man tauchen muss...“  
„Hey, hey, so schnell geht das nicht“ lachte Brynjolf und bemerkte dann, dass Jenassa und Arthan in der Tür zum Raum standen:  
„Und ihr habt auch keinen Sinn für Privatsphäre. Jenassa, schön Euch einmal wieder zu sehen.“  
„Wir passen nur auf Elsa auf“ bemerkte Arthan ernst:  
„Und auf ihre Ehre.“  
„Ich bin sehr ehrenvoll“ schmunzelte Brynjolf, hielt aber dabei Elsa noch immer in seinen Armen, und sie wehrte sich noch nicht einmal dagegen, fand es sogar etwas schade als er sie dann doch losließ:  
„Wenn Ihr den Job übernehmen wollt, kommt Morgen früh in die zersplitterte Flasche...“ Jenassa öffnete den Mund als wolle sie etwas sagen:  
„Mercer ist da, ja, aber ihr wollt doch Geld verdienen, oder? Maven zahlt achthundert und ihr dürft alles behalten, was ihr findet. Es ist ein Freundschaftsdienst, wir profitieren später davon und deswegen nehmen wir keinen Anteil von der Beute.“  
Er wandte sich wieder Elsa zu, die noch leicht erstarrt vor ihm stand, dann holte er mit einer kurzen Handbewegung das Amulett von Talos unter ihrem Kleid hervor.  
„Passt darauf auf, Mylady, es ist vom Ende der zweiten Ära und damit mehrere tausend Septime wert. Ein guter Dieb sieht sofort, was an Euch wertvoll ist, egal wie sehr Ihr es versteckt.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Brynjolf den Raum und verschwand dann auf dem Weg nach Draußen.  
„Was ist das für ein Amulett“ staunten Jenassa und Arthan nun.  
„Das von Ulfrics Vater“ seufzte Elsa und steckte es wieder unter ihr Kleid:  
„Ulfric hat es mir zum Abschied geschenkt... lasst uns jetzt nach dem Bad fragen, ich muss mich unbedingt ausruhen.“

Ein lauter Schrei war am nächsten Morgen aus dem Zimmer von Elsa zu hören, und es war definitiv kein Freudenschrei. So schnell sie konnten waren Jenassa und Arthan bei ihr, sie trugen alle nur ihre Unterkleidung und auch Elsa war nur im Unterhemd zu sehen.  
Denn sie hatte sonst nichts mehr zum Anziehen, nur ein paar alte Stiefel waren ihr geblieben. All ihre teure Kleidung war weg, das Diadem auch, und Arthan genügte nur ein Blick, um zu sehen, dass das Amulett von Talos auch nicht mehr da war.  
Das Amulett von Ulfric, das welches aus der Anfangszeit der Talos-Anbetung stammte und mehrere tausend Septime wert war.  
„Alles ist weg“ kreischte Elsa die Beiden an, woraufhin Jenassa in den Schankraum runter lief und mit Talen-Jei zurück kehrte.  
„Es tut mir leid“ zischelte der argonische Wirt entsetzt:  
„Aber es kommt nicht zum ersten Mal vor, dass die Diebesgilde hier einen reichen Reisenden ausnimmt. Brynjolf war es nicht, er raubt uns nicht aus, das ist das Einzige was ich sagen kann.“  
„Natürlich war es Brynjolf nicht“ kreischte Elsa den Argonier an:  
„Er hat mich doch gestern noch gewarnt. Aber anscheinend hat er seine Leute nicht unter Kontrolle. Bringt mir ein Kleid, sofort!“  
Der Wirt nickte ernst und verschwand in einem weiteren Zimmer, nur einen Moment später konnte Elsa sich etwas überziehen und in die Stiefel schlüpfen.  
„Ich will sofort zur Gilde“ fauchte sie und trieb ihre Freunde an, sich ebenfalls anzuziehen, dabei bemerkte Arthan, dass die Axt von Weißlauf auch verschwunden war:  
„Wir werden alles zurück holen!“  
„Das wird sich wahrscheinlich schwierig gestalten“ warf Jenassa ein:  
„Die Gilde hat noch nie etwas zurück gegeben.“  
„Das ist mir verdammt noch mal EGAL“ brüllte Elsa und schon war ihr Zimmer mit einer dicken Eisschicht bedeckt:  
„Wenn wir meine Sachen nicht zurück bekommen, werden sie sehr schnell merken was es heißt sich mit der Tochter des Schnees angelegt zu haben!“  
Sie schob sich an den Beiden vorbei, und verließ mit schweren Schritten das Gasthaus, überall dort wo sie den Boden berührte gefror der Boden augenblicklich.  
„Soll ich ihr sagen, wo sie lang gehen muss“ fragte Jenassa besorgt:  
„Vielleicht beruhigt sie sich auch auf der Suche nach dem Zugang.“  
„Ich würde nicht darauf pochen“ murmelte Arthan leise:  
„Und ich hätte auch gerne meine Axt zurück.“  
„Dort unten ist ein Eingang“ rief Jenassa, doch Elsa hörte sie nicht, stattdessen machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof von Rifton:  
„Was hat sie vor?“  
„Sie sucht sich selbst einen Eingang, denke ich“ staunte das Drachenblut, vor einer kleinen Gruft blieben sie stehen, Elsa fixierte einen Sarg mit ihren eisigen Blicken.  
„Dieses Symbol“ staunte Jenassa nun, auf dem Sarg war ein rautenförmiges Symbol eingraviert, Elsa fror den Sarg ein und zertrat ihn dann einfach in tausend Stück. Darunter befand sich eine Leiter, die zu einer Tür führte, auch diese fror Elsa ein und zertrat sie. Besorgt folgten Arthan und Jenassa ihr in einen großen, kreisrunden Raum, in der in der Mitte sich ein Wasserbecken befand, Betten standen dort an den Wänden und ein paar Puppen, für die Kampfübungen. Diebe waren zwar keine Krieger, aber auch sie mussten lernen sich zu verteidgen.  
Außerdem gab es einen Schreibtisch und eine goldene, runde Tür, welche mit fast fünfzig Schlössern gesichert war.  
„Sie hat einen Geheimgang gefunden“ staunte Jenassa, es dauerte nur einen Moment der Überraschung, dann bekam Elsa Pfeile und Dolche zu sehen, mehrere Diebe meinten sie könnten sie aufhalten.  
„Ich will meine Sachen“ presste sie wütend hervor und Eis kam aus ihren Händen, es knallte und schon waren alle Waffen so hart gefroren, dass die Diebe sie fallen lassen mussten:  
„SOFORT!“  
„Ich würde tun was sie sagt“ bemerkte Jenassa, und zuckte dann erschrocken zusammen, erstarrte förmlich vor Angst. Ein Bretone mit schwarzem, halblangen Haar und eine schwarze Diebesgildenrüstung tragend, kam auf sie zu und hatte ein Schwert dabei.  
„Was ist hier los“ zischte er finster:  
„Dreckige Dunkelelfen! Diese Hure schon wieder! Verschwindet!“  
„Ich will meine Sachen“ Elsa trat auf ihn zu und selbst in ihrer Wut sah sie etwas unter seiner Rüstung aufblitzen, woraufhin sie ihn am Kragen der Rüstung packte und ihn an sich heran zog, an seinen Hals griff und das Amulett von Talos abriss:  
„Du bist also der dreckige Dieb, welcher mich in der Nacht bestohlen hat. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich davon nichts Ulfric erzähle, der würde dir deine hübsche kleine Gruppierung mit der ganzen Stärke seiner Armee niederbrennen. Und das nur allein, weil du mir das hier genommen hast.“ Elsas Augen wurden urplötzlich schneeweiß, das war bisher noch nie geschehen und weder Arthan, noch Jenassa, ahnten Gutes.  
„Das ist das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich dir das Leben rette, Mercer“ brüllte die Dunkelelfe und stürzte sich von hinten auf Elsa, riss sie zu Boden und schubste sie in das Wasservorkommen. Elsa kreischte, brüllte mit der Wut von zehn hungrigen Drachen, und dann knallte es so laut, dass die Wände wackelten. Das Wasser gefror, der steinerne Boden, die Türen, alle Möbel und Gegenstände. Nur die Diebe nicht, Arthan und Jenassa blieben auch unversehrt.  
Elsa stand inmitten des Eises, ihre blauen Augen weit aufgerissen, sie atmete nicht, als wäre sie selbst mit zu Eis erstarrt. Und dann rang sie plötzlich nach Luft, als hätte sie ins Leben zurück gefunden.  
„Ich weiß jetzt... wie ich es wieder weg mache“ keuchte sie und berührte mit ihren Händen das Eis, welches daraufhin langsam auftaute. Als es verschwunden war, kletterte sie aus dem Becken und trat langsam auf Mercer Frey zu.  
„Und jetzt zu uns“ erklärte sie finster, der Diebesgildenmeister war noch immer wie erstarrt:  
„Du gibt’s mir jetzt sofort meine Sachen wieder, sonst kannst du dich auf etwas gefasst machen. Alle meine Sachen, jedes Kleid und jeder Krümel Gold. Und die Axt von Weißlauf, sonst wird hier nicht nur Ulfric, mit seiner Armee, auftauchen.“  
„Gar nichts bekommt ihr wieder“ brüllte Mercer sofort:  
„Ich habe es gestohlen und damit gehört es mir. Mich kannst du nicht beeindrucken, dreckige Hure.“ Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen, noch bevor er sich versah hockte er in einem Käfig aus Eis, den Elsa kurzerhand unter der Decke befestigte, direkt über dem Wasser.  
Und keiner der Diebe griff ein, sie reagierten auch gar nicht auf sein Schimpfen.  
„Und jetzt will ich mit Brynjolf reden“ verkündete die Tochter des Schnees, woraufhin sie von den Dieben dann doch entsetzte Blicke erntete.  
„Hier bin ich, Mylady“ Brynjolf betrat die Zisterne und sah neugierig zu dem schimpfenden Mercer hoch, dann bemerkte er den zerstörten Geheimgang:  
„Los, das muss schnell repariert werden. Ich wunderte mich schon, als eben die zersplitterte Flasche vollkommen einfror. All der schöne Met... was kann ich für Euch tun, und wieso tragt Ihr so einen Lumpen?“  
„Mercer hat uns letzte Nacht ausgeraubt“ erklärte Jenassa:  
„Er hat Elsa vollkommen ausgeraubt und Arthan die Axt von Weißlauf genommen. Wir sind gekommen um alles zurück zu holen.“  
„Das wertvollste Stück habt Ihr zum Glück schon zurück, für den Rest kann ich nicht garantieren“ Brynjolf trat an die goldene Tür heran und öffnete sie mit wenigen Handgriffen:  
„Mercer lagert seine Beute nicht mehr bei uns, seit wir ausgeraubt wurden...“ Nachdenklich sah er in den Raum, voller leerer Truhen und Schränken, ernst schüttelte Brynjolf den Kopf.  
„Ich schreibe an Ulfric“ bestimmte Elsa wütend und wollte zum Geheimgang zurück:  
„Mir reicht es, er wird diesen Laden hier auseinander nehmen und meine Habe wieder zurück holen. Ich dachte die Diebesgilde wäre ehrenvoll, aber anscheinend haust hier unten nur ein dreckiger Haufen Banditen.“ Sie wollte die Leiter wieder hoch, aber Brynjolf war schnell bei ihr und hielt sie fest, zog sie in seine Arme.  
„Lasst uns reden“ forderte er und brachte Elsa weg, in den Raum mit der goldenen Tür, Jenassa und Arthan blieben verwirrt zurück.  
Sie verstanden zwar nicht was die Beiden nun besprachen, aber sie waren sich dabei sehr nahe und Brynjolf streichelte Elsa immer wieder durch das Haar. Etwas was sie irgendwann sehr verlegen werden ließ, man konnte förmlich sehen wie ihr die Beine weich wurden und dann küsste der freche Dieb sie auch noch ganz kurz auf die Lippen.  
Dann kehrten die Beiden zurück, und lächelten zufrieden.  
„Ich habe ihr gesagt wo Mercer sein Haus hat“ verkündete Brynjolf, was auch der Gefangene hörte und daraufhin noch wütender brüllte:  
„Aber wollt ihr nicht erstmal mit uns frühstücken? Vekel ist ein ganz guter Koch und in der zersplitterten Flasche ist immer ein Tisch für Freunde frei.“


	31. Chapter 31

Die zersplitterte Flasche war die Taverne der Diebesgilde, oder sollte man sie lieber eine versiffte alte Kneipe nennen? Es gab eine alte Theke, ein paar runde Tische und dazu die passenden alten Stühle, hinter der Theke standen mehrere große Fässer Schwarz-Dorn-Met. Als Elsa dies alles sah, hob sie ernst ihre rechte Augenbraue, musterte dann nachdenklich die anwesenden Personen.  
Eine Kaiserliche mit weißem Haar und sehr hellem Gesicht, eine Rothwardonin, der Wirt war Nord, dann noch ein kahlköpfiger Bretone und eine Frau, bei der es Elsa nicht erkennen konnte. Sie war die jüngste der Anwesenden.  
Am Eingang zur Taverne stand ein bulliger Kerl, der irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Maul hatte.  
„Jenassa“ begrüßte der Bretone die Dunkelelfe fröhlich, eindeutig war Jenassa schon recht bekannt, und auch beliebt:  
„Setzt Euch doch, auch Eure Freunde. Ich bin Delvin.“ Er gab Elsa und Arthan die Hand, kniff dabei sehr neugierig die Augen zusammen und blieb dann mit seinem Blick auf dem Amulett von Talos haften, welches Elsa noch in ihrer Hand hielt.  
„Eindeutig sollte ich das demnächst zuhause lassen“ stellte sie ernst fest:  
„Das hat mir Ulfric Sturmmantel geschenkt, es gehörte seinem Vater, und ich wette, niemand hier möchte, dass ich mich bei ihm in irgendeiner Weise beschwere. Und das würde ich tun, wenn es mir erneut gestohlen wird.“ Sie legte es an und Brynjolf erzählte, dass Mercer ihr nicht nur dies gestohlen habe.  
„Wir dürfen die Sachen nicht zurück holen, er ist einer von uns“ erklärte die Kaiserliche, welche Vex hieß:  
„Aber Ihr könnt das gerne tun. Mercer benimmt sich leider nicht nur in letzter Zeit etwas merkwürdig, es geht schon länger so und erst recht, seit wir entdeckten, dass man uns ausgeraubt hat. Etwas was eigentlich unmöglich war.“  
„Wegen der fünfzig Schlösser“ Arthan zeigte in Richtung der goldenen Tür.  
„Die Schlösser sind sehr komplex“ erklärte Brynjolf ernst:  
„Nur Mercer, ich und Delvin wissen wie sie geöffnet werden. Und Delvin hat ganz sicher nichts genommen.“  
„Mercer aber vielleicht“ hakte Elsa nach:  
„Ich würde es ihm zutrauen, egal ob Dieb oder nicht, er war mir gleich nicht sympathisch. Übrigens, ihr solltet den Geheimeingang besser verstecken, ich musste nur den rautenförmigen Symbolen durch die Stadt folgen und war dadurch ganz schnell am Friedhof... wo mir das Symbol gleich sagte, wo ich rein musste.“  
Brynjolf hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, dann ging er zurück in die Zisterne und verschwand für ganze zehn Minuten, in der Zeit servierte der Wirt Vekel ihnen ein kräftiges Frühstück. Es bestand aus Fleisch, Karotten, Tomaten, gekochten Kartoffeln und gebratenen Eiern.  
Brynjolf kehrte erstmal nicht zurück, stattdessen hörte man ihn in der Zisterne die Diebe rund machen, er wollte wissen wer die Stadt mit den Symbolen zu gepflastert habe und zudem damit den Weg zum Geheimeingang anzeigte.  
Keiner wollte sich freiwillig melden, was Brynjolf noch wütender machte und als er in die zersplitterte Flasche kam, spießte er jeden Dieb mit finsteren Blicken auf. Aber er wusste auch genau, dass weder Delvin, noch Vex, etwas damit zu tun hatten, oder einer der anderen Anwesenden.  
„Wir werden das nächste Nacht entfernen“ erklärte er ernst und setzte sich dann zu Elsa an den Tisch, die sich gerade ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob:  
„Ich habe Euch etwas vom Markt mitgebracht.“ Und schon hielt er ihr einen kleinen Kuchen hin, was ihr tatsächlich ein Lächeln entlockte und natürlich aß sie diesen auch gleich.  
„Ich wusste es, Ihr könnt meinem Charme nicht widerstehen“ freute er sich und Elsa lachte nur fröhlich dazu.  
„Oder eher dem Kuchen“ versetzte sie grinsend und wurde dann ernst:  
„Mercer wird in gut zwei Stunden ins Wasser fallen, ich habe den Käfig nicht für ewig gebaut. Wir sollten deswegen in sein Haus gehen und meine Sachen holen. Gebt mir eine Liste von dem, was in der Kammer war, vielleicht finde ich ja etwas davon.“  
„Diebe bestehlen Diebe nicht“ warf Vex ernst ein.  
„Und was ist wenn der Dieb beschlossen hat, dass er keiner mehr ist, oder ihr keine mehr seid“ entgegnete Arthan:  
„Hat jemand eine zweihändige Waffe für mich? Egal was, Hauptsache ich kann dafür sorgen, dass die Ladys keinen Ärger mit irgendwelchen Wachen bekommen. Und wenn wir zurück sind, reden wir über den Job für Maven Schwarz-Dorn.“

„Ihr könnt jetzt die Stärke bestimmen und das Eis auch wieder entfernen. Das ist überaus nützlich, niemand muss mehr warten bis ein See wieder aufgetaut ist... oder ein Gebäude“ Arthan hatte eine Streitaxt aus Eisen bekommen, was natürlich nichts war gegen die Axt von Weißlauf.  
„Ich hatte eine Eingebung, oder so etwas, ich habe mich selbst gesehen wie ich das Eis entfernte und dadurch kam auch die Erinnerung daran zurück“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft:  
„Da sollte ich diesem Mercer fast schon dankbar für sein, aber auch nur fast.“ Sie standen vor dessen Haus und Jenassa knackte gerade das Schloss, öffnete dann die Tür mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit.  
„Ich bin darin noch Anfängerin“ erklärte sie ernst:  
„Aber trotzdem habe ich es auf bekommen, am Ende fühlt er sich zu sicher, oder es erwartet uns jetzt noch etwas wesentlich unangenehmeres.“  
„Ich gehe vor“ bestimmte das Drachenblut sofort und schlich förmlich in das Haus hinein, sah sich in der Dunkelheit um und bedeutete dann den Frauen ihm zu folgen. Es war still in dem Gebäude, fast schon zu still, Jenassa machte sich daran mit einem kleinen Feuerzauber die Kerzen anzuzünden.  
Das Haus von Mercer war alles andere als bescheiden eingerichtet, es gab viele Zimmer, mit guten Betten, eine große Küche, dazu ein Wohnbereich und sogar ein Bad. Elsa hatte die Tür geöffnet und sah ernst hinein, das war doppelt so groß wie das im Brisenheim.  
„So etwas hat dieser Kerl gar nicht verdient“ stellte sie fest, sie war überhaupt nicht gut auf Mercer zu sprechen, und das lag nicht nur an der fehlenden Sympathie. Auch sein Hass auf die Dunmer, seine Art... der Diebstahl...  
„Gehen wir weiter, wer weiß was hier noch auf uns... habt Ihr gerade den teuren Morgenmantel mitgenommen“ Jenassa hob eine Augenbraue, als Elsa das gute Stück in einem mitgebrachten Beutel verschwinden ließ.  
„Den schenke ich Brynjolf“ bestimmte sie ernst:  
„Er ist sicher aus einem sehr teuren Stoff.“  
„Natürlich ist er das, aber seit wann sind wir Diebe“ fragte Arthan schmunzelnd, sagte aber auch nicht mehr dazu und ging weiter:  
„Vielleicht nimmt Brynjolf dieses Geschenk zum Anlass, sich darin Euch zu präsentieren.“ Und schon wurde Elsa knallrot bis zum Hals runter. Oft war sie knallhart, stark und selbstbewusst, aber manchmal auch noch ein kleines Mädchen, welches von zwei gestandenen Männern umworben wurde. Und es war offensichtlich, dass Brynjolf genauso ein Interesse hatte, wie Ulfric, nur zeigte er es wesentlich offensiver.  
Es blieb aber dabei auch immer noch die Frage, wieso? Gut, Elsa war hübsch, sehr sogar, dazu sah man ihr ihren Charakter sehr schnell an, aber Ulfric und Brynjolf waren Beide zwei Männer, die eigentlich mit ihrer Arbeit verheiratet waren. Das war etwas was besonders Jenassa nicht verstand, wieso änderten sie ihre Meinung sobald Elsa in ihr Leben trat?  
„Hier ist eine gut gesicherte Tür“ sie hatten den Keller erreicht und Arthan präsentierte ihnen einen Tür aus Metall, gesichert mit mehreren Schlössern.  
„Metall“ stellte Elsa fest und strich vorsichtig darüber:  
„Stahl wahrscheinlich, oder eine andere Mischung. Lasst uns etwas ausprobieren, ich möchte das Ihr diese Tür zum Glühen bringt, Jenassa. Nehmt einen Magietrank und schickt Euren Feuerzauber darauf.“  
„Sie wird nicht schmelzen“ warnte die Dunmer, nahm aber dann doch den Trank und zauberte auf die Tür.  
„Das will ich gar nicht“ nickte Elsa ernst, wartete bis die Tür glühte:  
„Geht zur Seite.“ Arthan brachte die sehr erschöpfte Jenassa weg, die Söldnerin war nicht darauf trainiert Magie anzuwenden und hielt es deswegen nicht allzu lange aus, dann fing Elsa an die Tür einzufrieren.  
„Was tut...“ Jenassa wollte erst etwas einwerfen, dann aber sah sie wie die Tür langsam anfing Risse zu bekommen:  
„Das muss ich mir merken...“  
„Die Tür wird schwach“ Arthan nahm seine Waffe vom Rücken und schlug auf die Tür ein, nach nur drei Schlägen brach sie in mehrere Stück auseinander:  
„Das muss ich mir auch merken.“  
Hinter der Tür war eine Treppe, die in den Keller führte und da sahen sie es... Gold, Schätze, Edelsteine, Diamanten, wertvolle Waffen, Schmuck, Elsas Diadem und Kleidung, die Axt von Weißlauf, Truhen voller Septime, so viele, dass sie heraus quollen...  
Elsa sah auf die Liste, welche sie von Brynjolf bekommen hatte und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Aber da musste sie schon gar nicht mehr schauen, denn das Zierschwert, welches Brynjolf in Windhelm geholt hatte, war auch darunter.  
„Das sind sämtliche Sachen, welche die Diebesgilde in den letzten Monaten gestohlen hat“ stellte die Tochter des Schnees fest und atmete tief durch, dann steckte sie die Liste ein und schlüpfte in eines ihrer Kleider:  
„Packen wir alles ein und bringen es zurück zu Brynjolf.“  
„Es ist zu viel, das schaffen wir nicht“ überlegte Jenassa.  
„Wir können das nicht hier lassen. Der Käfig hält nicht ewig und wer weiß wie Mercer dann sein Haus sichert“ Elsa bewegte ihre Hände mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, Eis kam aus ihren Fingern, in dünnen Fäden webte sie in einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit einen riesigen Sack. Jenassa, fand inzwischen eine Tür und einen geheimen Gang, welcher wohl direkt in die Kanäle führte, und damit in die Diebesgilde. So hatte Mercer alles unbemerkt wegschaffen können.  
„Packen wir alles ein“ bestimmte Arthan, als der Sack fertig war, der zudem auch sehr gut gedehnt werden konnte. Die Waffen banden sie sich um, die Kleidung kam in den mitgebrachten Beutel, die leeren Truhen ließen sie dann zurück.  
Zu dritt packten sie dann den Sack und zerrten ihn in den Gang, selbst Elsa betete, dass ihr eisiges Gebilde nicht unterwegs riss. Arthan musste eine Tür eintreten, und dann erreichten sie auch schon das Zimmer von Mercer, von dort aus die zersplitterte Flasche.  
Alle Diebe sahen sie erstaunt an, daraufhin ließ Elsa den Sack verschwinden und der Inhalt ergoss sich auf dem Boden. Sofort stürzten sich alle darauf, erkannten die Sachen wieder, welche sie selbst stahlen.  
„Das ist alles aus Mercers Haus“ verkündete Jenassa ernst:  
„Hängt er noch da?“  
„Ja. Aber der Käfig taut schon“ Brynjolf nahm das Zierschwert an sich und sah ernst darauf:  
„Das stammt aus dem Palast von Ulfric Sturmmantel. Elsa, als Dank gebe ich Euch dies und Ihr könnt es ihm schicken. Das hier, es ist mehr wert als nur die Rückgabe unserer Beute, das hier hat uns die Augen geöffnet. Ich spreche Mercer hiermit die Existenz als Dieb ab.“ Sofort zogen mehrere Leute, auch Delvin und Vex, ihre Waffen und machten sich auf den Weg in die Zisterne. Wenn der Mann kein Dieb mehr war, durfte er für seine Taten bestraft werden, denn Diebe töteten keine Diebe. Sie bestahlen auch keine Diebe, und keine Bettler, aber Mercer hatte sich ganz klar nicht würdig verhalten.  
Da half ihm auch nicht mehr sein Rang als Diebesgildenmeister.  
„Er ist weg“ jaulte Delvin plötzlich auf und sofort waren alle in der Zisterne, der Käfig war aufgebrochen, eine Wasserspur führte zum Geheimausgang und davor lag ein toter Dieb.  
„Erik, oh nein“ Vex sprang zur Leiche, er war erdolcht worden:  
„Rune, Vipir, Etienne! Los, Mercer kann nicht weit gekommen sein. Bringt ihn mir, tot oder lebendig!“  
Und schon waren die drei Diebe in der Stadt oben, Elsa atmete tief durch und kehrte schweigend in die zersplitterte Fall zurück, sah nachdenklich auf das Zierschwert von Ulfric...  
Sie wusste instinktiv, die Drei würden Mercer nicht mehr erwischen und damit, würde dieser wahrscheinlich zu einem sehr gefährlichen Feind werden.


	32. Chapter 32

„Eine Nachricht von Ulfric“ Elsa und Arthan hatten Jenassa zum Seeufer gebracht, gleich danach erreichte sie ein Kurier aus Windhelm. Jenassa hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, den Trank für die Wasseratmung zu nehmen, zu einem Haus zu tauchen und dort, im Garten, zwei Bienenstöcke anzuzünden. Da sie dafür vom Keller aus durch das Haus musste, durfte sie alles darin mitnehmen, was sie für wertvoll hielt. Maven wollte nur nicht, dass alles zerstört wurde, oder der Betreiber der Bienenstöcke irgendwie verletzt, sie wollte nur ein Zeichen setzen. Denn eigentlich lieferte der Betreiber ihr den Honig, für ihren Met, stattdessen verkaufte er aber nun an die Honigbraubräuerei. Etwas was dieser wirklich mächtigen Frau gar nicht gefiel, und irgendwie konnte Elsa sie da auch verstehen. Niemand wollte, dass eine gute Ware bei der Konkurrenz landete, ohne Honig gab es keinen Met und der beste sollte definitiv in Mavens Brauerei landen.  
„Ich hoffe es ist kein Liebesbrief“ schmunzelte Brynjolf, leicht eifersüchtig, und die junge Frau bekam sofort rote Wangen. Der derzeitige Diebesgildenmeister zeigte ihr schon sehr deutlich, was er sich von ihr wünschte, nicht nur mit Worten, sondern auch mit Gesten. So schlief sie in der letzten Nacht in seinem Zimmer, während er sich ein einfaches Bett in der Zisterne suchte, andererseits hatte aber auch Arthan das ehemalige Zimmer von Mercer bekommen.  
Vielleicht wollte Elsa auch mehr sehen, als es in Wirklichkeit bei Brynjolf zu finden gab.  
„Ich glaube es ist eher etwas informatives“ die junge Frau setzte sich einfach an den ehemaligen Schreibtisch von Mercer und öffnete den Umschlag, las dann ernst den Brief. Jorleif hatte wohl herausbekommen, dass dieses mysteriöse Schiff nicht nur Arendelle hieß, sondern dies auch der Name des Landes war, woher es kam. Also folglich Elsas Heimat, sie hieß Arendelle... vielleicht hatte sie deswegen den Hengst, welcher mittlerweile neue Eisen trug, Arendal genannt. Sie erinnerte sich instinktiv an den Namen, aber eben auch nicht ganz...  
Zudem meinte der Captain, sie wären in einen Sturm gekommen und hätten sich dann plötzlich in einem fremden Meer wieder gefunden. So wie er es beschrieb war es wohl das Geistermeer, welches zwischen Atmora und Himmelsrand lag. Da es kein Arendelle auf Tamriel gab, nahm Ulfric an, dass dieses Schiff von einem anderen Kontinent kam und durch den Sturm vom Kurs abgebracht wurde.  
Elsa seufzte laut auf, was sofort Arthan und Brynjolf auf den Plan rief, sie durften den Brief daraufhin auch lesen.  
„Also seid Ihr weder Nord, noch Bretone“ stellte das Drachenblut ernst fest:  
„Was mich nicht wundert, wir waren uns ja nie sicher. Was wir wissen ist, dass es auch auf Akavir menschliche Rassen gab, und vielleicht auch noch gibt. Eventuell seid Ihr von dort, das dürfte eine Rückkehr fast unmöglich machen, man müsste ein Schiff finden, dass nicht nur groß und stabil genug ist, sondern auch eine Mannschaft die sich das traut. Und Ulfric schreibt ja zudem, dass Ihr dieses Schiff wohl weggeschickt habt.“  
„Was auch immer mich geritten hat“ murmelte Elsa, sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, aber sie würde doch nicht einfach ihr Schiff wegschicken. Aus welchem Grund? Und wohin?  
„Eventuell wolltet Ihr über den Landweg nach Einsamkeit, ich würde das tun, wenn ich meinen Weg nach Hause nicht mehr wüsste. In Einsamkeit ist unser größter Hafen, und eine Werft, und zudem liegt dort die Verbindung zum übrigen Tamriel“ überlegte Brynjolf:  
„Ich lasse in Einsamkeit anfragen, ob dort ein solches Schiff angekommen ist. Es kann sein, dass Ihr es zur Reparatur dorthin geschickt. Wie gut, dass ich Freunde in der Schule der Barden habe...“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wissen will“ murmelte Elsa leise und legte dann einfach ihren Kopf auf dem Tisch ab, starrte die beiden Männer von der Seite her an:  
„Nehmen wir an, das Schiff ist dort und sie erkennen mich wieder. Wer weiß wieso ich überhaupt los gesegelt bin... Nehmen wir mal an, ich bin eine hochrangige Adlige, wieso sollte ich mich mit einem großen Schiff auf eine Reise begeben?“  
„Um zu Eurem zukünftigen Ehemann zu gelangen“ verkündeten Brynjolf und Arthan gleichzeitig:  
„Aus einem anderen Grund schickt man keine Frau auf einem Schiff weg, besonders nicht, wenn sie adlig ist.“  
„Doch, eigentlich gäbe es noch einen Grund“ überlegte Arthan dann aber:  
„Wenn das Land im Krieg ist und man die Königsfamilie erhalten will, dann schickt man seine Tochter fort um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aber normalerweise ist es so, dass man seine Kinder nur wegschickt, um sie zu verheiraten.“  
„Aus meinen Erinnerungen heraus kann ich annehmen, dass ich eine Königin bin, oder zumindest einen ähnlich hohen Rang inne habe“ Elsa setzte sich wieder auf:  
„Und wäre Krieg in meinem Land, würde ich bleiben und kämpfen. Ihr habt doch gesehen, wozu ich fähig bin, und das obwohl ich noch nicht weiß was ich genau alles kann. Aber mit dem jetzigen Wissen, könnte ich es einer feindlichen Armee schon ordentlich schwierig machen. Es sieht also eher danach aus, dass ich abgereist bin, um meinen zukünftigen Ehemann zu treffen, bei ihm zu leben, oder ihn abzuholen. Nein, Brynjolf, Ihr werdet keinen Kontakt zu Einsamkeit aufnehmen. Ich werde sicher einmal, in naher oder ferner Zukunft diese Stadt erreichen, und dann kann ich mich selbst um Informationen kümmern... wenn ich das dann noch will.  
Mir gefällt dieses Leben wesentlich besser als das einer Königin, in irgendeinem Palast, mit irgendeinem Mann verheiratet. Ja, ich weiß tief in mir, dass da noch jemand ist, der zu meiner Familie gehört. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an diese Person und solange ich das nicht tue, hat es auch keinen Sinn dieses Schiff zu suchen. Am Ende nehmen sie sich mit, und ich bin gezwungen Menschen zu lieben, die ich nicht kenne und an die ich mich nicht erinnere.“  
„Dann machen wir es anders“ Brynjolf setzte sich zu ihr und streichelte ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht:  
„Ich hole ein paar Informationen ein, soweit es sie gibt, und solltet Ihr etwas wissen wollen, bevor Ihr nach Einsamkeit geht, dann könnt Ihr sie von mir erfahren. Ich möchte nur sicher sein, dass Euch nicht von irgendwoher Unheil droht. Ihr könntet auch immer noch auf der Flucht gewesen sein.“  
Elsa zögerte erst, dann aber stimmte sie zu und Brynjolf rief Etienne zu sich. Der junge Mann war ebenfalls Bretone, und Brynjolf vertraute ihm vollkommen, so schickte er ihn mit dem Auftrag nach Einsamkeit und dieser machte sich sofort auf den Weg.  
„Und wir werden Morgen unseren Weg nach Ivarstatt fortsetzen“ bestimmte Arthan ernst:  
„Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann von den Graubärten einiges lernen und je besser ich die Schreie beherrsche, umso besser kann ich auch Elsa verteidigen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir auch Einsamkeit erst erreichen, wenn wir mit der Sturmmantel-Armee dort einfallen.“  
„Ihr seid auch immer in der Diebesgilde willkommen“ erklärte Brynjolf sofort:  
„Immerhin haben wir durch euch nicht nur unsere Sachen zurück bekommen. Und Mercer läuft dort draußen immer noch frei herum, Delvin hat schon die dunkle Bruderschaft kontaktiert, leider aber hat Mercer auch Kontakte zu ihnen.“  
„Bedeutet das, er kann uns Killer an den Hals schicken“ fragte Elsa besorgt, und der Diebesgildenmeister nickte zustimmend.  
„Nicht unbedingt, wenn Delvin etwas bei Astrid, ihrer Anführerin, erreichen kann. Delvin ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied, seine Kontakte sind noch sehr gut. Ich befürchte aber Mercer hat auch mehr Geld, und wenn er Astrid ein paar volle Geldbeutel zeigt, wird sie sicherlich schwach. Der Bruderschaft geht es derzeit nicht sonderlich gut, sie brauchen das Geld.“  
„Das darf man ihnen aber auch nicht zum Vorwurf machen“ überlegte Elsa und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Es ist ihr Geschäft zu töten, und damit halten auch sie das Gleichgewicht in Himmelsrand aufrecht. Wir werden sicher mit ein paar Killern klar kommen, immerhin sind wir zu dritt, zu viert mit Arendal.“  
„Ihr seht das ein wenig zu locker“ warnte Arthan sofort:  
„Die dunkle Bruderschaft versteht ihr Geschäft. Wenn sie uns nicht am helllichten Tag beikommen kann, dann in der Nacht.“  
„Dann werden wir uns eben mit den Wachen abwechseln. Wir sollten sowieso ab jetzt nachts wachen, denn vielleicht kommt Mercer persönlich, um sich zu rächen.“  
Brynjolf wollte etwas einwenden, zum Beispiel auch das er sich um Elsa sorgte, aber in dem Moment kehrte eine pitschnasse Jenassa zurück. Sie hatte einen großen Sack voller Wertgegenstände dabei und erzählte sie habe etliche Söldner töten müssen, konnte aber die Bienenstöcke auch anzünden.  
„Maven wird begeistert sein, und sicher bekommt Ihr heute Abend schon den Lohn. Die Beute könnt Ihr bei Tonilia verkaufen, sie wird euch einen fairen Preis zahlen. Oder ihr lasst Delvin mal schauen, wenn er etwas besonderes findet, zahlt er auch sehr gut.“ Brynjolf deutete auf die zersplitterte Flasche, woraufhin Arthan den Sack nahm und mit diesem, dem Dieb und den beiden Frauen, in die Taverne der Diebesgilde ging. Dort präsentierten sie den Inhalt Delvin und Tonilia, der Rothwardonin, und ersterer fand sofort eine Bienenstatue aus purem Gold.  
„Ein einzigartiges Stück, ich gebe Euch fünftausend Septime dafür“ verkündete er, Jenassa, Elsa und Arthan klappten die Münder auf, damit konnten sie das Brisenheim fast ganz abbezahlen.  
„Für den Rest gebe ich Euch noch zweitausend. Einiges davon kann ich schnell weiter verkaufen“ erklärte Tonilia ernst:  
„Ihr seht erstaunt aus. Delvin wird die Statue sicher für zehntausend verkaufen, eventuell sogar an Maven, sie mag so etwas.“  
„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass wir soviel dafür bekommen. Ich habe einfach nur genommen, was aus Gold war oder anderweitig wertvoll aussah“ staunte Jenassa:  
„Am Besten schicken wir das Geld gleich an Proventus, wir sollten soviel nicht den Berg hinauf schleppen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee, aber kann man den Kurieren vertrauen, dann würde ich auch Ulfric sein Schwert zurück schicken“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft.  
„Die Kuriere sind absolut sicher, und sie haben eine eigene Magie, welche sie schneller reisen lässt. Für den Weg von Rifton nach Windhelm brauchen sie nur eine Stunde, kein Dieb hat es je geschafft sie zu bestehlen, selbst ich nicht“ erklärte Brynjolf ernst:  
„Ihr könnt ihnen ruhig Geld und andere Wertgegenstände geben, und ja, ihr solltet das alles nicht mit nach Ivarstatt nehmen.“ Er holte eine Karte hervor und breitete sie auf einem der Tische aus.  
„Hier ist Faldar's Zahn und hier Treva's Wacht. Das sind zwei Festungen, in denen sich grundsätzlich immer Banditen aufhalten. Sie profitieren von den Reisenden, denn die Straße führt an ihnen vorbei. Aber ihr könnt auch auf der anderen Seite des Flusses reisen, da gibt es nichts was euch aufhalten könnte... außer vielleicht Largashbur.“  
„Eine Ork-Festung“ fragte Arthan sofort:  
„Largashbur bedeutet ungefähr: Sicherer Ort in den Wäldern.“  
„Ja, sie haben derzeit ein Problem mit Riesen, deswegen sind sie etwas gereizt. Etliche ihrer Leute sind schon den Keulen der Riesen zum Opfer gefallen“ erzählte der Diebesgildenmeister ernst:  
„Haltet euch lieber davon fern, sie wollen auch keine Hilfe. Eigentlich verkauft Maven Met an sie, und die Orks beliefern sie dafür mit Orichalcumerz, aber seit die Riesen angreifen... Maven hat ihnen sogar Wachen geschickt, und einige ihrer Söldner, aber der Häuptling schickte sie sofort weg.“  
Die Söldner... eigentlich wollten sie ja den Söldnern bei Mavens Haus die Rüstungen abnehmen, aber so wie es in den letzten Tagen lief, hatten sie diesen Plan schnell verworfen. Besser war es für Maven zu arbeiten, Geld zu verdienen und sich dann ordentliche Rüstungen zu kaufen.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, wir schauen uns das mal an“ Arthan runzelte die Stirn:  
„Aber ich weiß nicht wie die Orks auf mich reagieren, am Ende werden sie noch wütender und dann lassen sie sich gar nicht mehr helfen. Wir machen am Besten einen großen Bogen um Largashbur.“  
„Trotzdem sollten wir besser auf deren Flussseite reisen“ nickte Elsa:  
„Und die Festungen ein anderes Mal ausräuchern. Dann wenn wir wieder Geld brauchen.“  
„Dann fragt lieber erst uns“ schmunzelte Brynjolf:  
„Wir haben auch Aufträge, wo man nicht tauchen muss.“


	33. Chapter 33

„Ich werde Euch sehr vermissen“ Elsa und Brynjolf hatten am frühen Morgen den wohl ruhigsten Ort in ganz Rifton aufgesucht, eine alte Talos-Statue neben dem Friedhof. Um sie herum wuchsen Todesglockenblumen, Tollkirschen und Massen an Lavendel, weswegen es auch sehr angenehm duftete.  
„Ihr könntet auch einfach hier bleiben und ich bilde Euch zur Diebin aus. Die Voraussetzungen dafür habt Ihr ja schon“ schlug der Diebesgildenmeister lächelnd vor, er wusste schon, dass dies für die junge Frau keine Option war.  
„Ich glaube Ihr habt gerade wichtigeres zu tun, als mir die Diebeskunst beizubringen“ Elsa rutschte von dem Sockel der Statue runter und direkt in Brynjolfs Arme, sofort kam er ihr sehr nah.  
„Nichts wäre mir wichtiger, wenn ich Euch dafür an meiner Seite haben könnte“ flüsterte er, woraufhin Elsa eine deutliche Gänsehaut bekam und sehr rot wurde, Brynjolf konnte sich daraufhin ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen:  
„Ich habe es immer gewusst, Ihr könnt meinem Charme einfach nicht widerstehen... wird Ulfric mit seiner Armee hier einlaufen, wenn ich Euch jetzt küsse?“  
Elsa erstarrte förmlich, dann aber schlang sie einfach ihre Arme um Brynjolf und zog ihn näher an sich ran, küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen. Und was wäre er denn für ein Mann, wenn er diesen Kuss nicht erwidern würde?  
„Schick mir einen Kurier“ flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen:  
„Sobald ihr von dem Berg wieder runter seid, ich besuche dich dann gerne in Weißlauf.“  
„Und raubst nebenbei ein paar unschuldige Stadtbewohner aus“ schmunzelte Elsa und küsste Brynjolf erneut:  
„Ich werde dir schreiben. Und Ulfric.“  
„Um seine Armee anzufordern?“  
„Um ihm zu sagen...“ Elsa wurde unterbrochen, Arthan und Jenassa waren ebenfalls auf den Friedhof gekommen und letztere hüstelte demonstrativ. Sie hatten das Gepäck dabei und wollten Arendal abholen, sich dann auf den Weg machen.  
„Möchtet Ihr noch ein Amulett von Mara kaufen, oder können wir los“ fragte das Drachenblut neugierig, nun wurden Brynjolf und Elsa gleichermaßen knallrot.  
„Ihr könnt mir Elsa auch einfach hier lassen“ schlug der Diebesgildenmeister dann frech vor, er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst und die Beiden wollten ihre Freundin auch auf keinen Fall zurücklassen.  
„Sie brauchen mich, und ich brauche sie“ nickte Elsa ernst und nahm dann einen Teil des Gepäcks:  
„Aber ich schreibe dir wirklich, dann besuchst du uns in Weißlauf. Und du darfst auch nebenbei alle Stadtbewohner ausrauben.“  
„Wir werden einfach nicht hinsehen“ bestimmte Jenassa, sie konnte ja der jungen Frau ihr Glück nicht verwehren und das hatte sie ganz klar in dem charmanten Dieb gefunden:  
„Ich sowieso nicht. Gehen wir.“  
Jenassa und Arthan verließen den Friedhof, gingen zum Marktplatz, das gab Elsa die Möglichkeit für noch einen Kuss.  
„Ich schreibe Ulfric... er wusste, dass die Chance auf uns Beide nicht sonderlich groß war. Und ich bin mir sicher, er wird mich auch weiterhin noch gerne in Windhelm empfangen.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir auch sicher...“ Brynjolf griff in seine Rüstung, holte einen pechschwarzen Dolch hervor:  
„Du trägst von Ulfric eine Kette, einen Ring... dieser Dolch aus Ebenerz wird dir vielleicht eines Tages das Leben retten.“  
Elsa nahm erstaunt den Dolch, sah darauf, er hatte einige goldene Verzierung auf dem Griff und war so scharf wie die finsteren Blicke von Maven Schwarz-Dorn.  
Die bezahlte zwar den Job sehr gut, mit achthundert Septimen, aber hatte nur abwertende Blicke für die drei übrig. Sie sah in ihnen eindeutig nur irgendwelche Söldner, niedere Handlanger, oder sonstiges. Elsa störte das genauso wenig wie Jenassa, aber Arthan brummte immer wieder böse deswegen. Aber er war auch in der Kaiserstadt aufgewachsen, die Diebeskunst war in seinen Augen vollkommen okay, Korruption jedoch nicht.  
Aber mit Maven sollte sich nicht mal das Drachenblut anlegen, da hörte dann auch die Freundschaft von Brynjolf ganz schnell auf.  
„Du musst wissen“ erzählte dieser Dieb, als Elsa den Dolch an ihren Gürtel steckte:  
„Ich war zehn Jahre alt, als mich die Diebesgilde von Cyrodiil nach Himmelsrand schickte. Sie waren der Meinung, ein Nord gehörte hierher und sie hatten recht. Und an meinem ersten Tag, kam eine Dunmer zu mir, ich weiß nicht mehr wie sie hieß, nur das ihre Augen purpurfarben waren. Sie gab mir den Dolch und sagte, Nocturnal habe großes mit mir vor. Ich sah die Dunmer nie wieder, aber ich denke, nach über zwanzig Jahren kann der Dolch einer neuen Bestimmung zugeführt werden, und sollte die Dame noch leben, wird sie bestimmt nicht böse sein.“  
Elsa wollte etwas sagen, aber Brynjolf schüttelte nur den Kopf, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann im Geheimgang. Elsa war für einen Moment versucht ihm zu folgen, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben, aber er wusste genau wie sie selbst, ihr Platz war woanders.  
Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht zusammen sein konnten. Irgendwann kam sicher eine Zeit, in der Elsa einfach nur Ruhe brauchte, und vielleicht eine Familie gründen wollte. Dann würde sie nach Rifton zurückkehren und endgültig bleiben. Und das wusste Brynjolf auch.  
Seufzend sah sie noch einmal auf den Dolch, dann ging sie zum Marktplatz und mit den beiden Dunmern dann auch zum Stall.  
Dort wurden sie von Arendal freudig begrüßt, er ahnte wohl schon, dass es wieder auf Reisen ging.  
„Euer Hengst war hinter meinen Stuten her wie ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe hinter einem Kaninchen“ beschwerte sich Hofgrir:  
„Konnte ihn nur schwer davon abhalten alle zu besteigen.“  
„Ihr beschwert Euch über ihn, und dann findet man Euch abends im örtlichen Bordell“ Jenassa hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, musterte den Stallbetreiber ernst, der sich nun sehr verlegen zeigte. Die Information hatte die Dunmer von der Diebesgilde erhalten, besonders die Diebin Saphir wusste da einiges zu berichten. Sie kannte sich am Besten in Rifton selbst aus.  
„Ich denke das wäre dann geklärt“ Elsa fing an das Gepäck auf Arendal zu packen, Arthan half ihr, und dann nahm sie auch seine Zügel:  
„Brynjolf meinte, wenn wir keinen Halt machen, dann können wir heute Abend schon Ivarstatt erreichen.“  
„Das sind doch mal gute Aussichten“ nickte das Drachenblut lächelnd, Elsa atmete tief durch und sah noch einmal zum Stadttor, dann gingen sie langsam los. Sie würde wiederkommen, ganz sicher, und das nicht nur wegen eines ganz bestimmten Diebes.

„Das scheint Largashbur zu sein“ sie konnten die Ork-Festung von der Straße aus sehen, nachdem sie ungefähr eine Stunde gegangen waren. Sie bestand aus einem großen Langhaus, mehreren kleineren Gebäuden und einem Palisadenzaun, welcher alles umgab. An den Palisaden befanden sich mehrere Wachtürme, und gerade als sie weitergehen wollten, ertönte von Largashbur ein Horn, im nächsten Moment stürmte ein Riese auf die Festung zu.  
Mehrere Orks kamen schwer bewaffnet raus, aber der Riese war zu stark für sie, als der erste Ork in den Himmel flog, konnte Arthan nichts mehr halten. Er zog die Axt von Weißlauf und rannte los, Jenassa wollte ihn noch aufhalten, aber er hörte nicht und so folgten sie ihm eilig.  
„Verletzt ihn nicht“ brüllte Elsa, die sich auf Arendal schwang und los galoppierte, an Jenassa und Arthan vorbei, direkt in die kämpfende Meute hinein:  
„Hört sofort auf!“ Sie sprang von Arendal runter, die gigantische Keule kam sofort auf sie zu, doch statt der Schlag sie traf, flog die Waffe gefroren durch die Luft.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte sie zwei steinharte Mauern erschaffen, eine um den Riesen und eine um den Ork herum.  
„Hört sofort auf damit“ schimpfte sie erneut und atmete tief durch, wandte sich dann an den Riesen:  
„Geht! Sofort! Ich weiß, dass Ihr mich versteht“ ihr Blick war eiskalt und durchdringend geworden:  
„Verschwindet, sonst ergeht es Euch wie Eurer Waffe.“ Der Riese zögerte, dann aber wedelte er wütend mit der Faust und zog sich dann zurück.  
„Was habt Ihr getan“ jaulten nun die Orks:  
„Er wird zurückkehren, er muss getötet werden!“  
„Wie viele Riesen habt ihr getötet“ Elsa sah nun die Männer durchdringend an, diese schwiegen daraufhin:  
„Und wie viele von euch sind gestorben?“ Die Krieger schwiegen nun sehr betroffen, Elsa ließ das Eis wieder verschwinden, nun bemerkten die Orks aber Arthan.  
„Ein Bastard“ schimpften sie sofort und wollten ihn angreifen, aber wieder hielt Eis sie auf.  
„Habt ihr nicht genug“ fauchte Elsa sofort:  
„Eigentlich hatte ich bisher immer eine gute Meinung von den Orsimern“ sie nannte die Rasse extra bei ihrem richtigen Namen und zeigte damit einmal wieder, wie gut sie wusste was sie wann zu sagen hatte:  
„Aber das was ihr hier vorweist, sieht eher nach einem Haufen räudiger Banditen aus.“  
„Ihr wagt sehr viel“ fauchten die Krieger:  
„Dreckiger Mensch...“  
„Hört auf“ eine Orkfrau, gekleidet in eine schwarze Robe, kam aus dem Lager und musterte die Drei sehr eingehend:  
„Ich habe gesehen, dass dieser Mischling hier helfen wollte, das ehrt ihn. Und erst recht ehrt es diese Frau, dass sie eingriff und noch mehr Tote verhinderte. Doch das wird unser Problem nicht lösen, nicht auf Dauer, irgendetwas scheint die Riesen in ihrem Lager aufgescheucht zu haben, sie kommen immer wieder. Als wären wir schuld daran. Ich glaube es ist ein Fluch, Malacath hat uns verlassen und der Häuptling verbietet es mir unseren Gott danach zu fragen.“  
„Wieso verbietet er es“ fragte Elsa besorgt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir müssen auf ihn hören.“  
„Dann werde ich mit ihm reden.“ Sie wollte in die Festung hinein, aber sofort stellten sich ihr mehrere Orks in den Weg, Menschen durften nicht hinein.  
„Menschen dürfen tatsächlich nicht hinein, außer sie haben eine Einladung. Und die erteile ich hiermit“ nickte die Frau, sie war wohl die Zauberin, oder Schamanin, von Largashbur, Elsa wurde nun durch gelassen und ging sofort zum Langhaus.  
„Ich begleite Euch besser nicht“ überlegte Arthan besorgt:  
„Jenassa, geht Ihr mit ihr hinein, falls sie angegriffen wird.“  
„Gut“ Jenassa und Elsa betraten daraufhin das Langhaus und fanden dort den Häuptling vor einem Feuer sitzend. Über dem Feuer drehte eine halbe Kuh und er schob sich schmatzend, knurrend ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Er war dreckig, schwitzte unter seiner orkischen Rüstung und stank wie eine ganze Metbrauerei.  
Elsa wusste sofort wie sie diesen Häuptling einzuschätzen hatte, und fror ihm einfach seine halbe Kuh ein. Sofort sprang er auf die Füße und zog seine Waffe, hatte aber auch gleich Elsas Dolch unter der Nase.  
„Ich will wissen was hier los ist, sofort“ zischte sie böse und trieb den Häuptling so nach draußen:  
„Jetzt ist es gut, darf ich jetzt wieder allein in meinem Kopf sein?“  
„Natürlich“ donnerte eine laute, männliche Stimme, sie klang ein wenig amüsiert, von irgendwoher:  
„Danke für Eure Hilfe, Tochter des Schnees.“  
„Malacath“ hauchten mehrere Orks, die Schamanin und Arthan gleichzeitig.  
„Seid Ihr losgelaufen seid, Arthan, war er in meinem Kopf und sagte mir was ich zu tun habe. Das war nicht lustig“ verkündete Elsa, lächelte dann aber eisig und nahm den Dolch immer noch nicht von dem Häuptling weg:  
„Ich glaube Ihr habt Malacath etwas zu erzählen, Yamarz.“  
„Gar nichts habe ich“ regte der Ork sich auf.  
„Doch hast du, Yamarz“ donnerte der Daedra, der ehemalige Gott, und Schutzpatron aller Orsimer:  
„Denn du warst es, der Schande über Largashbur brachte. Über alle Bewohner dieser Festung und damit auch über mich. Damit das du deinen Bruder nicht selbst getötet hast, als ihr um den Rang des Häuptling kämpftet, sondern ihn den Riesen überlassen, hast du auch meinen Schrein geschändet. Riesen, sie sind wütend, auf dich, auf den Stamm, sie greifen mein Volk an, weil du nicht genug Ehre am Leib hast dich dem Kampf selbst zu stellen. Du bist zu unrecht der Häuptling von Largashbur.“  
„Lügen“ brummte Yamarz leise.  
„Schweig“ donnerte Malacath ihm entgegen:  
„Ich habe die Wege dieser drei Krieger nach Largashbur gelenkt, um dir eine letzte Chance zu geben. Du wirst zum Schrein gehen und den Anführer der Riesen töten, dann werde ich dem Stamm die Kraft geben jeden Angriff abzuwehren. Geh zum Schrein, töte den Riesen und bringe mir den Kriegshammer deines Bruders. Das Drachenblut wird dich begleiten, aber nicht die Tochter des Schnees und die Söldnerin, nur ihr Beide geht.“  
„Gegen einen Riesen, mit diesem Bastard“ regte sich Yamarz sofort auf, woraufhin Arthan die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Geht“ donnerte Malacath:  
„Das Drachenblut ist mehr wert als du es je sein wirst, er wird dafür sorgen, dass du lebendig an meinem Schrein ankommst. Geht und enttäuscht mich nicht.“  
„Gehen wir“ forderte Arthan ernst:  
„Und wehe du veranstaltest irgendwelche Tänzchen unterwegs, dann zeige ich dir gleich wie gut so ein Drachenblut kämpfen kann.“ Er trieb Yamarz aus dem Lager heraus, Elsa atmete tief durch und steckte den Dolch wieder ein.  
„Ich denke wir warten hier auf Arthan“ bestimmte Jenassa und sah Elsa fragend an:  
„Glaubt Ihr, Ihr könnt diese halbe Kuh wieder auftauen?“


	34. Chapter 34

„Normalerweise muss man ein Daedraherz und Trollfett opfern, um Malacath zu rufen. Aber es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich selbst jemanden aussucht, wenn auch immer nur kurzfristig“ erklärte Atub, die weise Frau und Magierin von Largashbur.  
„Ich glaube es wäre auf Dauer nicht angenehm, ihn immer in seinem Kopf zu haben. Er hat sich ja auch nicht gerade freundlich und leise verhalten, trotzdem wusste ich, dass es in diesem Moment besser war auf ihn zu hören“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft und schob sich noch etwas von dem Fleisch in den Mund. Sie hatte die halbe Kuh wieder aufgetaut, Jenassa diese noch ein wenig gegrillt und dann wurde das Fleisch an alle anwesenden Orks verteilt. Es war genügend für alle da, dazu gab es auch noch Brot und Met.  
„Und deswegen hat er Euch auch ausgesucht, und dazu wohl auch wegen Eurer Fähigkeiten. Ihr seid eine große Magierin.“  
„Ich habe auch meine Grenzen“ murmelte Elsa leise und starrte auf das Fleisch, in ihrer Hand:  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine Vergangenheit, ich weiß nicht was ich sonst noch kann und wieso überhaupt.“  
„Und doch, obwohl Ihr Euch nicht erinnert“ nickte Atub lächelnd und nahm Elsas Hand sanft, sah für einige Momente darauf:  
„Habt Ihr das Glück in diesem Land gefunden. Ich könnte in Eure Vergangenheit sehen, Euch alles zeigen was Ihr nicht mehr wisst, aber ich werde es nicht tun. Vielleicht dann, wenn Ihr Euer Schicksal gefunden habt, dann könnt Ihr mich darum bitten, aber jetzt ist es noch zu früh dafür. Die Götter haben Euch nicht umsonst alles genommen. Eure Erinnerungen würden Euch nur dazu zwingen in Eure Vergangenheit zurückkehren zu wollen, aber das ist nicht der Plan der Götter. Sie wollen Euch in Himmelsrand, Ihr sollt hier sein und dem Drachenblut helfen dieses Land zu befreien. Und es zu retten.“  
„Ihr wisst also schon mehr“ staunte die junge Frau.  
„Ich weiß, dass Ihr hier genau richtig seid“ schmunzelte Atub und sah dann zum Eingang des Orklagers. Dort kam Arthan auf einem fremden Pferd angeritten, die Stute aus Rifton trug nicht nur das Drachenblut, sondern auch die Rüstung von Yamarz und einen orkischen Kriegshammer.  
Arthan ritt in das Lager, stieg ab und nahm die Sachen runter, dann gab er der Stute einen Klaps und schickte sie nach Hause zurück. So wie es aussah hatte er sie sie sich, für den Rückweg, bei Hofgrir geliehen.  
Sofort waren alle bei ihm, die Orks, Atub, Elsa und Jenassa, sogar Arendal, aber der wollte lieber der Stute hinterher, Jenassa hielt ihn sofort fest.  
„Wo ist Yamarz“ fragten die Orks auch gleich.  
„Er ist im Kampf gestorben“ nickte Arthan.  
„Eine Schande war er“ donnerte Malacath aus dem Nichts heraus:  
„Bis in seinen Tod hinein, hat er nichts als Schande über mein Volk gebracht. Doch das Drachenblut konnte diese Schande bereinigen, indem er den Riesen tötete und den Kriegshammer ins Lager brachte. Legt diesen auf meinen Altar.“  
Atub nahm den Kriegshammer und legte ihn auf ein recht erbärmliches Gebilde, sofort leuchtete der ganze Altar grün auf und der Kriegshammer verwandelte sich. Er wurde größer, grüner, gefährlicher...  
„Volendrung“ hauchte Atub ehrfürchtig:  
„Malacaths Waffe.“  
„Arthan, Drachenblut“ bestimmte Malacath:  
„Nehmt Volendrung und führt ihn in meinem Namen. Der Kriegshammer, welchen ich selbst in einer gigantischen Schlacht führte, wird Euch nicht nur bei Eurer zukünftigen Aufgabe helfen, sondern auch jedem Ork zeigen, dass Ihr nun mein Champion seid. Ihr habt dem Volk Eures Vaters Ehre gebracht, und werdet es auch weiterhin tun.“  
Arthan zögerte, dann aber nahm er die Axt von Weißlauf ab und band sie an Arendal fest, ging daraufhin zum Altar und nahm Volendrung an sich. Sofort leuchtete der rote Edelstein, inmitten der Waffe, rot auf, pulsierte wie ein Herz, der Kriegshammer selbst schimmerte in einem warmen Grün.  
„Und nun zu euch, Bewohner von Largashbur, ich gebe euch eine letzte Chance. Gularzob wird der neue Häuptling“ donnerte Malacath und ein recht schmächtiger Ork sah erstaunt auf:  
„Nutzt diese Chance, wenn ihr wieder versagt, wird euch mein Zorn endgültig treffen.“ Er verstummte und Elsa runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Malacath nie wieder mit ihr sprechen würde und das empfand sie fast schon als schade.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht was Malacath sich dabei dachte“ überlegte Gularzob erstaunt:  
„Aber ich werde alles geben, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. Los, bringt zwei Ziegen zum Schrein und opfert sie dort. Und räumt da auf. Atub, nimm dir zwei Frauen und ihr errichtet hier einen ordentlichen Altar, zwei Leute gehen auf die Jagd und dann opfern wir hier ein paar Kaninchen. Garakh, Ihr reinigt die Rüstung von Yamarz, damit das Drachenblut sie zukünftig tragen kann. Versorgt unsere Gäste mit allem Nötigen.“  
Sofort setzte sich der ganze Stamm in Bewegung, einer holte die Rüstung, Proviant wurde heran geschafft, Fleisch gegrillt und eine Frau besah sich das Zelt der Reisenden, fing dann an es auszubessern.  
„Was für eine mächtige Waffe“ Elsa berührte Volendrung an dem Edelstein und schon reagierte er mit einem heftigen Pulsieren darauf:  
„Sicher werdet Ihr damit den ein oder anderen Drachen sehr effektiv in seine Schranken weisen.“  
„Nicht nur Drachen, Volendrung entzieht Ausdauer vom Feind und projiziert sie teilweise in denjenigen, der ihn führt. Das bedeutet, der Gegner ist schneller außer Puste und ich langsamer“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Aber das Malacath ihn mir überlässt, ich bin doch nur...“  
„Pah“ brachte Jenassa das Drachenblut entschieden zum Schweigen:  
„Ihr werdet doch hoffentlich nicht die Entscheidung eines Daedra in Frage stellen, besonders nicht wenn er der Gott der Ork ist? Malacath hat sicherlich keinen Fehler gemacht, als er Euch diese Waffe gab. Die Daedra sind nicht unfehlbar, aber bei so etwas darf man keine Zweifel an ihnen haben. Volendrung ist wie für Euch geschaffen.“  
„Sie hat recht“ Atub kam zu ihnen und hatte ein paar Äpfel dabei, verteilte diese an die Gäste:  
„Malacath war nie frei von Fehlern, aber in solchen Dingen weiß er genau was er tut. Ihr mögt in Eurem Aussehen ein Dunmer sein, aber in Eurem Herzen seid Ihr ein Ork. Ich werde die anderen Festungen über die Ereignisse hier informieren lassen, dann werden sie euch Drei zukünftig ebenfalls als Freunde empfangen. Möchtet ihr hier übernachten?“  
Die Drei sahen zum Himmel, es war schon Nachmittag, also lohnte es sich nicht mehr noch nach Ivarstatt aufzubrechen. Und so nickten sie zustimmend, die Graubärte mussten dann eben noch einen Tag länger auf ihr Drachenblut warten.

„Jetzt haben wir eine Rüstung für Euch, und das sogar ohne, dass wir irgendwelche Söldner töten mussten“ nickte Jenassa am nächsten Morgen, als Arthan nicht nur Volendrung trug, sondern auch die orkische Rüstung:  
„Und die ist sogar besser als eine aus Stahlplatten.“  
Sie waren früh von Largashbur abgereist, zusammen mit guten Wünschen der Orks und der Sicherheit, dass sie nicht nur in dieser Festung von nun an willkommen waren.  
„Sie trägt sich jedenfalls sehr gut, auch in der Hinsicht das Volendrung nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht ist“ nickte Arthan ernst, die Axt von Weißlauf würden sie mitnehmen und im Brisenheim gut aufbewahren... sicher hatte Proventus schon das Geld erhalten und die Schmiede durch ein weiteres Zimmer ersetzt.  
In dem Zimmer konnte Elsa dann Brynjolf empfangen, sie schwieg nachdenklich... Atub hatte wahrscheinlich recht, das Schicksal der Tochter des Schnees lag in Himmelsrand, nicht mehr in dem Land, aus dem sie gekommen war.  
„Elsa“ flüsterte die weibliche Stimme, welche sie schon länger nicht mehr gehört hatte, und mittlerweile war diese auch nur noch ein dünner Schatten, ein sanfter Wind. Einerseits betrübte es Elsa, dass das Einzige was sie aus ihrer Vergangenheit noch hatte langsam verschwand, andererseits aber gehörte das nun mal zum Lauf der Zeit. Manche Dinge verschwanden, andere, neue traten auf und man konnte eben nicht alles mitnehmen.  
„Ihr wirkt nachdenklich, ist es wegen dem was Atub sagte“ fragte Jenassa besorgt.  
„Ja, aber macht Euch keine Sorgen. Sie hat recht, ich gehöre nach Himmelsrand. Das hier ist nun mein Zuhause. Vielleicht ziehe ich irgendwann nach Rifton, das würde nicht nur Brynjolf freuen“ Elsa nahm den Dolch in die Hände, nun sah ihn Jenassa das erste Mal richtig.  
„Habt Ihr den von Brynjolf“ fragte sie erstaunt und Elsa nickte zustimmend:  
„Es ist ein Dolch der Nachtigallen. Hat er gesagt, woher er ihn hat?“  
„Er hat ihn von einer Dunmer, mit purpurnen Augen, vor zwanzig Jahren bekommen. Als er gerade von Cyrodiil hierher geschickt wurde.“  
„Karliah“ hauchte Jenassa und wurde nicht nur von Elsa verwirrt angesehen:  
„Karliah ist eine... alte Freundin... von mir. Ihr wurde vorgeworfen ihren Geliebten getötet zu haben, eigentlich ist man sich sogar sicher, aber ich bin es nicht. Und seit diesen Vorwürfen ist sie verschollen. Sie war, ist, eine Nachtigall. Das sind Diebe, die Nocturnal direkt unterstehen. Sie agieren auch mit der Diebesgilde, aber sagen selbst diesen nicht, dass sie eine Nachtigall sind. Sie bekommen Aufträge direkt von dieser Daedra, so wie die Orks von Malacath. Das besondere an Karliah sind nicht nur ihre purpurnen Augen, sondern auch, dass sie die Enkelin von Barenziah ist. Barenziah war die Königin von Gramfeste, halb Morrowind, Geliebte von Tiber Septim und ein hochangesehenes Mitglied der Diebesgilde von Rifton. Arthan, ich weiß, sicher haben wir nach den Graubärten einiges anderes vor, aber... ich habe so ein Bauchgefühl. Deswegen würde ich euch Beide bitten, dass wir gleich danach nach Winterfeste reisen. Ich will mit einem alten Freund sprechen, aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich so eine leise Ahnung, dass Karliah sich bald wieder zeigen wird. Auch wegen der Sache mit Mercer.“  
„Ist in Winterfeste nicht die Akademie der Magier“ überlegte Arthan und Jenassa nickte zustimmend:  
„Dann ist es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, wir könnten sehen ob die Magier Elsa noch ein wenig helfen können. Dann machen wir es so, wir gehen kurz nach Weißlauf und reisen von dort aus auf dem direkten Weg nach Winterfeste. Und von dort aus können wir immer noch nach Windhelm, oder wohin wir sonst müssen.“  
„Ich danke euch“ seufzte Jenassa erleichtert:  
„Am Besten schreibe ich Enthir, wenn wir vom Berg runter sind, damit er weiß das... nein, lieber kommen wir unangekündigt.“  
„Enthir, das ist kein menschlicher Name“ stellte Elsa schnell fest.  
„Er ist Bosmer und ich denke Brynjolf kennt ihn auch, oder zumindest seinen Namen. Er war bei der Gilde und sollte in der Akademie etwas stehlen, aber die Magier sind nicht dumm und erwischten ihn. Aber Enthir hat Potential, sie boten ihm an, dafür das sie nicht die Wachen rufen, dass er ihrer Akademie beitritt. Mittlerweile unterrichtet er dort, was ihn aber nicht von Hehlerei und Diebstählen abhält. Eventuell könnt Ihr auch von ihm noch etwas lernen, Elsa.“  
„Hehlerei und Diebeskunst“ schmunzelte die junge Frau:  
„Ich habe sicher nichts dagegen mich einmal mit ein paar Magiern zu beschäftigen. Deswegen können wir ruhig nach Winterfeste gehen. Aber jetzt erstmal zu den Graubärten... wir kommen Ivarstatt wohl immer näher.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Jenassa ernst:  
„Sicher erreichen wir es in einer Stunde und dann überlegen wir uns, ob wir heute noch auf den Berg steigen, oder erst Morgen.“


	35. Chapter 35

„Das ist Ivarstatt, und da ist ein Drache“ Jenassa zeigte auf das kleine Dörfchen, welches sich vor ihnen auftat und gerade von einem dieser fliegenden Untiere angegriffen wurde. Es war ein Drache der Feuer spuckte, und dieses richtete er gerade gezielt auf das Gasthaus. Mehrere Krieger, Dunmer, Nord und Orks, kamen sofort heraus und wollten sich dem Drachen stellen, aber man sah ihnen auch an, dass sie etwas unsicher waren. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr erster Drache und sie hatten einfach keine Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Kampf.  
Zum Glück aber traf gerade das Drachenblut ein, Arthan nahm Volendrung vom Rücken, woraufhin der Edelstein wie wild anfing zu pulsieren.  
„Volendrung“ staunte ein Ork sofort, ehrfürchtig und etwas verwirrt.  
„Lasst uns das erledigen“ forderte Arthan, der Drache landete auf dem Dach des Gasthauses und spie seinen Feueratem auf das Drachenblut runter, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte.  
„Dovahkiin“ donnerte der Drache:  
„Genau die richtige Mahlzeit für mich...“ Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da Elsa ihm das Maul eingefroren hatte. Genau wie beim ersten Drachen wusste auch dieser erst auch nicht wie er sich dem Eis entledigen konnte, er versuchte es abzuschütteln, kam aber auch nicht von dem Dach runter.  
„So kommen wir nicht an ihn ran“ schimpfte Jenassa, Elsa füllte ihren Köcher mit Eispfeilen:  
„Die werden ihn leider auch nicht vom Dach herunter holen.“  
Der Drache erkannte, dass er mit Schütteln nichts erreichte und im nächsten Moment schmolz er das Eis mit seiner eigenen Glut, dann lachte er Arthan dreckig aus und spie erneut Feuer auf ihn.  
„Dann eben anders“ schimpfte Elsa und fror das Dach des Gasthauses vollkommen ein, der Drache konnte sich daraufhin nicht mehr halten und musste, bevor er noch abrutschte, wieder in die Luft aufsteigen. Nun schalteten sich auch die anderen Krieger ein, holten ihre Bögen hervor und zusammen mit den Wachen, konnten sie den Drachen zu Boden zwingen.  
Das war der Untergang des fliegenden Monsters, Arthan erschlug ihn mit Volendrung und nahm dann dessen Seele auf.  
„Er ist das Drachenblut“ flüsterten die Krieger erstaunt, Elsa ahnte das sie alle da waren, weil sie glaubten selbst das Drachenblut zu sein... oder es zumindest hofften:  
„Dann ist sie die Tochter des Schnees.“  
„Das ist sie tatsächlich“ nickte Jenassa schmunzelnd und Elsa fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob das der Dunmer nichts ausmachte, also das sie einfach nicht so berühmt war.  
„Ein Händler ist nicht hier, oder“ fragte Arthan und betrachtete nachdenklich das Drachenskelett:  
„Dann nehmen wir diesmal weder Knochen, noch Schuppen, aber er scheint jemanden gefressen zu haben. Hier sind ein paar Edelsteine.“ Er hob sie auf und trug die wertvollen Stücke zu Jenassa, welche die sofort in einen Beutel steckte.  
Ivarstatt war klein, neben dem Gasthaus gab es nur noch eine Sägemühle und zwei Wohnhäuser, eine Ruine auf der anderen Flussseite. Dort lungerte ein Bettler herum... das war, neben einem Feld, alles was es in dem Dorf gab.  
„Am Besten wir...“ Arthan unterbrach sich als ein Kurier sie erreichte, und das noch bevor sie das Gasthaus betreten konnten.  
„Ein Brief aus Windhelm und einer aus Rifton“ erklärte der Bosmer ernst:  
„Beide für die Tochter des Schnees, Ihr sollt den aus Rifton zuerst lesen.“  
„Danke“ Elsa gab dem Mann eine Münze und nahm die Briefe an sich, und schon war der Kurier verschwunden, sie sah ernst auf die Umschläge:  
„Von Brynjolf und Ulfric.“  
Sie seufzte leise auf und betrat dann mit Arthan das Gasthaus, Jenassa wollte sich um Arendals Versorgung kümmern und kam etwas später nach. Im Schankraum hatte man schon gehört, dass das Drachenblut angekommen war und so bekamen sie auch schnell einen freien Tisch. Arthan bestellte Eintopf und frisches Brot, Elsa öffnete den Brief aus Rifton als Erstes.  
„Meine geliebte Elsa“ schrieb Brynjolf ihr und schon wurde sie etwas rot:  
„Nachdem du abgereist bist, war ich der Meinung ich müsste dir ein wenig Last von den Schultern nehmen. Maul ist ein alter Kampfgefährte von Ulfric, und auch wenn Maven für die Kaiserlichen ist, Maul ist es nicht. Durch Maul konnte ich dem guten Jarl von Windhelm ein paar Informationen zukommen lassen, er schrieb auch zurück und entsprechend wird sein Brief an dich aussehen. Ich kann dir jetzt schon einmal versichern, dass du dir keinerlei Sorgen mehr machen musst. Sieh es als ein kleines Geschenk an, auch dafür, dass ihr Mavens Erz-Lieferungen wieder zum Laufen gebracht habt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum ihr doch in Largashbur wart, aber Arthan soll auf Volendrung aufpassen. Ich kenne etliche Adlige, die sich Malacaths Waffe gerne an die Wand hängen würden, darunter auch einige Orks.  
Und die sind ja sowieso immer der Meinung, dass sie würdiger sind als jeder andere, und besonders würdiger als ein Mischling.  
Ich vermisse dich sehr, etwas zu sehr für einen Diebesgildenmeister, der gerade seine Gilde neu aufbauen muss... passt auf euch auf, und du besonders auf dich. Damit wir uns bald wiedersehen,  
Brynjolf.“  
Elsa atmete tief durch und öffnete dann den Brief aus Windhelm.  
„Meine geliebte Tochter des Schnees“ schrieb Ulfric, als hätte er sich ein wenig mit Brynjolf abgesprochen:  
„Was muss ich da aus Rifton hören, ein Dieb stahl Euer Herz noch bevor ich dazu kam es zu versuchen? Ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig traurig darüber, aber sicher nicht wütend. Wie gerne wäre ich der König an der Seite einer so wunderbaren Königin gewesen, aber das Schicksal hat für uns Beide wohl andere Pläne. Ich war, seit ich ein Schwert halten kann, mit dem Kampf verheiratet, auch wenn ich einige Zeit lang versuchte davor zu fliehen.  
Und Galmar ist sowieso der Meinung, ich solle mich auf den Bürgerkrieg konzentrieren, und nicht auf hübsche Damen. Er erwähnte zudem auch eine wirklich liebliche Dunmer, die im Kyneshain lebt, vielleicht suche ich sie einmal auf, wenn endlich wieder Frieden in Himmelsrand herrscht.  
Ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass es da auch noch etwas anderes, als nur den Kampf, gibt, und allein dafür bin ich Euch unendlich dankbar.  
Ich habe übrigens den grauen Bezirk reinigen lassen, und ich bin überrascht darüber, dass die dortigen Bewohner sich darüber wohl freuen. Erinnert Euch, ich hatte Angst sie würden mehr verlangen, stattdessen aber sehen meine Wachen sie nun öfters den Besen auch vor der Tür schwingen.  
Ihr dürftet diesen Brief in Ivarstatt erhalten, sollten die Kuriere ihre Schnelligkeit beibehalten, und deswegen wünsche ich euch Dreien viel Glück und Stärke, ihr werdet Beides gut gebrauchen... und das nicht nur während des Aufstiegs.  
Besucht mich bald wieder in Windhelm, ich weiß mich allein schon glücklich zu schätzen, dass ich Euch meine Freundin nennen kann.  
Ulfric Sturmmantel  
P.S. Danke für das Schwert, es ist ein einzigartiges Artefakt und ich konnte mir schon denken, dass die Gilde es sich holte.“  
Elsa atmete tief durch und zum ersten Mal hatte sie Zweifel an ihrer Entscheidung für Brynjolf. Ulfric zeigte sich verständnisvoll und sehr liebevoll, aber auch der Diebesgildenmeister... doch es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, eine aus dem Herzen heraus.  
„Er meint sicher Dravynea“ Jenassa war ins Gasthaus gekommen und wagte es doch tatsächlich über Elsas Schultern hinweg in den Brief aus Windhelm zu schauen:  
„Sie arbeitet in der Mine als Magierin und sorgt dafür, dass diese nicht einstürzt, oder gar vor lauter Hitze explodiert. Und ja, sie ist sehr zart und lieblich, aber das sind Magierinnen grundsätzlich, was man ja auch an Euch sieht.“  
„Ich empfinde mich nicht als zart und lieblich“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft und steckte die Briefe sorgfältig ein, sollte sie sofort antworten oder warten bis sie vom Kloster zurück waren?  
„Ihr seid zart und lieblich“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Ansonsten würden sich ja solche Männer nicht in Euch verlieben. Sie suchen wahrscheinlich jemanden, den sie beschützen können und der trotzdem stark genug ist um mit ihnen klar zu kommen.“  
„Ich benötige keinerlei Schutz, und ich wette, Brynjolf weiß das. Er schreibt zwar trotzdem, dass er sich um mich sorgt, aber er weiß auch, dass er es nicht muss“ Elsa runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn:  
„Ich hoffe er kann wirklich nach Weißlauf kommen, und das bevor wir nach Winterfeste abreisen. Ich schreibe ihm am Besten, dass sich unsere Pläne ein wenig geändert haben.“  
„Erwähnt aber nicht, dass wir mit Enthir sprechen wollen“ warf Jenassa sofort ein und widmete sich erstmal dem guten Essen:  
„Meint ihr, wir schaffen es Heute noch hoch?“  
„Wir haben Vormittag, wir könnten also am Abend das Kloster erreichen“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft:  
„Aber sollen wir uns das antun? Sollen wir das Arendal antun? Ist er versorgt?“  
„Einer der Bauern kümmert sich um ihn, versorgt ihn mit Lauch und Weizen, bürstet ihn ab und nimmt ihm auch das Gepäck vom Rücken. Und da er gesehen hat, wem dieses Pferd gehört... er möchte sich bestimmt nicht unseren Zorn aufhalsen.“  
„Stört es Euch nicht manchmal“ fragte Elsa nun neugierig:  
„Also das wir... berühmt sind, und Ihr nicht?“  
„Ich will nicht berühmt sein, und außerdem kommt es auch mir zu Gute. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hätten im Palast der Könige übernachten dürfen, wenn Ihr nicht die Tochter des Schnees wäret, oder Ihr das Drachenblut. Ich bin Söldnerin, ich laufe grundsätzlich immer nur mit und bin froh, wenn mich wenigstens meine Auftraggeber zu schätzen wissen.“  
„Ihr seid eine Freundin“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Nicht mehr nur eine Söldnerin und wir werden Euch definitiv nicht mehr entlassen. Ihr bekommt ein Zimmer im Brisenheim und uns wird nur noch der Tod trennen können. Ohne Euch wären wir doch nie so weit gekommen. Elsa hat recht, Ihr solltet auch „berühmt“ werden, wir erfinden einen Namen für Euch und dann stellt Ihr Euch damit immer vor.“  
„Das ist, glaube ich, ein wenig lächerlich, oder“ fragte Jenassa unsicher.  
„Nein, gar nicht“ wehrte Elsa sofort ab:  
„Wir nennen Euch... Tochter des Feuers.“  
„Das ist wirklich Schwachsinn“ bestimmte die Dunmer sofort:  
„Meine Schwester wird mich auslachen, besonders weil sie besser zaubert als ich. Und nicht nur deswegen.“  
„Dann nennen wir Euch...“  
„Lasst es... wir sollten lieber überlegen, was wir entweder bis Morgen hier machen, oder ob wir noch den Berg hinauf steigen.“  
„Ich würde gerne schwimmen gehen“ bestimmte Elsa ernst:  
„Auch um zu sehen wie gut ich es kann, oder wie schlecht. Wir können ruhig heute entspannen, damit wir Morgen früh genügend Kraft für den Aufstieg haben. Arthan könnte wieder angeln.“  
„Wäre es nicht klüger, wenn wir heute Abend das Kloster schon erreichen“ warf Jenassa besorgt ein.  
„Und was ist, wenn wir aufgehalten werden“ hakte Arthan nach, er packte wohl gedanklich schon seine Angel aus:  
„Ein Troll, Wölfe, vielleicht ein Drache? Dann müssten wir im Dunkeln die siebentausend Stufen hinauf steigen und das könnte eventuell gefährlich sein.“  
„Ihr wollt doch nur angeln“ versetzte Jenassa trocken:  
„Also gut, ich bin ja zum Glück nicht das Drachenblut und wurde auf den Berg gerufen. Mir kann es also egal sein wie lange wir brauchen.“  
„Dann schreibe ich jetzt an Brynjolf und gehe dann schwimmen“ freute sich Elsa und stand auf um das Papier aus dem Gepäck zu holen:  
„Und wenn der Kurier wieder so schnell ist, dann kriege ich Morgen früh eventuell schon eine Antwort aus Rifton.“  
Elsa atmete tief durch und trat dann nach draußen, wo gerade das Drachenskelett im Fluss versenkt wurde.  
Und sie würde Brynjolf schreiben, dass sie ihn liebte... ja, das würde sie wirklich tun.


	36. Chapter 36

„Schade, er hat wahrscheinlich zu viel zu tun und kann mir nicht immer zurück schreiben“ die Sonne ging gerade erst über dem Horizont auf, als Elsa, Jenassa und Arthan das Gasthaus verließen und sich gleich daran machten Arendal wieder mit dem Gepäck zu beladen. Der schnaubte etwas ungehalten, aber eher weil ein kühler Wind vom Berg herunter kam, einer der auch Elsa ein wenig frösteln ließ.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch noch zu früh für den Kurier“ überlegte Arthan, aber Jenassa schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Auf jeden Fall aber werdet Ihr Post bekommen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Jetzt machen wir uns erstmal auf den Weg nach Oben, und vielleicht seid Ihr ja Heute Abend auch schon wieder unten... dann wenn die Graubärte Euch gar nicht ins Kloster lassen.“  
„Sie werden mich sicher rein lassen, das spüre ich einfach“ Elsa nahm die Zügel von Arendal und ging mit ihm recht gelassen zu der Brücke, welche direkt zu den ersten Stufen führte. Siebentausend waren es angeblich, nachdenklich sah sie nach Oben und konnte schon erkennen das sich der Weg förmlich den Berg hinauf schlängelte.  
„Hoffentlich schafft Arendal das wirklich“ murmelte Jenassa besorgt.  
„Sollten wir sehen, dass er an einer Stelle nicht weiter kann, dann geht Ihr mit ihm wieder zurück nach Ivarstatt und wartet hier auf uns“ bestimmte das Drachenblut sofort und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Gehen wir.“  
Sie überquerten die Brücke und gingen die ersten Stufen hoch, vorbei an einem kleinen Schrein, aber das war ja auch ein Pilgerweg den fast jeder Nord irgendwann einmal auf sich nahm.  
„Es werden sicher einige Gefahren auf uns warten, und das nicht nur...“ Jenassa unterbrach sich, als eine Frostbissspinne, so groß wie Arendal, auf sie zu kam und ihnen auch gleich ihr Gift entgegen schoss.  
„Ekelhaft“ quietschte Elsa erschrocken auf und schon rollte die Spinne, gefroren, in den Fluss hinunter:  
„Verdammt... hoffentlich...“ sie sah dem Untier neugierig nach:  
„Nein, sie wird weggespült.“  
„Was ich sagen wollte, ich befürchte, dass wir nicht nur mit einigen Tieren, und Monstern, konfrontiert werden“ erklärte Jenassa ernst:  
„Je höher wir gehen, je kälter wird es auch. Ihr solltet jetzt schon Euren Mantel anziehen.“ Sie zeigte auf Arendal, aber Elsa winkte nur ab, stattdessen bot sie Arthan den Mantel an.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch sonderlich frieren werde“ erklärte sie ernst, es war irgendwie, als hätte sie sich in letzter Zeit an die Kälte gewöhnt:  
„Und wenn doch, dann werde ich mich schon melden.“  
Und ein wenig wollte sie auch keine Schwäche mehr zeigen, besonders seit dem Vortag, wo Jenassa sie aus dem Fluss heraus retten musste... Elsa konnte nicht mal ansatzweise schwimmen und es war ihr unendlich peinlich. Sollte sie irgendwann einmal ein wenig Ruhe haben, dann musste sie das unbedingt lernen, immerhin gab es in Himmelsrand nicht nur einen Fluss, oder See, und Rifton lag auch an einem solchen. Wie schön wäre es doch mit Brynjolf... sie wurde wieder rot, als sie sich vorstellte wie der Dieb halbnackt ins Wasser sprang.  
„Ich glaube sie denkt jedes mal an Brynjolf, wenn sie so rot wird“ flüsterte Jenassa, Arthan zu, aber Elsa hörte es und wurde noch roter.  
„Pah, ich darf das auch“ nickte sie dann plötzlich und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:  
„Immerhin ist er... mein...“ Ja, was war Brynjolf eigentlich?  
„Euer zukünftiger Ehemann“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft.  
„Das steht doch noch gar nicht fest“ ächzte Elsa voller Entsetzen und Verlegenheit.  
„Normalerweise schon, wenn man sich küsst und Liebesbriefe schreibt.“  
„Aber... aber... was ist wenn er schlechte Angewohnheiten hat? Was ist wenn er schnarcht, oder beim Essen schmatzt...“ schnappte die junge Frau nach Luft:  
„Oder im Bett... versagt?“  
Sie war knallrot geworden und rang schwer nach Luft, sie liebte Brynjolf schon, aber eine Heirat?  
„Er ist jung und gesund, er hat keinen Grund im Bett zu versagen und ansonsten kann man sich dafür auch einen Trank brauen lassen“ nickte Arthan ernst, während sie immer höher den Berg hoch stiegen und er sich tatsächlich den Mantel überzog:  
„Und so etwas macht man sowieso erst nach der Hochzeit, außer man besucht ein Bordell. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er jetzt schon ein Amulett von Mara besorgt.“  
„In Himmelsrand läuft es anders, dass habe ich Euch doch schon erklärt“ erinnerte Jenassa sie:  
„Man macht nicht lang hin und her, und er lebt in Rifton, er kann jederzeit zum Tempel gehen.“  
„Bei allen Göttern, ich habe ihm gestern im Brief geschrieben, dass ich ihn liebe. Aber ich will doch noch nicht heiraten“ Elsa blieb stehen und ließ sich einfach auf einer Stufe nieder, inmitten von leichtem Schnee und von irgendwo hörten sie einen Wolf heulen.  
Arthan beschloss spontan, dass er sich um den Wolf kümmern sollte und ging vor, Jenassa blieb bei Elsa zurück.  
„Habt Ihr jetzt Angst“ fragte die Dunkelelfe besorgt, Elsa nickte langsam:  
„Aber Ihr habt keine Zweifel, was Brynjolf angeht, oder? Bei Ulfric wäre es genauso gelaufen, nur das der nicht direkt in Rifton lebt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er einen seiner Leute geschickt um das Amulett zu holen.“  
„Ich will nicht heiraten, nicht jetzt. Ich will nicht... sofort alles... aufgeben.“  
„Wieso denkt Ihr, Ihr würdet alles aufgeben müssen? Ihr heiratet nicht Arthan, der will das seine Frau das Heimchen am Feuer wird, Brynjolf ist der Anführer der Diebesgilde. Er braucht eine selbstständige Frau, wahrscheinlich wird sich kaum etwas ändern, wenn ihr verheiratet seid. Außer das er öfters schreibt, wie sehr er sich sorgt und ihr ein gemeinsames Haus habt.“  
„Glaubt Ihr wirklich“ staunte Elsa und stand auf, atmete tief durch, wahrscheinlich hatte sie überreagiert.  
„Er ist ein Nord, er ist solche Frauen gewöhnt, Kriegerinnen, hier nennen sie das nur Schildmaid, oder Schildschwester. Und er weiß, wer Ihr seid, er wird wissen, dass Ihr nicht so bald neue Diebe produzieren wollt.“  
„Das mit dem Heimchen am Feuer hab ich gehört“ Arthan kehrte zurück und präsentierte den Frauen einen schneeweißen, toten Wolf, den er wohl mit Volendrung einfach erschlagen hatte:  
„Ich will das Fell, wer von euch Heimchen möchte ihn häuten?“  
„Ich benutze sicher nicht meinen wertvollen Dolch für so etwas“ schnappte Elsa, Jenassa atmete tief durch und fing dann an das Tier schnell zu häuten:  
„Wollt Ihr wirklich ein Heimchen am Feuer?“  
„Ich will mich verlieben“ wehrte Arthan abwehrend:  
„Aber wenn diejenige dann doch eine Kriegerin ist, dann muss eine von Euch ihren Platz in dieser Gruppe abgeben. Denn dann will ich sie natürlich mitnehmen.“  
„Dann werde ich das sein“ bestimmte die Tochter des Schnees sofort:  
„Dann besorge ich mir einen eigenen Söldner und erkunde Himmelsrand mit diesem. Ich habe mich sehr in dieses Land verliebt, wenn Ihr Euch verliebt, die Frau heiratet, dann werde ich gerne meinen Platz abgeben. Ihr hattet noch keine Beziehung, oder?“  
„Doch“ gab Arthan, etwas verlegen, zu:  
„In Cyrodiil sieht man das nicht so eng, man kann auch zusammen leben ohne verheiratet zu sein, und es gibt Scheidungen. Und gleichgeschlechtliche Ehen.“  
„Ihr wart mit einem Mann zusammen“ staunte Jenassa, sie hatte das Fell abgenommen und warf den restlichen Wolf in ein Gebüsch, Elsa legte eine Eisschicht über das Fell und so banden sie es auf Arendal fest.  
„Ja, aber nicht verheiratet. Ihr seht, ich muss nicht unbedingt ein Heimchen am Feuer haben, mein „Mann“ war auch bei der Armee.“  
„Und was ist mit der Orkfrau“ hakte Elsa nach.  
„Das waren nur Schwärmereien, selbst mein Mann sabberte, wenn sie ihm auch nur ein bisschen zu nahe kam. Und er war ein Bosmer, er ging ihr gerade mal bis zur Brust. Ich glaube sie wäre sehr stolz auf mich, jetzt wo ich Volendrung habe und Malacaths Champion bin, denn sie war auch Priesterin von Malacath und sagte immer, sie sei mit diesem verheiratet. Lasst uns weitergehen, das Fell wird eines Tages in einen Mantel gehen, dann wenn ich noch mehr von solchen Wölfen getötet habe.“  
„Eiswölfe“ erklärte Jenassa und nahm diesmal die Zügel von Arendal:  
„Es gibt in den kälteren Regionen nicht nur Schneebären, sondern auch Eiswölfe, Eistrolle, Schneefüchse und Schneehasen. Und sie haben alle weißes Fell. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir auch hier oben auf solche Tiere treffen.“  
„Dann bekomme ich meinen weißen Mantel doch schneller als gedacht“ freute sich das Drachenblut und ging voller Vorfreude immer ein paar Schritte vor.  
„Ich hoffe nur wir treffen nicht auf Eisgeister“ seufzte Jenassa, Arthan hielt an und es war ihm das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben:  
„Schaut Ihr so, weil Ihr kein Feuer beherrscht oder weil Elsa gegen einen Eisgeist nicht ankommt?“  
„Beides“ ächzte der ehemalige Soldat entsetzt:  
„Mein letzter Kampf gegen einen Eisgeist war nicht schön, ich bin fast gestorben. Das war noch in Cyrodiil.“  
„Was ist ein Eisgeist“ fragte Elsa besorgt.  
„Stellt Euch vor, Ihr erschafft ein Netz aus Eis, gebt ihm ein Gesicht und große Stärke, und dann erweckt Ihr es zum Leben. Dieser „Geist“ fliegt dann umher und tötet Leute, mit Bissen und eisiger Magie“ erzählte Jenassa ernst:  
„Und nichts, außer Feuer, kann ihn aufhalten. Ihr könnt ihn nicht mal einfrieren, weil ihm Kälte nichts ausmacht. Und auch Eispfeile bringen nichts. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann begegnen wir hier auf dem Berg keinem, aber irgendwo in Himmelsrand werden wir ganz sicher einen sehen... und dann auch kämpfen müssen.“  
„Na das sind ja wunderbare Aussichten“ seufzte Elsa, sie gingen weiter, kamen an mehreren Schreinen vorbei und es wurde immer kälter, die Luft immer dünner.  
„Friert ihr Beide auch wirklich nicht“ fragte Arthan, als sie einen weiteren Schrein erreichten. Vor diesem brannte eine kleine Kerze, wahrscheinlich magisch und deswegen vor dem kalten Wind geschützt.  
„Ich friere nicht“ wehrte Elsa entschieden ab, sie hatte aber schon eine Gänsehaut, Jenassa machte nur eine kurze Handbewegung, sie konnte sich zur Not selbst aufwärmen:  
„Aber die dünne Luft, ich befürchte es wird noch schlimmer.“  
„Hier nehmt das“ Jenassa gab ihr ein Leinentuch und Elsa band es sich um den Mund:  
„Ich bin es mehr gewöhnt, da dies nicht mein erster Berg in Himmelsrand ist. Und Arthans Körper ist wesentlich kräftiger gebaut, er ist ein Krieger, seine Ausdauer ist viel größer.“  
„Arendal geht es jedenfalls noch gut“ stellte Arthan fest, zum Glück hatten sie auch genügend Proviant dabei, denn nur hundert Meter weiter griff Elsa nach der Wasserflasche und teilte deren Inhalt mit dem Hengst.  
„Ihr werdet jetzt reiten“ bestimmte Jenassa und hob die Tochter des Schnees auf den Rücken von Arendal:  
„Wir gehen nur in Schrittgeschwindigkeit, das wird er schon schaffen. Aber wir können auf Euch nicht verzichten, sollte hier ein Drache, Troll, oder ähnliches auftauchen.“  
„Seid Ihr sicher?“  
„Ja“ nickte das Drachenblut ernst:  
„Wir kommen immer höher und seht...“ Er zeigte nach Oben, dort war ein Felsvorsprung, der über den Weg ragte:  
„Eventuell können wir dort einmal ein Feuer machen und uns aufwärmen.“  
„Das würde zu viel Zeit einnehmen, lasst uns lieber weiter und dann wärmen wir uns im Kloster auf“ murmelte Elsa leise, sie stiegen die Treppen hoch und sahen sich dort mit einem Eistroll konfrontiert, der auf dem Felsvorsprung hockte und auch sofort zu ihnen runter sprang.  
„Verdammt“ schimpfte Arthan und zog Volendrung, Jenassa umgab sich mit dem Feuermantel und schoss etliche Pfeile dem Monster entgegen. Elsa seufzte schwach, die dünne Luft machte ihr zu schaffen und eigentlich wollte sie auch nur noch ins Warme.  
Was war wenn die Graubärte sie nicht rein ließen, dann musste sie sich am Ende mit einem Feuer vor dem Kloster zufrieden geben. Und ob das half?  
Einige Momente beobachtete sie wie Arthan und Jenassa leicht verzweifelt um den Troll herum hüpften, dann hatte sie genug davon. Von Arendals Rücken aus erschuf sie einen stahlharten Speer aus Eis und warf ihn mit ihrer ganzen Kraft dem Troll entgegen, durchbohrte dessen Herz sofort. Das Untier röchelte, blutete und starb dann auf der Stelle, Arthan und Jenassa sahen erstaunt zu Elsa, die sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes legen musste.  
„Das war zu viel“ Arthan lief zu ihr zurück, legte den Mantel über ihren Körper und flößte ihr noch etwas Wasser ein:  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Jenassa, Ihr lauft vor und seht nach ob der restliche Weg frei ist. Ich folge mit Elsa und Arendal, so schnell wie es nur geht.“  
Die Dunmer nickte zustimmend.  
„Sie darf nicht einschlafen, sonst kühlt sie aus“ erklärte sie ernst und lief dann, mit gezücktem Bogen vor.  
Es lag nicht an der Kälte, noch nicht, es lag an der dünnen Luft und dem damit verbundenen, wenigen Sauerstoff. Deswegen machte es auch keinen Sinn unter dem Felsvorsprung ein Lager aufzuschlagen.  
„Komm Arendal, wir müssen Elsa schnell hier weg bringen“ forderte Arthan den Hengst auf, der sich daraufhin auch gleich in Bewegung setzte. Es war ein ganz sanfter Trab, Arthan lief erst nebenher, dann aber ließ er die Zügel los und Arendal folgte Jenassa auf ihrem Weg immer höher auf den Berg.  
Und dann erreichten sie es tatsächlich, erst eine große Statue von Talos und dann das Kloster Hoch-Hrothgar. Es war gigantisch und wahrscheinlich uralt, Jenassa hockte keuchend auf den Stufen davor, als erst Arendal, mit Elsa, sie erreichte und dann auch Arthan.  
„Sie muss schnell ins Warme“ die Dunmer stand auch gleich auf und untersuchte die Tochter des Schnees besorgt:  
„Sie ist bewusstlos.“  
Gerade als Arthan deswegen zu einer der Türen laufen wollte, ging diese auf und ein alter Nord, mit grauem Bart und grauer Robe, trat heraus.  
„Bringt die Tochter des Schnees in das Kloster, hier ist es warm und die Luft besser“ forderte er das Drachenblut auf:  
„Die Söldnerin muss mit dem Pferd hier draußen bleiben, wir können sie nicht hinein lassen. Aber wenn Ihr wirklich das Drachenblut seid und schnell lernt, dann werdet ihr Beide schon heute Abend wieder bei ihr sein.“  
„Ich werde ein Feuer machen und uns das Zelt aufstellen“ nickte Jenassa und übergab Elsa an Arthan, die junge Frau atmete leise, aber doch noch stark genug. Trotzdem sollte sie schnell in das Kloster hinein, ihr Zustand konnte sich jeden Moment verschlechtern.  
„Gut“ nickte das Drachenblut ernst und trug Elsa zurück zur Tür.  
„Kommt hinein, hier wird sie sich erholen und Ihr währenddessen lernen“ erklärte der Graubart und dann schloss sich auch schon die Tür hinter den Dreien.  
„Komm Arendal“ Jenassa nahm dem Hengst das Gepäck ab:  
„Machen wir es uns einigermaßen gemütlich.“


	37. Chapter 37

Elsa schlug die Augen auf und blickte an eine steinerne Decke, ebenso schien sie sehr hart zu liegen, sie sah zur Seite und entdeckte einen hölzernen Nachttisch mit einem Buch darauf liegend. Es war das Buch vom Drachenblut, aber nicht das was sie in Helgen fand, dies befand sich immer auf Arendal, in ihrem Rucksack.  
Wo war sie?  
Vielleicht war es ja doch ihres, und sie hatten es ihr nur dorthin gelegt, nein... ihres hatte sie mit einer kleinen Kerbe am Rücken versehen und dieses Buch war unversehrt. Es wirkte sogar allgemein etwas jünger, als sie es eigentlich gewohnt war.  
Elsa sah wieder zur Decke und erinnerte sich dann an den Eistroll, sie waren den Berg hinauf gestiegen und... dann wurde es schwarz. Ganz sicher aber befand sie sich nicht in einem Gasthaus, vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und sah als erstes mehrere steinerne Betten, auf einem davon lag sie. Es gab Nachttische, Bücherregale und Stühle, auf einem saß ihr gegenüber ein alter Mann mit grauem Bart und grauer Robe.  
Er nickte ihr zu und aus irgendeinem Grund erschrak die junge Frau deswegen nicht. Er wirkte aber auch nicht bedrohlich und hätte er sie töten wollen, wäre es sicher schon längst geschehen.  
„Seid gegrüßt“ murmelte sie leise, ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken an und dieser Mann, er war wohl einer der Graubärte. Sie befand sich im Kloster, in Hoch-Hrothgar.  
Der Graubart stand auf, ging weg und kam mit einem Becher voll Wasser zurück, den er ihr reichte. Dankbar nahm sie ihn an und während sie trank, hörte sie von irgendwoher Arthan schreien, FUS RO, FUS RO, FUS RO!  
Er übte wohl das zweite Wort von „unerbittliche Macht“, Elsa erinnerte sich daran, dass Ulfric ihnen ja alle drei Wörter gezeigt hatte.  
Der Graubart beobachtete sie stumm, dann nickte er ihr zu und bedeutete ihr ihm zu folgen. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stand sie auf und folgte dem Mann durch das Kloster. Dabei kamen sie auch an einem Saal vorbei, indem mehrere Graubärte beobachteten wie Arthan den Schrei übte. Er sah sie nicht, er war voll konzentriert und das würde wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Weile so bleiben... es würde ihn besser machen. Auch wenn er das Drachenblut war und es in seiner Natur lag zu Schreien... auch Vögel mussten das Fliegen erstmal lernen.  
Sie gingen nach draußen, in den Innenhof des Klosters und ein eiskalter, scharfer Wind wehte Elsa sofort entgegen.  
„Wo ist Jenassa“ fragte die junge Frau, nun fror sie doch ein wenig, der Graubart zeigte stumm in die gegenüberliegende Richtung und Elsa ahnte, die Dunkelelfe hatte nicht mit hinein gedurft.  
„Ich hoffe sie hat es warm... Ihr werdet nicht mit mir sprechen, oder?“ Der Graubart schüttelte den Kopf, vielleicht hatten sie eine Art Schweigegelübde abgelegt... sprach nicht auch Ulfric davon? Sie wusste es nicht mehr, aber er hatte einen Arngeir erwähnt. Als Elsa fragte ob der Graubart, der sie über den Hof führte, dieser war, schüttelte er erneut den Kopf.  
Sie erreichten einen Turm und stiegen hinauf, von dort aus konnte Elsa bis nach Weißlauf hinunter sehen und sogar das Ödsturzhügelgrab erkennen. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass sie mit Arthan dort hinein musste, um den Drachenstein zu finden... sie hatte sich seit dem sehr stark entwickelt und auch einiges über ihre Vergangenheit heraus gefunden.  
Der Graubart kniete sich an den Rand des Turms, legte die Hände zusammen und sah zu ihr hoch, sie sollte es ihm wohl gleich tun und so kniete sie sich neben ihn.  
„Su'um“ es war nur ein Hauch von einem Flüstern, welches dem Graubart wie ein zarter Schrei entkam, und damit erkannte Elsa, dass der Mann wahrscheinlich nur Schreien konnte. Immerhin war es das was die Graubärte studierten, immerzu. Sie beherrschten die normale Sprache nicht mehr, einzig und allein ein Schrei diente ihnen zur Kommunikation.  
Der Graubart schloss die Augen und auch Elsa tat es, der Graubart schrie, flüsterte, erneut etwas:  
„Vah!“ Und schon sah sich Elsa auf einer unendlich großen Wiese, mit vielen Blumen, stehend. Sonst war da nichts, nur der blaue Himmel, die Wiese und Blumen. Und es war so wunderbar warm.  
Der Graubart kam auf sie zu und erschuf vor ihren Augen eine Frostbissspinne, so groß wie das Brisenheim, dann deutete er darauf und das Vieh griff auch schon an.  
Elsa quietschte erschrocken auf und sofort verschwand die Spinne wieder, der Graubart sah sie recht vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Ich finde sie schrecklich“ verkündete sie, das konnte sie doch nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen. Der Graubart antwortete nicht, natürlich nicht, sondern erschuf die Spinne wieder, nun noch größer und sie ging auch gleich zum Angriff über. Elsa kreischte auf und in ihrer Not erschuf sie eine starke Mauer aus Eis, um sich dahinter zu verbergen. Die Spinne verschwand und der Graubart musterte Elsa sehr ernst. Dann forderte er sie auf etwas zu erschaffen, sie verstand ihn erst nicht, dann aber formte sie eines der Monster, welche sie auch vor dem Ödsturzhügelgrab schon benutzte.  
Der Graubart wollte das Eismonster größer, Elsa ließ es wachsen, dann machte sie es noch etwas furchteinflößender und schickte das Untier dem Graubart entgegen. Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er erst nicht zu wissen schien was er tun sollte, dann stieß er ein:  
„YOL TOOR SHUL“ aus und spie mit diesem Schrei Feuer auf das Eismonster. Das bekam dadurch zwar ein Loch im Bauch, aber ließ sich auch nicht vom Angriff abhalten. Der Graubart riss die Augen erstaunt, entsetzt, auf.  
„Ihr wolltet es so“ erinnerte Elsa ihn und wollte das Eismonster aufhalten, aber er verhinderte es mit einer kurzen Handbewegung. Er wollte sich diesem Problem selbst stellen, erst lief er kurz weg, dann schrie er:  
„TIID KLO UL.“ Das Monster wurde langsamer, es schien nur noch in Zeitlupe zu laufen und dann setzte der Graubart noch dreimal den Feueratem ein, um das Monster endgültig zu schmelzen.  
Er nickte Elsa zu und erschuf dann erneut eine recht große Frostbissspinne, ungefähr so hoch wie Arendal.  
„Ich kann das Vieh nicht...“ sie wollte erst entsetzt darüber sein, dass sie die Spinne nicht verlangsamen konnte, aber das war nicht so ganz richtig. Im nächsten Moment hatte das Monster tonnenschwere Eisschuhe an und zappelte wie wild. Nun wollte Elsa ihm den Todesstoß geben, aber der Graubart hinderte sie daran und trat an die Spinne heran, seine junge Schülerin sollte ihm folgen, aber Elsa traute sich nicht.  
Seine Blicke wurden sehr ernst, so das sie keine andere Wahl hatte und an die Spinne heran ging. Sie zappelte, Elsa konnte die Angst in ihren vielen Augen erkennen, die Verzweiflung über die Gefangenschaft.  
Zwar hätte sie noch ihr Gift spucken können, aber das tat sie nicht.  
Der Graubart streichelte ihr über den Körper, Elsa sollte es ihm gleich tun, erst zögerte sie, aber dann tat sie es doch.  
Es beruhigte die Spinne nicht, natürlich nicht, aber es zeigte Elsa das auch in diesem Monster ein lebendiges, warmes Wesen lag. Auch eine Frostbissspinne empfand etwas, sie konnte Mutter werden, achtete auf ihre Brut und musste genauso atmen, essen, trinken, ihr Leben verteidigen, wie jedes andere Wesen in Himmelsrand. Und auch wenn man eine Frostbissspinne töten musste, um selbst zu überleben, so durfte man dies nicht als selbstverständlich ansehen.  
Alles um Elsa herum verschwand, die Wiese, die Spinne, der Graubart und mit einem Atemzug war sie wieder auf dem Turm, in der eisigen Kälte.  
Unter ihr waren mittlerweile die anderen Graubärte, und Arthan, angekommen, das Drachenblut schrie „WULD“ und schoss dann so schnell wie ein Pfeil über den Hof.  
„Habe ich bisher alles richtig gemacht“ fragte Elsa leise und der Graubart neben ihr schüttelte den Kopf, er lächelte aber und sie wusste, niemand konnte immer alles richtig machen.  
„Und wahrscheinlich habe ich mein Schicksal auch noch nicht erfüllt“, wieder schüttelte er den Kopf:  
„Könnt Ihr mir sagen, woher ich komme?“  
Der Graubart sah zum Himmel, wo schon einige Sterne zu sehen waren, und dorthin zeigte er auch. Dann aber legte er sich seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und lächelte wieder.  
Sie verstand, sie verstand es wirklich und nickte dankbar. Nun wusste sie, dass es wirklich das Schicksal gewesen war, welches ihr den Weg nach Himmelsrand wies.

Arngeir war der einzige Graubart, der richtig mit ihnen sprechen konnte und er war es auch, der sie verabschiedete. Arthan hatte den Auftrag bekommen das Horn ihres Gründers, Jurgen Windrufer, aus einem alten Grab zu holen, aber damit konnte er sich auch etwas Zeit lassen.  
Es war seine letzte Prüfung, danach würde er von den Graubärten offiziell aufgenommen werden und das bedeutete auch, niemand auf Tamriel würde mehr Zweifel daran haben, dass er das Drachenblut war. Also war es wahrscheinlich besser den Graubärten das Horn zu bringen, bevor sie sich den Sturmmänteln anschlossen.  
„Euer Weg ist immer der Richtige, solange ihr euch vor dem Schicksal leiten lässt“ verabschiedete Arngeir sie an der Tür, mittlerweile war die Sonne untergegangen und trotzdem wollten sie den Abstieg wagen:  
„Geht ruhig zuvor nach Winterfeste, besonders für die Tochter des Schnees wird es wichtig sein. Und auch sie ist immer willkommen.“ Er berührte Elsa vorsichtig am Haar und sofort spürte die junge Frau wie eine angenehme Wärme sie erfasste.  
„Das wird Euch für den Abstieg stärken“ erklärte Arngeir noch, dann lächelte er leicht:  
„Und grüßt Ulfric von mir.“  
„Das werden wir“ nickte Arthan, ebenfalls lächelnd, dann traten sie nach draußen und sahen dort wie Jenassa sich gerade ein Kaninchen über dem Feuer grillte. Sie musste es auf dem Berg erlegt haben, denn dessen weißes Fell lag neben dem Feuer im Schnee.  
„Wollen wir jetzt noch runter steigen“ fragte Jenassa besorgt, als sie das Zelt wieder einpackten und Elsa etwas von dem Fleisch probierte:  
„Das könnte eventuell gefährlich werden.“  
„Wir entzünden Fackeln und versuchen es, zumindest erstmal bis zu dem Felsvorsprung“ bestimmte das Drachenblut nachdenklich:  
„Dann rasten wir nur kurz in Ivarstatt und gehen durch die Schlucht direkt nach Weißlauf.“  
„Wir sollten auch nicht zu lange machen“ erinnerte Elsa die Beiden:  
„Arngeir sagte ja, er stärke mich für den Abstieg und ich wette, dieser Zauber hält nicht solange an, dass wir hier noch übernachten können.“  
„Da ist etwas Wahres dran. Trotzdem werdet Ihr auf Arendal reiten“ bestimmte Arthan und hob Elsa auf den Rücken des Pferdes:  
„So müssen wir ihn auch nicht führen, reitet hinter uns und wir nehmen die Fackeln.“ Jenassa entzündete die Fackeln, gab Arthan eine und hielt selbst die andere, so machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zurück nach Ivarstatt.  
„Ich habe Euch draußen meditieren sehen, auf einem der Türme“ bemerkte Arthan nach einer Weile:  
„Habt Ihr etwas dadurch gelernt?“  
„Ja, und ich denke bei unserem nächsten Besuch werde ich erneut etwas lernen. Die Graubärte können mir nicht beibringen zu Schreien, aber trotzdem ein wenig Wissen vermitteln. Das was ich heute lernte, hat sehr viel mit Respekt zu tun gehabt.“  
„Und habt Ihr etwas über Eure Vergangenheit erfahren“ hakte Jenassa nach.  
„Ja, ein wenig. Ich weiß jetzt ungefähr woher ich stamme, aber ich darf nicht darüber reden und ich will es auch nicht. Himmelsrand ist jetzt meine Heimat, das reicht mir vollkommen. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich nie dorthin zurückkehren werde, woher ich stamme.“  
„Seid Ihr betrübt darüber?“  
„Nein, ja, ein wenig vielleicht schon. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich jemanden zurück ließ, der mir sehr wichtig war. Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich hier richtig bin. Ich habe Freunde, ein Heim, einen Mann... wenn Brynjolf heiraten will, dann werden wir das tun. Und es wird dann auch richtig sein. Nur muss er auf das Heimchen am Feuer verzichten.“  
Sie erreichten den Vorsprung und der tote Troll lag noch da, das Eis in seinem Herzen war noch nicht geschmolzen, aber dafür war es auch zu kalt auf dem Berg.  
„Ich glaube den habe ich erledigt“ stellte Elsa ernst fest:  
„Danach weiß ich nichts mehr.“  
„Ihr wurdet ohnmächtig, wahrscheinlich habt Ihr das mit Eurer letzten Kraft getan“ erklärte Arthan ernst:  
„Wir sind bisher gut voran gekommen, da schaffen wir auch den restlichen Weg. Gehen wir schnell weiter, unten warten heißer Met und noch ein paar Stunden in einem warmen Bett.“


	38. Chapter 38

Elsa blinzelte, kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, bis sie nur noch ein Schlitz waren, dann lächelte sie zufrieden. Es war tiefste Nacht, als sie Ivarstatt erreichten, und im Gegensatz zum Berg, herrschte ein wirklich warmes Wetter.  
Ein laues Lüftchen wehte durch die Baumwipfel und der Fluss schien auch ein wenig ruhiger geworden zu sein.  
„Wartet kurz hier“ flüsterte Elsa und rutschte von Arendals Rücken runter, dann schlich sie lautlos vor und erntete dafür verwirrte Blicke in ihrem Rücken. Aber dann sprang sie plötzlich, ebenso lautlos, einen Mann von Hinten an. Dabei quietschte sie glücklich auf und im nächsten Moment wurde sie von diesem Mann fest gedrückt und geküsst.  
„Brynjolf“ stellte Jenassa gelassen fest und sie kamen zu den Beiden, die gar nicht mehr mit dem Küssen aufhören wollten:  
„Ich glaube da hat jemand Sehnsucht gehabt.“  
„Ja und Nein, ich bin auch aus Sorge hier“ der Meister der Diebesgilde wirkte etwas zerzaust, als Elsa ihn endlich freigab, und winkte dann in die Dunkelheit hinein:  
„Es schliefen noch alle, als Mercer uns heute Morgen einen Explosionszauber in die Zisterne geworfen hat. Es gab zahlreiche Verletzte, zum Glück keine Toten mehr...“ Ein wirklich großer Krieger, einen ganzen Kopf größer als Arthan, muskulös, mit einer Rüstung geschützt die mehr oder weniger nur ein Lendenschurz war und langen dunkelblonden Haaren, trat auf sie zu und er hatte nicht nur einen Rucksack, sondern auch einen Beutel dabei. Außerdem trug er einen orkischen Bogen auf seinem Rücken, dazu einen Köcher mit ungefähr fünfzig orkischen Pfeilen. Seine Stiefel und Handschuhe waren aus Stahl und Leder gefertigt, ansonsten trug er noch ein Stirnband und mehrere Lederriemen um die Oberarme herum. Oberarme, so kräftig wie Arendals Beine... wahre Baumstämme.  
„Tyr, gebt mir mal die Rüstung“ forderte Brynjolf und Arthan wollte neugierig wissen, ob der Herr denn der persönliche Beschützer des Diebes sei:  
„Ich brauche keinen Beschützer.“ Brynjolf erhielt eine gute Diebesgildenrüstung und die reichte er auch gleich an Jenassa weiter.  
„Ich nehme Euch jetzt mal einfach mal in der Gilde auf“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Delvin und Vex waren sowieso schon immer damit einverstanden und es berechtigt Euch nicht nur unsere Rüstung zu tragen. Maul hat uns bei der Größe geholfen. Sie müsste also passen.“ Der Dieb grinste breit und Jenassa bekam ein sehr dunkles Gesicht, Elsa hob sofort neugierig beide Augenbrauen.  
„Was ist da mit Maul gewesen“ fragte sie sofort.  
„Er und ich... na ja...“ murmelte Jenassa verlegen:  
„Er war mein Geliebter.“  
„Er war Euer Geliebter“ die letzten beiden Wörter kreischte Elsa wütend und schon sprang sie der Dunmer förmlich ins Gesicht:  
„Ihr habt mit Maul weiß nicht wie lange Spaß und mir wollt Ihr Brynjolf gleich als Ehemann aufs Augen drücken!? Wieso kann er nicht auch mein Geliebter sein?“  
Jenassa war erst zu entsetzt gewesen, dann aber entledigte sie sich schnell der eiskalten Furie und schob sie Brynjolf in die Arme.  
„Das mit Maul und mir war anders, wir hatten wirklich nur... Spaß miteinander, und haben uns nicht irgendwelche Liebesschwüre geschrieben.“  
„Aber Ihr hättet ihn heiraten müssen, nachdem was ich mir heute Morgen anhören musste. Von wegen hier heiraten gleich alle sofort, nach dem ersten Kuss, und Brynjolf überhaupt würde mir auch sofort ein Amulett kaufen. Er ist ja sozusagen in Rifton an der Quelle.“  
„Ich habe nicht vor zu heiraten“ meldete sich der Dieb daraufhin und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn Elsa irgendwann nach Rifton zieht, aber heiraten möchte ich wirklich nicht. Und ich wäre sehr gern dein Geliebter.“ Er küsste galant die Hand seiner schönen Freundin, und schon wurde sie butterweich.  
„Aber jetzt zu Tyr, ich drücke ihn euch auf die Augen“ verkündete Brynjolf ernst und hielt dabei Elsa immer noch in den Armen:  
„Er ist eher von der schweigsamen Sorte, aber dafür würde er auch für euch sterben. Für Jenassa ebenso wie für das Drachenblut, und auch Elsa. Er ist ein hervorragender Bogenschütze und kann einen Baum allein mit einem Faustschlag fällen. Aber eben auch nur das, einen Dolch, ein Schwert oder gar einen Zweihänder, das beherrscht er alles nicht.“  
„Er sieht mir auch nicht wie ein sonderlich guter Schleicher aus“ überlegte Jenassa ernsthaft:  
„Aber er kann zur Not unseren Rückzug sichern, und uns auch sonst den Rücken frei halten. Hier nehmt lieber meinen Bogen.“  
Sie hielt ihn Tyr hin, der reagierte aber nicht.  
„Tyrs Bogen ist für ihn extra verstärkt, er ist nämlich wirklich so stark wie er aussieht und hat nicht nur eine Sehne in seinem Leben zerrissen“ fügte Brynjolf hinzu:  
„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass er gesprächiger wird, aber er ist der Gilde absolut loyal gegenüber und schläft zur Not sogar vor der Tür des Brisenheims, um auch ja keinen zu verpassen, der unerlaubt hinein will.“  
„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Und auch Elsa ist sehr sicher, deswegen werdet Ihr, Tyr, immer als erstes auf Jenassa achten. Ihr bleibt auch mit ihr hinten, wenn es darum geht die Bögen einzusetzen. Ist Jenassa in Sicherheit, achtet Ihr als erstes auf Elsa und dann erst auf mich. Habt Ihr das verstanden?“  
Tyr nickte zustimmend.  
„Gut, dann nehmt Arendal und versorgt ihn erstmal, wir sind hier in Ivarstatt sicher und müssen noch etwas mit Brynjolf alleine besprechen.“ Tyr nahm sofort die Zügel des Pferdes und ging mit ihm weg.  
„Ist das wirklich notwendig“ fragte das Drachenblut dann den Anführer der Diebesgilde.  
„Wahrscheinlich bin ich überfürsorglich, aber Tyr ist einfach der Beste und Loyalste. Die Gilde hat ihm mal das Leben gerettet, dafür ist er wahrscheinlich bis zu seinem Einzug in Sovngarde noch dankbar.  
Und auch dann, wenn es für euch daran geht sich den Sturmmänteln anzuschließen, wird er loyal und treu bleiben. Er kann mit einem seiner Pfeile gleich zwei Männer auf einmal durchbohren, vorausgesetzt sie stehen hintereinander, und ich übertreibe sicher nicht. Ich habe ihm schon alles zu euch erzählt, ihr müsst also auch nicht vor ihm sonderlich verschwiegen sein. Er erzählt sowieso nichts weiter, schreiben und lesen kann er glaube ich auch nicht... wobei, genau weiß ich es nicht. Er lebt normalerweise in Markarth und wenn wir ihn brauchen, müssen wir ihm nur einen Rubin schicken. Er sammelt sie, Vex hat aus ihm heraus bekommen, dass er die Farbe liebt.“  
„Von Markarth habe ich noch gar nichts gehört“ staunte Elsa sofort.  
„Sie liegt in Reach, einem Gebiet nahe Haafingar und Einsamkeit. Es ist sehr gefährlich dort, Tyr frisst die Abgeschworenen zum Frühstück, aber jeden anderen fressen die Abgeschworenen“ warnte Brynjolf sofort:  
„Und das auch oft mit ihrer dunklen, gefährlichen Magie. Übrigens, ich habe Nachrichten aus Einsamkeit erhalten, das war aber leider auch das letzte Mal, dass ich etwas von Etienne hörte. Danach ist er irgendwie verschwunden... möchtest du wissen, was ich erfahren konnte?“  
„Kommt darauf an...“  
„Es ist traurig, aber auch recht harmlos. Das Schiff, die MS Arendelle, kam in Einsamkeit an und hat das Segel reparieren lassen. Sie bezahlten mit Münzen die keiner kennt, dann segelten sie weg. Und nun kommt das traurige... Einsamkeit liegt ebenfalls am Geistermeer, zwei Tage später, wurden die Reste des Schiffes an die Küste gespült, und auch etliche Leichen. Das Geistermeer ist tückisch, wie es aussieht wollten sie nach Windhelm zurück, aber niemand kann einschätzen was da passiert. Sie können auf ein Riff aufgelaufen sein, oder in einen Sturm geraten. Das Geistermeer heißt nicht so, weil es ruhig wie in einem Grab ist, sondern weil dort die Geister aller toten Seemänner nie ihre Ruhe finden sollen.“  
Elsa schwieg, dann aber nickte sie zustimmend und schien es einfach hinzunehmen, aber in ihren Augen sah man doch eine gewisse Trauer. Auch wenn sie sich an keinen ihrer Leute erinnern konnte, so wusste sie doch, dass diese ihr treu ergeben waren.  
Und wahrscheinlich hätte sie jedem von ihnen ihr Leben anvertraut.  
„Vielleicht ist auch das etwas, was vorherbestimmt war. Ich soll keine Chance mehr haben nach Hause zurückzukehren, egal wie groß oder klein sie zu sein scheint. Die Götter sind etwas grausam, aber sicher ist das einer ihrer Gründe gewesen und nachdem was ich von den Graubärten erfuhr... oder auch nicht erfuhr... ich wäre wahrscheinlich auch mit dem Schiff nicht zurück gekehrt. Entweder wäre ich bei dem Versuch gestorben, oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, ich hätte mich dagegen entschieden. Was aber schön wäre, wenn ich ein paar verwendbare Sachen von dem Wrack bekommen könnte. Jedenfalls von den Sachen, die an die Küste gespült wurden. Ich weiß jetzt ungefähr, woher ich stamme, aber ich darf nicht darüber sprechen... doch jetzt kann mich auch nichts mehr sonderlich schocken.“  
„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Aber jetzt muss ich erstmal Etienne aufspüren“ seufzte Brynjolf:  
„Ich würde ja jemanden hin schicken...“  
„Ich gehe“ Jenassa hob kurz die Hand:  
„Wir wollten, nach Weißlauf, hoch zur Akademie von Winterfeste. Wenn ich jetzt nach Einsamkeit gehe, kann ich ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen und mich dann mit den Dreien in Winterfeste treffen. Sagen wir, in einer Woche. Dann können sie zwei Tage in Weißlauf bleiben.“  
„Jenassa“ Brynjolf wirkte sehr erleichtert, als er der Dunmer seine Hand auf die Schulter legte:  
„Ihr nehmt mir damit eine große Sorge vom Herzen. Ich muss mich um die Sache mit Mercer kümmern und kann von den Unverletzten keinen entbehren. Passt gut auf Euch auf.“ Tyr kehrte zu ihnen zurück und trug das gesamte Gepäck bei sich, als Arthan fragte was mit Arendal sei, deutete der große Krieger nur auf einen Bauernhof. Dort wurde der Hengst gerade ordentlich, von einem sehr müden Bauern, abgeschrubbt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tyr den armen Mann extra dafür aus dem Bett geholt.  
„Ich denke wir können Jenassa für eine Woche entbehren“ schmunzelte Elsa und Arthan unterrichtete Tyr kurz über die Änderung ihrer Pläne, nun sollte sich der Krieger als erstes um Elsa kümmern.  
„Gut, dann mache ich mich gleich auf den Weg. Geschlafen habe ich oben auf dem Berg“ Jenassa nahm ihre Sachen aus dem Gepäck und bekam noch etwas Proviant:  
„Wartet auf mich in Winterfeste. Sollte ich nicht da sein, geht höchstens in die Akademie, macht nichts anderes ohne mich.“  
„Wie lange sollen wir auf Euch warten? Falls Euch das erwischt, was auch Etienne verschluckt hat“ fragte Arthan besorgt.  
„Vier Tage“ Jenassa drückte die Beiden kurz an sich und verschwand dann blitzschnell in der Dunkelheit.  
„Gehen wir ins Gasthaus und reden dort weiter“ schlug Elsa vor:  
„Oder musst du schon wieder zurück?“  
„Ich will bis zum Morgengrauen hier bleiben, länger hätte ich auch nicht gewartet. Tyr wäre dann hier geblieben und hätte euch mit einem Brief empfangen. Aber allein schon in Hinsicht auf Jenassas Einsatz bin ich sehr froh, dass ich gewartet habe.“  
Sie wechselten in das Gasthaus, bestellten Met und etwas Fleisch.  
„Tyr kann ordentlich was verdrücken, oder“ fragte Arthan leicht besorgt.  
„Ja, aber er kann auch ein Rentier mit nur einem Schuss erledigen“ wehrte Brynjolf ab:  
„Und ich habe ihn mit erstmal ausreichend Geld versorgt. Mir ist wichtig, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid. Und wenn Jenassa alleine ist, wird sie Mercer wahrscheinlich sehen, bevor er sie findet. Sie war schon immer sehr gut in dem was sie tut, ich sorgte mich nur, weil ihr euch nicht so fortbewegt wie sie es jetzt macht.“  
Tyr leerte seinen Krug Met mit nur einem Zug, Arthan würde ihn allein deswegen schon am Morgen dazu anhalten auf die Jagd zu gehen. Wenn er so aß, wie er trank, dann würde er ansonsten ein sehr teurer Bodyguard sein.  
„Da habt Ihr nicht unrecht. Wir werden Morgen durch die Schlucht, über Helgen und Flusswald, nach Weißlauf reisen. Dort bleiben wir zwei Tage und reisen dann über Dämmerstern nach Winterfeste. Leider haben wir jetzt auch mit Jenassa eine Führerin verloren.“  
„Tyr kennt sich in Himmelsrand genauso gut aus. Sagt ihm wohin ihr wollt und...“ Brynjolf unterbrach sich, er wollte gerade etwas Met trinken, aber Elsa hielt ihn davon ab indem sie sich einfach auf seinen Schoß setzte. Nun hatte er keine Hand mehr frei, um zu trinken, aber das wollte er dann auch gar nicht mehr.  
„Sagt ihm einfach wohin ihr wollt, und über welche Orte es führen soll, und er wird euch auch dahin bringen. Und zwar genau so wie ihr es wünscht. Achtet in Dämmerstern auf euch, da geht gerade einiges merkwürdiges vor sich, und vor allem, schlaft dort nicht. Angeblich träumt man in der Stadt nicht mehr, und das hat einige schlimme Auswirkungen auf den Verstand. Und in der Schlucht passt ebenfalls auf, in der Höhle Haemars Schande sollen sich Vampire eingenistet haben.“  
„Danke, das sind wirklich wichtige Informationen“ nickte Arthan:  
„Ich lege mich jetzt noch ein wenig hin, dann brechen wir im Morgengrauen auf.“ Er nickte Elsa und Brynjolf zu, nahm sich dann ein Zimmer und auch Tyr zog sich zurück. Er wusste zumindest, genau wie Arthan, dass die Beiden noch etwas allein sein wollte.  
„Du hast uns doch Tyr, wegen mir, mitgebracht. Und wenn Markarth so weit entfernt ist, dann hast du ihn auch nicht erst heute Morgen gerufen“ flüsterte die junge Frau leise.  
„Was wäre ich denn für ein schlechter Geliebter, wenn ich nicht auf die Dame meines Herzens aufpassen würde“ schmunzelte Brynjolf und küsste Elsa zart:  
„Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, wenn ich... eine Heirat in mein Leben nicht eingeplant habe.“  
„Du bist mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet, genau wie es Ulfric auch ist, und vielleicht bin ich schon mit meinem Schicksal hier zu sehr verbunden. Ich werde gerne nach Rifton ziehen, und von dort aus Himmelsrand erkunden, eventuell dann mit dir zusammen. Markarth würde ich dann auch gerne sehen.“  
„Wenn es dort, nach dem Krieg, ruhiger geworden ist... vielleicht. Die Stadt wurde von Dwemern gebaut, wusstest du das? Es gibt sie nicht mehr, aber auf ganz Tamriel sind ihre Bauten noch vorhanden, ihre Ruinen, und ihre Maschinen.“  
„Maschinen? Wirklich. Davon musst du mir unbedingt mehr erzählen... aber auf meinem Zimmer“ sie stand auf und zog Brynjolf einfach mit sich, und der ahnte schon, sehr viel erzählen würde er ihr in dieser Nacht nicht mehr.


	39. Chapter 39

„Irgendwie sind sie niedlich“ stellte Arthan am frühen Morgen fest, als er Elsa und Brynjolf wecken wollte, sie aufeinander liegend vorfand. Das bedeutete, Elsa lag, bekleidet, auf dem ebenfalls angezogenen Dieb, und kuschelte sich leise schnarchend an ihn. Wobei, ein wirkliches Schnarchen war das nicht, eher ein leises Pfeifen.  
„Aber jetzt sollten wir sie wecken“ Arthan nickte Tyr zu, woraufhin dieser Elsa packen wollte, aber sehr schnell mit dem Dolch von Brynjolf konfrontiert wurde. Dafür musste der Diebesgildenmeister noch nicht mal die Augen öffnet, er hielt den Dolch über Elsa und grinste zufrieden.  
„Wenn, dann wecke ich sie“ verkündete er ernst und steckte das Messer wieder ein, schlang seine Arme um die junge Frau:  
„Wir kommen gleich raus. Geht.“  
Arthan nickte ernst und zog sich mit dem Krieger zurück.  
„Bestellen wir ein Frühstück und warten“ erklärte er und ging zur Theke:  
„Was möchtet Ihr essen?“  
Das Drachenblut erntete ein Schweigen, so bestellte er gekochte Eier und einen Fleischeintopf, etwas Brot. Wahrscheinlich war es Tyr auch egal, was er in den Magen bekam, nur reichhaltig sollte es sein.  
„Ihr solltet unterwegs auch an die Jagd...“ Arthan unterbrach sich:  
„Verdammt, keiner von uns kann kochen. Jenassa hat das immer gemacht, ich hätte sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Und Ihr könnt wohl auch nicht sonderlich gut kochen, oder?“  
Tyr schwieg, er nickte auch nicht, oder schüttelte gar den Kopf, er aß einfach nur und schob sich auch gleich ein ganzes, gekochtes Ei in den Mund. Ohne Schale, aber Arthan hätte ihm auch zugetraut eines mit dieser zu essen.  
Elsa und Brynjolf kamen aus dem Zimmer, die junge Frau sah noch zerzauster aus als zuvor und hatte zudem ganz rote Wangen. Arthan nahm deswegen stark an, dass Brynjolf seine Geliebte mit einigen wilden Küssen weckte.  
„Wir haben gerade festgestellt, beziehungsweise ich, dass unsere Köchin nach Einsamkeit aufgebrochen ist“ nickte das Drachenblut ihnen entgegen.  
„Tyr ist ein recht guter Koch“ wehrte Brynjolf gelassen ab:  
„Jedenfalls sind wir noch nie verhungert, wenn wir unterwegs waren. Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg zurück nach Rifton, schreibt mir, sobald ihr in Winterfeste seid. Und Elsa, es gibt da einen sehr frechen Waldelf in der Akademie, sein Name ist Enthir, nimm dich in Acht vor ihm.“  
„Aus welchem Grund“ fragte die junge Frau neugierig, verschwieg natürlich, dass Jenassa ihnen schon von Enthir erzählte.  
„Er kann dir nicht nur den Geldbeutel vom Gürtel schweben lassen, direkt in seine Hände hinein, sondern dir auch vielleicht den Kopf verdrehen. Und ich brauche ihn aber als Hehler, deswegen kann ich nicht nach Winterfeste gehen und meinen Rivalen ausschalten.“ Natürlich wurde Elsa davon knallrot und klaute sich verlegen von dem Brot.  
„Ich glaube, der einzige Mann, der Euch noch gefährlich werden könnte, sitzt im Palast der Könige“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab und stand dann auf, packte die restlichen Eier ein.  
„Wie gut, dass ich mich mit dem geeinigt habe. Ich musste ihm aber auch versprechen, dass die Gilde ihn nicht mehr bestiehlt.“  
„Er hat dich erpresst“ staunte Elsa sofort:  
„Oder ich war ihm nicht genügend wert, so das er seine Wertgegenstände über mich gestellt hat.“  
„Ich glaube eher, er sah sowieso keine sonderlich große Chance und hat versucht noch etwas heraus zu schlagen“ nickte Brynjolf:  
„Davon einmal abgesehen hat er nur ein paar alte Sachen von Ysgramor, in seinem Palast, das ist nichts wert. Das Zierschwert wollte sich ein Kunde an die Wand hängen, als es aus unserem Tresor verschwand, musste ich ihm absagen und deswegen konnte ich es auch zurückgeben. Arthan, Elsa hat mir gestern noch erzählt, dass Ihr in das Grab von Jurgen Windrufer sollt. Maven wollte sich das Horn einmal an die Wand hängen, sie liebt alte Nord-Artefakte, aber ich kam einfach nicht bis zu dem Horn. Ein Rätsel hielt mich auf, und ich glaube, es ist auch nur von einem Drachenblut zu lösen... oder man geht gleich mit einer ganzen Horde Diebe in das Grab. Das ist alles was ich Euch dazu sagen kann, solltet Ihr es nicht bei den Graubärten abgeben wollen... Maven ist immer noch interessiert und bezahlt gut.“  
„Ich glaube die Graubärte wären nicht damit einverstanden, wenn ich es verkaufe“ wehrte Arthan schmunzelnd ab, er wusste das es Brynjolf nicht ganz so ernst meinte:  
„Und sie erkennen mich dann auch vollständig als Drachenblut an, wenn ich es ihnen bringe, was dazu führt, dass alle auf Tamriel mich auch als solches erkennen. Das wird, besonders in entscheidenden Kämpfen, dann auch wichtig sein. Ich wette es wird ein paar Soldaten ordentlich einschüchtern, wenn das Drachenblut eine Einheit Sturmmäntel anführt.“  
„Das kann sehr gut möglich sein“ Brynjolf atmete tief durch, dann schnappte er sich Elsa zu einem Kuss, der ihr wahrscheinlich jeglichen Verstand raubte, und flüsterte dann:  
„Und eines muss ich dir unbedingt noch sagen... ich liebe dich auch.“  
Und schon war er aus dem Gasthaus raus, Elsa wurden die Beine weich und sie wollte sich schon in die Ohnmacht begeben, da war Tyr bei ihr und hielt sie fest.  
„Frauen“ brummte er die verzückte Tochter des Schnees an, und damit war es das erste was er überhaupt sagte, dabei lächelte er amüsiert und Arthan schüttelte auch nur schmunzelnd den Kopf dazu.

„Die Schlucht sieht sehr bedrohlich aus“ Elsa, Arthan und Tyr hatten, zusammen mit Arendal natürlich, die Schlucht erreicht, welche von Ivarstatt direkt nach Helgen führte. Vorbei an den mächtigen Felsen des Halses der Welt, und einem gigantischen Gebirge auf der anderen Seite. Im Ganzen war der gepflasterte Weg höchstens drei Meter breit und man sah schon an dessen Anfang, dass sie durch eine kalte Gegend wandern mussten. Überall lag Schnee und Eis, wahrscheinlich Jahrhunderte alt.  
„Ich hoffe es gibt keinen Steinschlag“ murmelte Arthan nachdenklich:  
„Eventuell hätten wir doch den Weg über die Dunkelwasserkreuzung nehmen müssen, aber dann müssten wir von Weißlauf aus gleich wieder los. So sind wir heute Abend schon zuhause. Tyr, wenn Ihr...“  
„Nein. Ich kann einen Steinschlag aufhalten“ wehrte Elsa ernst ab:  
„Wenn wir es rumpeln hören, bleiben wir stehen und ich erschaffe uns einen Schutz. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass etwas passiert, sonst hätte uns doch niemand diesen Weg vorgeschlagen.“  
„Also gut, versuchen wir es. Tyr, Ihr nehmt Arendal, Elsa braucht beide Hände frei.“  
Der Krieger zögerte, dann packte er die leicht erschrockene Dame an den Hüften und hob sie auf das Pferd, nahm daraufhin die Zügel und führte das Pferd an Arthan vorbei.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es so wirklich am Besten“ nickte Arthan und lief dann ebenfalls neben Arendal:  
„Wenn wir diese Höhle sehen, es wird wohl die einzige auf dem Weg sein, werden wir einen so großen Bogen wie möglich darum machen. Ich kenne mich mit Vampiren nicht aus, aber die Leute sagen, man muss nur von ihnen gekratzt werden, um selbst einer zu sein.“  
„Wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn wir sie direkt nach... wie sagt ihr... Oblivion schaffen“ fragte Elsa neugierig:  
„Ich meine, hier kommen doch sicher viele Reisende vorbei und je mehr sie „kratzen“, umso mehr werden sie. Und nach Helgen sind hier Flusswald und Ivarstatt die nächsten Ansiedlungen, nicht das sie eines Nachts mit hundert Vampiren in die Dörfer einfallen und alle verwandeln, aussaugen... töten...“  
Arthan hielt inne, damit hatte die junge Frau gar nicht so unrecht.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie groß die Höhle ist, am Ende können wir nur einen Tag in Weißlauf bleiben. Und ich weiß nicht was Brynjolf zu einer Vampirin als Geliebte sagt, oder die Graubärte zu einem untoten Drachenblut.“  
Stille trat ein, dann nahm Tyr plötzlich seinen Bogen in die Hand, legte einen Pfeil an und schoss diesen ab. Er zielte auf eine Birke, die sicher fünfzig Jahre alt war, traf sie und schon brach der Stamm, der Baum wurde allein von diesem einen Schuss gefällt. Gelassen band er sich den Bogen wieder auf den Rücken, Arthan und Elsa starrten mit offenem Mund auf den gefällten Baum.  
Und damit hatte Tyr seinen Standpunkt sehr klar gemacht, seine Fähigkeiten eindrucksvoll demonstriert... er konnte auch einen Vampir genau so erledigen.  
„Ich glaube wir werden diese Höhle heute noch ausräuchern“ nickte Elsa, immer noch staunend:  
„Und was Weißlauf angeht, ich glaube mich hält es sowieso nicht lange dort. Es reicht wenn wir eine Nacht dort übernachten. Außer ihr Beide braucht mehr?“  
„Ich war Soldat, eine Nacht im Bett ist genauso gut wie eine Woche im Zelt“ wehrte Arthan ab, Tyr sagte gar nichts dazu, er nahm Arendals Zügel und führte ihn weiter den Weg entlang.  
Vorbei an Schnee und Eis, Felsen und ein paar Schneebeersträuchern. Elsa sah immer wieder nach Oben, schien sich vor den Bergen ein wenig zu fürchten, solange bis Tyr und Arthan plötzlich ruckartig stehen blieben.  
„Haben wir die Höhle erreicht“ fragte sie, die Beiden schüttelten den Kopf und dann kamen auch schon mehrere Männer auf sie zu. Sie waren groß, hatten goldene Haut und trugen goldene Rüstungen, Elfen, Hochelfen!  
Mit bei ihnen war ein gefangener Nord, er sah nicht glücklich aus und trug Lumpen. Elsa runzelte ernst die Stirn.  
„Hey“ rief sie den Elfen zu, Arthan zuckte sofort erschrocken zusammen:  
„Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?“  
„Was geht Euch das an, Bürger“ fauchte der Anführer der Elfen:  
„Er wird verhört und dann hingerichtet, er ist ein Sturmmantel und damit ein Verräter am Kaiserreich...“ Der Elf unterbrach sich und fixierte Elsas Hals, die an diesem Tag ein schulterfreies Kleid trug.  
„Ein Amulett von Talos“ stellte der Elf fest:  
„Nehmt diese Leute sofort gefangen. Sie sind Ketzer und Verräter.“ Und schon griffen die Hochelfen sie an, Tyr erledigte einen mit seinem Pfeil, Arthan einen weiteren mit Volendrung. Der dritte schien ein Zauberer zu sein, er schoss einen Feuerball direkt auf Elsa ab, die sprang sofort von Arendal runter um auszuweichen und fror dem Elf die Beine ein. Tyr erledigte noch den vierten Elf, während Arthan schon den Sturmmantel befreite.  
„Thalmor“ verkündete das Drachenblut daraufhin und versorgte den Befreiten mit etwas Kleidung, und einem Stück Brot. Der arme Mann zog sich auch sofort um und aß hungrig alles auf.  
„Thalmor“ Elsa trat an den einzig noch lebenden Elf ran und wurde von ihm sofort bespuckt, als Ketzerin und Hure bezeichnet, dann wollte er auch gleich wieder zaubern und sie fror ihm schnell die Hände ein:  
„So nicht mein Lieber. Ihr habt Euch mit der Falschen angelegt, Thalmor, ich bin die Tochter des Schnees. Dieses Amulett habe ich von Ulfric Sturmmantel persönlich geschenkt bekommen, und er legt sehr viel wert auf meine Unversehrtheit. Natürlich werde ich ihm von dieser Sache erzählen.“  
„Dieser dreckige Hund wird genauso sterben wie alle anderen auch, die sich nicht an die Gesetze der Thalmor halten. Talos anzubeten ist verboten, es ist Ketzerei und Verrat an die wahren Götter, wir werden jeden einzelnen von euch bestrafen“ zischte der Hochelf, Elsa schlug ihm so sehr ins Gesicht, dass sein Kopf zur Seite weg flog und ihr Handabdruck knallrot auf seiner Wange prangte.  
„Talos, mein liebes Elfchen, ist tausend Mal mehr wert als alle Thalmor zusammen und selbst wenn Ulfric ein Hund wäre, so ist doch Eure ganze Truppe nicht mehr wert als das was der letzte Straßenköter ausgekotzt hat. Wir werden Euch nicht töten, so wie Eure Freunde hier, Ihr werdet leben und Ihr könnt Eurem Anführer sagen, dass wir Eure Taten in Himmelsrand nicht ungesühnt lassen werden. Ich werde es nicht tun. Jeder Thalmor, der mir von nun an begegnet, wird sterben, er wird den eiskalten Zorn der Tochter des Schnees erfahren.“ Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und erschuf ein riesiges Schneemonster, über zehn Meter hoch, welches dann nur auf ihren Befehl wartete.  
„Pack ihn und bring ihn weg“ befahl sie, das Monster nahm den Thalmor, welcher nun vor Angst kreischte, und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm. Elsa fixierte das Monster noch einmal mit einem Blick, dann ging es los, zurück ins Fürstentum Rift.  
Elsa schnappte nach Luft und sank auf den Boden, nicht nur das Monster hatte ihr viel Kraft genommen.  
„Das war es mir wert gewesen“ keuchte sie, Tyr gab ihr Wasser und etwas Käse.  
„Von nun an habt Ihr die gesamten Thalmor als Feinde“ brachte Arthan hervor:  
„Und wir wahrscheinlich auch.“  
„Das wollte ich. Wenn sie mich angreifen, muss ich sie nicht erst suchen“ nickte die junge Frau und ließ sich aufhelfen, in ihren blauen Augen war nun nicht nur Wut, sondern auch Trauer, zu sehen:  
„Ich werde sie aus Himmelsrand vertreiben, selbst wenn ich es allein machen muss. Hey, Ihr, geht nach Windhelm bitte und erzählt Ulfric von dem was hier geschehen ist“ sie nickte dem Befreiten ernst zu und gab ihm noch ein paar ihrer Münzen:  
„Sagt ihm, es ist ein kleines Geschenk von mir. Und mein Versprechen wird ein noch größeres sein.“  
„Ihr seid eine mutige Frau, Tochter des Schnees“ staunte der Sturmmantel:  
„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr Euer Vorhaben auch in die Tat umsetzen könnt. Ich werde Ulfric davon berichten. Danke.“ Er lief los, wahrscheinlich erstmal nach Ivarstatt, wo er sich erholen konnte.  
„Es scheint mir, Ihr habt einen persönlichen Groll auf die Thalmor“ stellte Arthan fest, als Tyr die junge Frau wieder auf Arendal hob und er sich noch die Taschen der Toten ansah:  
„Hier Tyr, ein Rubin für Euch.“ Er gab ihn den Edelstein, was dem Krieger sogar ein Lächeln entlockte.  
„Ja, und Nein“ antwortete Elsa leise:  
„Die Thalmor waren in Helgen, als die Stadt angegriffen wurde, und sie sind wahrscheinlich auch mit für meine, und Ulfrics Festnahme, verantwortlich. Ich weiß was das Weißgoldkonkordat ist, und wie wichtig den Nord Talos ist. Niemand sollte wegen einem Gott, wegen seiner Religion, solch ein Leid erfahren müssen und niemandem sollte es verboten sein, den anzubeten, den er anbeten möchte. Das ist einfach nicht gerecht. Und ich habe auch mit Ulfric über die Thalmor gesprochen, daran hängt die persönliche Seite meiner Drohung, und das ich mir vorgenommen habe diesen Abschaum aus Himmelsrand zu vertreiben. Aber ich habe Ulfric versprochen nicht darüber zu reden, was er mir erzählte. Gehen wir jetzt weiter, ich habe das Bedürfnis ein paar Vampire zu töten.“  
„Wo bringt das Monster den Thalmor hin“ fragte Arthan leicht lächelnd, er wusste, jeder Krieger brauchte ein Ziel, eine Aufgabe, und Elsa hatte ihre wohl schon länger vor Augen. Sie brauchte nur noch ein persönliches Treffen mit dem Feind, und allein das sie, sie angriffen, nur wegen des Amuletts...  
„Er wird sich in einer halben Stunde auflösen“ wehrte Elsa etwas gelassener ab:  
„Bis dahin wird der Thalmor weit genug sein. Ist das dort die Höhle?“  
Sie waren um eine Kurve gegangen und blieben vor dem Eingang in den Berg stehen, davor lag eine Blutspur, welche hinein führte...  
„Eindeutig“ stellte Arthan fest:  
„Wir haben unser heutiges Ziel erreicht.“


	40. Chapter 40

„Wenn der Meister noch mal an mir saugen will...“ ertönte von irgendwoher die Stimme eines Mannes:  
„Könnte ihm doch einen Dolch in sein untotes Herz rammen.“  
„Und danach bist du tot“ wehrte eine andere Stimme ab:  
„So leben wir und sind zur Zeit gut versorgt. Und mit dem ganzen Gold können die doch sowieso nichts anfangen. Irgendwann fliehen wir und nehmen die ganze Beute...“ Der Bandit unterbrach sich als ein Pfeil an seinem Ohr haarscharf vorbei schoss und seinen Kumpanen direkt zwischen die Augen traf. Sofort fuhr der Nord herum und stürzte sich den drei Eindringlingen entgegen, starb aber auch nur einen Moment später.  
„Ich sagte Euch doch“ seufzte Arthan ernst:  
„Ihr sollt nur einen Warnschuss abgeben. Ihr werdet jetzt nichts zur Eurer Verteidigung sagen, oder?“ Er sah Tyr ernst an, und der wollte erst schweigen, dann aber öffnete er doch den Mund und... gähnte herzhaft.  
„Ich vertraue Tyr“ schmunzelte Elsa und durchsuchte die Taschen der Banditen:  
„Und nachdem was sie gesagt haben, dienen sie den Vampiren mit Blut und bekommen dafür die Habe der anderen Opfer. Das ist fast genauso schlimm wie sie selbst, für ihr Blut, auszusaugen.“  
„Auf jeden Fall scheint es eher eine Eishöhle zu sein, und die Beiden hier waren die Wachen am Eingang“ nickte das Drachenblut:  
„Elsa, würdet Ihr mir Euer Amulett von Talos ausleihen?“  
„Wieso“ staunte die junge Frau, gab es dann aber doch an Arthan ab.  
„Weil die Graubärte mir sagten, dass die Magie des Amuletts die Schreie verstärkt. Ich werde mir ein normales in Weißlauf kaufen.“ Er legte es an und tatsächlich schien es für einen kleinen Moment auf ihn zu reagieren.  
„Dann hat Ulfric mir das gegeben, obwohl er dann die Stärkung selbst nicht mehr hat.“  
„Er kann sich bestimmt in Windhelm ein einfaches besorgen, sollte er es brauchen. Das ist der Segen von Talos, erklärte Arngeir mir, genauso würde es auch wirken, wenn ich an einem seiner Schreine bete. Aber der Segen vom Amulett ist dauerhafter. Wenn wir aus der Höhle raus sind, bekommt Ihr es wieder... hier geht es weiter.“  
Er deutete auf einen Weg, tiefer in die Höhle hinein, und auch dieser war mit eisigen Felsen umsäumt, sie mussten hintereinander gehen und so nahmen die Männer Elsa in ihre Mitte.  
„Wir sollten akzeptieren, dass Tyr nicht sonderlich gesprächig ist“ überlegte Arthan unterwegs:  
„Aber trotzdem würde ich doch gerne vorher wissen, wenn er vor hat jemanden zu töten.“  
„Ich vertraue ihm immer noch“ bemerkte Elsa lächelnd.  
„Weil er von Brynjolf kommt, aber Mercer hat die Diebesgilde auch verraten und Brynjolf hat es nicht gemerkt.“  
„Weil er ein Dieb war“ brummte Tyr und sie blieben stehen, um ihn erstaunt anzusehen. Aber mehr kam von dem großen Krieger dann auch nicht... sein erster fast vollständiger Satz.  
„Er hat recht“ nickte Elsa:  
„Mitglieder der Diebesgilde kommen nicht mal ansatzweise auf die Idee, dass einer ihrer Leute sie bestehlen könnte. Erst recht nicht der Anführer. Sie haben Mercer vertraut, weil es auch eine der Regeln der Gilde ist. Stellt Euch vor, wir treten den Sturmmänteln bei und müssen unseren Leuten vertrauen, da würdet Ihr doch auch nicht glauben, dass einer von denen ein Verräter ist.“  
„Es würde die Moral schwächen, wenn ich keinem meiner Leute vertraue“ nickte Arthan ernst, sie gingen weiter und erreichten einen kleinen Raum, in dem tatsächlich ein Vampir wartete. Zudem war der Raum voller Särge, einem Schreibtisch, Stuhl und einem Bücherregal.  
Der Vampir sah sie und schon zauberte er auf Arthan, rote Magie traf ihn und schien ihn förmlich auszusaugen... ein Eisstrahl traf den Vampir gleichzeitig mit einem Pfeil, beides war tödlich für ihn.  
„Seid Ihr unverletzt“ fragte Elsa sofort besorgt und untersuchte Arthan kurz, Tyr half ihm sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
„Dieser Zauber, er hat mir irgendwie... mein Leben... ausgesaugt. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich falle um und sterbe sofort.“  
„Und ich wette, der Vampir wurde dadurch gestärkt. Wir müssen aufpassen“ Elsa runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Schilder kann ich euch Beiden nicht geben, ihr braucht Eure Hände für Volendrung und den Bogen. Aber der Weg wird auch nicht breiter.“ Sie deutete auf den Weg, welcher aus dem Raum heraus führte, dann betrachtete sie nachdenklich die Bücher im Regal.  
„Die dunkelste Dunkelheit, der Bär von Markarth...“ Sie nahm das Buch heraus, blätterte darin und steckte es dann ein. Es handelte von Ulfric und wie er Markarth von den Abgeschworenen befreite, davon hatte er ihr noch gar nichts erzählt. Aber das konnte sie ja nun auch nachlesen, mit Vorsicht, denn das Buch wurde von einem Kaiserlichen geschrieben.  
Arendal hatten sie mit in die Höhle genommen, ihn aber auch direkt am Eingang angebunden. So konnten sie einigermaßen sicher sein, dass sie nicht ihr ganzes Gepäck an einen Dieb verloren, es bedeutete aber auch, dass Elsa das Buch erstmal an Tyr abgeben musste. Der steckte es in seinen eigenen Rucksack, den er immer trug und wohl auch ein wenig als Halterung für seinen Bogen gedacht war.  
„Gehen wir weiter, ich will hier eigentlich so schnell wie möglich wieder raus“ murmelte Arthan, ihm war das mit den Vampiren nun erst recht nicht geheuer:  
„Und wir nehmen jeden Heiltrank mit, den wir finden.“  
„Soll ich lieber vorgehen“ fragte Elsa besorgt und wurde sofort entsetzt angesehen.  
„Ganz sicher nicht“ bestimmte das Drachenblut sofort:  
„Ihr seid viel kleiner und schwächer, aber dafür mächtiger. Euch wird dieser Zauber sicher schneller ausschalten, als mich oder Tyr, und dann können wir Euch vielleicht nicht retten. So aber könnt Ihr uns retten, werden wir von dem Zauber getroffen. Nun wo Ihr wohl wisst, wie Ihr mit Eurer Magie umgeht, seid Ihr unsere Versicherung.“  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht alles, ich kann es nur bewusster einsetzen und probiere mich dabei noch aus. Möchtet Ihr eine Rüstung, Tyr?“  
Der Krieger schüttelte sofort den Kopf, und so gingen sie weiter, nahmen Elsa erneut in ihre Mitte.  
„Ihr dürft Euch aber auch wirklich nicht zu sehr auf mich verlassen. Ihr seid das Drachenblut und laut der Prophezeiung habt Ihr etwas mit diesem Weltenfresser zu tun... vielleicht müsst Ihr ihn besiegen. Und wenn das geschehen ist, spätestens dann, werde ich Euch verlassen und Himmelsrand alleine erkunden... beziehungsweise mit einem Söldner. Oder mit Tyr. Ich wette Brynjolf möchte mich jemandem anvertrauen, den er selbst gut kennt und dem er vertraut.“  
„Ihr habt recht“ murmelte Arthan nachdenklich:  
„Und ich bin das Drachenblut, ich habe zudem Volendrung, ich sollte mich mehr auf mich verlassen, als auf Euch. Wahrscheinlich liegt es auch nur daran, dass diese Vampire mir etwas Angst machen.“  
Sie betraten einen größeren Raum, der auch in die Tiefe führte, und wurden sofort von allen Seiten angegriffen. Von Vampiren und Menschen gleichermaßen, Elsa kreischte erschrocken auf, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber sie fing sich auch gleich wieder... fror den Vampiren die Hände ein.  
Das hielt sie zwar nicht von dem Angriff ab, aber zumindest davon ihren gefährlichen Zauber zu wirken. Sofort zog Arthan Volendrung und stürmte auf die Feinde zu, Tyr blieb bei Elsa und schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab... und jeder traf einen Gegner direkt ins Herz, oder in den Kopf.  
„So machen wir es jetzt immer“ bestimmte Arthan ernst und durchsuchte schnell die Leichen, fand sogar noch einen Rubin für Tyr:  
„Ihr friert die Hände ein, wir machen den Rest. Aber Ihr dürft Euch nicht mehr erschrecken, Euer Kreischen könnte noch mehr Feinde anlocken.“  
„Ich werde es versuchen“ murmelte Elsa leise, sie gingen nach Unten und fanden dort nicht nur den Weg weiter durch die Höhle, sondern auch ein erneutes Bücherregal.  
„Am Ende sind die Vampire alle Leseratten“ schmunzelte die Tochter des Schnees und holte sich ein Buch über die Abgeschworenen von Reach.

„Es sind zu viele... FUS RO“ schrie Arthan, der sich im wohl letzten Raum der Höhle mit einem ganzen Haufen Vampire abmühte. Elsa hatte den Untoten ihre Hände eingefroren, dies hielt sie nicht davon ab zumindest auf die Krieger einschlagen zu wollen.  
Und dazu hatten sie ja auch noch ihre menschlichen, und elfischen, Diener dabei, die genauso aggressiv wie ihre vampirischen Herren waren.  
„Ach nein, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht“ kam es von Elsa, die gerade auf eine riesige Statue kletterte, gefolgt von geifernden und knurrenden Vampiren, von dem Kopf aus ließ sie einen Regen aus Eispflöcken die Feinde fallen.  
„Pfeile“ schimpfte Tyr böse und schlug einem der Vampire seinen Bogen um die Ohren, köpfte ihn tatsächlich damit und widmete sich gleich dem nächsten Gegner.  
„Da“ Elsa streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und füllte ihm den Köcher mit Eispfeilen, sofort fing der große Krieger wieder an zu schießen.  
Die Tochter des Schnees blieb auf der Statue sitzen, sie zeigte einen Mann, welcher eine Maske in seiner Hand hielt, und dessen Hund. Eine heroische Pose eines Jägers, oder was auch immer er darstellen sollte.  
Minuten später war nur noch ein Vampir übrig, er sah anders aus als seine Artgenossen, deswegen nahm Elsa an es war der Meister... sie schoss einen Eisspeer auf ihn ab und durchbohrte seinen Rücken in dem Moment, als er Arthan gerade von sich wegstieß. Aber der Speer befreite den Untoten nicht von seiner Existenz, nein, er war so im Blutrausch das er sich sofort wieder auf den ehemaligen Soldaten stürzte und ihn wohl mit in die Hölle nehmen wollte.  
„Jetzt reicht es“ fauchte Elsa und sprang von der Statue runter, landete in dem Haufen toter Vampire und Diener, schoss von dort aus eine ganze Salve Eisspeere auf den Vampirmeister ab. Tyr half mit dein Eispfeilen und am Ende, als der Meister dann doch sein untotes Leben aushauchte, sah er aus wie ein Eisigel, so sehr hatten sie ihn bearbeitet.  
„Verdammt, ich will nie wieder gegen Vampire kämpfen“ keuchte Arthan geschwächt und kippte sich einen Heiltrank in den Rachen:  
„Und das auch noch vor dieser Statue.“  
„Was ist mit ihr?“  
„Das ist Clavicus Vile, der Daedraprinz der Wünsche, des Handels und der Betrügerei. Er treibt gerne seine Spielchen mit den Sterblichen... wir sollten alles einpacken, was hier wertvoll ist und verschwinden. Wer weiß ob er nicht noch hier auftaucht und irgendwas von uns verlangt.“  
„Wie steht er wohl zu Nocturnal“ wollte Elsa neugierig wissen, Nocturnal war die Daedra der Diebe, die Schutzpatronin der Gilde und die Herrin der Nachtigallen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich sonderlich vertragen“ Arthan durchsuchte recht hektisch den Vampirmeister, Elsa und Tyr hoben gleichzeitig ihre Augenbrauen.  
„Ich glaube, Ihr hattet schon einmal ein unangenehmes Erlebnis mit diesem Daedra“ stellte die junge Frau dann fest, das Drachenblut erstarrte daraufhin und war eindeutig erwischt worden.  
„Er hat mich einmal... betrogen“ seufzte er dann:  
„In Cyrodiil. Ich war jung und dachte, ich komme so an die Orkfrau... von der ich schon erzählte. Unser Legat... Das war vor der Zeit mit meinem „Mann.“ Ich ging einen Handel mit Clavicus ein, an seinem Schrein nahe der Kaiserstadt, er versprach mir ich würde die große Liebe finden, wenn ich ihm seine Maske bringe. Die dort.“ Er zeigte auf die Maske in der Hand der Statue.  
„Ich bin fast gestorben bei der Sache“ erzählte Arthan weiter:  
„Und zudem wurde ich für eine Woche eingesperrt, weil ich mich unerlaubt von meiner Einheit entfernte. Ich war noch in der Ausbildung, meine Eltern waren auch nicht begeistert deswegen und die Ork blieb unerreicht.“  
„Also fühlt Ihr Euch von ihm betrogen?“  
„Er hat mich betrogen.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht. War etwas besonderes, als Ihr eingesperrt wart?“  
„Zwei Tage teilte ich mir meine Zelle mit meinem zukünftigen Mann, ich lernte ihn dadurch kennen. Er hat sich mit einem Vorgesetzten geprügelt, weil dieser ihn als Winzling bezeichnet hat.“  
„Also, da habt Ihr es“ Elsa schmunzelte triumphierend und öffnete dann eine nahe Truhe:  
„Nach allem was ich bisher über die Daedraprinzen, und Prinzessinnen, hörte, sind sie normal lebende, handelnde und denkende Wesen, die einfach nur mehr Macht als der gewöhnliche Sterbliche haben. Und auch dieser Herr hier wird sich etwas dabei gedacht haben, natürlich hat er Euch betrogen, aber nicht so wie Ihr es denkt. Und ich glaube hier haben wir die Maske.“ Und schon war Arthan bei ihr, sah in die Truhe hinein und fand tatsächlich die Maske des Daedra darin.  
„Verdammtes Ding“ fluchte Arthan und holte sie raus, betrachtete sie nachdenklich:  
„Ihr habt recht, Elsa, wahrscheinlich geschah das alles weil dieser Daedra es genau so wollte. Oder, er wusste es schon vorher und musste nur dafür sorgen, dass ich in der Zelle lande. Oder mein Zukünftiger bei mir.“  
Er sah hoch zur Statue, dann warf er die Maske zurück in die Truhe, nahm die restlichen Wertgegenstände raus.  
„Auch wenn es mein Schicksal war, ich wollte nicht nach Himmelsrand versetzt werden und meinen Mann zurück lassen. Er sagte, er wolle nicht auf mich warten und...“  
„Jemand der nicht auf Euch warten will, der hat dann auch schon jegliche Liebe für Euch verloren“ nickte Elsa sanft:  
„Und Ihr habt schon oft davon gesprochen, dass Ihr hier gerne heiraten würdet. Vergesst ihn und Clavicus Vile. Was macht die Maske hier?“  
„Sie erscheint immer dort, wo er meint, dass sie gebraucht wird.“  
„Dann nehmen wir sie mit“ Elsa gab sie an Tyr weiter, der sie in seinen Rucksack steckte:  
„Zur Not bringen wir sie Delvin und verkaufen sie an ihn, ich wette es gibt irgendjemanden, der... nein, wir nehmen sie mit nach Winterfeste. Vielleicht wird dieser Enthir gesprächiger, wenn wir ihm so etwas wertvolles hin halten.“  
„Das ist klug, aber auch unklug, denn die Maske hat magische Fähigkeiten.“  
„Wenn wir merken, dass sie uns nicht gut tut, dann schmeißen wir sie in irgendeinen Fluss, oder See, oder von einem Berg runter“ wehrte Elsa ab und sah dann erneut zu der Statue hoch, sie hielt nun die Maske nicht mehr in der Hand:  
„Aber ich wette, Clavicus Vile wollte das wir sie mitnehmen und nutzen. Dessen bin ich mir jetzt fast schon sicher.“


	41. Chapter 41

„Helgen“ es dämmerte schon, als sie die zerstörte Stadt erreichten und am Tor erstmal eine aufgespießte Leiche vorfanden:  
„Das sieht nicht sehr freundlich aus. Aber der schnellste Weg führt hier zum Tor hinein, und zum südlichen wieder raus. Wir müssten einmal um die halbe Stadt herum gehen, wenn wir nicht da durch wollten.“ Arthan schien doch einen kleinen Moment zu zögern, dann stemmten er und Tyr das Tor auf.  
„Vielleicht sind es nur ein paar Banditen, die mit der Leiche gleich mal ein wenig Angst schüren wollen“ murmelte Elsa unsicher, eigentlich wollte sie Helgen nicht so bald wiedersehen. Die Stadt holte einige unschöne Erinnerungen, an ihr erwachen in Himmelsrand, zurück und auch wenn an diesem Ort ein wunderbares Abenteuer begann... nein, sie mochte Helgen wirklich nicht.  
„Um die müsst Ihr Euch dann nicht unbedingt kümmern“ Arthan merkte natürlich sofort, dass sich die junge Frau nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte:  
„Bleibt bei Arendal und führt ihn zum südlichen Tor raus. Ich hoffe ein wenig darauf, dass es wirklich nur Banditen sind, denn Kaiserliche kann ich solange nicht gebrauchen, wie ich nicht als Drachenblut erkennbar bin.“  
„Wenn es Kaiserliche sind, dann töten wir die einfach auch“ Elsa runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann nahm sie Arendals Zügel und führte ihn in die Stadt hinein.  
Ein paar der Trümmer glühten noch, ansonsten war nur der Wind zu hören, welcher durch die leeren Häuser wehte. Elsa lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, sie kamen durch dasselbe Tor, wie damals mit der Kutsche.  
Alles lag in Trümmern, es staubte, keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.  
„Wieso steigt...“ Arthan unterbrach sich als ein Pfeil haarscharf an seinem Ohr vorbei schoss, und diesmal war es nicht der von Tyr. Der hatte keine mehr, etwas was Elsa aber sofort dazu brachte ihm den Köcher mit Eispfeilen zu füllen, denn da kam der Feind wie aus dem Nichts.  
„Steigt auf Arendal und reitet hier raus“ schimpfte das Drachenblut, nahm Volendrung vom Rücken und stellte sich mehreren Banditen entgegen, die gerade auf sie zu kamen. Sie waren alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und waren wohl allgemein darauf aus, Reisende auf dieser Strecke auszurauben.  
Einige trugen sogar kaiserliche Rüstungen, teilweise angesengt vom Feuer des Drachen...sie hatten diese den toten Soldaten einfach abgenommen.  
„Elsa“ flüsterte die Stimme im Kopf der Tochter des Schnees, die sich gerade daran machte auf Arendal zu steigen. Die Stimme hielt sie davon ab weg zu reiten, Flucht war nicht der richtige Weg um mit Helgen abzuschließen.  
Flucht war eigentlich nie der richtige Weg.  
„Nein“ sie wandte sich von Arendal ab:  
„Ich werde mitkämpfen.“ Tyr schoss schon einige Banditen ab, nun waren sie nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt und etliche hatten auch schon die Bögen in den Händen. Insgesamt waren es vielleicht dreißig Frauen und Männer... Helgen war zu einer Banditenstadt geworden.  
Arthan reagierte gar nicht mehr auf Elsa, er sprang vor und schlug dem ersten Banditen seinen mächtigen Kriegshammer um die Ohren, schrie den restlichen ein „FUS RO“ entgegen. Das brachte sie ordentlich zum Schwanken, die dünneren, leichteren Frauen mussten sich sogar teilweise auf den Boden setzen. Wie gut das Elsa ihm ihr Amulett bis Weißlauf überließ, sie hatten ja eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet noch einmal am diesen Tag kämpfen zu müssen.  
„Am Besten werde ich...“ sie machte eine webende Bewegung, mit ihren Händen, und im nächsten Moment schwebte ein riesiges Netz über den Köpfen der Banditen, sank auf sie herab. Arthan sah es kommen und sprang schnell zur Seite, der Haufen Banditen verfing sich in dem Netz und brüllte erstaunt herum. Zerreißen konnten sie es nicht, für alles andere waren sie eindeutig zu dumm. Nun zögerte das Drachenblut, er wollte eigentlich keine Wehrlosen angreifen, Tyr machte jedoch keinen Unterschied. Elsa füllte noch mal die Pfeile nach und so starb ein Bandit nach dem anderen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt so gut war“ murmelte Arthan, als alle Banditen tot waren und das Netz langsam schmolz:  
„Aber andererseits, sie hätten uns auch ohne zu zögern getötet, und das nur um an unsere Wertsachen zu kommen. Und danach hätten sie noch mehr Reisende überfallen.“ Er sah zum Himmel und runzelte die Stirn, während Tyr schnell alle Toten durchsuchte.  
„Die Monde sind schon zu sehen, nun müssen wir uns entscheiden... schlagen wir ein Lager auf oder gehen wir im Dunkeln bis nach Weißlauf. Hier ist es eventuell zu gefährlich, es könnten noch Banditen in den Gebäuden sein.“  
Sie schwiegen, und je länger sie darüber nachdachten, umso dunkler wurde es.  
„Wir könnten es vielleicht noch bis Flusswald schaffen“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft:  
„Aber dann müssten wir uns auch ein Zimmer nehmen, oder mehrere. Es gibt doch noch dieses versteckte Lager der Sturmmäntel hier.“  
Sie hatten auf dem Hinweg einen Sturmmantel gesehen und wurden von ihm freundlich gegrüßt, dazu erinnerte sich Elsa auch an die Erzählung von Ulfric. Der war auf seiner Flucht aus Helgen, damals, zu dem Lager gekommen und hatte dort auch erfahren wie lange sie von der Dunkelwasserkreuzung aus unterwegs waren.  
„Dann können wir aber kaum in Weißlauf bleiben, wirklich nur noch die kommende Nacht. Oder kennt Ihr einen kürzeren Weg nach Dämmerstern, Tyr?“  
Der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und von Dämmerstern nach Winterfeste?“  
Nun nickte er.  
„Das ist wenigstens etwas. Gehen wir zu dem Lager und übernachten dort, wenn sie uns lassen.“  
Sie kehrten zurück auf die Straße nach Ivarstatt und fanden dort schnell das Lager, sofort sorgte ein angeblicher Dunmer dort für Aufsehen, aber Elsa brauchte nur ihren Ring zu zeigen und schon waren sie willkommene Gäste.  
„Seid Ihr die Tochter des Schnees“ wollte der Hauptmann wissen, Elsa bestätigte es und da erkannten sie Arthan auch gleich als Drachenblut:  
„Es ist uns eine Ehre euch für eine Nacht hier Schutz zu bieten. Stellt euer Zelt neben meinem auf. Das Pferd versorgen wir auch gleich und unser Schmied sieht sich eure Waffen an.“ Er befahl zwei seiner Leute Arendal alles Gepäck abzunehmen und dann wurde der Hengst auch gleich abgeschrubbt. Von Elsa bekam er einen Apfel und dann setzten sie sich alle zu dem Hauptmann ins Zelt.  
„Falkenring ist ein gefährliches Gebiet für uns“ erklärte er:  
„Hier herrscht das Kaiserreich, auch wenn sie sich um Helgen herum nur noch selten blicken lassen. Hier in der Nähe ist auch noch eine Festung, in der sie sitzen, wir planen derzeit einen Angriff und wollen die Burg für uns einnehmen. Es wäre ein besseres, und sichereres, Lager als das hier.“  
„Habt Ihr Pläne für die Festung, eventuell kann ich helfen“ schlug Arthan vor und schon hatte er mehrere Papiere vor sich liegen, der Zeitpunkt an dem Elsa und Tyr nach draußen gingen, und sich zu den Sturmmänteln an das Feuer setzten.  
„Hier probiert von dem Hasen“ bot einer der Männer das Fleisch an und reichte Elsa etwas:  
„Seid Ihr wirklich die Tochter des Schnees?“  
„So ist es“ kaute die junge Frau lächelnd:  
„Ich stelle fest, mittlerweile müsste ganz Himmelsrand von mir wissen.“  
„Und das Ihr in Begleitung des Drachenblutes seid, welches ein Dunmer ist. Man sagt auch, Ihr könnt tödlichen Schnee erschaffen, Eismonster formen und einem Drachen das Maul zu zaubern.“  
„Ich habe noch nie tödlichen Schnee erschaffen, aber ja, ich kann es schneien lassen. Das meiste mache ich aber mit Eis, es ist einfach härter und damit auch gefährlicher.“  
„Ein Schneesturm würde sicher einigen Kaiserlichen das Fliegen beibringen, man sagt auch, Ihr wolltet Euch uns anschließen.“  
„Das werde ich auch, aber ich habe auch gelernt mich zu zügeln. Ich kann, wenn ich es will und genügend Magietränke habe, dem Drachenblut jeden Drachen auf einem eisigen Teller servieren... aber das ist nicht meine Aufgabe und nicht mein Schicksal. Es wird sehr wahrscheinlich keinen Schneesturm geben, wenn ich eine eurer Rüstungen trage.“  
„Trotz allem werdet Ihr sicherlich eine Bereicherung für unsere Truppen sein“ nickte ein anderer Sturmmantel:  
„Wir haben wenige Magier hier, weil die Nord allgemein nicht gut auf solche zu sprechen sind... aber Ihr seid etwas anderes... Wisst Ihr, man nennt uns Nord die Söhne des Schnees. Ihr seid keine Nord und doch hat man Euch schon immer mit einem Nord gleichgesetzt, sonst hätte man Euch doch auch nicht diesen Namen gegeben.“  
Elsa schwieg, erstaunt und ein wenig auch berührt, das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Sie dachte es wäre einfach nur ein Titel, ein Kampfname, aber das... das war etwas was sie wirklich nicht wusste.  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt“ stellte sie fest:  
„Es ist wirklich eine Ehre den Nord dienen zu dürfen, auch wenn ich mir Freiheit für alle Rassen wünsche.“  
„Freiheit wird es geben“ versprach der Sturmmantel:  
„Für jeden in diesem Land und für immer, aber erst dann wenn die Kaiserlichen wieder dort sind wo sie herkamen. Wir könnten sie akzeptieren, wenn sie uns nicht bevormunden würden, wenn sie uns nicht verbieten Talos anzubeten. Sie sind die Hunde der Thalmor, der Hochelfen von Summerset, das war nicht immer so...“  
„Ich weiß, der große Krieg. Habt Ihr auch dort gekämpft, Tyr?“  
Der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf, aber Elsa dachte sich schon, dass Tyr dafür zu jung war.  
„Mit Euch hätte das Kaiserreich sicher gewonnen“ nickte ein weiblicher Sturmmantel Elsa zu:  
„Und dann wäre es nie hier zu einem Bürgerkrieg gekommen, dann wäre das Weißgoldkonkordat nie passiert.“  
„Das Schicksal weiß schon, wieso es mich zu dieser Zeit hierher geschickt hat“ Elsa biss herzhaft in das Fleisch:  
„Oder die Götter, ja, vielleicht war es sogar Talos, der die Idee dazu hatte. Ich werde es nicht allein sein, der euch den Frieden bringt, aber ich werde auch meinen Teil dazu beitragen.“


	42. Chapter 42

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, es ist kälter geworden“ Elsa fröstelte ein wenig, als sie das Haupttor durchquerten und Weißlauf betraten.  
„Nun, wir hatten Mitte letzte Saat als Helgen angegriffen wurde“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft:  
„Und wir sind jetzt schon mindestens einen Monat in Himmelsrand unterwegs. Das bedeutet wir haben Herzfeuer und es geht auf den Eisherbst zu. Da wird es sicher im ganzen Land etwas kühler. In der Regel denken aber nur die Bauern an Monate und Jahreszeiten. Und die jährlichen Feste werden auch nur dort gefeiert, wo man es sich leisten kann.“  
„Eisherbst... Herbst“ murmelte die junge Frau leise, dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf heftig und wandte sich dem Brisenheim zu:  
„Ich werde heute Abend baden und zudem schlage ich vor, dass wir in der beflaggten Mähre essen gehen. Tyr, Ihr seid natürlich eingeladen. Und für die Nacht bekommt Ihr das Zimmer, welches Jenassa zukünftig bewohnen soll. Ich hoffe der Vogt hat die Schmiede schon zu einem Zimmer gemacht, ansonsten müssen wir Tyr doch ausquartieren.“  
„Ich werde auch gleich hochgehen und Proventus das restliche Geld, für das Brisenheim bringen“ bestimmte Arthan und gab Elsa ihr Amulett wieder:  
„Und auf dem Rückweg kaufe ich mir ein eigenes. Danke, es hat mir wirklich gute Dienste geleistet.“  
„Ich hatte eigentlich vor es von nun an hier zu lassen, aber ich glaube das ist nicht notwendig“ sie legte es wieder an und betrat dann das Brisenheim. Auf dem ersten Blick war alles genau so wie sie es zurück ließen, aber als Elsa dann in den Keller ging, fand sie dort tatsächlich ein wirklich hübsches Zimmer vor.  
Da wusste wohl jemand ganz genau wie man eine Frau glücklich machte, es gab ein weiches Himmelbett, einen großen Kleiderschrank und zwei Truhen, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und die kahlen Steinwände waren mit dicken, dunkelroten Stoffen abgehängt.  
Glücklich seufzend entzündete Elsa erstmal ein Licht und sah sich dann genauer um, das war also für die nächste Zeit ihr Heim, warm und gemütlich... sie öffnete die Schublade ihres Nachttisches und fand darin eine Notiz. Proventus hoffte, dass sie sich in dem Zimmer wohl fühlte und wenn sie zurück waren, sollten sie sich doch unbedingt einmal bei Balgruuf melden. Anscheinend war es nicht dringend, denn er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Elsa in ihren Nachttisch sah.  
Sie nahm die Notiz heraus und legte ihr Diadem hinein, es war noch früh am Tag und sie würden erst am nächsten Morgen wieder abreisen... da konnten sie doch eigentlich wirklich einmal in die Drachenfeste hoch gehen.  
Eventuell wollte Balgruuf nur wissen wie es ihnen so ergangen war und was die Graubärte sagten... sicher fragte Irileth auch nach ihrer Schwester.  
Elsa hörte Tyr in dem kleinen Zimmer rumpeln, so ging sie rüber und beobachtete ihn dabei wie er ein paar Sachen in den Schrank legte. Zwar trug er immer seine Rüstung, hatte aber auch normale Kleidung dabei, und ein Paar normale Schuhe. Sicher für die Zeit, in der er länger in einer Stadt verweilte.  
„Wie lebt man in Markarth so? Brynjolf meinte es wäre alles aus Stein, sogar die Betten.“ Tyr nickte nur zustimmend und nahm dann die Lederbänder von seinen Armen ab.  
„Seid Ihr in Markarth geboren?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber doch in Himmelsrand.“  
Nun nickte er zustimmend.  
„Leben Eure Eltern noch?“  
Er nickte wieder.  
„Es gibt neun Fürstentümer, ich möchte nicht alle aufzählen...“  
„Falkenring“ war die knappe Auskunft daraufhin.  
„Also da wo auch Helgen liegt. In der Hauptstadt des Fürstentums?“  
Er nickte ernst.  
„Ich entnehme Eurem Gesichtsausdruck, dass Ihr Eure Eltern nicht besuchen möchtet. Seid Ihr deswegen nach Markarth gegangen, um einen Abstand zu haben?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sicher doch nicht wegen der Steinbetten, ich habe schon etliche Krieger erlebt, die quälten sich selbst um stärker zu werden. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr so etwas nötig habt. War es, weil Ihr Euch verliebt habt?“  
Er nickte zustimmend, da hatte Elsa den Krieger erneut richtig eingeschätzt. Irgendwo unter seiner schweigsamen Schale, lag ein sehr weicher Kern.  
„Aber ich nehme an, es wurde nichts daraus. Ihr seht ungebunden aus und Arthan meinte auch, es gäbe einen Ring, den man nach der Hochzeit trägt. Man bekommt ihn vom Tempel und er ist verzaubert. War sie sehr hübsch?“  
„Ein Mann“ brummte Tyr und wurde leicht rot dabei, dann testete er das Bett auf die Stabilität.  
„Oh...“ Elsa runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn:  
„Wäre nicht Arthan etwas für Euch? Ich weiß, er ist auch ein Krieger, aber das ist doch egal, oder? Er war schon mal mit einem Mann zusammen und ich glaube auch, es ist mehr etwas für ihn. Er sagt zwar, er möchte eine Frau die zuhause bleibt, aber das will er nicht wirklich. Er möchte lieber jemanden, der ihn durch Himmelsrand begleitet und mit ihm Drachen erlegt...“ Sie unterbrach ihren Redefluss als sie bemerkte wie Tyr sich auf das Bett setzte und sie neugierig ansah.  
„Wieso kocht Ihr nicht mal für ihn? Ich sage ich fühle mich heute Abend zu müde, und will deswegen nicht in die beflaggte Mähre gehen. Dann bleibt ihr hier und ich bade ausgiebig, während Ihr für ihn kocht. Natürlich darf man nichts erzwingen, aber einen Versuch wäre es doch wert, oder?“  
„Nein“ antwortete der Krieger nur.  
„Wieso nicht? Woran liegt es?“  
Elsa bekam keine Antwort und seufzte leise auf, es war schwierig sich mit Tyr zu unterhalten, aber wenigstens hatte sie schon ein wenig was über ihn erfahren.  
„Wollt Ihr heute Abend allein mit ihm ins Gasthaus“ fragte sie dann anders, er schien darüber nachzudenken und nickte dann zustimmend:  
„Dann werde ich heute Abend lieber in der Wanne bleiben und ihr Beiden geht in der beflaggten Mähre feiern. Trinkt ruhig ordentlich, ich werde wahrscheinlich schon schlafen, wenn ihr zurück seid. Aber denkt auch daran, dass wir Morgen recht früh nach Dämmerstern aufbrechen.“  
Tyr nickte wieder nur, woraufhin Elsa zurück in ihr Zimmer ging und noch einmal auf die Notiz sah... vielleicht reichte es ja auch, wenn sie einfach ohne Arthan zur Drachenfeste hochging und sich ein wenig mit Balgruuf unterhielt.

„Die Tochter des Schnees“ Jarl Balgruuf erhob sich von seinem Thron, als Elsa die Drachenfeste betrat und auch gleich zum Mittagessen eingeladen wurde:  
„Wir nehmen es gerne auf großen Stufe ein, und ich glaube die habt Ihr auch noch nicht gesehen.“  
Sie gingen die Treppen hoch, welche in den oberen Teil des Palastes führten, Irileth und Proventus folgten ihnen, und öffneten dann eine große Tür.  
Sie führte in einen Bereich der nach hinten offen war, Elsa fielen sofort die schweren Ketten auf und die Vorrichtung, mit der man sie runter lassen konnte.  
„Hier war Numinex gefangen. Durch einen Trick konnte Olaf Ein-Auge ihn hierher locken und sperrte ihn mit der Vorrichtung ein“ erzählte Proventus sofort, am Ende des Saals, der großen Stufe, war ein Tisch aufgestellt worden und man servierte gerade das Essen.  
„Der Schädel von Numinex hängt über meinem Thron“ fügte Balgruuf noch hinzu:  
„Auch wenn die Drachen unsere Feinde sind, das war nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung meines Vorgängers. Man sagt Numinex sei dadurch wahnsinnig geworden.“  
„Ich kann mir das gut vorstellen, die Drachen sind sehr frei... eine Gefangenschaft ist sicher noch schlimmer als der Tod durch das Drachenblut.“ Proventus rückte Elsa den Stuhl zurecht und sie setzte sich, langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, dass man etwas von ihr wollte... sie konnte den Braten förmlich riechen. Nun wusste sie auch, wieso die Notiz in ihrem Nachttisch lag, sie war nur für die Tochter des Schnees bestimmt.  
„Wie geht es meiner Schwester“ fragte Irileth neugierig, aber es klang irgendwie eher nach einem kläglichen Versuch die Situation etwas aufzulockern.  
„Sie ist gerade in Einsamkeit, sie soll etwas für... mich... dort herausfinden. Wir treffen sie in ein paar Tagen in Winterfeste. Also, worum geht es?“ Sie nahm von dem frischen Brot und brach sich ein Stück davon ab, erstauntes und entsetztes Schweigen schwang ihr entgegen.  
„Ich bin mit dem Anführer der Diebesgilde liiert und reise zusammen mit dem Drachenblut durch Himmelsrand, außerdem zähle ich Ulfric Sturmmantel zu meinen innigsten Freunden. Ich habe mittlerweile ein Gespür dafür entwickelt, wenn man etwas von mir möchte, oder gar etwas vormacht. Ist es wegen Ulfric? Soll ich für Euch verhandeln, Balgruuf?“  
Der Jarl war leicht blass geworden, dann aber fing er sich sofort wieder und nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich gebe zu, ich halte im Grunde nicht viel von Ulfric und seiner Rebellion, aber es wird langsam Zeit die Möglichkeiten auszuloten. Vom Kaiserreich erhalte ich nur Aufforderungen, ich solle mich sofort ihnen anschließen, nun wollte ich gerne wissen was Ulfric zu bieten hat. Und wie auch nach Einsamkeit, würde ich gerne einen Unterhändler hin schicken... Ihr scheint mir dafür die beste Wahl zu sein. Besonders nachdem ich hörte, wie sehr Ulfric Euch schätzt. Und ich weiß auch, wie gut Ihr reden könnt.“  
„Macht eine Liste mit all dem was Ihr Ulfric anbietet und was Ihr verlangt. Den Rest mache ich. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern. Wir gehen jetzt erst nach Dämmerstern, dann bleiben wir eine Zeit in Winterfeste und danach geht es erst nach Windhelm.“  
„Wir werden erst wieder etwas unternehmen, wenn wir von Euch gehört haben. Oder ihr wieder persönlich vor mich tretet“ versprach der Jarl sofort und ließ Proventus die Liste holen. Elsa rechnete aber auch schon damit, dass sie etwas vorbereitet hatten und konnte nur wenig später darauf sehen...  
„Nein, diesem Punkt wird er nie zustimmen“ stellte sie sofort fest:  
„Aber alles andere ist sicher möglich. Natürlich ist das keine feste Zusage, die könnt Ihr nur von Ulfric selbst bekommen, aber ich kenne ihn ja schon recht gut.“  
„Ihr könntet damit eventuell den Krieg recht schnell beenden“ nickte Balgruuf und Proventus durfte den einen Punkt streichen, es war etwas unwichtiges, gemessen an dem was noch auf der Liste stand.  
„Es wird auf jeden Fall zu einem Kampf kommen“ wehrte Elsa ab und tauchte ihr Brot in die kräftige Suppe:  
„Spätestens in Einsamkeit. Und da ich mich ebenso den Sturmmänteln anschließen werde, wie das Drachenblut, ist es am Ende nur wichtig, auf welcher Seite man steht.“  
Balgruuf zögerte, ebenso wie Irileth, sie hatten also schon gehört was Elsa alles mit ihren Fähigkeiten bewirken konnte. Natürlich würde sie ihm nicht sagen, dass sie sich im Kampf zurückhielt und ganz sicher keine Schneestürme auf ganze Armeen schickte... er sollte jedoch ruhig glauben, er würde Weißlauf damit vor der Vernichtung retten, wenn er sich Ulfric anschloss.  
Eine nicht ganz nette Methode, Elsa wollte Balgruuf aber unbedingt auf der Seite der Sturmmäntel und im Krieg war bekanntlich alles erlaubt.  
„Wieso vergesst Ihr nicht diese Liste“ schlug sie lächelnd vor:  
„Lasst mich das machen, ich schlage schon etwas für Euch heraus. Vielleicht kriege ich Ulfric auch dazu, Euch persönlich zu besuchen. Dann könnt ihr das alles hier am Tisch besprechen.“  
Balgruuf stand auf und ging mit Proventus einige Meter weg, um sich mit ihm dort zu besprechen, während Elsa die Suppe genoss, dann kehrte der Jarl ohne seinen Vogt zurück.  
„Es gibt bei den Nord eine Tradition“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Man schickt seinem zukünftigen Feind, oder Freund, seine persönliche Waffe. Behält er sie, sind sie Freunde, schickt er sie zurück, ist das die Aufforderung zum Kampf. Ich werde Euch meine Waffe mitgeben und wenn Ulfric sie behalten will, könnt Ihr ihm vorschlagen hierher zu kommen. Schickt er sie zurück, wissen wir Beide woran wir sind.“  
„Das ist eine fantastische Idee“ freute Elsa sich und bekam eine kleine, stählerne Kriegsaxt gebracht:  
„Aber wird das nichts an unseren Plänen ändern, wir müssen ja auch Jenassa pünktlich in Winterfeste treffen. Trotzdem, Ulfric wird diese Axt erhalten und dann schreibe ich Euch gleich einen entsprechenden Brief. Ich bin mir jetzt schon sehr sicher, dass er die Axt behalten wird, denn er ist nicht auf der Suche nach Feinden, sondern nach Kampfgefährten.“  
„Genau wie ich“ nickte Balgruuf:  
„Wir werden euch Morgen Proviant mitgeben, einer meiner Leute wird euch dafür an den Ställen treffen.“  
„Danke“ Elsa lächelte zufrieden und bekam noch mehr von der guten Suppe serviert...  
Als sie dann später in das Brisenheim zurück kehrte, waren weder Tyr noch Arthan anwesend. Sicher waren sie schon in die beflaggte Mähre gegangen, Elsa atmete tief durch und legte Balgruufs Axt auf den Esstisch.  
Es war still, viel zu still für die junge Frau.  
Wäre sie gerade in Rifton, sie würde sich wahrscheinlich in der Gilde unten aufhalten, zusammen mit den ganzen Dieben, oder sie wäre mit Brynjolf auf dessen Zimmer... eindeutig aber wäre sie in Rifton nicht alleine.  
Vielleicht machte sie sich aber auch zu viele Gedanken deswegen, sie hatte ja Tyr und Arthan selbst weg geschickt. Trotzdem beschloss sie aber das ausgiebige Bad ausfallen zu lassen, stattdessen wusch sie sich nur und ging dann mit einem Buch ins Bett.  
Irgendwann würde sie ganz sicher nach Rifton ziehen, vielleicht sah sie sich schon bei ihrem nächsten Besuch die freien Häuser an... wenn es überhaupt welche gab... und dann...  
Elsa war eingeschlafen, noch bevor sie eine Zeile gelesen hatte, und bekam so auch nicht mehr mit wie Tyr nur wenige Stunden später das besoffene Drachenblut ins Haus schleifte.


	43. Chapter 43

„Mein Schädel, er dröhnt als würde die ganze Sturmmantelarmee da drin ihren Sieg feiern“ Arthan kam am nächsten Morgen gefährlich schwankend die Treppe runter und fand Elsa, mit Tyr, am Feuer sitzend. Tyr kochte, irgendetwas was nach einem Eintopf aussah und in dem zumindest Ziegenfleisch schwamm. Es konnte also nicht allzu schlecht sein.  
„Ich nehme stark an, Ihr wisst nicht mehr wie Ihr gestern zurück zum Brisenheim gekommen seid“ stellte die junge Frau fest und spitzte amüsiert die Lippen.  
„Tyr hat mich hierher gebracht.“  
„Das vermutet Ihr nur, aber in Wirklichkeit war es Hulda, zusammen mit Olfina“ log Elsa und beobachtete Arthan sehr genau.  
„Nein, ich weiß das es Tyr war. Da könnt Ihr mir nichts vormachen, so betrunken war ich nicht. Ich weiß auch noch, dass ich meine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und Tyr mich deswegen teilweise tragen musste.“  
„Das wollte ich hören. Denn dann kann ich zumindest erwarten, dass Ihr gleich im Notfall Volendrung führen könnt.“  
„Ich kann Volendrung immer führen, was ist das für eine Axt“ Arthan entdeckte eine kleine Kriegsaxt auf dem Esstisch und hielt sie Elsa unter die Nase.  
„Die von Balgruuf, ich soll sie Ulfric bringen“ erklärte sie nur, Tyr fiel vor Schreck der Kochlöffel aus den Händen. Als Nord kannte er die Tradition natürlich auch, entsprechend sah sein Gesichtsausdruck aus.  
„Wieso“ Arthan verstand das natürlich nicht, er lernte, genau wie Elsa, gerade erst wie es in Himmelsrand zuging.  
„Es ist eine alte Tradition der Nord, behält Ulfric sie, sind sie Verbündete, schickt er sie zurück, ist es eine Aufforderung zum Kampf. Balgruuf weiß natürlich, dass wir erst nach Winterfeste gehen, er hat versprochen solange nichts zu unternehmen, bis er Nachricht von mir hat.“  
„Er hat Euch als Unterhändler geschickt... er ist ein kluger Mann, er schickt jemanden, der Ulfric nahe steht“ staunte das Drachenblut und Tyr sammelte den Kochlöffel wieder auf, rührte weiter in dem Eintopf herum. Dann probierte er und füllte das Frühstück in Schüsseln ab, jeder bekam eine. Damit setzten sie sich aber nicht an den Esstisch, der war eher was für Gäste, sie blieben lieber vor dem Feuer und ließen es sich dort schmecken. Und es war wirklich gut, das war etwas was auch Arthan sofort bemerkte und den Koch dafür lobte.  
Tyr lächelte daraufhin leicht, irgendwie hatte Elsa das Gefühl, dass der große Krieger langsam auftaute... ganz langsam.  
„Ich denke, ich kann Ulfric leicht davon überzeugen, dass er die Axt behält. Außerdem halte ich es für sinnvoll, dass die Beiden sich an einen Tisch setzen und persönlich miteinander reden.“  
„Ulfric ist nicht dumm, wenn er Weißlauf als Verbündeten hat, sind die Kaiserlichen schon so gut wie besiegt. Wenn wir Jenassa nicht treffen müssten, wäre es klüger zuerst nach Windhelm zu gehen.“  
„Balgruuf kennt unsere Route, er versorgt uns übrigens auch mit Proviant, wir treffen gleich jemanden an den Stellen dafür. Deswegen haben Tyr und ich auch gerade schon gepackt“ Elsa hatte das Fleisch aus dem Eintopf gegessen und trank nun den Rest aus:  
„Wir müssen uns nur die Rucksäcke, und das Zelt, nehmen und dann zu Arendal gehen. Haben wir noch Geld?“  
„Zweihundert Septime“ nickte Arthan und trank ebenfalls die Schüssel leer:  
„Rein theoretisch könnten wir auch die Kutsche direkt nach Winterfeste nehmen.“  
„Wieso? Wir haben noch genügend Zeit und Jenassa wird auch noch in Einsamkeit sein. Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut, nicht das es ihr wirklich wie Etienne ergeht.“  
„Jenassa weiß, dass sie vielleicht eine Gefahr dort erwartet, deswegen wird sie extra vorsichtig sein.“  
Sie löschten das Feuer und Tyr räumte noch das Geschirr weg, dann nahmen sie ihre Sachen und verließen das Brisenheim, Arthan schloss sorgfältig ab.  
„Wir haben nun niemanden mehr, der auf das Haus aufpasst“ stellte er besorgt fest.  
„Ich denke es ist derzeit sicher und wir nehmen ja immer noch alle Wertgegenstände...“ Elsa hörte ein Zischen und fuhr blitzschnell herum, schuf mit einer kurzen Handbewegung einen Wall aus Eis um sie zu schützen. Daran prallte ein Pfeil ab, einer der sie direkt ins Herz getroffen hatte und von dem eine dunkle Flüssigkeit runter tropfte.  
„Der war vergiftet“ Arthan sprang vor den Wall und sah jemanden weglaufen, schnell folgte er ihm, Tyr lief ihm nach und dann kamen auch gleich zwei Wachen.  
Elsa atmete tief durch, ließ das Eis verschwinden und hob den Pfeil vorsichtig hoch, er roch nach totem Fleisch und Fichtennadeln...  
Arthan, Tyr und die Wachen kehrten mit leeren Händen zurück, da wusste wohl jemand wie er sich schnell genug zurückziehen musste.  
„Das war ein professioneller Attentäter“ stellte Arthan fest, der schon gar nicht mehr daran dachte wie verkatert er eigentlich war:  
„Wahrscheinlich jemand von der dunklen Bruderschaft.“  
„Dann hat Mercer Frey ihn geschickt.“  
„Und dank Eurem guten Gehör...“  
„Ich achte nur darauf, welche Geräusche um mich herum sind und das Zischen eines Pfeils ist in der Stadt doch recht ungewöhnlich, oder“ wehrte Elsa entschieden ab und warf den Pfeil weg:  
„Gehen wir. Wir waren uns ja schon vorher sicher, dass Mercer sich rächen will und hiermit haben wir die Bestätigung. Das sollte uns aber nicht von unseren Plänen abhalten.“ Elsa nahm ihren Rucksack und die Axt von Balgruuf, verließ damit recht eilig die Stadt und atmete vor dem Tor tief durch. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals hoch, sie zitterte... Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie nicht so instinktiv gehandelt hätte? Sicher war es ein tödliches Gift...  
„Geht es Euch gut“ fragte Arthan besorgt, als auch er und Tyr die Stadt verließen und Elsa schweigend dort stehen sahen.  
„Ja, es ist alles gut“ murmelte sie und ging mit den Beiden zu den Ställen runter, wo schon ein Mann dabei war Arthan mit Vorräten zu beladen. Brot, Stockfisch und Trockenfleisch, Käse und Süßkuchen, Met...  
Arendal durchsuchte dabei die Taschen des Mannes und fand eine Möhre darin, zog sie mit spitzen Zähnen heraus und verschlang sie schnell.  
„Was für ein freches Pferd“ lachte der Angestellte von Balgruuf und gab Arendal noch eine Karotte:  
„Guten Morgen. Ich wurde vom Jarl beauftragt euch diese Vorräte zu bringen.“  
„Wir danken Euch, und dem Jarl“ nickte Arthan und band als erstes die Axt von Balgruuf auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Arendal musste nun, zum Glück, die Axt von Weißlauf nicht mehr tragen, die hing im Brisenheim über der Eingangstür. Elsas Ring reichte um anzuzeigen, von welchem Rang sie waren, und so musste Arendal auch nicht mehr allzu schwer tragen.  
„Am Besten nimmt Tyr erstmal die Zügel“ bestimmte Elsa nachdenklich, das Attentat bereitete ihr noch ein paar Sorgen und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich immer wieder kurz umsah.  
„Damit Ihr die Hände frei habt, sollte es einen erneuten Angriff geben“, wenn Arthan eines gut konnte, dann im Gesicht von Elsa sehen, wie sie sich gerade fühlte. Immerhin waren sie ja seit Helgen gemeinsam unterwegs und trotz ihrer guten Entwicklung, manchmal war sie noch genau so unsicher wie damals.  
Und Arthan hatte auch gemerkt, dass sie besonders gut, viel besser, mit ihrer Magie umgehen konnte, seit sie mit Brynjolf liiert war. Diese Beziehung hatte sie sicherer werden lassen, sie wusste nun genau was sie tun musste und wie viel sie sich zutrauen konnte... auch wenn sie es derweil etwas übertrieb, wie die Sache mit dem Eismonster, welches den Thalmor weg trug.  
„Ja“ murmelte Elsa und verabschiedete dann den Angestellten, der sich auch gleich auf den Weg zur Drachenfeste zurück machte.  
„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, wir sind doch zu dritt. Er wird es schwer haben uns zukünftig noch einmal anzugreifen, sicher suchte er sich Weißlauf aus, weil er glaubte wir seien dort unbekümmerter. Hier Tyr, nehmt die Zügel.“  
Der große Krieger nickte nur zustimmend und führte Arendal dann auf die Straße, Arthan folgte mit Elsa.  
„Irgendwie merkwürdig“ überlegte sie, als sie los gingen und die Höfe genauso passierten, wie die Honigbräubrauerei:  
„Dass Mercer einen solchen Hass auf uns hegt.“  
„Er ist wahnsinnig.“  
„Vielleicht nicht, eventuell steckt mehr dahinter... sehr wahrscheinlich sogar“ murmelte sie leise, sie gingen diesmal nicht in Richtung Dunkelwasserkreuzung, sondern gen Norden und passierten weitere Höfe und Felder:  
„Schade, dass wir immer noch nicht die Weißflusswacht ausräuchern können, dort sind immer noch diese Eisenhände.“  
„Die laufen nicht weg“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab:  
„Und eigentlich brauche ich sie auch nicht, Volendrung hat auch ohne genügend Kraft.“  
„Aber Volendrung ist genauso einzigartig wie diese Eisenhände, ich finde es irgendwie schön solche einzigartigen Dinge zu besitzen“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft:  
„Besonders dann wenn sie auch noch einen Sinn haben.“  
Sie blieben stehen, als ein Riese mit seiner Kuh die Straße überquerte, er war sicher auf dem Weg zu seinem Lager und die Kuh kam auf das Feuer. Jenassa erzählte einmal, dass viele Bauern den Riesen Kühe brachten, angeblich um sie so milde zu stimmen. Aber meistens endete es darin, dass der Riese sich gestört fühlte und den Überbringer tötete... die Kuh dann später aß.  
Elsa war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass die Riesen alle friedlich waren und wahrscheinlich auch als erstes Himmelsrand bewohnten, noch vor den Falmern, oder gar den Nord. Man durfte ihnen nur nicht zu nahe kommen, dann war alles gut.  
„Wir werden uns sicher noch um die Weißflusswacht kümmern“ bestimmte Arthan und sah dem Riesen einige Momente nach:  
„Aber derzeit haben wir einfach wichtigeres zu tun, nach Windhelm kehren wir gar nicht erst irgendwohin zurück, sondern gehen zum Ustengrav, um das Horn zu holen. Es liegt nahe Morthal.“  
Elsa runzelte die Stirn, eigentlich war ihr Ziel ja Rifton gewesen, aber da wollte sie in diesem Moment auch nicht drüber nachdenken. Wenn Arthan sie in dem Grab wirklich brauchte, dann würde sie auch mit ihm gehen, ansonsten konnte man sich ja ausnahmsweise mal trennen. Dann trafen sie sich in Rifton wieder und gingen gemeinsam zu den Graubärten hoch, um ihnen das Horn zu bringen.  
Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, passierten den letzten Hof bei Weißlauf und kamen langsam in das Gebiet von Pale, dessen Hauptstadt Dämmerstern war, und damit wurde es auch wesentlich kälter. Arthan bekam von Elsa wieder den Mantel, sie selbst fror nicht wirklich und Tyr nahm es einfach hin. Er war eben ein richtiger Nord, er fror grundsätzlich eher selten und war sicher auch schon einige Jahre im Land unterwegs.  
„Ist es in Reach warm oder kalt“ fragte die junge Frau neugierig, der große Krieger neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, als würde er darüber nachdenken.  
„Beides“ brummte er dann und zog blitzschnell seinen Bogen, machte einer Frostbissspinne den Gar aus. Sie war klein gewesen und starb entsprechend schnell, außerdem zeigte sie sich, passend zum Schnee, etwas weißer gefärbt als ihre Artgenossen in Rift, und diversen Höhlen.  
„Ich glaube den Spinnen werden wir jetzt öfters begegnen, oder“ fragte Arthan besorgt, Tyr nickte nur und band sich den Bogen wieder auf den Rücken:  
„Na das sind ja wunderbare Aussichten.“ Das Drachenblut schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und atmete dann tief durch, hoffentlich erwartete sie in Dämmerstern nichts schlimmeres als nur ein paar Frostbissspinnen.


	44. Chapter 44

„Obwohl wir nicht lange gelaufen sind, liegt Dämmerstern ebenfalls am Meer“ stellte Elsa schnell fest, als sie am Nachmittag die kleine Hafenstadt erreichten und sofort auf das Geistermeer hinaus sehen konnten. Es schien endlos zu sein, weit, und voller Eisschollen. Etwas was Elsa bisher noch nicht sah, sie war ja auch maximal in Windhelm gewesen und sah dort nur den Hafen.  
Irgendwie wirkte es unheimlich und bedrohlich... nein, dieses Meer hatte nichts schönes an sich.  
„Ja, weil Dämmerstern sozusagen in einer Bucht liegt“ Arthan holte eine Karte hervor und zeigte diese Elsa, während Tyr schon mal etwas weiter ging.  
Allgemein war die Stadt wirklich nicht sonderlich groß, es gab das Haus des Jarls, ein paar Wohngebäude, ein Gasthaus, zwei Minen und eine Schmiede. Und natürlich den Hafen, an dem sich aber gerade nur ein Schiff befand. Dazu lag da noch ein Boot vor Anker, an dem ein Mann wartete. Es war gerade einmal groß genug für fünf Leute und irgendwie sah es danach aus, als würde dieses Boot irgendeinen Dienst anbieten.  
Aber auch das Schiff wirkte zur Abreise bereit, ob es nur ein paar Waren abgeladen hatte?  
„Rasten wir hier, oder gehen wir gleich nach Winterfeste weiter“ fragte Arthan nachdenklich, die Bewohner von Dämmerstern sahen nicht gut aus, nicht ausgeschlafen und irgendwie auch sehr traurig.  
„Ihr seid zu einer merkwürdigen Zeit nach Dämmerstern gekommen“ flüsterte eine der Wachen ihnen zu:  
„Die Leute träumen kaum noch, und wenn, dann sind es nur Alpträume. Da sind fremde Mächte am Werk, ich sage es euch.“  
Er ging weiter, und auch sein Gesicht sah blass aus, die Augenlider eingefallen...  
„Hier ist es unheimlich“ stellte Elsa sofort fest und verzog das Gesicht missmutig:  
„Wären wir nicht unter Zeitdruck, ich würde sagen wir gehen dem nach. Aber wir müssen nach Winterfeste, nicht nur um Jenassa zu treffen.“  
„Wir können nicht ganz Himmelsrand retten“ bestimmte Arthan:  
„Die Drachen, der Bürgerkrieg, das sind unsere wichtigsten Baustellen, aber nicht dies hier. Ich wette jedoch, es wird sich irgendwann ein Held finden, der helfen will. Oder wir schauen doch einmal danach, wenn wir Zeit haben und das Problem sich noch nicht von selbst gelöst hat. Tyr, Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr kennt einen kurzen Weg nach Winterfeste und wir sollten wirklich nicht hier übernachten. Am Ende bekommen wir auch noch Alpträume, oder ähnlich unangenehmes.“  
„Folgen“ Tyr ging runter zum Hafen, sie folgten ihm und Elsa führte dabei Arendal hinter sich her, und dann betrat der große Krieger das anwesende Schiff.  
„Tyr“ begrüßte der Kapitän, ein Hochelf, den ewig schweigsamen Kerl und sofort umarmten sie sich herzlich, Tyr lächelte sogar.  
Und Elsa lernte, nicht jeder Hochelf war auch gleich ein Freund der Thalmor, oder gar genauso arrogant.  
„Hallo, ich bin Nassion“ stellte sich der Kapitän dann vor:  
„Tyr ist... ein alter Freund von mir. Möchtet ihr mein Schiff mieten, ich bin jederzeit dazu bereit auszulaufen. Besonders für Tyr. Und das Pferd können wir natürlich auch mitnehmen.“  
„Was würde es uns kosten nach Winterfeste zu fahren, und wie lange bräuchten wir dafür“ fragte Arthan sofort, das war natürlich wesentlich besser als weiterhin durch den Schnee zu stapfen.  
„Winterfeste ist schwierig, nicht unmöglich, aber schwierig. Sie haben dort keine Anlegestelle“ überlegte Nassion ernsthaft und runzelte die Stirn:  
„Wir könnten in einer Stunde dort sein, aber ihr holt euch dann beim Aussteigen nasse Füße. Für fünfzig Septime bringe ich euch alle runter.“  
„Die nassen Füße sind sicherlich kein Problem“ bestimmte Elsa sofort und führte, den etwas misstrauischen, Arendal auf das Schiff:  
„Keine Sorge, ich passe auf dich auf. Und es dauert auch nicht lange.“ Sie streichelte den Hengst sanft und gab ihm eine Möhre, was ihn natürlich beruhigte... und Arendal konnte sowieso immer und überall fressen.  
„Fünfzig Septime“ hakte Arthan nach.  
„Ich muss ablegen, rüber rudern lassen, und bei Winterfeste einen niedrigen Wasserstand suchen... und wer weiß, ob ich wegen dem Pferd nicht heute noch das Deck schrubben lassen muss.“  
„Also gut“ Arthan wollte bezahlen, aber Tyr war schneller und gab Nassion einfach einen seiner Rubine.  
„Den nehme ich sogar noch lieber“ freute sich der Hochelf sofort und gab dann den Befehl zum Ablegen.  
„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr einen Eurer Rubine dafür geben wollt“ fragte Elsa besorgt, als sie sich auf ein paar Taue setzte und dabei weiterhin die Zügel von Arendal hielt:  
„Und natürlich werdet Ihr mir nicht sagen, woher Ihr Nassion kennt.“  
„Falkenring“ war die knappe Antwort.  
„Also daher, wo Ihr aufgewachsen seid?“  
Tyr nickte zustimmend.  
„Seid Ihr mit ihm zusammen aufgewachsen?“  
Tyr nickte wieder.  
„Ich bin der Sohn des Priesters von Arkay, dort“ verkündete Nassion plötzlich:  
„Und ich bin zwar ein paar Jahre älter als Tyr, aber trotzdem haben wir oft zusammen gespielt. Meistens so etwas wie Piraten, oder ein paar Spaßkämpfe. Seine Eltern waren nicht immer begeistert deswegen, sie mögen keine Altmer, aber wirklich trennen konnten sie uns auch nicht. Und ja, früher war er gesprächiger, ich weiß auch wieso er es jetzt nicht mehr ist, aber ich habe geschworen nichts zu sagen. Und irgendwie kann ich auch verstehen, dass wir Hochelfen derzeit nicht sonderlich beliebt sind.“  
„Ich stamme nicht aus Himmelsrand, und auch nicht von Tamriel, was macht ein Priester Arkays?“  
„Arkay ist der Gott des Todes und der Geburt, mein Vater betreibt den Friedhof und die Halle der Toten, er bestattet die Leute. Derweil segnet er auch ein Neugeborenes, aber das kommt eher seltener vor. Die Nord halten sich bei ihren Kindern lieber an Shor, oder Kyne. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der nicht von Tamriel kommt... seid Ihr aus Akavir?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht sicher... sagt, ist Euch vielleicht in letzter Zeit ein großes Segelschiff aufgefallen, eine MS Arendelle?“  
„Ja, leider. Ich war in Einsamkeit als es dort einlief, und meine kleine Nussschale förmlich vom Dock wegdrängte. Freundlich waren sie jedenfalls nicht und der Kapitän hat seine Leute angebrüllt, als wäre seine Mutter ein Drache und sein Vater ein Troll gewesen. Sie hatten es wohl sehr eilig.“  
Elsa schwieg nachdenklich, eventuell weil man sie wieder einsammeln wollte... aber das Schicksal ließ es einfach nicht zu.  
„Da ist schon Winterfeste“ sie hatten Dämmerstern kaum verlassen, da zeigte Nassion in Richtung Westen und tatsächlich konnten sie dort eine riesige Burg erkennen, die auf einem gigantischen Felsen stand und nur über eine dünne Brücke zu erreichen war.  
Dieser Felsen, er stand einfach im Geistermeer, die Burg darauf wirkte majestätisch und unzerstörbar.  
„Das ist die Akademie von Winterfeste“ erklärte der Kapitän sachlich, Elsa beobachtete nun wie ein Matrose sich an den Bug des Schiffes stellte und von dort aus Richtungsanweisungen gab. Das war wohl auch der Grund wieso die Reise eine Stunde dauerte, die Eisschollen konnten ein Schiff schnell zum Sinken bringen und mussten größtenteils umfahren werden.  
„Ich bin zwar Altmer und damit habe ich auch sehr viel über Magie gelernt, ich beherrsche etliche Zauber, aber ich bin in Himmelsrand geboren und aufgewachsen, meine Freunde waren alle Nord... ich sehe einen Ort wie die Akademie mit einem gewissen Maß an Misstrauen. Und außerdem bin ich der Meinung, nur jemand der mit Magie geboren wurde, der sollte sie auch lernen zu beherrschen. Die Nord gehören nicht dazu, sie werden mit einer Waffe in der Hand geboren.“  
„War nicht Erzmagier Shalidor, der Gründer der Akademie, ein Nord“ hakte Arthan schmunzelnd nach. Shalidor war auch in Cyrodiil ein Idol vieler Magier, sie wollten alle so großartig werden wie er und auch nach ihrem Tod noch verehrt...  
„Ausnahmen bestätigen immer die Regel“ lachte Nassion und ließ die Segel hissen, trotzdem musste immer noch gerudert werden.  
„Das mit dem Schiff war eine hervorragende Idee, Tyr“ nickte Elsa dem großen Krieger zu:  
„Aber ich glaube, so hätten wir auch noch eine Nacht in Weißlauf bleiben können.“  
„Es ist schon gut so“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab:  
„So gehen wir erstmal in die Akademie und vielleicht könnt Ihr nicht nur etwas dort lernen, sondern auch die Magier etwas von Euch.“  
„Ich glaube eher, ich werde mich da sehr schwer tun, und die Magier sich auch mit mir“ Elsa blickte nachdenklich auf das Meer hinaus, zwar wehte ein recht starker Wind, aber es gab kaum Wellen und alles schien ruhig zu sein... zu ruhig, denn einzig was man hören konnte, war das Brechen der Eisschollen.  
„Lasst mich etwas ausprobieren“ bestimmte Elsa plötzlich und ging zum Bug des Schiffes, welches den Namen „Shor's Licht“ trug. Dort streckte sie die Hände dem Meer entgegen aus und konzentrierte sich stark, im nächsten Moment fingen die schweren Eisschollen an sich zur Seite zu bewegen.  
Sofort zeigte sich nicht nur Nassion erstaunt, sondern auch Arthan, der meinte das Elsa bisher immer nur ihr eigenes Eis bewegte, nie aber fremdes.  
„Ist sie die Tochter des Schnees“ staunte der Kapitän daraufhin und Tyr nickte brummend:  
„Dann ist er das Drachenblut?“ Nassion zeigte auf Arthan, Tyr nickte erneut und das Drachenblut musste lächeln.  
Der Altmer schwieg erstaunt, eindeutig hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, aber nun fuhren sie auch wesentlich schneller und es musste kaum noch gerudert werden.  
Es knallte, irgendwo brach eine Eisscholle lautstark und dann hatte Elsa eine Strecke freigelegt, hin bis zur Akademie, etwas erschöpft setzte sie sich wieder auf die Taue.  
„Jetzt sind wir sicher in zwanzig Minuten da“ bestimmte der Altmer ernst:  
„Und da sich das Geistermeer eher selten verändert, können wir diesen Weg auch noch auf der Rückfahrt benutzen... solltet ihr zukünftig ein Schiff brauchen, dann wäre es mir eine Ehre euch wieder mitzunehmen. Ich fahre täglich zwischen Einsamkeit, Dämmerstern, Winterfeste und Windhelm hin und her, meist transportiere ich Erze, weswegen man mich eigentlich so gut wie immer in Dämmerstern antrifft. Und natürlich kann man mir auch einen Kurier schicken, dann hole ich euch am entsprechenden Hafen ab.“  
„Das klingt nicht schlecht“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft:  
„Wir müssen demnächst von Winterfeste weiter nach Windhelm. Wir werden Euch einen Kurier schicken und dann könnt Ihr uns abholen... es dürfte in vielleicht einer Woche soweit sein.“  
„Es spricht nichts dagegen, dass ich euch dann von Winterfeste nach Windhelm bringe, nur eben, dass es in Winterfeste keine Anlegestelle gibt. Sie holen ihre Waren immer mit einem Boot an meinem Schiff ab.  
Ihr müsst wissen, einst war Winterfeste eine der großen Städte von Himmelsrand, aber ein großes Unglück riss fast alle Häuser ins Meer. Viele sagen, die Akademie sei schuld daran, denn sie blieb als einziges verschont. Ich aber sage, die Magier haben ihre Akademie entsprechend gesichert und deswegen blieb sie verschont. Die Stadt war zu nah am Meer gebaut, das hat sich nach Jahrhunderten dann gerächt. Und im gleichen Jahr brach der rote Berg aus, der Vulkan in Morrowind, kein Wunder das, das Geistermeer verrückt spielte. Es gab auch viele Erdbeben, nicht nur an Land. Und der rote Berg ist noch immer aktiv, von Solstheim aus kann man ihn sehen, wie er immer noch Rauch und Lava von sich gibt. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er noch einmal so eine Katastrophe verursachen wird.“  
„Die Nord sind nun mal ein einfaches Völkchen“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab:  
„Wenn sie meinen, es wären die Magier gewesen und die sich nicht daran stören, dann sollen sie es eben weiterhin glauben. Wir kommen nicht nach Winterfeste, um irgendwen von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen.“  
Sie erreichten nun den Felsen, auf dem die Akademie stand und es gab auch einen Weg von dort aus, in die Stadt hinein.  
„Bis hierher reicht es“ verkündete Elsa und nickte Nassion zu, der daraufhin den Anker warf.  
„Aber hier ist das Wasser noch zu tief“ staunte der Kapitän, schwieg dann jedoch als sich die Tochter des Schnees erneut dem Meer zuwandte und dann einfach eine Anlegestelle aus festem Eis erschuf. Sie war dick und rau, so das auch niemand darauf ausrutschte.  
„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass dieses Gebilde in einer Woche noch da ist, aber das hier ist der perfekte Platz, auch um uns wieder abzuholen. Ich mache dann einfach etwas neues“ nickte Elsa lächelnd und führte dann Arendal von dem Schiff runter. Da die Fahrt schneller ging, als erwartet, hinterließ der Hengst keinen Dreck auf dem Deck und verhielt sich ganz ruhig. Sicher auch, weil er seiner Besitzerin vollkommen vertraute.  
„Passt auf euch auf“ warnte Nassion seine Freunde, gab dann die Anweisung zum Wenden und zurück nach Dämmerstern zu fahren:  
„Und passt besonders in der Akademie auf, die sind dort genauso misstrauisch wie die Nord in Winterfeste selbst.“  
„Habt eine gute Fahrt“ winkte Elsa ihm fröhlich nach und wandte sich dann ihren Begleitern zu:  
„Gehen wir erstmal hoch und nehmen ein Zimmer im Gasthaus. Und Arendal braucht wahrscheinlich nicht nur jemanden der ihn abschrubbt, sondern auch eine warme Decke für seinen Rücken.“


	45. Chapter 45

„Wir sollten nicht gleich mit der ganzen Truppe in die Akademie wollen“ Arthan, Tyr und Elsa saßen beim Frühstück, im Gasthaus von Winterfeste, und überlegten was zu tun sei, bis Jenassa eintraf:  
„Und außerdem sollte einer hier bleiben und unsere Freundin empfangen, falls sie doch früher aus Einsamkeit hierher kommt. Tyr, Ihr bleibt am Besten hier im Gasthaus. Arendal steht gut sichtbar gleich daneben und Jenassa wird deswegen denken, dass wir hier drin sind und auf sie warten. Und da wäre es gut, wenn sie wirklich jemand hier drin empfängt.“  
Tyr wirkte unsicher, dann legte er die Hand auf Elsas Schulter und wollte sie eindeutig nicht alleine gehen lassen.  
„Glaubt Ihr nicht, die Tochter des Schnees kann auf sich selbst aufpassen“ versetzte Arthan trocken:  
„Oder das Drachenblut ein wenig auf sie achten?“  
„Nein“ war die knappe Antwort und schon bekam Tyr Volendrung präsentiert, mit ausdrucksloser Miene schob er den Kriegshammer zur Seite:  
„Das sind Magier und sie beherrschen Feuerzauber.“  
Stille trat ein, Tyr war es so wichtig auf Elsa aufzupassen, dass er sich sogar zu einem vollständigen Satz hinreißen ließ... und er hatte Recht.  
„Tyr hat recht“ seufzte Elsa:  
„Gegen Feuer kann ich nichts ausrichten und ein Pfeil ist schneller als Volendrung. Trotzdem sollte jemand hier bleiben und Jenassa empfangen... und auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass die Magier mich angreifen werden, ich nehme Tyr mit und Ihr bleibt besser hier.“  
„Ihr vertraut ihm mehr als mir, dabei sind wir schon seit Helgen gemeinsam unterwegs“ schmollte Arthan sofort, er schmollte aber auch nur weil er wusste, dass Tyr besser auf Elsa aufpassen konnte. Eben weil ein Pfeil einen Magier töten konnte, bevor dieser auch nur einen winzigen Feuerball abfeuern konnte.  
„Ich vertraue allen meinen Freunden gleich viel, außer Ulfric und Brynjolf, denen vertraue ich etwas mehr. Aber das ist doch verständlich, oder? Und ja, wir Beide sind von Anfang an gemeinsam unterwegs, aber für mich macht das keinen Unterschied. Ich muss jetzt abwägen, wer besser für diese Unternehmung ist, Ihr mit Volendrung, oder er mit seinem Bogen. Und er ist einfach schneller.“  
„Also gut, Ihr habt wirklich recht“ Arthan legte Volendrung zur Seite:  
„Ich werde ein wenig Met trinken und mich mit den Leuten hier unterhalten, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Die wirken alle etwas... kühl hier. Außer der Altmer da.“ Er war ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Akademie und wohnte, seit seinem Rauswurf, im Gasthaus. In diesem Zimmer machte er auch derweil einige Experimente und das war wohl der Grund wieso er nicht mehr in der Akademie war. Er war auch etwas arrogant, ja, aber trotzdem ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Elsa lernte immer mehr über die Altmer, und zudem auch, dass sie alle über zwei Meter groß waren, auch die Frauen.  
„Gehen wir, Tyr“ schmunzelte die junge Frau und legte sich ihren Mantel über, es war wesentlich kälter in Winterfeste, als in Windhelm, aber wenigstens nicht so schneidend und hart. Es schneite fast schon ohne Unterlass, der Wind wehte kaum und wenn dann nur leicht vom Geistermeer rüber.  
So verließen sie das Gasthaus und wandten sich dem Aufgang zu, welcher auf die Brücke über dem Geistermeer führte. Elsa sah sofort, dass diese Brücke viel zu unsicher für sie war, aber dafür hatte sie auch schon eine Lösung gefunden.  
Am Ende des Aufgangs, unter einem massiven Torbogen, stand eine Hochelfe und schien dort Wache zu halten, als die Beiden auf sie zutraten, hielt sie diese auf.  
„Was wollt ihr“ fragte sie ernst, sicher passte sie auch auf, dass kein unangenehmer Bewohner, von Winterfeste, in die Akademie hinein kam.  
„Ich würde gerne die Akademie besuchen, Tyr begleitet mich nur und passt ein wenig auf mich auf.“  
„Das ist die beste Magierschule von ganz Tamriel, und kein Ziel für einen Familienausflug. Außerdem ist es auch gefährlich, einige der Mitglieder führen sehr instabile Experimente durch, da könnte euch einiges um die Ohren fliegen.“  
„Unter welchen Umständen dürften wir hinein“ hakte Elsa nach, langsam war sie es aber auch leid in der Kälte zu stehen und zu diskutieren. Die Hochelfe zögerte.  
„Wenn einer von euch ein voll ausgebildeter Magier ist und ihr euch mit Magie schützen könnt.“  
„Also gut, es geht um Explosionen, oder“ Elsa streckte die Hände aus und schuf blitzschnell eine dicke Mauer aus festem Eis, eine Rüstung für Tyr und zusätzlich noch eine Hülle um sich herum:  
„Reicht das?“  
Der Altmer war ganz langsam der Mund aufgegangen, erst recht als Elsa die Rüstung von Tyr wieder runter nahm und alles andere an Eis entfernte.  
„Ihr seid die Tochter des Schnees, oder“ fragte sie dann staunend:  
„Die Magierin, von der alle reden. Auch in der Akademie seid Ihr schon Thema, der Erzmagier würde Euch gerne kennenlernen. Und Ancano redet davon, Ihr seid eine Ketzerin und müsstet festgenommen werden...“  
„Ist er zufällig Thalmor?“  
„Er ist der Gesandte der Thalmor, den wir derzeit beherbergen müssen, ich habe das Gefühl er überwacht uns. Ich bin Faralda, ich bringe euch über die Brücke.“  
„Ich möchte nicht gesondert behandelt werden, wobei ich ein Gespräch mit dem Erzmagier auch sehr begrüßen würde.“  
„Ich bringe jeden über die Brücke“ schmunzelte Faralda und wirkte einen Schutzzauber auf den Torbogen, dann ging sie vor. Aber als sie den eingestürzten Bereich der Brücke erreichten, hielt Elsa sie auf.  
„Da gehe ich sicher nicht einfach so rüber, denn wenn ich unten lande, bin ich Matsche“ sie bewegte die Hände ernst und erweiterte die nahezu zerstörte Brücke mit ihrem Eis, schuf dazu noch ein sicheres Geländer auf dem ganzen Gebilde:  
„Das dürfte die nächsten Stunden halten.“  
„Könnt Ihr es nicht dauerhaft schaffen?“  
„Vielleicht, aber so etwas ist auch immer von äußeren Umständen abhängig. Immerhin handelt es sich dabei um Eis. Die Anlegestelle dort habe ich gestern Nachmittag geschaffen“ sie deutete nach unten und auch Faralda sah auf das Meer hinaus, das war der Moment indem Tyr die Gürtel der beiden Frauen packte und sie so festhielt.  
„Ihr wisst, dass Euer Begleiter...“ Faralda sprach es nicht aus, aber Elsa nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich habe es schon immer irgendwie geahnt, aber es ist mir egal“ erklärte Elsa leise und nickte dann der Anlegestelle entgegen:  
„Sie ist noch vollständig da, das liegt an der Kälte hier. Die Brücke habe ich jetzt in der gleichen Stärke geschaffen.“  
„Ihr seid wirklich eine starke und besondere Magierin, kein Wunder, dass der Erzmagier Euch sehen will. Kommt.“  
„Der Thalmor sollte mich nicht sehen wollen, ich habe geschworen jeden von ihnen zu töten, sobald sie mir begegnen“ erklärte Elsa mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Faralda antwortete nicht, sie erreichten ein eisernes Gittertor und sie schloss es auf.  
„Geht ruhig hinein“ forderte sie die Beiden auf:  
„Es dürfte gerade Unterricht in der Halle der Elemente, immer gerade aus.“ Sie lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg, zurück zu ihrem Wachposten.  
Elsa zögerte, irgendwie fühlte sie sich dann doch von dem riesigen Innenhof eingeschüchtert, von der Statue, und der Magie, welche überall zu herrschen schien.  
„Gehen wir, ich bin neugierig wie der Unterricht hier abläuft“ Elsa atmete tief durch und dann überquerten sie den Hof, Tyr öffnete die schwere, große Tür, woraufhin sie einen großen, runden Saal betraten.  
Dort gab ein alter Magier, ein Bretone, gerade einer kleinen Gruppe Unterricht, unter den Schülern war ein Khajiit, eine Dunmer und sogar ein Nord.  
„Wir üben heute Schutzzauber“ erklärte der alte Magier gerade, Elsa trat lautlos an die Gruppe heran, der Mann bemerkte sie, fuhr aber trotzdem fort:  
„J'zargo, würdet Ihr den Zauber „Leichter Schutz“ wirken, während ich auf Euch einen Feuerzauber anwende?“  
„Natürlich“ der Khajiit stellte sich in Position, wirkte leichter Schutz und der Lehrer... traf mit seinem Feuer eine dicke Wand aus Eis. Verwirrt sah er darauf, dann zu Elsa.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht widerstehen“ lächelte sie leicht verlegen, und ließ das Eis dann wieder verschwinden.  
Der Magier legte den Kopf leicht schief, dann aber nickte er zustimmend.  
„Ich nehme stark an, Ihr seid die Tochter des Schnees, die Magierin von der gerade in ganz Himmelsrand gesprochen wird“ fragte er neugierig und schon sahen alle Schüler erstaunt zu ihr.  
„So ist es, und Feuer ist, das muss ich zugeben, meine Schwäche. Aber dieser Zauber schien sehr schwach zu sein“ erklärte Elsa ernst, woraufhin alle Schüler wollten, dass ihnen diese Magie beigebracht wurde:  
„Ich weiß selbst nicht wie sie funktioniert, ich beherrsche sie nur, aber alles Wissen darüber habe ich durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf verloren. Und auch alles Wissen über meine Vergangenheit.“  
„Soll sich das vielleicht einer unserer Wiederherstellungszauberer ansehen, er ist ein guter Heiler“ schlug der Magier vor und reichte den beiden Besuchern die Hand:  
„Ich bin Tolfdir, einer der Lehrer. Ich glaube Erzmagier Aren würde Euch gerne sprechen, jedenfalls hatte er einmal so etwas erwähnt.“  
„Wisst Ihr wo er sich gerade befindet?“  
„Er müsste im Arcanaeum sein“ Tolfdir sah auf seine Schüler, die sich recht enttäuscht zeigten:  
„Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr uns ein wenig Eurer Magie demonstriert und dann gibt es von mir, für euch Beide, eine persönliche Führung durch die Akademie. Ich stelle euch die Lehrer vor und bringe euch auch zum Erzmagier.“  
„Das klingt sehr gut“ nickte Elsa lächelnd und sah sich nachdenklich um, dann bewegte sie ihre Hände langsam, gleitend und fast als würde sie dazu ein Lied hören, Eis verließ ihre Finger und schwebte auf den Boden, bedeckte diesen mit einer dünnen Schicht. Das Eis wanderte die Säulen, welche an den Seiten des Saals standen, hinauf und formte sich dort zu Netzen, Bändern und Mustern, dekorierte so den ganzen Raum.  
Am Ende sah es aus als würden sie sich in einem Palast, voller Schnee und Eis, befinden, alles war damit bedeckt und zeigte sich wirklich kunstvoll.  
Die Magier staunten, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet und Tolfdir nickte, nicht nur anerkennend.  
„Wisst Ihr was ich glaube, meine Dame“ schmunzelte er dann:  
„Ich bin ein sehr alter Magier und habe gleich erkannt, dass Ihr nicht von Tamriel stammt. Ich glaube, diese Magie ist Euch angeboren. Das Einzige was Ihr lernen musstet, ist sie zu kontrollieren, wenn überhaupt. Sicher wart Ihr schon als Kind so mächtig... das ist etwas was mit Euch nach Nirn kam und vielleicht sogar einzigartig ist. Auf jeden Fall aber gibt es so etwas nicht mehr auf Tamriel..“  
Elsa schwieg erstaunt, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, wusste aber nicht was.  
„Elsa“ flüsterte die weibliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und das sehr deutlich. Doch diesmal war es keine Warnung, sondern eher eine Bestätigung:  
„Elsa!“  
Und auf einmal wusste sie, dass es wirklich so war, ihre Magie war ihr angeboren und sie hatte nie wirklich gelernt damit umzugehen. Sie musste es nur kontrollieren können, und irgendwie glaubte sie auch zu wissen, dass dies eine Zeitlang ein Problem gewesen war.  
So wie in Helgen, und danach. Solange bis sie Brynjolf traf und er zu ihrem Geliebten wurde.  
Bis sie sich in ihn verliebte... Liebe...  
„Es schmilzt schon“ stellte die Dunkelelfe fest und riss die Tochter des Schnees so aus den Gedanken.  
„Es ist ja auch sehr dünn“ schmunzelte sie und ließ die Dekoration dann langsam verschwinden:  
„Und wenn es dicker wäre, würde es nicht mehr gut aussehen. Aber draußen habe ich die Brücke ein wenig... repariert, wenn Ihr mehr sehen wollt.“ Und schon waren die Schüler draußen, nur Tolfdir blieb bei ihnen.  
„Der alte Shalidor hätte sicher seine Freude an Euch gehabt“ lachte er fröhlich und führte sie dann durch die Akademie, hinein in das Arcanaeum, die Bibliothek.  
Und dort sah Elsa ihn, den Thalmor, der gerade mit einem Dunmer redete, welcher wohl der Erzmagier war.  
Die Tochter des Schnees sah den Thalmor nur von Hinten, er trug die typische Robe und... Wut kochte in ihr hoch und Eis formte sich zwischen ihren Fingern... da packte Tyr sie am Arm und sah sie finster an.  
„Lasst mich“ presste Elsa hervor, erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden.  
„Wer ist diese Frau“ näselte der Thalmor ungehalten.  
„Die Tochter des Schnees“ verkündete Tolfdir ahnungslos:  
„Sie ist hier um die Akademie einmal zu sehen.“  
„Diese Ketzerin“ brüllte der Thalmor sofort los:  
„Sie ist eine Verräterin und Feind der Thalmor, Feind des Kaiserreichs, denn sie hat sich mit Ulfric Sturmmantel zusammen getan. Ich werde sie sofort festnehmen. Nein, noch besser, ich werde sie töten, dann gibt es gar keine Probleme mehr mit ihr.“  
Er formte einen Feuerball in seinen Händen... und hatte im nächsten Moment einen Pfeil in der rechten Schulter stecken.  
„Ahhh“ schrie der Hochelf und hielt sich die Schulter, Tyr hatte den Bogen noch in den Händen. Dann schubste er Elsa in die Arme des Erzmagiers und packte sich den Thalmor, zerrte ihn aus dem Arcanaeum raus.  
In diesem Moment erkannte Elsa wohl, was da gerade geschah, und schon wollte sie den Beiden nach. Aber der Erzmagier erkannte auch was da los war und hielt sie entschieden fest.  
„Lasst mich, ich will ihn sofort töten“ zappelte Elsa, woraufhin Tolfdir an sie heran trat und sie an der Stirn berührte, die Tochter des Schnees fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
„Man sagt, sie ist immer in Begleitung des Drachenblutes und der Herr dort war es wohl nicht, es ist ein Dunmer und er trägt Volendrung mit sich. Ich nehme stark an, sie haben ihn in Winterfeste gelassen“ überlegte der alte Lehrer und der Erzmagier nickte zustimmend, dann schickte dieser einen jungen Schüler los um Arthan zu holen.  
Tyr kehrte zurück und übernahm Elsa vom Erzmagier, der erklärte, dass diese auch bald wieder aufwachen würde.  
„Eine sehr temperamentvolle junge Dame“ stellte Savos Aren fest, er leitete die Akademie seit einigen Jahren und war damit der mächtigste Magier von Himmelsrand:  
„Ich hoffe Ihr habt Ancano nicht noch mehr weh getan, wir können uns Ärger mit den Thalmor nicht erlauben.“  
„Heiler“ brummte Tyr nur und hielt dabei die schlafende Elsa in den Armen.  
„Dann kommt, ich lade euch zum Essen ein und die Tochter des Schnees kann sich in meinen Gemächern ausruhen... hoffen wir, dass sie danach nicht mehr auf Mord aus ist.“


	46. Chapter 46

Elsas Schädel dröhnte als würde die gesamte Sturmmantelarmee da drin einen Regentanz aufführen, als sie die Augen aufschlug und auf eine steinerne Decke blickte. Für einen Moment dachte sie an Hoch-Hrothgar und die Graubärte, aber sie wusste auch sofort, dass sie sich in der Akademie von Winterfeste befand.  
Da war irgendwas mit einem Thalmor gewesen, hoffentlich begegnete ihr der Kerl noch mal, dann würde sie ihm einen Eispflock direkt ins Herz schießen.  
„Ich glaube sie wacht auf“ stellte die Stimme von Arthan fest, sollte der nicht im Gasthaus bleiben... noch bevor Elsa sich aufrichten konnte, um danach zu fragen, tauchte das Gesicht von Jenassa über ihr auf.  
„Ja, sie wacht eindeutig auf“ schmunzelte die Dunmer und half der Tochter des Schnees auf die Beine. Sofort, als diese stand, drehte sich alles und Jenassa reichte ihr einen kleinen Heiltrank.  
„Erzmagier Aren dachte sich schon, dass Ihr den gut gebrauchen könnt“ erklärte sie:  
„Und bevor Ihr fragt... Ich traf gerade im Gasthaus ein, da kam ein aufgeregter Jung-Magier angelaufen und hat uns geholt. Ihr mochtet wohl den hier ansässigen Thalmor nicht.“  
„Und er mich auch nicht, ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht hier ist, um mich festzunehmen.“  
„Er hat es versucht“ nickte Arthan:  
„Aber der Anblick von Tyr's Bogen hat ihn sehr effektiv davon abgehalten. Er meinte aber auch, er wolle seinen Vorgesetzten darüber berichten.“  
Arthan saß an einem Tisch, hatte Met und Fleisch vor sich stehen, Elsa sah sich nun um und stellte fest, dass sie sich in einem runden Zimmer befanden. Es gab alles, Schränke, ein Bett und Vitrinen, und in der Mitte befand sich ein magisch erleuchteter Garten. Dort wuchsen nicht nur diverse Blumen, sondern auch Kräuter, Wurzeln und Beeren, welche man für die Alchemie benutzen konnte.  
Auch eine Nirnwurz gab es, laut Arthan wuchsen sie auf ganz Tamriel und ja, sie erzeugten einen Ton, der auf Dauer sehr nervtötend sein konnte. Aber andererseits, welche Pflanze erzeugte ansonsten noch einen Ton. Die Nirnwurz war wirklich etwas besonderes... Elsa könnte keine Sekunde schlafen, wenn sie dauernd dieses Pfeifen hören müsste.  
Alles in Allem aber waren es wirklich wunderschöne Gemächer, sicher die des Erzmagiers, und auch für Elsa gab es etwas zu essen.  
„Wo ist Tyr“ fragte sie, leicht besorgt, der Krieger zeigte sich nicht anwesend, aber Arthan und Jenassa winkten nur ab.  
„Er ist mit dem Erzmagier unterwegs“ erzählte das Drachenblut und Elsa griff ordentlich beim Fleisch zu:  
„Sie verstehen sich, aus irgendeinem Grund, recht gut. Und irgendwie habe ich auch sonst das Gefühl, dass Tyr sich allgemein hier wohl fühlt.“  
„Vielleicht aufgrund seiner Herkunft“ überlegte Elsa kauend.  
„Falkenring?“  
„Nein, er ist zur Hälfte Hochelf, da hat man Magie doch von Natur aus inne, oder?“ Stille schwang Elsa entgegen, während sie kaute und ihre beiden Freunde neugierig beobachtete.  
„Ist euch das noch nicht aufgefallen“ fragte sie dann:  
„Besonders Euch, Arthan?“  
„Er sieht aus wie der perfekte Nord, er hat Muskeln wie die Berge hier und die Haare, die Augen“ schnappte der Halb-Ork voller Erstaunen:  
„Ihr müsst Euch irren.“  
„Ich irre mich nicht, und Faralda hat es mir auch bestätigt. Wahrscheinlich war seine Mutter eine Nord... Ich glaube sogar, Nassion ist sein Halbbruder.“  
Sie sagte den letzten Satz in dem Moment, in dem Tyr und der Erzmagier zurückkehrten, sofort empfing der große Krieger erstaunte Blicke.  
„Erwischt“ brummte dieser nur und setzte sich dann zu Elsa an den Tisch, Jenassa und Arthan starrten ihn weiterhin mit offenem Mund an.  
Dann aber beruhigten sie sich, Tyr wollte auch nichts dazu sagen und Jenassa meinte, sie habe etwas wichtiges in Einsamkeit gefunden.  
„Ich gebe es Euch aber nur, wenn Ihr Euch gesund und geistig stark fühlt“ erklärte sie ernst und kramte in ihrem Rucksack herum:  
„Denn ich glaube, es wird Euch sehr traurig machen. Aber es ist eindeutig von dem Schiff. Etienne habe ich übrigens nicht gefunden, er ist spurlos verschwunden und selbst meine „Freunde“ in Einsamkeit, haben nichts von ihm gesehen, oder gehört.“  
„Ich hoffe er ist nicht tot, habt Ihr Brynjolf schon geschrieben?“  
„Ja“ nickte Jenassa ernst und holte etwas hervor, was flach war und in Leinen eingepackt:  
„Fühlt Ihr Euch bereit?“  
„Ja.“  
Elsa bekam das kleine Paket und wickelte es aus, es war ein Holzrahmen und darin befand sich ein kleines Gemälde... Elsa und eine jüngere, rothaarige Frau...

...“Kristoff ist nicht von adligem Blut“ Elsa befand sich in ihrem Zimmer und packte einen Koffer nach dem anderen:  
„Er wird ein guter König sein, aber eure Kinder können einfach nicht... unsere Familie erhalten.“  
„Das ist doch Schwachsinn“ schimpfte Anna, ihre kleine Schwester, und stapfte mit dem Fuß auf:  
„Und du liebst diesen Kerl doch gar nicht, du kennst ihn noch nicht mal... ich glaube ich muss dich nicht an das Desaster mit Hans erinnern, oder? Viel besser wäre es, wenn du hier bleibst und mich unterstützt. Es wird schon jemand kommen, in den du dich verliebst.“  
„Und wie lange soll ich darauf warten, wie lange soll Arendelle darauf warten? Weißt du noch, was ich dir sagte, als ich die Herrschaft an dich übergab? Als du Königin wurdest? Arendelle braucht mehr Herz, als ich es ihm geben kann, es braucht dein Herz. Du und Kristoff, ihr werdet ein gutes Königspaar sein und wenn ich verheiratet bin, komme ich mit meinem Mann zurück. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass immer adliges Blut in diesem Schloss lebt, und auch weiterhin auf dem Thron sitzt. Und was Hans angeht... ich habe meinen Zukünftigen schon mit allen Mitteln überprüfen lassen, er ist definitiv kein zweiter Hans.“  
„Die Kinder von Kristoff und mir werden zumindest zur Hälfte...“  
„Anna“ Elsa umarmte ihre Schwester fest:  
„Auch wenn du die Königin bist, ich weiß zumindest in diesem Fall, was das Beste für Arendelle ist. Und du wirst es auch irgendwann verstehen...“

„Anna“ Elsa stützte ihre Arme auf dem Tisch ab und drehte das Bild um, auf der Rückseite stand „Lass es einfach los“, seufzend rieb sie sich die Stirn seufzend:  
„Sie ist meine kleine Schwester.“  
„Erinnert Ihr Euch“ staunte Arthan sofort.  
„Ja. Ein wenig jedenfalls. Ich bin keine Königin, ich war es, ich habe das Reich Arendelle an meine Schwester übergeben... ich fühlte mich nicht gut genug dafür, oder sagen wir, sie hat einen anderen Regierungsstil als ich. Ich erinnere mich, dass man mich Königin Eisblock nannte. Und das beschreibt es wohl am Besten, Anna war immer mit mehr Herz dabei. Und sie war verheiratet, mit einem Bürgerlichen, Kristoff. Er... ich wollte nicht, dass ihre Kinder auf dem Thron sitzen, deswegen verließ ich Arendelle. Ich sollte jemanden heiraten der adlig war, und unsere Kinder sollten dann auf Anna folgen. Ich war wirklich ein gefühlloser Eisblock, es hätte vollkommen gereicht auf die Kinder von Anna und Kristoff zu warten.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ wehrte Jenassa ernst ab:  
„Ich bin mir fast schon sicher, dass Euch die Götter diese Idee eingaben, damit Ihr auf ein Schiff kommt und sie Euch nach Himmelsrand bringen können. Die Götter gehen manchmal seltsame Wege und das wird einer davon gewesen sein.“  
„Ich habe meine Schwester, meinen Schwager, und alle meine Freunde dort zurückgelassen. Unsere Eltern starben, als Anna sechzehn Jahre alt war, glaube ich, ich bin drei Jahre älter als sie. Sie starben auf einer Schiffsreise... Es ist noch so verschwommen, ich hatte... meine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle, ich habe Handschuhe getragen und fürchtete mich davor jemanden zu berühren. Ich wollte niemanden verletzen.  
Aber... ich bin mir auch sicher, Anna ist eine sehr gute Königin. Es gibt keinen Grund besorgt zu sein... ich würde sie nur gerne wissen lassen, dass ich am Leben bin und es mir gut geht. Sie soll nicht denken, dass sie ihre ganze Familie auf dem Meer verloren hat.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es da einen Weg gibt“ nickte der Erzmagier plötzlich:  
„Er muss nur erst gefunden werden. Denn nach alldem was ich hörte, stammt Ihr nicht von Tamriel und Euer Schiff ist gesunken. Aber es ist sicher nicht unmöglich, es ist nicht das Ende von allem was gewesen ist, so etwas gibt es besonders in der Magie nicht. Und das solltet Ihr doch am Besten wissen, oder?“

„Ich hoffe Nassion kann wirklich kommen, er hat ja keinen Kurier zurück geschickt“, einen Tag später überquerten Elsa, Tyr, Arthan und Jenassa die Brücke, gingen zurück nach Winterfeste und wollten dort auf das Schiff steigen, um damit nach Windhelm zu kommen. Wenn Elsa wieder den Weg frei machte, würden sie sicher schon am Abend im Hafen einlaufen.  
Sie versprachen dem Erzmagier auch, sofort zur Hilfe zu eilen, sollte er sie brauchen und falls er doch noch Ancano loswerden wollte, war Elsa auch immer bereit dazu.  
„Elsa, wir haben gestern Abend noch, als Ihr schon geschlafen habt, über die derzeitige Situation nachgedacht“ erklärte Arthan plötzlich und wurde verwirrt angesehen, fast gleichzeitig betraten sie die Stadt und begrüßten erstmal Arendal... mit Streicheleinheiten und einer Möhre:  
„Ich denke, es ist erstmal besser, wenn wir uns trennen.“  
„Wie meint Ihr das?“  
„Jenassa und ich werden zum Ustengrav gehen und das Horn von Jurgen Windrufer holen, und Ihr geht mit Tyr erst nach Windhelm, und dann nach Rifton. Wir treffen uns dann dort und bringen gemeinsam das Horn zu den Graubärten. Es geht dabei nicht nur darum, dass ich schnell von den Graubärten anerkannt werden möchte, sondern auch um die Axt von Balgruuf. Ulfric sollte sie bald erhalten und die Graubärte auch ihr Horn, außerdem glaube ich, dass ich allein mit Jenassa schneller bin.“  
„Das klingt so, als würde ich Euch behindern“ hakte die Tochter des Schnees nach, aber sie hatte sich auch so etwas schon gedacht, fing dann gelassen an Arendal zu beladen und steckte das Bild in ihren Rucksack.  
Sie war natürlich betrübt darüber, dass sie nun von Anna wusste, aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass diese alles ohne sie meistern konnte. Sie hatte Kristoff, sie hatte Arendelle, und vielleicht gab es ja wirklich irgendwann einmal die Möglichkeit ihr eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Einfach nur zu sagen, dass Elsa verliebt und glücklich war.  
Das sie eine Aufgabe und ihr Schicksal gefunden hatte.  
„Natürlich tut Ihr das nicht, und unter anderen Umständen würde ich nicht auf Euch verzichten wollen. Aber Euer Auftrag ist genauso wichtig wie der meine, vielleicht sogar noch wichtiger, und es muss beides erledigt werden. Jenassa kennt einen kurzen Weg von hier nach Morthal, was in der Nähe des Grabs liegt. Und wenn wir das Horn haben, reisen wir sofort nach Rifton. Wir warten dort auf euch Beide, sollte Ulfric euch länger in Anspruch nehmen. Und ihr nehmt Arendal mit.“  
Elsa schwieg, seit Helgen war sie kaum von Arthan getrennt gewesen, aber er hatte eben auch recht. Er war, zusammen mit Jenassa, sicher schneller beim Grab und dann im Besitz des Horns, und in der Zwischenzeit konnte sich Elsa um die Sache mit Weißlauf kümmern.  
„Also gut“ murmelte sie leise und nickte dann ernst:  
„Ihr habt recht und sicher wollt ihr auch gleich los. Wir lassen uns von Nassion nach Windhelm bringen und verbringen da sicher ein paar Tage, dann fahren wir mit der Kutsche nach Rifton. Arendal nehmen wir mit, zur Not reite ich auf ihm neben der Kutsche her. Aber ich bin mir sicher, man kann ihn auch daran anbinden und so mitnehmen.“  
„Gut“ Arthan und Jenassa nahmen ihre Rucksäcke und bekamen auch das Zelt, das brauchten Tyr und Elsa erstmal nicht:  
„Wir werden uns beeilen, soweit es geht.“  
„Passt lieber auf euch auf, und kommt heile in Rifton an. Das ist das Wichtigste“ wehrte die junge Frau scheinbar gelassen ab... wie es sich wohl anfühlte auf ein Schiff zu steigen und sich von der Schwester zu trennen?  
War das ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie sie es gerade erlebte?  
Wobei, sie traf Ulfric und Brynjolf bald wieder, beide Männer waren ihr unendlich wichtig und sie freute sich, sie wieder zu sehen.  
Sicher wäre Anna glücklich darüber, ihre Schwester so zu sehen, stark, geliebt, einer wichtigen Aufgabe nachgehend... und nicht mehr als Königin Eisblock.  
„Das werden wir“ versprach Arthan und drückte Elsa fest an sich, flüsterte:  
„Für mich seid Ihr meine Schwester.“ Dafür bekam er einen Kuss, auf die Stirn, von ihr und er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie diese Aussage sehr rührte.  
Dann wandte er sich Tyr zu und drückte ihm fest die Hand.  
„Passt mir auf Elsa auf, nicht nur Brynjolf wird wütend sein, wenn ihr etwas geschieht. Und achtet darauf, sollten ihre Augen plötzlich weiß werden, dann versucht alle zu retten, und auch Euch selbst.“  
Tyr nickte ernst, Elsa kräuselte leicht die Lippen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie zeitweise schon sehr gefährlich sein konnte.  
„Und Ihr passt auf Arthan auf“ warnte die Tochter des Schnees, dann Jenassa, lächelte dabei aber:  
„Wir brauchen das Drachenblut ja noch.“  
„Ich werde schon auf ihn achten“ versprach sie schmunzelnd und drückte Elsa ebenfalls an sich:  
„Und dann trennen wir uns erstmal nicht mehr. Ihr habt mir ja auch versprochen, noch das Versteck des verbotenen Messers auszuräumen. Das wird mich zu einer reichen Frau machen.“  
„Genau“ nickte Elsa zustimmend und dann machten sich die Beiden auch gleich auf den Weg, raus aus Winterfeste und in Richtung Süden.  
„Gehen wir mit Arendal zur Anlegestelle“ seufzte die junge Frau und Tyr nahm die Zügel des Hengstes:  
„Ich will so schnell wie möglich in Windhelm ankommen.“  
„Traurig“ fragte Tyr leise und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Ein wenig, ja. Aber wir werden die Beiden ja bald wiedersehen. Schaut, ich glaube da sehe ich schon das Schiff ankommen, gehen wir runter und ich denke... ich muss noch keine neue Anlegestelle erschaffen.“


	47. Chapter 47

„...Egal was für Pläne wir machen, solange Balgruuf uns keine Antwort gibt, sitzen wir auf den glühenden Kohlen Oblivions“ Galmar Stein-Faust klang nicht besonders begeistert, als Elsa und Tyr den Palast der Könige betraten und den Saal durchquerten. Beim Thron befand sich nur Jorleif, der gerade ein Essen aufdecken ließ und sofort nickte er ihnen zu, lächelte und orderte noch zwei Teller zusätzlich. Er ahnte schon, dass die Beiden nicht nicht im Haus Kerzenschein nächtigen mussten und tatsächlich, kaum waren die Teller da, ließ er zwei Zimmer vorbereiten.  
Elsa hatte die Axt von Balgruuf dabei, bedeutete Tyr kurz im Saal zu warten, und betrat dann den Raum, indem sich Ulfric und Galmar gerade unterhielten. Es war der Raum indem alle Pläne für den Krieg gemacht wurden, deswegen befand sich darin unter anderem auch eine Karte von Himmelsrand.  
„Elsa“ staunte der Jarl von Windhelm sofort, trat an sie heran und zog sie sanft in seine Arme, küsste sie auf die Stirn:  
„Ich hoffte sehr, Euch bald wieder zu sehen... was ist das für eine Waffe?“  
„Eine die Euch sehr gefallen wird“ schmunzelte die junge Frau:  
„Sie gehört Balgruuf und er schickt sie Euch. Ich bin auch als Unterhändlerin hier und er unternimmt nichts, solange er keine Nachricht von mir erhält.“  
Stille trat ein, Ulfric nahm die Axt und sah darauf, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Balgruuf ist nicht dumm, er schickt den einzigen Menschen, bei dem Ulfric schwach wird“ lachte Galmar dreckig:  
„Ihr werdet doch jetzt keinen Fehler begehen, oder? Balgruuf schickt die Axt sicher nicht, um sie wieder zurück zu bekommen. Und wir brauchen ihn.“  
„Natürlich gibt es auch bei ihm nichts umsonst, aber ich habe auch die Erlaubnis Euch nach Weißlauf einzuladen, Ulfric“ erklärte Elsa, während der Jarl immer noch die Axt betrachtete:  
„Ich habe ihm selbst vorgeschlagen, dass ihr euch an einen Tisch setzt und es persönlich besprecht. Denn zuerst wollte er mir eine Liste, so lang wie mein Unterarm, mitgeben. Ich bin aber sicher kein gewöhnlicher Kurier, außerdem mag ich Balgruuf, mir wäre es lieber wenn er ein Verbündeter ist.“  
„Ich werde die Axt behalten und ihm selbst einen Kurier schicken, lasst uns essen... ist Arthan nicht mitgekommen“ Ulfric deutete auf den Esstisch und begrüßte dann auch Tyr.  
„Er holt, zusammen mit Jenassa, das Horn von Jurgen Windrufer, aus seinem Grab. Die Graubärte haben ihn geschickt. Und er ist der Meinung, dass mein Auftrag genauso wichtig ist, wie seiner. Tyr wurde mir von Brynjolf an die Seite gestellt.“  
„Ein Mann, der auf seine Frau aufpasst“ stellte Ulfric fest und rückte der Dame den Stuhl zurecht:  
„Umso unbesorgter kann ich um Euch sein. Ich habe auch einmal versucht das Horn zu bekommen, scheiterte aber, da ich den Wirbelwindsprint nicht beherrsche. Nur damit lassen sich die letzten drei Tore öffnen.“  
„Ich nehme an, es ist der Schrei, der ihn schnell wie ein Pfeil werden lässt. Den hat er bei den Graubärten gelernt.“  
„Dann wird er das Horn wahrscheinlich mit Leichtigkeit bekommen... wie ist es Euch ergangen? Ich hörte von einem riesigen Eismonster, welches mit einem Thalmor kurzen Prozess machte.“  
„Sie griffen mich an, nur weil ich das Amulett um meinen Hals trug und es gut zu sehen war. Nun wird jeder von ihnen sterben, der mir begegnet, das Eismonster war eine Warnung. Nur den in der Akademie, den musste ich leider am Leben lassen.“  
„Ihr wart in der Akademie?“  
„Noch heute Morgen. Ich habe dort zwar nichts gelernt, aber einige neue Erkenntnisse über meine Vergangenheit bekommen.“ Elsa sah sich nachdenklich das Angebot an, und griff dann zum Möhreneintopf und frischem Brot.  
„Angenehm, oder unangenehm“ hakte Ulfric nach und wirkte dabei recht besorgt.  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht“ wehrte Elsa ab:  
„Wir würden gerne ein, zwei Tage in Windhelm bleiben...“  
„Natürlich übernachtet ihr im Palast“ bestimmte der Jarl sofort und schickte jemanden, um nach Arendal zu sehen:  
„Und danach werdet ihr sicher nach Rifton weiterreisen?“  
„Ja, wir treffen dort Arthan und Jenassa. Aber wir werden auch mit der Kutsche dorthin fahren und so nur ein paar Stunden für die Reise brauchen. Ich würde gerne den grauen Bezirk besuchen.“  
„Wollt Ihr mich kontrollieren“ schmunzelte Ulfric amüsiert:  
„Ich werde Euch Morgen dorthin begleiten und ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet überrascht sein.“

„Ich bin immer noch etwas ungehalten darüber, dass ich Euch an diesen Dieb verlor“, es war früher Morgen als Ulfric der Tochter des Schnees in ihren Mantel half:  
„Wie gerne hätte ich Euch als meine Königin...“ Er unterbrach sich, als Elsa ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte.  
„Ich war eine Königin, dessen bin ich mir jetzt sicher“ erklärte sie leise und er küsste ihren Finger zart:  
„In Arendelle. Und ich war keine gute Königin, ich war so schlecht, dass man mich Königin Eisblock nannte und ich freiwillig die Krone an meine jüngere Schwester übergab. Ich bin dort auf das Schiff gestiegen, um in einem anderen Königreich meinen zukünftigen Ehemann zu treffen, einen Mann den ich nicht kannte und mit dem ich nur das adlige Blut meiner Familie erhalten wollte.  
Meine Schwester heiratete aus Liebe einen Bürgerlichen.  
Ich glaube, wenn ich eines nicht mehr sein möchte, dann eine Königin und Herrscherin. Ich liebe Euch sehr, Ulfric, aber irgendwie... anders. Und ich habe auch nicht vor Brynjolf in irgendeiner Weise zu heiraten, er ist mein Geliebter.“  
„Denkt er genau so?“  
„Ja“ Elsa war rot geworden und küsste den Jarl dann sanft auf die Lippen:  
„Unter anderen Umständen... reden wir besser nicht mehr darüber.“  
„Ich möchte aber darüber reden“ erklärte Ulfric leise und zog Elsa einfach an sich, küsste sie zärtlich, aber auch bestimmt, und sie konnte einfach nicht anders, sie musste den Kuss erwidern.  
„Ulfric, bitte“ nuschelte sie, mit hochrotem Kopf, und schob ihn sanft von sich weg:  
„Ich liebe Brynjolf.“  
„Mich aber auch, das habt Ihr eben gesagt.“  
„Ja. Aber ich kann doch nicht...“  
„Er ist nur Euer Geliebter“ erinnerte er sie und küsste sie einfach erneut, zog sie dabei eng an sich und...  
…“Ich sollte mich schämen“ eine nackte Tochter des Schnees zog an einem der Bärenfelle, auf dem Bett des Jarls, und versuchte sich irgendwie darunter zu vergraben.  
„Ihr solltet das hier essen“ Ulfric trug nur einen dünnen Mantel aus Leinen, als er ihr ein wenig Eismirriam hin hielt, getrocknet und irgendwie sah es nicht sonderlich lecker aus. Elsa beobachtete, immer noch beschämt, wie sich das Leinen auf die Muskeln des Jarls legte, Muskeln die sie in den letzten Stunden sehr zu schätzen lernte.  
„Warum, ich glaube man isst das nicht getrocknet und nur als Gewürz.“  
„Es ist auch ein Kraut, welches eine magische Wirkung hat, wie so viele Pflanzen hier in Himmelsrand. Ihr solltet es essen um Brynjolf nicht, in neun Monaten, einen kleinen Sturmmantel zu präsentieren“ verkündete Ulfric trocken und schon kaute Elsa auf dem Kraut herum, es schmeckte wie Seife, aber eine Schwangerschaft war auch gerade nicht sonderlich wünschenswert. Und auch der Jarl wollte nicht Vater werden, nicht auf diese Weise und noch während des Krieges.  
Ulfric setzte sich auf das Bett und küsste sie zart auf die Stirn.  
„Ihr habt Euch eben nicht geschämt, und solltet es auch jetzt nicht tun. Wenn Ihr wollt, dann ist das hier nie passiert, und wenn nicht...“  
„Es ist passiert, es ist so gut passiert, dass ich es wahrscheinlich nie vergessen werde“ kaute Elsa langsam, und schluckte den Eismirriam runter, dann richtete sie sich etwas auf und kuschelte sich vorsichtig in die Arme des Jarls:  
„Ihr habt mich verführt. Ihr solltet Euch schämen und nicht ich.“  
„Ich schäme mich unsagbar“ nickte Ulfric trocken, natürlich tat er es nicht und irgendwie musste Elsa darüber schmunzeln.  
„Wenigstens hat Tyr es nicht mitbekommen. Brynjolf war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob mein stiller Begleiter schreiben kann, aber wahrscheinlich kann er es und er würde es tun, wenn er ihm etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen hat... andererseits, ich sollte ehrlich sein und es Brynjolf sagen.“  
„Ja, das solltet Ihr. Wenn er Euch dann Ärger macht, schicke ich ihm einfach meine Leute und schon hält er seinen Mund.“  
„Ulfric“ klagte Elsa sofort und der Jarl lachte fröhlich auf, küsste sie sanft.  
„Natürlich wird er keinen Ärger machen, denn er hat als Euer Geliebter keinerlei Ansprüche zu stellen. Stattdessen sollte er froh sein, wenn Ihr ihm nicht den Weg vor die Tür zeigt. Ihr seid die Tochter des Schnees, die mächtigste Magierin in Himmelsrand, und die berühmteste. Ihr seid eine wunderschöne und kluge Frau... Ihr dürft sicher auch zwei Männer als Eure Geliebten haben. Selbst wenn davon einer der Jarl von Windhelm ist, und der zukünftige Großkönig.“  
„Mir wäre es eigentlich lieber, Ihr würdet eine Frau finden und mit ihr kleine Sturmmäntel in die Welt setzen.“  
„Eigentlich?“  
„Eigentlich“ seufzte Elsa leise und rieb ihre kalte Nase an der nackten Brust ihres zweiten Geliebten:  
„Ich kann Euch einfach nicht widerstehen. Besonders nicht, wenn Ihr mich so anseht wie jetzt.“ Ulfric Sturmmantel, der Jarl von Windhelm und der Ostmarsch, der starke Anführer der Rebellion, hatte einen Blick aufgelegt, welcher jeden Eisberg im Geistermeer zum Schmelzen hätte bringen können.  
Und da konnte auch Elsa nicht mehr widerstehen.  
„Das muss in der Natur der Nord liegen“ überlegte sie ernsthaft und kuschelte sich eng an Ulfric, er legte seine Arme um sie und nahm ihre Hände in seine:  
„Ihr und Brynjolf, ihr wisst genau wie ihr mich um den Finger wickeln könnt.“  
„Ihr seid aber auch williges Opfer“ schmunzelte Ulfric und küsste sie zart auf ihr Haar:  
„Ich bin bereit Euch zu teilen, mit diesem Kerl in Rifton, aber ich glaube, jetzt wird er mich wieder ausrauben wollen.“  
„Er meinte das Zierschwert wäre das einzig wertvolle im Palast, wobei noch nicht mal das, ein Kunde wollte es sich ins Haus hängen. Ansonsten habt Ihr hier wohl nur alte Knochen und Gegenstände von Ysgramor. Und die müsste sich auch jemand an die Wand hängen wollen, bevor er sie hier abholt. Aber wenn Ihr wollt, dann spreche ich mit ihm darüber.“  
„Nein, das braucht Ihr nicht. Die Gildenmitglieder sind wahrscheinlich die Einzigen, welche hier irgendetwas stehlen können, und es auch versuchen. Wenn Brynjolf mir seinen Trupp schickt, dann wird es auch notwendig sein und ja, es ist wenig hier wirklich wertvoll. Das Zierschwert gehörte einem Gefährten von Ysgramor, der Palast der Könige gleicht teilweise einem Museum.“  
„Werdet Ihr nach Einsamkeit ziehen, wenn Ihr Großkönig seid?“  
„Und damit Windhelm verlassen, niemals. Ich bin in diesen Mauern aufgewachsen, mein Vater war vor mir Jarl und davor dessen Vater. Und diesen Palast baute Ysgramor, von hier aus wurde Himmelsrand mit den Nord bevölkert. Es ist nur recht, wenn diese Stadt wieder der Mittelpunkt des Landes wird. Möchtet Ihr jetzt den grauen Bezirk sehen? Oder lieber noch ein paar Stunden mit mir hier...“  
„Ulfric“ seufzte Elsa und ließ sich zu einem weiteren, innigen Kuss verführen:  
„Tyr wird sich schon fragen wo ich bin und ich wette, Galmar kann ihn auch nicht lange beschäftigen.“  
„Sie sind Nord, zur Not gehen sie Met trinken.“  
„Tyr ist auch zur Hälfte Hochelf, ich bin mir sogar fast sicher, dass er nicht nur mit dem Bogen umgehen kann und sehr intelligent ist. Vielleicht ist er so schweigsam, weil er noch niemanden gefunden hat, mit dem er sich entsprechend unterhalten kann.“  
„Er ist zur Hälfte Altmer? Dann muss seine Mutter eine Nord gewesen sein. Ich glaube, ich muss einmal mit ihm sprechen, eventuell kann ich ihm einen Posten an meinem Hof, oder in der Armee anbieten.“  
„Um die Moral zu stärken?“  
„Um vielleicht noch ein paar Leute dazu zu bringen für Himmelsrand zu kämpfen, auch wenn sie keine Nord sind. Dank Arthan überlegen wir derzeit, wie wir Markarth erobern können und Galmar hat schon einige handfeste Pläne gemacht. Aber die Kapazitäten fehlen mir“ Ulfric fing an Elsa beim Anziehen zu helfen und legte dann selbst seine Kleidung wieder an:  
„Ich habe schon einmal um Markarth gekämpft, aber da hatte ich zweitausend Mann im Rücken. So viele kriege ich diesmal nicht zusammen.“  
„Aber diesmal müsst Ihr auch nicht die ganze Stadt ausräuchern. Ihr müsst doch im Grunde nur den Jarl ausschalten und dann die Tore geöffnet bekommen. Ich kenne Markarth nicht, aber Tyr lebt dort und angeblich ist alles aus Stein, Ihr könnt also auch nichts anzünden.“  
„Markarth gehörte einst den Dwemern, dann den Abgeschworenen... aber das Wichtigste sind die Silberminen. Mit dem Geld könnte ich meine Truppen auch noch besser ausrüsten. Ihr habt Recht, ich muss niemanden dort töten...“  
„Schickt einen Spion hinein, er soll sich etwas umsehen, vielleicht betet jemand aus der Familie des Jarl Talos an, oder hat sich mit dunklen Gestalten zusammen getan. Erpresst diese Person, sorgt dafür, dass der Jarl schwach ist und die Tore offen. Und dann schickt Galmar mit ein fünfzig Mann, in der Nacht, hinein.“  
Ulfric schwieg, reichte Elsa ihre Stiefel und beobachtete sie nachdenklich, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Das ist ein sehr guter Plan, ich werde noch heute einen Spion los schicken. Aber erstmal gehen wir jetzt ein wenig spazieren, und Euer Begleiter wird auch noch nichts hiervon erfahren. Sonst schickt mir Brynjolf noch seine ganze Gilde her und am Ende finde ich nicht einmal meine Unterhosen mehr vor.“  
„Wenn es nach mir geht, braucht Ihr gar keine mehr zu tragen“ kicherte Elsa und musste dann etwas vor dem Jarl fliehen.  
Hoffentlich war Brynjolf ihr wirklich nicht böse, und wenn doch, dann musste sie sich am Ende doch noch entscheiden... nur mittlerweile schien dies fast unmöglich geworden zu sein.


	48. Chapter 48

„Was machen wir hier“ Elsa, Ulfric und Tyr standen vor einem Haus, im besten Viertel von Windhelm und sahen es sich recht interessiert von Außen aus an.  
„Das ist das Hjerim, der Name bedeutet Frostheim“ erklärte Ulfric lächelnd. Am Abend wollten Elsa und Tyr die Kutsche nach Rifton besteigen und die Nacht durch fahren, dann hoffentlich bei Sonnenaufgang in der Stadt ankommen.  
„Es ist das beste Haus von Windhelm“ fügte der Jarl hinzu und schloss dann die Tür auf:  
„Bis vor Kurzem gehörte es noch einer Tochter vom Schmetter-Schild-Clan, aber sie wurde ermordet und der Vater verkaufte es daraufhin wieder an Jorleif. Deswegen steht es derzeit leer. Kommt rein.“  
Sie betraten das Haus und Elsa zeigte sich sichtlich überrascht, allein die Küche war schon so groß wie der gesamte Wohnraum des Brisenheims. Das Hjerim war zudem zweistöckig, unten konnte man kochen und essen, gemütlich bei den Büchern sitzen und etwas Alchemie betreiben. Oben gab es zwei Schlafzimmer und genügend Platz für Rüstungen und Waffen.  
Die einzige Feuerstelle befand sich in der Küche, aber das reichte auch vollkommen um das ganze Haus zu wärmen. Und alles war aus Holz...  
„Gefällt es Euch, Elsa“ fragte Ulfric neugierig.  
„Das beantworte ich erst, wenn ich erfahren habe, wieso wir uns das ansehen.“  
„Ich möchte es Euch schenken“ nickte der Jarl lächelnd, natürlich hoffte er auf eine Zustimmung seiner Geliebten:  
„Arthan hat ja das Brisenheim, und wahrscheinlich wird das auch der...“  
„Ich hatte eigentlich vor nach Rifton zu ziehen“ Elsa presste die Lippen fest zusammen, das war wirklich ein wunderschönes Haus, und zudem ein Geschenk.  
„Ihr könnt auch zusätzlich ein Haus in Rifton haben. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass das Hjerim Euer einziger Wohnsitz ist. Es soll Euch nur als Heim dienen, wenn Ihr ein paar Tage in Windhelm seid. Und es würde eben auch ein Zimmer für Tyr bieten, oder jeden anderen Begleiter, den Ihr mitbringt. Aber ich nehme stark an, dass Ihr von nun an hauptsächlich mit Tyr unterwegs seid.“  
Elsa schwieg, ging langsam durch das Haus und schien etwas zu suchen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Was fehlt“ fragte Ulfric sofort.  
„Das Bad. Im Brisenheim habe ich einen Badebereich.“  
„Wir nehmen den Alchemiebereich raus und ich lasse Euch ein Bad hinein bauen. Das ist kein Problem, aber ansonsten gefällt es Euch doch, oder?“  
„Ja, es ist wunderbar“ strahlte Elsa sofort und widerstand der Versuchung ihren Geliebten zu umarmen, oder gar zu küssen, Tyr sollte es doch noch nicht erfahren. Erst wollte sie mit Brynjolf persönlich sprechen, alles klären...  
„Dann lasse ich es für euch Beide bereit machen und wenn ihr nach Windhelm zurückkehrt, könnt ihr darin wohnen.“ Und natürlich hoffte der Jarl auch, dass er mit seiner Liebsten darin ungestört war. Zur Not würde er Tyr einfach vor die Tür setzen, zumindest für ein paar Stunden.  
„Das wäre wunderbar“ lächelte Elsa sanft und Ulfric nahm ihre Hände in seine, hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dabei bemerkte die junge Frau etwas in seiner Kleidung, was ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war, ein Brief, welcher aus einer Tasche raus schaute.  
Und dieser schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein.  
„Was ist das“ fragte Elsa neugierig, eigentlich ging es sie nichts an, aber dann hatte sie den Brief doch in den Händen. Er trug das Siegel der Diebesgilde, Ulfric war blass geworden, als sie ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick bedachte.  
„Gebt mir das“ ächzte er entsetzt, wollte ihr den Brief wieder abnehmen, aber da hatte sie den Umschlag schon geöffnet und las das Schreiben von Brynjolf.  
„Können uns einigen... wenn Elsa einverstanden ist... bin bereit zu teilen, wenn Jarl Laila Rechtsprecher abgesetzt wird und Maven Schwarz-Dorn an die Macht kommt... werde dafür sorgen, dass Maven sich den Sturmmänteln zugetan fühlt...“  
Stille trat ein, Elsa gab den Brief an Tyr weiter und der bewies dann, dass er lesen konnte, da er sofort das Schreiben sehr interessiert studierte.  
„So ist das also“ die Tochter des Schnees presste die Lippen fest zusammen, Ulfric schwieg voller Entsetzen und war schneeweiß geworden:  
„Ein Handel, und das schon vor meiner Ankunft hier. Brynjolf war von Anfang an bereit mich mit Euch zu teilen... ich komme mir gerade vor wie eine alte Schlachtkuh auf dem Viehmarkt. Die Schenkel gehen nach Rifton, die Filets bleiben in Windhelm.“  
Ulfric schwieg immer noch, er wusste nicht was er darauf noch sagen sollte und Elsas Blick zeigte deutliche Wut.  
„Ich Idiot“ flüsterte er dann und strich sich recht verzweifelt über das Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Brief schon längst entsorgen wollen und einfach in seiner Kleidung vergessen.  
Dann aber schien Elsa sich zu entspannen, etwas was sogar Tyr erstaunte, und sie lächelte sogar.  
„Ihr sagtet mir gestern, ich wäre die mächtigste Magierin, und die berühmteste, von ganz Himmelsrand. Ich wäre klug und wunderschön, und deswegen dürfte ich auch zwei Männer haben. Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich glücklich schätzen, dass sich diese Männer auch gut verstehen und sich gegenseitig Briefe schreiben. Und wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich beschwere, immerhin handelt es sich dabei um den zukünftigen Großkönig und den derzeitigen Diebesgildenmeister“ erklärte sie ruhig und gab Ulfric seinen Brief zurück, der schwieg nun voller Erstaunen über diese Reaktion:  
„Ich liebe euch Beide, dass sagte ich schon einmal, und das hier erspart mir nun eine sehr peinliche Situation in Rifton. Ich nehme das Hjerim sehr gerne an, und werde mir auch ein Haus in Rifton kaufen, als eine solch berühmte Frau, kann man auch zwei recht luxuriöse Wohnsitze haben. Besagte Maven hat ja auch zwei Häuser, und vielleicht werde ich auch einmal ein Unternehmen aufbauen...“  
„Wirklich“ staunten Tyr und Ulfric gleichzeitig, und letzterer fügte hinzu:  
„Für ein paar Momente hatte ich große Angst Euch zu verlieren.“  
„Mich verliert man so schnell nicht... aber unschön war diese Aktion trotzdem, das bekommt auch Brynjolf noch zu hören. Ich bin kein Viehzeugs“ sie hob warnend den Zeigefinger, gab dann aber Ulfric doch lieber einen Kuss und verließ das Hjerim wieder:  
„Wer hat die Vorbesitzerin getötet?“  
„Das wissen wir nicht, es passiert seit einigen Monaten immer wieder, dass eine junge Frau getötet wird. Sie nennen ihn den Schlächter, aber bisher gibt es noch keinen Anhaltspunkt darauf, wer es sein könnte. Die Frauen sind übel zugerichtet“ erzählte Ulfric ernst und schloss das Haus wieder ab.  
„Wenn derjenige bei unserem nächsten Besuch immer noch frei rum läuft, dann kümmere ich mich persönlich darum. Ich habe keine Lust hier zu leben und dann am Ende auch übel zugerichtet im Dreck zu liegen.“  
„Das wäre eventuell zu gefährlich, aber andererseits, Ihr seid auch eine sehr gefährliche Frau“ Ulfric zog sie sanft an sich und küsste sie zärtlich.  
„Ja, das bin ich tatsächlich, und auch noch ein wenig beleidigt“ sie schob ihn entschieden von sich weg:  
„Kommt Tyr, wir sehen nach, ob wir auf dem Markt noch ein paar Sachen bekommen, die es in Rifton nicht gibt. Und wir müssen auch noch einiges verkaufen.“  
„Soll ich...“ Ulfric unterbrach sich, er ahnte schon das er da nicht bei sein durfte:  
„Ich lasse ein Mittagessen zubereiten und erwarte euch dann im Palast.“  
„Ihr müsst sicher auch noch etwas arbeiten“ nickte Elsa schmunzelnd, und gab ihm dann doch noch einen Kuss. So sehr beleidigt war sie dann doch nicht mehr.

„Elsa, ich weiß, Ihr seid nicht begeistert darüber, aber...“  
„Ich soll Brynjolf etwas mitbringen? Was ist das? Das Geld für meine Lenden, oder gibt es doch Schenkel?“  
„Elsa“ schnappte der Jarl von Windhelm entsetzt, er und Galmar brachten die beiden Besucher am späten Abend zu den Ställen und banden Arendal auch gleich an der Kutsche an:  
„Ärgert mich nicht damit, ich weiß doch, dass Ihr nicht mehr beleidigt seid.“ Natürlich war sie es nicht mehr, aber sie wollte es beiden Männern auch nicht zu einfach machen. Am Ende saß sie in irgendeinem Harem und wurde nur noch mit teuren Seidentüchern bei Laune gehalten.  
Nein, das glaubte sie dann auch nicht wirklich, aber sie wollte gerade auch zeigen, dass sie das Schwert in der Hand hielt und die Männer unbewaffnet waren.  
Erstmal jedenfalls.  
„Es ist Geld, ja, aber für etwas anderes“ erklärte Ulfric dann:  
„Sagen wir, ich möchte mir das Wohlwollen von Maven Schwarz-Dorn sichern, deswegen beauftrage ich die Gilde etwas für sie zu stehlen. Das kann sie sich dann an die Wand hängen, oder in eine Vitrine stellen, aber Hauptsache sie ist mir gut gesinnt. Normalerweise würde ich auf solche Mittel nicht zurückgreifen, nicht vor einer solchen Frau herum kriechen, aber Maven kann auch mir die dunkle Bruderschaft an den Hals hetzen... oder schlimmeres. Da ist es mir lieber, wenn sie Jarl ist und ich ein Auge auf sie habe, egal was es kostet.“  
Ulfric hielt Elsa das Paket hin, diese überlegte kurz und nahm es dann an sich.  
„Ich hätte es eventuell anders geregelt, aber das ist Maven Schwarz-Dorn, man muss vorsichtig bei ihr sein und ich bin es auch.“ Sie steckte die „Lieferung“ ordentlich ein und streckte sich dann um den Jarl sanft zu küssen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr ein paar der Bärenfelle aus Eurem Schlafzimmer in das Hjerim bringen lasst“ flüsterte sie leicht lächelnd und etwas verlegen:  
„Ich wette auf meinem Bett würden sie sich sehr gut machen.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir auch sicher, ich werde das veranlassen und bei Eurer Rückkehr werdet Ihr nicht nur diese Annehmlichkeit vorfinden“ schmunzelte Ulfric und küsste seine Geliebte erneut:  
„Am Liebsten würde ich Euch gar nicht gehen lassen, aber Ihr seid nicht nur mächtig, schön und klug, sondern auch sehr wichtig für Himmelsrand. Egal was noch auf das Drachenblut zukommt, er wird Euch brauchen.“  
„Und egal was noch auf mich zukommt, Ihr werdet immer in meinem Herzen sein“ Elsa küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und stieg dann auf die Kutsche, Tyr folgte ihr und überprüfte dann noch mal ob Arendal auch gut fest gebunden war.  
„Und wenn Ihr zurückkehrt, Tyr, reden wir einmal darüber ob Ihr Euch nicht gut als Thane von Windhelm machen würdet. Oder eventuell als Anführer einer meiner Einheiten, aber ich tendiere eher zum Thane.“  
Tyr schwieg für einen Moment, dann wollte er erst etwas sagen, nickte dann aber doch nur.  
„Wahrscheinlich seid Ihr genau das was Windhelm gerade braucht, Tyr“ schmunzelte Galmar und nickte dann dem Kutscher zu, der daraufhin sein Pferd antrieb.  
„Kommt bald wieder“ winkte Ulfric ihnen noch nach, Elsa winkte zurück und dann waren die Ställe auch schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Nachdenklich sah sie auf den Ring, den ihr Ulfric gab, und berührte dann das Amulett um ihren Hals.  
„Traurig“ fragte Tyr.  
„Ein bisschen, aber ich fahre ja jetzt auch nach Rifton. Brynjolf wird schon dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht mehr lange traurig bin.“  
Der große Krieger antwortete nicht, stattdessen holte er einen Geldbeutel hervor, dazu einen Umschlag.  
„Was ist das“ wollte Elsa neugierig wissen.  
„Geld“ war die knappe Antwort, aber mittlerweile war es fast schon so, als könne sie die Gedanken von Tyr lesen.  
„Ich nehme an, es ist von Ulfric. Damit Ihr nicht müde werdet mich zu beschützen.“  
„Hier“ Tyr gab ihr den Beutel und bestätigte damit ihre Annahme, aber wieso sollte sie das Geld nehmen?  
„Nein, behaltet es ruhig“ wehrte sie ab:  
„Brynjolf bezahlt Euch nicht, oder?“  
„Freundschaftsdienst.“  
„Dann behaltet das Geld auf jeden Fall. Sie sorgen sich Beide um mich, für den einen macht Ihr das als Freundschaftsdienst und für den anderen gegen Geld. Dann könnt Ihr Euch die Rubine irgendwann kaufen... wieso mögt Ihr sie so? Doch nicht nur wegen der Farbe, und Euer Bruder war doch auch ganz verrückt danach.“  
„Mmh“ brummte Tyr nur, Elsa hakte nicht nach und lehnte sich etwas zurück, versuchte es sich bequem zu machen.  
„Ich schwöre Euch, immer wenn ich einen Rubin finde, dann bekommt Ihr ihn, selbst dann noch, wenn Ihr nicht mehr bei mir seid“ nickte sie und schloss dann die Augen... was sie wohl in Rifton erwartete? Auf jeden Fall ein Diebesgildenmeister, der nicht nur auf ihre Lenden und Schenkel aus war.


	49. Chapter 49

„Danke“ Elsa stieg von der Kutsche, als sie bei Sonnenaufgang die Ställe von Rifton erreichten und Tyr ihr half. Hofgrir war auch gleich da, band Arendal ab und führte ihn in sein „Einzelzimmer“, weit weg von den Stuten.  
„Haben wir überhaupt noch genügend Geld, unser Verkauf in Windhelm hat ja kaum etwas gebracht und zudem mussten wir einiges kaufen“ wollte sie besorgt wissen und kramte nach ihren Münzen, da bezahlte Tyr auch schon die Unterbringung:  
„Das habt Ihr doch hoffentlich nicht von dem Geld bezahlt, welches Euch Ulfric gegeben hat... Doch habt Ihr, ich gebe Euch den Betrag später zurück.“ Elsa blickte ernst auf ihr Gepäck, welches gerade von der Kutsche genommen wurde, Tyr fing an alles zu schultern.  
„Wir könnten jemanden gebrauchen, der...“ Elsa wurde unterbrochen, da sie jemand packte und zum Stall zog, dort wurde sie sofort geküsst. Das war Brynjolf, egal wie er es mitbekommen hatte, dass sie gerade eintraf, er konnte nicht mehr warten.  
„Brynjolf“ sie schob ihn entschieden weg und sah ihn sehr ernst an:  
„Einmal bin ich gerade erst angekommen und zum Zweiten, ich weiß von deinem Handel mit Ulfric. Hier, ein Paket. Und dann unterhalten wir uns einmal darüber, was für eine Kuh ich auf eurem Viehmarkt bin.“  
„Ulfric ist ein Idiot“ beschwerte sich der Dieb sofort, ließ aber nicht von seiner Geliebten ab und blieb weiterhin nah bei ihr, steckte nebenbei das Paket sorgfältig ein.  
„Das hat er auch sehr schnell festgestellt, als dann ich deinen Brief in den Händen hatte. Hilf Tyr mit dem Gepäck, wir haben eine recht mühsame Reise hinter uns und mussten sogar einmal vor einem Drachen fliehen.“  
„Arthan und Jenassa sind nicht dabei?“  
„Sie kommen nach, sie sind noch wegen dem Horn unterwegs.“  
Elsa sah ihn auffordernd an, dann aber küsste sie ihn doch sanft und er widmete sich daraufhin dem Gepäck.  
„Natürlich hätten wir vor dem Drachen nicht fliehen müssen“ fügte Elsa hinzu, als sie Rifton betraten:  
„Aber was bringt es, wenn ich mich bemühe und Arthan nicht da ist, um die Seele aufzunehmen. Lieber erzähle ich ihm davon und wir kümmern uns an einem anderen Tag um den Feind... ich bin schrecklich müde.“  
„Du kannst dich gleich hinlegen, kommt, wir haben einen neuen Eingang zur Diebesgilde. Nach der Explosion, und der Tatsache, dass wir doch recht gut zu finden sind, haben wir jetzt einen anderen Weg geschaffen.“  
Sie gingen hinter das Haus von Maven Schwarz-Dorn und Brynjolf öffnete dort eine Luke im Boden, sie wirkte unscheinbar, eine Leiter führte in die Tiefe und von dort aus kamen sie direkt in die zersplitterte Flasche.  
„Das ist klug, man kann den Eingang von Außen nicht erkennen und... hast du dir neue Leute zugelegt“ Elsa sah sich neugierig um, die zersplitterte Flasche zeigte sich etwas voller und um das Wasservorkommen herum hatten sich einige Händler niedergelassen.  
Oder es waren Hehler, was sogar wahrscheinlicher war, Elsa zeigte sich sofort neugierig auf deren Angebot. Es gab seltene Lebensmittel und Waren aus Gold, einen Schmied und jemanden mit allerlei verzauberten Gegenständen.  
Elsa sah sich nachdenklich einen verzauberten Armreif an...  
„Der ist eigentlich doch viel zu groß für dich“ Brynjolf umarmte sie von Hinten und nahm das gute Stück an sich, betrachtete es neugierig:  
„Verstärkung der Bogenschützenfähigkeiten. Hast du an Tyr gedacht?“  
„Er ist mir schon sehr ans Herz gewachsen“ erklärte sie lächelnd und gab dem Diebesgildenmeister einen Kuss:  
„Was ist hier passiert? Außer, dass Mercer euch eindeutig gebremst hat.“  
„Und das war es auch, kaum war er weg, schrieb Delvin einige Leute an und darunter auch Enthir...“  
Enthir, den hatten sie in Winterfeste total vergessen, eigentlich wollten sie ja mit ihm sprechen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund... dieser verdammte Thalmor war schuld, beim nächsten Mal würde Ancano allein deswegen sterben.  
„Und Enthir stellte Kontakt zu jemanden her...“  
„Karliah“ staunte Elsa und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Jenassa kennt sie, und ihr gehörte auch der Dolch. Wir wollten eigentlich in Winterfeste mit Enthir sprechen, aber wegen diesem verdammten Thalmor... Habt ihr Karliah gefunden?“  
„Sie kam zu uns und nun wollen wir gemeinsam gegen Mercer angehen... wir würden gerne, also... wir bräuchten... deine Hilfe.“  
Elsa schwieg, dann nahm sie den Armreif und ließ ihn sich zurücklegen, woraufhin Brynjolf ihn kaufte.  
„Worum geht es“ fragte sie dann, während Tyr denn Armreif bekam und ihn dankbar anlegte.  
„Mercer hat es wohl auf etwas ganz besonderes abgesehen, ein Artefakt, so wertvoll, mit dem er halb Himmelsrand kaufen könnte... und das dürfte dann nicht nur uns einige Probleme bereiten. Außerdem ist es magisch, magisch vernichtend. Noch weiß er nicht wo es ist, wir aber, deswegen wäre es klug, wenn wir es vor ihm bekommen. Aber wir sind weder Krieger, noch Magier.  
Übrigens war Mercer es, der Gallus, den Mann von Karliah, tötete, und er schob es ihr dann auch in die Schuhe.“  
„Ihr habt Bögen und Dolche, wieso braucht ihr mich dann noch“ Elsa kehrte in die Taverne zurück und setzte sich dort an einen der Tische, Delvin nahm gerade das Paket von Ulfric auseinander und fand darin nicht nur einen Brief, sondern auch mindestens fünfhundert Septime.  
„Es geht um eine Dwemer-Ruine, Bögen und Dolche prallen von den Maschinen einfach ab. Aber du könntest sie zumindest daran hindern uns anzugreifen. Wir wären dann zu dritt, denn Tyr können wir nicht mitnehmen. Er ist so laut wie ein Skeever in einem Wolfsrudel.“  
„Danke“ kam von dem Krieger trocken.  
„Ich habe Recht“ nickte Brynjolf und setzte sich zu Elsa an den Tisch:  
„Eigentlich würde ich dich nicht mit auf eine solch gefährliche Mission mitnehmen wollen, aber wir brauchen dich wirklich.“  
„Karliah...?“  
„Ja. Sie ist dann natürlich auch dabei. Und als ich ihr von deinen Fähigkeiten erzählte... sie ist noch misstrauisch, aber sie weiß auch das wir dich brauchen. Ich glaube du musst ihr erstmal einiges demonstrieren, bevor sie ganz überzeugt ist.“  
Elsa schwieg und Brynjolf bestellte ihr daraufhin etwas zu essen, und einen Krug mit frischem Schwarz-Dorn-Met.  
„Ich wollte mich eigentlich hinlegen, der Met hält mich nur wach“ gähnte die Tochter des Schnees demonstrativ, woraufhin Brynjolf ein sehr freches Lächeln zeigte.  
„Ich wette, ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass du doch wieder müde wirst“ verkündete er leise, woraufhin Elsa knallrot wurde und einen kräftigen Schluck vom Met nahm.

„Und, hast du darüber nachgedacht“ Brynjolf saß nackt auf seinem Bett und strich der ebenso unbekleideten Elsa zart über den Rücken. Die lag auf einigen Bärenfellen und sie musste feststellen, der Nord an sich bevorzugte so etwas wohl grundsätzlich in seinem Bett. Aber wer war sie denn, dass sie sich über ein weiches Bärenfell beschwerte?  
„Während wir Sex hatten, ich glaube dabei sollte ich doch an etwas anderes denken, oder“ fragte sie neugierig:  
„Bring mir lieber getrockneten Eismirriam.“  
„Warum?“  
„Warum möchte ich wohl Ulfric, in neun Monaten, keinen kleinen Dieb präsentieren? Er hat es mir auch gegeben, nachdem wir... Sex hatten.“  
Brynjolf stand auf und legte seine Rüstung an, er konnte nicht einfach nur mit einem Mantel in der Gilde herum laufen und sein Zimmer befand sich auch gleich neben der zersplitterten Flasche. Elsa war aber bescheiden, ihr reichte es, dass die Wände so dick waren, dass niemand sie draußen hörte.  
Und sauber musste es sein, weich, sauber und privat.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da“ nickte der Diebesgildenmeister ernst und ging weg, auch für ihn war eine Vaterschaft nicht sonderlich wünschenswert und Elsa beschloss, sich zukünftig selbst darum zu kümmern, dass Kraut immer dabei zu haben.  
Sollte sie wirklich mit Brynjolf, und dieser fremden Frau, in eine alte Dwemerruine steigen und Mercer aufhalten? Eigentlich hatte sie keine andere Wahl... Brynjolf kehrte zurück und gab ihr das Kraut.  
„Vex hat so dämlich gegrinst, anscheinend kennt sie die Wirkung auch“ beschwerte er sich.  
„Was springt für mich dabei raus“ kaute Elsa leise und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Wenn ich mit euch zu dieser Ruine gehe?“  
„Du wirst natürlich bezahlt. Es gibt zwei Artefakte, sie nennen sich die Augen des Falmers. Eines davon müssen wir zurücklassen, sonst hat es katastrophale Auswirkungen, aber das andere können wir mitnehmen...“  
„Ich will ein Haus in Rifton“ unterbrach Elsa ihn:  
„In Windhelm habe ich das Hjerim bekommen und du hast gute Kontakte zu Maven. Sie soll mir etwas gleichwertiges beschaffen.“  
Brynjolf schwieg und bekam zum ersten Mal wirklich das wahre Geschick seiner Geliebten hautnah mit.  
„Das dürfte doch kein Problem für dich sein, oder? Du bist der Diebesgildenmeister und Ulfric beauftragt dich schon, ihr etwas zu stehlen, was ihr gefallen wird. Sie ist daraufhin sicher gut gelaunt und schon habe ich hier ein schönes Haus... in dem wir uns dann auch ganz privat treffen könnten.“  
Brynjolf schwieg immer noch, woraufhin Elsa sich ganz bewusst auf den Rücken legte und sich nicht bedeckte. Dabei ruhten ihre Blicke auf ihm, lächelnd kaute sie auf dem Eismirriam, musterte ihn sehr offensichtlich.  
„Wieso trägst du eigentlich deine Rüstung noch“ fragte sie neugierig, sie musste ihrem Wunsch wohl noch etwas Nachdruck verleihen:  
„Du könntest sie ruhig wieder ausziehen.“  
Sie winkelte die Beine an... Brynjolf musterte sie nun eingehender und zog sich dann langsam wieder aus.  
„Du bekommst das Haus“ bestimmte er dann, er hatte von Anfang an keine Chance gehabt, schmunzelnd beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich:  
„Das Zeug schmeckt nach Seife.“  
„Aber es hilft“ grinste Elsa zufrieden und zog den Dieb kraftvoll zu sich runter:  
„Und ich bin immer noch nicht müde genug.“


	50. Chapter 50

Es war früher Morgen als Elsa, Brynjolf und Tyr vor einem Berg standen, welcher sich nur knapp fünfzig Meter südlich von Rifton entfernt befand.  
Na ja, eigentlich war es kein richtiger Berg, eher eine hohe Anhäufung von Felsen und nicht weit davon entfernt befand sich der Schattenstein. Durch dessen Magie konnte man sich einmal am Tag für ein paar Sekunden unsichtbar machen... Elsa gab zu, sie hatte darüber nachgedacht den Findling zu berühren, aber Brynjolf meinte auch, es gäbe Tränke durch die man mehrere Minuten lang unsichtbar wurde... und das auch mehrmals am Tag.  
Er selbst berührte den Diebesstein, vor vielen Jahren, in der Nähe von Flusswald, wo auch Elsa den des Magiers berührte.  
Was es noch gab, vor diesem Felsenhügel, war ein großer Stein, auf dem ein Symbol graviert war. Es zeigte einen Vogel und einen Vollmond, Brynjolf berührte den Stein und vor ihnen öffnete sich eine Höhle, etwas was Elsa vollkommen gelassen hinnahm. Sie hatte mittlerweile schon einiges in Himmelsrand gesehen und das war nur eine magische Sache von vielen... sie wusste mittlerweile, in Arendelle herrschte nicht soviel Magie und noch etwas wusste sie... das Arendelle nicht auf Nirn lag.  
Der Graubart hatte es ihr ja schon „gesagt“ aber nun war es ganz sicher, sie stammte von der Erde und nicht von Nirn. Das war etwas was niemand erfahren durfte, weder Brynjolf und Ulfric, noch Arthan, oder sonst jemand.  
Sie war glücklich auf Nirn, auf Tamriel, geworden, das reichte vollkommen.  
Brynjolf betrat die Höhle und schon steckte er in einer schwarzen Rüstung, welche nicht nur hauteng war, sondern ihn auch vollkommen bedeckte. Es gab auch eine Kapuze, dazu einen Gesichtsschutz, alles in schwarz, nur seine Augen waren noch zu sehen.  
„Interessant“ Elsa folgte ihm, bekam aber keine Rüstung, Tyr auch nicht.  
„Nachtigall“ brummte der große Krieger und die Tochter des Schnees hob interessiert eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja, Nocturnal hat mich vor Kurzem aufgenommen“ erklärte der Meister der Diebesgilde:  
„Und das ist ihre Halle, deswegen dürfen eigentlich nur Nachtigallen hier rein. Aber Karliah lebt auch hier drin, deswegen...“  
„Bringt sie zu mir“ donnerte eine weibliche Stimme und alle Anwesenden erstarrten, auch die Dunkelelfe, mit den purpurnen Augen, welche gerade auf sie zukam, hielt inne:  
„Bringt die Tochter des Schnees zu mir.“  
„Nocturnal möchte Euch sehen“ stellte Karliah lächelnd fest und reichte Elsa kurz die Hand:  
„Folgt mir.“  
Karliah ging völlig lautlos vor, dabei hatte sie gar keinen Grund besonders leise zu sein, Elsa nahm sofort an das die Nachtigall einfach von Natur aus schon gar keine Geräusche mehr machte.  
Sie betraten einen Raum mit mehreren Truhen, Brynjolf bedeutete Tyr draußen zu warten und Karliah berührte eine der Truhen, nur einen Moment später trug sie auch ihre schwarze Rüstung. Nun war sie nur noch durch ihre Größe und Körperform von Brynjolf zu unterscheiden, war dies der Grund wieso Nocturnal ihre Nachtigallen nur in der Rüstung sehen wollte? Weil sie keinen Unterschied machen wollte?  
„Ihr seid eine kluge Frau, Tochter des Schnees“ donnerte die Stimme der Daedra und die beiden Nachtigallen brachten den Gast in einen etwas größeren Saal, indem drei Podeste frei waren.  
„Wir hatten noch nie einen Gast hier“ überlegte Karliah ernsthaft, legte leicht den Kopf schief und deutete dann auf eines der Podeste:  
„Stellt Euch erstmal dorthin.“  
„Hoffentlich erzürnt dies Nocturnal nicht“ warf Brynjolf ein:  
„Andererseits scheint sie ja schon hier zu sein und beobachtet uns. Sie würde sich beschweren, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt.“  
Er stieg auf das rechte Podest, Karliah auf das linke, Elsa nahm daraufhin das mittlere ein.  
Und dann geschah es tatsächlich, Nocturnal erschien vor ihnen, eine Daedrafürstin, die sich zeigte. Elsa ging langsam der Mund auf, vor ihr schwebte eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, gekleidet in eine knappe Robe und mit olivfarbener Haut. Sie wirkte menschlich, aber auch unmenschlich.  
„Meine Nachtigallen“ begrüßte sie Karliah und Brynjolf, wandte sich dann an Elsa:  
„Tochter des Schnees, Ihr seid eine bemerkenswerte Frau. Etwas was nicht nur für die Bewohner von Himmelsrand gilt, sondern auch für uns Daedra. Ich hörte von Eurem kleinen Auftrag, welchen Ihr für Malacath ausführtet.“  
„Etwas was meine Meinung über diverse Daedra hob und ich freue mich Euch noch persönlicher kennenzulernen, als ihn“ erklärte Elsa höflich, man durfte es sich definitiv nicht mit einer Daedra verscherzen.  
„Ihr redet gut, besser als jeder Dieb, welcher mir in den letzten Jahrhunderten unter die Augen kam. Und Euch ehrt der Wunsch meinen beiden Kindern hier zu helfen, Mercer hat auch mich hintergangen... schlimmer, er hat mich bestohlen! Er nahm mir den Skelettschlüssel, meinen unzerbrechlichen Dietrich, und er benutzte ihn um die Gilde zu bestehlen. Er hat ihn auch weiter bei sich und begeht damit schändliche Taten, welche keinem anständigen Dieb auch nur im Traum einfallen würden.“ Und schon ahnte Elsa, was Nocturnal sich von ihr wünschte, es war nicht ihre Aufgabe Mercer aus der Welt zu schaffen, sie sollte ihm den Skelettschlüssel abnehmen.  
„Ich werde diesen Schlüssel zurück holen“ versprach sie sofort, empfing dafür erstaunte Blicke von ihren Seiten:  
„Das ist es doch, was Ihr Euch von mir wünscht, oder?“  
„So ist es“ nickte Nocturnal ernst:  
„Karliah hat auch mich betrogen, aber ich verzieh ihr und sie wird sein, welche den Schlüssel in mein Heim bringt. Damit wird sie auch ihre Schuld begleichen und ich werde sehen, ob ich ihr wieder vertrauen kann. Brynjolf ist noch nicht lange genug eines von meinen Kindern. Der Skelettschlüssel ist das wovon jeder Dieb des Nachts träumt, und auch am Tag, Ihr seid keine Diebin und ich werde nicht nur deswegen Euch diesen wichtigen Auftrag übergeben. Mercer wird den Skelettschlüssel bei sich tragen, Ihr werdet ihm diesen abnehmen und mir ist es egal, wenn er dabei stirbt. Euer Auftrag ist nicht ungefährlich, die Augen des Falmers haben schon viele Leben gefordert, Brynjolf und Karliah werden kaum Zeit haben sich um den Schlüssel zu kümmern.  
Und natürlich wird Nocturnal Euch belohnen“ die Daedra streckte ihre rechte Hand nach Elsa aus und schon steckte diese ebenfalls in einer Rüstung der Nachtigallen. Sie bestand aus den Stiefeln, der Rüstung und einem Cape, der Kapuze und dem Gesichtsschutz, aber die Handschuhe waren anders, die Finger zeigten sich frei und das brauchte Elsa auch.  
Neugierig betrachtete sie sich, die Rüstung fühlte sich an als würde sie nur aus einem Tuch bestehen, aber nun bemerkte die junge Frau auch, dass es sich um Leder und Ebenerz handelte. Sie war verzaubert und hatte damit kaum Gewicht.  
„Wenn Ihr den Schlüssel von Mercer geholt habt, dürft Ihr die Rüstung behalten und seid eine Nachtigall ehrenhalber. Ich kann Eure Seele nicht für mich beanspruchen, wenn Ihr Nirn für immer verlasst, sie ist für Sovngarde bestimmt. Und auch wenn ich mächtig bin, die Götter sind es noch mehr und sie haben ihre Pläne für Euch. Deswegen könnt Ihr keine Nachtigall werden, aber Ihr wäret auch nicht die erste, welche trotzdem alle Privilegien genießen darf. Dann würde Euch auch die Halle der Nachtigallen hier immer offen stehen, aber nicht mein Heim, das Dämmergrab. Was sagt Ihr?“  
„Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt“ nickte Elsa ernst:  
„Und ich werde nicht nur den Skelettschlüssel beschaffen, sondern auch diese Rüstung für immer mit Stolz und Ehre tragen. Darf ich kurz einmal mit Euch alleine sprechen?“  
„Natürlich.“ Brynjolf und Karliah verließen verwirrt den Saal und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da folgte ihnen Elsa, nahm die Kapuze ab. Die junge Frau bewegte sich nun auch vollkommen lautlos, aufgrund der Verzauberung ihrer Stiefel.  
„Ihr werdet uns nicht sagen, was Ihr mit Nocturnal besprochen habt“ fragte Karliah, immer noch sehr erstaunt.  
„Ich habe ihr jemanden für den dritten Platz vorgeschlagen“ wehrte Elsa ab:  
„Und ich habe ihr versprochen, dass wir uns Morgen früh gleich auf den Weg machen... nachdem sie mir sagte, dass Arthan und Jenassa heute eintreffen.“  
„Ihr seid wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau“ nickte Karliah:  
„Ich begleite euch in die Gilde, Jenassa ist eine alte Freundin von mir und ich würde sie gerne begrüßen. Tyr, Euch habe ich noch gar nicht begrüßt.“ Sie streckte sich und gab dem großen Krieger einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Karliah“ brummte Tyr gemütlich und streichelte ihr kurz über das braune Haar.  
„Woher kennt ihr euch“ wollte Brynjolf erstaunt wissen.  
„Markarth“ erklärte der Krieger nur.  
„Ich durfte einige Male bei ihm übernachten, ebenso wie bei Jenassa in Weißlauf“ schmunzelte Karliah und sie machten sich auf den Weg, zurück in die Gilde. Dort herrschte sofort Aufruhr, als man Elsa in der Nachtigallenrüstung sah.  
„Früher zeigten sich die Nachtigallen der Gilde nicht offen“ erzählte Brynjolf:  
„Aber mit Erlaubnis von Nocturnal, habe ich das gleich mal abgeschafft. Die Nachtigallen gehören zur Gilde und auch diese dient Nocturnal. Es gibt nichts was man verheimlichen müsste. Fühlst du dich gut, Elsa?“ Er küsste sie sanft, Karliah hob die Augenbrauen neugierig.  
„Habt Ihr sie deswegen vorgeschlagen, Brynjolf“ fragte die Dunmer neugierig.  
„Nein, deswegen“ Elsa zielte auf das Wasservorkommen und verwandelte dieses in einen festen Eisblock, dann nahm sie es aber auch gleich wieder zurück:  
„Ich brauche noch ein paar Tränke für Morgen, selbst wenn ich sie nicht benutzen muss... ich sollte auf alles vorbereitet sein.“  
„Ich besorge dir welche, und was Elsas Fähigkeiten angeht, Karliah... das was sie Euch gerade zeigte, ist nur ein ganz kleiner Teil von dem was sie wirklich kann“ schmunzelte Brynjolf und ging dann gleich los, um die Magietränke zu besorgen.

„Da war kein Horn“ Arthan warf seinen Rucksack einfach auf ein Bett in der Zisterne, er und Jenassa sahen nicht gut aus, und auch nicht sonderlich glücklich:  
„Nur diese Notiz.“ Er hielt Elsa einen Zettel hin, welchen sie sofort nahm und las.  
„In Flusswald, im schlafenden Riesen. Da sind doch nur Orgnar und Delphine“ staunte sie:  
„Vielleicht ein Reisender, der sich extra dort eingenistet hat. Aber Brynjolf sagte auch schon, dass er selbst nicht an das Horn kam...“  
„Mit mehreren Leuten kann man es schaffen“ nickte das Drachenblut ernst:  
„Was tragt Ihr da für eine Rüstung?“  
„Eine der Nachtigallen“ tönte es von Jenassa's Bett her.  
„Nocturnal gab sie mir erstmal für eine Mission, wenn wir erfolgreich sind bin ich ehrenhalber aufgenommen“ nickte Elsa ernst und gab die Notiz zurück:  
„Wir reisen Morgen früh ab, wenn wir zurück sind, können wir auch gleich nach Flusswald aufbrechen. Wir nehmen dann am Besten gleich den Weg durch die Schlucht.“  
„Sollen wir euch nicht begleiten“ fragte Jenassa neugierig, da tauchte plötzlich Karliah neben ihr auf und schon wurde sich herzlich, freudig quietschend, begrüßt.  
„Nein, nein, ich gehe mit Brynjolf und Karliah alleine. Wir sind hinter Mercer her und ich kann euch jetzt schon prophezeien, dass er nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden weilen wird.  
„Das klingt trotzdem sehr gefährlich“ murmelte Arthan:  
„Aber andererseits, Brynjolf wird auf Euch aufpassen wie ein Jagdhund und sicher ist diese Karliah auch nicht unbegabt. Ich habe sie erst bemerkt, als sie auftauchte.“  
„Sie ist von Natur aus schon fast unsichtbar“ schmunzelte Elsa und setzte sich auf das Bett:  
„Hattet ihr eine gute Reise?“  
„Ja und wir hatten auch im Grab keinerlei Probleme. Draugr, lebendige Skelette und ein paar Spinnen... es soll wirklich nur ein Test für das Drachenblut sein, mehr nicht. Aber sicher haben die Graubärte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand das Ding klaut.“  
„Wir werden es wieder beschaffen, in Flusswald... wirklich ärgerlich. Wäre die Mission nicht so wichtig, wir würden sofort dorthin aufbrechen.“  
„Nein, nein, der Dieb konnte ja auch nicht wissen, wann ich in das Grab gehe. Deswegen ist es schon gut, dass ihr euch erst um Mercer kümmert.“  
„Wir werden uns aber trotzdem so sehr beeilen wie es möglich ist“ murmelte Elsa leise und sah sich dann in der Zisterne nachdenklich um. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie ein ganz schlechtes Bauchgefühl bei dieser Sache, und das lag sicher nicht an Nocturnal, oder den Nachtigallen.  
„Elsa“ flüsterte die Stimme von Anna, in ihrem Kopf, und die Tochter des Schnees musste lächeln. Am Ende würde alles doch wieder gut werden, ganz sicher.


	51. Chapter 51

„Diese Ruine ist nahe Windhelm“ Elsa stand mit Brynjolf und Karliah an den Ställen von Rifton und man überlegte nun wie man am Besten das Ziel erreichte. Es dämmerte gerade, und eigentlich hatte Elsa auch vor am Abend wieder in der Gilde zu sein, doch das konnte sie sich nun abschminken.  
„Wir können hin reiten, dann dürften wir sie in gut vier Stunden erreichen. Die Kutschen sind nur im Schritttempo unterwegs, wir können aber die Pferde traben lassen, oder gar galoppieren“ überlegte Brynjolf und deutete auf die Stuten, welche ordentlich von Arendal angeschnaubt wurden:  
„Hofgrir leiht uns sicher zwei seiner Pferde, und du nimmst Arendal.“  
Elsa kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Je nachdem wie lange es dauert, übernachten wir bei Ulfric im Palast.“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ warf Brynjolf sofort ein.  
„Du wirst es sicherlich verkraften und ich verspreche dir, ich werde in dieser Nacht in meinem eigenen Zimmer sein.“  
„Das klingt interessant“ stellte Karliah sofort fest.  
„Es wird nur etwas kompliziert, wenn die Beiden auf einander treffen. Ich halte mir nicht nur Brynjolf als Geliebten, sondern auch Ulfric Sturmmantel“ Elsa holte Arendal breit grinsend aus seinem Einzelzimmer und schon wollte er zu den Damen, aber das ließ sie definitiv nicht zu.  
Brynjolf hingegen warf ein, dass er sich nicht von jemandem „halten“ ließ, er nahm die Aussage aber auch nicht ganz so ernst und grinste frech dabei.  
„Eine Frau die einmal den Meister der Diebesgilde und zum anderen den Jarl von Windhelm in ihrem Bett begrüßen darf, das hat es wahrscheinlich in Himmelsrand noch nie gegeben. Wobei, meine Großmutter hatte da auch einige solche Verbindungen.“  
„Wer war sie?“  
„Barenziah“ erzählte Karliah schmunzelnd und bekam genauso ein Pferd ausgeliehen, wie Brynjolf.  
„Diese Königin, welche auch bei der Gilde war?“  
„Ja. Sie war schon Königin und besaß etwas sehr mächtiges, da kam ein Mann zu ihr, der sich Nachtigall nannte. Er bezirzte sie, sie nahm ihn mit in ihr Bett, am nächsten Morgen war sie schwanger und das mächtige Artefakt gestohlen. Offiziell hat sie dieses Kind nie bekommen, aber es wandte sich später an seinen Vater und dadurch entstanden die ersten Nachtigallen. Ihr wisst sicher, dass die Mer sehr langlebig sind, Barenziah hat aber alle übertroffen, so das ich sie vor etwas über zweihundert Jahren noch kennenlernen durfte.“  
„Ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen solange zu leben“ Elsa bekam den Sattel, legte ihn dem Hengst an und stieg dann auf diesen auf.  
„Bretonen sind auch recht langlebig, aufgrund ihres Bosmerblutes“ bemerkte Karliah und stieg ebenfalls auf.  
„Ich bin keine Bretone“ wehrte Elsa ernst ab:  
„Ich stamme gar nicht von Tamriel. Können wir jetzt aufbrechen?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Sie trieben ihre Pferde an und trabten erstmal nach Shor's Stein runter, das ging recht schnell, da sich unter anderem die Banditen in der Festung davon gemacht hatten. Derzeit war sie unbesetzt und so war dort auch niemand, der sie auf dem direkten Weg hätte aufhalten können.  
„Ihr stammt nicht von Tamriel“ fragte Karliah neugierig und empfing einen sehr ernsten Blick von Elsa:  
„Ihr möchtet nicht darüber reden, oder?“  
„Selbst ich vermute nur ihre Herkunft“ mischte Brynjolf sich ein:  
„Aber Himmelsrand hat schon sehr durch sie gewonnen, und das nicht nur weil sie das Drachenblut derweil begleitet.“  
„Einen großen Einfluss hat die Tochter des Schnees auf jeden Fall schon einmal“ stellte die Nachtigall fest:  
„Und nicht nur bei Ulfric Sturmmantel einen Fuß in der Tür.“  
„Ich handle nur wie ich es für richtig halte. Wäre mir der Auftrag von Nocturnal nicht richtig vorgekommen, hätte ich ablehnt. So war es auch mit Malacath, wobei dieser sich gleich in meinen Kopf setzte und mir dort sagte, was ich zu tun hatte. Aber auch dagegen hätte ich mich gewehrt, wären seine Anweisungen nicht in meinem Sinne gewesen.“  
„Die Daedra sind sehr mächtig, und oft nicht sehr... nett. Nocturnal und Malacath mögen harmlos sein, aber zum Beispiel Mephala und Boethiah nicht.“  
„Ich sterbe lieber, als das ich etwas gegen meine Moral und meinen Prinzipien mache“ nickte Elsa und trieb Arendal dann zum Galopp an:  
„Kommt, ich möchte Mercer Frey heute noch in den Hintern treten.“

„Mercer hat uns seine Freunde da gelassen“ Brynjolf, Elsa und Karliah hockten hinter einem Stein und Elsa musste feststellen, dass die Rüstung sie auch fast unsichtbar machte, sobald sie sich hin hockte. Die Nachtigallen waren nun mal Diebe, auch wenn sie gerade Bögen und Dolche mit sich trugen, normalerweise töteten sie nicht. Die Rüstung war so verzaubert, dass sie sich jederzeit davon schleichen konnten, besonders dann wenn sie erwischt wurden.  
„Ich greife erst ein, wenn es zu gefährlich wird“ erklärte die Tochter des Schnees sehr ernst:  
„Seit ich weiß, wie ich meine Fähigkeiten bewusst nutze, muss ich mich zügeln. Die Zeiten in denen ich ganze Festungen in Eisschlösser verwandelte, um ungehindert reisen zu können, sind vorbei. Und für Banditen bin ich auch nicht hier. Aber...“ sie füllte die Köcher der Beiden mit jeweils fünfzig Eispfeilen:  
„Die sind genauso gut wie die aus Ebenerz, welche ihr bei euch tragt, und sogar noch etwas leichter. Aber sie halten nicht lange, also schnell töten.“  
„Ihr würdet Euch auch gut in der dunklen Bruderschaft machen“ stellte Karliah fest.  
„Und da wären wir wieder bei meinen Moralvorstellungen“ nickte Elsa, die beiden Nachtigallen liefen los und schon sah man einen Banditen nach dem anderen fallen.  
Man konnte von dieser Ruine aus, bis nach Windhelm sehen und Elsa fragte sich einmal wieder, ob sie den richtigen Weg bisher gegangen war. Aber niemand konnte immer alles richtig machen, das wusste sie, und der Weg den sie bisher gegangen war... es gab einfach keinen falschen. Sie ließ sich leiten, vom Schicksal, ihren Erfahrungen und dem Herzen.  
Vor allem von dem.  
Aber hoffentlich rächte sich nicht irgendwann ihre Liaison mit Ulfric, oder Brynjolf, oder gar mit Beiden. Auch wenn sie schon plante später einmal immer Wochenweise in Windhelm und Rifton zu leben, dann wenn die Sache auch für Arthan beendet war... wenn sie denn irgendwann endete.  
Die Prophezeiung sagte ja nicht, dass das Drachenblut den Weltenfresser töten musste.  
Sie sagte nur das er erschien und mit ihm auch das letzte Drachenblut.  
Brynjolf und Karliah kehrten zurück, sie hatten alle Banditen getötet, aber wahrscheinlich warteten im Innern der Ruine noch mehr.  
Elsa sah noch einmal runter, sie hatten Arendal etwas weiter weg von den Stuten angebunden, er sollte nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen sie zu decken.  
„Ich rechne mit Falmern“ erklärte Karliah, als sie den Eingang erreichten und Elsa noch einmal den Inhalt ihres Rucksacks überprüfte.  
„Diese Schneeelfen?“  
„Sie sind schon lange nicht mehr das, was sie zu Ysgramors Zeiten waren. Sie sind blind, allesamt, aber sie hören sehr gut. Doch wenn wir leise genug sind, müssen wir sie nicht töten.“  
„Ansonsten friere ich sie nur ein und nach einiger Zeit tauen sie dann wieder auf. Sie haben wahrscheinlich sehr viel gelitten, wir sollten sie nicht noch zusätzlich töten.“  
„Im Notfall müssen wir das“ Brynjolf widmete sich dem Schloss, Mercer hatte eindeutig hinter sich abgeschlossen, aber auch der derzeitige Anführer der Gilde war ein Meister seines Fachs. So konnten sie schnell die Ruine betreten, und trafen als erstes auf weitere Banditen. Diese griffen sofort an, zum Glück hatte zumindest Karliah damit gerechnet und den Bogen schon in den Händen, die ersten Beiden tötete sie mit Kopfschüssen, den dritten erledigte Elsa mit einem Eisstachel.  
„Ich bin noch nicht ganz von Euren Fähigkeiten überzeugt“ erklärte die Dunmer lächelnd:  
„Aber zumindest reagiert Ihr sehr schnell.“  
„Ich werde wahrscheinlich heute nichts mehr großartiges tun, außer Mercer nach Oblivion zu schicken, also muss ich wohl noch warten, bis Ihr von meinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt seid.“  
Sie gingen weiter, vorbei an riesigen Maschinen, gebaut aus einem goldenen Metall, teilweise arbeiteten sie sogar noch.  
„Das wurde für die Ewigkeit gebaut“ erklärte Brynjolf ernst:  
„Genau wie die Wächter dieser Ruinen, meist greifen sie sofort an, wenn man sich ihnen nähert.“  
„Mit was werden sie angetrieben, allein Dampf scheint es ja nicht zu sein...“  
„Magie“ nickte der Meisterdieb ernst:  
„Das war es was die Dwemer machten, sie pflanzten ihren Maschinen Magie ein.“  
Sie hörten es rasseln, metallisch, mechanisch... Brynjolf und Karliah nahmen die Bögen vom Rücken, Elsa formte Eisnebel in ihren Händen und da kam auch schon eine Art Roboter auf sie zu. Er rollte, trug eine Armbrust mit sich und schoss auch sofort einen Bolzen auf sie ab. Elsa konnte gerade noch ausweichen, sah wie die Pfeile ihrer Freunde versagten und fror dann die gesamte Maschine ein.  
„Eine Armbrust“ sie ging zu dem seelenlosen Feind und nahm ihm seine Waffe ab, samt der Bolzen:  
„Ich wette das ist etwas was Jenassa, oder Tyr, gefallen könnte... und wesentlich mehr Schaden macht als so ein einfacher Bogen.“  
Mit diesen Worten band sie sich die Waffe auf den Rücken, die Bolzen steckte sie in ihren Rucksack.  
„Gehen wir weiter“ forderte sie die Beiden auf:  
„Dieses Ding hier wird auf jeden Fall nicht so schnell wieder auferstehen.“


	52. Chapter 52

„Da sind Zelte der Falmer“ Karliah, Elsa und Brynjolf hatten sich hinter einer größeren Maschine verborgen und während die wirklichen Nachtigallen die Lage ausspähten, griff die Tochter des Schnees in ihren Rucksack. Dort holte sie Käse, Brot und eine Flasche Bier hervor, nahm ihren Gesichtsschutz ab und fing an zu essen.  
Sofort fielen ernste Blicke auf die junge Frau, aber nur von Karliah, Brynjolf sah das eher gelassen und versuchte in die Zelte hinein zu schauen.  
Nicht das ein Falmer darin steckte und Elsa unangenehm beim Essen stören wollte.  
„Ihr seht das alles recht locker, oder“ fragte Karliah ernst und bekam etwas Brot angeboten:  
„Nein, ich möchte nichts essen. Das hier ist eine sehr ernste Mission!“  
„Wir sind jetzt schon seit einer Weile in dieser Ruine, und jetzt treffen wir zum ersten Mal auf Falmer. Ich neige dazu, nicht mit knurrendem Magen an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen, oder gar gegen sie zu kämpfen, oder schlimmer, gegen Mercer anzugehen“ kaute Elsa gelassen.  
„Ein voller Magen macht träge.“  
„Mich nicht“ Elsa spülte mit Bier nach und dann nahm sich auch Brynjolf von dem Käse.  
„Nocturnal möge uns alle beschützen“ seufzte Karliah leise auf:  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen, Mercer könnte in diesem Moment die Augen an sich bringen.“  
„Dann hätten wir auch schon gestern abreisen müssen, und davon einmal abgesehen habt Ihr mir gesagt, wir können ruhig auf Elsa warten“ erinnerte Brynjolf sich:  
„Da Mercer nicht das Tagebuch von Gallus hat und deswegen erstmal herausfinden muss wie man die Augen entfernt. Wir haben ja auch eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass wir ihn hier erwarten und er nicht uns. Vielleicht sitzt er schon seit Tagen hier drin und hat es noch nicht heraus gefunden.“  
Karliah schwieg und bekam erneut Brot angeboten, woraufhin sie es dann doch annahm und schnell aß.  
„Er wird mit den Augen nicht weit kommen“ kaute sie nachdenklich:  
„Sie sind nicht gerade klein, und schwer, und ich wette er will sie als erstes in Markarth zum Verkauf anbieten. Dort haben die Leute das meiste Geld. Und wenn nicht, sie sind magisch, und gefährlich. Es kann sein, dass wir seine Leiche finden und die Augen liegen daneben. Er weiß nicht worauf er sich da eingelassen hat, seine Gier hat ihn blind gemacht.“  
Sie aßen auf, Elsa packte die leere Flasche zurück in den Rucksack und sah dann zu den leeren Behausungen der Falmer.  
„Sie scheinen nicht da zu sein, besser ist, ich gehe nun vor“ flüsterte sie und wartete gar keine Reaktion mehr ab, schlich sofort los. Dieses Schleichen fiel ihr mit der Rüstung wesentlich leichter, dazu gab es immer eine Maschine, hinter der sie sich kurz verstecken konnte.  
„Vielleicht solltet Ihr es doch einmal mit dem Stehlen versuchen“ überlegte Karliah, als Brynjolf sich einmal wieder daran machte eine Tür zu öffnen.  
„Ich neige dazu meinen guten Ruf nicht zerstören zu wollen“ wehrte Elsa ernst ab:  
„Ich bin die Tochter des Schnees, Männer wie Ulfric und Balgruuf schätzen mich sehr und sie würden es nicht mehr tun, wenn sie hören das ich die Leute ausraube.“  
„Das ist natürlich ein gutes Argument, aber sie müssten es auch nicht erfahren.“  
„Aber ich würde es wissen und könnte ich dann noch so gut reden, verhandeln, wenn ich immer daran denken müsste, dass ich sie belüge?“  
Die Tür war auf und sie konnten weiter, aber kaum betraten sie den nächsten, größeren Raum, kamen aus allen Ecken die Wächter der Ruine auf sie zu.  
Maschinen mit Armbrüsten, stählerne Spinnen und Krieger, es waren zu viele, und sie versuchten die drei Eindringlinge einzukreisen.  
Von irgendwoher schoss jemand Pfeile auf sie herab, blitzschnell erschuf Elsa eine Kuppel aus Eis um sie Drei herum und sah dann auf den Mauern mehrere Falmer, mit Bögen, stehen.  
„Mercer muss sie in diesen Raum gelockt haben und dann eingesperrt. Er wusste das seine Verfolger hier durch müssen.. wer weiß wie lange sie hier drin schon gefangen sind“ schimpfte Brynjolf und deutete auf die Tür, welche sie weiter durch die Ruine brachte. Die Kuppel hielt noch Stand, zumindest gegen die Pfeile der Falmer, aber die Maschinen versuchten sofort sie einzuschlagen.  
„Wir kommen nicht gegen alle an, lasst uns verschwinden“ Elsa schuf einen Tunnel aus dickem Eis, weg von ihrer Kuppel und hin zur Tür. Sie liefen hin und öffneten die Tür, huschten hindurch und schlossen sie wieder.  
„Nun können die Falmer zur anderen Tür hinaus“ stellte Elsa fest und verschloss ihre Fluchttür mit dickem Eis:  
„Müssen wir wieder hier durch, kann ich das Eis wegnehmen, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es einen weiteren Ausgang gibt. Die Erbauer wollten die Augen schützen, und zur Not muss man mit wertvollen Dingen auch mal fliehen, da braucht man einen schnellen Fluchtweg.“  
„Ihr denkt klug“ stellte Karliah fest:  
„Und das nicht zum ersten Mal, das ist wohl auch was Nocturnal so an Euch schätzt. Ihr neigt dazu richtig zu kombinieren und damit die Gedanken anderer schon vorher zu sehen.“  
„Ich bin nur jemand, der gerne schnell zum Punkt kommen möchte“ wehrte Elsa ernst ab:  
„Manche Gespräche müssen langwierig geschehen, aber vieles kann man auch abkürzen. Ich habe vielleicht noch fünfzig, oder sechzig, Lebensjahre, die möchte ich nicht mit unnötigen Dingen verbringen. Gehen wir weiter, ansonsten lege ich mich gleich in ein Falmerzelt und ruhe mich etwas aus, und das wollt ihr ganz sicher nicht.“  
„Das ist ihre Art zu sagen, dass sie langsam müde wird“ übersetzte Brynjolf.  
„Nein, das ist meine Art zu sagen, dass ich dieser Ruine langsam müde werde“ wehrte Elsa grinsend ab und schlich dann weiter, sprang über eine aktive Maschine und untersuchte dann eine große Tür, lauschte daran:  
„Dahinter scheint ein größerer Raum zu sein und ich höre keine Maschinen mehr.“  
„Dann solltest du das hier an dich nehmen“ Brynjolf hielt Elsa eine kleine weiße Flasche hin:  
„Das ist ein Unsichtbarkeitstrank, du hast dann zwei Minuten, in der Mercer dich weder sehen, noch hören, wird.“  
„Danke, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich den brauche“ Elsa küsste Brynjolf kurz und legte dann ihren Gesichtsschutz wieder an:  
„Denn wir brauchen doch Mercer auch nicht mehr, oder?“  
„Nein“ erklärte Karliah kalt und öffnete dann die Tür. Dahinter befand sich eine gigantische Höhle, in der eine riesige Statue stand. Sie zeigte einen schneeweißen Elfen, im Schneidersitz, mit einem Zepter in den Händen.  
„Das ist der Schneeprinz“ flüsterte Brynjolf:  
„Der letzte Falmer, der Ysgramor wirklich Ärger machte... und da ist Mercer.“ Er zeigte hoch, dort hing der ehemalige Diebesgildenmeister tatsächlich am Gesicht der Statue und versuchte die Augen zu entfernen.  
„Noch hat er uns nicht bemerkt“ Elsa formte Eis in ihren Händen, dann aber zögerte sie:  
„HEY MILCHTRINKER!“  
Sie war niemand, der einen Feind von hinten angriff, deswegen machte sie Mercer auf sich aufmerksam und zumindest Brynjolf verstand dies sehr gut. Er war nun mal ein Nord, anders vielleicht als so viele seiner Artgenossen, aber im Herzen doch irgendwie gleich. Und die Nord waren von Geburt an ehrenvolle Krieger, sie gingen diesen Weg bis zu ihrem Einzug in Sovngarde, außer sie entschieden sich dagegen. Und wenn die Diebesgilde eines war, dann ehrenvoll, besonders nun unter Brynjolf.  
„Was zum...“ Mercer sah zu ihnen runter und wurde gleich mit eiskalten Geschossen konfrontiert, denen konnte er aber ausweichen:  
„Damit bekommt ihr mich nicht.“ Er lachte dreckig und schaffte es dann eines der Augen zu entfernen, sofort waren Explosionen zu hören und Wasser kam aus den Wänden geschossen.  
„Das war das falsche Auge“ schimpfte Brynjolf und zückte den Bogen, wollte Mercer damit unschädlich machen, aber der wurde plötzlich unsichtbar.  
Elsa runzelte die Stirn, dann versiegelte sie die Wasserschleusen mit dickem Eis, sah sich suchend um... was war das?  
Mercer wollte sich wohl auch noch das andere Auge holen, er konnte einfach nicht davon lassen... die Tochter des Schnees schuf schnell eine Treppe zur Statue hoch und lief hinauf.  
Mercer wurde sichtbar, und sah Elsa zu sich kommen, sofort zog er seinen Dolch und sprang ihr entgegen. Sie konnte auf der Treppe nicht ausweichen und wurde von dem Dolch in der Schulter getroffen, erschrocken schrie sie auf und packte dann Mercer mit der rechten Hand.  
„Das war dein Todesurteil“ brüllte sie vor Schmerzen, mit dem Dolch noch in der Schulter steckend. Ihre Augen wurden schneeweiß, Brynjolf sah es, konnte aber gerade nicht dazwischen gehen.  
„Hure“ brüllte Mercer und erstarrte plötzlich, ließ im nächsten Moment die Augen fallen:  
„Was tust... du?“ Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch, als würde er schon längst tot sein, konnte es aber selbst noch gar nicht fassen.  
„Ich lasse dein Blut gefrieren. Viel Spaß in Oblivion“ donnerte Elsa ihm ins Gesicht und im nächsten Moment fiel ein toter Mercer den Augen hinterher, welche gerade von Karliah und Brynjolf aufgesammelt wurden.  
Elsa lief runter, unterwegs zog sie das Messer aus ihrer Schulter und fror die Wunde zu, Brynjolf lief hoch, er musste das eine Auge wieder einsetzen, seine Geliebte machte sich inzwischen daran die Taschen von Mercer zu durchsuchen.  
„Da ist er“ freute sie sich und zog den Skelettschlüssel hervor, steckte ihn ein. Dazu fand sie noch einen Rubin für Tyr, das würde den großen Krieger freuen.  
„Wir müssen hier raus“ schimpfte Brynjolf plötzlich und zeigte auf die zugefrorenen Schleusen:  
„Ich habe das Auge wieder eingesetzt, aber anscheinend hat es das Wasser nicht aufgehalten. Und das Eis bricht gleich.“  
„Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn hier alles überflutet wird. Dann kommt niemand mehr in Versuchung...“ seufzte Elsa und lief die Treppe wieder hoch, suchte hinter der Statue nach einem Ausgang und fand tatsächlich einen solchen:  
„Kommt hierher. Ich dachte es mir doch schon, man wollte schnell mit den Augen fliehen können.“ Es knallte ohrenbetäubend, das Eis brach und das Wasser schoss mit einem unsagbaren Druck in die Höhle hinein. Karliah schaffte es gerade noch auf die Statue, da wurde die Treppe weg gerissen.  
„Hier raus, ich helfe dir“ Brynjolf war vor geklettert und zog Elsa nach, in seiner Linken trug er noch das andere Auge des Falmers, Karliah folgte ihnen in eine kleinere Höhle hinein und von dort aus schien es auch nach Draußen zu gehen. Sie sahen zurück, das Wasser stieg und stieg, aber als es den Kopf der Statue erreichte, hörte es plötzlich auf.  
„Eure Wunde“ fragte Karliah besorgt und untersuchte Elsas Schulter.  
„Sie brennt höllisch, das Eis sorgt nur dafür, dass ich nicht verblute“ seufzte die junge Frau und musste einen Heiltrank trinken, doch der half nicht wirklich gut:  
„Nehmt den Skelettschlüssel, Karliah, und macht Euch gleich auf den Weg zu Nocturnal. Brynjolf und ich holen die Pferde und gehen dann erstmal nach Windhelm.“  
„Seid Ihr sicher“ fragte die Nachtigall besorgt.  
„Ja, geht nur, wir treffen uns dann in Rifton wieder“ nickte der Diebesgildenmeister ernst:  
„Elsa braucht auch dringend einen Heiler, den finden wir in Windhelm schnell.“  
Karliah hielt inne, dann küsste sie Elsa kurz auf die Stirn und verließ eilig die kleine Höhle.  
„Sie ist dir sehr dankbar“ nickte Brynjolf und nahm Elsa den Rucksack ab:  
„Gehen wir und sehen mal, was Ulfric zu unserem Besuch sagt. Besonders zu meinem.“

„Elsa“ Ulfric empfing die Beiden sehr erstaunt in seinem Palast, er sah sie ankommen, als er sich gerade auf seinen Thron setzen wollte:  
„Ihr seht verletzt aus... was ist das für eine Rüstung? Brynjolf...“  
„Wir waren auf einer Mission, für Nocturnal“ murmelte Elsa schwach, der Schmerz war es, der sie plagte, trotzdem ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, dem Jarl wenigstens einen kleinen Kuss zu geben.  
„Deswegen tragt ihr Beide die Rüstungen der Nachtigallen...“ stellte Ulfric fest und ließ dann nach Priestern und Heilern rufen:  
„Es war gefährlich? Esst auf jeden Fall etwas, bedient euch.“  
„Wir haben wahrscheinlich gerade ganz Himmelsrand vor einem Wahnsinnigen gerettet“ seufzte Brynjolf und setzte sich an den Tisch, legte das Auge des Falmers darauf und griff ordentlich zu.  
„Ich sehe schon worum es ging“ stellte Ulfric sofort:  
„Ihr wart also beim Schneeprinzen?“  
„Ihr kennt die Statue“ Elsa setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schon kamen sämtliche Priester und Heiler an, sie musste den oberen Teil ihrer Rüstung ausziehen und sich untersuchen lassen.  
„Ich muss, immerhin ist das hier Ysgramors Palast. Die Legende sagt, dass Ysgramor und seine Gefährten die Falmer bis nach Solstheim jagten und es sah so aus, als hätten sie schon gewonnen. Die Falmer verloren langsam den Mut, doch dann, nach tagelanger Belagerung jubelten sie wieder und schärften ihre Waffen. Ysgramor verstand das nicht, wollte schon zum entscheidenden Angriff aufrufen, da kam der Schneeprinz zu den Falmern. Er war einer von ihnen, man sagt, ein wenig übertrieben sicherlich, dass er mit einem Hieb drei Männer auf einmal tötete. Es muss jedenfalls eine große Schlacht gewesen sein, mit vielen Toten.“  
„Wie wurde er besiegt?“  
„Er tötete eine Frau, eine Schildschwester Ysgramors, und diese hatte ihre Tochter als Maid bei sich. Die Tochter sah es, sie war gerade einmal zehn Jahre alt, in ihrer Wut raffte sie einen Speer auf und rannte damit auf den Schneeprinzen zu. Er war so erstaunt darüber, dass er nicht reagieren konnte und sie rammte ihm den Speer direkt ins Herz. Er starb und Ysgramor metzelte die letzten Falmer nieder, die ihren Mut endgültig verloren, da der Schneeprinz nun auch tot war. Wahrscheinlich wehrten sie sich nicht mehr sonderlich, aber Ysgramor war auch nicht wirklich ein Heiliger, er hat viele Fehler begangen.“  
„Dann seid Ihr ein wenig wie Ysgramor, Ulfric“ murmelte Elsa und schrie dann laut auf, als einer der Heiler ihre Wunde zu grob anpackte.  
„Seid vorsichtig“ schimpfte der Jarl sofort und wandte sich dann an Brynjolf:  
„Zwanzigtausend Septime für das Auge.“  
„Vergesst es“ wehrte dieser sofort ab:  
„Hier im Palast verrottet es nur und Delvin wird sicher jemanden finden, der noch mehr zahlt.“  
„Fünfzigtausend.“  
„Nein. Ihr könntet mir eine Million bieten, ich werde es nicht abgeben. Nicht bevor ich nicht mit Delvin darüber geredet habe.“  
„Solltet Ihr keinen anderen Käufer finden... es würde sich sehr gut hier im Palast machen. Denkt darüber nach“ nickte Ulfric und sah dann wie Elsa ein paar Heilkräuter aufgelegt bekam, die Schulter dann streng verbunden wurde:  
„Ist es sehr schlimm?“  
„Wir können nicht sagen, ob es je wieder ganz verheilt“ erklärte die Priesterin von Talos ernst und musste dann vor dem Jarl fliehen:  
„Muskeln und Sehnen wurden getroffen, sie hätte das Messer nicht raus ziehen dürfen, damit hat sie es nur noch schlimmer gemacht!“  
„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl“ fauchte Elsa und machte dann eine recht gelassene Handbewegung:  
„Wenigstens habe ich die Befriedigung, dass Mercer tot ist und noch ist mit meiner Schulter nichts sicher. Vielleicht kann ich sie eingeschränkt nutzen, oder sie heilt doch vollständig.“  
„Ihr solltet sie die nächsten Wochen schonen“ warnte einer der Heiler und half ihr in die Rüstung zurück:  
„Und die Wunde gut wärmen, das begünstigt die Heilung. Außerdem solltet Ihr immer wieder einen Heiler aufsuchen, damit Ihr neue Kräuter darauf gelegt bekommt.“  
„Ich habe einen guten in der Gilde“ kaute Brynjolf und schlug Ulfric entschieden auf die Finger, welcher sich gerade als Dieb versuchen wollte, um an das Auge zu kommen:  
„Das kommt diese Nacht unter mein Kissen.“  
„Ihr wollt hier übernachten“ Ulfric sah zum Fenster raus, die Sonne ging schon unter:  
„Ob im Haus Kerzenschein noch etwas für den Dieb hier frei ist?“  
„Ulfric, bitte“ schmunzelte Elsa lächelnd, woraufhin sie ein aufgebendes Seufzen zu hören bekam:  
„Und jeder bleibt heute Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett, sonst gibt es eiskalten Ärger... das schwöre ich euch.“


	53. Chapter 53

„Elsa“ Ulfric betrat das Zimmer, welches er seiner Geliebten für diese Nacht überließ und sofort trafen ihn einige sehr ernste, aber auch neugierige, Blicke:  
„Ich möchte Euch nur einen Tee bringen.“ Die Sonne war schon seit einigen Stunden untergegangen, aber er ahnte wohl auch, dass die junge Frau aufgrund der schmerzenden Schulter nicht gut schlafen konnte.  
Und tatsächlich hatte er einen Tee dabei.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe in ganz Himmelsrand noch keinen Tee gesehen“ staunte sie und setzte sich etwas auf.  
„Es ist ein Kräutertee, der nur von einigen Alchemisten hergestellt wird. Und nur wenn man Glück hat, ist er auch frei verkäuflich, und dann auch nur in wenigen Gasthäusern. Ich dachte, er würde Euch einen friedlichen Schlaf verschaffen, deswegen ließ ich ihn zubereiten.“  
„Ich kann da sehr schlecht ablehnen“ Elsa nahm den dampfenden Krug etwas umständlich an, trank einen Schluck daraus und stellte ihn dann auf den Nachttisch. Ulfric wollte sich einen Stuhl holen, stellte aber fest, dass auf dem einzigen noch freien die Rüstung der Nachtigallen lag.  
„Nehmt sie ruhig runter“ nickte Elsa ihm zu, woraufhin er sie in seine Hände nahm und ernst betrachtete:  
„Ich bin keine Diebin. Nocturnal gab sie mir nur, weil ich sie für diese Mission brauchte, und ich darf sie auch behalten. Ich bin ehrenhalber aufgenommen, aber zum Diebstahl fühle ich mich dadurch nicht berufen.“  
„Ich glaube, dass Einzige was ich nicht verkraften könnte, wäre wenn Ihr der dunklen Bruderschaft beitretet“ er legte die Rüstung auf das Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl:  
„Man sagt, Ihr macht gezielt jagt auf die Thalmor.“  
„Vielleicht habe ich mich da zu sehr hinein gesteigert.“  
„Aufgrund meiner Erzählung?“  
„Ja, aber auch weil sie einfach nicht nach Himmelsrand gehören. Das ist nicht der Rassismus, welcher Euch immer vorgeworfen wird, das ist eine Tatsache. Talos gehört nach Himmelsrand, die Thalmor können dahin gehen woher sie gekommen sind.“  
„Ich werde Euch nicht davon abhalten sie zu töten und zu vertreiben.“  
„Lasst mich raten, man erzählt es aus der Akademie heraus?“  
„Ja. Und es kommt auch von Einsamkeit, dort haben die Thalmor ihre Botschaft. Ihr seid derzeit der Feind Nummer Eins.“  
„Umso besser, dann muss ich ihnen nicht nachlaufen, sie kommen alle zu mir.“  
„Elsa...“  
„Ich weiß Ihr sorgt Euch...“ sie unterbrach sich als sie Schritte hörte und dann Brynjolf, mit einem dampfenden Krug, das Schlafzimmer. Sofort wurde er sehr ernst angesehen, aber nur von Ulfric, Elsa hingegen musste schmunzeln.  
„Ich wollte dir nur einen Tee bringen“ verteidigte er sich und entdeckte dann den anderen Krug:  
„Und ich bin eindeutig zu spät. Deswegen hat auch der Zauberer so gegrinst, als ich ihn darum bat.“  
„Ich trinke gerne beide, einen davon dann aber wohl kalt“ stellte sie fest und machte etwas Platz, für Brynjolf, auf dem Bett.  
Ulfric schwieg nachdenklich, beobachtete die Beiden einige Momente, dann stand er auf und setzte sich einfach auch neben Elsa auf das Bett. Die Rüstung kehrte auf den Stuhl zurück. Die Tochter des Schnees hingegen wurde so von den beiden Männer in die Mitte genommen und irgendwie erstaunte sie das erst, dann aber kuschelte sie sich doch an den Jarl, ließ sich die Hände von Brynjolf halten.  
„Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, dass ihr euch nicht vertragt“ murmelte sie und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Tee, diesmal aus dem Krug von Brynjolf.  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund mich mit ihm zu streiten“ wehrte der Diebesgildenmeister gelassen ab:  
„Und wir sind alle Drei erwachsen.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Ulfric zustimmend:  
„Und wir sind beide Männer, die eigentlich mit ihrer Arbeit verheiratet sind. Wir hatten lange keine Zeit für eine Frau, deswegen nehmen wir gerne das was wir bekommen. Besonders wenn es sich dabei um die Tochter des Schnees handelt, die schönste und...“  
„Ich glaube, ich werde mir das solange noch anhören müssen, bis sich die ersten Falten in meinem Gesicht sehen lassen“ seufzte Elsa und kuschelte sich an Ulfric, der daraufhin seine Arme um sie legte.  
„Selbst dann bist du sicher noch wunderschön“ schmunzelte Brynjolf:  
„Und auch weiterhin die mächtigste Magierin von Himmelsrand.“  
„Das bin ich nur solange bis mir ein Feuermagier den Gar aus macht“ bestimmte die junge Frau ernst:  
„Und die Schulter... ich habe ein wenig Angst, dass ich sie nie wieder richtig bewegen kann.“ Die Heiler hatten ihr den Arm in eine Schlinge gelegt, Elsa ahnte schon, dass sie die noch ein paar Wochen tragen musste. Zum Glück aber waren nicht beide Arme betroffen, alles was sie sonst mit zwei Händen zauberte, ging auch mit nur einer. Genauso stark, nur nicht so großflächig, und das Weben von Eisnetzen hatte sie noch gar nicht probiert.  
„Das wird nicht passieren. Himmelsrand hat sehr gute Heiler, die besten sind tatsächlich in Weißlauf“ Ulfric atmete tief durch:  
„Ich breche Morgen nach Weißlauf auf, um mit Balgruuf zu sprechen. Und eigentlich wollte ich Euch auch bitten mit mir zu kommen.“  
„Eigentlich sollte ich nach Rifton zurück“ Elsa hielt einen Moment inne, sie konnte auch Jenassa, Tyr und Arthan eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und sie dann in Flusswald treffen.  
„Das ist eine sehr wichtige Sache“ warf Brynjolf nun ein:  
„Du bist mit der Axt zu Ulfric gekommen und warst quasi seine Vertretung“ natürlich hatte er schon alles darüber erfahren:  
„Deswegen wäre es nur gut, wenn du ebenfalls bei dieser Unterredung dabei bist. Ich kann Arendal mit nach Rifton nehmen, dann schicke ich Tyr, Arthan und Jenassa gleich auch nach Weißlauf. Wenn sie die Kutsche nehmen, dann sind sie sicher nur einen halben Tag später ebenfalls da.“  
Das war vielleicht sogar noch besser, und von Weißlauf aus konnten sie dann nach Flusswald gehen und dieses verdammte Horn holen.  
Der Dieb würde ordentlich etwas von Elsa zu hören bekommen, und von Arthan wahrscheinlich auch...  
„Er hat Recht“ bestimmte der Jarl ernst und streichelte seiner Geliebten sanft über das Haar:  
„Die Antwort von Balgruuf kam erst heute Morgen, ich sah deswegen keine Chance mehr Euch rechtzeitig nach Weißlauf zu bekommen. Das Ihr jetzt hier seid, ist ein sehr glücklicher Umstand. Und da gibt es noch etwas, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne sage... ich benötige auf dieser Reise Schutz. Das letzte Mal als ich in Himmelsrand unterwegs war, landete ich in Helgen, so etwas möchte ich nicht erneut erleben.“  
„Ich komme mit nach Weißlauf“ nickte Elsa:  
„Aber ich kann da nicht in der Rüstung der Nachtigallen auflaufen und meine gesamte Kleidung ist in Rifton.“  
„Ich habe noch etwas hier“ nickte Ulfric:  
„Es ist nicht verzaubert, aber es wird Euch genauso wärmen und gut kleiden.“  
„Und ich schicke die Drei in Rifton sofort los, samt Arendal. Oder willst du ihn mitnehmen“ fragte Brynjolf.  
„Nein, wir werden sicher ein paar Sturmmäntel mitnehmen, und auch Galmar. Da stört Arendal in dem Trott nur. Nimm ihn mit nach Rifton und schicke ihn dann mit den Dreien los, er kann dann auch ihr Gepäck tragen und es muss nicht mit auf die Kutsche. Reiten werde ich mit diesem Arm erstmal nicht können, die Heiler sprachen davon, die Wunde könnte wieder aufreißen.“  
„So etwas habe ich mir auch schon gedacht, deswegen hätte ich vorgeschlagen mit der Kutsche nach Rifton zurück zu kehren. Aber das ist jetzt wichtiger, du wirst in Weißlauf gebraucht.“ Brynjolf beugte sich einfach vor und küsste Elsa innig, und das noch während sie bei Ulfric in den Armen lag.  
Aber er beschwerte sich auch nicht, er wusste ja, dass der Dieb seine Geliebte nun eine Weile nicht mehr sah. Es war sogar recht unklar, wann sie sich das nächste Mal trafen.  
„Soll ich euch alleine lassen“ fragte er, durfte Elsa aber stattdessen auch küssen.  
„Nein, wieso“ kuschelte sie sich an ihn, schloss genüsslich die Augen:  
„Ihr könnt gerne Beide heute Nacht bleiben. Vielleicht finde ich jetzt etwas Schlaf, und wenn nicht, dann habe ich wenigstens angenehme Gesellschaft.“  
Ulfric zögerte für einen Moment, dann zog er Elsa mit sich und setzte sich ganz auf das Bett, nun lag sie zwischen seinen Beinen. Brynjolf setzte sich neben ihn und nahm eine Hand der jungen Frau, in seine.  
„Eigentlich kann ich froh sein, dass sie Euch auch hat, Dieb“ überlegte Ulfric ernsthaft:  
„Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, so ist sie auch nach meinem Tod in guten Händen.“  
„Wir leben Beide gefährlich“ wehrte Brynjolf ab:  
„Mein nächstes Opfer könnte mich schon erwischen und mir sein Schwert in das Herz bohren. Oder schlimmer, die Wachen erwischen mich und dann landet mein Kopf in irgendeinem Eimer.“  
„Zumindest das weiß ich zu verhindern, sobald ich Großkönig bin. Aber um alles andere müsst Ihr Euch dann selbst kümmern.“  
„Hier wird nicht gestorben, solange ich es nicht erlaube“ kam von Elsa, noch bevor Brynjolf etwas dazu sagen konnte:  
„Immerhin bin ich die Tochter des Schnees, Ihr müsst auf mich hören. Ich bin die mächtigste, schönste und berühmteste Magierin von ganz Himmelsrand.“  
„Und allein deswegen werden wir dir auch nicht widersprechen“ versprach Brynjolf sofort:  
„Geschweige denn, dass wir dir widerstehen können... das kann wahrscheinlich keiner, Arthan und Tyr sind sicher auch schon in dich verliebt.“  
„Tyr möchte lieber einen Mann und Arthan sieht mich als seine Schwester an, das hat er mir auch schon gesagt. Aber von mir aus kann sich ganz Himmelsrand in mich verlieben, ihr Beide reicht mir vollkommen... obwohl Balgruuf ist auch recht attraktiv...“ Elsa quietschte auf, Ulfric hatte sie in die Seite gepickt, was sie kitzelte.  
„Ulfric“ lachte sie und versank dann in einem innigen Kuss mit dem Jarl.  
„Ich bin auch beleidigt“ beschwerte Brynjolf sich und zog sie in seine Arme, küsste sie so gierig wie noch nie zuvor...

„Elsa“ Galmar betrat am Morgen das Schlafzimmer, und wunderte sich nicht im Geringsten, dass er nicht nur Ulfric bei Elsa im Bett fand, sondern auch Brynjolf. Sie waren alle Drei nackt und wachten nur langsam auf. Er wusste ja, dass die Beiden sich die Dame teilten und da war es kein Wunder, dass sie irgendwann zu dritt im Bett landeten.  
„Was gibt es“ murmelten Elsa und Ulfric gleichzeitig.  
„Eine Nachricht von der Akademie in Winterfeste... Ulfric, ich lasse schon die Kutsche bereit machen. Wir können gleich nach dem Frühstück abreisen.“  
„Elsa wird uns begleiten, bringt Ihr eines der Kleider, Stiefel und Mantel, Galmar“ brummte der Jarl und sah dann zu Brynjolf rüber, der wachte gerade erst auf. Die letzte Nacht... war fantastisch gewesen, so etwas sollten sie bei Gelegenheit unbedingt wiederholen.  
„Ich muss sagen, ich freue mich darüber“ Galmar ging eilig davon und Elsa öffnete den Brief, las ihn ernst.  
„Sie haben etwas merkwürdiges in Saarthal gefunden.“  
„Saarthal, die erste Siedlung der Nord in Himmelsrand“ seufzte Brynjolf und richtete sich auf, er sah sehr zerzaust aus:  
„Die Falmer töteten alle Nord dort, beziehungsweise die Atmoraner, denn das waren sie damals noch. Man nennt es die Nacht der Tränen. Und eigentlich ist Saarthal kein Ort, in dem sich Magier herum treiben sollten.“  
„Sie können etwas über die Vergangenheit der Nord herausfinden, über eure Wurzeln. Sie sind nicht nur Magier, sondern auch Gelehrte“ wehrte Elsa ab:  
„Sie haben dieses „Etwas“ in die Akademie gebracht und der Erzmagier lädt mich ein, dass ich mir das ansehe. Sie nennen es das „Auge des Magnus.“  
„Magnus ist der Erschaffer der Sonne, der Architekt von Mundus“ Ulfric strich sich über das Haar:  
„Man sagt er hat zwei Artefakte auf Nirn gelassen, sein Auge und seinen Stab. Wenn sie es wirklich gefunden haben, dann ist es etwas sehr gefährliches.“  
„Savos schreibt auch, dass Ancano das Auge nicht mehr aus seinen Augen lässt... er ist der Thalmor, welcher in die Akademie gesandt wurde um dort... was auch immer zu tun. Ich hätte ihn sofort töten sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte.  
Aber ich sehe jetzt auch erstmal keinen Grund sofort in die Akademie abzureisen, ich habe großes Vertrauen in Savos Aren und seine Magier, sie werden schon damit umgehen können... erstmal... habe ich getrockneten Eismirriam gegessen?“  
„Nein, aber das könnt Ihr jetzt noch machen“ Ulfric stand auf und durchsuchte seine Kleidung, darin fand er das Kraut und übergab es an Elsa.  
„Ihr habt also doch Sex gewollt“ stellte sie sofort fest:  
„Und nicht nur einen Tee hier abliefern.“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich Euch mit dem Tee darum bitten mich nach Weißlauf zu begleiten, und ja, ich habe auf Sex gehofft. Genau wie dieser Kerl da“ Ulfric holte getrockneten Eismirriam aus der Rüstung des Diebesgildenmeisters und zog sich dann an.  
„Man muss immer auf alles vorbereitet sein“ nickte Brynjolf grinsend, während Elsa auf dem Kraut herum kaute und den Brief noch einmal studierte.  
„So ist es“ nickte Ulfric:  
„Ich lasse ein Frühstück zubereiten und dann reisen wir auch bald ab.“ Er verließ das Zimmer, denn er wusste auch, Elsa und Brynjolf wollten sich nun noch von einander verabschieden.  
Und tatsächlich kam der Dieb gleich zu der jungen Frau rüber und küsste sie zart im Nacken. Diese schluckte den Eismirriam runter und drehte sich zu ihm, schlang ihren Arm um seinen Hals.  
„Auch wenn wir aufgrund meines Armes ein wenig aufpassen mussten... es war eine wundervolle Nacht“ flüsterte sie und empfing die Küsse von Brynjolf sehnsüchtig, gierig:  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Und ihn.“  
„Und ihn. Und ich sage es ihm genauso oft wie dir... ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen.“  
„Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest“ hauchte Brynjolf gegen ihre Lippen:  
„Wenn du das nächste Mal nach Rifton kommst, wartet ein Haus auf dich, ich lasse es dir auch gleich einrichten. Es wird dir gefallen, versprochen.“  
„Schreibe mir davon, und noch mehr. Ich will auch wissen ob Karliah gut angekommen ist, Nocturnal zufrieden ist... einfach alles.“  
„Ich werde dir schreiben, wie sehr ich dich liebe“ versprach der Dieb und löste sich dann von ihr, zog sich an:  
„Wenn ich mich jetzt auf den Weg mache, dann bin ich zum Mittag in Rifton und kann die Drei gleich losschicken. Vielleicht sind sie dann noch vor Mitternacht in Weißlauf.“  
Elsa beobachtete ihn einige Momente, dann stand sie auf und ließ sich noch einmal küssen.  
„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder“ flüsterte sie und er tupfte eine Träne von ihrer rechten Wange ab.  
„Die Tochter des Schnees weint“ stellte er frech fest:  
„Eindeutig haben der alte Mann und ich, letzte Nacht, nichts falsch gemacht.“  
„Nenne ihn nicht so“ fiepte Elsa leise und bekam einen Kuss auf die Stirn:  
„Und ja, es war fantastisch.“  
„Das wollte ich hören“ er streichelte ihr über das Haar und verließ dann eilig das Zimmer, ein weiblicher Sturmmantel brachte Elsa die Kleidung und sie zog sich auch gleich an.  
Zum Glück war Himmelsrand ein recht kleines Land, wenn die Sehnsucht einmal wirklich zu groß wurde, dann war es ja nicht weit bis Rifton... oder eben Windhelm.


	54. Chapter 54

„Elsa, Elsa“ Jarl Ulfric Sturmmantel tippte der Tochter des Schnees gegen ihre Nase, woraufhin diese etwas zuckte:  
„Wacht auf, wir sind da.“  
Kurz nach ihrer Abfahrt, begleitet von Galmar und zwanzig Sturmmänteln, war Elsa fest eingeschlafen und schnarchte sogar leise, Ulfric empfand es als recht niedlich und bereute es schon ein wenig, dass er sie nun wecken musste.  
„Mmh“ die junge Frau schlug ihre blauen Augen auf und ihr erster Blick fiel auf den Arm, welchen sie in der Schlinge trug, hoffentlich schmorte Mercer dafür gerade in irgendwelchen Feuern. Viele Oblivion-Ebenen, in denen die Daedra-Fürsten herrschten, waren ja angeblich nicht sonderlich angenehm.  
Kalthafen zum Beispiel, das Reich von Molag Bal.  
„Tut es wieder weh“ fragte Ulfric besorgt, sie erreichten gerade die Ställe von Weißlauf, er stieg von der Kutsche und half ihr dann ebenfalls runter. Die Betreiber der Ställe staunten schon mal nicht schlecht, als sie Ulfric und seine Gefolgsleute ankommen sahen. Elsa musste für einen Moment an all die Leute denken, welchen es nicht gefallen könnte, wenn Balgruuf und Ulfric sich einig wurden. Proventus und Adrianne, Alvor in Flusswald... Carlotta auf dem Markt von Weißlauf, Belethor, dem Händler, wahrscheinlich auch nicht.  
Na ja, eigentlich dachten sie erstmal nur, dass es ihnen nicht gefallen würde. Weißlauf würde weiterhin tolerant und offen bleiben, dafür würde nicht nur Balgruuf schon sorgen.  
„Es schmerzt durchgehend, aber es ist ja auch noch eine recht frische Wunde“ wehrte Elsa gelassen ab und Galmar gab ihr gar nicht erst den Rucksack, mit der Nachtigallenrüstung, sondern reichte ihn an einen Sturmmantel weiter.  
„Den könnt Ihr gleich ins Brisenheim bringen“ schlug die Tochter des Schnees vor und folgte dann Ulfric, Galmar und den anderen zum Haupttor. Dort wurden sie sofort von den Wachen empfangen, die einerseits ihre Waffen zogen, andererseits aber auch zögerten und nicht wussten wie sie mit diesem Besuch umgehen sollten.  
„Wir haben eine Einladung“ lächelte Elsa beschwichtigend, Ulfric hatte die Axt von Balgruuf wieder mitgebracht. Wenn er sie ihm persönlich zurück gab, galt es nicht als Aufforderung zum Kampf und der Jarl von Weißlauf wollte sicher das gute Stück zurück haben.  
„Sicher“ fragte die Wache besorgt und Ulfric nickte zustimmend, ebenso Elsa und Galmar:  
„Also gut.“ Er nickte seinem Kollegen zu, der sich sofort auf den Weg zur Drachenfeste hoch machte und sie konnten die Stadt betreten. Und natürlich wurden sie noch mehr erstaunt angesehen.  
„Eindeutig hat Balgruuf niemanden informiert“ überlegte Galmar ernsthaft, dann aber lachte er schnaubend auf:  
„Hätte ich auch nicht gemacht. Am Ende wäre irgendjemand mit der Information nach Einsamkeit gelaufen und wir hätten hier einen ganz anderen Empfang hier gehabt. In Windhelm wissen auch nur wenige Leute Bescheid.“  
Der Sturmmantel, mit dem Rucksack, trug diesen eilig in das Brisenheim, Elsa gab ihm dafür kurz den Schlüssel, dann schloss er auch gleich wieder zu ihnen auf.  
Sie durchquerten die Stadt, gingen hoch zum Güldengrünbaum und Elsa überlegte einmal wieder, ob man den alten, kranken Baum nicht noch irgendwie retten konnte.  
„Ich war als junger Mann das letzte Mal hier“ erinnerte Ulfric sich, als sie zur Drachenfeste hoch gingen:  
„Kurz bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu den Graubärten machte. Ich glaubte ich würde nie wieder von dem Berg hinunter kommen, deswegen wollte ich noch einmal jede Stadt vorher aufsuchen. Ein paar gute Erinnerungen sammeln.“  
„Ich glaube Ihr werdet Weißlauf zukünftig noch sehr oft besuchen“ bestimmte Elsa und sie erreichten den Eingang zum Palast, Ulfric bedeutete seinen Sturmmänteln draußen zu warten, nur er, Elsa und Galmar betraten daraufhin den Palast.  
Sie wurden natürlich erwartet, ein Diener brachte gerade noch weiteres Geschirr zum Esstisch, dieser war umgestellt worden, so das man mit dem Jarl, dessen Bruder, Proventus und Irileth zusammen essen konnte. In etwas vertrauterer Runde natürlich, sie mussten sich ja auch unterhalten.  
Ulfric trat sofort an Balgruuf heran, drückte ihm die Hand fest und noch während er diese hielt, reichte er ihm die Axt. Dieser nahm sie auch gleich an, ließ aber dann weder Axt noch Hand los, eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen, dann lösten sie sich gleichzeitig von einander.  
Elsa sah das als gutes Zeichen an, sie war sich sogar sicher, dass diese beiden Männer Freunde werden konnten. Sie hatten beide im großen Krieg gekämpft, und nicht nur das war eine Gemeinsamkeit, Weißlauf war ebenso schwierig zu regieren, wie Windhelm, war im Grunde genauso ein Mittelpunkt von Himmelsrand.  
„Setzt euch“ forderte Proventus die Gäste auf, Elsa wartete kurz ab und setzte sich dann zu Ulfrics rechten, Galmar zu seiner linken. Balgruuf und seine Leute setzten sich ihnen gegenüber und sofort wurde das Essen aufgetragen.  
„Dieses Treffen haben wir der Tochter des Schnees zu verdanken“ nickte der Jarl von Weißlauf ihr zu:  
„Wahrscheinlich eine diplomatische Leistung, welche in die Geschichte von Himmelsrand eingehen wird. Ihr seid verletzt..?“  
„Ein sehr unangenehmer Herr meinte, er müsse mir seinen Dolch in die Schulter rammen“ wehrte Elsa ernst ab:  
„Danach starb er aber schnell einen sehr eiskalten Tod.“  
„Ich werde später den besten Heiler von Weißlauf kommen lassen, damit er sich das ansieht. Essen wir jetzt erstmal, ein voller Magen verhandelt besser.“  
Es gab wahrscheinlich das beste Essen, was Weißlauf zu bieten hatte und Ulfric fiel sofort das gute Rindfleisch auf. Windhelm konnte keine Kühe halten, nur die Ziegen schafften es in der Kälte gut zu gedeihen und bisher hatte er sein Fleisch aus Rift bezogen.  
„Wir haben tatsächlich eine leichte Überproduktion was das Rindfleisch angeht“ erklärte Balgruuf ernst und Proventus holte Unterlagen dazu hervor, sein Vogt war auf alles vorbereitet:  
„Was uns hingegen fehlt ist Holz und Wein.“  
„Wir produzieren einen hervorragenden Eiswein, er ist mit Schneebeeren veredelt“ Galmar holte Unterlagen dazu hervor, auch wenn er kein Vogt war, er war ebenso gut vorbereitet:  
„Und Rift produziert Holz in Massen.“  
Es wurde schon beim Essen verhandelt, Wein gegen Fleisch, Holz gegen Waffen, Gold, Silber, Elsa aß auf und empfing dann einige neugierige Blicke von Irileth.  
„Jenassa trifft heute Abend ein, wenn alles gut läuft“ schmunzelte die junge Frau:  
„Sie wird bestimmt viel zu erzählen haben.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir auch sicher, Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell in diesem Teil von Himmelsrand. Sie soll mit dem Drachenblut in einem Grab gewesen sein, um etwas für die Graubärte zu holen.“  
„Dafür hatten wir uns aufgeteilt, ich musste ja dringend nach Windhelm und die Axt abliefern, danach ging es gleich, für mich, nach Rifton weiter. Als ich zu einer Mission nahe Windhelm aufbrach, trafen Jenassa und Arthan in Rifton ein und jetzt werden sie wohl gerade dort aufbrechen.“  
Das Essen war beendet, man beschloss zur Großstufe zu wechseln, dort gab es dann den Wein, den Galmar vorsorglich aus Windhelm mitbrachte.  
Wahrscheinlich reichte allein Elsas Anwesenheit, irgendwann nahm sie ihr Glas und ging damit zur Brüstung, setzte sich darauf und sah auf das Fürstentum hinunter. Normalerweise konnte man von diesem Platz aus bis zu den Valtheimer Türmen sehen... aber diesmal war etwas anders.  
„Darf ich kurz unterbrechen“ meldete sich Elsa ernst und winkte die beiden Jarl zu sich, und tatsächlich kamen sie auch:  
„Ich glaube da hat doch jemand mitbekommen, wer sich gerade in Weißlauf befindet.“ Sie deutete nach Unten, aus Richtung Dämmerstern, Morthal und Einsamkeit, kam eine ganze kaiserliche Armee auf Weißlauf zu. Es waren sicher tausend Mann, Ulfric rief sofort Galmar zu sich und dem klappte, bei diesem Anblick, sofort der Mund auf.  
„Wir hätten sie viel zu spät bemerkt, wärt Ihr nicht so aufmerksam, Elsa“ staunte Balgruuf, dann wirbelte er herum, ließ sofort die Stadt abriegeln und sichern:  
„Wir lassen sie am Besten gar nicht nah genug ran kommen und sie werden die Stadt sicher nicht von Hinten angreifen.“ Das war auch gar nicht möglich, denn der hintere Teil der Mauern bestand hauptsächlich aus der Drachenfeste und unüberwindbaren Felsen. Weißlauf war so gebaut, dass ein Feind sie nur von Vorne aus einnehmen konnte, oder, wenn er ein Drache war, aus der Luft.  
„Sie haben Katapulte dabei“ stellte Elsa ernst fest:  
„Um die kümmere ich mich sofort, alles andere ist dann nicht mehr meine Sache.“  
„Und trotzdem bin ich Euch dankbar“ Balgruuf konnte nun beobachteten wie Elsa einen Schneesturm formte und diesen gezielt auf die Katapulte schickte, sie wurden davon zerstört, die Tochter des Schnees zeigte sich daraufhin erschöpfter als es normal der Fall war.  
„Ruht Euch aus“ forderte Ulfric ernst und wandte sich dann an den Jarl von Weißlauf:  
„Ich habe zwar nur zwanzig Mann dabei, aber auch die werden auf Eurer Seite kämpfen, genauso wie ich und Galmar.“  
Balgruuf antwortete nicht, jedenfalls nicht mit Worten, er nahm Ulfrics rechte Hand und drückte sie fest, dankbar. Dann ließ er Rüstungen bringen, für sich und die beiden Männer, Elsa wollte auf der Großstufe bleiben und bekam von Proventus etwas frischen Met gebracht.  
„Sie scheinen verwundert darüber, dass ihre Katapulte einfach umkippten“ stellte Ulfric fest, als er noch einmal hinunter sah:  
„Aber sie wissen auch, dass sie allein mit ihren tausend Mann eine Chance haben können.“  
Balgruuf trug nun eine Stahlplattenrüstung, als er neben Ulfric trat, der legte daraufhin auch eine an und bekam ein gutes Stahlschwert.  
„Passt auf euch auf“ forderte Elsa ernst:  
„Alle. Ich möchte niemanden von euch betrauern. Und Euch erst recht nicht, Ulfric.“  
„Das ist nicht meine erste Schlacht“ wehrte dieser stolz ab, empfing einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick dafür:  
„Aber jetzt habe ich ja jemanden besonderes, für den ich auf jeden Fall weiter leben muss.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss und folgte dann Balgruuf, und dessen Leuten.  
Die Armee war mittlerweile aus dem Sichtfeld von Elsa verschwunden, besorgt sah sie zu Proventus, welcher bei ihr blieb.  
„Möchtet Ihr noch etwas essen“ fragte er, scheinbar gelassen:  
„Oder lieber etwas trinken?“  
„Nein, es ist alles gut... was glaubt Ihr, wie stehen unsere Chancen?“  
„Die stehen sehr gut, nachdem Ihr ja die Katapulte zerstört habt“ Proventus trat neben sie:  
„Es ist eine Frechheit, so etwas hätte ich nie von meinem Volk geglaubt, oder eher von seiner Armee. Aber die Zeiten haben sich nach dem großen Krieg merklich geändert, und ein Grund ist das Weißgoldkonkordat.“  
„Und die Thalmor.“  
„Ja, sie sind die Soldaten des Aldmeri-Dominions, die ausführende Kraft. Sie halten auch ihre Hand über den Kaiser... Jemand muss verraten haben, dass Ulfric heute hier ist... aber wer, wer ist der Verräter? Es kann ja nur jemand von hier, oder aus Windhelm, gewesen sein. Jemand der davon wusste.“  
„Also nur jemand aus der Drachenfeste, oder dem Palast der Könige.“  
„So wird es sein, ich halte Ulfric für sehr kompetent, er wird es nicht in ganz Windhelm verkündet haben.“  
Von irgendwoher knallte es, Proventus zuckte daraufhin zusammen und lief in den Thronsaal zurück, Elsa folgte ihm besorgt.  
„Was war das für ein Knall“ fragte er die Wachen, die junge Frau sah wie Farengar ein paar Spruchrollen und Tränke, in eine Tasche packte. Es sah aus als wolle er sich ebenfalls in die Schlacht begeben, und das um zu helfen.  
„Das war das Haupttor, sie müssen Zauberer dabei haben“ schimpfte ein Wachmann, Farengar wollte raus und Elsa folgte ihm sofort.  
„Ich helfe Euch“ bestimmte sie:  
„Und zur Not kann ich uns, und die Verletzten, schützen. Und ich kann Blutungen stoppen, indem ich die Wunden mit Eis bedecke.“ Der Hofmagier nickte dankbar, verließ mit Elsa die Drachenfeste und schon sah man wie in ganz Weißlauf die Kaiserlichen einfielen.  
„Die oberste Regel ist: Wer am lautesten schreit, hat die wenigsten Probleme“ verkündete Farengar und da sahen sie auch schon mehrere Priester aus dem Tempel von Kynareth kommen, sie hatten ebenfalls Taschen dabei.  
Sie liefen bis zum Marktplatz runter, dort kämpften Ulfric und Balgruuf gerade Seite an Seite, um sie herum lagen nicht nur verletzte, oder tote, Kaiserliche.  
Farengar stürmte sofort auf einen bewusstlosen Wachmann, von Weißlauf, zu und half ihm zusammen mit Elsa, die aber hauptsächlich dafür sorgte, dass kein Pfeil und kein Schwert den Hofmagier auch nur berührte.  
Dabei sah sie auch zum Haupttor, die Zauberer der Kaiserlichen mussten es förmlich gesprengt haben... die Trümmer glühten ja sogar noch.  
„Er muss hier weg“ schimpfte Farengar:  
„In den Tempel.“ Zwei Priester kamen sofort angelaufen und trugen den Bewusstlosen weg, Farengar und Elsa kümmerten sich um den nächsten Verletzten.  
„Da ist Rikke“ schimpfte Ulfric:  
„Sie ist die rechte Hand von Tullius.“ Er zeigte mit dem Schwert auf einen weiblichen Kommandanten und als Elsa sie sah, fühlte sie sich für einen Moment an Helgen erinnert. Hass stieg in ihr auf, nicht auf Rikke, sondern auf den weiblichen Kommandanten aus Helgen... die schmorte hoffentlich zusammen mit Mercer in irgendwelchen Feuern.  
Doch Ulfric zögerte, er wollte Rikke nicht angreifen, aus irgendeinem Grund... Balgruuf hingegen hatte keinerlei Skrupel, er stürmte zusammen mit Galmar und Irileth auf die Kommandantin zu und sofort wurden sie in einen heftigen Kampf verwickelt.  
„Sie sind alte Kampfgefährten“ flüsterte Farengar, als er Elsas verwirrte Blicke bemerkte:  
„Ulfric und Rikke haben nicht nur Seite an Seite im großen Krieg gekämpft, sondern haben auch in Markarth die Einheit angeführt. Hier, könnt Ihr diese Wunde einfrieren?“  
„Ja“ Elsa wandte sich dem Verletzten zu und überzog einen Schnitt, an seinem rechten Bein, mit einer recht dicken Eisschicht, dann wurde auch dieser Mann weggebracht. Diesmal von zwei anderen Wachen...  
„In diesem Fall könnte ich sie auch nicht angreifen“ murmelte Elsa leise und folgte Farengar weiter durch die Stadt:  
„So viele Verletzte... ich könnte eingreifen, ich könnte sie alle vernichten, aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht darf.“  
„Wenn die Götter es so wollen, dann werden wir ohne Euch gewinnen, oder verlieren“ nickte der Hofmagier ernst:  
„Das hier bitte auch einfrieren, und dann werden wir einmal raus gehen und nachsehen, wen wir dort versorgen müssen.“


	55. Chapter 55

„ULFRIC“ Elsa kreischte entsetzt auf, als sie sah, dass der Jarl von Windhelm von einem Pfeil, in der Brust getroffen wurde und daraufhin zu Boden ging. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da konnte die kleine Armee von Balgruuf, die Kaiserlichen aus Weißlauf wieder hinaus drängen und der Kampf verlagerte sich auf die Höhe der Ställe.  
Und während Elsa, mit Farengar zusamnmen, unermüdlich die Verletzten versorgte, traf in ihrer Nähe der Pfeil eines Kaiserlichen Ulfric.  
Sofort lief Elsa zu ihm und untersuchte die Verletzung voller Entsetzen, dabei sah sie nicht wie der Boden zu ihren Füßen immer mehr gefror.  
„Du wirst nicht sterben, ich erlaube es nicht“ befahl sie Ulfric und bekam von Farengar einen Heiltrank gereicht, den sie dem Jarl langsam einflößte.  
„Der Pfeil ist gerade noch an seinem Herzen vorbei gegangen, aber er hat die Lunge wohl getroffen“ stellte Farengar schnell fest:  
„Ihr lasst den Boden gefrieren.“  
„Das ist etwas was ich nicht aufhalten kann“ wimmerte Elsa leise:  
„Ich kann es nur mit einer einzigen Emotion kontrollieren, Liebe.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte Ulfric schwach, sein Atem klang rasselnd und mühsam.  
„Ich weiß, und ich will das du es auch noch weiterhin tust, und nicht von Sovngarde aus“ flüsterte sie und küsste ihn sanft, gleichzeitig zog sie mit einem heftigen Ruck den Pfeil aus seiner Brust. Ulfric schrie auf und bekam gleich noch einen Trank eingeflößt.  
„Das ist der stärkste Heiltrank, den ich da habe“ erklärte Farengar:  
„Wenn wir Glück haben, heilt es schnell genug. Auf jeden Fall sollte er heute nicht mehr...“  
„FUS RO“ ertönte das Thu'um, von Arthan, von irgendwoher und dann flogen drei Soldaten Balgruuf förmlich vor die Füße. Im nächsten Moment ertönten entsetzte Schreie, dass das Drachenblut gekommen sei und Volendrung bei sich trug, Pfeile schossen in die Soldaten hinein, diese stammten eindeutig von Jenassa und Tyr.  
„Da haben wir den adäquaten Ersatz für Ulfric“ stellte Balgruuf fest, der schon an seinen letzten Kraftreserven zerrte:  
„Bringt ihn hier weg.“  
„Was ist passiert“ Jenassa erreichte Elsa in diesem Moment und untersuchte Ulfric mit zwei kurzen Berührungen:  
„TYR!“  
Der große Krieger kam zu ihnen gelaufen, schlug dabei seinen Bogen einen Soldaten nach dem anderen ins Gesicht, sie starben alle sofort. Es sah so aus als würde er ihnen damit das Genick brechen, und das war noch nicht einmal unwahrscheinlich.  
Wortlos packte er Ulfric und hob ihn hoch, trug ihn, in Begleitung von Elsa zurück in die Stadt, direkt in das Brisenheim hinein. Es war der nächstbeste, sichere Ort, und eines der wenigen Häuser, welches noch vollständig stand.  
Tyr trug Ulfric in den Keller runter, direkt in Elsas Zimmer, legte ihn dort aufs Bett, dann nickte er den Beiden zu und lief zurück auf das Schlachtfeld.  
Sofort fing Elsa an ihren Geliebten zu entkleiden, zu verbinden, und dann in Decken zu wickeln.  
„Mir geht es gut“ murmelte dieser und empfing einige sehr ernste Blicke:  
„Es war nur ein Pfeil.“  
„Aber er hat deine Lunge verletzt, vielleicht ist die Wunde noch nicht richtig verheilt, oder schlimmer, sie platzt wieder auf. Du bleibst hier liegen bis Farengar sich das noch einmal angesehen hat.“  
„Du lässt immer noch den Boden gefrieren“ Ulfric deutete schwach auf den Nachttisch, der von einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckt war. Er hatte gesehen, dass diese von unten herauf kam.  
„Aus Sorge“ Elsa setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und flößte ihm etwas Wasser ein:  
„Trink das und kümmere dich nicht um das Eis.“  
„Erklärst du es mir?“  
„Das meine Fähigkeiten von Emotionen gesteuert sind und nur Liebe mir die Kraft gibt sie zu kontrollieren? Da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären... meine Eltern, sie sagten mir, dass ich es verbergen muss. Sie gaben mir Handschuhe, ich konnte es nicht kontrollieren, solange nicht bis ich lernte, dass Liebe mir die Kraft dazu gibt. Das ich keine Handschuhe brauche, keine Isolation, sondern Menschen die mich lieben. Sie trennten mich von meiner Schwester, weil sie Angst hatten, ich würde sie verletzen... erneut verletzen. Aber das war der falsche Weg. Es war ihre Liebe, die mich dazu brachte alles zu kontrollieren, und hier wart ihr Beide es, erst Brynjolf, dann du.“  
„Eindeutig... sorge dich nicht um mich, ich werde es sicher überleben“ Ulfric schloss für einen Moment die Augen:  
„Ich bin zu alt für den Kampf.“  
„Nein, das war nur ein unglücklicher Schuss. Und hast du Balgruuf gesehen, der pfiff eben schon aus dem letzten Loch und hat sicher nur halb so viele Kaiserliche getötet, wie du.“  
„Wir haben nach hundert aufgehört zu zählen“ der Jarl lachte röchelnd auf, sofort war Elsa wieder bei ihm und gab ihm noch etwas Wasser:  
„Das ist also dein Zimmer hier? Sieht aus, als wäre es einmal die Schmiede gewesen.“  
„Ja, das war es tatsächlich, aber Proventus hat auch ganze Arbeit geleistet. Man sieht es nur noch an ein paar Stellen. Und nebenan ist gleich das Bad, das war aber auch schon vorher da... wenn du schnell genug gesund wirst, könnten wir es einmal... gemeinsam nutzen.“  
Sie lächelte verheißungsvoll und Ulfric erwiderte dieses Lächeln sanft.  
„Darüber ließe sich tatsächlich nachdenken... du duzt mich... wie Brynjolf.“  
„Tue ich das? Stört es dich? Ich mache es bei Brynjolf, weil ich es für angebracht halte. Ich sehe mich mit ihm auf einer Stufe, gleichwertig...“  
„Du bist auch einem zukünftigen Großkönig gleichwertig“ nickte Ulfric leicht, hörte es von draußen her knallen:  
„Ein Glück das Arthan nun aufgetaucht ist, und natürlich auch Tyr und Jenassa, sie werden sicher den Kaiserlichen schnell den Weg nach Hause zurück zeigen... oder direkt nach Sovngarde. Ich frage mich, wer ihnen verraten hat, dass ich heute hier bin.“  
„Wer in Windhelm wusste es?“  
„Ich kann allen vertrauen, Galmar, Wuunferth“ das war Ulfrics alter Hofzauberer:  
„Ein paar Diener, aber ich vertraue auch ihnen.“  
„Haben sie Kontakt zu anderen in Windhelm?“  
„Eigentlich nicht, die Leute fürchten sich von Wuunferth, da er Nekromantie ausübt. Aber er macht es legal, er bezieht die Leichen meist von der dunklen Bruderschaft, oder aus dem Bürgerkrieg heraus.“  
„Und Galmar, er kann es... seinem Bruder gesagt haben...“  
„Dieser rassistische, ekelhafte Trunkenbold“ regte sich Ulfric auf, woraufhin Elsa ihn entschieden auf das Bett runter drückte:  
„Der würde doch nie...“  
„Sicher? Er hat sich seinen Verstand doch schon längst weg gesoffen, vielleicht glaubt er so irgendein Zeichen zu setzen. Er muss noch nicht mal glauben, dass du diese Schlacht verlierst, eventuell will er es auch jemand anderes in die Schuhe schieben.“  
„Ich werde ihn befragen lassen, wenn wir in Windhelm zurück sind“ Ulfric atmete tief durch, es klang noch rasselnd, aber schon etwas friedlicher, gesünder:  
„Wenn er es war, dann wird er es uns schnell sagen, und dann wird er sterben. Egal was Galmar dagegen haben sollte...“  
„Er wird nichts dagegen haben“ die Tür des Brisenheims öffnete sich und Jenassa kam zu ihnen runter in den Keller:  
„Wie sieht es aus?“  
„Sehr gut, Arthan wirbelt ganz ordentlich durch die Massen, einige Soldaten nehmen schon die Beine in die Hand. Wie sieht es hier aus“ die Dunmer untersuchte Ulfrics Wunde und legte dann Wärme darauf:  
„Wir haben die Schlacht erst kurz nach Flusswald gesehen, dort haben wir auch die Kutsche zurück gelassen. Arendal steht an der Honigbraubräuerei, oder eher gesagt, den Resten davon. Die Kutscher nehmen immer den Weg durch die Schlucht, wenn sie von Rifton nach Weißlauf wollen.“  
„Wenn wir Markarth haben, dann bekommt Balgruuf einen Zuschuss für den Aufbau“ versprach Ulfric sofort.  
„Das höre ich gerne“ der Jarl von Weißlauf traf ebenfalls im Keller ein:  
„Wir haben sie endgültig geschlagen. Rikke hat ihre letzten zwanzig Mann eingesammelt und ist geflohen, und wir treten keinem Fliehenden in den Rücken.“  
„Rikke hat überlebt...“ Ulfric schwieg für einige Momente:  
„Ich hätte sie töten müssen.“  
„Nein, ich verstehe dich. Farengar hat mir erzählt, dass sie eine alte Kampfgefährtin ist“ mischte Elsa sich ein, bevor Balgruuf etwas dazu sagen konnte:  
„Und sollten wir sie in Einsamkeit treffen, dann werde ich sie einfangen, wir müssen sie nicht töten.“  
„Die Tochter des Schnees hat recht. Würde Irileth sich plötzlich gegen mich stellen, ich könnte sie auch nicht einfach so töten“ nickte Balgruuf, er strich sich über die Stirn und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl:  
„Eure zwanzig Sturmmäntel, sie haben es wohl nicht geschafft. Wir werden sie entsprechend ehren, das verspreche ich.“  
„Sie sind in Sovngarde eingegangen“ nickte Ulfric und setzte sich, mit Hilfe von Jenassa und Elsa auf:  
„Wichtig ist, dass wir Weißlauf erfolgreich verteidigen konnten. Gleich, wenn ich in Windhelm zurück bin, schicke ich zwei Einheiten hierher, um die Stadt auch zu halten. Eventuell denkt Tullius, Ihr seid jetzt geschwächt und schickt deswegen gleich noch einmal eine Armee los.“  
Balgruuf schwieg einige Momente, dann stand er auf, kniete sich vor Ulfric und senkte den Kopf, er schwor ihm seine Treue, so wie ein stolzer Nord, und Jarl, es vor seinem Großkönig machte.  
„Steht auf“ wehrte Ulfric ab:  
„Wir sind von nun an Brüder, wir werden diesen Weg gemeinsam gehen und zusammen Himmelsrand befreien.“ Er reichte Balgruuf seine Hand, dieser ergriff sie schweigend und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Tyr, haltet Ihr hier etwa Wache“ es war schon fast Mitternacht, da kehrte Arthan erst in das Brisenheim zurück und stellte fest, dass der große Krieger den Zugang zum Keller versperrte. Der nickte auch noch zustimmend und Jenassa grinste nur breit. Sie stand an der Feuerstelle und kochte, von dort her roch es lecker, es gab irgendeinen Eintopf mit Fleisch.  
„Ulfric ist noch da, und es geht ihm wieder sehr gut, deswegen hat Elsa Tyr jetzt als Wache eingesetzt... sie baden.“  
„Sie baden“ Arthan sah über das Gelände, die Treppe runter, konnte natürlich nichts erkennen, hörte aber leises, fröhliches Quietschen:  
„Irgendwie blicke ich da nicht mehr durch.“  
Er winkte ab und setzte sich dann an das Feuer.  
„Kommt her, Tyr“ forderte Jenassa:  
„Und esst mit uns, wir werden schon nicht hinunter gehen, denn wir wollen nicht sehen was die Beiden da machen.“  
„Mmh“ brummte der Krieger nur und setzte sich dann ebenfalls zu den Freunden.  
„Habt Ihr gesehen, Elsa ist ebenfalls verletzt, sie trug die ganze Zeit ihren Arm in einer Schlinge und er sah aus, als hätte sie den Verband schon länger“ nickte Jenassa:  
„Davon hat uns Brynjolf gar nichts gesagt.“  
„Er hat uns aber auch kaum Zeit gelassen, zum Glück, so konnten wir noch mithelfen... Ich hoffe es tut ihr einmal nicht zu sehr weh, und zum anderen es beeinträchtigt nicht ihre Fähigkeiten.“  
Es klopfte und Arthan ließ Galmar in das Brisenheim.  
„Ulfric ist gerade beschäftigt, aber Ihr könnt mitessen“ Jenassa hielt dem alten Krieger eine volle Schüssel hin, und wer war er denn, dass er da ablehnte.  
„Eigentlich hat Balgruuf uns Zimmer in der Drachenfeste angeboten, aber ich wette, Ulfric bleibt die Nacht über lieber hier. Und Morgen früh reisen wir gleich zurück nach Windhelm. Leider wurden unsere zwanzig Begleiter heute nach Sovngarde geschickt, würde einer von euch uns Morgen begleiten? Oder besser sogar zwei? Ich kann Ulfric nicht alleine verteidigen, sollten wir auf Kaiserliche treffen und Balgruuf braucht seine Leute alle hier.“  
„Ich muss nach Flusswald“ wehrte Arthan sofort ab:  
„Ansonsten wäre ich natürlich sofort bereit dazu gewesen. Und ich hätte Elsa diesmal gerne dabei, eventuell muss ich mit dem Dieb verhandeln und das kann sie besser, als ich. Tyr..?“  
Der große Krieger schwieg und verschränkte die Arme, solange bis er auch eine volle Schüssel bekam und sie annahm.  
„Ich begleite Ulfric“ bestimmte Jenassa plötzlich:  
„Elsa wird mich schon würdig vertreten, und wenn sie Tyr gehen lässt, dann nehmen wir den auch noch mit. Aber ich verstehe schon, dass er lieber bei ihr bleibt, Brynjolf hat ihn ja beauftragt auf sie aufzupassen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Mercer nun tot ist...“  
„Viele Feinde“ brummte Tyr in seine Schüssel hinein.  
„Das ist wahr...“ es war still geworden im Keller und nur einige Momente später kam Elsa hoch, sie trug nur einen dicken Mantel, sah nicht danach aus als wollte sie sich dazu setzen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich noch nicht einmal abgetrocknet und kam barfuß zum Feuer.  
„Wie ist das mit der Wunde passiert“ wollte Arthan besorgt wissen, sie trug die Schlinge gerade nicht, ließ den Arm aber runter hängen.  
„Das war Mercer, und sein Dolch, kurz bevor er starb. Bekommen wir eine Schüssel und zwei Löffel? Galmar, was macht Ihr hier?“  
„Essen“ kaute der alte Sturmmantel genüsslich:  
„Ich gehe gleich zur Drachenfeste hoch, da hat Balgruuf ein Zimmer für mich frei. Und Morgen früh hole ich Ulfric hier ab, und Jenassa, sie passt unterwegs mit auf. Hätte gerne auch Tyr dabei, immerhin fehlen uns für den Rückweg auch die zwanzig tapferen Männer.“  
Elsa zögerte, dann nickte sie zustimmend und bat Tyr darum, Ulfric und Galmar zu begleiten.  
„Bleibt dann erstmal in Windhelm, bis ich Euch eine Nachricht schicke, das gilt auch für Euch, Jenassa. Und haltet mir Ulfric auch von einigen Dummheiten ab, er spricht jetzt schon davon Markarth, und damit Reach, so schnell wie möglich zu erobern. Dabei hat er noch nicht mal Nachricht von seinem Spion bekommen.“  
„Wir werden darauf achten“ versprach Jenassa lächelnd und Elsa ging mit der Schüssel wieder hinunter in den Keller:  
„Ich frage mich, wann sie Zeit haben sich über so etwas zu unterhalten, doch sicher nicht während sie gemeinsam „baden“? Und ich frage mich immer noch wie Brynjolf dazu steht, lange macht doch ein Mann so etwas nicht mit, erst recht kein Nord.“  
„Ach, da würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen“ wehrte Galmar gelassen ab:  
„Habe den Dieb heute Morgen zusammen mit Ulfric und Elsa im Bett vorgefunden, und sie waren alle Drei nackt.“  
Elsa sah verwirrt nach Oben, als sie Quietschen und das Fallen von Schüsseln hörte, dann aber zuckte sie mit der unversehrten Schulter und stieg zurück zu Ulfric in die Wanne.  
„Ist etwas passiert“ fragte er neugierig und ließ sich dann mit dem Eintopf füttern:  
„Jenassa ist jedenfalls eine hervorragende Köchin.“  
„Ich weiß nicht was da los ist, aber Galmar ist gerade da.“  
„Dann hat er sicher wieder einen seiner schmutzigen Witze gemacht“ schmunzelte er Jarl von Windhelm und küsste seine Geliebte innig.


	56. Chapter 56

Elsa trug ihre Nachtigallenrüstung und darüber ein einfaches Kleid, welches alles verdeckte, als sie am frühen Morgen ihren geliebten Jarl an den Ställen verabschiedete.  
Die Schäden, welche aus der Schlacht hervorgingen, waren noch deutlich sichtbar und würden es sicher einige Monate auch bleiben, die Kaiserlichen hatten nicht nur brennende und verzauberte Pfeile benutzt, sondern auch Gebäude gezielt angezündet. Und obwohl der Kampf nach ein paar Stunden vorbei war, die Folgen, die Trauer... Krieg war nichts ehrenvolles, nichts großartiges, nichts was man bejubeln durfte. Und ein Sieg war kein richtiger Sieg, wenn auch nur ein Mensch, Elf, Ork, Khajiit oder Argonier dabei gestorben war... egal auf welcher Seite.  
„Ich weiß nicht wann wir uns wiedersehen“ murmelte sie leise, Ulfric konnte gar nicht aufhören sie zu küssen:  
„Aber ich werde alles dafür tun, dass es sehr bald sein wird.“  
„Und dann bringst du all deine Sachen mit, damit du gleich in das Hjerim einziehen kannst.“  
„Nur einen Teil, der andere kommt in das Haus, welches Brynjolf mir in Rifton besorgt“ schmunzelte Elsa und küsste Ulfric noch einmal, dann erst gab sie ihn frei und er stieg zu Galmar, Tyr und Jenassa auf die Kutsche.  
Balgruuf war am Morgen auch noch mal im Brisenheim gewesen, einmal um sich nach Ulfrics Gesundheit zu erkundigen, ihm erneut zu danken und auch Elsa und ihren Freunden seinen Dank auszusprechen... mit tausend Septimen. Die Tochter des Schnees wollte erst nicht annehmen, aber sie waren nicht wirklich flüssig und so bedankte sich Arthan brav und das Geld landete im Tresor. Der stand in Arthans Schlafzimmer und wurde nur im äußersten Notfall geöffnet.  
„Schreib mir unbedingt, ich will auch wissen wie es deinem Arm ergeht“ forderte Ulfric sie noch auf, zeigte auf die frisch verbundene Schulter, Elsa trug wieder eine Schlinge und würde so auch, mit Arthan, Flusswald aufsuchen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass es der linke ist“ schmunzelte sie, Ulfric beugte sich für einen Kuss noch mal runter:  
„Sonst könnte ich dir nicht schreiben. Passt gut auf euch auf, alle vier.“  
Sie nickte ernst und die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung, Elsa atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann Arthan zu.  
„Nehmen wir Arendal mit“ fragte dieser:  
„Er könnte vor dem schlafenden Riesen Wache halten, falls der Dieb fliehen will.“  
„Er würde dem Dieb nur nachlaufen, wenn dieser eine Karotte in seiner Rüstung mit sich trüge“ grinste Elsa amüsiert, dann nahmen sie den Hengst aber doch mit und sie führte ihn am Zügel hinter sich her.  
Sie hatten nicht viel dabei, nur Volendrung und Elsas Rucksack, den sie auf Arendal festgebunden hatte, ansonsten trug der Hengst seinen Sattel.  
Die Tochter des Schnees meinte sie habe ein ungutes Bauchgefühl und wollte zumindest etwas vorbereitet sein, aber auch sie rechnete eigentlich damit bald wieder in Weißlauf zu sein. Und dann wollte sie mit Arthan gleich zu den Graubärten aufbrechen, damit diese ihr Horn bekamen und vielleicht lernte sie ja auch noch etwas.  
Zumindest aber würde sie die Ruhe des Klosters sehr zu schätzen wissen, die letzten Wochen waren schon sehr ereignisreich gewesen.  
„Zum ersten Mal sind wir wieder zu zweit unterwegs“ stellte Arthan fest, als sie an der Honigbraubräuerei vorbei waren:  
„So wie früher. Trotzdem vermisse ich Jenassa.“  
„Und ich Tyr“ nickte Elsa ernst:  
„Aber es ist auch wichtig, dass sie Ulfric begleiten und wir sie auch nicht nach Ivarstatt bestellen. Sie dürfen doch eh nicht mit in das Kloster, deswegen lohnt es sich nicht sie mit den Berg hinauf zu nehmen. So haben sie auch ein wenig Urlaub in Windhelm, Ulfric wird sie schon gut versorgen... und wahrscheinlich auch zu beschäftigen wissen.“  
„Ihr sprecht von ihnen, als wären sie Welpen, die sich schnell langweilen“ lachte Arthan fröhlich auf.  
„Zumindest Tyr will ich nicht gelangweilt sehen, am Ende kommt seine altmerische Seite doch noch heraus und wir müssen vor irgendwelchen Feuer-Atronarchen fliehen.“  
„Ich frage mich ob er solche Zauber überhaupt beherrscht, denn das würde Euch nur zu Gute kommen. Feuerzauber wehrt man am Besten mit gleichwertigem Feuer ab, und die Atronarchen beherrschen einen Feuerball. Er könnte einen beschwören und dieser würde dann den Feind so aufhalten, sogar effektiv bekämpfen können.“  
„Ich glaube Brynjolf hat Tyr in erster Linie deswegen ausgesucht, weil er einem Magier einen Pfeil in den Kopf schießen kann, bevor dieser überhaupt zum Zaubern kommt... die Akademie hat mir übrigens geschrieben. Sie haben etwas gefunden, was sie das Auge des Magnus nennen, und sie laden mich ein es mir anzusehen.“  
„Das Auge des Magnus? Hört sich sehr mächtig, und sehr gefährlich an.“  
„Ancano scheint es auch so zu sehen, wortwörtlich schrieb mir der Erzmagier: „Er schleicht um das Ding herum wir ein Haufen falscher Septime.“ Das hört sich nicht wirklich gut an, aber auch nicht danach, als bräuchten sie meine Hilfe jetzt unbedingt. Besonders der Erzmagier weiß doch sicherlich, was er zu tun hat und wie er Ancano in seine Schranken weisen kann. Trotzdem, ich hätte diesen verdammten Thalmor einfach töten sollen.“  
„Und damit hättet Ihr der Akademie wahrscheinlich ein paar sehr ernste Probleme verschafft... den Gilden und Gruppierungen in Himmelsrand scheint es allgemein nicht gut zu gehen. Die Gefährten bekommen keinen Zuwachs, die Diebesgilde muss sich jetzt erstmal von Mercer erholen, in der Bruderschaft scheint es auch nicht sonderlich gut zu laufen und die Akademie ärgert sich nicht nur mit einfältigen Nord herum. Das hängt wahrscheinlich auch alles mit dem Krieg zusammen, und damit, dass die Thalmor hier sind.“  
„Wir werden dieses Land befreien“ nickte Elsa ernst, sie erreichten Flusswald und sie band Arendal vor dem Gasthaus fest:  
„Und nachdem die Kaiserlichen jetzt sogar Weißlauf angegriffen haben, wird es wohl wirklich langsam Zeit das...“  
„Nein, noch nicht“ wehrte Arthan ab:  
„Wir gehen erst zu den Graubärten und dann warten wir ab, bis wir neues aus Windhelm hören. Ich will wissen, was Ulfric jetzt plant und wahrscheinlich sollten wir auch warten, bis er Reach hat.“  
„Sicher habt Ihr recht“ nickte Elsa und sie betraten den schlafenden Riesen, in dem alles so sein schien wie immer. Orgnar stand hinter der Theke, Delphine schwang den Besen. Aber als sie Arthan sah, stellte sie den Besen zur Seite, er trat an sie heran und fragte nach dem Dachzimmer. So hatte es auch in der Nachricht gestanden, welche er im Ustengrav fand.  
„Nun, wir haben kein Dachzimmer, aber Ihr könnt das auf der linken Seite dort haben“ erklärte Delphine ruhig und deutete auf das Zimmer, dabei fixierte sie aber Elsa mit fast schon finsteren Blicken. Arthan betrat das Zimmer, Elsa blieb davor stehen, Delphine folgte ihm und holte dann ein uraltes Horn hervor.  
„Ich nehme an, deswegen seid Ihr hier“ erklärte die vermeintliche Wirtin und gab es Arthan:  
„Ich muss mit Euch reden, allein. Folgt mir.“  
Arthan zögerte erneut, dann folgte er Delphine in ein anderes Zimmer, nun kam Elsa mit und wurde sofort von der Bretonin aufgehalten.  
„Allein, sagte ich“ presste sie ernst hervor.  
„Meine Begleitung kommt mit, sonst gibt es kein Gespräch“ verkündete Arthan ebenso ernst.  
„Dann braucht das Drachenblut wohl einen Aufpasser“ zischte Delphine und schloss die Tür des Zimmers, daraufhin ging sie zu einem Kleiderschrank und öffnete darin eine Geheimtür. Dahinter befand sich eine Treppe, runter in den Keller des Gasthauses, sie folgten Delphine dorthin und fanden nicht nur etliche Waffen. Es gab einen Alchemietisch, einen Verzauberer, Zutaten und Seelensteine, einen großen Tisch mit mehreren Karten darauf und zwei Truhen.  
Eindeutig nicht das geheime Zimmer einer gewöhnlichen Wirtin.  
„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser“ erklärte Arthan ernst:  
„Aber wenn ich das hier so sehe, dann sollte ich doppelt so vorsichtig sein, wie es eigentlich angebracht wäre.“  
„Ich habe das Horn nicht gestohlen, um Euch zu schaden“ wehrte Delphine ab:  
„Die Graubärte scheinen Euch für das Drachenblut zu halten...“  
„Ich bin das Drachenblut.“  
„Verzeiht mir, wenn ich nicht gleich alles glaube, was ein paar alte Männer für die Wahrheit halten“ nickte Delphine und klang dabei recht schnippisch, Elsa sah sich inzwischen in dem Raum um und fand ein Schwert, wie sie es bisher noch nicht in Himmelsrand gesehen hatte. Es war dünn, kleiner und leichter, und sehr scharf.  
„Nicht anfassen“ zischte Delphine:  
„Daran kann man sich schneiden.“  
Elsa hob eine Augenbraue und nahm das Schwert demonstrativ aus der Halterung. Natürlich konnte sie nicht damit umgehen, das bedeutete aber auch nicht, dass sie sich gleich schneiden würde.  
Delphine schien sie für eine gewöhnliche Frau zu halten.  
„Ihr müsst mir beweisen, dass Ihr wirklich das Drachenblut seid, dann kann ich Euch mehr erzählen“ verkündete die Bretonin ernst:  
„Könnt Ihr Drachenseelen aufnehmen?“  
„Natürlich“ Arthan klang mittlerweile etwas genervt, während Elsa das Schwert wieder zurück hängte und einmal durch den ganzen Raum ging.  
„Dann werdet Ihr mir dies auch beweisen können. Drachen kehren nicht einfach so zurück, sie wachen auf. Während des Krieges gegen die Drachen war kein Drachenblut da, sie wurden einfach nur getötet und dann in Gräber gelegt. Diese finden sich überall in Himmelsrand, und daraus wachen sie nun wieder auf.“ Delphine tippte auf eine Karte, die ihr Elsa kurzerhand abnahm und sich sehr ernst ansah.  
„Was soll das“ fauchte die ältere Frau böse.  
„Das sieht aus wie die Karte auf dem Drachenstein, aber deutlicher“ stellte Elsa fest und ignorierte Delphine einfach, gab die Karte dann an Arthan weiter.  
„Was meint ihr, woher ich das habe“ presste Delphine wütend hervor, versuchte sich dann aber zu beruhigen:  
„Es gibt ein Muster, deswegen kann ich sehr genau sagen, dass der nächste Drache am Kyneshain erwachen wird. Wir werden dorthin gehen und Ihr werdet mir beweisen, dass Ihr ein Drachenblut seid. Dann können wir uns offener unterhalten. Bekomme ich meine Karte zurück?“  
„Nein“ bestimmte Arthan und steckte sie ein:  
„Bittet doch Farengar um eine neue, wenn sie Euch so wichtig ist. Wir brauchen sie dringender, denn es sind ja alle Gräber, und das Muster, darauf eingetragen. So kann ich die Drachen gezielter bekämpfen, denn das ist ja meine Aufgabe als Drachenblut.“ Der Halb-Dunmer klang etwas ungehalten, er hasste es wenn man ihm nicht glaubte und dazu war Delphine ja auch noch eine Diebin. Sie stahl das Horn, um ihn in ihr merkwürdiges, geheimes Zimmer zu locken, dadurch hatte er nicht nur mehr Arbeit, sondern musste auch Umwege auf sich nehmen.  
Und nun musste er mit ihr auch noch zum Kyneshain, um diesen Drachen zu erledigen.  
Der Kyneshain lag neben Windhelm, sie würden Stunden bis dorthin brauchen.  
Delphine wollte erst erneut wütend werden, aber sie schien Arthan aus irgendeinem Grund zu brauchen und mochte ihn deswegen nicht verärgern, oder gar vergraulen.  
„Gut, wie Ihr wollt. Reisen wir zum Kyneshain, wenn wir gut laufen, sind wir rechtzeitig dort und können diesen Drachen unschädlich machen, bevor er Unheil anrichtet. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Ihr seid wirklich das Drachenblut.“  
Sie ging zu einer Truhe, holte dort eine Lederrüstung hervor und zog diese an, Arthan sah Elsa inzwischen fragend an, aber diese schwieg nur und legte sich ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.  
Er nickte zustimmend, dann folgten er und Elsa der vermeintlichen Wirtin nach draußen, wo Arendal wartete.  
„Reitet Ihr neben uns“ forderte Arthan die Tochter des Schnees auf:  
„Wenn Delphine meint laufen zu müssen, dann ist es mir gleich, ich bin das als ehemaliger Soldat gewöhnt. Aber ich denke, Ihr könnt auch wegen Eurem Arm nicht mithalten.“  
„Wir müssen sie nicht unbedingt mitnehmen, oder werdet Ihr alleine mit einem Drachen nicht fertig... wobei, eine große Hilfe scheint sie ja sowieso nicht zu sein“ meldete Delphine sich, Elsa sah aber auch deswegen keinen Grund wütend zu werden. Das hob sie sich lieber für später auf, besonders weil diese Frau ja einiges über die Drachen zu wissen schien. Vielleicht brauchten sie, sie ja noch.  
„Sie kommt mit“ bestimmte Arthan ernst:  
„Sonst mache ich mich lieber gleich auf den Weg zu den Graubärten und gebe das Horn ab. Die glauben mir übrigens auch ohne, dass ich vor ihren Augen eine Seele aufnehme.“  
Delphine wollte etwas erwidern, Elsa sah in ihren Augen, dass sie sich stark zurück hielt, dann aber nickte die Bretonin ernst und deutete auf die Straße, raus aus Flusswald.  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg. Eigentlich hatte ich Euch auch schon eher erwartet...“  
„Falls Ihr es noch nicht mitbekommen habt, wurde Weißlauf gestern von den Kaiserlichen angegriffen“ erklärte Arthan trocken, half dann Elsa auf Arendals Rücken und dann ging es auch schon los. Arthan und Delphine liefen, Elsa ritt in einem langsamen Trab neben ihnen her. Zwar tat dies ihrer Schulter etwas weh, aber es war wirklich besser als selbst zu laufen, besonders weil sie dies ja nicht gewohnt war.  
Das Drachenblut aber konnte nicht nur von seiner Ausbildung als Soldat profitieren, sondern auch von seiner Kraft, die er durch seine Herkunft und das Tragen von schweren Waffen, und Rüstungen, bekam.  
„Ich habe es tatsächlich mitbekommen, aber das Letzte worin ich mich einmischen will, ist ein weiterer Krieg. Ich habe schon vor dreißig Jahren genügend gekämpft“ erwiderte Delphine trocken, sie erreichten die Honigbraubräuerei und schlugen von dort aus den Weg in Richtung der Valtheimer Türme ein.  
„Aber ansonsten scheint Ihr in diesem Gasthaus nicht sonderlich viel mitzubekommen“ wollte Elsa wissen.  
„Ich interessiere mich nur für Dinge, die für mich wichtig sind. Und das ist in diesem Fall allein das Drachenblut.“  
Das war also die Bestätigung dafür, dass sie entweder gar nichts, oder nur sehr wenig, über die Tochter des Schnees gehört hatte. Sie hörte wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal den Reisenden zu, welche in den schlafenden Riesen einkehrten. Das hörte sich sehr nach einer starrköpfigen, verbitterten und arroganten Frau an, was Elsa in ihrer ersten Meinung nur bestätigte.  
„Dann habt Ihr ganz klar einen Fehler begangen“ verkündete Arthan ernst:  
„Denn ich bin nichts ohne die Leute, welche mich begleiten.“  
„Dann seid Ihr wohl doch kein richtiges Drachenblut“ versetzte Delphine trocken.  
Und diese Frau war eindeutig eine Einzelkämpferin, jemand der nichts davon hielt mit Anderen Seite an Seite zu kämpfen.  
Arthan reagierte nicht darauf, Elsa konnte aber in seinen Augen Wut aufflammen sehen und sie verstand ihn da sehr gut. Seit sie Helgen verließen war er nie allein gewesen, er kämpfte immer mit ihr, oder Jenassa, oder Jenassa und Tyr, zusammen und war wohl auch deswegen noch am Leben. Was nützte Himmelsrand ein totes Drachenblut, besonders auch bei dieser Prophezeiung?  
Von der schien Delphine auch nichts zu wissen, oder vielleicht doch, denn es sah auch aus als hätte sie recht verzweifelt nach einem Drachenblut gesucht.  
Wahrscheinlich stahl sie das Horn gleich nach der Sache in Helgen, wartete dann darauf, dass jemand die Notiz fand. Elsa hätte es in diesem Fall genauso gemacht, außerdem schien sich Delphine auch mit Farengar öfters zu unterhalten. Der Hofmagier beschäftigte sich ja sehr intensiv mit den Drachen.  
Sie erreichten die Valtheimer Türme, welche zum Glück noch unbesetzt waren.  
„Um ein Drachenblut zu sein, gehört mehr dazu als nur Seelen aufnehmen zu können“ erklärte Delphine ernst:  
„Seine Hauptaufgabe liegt darin Drachen zu jagen und unschädlich zu machen, denn es ist der Einzige, welcher diese Monster auch wirklich töten kann.“  
„Ich sehe Drachen nicht als Monster an“ entgegnete Arthan ernst:  
„Immerhin sind sie ja sehr intelligent.“  
„Das haben Euch wahrscheinlich die Graubärte gesagt“ nickte Delphine trocken und legte damit offen dar wie sie zu den Drachen stand, und zu den Graubärten.  
„Nein, das brauchten sie gar nicht“ presste Arthan hervor, er wurde langsam wirklich wütend und so ritt Elsa neben ihm, berührte ihn kurz am Kopf. Er sah zu ihr hoch, sie lächelte sanft und er nickte zustimmend.  
„Dann besteht ja noch etwas Hoffnung“ nickte Delphine und sie bogen nach Windhelm runter ab. Wie es aussah würde Elsa ihren geliebten Jarl eher sehen als sie es gedacht hätte, und dann würden sie von dort aus auch gleich nach Ivarstatt aufbrechen. Am Besten auf dem direkten Weg über die Dunkelwasserkreuzung.  
Auf Höhe einer alten Mühle kamen ihnen plötzlich mehrere Banditen entgegen, damit hätten sie rechnen müssen, aber Elsa sah noch keinen Grund einzugreifen. Stattdessen blieb sie auf Arendal gelassen sitzen, während Delphine und Arthan den Verbrechern den Gar aus machten.  
Dabei nutzte Delphine ein solches Schwert, wie sie es in ihrem geheimen Raum hatte, Volendrung war zwar langsamer, aber effektiver.  
„Ich nehme an, Ihr konntet nicht mithelfen“ fragte die Bretonin ernst, sie schien außer Atem zu sein, war aber auch eindeutig nicht mehr die Jüngste.  
Sie hatte ja auch schon im großen Krieg mitgekämpft...  
„Ich wollte mir mein Kleid nicht versauen“ verkündete Elsa trocken und rutschte dann von Arendals Rücken runter:  
„Doch der Drache wird es sicher tun, helft Ihr mir bitte kurz, Arthan.“  
„Natürlich“ das Drachenblut half Elsa aus dem Kleid und schon kam die Rüstung der Nachtigallen zum Vorschein, Delphine erkannte sie sofort.  
„Welche Nachtigall musste das Drachenblut für Euch töten, damit Ihr diese Rüstung bekommt“ fragte sie und das hätte sie nicht tun dürfen, es brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.  
Wut kochte urplötzlich in Elsa hoch und ihre Augen wurden schneeweiß, diesmal war es Arthan der rechtzeitig eingriff.  
„Nein“ er stellte sich vor sie, und so zwischen sie und Delphine:  
„Sie ist es nicht wert.“  
„Lasst mich sie töten“ zischelte Elsa schlangenhaft:  
„Wir verscharren sie irgendwo und erledigen dann allein diesen Drachen. Wir brauchen sie doch gar nicht.“  
„Doch, das tun wir“ Arthan legte seine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter und sah ihr tief in die Augen, solange bis diese langsam wieder blau wurden:  
„So ist es gut, beruhigt Euch. Sie hat keine Ahnung, und sie würde Euch nie glauben, dass Ihr die Rüstung von Nocturnal persönlich bekommen habt. Sie kennt Euch nicht.“  
„Sollte ich das tun“ fragte Delphine, woraufhin Arthan wütend zu ihr herum fuhr.  
„Ja, das solltet Ihr. Diese Frau trägt nicht nur diese Rüstung zurecht, sondern kann Euch auch mit einem Fingerschnippen direkt nach Oblivion schicken. Und ich übertreibe nicht. Also packt Eure Arroganz ganz schnell wieder ein, denn das nächste Mal kann und werde ich sie nicht aufhalten. Und jetzt weiter.“ Er half Elsa zurück auf Arendals Rücken und es ging weiter, Kyneshain entgegen.  
Die Tochter des Schnees presste die Lippen fest zusammen, fast hätte sie einen Fehler begangen, denn sie war ja auch der Meinung, dass Delphine eventuell noch zu gebrauchen war.  
Aber wie konnte man auch nur so arrogant sein, so böse... so verbittert?  
Ja, das war es wohl und eigentlich sollten sie Mitleid mit Delphine haben... doch das viel nicht nur Elsa gerade sehr schwer.


	57. Chapter 57

„Da ist er“ Elsa und Arthan erreichten den Grabhügel, über dem Kyneshain, ein paar Momente vor Delphine und Elsa erkannte den Drachen sofort. Es war der aus Helgen, schwarz mit tiefroten Augen, er flog über dem Grab und dann schrie er. Es knallte, er schrie direkt auf das Grab und sah dann zu den Beiden runter.  
„Dovahkiin“ donnerte er mit dunkler Stimme:  
„Leider kann ich nicht bleiben um Euer Ende mit zu erleben.“ Er lachte dunkel auf und flog dann weg, Elsa und Arthan waren erst verwirrt, aber dann brach plötzlich das Grab auf und ein skelettierter Drache stieg heraus.  
Dieser leuchtete golden, als würde er sich auflösen, stattdessen aber setzte er sich eher... zusammen.  
„Er hat ihn aufgeweckt“ ächzte Elsa entsetzt, es schneite, es war eiskalt, Delphine erreichte sie nun auch und konnte mit ansehen wie der Drache sich vor ihren Augen materialisierte.  
„Wir müssen ihn erledigen, bevor er vollständig ist und uns angreifen kann“ Arthan zog Volendrung und schlug mit diesem auf den Kopf des Untiers ein:  
„Die Flügel, Elsa. Sorgt dafür, dass er am Boden bleibt. Er darf nicht weg fliegen.“  
„Gerne“ nun zeigte die Tochter des Schnees, Delphine das erste Mal wozu sie fähig war. Sie formte Eis in ihrer rechten Hand und schoss es auf den linken Flügel des Drachen ab, schnitt ihm damit in Fleisch und Knochen.  
Er schrie auf, er war gerade erst fertig geworden und wurde schon angegriffen, eher verzweifelt versuchte er das Drachenblut zu schnappen, bekam aber nur dessen Waffe zu spüren.  
Elsa sah das Arthan eigentlich gut zurecht kam, trotzdem fror sie das Maul des Drachen ein, nur wenig später bekam dieser seinen letzten Schlag von Volendrung.  
Er schrie ein letztes Mal auf und sackte dann tot zusammen, fing sofort an sich aufzulösen.  
„Wir haben noch Glück gehabt“ stellte das Drachenblut fest, während er die Seele aufnahm und Elsa kurz die Hand drückte:  
„Der war stärker als die anderen, ich sage mal, gewöhnlichen Drachen. Vielleicht musste er deswegen erweckt werden.“  
„Erweckt“ fragte Delphine, beobachtete dabei wie die Seele förmlich von Arthan aufgesaugt wurde:  
„Ihr seid wirklich das Drachenblut?“  
„Jetzt seid Ihr wohl überzeugt, und ja, er wurde erweckt. Ein anderer Drache war hier und hat ihn mit einem Schrei aus seinem Grab geholt“ nickte der ehemalige Soldat ernst:  
„Und jetzt bekommen wir hoffentlich ein paar Antworten.“  
„Ich bin eine der letzten Klingen“ verkündete Delphine und dem Drachenblut fiel vor Schreck fast Volendrung aus den Händen:  
„Ihr habt also von uns gehört?“  
„Ich bin jung, aber ich war in der kaiserlichen Armee. Ja, ich habe von den Klingen gehört“ er wandte sich an Elsa:  
„Sie waren einst die Beschützer des Kaisers, ungefähr bis zum großen Krieg, als sie bis zum letzten Mann gegen die Thalmor kämpften.“  
„So war es, wobei ein paar gibt es ja noch von uns. Aber da ist noch etwas, was die Klingen besonders macht, bevor wir die Beschützer des Kaisers waren, waren wir Drachenjäger. Gemeinsam mit dem Drachenblut schickten wir diese Monster, in ganz Tamriel, in den endgültigen Tod. Und jetzt sind nicht nur die Drachen zurück, sondern auch das Drachenblut, das erste seit Martin Septim, dem letzten Drachenblut-Kaiser... Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Thalmor hinter den Drachen stecken...“ Elsa warf Arthan einen „Sie ist wahnsinnig“ Blick zu, und er verstand diesen auch, nickte zustimmend:  
„Entweder das, oder sie wissen etwas darüber. Vertraut Ihr mir, dann sorge ich dafür, dass Ihr in die Botschaft der Thalmor kommt und Euch da umsehen könnt. Es dürfte aber schwer werden einen Zugang für zwei Personen zu bekommen.“  
„Ich würde sowieso zu viel Aufsehen erregen“ wehrte Elsa ernst ab, sie durfte sich erst in dieser Botschaft sehen lassen, wenn sie bereit war alle Thalmor dort zu töten:  
„Derzeit bin ich ihr Feind Nummer Eins.“  
Delphine schwieg verwirrt und erstaunt.  
„Ihr solltet Euch einmal über die Tochter des Schnees informieren“ bestimmte Arthan:  
„Elsa ist mittlerweile in ganz Himmelsrand berühmt, und berüchtigt, und das nicht nur weil sie gezielt Jagd auf die Thalmor macht.“  
„Dafür ein paar Informationen zu bekommen, ist es tatsächlich nicht sonderlich förderlich, wenn das eigene Gesicht den Thalmor zu gut bekannt ist. Die Botschaft ist eine Festung, sobald der Feind auftaucht, machen sie dicht und bewaffnen sich bis an die Zähne. Und das nicht nur mit Waffen.“  
„Trotzdem rechnet bitte zwei Personen mit ein, ich möchte noch jemanden mitnehmen. Ich brauche zwar grundsätzlich keinen Aufpasser, aber ich kann weder schleichen, noch gut reden oder mit einem Bogen umgehen. Ich beherrsche auch keinerlei Zauber, nicht einmal einen zur Heilung.“  
Delphine kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, dann nickte sie zustimmend.  
„Gebt mir eine Woche, dann kommt nach Flusswald und ich habe mir etwas einfallen lassen“ sie wandte sich zum gehen:  
„Behaltet den Himmel im Auge, ab jetzt können die Dinge nur noch schlimmer werden.“ Sie lief wieder runter nach Kyneshain, Elsa ging ihr eine Schritte nach und hörte sie murmeln:  
„Tochter des Schnees, pah.“  
„Brauchen wir sie noch“ zischelte Elsa und wollte Delphine schon wieder hinterher, Arthan hielt sie aber schnell an der gesunden Schulter fest.  
„Ich will in die Botschaft der Thalmor“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Hochelfen hinter den Drachen stecken, das ist doch verrückt. Aber vielleicht wissen sie etwas, was uns weiterhilft. Auch der Aldmeri-Bund hat Forscher und Wissenschaftler, ganz sicher sind ihnen die Drachen schon aufgefallen und sie haben vielleicht einiges darüber erfahren. Etwas was ich nur erfahre, wenn ich in diese Botschaft komme.“  
„Ihr habt recht“ seufzte Elsa leise, beobachtete noch wie Delphine den Ställen von Windhelm entgegen lief und dort wahrscheinlich eine Kutsche nahm:  
„Gehen wir zum Palast und wärmen uns auf. Ulfric wird sich wundern uns jetzt schon wieder zu sehen, nachdem wir ihn heute Morgen erst verabschiedet haben.“

„Elsa“ Jarl Ulfric Sturmmantel wollte gerade am Esstisch Platz nehmen, an dem auch Tyr, Galmar und Jenassa saßen, als Elsa und Arthan den Palast betraten.  
„Hatte da jemand Sehnsucht“ fragte die ehemalige Söldnerin neugierig, Elsa schüttelte nur ernst den Kopf und ließ sich dann erstmal von dem Jarl küssen.  
„Wir hatten in der Nähe zu tun“ seufzte Arthan:  
„Ein Drache. Aber es steckt noch mehr dahinter, leider. Jenassa, ich brauche in einer Woche jemanden, der mit mir in der thalmorischen Botschaft etwas erledigt.“ Ulfric zuckte für einen Moment zusammen, aber so kurz und leicht, dass nur Elsa es bemerkte.  
„Ich nehme an, wir müssen dort etwas besorgen, oder anderweitig unentdeckt bleiben. Wolltet Ihr sie zerstören, wäre Elsa sicher eine bessere Begleitung dafür.“  
„Es gibt jemanden, der vermutet dort Informationen über die Drachen und möchte, dass wir uns dort einmal umsehen. Etwas handfestes werden wir nicht finden, aber eventuell etwas was uns die ein oder andere Erkenntnis bringt.“  
„Das wäre tatsächlich möglich“ überlegte Ulfric und ließ noch mehr Geschirr bringen, nur wenig später griffen Arthan und Elsa ordentlich zu:  
„Habt Ihr das Horn bekommen?“  
„Ja. Von einer Klinge.“  
„Eine Klinge“ staunten Ulfric, Jenassa und Tyr gleichzeitig, wobei letzterer nur einfach erstaunt aufsah.  
„Ja, eine der wenigen wohl noch, und sie scheint wahnsinnig geworden zu sein“ kaute Elsa:  
„Sie glaubt die Thalmor würden hinter den Drachen stecken.“  
„Das ist unmöglich. Die Klingen gibt es schon lange nicht mehr, die Thalmor zerschlugen sie im großen Krieg und seitdem kümmert sich eine andere Organisation um den Kaiser“ überlegte Ulfric:  
„Sicher ist der Hass dieser Klinge sehr groß. Aber was ich sagen kann ist, dass sie auch einmal Drachenjäger waren. Zusammen mit dem Drachenblut vernichteten sie die letzten Drachen, die, welche nicht schon längst in den Grabhügeln lagen.“  
„Du weißt, dass sie nicht richtig tot sind“ staunte Elsa.  
„Ja, von den Graubärten...“  
„Eben, wir haben gesehen wie der Drache aus Helgen seinen Kumpanen aus einem der Gräber holte. Die Klinge wusste, dass genau der Drache dort zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufwachen würde, da es ein Muster gibt.“  
„Er war der Drache aus Helgen“ fragte Arthan verwirrt, das hatte Elsa wohl extra wegen Delphine nicht erwähnt, und gab Ulfric die Karte. Dieser studierte sie ernst und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Ich kann Euch noch nicht mehr sagen, Arthan“ erklärte der Jarl dann und gab die Karte zurück:  
„Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, aber mich überrascht derzeit nichts mehr“ er rieb sich die Stirn:  
„Wahrscheinlich werdet Ihr in der Botschaft nicht nur Informationen über die Drachen finden, sondern auch über mich. Deswegen sollte ich Euch jetzt schon sagen, dass ich dort einige Zeit verbracht habe, als Gefangener. Elenwen, die jetzt Botschafterin ist, hat versucht mich zu brechen, musste mich aber letztendlich frei lassen.“  
„Und Elsa wusste das schon, es erklärt ihren Hass“ nickte Jenassa:  
„Wenn wir diese Informationen finden sollten, nehmen wir sie mit und lassen sie Euch zukommen. Die Thalmor müssen so etwas nicht besitzen, und wir müssen das auch nicht lesen.“  
„So ist es“ stimmte Arthan zu und biss kräftig in ein gebratenes Ziegenbein:  
„Aber jetzt geht es für uns erstmal zu den Graubärten. Ihr, Tyr und Jenassa, ihr müsst uns nicht nach Ivarstatt begleiten, die Graubärte lassen euch sowieso nicht in das Kloster. Sie wollen nur uns Beide sehen.“  
„Davon einmal abgesehen könnte ich die Beiden noch in Windhelm gebrauchen, nicht nur des Krieges wegen“ seufzte Ulfric, er machte sich eindeutig nicht nur wegen der Drachen einige Sorgen:  
„Ich hatte gehofft dir das nicht sagen zu müssen, Elsa, aber es ist etwas mit dem Hjerim.“  
„Was denn“ wollte die junge Frau sofort wissen.  
„Der Schlächter, welcher seit einiger Zeit hier in Windhelm umgeht, hat dort drin eine Frau getötet. Alles ist voller Blut und Knochenstücken, er hat wohl auch versucht sie sehr unkonventionell wieder zu beleben. Es ist jetzt erstmal ein Tatort und Jorleif hat ein paar Leute darauf angesetzt.“  
„Jetzt erst“ Elsa bedachte ihren Geliebten mit ein paar sehr ernsten Blicken:  
„Wärst du eher auf die Idee gekommen, ein paar Leute darauf anzusetzen, wäre es gar nicht erst zu dieser Sauerei gekommen... aber andererseits, ich kann verstehen, dass du anderes zu tun hast. Jorleif hätte sich schon eher darum kümmern müssen“ sie bedachte den Vogt mit den gleichen, sehr ernsten, Blicken: „Ich will mir das ansehen.“  
Sie stand auf und ließ keine Widerworte zu, so machten sich Tyr, Jenassa, Arthan, Ulfric und Elsa auf den Weg zum Hjerim rüber.  
„Jorleif hat auch erstmal alles so gelassen, unter anderem damit eventuelle Spuren nicht verwischt werden“ erklärte der Jarl ernst und schloss die Tür auf, sofort sahen sie eine große Blutlache. Sie zog sich über den ganzen Wohn- und Essraum bis zu dem Bereich in dem später das Bad sein sollte.  
Blut, Knochenstücke, sogar ein wenig abgeschnittene Haut, Elsa und Jenassa holten gleichzeitig Tücher hervor und hielten sie sich über die Nase. Es stank nach Verwesung und trockenem Blut.  
„Und die Leiche“ fragte Arthan ernst.  
„Sie ist schon in der Halle der Toten und wird dort fertig gemacht. Es konnte auch nicht länger gewartet werden, sie muss vor der Verwesung einbalsamiert werden.“  
„Also ist sie noch vollständig da“ fragte Jenassa und Ulfric nickte zustimmend:  
„Auf jeden Fall hat hier jemand versucht einen Toten zu beschwören, und es sehr stümperhaft gemacht. Da bekomme sogar ich einen besseren Untoten hin, und das ohne jeglichen Blutverlust.“  
„Dann war es schon einmal nicht Wuunferth, wie in der Stadt behauptet wird. Er macht alles ganz sauber, etwas anderes würde ich auch gar nicht erlauben“ erklärte Ulfric ernst:  
„Aber es könnte nicht schaden ihm dies hier einmal zu zeigen.“ Sie waren mittlerweile in dem kleinen Raum angekommen und hatten dort nicht nur Met und Seelensteine gefunden, sondern auch ein Amulett mit einem Totenkopf darauf.  
„Das ist ein Totenbeschwörer-Amulett“ stellte Arthan sofort fest:  
„Aber kein echtes, die echten sind aus Ebenerz und Gold. Das hier ist aus Holz.“  
„Entweder hat da jemand keine Ahnung, oder er will eine falsche Fährte legen, zu Wuunferth“ bestimmte Elsa:  
„Was ist das hier?“ Sie hob einen Zettel hoch, auf dem stand:  
„Fürchtet euch vor dem Schlächter.“  
Davon lagen an die Hundert in einem kleinen Regalschrank.  
„Das sind Flugblätter, die Viola Giordano verteilt“ erzählte Ulfric:  
„Sie will vor dem Schlächter warnen, aber legt selbst auch falsche Fährten... was macht Ihr da, Tyr?“  
Der große Krieger stand vor einer Wand, betrachtete sie ernst und tastete sie ab, dann packte er plötzlich das Holz an zwei Seiten und riss es mit ganzer Kraft runter. Sie wollten erst erschrecken, aber dann sahen sie wieso er dies machte, dahinter befanden sich zwei weitere, recht frische, Leichen.  
„Die sind aber noch nicht lange dort“ stellte Ulfric entsetzt fest:  
„Denn sonst hätten wir sie schon gerochen. Ich lasse die Priesterin von Arkay rufen.“  
„Er wollte sie verbergen, vielleicht wurde er bei der dritten gestört und ließ sie deswegen liegen“ murmelte Elsa:  
„Ich will nicht wissen, was sich hinter den Holzwänden des Hjerim noch befindet.“  
„Es sieht fast so aus, als würde er im Hjerim grundsätzlich morden, nur er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass es neu bezogen werden soll. Deswegen dachte er auch, er wird nicht mehr gestört“ bestimmte Jenassa:  
„Wir sollten uns die Leiche ansehen und dann mit Wuunferth sprechen. Vielleicht kann er uns auch etwas zu dem Amulett sagen.“  
„Dann sollten wir uns dafür trennen, wir sind zu viele um überall gleichzeitig einzufallen. Jenassa, Ihr und Tyr geht die Leiche ansehen, wir gehen zu Wuunferth“ bestimmte Arthan sofort:  
„Und Ihr, Ulfric, solltet Euch nicht mehr einmischen. Aber veranlasst, dass alle Wände hier abgerissen und erneuert werden. Einfach auch, damit Elsa sich wohler fühlt, denn eine Leiche hätte man ja irgendwann gerochen.“  
„Außer der Geruch wurde überdeckt“ überlegte die Tochter des Schnees ernsthaft:  
„Als Ulfric mir das Haus gezeigt hat, habe ich eigentlich nur Lavendel und Schneebeeren gerochen, und beides wächst ja sehr gut in der ganzen Stadt.“  
Der Lavendel von Himmelsrand war sehr robust, er wuchs überall und Schnee machte ihm auch nichts aus. Und genau wie die Schneebeerenbüsche, vermehrte er sich so stark, dass man sogar in der Stadt derweil alles ausrupfen musste.  
„Ich lasse alle Wände erneuern“ bestimmte Ulfric ernst und sie verließen das Haus wieder:  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es kein Wunder, dass die Tochter der Schmetter-Schilds, und damit die Besitzerin des Hjerims, als erstes starb. Der Schlächter brauchte einen Platz für seine Machenschaften.“  
„Aber jetzt sind wir ihm auf der Spur“ erklärte Arthan ernst:  
„Kommt Elsa, sprechen wir mit Wuunferth und zeigen ihm das Amulett. Vielleicht kann er helfen.“


	58. Chapter 58

„Besuch in meinen bescheidenen Räumen“ Wuunferth war nicht mehr der jüngste Nord, aber in seinen alten Augen leuchtete derweil auch noch ein frecher Jüngling auf:  
„Soll ich euch auch Tee kochen?“  
Sofort wurde Elsa knallrot, bis zum Hals runter, und schnappte verlegen nach Luft. Nicht allein des Tees wegen, sondern dem was daraufhin folgte.  
„Tee“ fragte Arthan verwirrt und Elsa wurde noch roter, blickte verlegen auf den Boden und betete zu allen Göttern, dass Wuunferth nichts verriet.  
„Ach, ich bin einer der Wenigen, die einen Kräutertee kochen können und zuletzt musste ich das tatsächlich öfters machen“ lachte Wuunferth leise und wollte dann wissen weswegen sie zu ihm kamen:  
„Normalerweise glaube ich ja nicht, dass die Tochter des Schnees und das Drachenblut meine Hilfe brauchen.“  
„In diesem Fall wohl doch“ Arthan holte das falsche Amulett hervor und hielt es dem Hofmagier hin:  
„Das hier haben wir im Hjerim gefunden, zusätzlich zu einer Blutlache und mehreren Leichen.“  
Wuunferth schwieg nachdenklich, dann nahm er das Amulett zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, woraufhin es zu Staub zerfiel.  
„Holz“ stellte er fest und wandte sich dann seinen Tränken zu, welche er in einem Schrank lagerte:  
„Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen schon mit dem Schlächter beschäftigt, besonders nach der ersten Leiche, die arme, junge Schmetter-Schild. Dachte mir schon, dass ich irgendwann verdächtig werde, spätestens wenn Viola Giordano davon Wind bekommt. Keine Oblivion-Ebene ist so schlimm wie eine verschmähte Frau.“  
„Diese Viola hetzt gegen Euch, weil sie irgendwann einmal von Euch eine... Zurückweisung erhalten hat“ fragte Elsa nach.  
„Und es ist nicht solange her, wie Ihr es Euch vorstellt, Viola ist auch nicht mehr gerade die Jüngste. Ich bin zwar ein Nord, aber Ulfric hat mich aus Cyrodiil hierher gerufen. Mich hielt auch nichts dort, die Magiergilde hatte mich gerade rausgeworfen... ich beschwor den, ganz natürlich verstorbenen, Erzmagier auf seiner Trauerfeier wieder.“  
Wuunferth lachte dreckig und Arthan stellte sich ernsthaft vor, wie ein alter Zauberer, auf seiner eigenen Trauerfeier, aus dem Sarg kletterte. Eindeutig war Wuunferth jemand, den man eher ungern auf seiner Feier haben wollte.  
„Der Schlächter“ der Hofmagier nahm zwei Phiolen aus seinem Schrank:  
„Er hat ein Muster. Und nach meinen Berechnungen dürfte er diese Nacht wieder zuschlagen, wollt Ihr ein Gift, welches ihn lähmt, oder lieber tötet?“  
„Diese Nacht“ staunten Arthan und Elsa gleichzeitig.  
„Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er findet ein Opfer“ nickte Wuunferth ernst und Arthan wollte das Gift, welches lähmte:  
„Macht dann 136 Septime.“  
„Halsabschneider“ fauchte das Drachenblut sofort:  
„Gebt mir das Zeug, oder ich...“  
„Wir handeln im Auftrag von Ulfric“ ging Elsa gleich dazwischen:  
„Stellt ihm das in Rechnung, wobei nicht glaube, dass wir es brauchen. Ich werde mich als Opfer zur Verfügung stellen.“  
„Ihr seid am Arm verletzt“ wehrte Arthan sofort ab und steckte das Gift ein:  
„Das wird sich Tyr auf seine Pfeile geben, während Jenassa das Opfer spielt. Ihr könnt mithelfen, aber nicht aus der Opferrolle heraus. Und außerdem dürfte er Euer Gesicht kennen, egal wer es ist, und er wird sich bestimmt nicht jemanden holen wollen, der ihn schnell in einen gefrorenen Schlächter verwandeln kann.“  
Da hatte Arthan nicht unrecht, und eigentlich würde sich Elsa darüber ärgern, aber sie profitierte genauso von ihrer Berühmtheit, wie sie auch die unangenehmen Konsequenzen daraus trug. Sie konnte vielleicht kein Opfer spielen, oder mit in die thalmorische Botschaft kommen, aber stattdessen erzitterten die Feinde schon bei ihrem Anblick und fürchteten den eiskalten Zorn der Tochter des Schnees.  
„Also gut“ innerlich grinste Elsa breit:  
„Wir verstecken uns und passen auf Jenassa auf, so fangen wir den Schlächter ein. Hat er auch ein Muster, was die Uhrzeit angeht?“  
„Nein“ Wuunferth schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Ich weiß nur, dass es heute Nacht geschehen wird. Die Konstellation der Monde passt, das ist ihm wichtig. Aber in einem kann man sich sicher sein, er wird sich das Opfer nahe dem Hjerim suchen.“  
„Dann stellen wir Jenassa am Besten auf dem Marktplatz auf“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft:  
„Wir sind Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet, wenn wir etwas für Euch tun können...“  
„Nun es sind noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Sonnenuntergang, vielleicht könnte die Tochter des Schnees ein wenig hier bleiben und wir unterhalten uns über ihre Magie. Ich koche auch noch etwas Tee.“  
„Ich bleibe gerne ein wenig hier“ schmunzelte Elsa und bekam schon wieder rote Wangen:  
„Aber das mit dem Tee lassen wir lieber. Holt mich später ab, Arthan.“  
„Spätestens zum Abendessen“ nickte das Drachenblut und sah dann noch wie Elsa auf einem der einfachen Sessel Platz nahm. Sie hatte sich extrem weiter entwickelt, nicht nur in der Beherrschung ihrer Magie, sondern auch in ihrem Charakter. Sie war stark geworden, selbstbewusst und wusste sich trotzdem zu zügeln... fast schon schade, dass sie Ulfric nie heiraten würde, sie wäre sicher die perfekte Frau an der Seite des Großkönigs.

„Ich bin ein wenig neidisch“ obwohl Elsa neben Jenassa ging, war sie fast gar nicht sichtbar, was daran lag das sie die vollständige Nachtigallenrüstung trug. Sonst bevorzugte sie ihr Diadem, statt der Kapuze mit Gesichtsschutz, aber diesmal wollte sie wohl lieber verborgen bleiben und verschmolz förmlich mit der aufkommenden Dunkelheit.  
Jenassa selbst war an diesem Abend unbewaffnet, sie trug ein einfaches Kleid und hatte ein wenig Schmuck, von Elsa geliehen, angelegt.  
„Wenn eine Daedra jemanden mag, dann kann das auch eine Last sein“ wehrte Arthan ernst ab:  
„Wir verstecken uns hier hinter der Schmiede.“ Tyr hatte sich nahe dem grauen Bezirk platziert, nachts war kaum jemand unterwegs, er würde jedem folgen, der sich irgendwie auffällig verhielt.  
„Dann gehe ich auf dem Markt herum, am Besten mit dem Rücken zum grauen Bezirk, da wir der herkommen, nicht vom Friedhof.“  
„Und wenn er vom Hjerim her kommt“ fragte Elsa besorgt:  
„Arthan geht am Besten dort zum Eingang, vom Friedhof her.“  
„Sicher? Euer Arm ist noch verletzt.“  
„Wenn Ihr weiter von meinem Arm redet als hätte ich ihn ganz verloren, ist gleich mein Stolz verletzt“ motzte Elsa und trieb das Drachenblut zum hinteren Eingang des Marktplatzes:  
„Und außerdem sieht man mich kaum, fast gar nicht, wenn ich mich hingehockt habe.“  
„Ihr pocht zu sehr auf Eure Rüstung“ klagte Arthan sofort, Jenassa schmunzelte nur darüber.  
„Ich bin eine Nachtigall“ fauchte Elsa und wandte sich ab.  
„Ehrenhalber.“  
„Pah“ sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu und präsentierte ihm seinen Geldbeutel, sofort griff sich der ehemalige Soldat an den Gürtel:  
„Und ich bin mit dem besten Dieb von ganz Himmelsrand liiert.“  
Sie warf ihm sein Geld zu und hockte sich dann neben die Schmiede, hinter eine kleine Mauer. Jenassa sah sie sofort nicht mehr, wusste nur noch das Elsa dort war, und das reichte ihr auch.  
Sie ging zu den leeren Ständen, tat so als würde sie auf ihren Liebsten warten und klaute dann auch gleich mal einen Apfel von den Auslagen. Die Händler packten nichts ein und eine Wache war, dank Ulfric, auch nicht in Sichtweite.  
Ulfric, Brynjolf... Elsa hatte immer noch ein wenig Angst, dass sich diese Dreier-Beziehung irgendwann rächte, aber es lief auch gerade sehr gut. Und so konnte es auch ruhig weitergehen, es musste nichts passieren, auch nicht wenn Ulfric dann Großkönig war.  
Und als er von diesem Pfeil getroffen wurde... sicher hätte sie bei Brynjolf, in einer ähnlichen Situation, genauso reagiert. Himmelsrand war nun mal gefährlich, und es würde es auch bleiben, wenn der Krieg beendet war. Dann würde es immer noch Drachen, Banditen, Draugr, Trolle und Frostbissspinnen geben, oder eben Schlächter.  
Vielleicht war es ja diese Viola Giordano, die sich endgültig an Wuunferth rächen wollte, indem sie ihm die Morde in die Schuhe schob. Die Flugblätter waren dann nur zur Ablenkung gedacht, sie hatte sie selbst im Hjerim deponiert, oder sogar dort geschrieben.  
Bis zum Abendessen hatte sich Elsa gut mit dem alten Hofmagier unterhalten, und da sie ihn für verschwiegen hielt, konnte sie ihm auch ein wenig ihr Herz ausschütten.  
Was immer noch besonders schwierig für sie war, war das sie ihrer Schwester nicht einmal eine Nachricht übermitteln konnte. Wie sollte das auch gehen, von Nirn bis zur Erde war es sicher ein weiter Weg.  
Elsa hatte ja immer gewusst, wie das mit den Planeten war, den Sternen, der Sonne, so etwas lernte sie von den ganzen Privatlehrern in ihrer Kindheit... aber es musste sehr viel Magie dahinter stecken, vielleicht waren es wirklich die Götter von Nirn gewesen.  
Sie rieb sich die Stirn lautlos, sie war selbst mit einem ganzen Schiff von der Erde zum Planeten Nirn gekommen, wieso konnte dann auch nicht ein Brief den Weg zurück finden?  
„Elsa“ flüsterte Annas Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sofort sah die Tochter des Schnees auf. Ihre Schwester war zu ihrer inneren Stimme geworden, einer warnenden, inneren Stimme und tatsächlich kam gerade in diesem Moment ein verhüllter Mann auf den Marktplatz.  
Doch nicht diese Viola Giordano... irgendwie schade.  
Der Mann schlich sich von Hinten an Jenassa ran, zog einen Dolch, aber noch bevor er zustechen konnte, traf ihn ein Pfeil in den rechten Arm. Er brach gelähmt zusammen und Tyr kam angelaufen, Elsa und Arthan kamen aus ihren Verstecken, Elsa formte ein festes Seil aus Eis und fesselte dem Verhüllten damit die Hände.  
„Schauen wir einmal wer es ist“ das Drachenblut nahm dem Schlächter den Umhang ab, ein ihnen fremder Mann kam darunter zum Vorschein.  
„Kaiserlich, und davon gibt es wenige in Windhelm“ stellte Jenassa fest, langsam hörte das Gift auf zu wirken und der Mann schrie nach den Wachen. Die kamen auch sofort angelaufen, aber nicht um ihm zu helfen, sondern um ihn festzunehmen.  
„Das ist Calixto“ stellte ein Wachmann fest:  
„Er betreibt das Museum.“  
„Vielleicht finden wir dort Beweise“ überlegte Elsa sofort und so gingen sie, mit dem Wachmann, zum Museum, die Tochter des Schnees konnte einen Schlüssel aus Eis erschaffen und öffnete damit die Tür.  
Ulfric hatte das Museum bisher nur einmal erwähnt und meinte, darin würde sich nur Müll befinden. Aber die Familie des Betreibers lebe schon länger in Windhelm als jede andere, und deswegen ließe er den Kaiserlichen einfach machen.  
Und solange war das Haus auch noch kein Museum.  
Tatsächlich gab es in dem Gebäude mehrerer Regale voller Bücher, merkwürdigen Dingen und Schmuck. Elsa zog eines der Bücher hervor, welches frei lag, und fand darin... nichts. Leere Seiten, schmunzelnd steckte sie es ein, das konnte man noch gebrauchen. Vielleicht um seine eigenen Gedanken aufzuschreiben.  
„Das ist eigentlich Diebstahl“ warf die Wache ein:  
„Aber andererseits, er wird sehr bald sterben...“  
„Ich habe etwas gefunden“ Jenassa kam mit einem Tagebuch zu ihnen:  
„Hier beschreibt er seine sämtliche Taten. Er hat es getan um seine Schwester wieder zu beleben, die Frauen waren seine Versuchsobjekte. Was für ein Dummkopf, selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte sie zu beleben, niemand hat mehr hervorgebracht als irgendetwas was die Intelligenz eines Huhnes hatte.“  
„Und nach einer Weile zerfallen sie doch zu diesem Staub, dann hätte er nicht einmal mehr die Leiche gehabt“ Elsa sah sich um, steckte einen Goldbarren ein und blieb dann vor einer Tür stehen:  
„Hier stinkt es nach Verwesung heraus. Ich ahne, dass da seine Schwester drin liegt.“  
„Wir sehen nach“ Arthan und Tyr traten vor, öffneten die Tür und sofort kam Elsa der beißende Gestank einer alten Leiche entgegen, es war so schlimm, dass sie aus dem Haus heraus fliehen musste. Jenassa folgte ihr nur einen Moment später.  
„Auch wenn wir genauso Krieger sind, wie die Männer“ erklärte sie:  
„In so etwas sind wir dann doch ein wenig empfindlicher.“  
„Es reicht, dass wir heute Nacht erfolgreich waren“ bestimmte Elsa ernst:  
„Arthan und ich werden bald schon nach Ivarstatt aufbrechen, aber wir nehmen den direkten Weg, nicht über Rifton.“  
„Ihr werdet uns aber einen Kurier schicken, wenn ihr vom Berg wieder hinunter seid, oder?“  
„Natürlich. Wir bestellen euch dann wahrscheinlich nach Weißlauf, denn wir müssen uns ja in Flusswald mit dieser Klinge treffen. Beziehungsweise Ihr und Arthan. Ich muss mich da, leider, raus halten. Zu gern hätte ich den Thalmor einmal gezeigt, was ich von ihren Machenschaften halte.“  
„Wieso geht Ihr dann nicht erstmal nach Rifton? Arthan schreibt uns, dass er nach Weißlauf geht und Ihr nehmt den Weg nach Rifton. Dann wird Euch wahrscheinlich Tyr dort treffen. Ich würde ja sagen, wir kommen Beide mit und warten dann in Ivarstatt, aber Ulfric scheint uns wirklich noch zu brauchen. Und er will Tyr einen Thane-Posten geben, wahrscheinlich schon Morgen.“  
„Vielleicht bekommt er dann so etwas wie den „Bogen von Windhelm“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft, ein wenig auch amüsiert:  
„Immer wenn ich auf Irileth treffe, dann fragt sie nach Euch.“  
„Sie sieht sich immer als ihre jüngere Schwester, dabei sind es nur sechs Minuten, und deswegen fragt sie, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hat“ seufzte Jenassa:  
„Viele wissen gar nicht, dass sie meine Schwester ist und meistens ist das auch ganz gut so. Aber manchmal wünsche ich mir mehr...“  
„Familie?“  
„Ja. Tamriel hat im letzten Monat des Jahres, im Abendstern, ein Fest, in dem sich die ganze Familie trifft. Man sitzt am Feuer und erzählt was im Jahr über so passierte, es gibt kleine Geschenke für alle... wir haben dieses Fest nicht mehr, seit dem großen Krieg, gemeinsam gefeiert. Dabei war ich die letzten Jahre immer in Weißlauf.“  
„Weihnachten“ murmelte Elsa leise, sich erinnernd und dann ein wenig traurig nickend:  
„Bei uns heißt dieses Fest Weihnachten, und egal wie es hier in Himmelsrand heißt, wir werden es zusammen feiern. Als Familie, und Irileth ist genauso eingeladen wie Balgruuf und Proventus. Sicher wird sie kommen.“  
„Hier heißt es das Fest des neuen Lebens, und fünf Tage später wird das Fest des alten Lebens gefeiert. Derweil legt man diese Feiern auch zusammen, in Himmelsrand wird einfach die ganzen Tage durch getrunken und gegessen.“  
Arthan, Tyr und der Wachmann kamen aus dem Museum raus, letzterer schloss es mit Elsas Hilfe wieder zu.  
„Es ist wohl wirklich seine Schwester gewesen“ erklärte das Drachenblut:  
„Die Wache wird die Priesterin von Arkay hierher schicken, und wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Was habt ihr hier draußen besprochen?“  
„Wie wir das Fest des neuen Lebens feiern“ nickte Jenassa lächelnd.  
„Mit viel Met hoffentlich, und einem Ochsen, direkt vom Feuer“ freute Arthan sich:  
„Gehen wir, es ist spät und wir sollten Ulfric noch die freudige Nachricht, über unseren Erfolg, überbringen.“


	59. Chapter 59

„Du packst deinen Rucksack, als würdest du nur diesen mitnehmen wollen“ Ulfric betrat das Zimmer seiner Geliebten, welche gerade versuchte eines ihrer Kleider so klein wie möglich zu falten und dann in den Rucksack zu bekommen:  
„Nehmt ihr Arendal nicht mit?“  
„Nein, es bringt nichts ihn auf den Berg hinauf zu schaffen und dann vor der Tür des Klosters stehen zu lassen. Es ist ja sehr kalt dort oben, und in Ivarstatt können wir ihn mit all den Sachen auch nicht lassen. Am Ende findet irgendein Dieb unsere Habe noch interessant, oder schlimmer, jemand möchte sich Arendal unter den Nagel reißen.“  
Elsa knurrte böse, das Kleid wollte einfach nicht mehr in den Rucksack passen.  
„Aber du solltest mit der Schulter auch keinen schweren Rucksack tragen“ Ulfric trat an das Bett heran, nahm den Rucksack und zog das Buch vom Drachenblut heraus, dann stopfte er das Kleid hinein:  
„Die Graubärte haben auch eine Ausgabe.“  
„Aber das ist meine, ich habe sie in Helgen mitgenommen. Sie war in der Folterkammer, in der auch Arthan in der Zelle saß. Es ist nicht nur eine Erinnerung an unser erstes Treffen, sondern auch eine Warnung, eine Erinnerung daran wie ich mich damals fühlte... auch als ich meine Kräfte noch nicht richtig kontrollieren konnte und nicht wusste, wieso.“  
Der Jarl von Windhelm sah nachdenklich auf das Buch, und dann zu Elsa und auf den Rucksack.  
„Du brauchst es aber jetzt wirklich nicht, denn du wirst geliebt, Elsa, und das weißt du. Nicht nur von Brynjolf und mir, sondern auch von Himmelsrand und allen, die für die Freiheit des Landes kämpfen. Das schließt auch Balgruuf mit ein, und jeden meiner Sturmmäntel. Tyr, Arthan und Jenassa lieben dich, wie eine Schwester, und deine richtige Schwester wird auch oft an dich, voller Liebe, denken. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, die Kontrolle wieder zu verlieren und ich verspreche dir, ich werde für die nächste Zeit Windhelm nicht verlassen. Es wird mich also kein weiterer Pfeil treffen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich sogar hier bleiben, bis es nach Einsamkeit geht, Balgruuf ist schon eingeladen mich hier zu besuchen.  
Ich werde persönlich auf das Buch aufpassen und Tyr dann mitgeben. Ersatzweise kannst du das Kleid auch hier lassen, oder einen meiner Leute als Träger mitnehmen.“  
„Der dann genauso vor Hoch-Hrothgar warten muss wie Arendal, und der hat dann auch nicht mal eine dicke, fellige Haut. Ich nehme das Kleid und du wirst dieses Buch Tyr mitgeben, und wehe es fehlt nur eine Ecke, an irgendeiner Seite, dann wird euch Beiden sehr sehr kalt werden.“  
Sie hatte einen besonders gruseligen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, der aber sofort verschwand als Ulfric sie küsste.  
„Wir hatten gar keine Zeit für uns“ flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen:  
„Dabei könntet ihr doch auch erst Morgen abreisen.“  
„Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass Arthan dieses Horn förmlich im Rucksack brennt. Er will es loswerden, bevor es noch kaputt geht, oder schlimmer, es sich erneut ein Dieb holt.“  
„Es ist nichts wert, und nur ein Test für das Drachenblut. Wenn er es abgegeben hat, wird ein Graubart es irgendwann wieder in das Grab bringen. Dann, wenn Arthan gestorben ist wahrscheinlich, damit das nächste Drachenblut es wieder heraus holen muss.“  
„Arthan ist das letzte Drachenblut.“  
„Nicht für die Graubärte, es ist ihre Aufgabe auf das Drachenblut zu warten, die Stimme zu trainieren und derweil einen Schüler aufzunehmen. Aber dieser Schüler wird auch nur ein Graubart, der dann weiter auf das nächste Drachenblut wartet...“ Ulfric setzte sich auf das Bett und presste die Lippen fest zusammen:  
„Hätte ich Torygg nicht getötet...“  
„Du musstest es tun, das habe ich dir doch schon einmal gesagt“ Elsa hielt inne:  
„Du weißt wer dieser Weltenfresser ist, oder?“  
„Ja, aber ich will nicht das Arthan etwas erfährt, bevor die Graubärte ihm etwas sagten.“  
„Ich werde schweigen, dass weißt du. Und es würde mir sehr helfen ein wenig mehr zu wissen. Auch um ihn, etwas hinten herum, darauf vorzubereiten. So das er gar nicht merkt, dass er vorbereitet wurde.“  
Ulfric schwieg für einige Momente, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Du hast die Graubärte kennengelernt, Arngeir, Bolli, Einarth und Wulfgar. Aber eigentlich sind sie zu fünft“ Elsa hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, tatsächlich lernte sie nur vier kennen und allein Arngeir konnte mit ihr sprechen:  
„Der Meister der Graubärte lebt auf der Spitze des Berges, noch über dem Kloster, alleine. Eigentlich will er niemanden sehen, keinen Schüler, nicht mal das Drachenblut, aber mich hat er einmal zu sich gerufen. Arngeir musste mich hoch bringen, da man für den Weg einen speziellen Schrei braucht und nur er ihn beherrscht... der Bruder des Meisters ist der Weltenfresser.  
Die Graubärte wissen es, der Meister weiß es, er hat seinem Bruder auch einst gedient. Aber er erkannte irgendwann, dass der Weg der Stimme der richtige, bessere, ist und wandte sich gegen seinen Bruder. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Arthan gegen den Weltenfresser antreten muss, dann wird dessen Bruder eine wichtige Komponente im Kampf sein... entweder auf der Seite des Drachenblutes, oder auf der Seite des Weltenfressers.“  
„Dieser Meister könnte sich also, im schlimmsten Fall, auf die Seite seines Bruders zurück begeben?“  
„Im schlimmsten Fall, ja. Und ich will nicht, dass Arthan dies alles vorher weiß, die Graubärte würden es auch nicht wollen. Er soll dem Meister ganz unvoreingenommen gegenübertreten, und vielleicht ist er es ja, der dafür sorgt, dass dieser auf seiner Seite bleibt.“  
„Ist dieser Meister sehr mächtig?“  
Ulfric schwieg erneut einen Moment, dann nickte er wieder.  
„Wenn alles stimmt, was du mir erzählt hast... damit das du gar nicht von Nirn stammst... dann könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er dich aus irgendeinem Grund hierher geholt hat. Ich weiß nicht ob du die Chance bekommst mit ihm zu sprechen, aber wenn, dann solltest du ihn vielleicht danach fragen. Und ja, er ist sehr mächtig, genauso wie sein Bruder. Man sagt, der Weltenfresser kann nach Sovngarde gehen und sich dort an den Seelen stärken. Und ich bin mir fast schon sicher, dass sind keine Märchen.“  
Elsa legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.  
„Ich glaube, dieser Meister hat gespürt, dass sein Bruder kommt. Und er wollte jemanden, der dem Drachenblut gegen diesen helfen kann, deswegen holte er mich. Also ist er definitiv auf der guten Seite, und er weiß auch zu was ich fähig bin, deswegen wird er es sich bestimmt gut überlegen, wenn sein Bruder ihn um Hilfe bittet.“  
Wenn der eine Bruder jemanden durch das Universum hindurch holen konnte, dann sicher auch der andere nach Sovngarde gehen. Und das bedeutete, dieses Jenseits war ein handfester Ort. Vielleicht ein von den Göttern erschaffenes Reich.  
Und was für Elsa noch wichtiger war, was ihr gerade bewusst wurde, wenn dieser Meister sie holen konnte... dann würde er auch eine Nachricht zu Anna bringen können. Sie musste mit diesem Meister sprechen, unbedingt!  
„Du bist dir ja sehr sicher“ lachte Ulfric leise auf und holte sich Elsa einfach auf den Schoß:  
„Ich möchte einfach, dass dir nichts passiert. Ich möchte eines Tages mit dir zusammen in Sovngarde feiern.“  
„Das wirst du auch“ nickte die junge Frau heftig und küsste den Jarl dann liebevoll:  
„Und mach dir keine Gedanken über irgendwelche Brüder, Weltenfresser, oder sonstige Graubärte. Dein Problem ist derzeit allein der Krieg, und wie du Großkönig wirst.“  
„Und dann heiraten wir, du darfst auch Brynjolf als Spielgefährten behalten“ schlug der Jarl lachend vor, er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst und sie wusste das auch.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihn heirate und dich als Spielgefährten behalte“ schnurrte sie und küsste ihn erneut, leidenschaftlich und innig, eigentlich wäre sie ja wirklich lieber noch ein paar Tage geblieben. Aber auch für sie gab es einfach Dinge, die wichtiger waren als das Vergnügen mit einem ihrer Geliebten.  
„Pass auf dich auf“ flüsterte Ulfric sanft:  
„Bei allem was du tust. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, selbst wenn wir nicht heiraten... ohne dich möchte ich nicht Großkönig sein.“ Er stand auf, stellte sie dabei auf die Beine und küsste sie erneut, dann hielt er ihr den Rucksack hin.  
„Wie geht es deiner Schulter“ wollte er besorgt wissen.  
„Sie schmerzt, wenn sie belastet oder bewegt wird, aber es ist auszuhalten. Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen“ sie legte den Rucksack etwas mühsam an, Ulfric half ihr dabei:  
„Auch wenn es nicht mehr ganz verheilen sollte, ich mache mir mittlerweile auch keine Gedanken mehr darüber.“  
„Außer wenn du deswegen eine Einschränkung erlebst... ich würde dir Tyr mitgeben, aber nachdem ich ihn zum Thane machte, möchte ich ihn jetzt ein paar Leuten vorstellen. Kommandanten meiner Truppen, zum Beispiel. In diesem schweigsamen Kerl steckt ein sehr intelligenter Krieger, auf den ich nicht verzichten kann.“  
„Und Jenassa?“  
„Die schicke ich Heute noch zum Kyneshain hoch, mit einem Angebot und einer Bitte. Außerdem will ich, dass sie mit Brunwulf Frei-Winter spricht, denn der spricht für die Dunmer im Grauen Bezirk.“  
„Das klingt, als hättest du einen Plan.“  
„Ich habe dank dir und Arthan ganz viele Pläne. Und vor zwei Stunden kam eine Nachricht aus Markarth, von meinem Spion. Der Onkel des Jarl betet tatsächlich Talos noch an und er schämt sich ordentlich dafür. Zwar könnte er damit aufhören, aber lieber wäre ihm, er müsste sich nicht mehr dafür schämen.“  
„Daraus kannst du etwas machen“ nickte Elsa zustimmend, Ulfric brachte sie zu Arthan, der schon am Eingang zum Palast wartete.  
„Woraus kann er was machen“ fragte das Drachenblut sofort neugierig, er hatte ebenfalls einen Rucksack geschultert, da war aber allein schon weniger drin, da er ja auch Volendrung tragen musste.  
„Aus einer Nachricht, die ich eben bekam... Ihr habt kein Zelt dabei.“  
„Wir werden keines brauchen, wenn wir durch gehen und nicht aufgehalten werden, erreichen wir spätestens heute Abend Ivarstatt. Dort übernachten wir und steigen dann am Morgen den Berg hinauf. Es wird ein kleiner Gewaltmarsch, aber wir werden auch pausieren und ich werde Elsa nichts zumuten, was ich nicht verantworten kann.“  
„Mir gefällt das nicht“ bestimmte Ulfric sofort und rief einen seiner Leute herbei:  
„Er wird euch bis Ivarstatt begleiten, dann erreicht ihr das Dorf auch sicher heute Abend, und er wird zumindest den Rucksack von Elsa tragen. Dann kann sie auch mit Euch besser mithalten, Arthan. Wenn ihr in Ivarstatt angekommen seid, wird er nicht mit auf den Berg kommen, sondern hierher zurück kehren. Aber so bin ich mir auch sicher das alles gut läuft. Nach Rifton braucht Elsa dann auch keinen Gewaltmarsch zu veranstalten, deswegen wird sie es alleine schaffen. Vergesst nicht den Kurier zu schicken, wenn ihr vom Berg wieder runter seid.“  
Elsa und Arthan zögerten erst, dann aber nickten sie zustimmend und Elsa gab dem Sturmmantel ihren Rucksack. So konnten sie dann doch das Buch mitnehmen, welches Ulfric schnell aus dem Zimmer holte, etwas was die Tochter des Schnees dann besonders zufrieden stellte.  
„Danke“ sie küsste Ulfric sanft und schmiegte sich für einen Moment an sie:  
„Ich komme so bald wie möglich nach Windhelm zurück, versprochen.“  
„Geh erstmal nach Rifton, dort wartet auch jemand auf dich.“ Er küsste sie noch einmal und dann machten sich die Drei auch schon auf den Weg, Ulfric wandte sich seinem Besprechungsraum zu.  
„Galmar“ rief er:  
„Wo seid Ihr? Es wartet Arbeit auf uns.“


	60. Chapter 60

„Arngeir, kann ich mit Euch sprechen“, Arthan war gerade offiziell als Drachenblut aufgenommen worden, hatte das dritte Wort von „Unerbittliche Macht“ gelernt, und meditierte nun darüber... Elsa sah dies als Chance einmal mit dem Graubart alleine zu reden. Die Meditation überwachte sowieso Wulfgar, die anderen Graubärte waren deswegen frei.  
„Sicher, mein Kind“ schmunzelte der gute Mann, er schien zu wissen worum es Elsa ging. Sie durchquerten das Kloster und betraten einen kleinen Raum, der ein wenig wie ein Wohnzimmer wirkte, aber auch dort war alles aus Stein und nur mit einfachen Tierhäuten bedeckt.  
Arngeir bedeutete ihr sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen und das tat sie auch, etwas zögerlich presste sie Lippen und Hände zusammen.  
Die Reise nach Ivarstatt war genauso ruhig gewesen wie der Aufstieg zum Kloster hoch, dort bekam sie erstmal ein Heilkraut für ihren Arm und durfte dann mit Bolli ein wenig über ihren Kräften meditieren.  
„Ich habe mit Ulfric gesprochen“ erklärte sie leise.  
„Über den Weltenfresser... Ulfric war ein sehr guter Schüler, und wäre der große Krieg nicht gekommen, er hätte wahrscheinlich mein Nachfolger werden können. Selbst der Meister mochte ihn, und wollte ihn sehen.“  
„Welcher oben auf der Bergspitze lebt. Ich wollte... mit Euch, über ihn reden.“  
„Das weiß ich, mein Kind“ nickte Arngeir ernst:  
„Ihr wollt ihn sehen um Antworten zu bekommen, nicht wahr? Wieso Ihr hier auf Nirn seid und Eure Heimat nie wieder sehen werdet... Ich weiß es selbst nicht, er weiß es, aber auch nur er.“  
„Er hat mich also geholt?“  
„Nein, das waren wahrscheinlich die Götter, aber er steht diesen genauso nah wie sein Bruder.“  
„Aber ein Daedra ist er doch nicht?“  
„Nein“ Arngeir lächelte nun sehr sanft, wurde aber zudem auch sehr ernst:  
„Der Meister sagte, Ihr würdet ihn irgendwann sehen wollen, und so auch das Drachenblut. Aber die Zeit für Arthan ist noch nicht gekommen.“  
„Was muss ich tun, um jetzt schon zu ihm zu kommen? Ihr wisst, ich bin verschwiegen.“  
„Ich kann Euch auf die Bergspitze bringen, aber dann müsst Ihr Arthan fern bleiben. Solange bis seine Zeit gekommen ist. Es kann Monate, oder Jahre, dauern... Ihr dürft nicht mit ihm sprechen, ihm auch keinen Brief schicken und ihm nichts sagen lassen.“  
„Ihr glaubt nicht, dass es Monate oder Jahre dauern wird?“  
„Der Meister spürt, dass eine Art von Ende auf ihn, und uns alle, zukommen wird. Und dieses Gefühl ist sehr stark, auch sehr nah...  
Es ist meine Bedingung, Ihr bleibt Arthan fern, dann bringe ich Euch sofort nach Oben und Ihr könnt mit dem Meister sprechen. Aber dann werdet Ihr auch gleich den Berg hinunter gehen, ohne Arthan, Bolli wird Euch den Weg über ein Stück begleiten. Wir dürfen den Lauf der Zeit nicht beeinflussen, wir dürfen nicht etwas vorwegnehmen. Dies weiß auch Ulfric, aber er vertraut auf Eure Verschwiegenheit, und das können wir nicht tun.“  
„Ich verstehe das... lasst mich bitte vorher mit Arthan sprechen, ich möchte mit ihm noch einige Worte wechseln.“  
„Ihr habt Euch also dafür entschieden?“  
„So ist es. Aber wenn Arthan nicht auf mich verzichten kann, dann werde ich mich dagegen entscheiden.“  
„Und damit noch länger auf die Antworten warten müssen... ich warte draußen am Tor auf Euch.“  
Nur zwanzig Minuten später kam Elsa raus zu dem großen Tor, und trug ihren dicken Mantel.  
„Arthan war nicht begeistert, aber er versteht mich und ich habe ihm versprochen im zur Not Tyr auszuleihen“ erklärte sie.  
„Eure Freundschaft wird die Zeit der Trennung sicherlich überstehen“ bestimmte Arngeir und wandte sich dem Tor zu, welches von einer magischen Barriere verschlossen wurde:  
„LOK VAH KOOR!“  
Eine starke Druckwelle traf die magische Barriere und zerstörte sie, Elsa und Arngeir konnten daraufhin passieren.  
„Dieser Schrei scheint mir sehr mächtig zu sein“ stellte die Tochter des Schnees fest.  
„Er vertreibt nicht nur die Nebel und Barrieren auf diesem Weg, sondern auch Regenwolken, wenn er auf den Himmel gerichtet wird. Aber der Grund wieso wir ihn nicht lehren ist ein anderer... Drachen nehmen ihn wahr und wenn er außerhalb des Klosters angewandt wird, vermuten sie dahinter ein Drachenblut.“  
„Sie kommen also und schauen nach wer da geschrien hat, greifen dann eventuell an?“  
„So ist es, aber hier zum Berg kommen sie nicht. Sie wissen, dass wir sie mit mehreren Stimmen davon jagen können. LOK VAH KOOR“ Arngeir schrie Nebel weg, traf aber auch gleichzeitig einen Eistroll, der sich daraufhin nicht begeistert zeigte:  
„Bei Kynareth, zuletzt war hier vor zwanzig Jahren einmal einer!“  
„Lasst mich ihn entfernen“ Elsa bewegte ihre rechte Hand kurz und schon kugelte der Eistroll, in Form eines Eisblockes, den Berg hinunter:  
„Ich habe ihn nicht getötet, das Eis war dick genug und er wird unten wieder auftauen.“  
Arngeir sah hinunter und bemerkte dann, dass der Troll wahrscheinlich in der Nähe von Flusswald gelandet sei.  
„Hoffentlich frisst er Delphine“ beklagte sich Elsa sofort und sie gingen weiter.  
„Die Klinge... Ich hoffe sehr, dass Arthan ihr nicht verfällt, wie schon so oft ein Drachenblut vor ihm. Der Hass der Klingen, auf die Drachen, ist groß, zu groß. Nicht jeder Drache ist auf die Vernichtung aller Sterblichen aus, das ist etwas was Ihr Heute auch lernen werdet. Was jeder lernt, der auf die Spitze des Berges geht und dort Paarthurnax trifft.“  
„Ist das sein Name? Paarthurnax?“  
„Ja.“  
Elsa schwieg, ging schweigend neben Arngeir her, welcher immer wieder Nebel und Barrieren weg schrie, dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen.  
„Paarthurnax ist ein Drache, oder“ fragte sie dann, Arngeir lächelte zustimmend und sie betraten die Spitze des Berges. Die Luft war dünn, aber noch aushaltbar und es gab auch eine alte, verwitterte Wortmauer.  
Ansonsten waren da nur noch Schnee und Felsen.  
Und kaum hatten sie diesen Ort betreten, war kräftiges Flügelschlagen zu hören, Elsa sah instinktiv nach Oben und konnte daraufhin beobachten, wie ein großer, alter, weißer Drachen erst über ihnen flog und dann landete.  
„Drem Jol Lok, Jun Od“ begrüßte er Elsa:  
„Die Joor nennen Euch Tochter des Schnees, mein Name ist Paarthurnax, ich nenne Euch Jun Od. Ihr könnt gehen, Arngeir, ich bringe meinen Gast später selbst hinunter.“  
„Wie Ihr wünscht“ nickte der Graubart und machte sich auf den Rückweg, Elsa zeigte sich noch etwas erstaunt, tatsächlich hatte sie damit nicht gerechnet. Paarthurnax war wirklich ein Drache, zögerlich streckte sie die rechte Hand aus und berührte ihn am Maul, woraufhin er sie amüsiert mit leicht warmen Rauch einhüllte.  
„Ihr seid tatsächlich ein Drache“ stellte sie fest.  
„Ich bin so wie mein Vater mich schuf.“  
„Und Euer Bruder... er ist auch ein Drache. Er ist der schwarze Drache, mit den roten Augen, der welcher die Drachen aus ihren Gräbern holt und Helgen angriff. Wahrscheinlich war er da, weil er das Drachenblut gespürt hat und ihn so aus der Welt schaffen wollte, bevor Arthan es überhaupt erkennt.“  
„So ist es, mein Bruder, Alduin, er ist zurück gekehrt und ich spürte Unheil über Keizaal kommen, Himmelsrand, welches ich so liebe. Er ist hierher gekommen um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, welche ihm unser Vater Akatosh gab, er soll erst Tamriel und dann Nirn zerstören.“  
„Und das Drachenblut kann ihn aufhalten“ fragte Elsa und erschuf sich dann einen Stuhl aus Eis, setzte sich darauf, nahe bei Paarthurnax bleibend.  
„Ja, er sollte es können. Auch wenn es nicht die Aufgabe der Graubärte ist, so bereiten sie ihn unterbewusst auf diesen Kampf zu. Und auch ich werde es tun, wenn unsere gemeinsame Zeit gekommen ist.  
Vor tausenden von Jahren, als Alduin noch über die Joor herrschte, war ich erst sein oberster General, dann sein erbitterter Feind. Ich zeigte den Joor, wie sie ihn besiegen konnten, aber sie waren kein Dovahkiin, diesen erschuf Kyne erst nach Alduins... verschwinden.“  
„Sie wollte eine Versicherung“ Kyne war der Nordname für Kynareth, die Göttin der Natur, der Sonne, des Lebens:  
„Falls Alduin zurück kehrt, um seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen.“  
„So ist es, aber auch unser Vater Akatosh war für den Dovahkiin. Denn er sah das Alduin einen Feind brauchte, der ihm ebenbürtig war... würdet Ihr mir einmal über die Zunge streicheln, Jun Od, das hat schon so lange keiner mehr gemacht.“ Paarthurnax öffnete sein Maul und Elsa vertraute ihm, deswegen stand sie auf und kraulte ihm ordentlich die Zunge, welche so groß war wie sie selbst.  
„Was ist mein Schicksal“ fragte sie ihn dann, als sie sich wieder setzte und er ein wenig schmatzte.  
„Kein bestimmtes, ich habe Euch nicht geholt, sondern um Euch gebeten. Ich bat meinen Vater darum, dem Drachenblut ein paar Chancen mehr zu geben. Ich liebe Keizaal sehr, ich wusste nicht was Akatosh daraufhin machte, aber er holte Euch. Und er irrt nie in seinem Handeln, er hat genau das Richtige getan. Ihr gehört nicht auf die Erde, Ihr gehört nach Keizaal, Jun Od.“  
„Weil ich dort die Einzige mit diesen Fähigkeiten bin“ Elsa sah auf ihre Hände:  
„Aber hier auch.“  
„Ihr seid die Einzige mit diesen Fähigkeiten in ganz Mundus, was Ihr Universum nennt. Aber hier in Keizaal seid Ihr nicht mehr als eine mächtige Magierin, man wird Euch fürchten und lieben, aber die Richtigen werden es tun. Eure Feinde werden erzittern vor Angst und Eure Freunde vor Freude. Und Ihr habt bisher gut gewählt, das kann ich Euch sagen.“  
Paarthurnax legte sich nun endgültig hin und wollte am Kopf gestreichelt werden, Elsa lächelte sanft und tat auch dies.  
„Anna... ich...“  
„Sie weiß es, sie weiß das Ihr lebt und glücklich seid, und sie weiß auch, dass Ihr nicht zurückkehren werdet. Ich kann Ihr keine Nachricht bringen, aber ich kann Euch dies versprechen. Ja, sie trauert, aber nicht um Euch, sondern darum nicht genügend Zeit mit Euch verbracht zu haben.“  
Elsa hielt inne, Paarthurnax sah auf und hüllte sie erneut mit warmen Rauch ein.  
„Grämt Ihr Euch deswegen?“  
„Vielleicht, ein wenig... wir hatten kaum eine gemeinsame Kindheit, dabei waren wir uns sehr nah... zumindest dann, wenn wir zusammen sein konnten.“  
„Jun Od“ Paarthurnax richtete sich langsam auf und wandte sich der Wortmauer zu:  
„Die Dov, und damit auch ich, wir sind nicht wie ihr Joor, wir sterben nur wenn der Dovahkiin uns die Seele nimmt.“  
„Ihr seid unsterblich.“  
„So ist es. Kennt Ihr die Geschichte von Numinex?“  
„Ja, der Gefangene von Olaf Ein-Auge, in der Drachenfeste.“  
„Er wurde wahnsinnig, ich besuchte ihn derweil in seinem Gefängnis, ich sah wie sein Geist langsam zerfiel. Das damalige Drachenblut kannte ich gut, ich bat ihn Numinex zu töten und damit zu erlösen. Ansonsten wäre dieser Dovah für immer wahnsinnig geblieben.  
Als mein Bruder und ich über die Joor herrschten, als ich General seiner Armee war, da nannten sich die Bron noch „von Atmora kommend“ und bauten gigantische Tempel, um uns anzubeten. Viele davon stehen noch, Ihr habt sie gesehen und auch betreten“ sicher meinte er das Ödsturzhügelgrab:  
„Es ist sehr lange her, lange vor Talos, der große Krieg gegen die Drachen, in dem die Joor gegen die Dov siegten... Und seit dem warte ich hier, ich wusste damals das mein Bruder zurück kommen würde, ich wusste das er hierher kommt. Ich sah Jurgen Windrufer den Berg hinauf kommen und lehrte ihm den Weg der Stimme, daraus entstanden die Graubärte. So viele Jahre, Monate, Tage, Stunden... aber ich erinnere mich gerne an die letzte Joor, welche mir die Zunge streichelte. An Ulfric, wie er von Arngeir hier hoch gebracht wurde, oder das Mammut, welches ich von Tiber Septim bekam, es war ein Festmahl. Ich erinnere mich an den Ausbruch des roten Strunmah, ich sah wie sein heißer Su'um die dunklen Fahliil nach Keizaal trieb. Ich spürte wie Martin Septim sich in einen Dovah verwandelte um sein Reich zu schützen, dadurch aber starb und damit der letzte der Dovahkiin... der vorletzte.  
Die Dov existieren auf den Schwingen der Zeit, sie leben in den sachten Wogen der Unendlichkeit, verschwinden nicht im Nichts, wie die Joor. Und während Alduin und seine Fahdon keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, habe ich gelernt die Zeit zu nutzen. Ich bin hier“ er hob ab und landete auf der Wortmauer:  
„Und ich nutze jeden Moment, ich meditiere, ich beobachte Keizaal. Und jede Minute, jede Stunde und jeder Moment, den ich genossen habe, der ist in meinem Herzen.  
Ihr werdet nicht ewig leben, Jun Od, aber auch in Eurem Herzen sind Minuten des Glücks. Und egal wie kurz ihr sie mit Eurer Schwester geteilt habt, sie sind immer noch da. Sie verschwinden nicht, wenn Ihr sie nicht vergesst, und sie sind allein deswegen unendlich lang.“ Paarthurnax schnaubte erneut, aber diesmal war es kein warmer Rauch, welcher sie traf, sondern kaltes Feuer. Und sofort erinnerte sich Elsa an alles, was ihr genommen wurde. Anna, Kristoff, Sven und Olaf, ihre Kindheit, Hans... ihre Eltern und wie sie dann am Ende auf das Schiff stieg... einfach alles war wieder da, und sie wusste, es würde bleiben.  
Und sie erinnerte sich an alles was sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten tun konnte... an wirklich alles.  
„Ihr weint, Jun Od“ stellte Paarthurnax fest, beugte sich herunter und ließ sich die Nase streicheln:  
„Verschwendet nicht das Wasser Eures Körpers für so etwas, seid lieber froh, dass Ihr eure Erinnerung nicht mehr suchen müsst.“  
„Ich bin sehr froh, aber auch dann weinen die „Joor“ manchmal. Man nennt es Freudentränen.“  
„Das ist etwas, was ich noch genauer beobachten muss. Steigt auf meinen Hals, ich bringe Euch direkt nach Rifton, wir landen dort wo es niemanden stört und es kein Joor sieht.“  
„Ich darf wirklich erstmal nicht mehr mit Arthan sprechen, oder?“ Elsa kletterte etwas mühsam auf den Hals des alten Drachens, der daraufhin sofort abhob.  
„Es wäre nicht klug“ Paarthurnax verließ den Berg und flog sofort langsam tiefer, der Weg war ja für einen Drachen auch nicht sonderlich weit:  
„Wie würde er denken, wenn er alles schon vorher wüsste? Ich weiß es nicht, auch ein alter Dovah kann nicht in die Zukunft blicken. Aber was ist wenn der Dovahkiin Angst bekommt, weil er seine Aufgabe kennt? Wenn er denkt, er kann meinen Bruder nicht besiegen?“  
„Das wäre verheerend. Er muss den Mut und die Kraft dazu haben.“  
„So ist es. Deswegen haltet Euch lieber von ihm fern, solange, bis er mich sehen darf und ich mit ihm sprechen kann. Ihr habt aber auch genügend zu tun, Jun Od, wieso nehmt Ihr nicht diesen stummen Joor und erkundet mit ihm Keizaal.“  
„Tyr, er ist nicht stumm.“  
„Aber er ist einem kleinen Tinvaak auch eher abgeneigt, er wäre kein guter Gast auf meinem Berg“ Paarthurnax landete lachend hinter Rifton, und der Halle der Nachtigallen, auf einer freien Fläche.  
Sofort wollte ein wohl lebensmüder Wolf an ihm kauen, der wurde daraufhin zur schnellen Zwischenmahlzeit für den alten Drachen.  
„Aber Ihr könnt jederzeit wieder zu mir kommen, geht zum Kloster und sagt Arngeir, er solle mich rufen. Dann hole ich Euch ab und wir reden.“  
„Und ich kraule Eure Zunge wieder“ schmunzelte Elsa, rutschte vom Hals des Drachen runter, streichelte ihm über die Nase:  
„Sagt mir noch eines... was bedeutet Jun Od?“  
Paarthurnax schwieg, dann schien er zu lächeln und schlug wieder mit den Flügeln, erhob sich in den Himmel.  
„Herrscherin über den Schnee“ verkündete er und spie etwas Feuer aus, bevor er dann zurück zum Hals der Welt flog.  
Elsa sah ihm einige Momente nach, dann wandte sie sich Rifton zu und wollte zur Stadt gehen, erstarrte doch in diesem Moment voller Entsetzen.  
„Mein Rucksack ist noch im Kloster“ quietschte sie erschrocken auf und schüttelte dann nur seufzend den Kopf.


	61. Chapter 61

Elsa betrat die Zisterne über den neuen Geheimgang und sah sofort den Dieb ihrer derzeitigen Begierde.  
„Vipir“ schnurrte sie den recht unschuldigen Nord an, welcher gerade am Schreibtisch saß und daraufhin gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah:  
„Vipir der Flinke, der schnellste Läufer der Diebesgilde, ach, von ganz Himmelsrand.“ Sie stützte sich mit ihrem gesunden Arm, vor ihm, auf dem Schreibtisch ab und schnurrte fordernder.  
„Brynjolf erledigt gerade einen Auftrag... glaube ich... er ist sicher gleich zurück“ stotterte Vipir erschrocken.  
„Den brauche ich jetzt auch nicht, Ihr seid mir gerade viel wichtiger“ schnurrte die Tochter des Schnees und klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern.  
Die Zisterne hatte sich deutlich verändert, neben dem Trainingsplatz stand zum Beispiel eine recht große Statue von Nocturnal. Die Betten wurden ausgetauscht, sie sahen bequemer und sauberer aus und anscheinend hatte Karliah einen Platz nahe der Statue bekommen. Sicher wollte sie auch mal in der Gilde übernachten, aber gerade war sonst nur noch Rune in der Zisterne, der kochte, etwas was er sehr gut konnte.  
„Was wollt Ihr“ fragte Vipir, nun sehr besorgt.  
„Wisst Ihr“ schnurrte Elsa und wackelte dabei verführerisch mit ihrem Hintern:  
„Bis vor einer Stunde war ich noch im Kloster Hoch-Hrothgar, durch einen... Zauber... wurde ich hierher geschickt und dummerweise hat man nicht daran gedacht mir meinen Rucksack mitzugeben. All die wichtigen Sachen darin, auch meine Nachtigallenrüstung ist dabei... Sicher wird man den Rucksack Arthan mitgeben, und Ihr könntet ihn noch in Ivarstatt abfangen. Entweder das, oder er ist in Weißlauf, wo er auf Jenassa wartet. Er wird den Weg durch die Schlucht nehmen, um nach Weißlauf zu kommen. Würdet Ihr mir meinen Rucksack bitte holen?“ Elsa schnurrte wie ein ganzer Korb voller läufiger Katzendamen, Vipir wurde abwechselnd rot und weiß im Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß nicht...“  
„Ich kann Euch natürlich nicht bezahlen, denn ich besitze kein Geld. Aber Ihr könnt Arthan von mir aus ausrauben, er hat ein paar Septime dabei...“  
„Hast du dich mit ihm gestritten“ Brynjolf betrat die Zisterne und musste zusehen wie seine Geliebte gerade einen anderen Mann bezirzte:  
„Oder muss ich mir allgemein Sorgen machen?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“ sie lief gleich zu ihm und ließ sich sanft küssen:  
„Ich wurde von den Graubärten hierher gebracht, da ich erstmal keinen Kontakt zu Arthan haben darf. Ich darf ihm auch nichts schreiben, oder sagen lassen. Solange bis er bereit ist das zu erfahren, was ich Heute erfuhr. Das ist die Bedingung gewesen, dafür bekam ich aber auch all meine Erinnerungen zurück. Dummerweise dachte man nicht daran, dass mein Rucksack noch im Kloster ist, und da ist nicht nur meine Rüstung drin.“  
„Vipir, lauft nach Ivarstatt und beschafft den Rucksack, und lasst dem Drachenblut sein Geld. Am Ende werdet Ihr noch hierher zurück geschrien, weil er Euch erwischt hat“ befahl Brynjolf dem Dieb und schon machte dieser sich auf den Weg, Elsa wurde erneut geküsst:  
„Sollen wir dich vor Arthan verstecken?“  
„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde gleich schon einen Kurier nach Windhelm schicken und sobald Tyr hier ist, werde ich mit ihm nach Winterfeste aufbrechen. Ich habe mich nicht nur in der Akademie recht wohl gefühlt, ich möchte zudem auch sehen was die da aus dem Saarthal geholt haben.“  
„Dann solltest du Tyr vielleicht schreiben, dass er von Windhelm aus nicht die Kutsche nimmt... damit du noch etwas länger bei mir bleibst“ schmunzelte der Diebesgildenmeister und hätte Elsa am Liebsten sofort in sein Zimmer eingeladen, aber leider ging das gerade nicht.  
Auch als Anführer der Gilde hatte er Pflichten zu erfüllen, und Termine einzuhalten.  
„Ich kann ihm ja schreiben, dass ich ihn in drei Tagen hier erwarte“ schlug Elsa vor und sofort war Brynjolf begeistert von diesem Plan.  
„Komm in die zersplitterte Flasche, du bekommst einen frischen Met, während du den Brief an Tyr schreibst.“  
„Und vielleicht auch etwas zu essen“ Elsa schnurrte wieder und sofort hätte ihr Brynjolf am Liebsten ein Festmahl serviert, aber es gab nur eine Tomatensuppe, gekocht von Rune. Doch über die freute sie sich genauso und so sah man sie nur wenig später am Tisch sitzend und essend.  
„Dein Arm ist immer noch nicht verheilt“ fragte Brynjolf besorgt und tippte gegen ihre linke Schulter, woraufhin sie einen Laut des Schmerzens hören ließ:  
„Eindeutig nicht. Wenn ich Mercer dafür noch einmal töten könnte, würde ich es sofort tun.“  
„Ich habe ihm langsam sein Blut gefrieren lassen, sein Herz schlug sogar noch als ich ihm den Schlüssel abnahm. Er hat definitiv dafür gelitten, dass er mir das antat... lass es gut sein. Aber ja, ich bin mir langsam sicher, dass es nicht mehr richtig verheilen wird und ich die Schlinge sicherlich bis zu meinem Einzug in Sovngarde tragen werde. Selbst die Kräuter der Graubärte helfen nicht wirklich, aber sie haben auch nichts anderes als Ulfric oder die Heiler von Balgruuf.“  
„Ich habe natürlich schon von dem Angriff auf Weißlauf gehört, und auch, dass du dabei gewesen bist. Ulfric wurde verletzt?“  
„Es geht ihm besser als mir, es war nur ein Pfeil, und ich habe mich sehr gut als... Gehilfin des Heilers gemacht.“  
„Und auch das ist wichtig. Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist... und auch Ulfric nichts schwerwiegenderes. Denn ich möchte dich nicht trösten, es ist mir lieber, wenn du immer glücklich bist“ nickte Brynjolf und bekam dafür gleich einen süßen Tomatensuppen-Kuss.  
Maven betrat die zersplitterte Flasche, Elsa hob sofort eine Augenbraue, denn normalerweise trieb es diese mächtige Frau nicht so oft in den Rattenweg. Aber Brynjolf empfing sie sofort und redete mit ihr, sie schien zufrieden zu sein und lächelte sogar, legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Diebesgildenmeisters.  
Was sie genau besprachen, hörte Elsa nicht, aber es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich.  
Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, schrieb sie zwei Briefe, einmal an Tyr, er solle in drei Tagen zu ihr kommen, und zum anderen an die Akademie. Sie kündigte einen Besuch in einer Woche an und hoffte natürlich dieses Auge des Magnus noch sehen zu können. Mehr schrieb sie nicht, aber der Erzmagier konnte sich bestimmt schon denken, dass sie mehr mit ihm besprechen wollte.  
Beide Briefe gab sie dann Vex, die sie mit den Kurieren abschickte... Elsa seufzte leise auf, es war wohl langsam an der Zeit etwas Geld zu verdienen. Nun wo sie nicht mehr auf Arthan hoffen konnte, war es besser wenn sie sich selbst um eine eigene Einnahmequelle kümmerte. Am Besten etwas was sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten bewerkstelligen konnte... und etwas was nicht zu viel Arbeit machte.  
Maven und Brynjolf gingen zur Theke, nun hörte Elsa wie die Beiden über einige Aufträge sprachen.  
Aber das war es doch auch nicht, oder? Dafür müsste sie auch mindestens auf Tyr warten, alleine traute sie sich dann doch nicht... obwohl sie natürlich den Weg von Ivarstatt bis Rifton alleine geschafft hätte. Sie war ja nicht wehrlos, andererseits besaß sie aber auch die Aufmerksamkeit, und geschärften Sinne, eines Bogenschützen nicht.  
Und das war ihr Problem, sie wusste nicht ob derjenige, welcher gerade auf sie zu kam, Freund oder Feind war. Sie konnte auch nicht einen Banditen im Gebüsch ausmachen, sah ihn erst, wenn es vielleicht schon zu spät war.  
Und innerhalb von Rifton... sie wollte sich auch keinen schlechten Ruf verpassen, immerhin war sie die Tochter des Schnees. Irgendwann würde ihr guter Ruf, ihr noch zu Gute kommen.  
Elsa runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, beobachtete wie Maven Schwarz-Dorn gehen wollte, und bevor die Geliebte von Brynjolf noch wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte, trug Maven ein prächtiges Kleid und edle Stiefel. Das Kleid war pechschwarz, mit Spitze und aus weicher Baumwolle, die Stiefel zeigten sich ebenso schwarz und aus Leder.  
Elsa erstarrte, sie wusste zwar, dass sie es beherrschte... spätestens seit sie mit Paarthurnax sprach, aber das hatte sie dann doch nicht gewollt.  
Die ganze Gilde erstarrte ebenso wie die Tochter des Schnees, Maven sah an sich herunter und trat dann auf Elsa zu.  
„Normalerweise lasse ich mich ungern, ungefragt, verzaubern. Aber ich bin gerade gut gelaunt und deswegen frage ich nur... ist das Kleid jetzt dauerhaft?“  
„Ja... ja...“ stotterte Elsa, woraufhin ein voller Geldbeutel vor ihrer Nase landete und Maven zufrieden davon ging.  
Elsa legte seufzend ihren Kopf auf den Tisch, sie musste sich anstrengen, denn das hatte sie gerade nicht gewollt. Manchmal spielten ihre Kräfte dann doch noch mit ihr herum.  
„Das war aber gerade kein Eis, oder“ fragte Brynjolf und setzte sich zu ihr, sah in den Geldbeutel:  
„Zweihundert Septime, aber Maven hat auch gerade nicht mehr dabei gehabt.“  
„Es war Eis, ich kann mit meinen Kräften die vorhandene Kleidung umwandeln. Sie hat schon vorher Stiefel aus Leder getragen, die Spitze war auch aus Fäden ihrer vorhandenen Kleidung.“  
„Du kannst also damit nähen“ stellte Brynjolf fest.  
„Kann man so sagen. Ich habe mich auch Heute erst wieder daran erinnert, es war nicht gewollt.“  
„Auf jeden Fall hat es dir zweihundert Septime eingebracht... und du hast selbst frische Kleidung, bis Vipir mit deinem Rucksack zurück ist“ Brynjolf schmunzelte recht amüsiert und richtete dann Elsa sanft wieder auf:  
„Du machst dir Sorgen um deine Finanzen, ich erkenne diesen Blick sofort. Leute die so einen Gesichtsausdruck mit sich herum tragen, die raube ich normalerweise nicht aus... außer sie haben einen Gegenstand, den sie nicht brauchen, ich aber schon.“  
„Ich sollte Geld haben, wenn ich mich mit Tyr auf den Weg zur Akademie mache. Und wer weiß, ob ich nicht dort auch welches brauche“ gab Elsa zu:  
„Und es ist ja nicht nur das... wer weiß schon wo es danach für uns hin geht.“  
„Da hast du natürlich recht.... ich denke, wir können uns da was einfallen lassen. Doch erstmal, Maven hat mir auch gerade gesagt, dass dein Haus fertig ist.“ Er hielt Elsa einen Schlüssel unter die Nase und schon war diese auf den Beinen.  
„Auch eingerichtet“ fragte sie neugierig und verließ mit Brynjolf zusammen die Diebesgilde, durchquerte mit ihm Rifton.  
„Natürlich. Zwar keine Luxuseinrichtung, wie Ulfric sie dir wahrscheinlich verschaffen wird, aber sauber und gemütlich. Und ich glaube Maven hat auch einen Teppich herbei geschafft. Einfacher wäre es, sie wäre schon Jarl gewesen, aber ich weiß jetzt auch, dass Jarl Laila heute einen Brief von Ulfric erhalten hat.“  
„Und natürlich hat Maven das Geschenk von ihm bekommen?“  
„Ja, das hat sie tatsächlich und sie war begeistert. Seit dem spricht sie nur gut von Ulfric“ nickte Brynjolf und schloss das recht kleine Haus auf:  
„Das ist das Honigheim. Es ist nicht sehr groß, aber größer als das Brisenheim. Es hat einen Keller und eine Terrasse, mit einem schönen Ausblick auf den See. Das perfekte Haus für dich.“  
„Du hörst dich an, als würdest du es mir verkaufen wollen... also hat es einen Haken...“ Sie betraten das Honigheim und sofort sah Elsa den Haken, die Haustür führte sie in die Küche, und gleich daneben befand sich das offene Schlafzimmer.  
„Nein“ ächzte sie und sah sich das große Bett entsetzt an:  
„Der Schlafbereich direkt neben der Küche, wo vielleicht meine Gäste beim Frühstück sitzen wollen?“  
„Den Nord macht so etwas nichts aus, und das hier ist ein Haus der Nord“ nickte Brynjolf ernst, woraufhin Elsa in den Keller ging. Brynjolf folgte ihr erst nicht, dann aber kam Eis hoch und packte das Bett ein, trug es die Treppe runter, der jungen Frau hinterher.  
Nun folgte der Dieb ihr doch, sah zu wie Elsa einen Raum im Keller als ihr Schlafzimmer einrichtete.  
„Wo ist der Verzauberer, welcher eigentlich hier stand“ fragte er neugierig, Elsa zeigte auf einen anderen Raum und Brynjolf fand das Objekt dort:  
„Hier ist eigentlich das Zimmer für Tyr, oder einen Gast...“  
„Der Verzauberer ist unnötig, wenn er raus ist, kann Tyr da einziehen... ah wunderbar, ein Bad.“ Elsa fand den, für sie wichtigsten, Raum und ließ gleich einmal das Wasser einlaufen.  
„Du möchtest baden“ fragte Brynjolf neugierig und erhielt ein verführerisches Lächeln als Antwort dafür.  
„Wir wollen baden“ erklärte sie dann grinsend:  
„Immerhin muss das Honigheim ja entsprechend eingeweiht werden, oder? Doch jetzt lass mich erstmal die Terrasse sehen.“


	62. Chapter 62

Elsa befand sich auf der Terrasse des Honigheimes und pflanzte gerade Lavendel an, als sie ein leises Geräusch hörte. Es war als würde jemand die Haustür öffnen, die sowieso nie verschlossen war, aber eigentlich erwartete sie noch nicht einmal Brynjolf. Der kam sowieso meist erst Abends, dann wenn es in der Gilde nichts mehr zu tun gab und er bei Elsa noch ein paar schöne Stunden verbringen wollte...  
Das Honigheim war wundervoll, es war nicht so groß wie das Hjerim, aber allein der Ausblick über den See am Morgen... sie hielt inne und lauschte... die Pflanzenkübel gab es in der Einrichtung mit dabei und sie war sicher nicht gegen ein wenig Gartenarbeit. Besonders Lavendel und Tollkirsche mochte sie gerne, der Lavendel duftete wunderbar und die Tollkirsche hatte ganz zarte, purpurne Blüten.  
Und tatsächlich hatte ihr auch Vipir den Rucksack schnell gebracht, darin befand sich ein Brief von Arthan, worin er ihr viel Glück wünschte. Er hatte wohl schon damit gerechnet, dass sie den Rucksack holen ließ.  
Elsa trug ihre Nachtigallenrüstung unter dem Kleid, zog dieses noch aus und ging dann in die Hocke, öffnete so die Tür zum neuen Esszimmer lautlos. Schnell zog sie noch die Kapuze über, löste den Arm aus der Schlinge, und verbarg sich dann hinter dem Esstisch. Der stammte aus Mavens Haus, welches außerhalb von Rifton lag... dafür hatte ihr Elsa zehn weitere Kleider „umgenäht.“  
„Wenn ihr sie nicht findet, dann warten wir hier auf sie und töten sie bei ihrer Rückkehr“ erklärte eine scharfe Stimme und dann entdeckte Elsa die Stiefel eines Thalmors, unten im Keller hörte sie es rumpeln.  
Lautlos tauchte sie hinter dem Hochelf auf und packte ihn dann blitzschnell am Hals, hielt ihm ihre Hand vor die Augen, Eisblitze zuckten zwischen ihren Fingern auf.  
„Sie sollen hochkommen“ zischelte sie in sein Ohr:  
„Sofort. Oder ich schicke dir dieses Eis, durch deine spitzen Ohren, direkt in dein Fischhirn.“  
„Kommt hoch“ presste der Thalmor entsetzt hervor und schon kamen seine drei Kumpanen die Treppe hoch, blieben wie erstarrt stehen als sie sahen was da gerade geschah.  
„Und nun Waffen wegwerfen“ zischelte Elsa, sie konnte es nicht fassen, Thalmor waren in ihr Heim gekommen, um sie zu töten:  
„Entweder das oder ich zeige euch allen wie schmerzhaft man durch Kälte sterben kann.“  
„Waffen wegwerfen“ presste der Hochelf hervor, seine Leute zögerten:  
„Macht schon.“  
„Die Treppe runter werfen“ fügte Elsa hinzu, nun warfen die Drei ihre Waffen die Treppe runter, in den Keller. Die Tochter des Schnees wagte nicht auch nur einmal durchzuatmen, auch wenn ihre Schulter schmerzte und der Thalmor nicht gerade leicht zu halten war.  
„Die Dolche auch“ zischte Elsa und die Dolche wurden hervor geholt, flogen den Waffen hinterher:  
„Hey du, nimm ihm seine Waffen ab, alle!“ Sie fixierte einen Thalmor mit Blicken, der daraufhin ihrer Geisel alles abnahm und es auch in den Keller warf.  
„Und jetzt dreht ihr euch um, legt eure Hände über Kreuz auf euren Rücken“ zischte sie, auch das machten die Thalmor und nur einige Momente später waren sie mit eisigen, steinharten Handschellen gefesselt. Elsa achtete dabei auch darauf, dass sie keinen Zauber mehr wirken konnten, ihrer Geisel legte sie dann ebenfalls eine Eisfessel an.  
„Ihr kommt also in mein Haus, um mich zu töten“ sie nahm die Kapuze ab und legte den Arm wieder in die Schlinge, was für eine Erleichterung:  
„Dummerweise habe ich geschworen, jeden von euch zu töten, sollte er mir unter die Augen kommen. Und das wird auch Heute noch passieren, doch weil ihr so frech wart mich hier zu besuchen, gibt es noch ein bisschen was extra. Gehen wir.“  
Sie formte einen Knüppel aus Eis und trieb damit die Thalmor aus ihrem Haus, so das es alle sahen und es dauerte nicht lange, sie brauchten nicht einmal den Marktplatz zu erreichen, da waren sie schon das Ereignis des Tages. Fast alle Bewohner von Rifton, selbst auch die Wachen, kamen an und sahen sich das an.  
„Das hier sind Killer der Thalmor, die mich gerade im Honigheim besuchten“ verkündete Elsa laut, zum Glück war Rifton eine Stadt der Sturmmäntel und entsprechend wenig Begeisterung herrschte daraufhin:  
„Wie kann es sein, dass sie überhaupt zum Tor rein kamen?“  
„Sie trugen andere Kleidung und gaben sich als Händler aus“ meldete eine Wache, woraufhin Eis aufzuckte und die Thalmor sich im nächsten Moment nackt präsentierten, außerdem schrien sie vor Schmerzen auf. Einer der Vier fing sogar an zu wimmern, und dabei blutete er noch nicht einmal... einige Nord ließen es sich daraufhin nicht nehmen, den „Milchtrinker“ zu bespucken.  
Ein richtiger Nord, ein ehrenvoller Krieger, wimmerte nie. Selbst wenn ihm die Gedärme schon aus dem Bauch heraus hingen, bat er die Götter lieber um noch mehr Kraft um mindestens einen der Feinde noch nach Oblivion schicken zu dürfen... bevor er dann selbst ehrenvoll in Sovngarde einging.  
Das galt für die Männer genauso wie für die Frauen, ein Grund wieso bei den Sturmmänteln so viele Frauen waren und bei den Kaiserlichen keine einzige.  
Was machte Elsa nun mit den Vieren, zur Jarl bringen?  
Nein, das konnte sie nicht tun, die Jarl war dumm wie Brot und ließ sich vielleicht überreden... Maven war „noch“ auf der Seite der Kaiserlichen.  
„Rattenweg“ bestimmte sie und trieb die Thalmor über den Marktplatz hinweg zum „öffentlichen“ Eingang in den Rattenweg. Dort drinnen durften sie erstmal als Schutzschilde für zwei Banditen herhalten, die sich da drin eingenistet hatten, Elsa ließ sie erst ein paar Schläge und Pfeile einstecken, tötete dann die Banditen.  
Und weiter ging es, der Milchtrinker weinte nun, wurde von seinen nackten, ebenfalls verletzten Kollegen elendig beschimpft. Und auch Elsa wurde beschimpft, das störte sie aber gerade nicht, auch nicht der Skeever, der erstmal den Anführer ankaute und dann von ihr getötet wurde.  
Blutend, nackt und dreckig erreichten die vier Geiseln, angetrieben von Elsa, die zersplitterte Flasche.  
„Was ist passiert“ wollte Brynjolf sofort wissen.  
„Diese vier Thalmor haben mich eben im Honigheim besucht“ beklagte sich Elsa:  
„Es sind Killer, die auf mich angesetzt wurden.“  
Und schon wurden die Dolche gezückt, aber Brynjolf hielt seine Leute entschieden auf.  
„Wieso bringst du sie hierher“ fragte er, etwas entsetzt.  
„Was soll ich sonst mit ihnen tun? Zur Jarl bringen? Die lässt sich doch überreden und lädt sie am Ende noch zum Essen ein. Und zu Maven? Solange sie nicht sicher auf Ulfrics Seite ist, traue ich ihr nur einen guten Geschmack in Kleidung, Antiquitäten und Möbeln...“ Elsa erstarrte als sie Maven Schwarz-Dorn aus der Zisterne kommen sah und sie hatte eindeutig den letzten Satz mit angehört:  
„...zu...“  
„Das ist doch schon einmal ein Anfang, oder“ zum Glück war Maven immer noch gut gelaunt und trug auch gerade eines der neuen Kleider:  
„Thalmor?“  
„Killer, sie kamen ins Honigheim und wollten mich töten“ klagte Elsa sofort und die Diebe holten ihre Dolche wieder hervor.  
„Ich bin derzeit noch am Überlegen, ob mir die Gunst von Botschafterin Elenwen wichtiger ist, als die Gunst von Ulfric Sturmmantel. Aber die Gunst der Tochter des Schnees scheint mir auch zukünftig ein wichtiger Teil meiner Macht in Himmelsrand zu sein. Und das nicht nur, weil sie meinen guten Geschmack zu schätzen weiß.“  
„Ihr solltet auch wissen, dass ich alles dafür tun werde das Ulfric Großkönig wird“ fügte Elsa hinzu, das war ihr Trumpf, der beste und letzte, den sie ausspielen konnte. Maven hob leicht erstaunt die Augenbraue, sie wusste um die Fähigkeiten von Elsa und wenn diese sich etwas vornahm...  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Ulfric noch einmal schreiben“ bestimmte sie und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Zisterne zurück:  
„Am Besten sofort.“ Sie ging, Elsa atmete tief durch.  
„Und was machen wir nun mit diesen vier... nackten, hässlichen Kinder eines Fleisch- Atronarchen“ seufzte Brynjolf, woraufhin er wütend von den Thalmor beschimpft wurde.  
Eindeutig war ein Fleisch- Atronarch nichts sonderlich hübsches.  
„Ich könnte sie töten, aber dafür müsste ich ihre Fesseln lösen und ich glaube, sie können zaubern“ erklärte Elsa:  
„Sterben müssen sie auf jeden Fall, aber ich möchte mich auch nicht mit Vieren auf einmal anlegen... Dreien, der da ist schon am Ende.“  
Sie würde nicht einmal eine gefesselte Ratte töten, ohne sie vorher zu befreien. Die anwesenden Nord, auch Brynjolf, nickten sofort anerkennend.  
„Bringen wir sie in den hinteren Bereich des Rattenwegs, erstmal“ Heuler und ein paar Diebe packten die Vier und schafften sie durch eine Tür, welche Elsa noch nie durchquerte. Nun aber folgte sie dem Trupp und betrat einen Abwasserbereich, der weit verzweigt zu sein schien.  
Es gab auch einige „Zellen“ dort wurden die Vier in eine zusammengepfercht und erstmal eingesperrt.  
„Es war richtig sie hierher zu bringen“ nickte Brynjolf ernst:  
„Und es tut mir leid, dass sie dich aufsuchten.“  
„Sie hatten sich als Händler verkleidet, und nicht nur deswegen trifft dich keine Schuld. Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass sie mich hier besuchen... zum Glück trifft Tyr bald ein.“  
Ulfric hatte ihr zurück geschrieben, dass er Tyr rechtzeitig los schickte, deswegen erwartete sie ihn eigentlich auch noch an diesem Tag.  
„So ist es, und wahrscheinlich bist du auch sicherer, wenn du mit ihm auf Reisen bist. Auch wenn ich dich lieber hier hätte...“  
„Was sind denn das für Herren“ Karliah kam dazu und musterte die gefesselten Thalmor neugierig.  
„Killer, sie kamen ins Honigheim und wollten mich töten. Wäre ich nicht auf der Terrasse gewesen, sondern in meinem Bett...“  
„Wieso tragt Ihr die Rüstung“ hakte Karliah, weiter neugierig, nach.  
„Weil damit mein Arm stabiler ist“ gab Elsa zu und das genügte der Nachtigall auch.  
„Wir sollten sie töten“ meldete sich Rune und wedelte entschieden mit seinem Dolch:  
„Sie haben es verdient und sollten sowieso nichts ihren Kameraden mehr erzählen können.“  
„Ihr werdet alle dafür sterben“ verkündete nun der Anführer der Killerbande:  
„Die Thalmor sind...“  
Er kam nicht weiter, Elsa hatte ihm den Mund mit Eis zu gezaubert.  
„Diebe sind keine Mörder“ erklärte Brynjolf:  
„Als Nord... und als jemand der dich über alles liebt, Elsa, würde ich sie sofort umbringen. Aber als Dieb, als Anführer dieser Gilde, kann ich so etwas nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Und ich kann es meinen Leuten auch nicht befehlen.“  
„Aber ich kann sie töten“ verkündete Karliah ernst:  
„Zusammen mit Elsa. Die Nachtigallen unterstehen nicht nur nicht dem Diebesgildenmeister, sondern sind auch derweil Assassinen. Jedenfalls dann, wenn Nocturnal es wünscht. Genau wie Elsa Mercer töten durfte, so darf ich diese Herren ebenfalls nach Oblivion schicken. Aber Ihr Brynjolf, Ihr habt recht und solltet gehen, nehmt Eure Diebe mit, wir erledigen das hier alleine.“  
Brynjolf zögerte, Elsa nickte ihm zu und daraufhin trieb er seine Leute zurück in die Zisterne, schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Wirklich Assassinen“ staunte die Tochter des Schnees.  
„Ja tatsächlich, und Brynjolf weiß dies auch. Aber er ist der Diebesgildenmeister, er muss dieser Pflicht als erstes nachgehen. Und Diebe töten nun mal nicht. Wie machen wir es nun?“  
„Ich muss erst ihre Fesseln lösen“ erklärte Elsa ernst:  
„Ich kann sie nicht töten, wenn sie wehrlos sind.“  
„Aber wir geben ihnen keine Waffen, oder?“  
„Nein, sie können wahrscheinlich alle zaubern und sich damit wehren... und diese winselnde Ratte dort, dem breche ich die Beine und wir überlassen ihn dem Dreck hier. Er ist sowieso schon so gut wie tot, nachdem er drei Pfeile von ein paar Banditen eingefangen hat. Brynjolf sollte seinen Rattenweg einmal etwas sauberer halten.“  
Karliah nickte zustimmend und nur wenig später waren dumpfe Schmerzensschreie bis in die Zisterne zu hören. Dort empfing Brynjolf gerade Tyr, der nicht nur seine Sachen mitbrachte, sondern auch ein paar Geschenke für Elsa.  
Und einen Brief, von Ulfric, für den Diebesgildenmeister.  
„Thalmor-Killer“ erklärte Brynjolf nur:  
„Sie haben Elsa in ihrem neuen Haus besucht, sie hat Glück gehabt und konnte sie alleine überwältigen. Trotzdem sind wir froh, dass Ihr jetzt hier seid.“  
Tyr knurrte ungehalten, Brynjolf öffnete den Brief und las ihn nachdenklich... Ulfric brauchte seine Hilfe und bot ihm dafür nicht nur Geld.  
„Ich habe schon Etienne in Weißlauf verloren“ murmelte der Diebesgildenmeister ernst, steckte den Brief dann schnell ein, als Elsa und Karliah zurückkehrten und erstere erstmal Tyr herzlich begrüßte.  
Der große, stille Krieger sagte auch nichts dazu, er nahm sie einfach in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.  
Wie ein großer Bruder seine kleine Schwester und das war es wohl, was ihre Beziehung am Besten beschrieb. Elsa hatte in Himmelsrand vielleicht ihre richtige Schwester verloren, aber dafür Arthan und Tyr als Brüder gewonnen.  
„Wir brechen Morgen früh gleich nach Winterfeste auf“ bestimmte Elsa dann und packte ihre Geschenke aus, ein neues, warmes Kleid und Stiefel, die innen mit Kuhfell gefüttert waren. Die Kühe in Himmelsrand hatten langes, weiches Fell, dieses benutzte man oft für Kleidung und Ulfric schien zu ahnen, dass Elsa sich in Winterfeste kalte Füße holen konnte. Sie hatte ihm ja auch geschrieben, dass sie erstmal dorthin zurück wollte.  
„Hat der Angriff dich jetzt verschreckt“ fragte Brynjolf besorgt.  
„Nein“ sie küsste ihn sanft:  
„Aber du hast ja selbst gerade gesagt, dass ich unterwegs, mit Tyr, erstmal sicherer bin.“  
„Das ist wahr...“ Brynjolf holte ernst den Brief wieder hervor, sofort nahm ihn Elsa sich und las ihn durch.  
„Du wirst das doch hoffentlich nicht alleine machen, oder“ fragte sie besorgt:  
„Nicht, dass du wie Etienne verschwindest.“ Es ging um eine uralte Nordkrone, die Zackenkrone, Tullius hatte sie Ulfric förmlich vor der Nase weggeschnappt und wie es aussah, trugen viele Großkönige dieses Objekt. Es gab noch alte Lieder und Verse darüber, deswegen wollte Ulfric sie bei Bedarf tragen.  
Und auch Elsa hielt das für eine gute Idee, es würde die Moral vieler seiner Leute stärken.  
„Ich kann auch keinen meiner Leute schicken.“  
Karliah holte sich den Brief neugierig und las ihn ebenfalls.  
„Ich will die Hälfte des Lohnes, jedenfalls von dem, der aus Geld besteht“ verkündete sie, Brynjolf überlegte nur kurz, dann nickte er zustimmend und Karliah verschwand im Nichts. Elsa wirkte daraufhin sehr besorgt, diese Zackenkrone befand sich wohl im Schloss Elend, der Kommandozentrale von Tullius... mitten in Einsamkeit.  
Doch wahrscheinlich war Karliah auch die Einzige, die es schaffte.  
„Und mit was reist ihr“ fragte Brynjolf seine Geliebte, und deren Beschützer, neugierig:  
„Habt Ihr Arendal mitgebracht, Tyr?“  
Der Krieger nickte zustimmend, aber Elsa runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Wir nehmen Arendal mit“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Aber wir reisen mit der Kutsche. Ich will mich nicht zu sehr auf Tyr verlassen, und mit dem verletzten Arm auch nicht mehr zu sehr auf meine Fähigkeiten. Und der Weg von Rifton nach Winterfeste ist sehr lang... zu lang.“


	63. Chapter 63

„Ich werde das Honigheim vermissen, es ist so klein und gemütlich. Und zum Glück ist das Schlafzimmer jetzt unten“ Elsa versuchte einmal wieder ihre Kleidung, und sämtliche restliche Habe, in ihren Rucksack zu bekommen:  
„Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, werde ich es einmal mit dem Angeln versuchen... ohne eisige Hilfe.“  
„Die Fische wird es freuen“ schmunzelte Brynjolf und nahm ihr dann den Rucksack ab:  
„Du musst nicht all das mitnehmen, lass doch ein paar Sachen hier. Besonders dieses Buch.“  
„Lass mir das Buch“ schnappte Elsa und wollte es ihm abnehmen, aber er hielt es so hoch, dass sie nicht daran kam:  
„Brynjolf!“ Sie quietschte, er lachte, sie hüpfte und er ging damit von ihr weg und hielt das Buch weiter hoch.  
Solange bis Tyr kam und ihm das Buch abnahm, es in den eigenen Rucksack steckte.  
„Ha“ Elsa streckte ihrem Geliebten frech die Zunge raus, das konnte er aber nicht auch nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen. Brynjolf schnappte sich Elsa und trug sie in den Keller runter, um sie dort ordentlich um den Verstand zu küssen.  
„Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns trennen, tut es mir unsagbar im Herzen weh“ flüsterte er leise, gegen ihre Lippen, woraufhin sie ihn erneut küsste:  
„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich begleiten.“  
„Du hast hier eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe und ich glaube, mir würde es gar nicht so gut gefallen, wenn du immer bei mir wärst. Aber das gilt auch für Ulfric.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich freue mich immer so sehr, einen von euch zu besuchen und dann...“ Elsa küsste ihn wieder:  
„Ich möchte mir dieses Gefühl einfach solange wie möglich bewahren. Irgendwann werde ich wöchentlich zwischen Rifton und Windhelm pendeln, dann gibt es vielleicht eine gewisse Routine... aber die kann genauso schön sein wie das hier.“  
„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Trotzdem, manchmal ist dieses Vermissen schon sehr hart. Ich liebe dich eben, Elsa“ und schon wurde die junge Frau knallrot und ließ sich innig küssen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“ schnurrte sie den Dieb an:  
„Vielleicht reisen wir wirklich einmal zusammen, nach Markarth zum Beispiel. Oder Falkenring, da möchte ja Tyr nicht hin.“  
„Fertig“ tönte es in diesem Moment von Oben, Brynjolf aber küsste Elsa lieber noch einmal.  
„Schreib mir aus Winterfeste“ flüsterte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn:  
„Ich erfahre gern alles, was du dort erlebst... und vielleicht siehst du ja ein paar... Wertgegenstände. Dann kann ich dich besuchen und diese Dinge... persönlich abholen.“  
„Brynjolf“ beschwerte Elsa sich sofort und lachte dann laut auf:  
„Ich werde mich umsehen, versprochen. Aber nur bei Leuten, die ich nicht mag. Und nicht in der Akademie, am Ende geht es dir noch wie Enthir, den sie gleich da behalten haben.“  
„Du solltest mit ihm sprechen, wenn du dich stark genug fühlst seinem Charme zu entkommen.“  
„Das werde ich sicherlich, denn ich glaube ich schaffe einen dritten Geliebten nicht“ sie lachte fröhlich auf und floh dann, vor Brynjolf, wieder rauf zu Tyr. Der hatte aber nur einen Rucksack fertig, und der war so voll, dass die Sachen oben heraus quollen. Aber diese hatte er auch mit Lederbändern befestigt, es würde also nichts heraus fallen.  
„Habt Ihr jetzt meine Sachen dort mit hinein gesteckt“ fragte sie besorgt, woraufhin Tyr auf die Nachtigallenrüstung zeigte, die sollte sie wohl anziehen:  
„Wahrscheinlich hab Ihr gar nicht so unrecht, ich werde sie unter dem Kleid und dem Mantel tragen. Und einen Rucksack, mit dem Arm, möchte ich auch nicht unbedingt tragen.“  
Elsa nahm die Rüstung und ging kurz runter in den Keller, um sich dort umzuziehen.  
„Ihr passt mir gut auf Elsa auf“ nickte Brynjolf dem großen Krieger zu und versorgte ihn mit zwei weiteren Rubinen:  
„Ich habe ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, bei der Sache in Winterfeste, und diesem Auge von Magnus... es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass in der Akademie etwas explodiert und irgendjemand im hohen Bogen ins Geistermeer geschossen wird. Und ich will nicht, dass Elsa die Nächste ist, der so etwas passiert.“  
Die junge Frau kam hoch und sah sich noch einmal kurz um, dann löschte sie das Feuer mit einem kurzem, eisigen Wind.  
„Lass dich noch einmal von einem der Heiler in der Akademie ansehen“ bat Brynjolf sie und gab ihr noch einen Kuss zum Abschied:  
„Vielleicht haben die etwas für deinen Arm.“  
„Ich werde daran denken“ versprach sie und küsste ihn auch noch mal:  
„Und du passt auch auf dich auf, ich möchte keinen neuen Diebesgildenmeister sehen, wenn ich hierher zurückkehre.“  
„Und ich möchte dich nicht enttäuschen“ schmunzelte Brynjolf und wurde dann wieder sehr ernst, hoffentlich irrte er sich mit seinem Bauchgefühl und in der Akademie explodierten höchstens ein paar Blümchen.

„Was ist denn hier los“ Elsa sprang von der Kutsche, noch bevor diese anhielt, und lief durch Winterfeste, hin zum Aufgang zur Brücke... die nicht mehr wirklich existierte.  
Das hatte sie schon von Weitem gesehen, jedenfalls soweit es der anhaltende Schneesturm zuließ und nicht nur das man die Brücke definitiv nicht mehr passieren konnte... da waren etliche Teile herunter gefallen, und ein gigantischer, grüner Energiewirbel versperrte den Weg zum Eingang in die Akademie.  
Und sämtliche Zauberer, außer Savos Aren und Ancano, befanden sich in Winterfeste. Sie schienen gerade zu besprechen, was sie tun sollten.  
„Was ist passiert“ fragte Elsa entsetzt und empfing gleich einige sehr erleichterte Blicke. Entweder man hatte sie erwartet, da sie ja Savos schrieb wann sie eintraf, oder man überlegte ob man ihre Hilfe gebrauchen konnte.  
„Das hat Ancano getan“ erzählte Tolfdir:  
„Vor zwei Stunden ungefähr, er hat den Erzmagier getötet und die Brücke zerstört. Das letzte was wir sahen, war, dass er sich mit dem Auge von Magnus magisch verband.“  
„Das ist eine Katastrophe, oder“ quietschte Elsa entsetzt.  
„Nicht ganz, wir haben das hier“ Tolfdir bekam einen großen Stab, einen Zauberstab, an dessen Spitze ein magischer Stein funkelte:  
„Das ist der Stab von Magnus, mit dem kann man das Auge deaktivieren... und wahrscheinlich auch diesen Wirbel entfernen. Aber wir haben zwei Probleme, sonst wären wir das schon längst angegangen...“  
„Die Brücke“ mutmaßte Elsa.  
„Ja, und wer von uns das machen soll, will. Ancano muss abgetrennt werden, gleichzeitig mit dem Stab auf das Auge gezielt...“  
„Tyr und ich machen das.“  
„Tyr“ Tolfdir sah etwas entsetzt auf den großen Krieger.  
„Tyr wird Ancano töten, endgültig. Ich bin diese verdammten Thalmor satt, allesamt. Und ich werde das Auge deaktivieren. Tyr ist zur Hälfte Altmer, er wird schon nichts falsch machen.“  
Tyr wurde erstaunt angesehen, woraufhin er sich recht sarkastisch bedankte.  
„Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg ist immer, sich selbst so zu lieben wie man ist“ nickte Elsa schmunzelnd und nahm dann den Stab von Magnus:  
„Wenn wir zurück sind, dann unterhalten wir uns einmal sehr ernst über so etwas hier... und sollten wir nicht lebendig zurückkehren... schreibt bitte an Ulfric Sturmmantel und Brynjolf, dem Meister der Diebesgilde... Ich hoffe Savos ist ehrenvoll gestorben.“  
Tolfdir nickte zustimmend und belegte Elsa noch mit einem Schutzzauber, dann nahm er den Rucksack von Tyr in Verwahrung.  
„Der Schutzzauber hält nicht viel ab und ist auch in ein paar Minuten wieder weg, aber es ist wenigstens etwas.“  
„Danke.“  
„Mögen die Götter euch segnen“ nickten die Magier alle und dann machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg zur Brücke hoch, blieben dort vor einem tiefen Abgrund stehen.  
„Ich werde das hier reparieren“ bestimmte Elsa und schuf eine Brücke aus festem Eis:  
„Wenn hier nicht gerade tropische Hitze ausbricht, wird das für immer halten. Mittlerweile kann ich es besser kontrollieren und bin mir auch sehr sicher.“ Sie gingen über die Brücke, hin zu dem magischen Wirbel, Elsa zielte mit dem Stab des Magnus darauf und... es passierte nichts.  
Sie versuchte es zwei, dreimal, es passierte weiterhin nichts.  
„Wie funktioniert das Ding“ ächzte sie, woraufhin Tyr ihr den Stab abnahm und selbst auf den Wirbel zielte, und diesmal funktionierte es sogar.  
„Dann müssen wir uns umentscheiden, Ihr werdet auf das Auge des Magnus zielen und ich Ancano nach Oblivion schicken.“  
„Arm“ brummte Tyr und öffnete das Tor, welches nicht einmal abgeschlossen war.  
„Ich kann diesen Hund auch mit nur einem Arm töten“ klagte die Tochter des Schnees sofort, Tyr zupfte an ihrem Kleid, woraufhin sie dieses, und den Mantel, auszog. Dann half er ihr noch die Schlinge fester zu ziehen und die Kapuze anzulegen.  
„Ich habe schon ein wenig Angst“ murmelte sie leise und wurde besorgt angesehen:  
„Wer weiß wie mächtig dieses Auge ist.“  
„Keine Sorge“ nickte ihr Tyr zu und sie überquerten den Hof, vor der Tür zum Hauptgebäude lag die Leiche von Savos Aren.  
„Er war so nett gewesen, so verständnisvoll“ murmelte sie leise und überlegte kurz, dann schuf sie schnell einen einfachen Sarg aus Eis und Tyr legte den Körper hinein:  
„Gehen wir und erledigen diesen... Sohn eines Fleisch-Atronarchs.“  
Tyr hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und sie öffneten die Tür zum Gebäude, sahen dort schon, durch die vergitterte Tür zum Saal, was geschehen war.  
Das Auge des Magnus war ungefähr so groß wie Arendal und schwebte über der Mitte des Saals, leuchtete und drehte sich, schien sich immer wieder zu öffnen, während Ancano Energie davon... abzusaugen schien.  
Oder saugte das Auge von ihm alles ab?  
„Egal was da gerade passiert, wir trennen ihn davon ab“ bestimmte Elsa ernst:  
„Zielt auf das Auge, und egal was passiert, Ihr dürft nicht damit aufhören, bis es sich beruhigt. Tolfdir sagte, wir müssen es deaktivieren.“  
Tyr nickte zustimmend, Elsa trat daraufhin an Ancano ran, der bemerkte sie auch gleich und schoss mit der anderen, freien Hand, einen Feuerzauber auf sie ab. Reden konnte er wohl nicht mehr, Elsa schuf schnell eine Eiswand und schützte sich so vor dem Feuer.  
Sie lernte immer mehr dazu, übte auch mit einigen Leuten aus der Gilde die Abwehr von Feuer... und nun profitierte sie davon.  
„Das ist doch lächerlich, los stirb!“  
Sie schoss Eis auf den Thalmor ab, aber dieser hatte so etwas wie einen Schutzschild, das Eis prallte von ihm ab und traf Elsa mit voller Kraft. Das riss sie von den Füßen und schleuderte sie gegen eine Säule. Tyr wollte zu ihr, aber sie wehrte ihn entschieden ab, schüttelte sich etwas mühsam.  
„Macht weiter, er steht unter dem Schutz des Auges... ich versuche etwas anderes...“  
Sie rappelte sich auf, ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie schwankte etwas, aber das durfte sie gerade nicht abhalten.  
„Dann stirbst du eben gleich“ bestimmte sie und schuf eine Eismauer zwischen Ancano und dem Auge, was diesen tatsächlich erstmal von dem Auge trennte. Aber anstatt das er verwirrt war, griff er sofort Elsa an und während sie diesen Angriff abwehrte, verband er sich wieder mit dem Auge.  
„Verflucht“ schimpfte sie und schuf die Eismauer zwischen Ancano und dem Auge, hüllte es vollständig ein und Tyr mit ihm, dieser musste das Auge weiter deaktivieren.  
„Verdammte Hure“ donnerte Ancano, seine Stimme klang nicht mehr menschlich, aber nun war er auch nicht mehr mit dem Auge verbunden. Elsa wehrte alle Zauber ab, dann feuerte sie eisige Speere auf ihn ab. Erst konnte er noch ausweichen, zwei abwehren, der letzte aber spießte ihn durch die Brust hindurch auf und nagelte ihn an einer Wand fest.  
Aber er lebte noch, er schrie und zappelte, seine Augen leuchteten in einem gefährlichen Blau... dem gleichen, welches das Auge ausstrahlte.  
„Deaktiviert das Auge“ brüllte Elsa und ließ das Blut in Ancano gefrieren, doch es tötete ihn immer noch nicht... das Auge hielt ihn noch am Leben...  
In ihrer Verzweiflung trennte sie Ancano die Hände ab, ließ ihn dann zappelnd hängen und entfernte die Eismauer.  
„Es geht einfach nicht, es ist zu stark“ schimpfte Tyr, schwitzend und immer erschöpfter, den Stab weiterhin auf das Auge haltend.  
„Lasst mich Euch helfen, zusammen schaffen wir das“ Elsa befreite ihren Arm aus der Schlinge und legte beide Hände auf den Stab, konzentrierte sich darauf.  
„Magnus, bitte“ flüsterte sie leise:  
„Dein Auge gehört einfach nicht hierher.“  
Dünnes Eis umhüllte erst sie, dann Tyr und dann den Stab. Der Strahl, welcher den Stab verließ, wurde stärker.  
Und dann knallte es, so laut das Elsa das Trommelfell vibrierte und im nächsten Moment wurden sie Beide vom Auge weg geschleudert. Erneut flog sie gegen eine der Säulen, sofort sehnte sie sich nach einem heißen Bad... für ihren schmerzenden Rücken.  
„Uh“ stöhnte sie auf und schüttelte sich, sah dann als erstes zu Tyr, der etwas benommen wirkte. Aber wenigstens war er okay... hoffte sie jedenfalls.  
Dann sah sie zum Auge, es war still geworden, es drehte sich nicht mehr und schwebte nur noch über der Mitte des Saals.  
Und dann wurde plötzlich alles anders, der Saal hüllte sich in ein blaues Licht und ein Mann, in einer merkwürdigen, gelben Robe erschien vor ihr.  
Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute sie dem Mann und ließ sich hoch helfen.  
„Seid gegrüßt, Tochter des Schnees“ begrüßte der Mann, wohl ein Magier, sie, dann ging er zu Tyr und half ihm ebenfalls:  
„Tyr. Schön Euch wieder zu sehen.“  
„Nerien“ brummte der Krieger begrüßend, sofort fielen von Elsa alle Sorgen und Zweifel ab, Tyr vertraute sie bedingungslos und der griff diesen Magier nicht gleich an. Sie kannten und mochten sich...  
Und dieser Mann schien zudem auch ein Hochelf zu sein... Elsa sah gleich einmal zu Ancano, der noch an der Wand hing und zum Glück endgültig tot war.  
„Wir müssen euch danken, euch Beiden“ erklärte Nerien ruhig und nun kamen auch die anderen Mitglieder der Akademie langsam in den Saal:  
„Ihr habt die Bedrohung durch das Auge des Magnus gebannt, es deaktiviert und diesen... Hund... da seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt.“ Nerien konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, er war also auch kein Freund der Thalmor. Elsa konnte dies förmlich in seinen Augen sehen, irgendwie fühlte sie sich nun erleichtert. Wieder einmal ein Altmer, der die Thalmor hasste.  
Dann aber wurde der Magier sehr ernst und wandte sich Elsa zu.  
„Ich bin vom Psijik-Orden, einer uralten Vereinigung von Magiern, die es lange vor dieser Akademie hier gab. Und wir sind der Meinung, dass nur wenigen Leuten die Nutzung der Magie erlaubt sein sollte... denen die auserwählt wurden. Und Ihr seid eine solche Auserwählte. Wir wissen woher Ihr stammt, dass Ihr diese Magie schon seit Eurer Geburt in Euch tragt... darf ich das für Euch entfernen“ er berührte Elsa an der linken, verletzten Schulter, sofort hörte diese auf zu schmerzen:  
„Wir werden das Auge, und den Stab, mitnehmen“ mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens erschienen um das Auge herum:  
„Wie wir gesehen haben, ist noch niemand auf Tamriel dazu fähig, mit dieser Magie umzugehen. Und erst recht nicht, solange noch ein machtgieriger Thalmor auf Nirn herum läuft.“ Die Magier zauberten auf das Auge, ließen es schweben und verschwanden mit ihm, Nerien blieb.  
„Die Akademie hat viel Potential“ verkündete er, nun auch für alle:  
„Aber sie braucht einen neuen Führer. Normalerweise hätten wir Tyr gewählt, der von uns zehn Jahre ausgebildet wurde... aber er hat sich von der Magie abgewandt und wir respektieren dies. Deswegen bestimme ich die Tochter des Schnees zur neuen Erzmagierin, der Akademie von Winterfeste. Sie wird diese Einrichtung auf den richtigen Weg zu Ruhm und Wissen führen. Elsa wird nicht nur weise Entscheidungen treffen, sondern auch neue Mitglieder gut wählen und die Thalmor nicht mehr hier rein lassen. Es liegt aber an euch, ob ihre Bemühungen auch fruchten.“ Nerien nickte Tyr zu und verschwand dann im Nichts, mit ihm der Stab des Magnus.  
Alles wurde still, Elsa bewegte ihren Arm in etliche Richtungen, auch im Kreis, und stellte fest... er war vollständig verheilt.  
„Danke“ murmelte sie leise und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Ich glaube wir sollten hier erstmal aufräumen, oder?“


	64. Chapter 64

„Ich war fünfzehn als Nerien bei meinen Eltern vor der Tür stand“ Tyr beobachtete wie Elsa die Kleidung eines Erzmagiers neugierig betrachtete und dann entschieden in den Schrank zurück legte:  
„Vater war einst in der Magiergilde von Cyrodiil, welche von den Thalmor nach dem Krieg aufgelöst wurde, er kannte die Psijik deswegen und war... begeistert. Das ist nicht jeder, viele glauben Magie sollte für jeden zugängig sein, für die Psijik war ich ein Auserwählter. Ich ging mit ihnen und wurde zehn Jahre ausgebildet.“  
„Und dann...?“ Nachdenklich packte sie nun ihre Kleider aus und entschied sich dann für etwas warmes, sie wollte also das Hauptgebäude verlassen, nachdem sie sich in den Privaträumen des Erzmagiers einrichtete.  
„Ich war noch nicht fertig mit der Ausbildung, eigentlich lernt ein Psijik auch bis zu seinem Ende...“ brummte Tyr:  
„Da griffen Magier Falkenring an und töteten meine Mutter.“  
„Hattet Ihr nicht gesagt, Eure Eltern leben noch?“  
„Hochelfen leben am Längsten von allen Elfenrassen, sie neigen dazu sich schnell wieder zu verlieben und ich wurde schnell von der neuen Frau, als ihr Sohn angenommen. Und auch ich sehe sie als meine neue Mutter an.  
Nassions Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt, meine Mutter war erst seine Amme und dann auch seine Mutter. Meinem Vater ist es egal welcher Rasse seine Frau angehört, jemand der mit Leichen arbeitet ist nicht immer sonderlich beliebt und verliebt sich noch schneller. Ich brach die Ausbildung ab und passte fünf Jahre auf Falkenring auf, dann ging ich nach Markarth.“  
„Ihr habt Euch nicht willentlich gegen die Magie entschieden, oder?“  
„Die Bewohner von Falkenring waren... nicht begeistert über den Angriff der Magier. Es starben viele von ihnen, einige griffen wiederbelebt die eigenen Leute an... so erzählte es Vater jedenfalls. Außerdem hat Falkenring den größten Friedhof von Himmelsrand, die Magier holten auch Skelette hervor. Man kann alles wiederbeleben, was irgendwie noch vollständig ist, auch wenn kein Fleisch mehr dran hängt.  
Erst waren der Jarl, und auch die Bewohner, froh darüber, dass ich mich den Wachen anschloss. Dann aber entschied der Neffe des Jarl, dass sein Onkel zu alt geworden war und nahm sich dessen Thron, mit Hilfe des Kaiserreichs. Und er sah mich als Bedrohung, besonders weil ich zu seinem Onkel hielt und zudem Magie betrieb. Sein Hofmagier sollte der mächtigste Zauberer von Falkenring sein, er verhält sich lächerlich. Auch weil mein Vater selbst sehr gut ist, er bildete Nassion aus. Ich wurde aus Falkenring verbannt und ich kann solange nicht zurückkehren, wie Siddgeir an der Macht ist.“  
„Wenn er den Kaiserlichen zugetan ist, dann wird er nach dem Ende des Bürgerkriegs nicht mehr an der Macht sein. Dann könnt Ihr Eure Eltern wieder besuchen“ bestimmte Elsa, und damit hatte sie nicht Unrecht. Ulfric würde alle Jarl, welche nicht zu ihm standen, absetzen, sobald er Großkönig war.  
„Darauf hoffe ich. Wohin gehen wir?“  
„Ich will diesen Enthir endlich kennenlernen“ Elsa nickte Tyr ernst zu und machte sich dann mit ihm auf den Weg:  
„Wo habt Ihr den Umgang mit dem Bogen gelernt?“  
„Meine Mutter hat ihn mir beigebracht, noch bevor ich zu den Psijik ging.“  
„Zaubert etwas“ forderte Elsa ihren sonst eher stillen Begleiter auf, und verließ mit ihm das Hauptgebäude, aber es gab auch keinen Grund mehr zu schweigen:  
„Zaubert etwas, was ich noch nicht gesehen habe.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr noch nicht gesehen habt“ Tyr wandte sich einem alten Eimer zu, streckte seine Hand danach aus und ließ ihn dann schweben, in der Luft herum tanzen.  
„Telekinese“ staunte Elsa recht beeindruckt:  
„Würde ich Euch nicht unterwegs brauchen, und Eure Fähigkeiten als Bogenschütze, würde ich Euch bitten mich hier zu vertreten. Aber Ihr nützt mir mehr, wenn Ihr mich begleitet. Ich werde wahrscheinlich zukünftig sehr oft einen Kurier aus Winterfeste empfangen.  
„Ich würde diesen... Haufen... nicht überwachen wollen“ bestimmte Tyr trocken:  
„Und ich bin immer noch irgendwie ein Psijik, auf Dauer würden wir uns hier nicht verstehen. Nerien hat schon oft Potential in irgendwelchen Magiern und Einrichtungen gesehen, er neigt dazu auf seinen Bauch zu hören, anstatt auf seinen Verstand.“  
„Hat er bisher geirrt?“  
„Nein“ gab der Krieger zu und rieb sich die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Trotzdem würde ich es nicht machen wollen. Bestimmt lieber Tolfdir, zum Beispiel. Er scheint mir wenigstens ein bisschen kompetent zu sein.“  
„Tolfdir ist zu alt und ein Nord, er sieht teilweise aus als würde er am kommenden Morgen als Geist wieder aufstehen und seinen Körper im Bett liegen lassen.“  
„Er wird in Sovngarde eingehen.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir sicher... ich hoffe sie haben sich wirklich um Arendal gekümmert und er friert nicht allzu sehr.“  
Sie betraten das Nebengebäude, dort befanden sich die Räume der Lehrer und Schüler, und angeblich befand sich Enthir meistens dort.  
„Ulfric und Brynjolf werden sich wundern, wenn sie hören, dass ich Erzmagierin geworden bin.“  
„Ich kann mir niemand besseren vorstellen. Hätte Nerien mich darum gebeten, ich hätte abgelehnt und Euch vorgeschlagen.“  
„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Ihr damit glücklich geworden wärt... hier muss es sein. Gemütlich aber einfach, typische Nord-Bauweise.“  
Die privaten Zimmer hatten nicht einmal Türen, alle waren gleich eingerichtet mit einem Bett, Schrank und einer Kommode, einige wenige besaßen noch kleine Schreibtische.  
„Die neue Erzmagierin“ begrüßte eine Hochelfe, aber nicht Faralda, Elsa:  
„Ich bin Nirya, Lehrerin für Illusions- und Zerstörungszauber.“  
„Freut mich Euch kennenzulernen“ nickte Elsa und sah sich dann aber gleich weiter um, entdeckte einen Bosmer in seinem Zimmer sitzend und ein paar Edelsteine streichelnd:  
„Ich nehme an, Ihr seid Enthir.“  
Der Bosmer sah neugierig auf, lächelte dann und stand auf, um Elsa den Handrücken zu küssen.  
„Die neue Erzmagierin, und wahrscheinlich die schönste Frau...“  
„Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich nicht nur mit Brynjolf liiert bin, sondern auch mit Ulfric Sturmmantel“ wies Elsa den Charmeur schnell in seine Schranken. Und was glaubte eigentlich Brynjolf, was für einen Männergeschmack sie hatte? Enthir war nicht nur hager und blass, sondern auch einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als die Erzmagierin.  
„Nur eine Frau wie Ihr, darf zwei solche Männer als ihre Geliebten haben“ nickte Enthir und setzte sich wieder:  
„Was führt Euch zu mir? Brynjolf oder die Akademie?“  
„Reine Neugier“ schmunzelte Elsa:  
„Was unterrichtet Ihr?“  
„Benutzung von Schriftrollen, Stäben und wann man welche Zauber lernen sollte. Es nützt einem Anfänger nichts, wenn er sich an den Lähmen-Zauber wagt, und ihn dann nicht anwenden kann, weil er zu schwach dafür ist.“  
„Das klingt mir als recht vernünftig... ich hörte von Brynjolf, ihr seid auch... Hehler“ Elsa spitzte die roten Lippen recht amüsiert, woraufhin Enthir ihr seine derzeitigen Waren zeigte, es war alles irgendwie magisch und wahrscheinlich auch selten:  
„Ich bin keine Diebin, aber ich werde sicher gerne derweil auf Eure Waren zurückgreifen. Und es ist immer gut jemanden hier zu haben, der nicht so ganz auf die Moral schaut. Gehen wir Tyr, ich will jetzt doch einmal nach Arendal, und seiner Unterbringung, sehen.“  
Sie verließen das Nebengebäude wieder und begaben sich zur Brücke, von dort aus sah Elsa zur Akademie zurück und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Sie sieht schon sehr verfallen aus, oder?“  
„Sie ist alt.“  
„Das ist sie tatsächlich“ sie gingen über die Brücke und betraten Winterfeste, wo sie Arendal schnell neben dem Gasthaus angebunden fanden. Der Hengst kaute auf einem Haufen Heu herum, hatte eine dicke Decke aufgelegt bekommen und schien zufrieden zu sein.  
„Hey, Ihr“ rief eine männliche Stimme, als Elsa gerade eine Karotte hervor holte und sie Arendal vor die Nase hielt, der sie sofort nahm. Ein Nord, in recht edler Kleidung, kam auf sie zu und sah nicht so aus, als wolle er sie irgendwie angreifen.  
„Ich bin Jarl Korir“ verkündete der Mann stolz:  
„Und Ihr seid die neue Erzmagierin?“  
„Ja, so ist es...“ Elsa wollte ihn noch höflich begrüßen, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.  
„Verschwindet“ fauchte der Jarl:  
„Packt Eure verdammte Akademie ein und verschwindet. Wir wollen Euch hier nicht.“  
„Sagt Ihr das jedem neuen Erzmagier? Und was hättet Ihr gemacht, wären wir nicht herunter gekommen?“  
„Ich verlange es und ich war gerade auf dem Weg in dieses verfluchte Ding dort“ er deutete auf die Akademie, Elsa hob eine Augenbraue neugierig:  
„Verschwindet, verschwindet am Besten aus ganz Himmelsrand und nehmt Eure ach so geliebten Magier gleich mit. Winterfeste braucht Euch nicht, und niemand will Euch...“ Er unterbrach sich als ein frierender Kurier Elsa erreichte, ihr einen Brief gab und sich dann schnell in das Gasthaus begab. Die Kuriere waren in der Regel keine Nord, sondern Bosmer, die Tochter des Schnees nahm stark an, dass sie Magie für ihre Arbeit brauchten. Spezielle Magie, die nur Elfen, oder sogar nur Bosmer, lernen konnten.  
„Ah von Ulfric“ freute sich die Erzmagierin sofort:  
„Kein Wunder, dass er mir zuerst schreibt, Windhelm ist ja nicht weit entfernt.“ Sie öffnete den Brief und achtete nicht mehr auf den Jarl, Ulfric gratulierte ihr und war sich sicher, sie würde die Richtige für diesen Posten sein. Dann schrieb er noch, dass er in den nächsten Tagen seine Truppen nach Markarth schicken würde und sie vermisste, liebte... Elsa faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, steckte ihn ein und wandte sich dem Jarl zu.  
„Nein“ verkündete sie.  
„Wie nein? !ch bin Jarl...“  
„Nein. Ich bin die Erzmagierin und sage „Nein“. Gehen wir Tyr, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als uns irgendwelche merkwürdigen Forderungen anzuhören.  
„Merkwürdige Forderungen“ der Jarl kreischte fast:  
„Ich verlange die sofortige...“  
Elsa hielt ihm den Brief unter die Nase, welchen sie gerade bekommen hatte.  
„Möchtet Ihr meinem geliebten Ulfric sagen, was Ihr verlangt, oder soll ich das machen? Ich glaube, er wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich mich bei ihm, über Euch, beschwere.“ Sie hätte den Jarl sicher auch ohne die Hilfe von Ulfric abwehren können, aber der Brief kam ja gerade und das sogar recht passend.  
Korir musste nur lesen: „Ich liebe und vermisse dich“ und war daraufhin sofort still. Er war auf der Seite der Sturmmäntel, und wollte es auch bleiben, und vor allem sollte Ulfric ihn nicht als Jarl absetzen.  
„Ich verspreche Euch“ nickte Elsa ernst, als sie den Brief wieder einsteckte:  
„Die Akademie wird sich auch um Winterfeste kümmern, sobald wir uns selbst neu aufgebaut haben.“  
„Ihr werdet uns gänzlich zerstören“ ächzte der Jarl entsetzt, er konnte nichts mehr tun.  
„Ihr benehmt Euch lächerlich, geht und kümmert Euch um Eure Stadt, das ist wichtiger“ wehrte Elsa ihn ab und kehrte mit Tyr auf die Brücke zurück:  
„Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich nie in die Akademie begeben. Von Tolfdir weiß ich, dass seit Jahrzehnten kein Jarl von Winterfeste sich mehr in die Akademie wagte. Und erst recht nicht mehr, seit vor zweihundert Jahren der rote Berg ausbrach.“ Elsa wirkte nun sehr nachdenklich, betrachtete erst die Brücke und dann die Akademie still.  
„Ich werde etwas tun, was ich bisher nur einmal machte, aber ich halte es für notwendig. Und danach brauche ich wohl einen Magietrank.“  
„Ich habe einen dabei“ zeigte Tyr die kleine, blaue Flasche vor.  
„Was wollt Ihr tun?“  
„Renovieren“ Elsa ging in die Hocke und berührte die steinerne Brücke, woraufhin weißes, undurchsichtiges Eis von ihr ausging und erst die gesamte Brücke und dann die Akademie einhüllte.  
Das Eis formte sich um die Steine herum, erstellte eine stabile, weiße Brücke mit Geländer, und ähnliches geschah auch mit der Akademie. Sie wurde erweitert und ausgebessert, vergrößert, am Ende zeigte sie sich als prächtiges weißes Schloss, von dem alten Gebäude war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Shalidor rotiert gerade in seinem Grab“ staunte Tyr und versorgte die erschöpfte Elsa mit dem Trank.  
„Die alte Akademie ist noch da, sie ist nur unter dem Eis-Schloss verborgen. Und ich habe ein paar Dinge gesichert, so das einem nicht mehr die Versuche um die Ohren fliegen“ erklärte sie:  
„Und sollte es doch nicht gut ankommen, oder gar der Geist von Shalidor hier auftauchen, kann ich es jederzeit wegnehmen. Aber ich bin die Erzmagierin, ich leite nicht eine Ruine voller explodierender Magier.“  
Sie gingen über die Brücke und Tyr stellte schnell fest, dass sie auch beim Innenhof einige Veränderungen vorgenommen hatte. Um die Statue von Magnus, Elsa erfuhr von Tolfdir wer da dargestellt war, herum standen im Kreis alle neun Götter als eisige Statuen. Die Magier kamen langsam alle staunend in den Hof und sahen nach Oben, über ihnen befand sich ein Dach aus dickem, durchsichtigen Eis.  
„Es wird hier schnell warm werden und ihr könnt Zutaten anpflanzen“ verkündete Elsa:  
„Versucht aber hier Feuer, und allzu warme Lichtzauber, zu vermeiden. Macht so etwas lieber drinnen. Die Statuen dürften nicht schmelzen, sollte sich aber doch etwas derartiges zeigen, dann nehme ich sie wieder weg.“  
„Wieso habt Ihr das getan“ fragte Tolfdir neugierig:  
„Also nicht, dass es uns nicht gefallen würde.“  
„Weil ich keine Ruine leiten will. Und außerdem wollte ich auch den Leuten von Winterfeste zeigen, was hier nun Sache ist. Eben sprach mich der Jarl an, ich solle „meine verdammte Akademie einpacken und verschwinden“ man würde uns nicht hier wollen. Natürlich hat er mir nichts zu sagen, aber ich neige dazu, bei solchen verbalen Angriffen auch gleich mal ein Statement zu setzen. Zudem ist eine solche Akademie hübscher für zukünftige Lehrlinge.“  
„Hübscher“ echote einer der Magier.  
„Das Auge isst mit“ nickte Elsa lächelnd:  
„Und ich wette, zu Shalidors Zeiten war die Akademie genauso hübsch wie jetzt... Gehen wir wieder rein, Tyr, ich muss noch Ulfric zurück schreiben.“


	65. Chapter 65

„Glückwünsche von Balgruuf und Jenassa, Jenassa schreibt auch, dass sie und Arthan Morgen nach Einsamkeit aufbrechen. Sie sind noch in Weißlauf und haben dort auch mit Balgruuf und Irileth gesprochen.  
Ein Kontakt von dieser Delphine kann ihre Rüstungen und Waffen in die Botschaft bringen, während sie selbst als geladene Gäste auf eine Feier von Elenwen kommen... Arthan bezweifelt, dass dieser Kontakt, ein Bosmer, mit Volendrung heil in die Botschaft kommt, deswegen gibt er ihm einen gewöhnlichen Stahlkriegshammer mit... Schade, dass ich ihnen nicht zurück schreiben darf, oder gar ihnen Jemanden zur Hilfe schicken. Derjenige könnte ihm ja etwas erzählen.“  
„Sie schaffen es auch ohne Hilfe“ brummte Tyr, der gerade Hängemoos von den Wänden zupfte, welche um Elsas kleinen Garten herum standen. Sie wollte die Zutaten entfernen, einige Magier waren schon gekommen um sich etwas zu holen, der Rest landete im Labor der Akademie. Elsa betrieb weder Alchemie, noch die Kunst der Verzauberung, den Tisch hatte sich Tolfdir geholt und damit gezeigt, dass er noch sehr fit war. Er trug nämlich das magische Objekt ohne jegliche Hilfe aus den Räumen der Erzmagierin heraus, und rüber zu seinem eigenen Privatbereich.  
Und der Tisch war sicherlich nicht leicht, Elsa konnte ihn jedenfalls nicht einmal ansatzweise anheben.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich... eventuell war der Preis für all das Wissen, das Erlangen meiner gesamten Fähigkeiten, doch zu groß. Andererseits, ich hätte sowieso nicht mit in die Botschaft gekonnt. Brynjolf hat sich noch nicht gemeldet, ich bin ein wenig beleidigt darüber, dass er mir nicht gratuliert.“  
Elsa spitzte, gespielt schmollend, die Lippen und widmete sich dann einer Wurzel, welche noch fröhlich vor sich her wuchs.  
„Vielleicht hat er jetzt Angst vor mir, weil ich die Akademie leite“ überlegte die Tochter des Schnees, eher weniger ernsthaft, und packte die Wurzel, zerrte mit aller Kraft daran:  
„Diese Wurzeln habe ich in der Ostmarsch gesehen. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie Savos sie dazu gebracht hat, hier zu wachsen.“  
„Er war ein Magier“ brummte Tyr, der immer noch am Hängemoos zupfte:  
„Oder er hatte Hilfe, zumindest bei der Nirnwurz.“  
„Arthan meinte einmal, es habe noch nie jemand geschafft sie zu züchten.“  
„Es gibt jemanden, hier in Himmelsrand. Eine Dunmer, sie betreibt ein ganzes Feld voller Nirnwurz, und verkauft sie teuer an Alchemisten. Sie ist die einzige, die Nirnwurz anpflanzen und züchten kann.“  
„Ich finde nur das Geräusch unangenehm, das ist alles. Ein ganzes Feld würde mich auf Dauer wahnsinnig machen“ Elsa gab es auf an der Wurzel zu zerren, stattdessen schuf sie sich ein Messer aus scharfem Eis und fing an die Wurzel damit zu entfernen:  
„Brynjolf hat bestimmt Angst vor mir bekommen, ich bin nun seinem Rang ebenbürtig... ach von wegen, ich kann mit nur zwei Magiern die ganze Gilde auf den Kopf stellen.“ Elsa lachte dreckig, und es nicht wirklich ernst meinend, Tyr grinste nur dazu.  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ verkündete plötzlich die Stimme des Diebesgildenmeisters, Elsa sah erstaunt auf, an einer Säule standen Brynjolf und Karliah, in ihren Nachtigallenrüstungen:  
„Und ich bin hier um dir persönlich zu gratulieren.“  
„Ihr wart auf einer Mission und seid nur auf dem Weg hierher abgebogen“ schmollte Elsa noch ein bisschen, warf sich Brynjolf aber dann doch in die Arme und ließ sich leidenschaftlich küssen. Tyr wirkte etwas erstaunter als die Erzmagierin, er stand für einige Momente nur da, dann nahm er aber einen Drachenbaum auf und hielt ihn Karliah hin.  
„Für mich“ freute diese sich und nahm die, recht hübsche, Pflanze an:  
„Ich danke Euch.“ Drachenbaum war nicht nur sehr schön anzusehen, er duftete auch gut, eine der wenigen Blumen, die ebenfalls in der Ostmarsch wuchsen und nicht nach Schwefel stanken.  
Tyr bekam leicht rote Wangen und widmete sich gleich wieder der Entfernung des Gartens.  
„Ich würde gern wissen, wie du das geschafft hast“ überlegte Brynjolf:  
„Nicht, dass du es nicht verdient hättest... aber...“  
„Einer von Tyrs ehemaligen Kollegen hat mich erwählt und auch meinen Arm geheilt“ strahlte Elsa, der große Krieger brummte daraufhin etwas ungehalten und Brynjolf sah sie genauso verwirrt an, wie Karliah:  
„Du wusstest es nicht?“  
„Was?“  
„Er war einmal ein Psijik.“  
Stille trat ein, Karliah ließ vor Schreck einen Edelstein fallen, den sie in einer Vitrine fand. Sofort hatte sie Elsas Aufmerksamkeit, der Edelstein wurde von Eis umfasst und davon in die Vitrine zurück getragen. Dann verschloss sich das Möbelstück mit einem dicken Schloss aus Eis.  
„Danke“ kam es von Tyr, der sich nun anderen Gewächsen widmete.  
„Das wusste ich wirklich nicht... aber er ist doch noch nicht mal vierzig Jahre alt.“  
„Er kam mit fünfzehn Jahren zu diesem Orden und war zehn Jahre dort. Und die haben auch den Stab und das Auge von Magnus vorsorglich mit sich genommen. Einer von ihnen meinte, ich würde perfekt für diese Arbeit sein... auch wenn ich nicht einen Zauber aus Tamriel beherrsche.“  
„Man muss nur eine Führungspersönlichkeit sein“ nickte Karliah ernst:  
„Brynjolf hat auch noch nie eine Bilanz gefälscht, oder ein anderes Dokument, dabei gehört es zum Geschäft der Diebesgilde.“  
„Das können andere für mich machen, es reicht, wenn ich mir ein paar Taschen und Häuser genauer ansehen kann“ wehrte der Dieb entschieden ab:  
„Delvin ist zum Beispiel ein hervorragender Fälscher... Aber Karliah hat recht, man muss nur leiten können, und etwas Ahnung von der Materie haben.“  
„Deswegen kommen hier, statt des Gartens, auch ein paar Regale, für Bücher, hin“ nickte Elsa und deutete auf die kreisförmige Fläche:  
„Für meine eigenen Bücher. Der Ork, der unten die Bibliothek betreibt, sieht mich oft an als wären meine Fähigkeiten direkt einer Oblivion-Ebene entstiegen und ich wolle seine Schriftstücke alle einfrieren.“  
„Ihr habt sie eingefroren“ meldete sich Tyr, woraufhin er einen recht ernsten Blick empfing:  
„Rache.“  
„Du hast sie eingefroren“ grinste Brynjolf sofort.  
„Das war nicht meine Schuld, ich wollte gestern Abend etwas lesen und der Ork war nicht da. Ich suchte mir gerade ein Buch aus, da steht er plötzlich hinter mir und spricht mich an. Vor Schreck habe ich das ganze Regal eingefroren, und als ich das Eis wieder wegnahm, war die Hälfte der Bücher nass.“ Elsa war rot geworden, Brynjolf aber schmunzelte nur darüber und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Auch eine Erzmagierin macht mal einen Fehler. Dafür hast du aber, zum Beispiel, die Akademie sehr hübsch gemacht.“  
„Es war notwendig, sie ist jetzt nicht nur sicherer, sondern auch etwas größer. Ich habe oben auf den Türmen ein paar Räume, für gefährliche Experimente, hinzugefügt. Nun müssen die Magier so etwas nicht mehr in ihren Zimmern machen.“  
„Du hast Angst, dass dir etwas um die Ohren fliegt...“  
„Nein, einer der Räume ist ja auch genau über uns“ sie zeigte zur Decke und hielt dann Karliah davon ab, sich einen verzauberten Dolch zu holen:  
„Ich glaube ich muss ein paar der Sachen, von Savos, doch an einen anderen, sichereren Ort bringen.“  
„Oder Karliah hält ihre Finger bei sich“ nickte Brynjolf ernst:  
„Dabei hab ich ihr gesagt, sie soll hier nichts stehlen.“  
„Ich bringe die Pflanzen weg“ verkündete Tyr, er hatte einen Korb voll gemacht und sich etliche Sachen auch unter die Arme geklemmt:  
„Karliah kann mich begleiten.“  
Die Nachtigall wollte erst etwas einwenden, dann aber ging sie doch mit Tyr mit und Elsa landete wieder in den Armen ihres Lieblingsdiebes.  
„Ich bin nicht nur froh,dass dein Arm geheilt wurde, sondern auch sehr stolz auf dich“ schnurrte Brynjolf und küsste sie innig:  
„Ich wusste aber auch, du bleibst nicht lange nur die schönste, mächtigste und berühmteste Magierin von Himmelsrand. Dir hat ein Rang, ein hoher Posten, gefehlt.“  
„Ich bin auch Thane von Weißlauf.“  
„Thane kann jeder Idiot werden, jeder der irgendeinem Jarl gefällt. Der Jarl kann auch fünfzehn Thanen haben, wenn er es will, Jarl Elisif von Einsamkeit hat sechs Thanen und davon haben sich vier den Titel gekauft.  
Und sie braucht keinen einzigen davon.  
Als Erzmagierin werden sich alle Jarl an dich wenden, wenn sie ein magisches Problem haben. Die Nord geben es nicht gerne zu, aber wenn ihnen die Tassen aus den Fenstern raus fliegen, dann kommen sie doch hier angekrochen.“  
„Damit rechne ich auch, auch was den Jarl von Winterfeste angeht...“ Elsa überlegte für einen Moment, Jarl Korir bereitete ihr schon einige Sorgen, aber sie hatte sich mittlerweile auch über ihn informiert:  
„Würdet ihr einen Auftrag für mich erledigen?“  
„Sollen wir dir etwas stehlen?“  
„Ja, vielleicht... ja, ich denke schon. Der Jarl hier sucht den Helm von Jarl Hanse, einer seiner berühmten Vorgänger. Angeblich ist der Helm in Dämmerstern gelandet, wo die Kaiserlichen sitzen. Ich möchte Korir meinen guten Willen zeigen, und ihm diesen Helm beschaffen. Eigentlich wollte ich Tyr schicken, um das Ding zu besorgen, aber er wird wahrscheinlich ganz Dämmerstern abreißen, zusammen mit Nassion, der da seinen Heimathafen hat. Wie es aussieht hat sich der dortige Jarl das Ding unter den Nagel gerissen, und die Kaiserlichen passen darauf auf... vielleicht um irgendwann etwas gegen Korir in der Hand zu haben.“  
„Mmh...“  
„Ich würde meine Magier ein paar Dolche verzaubern lassen, für die Gilde“ schnurrte Elsa sofort:  
„Sie könnten schärfer werden, oder Feuerverzauberungen, Ausdauer entziehen wie Volendrung... Bringt mir diesen Helm und ich bringe ihn Korir.“  
„Und damit schleimst du dich bei ihm ein?“  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht nötig. Aber ich zeige ihm meinen guten Willen, ich will mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und auch für Winterfeste etwas tun. Er hat mir schon gesagt, dass niemand die Akademie hier haben will...“  
„Wenn er auf deiner Seite ist, dann hast du auch Winterfeste im Rücken, sollte etwas passieren. Und er scheint weder Balgruuf, noch Maven oder gar Ulfric zu sein, er lässt sich nicht von deinen schönen Reden und langen Wimpern beeindrucken.  
Wir besorgen dir das Ding, oder ich allein, wenn Karliah nicht will. Ich kann sie nur darum bitten, mir zu helfen, und sie bittet mich derweil um Hilfe. Aber ich dürfte das auch alleine schaffen.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir sicher“ Elsa küsste ihn sanft, schnurrte dann auffordernd:  
„Und wenn du zurück bist... hier gibt es auch ein Bad.“  
Brynjolf hob eine Augenbraue, dann lächelte er zustimmend und versprach sich extra zu beeilen.

„Was ist das“ Jarl Korir war nicht sonderlich begeistert, als die, aus seiner Sicht, sehr freche Erzmagierin sein Langhaus betrat. Nicht nur, dass sie sich anmaßte seine Autorität in Frage zu stellen, nein, sie ignorierte seine Forderungen auch gänzlich.  
Eine Frau, eine einfache Frau, eine verdammte Magierin!  
„Der Helm von Jarl Hanse“ sie warf ihm das uralte Objekt direkt in die Arme, er stammte aus der ersten Ära und war laut Brynjolf etliche tausend Septime wert, Delvin würde ihn für viel Geld kaufen.  
„Was...“ natürlich erkannte Korir den Helm sofort.  
„Es war nicht einfach, ihn den Kaiserlichen abzunehmen“ nickte Elsa:  
„Aber es ist ein Freundschaftsgeschenk, und dafür muss man sich auch mal bemühen.“  
Korir schwieg, hielt den wertvollen Helm in den Händen und schwieg einfach nur.  
„Wie habt Ihr das geschafft“ fragte er dann, Brynjolf hatte Elsa erlaubt den Diebstahl auf sich zu nehmen, und in diesem Fall war dies auch eine gute Idee. Normalerweise würde sie das nicht tun, so aber zog sie ihr Kleid aus und präsentierte sich in der Rüstung der Nachtigallen.  
Mehr musste sie dazu nicht sagen, denn Korir erkannte auch diese sehr schnell.  
„Ich bin Elsa, die Tochter des Schnees, eine Nachtigall, Thane von Weißlauf und dank mir haben Weißlauf und Windhelm Frieden geschlossen. Ich bin nicht nur eine dumme Erzmagierin, wie Ihr glaubt, und auch nicht einfach nur eine Magierin. Sicher habt Ihr auch schon von mir gehört, und nicht nur das ich mir Ulfric und den Diebesgildenmeister jeweils als Geliebten „halte.“ Ich habe Euch den Helm gebracht, Ihr könnt ihn verkaufen, ich kenne schon einen Händler, der Euch dafür mehrere tausend Septime geben würde. Von dem Geld könntet Ihr sicher einige Gebäude der Stadt aufwerten lassen. Oder Ihr behaltet ihn und präsentiert ihn den Bewohnern von Winterfeste, zur Stärkung der Moral.“  
Korir schwieg immer noch, dann stand er von seinem Thron auf und stellte den Helm auf einen Sockel, direkt daneben.  
„Ich habe Euch falsch eingeschätzt“ erklärte er dann:  
„Dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen“ er wandte sich Elsa zu und nahm einen seiner Siegelringe ab:  
„Darf ich Euch zum Thane von Winterfeste ernennen? Es ist nicht Windhelm, oder gar Weißlauf...“  
„Es wäre mir eine große Ehre“ nickte Elsa ihm zu und erhielt den Ring, steckte ihn direkt neben den von Ulfric:  
„Und ich bin mir sicher, von nun an, wird die Beziehung zur Akademie auch besser sein. Wir können uns von nun an gemeinsam um Winterfeste kümmern... übrigens, meine Magier sind gerade dabei diese elendigen Ruinen zu entfernen... wenn Ihr Euch das ansehen wollt.“  
Natürlich wollte Korir und ging deswegen eilig, mit Elsa, nach draußen.  
„Winterfeste braucht keine Ruinen mehr, aus einer Zeit, in der ein Vulkan irgendwo in Morrowind ausbrach. Winterfeste braucht eine starke Hand, welche eine neue Zeit für die Stadt einleitet, und diese könnt Ihr sein“ nickte die junge Frau ernst. Tolfdir baute diese „Reinigung“ in seinen Unterricht ein, deswegen sah man hauptsächlich seine Schüler ein paar Zauber daran ausprobieren. Aber auch diese waren sehr effektiv, entweder die Ruinen wurden zu Staub, oder landeten tief versenkt im Geistermeer.  
„Und die Akademie braucht eine Erzmagierin, die es Shalidor gleich tut und für die Magier von Himmelsrand eine neue Zeit einleitet“ erklärte Korir ernst und drückte Elsa die Hand fest:  
„Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit.“


	66. Chapter 66

„Dieser verfluchte Rucksack“ das Gepäckstück flog einmal quer durch die Räume der Erzmagierin und wurde dann schnell von Eis zurück geholt.  
Es war nun drei Tage her, dass Brynjolf sie wieder verließ und die Ruinen aus Winterfeste entfernt wurde. Allein dies machte das Stadtbild schon ein wenig ansprechender, Korir zeigte sich begeistert und versprach nun auch selbst etwas zu veranlassen. Elsa hatte nicht nur Frieden zwischen der Akademie und Winterfeste geschlossen, sondern auch den alten Jarl aus seinem „Winterschlaf“ geholt und motiviert selbst einmal etwas in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Nun wollte sie nach Windhelm reisen, auch mit einem Brief von Korir an Ulfric in der Tasche, und dafür musste der Rucksack gepackt werden.  
„Vielleicht lässt ihn irgendein verrückter Zauber schrumpfen“ murmelte sie leise und presste mühsam ihre Kleider hinein, von Arthan und Jenassa hatte sie nichts mehr gehört, aber davon das es in der Botschaft zu einem Kampf kam.  
Hoffentlich hörte sie nur nichts von Arthan, weil er so viel zu tun hatte und nicht weil er tot war.  
Nein, das Drachenblut durfte nicht sterben, es ging einfach nicht... wer sollte denn sonst Alduin töten?  
„Ich glaube eher, Eure Sachen haben sich vermehrt“ Tyr trat an die Erzmagierin heran und kramte in ihrem Rucksack herum, zog dann einmal wieder das Buch vom Drachenblut hervor. Es war schon ziemlich abgegriffen, einzelne Seiten schienen locker zu sein und auf dem Buchrücken klebte etwas, was nach getrocknetem Eismirriam aussah. Damit hatte Elsa sich übrigens in der Akademie auch eingedeckt, doch das war auch notwendig und musste mit nach Windhelm, das Buch aber wirklich nicht mehr.  
„Das lassen wir endgültig hier“ bestimmte der große Krieger und trug das Buch zu einem Regal.  
„Nein... ich...“  
„Es bleibt hier“ knurrte Tyr und stellte es neben die Ausgabe von „Der Geist von Nirn“:  
„Hier passiert ihm nichts, das sind Eure Räume und die Akademie ist vollkommen sicher. Dafür habt Ihr doch selbst gesorgt.“  
Elsa kräuselte die Lippen etwas ungehalten, dann aber widmete sie sich wieder dem Rucksack und stopfte ihre Kleidung hinein.  
„Seid Ihr jetzt wütend“ fragte Tyr besorgt, er wollte auch nicht, dass ihm irgendwelches Eis um die Ohren flog.  
„Nein, denn ich weiß, dass Ihr recht habt. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch lächerlich an dem Buch festzuhalten und hier ist es wirklich sicher.“  
„So ist es. Und es ist wichtiger warme Kleidung dabei zu haben, als ein Buch. Tragt Ihr Eure Rüstung drunter“ Tyr zupfte an ihrem Kragen und fand darunter tatsächlich die Nachtigallenrüstung. Sie wollten nicht lange in Windhelm bleiben, Ulfric den Brief bringen und sich nach dem Krieg erkundigen, außerdem hoffte Elsa von dort aus zu erfahren wo sich Arthan und Jenassa gerade befanden. Denn dann konnten sie nach Weißlauf reisen und von dort aus ein paar von Elsas Dingen zur Akademie schicken.  
Waren Jenassa und Arthan dort, konnten sie das erstmal nicht tun, sie durften ja keinen Kontakt zum Drachenblut haben.  
Hoffentlich waren die Beiden nicht in der Botschaft gestorben.  
„Arendal ist fertig“ Enthir betrat die Räume der Erzmagierin und griff kurzerhand, beim Packen des Rucksackes, ein, schnell war alles drin und verschlossen:  
„Ich frage mich nur, wieso Ihr mich damit beauftragt habt?“  
„Damit Ihr danach hierher zu mir hoch kommt“ erklärte Elsa ernst:  
„Ich will, dass Ihr meine Vertretung seid.“  
„Ich?“  
„Ja. Genau Ihr. Wir kennen uns zwar nicht gut, aber ich kenne eigentlich nur Tolfdir etwas besser und der scheint mir nicht geeignet. Alle anderen Magier haben auch eine wichtige Aufgabe, wie zum Beispiel auch Faralda.“  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich keine wichtige Aufgabe... aber trotzdem fühle ich mich... geehrt“ überlegte Enthir ernsthaft.  
„Ich bin sicher noch diesen Monat zurück, habt Ihr Euch bis dahin bewehrt, werdet Ihr offiziell mein Stellvertreter“ nickte Elsa ernst:  
„Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen Rubin im Angebot?“  
„Einen geschliffenen sogar“ Enthir holte diesen aus seiner Robe und präsentierte ihn nicht nur Elsa, sondern auch dem begeisterten Tyr:  
„Zweihundert Septime.“  
Elsa hob eine Augenbraue, nicht weil der Preis zu hoch wäre, denn normalerweise kostete ein einfacher Rubin schon soviel, nein, eher weil er so niedrig war.  
„Am Ende ist er unecht“ brummte Tyr ernst.  
„Ich bin vielleicht Dieb und Hehler, aber ich betrüge nicht“ bestimmte Enthir sofort.  
„Legt ihn mir zurück“ bat Elsa dann:  
„Wenn ich zurück komme, kaufe ich ihn für Tyr.“  
„Aber nur für Euch, Erzmagierin“ bestimmte Enthir und steckte das Objekt wieder ein:  
„Normalerweise lege ich nichts zurück, oder die Preise steigen. Aber da ich Euch vertrete, habe ich wohl kaum Zeit den Preis dafür zu erhöhen. Kommt, ich helfe Euch mit den Sachen.  
Ich hätte Euch auch eine Kutsche nach Windhelm gerufen.“  
„Wir haben Zeit und wir sind sicher schon in ein paar Stunden dort, es ist ja nicht weit“ wehrte Elsa gelassen ab:  
„Und die Kälte stört mich schon lange nicht mehr.“  
„Je nachdem, was für ein Wetter herrscht, kann der Weg nach Windhelm lange dauern“ warnte Enthir noch, dann verließen sie zusammen die Privaträume, und das Hauptgebäude. Draußen trafen sie auf einige Magier, die Zutaten anpflanzten, Elsa verkündete ihnen, dass Enthir sie vertreten würde.  
„Enthir“ ächzte Tolfdir daraufhin entsetzt:  
„Dieser freche Kerl...“  
„...Wird seine Arbeit sehr gut machen. Geht ihm doch ein wenig zur Hand, man kann eine solche Einrichtung auch nicht nur mit einer Meinung führen“ schmunzelte Elsa recht amüsiert:  
„Und ich bin sicher schon diesen Monat wieder zurück... sollte etwas dazwischen kommen, schicke ich einen Kurier. Und sollte etwas hier passieren, dann kann man mir auch immer einen Brief schreiben. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass hier gesunder Verstand und Professionalität herrschen, auch wenn ich persönlich das Auge von Magnus nicht in die Akademie geholt hätte. Doch das ist eine ganz andere Sache... übrigens, wenn ich unterwegs einen potentiellen Schüler finde, schicke ich ihn mit einem Brief. Fragt jeden, der sich bewerben will, nach diesem Brief. Kommt jemand ohne ein Schreiben, dann wird er nicht angenommen, bis ich ihn gesehen habe. Jemand der wirklich hier lernen will, wartet auch gerne auf meine Rückkehr.“  
Die Magier nickten zustimmend, wünschten den Reisenden viel Glück und dann verließen diese auch, mit Enthir, die Akademie, gingen über die Brücke.  
„Wir hätten auch Nassion rufen können“ überlegte Tyr, es schneite, aber eigentlich schneite es immer in Winterfeste.  
„Das ist ebenfalls nicht nötig“ wehrte Elsa ab:  
„Arendal wird unsere Sachen tragen, dann sind wir heute Mittag schon in Windhelm... wenn wir nicht aufgehalten werden. Friert Ihr?“  
„Nein. Auch wenn ich als Halb-Nord den natürlichen Schutz nicht habe, ich bin in Himmelsrand geboren und es deswegen gewöhnt.“  
„Aber zehn Jahre wart Ihr in wärmeren Gefilden“ Elsa hatte sich über die Psijik einiges angelesen, sie lebten auf einem Stück Land, der zu den Summerset-Inseln gehörte. Der Heimat der Altmer, und die befand sich etwas südlich von Valenwald, der Heimat der Bosmer.  
„Ich war zehn Jahre in einem Gebäude und lernte, nur für die Alchemie gingen wir nach draußen, und das auch nur stundenweise. Die Psijik leben dafür zu lernen und sich zu verbessern, sie interessieren sich nicht für Regen, Sonnenschein oder dafür wie warm es gerade ist.“  
Sie erreichten Arendal und banden alles auf dessen Rücken, der Hengst schien sich zu freuen, dass es wieder auf Reisen ging... oder über den Apfel, welchen Elsa ihm mitbrachte.  
„Also habt Ihr zehn Jahre lang nur Mauern und Bücher gesehen, wirklich schön ist das nicht“ bestimmte Elsa und stieg dann auf den Rücken von Arendal auf, Tyr wollte daneben laufen und auch die Zügel nehmen:  
„Passt gut auf meine Akademie auf, Enthir. Und auch auf meine Privaträume, denn da befindet sich derzeit ein Buch, welches Tyr nicht mitnehmen will und mir sehr wichtig ist.“  
„Ich werde sehr gut aufpassen“ versprach der Bosmer lächelnd und dann ging es auch schon los. Elsa und Tyr verließen Winterfeste und nahmen die Straße nach Windhelm, unterwegs fiel der Erzmagierin sofort etwas auf. Nicht weit von Winterfeste entfernt, man konnte die Dächer der kleinen Stadt sogar noch gut sehen, entdeckte sie eine gigantische Statue auf einem Berg. Es war eine Frau, sicher zwanzig oder dreißig Meter hoch, die in einer Hand eine Sonne hielt, in der anderen einen Mond.  
„Was ist das dort für eine Statue“ fragte Elsa neugierig und zeigte nach Oben, Tyr musste aber nicht einmal hinsehen.  
„Das ist Azura, eine Daedra. Die Dunmer verehren sie als die Göttin der Dämmerung, sie ist eine gute Daedrafürstin, wenn man sie nicht reizt. Als die Dunkelelfen nach Himmelsrand kamen, stellten sie ihr als erstes dieses Ding auf und sie pilgern auch regelmäßig dorthin. Angeblich kommen sie sogar aus Morrowind, um diese Statue zu sehen, was wohl daran liegt, dass die andere Statue in Vvardenfell steht und da will keiner mehr hin. Möglich auch, dass der rote Berg die Statue dort zerstört hat.“  
„Dann ist es logisch, dass sie lieber hierher kommen. Wenn wir wieder in Winterfeste sind, würde ich sie auch gerne einmal besuchen.“  
„Da spricht sicher nichts gegen“ nickte Tyr, sie passierten eine Mine, vor der ein Wachmann patrouillierte und Elsa sah dabei immer wieder zum Meer runter. Alles war still, das Wasser bewegte sich kaum und die riesigen Eisschollen sahen aus, als ob...  
Elsa hielt in ihrem Gedanken inne, als plötzlich etwas am Himmel auftauchte und sich schnell näherte.  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, das war doch nicht etwa... ein Drache!  
Das war das Erste was sie sah, als er näher kam, wurde er immer weißer und größer, Paarthurnax!  
„Ein Drache“ schimpfte Tyr und wollte den Bogen nehmen, aber Elsa hielt ihn entschieden auf.  
„Das ist nicht einfach nur ein Drache“ sie stieg von Arendal ab und Paarthurnax landete vor ihnen im Schnee.  
„Drem Yol Lok, Jun Od und stummer Joor“ begrüßte der Drache sie, Tyr war wie erstarrt, Elsa aber lief zu Paarthurnax und streichelte ihm glücklich über die Nase.  
„Was führt Euch hierher“ fragte sie besorgt, normalerweise mochte Paarthurnax doch seinen Berg nicht verlassen.  
„Ich überlegte erst ob ich Euch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen sollte, aber es ist noch Zeit und ich wollte auch sehen, was Ihr mit der Schule der Joor gemacht habt. Einst konnte ich auf dessen Dach landen, sprach mit dem zaubernden Bron, welcher sie erbaute.“  
„Shalidor?“ Bron war das Wort für „Nord“, langsam konnte Elsa die Bedeutung zumindest erraten. Ein „Tinvaak“ schien so etwas wie ein gemütliches Gespräch zu sein...  
„Ja. So war sein Name, ein sehr kluger Joor und wir hatten oft ein langes Tinvaak.“  
„Ich werde, wenn wir zurück kehren, eine Landefläche für Euch erschaffen“ versprach Elsa sofort:  
„Ist es sehr wichtig, was Ihr mit mir besprechen wollt?“  
„Ja, einer der Gründe wieso ich den Monahven verließ. Ich möchte, dass Ihr nur kurz in Windhelm bleibt und dann nach Reach geht.  
Ihr nennt den Ort Karthspitze.  
Dort werdet Ihr auf den Dovahkiin, und seine dunkle Fahdon, treffen, und auch auf zwei Klingen. Der Dovahkiin ist gerade in Rifton und holt die zweite Klinge... dieser Joor ist genauso voller Hass wie die Frau im Gasthaus. Immer müssen alle Dov getötet werden, keiner darf überleben, keiner ist gut, alle sind böse. Sie werden den Dovahkiin an einen Ort führen, der für die Klingen Geschichte bedeutet und ihm auch zeigen wird, wer sein Feind ist. Trefft den Dovahkiin dort, sorgt dafür, dass die Klingen nicht ihr Ziel erreichen und ihn auf ihre Seite ziehen. Dieser alte, hasserfüllte Joor, er weiß das ich existiere, er weiß wer mein Bruder ist und er weiß, dass ich der Meister der Graubärte bin. Er hat einen verdammten Haufen Papier, auf dem alte Klingen jeden wichtigen Drachen aufschrieben.“  
„Er könnte Arthan dazu bringen, Euch töten zu wollen... und das kann dieser wahrscheinlich auch.“  
„Die Dov sind vielleicht unsterblich, aber sie altern auch... ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich noch gegen einen Dovahkiin behaupten kann. Aber ohne mich wird er auch nicht meinen Bruder besiegen, denn nur ich kenne einen Weg. Sagt ihm das nicht, passt nur auf ihn auf, er wird mich bald sehen wollen.“  
„Und dann begleite ich ihn zu Euch“ versprach Elsa, Paarthurnax nickte zustimmend und wandte sich dann an Tyr.  
„Stummer Joor, Ihr werdet auf die Jun Od und den Dovahkiin achten müssen. Dort in Reach sind viele böse Joor, sie leben auch an der Karthspitze und sind viele Hunderte.“  
„Die Abgeschworenen“ nickte der Krieger ernst, langsam beruhigte er sich, besonders als Elsa anfing Paarthurnax die Zunge zu kraulen.  
„Sie könnten nicht nur dem Dovahkiin gefährlich werden, aber sie kleiden sich nur in wenige Felle. Ich bat meine Graubärte darum eine Waffe für Euch zu schaffen, nehmt dies...“ Paarthurnax leuchtete auf und ein weißer, großer Bogen erschien vor Tyr im Schnee, dazu der passende Köcher und fünfzig weiße Pfeile:  
„Dieser Bogen wird die bösen Joor sehr schnell zu einem Tinvaak nach Oblivion schicken, ihre Daedra erwarten sie schon. Begleitet auch Jun Od und den Dovahkiin zu mir hoch, zeigt Arngeir den Bogen, dann lässt er Euch passieren. Ah... ich würde noch gerne bleiben, Ihr streichelt mir die Zunge und ich erzähle Euch viele Geschichten dafür. Aber ich muss zurück zum Monahven und auf eure Ankunft warten. Und meinen Bruder von einem voreiligen Angriff abhalten. Zwar denkt er, der Dovahkiin ist schwach, aber vielleicht will er ihn doch davon abhalten eine Waffe gegen ihn zu erlangen... Dieses Tier dort sieht lecker aus.“ Paarthurnax fiel nun Arendal auf, Elsa quietschte sofort erschrocken auf und Tyr war bereit den Hengst gegen den alten Graubart zu verteidigen.  
Aber Paarthurnax lachte nur fröhlich und schlug dann mit den Flügeln.  
„Ich werde auf dem Rückweg einige Mammuts genauer ansehen, vielleicht finde ich eines, welches genauso schwach und alt ist wie ich“ lachte er und erhob sich in die Luft, flog fröhlich brüllend davon.  
„Alt ist er vielleicht, aber ganz sicher nicht schwach... und wahrscheinlich kam er nur her, damit ich ihm die Zunge kraule“ bestimmte Elsa ernst und wandte sich dann Tyr zu, der betrachtete seine neue Waffe genauer, und warf dann seine alte einfach weg:  
„Das sind Drachenknochen... jedenfalls sieht es so aus. Ich hoffe, die Graubärte haben dafür irgendwelche uralten, von irgendeinem Skelett, genommen.“  
„Anders wird es nicht sein“ nickte Tyr und half Elsa auf den Rücken von Arendal zurück:  
„Wir sollten uns nun beeilen... und ich kenne einen guten Weg von Windhelm nach Reach.“


	67. Chapter 67

„Die verdammte Hure ist wieder da, da nimm“ eine leere Metflasche flog Elsa entgegen, als sie gerade das Stadttor von Windhelm passierten, blitzschnell schuf sie einen Schutz aus Eis und die Flasche zersprang in tausend Stücke.  
„Rolff Stein-Faust“ stellte sie trocken fest, der unliebsame Bruder von Galmar trug Lumpen und sah recht abgemagert aus:  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Mein Bruder hat mich verstoßen, wegen Euch, jetzt werdet Ihr dafür bezahlen“ der Säufer, und Bettler, zog einen Eisendolch und schoss auf Elsa zu, doch Tyr war wesentlich schneller. Er packte Rolff am Hals und hob ihn mit nur einer Hand hoch, der röchelte daraufhin, was ihn aber auch nicht davon abhielt die Beiden weiterhin zu beschimpfen.  
Entweder war er lebensmüde, oder er glaubte sie würden dem Bruder von Galmar nichts tun. Aber Elsa kannte grundsätzlich keine Gnade, ihren Feinden gegenüber, besonders dann nicht, wenn dieser ihr einen guten Grund gab.  
„Ich nehme an, weil Ihr es wart, der den Kaiserlichen verraten hat, dass Ulfric sich in Weißlauf befindet“ stellte Elsa ruhig fest und wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab:  
„Tötet ihn, Tyr.“  
Sie sagte dies zwar todernst, berührte den großen Krieger aber heimlich am anderen Arm, dies war das Zeichen dafür, dass er es nicht tun sollte.  
Tyr drückte etwas mehr zu, er war dabei vollkommen ruhig und es schien ihn auch nicht wirklich anzustrengen, Rolff röchelte noch mehr.  
„Wie soll ich ihn töten“ fragte Elsas Beschützer dann, sie lächelte unheilvoll.  
„Wieso nehmt Ihr nicht die Werkzeuge des Schlächters“ schlug sie dann vor:  
„Sie werden sicher noch in seinem Museum sein, und dann könnt Ihr sie an Rolff hier ausprobieren. Achtet aber darauf, dass er noch lange genug lebt, um alles gut mitzubekommen.“  
Aus dem Röcheln wurde augenblicklich ein Wimmern und Winseln, Rolff rief um Hilfe, aber niemand kam, nicht einmal sein Bettler-Freund... der war auch sowieso nirgends zu sehen. Wenn er klug war, dann würde er bei Rolffs kleinem Feldzug nicht mehr mitmachen.  
„Was für ein Dreck“ bestimmte Elsa angewidert:  
„Was für ein elendiger Dreck.“ Sie setzte ihren Weg zum Palast fort, sah wie Tyr den Säufer in irgendwelches Abwasser warf und dann wieder zu ihr aufschloss.  
„Bestimmt hat er nun seine Lektion gelernt“ nickte Tyr ernst und sie erreichten den Palast, er stemmte für Elsa die große Tür auf und ließ sie dann als erstes eintreten.  
„Ich hoffe es, für ihn, denn das nächste Mal lüge ich vielleicht nicht mehr“ nickte sie und stellte fest, dass wieder einmal nur Jorleif in dem Thronsaal war. Er schien sich gerade zu einem kleinen Essen hinzusetzen.  
„Wollt ihr ebenfalls essen“ fragte er und begrüßte die Beiden recht herzlich.  
„Ja, wir kommen gerade aus Winterfeste, aber weder mit dem Schiff, noch mit einer Kutsche. Könnt Ihr auch zu den Ställen schicken, ich glaube Arendal braucht eine Portion Extra Karotten.“  
„Ich werde sofort alles veranlassen. Galmar ist derzeit in Reach, Ulfric befindet sich in seinen Räumen.“  
„Deswegen hat Rolff wohl aufgemuckt, sein Bruder ist nicht da“ stellte Tyr fest und erntete großes Erstaunen von Jorleif:  
„Die Zeit des Schweigens ist vorbei. Wenn auch eher unfreiwillig.“  
„Ich will nur, dass Ihr zu Euch steht, zu dem was Ihr seid und was Ihr wart. Ulfric wird es freuen, wenn er erfährt, dass sein Thane einmal ein Psijik war.“  
„In Ausbildung.“  
„Zehn Jahre Ausbildung, Ihr könnt Sachen schweben lassen.“  
„Das kann jeder gute Magier.“  
„Seht Ihr, Ihr seid ein guter Magier. Ich gehe Ulfric suchen“ sie zwinkerte Tyr frech zu und durchquerte dann den Saal, dann den Besprechungsraum und ging ein paar Stufen hoch.  
Der Palast der Könige war nicht nur uralt, sondern auch sehr verwinkelt, überall gab es Räume und Zimmer, das von Galmar, das von Jorleif... Elsa hörte Ulfric eine Melodie summen, er schien gut gelaunt zu sein.  
„Ehr' Euch, Ulfric“ sang der Jarl leise, als Elsa lautlos sein Zimmer betrat:  
„Unser Großkönig, auf Euer Wohl trinken wir, und das nicht zu wenig.“  
„Du singst ein Loblied auf dich selbst“ fragte die Tochter des Schnees neugierig und wurde erschrocken angesehen, dann bekam der zukünftige Großkönig tatsächlich leicht rote Wangen.  
„Elsa“ stellte er dann fest und holte sich seine Geliebte in die Arme, küsste sie innig:  
„Es ist nun mal ein schönes Lied... sag mir, dass du ein paar Tage bleibst.“  
„Nein, es geht leider nicht, wir müssen schon Morgen früh nach Reach abreisen.“  
„Dort wo Galmar gerade Markarth einnimmt... wollt ihr in die Stadt? Das wäre gerade nicht klug.“  
„Nein, wir wollen zur Karthspitze. Aber Tyr meinte, er wolle mit der Kutsche dorthin fahren und von dort aus zu unserem Bestimmungsort laufen. Können wir Arendal hier lassen? Wir nehmen nicht viel Gepäck mit.“  
„Natürlich kann er bleiben, aber an der Karthspitze herrschen die Abgeschworenen. Das ist sehr gefährlich.“  
„Wir müssen dorthin, es ist... ein Auftrag von Paarthurnax.“  
Ulfric schwieg, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Du hast also mit ihm gesprochen, hat er dir helfen können?“  
„Er sagte mir, dass er Akatosh um Hilfe für das Drachenblut bat, und dieser deswegen mich holte. Wahrscheinlich weil ich die Einzige mit diesen Fähigkeiten, in ganz Mundus, bin. Und weil ich hier besser akzeptiert werde.  
Er gab mir auch all meine Erinnerungen zurück.  
Wir treffen Arthan und Jenassa an der Karthspitze, bisher durfte ich keinen Kontakt zu ihm haben, aber jetzt ist es wichtig geworden. Es geht auch um die Klingen, und ihren Hass auf jeden Drachen.“  
„Sie würden sicher auch gerne den Meister tot sehen. Komm, iss etwas und ruhe dich aus. Sicher ist Tyr bei dir.“  
„Ja, und ich habe noch einen Brief von Korir, für dich“ sie holte das Schreiben hervor, gab es ihm und Ulfric las es kurz, auf dem Weg in den Saal.  
„Er schreibt, dass du ihm den Helm von Jarl Hanse gebracht hast, und er sehr dankbar dafür ist.“  
„Ja, das wollte ich dir sowieso erzählen. Die Kaiserlichen von Dämmerstern sind jetzt bestimmt... entmutigt... da sie nichts mehr gegen Winterfeste in der Hand haben.“  
„Verdammt, und das wo Galmar nicht hier ist“ Ulfrics Blick fiel auf Tyr, der gerade eine Hühnerkeule zu seinem Mund führen wollte:  
„Und ihn kann ich dir nicht nehmen, nicht wenn du auf dem Weg nach Reach bist.“  
„Ich hätte ihn dir auch nicht überlassen. Wieso führst du nicht die Truppen gegen Dämmerstern? Ich meine, es ist nur ein kleines Städtchen und es würde die Moral deiner Truppen unheimlich heben, wenn du auch mal in den Kampf ziehst. Natürlich würde ich es nicht gerne sehen, wenn du verletzt wirst, aber du hast ja noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand.“  
„Welchen?“  
„Tyrs Bruder ist in Dämmerstern, samt seinem Schiff und seiner Mannschaft.“  
„Ich kann ihm schreiben“ kaute der große Krieger:  
„Aber er wird eine Entlohnung verlangen.“  
„Schreibt ihm, er wird fürstlich entlohnt werden, wenn er mir in vier Tagen unter die Arme greift“ nickte Ulfric heftig:  
„Ich werde natürlich auf mich aufpassen, aber du hast recht, Elsa, es ist nur eine kleine Stadt. Und doch auch wichtig, wenn ich sie einnehme und Galmar Reach hat, dann kann Tullius aus jedem Fenster heraus schauen und sieht doch nur noch Sturmmäntel. Dann habe ich alles, außer Haafingar und Falkenring.“  
„Für Falkenring solltest du mit Balgruuf sprechen“ Elsa setzte sich an den Tisch und holte sich von der Brotsuppe:  
„Es ist schade, dass wir schon Morgen aufbrechen müssen. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant länger zu bleiben, aber diese Sache ist sehr wichtig. Die Klingen sind jetzt zu zweit, ich will nicht, dass sie Arthan auf ihre Seite ziehen.“  
„Das würde wahrscheinlich in einer Katastrophe enden“ überlegte Ulfric ernsthaft und nahm sich auch von dem Essen:  
„Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Jenassa etwas dagegen haben wird. Sie wird also auf deiner Seite sein, Elsa. Und wenn ihr dann hier zurück seid...“  
„...Ziehen wir gemeinsam gegen Einsamkeit. Tyr, Arthan, Jenassa und ich, wir werden an deiner Seite sein. Du musst nur dann auch schon Falkenring haben, und es wäre schön, wenn du dort sehr schnell den Jarl ersetzt.“  
„Das würde ich sowieso tun, aber wieso ist es dir wichtig?“  
Elsa lächelte sanft, Tyr zeigte leicht rote Wangen vor und widmete sich einer weiteren Keule.  
„Ich möchte eine kleine Wiedervereinigung sehen“ schmunzelte sie dann zufrieden und genoss dann die wirklich gute Suppe.

„Elsa...“ Ulfric streichelte ihr sanft über den nackten Rücken, während sie auf getrocknetem Eismirriam herum kaute:  
„Auch wenn ich mir mehr Zeit dafür gewünscht hätte, ich würde gerne etwas ernstes mit dir besprechen.“  
„Wie ernst“ murmelte die junge Frau und begab sich daraufhin in die Arme des Jarls, kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Es geht um uns...“  
„Ist es ernst und unangenehm?“  
„Nein, denke ich. Ich habe über all das nachgedacht, über den Krieg, der sich langsam zu meinem Gunsten auf das Ende zuneigt, und... mein Alter... und...“  
„Ja.“  
„Was ja?“  
„Ja. Ich mache es“ kaute Elsa:  
„Du willst doch, dass ich von dir schwanger werde, oder? Nach dem Krieg natürlich erst. Du brauchst einen Erben, jemanden der dir nachfolgt und vor allem Jarl von Windhelm wird. Den Palast der Könige zu erben, das ist wichtiger als Großkönig zu sein, das ist als würde man Ysgramor nachfolgen. Aber ich habe Bedingungen.“  
„Jede die du willst.“  
„Ich werde das Kind hauptsächlich erziehen und du musst das mit Brynjolf klären. Ich habe keine Lust mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Außerdem werde ich nur einmal schwanger, wenn es ein Mädchen wird, dann wird Windhelm einen weiblichen Jarl haben. Wenn etwas in der Schwangerschaft schief geht, dann probieren wir das nicht noch einmal.“  
„Du sprichst irgendwie... sehr sachlich darüber. Auch wenn ich deine Bedingungen natürlich akzeptieren werde.“  
„Das ist auch eine sehr sachliche Angelegenheit. Ich weiß nicht wie mein Kind wird, ich weiß nicht ob es meine Fähigkeiten erbt. Natürlich werde ich es lieben, ich wollte sowieso auch einmal Mutter werden... die Fehler meiner Eltern nicht begehen... Aber wir heiraten nicht, ich werde von Brynjolf nicht schwanger werden, und am Ende geht es doch nur darum, dass du einen Nachfolger brauchst.“  
„Es geht darum, dass ich dich liebe und von niemand anderes mir einen Nachfolger wünschen würde“ Ulfric küsste sie sanft auf das Haar:  
„Ich habe auch eine Bedingung... wenn du Brynjolf besuchst, bleibt das Kind solange hier.“  
„Es könnte von ihm lernen, nicht unbedingt das Stehlen, aber viele andere Dinge wie zum Beispiel Ehrgefühl, Loyalität, Treue... Diese Eigenschaften sind bei ihm anders, als bei dir, es wird erkennen das sie nicht überall gleich sind. Das man Gefühle auch anders empfinden kann, je nachdem wie man aufwuchs, was man aus seinem Leben machte.  
Es wird sicher nicht sehen, wie ich mich mit ihm vergnüge, es wird ja auch nicht sehen, wie wir uns vergnügen. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich nehme es auch mit zur Akademie, oder zu Arthan... wo auch immer der sich befinden wird... Es wird Himmelsrand kennenlernen, mit all seiner Vielfältigkeit. Und es wird auch von dir lernen, und ganz sicher deine Stärke erben, deine geistige Stärke.“  
„Du bist wundervoll, und du wirst sicher eine gute Mutter sein.“  
„Und du ein ebenso guter Vater“ bestimmte Elsa und küsste Ulfric sanft, die Mutterschaft würde wohl ihr größtes Abenteuer in Himmelsrand werden... und auch das spannendste.


	68. Chapter 68

„Das ist also Markarth, die Stadt sieht... mächtig aus“ Elsa nahm ihren Rucksack vom Kutscher und legte ihn an, dann betrachtete sie nachdenklich das, was sich ihr bot.  
Eine Stadt, welche förmlich einen Berg hoch lief und sich doch irgendwie darin befand. Hinter gigantischen Mauern, vollkommen aus Stein bestehend und nur an einigen Dächern sah man das goldene Metall der Dwemer hervor blitzen:  
„Und hier lebt Ihr? Besser aber gehen wir nicht rein, ich habe es Ulfric auch versprochen.“  
„Zumindest sind gerade keine Wachen draußen, das bedeutet, dass sie drinnen gebraucht werden und es gerade sehr ernst ist“ stellte Tyr fest:  
„Wir sollten die Stadt wirklich meiden, und wir haben auch keine Zeit.“  
„Ihr habt keine Sachen mehr, die geholt werden müssen?“  
„Nein, sie werden meine vierhundert Rubine schon nicht stehlen. Und wenn doch, dann weiß ich, wo ich sie zu suchen habe.“  
„Vierhundert“ staunte Elsa und sie machten sich auf den Weg, von der Stadt weg, vorbei an steinernen Farmhäusern:  
„Wieso sammelt Ihr die? Doch nicht nur wegen der Farbe.“  
Tyr schwieg.  
„Also gut, eigentlich interessiert es mich auch nicht. Vielleicht ist es ja Eure Anlage für das Alter, auch ein Krieger möchte einmal die Füße hochlegen und sich das Fleisch von einem Bediensteten klein schneiden lassen.“  
„Möchtet Ihr so auch das Alter genießen“ fragte Tyr neugierig.  
„Ja, vielleicht dann von meinen Enkeln. Ulfric hat mich gebeten, sobald der Krieg vorbei ist, von ihm schwanger zu werden. Er braucht einen Nachfolger.“  
„Ihr seid nicht miteinander verheiratet... aber trotzdem wird sein Erbe rechtmäßig sein, er wird auf jeden Fall Jarl von Windhelm. Wenn er sich bewährt, dann auch Großkönig.“  
„Oder Königin. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es ein Mädchen wird, und ich habe Ulfric gleich klar gemacht, dass ich nur einmal schwanger werde. Selbst dann, wenn das Kind die Geburt nicht überleben sollte, oder die Jahre danach.“  
„Ihr denkt dabei auch an Brynjolf?“  
„Natürlich. Er ist sicher nicht begeistert, wenn er mich mit Ulfric die heile Familienwelt spielen sieht. Er hat zugestimmt zu teilen, aber ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann hat seine Toleranz da auch ein Ende. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren, aber ich will Ulfric auch seinen Nachfolger verschaffen. Und da gibt es noch etwas, es könnte sein, dass mein Kind meine Fähigkeiten erbt.“  
„Dann ist es der Wille der Götter“ sie schlugen den Weg nach Süden ein, vorbei an einer Golderzmine und einem kleinen Wohnhaus.  
„Und diesen sollte man nicht zu oft ausreizen, ein Kind mit diesen Fähigkeiten reicht vollkommen, pro Generation. Und wenn die Götter es wollen, dann wird auch mein Enkel diese Fähigkeiten haben... Reach ist sehr... felsig und kahl.“  
„Und in den Felsen stecken viele wertvolle Erze, besonders Silber um Markarth herum, aber auch Gold und Ebenerz. Deswegen ist nicht nur die Stadt so beliebt.“  
„Und die Abgeschworenen?“  
„Sie nennen sich die Ureinwohner von Reach, stammen von den Bretonen ab. Sie nennen sich selbst die Reikmannen, aber wenn man sich die Geschichte genauer ansieht... die Bretonen sind Mischlinge aus Bosmern und Atmoranern, die Reikmannen stammen von den Bretonen ab. Die wirklichen Ureinwohner von Himmelsrand, und Reach, sind die Falmer. Sie waren noch vor den Dwemern hier, die aus Morrowind gekommen sind, als die Chimer sie besiegten. Aber auch die Chimer existierten nicht lange, aus ihren Resten entwickelten sich die Dunmer.“  
„Das ist alles sehr kompliziert, aber auch sehr interessant“ sie überquerten eine Brücke, gingen noch ein Stück und blieben dann auf einer weiteren Brücke stehen.  
„Hier geht es direkt zur Karthspitze“ erklärte Tyr ernst und half Elsa dabei ihr Kleid auszuziehen, die Rüstung darunter zu richten:  
„Die Abgeschworenen zielen gerne auf den Kopf.“  
„Seid Ihr nicht gefährdeter als ich? Ich kann Euch eine Rüstung schaffen.“  
„Ich weiß damit umzugehen. Bevor Brynjolf mich rief um Euch zu schützen, habe ich einmal die Woche ein Abgeschworenen-Nest ausgeräuchert und somit mein Geld verdient. Der Jarl von Markarth zahlt gut, denn die Abgeschworenen sind viele und sie hätten sehr gerne ihre Stadt zurück.“  
„Ich wette Ihr benutzt Schutzzauber“ schnurrte Elsa, Tyr zögerte einen Moment lang, dann aber nickte er lächelnd und sie überquerten die Brücke.  
Sie mussten nur ungefähr zweihundert weiter Meter gehen, da hörten sie plötzlich das Brüllen eines Drachen und Kampfgeräusche... Sie liefen vor, weitere hundert Meter, und sahen dann wie sich Jenassa und Arthan durch einen Haufen von zweihundert Abgeschworenen kämpften.  
Von Delphine und der zweiten Klinge war nichts zu sehen, dafür aber kam der Drache näher und entdeckte dann auch schnell das Drachenblut.  
„Ich kümmere mich um den Drachen“ bestimmte Elsa sofort:  
„Helft Ihr den Beiden bei den Abgeschworenen mit.“  
„Gut“ Tyr holte seinen Bogen hervor und belegte sich mit einem Schutzzauber, der golden war, im Gegensatz zu denen die Elsa kannte, dann stürzte er sich in die Menge.  
„Normalerweise töte ich keine Drachen für Arthan, aber das ist eine Ausnahme“ schimpfte Elsa und zauberte der fliegenden Echse erstmal das Maul zu. Sofort schüttelte dieser sich, musste landen und wollte das Eis loswerden, das war der Moment indem Elsa ihn mit spitzen Eisspeeren traktierte.  
Der Drache überlebte nicht lange genug um sein Maul zu befreien, er starb und Arthan nahm seine Seele auf, während er sich mit einem Hexenraben abmühte. Diese Wesen, halb Vogel, halb Frau, beherrschten die Magie und taten sich gerne mit den Abgeschworenen zusammen. Ihre Klauen waren genauso gefährlich wie ihre Zauber, dazu übertrugen sie auch Krankheiten, die richtig übel enden konnten.  
Elsa arbeitete sich durch die Massen der Abgeschworenen und wollte Arthan helfen, aber da entdeckte sie Delphine und einen alten Mann in einem Versteck sitzen.  
„Können die Beiden nicht kämpfen“ fragte sie und wies Arthan auf die Beiden hin.  
„Doch, ich wusste nicht, dass sie schon hier sind. Esbern kann zum Beispiel Feuer-Atronarchen rufen. Aber wir haben uns in Flusswald auch gestritten... was macht Ihr hier?“  
„Auftrag vom Meister der Graubärte“ erklärte Elsa und fror einen Angreifer ein:  
„Ich darf noch nicht alles verraten, aber er hat Angst, dass Ihr Euch den Klingen zugewandt fühlt. Ich soll aufpassen und Euch dann zu ihm begleiten.“  
„Niemals würde ich mich diesen Beiden zuwenden“ schimpfte Arthan und hieb dem Hexenraben ein letztes Mal Volendrung um die Ohren:  
„Aber ich bin froh, dass Ihr hier seid, Ihr und Tyr... besonders der Drache hat mir gerade doch etwas Angst gemacht.“  
„Das dachte ich mir schon, deswegen habe ich ihn schnell erledigt. Duckt euch.“ Arthan duckte sich und Elsa schoss in alle Richtungen Eisspeere ab, traf damit an die zwanzig Abgeschworene direkt ins Herz.  
Das war wohl zu viel für die Feinde, sie sahen nicht nur das ihr Hexenrabe tot war, sondern auch das ihre Kumpanen wie die Fliegen umfielen... so nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und traten die Flucht an.  
Daraufhin tauchte auch Jenassa auf, die keuchend ihren Bogen wieder anlegte und dann von Tyr einen Heiltrank annahm.  
Delphine und dieser Esbern kamen aus ihren Versteck, erst sah es so aus als wollten sie sich besprechen, dann aber schienen sie den Flüchtigen hinterher zu wollen.  
„Nein“ Elsas Stimme war knallhart und eiskalt:  
„Wir treten keinem Flüchtenden in den Rücken.“  
„Sie kommen zurück und nisten sich hier wieder an.“  
„Dann tun sie das eben“ presste Elsa hervor:  
„Also, weswegen sind wir hier?“  
„Ihr seid hier, weil Ihr uns stören wollt“ fauchte Delphine:  
„Esbern, das ist die Frau, von der ich Euch erzählte.“  
„Weswegen wir uns in Flusswald stritten“ fügte Jenassa hinzu und begrüßte Elsa erstmal herzlich:  
„Was führt euch Beide her?“  
„Wir wurden geschickt. Weswegen sind wir mit diesen Maden hier?“  
„Der Tempel der Himmelszuflucht“ erzählte Arthan und deutete auf den Berg, in dessen Schatten sich das Lager der Abgeschworenen befand:  
„Angeblich ein altes Bauwerk der Akaviri, die schon vor den Klingen Drachenjäger waren. Dort werden wir erfahren wie ich Alduin besiegen kann. Alduin, den Weltenfresser.“  
„Der Drache mit den roten Augen, ich weiß es schon. Dann sollten wir wohl in diesen Tempel hinein gehen.“  
„Er ist nur für die Klingen und das Drachenblut bestimmt“ schimpfte Esbern.  
„Diesmal wird der Tempel eine Ausnahme machen“ fauchte Elsa wütend, die Beiden wollten sich aber nicht bewegen, so das Tyr sie mit recht bestimmter, aber sanfter, Gewalt hinein trieb. Erstmal trafen sie auf noch ein paar Abgeschworene, die sofort angriffen und von Elsa erledigt wurden. Sie hatte auch keine Lust mehr auf die Klingen, sich noch länger mit irgendetwas unnötigem aufzuhalten, oder ebenso unnötig auf etwas zu warten.  
„Brynjolf hat uns geholfen Esbern aus dem hinteren Teil des Rattenwegs zu holen. Da hat er sich verkrochen wie eine dreckige, alte Ratte“ erzählte Arthan:  
„Und erstmal glaubte der alte Mann auch gar nicht, dass ich das Drachenblut bin. Hat geschimpft, dass ein Mischling so etwas nicht sein könnte, und dürfte. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihm da schon Volendrung um die Ohren gehauen, aber ohne ihn wären wir auch nicht hier. Wobei ich glaube, dass die Graubärte all dies auch wissen... es mir nur noch nicht sagen wollen.“  
„Die Graubärte sind nur ein paar alte Männer, die auf einem Berg sitzen und meditieren“ zischelte Esbern ungehalten:  
„Und was noch schlimmer ist, ihr Anführer...“ Weiter kam er nicht, Elsa hatte ihm seinen Mund mit Eis verschlossen und als Delphine ihn befreien wollte, drohte sie ihr mit weiterem Eis.  
„Entweder er schweigt so, oder er tut es, weil sein Kopf auf dem Boden liegt“ nickte sie ernst, sie gingen einige Stufen hoch und erreichten so ein Rätsel, welches wohl die Brücken nach Oben runter ließ.  
Tatsächlich befand sich all dies innerhalb des Berges, die Akaviri mussten ihn dafür ausgehöhlt haben, oder eine vorhandene Höhle schon genutzt.  
Beides war möglich.  
„Das Symbol des Drachenblutes ist ein Pfeil, welcher in einen Kessel zeigt... oder so ähnlich“ überlegte Arthan und drehte die Säulen entsprechend, sofort senkten die Brücken sich ab und sie konnten ihren Weg fortsetzen. Tyr und Jenassa passten auf die Klingen auf, sie erreichten ein weiteres Rätsel, aber auch das konnte Arthan schnell lösen und die entsprechende Kette, zur Entschärfung, ziehen.  
So erreichten sie eine große Höhle, mit vielen Symbolen an den Wänden und auf dem Boden, ein Siegel in der Mitte und einer verschlossenen Tür, welche die Form eines Kopfes hatte.  
„Ich nehme stark an, dass dies der Eingang zum Tempel ist“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft und sah sich alles genau an:  
„Ich kenne einige Magier, in der Akademie, die dafür töten würden, könnten sie sich das hier einmal ansehen. Wie kommen wir hinein?“  
„Das ist eine gute Frage, die wir Esbern stellen sollten“ bestimmte Jenassa, woraufhin Elsa das Eis entfernte. Aber der alte Mann schwieg.  
„Hier nach brauchen wir sie nicht mehr, oder? Ich kann sie dann einfach töten“ fragte die Tochter des Schnees neugierig.  
„Ja, das denke ich tatsächlich“ nickte das Drachenblut ernst:  
„Ich bin diese Zusammenarbeit auch langsam leid. In der Botschaft habe ich nur irgendwelche unwichtigen Bücher gefunden, und Etienne...“  
„Etienne“ quietschte Elsa auf.  
„Ja, er war Gefangener. Die Thalmor wollten von ihm erfahren wo Esbern steckt, da der alte Mann sich mit den Drachen besonders intensiv befasst hat. Etienne ist schon wieder in der Gilde und Brynjolf war sehr dankbar darüber. Und alles weitere, was mir diese Klingen an Erkenntnis gebracht haben, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch so erfahren. Oder von den Graubärten... nein, wir brauchen sie danach nicht mehr. Also los, sagt uns wie wir da rein kommen, dann sterbt ihr vielleicht schneller als geplant.“  
Esbern schwieg immer noch, woraufhin Tyr ihn packte und schüttelte, solange bis der alte Mann hervor brachte, dass man das Siegel mit dem Blut vom Drachenblut öffnen konnte.  
„Geht doch“ grinste der große Krieger und ließ Esbern einfach fallen, der daraufhin einen Feuer-Atronarchen beschwor und ihn auf Tyr schickte. Aber noch bevor Elsa eingreifen konnte, hatte dieser einen Sturm-Atronarchen beschworen, welcher seinem heißen Kollegen ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern machte. Jenassa und Arthan hoben erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen.  
„Man darf sich eben nicht mit einem ehemaligen Psijik anlegen“ grinste Tyr breit und Elsa musste leise lachen, dann gab sie Arthan ihren Dolch. Damit schnitt er sich in die Hand und ließ Blut auf das Siegel tropfen, woraufhin es sich auch sofort drehte. Es dauerte nur einige Momente, da hob sich das Gesicht und gab den Weg in den Tempel frei.  
„Am Besten fesseln wir die Beiden hier“ überlegte Jenassa:  
„Falls wir noch etwas wissen müssen, ansonsten sollten sie den Tempel nicht von Innen sehen dürfen. Sie haben den Klingen, und den Akaviri, Schande gebracht... sie sind nicht ehrbar und voller Hass.“  
„So ist es“ Elsa legte die Beiden in eisige Fesseln, an Händen und Füßen. Tyr platzierte sie daraufhin an einem Felsen und folgte dann Arthan, Jenassa und der Tochter des Schnees, in den Tempel hinein.  
Das Innere war riesig, es gab einen langen, steinernen Esstisch, an dem sich wohl die Akaviri einst trafen, und eine gigantische, gravierte Mauer.  
Zu der lief Arthan auch gleich, während Jenassa und Tyr sich in allen Räumen umsahen, Elsa folgte ihrem alten Freund nachdenklich und betrachtete dann die Mauer ebenso ernst.  
Sofort entdeckte sie mehrere Dinge, die sie an etwas erinnerten...  
„Verdammt, wieso habe ich das Buch in der Akademie gelassen“ beschwerte sie sich dann:  
„Das hier zeigt die Prophezeiung... dieser hier muss das letzte Drachenblut sein. Und das ist... Alduin“ sie berührte einen Drachen nachdenklich, er wurde von zwei Männern und einer Frau, mit etwas was wie Schlingpflanzen aussah, eingefangen. Und diese Schlingen kamen aus ihren Mündern.  
„Er sagte, er habe den Joor beigebracht wie man Alduin besiegt“ flüsterte Elsa leise und wurde von Arthan fragend angesehen:  
„Der Meister der Graubärte. Er hat damals den Sterblichen, den Joor, gezeigt wie man Alduin besiegt... das ist... ein Schrei! Es muss ein spezieller Schrei sein, so haben die Akaviri diesen Schrei dargestellt, wie Schlingpflanzen, er fängt Alduin ein und holt ihn auf den Boden. Und auf dem Boden kann man ihn leicht erschlagen.“  
„Ein Schrei der Alduin auf den Boden holt“ schnappte Arthan nach Luft:  
„Das ist es, er ist ein Drache, ich muss diesen Schrei lernen, um ihn dann auf meine Ebene zu holen. Die Graubärte werden wissen was das für ein Schrei ist.“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft:  
„Aber ihr Meister. Er sagte, Ihr wollt ihn sehen, nachdem Ihr hier wart. Tyr und Ich dürfen Euch dorthin begleiten. Deswegen nehme ich an, dass nur er den Schrei kennt, Arngeir aber wird Euch den leeren, der Euch zum Meister bringen kann.“  
„Eine alte Rüstung der Klingen und ein verzaubertes Katana“ Jenassa brachte Arthan das Schwert, welches sofort zuckte, als dieser es berührte.  
„Wahrscheinlich für eine Klinge, oder gar das Drachenblut, geschaffen“ überlegte er ernst:  
„Aber ich kann damit nichts anfangen. Ganz anders sieht es mit diesem Tempel aus.“ Er ging nun ebenfalls durch die Räume, und Elsa folgte ihm, es gab Schlafzimmer und Räume mit Rüstungsständern und Waffenhalterungen.  
Insgesamt konnten sicher zwanzig Leute in diesem Tempel Zuflucht finden, Arthan öffnete eine größere Tür und trat nach draußen, auf einen Platz von dem man aus auch die Golderzmine sehen konnte.  
Es war also alles nicht weit von Markarth entfernt.  
„Es ist perfekt, ich könnte meine eigene kleine Gilde gründen und das hier wird das Hauptquartier. Sorgen machen mir nur die Abgeschworenen, dort wo ihr Lager ist, könnten die Pferde untergebracht werden... oder sogar kleine Wohnhäuser erbaut werden. Sicher würde eine solche Gilde über Jahre hinweg wachsen, die Mitglieder holen sich dann ihre Familien hierher, die vor dem Tempel wohnen“ überlegte das Drachenblut ernst.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Drachen verschwinden, wenn Alduin vernichtet ist“ murmelte Elsa leise und trat an das Ende des Platzes ran, sah nachdenklich runter auf den Fluss Karth:  
„Die Drachen sind jetzt wach, und nicht jeder hat ein eigenes Grab gehabt. Sicher sind viele erwacht, allein dadurch das Alduin wieder auftauchte, und sie werden nicht gleich wieder schlafen gehen. Dazu sind sie solange unsterblich, bis ein Drachenblut sie vernichtet.“  
„Ich bin nicht voller Hass, wie die Klingen, ich sehe in den Drachen intelligente Feinde und ich bin mir meiner Bestimmung bewusst. Ich kann hier eine Gilde von Drachenjägern gründen, mir Krieger ausbilden... Und immer wenn ein Drache gesehen wird, kann ich von hier aus entweder eine Kutsche schnell erreichen, oder mit dem Pferd hin reiten. Wenn man klug ist, braucht man von Markarth bis Rifton nur zehn Stunden. Ich habe mich schon darüber informiert. Wie ist es Euch ergangen, außer das Ihr nun Erzmagierin seid... und Euer Arm geheilt ist?“  
„Dies ging damit einher. Und ich bin sehr glücklich damit, die Akademie ist mir ein Heim geworden... und ich finde die Idee der Drachenjäger-Gilde nicht schlecht. Doch darüber solltet Ihr auch mit dem Meister der Graubärte sprechen... reisen wir von Markarth aus nach Rifton? Arendal ist in Windhelm geblieben und wird dort versorgt.“  
„Ja, ich denke so machen wir es. Aber töten wir jetzt die Klingen wirklich?“  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht... jedenfalls wir Beide nicht“ sie betraten den Tempel wieder, in dem Jenassa gerade ein paar Feuerschalen entzündete.  
„Der Tempel ist großartig“ freute sie sich:  
„Als hätten die Akaviri gewusst, dass hier noch einmal jemand hin kommt.“  
„Und er wird auch bald wieder benutzt werden. Ich denke über eine eigene Gilde nach, Drachentöter“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Ich bilde Männer und Frauen dafür aus, dass sie mit mir Drachen töten und wenn ich nicht mehr bin, können sie zumindest die Drachen unschädlich machen... Und der Tempel der Himmelszuflucht könnte unser Hauptquartier werden. Aber die Abgeschworenen bereiten mir Sorgen.“  
„Sie kommen nicht zurück, wenn ihr Lager nicht mehr existiert“ brummte Tyr gemütlich:  
„Die Abgeschworenen sind wie Vögel, wenn der Platz für das Nest nicht gut war, zu gefährlich, dann kehren sie nicht zurück und suchen sich etwas anderes.“  
„Dann machen wir es so, wir reisen erstmal zum Hals der Welt und sprechen mit diesem Meister, erledigen alles was zu erledigen ist, und wenn wir zurückkehren sind auch sicher die Abgeschworenen wieder da. Dann zeigen wir ihnen erneut, dass hier kein guter Platz ist, und wenn sie wieder weg sind, vernichten wir ihr Lager. Wir werden auch erstmal eine Zeitlang nicht hierher kommen, denke ich, ich werde den Tempel wieder verschließen und wenn es an der Zeit ist die Gilde zu gründen, dann mache ich ihn wieder auf. So bin ich mir auch sicher, dass keiner hier rein kommt, sollte ich zu früh sterben.“  
Arthan sah ernst auf das Katana, welches Jenassa noch in den Händen hielt, sowie die alte Rüstung.  
„Das lassen wir alles hier“ bestimmte er:  
„Ich werde mir noch überlegen, was damit geschehen wird. Gehen wir.“  
Sie verließen den Tempel und Arthan verschloss die Tür wieder, dann wandte er sich den Klingen zu, welche noch gefesselt an dem Felsen saßen.  
„Ich habe alle Antworten“ erklärte das Drachenblut ernst:  
„Ich brauche euch nicht mehr. Tyr, Jenassa, sie gehören euch. Ich will die Beiden nie wieder sehen... Wir treffen uns dann an den gleich an den Ställen von Markarth wieder, von dort aus reisen wir erstmal nach Rifton. Wollt ihr Beiden noch irgendwas sagen?“  
„Ihr werdet ohne uns sterben, irgendein Drache wird euch direkt nach Oblivion schicken“ fauchte Delphine böse.  
„Kein Drachenblut war ohne die Klingen erfolgreich“ nickte Esbern zustimmend.  
„Dann werde ich wohl eine Ausnahme sein“ bestimmte Arthan:  
„Bringt sie weg.“  
„Wartet“ Elsa trat vor und beugte sich grinsend zu Esbern runter:  
„Viele Grüße von Paarthurnax.“  
Esbern riss die Augen auf, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von Tyr gepackt und weggeschleift, Jenassa folgte ihm mit Delphine.  
„Sind wir zu hart“ fragte Arthan besorgt.  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Sie sind so voller Hass, und auf längere Zeit hin hätten sie nur Ärger gemacht. Glaubt mir, in diesen Klingen steckt nichts Gutes mehr... was ich Euch sagen kann ist, dass nicht alle Drachen böse sind. Aber das sehen diese Klingen nicht, für sie sind alle Drachen Monster, die vernichtet werden müssen. Sie sehen keinen Unterschied.“  
„Es gibt gute Drachen?“  
„Ja“ Elsa lächelte sanft:  
„Und sie lieben es, wenn man ihnen die Zunge krault.“


	69. Chapter 69

„Immer noch keine Wachen am Haupttor“ Elsa runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als sie mit Arthan Markarth erreichte und dort mit ihm auf Jenassa und Tyr warten wollte:  
„Galmar ist mit einem Trupp drin.“  
„Es sieht aber nicht aus, als würde es zu einem großen Kampf kommen“ staunte das Drachenblut.  
„Ich hoffe es für Galmar“ nickte Elsa ernst:  
„Trotzdem sollten wir die Stadt meiden, und auch derzeit Dämmerstern. Ulfric will Pale einnehmen, da die Kaiserlichen dort gerade etwas mutlos sein könnten. Außerdem hat Tyr, Nassion angeschrieben, damit dieser Ulfric von Innen her hilft.“  
„Wie es aussieht, müssen wir dann wahrscheinlich nur noch beim Einzug in Einsamkeit dabei sein“ staunte Arthan:  
„Irgendwie schade, ich hätte mir schon noch den ein oder anderen Feldzug gewünscht.“  
„Ihr werdet noch sehr viel zu Kämpfen haben. Ich stelle mir allein den Kampf gegen Alduin nicht sonderlich leicht vor. Und das ist nicht mein Kampf, es ist der des Drachenblutes.“  
„Aber Ihr werdet doch dabei sein, oder?“  
„Ich wurde von Akatosh hierher geholt um Euch beizustehen, und das werde ich auch tun. Vielleicht verschaffe ich Euch ein wenig Zeit, wenn ich Alduin das Maul vereise, oder einen Flügel zerstöre... wobei, er wird nicht dumm sein und wahrscheinlich auch schon von mir wissen.“  
„Trotzdem werdet Ihr sicher eine Hilfe sein... ich habe ein wenig das Gefühl, die... Angst...“  
„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben“ unterbrach die Erzmagierin ihren Freund entschieden:  
„Denkt nicht einmal daran. Ihr werdet diesen Schrei lernen und damit Alduin auf den Boden zwingen, und dort ist er nichts anderes als ein ganz normaler Drache. Ihr seid das Drachenblut, es ist Euer Schicksal ihn zu vernichten. Und der Meister wird Euch sicher den Schrei beibringen.“  
„Ihr könnt mir nicht mehr über den Meister sagen, oder?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das tun sollte. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass Ihr Volendrung bei den Graubärten lasst und Ihr unbewaffnet vor den Meister tretet. Sollte auf dem Weg zu ihm eine Gefahr drohen, dann erledigen Tyr und ich diese. Als ich mit Arngeir hoch bin, habe ich auch einen Eistroll schnell entfernt.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob es sonderlich klug ist, Volendrung zurück zu lassen.“  
„Ich will nur nicht, dass Ihr ihn aus einem Reflex heraus angreift.“  
„Das würde ich auch nicht tun, wenn Ihr mir sagt, wieso ich es eventuell tun würde.“  
Elsa schwankte, sah dann nachdenklich zum Himmel hoch und nickte zustimmend.  
„Er ist ein Drache“ verkündete sie dann:  
„Der Meister der Graubärte ist ein Drache, er ist der Bruder von Alduin und sein Name ist Paarthurnax.“  
Arthan klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber jetzt wurde ihm auch klar was Elsa mit den guten Drachen meinte... Paarthurnax war so einer.  
„Die Klingen würden ihn sicher gerne tot sehen“ murmelte er leise.  
„Deswegen hat mich Paarthurnax auch hierher geschickt, er wollte verhindern, dass sie Euch auf ihre Seite ziehen und damit gegen ihn aussenden. Er meinte, nur er wisse wie man seinen Bruder vernichten kann und nun ergibt das auch Sinn. Er hat den alten Nord damals beigebracht diesen Schrei zu nutzen, damit haben sie Alduin auf den Boden gezwungen und zum ersten Mal vernichtet. Aber da er der Weltenfresser ist und die Prophezeiung noch ausstand, musste er zurück kehren.“  
„Aber er ist auch der Bruder von Alduin...“  
„Ich kenne ihn mittlerweile sehr gut, deswegen kann ich sicher sagen, dass er nicht die Seiten wechseln wird. Eher wird er Euch leeren diesen Schrei zu benutzen und dann kämpfen wir zusammen gegen Alduin. Paarthurnax ist alt, er hat seit tausenden von Jahren auf die Rückkehr von Alduin gewartet, er sah Jurgen Windrufer kommen, Talos und Ulfric bei den Graubärten... er sehnt sich eher nach jemandem, der ihm die Zunge krault, als nach einer weiteren, gefährlichen Zeit an der Seite seines Bruders. Er sagte auch, dass er nicht glaubt, sich gegen ein Drachenblut noch viel wehren zu können, Drachen altern auch. Da kommen Tyr und Jenassa zurück...“  
„Gut, dann nehmen wir gleich die Kutsche nach Rifton und bleiben dort zwei Nächte, um uns auszuruhen.“  
„Tyr nehme ich gerne mit ins Honigheim. Er hat da ja auch schon ein Zimmer“ Elsa runzelte die Stirn, während Arthan schon mal mit dem Kutscher verhandelte:  
„Und ihr Beide findet sicher etwas in der Gilde. Besonders Jenassa, die ja Mitglied ist. Auf jeden Fall seid ihr aber alle heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen... ich werde kochen.“  
Sofort wurde Elsa, von allen, entsetzt angesehen, die Tochter des Schnees war so gut am Herd wie Tyr das Nähen beherrschte.  
„War nur ein Scherz“ lachte Elsa fröhlich auf und ließ sich dann von Arthan auf die Kutsche helfen:  
„Jenassa und Tyr kochen, oder ich besteche Rune... irgendjemand wird sich schon dafür finden. Und dann feiern wir ein wenig. Was habt ihr eigentlich mit den Klingen gemacht?“  
„Mmh“ brummten Tyr und Jenassa nur, stiegen dann ebenfalls auf die Kutsche auf und als auch Arthan saß, ging es los in Richtung Rifton. Es würde eine sehr lange Fahrt werden, aber wenn nichts und niemand sie aufhielt, dann würden sie ihr Ziel am Abend erreichen.  
Arthan hatte da schon recht, der Tempel lag zwar abgelegen, aber durch Markarth war alles erreichbar.  
„Sie werden uns nicht mehr belästigen“ erklärte der große Krieger dann:  
„Verschwendet keine Gedanken mehr an die Beiden.“  
„So ist es, sie haben uns zwar bis zuletzt beschimpft, aber jetzt wird sie niemand mehr hören. Eine Schande“ nickte Jenassa ernst:  
„Die wahrscheinlich letzten Klingen, so voller Hass...“  
„Sie werden nicht mehr gebraucht“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab:  
„Und ich werde schon dafür Sorgen, dass zumindest der Tempel der Himmelszuflucht noch weiter für das genutzt wird, wofür er gebaut wurde...“

„Elsa, Elsa, wacht auf“ Tyr tippte der Erzmagierin solange gegen die Wange, bis diese ihre blauen Augen aufschlug.  
„Ich wurde schon einmal sanfter geweckt“ nuschelte sie verschlafen und streckte sich, fast gleichzeitig hielt die Kutsche an den Ställen von Rifton an. Irgendwo zwischen Weißlauf und Falkenring war Elsa eingeschlafen und hatte sich dabei an ihren großen Beschützer gekuschelt. Sie schlief auch so fest, dass sich die Drei einmal über ein paar Dinge unterhalten konnten, die Elsa nicht hören durfte. Tyr erzählte auch von ihrer letzten Begegnung mit Paarthurnax, und wie vertraut Elsa mit dem großen Drachen umging. Der alte Meister schien wirklich vollkommen harmlos zu sein, aber Arthan hatte auch schon immer auf Elsas Urteil vertraut... und auf ihre Fähigkeiten.  
Seit Helgen, endlich waren sie wieder zusammen unterwegs, Elsa war nun Erzmagierin, er das Drachenblut... eigentlich könnte er auch so einen Rang und Titel gut vertragen, aber vielleicht reichte da wirklich schon seine zukünftige Gilde von Drachenjägern.  
„Sanfter sollten es lieber nur Ulfric und Brynjolf übernehmen“ schmunzelte Jenassa und stieg ab, Tyr und Arthan folgten ihr, das Drachenblut half Elsa von der Kutsche.  
Das war etwas was er schon fast automatisch machte, obwohl sie auch sicher alleine absteigen konnte... sie strahlte immer noch eine gewisse Art von königlicher Aura aus. Deswegen war ihr Auftreten auch selbst dann noch beeindruckend, wenn sie sich verunsichert zeigte. Man half ihr einfach, weil es die Höflichkeit gebot, weil sie einfach zeigte, dass sie einmal eine Herrscherin war und es deswegen „verlangte.“  
Und sie wusste dieses Verhalten auch sehr zu schätzen.  
„Kommt erstmal mit in das Honigheim, Brynjolf wird früher oder später dort auftauchen und euch dann mit in die Gilde nehmen. Ich bin zu müde um jetzt noch hinunter zu klettern und sämtliche Leute zu begrüßen. Auch wenn ich gerne sehen würde, wie es Etienne geht.“  
Sie gaben dem Kutscher noch ein paar Münzen, immerhin war es eine lange Strecke gewesen, grüßten Hofgrir kurz, und betraten dann die Stadt.  
Elsa hielt auch sofort Ausschau nach Brynjolf, entdeckte aber nur Maul, der wie immer an einer Säule stand. Trotzdem schien etwas anders zu sein, die Stadt fühlte sich... anders an.  
„Irgendwas hat sich geändert“ stellte die Tochter des Schnees fest und fragte deswegen bei Maul direkt nach.  
„Maven ist seit heute Morgen Jarl... und sie hat mich zu ihrem Huscarl ernannt. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich begeistert sein soll, oder verärgert“ brummte der Bruder von Heuler recht tonlos:  
„Morgen wird in der ganzen Stadt gefeiert, den ganzen Tag. Sicher wird sie sich freuen Euch zu sehen, und sie wird gut für ein neues Kleid bezahlen.“  
„Ein Kleid“ fragte Jenassa sofort neugierig.  
„Als ich meine sämtlichen Erinnerungen zurück bekam, stellte ich fest, dass ich mit meinen Fähigkeiten noch etwas kann“ Elsa zauberte auf eine Bewohnerin von Rifton, welche gerade an ihnen vorbei ging, verwandelte in ihre Kleidung in ein hübscheres Kleid. Erst war die Dame erstaunt, dann zeigte sie sich glücklich und gab Elsa dafür ihren Korb mit Waldkräutern.  
„Das ist dauerhaft“ fragte Jenassa erstaunt.  
„Ja, ich nähe es sozusagen um. Ich weiß selbst nicht wie ich es mache, es wird so wie ich es mir vorstelle. Maven bezahlt gut für neue Kleider und zumindest was Mode angeht, teilen wir unseren Geschmack. Sagt Maven, sie muss ins Honigheim kommen, wenn sie etwas will. Wir sind heute nicht nur von Markarth hierher gereist, sondern haben zuvor auch gegen Abgeschworene kämpfen müssen.“  
„Ich sage ihr Bescheid“ Maul machte sich auf den Weg zum Palast, die Vier setzten ihren Weg fort und Jenassa trug dabei den Korb mit Kräutern. Daraus konnte sie eine gesunde, leckere Suppe kochen.  
„Wahrscheinlich kommt Maven heute wirklich noch vorbei und lässt sich ein Kleid „umnähen“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft, sie erreichten das Honigheim und Elsa hielt noch einmal nach Brynjolf Ausschau. Eventuell war er aber auch gar nicht in der Stadt, sondern für eine Mission unterwegs... denn normalerweise wäre er doch schon längst bei ihr.  
„Aber dafür können wir Morgen sicher ein wenig mitfeiern“ bestimmte Tyr gemütlich, Elsa schloss die Tür auf und sie betraten alle das Honigheim, Jenassa fing sofort an das Feuer anzufachen.  
„Es ist wirklich sehr gemütlich, und etwas größer als das Brisenheim“ stellte Arthan fest, als er sich alles angesehen hatte:  
„Und es hat ein Bad, was Euch ja besonders wichtig ist.“  
„Noch wichtiger war mir diesmal, dass mein Schlafzimmer abschließbar ist“ Elsa ging mit dem Drachenblut auf die Terrasse:  
„Denn ursprünglich stand das Bett dort wo jetzt der Esstisch ist. Wunderbar, meine Blumen sind alle prächtig gewachsen.“  
„Hier könnte man angeln“ stellte Arthan sofort fest und hatte auch gleich eine Angel in der Hand:  
„Das mache ich Morgen früh, ganz sicher. Dann gibt es zum Mittag schon gebratenen Fisch. Gehen wir wieder rein.“ Sie kehrten zurück in den Essbereich, wo Jenassa schon einen Topf hervor holte und Tyr nicht mehr da war.  
„Ich habe ihn einkaufen geschickt“ freute die Dunmer sich:  
„Eine wunderbare Küche, es ist alles da... nur keine Lebensmittel.“  
„Sie würden in meiner Abwesenheit nur verderben“ nickte Elsa, Brynjolf kam immer noch nicht, wahrscheinlich war er wirklich nicht in der Stadt. Oder schlimmer, er war beleidigt, weil Elsa von Ulfric ein Kind bekommen würde... wenn Ulfric ihm schon geschrieben hatte.  
Nein, wahrscheinlich hatte er es noch nicht getan, ihr geliebter Jarl wollte gegen Pale ziehen und Dämmerstern einnehmen. Er hatte andere Sorgen als seinem Mit-Geliebten von der bevorstehenden Schwangerschaft zu erzählen.  
Seufzend setzte sie sich an den kleinen Tisch in der Küche, an dem Arthan nun Knoblauch klein schneiden musste. Den hatte Elsa noch im Haus, weil er eher selten verdarb und zumindest konnte Jenassa damit noch die Kräutersuppe würzen.  
Gerade wollte Arthan fragen, ob alles mit Elsa okay war, da klopfte es und schon war die Erzmagierin an der Tür. Aber anstatt ihres erwarteten Geliebten, betraten Maven Schwarz-Dorn und Maul das Honigheim. Sofort gratulierte Elsa der neuen Jarl höflich zu ihrem Amt und bot ihr dann einen Platz in der Küche an.  
„Ich bin nur kurz gekommen um mit Euch über ein neues Kleid zu reden“ sie holte ein Kleid aus feinem Stoff hervor:  
„Dies hier habe ich vor zwei Jahren aus Cyrodiil bekommen... Braucht Ihr noch etwas für das Honigheim? Einen weiteren Teppich vielleicht?“  
„Nein, aber ich könnte ein paar Septime gut gebrauchen. Auch als Erzmagierin verdient man nichts“ Elsa sah sich das Kleid ernst an, dann breitete sie es auf dem Esstisch aus und verwandelte es in ein wunderschönes, dunkelblaues Gewand, mit goldenen Stickereien und Spitze.  
„Maul“ Maven wandte sich an ihren Huscarl, der gerade von der Suppe probieren durfte, woraufhin dieser dreihundert Septime an Elsa übergab. Sofort bedankte diese sich brav, und Maven nickte ihr ernst zu.  
„Ich möchte Euch auch gerne als Thane von Rifton...“  
„Ach nein“ wehrte die Tochter des Schnees sofort ab:  
„Ich trage die Ringe von Windhelm, Winterfeste und Weißlauf, in den beiden letzteren Fürstentümern bin ich schon Thane. Langsam habe ich auch keinen Platz mehr an meinen Fingern. Es wäre mir natürlich eine große Ehre, aber ich habe schon etliche Titel inne, und eigentlich bin ich ja eine recht bescheidene Frau.“  
„Das verstehe ich natürlich, trotzdem wäre es auch eine Ehre für Rifton gewesen, wenn eine solche Frau, wie Ihr es seid, Thane hier wird.“  
Tyr kam vom Einkauf zurück und übergab die Lebensmittel an Jenassa, nickte Maven und Maul entsprechend zu.  
Und irgendwann war es dann so, dass die Jarl und ihr Huscarl einfach zum Essen blieben, das Kleid wurde ordentlich eingepackt und Jenassa backte noch etwas frisches Brot zur Suppe.  
Maven ließ sogar Met holen, nur wenig später saßen sie trinkend und essend beisammen, nur in Elsa schien sich keine wirklich gute Laune aufzutun.  
„Ich gehe noch runter in die Gilde“ bestimmte sie, als es schon dunkel war und sie nur noch tranken:  
„Wartet nicht auf mich.“  
„Sicher, dass Ihr jetzt noch gehen wollt“ fragte Arthan besorgt, aber er war auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und sollte höchstens noch ein Bett aufsuchen... oder zumindest etwas ähnliches. Wahrscheinlich schaffte er es nur noch in den Keller runter, und Tyr gleich mit ihm... Jenassa sah auch nicht mehr so gut aus, sie kuschelte sogar mit Maul.  
„Es wird schon sicher genug sein“ bestimmte Elsa und legte ihren Mantel an, verließ das Honigheim und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt. Es war kaum noch jemand unterwegs, nur aus dem Bienenstich, und dem Bordell, war noch etwas zu hören.  
Elsa zögerte, dann aber entschied sie sich dafür nicht nach Brynjolf zu suchen, sondern im Bienenstich noch etwas zu trinken.  
Es hatte wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen Sinn, der Diebesgildenmeister war nicht in der Stadt, ansonsten hätte er sie schon längst aufgesucht.  
Sie trat an die Tür zum Gasthaus heran, sah dann aber zum Boden und entdeckte eine dünne Eisschicht, sie sah zurück und verfolgte, mit ihren Blicken, die Schicht bis zum Honigheim hin.  
Seufzend strich sie sich über das Gesicht, sie war zu abhängig von Brynjolf und Ulfric, der Gedanke daran einen der Beiden zu verlieren... Elsa trat einige Schritte von der Tür weg, die Eisschicht folgte ihr... so konnte sie auch nichts trinken gehen. Wenn sie in diesem Zustand betrunken wurde...  
„Was mach ich denn jetzt“ fast schon fassungslos starrte sie auf das Eis am Boden, so konnte sie auch nicht zum Honigheim zurück, die Freunde würden sich gleich wieder Sorgen machen. Und in die Gilde kam sie damit erst recht nicht.  
Verwirrt, fast schon ängstlich, ging sie durch die Stadt, zweimal über den Marktplatz, immer vom Eis verfolgt, einen Platz suchend wo sie sich mit diesem „Problem“ verstecken konnte.  
Verstecken... sie erreichte die alte Talos-Statue am Friedhof und wusste nicht mehr weiter... verstecken. Eigentlich sollte sie, wollte sie, sich doch nicht mehr verstecken.  
Sie wollte keine Handschuhe mehr tragen!  
Stattdessen sollte sie lieber zur Gilde runtergehen und nach Brynjolf fragen... aber was würden die Diebe dann zu dem Eis sagen?  
„Verdammt“ sie ließ sich vor der Statue auf den Boden sinken und winkelte die Beine an, versteckte ihr Gesicht dahinter und schlang ihre Arme darum. Sofort konnte sie spüren wie das Eis sich langsam ausbreitete, sie konnte es sogar hören... wieso war sie nur so abhängig von alldem? Und wieso setzte sie plötzlich voraus, dass Brynjolf sich in Rifton befand, wenn sie ebenfalls in dieser Stadt war?  
Sicher war er nur auf einer Mission, irgendwo in Himmelsrand... sicherlich zusammen mit Karliah. Die war auch eigentlich wieder frei für einen neuen Mann, der Tod von Gallus war ja gerächt. Vielleicht hatte sie es ja auf Brynjolf... nein, dafür war sie doch viel zu alt... und Brynjolf liebte seine Elsa, hoffentlich tat er das.  
Sie sah auf, nun hatte sie den ganzen Friedhof mit einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckt, aber es war ihr gerade auch egal...  
Was Paarthurnax wohl gerade machte?  
Und die Graubärte?  
Sie hätte Arendal nicht in Windhelm lassen dürfen.  
Balgruuf sah sie auch schon länger nicht mehr.  
Ulfric, hoffentlich hatte er Erfolg in Dämmerstern.  
Und wie lief es eigentlich gerade in der Akademie?  
„Elsa“ die Stimme von Brynjolf erklang in ihrem Kopf, dort wo eigentlich Anna sein sollte, wobei, nein, das war nicht in ihrem Kopf...  
Die Tochter des Schnees sah auf, ihre Augen waren vollkommen weiß geworden und ihr Körper war vollständig mit Eis bedeckt, genau wie ganz Rifton. Um sie herum standen Brynjolf, Arthan, Jenassa und Tyr, welche sie sehr besorgt ansahen.  
Anna war verschwunden, sie hörte ihre kleine Schwester nicht mehr... Elsa nahm nichts mehr anderes wahr, außer das Eis.  
„Jun Od“ donnerte plötzlich die Stimme von Paarthurnax, in ihrem Kopf, in ihren Gedanken:  
„Jun Od, worüber denkt Ihr da nach? Haben Euch meine Graubärte denn gar nichts gelehrt? Habt Ihr denn nichts in Himmelsrand gelernt und alles vergessen?“  
„Paarthurnax“ flüsterte Elsa, es war ihr nicht bewusst, dass sie es hörbar für ihre Freunde tat.  
„Jun Od“ brummte die Stimme des Drachen in ihrem Kopf, nun etwas sanfter:  
„Wieso zweifelt Ihr? Wieso habt Ihr Angst? So viele Joor lieben Euch, verehren Euch. Das ist es was Euch stark macht. Und habe ich nicht gesagt, dass die Zeit mit Eurer Schwester nie verschwinden wird? Sie wird immer da sein, solange Ihr Euch daran erinnert. Und jetzt reißt Euch zusammen, Eure Fahdon machen sich große Sorgen. Besonders das Männchen, welches Euch sehr zugetan ist. Ich verstehe so etwas nicht, die Dov haben keine Weibchen, wir können zwar Liebe empfinden, aber nicht auf diese Art.  
Vielleicht war alles auch nur zu viel für Euch, Ihr müsst ein wenig ruhen. Kommt wie geplant hoch zu mir und dann kehrt erstmal dorthin zurück, wo Ihr Euch erholen könnt. Der Dovahkiin wird sich auch ausruhen müssen, das was auf unser kleines Tinvaak folgt wird ihn sehr anstrengen. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass die Joor nur einen kleinen Körper haben, und dieser hält nicht soviel aus wie die Schuppen und Knochen eines Dovah.  
Habt Ihr Euch beruhigt, Jun Od? Ihr solltet jetzt mit Euren Fahdon reden und dann schlafen gehen. Wir sprechen uns das nächste Mal, wenn Ihr mich auf dem Monahven aufsucht.“ Die Stimme von Paarthurnax verschwand und Elsa sah erneut auf, gerade in dem Moment als Brynjolf sie endgültig auf seine Arme hob und fest an sich drückte.  
Sofort spürte sie wie ihr warm wurde, sah wie das Eis um sie herum verschwand.  
„Ihre Augen werden wieder blau“ freute sich Jenassa erleichtert.  
„Brynjolf“ nuschelte Elsa leise und kuschelte sich eng an den Diebesgildenmeister.  
„Du hast mir gerade ein wenig Angst gemacht“ er trug sie zum geheimen Eingang in die Gilde:  
„Für einen Moment dachte ich nämlich, ich würde dich verlieren.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ murmelte Elsa nur leise und schloss dann die Augen.  
„Und ich liebe dich“ hörte sie Brynjolf noch antworten und schlief dann einfach ein.


	70. Chapter 70

„Wie geht es dir, ich hoffe besser als gestern“ Brynjolf streichelte Elsa sanft durch das lange Haar, als die Sonne über dem Fürstentum Rift aufging und die Beiden langsam aufwachten. Sie hatten die Nacht in der Gilde verbracht, im Zimmer des Diebesgildenmeisters, aber trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Beide nackt waren, gab es in dieser Nacht keinen Sex zwischen ihnen.  
Der war aber auch nicht wichtig gewesen, Elsa kuschelte sich die ganze Nacht an ihren Geliebten und schlief fest.  
„Wesentlich besser“ nuschelte sie leise und rutschte dann wieder zu ihm, um sich erneut an ihn zu kuscheln:  
„Ich hätte Ulfric nicht zusagen dürfen, dass ich seinen Nachfolger bekomme. Ich mache mir jetzt schon zu viele Gedanken darüber.“  
Brynjolf schwieg einen Moment.  
„Ulfric ist nicht mehr der Jüngste“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Und auch wenn der Krieg bald beendet ist, so wird Himmelsrand nicht friedlicher. Jedenfalls nicht dauerhaft, selbst dann nicht, wenn Arthan jeden Drachen vernichten sollte. Ein Nord wird nicht alt, das ist nun mal so, und er kann jetzt nicht mehr darauf hoffen eine andere, passende Frau zu finden. Er ist schon fünfzig Jahre alt, wenn es hochkommt sieht er euer Kind noch achtzehn Jahre alt werden, vielleicht einundzwanzig. Außerdem hofft er wahrscheinlich darauf, dass dieses Kind einiges von dir erbt. Nicht unbedingt deine Fähigkeiten, sondern deine Eigenschaften, und es soll von dir lernen. Noch deinen Rat bekommen können, wenn Ulfric selbst schon in Sovngarde ist. Er pocht auch darauf, dass du noch nicht so alt bist.“  
„Ich glaube er kann auch sehr gut ein Kind erziehen, und das noch sehr lange... aber ich wollte Mutter werden, irgendwann einmal, an einem friedlichen Ort... wolltest du nie Vater werden?“  
„Nein. Als Dieb hat man andere Ziele, man will Meisterdieb werden, reich und gefürchtet. Delvins Bruder ist auch in der Gilde, er lebt auf Solstheim, er hat sich einmal verliebt und eine Tochter bekommen... Saphir.“  
„Saphir ist Delvins Nichte?“  
„Ja, aber sie weiß es nicht. Glover floh nach Solstheim als ich Saphir in der Gilde aufnahm, sie hat ihn nie kennengelernt. Man will nicht, dass das eigene Kind in Gefahr gerät, dass die Verbindung zu eng wird. Stell dir vor ein Dieb verliebt sich in einen anderen Dieb, sie gehen Beide auf Tour. Jeder Dieb ist im Ernstfall für sich selbst verantwortlich, er muss fliehen oder kämpfen, sich selbst schützen. Und das macht man nicht mehr, wenn man liebt, egal ob einen Partner, oder das eigene Kind. Dann begibt man sich selbst in Gefahr, um den Anderen zu schützen. Ich bin schon ganz froh, dass du keine Diebin bist und das Kind, ich glaube ich bin gerne der Onkel mit den gestohlenen Karamellbonbons.“  
Brynjolf lachte kurz und dreckig auf, dann küsste er Elsa sanft auf den Nacken.  
„Heute ist die Feier auf dem Marktplatz, es gibt Fleisch, Bonbons, Süßkuchen und gratis Met.“  
„Ich habe kein Geld... was glaubst du würde mir Delvin für die Maske von Clavicus Vile geben? Ich habe sie hier im Honigheim und wir brauchen sie nicht.“  
„Die echte Maske?“  
„Ja, wir fanden sie bei seinem Schrein und Arthan hat zudem ein recht gespaltenes Verhältnis dazu, und zu diesem Daedra.“  
„Ich glaube schon, dass Delvin dir einiges dafür geben wird. Aber du solltest nicht deinen Besitz verkaufen müssen, um Geld zu bekommen. Die Maske gibt es nur einmal, und vielleicht braucht ihr sie irgendwann. Sie ist magisch, wie jedes daedrische Artefakt, und man sollte sie auch nutzen. Wobei, einige Dinge, von bösen Daedra, würde ich dann auch lieber verkaufen. Clavicus ist nicht böse, er liebt nur den Handel mit den Sterblichen und denkt dabei allein an seinen eigenen Profit.“  
„Hattest du schon mit ihm zu tun?“  
„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Mir reicht auch Nocturnal, alle anderen Daedra können mir auch gerne fern bleiben.“  
„Welche sind noch gut?“  
„Richtig gut sind sie alle nicht, aber einige sind angenehmer als die anderen. Azura, Hircine, Meridia...“ Brynjolf runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn:  
„Wobei es da immer auch auf die Sichtweise ankommt. Hircine hat die Werwölfe erschaffen, ich glaube nicht, dass die Vampire dies als sonderlich angenehm empfinden. Und Hircine beansprucht, genau wie Nocturnal und Malacath, die Seelen seiner Untertanen nach deren Tod.  
Azura wird vor allem von den Dunmern angebetet und Meridia... sie ist eine Tochter von Magnus gewesen, eine Aedra, aber sie kann sehr... dominant sein. Sie rebellierte und Magnus verbannte sie nach Oblivion, woraufhin sie eine Daedra wurde, sie ist immer noch sehr dominant und herrschsüchtig. Wenn man sich mit ihr einlässt, muss man sich auf einiges gefasst machen. Aber sie hasst alles Untote, wird man ihr Champion bekommt man den Dämmerbrecher und gegen dieses Schwert hat kein Untoter eine Chance. Weder Draugr noch Vampir.  
Ihr Schrein ist nahe Einsamkeit, du solltest ihn mal besuchen. Vielleicht möchte Meridia mit dir sprechen, und sich wahrscheinlich an dir ihre göttlichen Zähne ausbeißen.“  
„Ich weiß mittlerweile, wie ich mit den Daedra umzugehen habe, es ist eine gute Mischung aus Demut und „Die Stirn bieten“. Aber erstmal will ich Azuras Statue aufsuchen, was ich auch tun kann, denn nachdem wir auf dem Hals der Welt waren, kehre ich erstmal in die Akademie zurück.“  
„Nicht nach Windhelm?“  
„Dort hole ich nur kurz Arendal ab. Ulfric wird einiges zu tun haben, wenn er in jedem Fürstentum außer Falkenring und Haafingar sitzt. Und er wird mich sicherlich rufen, wenn es gegen Einsamkeit geht. Die Akademie braucht ihre Erzmagierin, auch wenn sie mir bisher noch nicht geschrieben haben.“  
„Solange nichts passiert, werden sie dich auch nicht brauchen. Aber du kannst dich sicher dort gut erholen. Nimm aber auf jeden Fall Tyr immer mit.“  
„Ich möchte auch gar nicht mehr ohne ihn sein, jetzt erst recht nicht mehr, seit er gesprächiger geworden ist. Er kann so gut erzählen“ Elsa stand auf und fing an sich anzuziehen.  
„Wo möchtest du hin?“  
„Die Maske holen, um sie Delvin anzubieten und dann frühstücken. Oder hast du eine andere Idee, wo ich schnell Geld für das Fest bekomme?“  
„Ich könnte dich einladen“ schlug Brynjolf sofort vor, woraufhin er Elsa innig küssen durfte.  
„Ich bin Erzmagierin, Nachtigall, Thane von Weißlauf und Winterfeste, die Geliebte von Ulfric Sturmmantel und dem Diebesgildenmeister... ich sollte mein eigenes Geld haben“ bestimmte sie und schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel.  
„Aber du wirst für nichts, was du tust, bezahlt. Nicht mal für deine Arbeit als Erzmagierin.“  
„Ich würde auch nie etwas verlangen, und immerhin habe ich schon zwei Häuser. Das Hjerim kann ich sicher auch bald beziehen.“  
Sie verließ das Zimmer und war schneller in Rifton oben, als Brynjolf sich anziehen konnte. Die Sonne schien, auf dem Marktplatz wurden gerade die Fässer Met aufgestellt, etliche Verkäufer schürten Feuer an um Fleisch direkt zu grillen. Ob sie vielleicht warten sollte und dann das Frühstück auf dem Fest einnehmen?  
Gähnend betrat sie das Honigheim und lauschte, was waren denn das für Geräusche? Ein merkwürdiges, rhythmisches Stöhnen... und Tyr war nicht da.  
Lautlos ging Elsa nach unten, und war im nächsten Moment, mit hochrotem Kopf, wieder oben. Anscheinend war Jenassa das Drachenblut dann doch nicht mehr zu jung, und sie zeigte ihm ihre Zuneigung gerade sehr lautstark. Zum Glück aber in Tyrs Zimmer, wobei... wollte der große Krieger dies?  
Gerade als sie nach ihm suchen wollte, kam dieser von der Terrasse ins Haus und hatte ein Bündel Fische dabei, entdeckte Elsa mit roten Wangen.  
Sie schwieg, zeigte nach Unten und er ging so leise wie möglich die Treppe runter, um dann sehr schnell wieder oben zu sein.  
„Mein Bett“ knurrte er etwas ungehalten:  
„Ich schlafe die nächste Nacht in der Gilde.“  
„Vielleicht kannst du das Bett austauschen“ ächzte Elsa, dann aber kicherte sie fröhlich auf:  
„Jenassa hat immer gesagt, dass Arthan ihr zu jung ist. Immerhin sind zwischen ihnen gut zweihundert Jahre... aber wahrscheinlich sehen das Dunmer irgendwann auch nicht mehr so eng.“  
„Oder er ist ihr Geliebter geworden... mochte er nicht eigentlich lieber Männer?“  
„Er ist da sehr flexibel, und wieso nicht, sie sind ja auch immer beisammen. Ich wollte die Maske holen, wieso nehmt Ihr nicht die Fische und wir lassen sie von Rune zubereiten.“  
„Gute Idee“ nickte Tyr zustimmend und nur wenig später betraten sie, mit den Fischen und der Maske, die zersplitterte Flasche. Rune bekam die toten Tiere für den Kochtopf, Elsa präsentierte Delvin das daedrische Artefakt.  
„Die Maske von Clavicus Vile... fünfhundert Septime.“  
„Nur“ quietschte die Tochter des Schnees sofort auf:  
„Das ist ein daedrisches Artefakt, sie ist doch mindestens zweitausend wert.“  
„Das ist weder der Dämmerbrecher, noch Volendrung...“ wehrte Delvin gelassen ab:  
„Ich verkaufe sie für höchstens achthundert, und ich muss sehr lange nach einem Käufer suchen. Clavicus ist nicht gerade ein Engelchen, auch kein berühmter Kriegsgott, nur jemand der sich ihm irgendwie zugetan fühlt, oder seine Maske unbedingt braucht, wird mir das Ding abkaufen. Normalerweise würde ich Euch auch nur vierhundert geben, das ist ein Freundschaftspreis.“  
Elsa schwieg, spießte Delvin förmlich mit ihren Blicken auf, aber der ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken... und auch nicht davon, dass die Erzmagierin plötzlich anfing zu schnurren.  
„Tausend“ schnurrte sie ihn an und streichelte ihm zart über den kahlen Kopf.  
„Fünfhundert und keinen Septim mehr“ kam von Delvin, Elsa seufzte theatralisch auf, Delvin war zu hart und sie hatte auch noch kein Frühstück gehabt. Mit leerem Magen verhandelte es sich schlecht, aber einen Versuch hatte sie eventuell noch...  
„Kann ich etwas für Euch zusätzlich tun“ fragte sie dann:  
„Ich könnte Eure Waffe, in der Akademie, verzaubern lassen, oder von Ulfric, oder Balgruuf etwas erbitten. Und Brynjolf wickele ich noch vor dem Essen um den kleinen Finger.“  
„Das habe ich gehört“ meldete sich der Anführer der Gilde, der gerade ebenfalls in die zersplitterte Flasche kam:  
„Geht es um die Maske?“  
„Er will mir nur fünfhundert Septime geben“ klagte Elsa sofort:  
„Damit komme ich aber nicht wirklich weit.“  
„Das ist der beste Preis, den ich machen kann“ wehrte Delvin ab:  
„Und ich habe genügend Kontakte, ich brauche keinen Gefallen. Brynjolf habe ich selbst schon um den Finger gewickelt.“  
„Pah, mich wickelt hier keiner um den Finger“ beklagte sich der Meisterdieb halbherzig:  
„Also Leute, heute ist halb Himmelsrand auf dem Marktplatz. Ihr werdet euch natürlich auch amüsieren, aber ich will heute Abend zudem gute Beute sehen. Passt aber nur auf, dass ihr keinen von Mavens Freunden erwischt. Delvin, Ihr bleibt hier unten, sucht Euch dafür jemanden aus, der ebenfalls hier bleibt, und Vex, Ihr bleibt nahe dem Palast. Ich will Euch immer sehen können.“  
Die Diebe nickten zustimmend, Brynjolf wandte sich wieder an Elsa und Delvin, letzterer sah sich ernst die Maske an... fand aber nichts, was sich irgendwie als noch wertvoller erwies.  
„Gebt mir einen Vorschuss, ich beschaffe Euch ein weiteres daedrisches Artefakt... oder etwas anderes wertvolles, einzigartiges“ schlug Elsa vor.  
„Was zum Beispiel“ Delvin wurde nun hellhörig.  
„Ich überlege gerade, eigentlich habe ich jetzt nur von dem Dämmerbrecher gehört, aber ich denke bei Meridia kann man sich da nicht sicher sein. Was hat Azura?“  
„Azuras Stern“ erzählte Brynjolf sofort:  
„Es ist ein Seelenstern, aber wenn ein Seelenstern benutzt wird, zerbricht er, Azuras Stern tut dies nicht. Er kann immer und immer wieder mit einer Seele aufgeladen werden.“  
„Und ist auch nicht viel wert“ wehrte Delvin ab:  
„Waffen und Rüstungen sind mehr wert. Boethiahs Rüstung wird mit zehntausend Septime gehandelt, der Wabbajack von Sheogorath ist am Wertvollsten, fast unbezahlbar. Aber man kommt nicht einfach so zufällig an ein daedrisches Artefakt, da muss man schon der Champion des Daedra geworden sein, oder es handelt sich um diese Maske. Clavicus platziert sie einfach da, wo er meint, dass sie gebraucht wird und dann kommt es irgendwann zu einem Handel mit ihm... Fünfhundert werden Euch sicher einen guten Tag auf dem Fest bereiten.“ Delvin holte das Geld hervor, Elsa stöhnte leise auf und nahm dann den Geldbeutel doch an.  
„Ich brauche eine Arbeit“ bestimmte sie:  
„Eine feste, gute Arbeit. Wenn ich zurück in der Akademie bin, werde ich darüber nachdenken müssen. Aber jetzt gehen wir uns erstmal amüsieren... hoffentlich sind die ganzen Leckereien nicht allzu teuer.“


	71. Chapter 71

Elsa biss gerade in einen kandierten Apfel, als ein wenig Aufruhr in Rifton ausbrach. Die Wachen wurden nervös, die Besucher des Festes wirkten sehr erstaunt. Als wäre jemand gekommen, mit dem sie nicht rechneten... es war jemand gekommen, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte!  
Als erstes sah Elsa eine Dunmer, die sie für Jenassa hielt, aber diese ehemalige Söldnerin teilte sich gerade mit dem Drachenblut einen Krug heißen Met... es war Irileth! Und da wo Irileth war, war Jarl Balgruuf von Weißlauf auch nicht weit. Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte Elsa den Huscarl gesehen, entdeckte sie auch den Herrscher aus dem Fürstentum Weißlauf.  
Damit hatte sie selbst auch nicht gerechnet, eigentlich dachte sie nicht mal im Traum daran ihn in Rifton anzutreffen, erst recht nicht an diesem Tag.  
Aber andererseits, wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte... Maven Schwarz-Dorn war nun Jarl und schon vorher sehr mächtig gewesen, es war sicher nicht schlecht, wenn man sich dann auf einem solchen Fest sehen ließ. Außerdem standen sie Beide auf der gleichen Seite, waren Ulfric und den Sturmmänteln zugetan.  
Aber Maven war noch nicht nach draußen gekommen, so lange lief die Feier noch nicht, deswegen war es auch bestimmt nicht unhöflich, wenn Elsa den Jarl als erstes begrüßte.  
So steckte sie den restlichen Apfel sorgfältig ein und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, direkt hin zu Balgruuf und Irileth.  
„Jarl Balgruuf“ rief sie ihm zu und winkte heftig, diese verdammten Nord waren alle gut zwei Meter groß und sie selbst mindestens vierzig Zentimeter kleiner. Na ja, so verdammt waren sie dann doch nicht, aber gerade störte es doch sehr. Irgendwann fiepte sie nur noch voller Entsetzen, solange bis der Jarl sich einen Weg zu ihr geschafft hatte.  
„Elsa, Erzmagierin Elsa“ er nahm lächelnd ihre Hand sanft und hauchte einen Kuss darauf:  
„Ich freue mich Euch hier zu treffen. Dann kann ich Euch noch einmal danken.“  
„Wofür“ staunte die Tochter des Schnees.  
„Durch die Verbindung zu den Sturmmänteln, und Ulfric, konnten wir Weißlauf schnell wieder aufbauen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen zwei Einheiten von Sturmmänteln und bauten ihre Lager, vor der Stadt, auf. Erst dachte ich, sie wären nur zum Schutz da, aber kaum standen ihre Zelte, halfen sie beim Aufräumen und Reparieren mit. Und Ulfric hat nun Reach, ich denke, ich kann bald auch mit dem versprochenen Geld rechnen.  
Ohne Euch hätte es diese Verbindung nie gegeben, Ihr habt Weißlauf und Himmelsrand einen großen Dienst damit getan.“  
„Ach, ich habe nur getan, was ich für richtig hielt.“  
„Trotzdem... wenn ich etwas für Euch tun kann, dann...?“ Elsa zuckte fast schon erschrocken zusammen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ja immer noch eine Arbeit brauchte.  
Sie kräuselte die Lippen und streckte sich, flüsterte Balgruuf etwas in das rechte Ohr.  
„Wirklich, ist es so schlimm“ fragte er besorgt.  
„Ich musste ein daedrisches Artefakt verkaufen, die Maske von Clavicus Vile, um Heute beim Fest überhaupt dabei sein zu können“ murmelte sie.  
„Aber seid Ihr nicht mit dem Diebesgildenmeister und Ulfric liiert, jedenfalls das mit Ulfric weiß ich und das mit diesem Brynjolf wird sich erzählt.“  
„Es stimmt schon, aber ich habe keine Lust von irgendwem abhängig zu sein. Außerdem muss Brynjolf arbeiten“ sie langte hinter Balgruuf und klopfte Rune entschieden auf die Finger:  
„Der Jarl ist tabu, sagt das Brynjolf, sonst kriegt er Ärger mit mir.“  
Rune nickte zustimmend, lief schnell weg, und Balgruuf übergab seinen Geldbeutel doch sicherheitshalber an Irileth.  
„Nun, Ihr seid die Erzmagierin“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Thane ist nur ein Titel, zum Vogt würdet Ihr Euch genauso eignen, wie zum Huscarl. Aber dann müsstet Ihr in Weißlauf bleiben. Jedoch kann ich so viele Hofmagier haben wie ich will, ich werde Euch, neben Farengar, zum Hofmagier ernennen und das gewehrt Euch ein monatliches Gehalt von zweihundert Septime. Es ist nicht viel...“  
„Es ist wunderbar“ freute sich Elsa quietschend und sprang dem Jarl einfach in die Arme, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Und das in dem Moment, in dem Maven Schwarz-Dorn auf den Marktplatz kam, um den hohen Gast zu begrüßen. Balgruuf hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, schmunzelte glücklich und drückte Elsa fest an sich.  
„Ihr könnt mir jederzeit schreiben, wenn Ihr etwas magisches braucht, was Farengar nicht bewältigt bekommt“ versprach die Erzmagierin daraufhin:  
„Entweder komme ich dann selbst, oder ich schicke einen Magier meiner Akademie.“  
„Den ich dann natürlich noch extra bezahlen werde, allein dafür, dass er sich auf den Weg macht und Farengar hilft“ nun bemerkte Balgruuf die neue Jarl und wandte sich ihr zu, begrüßte sie höflich und sprach dann einige Worte mit ihr.  
„Ist meine Schwester auch hier“ fragte Irileth neugierig und Elsa nickte grinsend.  
„Sie ist, mit Arthan, irgendwo auf dem Platz...“ die Erzmagierin zeigte auf den Met-Stand:  
„Da waren sie zuletzt. Ich werde mich jetzt weiter diesen Leckereien hier widmen.“  
Sie holte ihren Apfel wieder hervor und biss nachdenklich hinein, Maven rief gerade nach Maul, der sollte dem Jarl ein Zimmer zeigen und ging mit diesem dann auch weg. Anscheinend wollte Balgruuf länger bleiben, sicherlich um geschäftliches zu besprechen. Rift produzierte nicht nur Holz und Met, wahrscheinlich ging es wirklich um den Met, sondern auch andere Güter, Fisch zum Beispiel.  
Nun kam Maven auf Elsa zu, mit einer eisigen Miene, die selbst die Tochter des Schnees gerade nicht deuten konnte. Aber wenn die Jarl wütend war, dann sah man es ihr an.  
„Ich habe Euch unterschätzt“ erklärte Maven plötzlich und erntete einen erstaunten Blick:  
„Bisher dachte ich, Ihr erhaltet Eure Privilegien nur, weil Ulfric und Brynjolf Euch verfallen sind.“  
„Ihr dachtet, ich habe sie durch Sex erhalten“ stellte Elsa gelassen fest.  
„Das habt Ihr so ausgedrückt“ wehrte Maven ebenso gelassen ab:  
„Aber es beschreibt meine Gedanken recht gut. Nun muss ich aber feststellen, dass in Euch tatsächlich mehr steckt als eine kluge Hure, mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten.“ Elsa nahm auch diesen Ausdruck recht gelassen hin, sie wusste ja wie Maven war, zumindest in diesem Punkt konnte sie die mächtigste Frau von Himmelsrand gut einschätzen.  
„Natürlich muss es solche Frauen auch geben, und es ist harte Arbeit, aber nun habe ich Euch mit Balgruuf gesehen“ fuhr Maven fort:  
„Es gibt keinerlei Gerüchte über Euch und ihn, außerdem ist er sicher nicht der Mann, der einer Frau einfach so verfällt. Also muss ich Euch unterschätzt haben und nun dürft Ihr den Posten als Thane von Rifton nicht mehr ablehnen. Es wird Rift nicht nur eine Ehre sein, Euch als Thane zu haben, sondern auch den Stand meines Fürstentums entsprechend heben.“  
„Hebt es denn auch meinen Stand bei Euch“ schmunzelte Elsa und nahm den Ring von Rifton gerne an, steckte ihn an ihren linken Daumen.  
„Es hebt meine Meinung über Euch“ verkündete die Jarl ernst:  
„Und ich werde des Öfteren an Euch heran treten, wenn ein Problem von meinen Leuten nicht lösbar ist.“  
„Ich biete Euch, genau wie ich es bei Balgruuf gerade tat, gerne die Dienste der Akademie an. Natürlich aber nur für eine entsprechende Vergütung, für mich und den Magier, welchen ich zu Euch schicke. Aber dafür werdet Ihr dann auch nicht lange auf die Hilfe warten müssen.“ Das war eigentlich das perfekte Model dafür ein wenig Geld zu verdienen, die Akademie half Himmelsrand sowieso viel zu wenig. Kein Wunder, dass sie so unbeliebt waren.  
„Das ist tatsächlich etwas, was ich in Betracht ziehen könnte. Ihr seid noch jung, Erzmagierin, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Ihr eines Tages ebenso mächtig seid, wie ich.“  
„Nach Eurem Tod, nehme ich an.“  
„Natürlich“ Maven zeigte ein kurzes, amüsiertes Lächeln, nickte Elsa zu und wandte sich dann ab:  
„Lasst noch mehr Met bringen, ich bin heute in guter Laune und Rifton soll es auch sein.“  
Und schon war die Jarl die Frau des Tages, wurde von allen Seiten beglückwünscht und während die Fässer herbei gerollt wurden, stieß man fröhlich auf sie an.  
„Ich sollte so bald wie möglich zur Akademie zurück“ bestimmte Elsa ernst und kaufte sich einen weiteren Apfel.

„Schade, dass Ihr Morgen abreisen werdet“ Balgruuf traf sich am späten Abend noch einmal mit Elsa, am Met-Stand, der als Einziger noch geöffnet hatte:  
„Ich bleibe noch hier, um mit Maven einiges zu verhandeln und Ihr wäret sicher eine Bereicherung dabei.“  
„Ist das wirklich etwas, wo ich bei sein müsste? Ich interessiere mich weder für Met, noch für Fisch oder Holz, und wie ich Heute gesehen habe, ist Maven sehr begeistert über Euren Besuch.“  
„Ich habe nicht lange überlegt, ob ich diese Reise antreten muss. Weißlauf ist derzeit sicher, auch wegen der zwei Einheiten Sturmmäntel. Wenn ich zurück bin, wird Proventus als erstes einmal wieder an Ulfric schreiben müssen.“  
„Er hat wahrscheinlich Dämmerstern schon eingenommen, oder er ist gerade dabei“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft, sie sorgte sich täglich um den Geliebten, welcher nicht bei ihr war, und derzeit war es nun einmal Ulfric Sturmmantel:  
„Darf ich Euch etwas persönliches fragen...“  
„Sicher“ der Stand war mittlerweile fast leer, nur noch zwei Betrunkene bestellten immer wieder Met nach.  
„Ulfric, Ihr wisst... Ihr als Jarl, Ihr kennt Euch sicher besser damit aus... Ulfric hat mich gebeten, seinen Nachfolger „auszutragen“, ich soll mit ihm ein Kind haben. Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus, habe ich sofort zugesagt, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.“  
„Aus welchem Grund...“ Balgruuf sah sich kurz um, dann lächelte er wissend:  
„Ich vertraue Euch etwas an, weil ich Euch schätze und Euch die Angst nehmen möchte. Ihr wisst, ich habe zwei Söhne und eine Tochter...“  
„Ja.“  
„Und Ihr habt, außer Irileth, keine Frau an meiner Seite gesehen, oder?“  
„Nein.“  
„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass meine Frau vor Jahren starb, oder ähnliches. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich habe drei Frauen dafür bezahlt, dass sie mir drei Kinder gebären. Ich wollte einmal eine Sicherheit haben, dass ich auch wirklich einen Nachfolger habe, und zum anderen sollte meine Tochter nicht alleine aufwachsen. Ulfric bezahlt Euch zwar nicht, aber die drei Frauen waren auch nicht irgendwie mit mir verbunden, trotzdem ist es nicht so ungewöhnlich.“  
„Was war der Grund?“  
„Irileth“ Balgruuf nickte in die Richtung, in der er seinen Huscarl vermutete:  
„Eine Heirat kam nie in Frage, trotzdem ist sie meinen Kindern eine gute Mutter und mir eine gute Frau... und Kampfgefährtin. Ich sorge mich selten um sie, sie war schon im großen Krieg an meiner Seite, aber sie sorgt sich zu gerne um mich.“ Elsa öffnete den Mund langsam und schloss ihn lautlos. Irileth war einfach die Geliebte von Balgruuf, und egal wie tolerant Weißlauf war, einen Dunmer würden sie nie als Jarl akzeptieren können. Und würde Irileth ein Kind von Balgruuf bekommen, würde es definitiv ein Dunmer sein, zumindest vom Aussehen her. So wie es auch bei Arthan und Tyr war, das Kind sah immer aus wie die Rasse der Mutter.  
„Ulfric ist nicht mehr der Jüngste“ nickte Balgruuf ernst:  
„Und er liebt Euch aufrichtig, deswegen seid Ihr seine erste Wahl. Das wärt Ihr auch, wärt Ihr nicht die Tochter des Schnees, die Erzmagierin und Thane diverser Fürstentümer. Er liebt Euch, er wünscht sich ein Kind mit Euch und wahrscheinlich ist der Gedanke an einen Nachfolger eher zweitrangig dabei. Auch wenn er weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich so schnell niemand anderes mehr findet... außer er bezahlt die Dame.“  
„Ich wäre nicht begeistert, hätte er sich dafür entschieden“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft, dann lächelte sie zustimmend:  
„Ihr habt recht, und eigentlich sollte ich mich auch ein wenig geehrt fühlen. Danke.“  
„Ich freue mich, dass ich Euch helfen konnte. Da kommt Euer Dieb“ Balgruuf deutete auf Brynjolf, der über den Marktplatz hinweg zu ihnen kam und Elsa dann von hinten umarmte.  
„Es ist spät, darf ich Elsa Euch entführen“ bat er höflich, gähnte dann aber herzhaft in das lange Haar seiner Geliebten hinein.  
„Natürlich, ich werde den Met hier noch einmal probieren und dann auch schlafen gehen. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, Tochter des Schnees, und besucht mich bald wieder in Weißlauf.“  
„Das werde ich, versprochen“ Elsa umarmte Balgruuf noch einmal kurz und nahm dann Brynjolf mit zum Honigheim:  
„Ich hoffe du bist noch nicht zu müde, ich würde gerne noch baden.“  
„Zum Baden bin ich nie zu müde“ freute sich der Dieb sofort, dann schnappte er sich Elsa einfach und trug sie in ihr kleines Haus hinein:  
„Und ich verspreche dir, wir werden diese Nacht besonders lange baden.“


	72. Chapter 72

„Sobald ich, mit Tyr, in der Akademie angekommen bin, schreibe ich dir“ Elsa stopfte mühsam ihre Habe in den Rucksack und stöhnte dabei immer wieder leise auf:  
„Ich wünschte Arendal wäre hier, dann müsste ich mich mit diesen ganzen Sachen hier nicht abmühen.“ Es war früher Morgen, Elsa war mit Brynjolf in ihrem Schlafzimmer, die anderen befanden sich überall im Honigheim und packten alles ein. Jenassa würde in Ivarstatt bleiben, Arthan, Tyr und Elsa gingen hoch zu Paarthurnax, gleich danach würden sie sich wieder trennen. Jenassa und Arthan wollten sich in Weißlauf ausruhen, vielleicht dem Jarl ein wenig helfen und auch einmal zur Karthspitze reisen.  
Elsa und Tyr gingen erst nach Windhelm, um Arendal abzuholen, und dann gleich zur Akademie hoch. Dort würde sie als erstes einen Landeplatz für den alten Graubart schaffen und dann mal sehen, was sie noch für Winterfeste tun konnte. Die Stadt sollte genauso schön werden wie die Akademie, aber alles aus Eis konnte sie auch nicht schaffen. Da mussten wahrscheinlich etliche Gelder her, und die kamen nicht aus dem Nichts.  
„Ihr könntet noch ein Pferd sicher gebrauchen“ überlegte Brynjolf ernsthaft:  
„Aber erstmal solltet ihr die Kutsche nach Ivarstatt nehmen, es bringt nichts, wenn ihr den Weg zu Fuß geht und dabei eure ganzen Sachen mitschleppen müsst. Arthan trägt ja auch noch Volendrung, und Jenassa und Tyr haben ebenfalls Waffen dabei.“  
„Du hast recht, wir werden die Kutsche nehmen und hoffen, dass der Kutscher auch wirklich in Ivarstatt anhalten will. Das machen sie ja nicht immer“ Elsa hielt inne und atmete tief durch:  
„Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie lange ich in Himmelsrand bin, aber ich habe viel gelernt und finde mich mittlerweile gut zurecht.“  
„Weil du gute Freunde hast und weil du dich gut anpassen kannst. Du kannst gut reden, das öffnet dir Türen, und deine Fähigkeiten sind sehr beeindruckend. Außerdem hast du dich schnell für eine Seite im Krieg entschieden, und so deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Du hast dir schnell einen guten Ruf geschaffen, außer bei den Kaiserlichen und den Thalmor.“  
„Die müssen mich nicht mögen, die dürfen mich sogar fürchten“ bestimmte Elsa ernst und verschloss ihren Rucksack fest:  
„Wenn es gut läuft, sind wir heute Abend schon im Kloster... ich bin dir sehr dankbar, weißt du das?“  
„Wofür?“  
„Dafür das du mich liebst. Und das du da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. Vorgestern, dieses Gefühl...“ sie schwieg betrübt, woraufhin Brynjolf sie fest in den Arm nahm:  
„Wie war der Name deiner Mutter?“  
„Wieso fragst du mich das jetzt? Sie hieß Brynne.“  
„Und dein Vater?“  
„Aegir.“  
„Das sind sehr schöne Namen“ Elsa küsste ihn sanft:  
„Lass uns nicht mehr über meine trübseligen Phasen reden, lieber darüber was wir machen, wenn du mich in der Akademie besuchst.“  
„Das entscheiden wir dann spontan“ grinste Brynjolf, wurde dann aber auch wieder ernst:  
„Ich hoffe nur, ich kann mich dann frei machen, zumindest für ein paar Tage. Der Gilde geht es immer besser, das ist auch etwas, was wir dir zu verdanken haben. Aber leider bedeutet es auch mehr Arbeit für mich.“  
„Ich habe nur das Problem entfernt, mehr nicht. Alles andere machst du, macht ihr zusammen“ Elsa küsste ihn erneut, dann nahm sie ihren Rucksack und ging die Treppe hoch, Brynjolf folgte ihr.  
„Ihr nehmt hoffentlich die Kutsche“ fragte er Arthan ernst.  
„Eigentlich hatten wir das nicht geplant, aber wahrscheinlich ist es klüger. Dann könnten wir heute Abend schon im Kloster sein“ überlegte das Drachenblut ernsthaft:  
„Wenn der Kutscher in Ivarstatt anhält.“  
„Ansonsten zwinge ich ihn“ nickte Elsa:  
„Ein bisschen Kälte wird seine Meinung sicher schnell ändern. Ich habe keine Lust den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zu gehen, wir kennen die Strecke ja und Largashbur braucht auch keine Hilfe mehr. Und um die beiden Festungen, Faldars Zahn und Trevas Wacht, können wir uns auch nicht kümmern, dafür ist keine Zeit.“  
„Sie würden uns aber ein wenig Geld einbringen“ überlegte Jenassa.  
„Wofür braucht Ihr das denn, wollt Ihr ein Amulett von Mara für Arthan kaufen“ grinste Elsa breit, woraufhin sich das Drachenblut und seine Freundin lila im Gesicht zeigten, die Tochter des Schnees wurde ernst:  
„Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit hier verbracht, Paarthurnax wartet auf uns und es drängt langsam wirklich. Und wir werden schon genügend Mühe damit haben zum Kloster hochzugehen, und dann zu Paarthurnax. Es wird nicht ruhiger auf dem Berg, nur weil der Dovahkiin ein paar Mal zu Besuch kommt.“

„Jun Od“ begrüßte Arngeir sie vor Hoch-Hrothgar, als die Sonne über dem Hals der Welt unterging und sie nach einer langen Reise endlich ihr Ziel erreichten:  
„Dovahkiin, und der stumme Joor.“ Arngeir hatte eindeutig mit Paarthurnax gesprochen und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Nennt mich nicht so“ ächzte Elsa mit roten Wangen:  
„Nur beim Meister ist das nicht unangenehm. Und Tyr ist auch nicht mehr stumm, ich glaube sogar, sie werden ein sehr interessantes Tinvaak halten.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir fast schon sicher. Kommt“ Arngeir ließ sie rein und führte sie in den Innenhof, dort warteten schon die anderen Graubärte:  
„Dovahkiin, ich werde Euch „Wolkenlose Himmel“ lehren, damit könnt Ihr den Weg zu Paarthurnax frei machen. Es ist ein sehr starker, und gefährlicher Schrei. Ihr könnt damit auch Wolken vertreiben, wenn ihr ihn auf den Himmel richtet, aber außerhalb dieses Berges ist es möglich, dass er Drachen anlockt. Sie kommen nicht hierher, aber überall woanders könnten sie neugierig werden und den Dovahkiin hinter dem Schrei vermuten.“  
„Und dann auch gleich kommen, um mir den Gar aus zu machen“ stellte Arthan ernst fest.  
„Alduin ist nicht unsere Sache“ nickte Arngeir ernst:  
„Das ist Euer Schicksal, und auch das des Meisters, nicht das unsere. Wenn es seine Aufgabe ist Nirn zu vernichten, dann wehren wir uns nicht dagegen... aber wir wissen... er hat eine Rangfolge in seinen Untergebenen. Und der Tod des Dovahkiin, würde jeden Drachen sofort im Rang deutlich heben. Sie würden einen Namen bekommen, Alduins Vertrauter werden und mit ihm über die Sterblichen herrschen.“  
„Dann ist es auch kein Wunder, wieso sie gleich angreifen, wenn sie mich spüren“ staunte Arthan ernst und sah dann auf die Karte mit den Drachengräbern, das einzig Gute was er von den Klingen bekam:  
„Hier sind einige mit Namen aufgeführt, ich sollte mir die Gräber vielleicht doch einmal genauer ansehen.“  
„Das solltet Ihr“ sie traten an das Tor und Arngeir deutete auf den Boden:  
„Dieser Schrei ist der letzte, den ich Euch beibringen werde... nutzt ihn weise.“ Er schrie die einzelnen Worte auf den Boden, welches daraufhin erschienen und Arthan musste sie nur berühren, um sie zu lernen.  
„Ich stärke Euch noch“ bestimmte Arngeir und für einige Momente sah es so aus, als würde Arthan eine Drachenseele aufnehmen, die von dem Graubart aus ging, dann wandte sich dieser an Tyr und nahm einen Korb von Bolli entgegen:  
„Würdet Ihr etwas für unseren Meister mitnehmen?“  
„Sicher“ Tyr bekam den Korb, er war voller rohem Fleisch und Äpfeln:  
„Sein Abendessen?“  
„So in etwa“ schmunzelte Arngeir und deutete auf das Tor:  
„Paarthurnax erwartet euch. Unsere Gedanken sind mit euch.“  
Die Graubärte nickten ihnen zu, Arthan wandte sich dem Tor zu und schrie:  
„LOK VAH KOOR!“  
Das Drachenblut schwankte, aber konnte so auch das Tor öffnen, Elsa legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine Schulter.  
„Ein wirklich starker Schrei“ stellte er fest und atmete tief durch:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg, bevor es zu dunkel wird.“

Es war tatsächlich schon dunkel, als sie die Spitze des Berges erreichten. Arthan und Tyr froren ordentlich, und es wurde nicht besser, als sie an die alte Wortmauer heran traten. Arthan bemerkte aber sofort, dass sich kein Schrei auftat, Elsa sah neugierig zum Himmel hoch.  
„Er scheint nicht da zu sein, vielleicht ist er auf der Jagd... aber andererseits dürfte er wissen, dass wir sein Essen mitbringen“ stellte sie fest, Tyr platzierte den Korb im Schnee und untersuchte die Kratzer, welche ihm ein Eisgeist verpasst hatte. Gegen diesen Feind konnte Elsa leider nicht mithelfen, sie wollte gerade anbieten die Wunden zu vereisen, da war kräftiges Flügelschlagen zu hören.  
Nun sahen sie alle zum Himmel, Paarthurnax kam zu ihnen geflogen und landete vor ihnen im Schnee, beschnupperte sofort den Korb. Elsa nahm ihn und leerte ihm im Maul des alten Drachen aus, der kaute kurz und schluckte.  
„Ich danke Euch, Jun Od“ erklärte er und ließ sich von ihr die Nase streicheln, dann wandte er sich Arthan zu:  
„Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin, endlich treffen wir uns. Doch bevor zwei Dov ein Tinvaak beginnen, sollten sie sich begrüßen wie es die Tradition verlangt. Tretet zur Seite.“ Sie gingen von der Wortmauer weg, was dazu führte, dass Elsa in etwas hinein trat, was sie als einen glitzernden Strudel wahr nahm. Und es war warm darin, deswegen blieb sie einfach stehen, beobachtete was geschah durch die glitzernde Wärme hindurch.  
Paarthurnax schrie sein Feuer gegen die Mauer, und sofort leuchteten einige Runen auf und Arthan konnte nicht anders, er musste sie berühren und den Schrei lernen.  
Daraufhin stärkte der alte Meister ihn genauso wie Arngeir zuvor, sah ihn dann auffordernd an.  
„Und nun begrüßt mich, so wie es ein richtiger Dovah tut, Ihr wisst wie Ihr es tun müsst und Ihr wisst, dass Ihr mir damit nicht schaden könnt.“  
Arthan zögerte, aber dann schrie er einen heißen Feuerstrahl, und zwar Paarthurnax direkt ins Gesicht.  
Elsa wollte erst eingreifen, trat aus dem Strudel heraus, dann aber putzte sie nur etwas Ruß vom Maul des alten Drachen.  
„Ah Jun Od, ihr seid gerade rechtzeitig gekommen. Wisst Ihr noch, dass ich sagte, ich wolle ein Mammut erlegen.“  
„Ich hoffe Ihr wart erfolgreich.“  
„Ja, gestern, aber leider wehrte es sich, bevor ich es fraß. Irgendwas ist von dem Stoßzahn in mein Maul geraten. Arngeir hat schon versucht es heraus zu bekommen, aber er war nicht erfolgreich. Deswegen auch der Korb, ich kann nicht mehr richtig kauen. Seht doch bitte einmal nach.“ Er öffnete sein Maul und Elsa sah neugierig hinein, es war zu dunkel.  
„Ich brauche Licht“ forderte sie, woraufhin Tyr einen Zauber wirkte und in das Maul hinein leuchtete. Nur einen Moment später kletterte die Tochter des Schnees ganz in das Maul hinein und fing darin an etwas herum zu zerren.  
Arthan stand nur entsetzt, und etwas erschrocken, daneben, dann aber sah er doch in das Maul und musste am Ende helfen. Ein Stück Stoßzahn steckte im Zahnfleisch, ganz hinten, mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es heraus zu bekommen.  
„Danke“ stöhnte Paarthurnax erleichtert, Elsa sah auf das Stück Stoßzahn und gab es dann Tyr, damit er es einsteckte:  
„Wollt Ihr das behalten?“  
„Es ist gutes Elfenbein“ schmunzelte die Tochter des Schnees und legte noch etwas Eis auf das geschundene Zahnfleisch:  
„Ihr wisst, wieso wir hier sind.“  
„Wegen Drachenfall“ Paarthurnax erhob sich und setzte sich auf die Wortmauer:  
„Ich beherrsche den Schrei nicht, ich kann ihn nicht beherrschen. Es ist ein Schrei, den die Joor erfanden, um damit gegen meinen Bruder und die Dov zu besiegen. Er besteht aus der Kraft, der Angst, dem Leid aller Joor, welche von Alduin beherrscht wurden, und welche den Mut fanden sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Ich zeigte ihnen den Weg der Stimme, ich brachte ihnen bei zu schreien, aber Drachenfall selbst beherrsche ich nicht. Und auch nicht meine Graubärte, denn sie würden einem Dovah nie so ein Leid antun wollen.“  
„Dann ist der Schrei verloren“ brachte Arthan entsetzt hervor.  
„Das sagte ich nicht“ Paarthurnax deutete auf den glitzernden Strudel:  
„Wisst Ihr wieso ich hier bin, wieso ich hier seit einer halben Ewigkeit warte? Hier geschah es, hier auf dem Monahven wurde mein Bruder damals besiegt, dort, an dieser Stelle. Es ist ein Riss in der Zeit, durch ihn könnt Ihr zurückreisen und den Schrei von denen lernen, welche ihn einst gegen Alduin benutzten.“  
Arthan sah schweigend auf den Riss, das Glitzern, Elsa berührte den warmen Strudel daraufhin zögerlich.  
„Was muss ich tun“ wollte das Drachenblut sofort wissen.  
„Ihr braucht die Kel“ erklärte Paarthurnax:  
„Ihr müsst sie am Riss lesen, dann wird sie Euch dorthin tragen, wo sie einst auch war. Sie wurde benutzt um meinen Bruder hierher zu schicken.“  
„Ich glaube ich verstehe langsam“ stellte Elsa fest:  
„Alduin wurde nicht besiegt, er konnte nicht besiegt werden, weil es keinen Dovahkiin gab. Sie haben ihn durch die Zeit geschickt, nicht wahr?“  
„So ist es. Sie zwangen meinen Bruder zu Boden, aber konnten ihn nicht vernichten. Ich war damals nicht bei ihnen, ich hörte es nur aus ihrer Erzählung heraus. Weil er nicht starb, nutzten sie die Kel, um ihn wegzuschicken. Sie wussten nicht was sie taten, sie dachten er sei vernichtet. Ich wusste aber, er kommt hierher und deswegen wartete ich. Und ich wartete auf den Dovahkiin, den letzten Dovahkiin, um ihm zu zeigen wie er meinen Bruder besiegen kann... endgültig.“  
„Was ist die Kel“ wollte Arthan wissen.  
„Ich kenne Euer Wort dafür nicht, sie ist alt und magisch. Sie ist älter als Keizaal, älter als Nirn und Mundus. Manchmal taucht sie einfach auf, manchmal wird sie gestohlen. Ich habe sie oft auf Tamriel gesehen, aber sie verschwand immer wieder.“  
„Eine Schriftrolle der Alten“ meldete sich Tyr:  
„Aber sie kann nicht gelesen werden, man erblindet, außer man ist ein Mottenpriester. Und auch diese leben in der Gefahr einen Fehler zu machen und das Augenlicht dann zu verlieren.“  
„An dem Riss kann sie gelesen werden“ nickte Paarthurnax:  
„Sie wird Euch dann zurück in der Zeit tragen, Dovahkiin, und Ihr lernt den Schrei sofort. Aber mein Bruder wird es spüren, wenn sie gelesen wird, und sofort hierher kommen, um Euch zu bekämpfen. Er hat Angst vor dem Drachenfall... aber er weiß auch um seine Macht. Allein deswegen ist er jetzt nicht hier, er denkt er kann Euch mühelos besiegen... oder einer seiner Fahdon. Ihr müsst die Kel finden.“  
„Wisst Ihr wo sie ist?“  
„Nein. Aber es gibt viele kluge Joor in Keizaal, Jun Od kennt doch einige davon. Wieso fragt Ihr nicht die Erzmagierin, ob sie etwas herausfinden kann“ Paarthurnax lachte leise auf, dann beugte er sich zu Elsa runter und ließ sich die Zunge streicheln:  
„Aber ruht Euch erstmal aus. Der Kampf gegen meinen Bruder erwartet Euch, und wer weiß wo die Kel ist, vielleicht müsst Ihr um sie kämpfen.“  
„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sich einige meiner Magier schon mit dieser Schriftrolle beschäftigt haben“ überlegte Elsa und kraulte die Zunge ordentlich, Paarthurnax schnaubte genüsslich warmen Rauch aus.  
„Dann komme ich in... zwei Wochen zur Akademie, und dann nehme ich Euch auch gleich mit“ bestimmte Arthan.  
„Drei Wochen“ wehrte Elsa ab:  
„Ich brauche etwas mehr Zeit.“  
„Gut“ nickte Arthan zustimmend und wandte sich dann an den, gerade recht verzückten, alten Graubart:  
„Könnt Ihr uns noch etwas sagen?“  
Paarthurnax löste sich von Elsa und sah für einen Moment nachdenklich auf das Drachenblut.  
„Lasst mich überlegen. Klettert auf meinen Rücken, ich bringe den Dovahkiin nach Ivarstatt, Jun Od und den stummen Joor nach Windhelm. Sollte mir noch etwas einfallen, sage ich es der Jun Od. Aber Ihr wisst ja auch was Ihr tun müsst, die Kel finden, hier lesen, den Schrei lernen und gegen meinen Bruder antreten. Kommt...“  
Elsa war die Erste, die ganz selbstverständlich auf den Hals des alten Drachen kletterte, Arthan folgte ihr, nur Tyr zögerte.  
„Der stumme Joor hat Angst“ lachte Paarthurnax fröhlich auf.  
„Ich bin nicht stumm“ bestimmte Tyr und kletterte hinter Arthan:  
„Und ich habe keine Angst. Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass die „Joor“ auf den Boden gehören, nicht in die Luft.“  
Paarthurnax schlug mit den Flügeln und hob ab.  
„Dann solltet Ihr aber mehr über die lernen, die ihr Dwemer nennt. Sie waren nicht der Meinung, dass alle Joor auf den Boden gehören. Sie erschufen viele Maschinen, welche sie durch die Lüfte trugen. Derweil ließ ich mich dazu hinreißen, sie zu erschrecken. Ich höre jetzt noch ihr Kreischen, wenn ich auf sie zuflog und sie nicht wussten, wie sie in ihren Maschinen mir entkommen konnten. Natürlich griff ich sie nicht an... auch ich war einmal ein junger Dovah.“  
Paarthurnax segelte von der Spitze runter, über das Kloster hinweg, und dann immer tiefer.  
„Es gibt viele Kel“ fiel ihm ein:  
„Aber nur eine hilft, Ihr müsst die Richtige finden.“  
„Bekannt sind die der Sonne, des Blutes und der Drachen“ verkündete Tyr ernst:  
„Ich nehme an, letztere ist die richtige Schriftrolle. Aber wir wissen erst welche wir haben, wenn wir sie in den Händen halten. Dann kann ich sie identifizieren. Ich musste das lernen, dafür haben wir die Alma-Ruma-Schriftrolle bei den Psijik.“  
„Der stumme Joor ist sehr klug, wir sollten uns einmal zu einem Tinvaak treffen“ stellte Paarthurnax fest und landete auf einer freien Fläche, direkt neben einem versteckten Lager der Kaiserlichen. Und die griffen auch sofort an.  
„Was wollen diese Joor“ schimpfte der alte Drache ungehalten, Arthan rutschte von seinem Hals runter und wollte die Soldaten aufhalten, aber die hörten gar nicht auf ihn. Nein, sie wurden sogar noch aggressiver, weil sie wussten, dass Arthan gegen sie war.  
„Ihr solltet sie nicht fressen“ warnte Elsa und stieg ebenfalls ab:  
„Ich entferne diese Ruhestörung.“ Sie trat auf die Kämpfenden zu und im nächsten Moment kippten alle Kaiserlichen gefroren um.  
„Ich hätte sie sowieso nicht gefressen. Nur dumme Dov fressen Joor, sie machen nicht satt und tragen Kleidung, teilweise sogar spitze Schwerter und harte Rüstung. Aber dank euch kann ich jetzt auch wieder auf die Jagd gehen.“  
Elsa stieg wieder auf den Hals von Paarthurnax, dieser wandte sich an Arthan, der zu Jenassa wollte.  
„Ich werde Jun Od auch öfters besuchen, sie hat mir versprochen einen Landeplatz in der Akademie zu schaffen und so ein alter Dovah ist ja einem Tinvaak nie abgeneigt. Wenn mir noch etwas einfällt, wird sie es als erstes erfahren und dadurch auch Ihr. Nehmt Euch ruhig die drei Wochen, Ihr könnt dadurch auch stärker werden. Die Joor kämpfen gut, wenn sie Fahdon haben, die sie lieben können. Ich habe das schon oft beobachtet, und besonders bei Jun Od ist es sehr stark. Und auch Ihr werdet davon geleitet, Euer neues Weibchen wird Euch sicher stark machen.“  
Arthan wurde lila bis zum Hals runter, dann nickte er zustimmend und Paarthurnax schlug wieder mit den Flügeln.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Dovahkiin, Ihr werdet siegen“ verkündete er:  
„Und ich werde dabei an Eurer Seite sein, Ich, Jun Od und der nicht mehr ganz so stumme Joor.“ Er hob ab und flog lachend, mit Elsa und Tyr, davon. Arthan atmete tief durch und trat gegen einen der gefrorenen Kaiserlichen.  
„Ich darf Jenassa nie sagen, dass er sie als mein Weibchen bezeichnet hat“ murmelte das Drachenblut und machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg nach Ivarstatt.


	73. Chapter 73

„Wie geht es Eurem Maul“ Paarthurnax landete oberhalb des Kyneshain, Elsa und Tyr stiegen ab und die Tochter des Schnees sah sich noch mal die Stelle an, wo der Stoßzahn zuvor steckte:  
„Sieht aus, als würde es schon verheilen.“ Sie kam wieder aus dem Maul heraus und streichelte noch mal über die Zunge.  
„Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar, natürlich nicht nur deswegen, aber Arngeir hat es nicht geschafft und da meinte ich, ich würde euch Drei darum bitten“ Paarthurnax gurrte glücklich, sah dann aber auch wieder zurück zum Hals der Welt:  
„Ich sollte nicht zu lange in der Nähe von den Joor sein, viele holen schnell ihre spitzen Schwerter heraus und möchten mich gerne damit erlegen.“ Er lachte heiser und ließ sich von Elsa noch einmal über die Nase streicheln.  
„Ich bin sicher in spätestens zwei Tagen in der Akademie, dann mache ich Euch einen Landeplatz und Ihr kommt mich, und Tyr, zu einem Tinvaak besuchen.“  
„Das werde ich sicher tun“ Paarthurnax schlug mit den Flügeln und hob langsam ab:  
„Ich habe noch Hunger, vielleicht kann ich unterwegs einen Bären oder Säbelzahntiger erlegen. Mammuts meide ich in der nächsten Zeit besser.“ Mit diesen Worten flog er davon, Elsa sah ihm nachdenklich solange nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
„Wolltet Ihr nicht so schnell wie möglich in die Akademie“ fragte Tyr neugierig, als er ihre Sachen nahm und sie sich auf den Weg runter nach Windhelm machten.  
Er ahnte aber schon vorher, dass Elsa noch ein wenig bei Ulfric bleiben wollte.  
„Es schadet sicher nicht, wenn wir einen Tag in Windhelm bleiben und zudem möchte ich auch sehen, ob das Hjerim fertig eingerichtet ist“ wehrte Elsa ab, sie erreichten die Ställe und dort wurden sie von Arendal auch gleich schnaubend begrüßt:  
„Arendal, endlich. Wir bleiben noch ein bisschen in Windhelm und dann kommst du mit. Ich lass dich nie wieder zurück, so oft wie ich dich vermisst habe.“ Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Hals des Hengstes und küsste ihn auf das weiche Maul, Tyr holte eine Karotte hervor und fütterte das Pferd damit, dann wandte er sich an den Stallbetreiber. Von dem Hochelfen wollte er wissen wie sich Arendal betragen hatte und ob es Probleme gab.  
„Er ist immer noch hinter den Damen her“ beschwerte sich dieser halbherzig, er war ein sehr höflicher Elf und wollte mit jedem, in Himmelsrand, harmonisch leben. Zudem wurde seine Frau vom Schlächter erwischt, was ihn natürlich sehr betrübte und nachdenklich werden ließ. Wohl auch ein Grund wieso er selbst in der Nacht bei seinen Pferden saß.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zum Wallach machen lassen“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft und schon schnappte Arendal ungehalten nach ihr:  
„Das bist du doch selbst schuld, wenn du immer auf die Stuten willst. Wir überlegen es uns, erstmal kommst du mit nach Windhelm und da gibt es keine anderen Pferde.“  
Sie küsste Arendal noch einmal besänftigend auf die Nase und ging dann mit Tyr zum Haupttor. Kaum sahen sie die Wachen dort, lief einer eilig in die Stadt hinein.  
„Ulfric befahl uns, ihm sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn Ihr herkommt“ erklärte die andere Wache:  
„Sicher will er Euch entsprechend begrüßen, nachdem er nun aus Pale zurück ist. Nach allem was es für Geschichten über Euch gibt, Tochter des Schnees, ist er Euch sehr dankbar und alle Sturmmäntel sind es ebenso. Man sagt, ohne Euch gäbe es weder die Allianz mit Weißlauf, noch hätten wir so schnell Reach und Pale bekommen“ Elsa wurde knallrot und schwieg verlegen:  
„Es sind also keine Gerüchte, sondern Wahrheiten.“  
„Die Tochter des Schnees ist eine hervorragende Diplomatin“ erzählte Tyr ernst:  
„Sie hat nicht nur die Allianz in die Wege geleitet, sondern auch Ulfric zu diversen, wichtigen Schlägen ermutigt. Sie war es auch, die Ulfric den Spion nach Reach schicken ließ und die Moral der Kaiserlichen, in Pale, senkte, indem sie ihnen den Helm von Jarl Hanse stahl...“  
„Tyr“ ächzte Elsa entsetzt, ihr Kopf war mittlerweile bis zum Hals runter kirschrot geworden:  
„Ich sage und mache nur was ich denke. Lasst uns reingehen, bevor ich noch vor Verlegenheit umkippe. Hoffentlich weckt er Ulfric nicht auf, die Sonne geht ja erst in zwei Stunden auf.“  
Es war wirklich ein langer Tag, und eine sehr lange Nacht, gewesen, und Elsa zeigte sich entsprechend müde, selbst Tyr kniff derweil die Augen zusammen... einen Pfeil sollte er in diesem Zustand nicht mehr abschießen.  
Sie betraten die Stadt und gingen gleich zum Palast hoch, kaum betraten sie diesen, wurde Elsa gepackt und innig geküsst. Das kannte sie eigentlich nur von Brynjolf, von Ulfric mochte sie es aber auch und so erwiderte sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich.  
„Ulfric, ich bin müde“ nuschelte sie gegen seine Lippen, er hatte sie sogar hochgehoben:  
„Heute Morgen war ich noch in Rifton, dann beim Meister und eben erst hat er uns hierher gebracht.“  
„Ihr seid auf Paarthurnax geflogen“ staunte der Jarl von Windhelm.  
„Ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber lass uns in ein paar Stunden darüber reden, wenn ich mich ausgeschlafen habe.“  
„Wollt ihr Beide nicht erstmal essen“ fragte Ulfric und hob Elsa ganz auf seine Arme, sie kuschelte sich sofort an ihn:  
„Brynjolf hat mir gestern geschrieben, er sorgt sich um dich.“  
„Er schreibt zu viel“ seufzte Elsa, mittlerweile spürte sie die Müdigkeit so stark wie in den letzten Stunden nicht, aber jetzt war sie ja auch in Sicherheit und hatte ihre Ruhe:  
„Es war nur... eine Phase.“  
„Du solltest solche Phasen nicht haben. Jorleif, bringt Tyr in das beste Zimmer“ wies Ulfric seinen Vogt an:  
„Und bringt mir dann Elsas Rucksack nach.“  
Mit diesen Worten trug er sie in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer, legte sie dort auf sein Bett und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Ich liebe dich“ er küsste sie sanft:  
„Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar. Pale und Reach sind mein, jetzt schon geht all das Geld aus den Silberminen an mich und die Sturmmäntel, und in Dämmerstern habe ich Nassion zu meinem Hauptmann ernannt. Nach dem Krieg wird er ein besseres Schiff bekommen, solange hält er in Pale die Stellung. Meine Leute haben ganz schön gestaunt, als ich ihnen einen Hochelfen als ihren neuen Befehlshaber vorstellte, aber er ist sehr kompetent und loyal. Und er denkt wie ein Nord.“  
„Ich freue mich für ihn, und ich freue mich dann auch über das bessere Schiff, denn manchmal transportiert er auch uns“ Elsa gähnte herzhaft und kuschelte sich an Ulfric, und Jorleif brachte nicht nur den Rucksack, sondern auch einen Teller voller kleiner Leckereien.  
„Danke“ freute Ulfric sich.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass die Erzmagierin etwas Hunger hat, Tyr hat sich jedenfalls auch sehr darüber gefreut.“ Der Vogt ging wieder, Ulfric fing an Elsa mit dem Fleisch, den kleinen Kuchen und den gebratenen Karotten zu füttern.  
„Dank dir wird dieser Krieg bald beendet sein“ erklärte der Jarl ernst:  
„Ich brauche nur noch Falkenring und Haafingar.“  
„Wir haben jetzt drei Wochen Zeit uns zu erholen“ kaute Elsa:  
„Aber ich würde mich gerne wirklich erholen, und dann kämpfen wir auch gegen Alduin.“  
„Ihr kämpft in drei Wochen gegen Alduin?“  
„Ja. Wieso holst du dir nicht erstmal Falkenring, und wenn Alduin besiegt ist, ziehen wir zusammen gegen Haafingar.“  
„Du stellst dir den Kampf gegen den Weltenfresser zu einfach vor, es kann sein, dass er euch alle besiegt.“  
„Nein, Arthan wird einen Schrei lernen, den Drachenfall, damit kann er Alduin auf den Boden zwingen...“  
„Drachenfall“ Ulfric wurde sehr nachdenklich:  
„Ich kenne die Geschichte, die Geschichte der alten Zungen. Paarthurnax brachte diesen drei Helden den Weg der Stimme bei und sie erschufen den Drachenfall. Für einen Graubart ist der Schrei Drachenquälerei, sie würden nie etwas tun um ihnen zu schaden. Sich schützen, das können sie, aber sie würden nie einem Drachen wehtun wollen.“  
„Was würden sie tun, wenn ein Drache das Kloster angreift?“  
„Der müsste sich erstmal mit Paarthurnax anlegen, und der Meister ist vielleicht alt, aber nicht schwach. Und ansonsten haben die Graubärte noch Eisform, das ist das was du auch machst, nur als Schrei, sie können einen Angreifer einfrieren und dabei nicht töten. Wäre ich länger geblieben, hätte ich Eisform auch gelernt.“  
„Bereust du es, dass du kein Graubart geworden bist?“  
„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr“ Ulfric lächelte sanft und küsste Elsa dann:  
„Ich liebe dich, das wäre mir als Graubart verwehrt geblieben. Und selbst wenn ich dich dort kennengelernt hätte, ich dürfte dich nie lieben. Ich habe oft an meiner Entscheidung gezweifelt, aber seit ich dich kenne, tue ich es nicht mehr.“  
Elsa schluchzte leise auf und sprang ihm förmlich in die Arme, schlang ihre um seinen Hals und ließ sich innig küssen.  
„Vergiss meine Müdigkeit“ fiepte sie:  
„Ich will jetzt sofort mit dir deinen Sieg feiern.“  
„Über Reach oder Pale?“  
„Beide“ schnurrte die Tochter des Schnees und zog den Jarl von Windhelm zu sich in die Kissen...

„Du hast deinen Eismirriam nicht gegessen“ stellte Ulfric fest, als er Elsa am Mittag half sich anzuziehen, ihr den Mantel anlegte, denn sie wollten zum Hjerim gehen und dann etwas essen. Mittlerweile hatte sie ein paar Stunden geschlafen, und natürlich auch mit Ulfric dessen Siege gefeiert.  
„Ich werde ihn nicht essen. Weißt du, ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass wir Alduin besiegen werden und sollte ich sterben... Balgruuf hat seine drei Kinder erkauft, das kannst du dann auch tun.“  
„Ich würde das nie wollen... wieso hat er seine Kinder erkauft? Es ist nicht unüblich, aber geschieht auch nicht so oft.“  
„Er hätte sonst mit Irileth Kinder gehabt. Und egal wie tolerant Weißlauf ist, einen Dunmer als Jarl... das wäre wohl nicht bei allen gut angekommen.“  
Ulfric schwieg, dann nickte er verstehend.  
„Du willst jetzt schon also schwanger werden“ fragte er dann.  
„Ich lasse nur der Natur freien Lauf, nur wenn Brynjolf mich in der Akademie besucht, nehme ich noch den Eismirriam... sollte ich dann nicht schwanger sein. Wenn ich schwanger bin, passiert dann ja sowieso nichts mehr.“  
„Sobald du schwanger bist, passiert auch durch den Eismirriam nichts mehr. Du kannst ihn also auch essen, wenn du es noch nicht weißt und Brynjolf dich besucht... soll ich dich auch besuchen?“  
„Nein, ich besuche dich“ schnurrte Elsa amüsiert:  
„Ich habe ja jetzt drei Wochen Zeit und Winterfeste ist nur ein paar Stunden entfernt. Ich kann sogar alleine auf Arendal kommen, was aber Tyr nie zulassen würde.“  
„Er braucht auch ein Pferd, keine Widerrede, ich gebe Galmar gleich Bescheid, dass er Tyr eines kaufen soll. So seid ihr Beide schnell unterwegs und könnt öfters nach Windhelm kommen.“  
„Aber keine Stute“ warnte Elsa lächelnd und verließ mit ihrem Geliebten das Zimmer:  
„Ich habe schon Namen für unser Kind ausgesucht. Wird es ein Mädchen, nenne ich es Brynne, wird es ein Junge dann Aegir.“  
„Das sind gute Nord-Namen, wie kommst du auf sie“ Ulfric sah aus als hätte er da so eine Ahnung.  
„Es sind die Namen von Brynjolfs Eltern, sag nichts dagegen, er wird nie ein Kind mit mir haben und ich möchte ihn wenigstens so ehren.“  
Der Jarl atmete tief durch und dachte dann für einige Momente nach, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Es sind gute Nord-Namen“ wiederholte er sich:  
„Und ich schätze Brynjolf mittlerweile auch sehr. Wenn es dir wichtig ist, dann wird es eine Brynne Sturmmantel oder einen Aegir Sturmmantel geben.“  
„Dafür liebe ich dich“ Elsa küsste ihn innig und dann gingen sie zusammen zu Tyr, der schon wartete, Galmar war auch anwesend.  
„Galmar, kauft ein Pferd für Tyr. Aber keine Stute, sucht etwas aus, womit sich Arendal verträgt.“  
„Die Auswahl ist nicht groß, aber ich kann es versuchen.“  
„Zur Not ist noch etwas Zeit und Ihr fragt in Rifton nach.“  
„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann“ Galmar machte sich auf den Weg, genauso wie Ulfric, Elsa und Tyr, wobei die drei den Weg zum Hjerim einschlugen.  
„Du wirst begeistert sein, es ist vollständig eingerichtet und wird derzeit von Calder bewacht, einer der Huscarle, die ich bereit stelle.“  
Sie betraten das Haus und Elsa bekam einen Schlüssel, einen weiteren erhielt Tyr. An dem Esstisch saß gerade ein Nord mit roten Haaren und bulligem Aussehen, sofort, als die Drei ankamen, stand er auf und nickte ihnen zu.  
„Das ist Calder“ stellte Ulfric den Krieger vor:  
„Einer meiner besten Huscarle, er ist schon seit Jahren in meinen Diensten.“  
„Danke fürs Aufpassen“ Elsa reichte ihm die Hand lächelnd:  
„Das Honigheim steht unter dem Schutz von Maven und der Gilde, überlässt du mir Calder für das Hjerim ganz? Er kann immer hier drin aufpassen, und wohnen, wenn wir nicht da sind. So sind nicht nur meine Sachen sicher, sondern das ganze Gebäude. Er scheint mir ja wirklich sehr kompetent zu sein und wird sicher auch mit ein paar Thalmor fertig, falls sie auf die Idee kommen hier auf mich zu warten.“  
„Natürlich, er kann ganz dein Huscarl sein und hier auf das Hjerim aufpassen. Da aber Platz fehlt, wird er im Palast wohnen müssen, wenn ihr Beide hier seid.“  
Calder sagte nichts dazu, er nahm einfach seinen Beutel und verließ das Hjerim wortlos.  
„Calder scheint mir sehr schweigsam zu sein“ schmunzelte Tyr daraufhin, Elsa lachte leise auf und sah sich dann die Einrichtung an, im Schlafzimmer fand sie zwei Bärenfelle auf dem Bett liegen. Genau so wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte.  
„Es gibt auch ein Bad“ Ulfric umarmte sie von Hinten und atmete warm gegen ihr Haar:  
„Du bist mein Halt, der Grund fürs Leben und Kämpfen... du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe.“  
„Ich kann es mir gut vorstellen“ sie legte ihre Hände auf seine, streichelte diese sanft:  
„Wenn wir gegen Einsamkeit ziehen, bekommst du von mir eine Rüstung aus Eis. Dann kann ich mir auch sicher sein, dass unser Kind seinen Vater noch kennenlernt. Und Falkenring lässt du Galmar machen.“  
„Ich habe gerade sowieso ein sehr gespaltenes Verhältnis zu Falkenring, besonders was die Gegend um Helgen angeht“ Ulfric küsste sie sanft:  
„Komm mit runter, ich zeige dir das Bad... und vorher zeigen wir Tyr ganz entschieden den Weg nach Draußen.“


	74. Chapter 74

„Mmh mmh mmh ein Held, ein Held nach Kriegerherzen fragt... das Drachenblut naht...“ sang Elsa, während sie ihre Sachen in den Rucksack hinein faltete.  
„Du hast eine wunderschöne Stimme, weißt du das“ stellte Ulfric hinter ihr fest und umarmte sie dann liebevoll, legte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab:  
„Aber es sollte auch ein Lied auf dich geben, nicht nur auf mich, oder Arthan. Ich werde beizeiten an die Bardenschule von Einsamkeit schreiben, sie sollen sich etwas einfallen lassen. Ich möchte, dass ganz Himmelsrand von deinen Taten singt... und von deiner Schönheit, von deiner Klugheit...“  
„Ich brauche kein Lied auf mich, es reicht mir, wenn mich die lieben, die ich liebe und mich die fürchten, die ich hasse. Es können mich gerne alle kennen, aber ich bin weder Königin, noch Heldin, ich muss nicht besungen werden“ lachte Elsa fröhlich auf, drehte sich zu Ulfric um und küsste ihn liebevoll:  
„Ich bin bald wieder bei dir, vielleicht dann schon mit der Nachricht, dass ich schwanger bin.“  
„Es wäre die schönste Nachricht meines Lebens“ der Jarl küsste sie zart, dann half er ihr mit dem Rucksack und trug ihn die Treppe hinunter, dort wartete Tyr schon mit den restlichen Sachen und Calder bezog das Zimmer eben dieses Kriegers schweigend.  
Tyr war zumindest das egal, Calder würde sich schon keine Frau in dieses Bett hinein holen und wenn doch, dann würde nicht nur die Schlafstätte ausgetauscht werden, sondern auch der Huscarl. Und Calder war sich dessen sicherlich bewusst, zumindest hatte Tyr ihm dies klar gemacht. Noch einmal wollte er die Nacht nicht auf einer Pritsche verbringen, nur weil sich zwei in seinem Bett vergnügen mussten.  
„Habt Ihr alles“ wollte Tyr besorgt wissen, einiges ließ Elsa auch im Hjerim, das Buch aus Helgen zum Beispiel. Sie mochte es nicht mehr mit sich herum tragen, und in Windhelm hatte es einen guten Platz gefunden.  
„Ja, und wir sind ja auch bald wieder zurück, hoffe ich jedenfalls. Es kann natürlich etwas dazwischen kommen, aber derzeit ist es ja auch eigentlich ruhig.“  
„Die Kaiserlichen könnten vielleicht auf die Idee kommen sich ein Fürstentum zurück zu holen“ überlegte Ulfric:  
„Aber ich glaube, sie sind zur Zeit auch etwas eingeschüchtert und leicht verzweifelt, denn sie haben nur noch zwei Fürstentümer, und Reach verloren. Wer Reach hat, hat Geld. Haafingar grenzt an Reach, sie sitzen sozusagen vor der Geldquelle und kommen nicht ran. Ich kann mir die Verzweiflung von Tullius sehr gut vorstellen.“  
„Bald bist du Großkönig“ schnurrte Elsa.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Galmar meinte zuletzt, es würde wohl eine Volksversammlung geben.“  
„Was heißt das?“  
„Die Jarl werden zusammen gerufen und sie wählen einen Großkönig.“  
„Und welche Stimme hat das meiste Gewicht“ Elsa spitzte die Lippen neugierig, sie schien es schon zu ahnen.  
„Balgruuf...“ murmelte Ulfric leise, natürlich hatte die Stimme von Weißlauf das größte Gewicht, Weißlauf war das wichtigste Fürstentum... noch vor Reach. Es lag inmitten von Himmelsrand, war Handelsknotenpunkt und besaß eine Geschichte, noch älter und größer als die von Windhelm. Auch Weißlauf war oft die Hauptstadt von Himmelsrand gewesen.  
„Wenn du willst, bin ich bei dieser Volksversammlung dabei, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mich brauchst“ schmunzelte Elsa und küsste Ulfric erneut.  
„Du müsstest schon allein in deiner Funktion als Erzmagierin dabei sein“ erklärte der Jarl ernst:  
„Denn in der Regel sind auch die Meister aller Gilden dabei anwesend. Also auch Brynjolf, Kodlak von den Gefährten, Viarmo von den Barden und Astrid von der dunklen Bruderschaft. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass sie kommt.“  
„Du kennst sie aber?“  
„Nicht persönlich, Astrid möchte sowieso keiner kennen. Aber man hört wenn sich der Anführer ändert, Astrid ist noch nicht lange an der „Macht“. Kodlak habe ich schon kennengelernt, sein Wort hat in allen Fürstentümern großes Gewicht und die Gefährten sind nicht nur wichtig für Weißlauf.“  
„Also hat sein Wort auch bei der Volksversammlung großes Gewicht?“  
„Zumindest wird man auf ihn hören, wenn er etwas dazu sagt. Am Ende wählen die Jarl den Großkönig, aber die Gilden können ihre Meinung vorher äußern.“  
„Dann sollte ich mich darauf vorbereiten, die richtigen Worte aussuchen. Sie sollen ja auch nicht denken, ich rede nur für dich, weil du mein Geliebter bist.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die richtigen Worte sehr leicht finden wirst. Kommt, ich bringe euch zu den Ställen. Galmar wartet auch schon, mit dem neuen Pferd.“  
„Darauf bin ich schon gespannt“ freute Elsa sich, sie verließen erst das Hjerim und dann die Stadt, erreichten die Ställe gerade als Arendal einen pechschwarzen Hengst vorsichtig anknabberte. Galmar stand dabei, Elsa zeigte sich sofort beeindruckt. Das Tier war wirklich vollkommen schwarz, mit langer weicher Mähne und einem Schweif, der fast bis zum Boden ging. Nichts war weiß an ihm, oder hatte eine andere Farbe, nur seine Augen waren tiefbraun.  
„Was für ein schönes Tier“ staunte Tyr und streichelte das Pferd vorsichtig, untersuchte dann die Zähne und den Bauch:  
„Es ist ein Wallach. Deswegen verträgt er sich auch mit Arendal... und er ist höchstens sechs Jahre alt.“  
„Wo habt Ihr ihn her, Galmar“ fragte Ulfric neugierig.  
„Habe erst hier nichts gefunden und wollte schon den Kurier nach Rifton schicken, da kommt dieser Adlige angeritten. Ist auf dem Weg nach Einsamkeit gewesen, da wird wohl demnächst geheiratet, und er hatte einen Kaiserlichen Soldat als Beschützer dabei. Die Wachen wollten schon auf den Soldat los, da hab ich sie aufgehalten und dem Adligen gesagt, er kann unbehelligt passieren, wenn er mir das Pferd lässt. Die sind nun zu Fuß auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit und hier haben wir den Wallach. Dachte mir schon, dass er sich mit Arendal vertragen wird.“  
„Er ist wunderschön“ hauchte Elsa, woraufhin ihr Arendal auffordernd in den Rücken kniff:  
„Au... sei nicht eifersüchtig, natürlich bist du weiter mein Liebling.“  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Nase.  
„Ich werde ihn...“ Tyr schwieg nachdenklich, öffnete dann den Mund und schloss ihn geräuschvoll wieder:  
„Joor. Ich nenne ihn Joor.“  
„Sterblicher“ staunten Ulfric und Elsa gleichzeitig.  
„Na ja, unsterblich ist er ja nicht, oder? Mir fällt gerade nichts anderes ein“ Tyr zuckte mit den Schultern und befestigte seine Habe an die Satteltasche von Joor:  
„Und es ist egal wie er heißt, Hauptsache er trägt mich dorthin wohin ich es will und beträgt sich ordentlich. Ich bin ein schlechter Reiter, damit muss er klar kommen.“  
„Es ist Euer Pferd“ nickte Ulfric und half Elsa auf den Rücken von Arendal:  
„Schicke mir einen Kurier, bevor ihr nach Windhelm kommt, dann kann ich euch Beide entsprechend empfangen.“  
„Mal schauen“ schmunzelte Elsa, beugte sich noch einmal runter um den Jarl zu küssen, währenddessen stieg auch Tyr auf seinen Wallach auf. Dieser schien sich wohl einen Moment über das ungewohnte Gewicht zu beschweren, dachte aber auch nicht daran den Krieger wieder loswerden zu wollen.  
Sicher war sein vorheriger Besitzer wesentlich leichter gewesen, aber Joor schien auch aus Himmelsrand zu stammen, so kräftig gebaut wie er war.  
Er würde sich schnell umgewöhnen.  
„Passt auf euch auf“ verabschiedeten Ulfric und Galmar die Beiden, dann trabten sie auch schon los und verließen Windhelm recht schnell in Richtung Winterfeste.  
„Können wir die Statue von Azura besuchen, bevor wir nach Winterfeste kommen. Die Magier werden mich sicher gleich in Beschlag nehmen, dann komme ich nicht mehr so bald dazu“ bat Elsa nach einigen Minuten.  
„Mmh“ brummte Tyr, Joor entpuppte sich als sanfter Traber und das war dem „schlechten Reiter“ ganz recht so:  
„Es spricht nichts dagegen, im Grunde ist es ja nur eine Statue, die von den Dunmern angebetet wird...“

„Sie ist wirklich beeindruckend“ Elsa wickelte sich etwas mehr in ihren Mantel, als sie die Pferde vor der Statue anbanden und dann die Stufen zu ihr hoch gingen:  
„Sicher höher als das Gebäude der Akademie. Es war bestimmt schwer sie hier zu errichten, und hat auch viel Magie benötigt“  
„Die Dunmer lieben ihre Azura eben...“ wehrte Tyr gelassen ab, wollte dann auch noch etwas sagen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu  
„Tochter des Schnees“ erklang die Stimme einer Frau laut über ihnen und Elsa sah instinktiv an der Statue hoch, Tyr stöhnte leise auf:  
„Ich habe Euch erwartet. Kommt zu mir hoch...“ Und schon wurden die Reisenden erfasst, ein Zauber trug sie hoch bis zum Gesicht der Statue, das natürlich aus Stein war:  
„Tochter des Schnees, mein Bruder Malacath und meine Schwester Nocturnal berichteten mir von Euren guten Taten, wie sehr Ihr die Daedra zu schätzen wisst. Erst überlegte ich daraufhin, ob Ihr Euch als mein Champion eignen würdet, aber nun ist etwas passiert und ich brauche auch dringend Eure Hilfe. Meine Priesterin Arytha ist ausgezogen um meinen Stern, mein Artefakt, aus den Händen von verbrecherischen Magiern zu holen. Ich wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, aber sie tat es trotzdem, und nun fürchte ich, dass sie in ernsthafte Gefahr geraten ist. Befreit Arytha und bringt sie mir zurück, und meinen Stern. Ich werde Euch belohnen, und Euch zu meinem Champion ernennen.“  
„Es wäre mir eine große Ehre“ erklärte Elsa sofort, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht der Champion eines Daedra sein wollte, aber man durfte ihnen auch nicht widersprechen... oder eher es nur versuchen, wenn sie gut gelaunt waren. Azura war gerade nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt und die Erzmagierin verstand das sehr gut.  
„Wo ist eure Priesterin hin gereist“ fragte Elsa dann.  
„Der Ort nennt sich Ilinaltas Tiefe, er liegt im Ilinalta See. Seid vorsichtig“ Elsa und Tyr wurden wieder runter gelassen und sanft abgesetzt:  
„Diese Magier sind sehr gefährlich, und sie missbrauchen meinen Stern indem sie ihn mit den Seelen von Menschen und Elfen füllen. Das macht sie auch sehr mächtig... mächtig und unberechenbar.“  
„Gleich Morgen früh werden wir aufbrechen und diesen Magiern nicht nur Eure Priesterin wieder abnehmen“ versprach Elsa sofort, sie wusste ja, dass Azuras Stern ein Seelenstein war, den man beliebig oft immer wieder neu füllen konnte. Und Azura war eine gute Daedra, sie wollte sicher keine unschuldigen Seelen darin haben.  
„Ich danke Euch“ die Statue verstummte und Tyr strich sich leise stöhnend über das Gesicht.  
„Wo ist dieser See“ fragte Elsa neugierig.  
„Bei Flusswald und ich kenne auch Ilinaltas Tiefe, eine alte Burg die halb in den See gestürzt ist“ seufzte der große Krieger:  
„Wieso habe ich so etwas nicht geahnt, ich hätte es ahnen müssen... Ihr zieht die Daedra förmlich an.“  
„Wir helfen ihr, es ist wichtig. Wir können diese Priesterin, und den Stern, nicht bei diesen Verbrechern lassen. Am Besten lasse ich meine Leute für Morgen früh eine Kutsche rufen, die uns direkt nach Flusswald bringt. Reiten wir nach Winterfeste, ich will mich noch ausruhen, bevor wir Morgen diese Priesterin befreien... Das wird sicher nicht so schwer sein, wie es sich jetzt anhört... hoffentlich.“


	75. Chapter 75

„Da sind wir nun“ Elsa trug ihre Nachtigallenrüstung, als sie mit Tyr beim Ilinaltasee ankam und die Burg erreichte. Es war noch Vormittag, der Kutscher hatte die kürzeste Strecke über Dämmerstern und Weißlauf genommen, dafür bekam er auch einige Münzen extra. Man musste sich immer gut mit den Kutschern und Kurieren halten, das waren die wichtigsten Personen von Himmelsrand. Selbst ein Jarl, oder Großkönig, war aufgeschmissen, wenn diese Leute ihn nicht mochten.  
Die ehemalige Burg war tatsächlich fast ganz in das Wasser eingesunken, nur noch einer der Türme schaute heraus und damit auch ein Zugang durch eine Falltür. Elsa verzog missmutig das Gesicht und sah über den See hinweg, bis zu einer alten Sägemühle, das gehörte alles schon zu Falkenring. Hinter ihnen befand sich das Ödsturzhügelgrab, man konnte aber auch bis zu den drei Wächtersteinen sehen und überhaupt... der See war wirklich gigantisch. Wahrscheinlich der größte in ganz Himmelsrand.  
„Sie wird nicht ganz unter Wasser stehen, sonst hätten sich darin sicherlich keine Magier eingenistet.“ Tyr wusste, Elsa sorgte sich um die Tatsache, dass sie nicht schwimmen konnte. Sollte sie im Wasser auch nur einen Anflug von Panik bekommen, bestand dazu immer noch das Risiko, dass sie alles einfror und nicht nur sich damit auch, sondern zusätzlich den armen Tyr.  
„Aber...“ murmelte sie leise und öffnete dann die Luke, um hinein zu sehen, Finsternis, aber wenigstens war da eine Leiter, die hinunter führte. Anders kamen wahrscheinlich die Magier auch nicht raus und rein, schweben konnte nämlich kein Magier auf ganz Nirn... zumindest behauptete dies ein gewisser ehemaliger Psijik.  
„Es wird sicherlich sehr feucht sein“ nickte der große Krieger:  
„Ich steige als erstes hinunter, zieht Eure Kapuze auf.“ Elsa hielt ihn nicht auf, als Tyr die Leiter hinunter stieg und erstmal für Licht sorgte. Dann zog sie die Kapuze, samt Mundschutz, über und folgte ihrem Beschützer in die Burg hinunter.  
Es war wirklich feucht und gleich im Eingangsbereich sahen sie ein aufgehängtes Skelett, umgeben von einem knietiefen Wasservorkommen.  
„Dahinter geht es in die Burg hinein“ stellte Tyr schnell fest, woraufhin Elsa das Wasser einfror und sie zum Skelett hingehen konnten:  
„Armer Kerl, so wie seine Knochen aussehen, hat man versucht ihn wieder zu beleben, dann aber zur Abschreckung hier aufgehängt.“  
„Dann müssen wir wohl mit Totenbeschwörern rechnen“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft, das war aber auch eigentlich kein Wunder, wenn sie schon mit Azuras Stern herum experimentierten:  
„Und auch damit, dass sie ihre, von uns getöteten, Kollegen wieder herauf beschwören. Wir sollten jeden schnell töten, der sich uns in den Weg stellt, und am Besten gleich so, dass er uns nicht ärgern kann, wenn er wieder aufsteht.“  
„Also den Kopf ab, oder zumindest die Augen zerstören“ überlegte Tyr ernsthaft. Sie erreichten eine Tür, welche sich teilweise zerstört zeigte und so kaum zu öffnen war. Aber es war auch der einzige Weg weiter in die Burg hinein.  
„Ich werde das öffnen“ bestimmte Elsa und machte der Tür mit einem gezielten Eis-Speer den Gar aus:  
„Hier ist es sehr feucht... ich hoffe ich verkühle mich nicht irgendwie.“  
„Es gibt Tränke gegen Krankheiten, aber keinen gegen eine Erkältung oder Grippe...“  
„Ich darf so etwas nicht bekommen, denn dann habe ich meine Kräfte kaum noch unter Kontrolle“ Elsa runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und fror dann weiteres Wasser ein:  
„Aber eigentlich habe ich mir bisher in Himmelsrand noch nichts derartiges eingefangen. Sollte es doch einmal so sein, niste ich mich im Palast der Könige ein und hoffe, dass die dicken Mauern meine krankhaften Auswüchse aushalten.“  
„Nicht in der Akademie?“  
„Die bricht doch beim ersten Niesen zusammen“ lachte Elsa heiser auf und ging dann plötzlich in die Hocke, sofort verschwamm sie förmlich mit der dunkelgrauen Wand:  
„Ich habe etwas gehört.“  
Sie schlich vor und konnte von Oben herab in einen größeren Raum hinein sehen, dort saßen gerade mehrere Magier beim Essen.  
„Wir sollten mal in dieses Flusswald gehen und ein paar der Bewohner töten“ überlegte gerade einer der Männer:  
„Hier kommt ja keiner mehr vorbei, weil alle denken der Ort sei verflucht. Und wenn der Meister nicht bald wieder Seelen für diesen Stern bekommt.“  
„Wieso nimmt er nicht die verdammte Priesterin, immer wenn ich an ihrer Zelle vorbei komme, bewirft sie mich mit irgendeinem Dreck.“  
„Weil er keine Lust hat, dass Azura hier persönlich vorbei...“ weiter kam der Magier nicht, er wurde von einem Pfeil direkt in den Kopf getroffen. Sofort sprangen die anderen auf, belegten sich mit Schutzzaubern und sahen sich suchend um. Das war der Moment in dem in messerscharfes, riesiges Geschoss aus Eis auf sie zuflog und ihnen sämtliche Köpfe gleichzeitig von den Hälsen schnitt.  
Elsa keuchte kurz auf, dann erhob sie sich und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte eine Art rundes Sägeblatt erschaffen, um die Magier alle gleichzeitig ausschalten zu können. Das kostete sie sehr viel Kraft, war aber erfolgreich und überaus effektiv gewesen.  
„Seid Ihr okay“ fragte Tyr besorgt und wollte einen Magietrank hervorholen, aber die Erzmagierin hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Den werde ich wahrscheinlich später brauchen, dann wenn es nicht mehr so einfach ist.“ Sie nahm stattdessen ein Stück Brot und kaute es langsam, das steigerte zwar nicht ihre magische Kraft, aber dafür ihr Wohlbefinden.  
„Ich fange an mich ein wenig zu sorgen“ sie gingen runter, das waren gerade sechs Magier gewesen... und es wurde immer feuchter. Das Wasser lief an den Wänden herab, von der Decke her tropfte es... Elsa legte eine dicke Eisschicht auf die Decke, damit nichts mehr tropfte und auch das Gemäuer nicht über ihnen einstürzen konnte.  
„Wieso? Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass die Priesterin noch lebt und das wird Azura sehr freuen. Hoffentlich ist diese Arytha nicht allzu verletzt, sonst können wir nicht kurz in Weißlauf den Jarl besuchen.“  
„Wir müssten es dann sogar, denn sie sollte dann dort behandelt werden“ nickte Tyr ernst und öffnete diesmal selbst eine Tür, die sie noch tiefer in die Burg hinein führte...

„Hier sind Zellen, hier ist sie“ Elsa lief in einen wirklich dreckigen Raum, stinkend und voller toter Skeevern, hinein und an einigen Zellen vorbei, hin zu der einzigen, in der sich eine lebende Person befand.  
Eine Frau, gehüllt in ein dunkelblaue Robe, sie hockte am Boden und kaute auf einem alten Stück Brot herum. Als sie die Beiden kommen sah, wirkte sie erst sehr erstaunt, dann aber erfreut.  
Sofort stand sie auf und zeigte damit auch an, dass sie am rechten Arm verletzt war.  
Die beiden Helden hatten sich mühsam durch die ganze Burg gekämpft, waren auf etliche Magier getroffen und mussten gegen sie kämpfen, ihnen die Köpfe abtrennen oder Augen zerstören. Elsa war dreckig und erschöpft, zweimal musste sie Tyr schon neue Pfeile machen... aber wenigstens gab es nun einen Teil-Erfolg.  
„Azura schickt euch“ freute die Priesterin sich:  
„Ich sehe es sofort, ihr Segen liegt auf euch Beiden. Ich wusste sie würde mich hier nicht verrotten lassen.“  
„Sie war sehr besorgt um Euch“ nickte Elsa und fror das Schloss ein, dann konnte es Tyr einfach zerschlagen:  
„Seid Ihr schwer verletzt?“  
„Es geht, sie haben mir den Arm gebrochen, als ich versuchte den Stern zu holen... Ihr seid die Tochter des Schnees, oder? Azura hat von Euch gesprochen, sie ist sehr beeindruckt, nicht nur von Euren Fähigkeiten. Ich bin Arytha.“  
Tyr holte einen Heiltrank hervor, gab ihn der Priesterin und sah ihr dabei mit sanftem Blick in die tiefroten Augen. Sofort wurde Arytha dunkel-lila und der große Krieger lächelte verlegen.  
„Danke“ flüsterte sie und kippte sich den Heiltrank runter, aber er half nur wenig, da die Verletzung schon zu alt war.  
„Könnt Ihr laufen“ fragte Elsa sofort besorgt und nahm ihre Kapuze ab, zwei Handgriffe später hatte sie daraus eine Schlinge geschaffen und sicherte damit den gebrochenen Arm, Tyr gab der Priesterin etwas Käse. Diesen nahm Arytha gerne an, aß ihn mit nur drei Bissen ganz auf. Sie war sicherlich sehr hungrig und geschwächt.  
„Das tat gut, danke, ich bin kräftig genug um mitzuhalten. Wir müssen den Stern holen, er ist hier definitiv in falschen Händen.“  
„Wenn wir ihn haben, gehen wir erstmal nach Weißlauf und lassen Euch da versorgen. Tyr, passt Ihr auf sie auf, ich kann mich schon alleine verteidigen.“  
„Sicher“ fragte der Krieger besorgt und Elsa nickte zustimmend, sofort wurde Arytha wieder lila, und Tyr zeigte sich verlegen. Eindeutig wollte Tyr doch nicht nur einen Mann, und die Priesterin war auch wirklich sehr zart und lieblich, und genauso klein wie Elsa.  
Sicher gaben die Beiden ein gutes Paar ab.  
Zusammen gingen sie weiter, durch die Burg, aber diesmal konnte Arytha ihnen zumindest grob den Weg zeigen.  
Und dann standen sie vor einem Hindernis, welches sie nicht so einfach bewältigen konnten.  
„Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, war es noch nicht unter Wasser. Ihr Meister muss es veranlasst haben, die Tür ist dort“ Arytha zeigte in die Tiefe, Elsa schluckte schwer:  
„Es ist der einzige Weg zum Stern.“  
„Ich kann nicht schwimmen, und erst recht nicht tauchen“ murmelte die Erzmagierin leise.  
„Ihr könnt es aber auch nicht in Eis verwandeln, wir müssen ja zur Tür hin“ stellte die Priesterin ernst fest:  
„Ich kann trotz des Armes noch schwimmen...“  
„Ich habe eine Idee“ meldete sich Tyr und wurde sofort hoffnungsvoll angesehen:  
„Wir lassen das Wasser ab, hier, da hinein muss ein Loch, dahinter dürfte es trocken sein.“ Er zeigte auf eine Wand, aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.  
„Das dürfte tatsächlich funktionieren“ staunte Elsa und schuf einen großen, steinharten Eisspeer, schoss ihn mit aller Kraft auf die Wand und tatsächlich bohrte er sich hinein. Dann ließ sie das Eis verschwinden und das Wasser floss durch das Loch ab.  
Dadurch kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie auch das Wasser hätte einfrieren lassen können und dann wegnehmen, aber andererseits wäre das wohl mehr an ihre letzten Reserven an magischer Energie gegangen. Sie musste ja auch schon nach dieser Aktion einen der Tränke nehmen, einfach auch um für den Kampf gegen diesen Meister gewappnet zu sein.  
„Jetzt können wir hindurch, ich nehme an, er ist immer noch hinter dieser Tür“ murmelte Arytha nachdenklich:  
„Das bedeutet, er greift uns auch sofort an. Er beherrscht nicht nur die Totenbeschwörung, sondern auch diverse Blitzzauber.“  
„Kein Feuer, oder“ fragte Elsa hoffnungsvoll.  
„Er kann einen Feuer-Atronarchen beschwören.“  
„Damit wird Tyr schon fertig“ schmunzelte die Erzmagierin:  
„Er war einmal ein Psijik.“ Und schon wurde der Krieger knallrot, besonders als ihm Arytha einige verwunderte Blicke zuwarf.  
„Ein Nord, das ist ungewöhnlich“ staunte sie.  
„Ich bin zur Hälfte Altmer“ nickte er ihr zu.  
„Das erklärt einiges, besonders auch wieso Ihr so gut ausseht“ lächelte Arytha sanft und Tyr sah daraufhin aus als wolle er ihr sofort sein Herz, sein Heim und seine gesamten 400 Rubine schenken. Sicher hatte er noch nie gehört, dass er aufgrund seiner elfischen Abstammung besser aussah als der gewöhnliche Nord.  
„Gehen wir“ fragte Elsa neugierig und deutete auf die Tür:  
„Ihr könnt euch ja später noch unterhalten, ich möchte jetzt aber endlich diesen verdammten Stern holen.“  
Sie ging zur Tür runter und brach sie mit einem lauten Knall, und viel Eis, auf, woraufhin sie sofort einem Feuerball ausweichen musste.  
„Er hat uns schon zuvor gehört“ ächzte Arytha und verbarg sich hinter einer Mauer, der Feind war ungefähr fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt, dazwischen lag aber erneut Wasser.  
Dieses fror Elsa schnell ein, der Feuer-Atronarch schoss erneut auf sie, gleichzeitig beschwor Tyr seinen Sturm-Atronarchen. Diesen schickte er auf den heißen Feind, Elsa feuerte Speere auf den Magier ab... der wich aber geschickt aus und schoss mit Blitzen auf sie.  
Schnell schuf sie sich eine Schutzwand aus Eis und zerrte auch Arytha dahinter.  
„Bleibt hier bei mir“ forderte sie die Priesterin auf und formte ein eher mittelgroßes Monster aus Schnee und Eis, schickte dieses auf den Magier. Wie erwartet zauberte dieser nun auf das Monster, genügend Zeit für Tyr ihm drei Pfeile in den Kopf zu schießen. Erst der letzte tötete den Feind endgültig, das Monster zerfiel in seine Einzelteile und Elsa kam, mit Arytha, hervor.  
„Verdammter Kerl“ ächzte die Erzmagierin:  
„Selbst Thalmor sind einfacher zu besiegen.“  
Sie gingen über das Eis, Tyr untersuchte den Magier und Elsa zog es vor ihm noch nachträglich den Kopf abzutrennen. Nicht das jemand versuchte ihn wieder zu beleben, oder ähnliches.  
„Der Stern“ Arytha nahm das Artefakt aus der Halterung, es war tatsächlich ein Stern, aus göttlichem Metall und ungefähr so groß wie der Kopf von Elsa. Er leuchtete, das bedeutete eine Seele befand sich in dem Objekt... Arytha steckte ihn sorgfältig in ihre Robe.  
Tyr untersuchte inzwischen den Inhalt einer Kiste und fand darin nicht nur einen Rubin. Er betrachtete den Edelstein kurz, dann hielt er ihn der Priesterin hin.  
„Für Euch“ erklärte er und Elsa staunte für einen Moment, dann lächelte sie aber zufrieden und tippte Arytha kurz an, damit sie den Stein auch annahm.  
„Danke“ freute sich die Dunmer:  
„Er ist wunderschön.“  
„Nicht so sehr wie Ihr“ nickte Tyr und steckte die restlichen Wertsachen ein, während Arytha so dunkel-lila wurde, dass es fast schon gefährlich aussah.

„Elsa, Tyr“ Balgruuf stand von seinem Thron auf, als die Drei die Drachenfeste betraten und Farengar sofort erkannte, dass die Dunmer einen Heiler brauchte.  
Sie hatten weder Arthan, noch Jenassa, im Brisenheim angetroffen, aber die Beiden wollten ja auch noch mal zum Tempel der Himmelszuflucht. Sicher hatten sie sich schon auf den Weg dorthin gemacht und genossen bestimmt auch die Zeit zu zweit... am Ende musste Elsa doch zu einer Hochzeit, oder sogar zu zweien, Tyrs Gesichtsausdruck zeigte an, dass er sobald wie möglich ein Amulett von Mara kaufen wollte.  
„Wir waren gerade auf einem kleinen Abenteuer“ Elsa ließ es sich nicht nehmen den Jarl, welcher zu einem ihrer Freunden geworden war, kurz zu umarmen:  
„Dabei retteten wir Arytha aus den Fängen von verbrecherischen Magiern und holten Azura ihren Stern zurück. Danke Farengar...“  
Der Hofmagier war schon dabei den Arm zu versorgen und ihn in ein ordentliche Schlinge zu legen, Arytha zeigte dabei sehr deutlich an, dass sie Schmerzen hatte und das besorgte Tyr noch zusätzlich.  
„Wollt ihr im Brisenheim übernachten“ fragte Balgruuf und ließ sofort ein gutes Essen auftragen.  
„Nein, wir nehmen später die Kutsche zurück nach Winterfeste, aber ich dachte, wenn wir schon in der Nähe sind, können wir auch vorbeischauen. Und zudem brauchte Arytha ja einen Heiler. Konntet Ihr gute Geschäfte mit Maven Schwarz-Dorn aushandeln?“  
Sie setzten sich zusammen an einen der Tische und besonders Arytha konnte dem guten Essen nicht widerstehen.  
„Sehr gute sogar, ganz Weißlauf wird nun mit Met, Fisch und Holz aus Rift beliefert. Dafür bieten wir Fleisch, Waffen und Weizen. Wie war es auf dem Berg?“  
„Wir werden in gut drei Wochen gegen Alduin, den Weltenfresser, antreten“ murmelte Elsa leise:  
„Solange haben wir alle noch Zeit uns auszuruhen. Und wir müssen eine Schriftrolle der Alten zuvor besorgen, von der wir noch nicht wissen wo sie sich befindet.“  
„Die Schriftrollen sind sehr mächtig, ich selbst kenne mich damit nicht aus, aber natürlich habe ich schon von ihnen gehört“ überlegte der Jarl von Weißlauf:  
„Greift ordentlich zu, esst euch satt. Ihr seht mitgenommen aus, seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht noch eine Nacht ausruhen wollt?“  
„Ja“ Elsa nahm sich von dem frischen Brot:  
„Azura möchte ja ihr Artefakt schnell zurück haben, und ihre Priesterin sicher auch. Und eine Daedra darf man nicht zu lange warten lassen.“


	76. Chapter 76

„Tochter des Schnees“ Azura ließ Elsa, Tyr und Arytha zu dem Gesicht ihrer Statue hoch schweben und aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte die Erzmagierin, dass die Daedra lächelte:  
„Arytha... Tyr... ihr habt mir meinen Stern und meine Priesterin zurück gebracht. Arytha, ihr seid verletzt.“  
„Es ist nicht schlimm“ wehrte die Dunmer sofort ab und sah dabei etwas verlegen in die Tiefe:  
„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Herrin, ich war... ungehorsam. Ich hätte nicht losziehen dürfen, um zu versuchen den Stern zu holen.“  
„Ihr wart tatsächlich sehr ungehorsam, Arytha. Aber nicht deswegen habe ich beschlossen Euch aus meinen Diensten zu entlassen, es war nur der Auslöser.“  
„Seid Ihr wütend?“  
„Nein. Ihr dient mir jetzt schon über hundert Jahre, seid immer an diesem Schrein, dieser Statue. Ihr kamt aus Morrowind um mir zu dienen und habt nie etwas anderes getan. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Ihr auf Abenteuer aus seid und mir deswegen weglauft. Immerhin wart Ihr damals auch noch fast ein Kind. Ihr habt mir gut gedient, aber nun wird Faldrus diese Arbeit übernehmen.“  
„Er ist inkompetent und aufbrausend“ wehrte Arytha sich sofort, Elsa konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Vielleicht gab es diese auch, weil Arytha nichts anderes kannte, als den Dienst an Azura.  
„Und auch er wird mir gute Dienste leisten. Erinnert Euch wie Ihr wart, als Ihr hierher kamt um mir zu dienen“ Azura schien zu schmunzeln:  
„Wieso geht Ihr nicht erstmal zur Akademie? Ich denke, die Erzmagierin kann eine solch fähige Magierin sehr gut gebrauchen... Tochter des Schnees, Elsa, ich danke Euch für die Rückkehr meines Sterns, aber ich habe mich umentschieden. Ich hätte lieber Tyr als meinen Champion, doch ich weiß auch, dass Ihr sowieso nicht auf einen solchen Titel aus seid. Trotzdem sollt Ihr einen Lohn erhalten, holt ihn Euch gleich bei Faldrus ab. Tyr, als mein Champion dürftet Ihr meinen Stern führen, doch Ihr braucht ihn nicht, deswegen hat Faldrus auch etwas für Euch. Etwas woran jeder erkennt, dass Ihr mein Champion seid und was Euch sehr nützlich sein wird“ sie schwebten langsam wieder dem Boden entgegen:  
„Kommt mich einmal wieder besuchen, auch Ihr Arytha, dann könnt Ihr mir von Euren neuen Abenteuern erzählen. Ach ja, und einen Segen für Eure Hochzeit mit Tyr habt Ihr natürlich.“ Sie landeten und die Statue verstummte, Tyr und Arytha wurden gleichzeitig knallrot und knalllila, Elsa aber lächelte nur und wandte sich an den Dunmer in schwarzer Robe.  
„Hier das ist für Euch“ erklärte Faldrus und überreichte ihr einen Geldbeutel mit eintausend Septimen, Elsa zögerte erst, war dann aber auch sehr dankbar für das Geld. Tyr bekam einen verzauberten Ring und steckte ihn sofort an, die Erzmagierin wurde daraufhin neugierig und fragte was das Schmuckstück bewirkte.  
Tyr antwortete nicht, er ging einfach ein paar Schritte und... war vollkommen lautlos.  
„Das ist fantastisch“ freute sich Elsa sofort:  
„Und der Ring zeigt wirklich an, dass Ihr der Champion von Azura seid. Der Edelstein sieht aus wie eine winzige Version ihres Sterns.“ Sie tippte darauf, woraufhin der kleine Stern kurz aufleuchtete, dann wandte sie sich an Arytha, die gerade ihre wenige Habe in Empfang nahm.  
„Kommt erstmal mit in die Akademie“ forderte Elsa sie auf:  
„Wir haben sicherlich ein Zimmer für Euch frei und dann werden wir schauen, ob ich Arbeit für Euch finde, oder wir Euch mit nach Rifton oder Windhelm nehmen...“ Sie unterbrach sich nachdenklich:  
„Windhelm. Tyr ist Thane von Windhelm und mmh... die Dunmer... Ich glaube fast, Ihr seid in Windhelm besser aufgehoben.“  
„Es soll ein schrecklicher Ort für die Dunmer sein“ staunte Arytha.  
„Ihr wart noch nicht dort, oder? Das was Ihr gehört habt, sind nur Gerüchte. Gehen wir zur Akademie, ich will mich aufwärmen und mich dann endlich ausgiebig als Erzmagierin betätigen.“

„Zwanzig Nirnwurz für den alchemistischen Bereich“ Elsa war keine drei Stunden wieder in der Akademie, da wurde sie schon von den Magiern belagert. Tolfdir ließ sich eine Bestellung von ihr absegnen, bevor er sie abschicken wollte, während sie auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek waren.  
„Ja, wir bestellen sie in Rift, dort gibt es eine Dunmer, die sie züchtet.“  
„Ich habe schon von ihr gehört“ erinnerte sich Elsa und gab Tolfdir den Brief zurück:  
„Ich will nicht mehr als dreihundert Septime dafür zahlen, verhandelt mit ihr, bietet ihr zur Not Dienste an. Die Akademie soll das Geld nicht zum Fenster raus werfen, nur weil diese Pflanzen selten sind. Und ihr solltet euch auch nicht in diesen Gemäuern verstecken, lieber ist mir, wenn Lehrer und Schüler in Himmelsrand unterwegs sind und den Leuten helfen. Und die Schüler können so besser lernen. Bietet dieser Farmerin Dienste an, wenn sie etwas braucht, dann reist hin und so könnt ihr auch gleich die Nirnwurz persönlich abholen.“  
„Ich werde ihr entsprechend schreiben“ versprach Tolfdir und sie betraten zusammen die Bibliothek, wo Tyr gerade Arytha ein paar Bücher zeigte. Als der Bibliothekar, ein alter Ork, Elsa sah, packte er sofort ein paar Wärmezauber aus, und wertvolle Bücher ein.  
„Ich möchte mir nichts ausleihen“ ächzte die Erzmagierin verlegen:  
„Und denkt daran, Ihr wart Schuld am Einfrieren, Ihr habt mich erschreckt. Doch reden wir nicht mehr darüber, es gibt etwas wichtiges, was ich von Euch erfahren möchte.“  
„Was denn“ staunte der Ork.  
„Es geht um eine Schriftrolle der Alten, ich brauche sie. Oder besser, ich brauche Hinweise darauf, wo sich die der Drachen befindet. Es geht dabei um das Drachenblut und dessen Aufgabe Alduin zu vernichten, er braucht dafür die Schriftrolle.“  
Der Ork wurde für einige Momente nachdenklich, dann nickte er ernst.  
„Ich habe zwar zwei Bücher dazu da, aber ich weiß etwas besseres, ich kenne den Autor der Bücher. Septimus Signus, er war hier Lehrer, bis er die Akademie verließ und sich allein der Schriftrollen widmete. Er ist Experte, in Cyrodiil hat er sogar mit einer gearbeitet. Er wird dem Drachenblut sicher weiterhelfen können.“  
„Wisst Ihr wo er sich befindet?“  
„Da ich ihn vor ein paar Tagen in Winterfeste einkaufen sah, wird er nicht weit weg sein, ich nehme an er hat sich irgendwo im Geistermeer... einen Unterschlupf geschaffen. Ich muss sagen, wir waren Freunde, aber als ich ihn vor ein paar Tagen sah, hat er mich nicht wieder erkannt. Manchmal vernebeln solche Studien einem auch den Geist und Septimus war schon immer sehr... verbissen.“  
„Mmh, aber wie kann man sich auf dem Geistermeer einen Unterschlupf schaffen“ fragte Elsa besorgt, ein Wahnsinniger, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Das Geistermeer besteht nicht nur aus Wasser und Eis“ mischte sich Tolfdir ein:  
„Sicher wisst Ihr, dass die Heimat der Nord, Atmora, eingefroren wurde. Und man sagt der Frost folgte den Atmoranern, als wolle er sie daran hindern Himmelsrand zu besiedeln... als wolle er sie nicht gehen lassen.“  
„Deswegen ist es auch bis Windhelm noch so kalt“ staunte Elsa:  
„Dämmerstern, Winterfeste, Windhelm...“  
„Und auch Teile von Haafingar“ nickte Tolfdir:  
„Man sagt die Götter haben den Frost dann davon abgehalten auch ganz Himmelsrand einzufrieren. Fakt ist aber, er und der rote Berg haben sich viel Land geholt und dem Geistermeer hinzugefügt. Es ist also gut möglich, dass da noch Höhlen und Ruinen sind, unter Wasser, oder zumindest teilweise überschwemmt.“  
„Also könnte dieser Septimus in irgendeinem Loch, irgendwo auf dem Geistermeer sitzen... andererseits, wenn er in Winterfeste einkauft, dann wird es nicht weit sein. Ich schreibe Arthan und er wird hierher kommen, sobald er soweit ist... spätestens in gut drei Wochen. Sicher schreibt er mir auch, wann er herkommt und wir diesen Septimus suchen. Danke, Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen. Tyr, habt Ihr Arytha schon ein Zimmer gezeigt?“  
„Ja, natürlich“ nickte der große Krieger.  
„Tolfdir, nehmt Euch Arytha an, ich will heute Abend wissen was für Zauber sie beherrscht. Und dann schauen wir mal, womit wir sie beschäftigen können. Sie braucht eine Aufgabe, entweder hier oder woanders... Tyr begleitet mich.“  
Sie holte sich ihren Beschützer, der ihr etwas widerwillig hoch auf den höchsten Turm folgte.  
„Ihr seid ganz schön verliebt in Arytha“ stellte Elsa unterwegs fest und Tyr wurde rot bis in die Fingerspitzen:  
„Ich will sie in Windhelm, oder hier, haben. Sie kann entweder der Akademie, oder Ulfric, nützlich sein. Sie ist eine Dunmer, sie kennt sich mit den Ritualen für Azura aus, und kommt aus Morrowind. Sicher kann sie Ulfric nicht nur beraten, sondern ihm auch einen besseren Draht zu den Dunmern vom grauen Bezirk verschaffen.“  
„Ihr wollt, dass ich mein Haus in Markarth aufgebe“ stellte Tyr fest und sie traten nach draußen. Die Plattform auf dem Dach war von Eis umgeben, welches Elsa mit ihrer „Renovierung“ erschuf, dieses nahm sie nun wieder weg.  
Dann ging sie auf der Plattform auf und ab, schien diese mit Schritten abzumessen.  
„Sprecht Ihr gerade wieder mit Paarthurnax“ fragte Tyr neugierig.  
„Ja, tatsächlich, er sagt mir gerade wie lang er ist und wie viel Platz er braucht um sich gemütlich hinzulegen“ lachte sie fröhlich auf:  
„Er will uns besuchen, Morgen früh, vor Sonnenaufgang.“  
„Ich gehe auf die Jagd, er wird sich bestimmt über einen Hirsch, oder etwas ähnlichem, freuen“ bestimmte Tyr ernst.  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, nehmt doch Schüler mit, einen oder zwei, sie können Euch zusehen oder mit Zaubern sogar helfen.“  
„Ich bin kein Lehrer.“  
„Sie können aber dadurch etwas lernen. Nehmt bitte mindestens einen mit und geht nicht zu weit weg.“  
„Also gut, ich nehme auch Joor mit, damit er die Beute trägt.“ Tyr nickte ihr zu und ging wieder rein, Elsa atmete tief durch und vergrößerte dann die Plattform etwas, bevor sie selbst ebenfalls wieder rein ging.  
Am Besten nahm sie erstmal ein entspannendes, heißes Bad, und dann schrieb sie Brynjolf einen langen Brief... und Ulfric auch gleich...


	77. Chapter 77

„Manchmal habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass ich es ein wenig zu sehr übertreibe“ Elsa saß auf einem Stuhl, vor ihr stand ein Tisch mit einem Krug heißem Met:  
„Ich neige wohl zu starkem Helfersyndrom, mittlerweile ist mir halb Himmelsrand und halb Oblivion dankbar.“  
„Ihr tut gut, wenn Ihr nur den guten Daedra helft“ bestimmte Paarthurnax, der vor ihr lag und noch ein wenig auf dem Rentier herum kaute, welches Tyr ihm brachte. Der Bogenschütze war zusammen mit einem der Schüler auf die Jagd gegangen und tatsächlich konnte dieser ihm auch helfen, er war aber auch ein Khajiit und dafür förmlich geboren auf die Jagd zu gehen.  
„Ich will den bösen Daedra auch gar nicht erst begegnen... übertreibe ich es“ sie nahm einen Schluck von dem Met, Paarthurnax antwortete erst nicht, er legte sich lieber so hin, dass sie ihm über die Nase streicheln konnte.  
„Ihr tragt einen kleinen Joor mit Euch“ erklärte er dann, woraufhin Elsa erschrocken aufquietschte:  
„Wusstet Ihr das nicht? Ich meine, ich hörte das Ihr ein Kind von Ulfric haben wollt.“  
„Ich wusste es noch nicht“ Elsa kippte sofort den Met weg.  
„Den hättet Ihr mir auch geben können“ lachte Paarthurnax und hüllte die Erzmagierin in warmen Rauch ein:  
„Ich kenne mich mit der Paarung der Joor nicht gut aus, eigentlich kenne ich mich mit Paarung überhaupt nicht aus. Einst erschuf unser Vater Akatosh mich und Alduin, er gab meinem Bruder die Fähigkeit andere Dov zu erschaffen, und er tat es sehr oft... über Jahrzehnte hinweg... Seit er zurück ist, macht er es nicht mehr und er hat keinen Grund dafür es nicht zu tun. Deswegen nehme ich an, unser Vater nahm ihm die Fähigkeit wieder.“  
„Also gibt es wirklich sehr viele Drachen, das bestätigt meine Meinung ein wenig, dass sie nach Alduin nicht einfach verschwinden werden. Arthan wird auch weiterhin zu tun haben.“  
„So wird es sein, aber ich hoffe, ich kann...“ Paarthurnax schwieg und ließ sich für einige Momente die Zunge kraulen:  
„Wisst Ihr was mein Name bedeutet?“  
„Nein.“  
„Jeder Name eines Dovah besteht aus drei Rotmulaag, Wörter der Macht. Das ist, damit wir untereinander rufen können.“  
„Mit einem Schrei?“  
„Ja, denn das Thu'um ist unsere Sprache. Paar bedeutet Streben, Thur ist der Fürst, und Nax die Grausamkeit. Das ist der Name den mir mein Vater gab, der Fürst der nach Grausamkeit strebt.... ich strebe nicht mehr nach Grausamkeit, aber noch weiterhin nach Macht. Das ist etwas was ich nie unterdrücken konnte.“  
„Ihr würdet gerne Alduins Platz übernehmen.“  
„So ist es, und in der Rangfolge würde ich es automatisch tun, denn ich bin immer noch der Bruder von Alduin. Ich wünsche mir, dass die Dov dem Weg der Stimme folgen, mir folgen und es mir gleichtun. Aber ich werde sie nicht zwingen, wenn ich Glück habe werden sie sich meinem Thu'um beugen, wenn nicht, dann wird der Dovahkiin sich um sie kümmern müssen.“  
„Was macht Ihr, wenn sie Euch angreifen?“  
„Pah... ich bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht so alt“ Paarthurnax schüttelte sich und ließ sich dann erneut die Zunge streicheln:  
„Lasst uns über Euren kleinen Joor sprechen. Das ist etwas was mich interessiert.“  
„Wie seht Ihr, dass ich schwanger bin?“  
„Ich spüre es, ein zweites Herz schlägt in Euch.“  
„Nun muss ich mich wohl wirklich zurücknehmen, das ist auch das was Ulfric wollen würde.“  
„Die Weibchen der Joor, ich habe sie oft beobachtet, und besonders die Bron... ich habe sie gesehen, wie sie einen vollständigen Joor in ihrem Bauch trugen und trotzdem ihre Schwerter zogen, um in den Kampf zu ziehen. Ihr Bauch war so groß wie ihre Metfässer“ lachte Paarthurnax:  
„Ich überlegte, ob sie nicht lieber rollen sollten, statt schreiend und brüllend ihrem Feind entgegen zu laufen. Und als der Gegner blutend am Boden lag, gingen sie heim und holten den kleinen Joor aus ihrem Bauch heraus. Das Weibchen, welches Ulfric nach Keizaal brachte war so, Windhelm wurde angegriffen, sie hat sich, Ulfric und den Palast gegen die Feinde verteidigt. Und kaum war es sicher, halfen ihr Frauen ihn aus ihrem Bauch heraus zu holen. Ich sah sofort, Ulfric ist etwas besonderes, deswegen gab ich ihm den Wunsch ein, ein Graubart zu werden. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht das Wesen der Bron nehmen, diese Loyalität, welche ich auch sehr schätze.“  
„Ich bin keine Nord. Aber ich denke, ich weiß was Ihr mir sagen wollt. Ich muss selbst einschätzen können, was ich mir, und jetzt auch dem Kind, zumuten kann. Aber ich hätte schon gerne einen festen Platz für die Geburt, und das sollte nicht die Akademie sein. Jetzt muss ich Ulfric schreiben, ich versprach ihn sofort zu informieren, wenn ich weiß, dass ich schwanger bin.“  
„Ihr braucht ihm nicht zu schreiben“ nickte Paarthurnax:  
„Er besteigt gerade eine Kutsche in Windhelm und sie wird ihn hierher bringen.“  
„Ich habe ihm gestern geschrieben, wohl etwas zu lang und zu... sehnsüchtig.“  
„Es ist derzeit ruhiger in Keizaal und allein deswegen wird er Euch besuchen können. Ihr habt ihm gut geholfen, die Fürstentümer zu erobern...“  
„Nun ja, Weißlauf hat er jedenfalls nicht erobert“ schmunzelte Elsa und stand dann auf, kraulte Paarthurnax mit beiden Händen und etwas Eis die Zunge kräftig:  
„Ich werde Ulfric, wenn er schon mal hier ist, dazu anhalten auch mit Korir zu sprechen. Das zeigt seinen guten Willen und steigert die Moral von Winterfeste, was ihm zukünftig helfen wird, wenn er Großkönig ist. Die Jarl müssen ihm nicht nur untergeben sein, sie müssen es gern sein. Das gilt auch für die Drachen, wenn sie dem Weg der Stimme folgen sollen... sie müssen es gern tun.“  
„Da habt Ihr natürlich recht“ nickte Paarthurnax und richtete sich etwas aus:  
„Ich werde Euch bald wieder besuchen, hoffentlich geht der stumme Joor dann wieder für mich auf die Jagd.“ Er schlug mit den Flügeln und hob ab, Elsa sah ihm schmunzelnd nach, dann ging sie zurück in die Akademie hinein, wo sie Tyr gleich bat allen Met aus ihrer Reichweite zu entfernen.  
„Paarthurnax hat einen kleinen Joor in mir gespürt. Er meinte, er spüre ein weiteres Herz schlagen“ erzählte sie:  
„Und Ulfric ist auf dem Weg hierher.“  
„Ob das klug ist“ Tyr räumte die Metflaschen weg und stellte sie in einen Korb, den er später mit in sein eigenes Zimmer nehmen wollte.  
„Es ist ruhig, Winterfeste und Dämmerstern gehören den Sturmmänteln, es wird also kein Kaiserlicher hier ungebeten auftauchen und ihn angreifen wollen. Und ich wette, er kommt auch nicht allein.“  
„Sicherlich nicht, aber Galmar wird in Windhelm bleiben, er ist seine Vertretung und das hier ist kein so wichtiger Besuch, wie der in Weißlauf“ nickte Tyr ernst und schnappte sich dann den Korb, verließ die privaten Räume der Erzmagierin:  
„Ich sage auch Enthir Bescheid.“  
„Sehr gute Idee“ Elsa holte eine Bürste hervor und fing an ihr Haar damit zu bearbeiten, Enthir vertrat sie mittlerweile nicht nur, er war auch ihre rechte Hand geworden. Zumindest in der Akademie, diese brauchte eine starke und kluge Führung, das schaffte sie nicht immer alles allein.  
Elsa hielt inne, sie war tatsächlich schwanger und es konnte ja nur von Ulfric sein... aber Paarthurnax hatte auch recht, wenn sie sich fit genug fühlte, konnte sie auch hochschwanger noch ihrem Feind entgegen rollen.  
„Ich bin viel zu klein und zu schmächtig“ murmelte sie leise und bürstete weiter, Ulfric brauchte höchstens zwei Stunden und bis dahin wollte sie sich auch noch umgezogen haben... sie konnte ihn ruhig unten in Winterfeste empfangen, und gleichzeitig mal nach Arendal schauen.  
Sicher würde sie hochschwanger einige Probleme bekommen, dann wenn ihr Bauch auch so groß war wie ein Metfass.  
Schnell band sie ihre Haare zusammen, dann zauberte sie auf sich und verwandelte ihr Kleid in eine warme Robe. Kurz betrachtete sie sich noch in einem Spiegel, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Innenhof. Dort blühte und grünte es schon wie wild, überall hatten die Magier Zutaten angepflanzt, Elsa wünschte sich dazu Lavendel und auch dieser duftete schon ordentlich vor sich hin.  
Sie liebte Lavendel, wohl weil es die einzige Blume war, die es auch auf der Erde gab und die sie an die Heimat erinnerte. Natürlich gab es auch Tomaten, die nach Himmelsrand nur eingeführt wurden, Karotten, Kürbisse, Lauch und Kartoffeln, aber das waren alles nun mal keine Blumen.  
„Wie gerne hätte ich Sonnenblumen“ murmelte sie leise, aber das wurde wohl nichts, trotzdem... manchmal hatte sie schon ein wenig Heimweh. Auch wenn sie in Himmelsrand glücklich wurde, auch wenn Anna wusste, dass es ihr gut ging... sie vermisste am Meisten ihre Schwester. Keine Liebe auf ganz Nirn, konnte ihr das zurückgeben, was sie mit Anna auf der Erde zurückgelassen hatte.  
Leise seufzend verließ sie die Akademie und trat auf die Brücke, sah nachdenklich auf die Stadt runter und setzte dann ihren Weg fort. Als sie Winterfeste fast ganz erreicht hatte, trat Tyr neben sie und legte ihr einen Mantel um.  
„Es schneit schon wieder“ stellte er fest:  
„Ich ziehe Rifton und Weißlauf wirklich vor.“  
„Zögert Ihr deswegen Eure Sachen aus Markarth zu holen?“  
„Ich zögere, weil ich nicht weiß wie vierhundert Rubine, mehrere Rüstungen und alle anderen Sachen transportieren soll. Das macht doch kein Kutscher mit.“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich denke, wir werden eine Lösung finden. Spätestens dann, wenn der Krieg beendet, und Alduin besiegt, ist. Und dann könnt Ihr Arytha auch ein Amulett von Mara kaufen.“  
Sofort wurde der große Krieger wieder knallrot. Arytha war hauptsächlich Heilerin, Elsa sprach sofort davon sie mitzunehmen, wenn es gegen Einsamkeit ging. Aber erstmal sollte sie in Windhelm ihre Vorurteile loswerden, da war es schon fast perfekt, dass Ulfric zu Besuch kam.  
„Stellt sie später auch Ulfric vor, Ihr seid ja auch sein Thane, da sollte er sie kennenlernen. Und sie sieht sofort, dass er nicht so schlimm ist, wie sie es von ihm hörte. Da kommt er.“  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, sah in der Ferne dann tatsächlich die Kutsche und kaum erreichte diese Winterfeste, lief sie auf ihren Liebsten zu.  
Ulfric war tatsächlich nicht alleine, Jorleif begleitete ihn diesmal, dazu auch zwei Sturmmäntel auf ihren Pferden.  
„Elsa“ der Jarl von Windhelm stieg eilig von der Kutsche und nahm seine Liebste fest in die Arme, küsste sie innig und vor halb Winterfeste. Auch vor dem Vogt von Korir, der daraufhin eilig in das Langhaus lief.  
„Ich bin schwanger“ hauchte die Erzmagierin zwischen zwei Küssen.  
„Woher weißt du das... lass mich raten, Paarthurnax? Wir trafen eben auf ihn, er landete nicht, er kreiste nur kurz über uns und flog dann in Richtung Hals der Welt.“  
„Er war heute Morgen zu Besuch und meinte er spüre ein zweites Herz in mir schlagen“ strahlte Elsa und wurde noch heftiger geküsst:  
„Er hat mir auch gesagt, dass du unterwegs bist. Willst du erst Korir begrüßen?“  
„Deswegen habe ich auch Jorleif mitgebracht, ich will gleich ein paar Geschäfte mit ihm abschließen. Winterfeste sieht gut aus... aber nicht gut genug.“ Ulfric hob Elsa einfach auf seine Arme und trug sie bis zu Tyr hin, dort setzte er sie ab und reichte seinem Thane kurz die Hand.  
„Ich werde jetzt wohl...“ Ulfric wollte sich dem Langhaus zuwenden, da kamen Korir und sein Vogt schon heraus, der Jarl von Windhelm hob neugierig eine Augenbraue. Dann aber lächelte er zufrieden und begrüßte den Jarl von Winterfeste recht herzlich.  
„Wir werden später noch sprechen, erstmal gehe ich zur Akademie hoch“ erklärte Ulfric ernst, Korir wirkte für einen Moment enttäuscht und verwirrt, dann aber lud er den zukünftigen Großkönig zum Abendessen ins Langhaus ein.  
„Und natürlich ist die Erzmagierin auch eingeladen“ verkündete er, da konnten weder Ulfric noch Elsa absagen... und sie wollten es auch gar nicht.  
„Dann sorgt bitte dafür, dass für Elsa etwas anderes als Met, zum Trinken, da ist“ nickte Ulfric ernst:  
„Sie darf ab Heute keinen Alkohol mehr zu sich nehmen.“


	78. Chapter 78

„Ich will sterben, sofort“ Jarl Ulfric Sturmmantel tauchte unter und wartete scheinbar auf seinen Tod, stattdessen aber tauchte Elsa ebenfalls ab und küsste ihn unter Wasser innig. Küssend kamen sie wieder hoch und Ulfric schlang seine Arme um die nackte Erzmagierin, zog sie fest an sich.  
„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu sterben“ flüsterte Elsa gegen seine Lippen:  
„Und so schlimm war es doch nicht.“  
„Es war schlimm“ beschwerte sich Ulfric:  
„Fünfmal, genau fünfmal, hat er uns von der uralten Geschichte von Winterfeste erzählt. Ich herrsche über Windhelm, die Knochen auf denen ich sitze sind wesentlich älter als seine paar windschiefen Häuschen und trotzdem muss ich das alles nicht fünfmal erzählen. Eigentlich erzähle ich es gar nicht, außer man fragt mich danach und dann verweise ich meistens gleich auf Jorleif. Es ist die Aufgabe des Vogtes alles über die Geschichte der Stadt zu wissen... wieso macht das nicht der Vogt von Korir? Wahrscheinlich weil der es uns zwanzig mal erzählt hätte.“  
„Windhelm wurde vom roten Berg verschont, Korir versucht dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wie wichtig Winterfeste einst war.“  
„Tja, wäre einmal ein Jarl auf die Idee gekommen, hier ein Mauer aufzubauen, wäre es sicher nicht so schlimm gekommen. Das ist nicht die Schuld von Windhelm.“  
„Wieso baust du Korir nicht ein paar Mauern, oder gibt’s ihm das Geld für diese. Dann fühlt er sich auch sicherer und baut eventuell noch ein paar windschiefe Häuschen hierher.“  
„Winterfeste ist zu klein für Mauern. Oder hast du welche in Shor's Stein, oder Flusswald, gesehen?“  
„Sie liegen nicht am Geistermeer, ihr einziges Problem sind Drachen und die kommen von Oben. Ulfric“ Elsa setzte sich einfach auf seinen Schoß und streichelte ihm zart über die nasse Brust:  
„Korir wird Morgen nach einer Entscheidung fragen, diese Mauern würden seine Loyalität sicher stärken und auch er ist bei der Volksversammlung bestimmt dabei.“  
„Ich könnte ihn einfach absetzen und dich zur neuen Jarl von Winterfeste machen.“  
„Ich glaube eher, du solltest noch mal untertauchen, um dir diese dummen Ideen aus dem Kopf zu waschen“ versetzte Elsa trocken, küsste ihren geliebten Jarl dann leidenschaftlich:  
„Ich will und kann keine Jarl werden. Ich bin keine Nord, ich bin die Erzmagierin und zusätzlich in Weißlauf und Rifton Thane. Und vor allem, habe ich keine Lust darauf die ganze Zeit über in einem Langhaus zu sitzen.“  
„Einmal bist du, allein durch deine Titel schon eine Nord, zumindest wärst du das auf einem Papier und zum Zweiten muss ein Jarl nicht immer zuhause bleiben. Dafür sind die Thane eigentlich da, sie sollen den Jarl vertreten, wenn er auf Reisen ist. Vorausgesetzt er bestimmt keinen anderen dazu.“  
„Ich will trotzdem keine Jarl werden. Wie würde das auch auf der Volksversammlung aussehen, wenn ich für dich stimme, du hast mich zur Jarl gemacht und ich habe dein Kind dabei... in welcher Form auch immer. Wenn du mit Korir nicht klar kommst, dann bestimme jemand anderes als Jarl, aber verschone mich damit.“  
Ulfric schwieg, dann bewegte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht was Elsa erst nicht deuten konnte, bis ein nackter Mann zu ihnen in die Wanne stieg... Brynjolf.  
Sofort war die Erzmagierin bei ihrem geliebten Dieb, küsste ihn gierig und war froh darüber, dass die Wanne groß genug für sie drei war.  
„Du bist also schwanger von ihm“ Brynjolf hatte sich wohl hinter ihr ausgezogen, etwas was nur Ulfric sah, und da es ihm schon ganz recht so war, sagte der Jarl auch nichts. So gelang die Überraschung und Elsa nahm zwischen ihren beiden Männern platz.  
„Ich habe es auch erst heute Morgen erfahren“ wehrte die Tochter des Schnees gelassen ab, musste sich von Ulfric und Brynjolf nacheinander küssen lassen:  
„Und ich fühle mich in noch keinster Weise beeinträchtigt, es ist ja auch erst ein paar Tage alt. Du bist schnell hierher gekommen, Brynjolf, ich habe noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet.“  
„Umso größer ist die Überraschung, auch wenn ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass der alte Mann ebenfalls hier ist.“  
„Zumindest bin ich noch so jung, dass ich eher als du hier war... und schon ein paar schöne Stunden mit Elsa verbringen durfte. Alleine mit ihr.“  
„Du kannst sicher nicht solange bleiben wie ich“ nickte der Diebesgildenmeister dem Jarl zu und holte sich Elsa demonstrativ in die Arme, küsste sie gierig:  
„Ich bin schon seit zwanzig Minuten in der Akademie, Tyr musste mir erst noch langwierig seine Freundin vorstellen. Dabei wurden Beide abwechselnd rot und lila im Gesicht.“  
„Sie sind noch kein Paar, aber er hat ihr schon einmal einen Rubin geschenkt und er überlegt wie er seine Habe an einen anderen Wohnort bringt. Je nachdem was für eine Arbeit sich für Arytha finden lässt... Ulfric, sie ist Priesterin von Azura gewesen und kann als Heilerin arbeiten, und nicht nur das... die Dunmer werden ihr vertrauen.“  
„Wenn es bedeutet, dass mein Thane nach Windhelm zieht, dann sehe ich was sich machen lässt.“  
„Willst du ihn als deine Vertretung, wenn du nach Einsamkeit ziehst?“  
„Nein, dann will ich ihn an meiner Seite, aber wenn er überlebt und ich nicht, kann er mir nachfolgen, bis unser Kind soweit ist.“  
„Ich denke eher, du wirst nicht sterben und unser Kind aufwachsen sehen“ Elsa küsste ihn liebevoll und widmete sich dann auch gleich wieder Brynjolf, mittlerweile waren vier Hände überall an ihrem Körper und ließen sie immer wieder leise, angenehm aufquietschen:  
„Wieso wechseln wir nicht in mein wirklich großes, gemütliches Bett?“  
„Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee“ Ulfric wollte aufstehen, sah aber dabei in das grinsende Gesicht des Diebes.  
„Wird deine Haut schon schrumpelig, alter Mann“ fragte Brynjolf böse und musste im nächsten Moment vor dem nackten Jarl fliehen.

„Wenigstens muss ich die nächsten neun Monate diesen ekelhaften Eismirriam nicht mehr essen“ Elsa lag zwischen Ulfric und Brynjolf, es war früher Morgen und sie wachten langsam auf, eigentlich die Zeit in der die Tochter des Schnees sonst schon auf der getrockneten Pflanze herum kaute.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass es kein Mädchen wird“ murmelte Ulfric aufwachend.  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil ich dann ständig an diesen Idioten erinnert werde“ der Jarl angelte nach einer Flasche Met und fand nur die Stiefel von Brynjolf.  
„Das interessiert mich jetzt“ kam von der Diebesseite.  
„Elsa will das Kind nach deinen Eltern benennen, Brynne klingt mir eindeutig zu sehr nach Brynjolf.“  
„Deswegen hast du nach den Namen gefragt... ich sollte mich geehrt fühlen, und wahrscheinlich tue ich das sogar, wenn ich gleich gefrühstückt habe und ich etwas wacher bin.“  
„Ich finde Brynne klingt sehr schön“ murmelte Elsa und rieb ihre Nase an dem Kissen unter ihr:  
„Und ich liebe euch Beide, das wisst ihr, ich will euch Beide in diesem Kind sehen. Und ihr sollte Beide ihm ein Vater sein, wie ihr das macht ist mir egal. Ich bin mir aber auch schon vom Bauchgefühl her sicher, dass es ein Mädchen wird.“  
„Das Bauchgefühl dürfte ja nah genug sein, um nachsehen zu können“ lachte Brynjolf fröhlich und kuschelte sich dann einfach an Elsa, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie nah an sich ran:  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ulfric sucht immer noch nach seinem Met, da weiß man schon was der mehr liebt.“  
„Das habe ich gehört“ der Jarl von Windhelm ließ von seiner Suche ab und rutschte auch nah an die Beiden heran, legte seinen Arm um Elsa, küsste sie sanft:  
„Ich küsse nur schlecht, wenn meine Kehle trocken ist.“  
„Ich fand das gerade sehr gut“ nuschelte Elsa, es war nicht das erste mal, dass sie so zwischen den Beiden lag und nicht nur in der letzten Nacht hatte ihr das besonders gut gefallen:  
„Wir sollten aufstehen, ich habe eine Akademie zu führen... und mir knurrt der Magen.“  
„Drache, Drache“ Tolfdir stürmte in die Privaträume der Erzmagierin und hielt sich im nächsten Moment die Augen zu:  
„Ein Drache, er greift die Akademie an.“  
„Sicher“ und schon war Elsa auf den Beinen, schlüpfte in das nächstbeste Kleid, welches sie fand.  
„Ja, mit Feuer.“  
„Und er hat keine weißen Schuppen“ fragte Ulfric, der sich genau wie Brynjolf ebenfalls anzog.  
„Nein, es ist nicht der Drache von gestern.“  
„Den Ihr eigentlich nicht hättet sehen dürfen“ schnaubte Elsa:  
„Und der würde ganz sicher nicht die Akademie angreifen.“ Sie lief als erstes raus, zusammen mit Tolfdir, in den Innenhof, wo sich Tyr und mehrere Magier schon befanden... das Eis-Dach war schon weggebrannt und die Statuen schmolzen.  
„Was soll das“ brüllte Elsa:  
„Der Dovahkiin ist nicht hier.“  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort, sondern musste einem Feuerstrahl ausweichen.  
„Antwortet mir, fliegende Ratte, oder ich versenke Euren Körper im Geistermeer.“  
„Ihr macht Euch lächerlich, Tochter des Schnees“ donnerte der Drache.  
„Ihr kommt also im Auftrag von Alduin“ fauchte Elsa und formte einige Speere aus Eis, schoss sie in Richtung des Drachens, der aber schien zu ahnen was da auf ihn zukam und wich schnell aus:  
„Er hat Euch geschickt, um mich vor dem Kampf auszuschalten. Ist es so? Es ist so! Er ist solch ein feiger Skeever, er hat Angst vor einer Joor, ich werde ihn auslachen, wenn wir uns gegenüber stehen.“  
„Ihr werdet jetzt sterben“ brüllte der Drache und schrie seinen Feueratem ihr entgegen, der aber von einem anderen Schrei aufgehalten wurde, das war Ulfric.  
„Er wird die ganze Akademie abreißen“ schimpfte Enthir, verteilte etliche Schriftrollen und Tränke:  
„Wir können ihn aber auch nicht nach Winterfeste locken.“  
„Wir erledigen ihn hier und ich baue alles wieder auf“ Elsa formte einen gigantischen Schneeball und schoss ihn, auch mit Hilfe von Ulfrics „unerbittlicher Macht“, dem Drachen entgegen, dieser aber konnte gerade noch knapp ausweichen.  
„Verdammt, den kannte er noch nicht, aber Alduin muss ihm einiges vorher gesagt haben... er ist im Auftrag von Alduin hier, um mich vor dem eigentlichen Kampf zu erledigen“ informierte Elsa ihre beiden Geliebten, der Drache griff wieder an, diesmal konnte sie nur noch im letzten Moment eine Mauer erschaffen.  
„Ich locke ihn weg und erledige ihn dann draußen“ sie lief los bevor sie auch nur einer aufhalten konnte, raus aus der Akademie und auf die Brücke, der Drache folgte ihr tatsächlich und als er wieder Feuer auf sie spie, sprang sie hinunter.  
„Elsa“ hörte sie mehrere Männer brüllen, darunter Ulfric, Brynjolf und Tyr. Noch im Flug erschuf sie eine starke Hülle aus Eis und landete darin genau neben einer der Eisschollen. Schnell nahm sie ihre Hülle weg, kletterte auf die Eisscholle und sprang von dort aus bis zum Ufer unterhalb von Winterfeste.  
„Hey, du verdammte fliegende Ratte“ rief sie dem Drachen zu und schuf im gleichen Moment eines ihrer riesigen Eismonster, doch dieses konnte diesmal auch mit Speeren nach dem Drachen schießen. Damit hatte dieser nicht gerechnet, das Monster und Elsa schossen gleichzeitig, und weil sich die Tochter des Schnees sich weder in Winterfeste, noch in der Akademie befand, konnte sie auch ganz frei agieren.  
Nichts wurde zerstört, nur erst die die Flügel des Drachen, und dann auch fast sein ganzes Maul.  
Stöhnend und blutend lag er am Ende auf den Eisschollen.  
„Ihr habt den Tod verdient, aber dafür ist der Dovahkiin zuständig“ Elsa war erschöpft, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken:  
„Ich werde Euch einfrieren, bis er hier kommt um Eure Seele zu nehmen.“  
„Bitte... nicht“ brachte der Drache blutend hervor:  
„Es war... nur ein Auftrag...“  
„Ihr hättet ihn nicht ausführen müssen.“  
„Dann... hätte... Alduin meine Seele genommen...“  
Elsa schwieg, schloss die Augen für einige Momente und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Paarthurnax ist auf dem Weg hierher, er will mit Euch sprechen“ erklärte sie dann und ließ sich von ihrem Eismonster nach Winterfeste hoch heben:  
„Solange bleibt Ihr hier und wartet. Solltet Ihr aber auf die Idee kommen noch einmal anzugreifen, dann werde ich meine Drohung wahrmachen. Ihr werdet eingefroren und der Dovahkiin nimmt Eure Seele.“  
Das Eismonster zerfiel zu sanftem Schnee, Tyr, Brynjolf und Ulfric erreichten sie, ersterer versorgte die Erzmagierin mit einem Magietrank.  
„Paarthurnax ist auf dem Weg hierher“ erklärte sie leise:  
„Könnt ihr dafür sorgen, dass die Leute aus Winterfeste ihn nicht sehen?“  
„Das wird eine meiner leichtesten Übungen“ bestimmte Ulfric und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zum Langhaus:  
„Nun kann Korir endgültig seine Loyalität mir gegenüber beweisen, und dann sprechen wir über eine Mauer.“


	79. Chapter 79

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, wo er sich ausruhen kann und Alduin ihn nicht erreicht“ Paarthurnax ließ sich von Elsa die Nase streicheln, auch Ulfric, Brynjolf und Tyr waren bei ihm. Der Drache, gegen den die Erzmagierin noch zuvor kämpfte, flog mühsam in Richtung Hals der Welt und allein deswegen nahm sie an, dass er erstmal von den Graubärten versorgt wurde. Sie würden ihm schon die Wunden heilen und Alduin kam dorthin erst, wenn Arthan die Schriftrolle am Riss der Zeit las.  
„Ich konnte leider nicht erkennen, dass er nur ein armer Handlanger ist, bevor ich ihn so sehr verletzte“ entschuldigte sie sich.  
„Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, Jun Od“ Paarthurnax schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Selbst der Dovahkiin hätte es nicht erkannt, und normalerweise sprechen die Dov nicht mit ihrer Beute. Er hatte Angst vor Euch, und davor das der Dovahkiin ihm seine Seele nimmt... denn auch wenn viele Dov es verdient haben, es ist sicherlich nicht angenehm so zu sterben.  
Mein Bruder... ich glaube fast, er fürchtet Euren eisigen Zorn mehr als den Dovahkiin, denn er hat Arthan noch keinen seiner Fahdon geschickt. Oder er hat einen geschickt und dieser wurde getötet, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Aber nein, ich glaube er fürchtet Euch mehr und denkt, er kann Arthan einfach so besiegen, doch Ihr könntet ihm Probleme bereiten. Eventuell wird dies ein Vorteil sein, denn der Dovahkiin ist stärker als mein Bruder es annimmt.“  
„Und er weiß nicht, dass ich mich eher weniger einmischen werde. Er überschätzt mich und unterschätzt Arthan.“  
„So wird es sein. Und auch deswegen werdet Ihr jetzt aufpassen müssen, dies wird nicht der letzte Dovah sein, den Alduin Euch schickt. Wenn einer versagt, dann kommt bald der nächste. Und der ist meinem Bruder dann sicher treuer ergeben.“  
„Egal welchen seiner Fahdon er schickt“ Fahdon war wohl das Wort für „Freund“ oder „Kollege“:  
„Sie werden sich alle an mir die Zähne ausbeißen. Spätestens wenn einer hier gefroren auf Arthan wartet, wird Alduin es sich vielleicht zweimal überlegen.“  
„Die Seelen seiner Fahdon sind ihm nichts wert, wartet hier einer auf den Dovahkiin, wird er einfach noch einen schicken. Vielleicht einen, der stärker ist. Ulfric“ Paarthurnax wandte sich an seinen ehemaligen Schüler:  
„Habt Ihr das Buch noch, welches ich Euch gab?“  
„Meint Ihr das, worin man lesen kann, wie man einem Drachen seine Stärke, und sein Alter, ansieht? Ja, das ist noch in meinem Besitz.“  
„Lasst es doch für die Jun Od hierher holen, und später kann es auch der Dovahkiin lesen. Dann sehen sie gleich an den Schuppen ihres Gegners, wie stark dieser ist. Es ist kein Schutz, aber doch etwas was helfen kann.“  
„Sehr sogar“ staunte Elsa.  
„Ich werde gleich einen Kurier an Galmar schicken, damit er mir das Buch zukommen lässt“ nickte Ulfric ernst und Paarthurnax fing an mit den Flügeln zu schlagen.  
„Ich sollte nun zum Monahven zurück, damit auch die Joor von Winterfeste wieder aus ihren Häusern kommen können. Haltet Euch warm, Jun Od“ er lachte heiser und hob dann ab, flog etwas schwerfällig dem Hals der Welt entgegen.  
„Du weißt schon, dass ihr Beide eine besondere Beziehung habt“ nickte Ulfric seiner Geliebten zu, während diese einen Weg nach Winterfeste hoch schuf.  
„Wieso?“  
„Nicht einmal die Graubärte können sich mit ihm, über ihre Gedanken, unterhalten und für keinen anderen hat er je einen anderen Namen gewählt. Er nennt dich Herrscherin über den Schnee, weißt du das?“  
„Ja, das übersetzte er mir einmal. Aber eigentlich dachte ich, es wäre normal, dass ich ihn so erreichen kann.“  
„Natürlich kann er die Gedanken aller lesen, irgendwie, denke ich. Aber ihn so ansprechen, das ist etwas was er zulassen muss“ sie gingen hoch nach Winterfeste und Ulfric nickte Korir zu, der daraufhin Entwarnung gab.  
„Jorleif, schreibt an Galmar, er soll mir sofort meine Abhandlung über die Drachen schicken. Er weiß welches Buch ich meine. Und es soll noch Heute hier ankommen“ befahl der Jarl von Windhelm, woraufhin sein Vogt sich gleich an die Arbeit machte, dann wandte Ulfric sich an Korir:  
„Winterfeste braucht eine Mauer, zumindest eine mannshohe um Angriffe abzuwehren. Gegen Drachen gibt es nichts, aber für die Mauer werde ich so bald wie möglich das Geld schicken. Lasst sie so bauen, dass der Zugang zur Brücke ebenfalls geschützt ist. Und zwei Wachtürme wären auch nicht schlecht. Euer Vogt soll ausrechnen wie viel Geld dafür benötigt wird.“  
„Er wird es noch Heute ausgerechnet haben. Ich danke Euch, Jarl Ulfric.“  
Korir sagte das in einem Ton, der dem Jarl von Windhelm die Falten in die Stirn trieb, eindeutig dachte er schon wieder darüber nach Korir zu ersetzen.  
Aber er hatte niemanden dafür.  
„Gehen wir wieder in die Akademie...“ Elsa nieste und gleichzeitig erschienen zwei kleine Schneemonster, die sofort fröhlich herum sprangen:  
„NEIN. Fangt sie ein, schnell! Sie haben ein eigenes Wesen und...“ Sie nieste wieder und erneut erschienen zwei der kleinen Schneemonster. Diese gesellten sich sofort zu ihren Kumpanen und steuerten eilig das Gasthaus an.  
Aber sie kamen alle nicht weit, zwei Pfeile von Tyr und der Dolch von Brynjolf machten ihnen den Gar aus.  
„Habt Ihr Euch erkältet, deswegen sagte Paarthurnax wohl auch, dass Ihr Euch warm halten sollt“ fragte Tyr besorgt, sehr besorgt sogar.  
„Ich fürchte...“ Elsa nieste wieder und zwei Schneemonster erschienen:  
„Ich hätte nicht in das Geistermeer springen dürfen...“  
Sie nieste dreimal hinter einander und schon war halb Winterfeste hinter den kleinen Wichten her. Brynjolf machte daraufhin kurzen Prozess, er packte Elsa und warf sie sich über die Schulter, trug sie eilig in die Akademie hoch.  
Unterwegs nieste sie noch zweimal, Ulfric zog sein Schwert und köpfte die kleinen Schneemonster im Laufen, Tyr nahm einen und warf ihn einfach über die Brücke. Der kleine Wicht schlug auf einer Eisscholle auf und zerfiel in den Schnee, aus dem er bestand.  
„Kocht ein Huhn aus“ rief Brynjolf Tolfdir zu, als sie den Innenhof erreichten:  
„Gebt Lauch, Karotten und Tomaten in die Brühe. Bringt uns das.“  
Elsa nieste zwei Monster erschienen, Tyr packte sie und schlug sie gegen eine Wand, sofort zerfielen die Beiden.  
„Hat die Erzmagierin sich erkältet“ fragte der alte Lehrer neugierig, die Männer nickten mit entsetztem Blick, woraufhin Tolfdir sich gleich auf den Weg machte, um die Zutaten zu kaufen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da lag Elsa in ihrem Bett und wurde in mehrere Decken gewickelt.  
„Ihr meint das ernst, oder“ fragte sie vorsichtig und wurde sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Es ist doch nur...“  
Sie nieste so stark, dass gleich drei Schneemonster erschienen, die von Tyr fachgerecht „getötet“ wurden:  
„Das ist schon mal passiert... am Ende hatten wir fast eintausend von diesen kleinen Wichten. Aber wir haben nicht daran gedacht sie zu töten, sie haben einen guten Platz zum Wohnen bekommen. Doch den kann ich ihnen hier nicht bieten.“  
„Sie bestehen nur aus Schnee“ wehrte Tyr ernst ab:  
„Und egal was sie vorhaben, sie sollten es nicht tun.“  
„Sie neigen dazu... Streiche spielen zu wollen. Sie haben ein sehr fröhliches, kindliches Gemüt.“  
„Was hast du gemacht, als du das letzte Mal krank warst“ wollte Ulfric besorgt wissen.  
„Ich lag eine Woche im Bett und Anna hat mich gepflegt. Außerdem haben wir...“ sie nieste wieder und Tyr machte den Schneemonstern ordentlich Feuer unterm eisigen Hintern:  
„... Ich musste Dämpfe einatmen, mit Pfefferminz.“  
„Was ist Pfefferminz“ wollten die drei Männer sofort wissen.  
„Gibt es wohl hier nicht“ seufzte Elsa und richtete sich auf, sofort drückte Brynjolf sie zurück in die Kissen:  
„Wir haben dieses Kraut in heißes Wasser getan und dann musste ich den Dampf einatmen. Das löst den Schnupfen. Lavendel beruhigt vielleicht auch... zumindest das.“  
„Versuchen wir das mit Lavendel“ bestimmte Tyr sofort:  
„Ich gebe Tolfdir Bescheid. Er ging weg, aber kaum war er auf der Treppe, hatte Elsa einen ganzen Niesanfall und die kleinen Schneemonster liefen ihm direkt in die Arme. Knurrend packte er sie und schlug sie gegen die steinernen Mauern der Akademie.  
„Das wird noch viel Arbeit“ schimpfte er und machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg.

„Wie sieht es aus“ Ulfric brachte mehrere Handtücher in die Privaträume der Erzmagierin, in der es aus allen Ecken her nach Kräutern dampfte.  
Tyr hatte nicht nur Lavendel heran geschafft, sondern legte auch andere Kräuter und Wurzeln in heißes Wasser. Und tatsächlich, seit die Räume einer Sauna glichen, nieste Elsa nicht mehr allzu häufig.  
„Sie hat noch dreimal geniest“ meldete Brynjolf, der Elsa mit der Hühnersuppe fütterte.  
„Ich war eine halbe Stunde weg, aber davor hat sie auch mindestens zwanzig Minuten nicht mehr geniest.“ Tyr war mittlerweile allein noch da um die kleinen Schneemonster zu erledigen, was er nur mit einem Feuerzauber machte, er saß auf einem Hocker und wartete geduldig auf seinen Einsatz.  
„Wieso...“ Elsa nieste und die beiden Schneemonster kamen keine zwei Meter weit:  
„Macht ihr das?“  
„Was?“  
„Mich pflegen.“  
Brynjolf und Ulfric schwiegen erstaunt, verwirrt, sie verstanden die Frage nicht wirklich und erinnerten sich sofort an alles was Elsa schon für sie machte. Ulfric, der den Pfeil in die Brust bekam und dem sie auch sonst so unendlich oft geholfen hatte, mit Ratschlägen oder ihren Fähigkeiten... mit ihrer Liebe. Oder Brynjolf, allein die Sache mit Mercer, wie sie einfach eine Verletzung auf sich nahm und die eventuelle Tatsache ihren linken Arm nie wieder richtig bewegen zu können. Zum Glück war es ja anders gekommen, aber Elsa half immer wo sie nur konnte.  
„Du scheinst zu phantasieren“ bestimmte Ulfric ernst und machte aus den Handtüchern heiße Wadenwickel:  
„Sonst würdest du nicht so dumme Fragen stellen.“  
Arytha kam in die Privaträume hoch, sie hatte noch Lavendel dabei und legte diesen in die Eimer mit heißem Wasser, Elsa nieste in diesem Moment so stark, dass gleich fünf Schneemonster erschienen.  
„Vielleicht löst es sich gerade“ Tyr und Arytha machten den ungebetenen Gästen mit Feuerzaubern den Gar aus.  
„Vielleicht“ überlegte die ehemalige Priesterin:  
„Aber ich glaube eher nicht, sie hat es noch nicht lang genug. Höchstens in zwei Tagen dürften wir damit rechnen, dass es sich langsam löst. Seit ich hier in Himmelsrand bin, und Azura diente, habe ich oft Pilger mit Grippe und Erkältung erlebt. Viele blieben länger, um sich erstmal auszukurieren, einige musste ich aber auch, mit der Kutsche, nach Windhelm schicken. Normalerweise bekommt der Dunmer an sich eine solche Krankheit nicht.“  
„Trotzdem ist es gut, dass Ihr hier seid“ bestimmte Ulfric und fühlte die Temperatur von Elsas Stirn:  
„Sie ist ungewöhnlich heiß, entweder weil es hier sehr warm ist, oder sie Fieber bekommt.“  
„Ich darf...“ sie nieste und zwei Schneemonster wurden schnell geschmolzen:  
„Ich darf kein Fieber bekommen.“  
„Wieso nicht“ ächzte Brynjolf entsetzt, Elsa antwortete nicht, sondern nieste wieder:  
„Ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen. Gibt es einen Trank gegen Fieber?“  
„Nur gegen Wundfieber und welches, das von Krankheiten wie Ataxie ausgelöst wurde“ meldete Arytha sich:  
„Ich weiß nicht, welcher Trank hier helfen könnte und die Nord bekommen ja keine Erkältung. Die Dunmer habe ich mit Wärme behandelt, sie sind aber auch keine Menschen und haben dazu ihren Feuermantel benutzt.“  
„Hier gibt es doch genügend Bücher“ bestimmte Ulfric:  
„Tyr, schickt alle Magier in diese verdammte Bibliothek... nein, Ihr müsst hier diese Schneemonster vernichten. Arytha, Ihr geht und treibt die Magier in die Bibliothek...“ Elsa nieste so heftig das nicht nur sechs Monster erschienen, sondern auch Brynjolf die Suppenschüssel aus den Händen flog:  
„Schnell! Wir brauchen ein Mittel dagegen! Wenn sie sich weigern, dann droht mit meinem Zorn. Und das ist keine leere Drohung.“  
Arytha nickte nur und lief gleich los, Brynjolf schnappte sich eines der Handtücher und fing an die Suppe aufzuputzen.  
„Nicht machen...“ nuschelte Elsa und ließ sich stöhnend in die Kissen sinken:  
„Das letzte Mal als ich Fieber bekam... meine Fähigkeiten... es war die Hölle. Ich ließ alles um mich herum gefrieren und im nächsten Moment schmolz alles dampfend... ich dampfte, als würde ich selbst schmelzen und verdunsten... Das Medikament, welches ich damals bekam, das gibt es hier nicht.“  
„Und deswegen müssen wir ein eigenes finden“ Ulfric sah auf die Handtücher, dann nahm er Elsas Hand:  
„Friere das hier ein.“  
„Wieso“ sie fror das Handtuch ein, es wirkte etwas mühsam, und schon legte er ihr das steinharte Tuch auf die Stirn.  
„Weil du jetzt wohl beides brauchst. Und vor allem unsere Pflege.“  
„Wenn... du...“ Elsa nieste wieder und schoss dabei eine ganze Welle von ungefähr zwanzig kleinen Schneemonstern durch die Privaträume. Tyr packte daraufhin einen Feuer-Atronarchen aus und Elsa ließ sich stöhnend in die Kissen zurück sinken...  
Und dabei wollte sie sich doch erholen...


	80. Chapter 80

Die Tochter des Schnees weinte. Dicke, eisblaue Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen, langsam die Wangen hinunter, sie nieste und Tyr musste zwei weiteren, kleinen Schneemonstern den Gar aus machen. Dann weinte sie wieder und wurde nicht nur von Brynjolf, sondern auch von Jarl Ulfric Sturmmantel, entsetzt angesehen. Und letzterer war auch der Grund, wieso die Erzmagierin weinte, denn er hielt nicht nur das Buch in seinen Händen, welches er bei Galmar anforderte, sondern auch einen kurzen Brief.  
Darin schrieb der alte Krieger, dass Ulfric in Windhelm gebraucht wurde. In Einsamkeit bewegte sich einiges, nicht nur bei General Tullius an sich, sondern auch in dessen Truppen. Eventuell wollten sie versuchen ein Fürstentum zurück zu gewinnen, oder sie griffen nach dem letzten Strohhalm und machten sich daran Windhelm anzugreifen... wobei letzteres eher unwahrscheinlich war.  
Es war doch wahrscheinlicher, dass sie Reach zurück wollten, oder glaubten Weißlauf sei noch geschwächt, wobei Reach natürlich mehr Geld brachte...  
Ulfric konnte jedenfalls nicht in Winterfeste bleiben, er musste bereit sein um sein verbündetes Fürstentum zu verteidigen und außerdem hatte er ja auch noch nicht Falkenring. Wer wusste schon, ob die kaiserlichen Truppen sich nicht dorthin bewegten, sich dort versammelten und dann geschlossen gegen Weißlauf zogen.  
Das musste er verhindern, am Besten schrieb er auch gleich einmal an Balgruuf.  
Alles war zur Zeit möglich, und Tullius war nicht nur ein großer Taktiker, er hatte zudem auch noch Rikke bei sich... die Ulfric sehr gut kannte... zu gut...  
„Ich kann sie nicht mit nach Windhelm nehmen“ murmelte der Jarl leise:  
„Sie ist zu krank...“ Seufzend setzte er sich zu Elsa auf das Bett und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Sie war geschwächt von ihrer Krankheit, dazu sehnte sich ihr Körper nach Zuneigung und Pflege, kein Wunder das ihr die Tränen kamen, wenn einer der Männer abreisen musste, die sie liebte. Wäre sie gesund, sie hätte es hingenommen, oder mit nach Windhelm gekommen. Elsa wusste aber auch selbst, dass sie bei dieser Kälte nur noch kränker werden konnte, oder sogar schlimmeres passierte.  
Leise schluchzte sie in seine warme Kleidung, in die Felle, welche er immer trug.  
„Und davon abgesehen ist sie hier besser versorgt“ nickte Brynjolf ernst, dann rieb er sich die Stirn:  
„Als Kind, in Cyrodiil, hatte ich ebenfalls einmal eine solche Krankheit... da gab es einen Magier, der mich mit einem Zauber einfach heilte. Es war teuer gewesen, aber er brauchte wirklich nur einen kurzen Zauber dafür. Wenn es so jemanden auch in Himmelsrand gäbe... ich gebe zu, ich bin langsam sehr erschöpft, dauernd diese kleinen Monster. Und ich glaube, einer ist uns auch entwischt, hoffentlich hat er inzwischen sein Ende woanders gefunden.“  
„Es ist nur eine Erkältung, oder Grippe, sie hat noch kein Fieber und das ist auch sehr gut so. Sicher wird sie damit alleine klar kommen, aber es wird nur etwas dauern“ seufzte Ulfric, streichelte Elsa sanft über den Rücken:  
„Am Liebsten würde ich sie mitnehmen. Galmar ruft mich zwar nicht ohne Grund, aber die meiste Zeit werde ich nur da sitzen und warten... und ich muss auf jeden Fall in Windhelm warten.“  
Elsa schluchzte lauter auf, Ulfric spürte wie seine Kleidung nicht nur langsam feucht, sondern auch kalt wurde. Aber was erwartete er bei ihr auch, sicher waren ihre Tränen eiskalt... etwas was ihn fast schon traurig machte.  
Wenn er könnte, würde er bleiben, oder sie mitnehmen.  
„Gib sie mir mal“ Brynjolf kam ebenfalls auf das Bett und holte sich Elsa in die Arme, streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf:  
„Sie ist eben noch sehr jung, und da ist man auch mal schwach und verletzlich. Ob es helfen würde, wenn Jenassa und Arthan hier sind?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“ Ulfric schüttelte betrübt den Kopf:  
„Aber heilen können sie, sie auch nicht. Und Arytha hat schon genügend Wärme produziert, sie ist ja zudem nicht die einzige Dunmer hier.“  
„Und Arthan beherrscht nicht einen einzigen Zauber“ seufzte der Diebesgildenmeister und zog Elsa noch enger an sich, sie weinte nicht mehr, genoss aber sicher die Zuneigung der beiden Männer.  
„Ich nehme sie Morgen früh mit“ bestimmte Ulfric plötzlich:  
„Irgendwie schaffen wir das schon... wir nehmen Arytha mit, sie soll sie unterwegs wärmen. Und die Kutsche soll so schnell wie möglich fahren.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob das klug ist, selbst wenn Arytha sie wärmt, so könnte ihr doch der eisige Schnee und Wind im Gesicht schaden“ warf Brynjolf ein:  
„Wir sollten das nicht riskieren. Ich bleibe noch bei ihr hier, immerhin habe ich mich für zwei Wochen von der Gilde abgemeldet. Und zur Zeit sieht es auch nicht aus, als würde etwas passieren, was meine Anwesenheit benötigt. Delvin und Karliah schaffen auch alles ohne mich.“  
„Das ist wenigstens etwas, so weiß ich, dass sie nicht allein ist. Wobei das in der Akademie auch sowieso nie der Fall sein wird. Trotzdem würde ich sie lieber mitnehmen, eventuell weiß auch Wuunferth noch etwas zur Hilfe... oder er kocht ihr zumindest einen Tee...“ Ulfric dachte einen Moment nach:  
„Ich schicke Wuunferth hierher. Er reist zwar nicht mehr gern, aber das ist ein Notfall. Er wird sich gleich, wenn ich in Windhelm bin, in eine Kutsche setzen und hierher kommen. Und wenn er nur Tee kocht, so hat er ihr zumindest geholfen... ist sie eingeschlafen?“  
„Ja“ Brynjolf legte Elsa vorsichtig in die Kissen, deckte sie gut zu und überprüfte noch einmal ihre Temperatur:  
„Sie darf kein Fieber bekommen. Und das könnte sie, wenn sie jetzt nach Windhelm fährt.“  
„Du hast recht, Dieb“ seufzte der Jarl, sie standen Beide auf und er rieb sich über die Stirn:  
„Am Besten reise ich ab, bevor sie aufwacht, sicher wird sie mich nicht freiwillig gehen lassen wollen. Und ich will sie auch nicht noch mal weinen sehen.“  
„Reist besser jetzt schon ab“ nickte Tyr ernst:  
„Wir werden sie schon beruhigen, sollte sie sehr traurig sein, oder wütend. Und ja, es sollte auch keinen großen Abschied mehr geben.“  
„Ihr habt recht“ Ulfric griff in seinen Mantel und holte einen vollen Geldbeutel hervor, händigte diesen Tyr aus:  
„Kauft ihr alles was sie sich wünscht. Es soll ihr an nichts fehlen. Solltet Ihr mehr Geld brauchen, dann schreibt mir, besonders dann wenn Ihr vielleicht einen Heiler gefunden habt. Den bezahle ich, egal was es kostet.“  
„Danke“ nickte der große Krieger und steckte das Geld sorgfältig ein. Dann half er Ulfric mit seinen Sachen, dieser verabschiedete sich noch von Brynjolf und verließ dann mit Tyr die Akademie.  
Brynjolf blieb bei Elsa zurück, atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl, neben dem Bett. Das würde definitiv eine lange Nacht werden...

„Wo ist Ulfric“ nuschelte Elsa, als sie am Morgen Brot und Suppe bekam, dann nieste sie wieder und... keine kleinen Schneemonster! Brynjolf wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, aber eventuell war es nur eine Pause in der „Produktion“ und der nächste Nieser brachte ihnen schon wieder das kichernde, und viel zu schnelle, Unheil.  
„Zurück in Windhelm.“  
„Er lässt mich hier allein“ wimmerte die Erzmagierin leise.  
„Erinnerst du dich, er hat einen Brief von Galmar bekommen, in Einsamkeit bewegt sich einiges und er muss aufpassen. Nicht das ihm Tullius eines der Fürstentümer wieder abnimmt.“  
„Ich... erinnere mich nicht mehr“ nuschelte Elsa und ließ sich mit der Suppe füttern:  
„Ich vermisse ihn... er soll zurück kommen.“  
Wieder kamen dicke, eisblaue Tränen aus ihren Augen, was sie aber diesmal zumindest nicht davon abhielt weiter zu essen. Eventuell auch ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Er kann leider nicht, es geht dabei um Himmelsrand. Aber ich bleibe, ich habe Zeit. Ich hoffe, das reicht dir erstmal und wenn es dir besser geht bringe ich dich nach Windhelm.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ nuschelte Elsa zwischen Suppe und Tränen.  
„Das höre ich gerne, besonders nach dieser Nacht... ich konnte kaum schlafen“ Brynjolf rieb sich den Nacken, irgendwann war er in einer wirklich fiesen Position eingenickt, das war nicht gut gewesen:  
„Gerade wäre mir ein Kampf gegen einen Drachen lieber als noch eine Nacht auf dem Stuhl.“  
„Lass mich das kühlen“ Elsa streckte ihre Hand aus, legte sie auf Brynjolfs Nacken und dieser zuckte sofort erschrocken zusammen.  
„Deine Hand ist ganz heiß, wärmer als sonst zumindest“ er berührte ihre Stirn und sah dann sehr besorgt aus:  
„Deine Temperatur hat sich erhöht...“  
„Hier ist Wuunferth“ Tyr brachte einen zitternden und schimpfenden Magier in die Privaträume von Elsa.  
„Sie hat leichtes Fieber“ verkündete Brynjolf sofort, woraufhin Wuunferth seinen Ärger sofort vergaß und sich das Problem genauer ansieht:  
„Sie darf kein Fieber haben... sie meinte, dann passiert eine Art verdampfen, oder verdunsten...“  
„Dann müssen wir die Temperatur senken“ bestimmte der alte Magier ernst:  
„Holt ein Weinfass, oder eine Wanne, packt den Schnee von draußen hinein und dann soll sie sich dort hinein legen. Los, los, macht was ich sage. Ich habe keine Lust meine Tage länger als notwendig hier zu verbringen. Ulfric hat mir nicht nur die Leiche von Tullius versprochen, sondern auch größere Arbeitsräume. Los, Tyr, treib ein paar Leute hier an, damit sie schnell ins Kalte kommt.“  
So dauerte es nicht lange, da lag Elsa in einem Haufen Schnee, trug ein heißes Handtuch auf dem Kopf und schien sich tatsächlich zu entspannen.  
„Sehr gut“ stellte Wuunferth fest, der inzwischen Tee gekocht hatte:  
„Wenn ihr Kopf warm bleibt, dann wird ihr das hier sicher helfen. Wir müssen nur schauen, dass sie sich nicht zusätzlich unterkühlt. Achtet auf ihre Lippen, Finger und Zehen, wenn die blau werden, muss sie wieder raus. Bis dahin brauchen wir Nachschub an Schnee. Hier trink das, Mädchen.“ Er gab Elsa den Tee, sie trank ihn schwach und... nieste stark. Der Tee ergoss sich auf den Schnee, zwei Schneemonster erschienen.  
„Was ist denn das“ staunte Wuunferth und rettete einen der Wichte vor dem Dolch des Diebes.  
„Die erscheinen, wenn sie niest“ erklärte Tyr ernst:  
„Und das je nach Stärke auch in größerer Zahl. Laut ihr, verbreiten sie nur Unheil, deswegen vernichten wir sie gleich. Sie bestehen nur aus Schnee.“  
„Faszinierend“ der alte Magier ließ Tyr den zweiten vernichten und goss Elsa gleich neuen Tee ein:  
„Entweder ist es keine gewöhnliche Erkältung, oder es liegt daran, dass sie keine gewöhnliche Frau ist. Schön brav trinken, Mädchen, das wird dir gut tun und dann bist du schnell wieder gesund, und ich bekomme meine größeren Arbeitsräume. Frage mich zwar wo Ulfric die hernehmen will, aber wenn er was verspricht, dann hält er es auch.“


	81. Chapter 81

„Briefe für Tyr, Brynjolf und die Erzmagierin“ Tolfdir betrat die Privaträume von Elsa und verteilte eilig die Schreiben, dann ging er auch gleich wieder. Angeblich arbeitete er an einem Experiment, Elsa wollte gar nicht wissen was dem alten Magier demnächst um die Ohren fliegen würde.  
Drei Tage war die Tochter des Schnees nun schon krank, aber langsam besserte es sich und die Räume glichen auch nicht mehr allzu sehr einer Sauna. Nur der Lavendel blieb und eigentlich störte dieser auch keinen.  
„Hoffentlich nicht aus der Gilde“ murmelte der Diebesgildenmeister und öffnete das Schreiben aus Rifton ernst, dann entdeckte er auch gleich das Siegel des Tempels:  
„Es ist eine Einladung zur Hochzeit...“  
Elsa quietschte erschrocken auf, sie hatte den Brief schon etwas eher geöffnet und gelesen, sofort las Brynjolf sein Schreiben:  
„... Die Hochzeit von Arthan Sero und Jenassa bekannt geben... Aus Platzgründen... für die Drachenfeste in Weißlauf entschieden... Jarl Balgruuf... erwartet Euch am 1. Sonnenuntergang...  
Balgruuf hat einige Gründe die Hochzeit in der Drachenfeste auszurichten. Arthan ist nicht nur das Drachenblut, sondern auch Thane von Weißlauf, Jenassa die Schwester seiner Huscarl, Vertrauten und Geliebten. Außerdem werden sicher nicht nur wir eingeladen, Arthan wird auch an Ulfric gesendet haben.“  
„Er wird nicht nach Weißlauf kommen können“ murmelte Elsa leise, sie hatten alle drei die Einladung bekommen:  
„Aber ich will mir das nicht entgehen lassen.“  
„Ihr seid noch krank“ warnte Tyr sofort und empfing einen Blick, dem er nur widerstehen konnte, weil er mit Arytha ähnliches vorhatte wie Arthan und Jenassa gerade:  
„Ich frage Wuunferth, wenn er zusagt, dann reisen wir nach Weißlauf. Morgen ist der 1. Sonnenuntergang, es ist aber auch nicht ungewöhnlich die Einladungen so spät abzuschicken.“  
Wuunferth wurde gerufen und erfuhr so von der Hochzeit.  
„Das man mich nicht eingeladen hat“ lachte er heiser:  
„Wahrscheinlich haben sie Angst, dass ich mal wieder jemanden belebe. Wobei, die Auswahl wäre ja nicht groß, höchstens Numinex stände zur Verfügung, und dann auch nur sein Kopf... Also gut, schauen wir mal.“ Er holte eine Feder hervor und kitzelte damit Elsa unter der Nase, bis sie niesen musste, kein kleines Schneemonster erschien. Dann befühlte er ihre Stirn und Handgelenke, sah ihr mit einem Lichtzauber in die Augen.  
„Zaubert etwas, etwas kompliziertes“ forderte er sie auf, Elsa dachte einen Moment lang nach und erschuf dann einen lebensgroßen Eis-Brynjolf:  
„Sie ist wieder gesund und kann reisen. Aber sie sollte trotzdem warm gekleidet sein, eventuell kommt es sonst zu einem Rückfall. Und natürlich weiterhin keinen Alkohol trinken, denkt an die Schwangerschaft. Das Kind hat jetzt schon einiges mitgemacht, aufgrund der Krankheit, haltet auch den Bauch immer gut warm. Am Besten nehmt ihr einen Dunmer mit, der kann sie unterwegs wärmen.“  
„Wir nehmen Arytha mit, dann ist sie meine Begleitung auf der Hochzeit“ bestimmte Tyr sofort:  
„Wir reisen heute schon ab, ich werde die Kutsche rufen lassen, dann sind wir heute Abend in Weißlauf und können dem Brautpaar schon einmal gratulieren.“ Tyr war schneller weg, als sie gucken konnten, Elsa sah nachdenklich auf die Einladung.  
„Arthan wollte schon heiraten, aber er meinte auch, er wäre jünger als dreißig Jahre und hätte noch Zeit. Ich frage mich, was ihn jetzt dazu bewegt hat... er war auch Jenassa zu jung.“  
„Sie ist schwanger“ schlug Brynjolf sofort als Grund vor:  
„Sie haben nicht aufgepasst, oder sie hat keinen Eismirriam gegessen, und die Dunmer sind sehr mmh... traditionell. Ein uneheliches Kind ist für viele unmöglich, Abtreibung genauso. Es kann also ein Grund sein, muss aber nicht, sie können auch einfach ihre Meinung geändert haben. Jenassa ist über zweihundert Jahre alt, sicher kann sie noch schwanger werden, aber sie muss es sich auch nicht unbedingt antun wollen.“  
„Irileth wird ihr die Oblivion-Ebene noch zusätzlich heiß anfeuern, wenn sie unehelich ein Kind bekommt“ schmunzelte Elsa und stand dann, etwas schwankend, auf:  
„Das kommt vom langen liegen, sicher bin ich gleich wieder ganz fit.“  
„Ich hoffe es“ nickte Brynjolf:  
„Aber es wird dir auch keiner übel nehmen, wenn du wegen der Krankheit hier bleibst.“  
„Ich werde es mir übel nehmen. Seit Helgen sind Arthan und ich wie Geschwister, ich kann ihn doch nicht bei seiner Hochzeit im Stich lassen.“ Elsa hielt inne, als sie sich an die Hochzeit von Anna und Kristoff erinnerte, ein gigantisches Fest im Palast von Arendelle.  
Wenn das Ganze nun wirklich in der Drachenfeste stattfand, dann würde es sicher auch sehr groß werden, aber nicht so prachtvoll. Immerhin handelte es sich um ein Fest in Himmelsrand, die Männer würden Met trinken, die Frauen auch und überhaupt, wahrscheinlich war Elsa die Einzige, die nicht zum Alkohol griff. Und eventuell auch Jenassa, wenn sie doch schwanger sein sollte.  
„Schade, dass Ulfric nicht kommen kann“ Elsa fing an ihren Rucksack zu packen, Brynjolf half ihr dabei.  
„Er kann, ganz legitim, eine Vertretung schicken, mit einem Geschenk. Normalerweise sind Geschenke nicht üblich, aber wenn jemand nicht persönlich kommen kann, dann wird schon mal darauf zurück gegriffen.“  
„Schade, ich dachte schon, ich könnte Jenassa schnell ein Kleid zaubern, oder ähnliches.“  
„Sie werden sich freuen, dass du kommst und das trotz der Tatsache, dass du krank warst. Wieso packst du deinen Rucksack?“  
„Weil ich danach Markarth besuchen möchte“ nickte Elsa lächelnd:  
„Wir nehmen auch Arendal und Joor mit. Und dich, du hast ja gesagt, dass du Zeit hast. Und du darfst auch alle in Markarth ausrauben. Hauptsächlich geht es aber darum, dass Tyr zumindest einen Teil seiner Sachen erstmal hierher bringt, oder nach Windhelm. Besser ist wohl Windhelm“ sie schnürte ihren Rucksack zusammen und zog dann einen dicken Bärenfellmantel über:  
„Kommst du? Die Kutsche ist sicher schon da.“  
„Ich überlege ob Markarth eine gute Idee ist“ seufzte Brynjolf und nahm seiner Liebsten den Rucksack ab:  
„Aber wenigstens werde ich da nicht mit leeren Taschen wieder raus gehen. Die sind da alle sehr reich. Eigentlich dachte ich ja, du wolltest jetzt erstmal nach Windhelm.“  
„Wir gehen gleich nach Markarth nach Windhelm. Insgesamt sind wir sicher keine Woche unterwegs“ sie streckte sich und küsste Brynjolf sanft:  
„Sicher werden wir diese Hochzeit kräftig feiern, und irgendwie... freue ich mich schon darauf.“

„Sie scheinen nicht da zu sein“ Elsa hatte sich sehr neugierig im Brisenheim umgesehen, es war auch schon sehr spät am Abend, aber sie fand weder Arthan und Jenassa, noch Anzeichen darauf, dass die Beiden dieses Haus auch nur einmal betreten hatten.  
„Vielleicht sind sie gleich in der Drachenfeste untergekommen“ überlegte Tyr ernsthaft. Die Reise war recht ruhig gewesen, Elsa wurde von Arytha gewärmt und sie fuhren die kürzeste Strecke nach Weißlauf. Trotzdem kamen sie erst spät an und irgendwie verwunderte es Brynjolf dann doch, dass das Brisenheim leer war... während er nebenbei den Geldbeutel des Stallbetreibers neugierig begutachtete. Auf der Hochzeit zu stehlen, hatte Elsa ihm streng verboten, aber noch fanden die Feierlichkeiten nicht statt und der Mann hatte ihnen auch ordentlich Geld für die Unterbringung von Joor und Arendal abgeknöpft. Angeblich wegen Arendals Jagd auf die Damenwelt.  
Das Geld bekam dann Elsa später von ihrem Liebsten zurück, dessen war sich Brynjolf schon in diesen Momenten sicher.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund dort zu schlafen“ überlegte der Diebesgildenmeister ernsthaft:  
„Sie haben doch ein gutes Haus hier. Sicher werden sie das Brisenheim auch für die Hochzeitsnacht nutzen.“  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass Balgruuf für uns ein paar Zimmer frei hat“ schmunzelte Elsa und verließ das Brisenheim wieder:  
„Gehen wir hoch und sehen nach, ob die Beiden da untergekommen sind.“  
„Stören wir den Jarl nicht“ fragte Arytha besorgt, neben Winterfeste war Weißlauf nun die erste Stadt, welche sie in Himmelsrand besuchte. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich noch etwas unsicher fühlte. Aber Tyr erkannte dies auch sofort und nahm ihre Hand immer wieder.  
„Balgruuf, nein, sicher nicht“ schmunzelte Elsa und sie gingen los, durch die Stadt und erstmal zum Güldengrünbaum hoch.  
„Wie schade“ stellte Arytha dort fest:  
„Ich sehe ob ich dem Baum noch helfen kann.“ Sie kletterte über eine Sitzbank und hockte sich vor das scheinbar tote Gewächs, berührte dessen Stamm. Sofort leuchtete dieser golden auf und Arytha schien für einen Moment mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Ich weiß jetzt wie man ihm helfen kann, aber es ist gefährlich“ sie stand auf und wurde neugierig angesehen:  
„Als erstes braucht man eine Waffe, sie heißt Nesselfluch. Hexenraben nutzen diesen Dolch, um damit Zweiglinge zu töten, und dann muss man mit Nesselfluch Harz von Ahnenschimmer holen. Dieser Baum hier ist ein Setzling von Ahnenschimmer.“  
„Es ist schwer an Ahnenschimmer ran zu kommen“ erklärte Brynjolf sofort und wurde von Elsa neugierig angesehen:  
„Ahnenschimmer steht in der Ostmarsch, in einer Höhle. Man sagt der Baum sei älter als Nirn und Kynareth hat ihn persönlich dorthin gepflanzt. Und man sagt auch, die Zweiglinge seien seine Kinder, sie schützen ihn auch. Ein Kunde wollte mal einen Ast von Ahnenschimmer, aber ich kam nicht zu ihm hoch.“  
„Ich werde mich erkundigen, wo dieser Dolch zu finden ist“ bestimmte Elsa ernst:  
„Mittlerweile gibt es ja einige, die mir gerne erzählen, was sie so erfahren. Wie habt Ihr das gerade gemacht?“  
„Ich bin immer noch Priesterin von Azura, nur nicht mehr direkt für sie arbeitend“ Arytha zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Und Pflanzen mögen Azura. Ist das die Drachenfeste?“ Sie zeigte hoch zum riesigen Palast, Elsa und Tyr nickten zustimmend, woraufhin sie alle hoch gingen und die Drachenfeste dann auch betraten.  
Dort fanden sie Balgruuf, Jenassa und Arthan, zusammen mit Farengar, Proventus und Irileth bei einem kräftigen Essen sitzend. Jenassa goss sich gerade etwas Met ein.  
„Sie ist nicht schwanger“ verkündete Brynjolf, etwas zu laut, denn die ehemalige Söldnerin wollte gerade einen Schluck trinken und verschluckte sich dabei kräftig.  
„Elsa“ Balgruuf stand auf und nahm die Tochter des Schnees in seine Arme:  
„Ich freue mich, dass Ihr gekommen seid.“ Dann begrüßte er auch die anderen, ließ sich Arytha vorstellen bei Brynjolf gab er gleich einmal seinen Geldbeutel an Irileth ab.  
Elsa war inzwischen dazu übergegangen ihre Freunde zu begrüßen.  
„Ich bin nicht schwanger“ ächzte Jenassa.  
„Wir dachten, ihr wollt deswegen heiraten.“  
„Wir heiraten, weil Irileth mir Oblivion sonst heiß anfeuert“ nickte Jenassa grinsend, woraufhin ihre Schwester leise schnaubte:  
„Und weil wir uns so besser fühlen. Aber schwanger werde ich nicht mehr, Arthan meinte auch, er hätte keine Zeit um Vater zu sein.“  
„Ich muss wahrscheinlich den Rest meines Lebens Drachen töten, ich will auch keinem Kind die Angst um seinen Vater antun.“  
„Ich bin schwanger“ nickte Elsa lächelnd, Jenassa, Irileth, Proventus, Arthan und Farengar prusteten gleichzeitig ihren Met aus.  
„Von Ulfric nehme ich an“ stellte Balgruuf fest:  
„Ihr habt Euch also dafür entschieden?“  
„Ja, und es wird sicher nicht meine schlechteste Entscheidung sein und Ihr habt mir dabei geholfen“ Elsa spitzte die Lippen recht amüsiert:  
„Nur, dass ich Morgen auf der Feier keinen Met trinken darf wurmt mich etwas.“  
„Wir werden sicher einen Ersatz finden“ nickte der Jarl und wandte sich dann dem Esstisch zu:  
„Setzt euch und esst mit. Wir sitzen schon lange hier und planen für Morgen alles, es ist sehr gemütlich... seid heute aus Winterfeste gekommen?“  
„Elsa war auch bis heute Morgen noch krank, sie hatte eine Erkältung und es war nicht angenehm“ erzählte Tyr, als er sich setzte:  
„Wuunferth, der Hofmagier aus Windhelm, musste kommen und sie versorgen. Aber er hat die Reise auch heute erlaubt.“  
„Ich rechne es Euch trotzdem hoch an, dass Ihr für die Hochzeit herkommt“ nickte Arthan ernst.  
„Ich wäre auch gekommen, hätte es mir Wuunferth nicht erlaubt. Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an... soll ich die Dekoration übernehmen“ Elsa holte sich von den Hühnerschenkeln ran und biss kräftig in das knusprige Fleisch:  
„Ich kann es so machen, dass es den ganzen Tag hält, am Abend nehme ich es dann wieder weg.“  
„Das wäre keine schlechte Idee“ überlegte Jenassa:  
„Auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht brauche, wenn wir schon die Drachenfeste haben, dann sollte es wirklich etwas prachtvoller sein.“  
„Ihr könnt ganz über die Drachenfeste verfügen“ nickte Balgruuf und wandte sich an Elsa:  
„Wird Ulfric auch kommen? Ich hörte ja, dass sich Tullius in Einsamkeit wohl etwas zu sehr bewegt.“  
„Und deswegen glaube ich auch, dass er nicht kommt. Er war in Winterfeste, als er die Nachricht bekam... Apropos Nachricht, ich habe hier etwas für Euch, Arthan“ Elsa holte das Buch von Ulfric hervor, welches sie schon las und von einem ihrer Magier kopieren ließ:  
„Das wird Euch sicher zukünftig helfen, nachdem mir Alduin einen seiner Kumpanen schickte...“  
„Er schickte Euch einen Drachen?“  
„Ja, er hat wohl etwas „Angst“ vor mir und will mich vor dem Kampf aus dem Weg schaffen. Aber da beißt er auf ganz hartes Eis. Das Buch gehörte Ulfric, es wird sicher nützlich sein. Ich bin mir da ganz sicher. Und ich habe auch schon einen Hinweis auf die Schriftrollen, mein Bibliothekar kennt einen Magier, der sein Leben den Schriftrollen gewidmet hat... aber auch leider seinen Verstand daran verloren. Trotzdem kann er uns sicher zumindest einen Hinweis auf den Ort geben, wo die gesuchte Schriftrolle ist.“  
„Das ist sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut“ Arthan nahm das Buch und sah ernst darauf:  
„Darum kümmere ich mich, wenn ich verheiratet bin. Was habt Ihr nach der Hochzeit vor?“  
„Markarth“ nickte Elsa kauend:  
„Wir holen einen großen Teil von Tyrs Sachen und reisen damit nach Windhelm. Vielleicht geht auch alles, wir haben dafür die Pferde mitgenommen. Sie laufen bepackt neben der Kutsche, denke ich mal. Wer weiß was sich alles in Markarth noch ändert... Balgruuf, habt Ihr Zimmer für uns? Wir würden das Brisenheim gerne dem Brautpaar überlassen.“  
„Natürlich“ nickte der Jarl lächelnd:  
„Ihr seid alle immer willkommen... nachdem ich meine Wertsachen vor dem Dieb versteckt habe.“


	82. Chapter 82

„Wir werden diese Frauen heiraten, Ihr seid hier nicht mehr willkommen...“ Elsa kreischte lautlos auf, als sie aus dem Schlaf schreckte und ins Dunkle starrte. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück, sie befanden sich in der Drachenfeste und in ein paar Stunden würden Jenassa und Arthan heiraten. Eigentlich ein Grund um sich zu freuen, und keine Alpträume zu haben.  
Instinktiv berührte Elsa ihren Bauch...  
Wieso war es eigentlich so kalt in dem Zimmer, sie entzündete eine kleine Kerze und erkannte, dass sie alles mit einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckt hatte, inklusive Brynjolf, der gerade neben ihr aufwachte.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin gerade froh, dass es kein dickeres Eis ist“ stellte er fest und richtete sich auf, klopfte das kühle Nass von sich ab:  
„Aber andererseits kennen Ulfric und ich dieses Eis auch, er hat mir davon erzählt wie du es nicht mehr kontrollieren konntest, und ich habe es in Rifton ja auch selbst gesehen... was hast du geträumt? Es kann ja nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen sein, einer der dich aufschrecken ließ und alles mit Eis bedeckte.“  
„Ich... nichts...“ Elsa starrte auf ihre Hände, dann nahm sie das Eis langsam weg. Das unangenehme Gefühl des Traumes war aber immer noch da.  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht“ Brynjolf umarmte sie fest, dann zog er sie mit sich zurück in die Kissen, küsste sie sanft:  
„Ich möchte dir helfen...“  
Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn sie darüber sprach.  
„Ich habe geträumt, dass ihr Beide andere Frauen geheiratet habt. Ich glaube, dass ist wegen meiner Schwangerschaft. Wenn man schwanger ist, wünscht man sich ein festes Heim und jemanden, der einem den Teller füllt, das Feuer anschürt und das Dach repariert. Auch wenn ich dies alles selbst könnte, die Instinkte einer werdenden Mutter verlangen es.“  
„Das wird es sein, aber dein Kind wird auch nicht das erste sein, welches ohne festes Heim und ohne festen Vater aufwächst. Wobei Ulfric sicher seinen väterlichen Pflichten nachkommen wird.“  
„Ja... die Hochzeit macht es nur noch schlimmer, dabei dekoriere ich nur“ Elsa atmete tief durch:  
„Vielleicht hat Ulfric recht, als er meinte ich solle das Kind in Windhelm lassen, wenn ich nach Rifton reise. Aber nicht wegen dir, sondern weil es einen festen Wohnsitz haben sollte.“  
„Erstmal ja, aber wenn es fünf oder sechs Jahre alt ist, dann kann es sicher nach Rifton mitkommen“ nickte Brynjolf:  
„Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen. Ich gehe dann mit ihm angeln und klau...“  
„Brynjolf!“  
„Hey, ich möchte dem Kind auch was beibringen.“  
„Angeln ja, klauen und stehlen nicht.“  
Der Diebesgildenmeister lachte leise auf und zog die Erzmagierin eng an sich.  
„Es würde aber nicht schaden, auch nicht, wenn es dann Jarl von Windhelm wird. Man lernt so nicht nur wie man an etwas wertvolles kommt, sondern auch, wie man dabei nicht erwischt wird. Jenassa hat noch nie wirklich etwas gestohlen, trotzdem ist sie hervorragend darin zu schleichen und mit dem Bogen ihre Feinde auszuschalten.“  
„Du hast recht“ stellte Elsa fest:  
„Das Kind sollte von uns dreien lernen, Ulfrics Fähigkeiten zu führen, ein Krieger zu sein, deine Diebeskünste... in gewissem Maße und meine...“  
Sie unterbrach sich, hatte das Kind nicht ihre Fähigkeiten, dann wusste sie gar nicht was es ihm beibringen sollte.  
„Deine Stärke, deine Toleranz, deine Redekünste, deine Führungsqualitäten“ gähnte Brynjolf:  
„Du wärst eine großartige Königin von Himmelsrand. Eine Diplomatin und Anführerin, du solltest vielleicht doch Ulfric heiraten.“  
„Und dich nicht? Das will ich dir und mir nicht antun. Ich liebe dich genauso wie ihn, gäbe es dich nicht, ich hätte seinen Antrag schon längst angenommen. Aber ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt.“  
„Er hat dir einen Antrag gemacht?“  
„Er macht mir ständig einen Antrag, aber er weiß auch, dass ich ihn niemals annehmen werde. Du hast mir noch nie einen Antrag gemacht, liegt es wirklich nur daran, dass...“  
„Ich bin ein Nord, genau wie er, aber er hat einen Rang der ihm viel erlaubt. Ich würde nie zu meiner Ehefrau aufsehen wollen.“  
„Du möchtest ein Heimchen am Feuer?“  
„Ja, das ist zwar unschön ausgedrückt, aber mein Nord-Blut verlangt danach. Entweder eine starke, schöne Geliebte, oder eine schwache, schöne Ehefrau. Wenn ich heirate, dann hätte ich gerne jemanden, die meine Rüstung mit Freuden poliert und die eine hübsche Kette glücklich macht.  
Ulfric ist bald Großkönig, es gibt nichts über ihm, egal wie berühmt, stark und einflussreich seine Frau wäre... bist du mir böse?“  
„Nein, ich habe in den letzten Monaten so viele unterschiedliche Nord kennengelernt, und ich verstehe es sogar ein wenig. Arthan wollte eigentlich auch ein Heimchen am Feuer, manchmal geht aber die Liebe dann doch andere Wege.“  
„Ich glaube Jenassa kann irgendwann sicherlich eine solche Frau sein, dann wenn ein paar Jahre vergangen sind und sie sich nicht mehr nach dem Kampf sehnt. Er ist zweihundert Jahre jünger als sie, das zählt auch bei den Dunmern, irgendwann wird er mit anderen Gefährten gegen die Drachen ziehen.  
Hab keine Angst, dass wir jemand anderes heiraten. Ich denke, ich kann für Ulfric sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass wir sehr glücklich mit dir sind. Und er würde kein Kind mit dir wollen, wenn er eine andere Frau in der Hinterhand hätte.“  
„Das ist wahr... ich mache mir zu viele unsinnige Gedanken, selbst schon in meinen Träumen“ murmelte die Erzmagierin und schloss die Augen wieder:  
„Welche Uhrzeit wohl gerade ist?“  
„Die Sonne würde hier hinein scheinen, wäre es Morgen“ gähnte Brynjolf und wollte sich zurück ins Land der Träume begeben, da kam Proventus in das Zimmer, mit der Absicht sie sehr unsanft zu wecken. Er hatte sogar zwei Töpfe mitgebracht, wohl um sie aneinander zu schlagen, aber dieses Vergnügen konnte er nun vergessen.  
„Es ist früher Morgen und wir haben viel vorzubereiten, einige Gäste sind schon zum Frühstück eingetroffen. Der Jarl ist fast umgefallen, als Ulfric vor ihm stand.“ Und schon war Elsa auf den Beinen und verwandelte ihr Nachthemd in ein recht hübsches Kleid. Dann lief sie auf nackten Füßen aus dem Zimmer raus, rüber zum Thronsaal und sprang Ulfric sofort in die Arme, ließ sich fest drücken.  
„Ich wusste, dass du schon hier bist und zum Glück auch wieder gesund“ küsste er sie sanft:  
„Und Balgruuf erzählte gerade, Brynjolf ist ebenfalls hier... schade, ich dachte ich könnte dich zu einer weiteren Hochzeit überreden, mit mir. Immerhin ist der Priester ja schon hier.“ Er lachte leise auf und küsste sie erneut.  
„Sag so etwas nicht immer, ich habe die Nacht schon geträumt, ihr würdet mit anderen Frauen vor den Altar treten“ nuschelte sie gegen seine Lippen:  
„Ist es in Einsamkeit ruhig?“  
„Nein, es ist sogar sehr unruhig. Aber ich habe Galmar geschickt um Falkenring zu erobern, dies sorgt nicht nur dafür, dass Tullius sich in die Rüstung macht, sondern lenkt auch von dieser Feierlichkeit hier ab.“  
„Ich hoffe Galmar bekommt keine Probleme“ murmelte Elsa und dann kam auch Brynjolf dazu, drückte Ulfric kurz die Hand und reichte seiner Geliebten ein paar Stiefel. In diese schlüpfte sie auch gleich hinein, während die Angestellten von Balgruuf das Frühstück auftrugen.  
„Ah, da ist das Brautpaar“ Ulfric begrüßte Jenassa und Arthan, reichte ihnen ein Geschenk von Galmar:  
„Er ist in Falkenring, das Fürstentum einnehmen. So ist nicht nur Tullius beschäftigt, sondern auch von Weißlauf abgelenkt. Ich würde die Stadt angreifen, wenn sich Horden von potentieller Feinde darin befänden. Und damit meine ich nicht nur Balgruuf und mich, wenn Alduin schon seine Freunde nach Winterfeste schickt, dann wird ein General Tullius nicht dümmer sein. Elsa ist auch für ihn eine potentielle Gefahr, er will sicher keine eingefrorenen Soldaten haben. Aber wenn ich Falkenring habe, wird es auch nicht lange dauern, bis ich nach Einsamkeit ziehe.“  
„Und ich werde dabei sein“ erklärte Balgruuf sofort, wurde daraufhin ernst von seinem zukünftigen Großkönig angesehen und dann schüttelte Ulfric den Kopf.  
„Nein, das werdet Ihr nicht. Ich brauche eine Versicherung, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Was passiert, wenn ich im Kampf falle, und Elisif ebenfalls?  
Ich gebe zwar nicht den direkten Befehl die Jarl von Haafingar zu töten, aber es ist nun mal ein Krieg.  
Die Volksversammlung wird daraufhin zusammen gerufen und dann wird ein neuer Großkönig gewählt. Was glaubt Ihr, wer da als erstes auf der Liste steht, Ihr Balgruuf. Und das sollte auch so sein. Zum Anderen möchte ich Elsa, und mein Kind, in Sicherheit wissen, und versorgt. Ich möchte, dass der kleine Sturmmantel die beste Ausbildung bekommt und sich immer sicher fühlen kann“ die Erzmagierin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, da konnte sie aber auch nichts gegen sagen und es rührte sie sehr.  
Balgruuf zögerte, dann nahm er die Hand von Ulfric und nickte ihm schweigend zu. Er würde sich um Elsa kümmern, und um das Kind, sollte Ulfric wirklich fallen. Aber das wünschte sich natürlich niemand, viel besser wäre es, wenn der Jarl von Windhelm auch Großkönig wurde.  
„Lasst uns jetzt frühstücken“ forderte der Jarl von Weißlauf:  
„Wir haben extra eine Kuh schlachten lassen, und auf der Feier heute Nachmittag, gibt es einen Ochsen vom Spieß.“

Jenassa trug ein wirklich atemberaubendes Kleid, als sie mit Arthan vor dem Altar stand, und sich die Worte des Priesters von Mara anhörte. Normalerweise wurden die Hochzeiten im entsprechenden Tempel, in Rifton, abgehalten, aber tatsächlich waren einfach zu viele Gäste anwesend. Sogar Ralof war gekommen, Elsa unterhielt sich leise mit ihm, er war derzeit im versteckten Lager von Haafingar stationiert und musste ständig aufpassen, von keinem Kaiserlichen entdeckt zu werden. Er würde also auch in Einsamkeit dabei sein... Elsa hoffte sofort, dass dem alten Freund dann nichts passierte.  
Aber daran wollten sie gerade auch nicht denken, Arthan und Jenassa legten sich gegenseitig die Ringe an, küssten sich, die Ehe war damit besiegelt und man konnte zur Feier übergehen.  
Nur wenige Minuten später saß Elsa auf dem Thron von Balgruuf und legte eine ernste Miene auf.  
„Tanzt meine Untertanen, tanzt zu meiner Unterhaltung“ wedelte sie mit den Händen, konnte sich dann aber ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und auch die Gäste lachten fröhlich auf.  
Sie hatte für die Dekoration gesorgt, der Saal sah aus wie ein Eispalast, und auch an dem Brautkleid hatte sie Hand angelegt. Alles andere aber war Balgruuf und dem Brautpaar überlassen worden, so auch die musikalische Unterhaltung, Mikael aus der beflaggten Mähre gab das ein oder andere Lied zum Besten.  
So etwas wie Trauzeugen gab es nicht, aber wenn dann wäre sie wohl Arthans erste Wahl gewesen. Und ein wenig fühlte Elsa sich auch so als Trauzeugin, denn immerhin kümmerten solche sich ja mit um die Örtlichkeiten...  
„Ich glaube, es ist ganz gut, dass Ihr nicht Großkönigin werdet“ lachte Proventus und Balgruuf half Elsa beim Aufstehen.  
„Hört nicht auf ihn, Ihr wärt eine fantastische Großkönigin“ nickte der Jarl von Weißlauf, woraufhin Ulfric leise hüstelte, er wollte natürlich Großkönig werden:  
„Und hört nicht auf ihn.“ Balgruuf lachte fröhlich auf, führte dann Elsa zurück zu ihrem Platz, der sich zumindest in der Nähe von Ulfric befand... und gleich auch neben Brynjolf war. Der steckte gerade einen dicken Geldbeutel ein, niemand sah es, nur Elsa, und schon trafen den Diebesgildenmeister finstere Blicke aus eisblauen Augen.  
Der Blick veränderte sich langsam, sagte Brynjolf er solle den Beutel zurückgeben und so wanderte dieser zurück an den Gürtel von Proventus. Aber der Blick veränderte sich nicht, und so kehrte auch das silberne Diadem zurück auf den Kopf einer der anwesenden Damen.  
Erst dann war Elsa beruhigt, küsste Brynjolf kurz, streckte sich dann und küsste auch Ulfric. Und dabei war es den Dreien vollkommen egal, dass gerade gut zweihundert Leute um sie herum saßen. Es war auch mittlerweile kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sich Jarl und Dieb eine Frau teilten.  
„Du kommst doch mit nach Windhelm, oder“ fragte Ulfric hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein, wir reisen nach Reach weiter, ich würde nun gerne einmal Markarth von innen sehen“ wehrte Elsa recht gelassen ab.  
„Dann werde ich dem Jarl...“  
„Nein, ich habe nur vor mich ihm vorzustellen, wenn es notwendig ist. Ansonsten bin ich... Tourist... und sehe mir nur alles an. Mich interessieren die Dwemer und ihre Bauten, auch wenn ich einiges davon doch recht unheimlich finde. Zumindest den Gedanken daran.“  
„In Morrowind, woher sie ursprünglich stammen, sollen derweil ihre Geister auftauchen“ erzählte Ralof sofort:  
„Von Himmelsrand hat man das aber bisher noch nicht gehört.“  
„Zum Glück“ ächzte Elsa entsetzt:  
„Ich will keinem begegnen.“  
Arthan und Jenassa nahmen Geschenke entgegen, dabei fiel Elsa etwas ein.  
„Wenn Sonnenuntergang November ist, dann habe ich am fünfzehnten Geburtstag... ich werde... 23 Jahre alt...“ überlegte sie leise, aber nicht leise genug, damit es Ulfric und Brynjolf nicht hörten. Erschrocken prusteten sie den Met aus, Elsa hatte guten Kräutertee und Milch vor sich stehen. Und zumindest den Tee würde sie trinken, und nicht ausprusten.  
„Das wäre dann kurz vor dem Kampf gegen Alduin, oder eher der Suche nach der Schriftrolle“ überlegte Brynjolf ernsthaft.  
„Du kommst dafür nach Windhelm“ bestimmte Ulfric sofort:  
„Und wir laden alle deine Freunde ein. Keine Widerrede. Geburtstage werden auch in Himmelsrand gefeiert, und das nicht zu knapp, und je höher der Rang...“  
„Ich habe keinen hohen Rang“ Elsa spitzte lächelnd die Lippen.  
„Doch, du bist Thane in mehreren Fürstentümern und Erzmagierin“ Brynjolf schwieg nachdenklich:  
„Aber ja, du hast recht, jeder Idiot kann Thane werden. Es ist nur ein Titel, mit ein paar kleinen Verpflichtungen. Und Erzmagier ist nur ein Beruf, der nicht bezahlt wird. Dafür hast du in der Akademie Wohnräume und Verpflegung gratis...“  
„Ich werde als Hofmagierin von Weißlauf bezahlt, aber auch das ist kein Rang. Eine kleine Feier würde mir voll und ganz reichen, wenn überhaupt. Und jetzt kümmern wir uns lieber um diesen Ochsen, und Brynjolf, wehe du betrinkst dich. Ich will Morgen früh gleich nach Reach aufbrechen... Tyr, Ihr auch nicht!“


	83. Chapter 83

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten, sehr schlechte sogar“ Brynjolf betrat den Thronsaal der Drachenfeste, und wie erwartet fand er dort nicht nur einen verkaterten Tyr vor, sondern auch Ulfric und Elsa. Die Beiden waren aber auch die Einzigen, die an diesem Morgen nicht mit einem dicken Kopf herum liefen. Elsa, weil sie keinen Alkohol trinken durfte und der Jarl von Windhelm, weil er stets einen klaren Kopf behalten musste. Zumindest solange es noch Krieg war, sicher würde er seinen endgültigen Sieg ordentlich begießen.  
„Ist etwas passiert“ kaute Elsa auf einem Stück Brot herum.  
„Delvin hat mir geschrieben, Maven hat einen heiklen Auftrag und sie wünscht sich, dass ich ihn erledige. Außerdem schreibt er, dass Karliah eine grauenhafte Anführerin ist. Wahrscheinlich ist sie zu sanft... aber egal, was es ist, ich muss gleich die Kutsche nach Rifton nehmen.“  
Elsa schwieg, kaute auf ihrem Brot herum und schien darüber nachzudenken.  
„Du gehst nicht allein, nur mit Tyr, nach Markarth“ bestimmte Ulfric sofort, die Erzmagierin hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue:  
„Die Abgeschworenen...“ Elsa hob auch die andere Augenbraue:  
„...du bist schwanger...“ Elsa hörte auf zu kauen:  
„...Bitte komm mit mir nach Windhelm...“  
Stille trat ein, dann schluckte sie das Brot runter und griff zum Käse.  
„Ich denke wir werden nach Markarth reiten“ bestimmte sie dann und Ulfric stöhnte leise auf:  
„Wir haben ja Arendal und Joor dabei, zurück können wir dann die Kutsche nehmen und die Beiden tragen die vierhundert Rubine. Arytha kann bei mir, oder Tyr, hinten drauf. Sie ist leicht, das jeweilige Pferd wird sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht spüren.“  
„Ich kann auch Arytha mit nach Windhelm nehmen“ schlug Ulfric daraufhin vor, er konnte seine Geliebte ja sowieso nicht von der Idee abbringen:  
„Und ihr kommt dann gleich nach Markarth zu mir, dann sieht Tyr sie auch gleich wieder.“ Nachdem die Beiden am Abend noch einen recht ungelenken Tanz aufs Parkett legten, war klar, dass der große Krieger sich hoffnungslos in die Dunmer verliebt hatte.  
„Das wäre klug“ murmelte Tyr leise und versuchte seinen Kater in noch mehr Met zu ertränken:  
„Ich will sie nicht auch beschützen müssen, wenn wir auf Abgeschworene treffen. Aber es ist ihre Entscheidung.“  
Und so befanden sie sich alle, eine Stunde, später an den Ställen von Windhelm, Arytha stieg zu Ulfric in die Kutsche. Er hatte zehn Sturmmäntel mitgebracht, aber die ehemalige Priesterin versprach ebenfalls auf den Jarl zu achten.  
„Und wenn wir in Windhelm sind, werde ich als erstes mit den Dunmern sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich sie auf den Pfad von Azura führen, oder zumindest ihnen klar machen, dass Ulfric nicht der Übeltäter in ihrer kleinen Welt ist.“  
„Und ich wäre sehr dankbar für etwas Hilfe“ nickte der Jarl von Windhelm ernst und küsste Elsa noch einmal, dann drückte er auch Arthan, Jenassa und Tyr die Hände, nickte dem Kutscher zu und der Tross setzte sich in Bewegung. Brynjolf war schon länger weg, von Balgruuf hatten sie sich alle auch schon verabschiedet. Denn Elsa und Tyr wollten sich ebenfalls gleich auf den Weg nach Markarth machen, der Stallbetreiber sattelte schon die Pferde.  
„Ich danke euch, dass ihr gekommen seid“ nickte Arthan ihnen zu und nahm Elsa fest in seine Arme:  
„Besonders Ihr, nachdem ich hörte wie krank Ihr wart.“  
„Mir geht es ja auch schon wieder besser“ schmunzelte Elsa und küsste das Drachenblut sanft auf die Wange:  
„Kommt zur Akademie, wenn Ihr nach der Schriftrolle suchen wollt. Schreibt mir vorher eine Nachricht, falls ich noch in Windhelm sein sollte.“  
„Feiert Ihr Euren Geburtstag denn nicht“ fragte Jenassa verwirrt und umarmte Elsa dann auch.  
„Ach, ich habe nur laut darüber nachgedacht und schon plant jeder eine riesige Feier für mich. Mir ist das gar nicht so wichtig, und eigentlich will ich das auch gar nicht. Wir haben doch gestern genügend gefeiert und Met kann ich derzeit auch nicht trinken. Lasst euch deswegen nichts einfallen, was nach einer riesigen Feier aussieht... wobei, Ulfric plant sicher schon etwas. Dann lasst aber wenigstens die Geschenke weg.“  
„Die Pferde sind fertig“ verkündete Tyr und half Elsa auf den Rücken von Arendal.  
„Was macht ihr Beide jetzt“ fragte die Erzmagierin neugierig:  
„Flitterwochen?“  
„Was ist das“ fragte das frischgetraute Ehepaar verwirrt.  
„Ein Urlaub, das Ehepaar reist an einen schönen Ort und verbringt dort... viele intime und schöne Momente. Aber anscheinend gibt es das in Tamriel nicht, schade. Es ist eine gute Tradition.“  
„Wir werden erstmal in Weißlauf bleiben“ nickte Arthan und wurde leicht lila dabei:  
„Und im Brisenheim einige intime und schöne Momente verbringen.“  
„Also so etwas wie Flitterwochen, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei“ Elsa lachte fröhlich auf, Tyr stieg auf Joor und dann ritten sie auch schon los, in Richtung Reach und in einen Teil vom Fürstentum Weißlauf, den sie noch nicht besuchten.  
Als sie am westlichen Wachturm vorbei waren, sah Elsa kurz zurück und lächelte dann unheilvoll.  
„Wir ändern unsere Pläne“ erklärte sie dann und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Markarth verschieben wir, ich will nach Einsamkeit.“  
„Seid Ihr wahnsinnig geworden“ fragte Tyr sofort:  
„Da sitzt das Kaiserreich und sie wissen von Euch.“  
„Denkt doch einmal nach“ Elsa hielt an und atmete tief durch:  
„Galmar kämpft gerade in Falkenring, Ulfric bewegt sich durch Himmelsrand. Tullius hat wahrscheinlich einiges an Stress um die Ohren, er wird nicht damit rechnen Besuch zu bekommen.“  
„Ihr seid eindeutig verrückt geworden.“  
„Wirklich? Wir gehen nach Einsamkeit, packen ihn und Rikke ein, schaffen sie nach Windhelm. Rikke darf nicht sterben, Tullius ist aber egal, ich kann Ulfric auch seinen Kopf bringen.“  
„Und dann wird er den Euren abreißen.“  
„Er wird ihn auf meinem Hals lassen und sich über die „Geschenke“ freuen.“  
„Man wird uns angreifen.“  
„Ja, das wird man tatsächlich, aber wir können auch so viele Tote vermeiden. Und vor allem den von Ulfric.“  
„Er ist ein Nord, er wird sauer sein, wenn Ihr ihm seinen Kampf nehmt.“  
„Sicher...“  
Tyr schwieg.  
„Er wird Vater“ murmelte er dann:  
„Und er will nicht nur für das Kind leben, sondern auch für Euch. Er wird sich freuen, wenn er nur noch seine Truppen zum Saubermachen schicken muss. Trotzdem ist es eine wahnsinnige Idee.“  
„Man kommt doch von hier aus nach Einsamkeit, oder?“  
„Ja, wir müssen über Rorikstatt, aber wir könnten es heute Abend erreichen... Ihr habt das wirklich vor, oder?“  
„Es wird den Krieg beenden, endgültig. Und wir werden sehen wie weit wir etwas... verkleidet... kommen“ sie berührte ihr Kleid und verwandelte sie in eine Robe mit Kapuze, welche sie so weit wie möglich ins Gesicht zog, ihr Haar versteckte sie ebenfalls darunter.  
„Das ist absolut wahnsinnig“ nickte Tyr und trieb Joor wieder an:  
„Ich werde Euch mit zehn Schutzzaubern belegen, mindestens.“

„Was ist mit den Truppen verdammt, wieso kommt kein Kurier hierher“ General Tullius ging in seiner Kommandozentrale auf und ab, dabei sah er immer wieder recht verzweifelt auf die Karte vor ihm.  
„Ich sage es ungern, aber wir werden Falkenring verlieren“ seufzte Legat Rikke und sah ebenfalls auf die Karte:  
„Dann haben wir nur noch Haafingar.“  
„Dann haben wir verloren, Rikke, denn mit Haafingar allein gewinnt man keinen Bürgerkrieg in Himmelsrand“ es wurde still in dem kleinen, steinernen Zimmer, im Schloss Elend:  
„Wenn er kein Bündnis mit Weißlauf geschlossen hätte... als wir dort verloren, war es schon so gut wie vorbei.“ Eine Tür öffnete sich und die Beiden sahen auf, erkannten sofort das die Wachen gefroren am Boden lagen, und dann sahen sie die beiden fremden Personen vor ihnen stehend.  
Ein Krieger, groß, stark und mit einem weißen Bogen ausgerüstet, und eine verhüllte Frau, zu klein um eine Nord zu sein.  
„Was, bei Oblivion soll das“ schimpfte der General, seine Wachen waren gefroren, wieso lagen sie in Eisblöcken am Boden? Das war doch nicht etwa...  
„Wir sind gekommen um euch zu holen“ die Frau nahm die Kapuze ab, blondes Haar und eisblaue Augen, so hatte man ihm die Tochter des Schnees beschrieben. Sofort zog Rikke ihr Schwert und wollte sie angreifen, der Krieger aber packte die Klinge und brach sie mit nur einer Hand in zwei Stücke.  
„Diese...“  
„Ihr solltet uns nicht angreifen“ warnte Elsa, die Erzmagierin, die Tochter des Schnees und Geliebte von Ulfric Sturmmantel:  
„Besonders Ihr nicht, Rikke, ich will Euch nicht töten. Ihr habt nun die Wahl, ihr kommt Beide ruhig mit nach Windhelm, oder nicht. Solltet ihr nicht kooperieren wollen, wird der General hier und jetzt seinen Kopf verlieren, Rikke als Gefangene mitkommen.“  
„Hat Euch Ulfric diesen Auftrag gegeben“ zischte der Legat.  
„Nein, er weiß davon nichts. Ich bin nur diesen Krieg endgültig leid. Der Krieg brachte mich nach Helgen, der Krieg nahm mir fast meinen Liebsten und jetzt bin ich schwanger, ich habe keine Lust darauf mein Kind ohne seinen Vater aufzuziehen. Ihr kommt mit und Ulfric schickt seine Leute hierher um sauber zu machen. Außer Ihr seid heute Abend besonders vernünftig, General, ich taue einen dieser Wachen auf und Ihr gibt ihm Anweisung, dass die Kaiserlichen sofort Einsamkeit verlassen sollen. Dann wird es keinerlei Tote geben. Es ist Eure Entscheidung.“  
Stille trat ein, Tyr packte die Karte ein, und einige andere Pläne, die konnte Ulfric vielleicht noch gebrauchen.  
„Rikke“ fragte Tullius seine Vertraute.  
„Wir haben verloren“ flüsterte diese:  
„Ulfric hat acht der neun Fürstentümer, und selbst wenn die Thalmor uns helfen... was sie nicht tun werden... er wird Haafingar überrennen, und Einsamkeit.“  
Elsa taute einen der Wachen auf, aber noch bevor dieser aufstehen konnte, nahm ihm Tyr die Waffen alle ab.  
„General“ fragte der arme Mann atemlos.  
„Hört zu. Wir gehen mit diesen Beiden mit, und Ihr werdet alle Soldaten folgendes sagen“ Elsa formte Eisblitze in ihren Händen, eine eindeutige Warnung:  
„Wir haben den Krieg verloren, sie sollen alle sofort Haafingar verlassen. Ulfric Sturmmantel wird bald hier, mit seinen Leuten, eintreffen und dann jeden Soldaten töten, der noch hier ist. Es gibt nichts mehr zu verteidigen, er hat schon alle Fürstentümer.“  
„General Tullius...“  
„Ihr wisst, dass ich recht habe. Lasst uns diesen Krieg unblutig beenden. Die Kaiserlichen sollen nach Cyrodiil zurückkehren, die Nord ebenfalls nach Hause gehen. Sie sollen zu ihren Familien gehen, löst auch alle Lager auf.“  
„Wir gehen zu den Ställen“ erklärte Elsa scharf:  
„Und steigen auf eine Kutsche. Jeder der sich uns in den Weg stellt, stirbt sofort. Lasst es nicht drauf ankommen, alle Geschichten über mich sind wahr, auch die mit dem Eismonster und dem Thalmor.“  
„Tut was sie sagt“ bestimmte Rikke und der Wachmann nickte zustimmend, dann verließ er eilig Schloss Elend.  
„Tyr, nehmt ihnen alle Waffen und die Rüstungen ab. Ich zaubere ihnen normale Kleidung.“ Der Krieger machte sich gleich an die Arbeit und wenig später trugen die Beiden zivile Kleidung.  
Tullius sah mit einem traurigen Blick auf seine Rüstung, es war vorbei, endgültig.  
„Ihr werdet sterben, General“ erklärte Elsa, fast schon sanft, als sie das Schloss verließen:  
„Aber damit, dass Ihr friedlich aufgegeben habt, wurde Euer Platz in Sovngarde gesichert. Dessen bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Und natürlich werde ich Ulfric hiervon erzählen, er wird Euch entsprechend würdigen, das ist auch etwas, was ich Euch versprechen kann. Tyr, gebt mir Rikke und geht schon mal vor zur Kutsche, ich werde mit diesen Beiden schon alleine klar kommen und man wird uns bestimmt nicht angreifen. Außerdem werden sie sich ordentlich verhalten, denn sie wissen, dass ich ihnen überlegen bin.“  
„Sicher“ fragte der Krieger besorgt.  
„Vollkommen sicher.“ Es war still in Einsamkeit, kaum ein Lüftchen regte sich unter dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Nur aus dem Gasthaus heraus war etwas zu hören, kein Soldat weit und breit.  
„Was für eine wunderschöne Nacht, nicht wahr? Wie gemacht für eine Reise nach Windhelm.“


	84. Chapter 84

„Da sind wir“ Elsa übernahm Rikke, Tyr den General, mit ihnen zusammen stiegen sie von der Kutsche runter und der Stallbetreiber von Windhelm kümmerte sich gleich um die zwei Pferde:  
„Ulfric wird sich bestimmt freuen, wir hätten ihnen aber noch eine Schleife umbinden sollen.“  
„Wieso“ fragte Tyr neugierig, die Fahrt war schweigend und ruhig verlaufen, ein Wunder eigentlich... er hätte ihren beiden Gefangenen schon einen Angriff zugetraut. Besonders Rikke, die eine Nord war.  
„Ihr bindet keine Schleifen um Geschenke? Schade, ich wollte Ulfric zu seinem Geburtstag... nun gut, lassen wir das mit der Schleife, er wird sich auch so über die beiden Geschenke hier freuen.“  
„Ihr seid eine grausame Frau“ schimpfte Rikke.  
„Wieso beschwert Ihr Euch? Ihr werdet nicht sterben, jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass Ulfric dies veranlassen wird. Gehen wir rein, es ist früher Morgen, entweder schläft er noch oder er sitzt gerade beim Essen.“ Sie gingen hoch zum Haupttor, wo den Wachen sofort die Münder aufklappten.  
„Das sind doch Tullius und Rikke“ staunten die Beiden gleichzeitig.  
„Ja, tatsächlich“ grinste Elsa frech:  
„Öffnet uns einmal das Tor, und lauft nicht vor um Ulfric Bescheid zu geben, ich will ihn überraschen.“  
„Er wird sich erschrecken. Wieso sind die Beiden hier?“  
„Wir haben sie abgeholt. Was Ihr schon verbreiten dürft ist, dass der Krieg beendet ist. Die Soldaten sind schon dabei Haafingar zu verlassen, die Beiden hier haben sich freiwillig ergeben.“  
„Ihr habt den Krieg beendet“ staunte einer der Wachmänner und öffnete dann das Tor für die Vier.  
„Ich habe nur getan was ich immer mache, auf mein Herz und meinen Bauch hören“ nickte Elsa und dann betraten sie Windhelm, führten Tullius und Rikke durch die Stadt zum Palast hin. Vor dem Eingang blieben sie stehen, Elsa atmete tief durch.  
„Habt ihr Beide noch etwas zu sagen“ fragte sie dann die Gefangenen:  
„Oder eine letzte Bitte an mich? Ich bin kein Unmensch, ich habe das getan um niemanden mehr sterben zu sehen und nicht um irgendjemanden zu demütigen, das mache ich nur mit Thalmor.“  
Tullius presste die Lippen fest zusammen, dann schüttelten Rikke und er den Kopf, woraufhin Tyr die große Tür öffnete und Elsa ihre beiden „Geschenke“ in den Thronsaal schob. Ulfric saß tatsächlich gerade beim Frühstück, zusammen mit Jorleif, und den Beiden blieb gleichzeitig das Brot im Hals stecken, als sie sahen wer da rein kam.  
„Guten Morgen“ grüßte Elsa ihren Geliebten fast schon unschuldig wirkend.  
„Elsa“ rang Ulfric nach Luft und stand erstmal auf, das waren tatsächlich Tullius und Rikke:  
„Was, bei Oblivion...“  
„Ich dachte Markarth ist vielleicht doch etwas zu gefährlich, deswegen ritten wir nach Einsamkeit“ erzählte sie und spitzte dabei immer wieder ihre roten Lippen:  
„Dort haben sich diese Beiden hier uns ergeben und veranlasst, dass alle Soldaten dort heim gehen. Entweder nach Cyrodiil zurück, oder wo immer sie auch her kamen. Du solltest eventuell eine Einheit hinschicken, um noch einmal nachzusehen. Vielleicht sind ein, zwei Uneinsichtige darunter.“  
„Sie sind weg“ hustete Ulfric, woraufhin Tyr ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, bis er sich beruhigte:  
„Jorleif, eine Einheit nach Einsamkeit. Und sie sollen Elisif hierher bringen. Verdammt, Elsa.“  
„Ich hoffe du freust dich.“  
Stille trat ein, Jorleif verließ eilig den Saal, Ulfric starrte auf Tullius und Rikke.  
„Wachen, bringt die Beiden hier erstmal in die Kerker. Gebt ihnen jeweils eine Decke, etwas Brot und Wasser.“  
Sechs Wachen kamen an, nahmen Elsa und Tyr die Gefangenen ab und brachten sie weg. Das Gefängnis von Windhelm war unter dem Palast der Könige, und man kam nur hin, wenn man die Unterbringung der Wachen passierte. Jeder der floh musste also dort durch, wo sämtliche Wachen sozusagen „lebten“.  
„Ich hielt es für einen klugen Zeitpunkt“ erklärte Elsa sachlich und setzte sich dann, wie selbstverständlich an den Tisch, nahm sich vom Fleisch:  
„Falkenring sorgte für Ablenkung, sicher hatte Tullius fast alle seine Leute dorthin geschickt. Einfach weil er kein weiteres Fürstentum verlieren wollte.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich so, aber Galmar ist schon auf dem Rückweg hierher, wir haben nämlich damit gerechnet.“  
„Siehst du... wir kamen gestern Abend an, es war schon dunkel und wir wurden bis zum Schloss Elend nicht aufgehalten. Da drin musste ich nur zwei Wachen einfrieren, die aber nicht daran gestorben sind. Und nach einigen Worten haben sich Tullius und Rikke dann ergeben.“  
Wieder wurde es still im Thronsaal, Tyr fing auch an zu essen.  
„Elsa“ brachte Ulfric dann hervor:  
„Weißt du, was das bedeutet?“  
„Das der Krieg vorbei ist, ich hoffe es doch.“  
„Du hast diesen Krieg beendet, von dem Moment an, als du dieses Bündnis zwischen mir und Balgruuf angestoßen hast. Dieser Krieg, der schon viele Jahre andauert, den hast du allein beendet.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, denn ich habe nicht einmal gekämpft. Ich habe nur ein paar Katapulte zerstört und ein wenig Farengar geholfen, die Verletzten in Weißlauf zu heilen. Du bist ja sogar selbst losgezogen um ein Fürstentum einzunehmen.“  
„Das wäre ich nicht, hättest du nicht den Helm von Jarl Hanse gestohlen.“  
„Das war Brynjolf, er hat mir nur erlaubt mich damit vor Korir zu profilieren. Ich brauchte dies für meine Zwecke, aber ich habe das Ding nur dem Jarl gebracht... und Brynjolf den Auftrag gegeben. Ich musste ihn dafür bezahlen.“  
„Aber du hast den Auftrag dazu gegeben, es war deine Idee.“  
„Weil ich mich mit Korir gut stellen wollte.“  
„Und du hast Maven dazu gebracht, sich auf die Seite der Sturmmäntel zu stellen. Du hattest die Idee mit dem Spion in Markarth.“  
„Ich habe nur getan, was ich immer mache, ich sage was ich denke. Und ist es nicht egal wer den Krieg von uns Beiden beendet? Ach, ich dachte du würdest dich freuen. Ist es, weil ich dir den Kampf genommen habe? Tyr meinte, es würde dir nicht gefallen.“  
„Das ist mir doch egal“ ächzte Ulfric:  
„Ich habe genügend gekämpft, und das für mindestens zehn Leben in Sovngarde.“  
Er beobachtet Elsa einige Momente lang... wie sie da saß und aß...  
„Heirate mich“ bat er dann, ganz ehrlich und ohne jeglichen Spaß:  
„Heirate mich nicht wegen der Liebe, sondern für Himmelsrand. Du bist dreißig Jahre jünger als ich, du kannst mir nachfolgen und noch viele Jahre Großkönigin sein. Und unser Kind wird es dann auch, es wird von dir lernen zu herrschen. Heirate mich, weil du an meiner Seite regieren musst, weil du es willst, ich sehe es dir doch an. Du warst immer eine Königin, von Geburt an, es ist dein Schicksal.  
Aber nicht in Arendelle, sondern hier in Himmelsrand, deswegen hast du dort alles falsch gemacht und hier von Anfang an alles richtig.  
Denk nicht an Brynjolf, wir werden ihn da schon irgendwie rein packen, es wird sich nichts ändern. Du kannst weiterhin die Erzmagierin sein, du kannst auch weiter nach Rifton reisen und dich mit ihm vergnügen. Aber Himmelsrand braucht dich, und ich brauche eine Königin wie dich.“  
Elsa hatte aufgehört zu essen, beobachtete Ulfric eine Weile, dann legte sie das Fleisch zur Seite.  
„Ja“ sagte sie dann und man konnte förmlich hören wie dem Jarl von Windhelm die Steine vom Herzen fielen:  
„Aber erst wenn Alduin besiegt ist. Und wage es nicht, vor deiner Zeit nach Sovngarde zu gehen. Und bei der Volksversammlung kann ich dann auch nicht mehr für dich sprechen.“  
„Die wird auch ohne dich zu unseren Gunsten ausfallen“ Ulfric nickte Jorleif zu, der gerade wieder zurückkehrte, woraufhin der Vogt erneut verschwand:  
„Besonders dann, wenn wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verheiratet sind, du bist nämlich wesentlich beliebter als ich.“  
Für Elsa sollte es sich wie eine „Heirat zum Wohle von Himmelsrand“ anhören, aber sie und er wussten, dass sie auch einander liebten. Es war keine reine Geschäftsbeziehung, das würde es nie sein.  
Jorleif kam mit einem schlichten Ring aus Gold zurück, kein Edelstein, nur ein paar filigrane Gravierungen. Berge, ein Fluss und Tannen, Wolken.  
„Bring mich zurück, dorthin wo die Bäume sich im Wind neigen und die Flüsse durch die Täler fließen. Wo die Wolken ruhen und die Berge standhaft wachen. Dort will ich sein“ das stand einmal in einem Buch, welches sie in der Akademie las, es erzählte die Geschichte von Ysgramor. In der Nacht der Tränen töteten die Falmer fast alle Atmoraner in Saarthal, ihrer ersten Siedlung. Die Überlebenden flohen nach Atmora zurück und Ysgramor empfing sie, zusammen mit dem jungen Talos. Einer der Männer war so stark verletzt, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte und Ysgramor fragte, was er sich noch wünsche.  
Es waren seine letzten Worte, und er wurde dann in Himmelsrand beerdigt, Ysgramor schwor es ihm und hielt dieses Versprechen auch ein.  
„Der Verlobungsring meiner Mutter“ erklärte Ulfric sanft und steckte ihn Elsa an:  
„Er ist schon so alt wie dieser Palast, jede Verlobte des Jarls trug ihn vor ihr und eines Tages wird ihn wieder jemand tragen. Entweder die Jarl selbst, oder seine Verlobte.“  
Elsa sah darauf, dann nickte sie langsam und küsste Ulfric sanft.  
Eines Tages würde sie über Himmelsrand herrschen, das war ihr Schicksal, von Anfang an, von dem Moment in dem sie im Hafen das Schiff verließ. So hatten die Götter es gewollt, und auch Alduin würde bald vernichtet sein.  
Er würde sie bestimmt nicht daran hindern können ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen, als Elsa Sturmmantel, Großkönigin von Himmelsrand.

„Werde ich nun sterben“ Tullius saß in seiner Zelle, hatte weder das Wasser, noch das Brot, angerührt. Ulfric, Elsa, Galmar und Tyr waren in die Kerker gekommen und sie sahen aus, als wäre ein Urteil gefallen.  
„Nein“ erklärte Ulfric ruhig:  
„Ihr zeigtet Euch als ein Ehrenmann, als Ihr Eure Niederlage eingesehen und Euch ergeben habt. Kein Nord würde Euch daraufhin zum Schafott schicken, und ich werde es auch nicht tun. Meine Einheit ist nach Einsamkeit unterwegs und sie werden mir auch Elisif bringen, danach kümmern wir uns um die Thalmor. Was mit Euch geschieht, liegt nun in Eurer Hand.  
Galmar wird Euch zu einem Schiff im Hafen bringen und ich habe dem Kapitän aufgetragen, dass er Euch dorthin bringt, wohin Ihr es wollt. Nach Cyrodiil, oder in einen anderen Teil des Kaiserreichs... wählt gut, Ihr habt nur diese eine Fahrt. Und sollte ich Euch je in Himmelsrand wieder sehen, dann sterbt Ihr sofort. Cyrodiil würde ich Euch übrigens nicht empfehlen, ich weiß wie der Kaiser auf Versagen reagiert. Holt ihn da raus, Galmar.“  
„Sofort“ nickte der alte Krieger und holte Tullius aus der Zelle, hielt ihm aber auch die Hände gut fest, Ulfric wandte sich an die Zelle mit Rikke, auch sie hatte nichts angerührt. Ihr Blick war fest, stark, Elsa war sich sicher, Rikke und Ulfric waren einmal Freunde gewesen, mehr als nur gewöhnliche Kampfgefährten.  
„Rikke“ der Jarl von Windhelm rieb sich über die Stirn:  
„Ihr braucht nichts zu sagen, Ihr wisst das ich Euch nicht töten kann... Ihr habt es immer gewusst. Und Ihr wisst auch, dass ich Euch ebenfalls nicht in Himmelsrand lassen kann. Geht Ihr mit Tullius oder wollt Ihr ein eigenes Schiff?“  
„Ich gehe mit ihm“ war die knappe Antwort, woraufhin Tyr sie aus der Zelle holte.  
Rikke und Ulfric sahen sich noch einmal an, dann nickte Galmar zu und der schubste Tullius zum Ausgang.  
„Euer Schwert“ erklärte Rikke leise, bevor auch sie weggebracht wurde:  
„Es liegt in Einsamkeit, im Schloss Elend, in meinem Zimmer.“ Dann ging sie schweigend mit Tyr mit.  
„Hast du sie geliebt“ fragte Elsa neugierig und holte ein Karamellbonbon hervor, um langsam darauf zu kauen.  
„Rikke, nein, niemals. Ich dachte nur, ich könnte sie einmal lieben, aber dann kam zu viel, was uns entzweite.“  
„Arthan war mal schrecklich in eine Ork verliebt, sein Hauptmann“ kaute Elsa:  
„Angeblich die schönste Ork in ganz Tamriel... du solltest das Schwert holen und gut aufbewahren.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ sie ebenfalls die Kerker und wies einen der Wachen an, er solle ihr mindestens zwei Süßkuchen besorgen.  
Und Tomaten.  
Ulfric lächelte nur und folgte ihr dann kopfschüttelnd. Am Besten kümmerte er sich selbst um die Tomaten, denn die bekam man in Windhelm ganz schwer.


	85. Chapter 85

Elsa befand sich im Hjerim und summte ein Lied, während sie die Rüstung der Nachtigallen polierte. Dafür saß sie in der Küche, während Tyr kochte und Calder, ihr Huscarl, war auch anwesend. Sie hatten ihn zum Essen eingeladen, als Dank dafür, dass er immer auf das Haus aufpasste. Eigentlich wollte er keinen Dank dafür, aber einem guten Essen konnte er nicht widerstehen.  
„Ich hoffe Arytha bekommt noch einen Kürbis“ murmelte die Tochter des Schnees, immer noch an ihrer Rüstung schrubbend, Tyr wurde augenblicklich leicht rot um die Nase herum:  
„Ihr seid eindeutig verliebt. Und ich dachte, Ihr wolltet lieber einen Mann.“  
„Dachte ich auch“ brummte Tyr leicht verlegen:  
„Aber so einer Schönheit kann man schwer widerstehen. Seid Ihr gebunden, Calder?“  
„Ja“ war die knappe Antwort, und das konnte der Huscarl auch sein, er war ja eher selten in Himmelsrand unterwegs. Sicher hatte er eine Partnerin, oder einen Partner, zuhause, derjenige kochte für ihn und hielt seine Rüstung sauber... Elsa hielt in ihrem Gedanken inne, war es ein Fehler den Antrag von Ulfric anzunehmen? Sie hatte auch gleich an Brynjolf geschrieben, aber eine Antwort kam von ihm noch nicht. Entweder weil er jeden Moment vor der Tür stand, oder weil er zu viel zu tun hatte. Oder er wollte nicht zurückschreiben.  
„Hier poliert bitte meine Rüstung weiter“ bat sie Calder, der sich daraufhin auch gleich an die Arbeit machte. Als er dann das Loch in der Schulter, von Mercers Dolch, entdeckte, holte er Nadel und Faden hervor.  
„Ich nehme an, das macht sonst auch nicht Eure Frau“ stellte Tyr fest:  
„Lebt sie hier in Windhelm?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wo denn?“  
„Narzulbur.“  
Stille trat ein, dann fragte Elsa neugierig, ob Narzulbur eine Ork-Festung war, denn es hörte sich so an.  
„Ja, sie liegt oberhalb des Kyneshain“ erklärte der kochende Krieger:  
„Und dort dürfen natürlich nur Ork leben. Und eigentlich verheiraten sie auch nur untereinander.“  
„Nicht wenn man den Häuptling besiegt“ erklärte die Stimme von Ulfric, der gerade zur Tür rein kam und sich sofort einen Kuss von seiner Verlobten abholte:  
„Calder hat schon in jungen Jahren einige der stärksten Krieger besiegt, also schickte ich ihn nach Narzulbur, um zu verhandeln. Er besiegte den Häuptling und musste dessen Tochter heiraten... aber sie sind nicht unglücklich miteinander und ich bekam was ich wollte. Nur wenn Grakar mal wieder auf Jagdtour geht, dann sorgt er sich um sie, denn es bedeutet meistens, dass sie mit einem Säbelzahntiger oder gar Mammut zurück kehrt.“  
„Ich nehme an, sie ist dann nicht alleine auf der Tour“ kicherte Elsa, irgendwie war das süß.  
„Sie sind meistens zu dritt und auch ein Ork muss stundenlang ein Mammut zur Festung zurück zerren. Tyr kocht, esst ihr nicht im Palast?“  
„Nein, wir wollten uns heute einen gemütlichen Abend machen. Arytha besorgt noch einen Kürbis, für das Dessert.“  
„Sie wird keinen bekommen, die Lieferungen aus Weißlauf und Rifton kommen erst Morgen früh. Außer sie versucht es vielleicht auch im grauen Bezirk...“ Er unterbrach sich als die ehemalige Priesterin zur Tür reinkam und tatsächlich einen frischen Kürbis dabei hatte. Sofort wollten alle wissen, wo sie diesen her hatte.  
„Vom Kyneshain“ sie zuckte mit den Schultern und präsentierte Tyr das fruchtige Gemüse, der es mit roten Wangen annahm.  
„Ihr werdet vielleicht doch mit im Palast essen wollen“ meldete sich Ulfric wieder:  
„Elisif trifft jeden Moment, mit meiner Einheit, ein. Einsamkeit gehört uns, es war kein kaiserlicher Soldat mehr zu sehen, und meine Leute haben sehr gründlich ganz Haafingar abgesucht. Ich brauche einen neuen Jarl für Haafingar... Elsa...“  
„Nein.“  
„Du müsstest nicht ständig in Einsamkeit sein, das weißt du. Und...“ Ulfric empfing einige sehr ernste Blicke, woraufhin er schwieg:  
„Aber wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich nichts für dich, außerdem bist du auch Erzmagierin. Du müsstest pendeln, aber ich biete dir immer noch Winterfeste an.“  
„Ärgert dich Korir wieder?“  
„Er ist unfähig, das ärgert mich. Ich sagte ihm, er solle die Mauern um Winterfeste herum planen und mir seine Zeichnungen schicken. Das hier hat er mir geschickt“ Ulfric holte einen Fetzen Papier hervor, es zeigte eine merkwürdige Version des Langhauses von Winterfeste, aber Mauern konnte man darauf nicht erkennen.  
„Wieso schickst du nicht Jorleif nach Winterfeste und lässt ihn Pläne machen“ fragte Elsa nach, aber nahm sich auch schon Papier und Feder und setzte sich damit an den Esstisch:  
„Ich werde jedenfalls nicht Jarl, weder in Einsamkeit, noch in Winterfeste. Wenn wir heiraten, werde ich an deiner Seite stehen... soweit ich nicht gerade unterwegs bin... und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich in irgendeinem Fürstentum im Langhaus sitze.“ Sie fing an zu zeichnen, musste dabei auch ein wenig an Arendelle denken und entsprechend sahen dann die Mauern auch aus.  
„Du hast recht“ Ulfric bekam das Papier und sah ernst darauf:  
„Die sind sehr hübsch, und halten sicher auch einiges ab.“  
„Das sind die Mauern, welche meine Eltern aufbauten, als sie mich von der Außenwelt abschotten wollten. Als ich dann Königin wurde, habe ich sie nur leicht verändert, denn auch Arendelle liegt an einem Meer. Und dort herrscht es etwas, was es hier nicht gibt, Ebbe und Flut.“  
„Was ist das“ wollte Tyr neugierig wissen.  
„Es ist etwas was von einem Mond beeinflusst wird, alle sechs Stunden zieht sich das Meer zurück und kommt dann nach sechs Stunden wieder. Und manchmal bringt es eben mehr mit, als es zuvor genommen hat. Hier gibt es das nicht, weil es zwei Monde sind, sie gleichen sich gegenseitig aus. Das habe ich in der Akademie gelernt, wo ich mich durch die Bücher arbeite“ Elsa empfing einige erstaunte Blicke von Arytha und Calder:  
„Akatosh hat mich von einem anderen Planeten geholt, er heißt Erde und hat nur einen Mond. Aber hängt das nicht an die große Glocke, nur meine Freunde wissen davon und sind nicht erschrocken darüber.“  
„Seid Ihr nicht traurig darüber, dass Ihr Eure Familie nie wieder sehen werdet?“  
„Nein und Ja. Akatosh hat dafür gesorgt, dass meine Schwester weiß, dass ich gesund bin, und glücklich. Und das reicht mir auch meistens. Nur wenn ich zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken habe, dann vermisse ich sie. Was sagst du zu den Mauern?“  
„Ich werde dafür die Steinbauer aus Reach holen lassen müssen, aber dann stehen sie auch schon in einem Monat“ erklärte Ulfric:  
„Du wärst eine großartige Jarl, aber ja, ich habe dich lieber auf einem Thron neben mir. Brynjolf hat mir geschrieben...“  
„Dir zuerst, und mir noch nicht geantwortet! Ich schmolle!“  
„Er wollte erst etwas mit mir klären, bevor er dir schreibt. Aber ich erzähle dir lieber davon, bevor du den Brief zufällig findest.“  
„Schenkel oder Lenden?“  
„ELSA“ Ulfric wurde knallrot, beruhigte sich aber auch schnell wieder:  
„Wir verhandeln nur über ein paar Annehmlichkeiten für die Gilde. Ich darf ihnen nicht zu viel helfen, aber ich muss dich auch immer noch mit ihm teilen und das nutzt er aus. Dabei würde sich doch nichts ändern.“  
„Für ihn ändert sich was, denn ich hätte ja auch ihn heiraten können... also rein theoretisch... wieso nehmen wir das Essen nicht mit in den Palast? Dann können Jorleif und Galmar auch mitessen, und Wuunferth.“  
So packten sie das gesamte Essen ein und trugen es rüber zum Palast, Ulfric hatte sich sogar die frisch gebackenen Brote unter den Arm geklemmt, mit der anderen Hand führte er Elsa.  
„Elisif hat die Geschäfte übernommen, nachdem du ihren Mann „in Stücke geschrien“ hast“ fragte die Tochter des Schnees neugierig, als sie den Palast betraten.  
„Ja, aber sie ist nicht gerade... die hellste Kerze auf dem Esstisch... meistens regierte bisher ihr Vogt Falk Feuerbart. Und er hat mir auch einiges an Mühe bereitet, als ich bei Torygg war.“  
„Ich nehme an, er ist ein wahrer Nord und hat seinen König entsprechend verteidigt.“  
„Ja.“  
„Wieso gibt’s du ihm nicht Haafingar?“  
„Weil ich noch nicht weiß, wie er jetzt zu mir steht. Aber meine Einheit bringt auch ihn mit. Sicher ist aber, ich werde den neuen Jarl dazu anhalten allen bisherigen Thanen den Titel abzuerkennen. Die sind alle reich und fett, allein durch das Kaiserreich, geworden. Und du wirst eine Thane von Haafingar werden, das darfst du mir nicht abschlagen.“  
„Ich habe langsam keinen Platz mehr an meinen Fingern, aber ja, ich mache es gerne.“  
„In Haafingar gibt es einen Schild, den kannst du dir irgendwo an eine Wand hängen“ sie brachten das Essen auf den Tisch, Jorleif und Galmar halfen ihnen dabei:  
„Ich weiß, dass du immer ein Auge auf alle Fürstentümer hast, wo du Thane bist, und dieses Auge will ich auch in Haafingar.“  
„So ist das also“ schmunzelte Elsa:  
„Dann brauche ich auch ein Haus in Einsamkeit. Damit ich über mehrere Tage hinweg eine angenehme Bleibe habe.“  
„Du bekommst eines, ich gebe dir einfach das beste von einem der zukünftig ehemaligen Thanen.“ Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und gerade als Jorleif das Essen verteilte, kamen mehrere Soldaten in den Palast, sie hatten Elisif und Falk Feuerbart dabei. Elisif war ungefähr vierzig Jahre alt, trug edle Kleidung und hatte einen stolzen Blick aufgelegt. Sie war gefesselt, ließ sich aber ihre Niederlage nicht anmerken, trotzdem glaubte Elsa schon ihrem Verlobten, wenn er sagte das Elisif nicht gerade mit Intelligenz gesegnet war.  
Falk Feuerbart hatte rotes Haar, einen roten Bart und braune Augen, er war ebenfalls etwa vierzig Jahre alt und unter seiner edlen Kleidung recht muskulös gebaut. Ein Nord eben, etwas über zwei Meter groß und schon von seiner Aura her sehr stolz. Elisif war ebenfalls eine Nord, aber in keinster Weise eine Kriegerin oder ähnliches. Sie hatte nicht die Aura eines Mannes wie Brynjolf, Ulfric, Balgruuf oder eben Falk Feuerbart. Und selbst mit Frauen wie Vex, Irileth und Jenassa, oder gar Maven, konnte sie nicht mithalten.  
Bevor Ulfric sich nun erhob, flüsterte Elsa ihm schnell etwas zu und widmete sich dann dem Brot.  
„Elisif“ nickte der zukünftige Großkönig ihr zu und ließ Beiden die Fesseln abnehmen:  
„Falk.“  
Elisif senkte ihren Blick nicht, aber der Vogt nickte ihm zu, er hatte sich also schon seinem Schicksal ergeben. Entweder erwartete er den Einzug in Sovngarde, oder ein kurzes Leben in den Kerkern.  
Elsa konnte nun auch die ehemalige Jarl gut einschätzen, diese glaubte nicht abgesetzt zu werden, sie hielt sich für unantastbar... dabei war sie doch nur Großkönigin geworden, weil ihr Mann starb. Elsa würde definitiv nicht so enden, sie hatte sich schon längst einen Namen gemacht, einen guten Ruf, die Leute wussten um ihre Fähigkeiten.  
„Setzt euch zu uns, einer meiner Thane hat gekocht“ bot Ulfric ihnen an, die Sturmmäntel durften gehen, Falk suchte sich einen Platz, Elisif rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie dachte wohl, dies wäre die richtige Reaktion... aber höchstens bei den Kaiserlichen, Falk reagierte wie ein Nord und glaubte wahrscheinlich, es wäre seine Henkersmahlzeit.  
Dazu empfing er einen leicht entsetzten Blick seiner Jarl, aber sie verstand es wohl nicht.  
„Ist sie in Cyrodiil ausgebildet worden“ flüsterte Elsa ihrem Verlobten zu, Ulfric nickte zustimmend.  
„Sie ist eine Adlige“ erzählte er leise:  
„Ihre Eltern schickten sie in die Kaiserstadt und als sie dann einundzwanzig war, kam sie zurück und heiratete den Mann, welcher ihr schon als Kind versprochen wurde. Den Sohn des Großkönigs. Sie sollte seine Kinder bekommen, wurde aber durch eine Krankheit unfruchtbar, Torygg sollte sie daraufhin abstoßen, aber er liebte sie zu sehr.“  
„Sie ist also nicht wirklich dumm, sicher besitzt sie einen großen Wissensschatz, aber sie kann nicht regieren und handelt nicht wie ein Nord“ stellte Elsa ernst fest und musterte Elisif, die sich immer noch nicht regte:  
„Wachen, bringt die Frau in eine Zelle. Ich mag sie nicht mehr sehen.“ Sofort kamen drei Männer an und brachten Elisif weg, Falk stand sofort auf und wollte ihr folgen, aber Ulfric bedeutete ihm sich wieder zu setzen.  
Fast gleichzeitig traf auch Wuunferth im Saal ein, setzte sich dazu und nahm von dem Essen.  
„Ah Gäste“ schmunzelte er und nickte Falk lachend zu:  
„Was für ein gutes Essen.“  
„Nun, Falk, unser letztes Treffen war ja nicht so angenehm“ begann Ulfric ein Gespräch und tauchte das Brot in die Soße ein:  
„Wenn ich Euch ein paar Leute hier vorstellen darf, meine Verlobte Elsa. Sicher habt Ihr schon von ihr gehört.“  
„Die Tochter des Schnees und Erzmagierin, eine starke, und auch gefährliche, Frau“ nickte Falk ernst und aß etwas von dem Fleisch.  
„Tyr, mein Thane, Arytha, Jorleif, mein Vogt, Calder, Galmar, Wuunferth“ Ulfric stellte sie alle vor und aß dann einige Momente lang schweigend weiter.  
„Was passiert mit Elisif“ fragte Falk plötzlich, woraufhin Ulfric inne hielt ihn musterte.  
„Das kommt auf Euch an“ erklärte er dann:  
„Ich vertraue sehr auf die Meinung meiner Untergebenen und noch mehr auf die Meinung meiner Verlobten. Sie sieht Euch als Jarl von Haafingar, und ich habe diese Option auch schon im Kopf gehabt. Wenn Ihr mir die Treue schwört, dann dürft Ihr entscheiden was mit Elisif passiert, ich habe mehrere Möglichkeiten für sie, Ihr dürft wählen. Außerdem wird Elsa einer eurer neuen Thane, nicht um Euch zu überwachen, eher um Euch unter die Arme zu greifen. Wie sie es auch in Rifton, Weißlauf und Winterfeste macht. Erst gerade eben erstellte sie mir diese Pläne für eine Mauer in Winterfeste“ er zeigte sie Falk kurz und übergab sie dann an Jorleif:  
„Veranlasst dies, Jorleif, holt dafür Arbeiter aus Markarth.“  
„Sofort“ Jorleif hatte schon gegessen, er machte sich also gleich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
Falk schwieg, aß langsam seinen Teller leer und schien dabei darüber nachzudenken. Dann stand er auf und wandte sich der Richtung zu, in die man Elisif gebracht habe.  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne in meine Zelle“ erklärte er, Ulfric nickte und Falk wurde weggebracht, Elsa klappte der Mund auf. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„So sind die Nord“ lachte Wuunferth und klopfte ihr fröhlich auf den Rücken:  
„Wenn sie einmal Treue geschworen haben, dann bis in den Tod. Und Falk ist ein sehr guter, stolzer Nord. Aber noch ist nichts verloren, wenn er etwas ehrenvolles in der Sache erkennt, dann wird er sich umentscheiden.“  
„Haafingar zu führen ist sehr ehrenvoll, und sehr wichtig“ überlegte Elsa leise:  
„Aber anscheinend nicht genügend. Er hat jedenfalls meinen Respekt gewonnen, du wirst ihn doch nicht töten lassen, oder?“  
„Nein, wenn er sich nicht umentscheidet, dann geht er mit Elisif auf ein Schiff, sobald das letzte zurück ist“ erklärte Ulfric ernst:  
„Wenn du willst, kannst du mit ihm sprechen. Solange bis das Schiff zurück ist, je nachdem wo Tullius und Rikke hingebracht wurden, kann es bis zu einer Woche dauern.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich solange brauchen werde.“ Elsa stand auf und nahm etwas Brot und Fleisch mit.  
„Manchmal“ erklärte sie:  
„Braucht man, dafür den Respekt, und die Treue, eines Mannes zu gewinnen, eine Frau... oder zwei...“  
Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
„Zwei“ fragte Arytha neugierig.  
„Sie hat schnell erkannt, dass sie Falk über Elisif bekommt“ nickte Galmar und lachte dann dreckig:  
„Großartige Frau, wirklich großartig.“


	86. Chapter 86

„Ulfric“ Elsa erreichte den Besprechungsraum, im Palast der Könige, dort wo ihr Verlobter gerade ein paar Karten abhängte, von Galmar war nichts zu sehen, nur Jorleif stand wie immer neben dem Thron:  
„Wieso hängst du das ab?“  
„Ich brauche diese Karten nicht mehr, der Krieg ist vorbei. Nur ein paar werde ich behalten, falls der Kaiser meint, er brauche Himmelsrand so dringend, dass er uns seine Armee schickt“ nickte der zukünftige Großkönig:  
„Aber ich glaube nicht wirklich daran... Hattest du Erfolg?“  
„Ja, hier“ Elsa deutete neben sich, woraufhin Falk Feuerbart auf diesen Platz trat, Ulfric hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen. Und noch erstaunter war er, als der ehemalige Vogt sich vor ihn kniete und den Blick senkte, ihm so seine Treue und Loyalität schwor.  
„Steht auf“ forderte Ulfric:  
„Ich will nicht, dass die Jarl zu mir aufsehen. Sie sollen mich als gleichwertig wahrnehmen... als ihren Bruder. Das gilt für Balgruuf, genauso wie für Euch.“ Ulfric half Falk auf die Beine und bat ihn daraufhin gleich ihm beim Abhängen der Karten zu helfen, was dieser auch machte.  
„Ich habe übrigens Balgruuf geschrieben“ verkündete der Jarl von Windhelm:  
„Jetzt wo wir den Krieg gewonnen haben, müssen wir noch einmal miteinander reden. Auch was die Einberufung der Volksversammlung angeht. Derjenige, der Großkönig werden will, und zwei Jarl, müssen die Einberufung unterschreiben und dann geht das Schreiben an alle Fürstentümer raus. Es wird Wochen dauern, bis man sich auf einen Termin geeinigt hat, auch in Hinsicht auf Alduin. Niemand wird einen Großkönig brauchen, wenn Tamriel sowieso dem Untergang geweiht ist... aber wir glauben auch an Arthan... und an dich.  
Alles in allem denke ich, dass Balgruuf in den nächsten Tagen hier eintreffen wird.“  
„Ich wollte eigentlich zurück zur Akademie“ murmelte Elsa nachdenklich, runzelte dabei ernst die Stirn:  
„Aber ich glaube, ich werde noch bleiben. Ich mag Balgruuf sehr und wir sehen uns wirklich viel zu selten. Danach reise ich dann zurück zur Akademie und warte dort auf Arthan. Was wirst du jetzt mit Elisif tun?“  
„Wie ich versprochen habe, kann dies Falk entscheiden. Er kann sie töten lassen, oder von Himmelsrand verbannen... er kann sie aber auch hier behalten, aber dann hat er die Verantwortung für sie.“  
„Ich verbanne sie“ erklärte Falk ernst:  
„Und zwar nach Solstheim.“  
„Solstheim, das ist kein Gebiet des Kaiserreichs, jedenfalls haben sie dort keinen so großen Einfluss, wie sie es sich eigentlich wünschen. Toryggs Großvater war es, der Solstheim den Dunmern schenkte und seit dem herrschen sie über den größten Teil der Insel“ überlegte Ulfric:  
„Und Nord sind dort mittlerweile auch eher nicht willkommen. Entweder sie weisen Elisif irgendeinem Ratsherren als Dienerin zu, oder sie schicken sie in die Wildnis.“  
„So wird es sein“ nickte Falk ernst.  
„Dann lasse ich Nassion rufen, er kann die kurze Strecke rüber fahren und sie abliefern“ bestimmte Ulfric und wies Jorleif an Tyr zu holen.  
„Ist es wirklich so kurz“ fragte Elsa neugierig und wurde sehr ernst angesehen.  
„Ja, ist es. Aber ich lasse dich nicht mitfahren. Auf Solstheim bist du nichts, die Dunmer fressen dich dort zum Frühstück... besonders wenn sie merken, dass du mächtiger bist als sie.“  
„Du stellst sie schlimmer dar, als die Thalmor.“  
„Ich habe nur Angst um dich.“  
„Pah, ich kann sie mit einer Handbewegung alle einfrieren und dann ganz gemütlich zurück fahren, während sie alle erstmal wieder auftauen müssen. Aber ich habe nicht vor dort Ärger zu machen, ich will mich nur ein wenig umsehen und zur Ankunft von Balgruuf bin ich wieder hier... ein Tagesausflug.“  
„Man bleibt nicht nur einen Tag auf Solstheim. Und wie ich dich kenne, wirst du sogar die Skaal besuchen wollen... die dich dann im hohen Bogen von ihrer Insel treten.“  
„Du willst mir doch nur Angst machen“ schnaubte Elsa und verschränkte trotzig die Arme, Tyr traf in diesem Moment ein:  
„Tyr, wir reisen nach Solstheim.“  
„Was wollen wir da“ staunte der große Krieger sofort:  
„Die Dunmer dort sind nicht gerade nett.“  
„Ich will einen kleinen Ausflug machen, ein oder zwei Tage nur, Nassion soll uns hin bringen. Und wir liefern Elisif dort ab, sie wird verbannt.“  
„Solstheim ist nicht sonderlich hübsch... nichts was man sich genauer ansehen möchte. Aber wenn Ihr wollt...“  
„Danke Tyr“ fauchte Ulfric sofort:  
„Ich wollte sie eben noch davon abbringen.“  
„Wieso? Sie wird schon nicht den Zorn der Dunmer auf sich holen, und man kann dort guten Alkohol kaufen. Und Aschsüßkartoffeln. Von dem Fleisch der Bürstenrücken will ich gar nicht sprechen.“  
„Genau, wir kaufen dort auch für Windhelm ein“ schnurrte Elsa sofort und ließ sich von Ulfric umarmen:  
„Du schuldest mir was, ich habe mir gerade den Mund fusselig geredet um Elisif davon zu überzeugen, Falk freizugeben. Und ich musste mich beschimpfen lassen, als Hure zum Beispiel.“  
„Du wirst dauernd als Hure beschimpft“ wehrte Ulfric, der so etwas natürlich wusste, ab:  
„Aber gut, Tyr wird auf dich aufpassen. Tyr, ruft Euren Bruder herbei, sagt ihm, dass ich gut bezahle.“  
Der Krieger nickte zustimmend und ging eilig weg, Ulfric wandte sich an Falk, während er noch Elsa im Arm hielt.  
„Natürlich hoffe ich auf Eure Unterschrift, wenn wir die Einberufung verfassen. Und danach wird eine meiner Einheiten Euch nach Einsamkeit begleiten, wo Ihr sicher gleich die Regierung übernehmen werdet. Habt Ihr Familie?“  
„Nein.“  
„Das ist manchmal gar nicht so schlecht. Entlasst alle Thane und stellt Euch Euren Hof dann neu zusammen. Elsa wird sicher sobald wie möglich nach Einsamkeit kommen, um ebenfalls ihren Aufgaben als Thane nachzugehen. Und sie sollte dann ein gutes Haus vorfinden, vollständig eingerichtet.“  
Falk nickte zustimmend und übergab die Karten dann an Jorleif.  
Der ehemalige Vogt wusste, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte, zum Wohle von Himmelsrand, dem Fürstentum Haafingar und seiner Hauptstadt Einsamkeit.

Eine kurze Überfahrt war es nicht wirklich gewesen, sie hatten acht Stunden gebraucht, aber dann sahen sie endlich die kleine Insel im Norden von Himmelsrand.  
Eigentlich wollten sie auch Arytha mitnehmen, die sicher einen guten Einfluss auf die Dunmer gehabt hätte, aber sie meinte sie würde zu schnell seekrank werden und deswegen lieber in Windhelm bleiben. Außerdem könne sie Ulfric helfen, und das nicht nur damit, dass sie mittlerweile einen guten Kontakt zum Kyneshain hatte. Tyr gefiel es nicht wirklich solange von seiner Angebeteten getrennt zu sein, denn immerhin umwarb er sie gerade, aber er wollte auch auf Elsa aufpassen, er musste es sogar... denn selbst auf dem Schiff ließ sich die ehemalige Jarl von Haafingar dazu herab die Erzmagierin zu beschimpfen.  
Aber Elsa ignorierte die Beleidigungen gelassen,genoss stattdessen die Schiffsfahrt und musste dann feststellen, es wurde immer wärmer, je näher sie Solstheim kamen. Entsprechend trug sie auch nur noch ein dünnes Kleid, als die Insel am Horizont immer größer wurde.  
„Das kommt vom roten Berg“ erklärte Nassion, der nun Anweisungen gab alles zum Anlegen bereit zu machen:  
„Er spuckt immer noch Staub und Lava, Ruß, glühende Steine, aus. Er will sich einfach nicht beruhigen, was zu einem Klimawechsel auf Solstheim geführt hat. Der Süden ist staubtrocken und warm, der Norden aber blieb so eiskalt wie er immer war. Dort leben die Skaal, und sie sind nicht gut auf Fremde zu sprechen, egal wer sie sind. Deswegen solltet ihr Beide lieber in Rabenfels bleiben, einkaufen, euch etwas amüsieren und dann reisen wir schnell wieder zurück nach Windhelm.“  
„Habt Ihr etwa auch Angst vor den Dunmern“ fragte Elsa neugierig:  
„Ich bin eindeutig nur von Feiglingen umgeben.“  
„Nein, ich kann nur meine goldene Haut nicht verstecken“ schnappte Nassion:  
„Die Thalmor haben im großen Krieg versucht Solstheim zu bekommen und die Insel für Übungen zu benutzen. Sie haben es auch geschafft, bis eine ihrer magischen Bomben das Dorf der Skaal traf... die haben sie dann mit all ihrer Macht von der Insel geblasen. Die Dunmer sind nicht gut auf Hochelfen zu sprechen, glaubt mir. Und wenn sie herausfinden, dass Tyr...“  
„Sie werden es nicht herausfinden, und sollten sie doch Ärger machen, lernen sie mich eben kennen und ich zeige ihnen wie man richtig von der Insel geblasen wird. Diese Skaal werden immer interessanter, vielleicht sollten wir...“  
„NEIN“ kam von Tyr und Nassion gleichzeitig.  
„Feiglinge“ schnurrte Elsa amüsiert und half dann kräftig mit beim Anlegen im Hafen von Rabenfels.  
Es war staubig und trocken, ungefähr 25 Grad warm und sofort sah Elsa, dass die meisten Dunmer einen Mundschutz an ihrer Kleidung trugen, und eine Kapuze dazu. Also gab es hier öfters Sandstürme, eigentlich nichts was die Tochter des Schnees erleben wollte... kam sie mit so etwas überhaupt klar?  
Zur Not würde eine Wand oder eine Kuppel sie schützen, aber sie musste dann auch bedenken, dass zumindest in dieser warmen Gegend, alles schneller schmolz.  
Sie legten an, machten das Schiff fest und sofort kam ein Dunmer, in edler Kleidung, auf sie zu gelaufen.  
„Was wollt Ihr hier? Handeln“ fragte er schroff, woraufhin Elsa erstmal nicht antwortete und sich von Tyr auf den Steg helfen ließ:  
„Antwortet!“  
„Mir scheint die Dunmer hier haben nichts von der Höflichkeit, welche in Himmelsrand unter ihnen herrscht“ stellte Elsa gelassen fest:  
„Wir haben hier eine Frau, sie wurde von Himmelsrand verbannt und ich biete sie euch an“ sie deutete auf Elisif:  
„Als Dienerin vielleicht, oder für anderweitige Arbeiten.“  
„Was hat sie getan“ fragte der Dunmer, ein wenig neugierig.  
„Verrat, Kriegstreiberei, etc. Der Bürgerkrieg auf Himmelsrand ist vorbei, und sie ist die letzte, die noch Ärger bereiten könnte. Ich bin mir sicher, sie kann gut putzen.“  
„Ich bin Jarl von Haafingar“ brüllte Elisif:  
„Großkönigin von Himmelsrand!“  
„Außerdem scheint sie wahnsinnig geworden zu sein“ nickte Tyr ernst:  
„Sie glaubt sie sei zu Höherem bestimmt und wir mussten uns die ganze Überfahrt lang ihre Beschimpfungen anhören.“  
„Wir können immer Arbeiter in der Mine gebrauchen“ überlegte der, etwas besänftigte, Dunmer:  
„Trotzdem, wir wollen euch eigentlich nicht hier! Lasst sie hier und reist ab.“  
„Wir wollten auch ein wenig für Windhelm einkaufen. Die Stadt ist nun die Hauptstadt von Himmelsrand...“  
„Die Sturmmäntel haben gewonnen“ kreischte der Dunmer und rief sofort die Wachen zu seinem Schutz:  
„Seid ihr gekommen um ein Invasion vorzubereiten?“  
„Mit einem Hochelfen, einem halben Hochelfen und was ich bin, weiß ich noch nicht mal“ Elsa deutete unschuldig, ein wenig flunkernd, auf sich, es war keine Zeit lange zu erklären, dass sie nicht von Tamriel stammte:  
„Also bitte... Ulfric ist in keinster Weise darauf aus sich Solstheim zu holen, er hat mir sogar Geld für eure Waren mitgegeben“ Tyr zeigte mehrere Geldbeutel vor:  
„Wir kaufen nur ein, ich sehe mich ein wenig um, und dann reisen wir in zwei Tagen wieder ab. Nassion wird auch solange hier bleiben, sollten Tyr und ich die Stadt verlassen.“  
„Wer seid Ihr? Sagt Euren Namen!“  
Der Dunmer war ganz außer sich, aber er wies auch an Elisif vom Schiff zu holen und in die Mine zu bringen. Unterwegs fing sie an zu brüllen, irgendwelche Beleidigungen und, dass sie die Frau von Torygg gewesen sei. Wenn sie so weitermachte, dann war sie es, die von den Dunmern zum Frühstück gefressen wurde.  
„Ich bin... Elsa Sturmmantel, Erzmagierin der Akademie von Winterfeste, Verlobte von Ulfric Sturmmantel, Thane von Weißlauf, Haafingar, Winterfeste und Rifton, und die Tochter des Schnees“ stellte Elsa sich etwas hochtrabend vor, den Nachnamen würde sie mit der Heirat sowieso annehmen und alles andere hörte sich auch einfach gut an:  
„Tyr ist Thane von Windhelm, Nassion sein Bruder. Außerdem ist Nassion der persönliche Kapitän von Ulfric, und kümmert sich zudem um das Fürstentum Pale.“  
„Erzmagierin“ echote der Dunmer, alles andere schien ihm egal, oder nicht bewusst, zu sein.  
„Ihr möchtet doch nicht, dass ich Euch demonstriere warum ich diesen Posten bekam, übertragen von einem Psijik. Und übrigens, Tyr war auch ein Psijik“ Elsa lächelte leicht unheilvoll, wurde dann aber ganz sanft:  
„Wir kaufen nur ein und ich möchte mich ein wenig umsehen. Seht uns als Händler, nur haben wir allein diese Frau anzubieten.“  
„Zwei Tage“ schimpfte der Dunmer daraufhin schroff:  
„Am Abend des zweiten Tages seid ihr wieder weg. Und wenn ihr die Stadt verlasst, dann gebt ihr im Haus des Ratsherren Bescheid.“ Mit diesen Worten zogen er, und seine Wachen, ab, nur einer der Männer in gelber Rüstung blieb.  
Er nahm seinen Helm ab und musterte die Drei eingehend.  
„Achtet darauf wohin ihr geht. An der Südküste lebt Meister Neloth, er ist nicht gut auf Fremde zu sprechen und ein mächtiger Magier, im Norden leben die Skaal und die mögen nicht einmal die Nord. Wenn man sie besuchen will, ist man nicht willkommen und da kennen sie auch keinerlei Verwandtschaft mehr.“  
„Danke für die Warnung“ nickte Elsa lächelnd, wandte sich dann Tyr zu:  
„Gehen wir erstmal in das örtliche Gasthaus. Ich darf zwar keinen Alkohol trinken, aber ich wette sie haben hier auch etwas anderes für meine trockene Kehle... Sand und Staub sind eindeutig nichts für eine Tochter des Schnees.“


	87. Chapter 87

Der „spuckende Netch“ war nicht sonderlich groß besucht, aber es war ja auch erst Vormittag und dieses Gasthaus das einzige in ganz Rabenfels, wenn nicht sogar das einzige auf Solstheim.  
Und auch wenn die Dunmer scheinbar gerne rund bauten, und in den Boden hinein, so war es doch ein Taverne wie jede andere auch. Außerdem gab es keine Fenster, was ebenfalls darauf hinwies, dass derweil Stürme über die Stadt fegten. Und zwar so starke, dass sie Glas einrissen.  
An den Tischen saßen ein, zwei Gäste, eine Dunkelelfe verteilte Getränke und wischte die Tische ab. Im Erdgeschoss, als quasi im Keller, stand eine Theke, mit dem Wirt, an einem Tisch saß ein Mann, der eine merkwürdige Rüstung trug.  
Sie schien aus einem merkwürdigen Leder zu bestehen, dazu aus einem Stoff der an ein Insekt erinnerte, sie bedeckte ihn vollständig und nicht einmal seine Augen waren zu sehen. Denn zu der Rüstung gehörte eine Brille.  
Elsa legte den Kopf neugierig schief und trat auf den Mann zu.  
„Teldryn Sero“ stellte sich dieser vor:  
„Mietklinge. Ich kann Euch hier auf Solstheim genauso gut beschützen, wie in Himmelsrand.“  
„Sero“ staunte Elsa und erinnerte sich an etwas, was das Drachenblut vor langer Zeit einmal erwähnte:  
„Seid Ihr der Cousin von Arthan Sero?“  
Teldryn erstarrte, dann nahm er seinen Helm ab und darunter verbarg sich tatsächlich ein schwarzhaariger Dunmer, der Arthan irgendwie ähnlich sah. Er war nur schlanker, aber sehnig und stark wirkend, trug einen ordentlichen Bart und sein Haar zum Irokesen geschnitten.  
„Ihr kennt ihn“ fragte die „Mietklinge“ und Elsa nahm an, er war einfach nur ein Söldner. „Mietklinge“ klang nur schöner.  
„Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich, und er ist in Himmelsrand. Ihr solltet ihn sehen, er ist mittlerweile verheiratet und... er ist das Drachenblut.“  
Der Dunmer hob verständnislos eine Augenbraue.  
„Das ist etwas sehr wichtiges“ nickte Tyr hinter Elsa, Nassion war schon beim Einkaufen, besonders das gute Fleisch wollte er für Windhelm besorgen:  
„Wichtiger als alles was Ihr kennt, wichtiger als Jarl, Großkönig, oder Ratsherr. Wir reisen in zwei Tagen wieder ab, wenn Ihr mitkommen wollt, seid Ihr eingeladen.“  
Teldryn zögerte.  
„Wie kann ich Euch glauben, dass Ihr wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt“ fragte er dann:  
„Sagt mir etwas, was nur ich über Arthan wissen kann.“  
„Das über seinen Vater, oder das mit der Ork-Frau in der Armee“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft:  
„Oder lieber über seinen Mann, den Bosmer...“  
„Das reicht schon“ Teldryn stand auf:  
„Ich begleite euch, und vorher bin ich kostenlos euer Führer. Es ist auf Solstheim immer besser, wenn man jemand Einheimisches dabei hat. Und übernachten könnt ihr in meinem Haus. Was wolltet ihr in der Taverne?“  
„Etwas trinken, etwas was keinen Alkohol enthält, ich bin schwanger“ nickte Elsa,Tyr merkte ihr an, dass sie erleichtert war.  
Aber das war auch nicht verwunderlich, denn nun konnte sie sich ein wenig auf Teldryn verlassen und musste nicht mehr ständig alles erklären, reden, diskutieren, nur damit sie auch nur einen Schritt weiter kamen.  
„Die Dunmer hier machen einen sehr guten Tee. Und ihr solltet auch mal den Aschsüßkartoffel-Eintopf probieren.“  
Sie gingen runter zum Wirt, Teldryn bestellte für sie drei, und dann saßen sie auch schon am Tisch und aßen gemeinsam.  
„Was ist das für ein Titel, Drachenblut“ fragte er neugierig.  
„Es ist kein Titel, es ist etwas womit man geboren wird“ Elsa wurde für einen Moment nachdenklich:  
„Tiber Septim war ein Drachenblut, und nach ihm alle Septims bis Martin. Arthan ist das letzte Drachenblut, Akatosh hat ihn dafür ausgewählt. Ihr müsst unbedingt mit ihm reden, wenn wir wieder in Himmelsrand sind. Dann schicke ich ihm auch gleich einen Kurier, er wird sich bestimmt freuen Euch zu sehen und Euch seine Frau vorzustellen. Sie wird Euch gefallen, eine Dunmer und ehemalige Söldnerin.“  
„Das sind tatsächlich sehr gute Nachrichten, eine Ork hätte ich mir für ihn nicht gewünscht.“  
„Aber er ist auch der Champion von Malacath und führt Volendrung“ nickte Tyr ernst:  
„Wie kämpft Ihr?“  
„Zauber und Schwert. Man braucht hier in den Aschewüsten immer wieder einen Zauber, entweder um sich den Feind vom Leib zu halten, oder um sich vor dem Tod zu retten, oder beides gleichzeitig. Aber ich kann niemand anderes heilen, wenn wir also Rabenfels verlassen...“  
„Ich kann andere heilen, aber Elsa verletzt sich eher selten“ wehrte Tyr gelassen ab:  
„Trotzdem würde ich es eher weniger gern sehen, wenn sie die Stadt verlässt. Sie ist die Verlobte von Ulfric Sturmmantel...“ Teldryn zischelte sofort gefährlich:  
„Wir sollten Ulfric nicht mehr erwähnen, er ist hier so beliebt wie ein toter Skeever.“  
„Sie hören auch nur schlechtes über ihn. Keine Sorge, Arthan ist ebenfalls mit ihm befreundet und seine Frau sogar eine Thane von Windhelm. Tyr ist auch Thane von Windhelm.“  
„Und...“  
„Er ist zur Hälfte Altmer, Ulfric schätzt ihn sehr und hat sogar seinen Halbbruder zu seinem persönlichen Kapitän ernannt. Und Nassion ist ein vollständiger Altmer“ zuckte Elsa kauend und probierte dann den Tee, der war wirklich gut:  
„Können wir davon auch mit nach Windhelm nehmen?“  
Tyr stand auf und fragte beim Wirt nach, woher er den Tee bekam.  
„Ich mache ihn selbst, und ich bin bereit ein paar Liter davon günstiger abzugeben, wenn Ihr einen kleinen Botengang für mich erledigt.“  
„Und der wäre? Dann nehmen wir ein ganzes Fass voll mit, und wir bezahlen auch gut.“  
„Der Tee ist auch bei Meister Neloth beliebt, wenn Ihr ihm seine Bestellung bringt, dann mache ich Euch ein Fass voll und lasse es auf Euer Schiff bringen. Ihr seid vor einer Stunde angekommen, oder? Und der Altmer ist der Kapitän? Für hundert Septime, und die Lieferung, bekommt Ihr das Fass.“  
„Wir sagen zu“ kam vom Tisch, Elsa grinste breit, als Tyr ernst zu ihr sah, woraufhin er dann eine große Karaffe bekam. Wahrscheinlich war er es auch, der das Ding den ganzen Weg über schleppen musste... nein, Elsa griff in ihr Kleid und holte einen Beutel hervor. Den kannte Tyr schon, sie nutzte ihn derweil als Ersatz für ihren Rucksack. Trotzdem aber sollte sie die Karaffe nicht tragen müssen, Teldryn bekam fünfzig Septime dafür, dass er den Beutel nahm.  
Und so waren sie schon zehn Minuten später wieder draußen und Tyr ging los um dem Ratsherren Bescheid zu geben, sie sollten sich ja abmelden.  
„Dieser Schmied“ Elsa spitzte die Lippen neugierig:  
„Der kommt mir so bekannt vor.“  
„Das ist Glover Mallory, der einzige...“ Teldryn konnte gar nicht aussprechen, da war die Dame schon bei dem Schmied und sprach ihn an.  
„Ihr müsst der Bruder von Delvin sein“ strahlte sie glücklich, woraufhin der Mann abrupt seine Arbeit beendete und Elsa verwirrt ansah. Ja, es war eindeutig, auch wenn er mehr Haare, als Delvin, hatte. Und auch die Verwandtschaft zu Saphir war zu erkennen, doch darauf sprach sie ihn lieber nicht an.  
„Ihr kennt meinen Bruder“ fragte Glover und legte den Schmiedehammer weg.  
„Sicher, ich bin...“ Elsa zögerte:  
„Eine gute Freundin der Gilde.“  
„Ihr seht nicht wie ein Diebin aus.“  
„Muss man das sein, um die Gilde zu mögen?“  
„Nein. Besucht Ihr die Gilde oft?“  
„Regelmäßig. Soll ich etwas für Delvin mitnehmen?“  
Und schon nahm Elsa einen Briefumschlag in Empfang, in dem Moment in dem Tyr wieder bei ihnen eintraf.  
„Das ist nur etwas für Delvin, Glover ist sein Bruder“ nickte sie dem großen Krieger zu:  
„Habt Ihr uns abgemeldet?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ihr verlasst Rabenfels“ fragte Glover sofort und holte ein merkwürdiges, blaues Metall hervor:  
„Ich bin der Einzige, der mit den Skaal Handel betreibt und ich schulde ihnen noch dieses Stahlrim.“  
„Wir machen das“ freute sich Elsa sofort und packte das Metall zur Karaffe, Tyr stöhnte etwas theatralisch auf:  
„Ich hoffe sie empfangen uns nicht mit Pfeilen und Schwertern, bevor wir ihnen das geben können.“  
„Nein, sie fragen erst nach. Aber sollte es doch so sein, ruft ihnen „Eiswind“ zu, so erkennen sie, dass Ihr von mir kommt.“  
„Danke, wir werden dieses merkwürdig Metall gerne abliefern.“  
„Wenn ihr zurück seid, dann habe ich fünfzig Stahlrim-Pfeile für diesen Herrn hier gemacht. Sie sind genauso gut wie daedrische, nur teurer.“  
„Und leichter. Ich habe bisher nur davon gehört, weil eigentlich nur die Skaal den Umgang mit Stahlrim beherrschen“ nickte Tyr, leicht beeindruckt und auch besänftigt:  
„Gehen wir, dann sind wir, laut Teldryn, zumindest am Abend schon einmal bei diesem Meister Neloth. Und er bekommt rechtzeitig seinen Tee.“  
„Viel Glück“ nickte Glover ihnen noch nach und die Drei machten sich daran die Stadt Rabenfels zu verlassen.  
„Was für Gegner werden uns eventuell angreifen“ fragte Elsa, als sie die Aschewüste nahe der Stadt betraten und diese sich noch wärmer zeigte. Die Stadt war voller Häuser, die hielten einiges ab, aber nun war da nur das Meer und dieser... Staub.  
„Ein paar Spinnen, Wölfe, nichts besonderes. Schlimm ist die Aschenbrut“ erzählte Teldryn ehrlich.  
„Aschenbrut“ fragte Tyr sofort besorgt nach.  
„Wesen, bestehend aus der Asche und der Lava des roten Berges. Feuerzauber können ihnen nichts anhaben, deswegen sind die meisten Dunmer machtlos gegen sie. Sie kommen auch ganz plötzlich aus dem Boden, sollten sie einen bemerken. Beherrscht man aber Wasser, oder gar Eis, dann sind sie leicht zu besiegen. Man sagt, sie sind kaiserliche Soldaten, die von dem roten Berg getötet wurden.“  
„Ich denke, in dem Fall müssen wir uns keine Gedanken wegen ihnen machen“ nickte Tyr, er wirkte sehr erleichtert.  
„Beherrscht Ihr entsprechende Zauber?“  
„Nein, ich bin auf Feuer und Sturm spezialisiert... Ihr solltet aber etwas über Elsa wissen... sie ist die mächtigste Magierin von ganz Himmelsrand.“  
„Nur solange ich niemanden gefunden habe, der besser ist als ich“ wehrte diese ab:  
„Aber ja, ich bin recht gut. Ich bin auch die Erzmagierin von Winterfeste, obwohl ich zum Beispiel keinerlei Heilzauber beherrsche. Aber dafür kann ich einige, andere nützliche Dinge. Das hier zum Beispiel.“ Sie fing an ihre Finger sacht zu bewegen, als würde sie etwas weben, dann kam Eis aus ihren Händen und tatsächlich schuf sie damit ein festes, weißes Netz. Es wurde immer größer, immer fester und dann warf sie es einfach über einige Bäume.  
„Das ist nur eine kleine Demonstration, die riesigen Eismonster, Schneestürme und Speere, hebe ich mir für die Feinde auf. Man nennt mich auch die Tochter des Schnees, und das ist der Name, und Titel, den ich am Liebsten trage. Wegen dieser Aschenbrut müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen. Ich mache mir gerade auch nur Gedanken wegen dieser Hitze und dem Staub. Wieso haben wir kein Wasser mitgenommen?“  
„Wir brauchen grundsätzlich keines. Das hier ist eine Wüste, eine Aschenwüste zwar, aber auch eine Wüste“ Teldryn ging zu einem der merkwürdigen, kahlen Bäume, dann zog er seinen Dolch und stieß ihn in den Stamm, woraufhin klares Wasser heraus kam:  
„Die Bäume hier haben alle einen Speicher, sie haben sich schnell angepasst. Das Einzige was sie nicht mehr tun, ist übermäßig Blätter produzieren.“  
Teldryn füllte seinen Wasserschlauch an dem Baum, reichte ihn Elsa, die sofort zwei kräftige Schlucke nahm.  
„Ich bin so glücklich, dass wir Euch getroffen haben“ freute sie sich:  
„So kommen wir sicher schon bald bei diesem Meister Neloth an und können ihm seinen Tee übergeben. Angeblich soll er ja ein ganz übler Kerl sein.“  
„Außer man kann ihn beeindrucken, und das hat seit dem Nerevarine keiner mehr geschafft.“  
„Nerevarine?“  
„Ich erzähle es Euch unterwegs“ schmunzelte Teldryn und deutete dem Süden entgegen:  
„Dann ist unsere Reise auch nicht allzu trocken.“


	88. Chapter 88

„Er lebt in einem riesigen Pilz“ Elsa trug mittlerweile einen Mundschutz, als sie endlich das Heim von Meister Neloth erreichten. Es war tatsächlich ein gigantischer Pilz, nein, mehrere, aber der mittlere davon mindestens so hoch wie die Drachenfeste. Und im Gegensatz zu den Bewohnern von Rabenfels, schien der Meister dann doch Fenster zu bevorzugen, diese hatte er recht zahlreich in seine Pilze einbauen lassen.  
„Das ist etwas was nur die Telvanni beherrschen, in Vvardenfell haben sie mit dieser Magie ganze Städte entstehen lassen. Aber auch sie brauchen eine gute Grundlage, die passenden Pilze wachsen nur dort wo die Asche des roten Berges liegt. Das bedeutet, im restlichen Morrowind gibt es keine gigantischen Pilzhäuser mehr.“  
Teldryn hatte ihnen nicht nur unterwegs vom Nerevarinen erzählt, sondern auch von den einzelnen Häusern der Dunmer, den großen, wichtigen wie Redoran, Telvanni und Indoril. Einige dieser Häuser gab es nur noch in den Nachnamen der Dunmer, andere, wie die Telvanni, existierten tatsächlich noch.  
Die Sero waren laut Teldryn wirklich nur ein Stamm gewesen, Nomaden in Vvardenfell und große Krieger.  
„Nun, wir sollten dem Meister seinen Tee bringen“ Elsa stieg ein lange Rampe hoch, bis zum Eingang des größten Pilzes, dort erzählte der Söldner ihnen noch, dass die Auszubildenden des Meisters in den anderen Pilzen lebten:  
„Dann scheint er doch nicht allzu fies zu sein, wenn er sogar Auszubildende hat.“  
„Er nennt es nur Auszubildende, ich glaube aber eher, dass sie ihm hauptsächlich Tee kochen müssen... und den Pilz schrubben“ versetzte Teldryn trocken und klopfte an, woraufhin die Tür wie von Geisterhand aufging und sie eintraten. Aber erstmal sahen sie nur eine Wand und einen magischen Wirbel, der durch einen kleinen Tunnel nach oben glitt.  
„Ihr müsst hinein treten, dann werdet Ihr gleich zu Meister Neloth in den Wohn- und Arbeitsbereich gebracht“ forderte Teldryn die Tochter des Schnees auf.  
Sie waren einige Male angegriffen worden, hauptsächlich von Spinnen und Käfern, einige brannten sich gnadenlos durch das Eis der Erzmagierin, aber trotzdem konnte sie sich ganz gut gegen das Feuer verteidigen.  
Angeblich, weil sie regelmäßig trainierte, entweder mit Tyr, oder mit anderen Freunden, die Feuerzauber beherrschten. Eventuell konnte Teldryn da auch zukünftig helfen, er hatte sowieso genug von Solstheim und wenn Arthan sich in Himmelsrand befand, konnte er sich diesem vielleicht sogar anschließen.  
„Sieht lustig aus“ Elsa trat in den Wirbel, sofort wurde sie erfasst und sanft nach Oben getragen. Dort sah sie sich sofort neugierig um, alles war rund und man konnte die Poren des Pilzes gut erkennen.  
Es gab zudem etliche Regale und Schränke, einen Alchemietisch und einen etwas anderen für Verzauberungen, an dem regulären hatte sich ein Dunmer über etliche Seelensteine gebeugt. Er trug eine rot-goldene Robe und hatte keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf, oder es waren nie welche dort gewesen... Elsa kannte aber da auch schon einige Dunmer, die eine Glatze bevorzugten. Besonders die schon etwas älteren.  
„Sehr gut“ freute sich der Dunmer, als auch Teldryn und Tyr oben ankamen, und wandte sich Elsa zu, er hielt einen roten Seelenstein in seinen Händen, welcher wie Feuer flackerte:  
„Einmal bitte einfrieren. Aber nicht berühren, er ist sehr heiß.“  
Elsa erstarrte für einige Sekunden, dann fragte sie wie stark sie das Objekt einfrieren sollte.  
„So stark wie möglich“ forderte Meister Neloth, er war es wohl, und stellte den Seelenstein vorsichtshalber auf den Boden.  
„Dann taut er aber nicht mehr auf“ nickte Elsa und fror den Seelenstein ein, am Ende sah er aus wie ein Eisblock, flackerte aber immer noch in seinem Inneren:  
„Fasst das nicht an, es könnte Eure Hände verbrennen. Auch Eis kann gefährlich werden.“  
Meister Neloth antwortete nicht, stattdessen hockte er sich vor den Seelenstein und beobachtete ihn eine Weile, aber nichts geschah.  
„Nehmt das Eis weg“ forderte er Elsa auf, dann stand er auf und nahm seinen Tee in Empfang:  
„Der ist kalt. Der Wirt in Rabenfels wird auch immer unfähiger. Irgendwann überrenne ich sein dreckiges Loch mit einer Horde wütender Feuer-Atronarchen, dann weiß er wie „heiß“ sich anfühlt.“  
Elsa nahm das Eis weg und Neloth ließ den Seelenstein einfach auf dem Boden, stattdessen erhitzte er seinen Tee mit einem Zauber.  
„Wolltet Ihr, dass der Stein das Eis schmilzt“ fragte Elsa neugierig.  
„Nein“ der Meister holte per Telekinese einen Krug hervor und goss den Tee sorgfältig um, dann trank er davon:  
„Der Seelenstein stammt aus Vvardenfell und ist gut zweihundert Jahre alt. Der Nerevarine füllte ihn am roten Berg, eine gewöhnliche Seele, aber man sieht ihm ja an, dass der Stein an sich nicht gewöhnlich ist. Bisher hat er jedes Eis geschmolzen.“  
Elsa sah schweigend auf den Seelenstein und hüllte diesen dann mit einer dünneren Schicht Eis ein, welches daraufhin sofort schmolz.  
„Eure Magie mag nicht von Nirn sein, aber Euer Eis ist auch nicht anders als das hier“ verkündete Neloth geschäftig und hob den Seelenstein auf, Teldryn schwieg Elsa mit offenem Mund an.  
„Ich stamme nicht von Nirn“ erklärte sie dann leise:  
„Ich bin... von einem Planeten namens Erde. Bitte erzählt das Keinem, es würde zu viele Leute aufregen und beunruhigen, es reicht schon, wenn sie wissen, dass ich nicht von Tamriel bin. Woher wisst Ihr davon, Meister?“  
„Ich kombiniere nur gut“ verkündete dieser und wandte sich wieder seinen Studien zu:  
„Und ich habe etliches Wissen über Akavir, und auch die anderen Kontinente. Wenn auf Akavir, Tamriel, Atmora und Yokuda noch kein Wesen mit solch angeborenen Fähigkeiten, einer solchen Macht, aufgetaucht ist... und dann gleichzeitig mit dem letzten Drachenblut... woher stammt es dann wohl? Außerdem regt sich einiges am Hals der Welt, seit Ihr und das Drachenblut durch Himmelsrand wandert. Sicher hatte Akatosh seine göttlichen Finger im Spiel, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er so handelt. Nehmt Euch das Geld auf dem Tisch dort, und dann geht, ich habe zu tun.“  
Er deutete auf den entsprechenden Tisch und schwieg dann, dort lag nicht nur ein praller Geldbeutel, den Tyr sofort einsteckte, sondern auch zwei Brillen. Solche wie sie Teldryn auf seinem Helm hatte, und laut ihm waren sie auch nur für die Rüstungen zu bekommen. Eine von den Brillen war blau, die andere braun, Elsa nahm die blaue und setzte sie auf.  
„Der Aschesturm dürfte in einer halben Stunde eintreffen“ brummte Neloth in seinen dünnen Bart:  
„Dann seid ihr noch nicht aus der Wüste raus. Grüßt Frea von mir, sie schuldet mir noch eine Horkerhaut und wenn die nicht bald eintrifft, dann komme ich sie persönlich holen.“  
Tyr nahm die braune Brille, sie bedankten sich brav und fuhren dann mit dem Wirbel wieder nach Unten. Als sie den Pilz verließen, sahen sie wie mehrere Dunmer gerade anfingen die Fenster mit einem Zauber zu versiegeln.  
„Gebt mir Euer Taschentuch“ forderte Elsa Tyr auf und dieser gab es ihr, woraufhin sie es in einen Mundschutz für ihn verwandelte:  
„So dürften wir doch gut durch den Sturm kommen, oder?“  
„Es kommt darauf an wie stark er ist“ Teldryn zeigte sich etwas besorgt, dann aber atmete er tief durch und setzte seinen Helm auf:  
„Der Meister war Heute sehr umgänglich, ich weiß zwar nicht wie er von Euch erfuhr...“  
„Ich bin die Erzmagierin und habe auch noch andere Titel in Himmelsrand, und man weiß, wenn ich in Windhelm auf ein Schiff steige. Außerdem haben wir uns in Rabenfels nicht gerade bedeckt gehalten... er wird Kuriere und Informanten haben. Auch in Himmelsrand. Ist diese Frea besonders wichtig?“  
„Sie ist die Tochter des Schamanen Storn und wird irgendwann seine Arbeit übernehmen. Anführerin des Dorfes ist derzeit Fanari Laute-Stimme. Aber das ist auch alles, was ich über die Skaal weiß. Sie sind ja nicht gerade gesellig und wenn man mal ein paar Jäger trifft, dann erzählen sie einem auch nichts über sich“ nickte Teldryn und half Tyr dabei seine Brille richtig aufzusetzen:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg, dann sind wir hoffentlich zum Sonnenuntergang an einem sicheren, warmen Ort... ich hoffe es wirklich.“

„Endlich sind wir in einem Gebiet, in dem ich mich wieder wohl fühle“ Elsa nahm die Brille ab und steckte sie sorgfältig ein, dann berührte sie, ein wenig glücklich, den Schnee auf einem Ast.  
Sie mussten eine Weile durch den Aschensturm laufen, aber er war nicht sehr stark und so brauchten sie sich keinen Schutz suchen und waren am späten Nachmittag endlich im Norden angekommen.  
„Das Dorf ist auch nicht weit entfernt. Sie können nicht ganz im Norden leben, denn sie brauchen zum Fischen die Bucht in der Nähe. Sie ist noch soweit im Süden, dass sie nicht ständig zufriert. Ihre Hauptnahrungsquelle ist aber die Jagd.“  
„Es ist aber schon sehr kalt“ brummte Tyr, der mit seinen großen Händen doch etwas Mühe hatte die Brille abzunehmen, Teldryn half ihm wieder:  
„Die hier schenke ich Arytha, wird ihr gefallen. Ein Souvenir aus Solstheim.“  
„Schenkt ihr lieber ein paar Edelsteine“ wehrte der Söldner lachend ab:  
„Man kann hier zum Beispiel Herzstein abbauen, auch in der Nähe von Rabenfels, ein sehr schöner Stein, der ein wenig pulsiert.“  
„Darum kümmern wir uns Morgen“ versprach Elsa:  
„Jetzt würde ich gerne diese Skaal kennenlernen. Hoffentlich beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit und sie begrüßen uns freundlich.“  
Sie gingen weiter, stapften durch den Schnee und schoben Äste zur Seite, solange bis sie tatsächlich die ersten Häuser des Skaal-Dorfes sahen. Diese waren fast vollständig aus Holz, der Schnee lag mindestens einen Meter dick auf den Dächern und in der Mitte des Dorfes stand ein Brunnen.  
Insgesamt konnte Elsa dann zwanzig große Häuser, eine Schmiede und ein Langhaus erkennen. Etwas größer als Flusswald zum Beispiel, oder auch Winterfeste...  
Ein paar Skaal, in dicker Fellkleidung, waren unterwegs, als sie die drei sahen, riefen sie sofort etwas in einer Sprache, welche nur Elsa sofort erkannte.  
„Sie sprechen in Dovahzul“ stellte die Erzmagierin leise fest:  
„Ich verstehe nicht alles, aber sie haben nach dem Anführer und dem Schamanen gerufen. Lasst mich sie begrüßen.“  
Tatsächlich kamen wenig später ein alter Mann und eine etwas jüngere Frau auf sie zu, Elsa trat vor und senkte den Blick.  
„Drem Yol Lok“ begrüßte sie die Beiden freundlich, verbeugte sich dabei leicht. Sofort wirkten der Schamane und die Anführerin erstaunt.  
„Drem Yol Lok“ grüßte der Schamane dann zurück:  
„Ihr beherrscht die alte Sprache?“  
„Wenig, ich lernte sie etwas... von einem sehr alten Freund. Wir sind gekommen um Stahlrim von Glover Mallory abzuliefern. Mein Name ist Elsa, das sind Tyr und Teldryn.“  
„Wir kennen den Söldner, als halb erfrorenen, zitternden Haufen, nachdem ihn einer seiner Kunden in die Bucht warf und unsere Fischer ihn gerade noch retten konnten“ erklärte Fanari Laute-Stimme trocken, während Teldryn, der seinen Helm abgenommen hatte, dunkel-lila wurde.  
Storn, der Schamane, war inzwischen an Elsa heran getreten und berührte sie an der Stirn, sofort spürte sie wie Magie in sie einfloss, aber sie ließ es zu.  
Als er von ihr abließ, sprach er mit Fanari, Elsa verstand nur Jun Od und Keizaal.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich kurz ihre Erinnerungen angesehen, oder ähnliches, aber danach wurden sie auch in das Langhaus von Fanari eingeladen und da konnten sie ja schlecht ablehnen.  
Storn bekam das Stahlrim und gab es gleich weiter, dann stellte er den Dreien seine Tochter Frea vor. Sie trug eine silberne Rüstung und hatte ein Schwert dabei, sie war also Kriegerin.  
„Der zitternde Dunmer“ begrüßte sie Teldryn fröhlich:  
„Er war schon fast weiß gefroren, als er ins Dorf gebracht wurde und am Feuer erstmal auftauen musste.“  
Der Söldner wurde noch dunkler und murmelte einige leise Verwünschungen auf seinen damaligen Kunden.  
„Setzt euch“ forderte Fanari auf und zeigte auf Decken, die um das Feuer, in der Mitte des Langhauses, herum lagen:  
„Unsere Jäger erlegen einen Bürstenrücken und dann essen wir gemeinsam. Ihr solltet euch Heute nicht mehr auf den Weg nach Rabenfels machen, es wird jetzt schnell dunkel und dann ist es zu gefährlich.“  
So setzten sie sich an das Feuer, Tyr und Teldryn bekamen Met, Elsa Milch von einem unbekannten Tier. Sie war noch warm, und kam nicht von einer Ziege oder Kuh, aber sie schmeckte gut und sättigte etwas.  
„Rentiermilch“ erzählte Storn, noch bevor Elsa fragen konnte:  
„Wir halten ein paar Tiere, da wir in dieser Kälte viel Fett brauchen. Wir waren zwar ursprünglich Nord, aber der All-Schöpfer nahm uns die Fähigkeit dem kalten Wetter zu widerstehen. Er wusste, was er tat, denn so lernten wir uns in wärmere Felle zu kleiden und das Fett der Tiere zu nutzen. Die Kälte hat uns klüger gemacht, einfallsreicher und experimentierfreudiger.“  
„Sie ist wirklich lecker“ nickte Elsa lächelnd und nahm noch einen Schluck davon.  
„Und sie wird auch Eure Tochter stärken“ verkündete Storn, woraufhin Elsa sich verschluckte und ihr die Milch sogar aus der Nase heraus kam:  
„Wusstet Ihr noch nicht, dass es ein Mädchen wird?“  
„Ich habe es vermutet, aber... nein“ sie nahm sich ein Tuch und wischte damit ihr Gesicht ab, dabei sah sie wie Tyr nur amüsiert dazu lächelte:  
„Ja, ja, findet das nur lustig.“  
Nun lachten sie alle, Storn klopfte sich dabei fröhlich auf die Oberschenkel und dann wurde auch schon das Fleisch des wildschweinartigen Tieres gebracht. Man würzte es mit Salz, und einigen Kräutern, und hängte es dann über das Feuer, Frea war weggegangen und kam dann kurze Zeit später mit dem frischen Herz, des Tieres, zu Elsa.  
„Esst das roh, es wird Eurem Kind gut tun. Es ist ein Ritual der Skaal, und nicht nur das, das Herz an sich hat auch viele Heilfertigkeiten.“ Elsa zögerte, aber sie sah in den Augen von Fanari und Storn, dass dies auch eine Art Freundschafts- und Mutbeweis war, etwas was sie ein wenig zu den Skaal gehören ließ.  
Und sie wusste genau wie sie darauf reagieren musste, sie nahm das Herz mit einer Hand und biss dann einfach hinein.  
Es war ekelhaft, zumindest für sie, aber sofort erkannte sie die Freude in den Augen der Skaal und so aß sie es brav auf.  
Das waren die ganz alten Nord, Nachfahren der Gefährten von Ysgramor wahrscheinlich, und der hatte sicher auch noch das ein oder andere rohe Herz gegessen.  
Elsa wischte sich das Blut sorgfältig ab und nahm dann noch einen Schluck Rentiermilch.  
„Jun Od“ sprach Storn sie dann an und sofort zuckte sie etwas erschrocken zusammen, eigentlich wollte sie nur, dass Paarthurnax sie so ansprach, aber sie wollte auch an einem warmen Feuer übernachten und nicht im Dunkeln nach Rabenfels wandern:  
„Ich sah in Euren Erinnerungen, welche Fähigkeiten Ihr habt...“  
„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun? Oder gar für alle Skaal, ich mache es gerne, wenn es in meinen Möglichkeiten liegt.“ Es war nicht unhöflich Storn zu unterbrechen, sie wusste wann es besser war dies zu tun, um dem Gegenüber langes bitten und stottern zu ersparen. Niemand sollte wegen ihr Verlegen werden, oder sich gar erniedrigen müssen, und sie half ja auch gerne.  
„Es ist etwas... was wir gerne ohne Blut zu vergießen und sehr schnell, sauber, erledigt hätten. Leider fehlen uns dafür die Kapazitäten und wir glaubten die Sache schon für uns verloren.  
Hier auf Solstheim gibt es eine Art Wesen, die sehr angriffslustig sind, die Rieklinge. Sie waren wohl einst die Ureinwohner von Solstheim, aber sie haben mittlerweile nicht mal mehr eine richtige Sprache.  
Hier in der Nähe ist das Methaus Thirsk, es hat eine lange Geschichte. Einst lebten dort Skaal, die nicht mit dem damaligen Anführer klar kamen, dann Skaal die dem Dorf noch zugetan waren und unseren Met brauten. Zuletzt eine Jagdführerin, mit ihrer Gruppe, sie erlegten fast all unser Fleisch. Die Rieklinge aber griffen eines Nachts an, töteten sie alle und übernahmen Thirsk. Es sind ungefähr... fünfzig von ihnen. Vielleicht weniger, vielleicht mehr... Frea hat es einmal ausgekundschaftet und kam nur schwer mit dem Leben davon“ Elsa war aufgestanden und bat um einen der Mantel, der Skaal, stattdessen wurde sie von Frea vollständig eingekleidet.  
„Dies dürft Ihr behalten“ schmunzelte die Tochter von Storn:  
„Ich werde euch zum Methaus führen.“  
„Dann muss nur Tyr mich begleiten, Teldryn bleibt doch hier und ruht Euch aus“ nickte Elsa dem Söldner zu:  
„Muss ich etwas bei den Rieklingen beachten?“  
„Ihre Waffen sind Speere“ nickte Teldryn, der gerade einen großen Schluck vom Met nahm:  
„Sehr dicke Speere, einer kann einen Kopf durchdringen, je nachdem was für ein Riekling ihn geworfen hat. Und sie halten sich Bürstenrücken als Reittiere. Aber sind auch nur so groß wie ein Hund, ihre Stärke besteht in der Masse.“  
„Ich glaube ich habe schon eine Idee“ bestimmte Elsa, und sah auf das sich drehende Fleisch:  
„Wenn das da fertig ist, sind wir schon wieder zurück. Ganz sicher.“


	89. Chapter 89

Die Rieklinge wussten erstmal gar nicht wie ihnen geschah, als erst merkwürdiger Schnee durch die Fenster des Methauses kam und dieser sich in ihrer neuen Behausung zu einem riesigen Schneemonster materialisierte. Kreischend und schreiend rafften sie alles auf was sie tragen konnten und traten voller Entsetzen die Flucht an. Das Monster folgte ihnen erst nicht, es löste sich wieder auf und flog als Schnee zur Tür heraus, aber als sie nach ihm sehen wollten, tauchte es wieder auf und verfolgte sie bis zur Bucht hinunter.  
Das musste ein böser Geist sein, einer der nicht wollte, dass sie in diesem schönen, warmen Haus lebten. Deswegen war es wohl wirklich besser, wenn dieser Stamm die heimischen Höhlen wieder aufsuchte.  
„Sie scheinen nun endgültig zu fliehen“ stellte Frea fest und sah in das leere Methaus hinein:  
„Ich werde den Jägern sagen, dass sie hier wieder leben können, nachdem aufgeräumt wurde... es stinkt wie in einem alten Grab, worin frische Leichen liegen. Hoffentlich sind das nicht unsere getöteten Jäger.  
Es ist jedenfalls perfekt um Fleisch zu lagern, und sogar zu räuchern und zu trocknen, und zusätzlich einen warmen Platz zum Ausruhen zu haben.“  
„Apropos Jagd... wir waren auch bei Meister Neloth gewesen, er sagte Ihr schuldet ihm eine Horkerhaut“ erinnerte sich Elsa und legte einen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen.  
„Er schuldet mir auch noch ein paar Flaschen von seinem hervorragenden Schneebeerenwein. Sicher hat er damit gedroht hierher zu kommen und sich die Haut selbst zu holen... er kommt gerne in das Dorf und trinkt mit Vater den ein oder anderen Krug Met, deswegen sucht er gerne Ausreden für seine Anwesenheit hier. Wir werden ihn entsprechend empfangen und sein Nachtlager bereit machen, denn betrunken ist der Weg in den Süden noch länger als nüchtern“ nickte die Tochter des Schamanen lächelnd:  
„Gehen wir zurück und schauen ob das Fleisch schon bereit ist.“  
Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg und da die Sonne wirklich schon langsam unterging, versank Elsa vor Kälte immer mehr in ihrer Skaal-Kleidung. Es wurde kälter, viel kälter, und das war dann auch irgendwann der Tochter des Schnees zu viel. Trotzdem aber auch kein Grund sich nicht mit der neuen Bekanntschaft zu unterhalten.  
„Ihr scheint mir nicht wie die anderen Frauen im Dorf zu sein.“  
„Das scheint nur so“ wehrte Frea gelassen ab:  
„Wie man in Fanari sieht, und auch an unseren Jägerinnen, kann jeder alles werden. Aber ja, ich bin derzeit die einzige Kriegerin, und das obwohl ich mich eigentlich auf meine Ausbildung als Schamanin konzentrieren sollte. Mein Vater ist schon sehr alt, auch für einen Skaal, der All-Schöpfer könnte ihn jeden Moment zu sich holen. Aber irgendwie weigert sich doch alles in mir, die abschließende Prüfung abzulegen...“  
„Und damit seine Arbeit, schon vor seinem Ableben, zu übernehmen?“  
„So ist es. Aber ich kann die Prüfung auch nicht ohne ihn machen, sollte er jetzt sterben, hat das Dorf keinen Schamanen... Nur ein Schamane kann einen anderen Schamanen zum Schamanen erklären.“  
„Habt Ihr eine andere Wahl?“  
Frea blieb stehen und sah Elsa einige Momente lang schweigend an.  
„Eigentlich sollte ich nun sagen, dass Ihr die Skaal, als Außenstehende, ja nicht verstehen könnt... aber nein, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Es gäbe Möglichkeiten, aber ich kann meinem Vater nun auch nicht mehr zumuten einen weiteren Skaal zum Schamanen auszubilden. Und Geschwister habe ich nicht.“  
„Aber Ihr könntet doch auch beides sein. So wie Tyr zum Beispiel, er ist Krieger und Magier, und ich bin gleich mehrere Sachen auf einmal... und dazu jetzt noch schwanger und verlobt. Oder ist es die Pflicht des Schamanen auf ewig im Dorf zu sitzen und auf seine nächste Aufgabe zu warten?“  
Frea schwieg erneut, dann gingen sie weiter und erreichten langsam das Dorf.  
„Ihr habt recht“ stellte sie fest:  
„Ich muss nicht stundenlang beim Feuer sitzen und magischen Rauch anstarren. Ich kann auch Beides sein, Schamane und Krieger. Und mein Vater sollte sich endlich ausruhen dürfen.“  
Sie betraten wieder das Langhaus, wo das Fleisch tatsächlich gerade fertig wurde.  
„Vater, ich werde Morgen die Prüfung ablegen“ verkündete Frea und zauberte dem alten Schamanen damit ein glückliches Lächeln in das Gesicht:  
„Aber ich werde auch weiterhin Kriegerin sein. Solange ich noch ein Schwert halten kann, werde ich auch das Dorf verteidigen.“  
„Es steht dir weiterhin frei dein Leben auf deine Weise zu führen“ nickte Storn glücklich und stopfte sich gleich einmal das Pfeifchen:  
„Ich stände auch hinter dir, wenn du dich gegen das Leben als Schamane entschieden hättest, nur wäre es dann sehr schwer für das Dorf geworden. Der All-Schöpfer hat schon ein Lager für mich bereit gemacht, er wartet und ich werde bald seinem Ruf folgen. Setzt euch, sind die Rieklinge fort?“  
„Ja“ Elsa setzte sich wieder auf eines der Felle und bekam vom Fleisch:  
„Sie sind geflohen und werden nicht mehr zurück kommen. Jedenfalls in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr... ob sich ihre Meinung noch mal ändert, weiß ich nicht.“  
„Es werden gleich Jäger dorthin aufbrechen“ Fanari schickte jemanden los, dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls wieder ans Feuer:  
„Esst genügend, wir haben schon Schlaflager für euch bereitet und Teldryn hier, kann sehr gute Geschichten erzählen. Geschichten sind ein Grundpfeiler der Skaal, wir erhalten unsere Traditionen so am Leben, und nicht nur die... möchtet Ihr nicht auch etwas erzählen, Jun Od?“  
„Ich“ Elsa sah erstaunt von ihrer Rentiermilch auf und nahm dann einen Schluck davon:  
„Eigentlich habe ich nur trauriges über mein Leben zu erzählen, solange bis ich in Helgen auf diesem Gefangenentransport erwachte... Und wahrscheinlich war das der Moment wo mein Leben erst richtig begann...“

Die Sonne ging langsam auf, als Elsa, Tyr und Teldryn aus dem Langhaus kamen, in dem sie die Nacht verbrachten. Eigentlich war ihnen eine eigene Hütte zur Verfügung gestellt worden, aber nachdem Elsa mit vollem Magen vor dem Feuer einschlief, blieben sie einfach alle dort. Niemand wollte auch die schlafende Erzmagierin noch bewegen.  
„Ihr seid immer willkommen und wir würden euch gerne bald wieder sehen“ verkündete Fanari, die ihnen gefolgt war:  
„Auch wenn ich natürlich verstehe, wenn ihr erstmal nun in Himmelsrand zu tun habt. In unserem Glauben existiert nicht nur der All-Schöpfer, auch wir haben Aedra und Daedra, nur in anderer Form. Wir kennen Akatosh und wissen um seine Taten... und seine Schöpfungen. Und nicht nur Keizaal ist gefährdet, wenn Alduin nicht besiegt wird. Möge der Segen des All-Schöpfers mit euch und dem Dovahkiin sein.“  
„Jun Od“ Storn kam, mit Frea, aus ihrem gemeinsamen Haus, sie trug diesmal eine reich geschmückte Kleidung, perfekt für die letzte Prüfung. Ein Ereignis bei dem nur Skaal teilnehmen durften, aber die Drei mussten sowieso nach Rabenfels zurück. Nassion wartete auf sie und sie hatten ja versprochen am Abend wieder auf dem Weg nach Windhelm zu sein.  
„Jun Od“ Storn nahm ihre Hand und legte ein Amulett hinein, es war aus Gold und daran ein Lederband befestigt:  
„Nehmt dies, es ist ein Amulett der Skaal, das Symbol geht bis auf Ysgramor zurück. Sicherlich wird es Euch zukünftig Glück im Kampf bringen, und auch in allen anderen Dingen.“  
Das Amulett war rund und in der Mitte war ein merkwürdiges Symbol zu erkennen, es wirkte ein wenig wie eine menschliche Gestalt.  
„Danke“ sie legte es an und umarmte dann Storn, und Frea, herzlich:  
„Danke für alles.“  
„Wir müssen Euch danken, nicht nur für die Befreiung des Methauses, sondern auch für die Geschichten aus Keizaal“ Storn küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und nickte dann in Richtung Südwesten:  
„Wenn ihr gut geht, seid ihr in ein paar Stunden in Rabenfels. Nach einem Sturm sieht es nicht mehr aus und ich bin mir sicher, der All-Schöpfer wird über euch wachen.“  
„Danke, vielen dank“ lächelte Elsa und nickte dann ihren Begleitern zu:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg, ich möchte auch endlich wieder heim. Ulfric, Brynjolf und all unseren Freunden von den Abenteuern auf Solstheim erzählen, und von unseren neuen Freunden hier.“


	90. Chapter 90

„Ulfric, was soll das“, Elsa schlich lautlos dem Zimmer ihres Verlobten entgegen, als sie zudem die Stimme ihres Geliebten Brynjolf hörte. Das war merkwürdig, wobei, nein, eigentlich konnte er auch nach einfach Windhelm gekommen sein und wollte dann auf sie warten.  
„Halt die Klappe“ war die brummende Antwort, dieses Brummen kannte Elsa doch, vorsichtig schaute sie, unbemerkt von den Beiden, in das Zimmer hinein.  
Ulfric stand gerade sehr nahe bei Brynjolf, hatte dessen Rüstung am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn immer näher an sich ran.  
„Ulfric, nicht ohne...“ weiter kam der Dieb nicht, der Jarl von Windhelm zog ihn noch einmal ruckartig an sich ran und küsste ihn dann gierig.  
„Ich sagte, halt die Klappe, Dieb“ fauchte er gegen die Lippen des Gildenmeisters und küsste ihn wieder, diesmal konnte sich Brynjolf auch nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Er gab auf und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso gierig.  
Elsa hatte die Luft angehalten und zog sich nun erstmal zurück, atmete tief durch. Als sie dann wieder ins Zimmer sah, trug Brynjolf schon die Hälfte seiner Rüstung nicht mehr, erneut zog sie sich zurück und atmete etwas schwerer, tief durch.  
Dann schmollte sie ein wenig, die Beiden vergnügten sich ohne sie, aber andererseits... so waren ihr beide Männer definitiv sicher... oder vielleicht doch nicht?  
Was war wenn Brynjolf und Ulfric nur noch einander liebten und Elsa nicht mehr brauchten, nachdem das Kind dann da war. Sie würden eventuell sogar heiraten und das Kind ohne sie großziehen.  
Die Erzmagierin wollte schon panisch werden, aber dann schüttelte sie ernst den Kopf. Das war Schwachsinn, immerhin hatte Ulfric sie gefragt... andererseits, es hörte sich auch ein wenig nur wie eine Hochzeit aus Vernunft an. Er wollte, dass sie ihm auf den Thron nachfolgte, und dann ihr gemeinsames Kind. Aber Brynjolf war auch zwanzig Jahre jünger als Ulfric, er konnte auch Großkönig nach ihm werden...  
Elsa sah wieder hinein, die Beiden waren mittlerweile auf dem Bett gelandet. Irgendwo zwischen Stöhnen und Entkleiden, erwähnte Brynjolf, dass dies Elsa nicht gefallen würde. Ulfric brachte ihn mit weiteren Küssen zum Schweigen.  
Na, die hatten ja eindeutig Spaß, Elsa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kehrte in den Thronsaal zurück. Dort setzte sie sich kurzerhand auf den Thron von Ulfric und wurde sehr neugierig, von Tyr und Teldryn, angesehen. Ersterer hatte Arytha eine Kette aus Herzstein, in Rabenfels, gekauft und sie war sehr begeistert darüber, wurde sogar lila vor Verlegenheit.  
„Brynjolf ist hier“ schmollte Elsa und nahm eine besonders beleidigte Position ein:  
„Sie haben gerade Sex, ohne mich.“  
„Wer“ wollte Teldryn verwirrt wissen und übergab ein großes Paket an Jorleif, es war Fleisch aus Solstheim, sie hatten fast das ganze Schiff voll gepackt und einiges davon sollte auch in den grauen Bezirk gehen. Sicher freuten sich die Dunmer dort über Sujamma, und den anderen Alkohol ihres Volkes.  
„Mein Verlobter und mein Geliebter vergnügen sich ohne mich“ zischelte die Tochter des Schnees ungehalten.  
„Ihr seid eine bemerkenswerte Frau, und Ulfric entweder ein kluger, oder ein dummer, Mann.“  
„Oder Brynjolf, denn der war zuerst der Geliebte von Elsa“ nickte Tyr grinsend:  
„Sie haben nicht mit Euch gerechnet und sicher kam Brynjolf her um sich mit Euch, und Ulfric, zusammen zu vergnügen. Wieso schmollt Ihr? Es zeigt nur, dass sie einander schätzen und das sichert eure Beziehung. Selbst noch über die Hochzeit hinaus.“  
„Und was ist, wenn Ulfric ihn statt mich heiraten will? Dann wird Brynjolf nach ihm Großkönig und am Ende war ich nur die Leihmutter für das Kind.“  
„Schwachsinn“ nickte Tyr abwehrend:  
„Die wollen sich bestimmt nicht Euren Zorn aufhalsen.“  
„Tyr“ presste Elsa wütend hervor, dann aber schnappte sie böse nach Luft und schwieg:  
„Das haben sie schon getan, ich werde sie den Rest des Tages anschmollen.“  
„Ich bin gerade sehr froh, dass Arthan sich nur eine Frau genommen hat“ nickte Teldryn:  
„Hätte er zwei Frauen, dann... nein, einem Mann gefällt es zwei Geliebte zu haben und dann vielleicht zuzusehen, wenn diese sich ohne ihn vergnügen. Wieso schaut Ihr nicht jetzt zu? Oder legt Euch dazu?“  
„Weil ich kein Mann bin, vielleicht“ presste Elsa wütend hervor:  
„Ich sollte ihnen ihre... einfrieren... nein, die brauche ich selbst noch. Ich friere ihnen das Bett unter den nackten Hintern ein, dann hüpfen sie schreiend und nackt davon herunter.“  
„Es hat sich schon mal jemand so erschreckt, dass ihm die Männlichkeit gebrochen ist. Der Priester hat darauf gesungen und gebetet, es hat nichts geholfen, der Heiler hat es ihm dann abgenommen und der arme Kerl sang danach als Barde, in besonders hohen Tönen“ erzählte Tyr und wurde daraufhin entsetzt angesehen:  
„Deswegen weiß jeder Mann, er sorgt vor dem Sex lieber dafür, dass ihn niemand erschreckt. Die Beiden werden nicht mit Eurer Ankunft heute Morgen gerechnet haben.“  
„Wir haben gesagt, wir sind in zwei Tagen zurück“ murmelte Elsa, immer noch schmollend und schlecht gelaunt:  
„Und Balgruuf trifft auch Heute ein. Wo ist eigentlich Falk Feuerbart?“  
„Er ist schon in Einsamkeit zurück“ meldete Jorleif:  
„Ulfric hat ihn, nachdem er die Unterschrift abgab, zurück geschickt, um dort schnell die Geschäfte aufzunehmen. Angeblich sollen die bisherigen Thane sich beschwert haben. Er wird ihnen allen ihre Titel abnehmen.“  
„So war es geplant gewesen“ Elsa presste die Lippen fest zusammen:  
„Ich will meine Rache dafür, und ich werde sie bekommen. Sie wollten mir das sicher nicht erzählen, sie haben sowieso genügend Geheimnisse vor mir... sie werden sich noch wundern...“  
„Ich würde es dabei belassen“ warf Tyr ein:  
„Und mich freuen. Sie mögen einander, Brynjolf wird auch einen Ehemann an Eurer Seite akzeptieren können, zumindest wenn dieser Ulfric ist.“  
„Pff“ kam nur von Elsa und sie verschränkte nur trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Vielleicht ist sie beleidigt, weil sie nicht mitmachen kann, oder darf“ überlegte Teldryn, woraufhin ihn ein Schneeball am Kopf traf.  
„Das war eine Warnung“ kam es vom Thron, eine Warnung die der Söldner sehr ernst nahm.  
Es wurde still im Thronsaal, die letzten Waren wurden verstaut und dann kamen tatsächlich Ulfric und Brynjolf dazu. Elsa hatte sich mittlerweile so auf dem Thron positioniert, dass sie darauf lag, ihre Beine auf der Lehne abstützte und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Sie trug unter ihrem Kleid nur einen Unterrock, so präsentierte sie den Männern ihre nackten Beine, die Schuhe hatte sie auch ausgezogen. Und ihr Kopf hing schon eine Weile so runter, dass ihr einiges an Blut dorthin geflossen war. Aber anstatt das sie rot wurde, färbte sich ihr Gesicht leicht blau.  
„Elsa... ihr seid schon zurück“ staunte der Jarl von Windhelm und wurde langsam verlegen, auch Brynjolf zeigte sich sofort leicht rot:  
„Und ihr habt jemanden mitgebracht.“ Er drückte Teldryn sofort die Hand, der sich daraufhin gleich als Cousin von Arthan vorstellte.  
„Arthans Familie ist auch die meine, fühlt Euch wie zuhause und Jorleif wird Euch ein gutes Zimmer bereit machen“ nickte Ulfric ernst und wandte sich dann Elsa zu, die ihre Position nicht verändert hat, und ihnen Beiden auch nicht antwortete:  
„Wie lange seid ihr schon hier?“  
„Zwei Stunden vielleicht“ Tyr konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen:  
„Und Elsa schmollt.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Sie hat gesehen wie ihr Beide...“ er musste nichts weiter sagen, Ulfric und Brynjolf wurden Beide gleichzeitig knallrot und schwiegen verlegen.  
„Elsa, wir... er ist schuld“ wollte Brynjolf sofort alles auf den Jarl abschieben, woraufhin er finstere Blicke aus eisblauen Augen empfing:  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Mir auch“ nickte Ulfric.  
Die Blicke veränderten sich nicht, so beschloss der Jarl erstmal an Arthan zu schreiben, dass sein Cousin sich in Windhelm befand.  
Brynjolf half dann mit den Tisch zu decken, und selbst noch als das Mittagessen aufgetragen wurde, veränderte Elsa ihre Position nicht.  
„Vielleicht ist sie eingefroren“ überlegte Teldryn eher weniger ernsthaft:  
„Blau im Gesicht ist sie ja schon. Hoffentlich ist das nicht ungesund...“  
„Sonst würde sie es nicht machen“ wehrte Tyr ab:  
„Sie ist vielleicht manchmal unvernünftig, aber doch nicht so sehr.“  
„Zumindest friert sie nichts ein“ murmelte Ulfric leise, doch nicht leise genug, denn im nächsten Moment musste er vor Eis und Schnee fliehen.  
„Elsa“ schritt Brynjolf daraufhin ein:  
„Jetzt reicht es aber. Wir sind doch erwachsen, oder? Was ist denn jetzt so schlimm daran gewesen, dass Ulfric und ich...“  
Keine Antwort, der zukünftige Großkönig kam zurück und sah seine Verlobte ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Komm und setze dich zu uns, iss mit uns und erzähle von euren Abenteuern auf Solstheim“ forderte er sie auf, Elsa regte sich nicht einen Millimeter:  
„Wo ist dein verdammtes Problem!?“  
Ulfric war lauter geworden, woraufhin seine Verlobte tatsächlich zusammen zuckte.  
„Du benimmst dich kindisch“ fügte Brynjolf hinzu, dann packte er sie einfach und zog sie von dem Thron runter:  
„Du hast doch gar keinen Nachteil dadurch. Dir ist auch deswegen nichts passiert, komm lieber und esse mit uns. Balgruuf wird sicher bald eintreffen, da solltest du ihn ordentlich begrüßen.“  
„Ich bin immer noch beleidigt“ verkündete Elsa und setzte sich zum Essen, nahm von den Kartoffeln, und der Tomatensuppe.  
„Und wieso“ fragte Ulfric neugierig.  
„Weil ich alles Recht dazu habe. Wagt es ja nicht heute Abend ins Hjerim zu kommen, und Morgen auch nicht. Ich friere lieber alleine in meinem Bett, als das ich euch dort sehen will.“  
Entsetztes Schweigen schwang ihr daraufhin entgegen.  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld“ warf Brynjolf nun dem Jarl vor:  
„Du hast dich nicht unter Kontrolle und ich muss jetzt darunter leiden.“  
„Nach Leiden hat sich das aber eben nicht angehört“ bestimmte Ulfric trocken, was sollte er denn sagen...:  
„Ich kann dich nicht irgendwie besänftigen, Elsa, oder? Brauchst du noch etwas? Kleidung, Geld?“  
„Das ist nicht besänftigen, das ist bestechen“ fauchte die Erzmagierin daraufhin:  
„Haltet euch einfach bedeckt, ich sage euch, wenn ich nicht mehr schmolle. Verdammte Nord...“ Verdammt, ja, das war es wirklich... Sie war ihnen ja eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr böse, aber sie konnte so etwas auch einfach nicht unbestraft geschehen lassen.  
Zumindest solange nicht, bis sie sich am Abend entsprechend einsam fühlen würde und dann wahrscheinlich doch noch nach den beiden Männern rief...


	91. Chapter 91

„Balgruuf“ Elsa lief einmal quer durch den Thronsaal und sprang dem Jarl von Weißlauf dann fröhlich in die Arme, der sie daraufhin auch fest an sich drückte:  
„Ist Irileth nicht da?“ Der Jarl war allein in den Palast gekommen, etwas was normalerweise nicht der Fall war.  
„Sie ist diesmal in Weißlauf geblieben und ich habe Proventus mitgebracht, auch wenn er eher eine schlechte Reisegesellschaft ist. Die ganze Fahrt über musste ich mir alles über die Finanzen von Weißlauf anhören, und wie er diese verbessern will. Er ist noch bei den Ställen.“  
„Ein sehr trockenes Thema, oder“ Elsa sah sich kurz um, Ulfric und Brynjolf waren noch bei Wuunferth:  
„Würdet Ihr mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?“  
„Sicher, alles was...“  
„Versprecht es nicht zu schnell, es ist etwas sehr... intimes. Ich möchte mich an Ulfric und Brynjolf ein wenig rächen, denn sie hatten heute Morgen viel Spaß, ohne mich.  
Ich kam heute Morgen erst von Solstheim zurück, und musste feststellen, dass sie mich nicht brauchen, um sich ordentlich zu vergnügen. Das kann ich nicht auf mich sitzen lassen. Die Beiden werden gleich kommen und würdet Ihr mich dann bitte... küssen?“  
„Ihr wollt Euch mit einem Kuss rächen“ Balgruuf lachte fröhlich auf, da hörten sie auch schon die Schritte der Beiden. Das war das Gute an dem Palast der Könige, die Mauern waren zwar dick, die Böden aber auch laut. Jeder Schritt war im Thronsaal zu hören, immer.  
Ein Grund wieso die Bediensteten alle weiche Fellschuhe trugen.  
„Da kommen sie... bitte...“  
„Natürlich, es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Euch in diesem Fall zu helfen“ Balgruuf zog Elsa an sich und als sich die Tür öffnete, versanken die Beiden in einem innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Balgruuf war wirklich sehr gut darin, was er da tat, kein Wunder, dass Irileth auf ihren Geliebten aufpasste wie ein ganzes Rudel Wölfe. Und wie gut, dass sie gerade nicht da war. Elsa schlang ihre Arme um den Hals des Jarl und er zog sie noch enger an sich, kein Hüsteln und Brummen konnte sie von einander trennen.  
Irgendwann wurde es dann wohl Ulfric doch zu bunt und er trennte die Beiden, entschieden und recht kraftvoll, von einander.  
„Gibt es da etwas, was wir wissen sollten“ presste er finster hervor, Brynjolf hatte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Nur, dass ich mich auch ohne euch Beide wunderbar amüsieren kann“ lachte Elsa böse, sie sah zerzaust aus, und Balgruuf sehr belustigt.  
„Elsa“ schimpften ihre beiden Männer gleichzeitig und wollten ihr hinterher, aber sie war flink und streckte ihnen noch zusätzlich die Zunge raus. So folgte ihr nur Brynjolf, Ulfric blieb bei Balgruuf und sah ihn sehr ernst an.  
„Sie hat mich darum gebeten, und wer bin ich denn, dass ich einer solchen Frau diesen Wunsch abschlage“ lachte dieser, Proventus traf nun ein und wurde ebenfalls sehr ernst angesehen, Ulfric hatte wohl mit der Huscarl gerechnet:  
„Irileth muss davon nichts erfahren.“  
„Das überlege ich mir noch“ schnappte der Jarl von Windhelm, Brynjolf kehrte zurück und hatte sich die zappelnde Elsa über die Schulter geworfen. Sie wehrte sich nicht wirklich, sonst wäre es eiskalt geworden, Balgruuf lachte erneut fröhlich darüber.  
„Wir sind jetzt quitt“ nickte Elsa, als sie wieder auf die Füße gestellt wurde:  
„Ihr hattet ohne mich euren Spaß, und ich meinen auch ohne euch. Und ich muss sagen, der Jarl küsst sehr gut, es war gleichwertig mit dem, was ihr miteinander gemacht habt.“  
Proventus hob eine Augenbraue, da hatte er wohl einiges verpasst, aber es ging ihn eigentlich auch nichts an. Stattdessen verwies Ulfric ihn auf Jorleif und dann wurde auch schon ein Essen aufgetragen. Das war dann auch der Moment wo Tyr, Arytha, Teldryn und Galmar auftauchten.  
Und dann war die Sache auch wirklich kein Thema mehr, sie waren quitt und es gab auch wichtigeres.  
„Falk hat vor seiner Abreise die Einberufung zur Volksversammlung unterschrieben“ erklärte Ulfric ernst und schob das Papier zu Balgruuf rüber, warf ihm aber auch einen kurzen Blick zu, den Elsa nicht verstand. Und so durfte sie auch nicht auf das Schreiben sehen, welches Balgruuf erst durchlas, unterschrieb und dann wieder an Ulfric übergab.  
Der ließ es dann auch gleich von Jorleif vervielfältigen und dann an alle Fürstentümer schicken.  
„Seid Ihr Euch sicher“ fragte Balgruuf dann und nahm sich von dem Bürstenrücken-Fleisch aus Solstheim, solch eine Leckerei bekam nicht mal ein Jarl oft auf den Teller.  
„Ich war mir noch nie so sicher“ nickte Ulfric ernst und damit war das Thema dann auch beendet:  
„Eigentlich hätte Falk noch hierbleiben müssen, aber seine sechzehn Thane haben schon überlegt, wer von ihnen auf Elisif folgen sollte und wie man Falk als Jarl verhindert. Deswegen habe ich ihm auch eine Einheit mitgegeben, falls er sie mit Gewalt aus ihrem Amt entlassen muss.“  
„Die sind doch alle gar nicht mehr fähig dazu ein Schwert zu heben“ wehrte Balgruuf gelassen ab:  
„Zwar war es nicht schlecht eine Einheit mitzugeben, das wird sie sicher beeindrucken, aber das Kaiserreich hat sie fett und faul gemacht. Sie denken, die gebratenen Hühner fliegen ihnen alleine dadurch in die Mäuler, dass sie den blauen Palast mit ein paar Münzen versorgen. Aber das ist nicht das was Einsamkeit jetzt braucht, Geld hat das Fürstentum genug, Tatkraft aber nicht.“  
„Deswegen ist Elsa auch eine der Thane, auch wenn sie wohl erstmal nicht dazu kommt dorthin zu reisen.“  
„Das ist wahr“ überlegte die Erzmagierin ernst:  
„Wenn Arthan und Jenassa hier eintreffen, werde ich sie gleich mit zur Akademie nehmen. Von dort aus machen wir uns auf die Suche nach der Schriftrolle der Alten und damit geht es dann gegen Alduin. Aber danach mache ich gerne einen Abstecher nach Einsamkeit und sehe mir all das einmal an. Und Haafingar mag zwar groß sein, aber sechzehn Thane braucht es auch nicht.“  
„Haafingar an sich ist noch nicht mal sonderlich groß, es hat nur den größten Hafen und fast alle Schiffe aus Cyrodiil kommen dort an“ Ulfric runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn:  
„Etwas was mir nicht sonderlich gefällt, Windhelm hat den wesentlich stabileren Hafen und mittlerweile auch bessere Arbeiter. Aber ich verstehe auch, dass die Kaiserlichen mit ihren Schiffen nicht unbedingt durch das halbe Geistermeer fahren wollen. Die Eisschollen können tückisch sein.“  
„Dann müsstest du einfach die Verbindung zwischen Einsamkeit und Windhelm verbessern“ kaute Elsa nachdenklich:  
„Entweder mit besseren Schiffen, oder auf dem Landweg. Oder hast du schon mal überlegt ein paar Schiffe als Eisbrecher...“ Elsa wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Ihr kennt keine Eisbrecher, aber Nassion meinte auch die Schollen würden sich nur langsam bewegen. Andererseits friert auch immer wieder neues Wasser zu, so kalt wie es ist. Es sind Schiffe die Bug und Heck mit Metall verstärkt haben. Sie fahren hin und her, und sorgen dafür, dass andere Schiffe nicht von den Eisschollen „belästigt“ werden. Sie schaffen eine Art Straße.“  
„Sie schieben die Eisschollen zur Seite“ fragte Tyr.  
„So ist es, oder sie zerstören sie.“  
„Dann muss dieses Metall wohl sehr dick sein“ überlegte Proventus, da seine Tochter Schmiedin war, hatte er als Einziger etwas mehr Wissen über diese Arbeit.  
„Mindestens zwei Meter, bei normalem Stahl“ überlegte Elsa:  
„Ich habe diese Eisschollen ja selbst schon zur Seite geschoben, sie sind sehr schwer und es gibt fast gar keinen Wellengang, der zusätzlich helfen könnte. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass es machbar ist. Es muss...“  
„Oder es ist Ebenerz“ meldete Galmar sich:  
„Ebenerz ist dreimal so stark wie Stahl, es könnte also auch dünner sein. Aber Shor's Stein liefert niemals soviel Ebenerz, wir müssten es auch von den Orks kaufen. Narzulbur hat eine Ebenerz-Mine, wir kaufen es von dort, und aus Shor's Stein, und bauen dann gleich hier zwei der Schiffe.“  
„Dann sollte Falk die Mannschaften stellen“ schlug Balgruuf vor:  
„Aber wird Narzulbur das Ebenerz abgeben?“  
„Wir haben zwei Trümpfe in den Händen, Calder und Arthan. Calder ist mit einer Jägerin dort verheiratet und hat den Häuptling im Kampf besiegt, Arthan ist Champion von Malacath und führt Volendrung“ nickte Elsa:  
„Sobald Arthan hier ist, kann ich mit den Beiden hoch gehen und um das Erz bitten.“  
„Du...“ fragte Ulfric neugierig, er konnte seine Verlobte ja sowieso nicht davon abhalten:  
„Ich frage besser nicht, wieso du mitgehen willst, aber sicher ist es keine schlechte Idee die Beiden dorthin zu schicken. Wenn sie etwas erreichen, werden wir schon in den nächsten Tagen mit dem Bau anfangen können. Es wird einiges kosten, aber dann auch tatsächlich die Lieferungen zwischen Einsamkeit und Windhelm verbessern. Die Lieferungen aus Cyrodiil werden nun erstmal abnehmen, aber eventuell können wir Geschäfte mit Solstheim und Morrowind machen. Und dann wird diese „Straße“ durch das Geistermeer noch wichtiger sein.“

„Ich hoffe, ich muss Volendrung nicht ziehen. Wenn Calder den Häuptling besiegt, muss er nur einheiraten, ich muss dann gleich den ganzen Stamm übernehmen“ Arthan, Calder, Tyr und Elsa waren am frühen Morgen unterwegs zum Kyneshain hoch und von dort aus dann zur Festung Narzulbur.  
Arthan und Jenassa waren nur zwei Stunden nach Balgruuf angekommen und entsprechend wurde gefeiert, besonders mit Teldryn zusammen, der sofort in die kleine „Familie“ aufgenommen wurde und die Schriftrolle wollte er auch mit suchen.  
Woraufhin Jenassa beschloss für diese Zeit lieber auszusetzen. Etwas was Elsa erstaunte, aber sie wollte in Windhelm bleiben und Ulfric unterstützen, der sie gleich, zusammen mit Arytha, für den grauen Bezirk einspannte.  
Das bedeutete, Elsa, Arthan, Tyr und Teldryn würden die Schriftrolle der Alten suchen, Teldryn konnte ebenfalls zaubern, Arthan war der Einzige der nicht mal jemanden heilen konnte. Aber das musste er auch nicht, er hatte mit Jenassa zusammen einige Wortmauern aufgesucht, neue Schreie gelernt, und auch Drachen getötet... Drachen!  
Kaum war Narzulbur zu sehen, hörten sie das Brüllen eines Drachen und dann sahen sie, wie ein solcher gerade die Ork-Festung angriff.  
„Mischt Euch nicht ein, Elsa“ forderte das Drachenblut und zog Volendrung, und die Tochter des Schnees verstand dies auch. Sie mussten guten Eindruck bei den Orks hinterlassen, und das konnten sie am Besten, wenn der Drache kein allzu leichter Gegner war.  
Trotzdem wurde er recht schnell vernichtet, Elsa löschte ein brennendes Dach und die Orks sahen die Besucher fragend, und erstaunt, an.  
„Calder“ ein große, recht hübsche, Orkfrau, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und gekleidet in eine Fellrüstung, sprang ihrem Mann in die Arme und ließ sich ordentlich küssen.  
Das war wohl Grakar.  
„Volendrung“ ein großer, wild- aussehender Ork kam langsam auf sie zu, er trug einige Narben im Gesicht und seine Rüstung war bestückt mit Knochen und Tierköpfen:  
„Getragen von einem Mischling. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Ihr habt den Champion getötet und die Waffe gestohlen, oder Ihr seid der Champion. Malacath würde nie zulassen, dass ein Unwürdiger seine Waffe trägt und Ihr seid, wie wir gerade gesehen haben, das Drachenblut. Ich hörte aus Largashbur, was geschehen ist...“ Er hielt Arthan die Hand hin:  
„Ich bin Grom Gro-Danh, der Häuptling von Narzulbur, und Ihr seid willkommen. Ihr und Eure Freunde. Calder sowieso, er ist mit meiner schönsten Tochter verheiratet und macht mit seinen Taten nicht nur mich sehr stolz. Setzt euch zum Essen zu mir, denn ihr seid sicher nicht nur gekommen um diese lästige Echse zu töten.“  
Sie setzten sich um einen kleinen Tisch herum und eine von Groms Frauen brachte ihnen Fleisch. Es war halb roh, darunter auch ein rohes Herz, Elsa ahnte schon, dass einer von ihnen dies essen musste.  
Wie gut das Arthan sofort wusste was zu tun war, er packte das Herz und aß es einfach auf. Grom quittierte dies mit einem wohlwollenden Blick, dann bot er allen Met an.  
„Ich bin schwanger“ wehrte Elsa höflich ab.  
„Bei uns trinken die Frauen dann erst recht Alkohol, es stärkt das Kind. Aber Orks sind da auch ganz anders“ lachte Grom fröhlich und ließ Ziegenmilch bringen:  
„Was ist der Grund für euren Besuch? Ihr seid doch die Verlobte von Ulfric, oder? Wir sind hier nicht weit von Windhelm entfernt, da hört man schon einiges. Besonders dann, wenn wir die Bestellung vom Kyneshain abholen.“ Die Ork konnten nicht alles herstellen, was sie brauchten, sie ließen sich fehlende Waren zum Kyneshain liefern und bezahlten dort auch alles.  
„Es geht um das Ebenerz“ Elsa holte eine Berechnung hervor und hielt sie Grom hin, der daraufhin eine seiner Frauen rief. Utab las die Berechnung ernst durch und wollte dann wissen, wofür das Erz gebraucht wurde.  
„Eisbrecher“ erklärte Elsa ernst:  
„Das sind besonderes Schiffe. Sie fahren zwischen Windhelm und Einsamkeit hin und her, zerstören die Eisschollen, und schaffen so eine Wasserstraße für die normalen Schiffe. So geschieht der Handel wesentlich schneller. Das Kaiserreich wird nicht mehr so stark liefern wie früher, nachdem Himmelsrand nicht mehr unter ihrer Führung steht, deswegen möchten wir zum Beispiel Morrowind und Solstheim diese Annehmlichkeit bieten.“  
Grom und Utab legten die Stirn in Falten, schienen darüber nachzudenken.  
„Davon könnte auch Narzulbur profitieren“ warf Arthan sofort ein:  
„Die Dunmer stellen hervorragende Waffen aus...“  
„Aschsüßkartoffeln“ unterbrach Grom das Drachenblut und wurde dafür erstaunt angesehen:  
„Aschsüßkartoffeln. Wir würden uns über einen Handel mit Solstheim freuen, besonders wenn es um Aschsüßkartoffeln geht. Ihr bekommt das Erz zu einem guten Preis, aber alles können wir nicht liefern.“  
„Den Rest schaffen wir aus Shor's Stein hierher“ nickte Elsa sanft und erleichtert:  
„Und wenn ihr sonst noch etwas braucht, dann kann ich sicher mit Ulfric reden. Das mit den Kartoffeln wird sicher kein Problem sein. Ich war erst vor Kurzem auf Solstheim und habe dort den Anbau gesehen, sie haben soviel, dass ihnen die Dinger wahrscheinlich irgendwann zu den Ohren raus wachsen.“


	92. Chapter 92

„Mir ist so schlecht“ Elsa hing, drei Tage später, über der Reling von Nassions Schiff und verteilte ihren Mageninhalt in das Geistermeer. Sie waren unterwegs um die Unterkunft, Höhle, das Nest... von Septimus Signus zu suchen, dem Experten für die Schriftrollen. Und wie auch immer er seine Behausung nannte, sie würde keine sonderlich luxuriöse sein. Elsa wünschte sich gerade in ihr warmes Bett, entweder im Hjerim, oder im Honigheim, oder auch in der Akademie... aber besser war es in Windhelm oder Rifton, denn da hatte sie dann mindestens einen Mann, der ihr auch die Füße wärmte.  
Dummerweise war aber die Schriftrolle der Alten wichtiger als ihre kalten Füße, und die Übelkeit...  
Aber da sie auch nur ungefähr wussten wo sich der Wahnsinnige befand, hielten sie es für klüger den Kapitän um Hilfe zu bitten, während Elsa immer wieder Eisschollen zur Seite schieben musste.  
Das Erz war aber auch schnell in Windhelm gewesen, wo sich schon zwei Schmiede an die Arbeit machten, als Elsa dann mit Teldryn, Tyr und Arthan abreiste, traf gerade Adrianne Avenicci ein, um ebenfalls mitzuhelfen.  
Sicher war ein Schiff schon fertig, wenn sie wieder in Windhelm waren... hoffentlich war das bald, aber wahrscheinlich war schon die Schriftrolle nicht einfach zu finden.  
Am Ende musste Elsa wenigstens nie wieder Eisschollen zur Seite schieben... zumindest dann nicht wenn sie zwischen Einsamkeit und Windhelm hin und her reiste.  
„Letztes Mal ging es Euch noch nicht so schlecht, und da sind wir acht Stunden gefahren erinnerte Tyr sich, er musste Elsa die Haare hoch halten.  
„Ich fühle mich heute sehr schwanger“ stöhnte Elsa und übergab sich ein weiteres Mal.  
„Eigentlich hätte ich Euch allein schon deswegen nicht mitgenommen“ seufzte Arthan:  
„Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass dies kein Spaziergang wird. Das ist eine Schriftrolle der Alten, ich weiß zwar nicht genau was das ist, aber es ist sehr mächtig. Und mächtige Dinge werden nicht in irgendeiner alten Nordgruft aufbewahrt. So dumm sind nicht einmal die Nord.“  
Tyr brummte leise, sagte aber nichts dazu, er wusste das Arthan recht hatte. Sicher befand sich die Schriftrolle an einem Ort, der nicht einfach zu erreichen war... und wahrscheinlich war sie auch gut bewacht.  
„Tut mir leid, aber Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass die alten Nord nicht sonderlich einfallsreich waren.“  
„Sie waren nur pragmatisch, da ist nichts schlechtes dran“ wehrte Tyr gelassen ab. Auch wenn er nun offener mit seiner Herkunft, und Ausbildung, umging, er fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Nord. Das war ja auch das, was er Morgens immer im Spiegel sah, ein großer, starker Nord.  
„Da ist etwas“ rief Teldryn plötzlich und zeigte gen Nord-Osten, sofort waren alle bei ihm und erkannten ein kleines Boot. Es war angebunden an einen Eisberg und dieser gerade einmal so hoch wie ein Pferd. Und je näher sie kamen, umso mehr erkannten sie eine kleine Tür in dem Eisberg, eindeutig hatte sich dort jemand häuslich niedergelassen.  
„Das wird es sein“ würgte Elsa und verteilte ihren, mittlerweile nur noch flüssigen, Mageninhalt auf einer Eisscholle, die sie dann aber auch gleich zur Seite schob:  
„Werden sich ja nicht so viele hier im Geistermeer wohl fühlen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht wie nah ich da ran komme, festmachen können wir jedenfalls nicht“ überlegte Nassion und ließ erstmal das Segel einholen. Dann ruderten sie so nah wie möglich an die „Höhle“ ran und ein Anker wurde ausgeworfen.  
„Entweder ihr macht euch nun einen Weg dorthin, oder springt über die Eisschollen. Aber näher geht es nicht, sonst zertrümmere ich auch die Nussschale des Verrückten, und er soll ja auch weiterhin einkaufen können.“  
„Ich tu gerade alles um wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen“ würgte Elsa und schuf eine Treppe, schnell schnappte sie sich ihren Rucksack und ging rüber zu der kleinen Tür im Eisberg:  
„Wartet bitte auf uns, wir müssen sicher wieder an Land zurück fahren. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir nach der Schriftrolle tauchen müssen.“  
Tyr, Teldryn und Arthan kamen ebenfalls vom Schiff runter, Elsa klopfte an die Tür an und sie öffnete sich wie von alleine.  
„Lieber gehen wir zuerst rein“ bestimmte Arthan und musste sich bücken, ebenso Tyr, nur Teldryn und Elsa konnten einigermaßen bequem eintreten. Sie erreichten auch gleich eine Treppe aus Eis, die tief in den Eisberg hinein führte und in einem großen runden Raum endete. Dort sahen sie zuerst ein Schlaflager, einen Schrank mit Büchern, einen Mann in brauner Robe und ein großes, rundes Dwemer-Objekt.  
Großes, rundes Dwemer-Objekt... Elsa erkannte es sofort, es wirkte wie die vielen Maschinen in der Ruine des Falmerprinzen. Golden, rund, ein wenig wie ein Schloss ohne Schlüssel.  
„Besucher“ lachte Septimus, er musste es sein:  
„Seid ihr gekommen um die Schatulle zu bewundern... nein, nein, ihr seid gekommen um etwas vom alten Septimus zu erbitten. Ich sehe es in euren Gesichtern... aber wieso seid ihr so viele, ihr wollt dem alten Septimus doch hoffentlich nicht wehtun.“  
Er war wirklich verrückt geworden und das sah man nicht nur daran, dass er an diesem Ort lebte. Er hatte ja nicht mal ein Feuer um sich zu wärmen und etwas zu kochen.  
„Wir wollen Euch kein Leid zufügen. Wir suchen die Schriftrolle der Alten“ verkündete Arthan ernst.  
„Ja, ja, welche denn“ lachte Septimus:  
„Der alte Septimus kennt die Schriftrollen, er hat sogar mal eine gesehen. Sie war wunderschön, aber er wollte nicht blind werden, deswegen öffnete er sie nicht.“  
„Wir suchen die der Drachen.“  
„Dann wollt ihr also gegen Alduin kämpfen“ Septimus wanderte einige Male auf und ab, dann öffnete er seinen Schrank, holte eine goldene Kugel und einen merkwürdigen Würfel hervor:  
„Septimus weiß wo sie ist. Aber es ist gefährlich, zu gefährlich für den alten Septimus. Sie ist in der Schwarzweite, kennt ihr die Schwarzweite?“  
„Nein“ Elsa schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Septimus auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Für einige Momente sah er sie verwirrt an, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.  
„Oh, oh, die Erzmagierin, die Tochter des Schnees. Er hat von Euch gesprochen, von Euch, ja ja...“  
„Die Schwarzweite, wo ist sie“ warf Arthan ungeduldig ein.  
„Die Schwarzweite“ flüsterte Septimus:  
„Sie ist dort wo sie sind, wo sie die armen Kreaturen gehalten haben, wie Sklaven. Und sie sind immer noch da, die armen armen Kreaturen. Waren immer Sklaven, mussten in der Schwarzweite Pilze essen und wurden blind... Sie sind in der Schwarzweite, dort wo sie Sklaven waren...“ Tyr stöhnte fast lautlos auf, Septimus bemerkte es nicht:  
„Viele viele Kreaturen dort. Und Maschinen, böse Maschinnen. Septimus braucht etwas von dort, und Drachenblut braucht die Schriftrolle. Aber ohne das was Septimus hat, wird Drachenblut nicht in die Schwarzweite kommen. Das hier ist der Schlüssel“ er hielt Arthan die Kugel hin:  
„Das öffnet Tür zur Schwarzweite. Sehr sehr gefährlich dieser Ort, alle Kreaturen aggressiv. Aber ihr habt ja Tochter des Schnees“ er lachte fröhlich und hielt dann den Würfel Elsa hin:  
„Das ist der Schlüssel zur Schriftrolle. Er wird sich füllen, mit soviel Wissen, Wissen das Septimus braucht um Schatulle zu öffnen. Er sagt ihm dann wie es geht, er hat von Euch gesprochen. Würfel öffnet Weg zur Schriftrolle, Würfel ist auch Lexikon und muss sich nur mit Wissen füllen. Bitte bringt ihn gefüllt zurück, dann kann Septimus endlich die Schatulle öffnen.“  
„Danke, wir werden ihn Euch zurückbringen, ich schwöre es. Doch jetzt sagt, wie finden wir diese Schwarzweite, gibt es einen Zugang...“ bat Elsa sanft, der arme Wahnsinnige tat ihr leid und wer war es, von dem er immer sprach?  
Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf?  
„Schwarzweite“ Septimus ging wieder auf und ab, schien zu überlegen:  
„Septimus kennt den Eingang, er ist dort wo auch früher Eingang zur Schwarzweite war. Alftand... ja ja, dort müsst ihr suchen. Eigentlich sind viele Eingänge in Himmelsrand, aber nur in Alftand ist der richtige.“  
„Danke“ nickte Elsa und wollte hochgehen, wurde fragend angesehen:  
„Ich weiß wo Alftand ist, und was, das reicht vollkommen. Kommt, mir ist kalt.“  
„Und ich dachte, die Kälte ist nun ein Teil von Euch“ lachte Septimus fröhlich, Elsa erstarrte, so sehr das Tyr sie packen musste und nach draußen tragen.  
„Was war das gewesen“ fragte Arthan besorgt, Elsa war ganz bleich geworden:  
„Was hat er damit gemeint?“  
Elsa schwieg, woraufhin Tyr beschloss, dass nur einer von ihnen den Würfel zu Septimus zurück brachte und derjenige war nicht Elsa.  
„Ich mache das dann schnell“ bestimmte Teldryn ernst:  
„Ihm wird es egal sein, wer ihm seinen Würfel bringt und eindeutig sollte die Erzmagierin nicht mehr hierher zurückkehren. Kommt, reißt Euch zusammen, wir müssen wissen wo und was dieses Alftand ist.“  
Elsa atmete tief durch und kehrte dann zurück auf das Schiff.  
„Es ist dort“ sie deutete auf eine Stelle zwischen Dämmerstern und Winterfeste:  
„Laut meiner Magier ist es eine alte Ausgrabungsstätte, eine ehemalige Stadt der Dwemer die fast vollständig unter dem Eis verschwunden ist.“  
„Das erklärt einiges“ brummte Tyr:  
„Er meinte die Falmer mit den Kreaturen. Es ist Fakt, dass die Falmer von den Dwemern als Sklaven gehalten wurden, dass sie nur bestimmte Pilze zu essen bekamen und dadurch blind wurden. Wenn stimmt, was er erzählt hat, dann ist diese Schwarzweite die Heimat der letzten Falmer und das dürfte dann sehr unangenehm für uns werden.“  
„Aber nicht unmöglich“ nickte Arthan und sein Cousin half Nassion mit dem Anker:  
„Wir werden die Schriftrolle holen, und dann besiegen wir zusammen Alduin... sein letztes Stündlein hat ab diesem Moment geschlagen.“


	93. Chapter 93

„Das ist der stillste und einsamste Ort, den ich bisher in Himmelsrand gesehen habe“ Elsa stand auf einem uralten Gletscher, um sie herum waren nur Felsen, Ruinen, die alte Ausgrabungsstätte und einige verbrannte Leichen. Sie erkannte etwas der Dwemer, was wie ein Aufzug aussah, aber sie bezweifelte, dass es genau das war. Und man konnte die Vorrichtung auch nicht benutzen, da sie von Innen abgeschlossen war.  
Sie tat einen Schritt vor, und sofort war dieses Geräusch über mehrere hundert Meter hinweg zu hören. Und da war da nur Schnee, eine weiße Fläche auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen ein großer Berg. Das war der Berg Anthor, den kannte sie, da man ihn von Windhelm aus genauso sehen konnte, wie von Winterfeste aus.  
Und auch die Statue von Azura war von Alftand aus zu sehen...  
„Die hier wurden von einem Drachen verbrannt“ stellte Arthan fest, der sich neben eine der Leichen gekniet hatte, dann untersuchte er sie genauer und fand Dinge, die normalerweise von Banditen benutzt wurden. Einen Dietrich, ein Dolch, eine halb geschmolzene Metflasche...  
„Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sich hier kurz, oder länger, niederlassen“ überlegte Teldryn:  
„Und der Drache hat sie sich geholt... der entweder noch hier ist, oder schon über alle Berge.“  
„Er ist wahrscheinlich auf dem Anthor“ nickte Elsa dem Berg entgegen:  
„Der ist jedenfalls hoch genug um mindestens drei Drachen zu beherbergen. Aber sie sind nicht gesellig, deswegen hat immer der Stärkste das Recht auf den Berg und damit auch das Jagdrevier.“  
„Woher wisst Ihr das?“  
„Elsa weiß wahrscheinlich mittlerweile mehr über Drachen, als wir alle zusammen“ nickte Arthan lächelnd:  
„Aber durch dieses Wissen lerne ich auch. Und mir sagt es gerade, dass wir hier nicht lagern sollten. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Abend anbricht. Nicht nur, weil wir das Feuer am Leben erhalten müssen, und somit daneben wachen, sondern auch weil ich in der potentiellen Anwesenheit eines Drachen schlecht schlafe. Und noch schlechter, wenn ich dann die Seele aufgenommen habe, denn das putscht auf.“  
„Das hier wird nicht der Eingang sein, den die Magier genommen haben“ Tyr deutete auf den scheinbaren Aufzug und verschwand dann in einer der alten Hütten:  
„Hier ist eine Truhe. Kann jemand mit einem Dietrich umgehen?“  
„Wartet...“ Elsa betrat ebenfalls die Hütte und hockte sich vor die Truhe, daraufhin füllte sie das Schloss mit Eis und benutzte dieses als Schlüssel, die Truhe war voller Schriften, Notizen und Büchern:  
„Das sind Aufzeichnungen über die Arbeit hier. Ich nehme stark an, dass meine Magier von irgendetwas, oder jemandem, verjagt wurden. Und zwar so sehr, dass sie auch nicht zurückkehren wollen, denn im Saarthal arbeiten sie ja auch wieder.“  
Elsa hockte sich einfach auf den Boden und fing an die Schriften durchzulesen, aber nach einigen Momenten musste sie wieder daran denken, was Septimus gesagt hatte... wie konnte er davon wissen? Woher... war „Er“ doch nicht nur eine Stimme in seinem Kopf?  
„Es wird langsam wirklich dunkel“ Arthan kam mit einer Fackel in die Hütte und nahm sich ebenfalls eine der Notizen:  
„Da haben wir es doch, hier wird beschrieben wie sie einen weiteren Eingang schaffen, da sie den eigentlichen nicht nutzen können. Besser wir gehen hinein, als hier draußen zu bleiben. Sollen wir das mitnehmen?“  
„Nein, wir lassen es hier und ich schicke beizeiten jemanden, der das abholt. Oder wir nehmen es mit, wenn wir wieder hier raus kommen sollten.“  
Elsa stand auf und verschloss die gesamte Truhe wieder.  
„Es bringt auch nichts, sich das vorher alles durchzulesen, denn meine Magier kamen sicher nicht bis in die Schwarzweite“ nickte sie ernst und verließ dann mit den Männern die Hütte, nun zündeten die drei alle Fackeln an. Nur Elsa hielt sich lieber von dem Feuer fern, sie mochte es nur als Feuerstelle, zum Kochen oder Aufwärmen.  
Ihre Magier... Elsa kniff einen Moment lang die Augen zusammen, während die drei Männer den Eingang suchten, wann war sie eigentlich von einer hilflosen Frau ohne Erinnerungen, zur Erzmagierin, Thane, Tochter des Schnees und was auch immer noch, geworden?  
Und es überforderte sie noch nicht mal, sie liebte es sogar solche Aufgaben immer wieder zu erfüllen, den Krieg zu beenden, Ulfric eines Tages auf den Thron zu folgen und dann auch noch nebenbei schwanger zu werden.  
Trotzdem würde sie kürzer treten, wenn sie zu schwanger wurde, sie wollte nicht dem Feind entgegen rollen.  
„Hier ist eine Brücke, die in die Tiefe führt“ Tyr hatte den Zugang entdeckt, sofort sah sich Elsa die Brücke an und sicherte sie noch einmal. Sie würde bestimmt nicht etwas betreten, was so wackelig und windschief über einem zwanzig Meter tiefen Abgrund hing.  
„Ich gehe vor“ Teldryn wirkte noch einen Kerzenlicht-Zauber und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Unten, Elsa, Arthan und Tyr folgten ihm langsam, vorsichtig.  
Am Morgen waren sie noch in der Akademie gewesen, hatten gut gegessen und Teldryn erzählte von Solstheim. Dann fuhren sie zu Septimus, danach gleich an diesen einsamen Ort, Nassion schickten sie wieder weg. Sie würden schon einen Weg, zumindest nach Windhelm oder Winterfeste, finden... Ein Weg in den Gletscher, diesen riesigen vereisten Felsen, tat sich vor ihnen auf und sie betraten die Höhle... sofort zündete Tyr einige alte Fackeln an und sie entdeckten ein Lager, mit einer alten Feuerstelle.  
„Hier ist es windgeschützt und sicher“ stellte Arthan fest, Teldryn und Tyr gingen aber doch noch mal weiter und sahen nach, dann kehrten sie zurück und entzündeten die alte Feuerstelle, es war sogar noch genügend Feuerholz da:  
„Wir übernachten hier und gehen dann im Morgengrauen los. Beziehungsweise dann, wenn wir etwas geschlafen haben und wir glauben es sei Morgen. Zur Not können wir aber auch hinaus gehen und nachsehen.“  
Uhren, das war auch so etwas, was Elsa manchmal vermisste. Aber andererseits, sie hatte sich mittlerweile auch daran gewöhnt zur Zeitbestimmung einfach aus dem Fenster zu schauen.  
Seufzend setzte sie sich an das Feuer und schloss die Augen.  
„Jun Od“ brummte die Stimme von Paarthurnax in ihrem Kopf:  
„Immer diese Gedanken. Ich mag es lieber, wenn Ihr fröhlich seid. Dann schaue ich auch viel lieber nach Euch. Uhren, das ist etwas was die Joor doch nur zwingen würde alles viel schneller zu tun. Die Bron wachen mit der Sonne auf und gehen ins Bett, wenn die Monde über Keizaal richtig stehen. Manchmal ist es auch später, wenn der Met besonders gut schmeckt, und so habt Ihr es doch die letzten Monate auch gemacht... woran liegt es? Es sind doch nicht wirklich die Uhren, oder? Ich spüre etwas in Euch...“  
„Es ist mein Geburtstag“ antwortete Elsa im Gedanken:  
„Heute ist mein Geburtstag.“  
„Ah, hättet Ihr lieber gefeiert? Die Dov haben einen solchen Tag nicht, aber die Graubärte feiern ihre immer, deswegen kenne ich es.“  
„Nein, ich wollte nicht feiern. Ich bin sogar ganz froh, dass selbst Ulfric es vergessen hat. Er hat aber auch sehr viel zu tun, in letzter Zeit, Brynjolf ebenso.“  
„Trotzdem fühlt Ihr Euch gerade nicht gut. Wieso sagt Ihr Euren Freunden nicht, was los ist? Sicher werden sie für Euch singen und dann bekommt Ihr den Süßkuchen, den der Dovahkiin sich heimlich eingesteckt hat. Es wird nicht Euer letzter Geburtstag sein, Jun Od, und den nächsten feiert ihr dann schon mit Eurer kleinen Joor. Sie entwickelt sich gut und wird bestimmt immer so stark sein, wie Ihr es seid.“  
Er verstummte und Elsa fixierte den Rucksack von Arthan, sie wollte an den Süßkuchen, aber ohne zu sagen, dass sie Geburtstag hatte.  
„Was ist“ fragte das Drachenblut neugierig und packte etwas Fleisch aus.  
„Der Süßkuchen“ verkündete sie und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Gebt ihn mir.“  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Ihr davon erfahren habt, aber... nein... es ist meiner.“  
„Ich bin schwanger, ich brauche ihn für mein Kind.“  
„Dem Kind wird das Fleisch genauso gut schmecken“ verteidigte Arthan seine Süßigkeit.  
„Aber ich... ich... ich...“ jetzt konnte sie es auch nicht mehr sagen, denn Arthan würde es ihr nicht mehr abnehmen. So beschloss sie sich den Kuchen einfach zu holen. Blitzschnell sprang sie auf und über Arthan hinweg, zu seinem Rucksack und holte sich das ganze Objekt, aber da war er schon hinter ihr her, schimpfend und fauchend rollten sie herum, wurden dabei sehr ernst von den anderen Beiden beobachtet.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie mit Paarthurnax gesprochen“ überlegte Tyr dann und biss in einen Apfel:  
„Immer wenn sie so schnell ihre Laune wechselt, und sie dann etwas weiß, was sie sonst eigentlich nicht wissen konnte, dann hat sie mit ihm gesprochen.“  
„Mit diesem alten Drachen, dem Bruder von Alduin?“  
„Ja. Sie unterhalten sich telepathisch. Er kann sie sehr gut aufmuntern. Sicher hat er ihr von dem Süßkuchen erzählt, um sie aufzumuntern.“  
„Gebt ihn mir, heute ist mein Geburtstag“ jaulte Elsa und Arthan erstarrte in seinem Tun, dabei wollte er gerade den gesamten Rucksack von sich werfen und damit vor ihr schützen.  
„Wirklich“ fragte er.  
„Ja wirklich“ winselte Elsa und kehrte dann mit der süßen Beute zum Feuer zurück.  
„Wirklich“ fragten Teldryn und Tyr erstaunt und Elsa nickte zustimmend.  
„Aber es ist egal, ich habe extra niemanden daran erinnert. Den nächsten können wir dann von mir aus feiern, aber der heutige ist nicht wichtig. Ich werde auch nur 23 Jahre alt, das ist nichts Besonderes und um Mitternacht ist es auch schon vorbei.“ Sie schob sich den ganzen Süßkuchen mit zwei Bissen in den Mund und kaute glücklich.  
„Wir hätten aber dann zumindest Geschenke besorgt“ warf Teldryn ein.  
„Ich habe alles was ich je wollte“ schluckte Elsa:  
„Freunde, sogar zwei Männer die mich lieben und die ich liebe, ich bin schwanger... erlebe Abenteuer, und habe nicht nur eine Aufgabe. Und nichts davon überfordert mich. Ich bin glücklich, und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass wir Alduin besiegen werden. Mit dem Drachenfall wird das schon klappen.“ Sie wischte ihre Finger an dem Kleid ab und wärmte sie dann am Feuer.  
„Und ich bin sicher, meine Schwester denkt Heute auch an mich“ murmelte sie leise und griff dann zur Milch:  
„Das ist die einzige Milch, die wir haben, oder?“  
„Ja, aber ich denke wir kommen mit dem Wasser hin und finden auch unterwegs welches“ Arthan setzte sich auch wieder dazu und drückte Elsa kurz an sich:  
„Ihr hättet es erwähnen müssen, auch wenn Ihr keine Feier wolltet. Ich denke wir wären dann trotzdem heute abgereist, aber dann mit ein paar Süßkuchen mehr und kleinen Geschenken.“  
Tyr kramte einen Rubin hervor und hielt ihn Elsa schweigend hin, eigentlich wollte sie das nicht annehmen, aber dann tat sie es doch und ließ den Edelstein im Schein des Feuers funkeln.  
„Alle Frauen meines Vaters waren verschieden“ erzählte Tyr leise:  
„Sie hatten verschiedene Charaktere, Berufe, Eigenschaften und sahen verschieden aus... aber sie liebten, und lieben, alle Rubine. Meine Mutter genauso wie die von Nassion, und auch Vaters jetzige Frau. Und immer wenn Vater, oder wir, in Himmelsrand unterwegs waren, brachten wir ihr einen Rubin mit. Als ich aus Falkenring verbannt wurde, haben Nassion und ich angefangen sie zu sammeln. Er wollte erst wieder nach Falkenring zurück, wenn ich es auch durfte, und dann wollten wir ihr die Rubine mitbringen. Er lagert seine auf dem Schiff und ich meine in Markarth, in meinem Haus. Wir haben sicher achthundert zusammen, ein Vermögen wahrscheinlich, und ich hoffe sie freut sich darüber.“  
Das war es also, deswegen sammelten sie Beide diese Edelsteine.  
„Wenn Alduin besiegt ist, werden wir zusammen nach Falkenring gehen“ bestimmte Elsa:  
„Soll ja wirklich hübsch dort sein, das ganze Fürstentum ein einziger Wald.“  
„So ist es auch“ nickte Tyr und nahm sich vom Brot:  
„Wir sollten schlafen, damit wir ausgeruht diese Schwarzweite aufsuchen können. Ich erwarte viele Falmer... hundert vielleicht, oder fünfhundert, je nachdem wie groß es wirklich ist.“  
„Dann müssen wir einen Weg finden, sie zu umgehen, ich habe keine Lust fünfhundert Falmer zu töten... wenn das überhaupt möglich ist“ bestimmte Arthan und holte eine Decke hervor:  
„Hier Elsa, nehmt diese Decke und ruht Euch besonders gut aus. Denn eventuell müsst Ihr ein paar unserer blinden Gegner einfrieren, und dann solltet Ihr stark genug dafür sein.“  
„Ich werde es schon sein“ Elsa wickelte sich in die Decke und schloss die Augen:  
„Aber fünfhundert kann ich auch nicht einfrieren.“  
„Jeder den wir nicht töten müssen, ist ein Gewinn“ nickte Tyr und gab ihr seinen Rucksack als Kissen.  
„Seht Ihr, Jun Od“ brummte Paarthurnax gemütlich:  
„So schlimm ist das alles gar nicht. Denkt nicht mehr an Uhren, Aufzüge und Geburtstage, das betrübt Euch doch nur. Denkt lieber an das Abenteuer, welches Euch erwarten wird. Und daran, dass Ihr nie allein sein werdet... schlaft gut, Jun Od, nicht nur ich werde diese Nacht über Euch wachen.“


	94. Chapter 94

„Ich gehe jetzt vor“ erklärte Teldryn ernst, als sie am Morgen das Feuer löschten und Elsa noch in ein Stück Käse biss:  
„Ich schleiche am Besten von uns allen.“  
„Eigentlich schleicht Elsa am Besten“ Tyr zupfte an dem Kleid, welches Elsa über der Rüstung der Nachtigallen trug.  
„Tatsächlich“ fragte Teldryn verwirrt.  
„Ja, ich hatte meine Rüstung bisher nicht an, aber für das hier habe ich sie aus dem Schrank geholt. Sie ist ein guter Schutz“ kaute Elsa und nahm das Kleid ab, verstaute es in ihrem Rucksack, dem Cousin von Arthan klappte der Mund auf:  
„Ich bin tatsächlich eine Nachtigall, aber auch nur ehrenhalber, da ich keine Diebin bin. Und nein, ich möchte nicht vorgehen, und schleichen. Zwar könnte ich es, aber es ist nicht notwendig. Geht Ihr ruhig vor und kundschaftet alles aus, wir folgen Euch.“  
„Eine Nachtigall, Thane in diversen Fürstentümern, Erzmagierin, Verlobte des zukünftigen Großkönigs... gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte“ staunte Teldryn.  
„Ich war einmal die Königin meiner Heimat“ überlegte Elsa ernsthaft:  
„Ansonsten fällt mir jetzt spontan nichts ein. Sollte mir doch noch etwas in den Sinn kommen, sage ich es Euch gleich.“  
„Sie kann singen“ meldete sich Tyr und Elsa bekam rote Wangen.  
„So gut auch wieder nicht“ wehrte sie sofort ab.  
„Und Ihr seid mit Nachtigall, Azura und Malacath sozusagen befreundet“ fügte Arthan hinzu:  
„Zumindest halten diese Daedra große Stücke auf Euch. Als Champion von Malacath redet er manchmal mit mir, und da seid Ihr auch derweil Thema. Es sind sehr interessante Gespräche, besonders als die Aufgabe für Azura erledigt habt, er wusste viel darüber zu berichten.“  
„Ich habe den Dreien nur einen Gefallen getan, das ist alles“ wehrte Elsa ab:  
„Und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr über mich, lasst uns lieber diese Schriftrolle suchen. Wir sollten auf jede Truhe und jedes Buch achten, eventuell finden wir noch Hinweise auf ihren Aufenthaltsort, und die Schwarzweite. Am Ende ist die Schwarzweite riesig und wir müssen sie vollständig absuchen, um die Schriftrolle zu finden. Das ist etwas was wir vermeiden könnten, wenn wir vorher aufmerksam sind.“  
„Septimus hätte uns auch mehr sagen können, nicht nur das die Schriftrolle sich in der Schwarzweite befindet... aber vielleicht weiß er auch nicht mehr“ nickte Teldryn:  
„Oder sein Wahnsinn verhindert es.“  
Er ging nun vor, fast lautlos, schlich durch die eisigen Gänge und seine drei Freunde folgten ihm. Tyr fand ein weiteres Notizbuch und las es recht interessiert, während er Elsa und Arthan folgte, solange bis Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren.  
Sofort liefen sie den Geräuschen nach, und fanden Teldryn, der gerade einen Khajiit in Lumpen tötete. Dieser Khajiit hielt einen Dolch in den Händen, Teldryn wies einen Schnitt auf der rechten Wange vor.  
„Lasst mich das kühlen“ Elsa legte eine dünne Schicht Eis auf den Schnitt, während Tyr und Arthan sich den Khajiit ansahen, und dabei einen weiteren entdeckten. Dieser schien aber schon länger tot zu sein.  
„Ich hörte ihn mit seinem Bruder reden“ erzählte Teldryn leise:  
„Das dieser ihn bestohlen habe und dafür seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Und andere wahnsinnige Dinge... dann wurde es still und ich wollte nachsehen, da griff er mich aus dem Nichts an. Selbst in ihrem Wahnsinn sind die Katzen immer noch gute Schleicher.“  
„Skooma“ Arthan zog zwei leere Flaschen aus einem Rucksack, es war die Droge von Tamriel und sehr gefährlich, und sehr süß, weswegen besonders Khajiit ihr verfielen. Ebenso dem Mondzucker, aus dem Skooma geschaffen wurde und der auch abhängig machen konnte.  
„Also hat er sich damit den Verstand vernebelt“ Elsa sammelte ein paar Münzen ein und steckte sie sich in den Rucksack.  
„Laut dieses Tagebuchs“ meldete sich Tyr plötzlich:  
„Waren die Beiden Teil einer Expedition, die aber nicht aus Magiern, sondern aus Abenteurern bestand. Die Anführer waren ein Deserteur der Kaiserlichen und eine Rothwardonin, sie haben die Khajiit zurückgelassen, nachdem sie Skooma bei ihnen fanden. Angeblich soll diese Ruine voller Gold sein.“  
„Also wollte sich hier jemand ein paar Schätze unter den Nagel reißen“ Arthan sah ernst auf die Toten:  
„Wir sollten aufpassen, der Khajiit sah nicht sonderlich abgemagert aus. Entweder er hat hier zu Essen gefunden, oder seine Kollegen sind noch in Alftand unterwegs.“  
„Hier sieht es nicht aus, als würde es viel Nahrung geben“ Elsa hob ernst ein goldenes Metallstück auf, warf es dann aber auch gleich weg, es sah aus wie das Bein eines Insekts:  
„Das ist von den Dwemern... oh, hoffentlich gibt es hier nicht auch diese schrecklichen mechanischen Spinnen. Wobei, die werden am Ende sicher unser kleinstes Problem sein.“  
Sie gingen weiter, vorsichtig, langsam, Teldryn schlich vor und sie erreichten einen Raum, der schon sehr nach Dwemerruine aussah, das Eis war weg, es gab einen Tisch mit einem weiteren Notizbuch. Auch dieses nahm Tyr an sich, Arthan untersuchte die Dinge auf dem Tisch, darunter eine der Spinnen.  
Sie war auseinander genommen worden, die Erkenntnisse daraus hatte der entsprechende Forscher aufgeschrieben. Tyr steckte das Buch ein und Arthan einen gefüllten Seelenstein.  
„Ich muss Volendrung derweil aufladen“ erklärte er sachlich:  
„Und ich will selbst keine Seelensteine füllen, erst recht keine schwarzen.“  
„Ihr hättet Azuras Stern gut gebrauchen können“ fiel Elsa sofort ein:  
„Aber andererseits ist dieser auch so groß wie mein Kopf, und deswegen sehr unbequem im Rucksack mitzunehmen. Gehen wir besser weiter.“  
Sie trat einige Schritte in einen Gang, da knallte es plötzlich und ein der Spinnen kam aus der Wand. Sofort erschrak Elsa und fror das mechanische Untier schnell ein, Arthan machte ihm mit Volendrung den Gar aus, fand auch darin einen vollen Seelenstein.  
„Damit haben sie diese Maschinen betrieben, jedenfalls sieht es stark danach aus.“  
„Die Dwemer haben Technik und Magie gleichermaßen benutzt“ nickte Tyr ernst:  
„Sammeln wir unterwegs ein paar Seelensteine ein, vielleicht lasse ich meinen Bogen noch von Wuunferth verzaubern, dann brauche ich auch welche. Und ansonsten gibt es immer gutes Geld dafür.“  
„Ich kümmere mich um eventuelle Münzen“ freute Elsa sich und warf alles aus ihrem Rucksack, was sie nicht mehr brauchte, darunter auch ihr Kleid und eine Bürste für ihr Haar.  
„Die Seife lasst Ihr drin, aber die Bürste werft Ihr weg“ stellte Tyr schmunzelnd fest.  
„Ich habe lieber wirres Haar, als das ich stinke“ nickte Elsa, so hatte sie Platz für die Münzen gemacht und ihr Rucksack war auch erstmal leichter:  
„Jetzt können wir weitergehen. Ich bin schon gespannt was wir hier alles noch finden... oder was uns als nächstes angreifen wird.“

„Diese verdammten...“ Arthan nahm einen Ausdauertrank in Empfang, er konnte nicht mehr, um ihn herum lagen fast schon unendlich viele Teile von Dwemer-Maschinen:  
„Volendrung kann ihnen auch keine Ausdauer abziehen, da sie einfach keine haben...“ Er nahm den Trank, Elsa beobachtete ihn voller Sorge. Das Drachenblut kämpfte, schrie, musste Angriffen ausweichen... und all das zerrte natürlich an seiner Kraft. Und Teldryn sah auch nicht besser aus, er kämpfte genauso, beschwor sogar schon einen Feuer-Atronarchen... nur Tyr und Elsa waren noch recht fit.  
„Haltet Euch jetzt erstmal zurück“ bestimmte die Erzmagierin:  
„Ihr Beide. Tyr und ich gehen vor. Man kann diesen Maschinen auch mit Magie beikommen. Esst und trinkt unterwegs etwas.“  
Arthan wollte etwas einwerfen, ergab sich dann aber den finsteren Blicken seiner alten Freundin, und auch Tyr war dieser Meinung.  
„Wir müssen auch an die Schwarzweite denken, wer weiß wie viele Falmer dort noch leben und wie angriffslustig diese eventuell sind“ erklärte der große Krieger ernst:  
„Und ich beherrsche einen Sturm-Atronarchen, der kann diesen Wächtern hier mit seinen Blitzen die Existenz sehr schwer machen. Übergebt Ihr Euch gerade, Elsa?“  
Die Tochter des Schnees stand gebeugt über einer Ecke und leises Würgen war zu hören.  
„Nein, na ja noch nicht, hier liegen die Reste einer Leiche“ würgte sie und schon waren alle bei ihr:  
„Und das hier sind Falmerpfeile.“  
Sie zog eines der Objekte aus dem Fleisch eines toten Elfen heraus und hielt es Arthan hin. Tyr identifizierte inzwischen den Toten als Altmer und somit als Teil der Abenteurer-Expedition.  
„Jetzt fehlen nur noch zwei. Es waren zwei Khajiit, ein Altmer, die Rothwardonin und der Kaiserliche. Und wie es aussieht kommen wir den Falmern näher.“  
„Jetzt muss ich mich übergeben“ Elsa sprintete zu einer alten, leeren Dwemer-Truhe und gab ihren Mageninhalt dort hinein, danach ging es ihr aber auch schon wesentlich besser. Ein Schluck Wasser spülte die restliche Übelkeit weg.  
„Hier geht es weiter“ Teldryn deutete auf eine Tür, Tyr öffnete sie etwas mühsam und sah dann hinein... und hinunter. Es ging in die Tiefe, ein sich windender Schlauch aus Brücken wies ihnen den Weg nach Unten, Elsa warf einen Blick hinunter und runzelte ernst die Stirn.  
„Dort unten sind ein Haufen Falmer und Frostbissspinnen“ stellte sie fest:  
„Und sie scheinen aus- oder eingesperrt worden zu sein. Ein paar Falmerleichen sind auch zu sehen. Das kenne ich schon, es bedeutet, dass jemand sie hinein gelockt hat und sie dann von sich weg sperrte. Da sie blind sind, kann man das ganz einfach machen, aber es ist nicht schön für sie.“ Elsa erinnerte sich an ihre erste Meditation mit dem Graubart, die Spinnen hatten sicher gerade auch keinen Spaß.  
„Ich werde sie einfrieren, dann können wir gefahrlos an ihnen vorbei und sie tauen später wieder auf“ bestimmte Elsa und lief runter, die Männer folgten ihr, an einer Stelle mussten sie ein paar Meter runter springen und dann war die Erzmagierin auch schon in der besten Position. Gerade in dem Moment, als die Falmer und Spinnen sie entdeckten, wurden diese von einem eiskalten Schneesturm eingefroren. Die Vier liefen ganz runter, Teldryn stellte fest, dass alle potentiellen Gegner noch atmeten. Sogar die Spinnen.  
„Dieses Eis ist eher instinktiv. Es liegt mir fern irgendwem zu schaden, der sich einfach nur in einer miesen Situation befindet“ erklärte Elsa sachlich, während Tyr und Arthan versuchten die Tür zu öffnen:  
„Ich habe es schon geschaffen, da wusste ich noch nicht mal ob Elsa überhaupt mein richtiger Name ist. Kommt, es dauert vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden bis sie aufgetaut sind, je nachdem wie warm es hier noch wird.“ Sie ging zu der Tür und untersuchte das Schloss, woraufhin sie es mit Eis füllte und so erneut einen Schlüssel erschuf.  
Hinter der Tür befand sich ein großer Saal, mit etlichen vergitterten Räumen, einem Aufstieg, zerstörten Maschinen und einigen Falmerzelten. Teldryn lief sofort zu den Zelten, fand aber nur drei tote Falmer dort drin.  
Trotzdem war es nicht still in dem Saal, Elsa und ihre Freunde lauschten, da stritten sich doch ein Mann und eine Frau lautstark.  
„Es muss hinter diesem großen Gitter hier sein“ flüsterte Arthan:  
„Sicher die Anführer der Abenteurer, wir sollten sie erstmal nicht auf uns aufmerksam machen.“  
„Aber wir müssen das Gitter öffnen, sie haben es ja eindeutig auch geschafft“ stellte Teldryn fest, woraufhin sie sich nach einem Hebel, oder ähnlichem, umsahen, Elsa fand ihn als erstes und betätigte ihn auch gleich.  
Der Weg durch Alftand war bisher schwer und gefährlich gewesen, aber Elsas Rucksack war voller Münzen und Gold, Arthan hatte fast zwanzig Seelensteine eingesammelt und Tyr fand etliche Zauberschriftrollen.  
Leider fanden sie keinerlei Hinweise auf die Schriftrolle der Alten, sie mussten also wirklich die Schwarzweite nach ihr durchsuchen.  
Das Gittertor öffnete sich und sie gingen vorsichtig hindurch, Elsa hielt aber sofort inne, als sie etwas sah, was ihr gar nicht gefiel.  
Zwei Dwemer-Zenturio, einer lag am Boden und war eindeutig schon besiegt, der andere stand noch in seiner Vorrichtung. Und diese Maschinen, diese Wächter, waren wirklich gigantisch, so hoch wie ein Drache, stark wie ein Riese, Elsa schluckte schwer und sammelte Eis in ihren Händen.  
„Mit dem will ich mich nicht anlegen“ flüsterte sie und fror den Zenturio in seiner Vorrichtung ein, er dampfte einige Male und blieb dann still:  
„Sehr gut, und...“ Es war still geworden, zu still, dann hörte sie es nur noch zischen und dann spürte sie einen starken Schmerz in ihrem rechten Oberarm. Sie sah hin, ein Dolch steckte darin, im nächsten Moment wurde sie von Tyr zu Boden gerissen und er schrie auf, er schützte sie mit seinem Körper. Sie sah Blut, dann hörte sie Volendrung zuschlagen, jemand starb...  
„Tyr“ flüsterte sie.  
„Dieser verdammte...“ es wurde wieder still, Elsa kam unter dem Krieger hervor, ein Dolch steckte in dessen Rücken.  
„Bewegt Euch nicht“ sie sah sich um, ein Mann in einer kaiserlichen Rüstung und eine Rothwardonin in einer Stahlplattenrüstung lagen tot am Boden, Teldryn und Arthan kamen zu ihnen und zückten die Heiltränke.  
„Normalerweise sollten sie nicht heraus gezogen werden“ erklärte Arthans Cousin ernst:  
„Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Hier trinkt das.“ Die Dolche wurden heraus gezogen, die Wunden verbunden, Elsa und Tyr kippten die Heiltränke hinunter. Aber wie erwartet stoppte der Trank nur die Blutung, linderte die Schmerzen, die Wunden aber blieben.  
„Zumindest ist meine Bewegung diesmal nicht eingeschränkt“ lächelte Elsa leicht gequält, schon wieder ein Dolch, schon wieder in den Bereich ihres Armes:  
„Wie geht es Euch, Tyr?“  
„Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.“ Teldryn wirkte noch Heilzauber auf die beiden Wunden, machte es dadurch aber auch nur gering besser.  
„Sobald wir hier durch sind und die Schriftrolle haben, gehen wir erstmal nach Windhelm und lassen das versorgen“ bestimmte Arthan:  
„Nicht jeder darf mit hoch auf den Hals der Welt, ich brauche die, welche es dürfen, dort. Und das seid ihr... verdammt, diese Beiden sagten nur etwas davon, dass sie den Schatz nicht teilen wollten...“  
Er trat gegen die Leichen und wandte sich dann zwei potentiellen Wegen zu, einer war mit einer merkwürdigen Vorrichtung versehen.  
„Sehen wir uns erstmal das hier, mit dem Hebel, an“ Arthan betrat die Plattform und zog an dem Hebel, woraufhin er nach Oben gefahren wurde und wenig später, auf dem gleichen Weg, zurückkehrte:  
„Es ist der Ausgang, den wir in Alftand gesehen haben. Wir sind noch darunter, es ist ein Aufzug. Sollen wir Euch nach Windhelm bringen, versorgen lassen und dann wieder hierher zurück...“ Er unterbrach sich, als Elsa abwinkte und die Kugel hervor holte, welche sie von Septimus bekam.  
Diese legte sie in die Vorrichtung, woraufhin sie sich bewegte und eine Treppe in den Boden hinein öffnete. Diese endete vor einer eisernen Tür.  
„Ich glaube hier geht es in die Schwarzweite“ erklärte sie lächelnd und steckte die Kugel wieder ein:  
„Und das ist der einzige Weg, den wir jetzt nehmen sollten.“


	95. Chapter 95

„So das müsste halten, mindestens solange bis wir wieder in Windhelm sind“ Elsa zog den Verband fest und testete ihn noch mal, dann half sie Tyr darüber seinen Gürtel zu ziehen.  
„Und was ist mit Eurem Arm“ fragte der große Krieger besorgt, woraufhin die Erzmagierin nur abwinkte.  
„Es ist halb so schlimm wie die Verletzung durch Mercer damals“ wehrte sie gelassen ab:  
„Und solange ich meinen Arm noch bewegen kann, ist sowieso alles gut.“  
„Aber es könnte Wundfieber geben“ warnte Arthan und sah sich Elsas Wunde noch einmal an. Sie waren noch vor der Tür zur Schwarzweite, Teldryn hatte einmal kurz hindurch gesehen und bestätigte ihre Annahme, außerdem entdeckte er sofort zwei Dwemerwächter, die ihn aber noch nicht ausmachten. So schloss er die Tür schnell wieder, sie aßen erstmal was und versorgten die Verletzungen.  
„Das glaube ich, hat der Heiltrank schon verhindert. Und wenn es doch schlimm kommt, können wir immer noch zu diesem Aufzug hierher zurückkehren und von da aus nach Winterfeste... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man auf Tamriel überhaupt Aufzüge kennt.“  
„Die Dwemer kannten sie“ nickte Teldryn ernst und half dann mit den Arm von Elsa zu verbinden:  
„Und wir wissen was die Dwemer wissen, wir können es nur nicht nachmachen. Das wir diese Dinge kennen, liegt daran, dass sie fast überall auf Tamriel zu finden sind, außer zum Beispiel in Cyrodiil. Die Ayleiden und die Dwemer haben sich nicht sonderlich gut verstanden, deswegen gibt es in Himmelsrand und Morrowind zwar Dwemer-Ruinen, aber keine der Ayleiden. Aber was ich sagen wollte, wir kennen diese Dinge, Aufzüge, Antriebe, Wächter und Dampfmaschinen, aber mit den Dwemern starb das Wissen darüber, wie man es herstellt. Das Einzige was wir nachmachen konnten, nachbauen, sind ihre Rüstungen und Waffen, die kann man bei jedem guten Schmied bestellen.“  
„Schade, aber dann war es wohl wirklich gut, dass ich Ulfric einen Eisbrecher vorgeschlagen habe, und keinen Zug.“  
„Zug“ fragten die Männer verwirrt, Elsa winkte aber nur lächelnd ab, das hatten wohl nicht mal die Dwemer gehabt.  
„Gehen wir, ich bin schon gespannt auf die Schwarzweite, und die beiden Wächter werde ich gleich mal einfrieren.“  
Sie ging die Treppe runter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, vor ihr tat sich eine gigantische Höhle, eine die auf dem ersten Blick so groß wie Weißlauf und Windhelm zusammen waren... zumindest von der Fläche her... und statt des Himmels befand sich über allem die Höhlendecke, einzig beleuchtet durch unzählige Edelsteine, die wie Sterne glitzerten.  
Und da waren auch die Wächter, sie schienen vor einem Dwemergebäude zu patrouillieren, Elsa öffnete die Tür ganz und schoss gleich Eis auf sie ab, woraufhin sie in ihrem Tun erstarrten. So konnten sie erstmal eine Art Terrasse betreten, all das vor ihnen erstmal versuchen zu erfassen.  
„Es ist gigantisch“ stellte Teldryn ehrfürchtig fest:  
„Dunkel, aber doch beleuchtet, das dort scheint so etwas wie eine Laterne zu sein.“ Er deutete auf die gepflasterte Straße, welche sich durch die Schwarzweite ihren Weg bahnte... und dann all dieser leuchtenden Pilze, teilweise so hoch wie Bäume, und blau... Dazu gab es tatsächlich ein paar Straßenlaternen, welche entweder schon seit einer Ewigkeit brannten oder weiterhin am „Leben“ erhalten wurden.  
Doch brauchten blinde Falmer wirklich Straßenlaternen?  
Elsas Blick wanderte die Straße entlang, hin zu einer riesigen Festung, über der eine große, goldene Kugel, wie ein Mond, hing und ebenfalls leuchtete.  
Sie erhellte förmlich die ganze Festung, Elsa runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und wandte sich dann erstmal dem Gebäude zu, welches ihnen gegenüber stand.  
„Wir sollten uns das dort ansehen“ bestimmte sie:  
„Es ist nahe dem Eingang, eventuell finden wir dort etwas wichtiges... oder zumindest einen kleinen Hinweis.“  
„Es könnte ewig dauern, dies alles hier nach der Schriftrolle zu durchsuchen. Da wäre ein Hinweis mittlerweile wirklich hilfreich, wir haben in ganz Alftand nichts dazu gefunden“ stellte Arthan fest und sie gingen rüber zu dem Gebäude, dabei fühlte Elsa sich irgendwie beobachtet.  
Ob das die Falmer waren, die sehen wollten, was sie da taten.. ob sie feindlich waren?  
Sie betraten das Gebäude, die Tür war nur angelehnt, und sahen als erstes so etwas wie ein Labor, dazu war das Geräusch der Nirnwurz zu hören.  
Auf dem zweiten Blick sahen sie ein Skelett am Boden liegen, und eine Nirnwurz. Aber sie war nicht grün, wie ihre Verwandten in ganz Tamriel, sondern purpurfarben.  
„Kein Wunder“ murmelte Elsa leise und untersuchte die Pflanze kurz:  
„Hier unten gibt es ja kein Sonnenlicht. Das hier ist eindeutig das Labor eines Alchemisten.“  
„Und der liegt wohl hier“ Arthan hatte sich neben das Skelett gehockt und fand dort ein Tagebuch:  
„Sein Name war Sinderion, ein Altmer. Er hat jahrhundertelang die Nirnwurz in ganz Tamriel erforscht und kam dann hierher. Ein Reisender brachte ihm eine getrocknete, purpurne Nirnwurz, erzählte ihm wo er die her hatte und wie man in die Schwarzweite kam. Anfangs hat sich Sinderion noch mit den Falmern vertragen, bis er anfing die Nirnwurz in der gesamten Schwarzweite zu pflücken.“  
„Das hat ihnen nicht gefallen“ Teldryn fand Falmerpfeile neben dem Skelett.  
„Ja, er war schwer verletzt, als er den letzten Eintrag machte. Er schreibt von seiner Freundin, die Nirnwurz züchten konnte... ich glaube ich weiß wen er meint... und dann schreibt er noch etwas. Von einer Maschine im Turm von Mzark. Er schreibt, dass sie irgendetwas verbirgt, aber er weiß nicht was und er spürt die magische Kraft, die von der Maschine ausgeht. Es muss etwas sehr altes und mächtiges sein. Ich glaube wir sollten uns diesen Turm, und damit die Maschine, einmal ansehen. Doch wo ist der Turm?“  
„Am anderen Ende der Schwarzweite“ Elsa hatte eine Karte gefunden und sofort waren die drei Männer bei ihr:  
„Er hat die Schwarzweite kartographiert.“  
„Und das ist unser Glück, wenn wir in diesem Turm nichts finden, können wir so alles nacheinander absuchen... wobei ich hoffe, dass die Schriftrolle im Turm ist und wir die Falmer nicht mehr als nötig belästigen müssen“ Arthan legte seine Stirn tief in Falten, er wollte eigentlich keinen der Falmer töten und Elsa sollte auch niemanden unnötig einfrieren:  
„Ihr könnt nicht vielleicht kurz Paarthurnax fragen?“  
„Nein“ war die knappe Antwort, Elsa nahm die purpurne Nirnwurz, welche in einem Topf mit Erde steckte, und wollte damit nach draußen gehen:  
„Erinnert Euch, er wusste selbst nicht wo die Kel ist, wie soll er jetzt wissen in welchem Gebäude er ist.“  
„Er könnte nachsehen.“  
„Ihr verlangt zu viel von dem alten Drachen, ich will das hier draußen einpflanzen. Nirnwurz brauchen Wasser, wenn Sinderion sie irgendwo ausgegraben hat, dann wird es hier auch Wasser geben. Sicher ist sie schon Jahre hier drin, das sagt viel über diese Pflanzen aus, aber sie soll es auch besser haben.“  
„Gebt mir das, bis wir Wasser gefunden haben“ Teldryn nahm die Pflanze, Tyr kümmerte sich um die Karte und Arthan steckte das Tagebuch von Sinderion ein.  
„Die Dame wird wissen wollen, dass ihr alter Freund in seinen letzten Stunden an sie dachte“ nickte er und verließ dann mit den anderen das Gebäude, sofort sahen sie wie mehrere Gestalten in die Dunkelheit huschten:  
„Noch greifen sie uns nicht an, hoffentlich bleibt es so. Gehen wir in Richtung des Turmes.“  
„Er hat kein Wasser eingetragen, aber es wird bestimmt eines geben. Und wenn nicht, dann nehmen wir die Nirnwurz mit und geben sie jemandem, der damit forschen will. Was meintet Ihr damit, dass es kein Wunder wäre, da es keine Sonne gibt“ fragte Teldryn neugierig.  
„Pflanzen brauchen Sonnenlicht um die grüne Farbe zu produzieren“ nickte Elsa ernst und sie gingen den gepflasterten Weg entlang, bis sie eine Brücke erreichten, die tatsächlich über einen Fluss führte. Elsa ging sofort zum Ufer und pflanzte dort mit Teldryn die Nirnwurz ein, als sie auf die Brücke zurückkehrten, sahen sie das Tyr und Arthan von Falmern umzingelt waren.  
Aber niemand zog seine Waffe, einer der Schneeelfen, er trug Federn und Steine an seinem Körper, trat vor und schnupperte.  
„Fremdlinge“ zischelte er schnuppernd:  
„Dunmer, Nord, Altmer, Ork, Schnee.“  
„Wir sind nicht hier um euch zu schaden, wir wollen die Schwarzweite nur durchqueren“ Elsa trat an den Falmer heran, er schnupperte erneut und nannte sie wieder Schnee, wohl weil er ihren Geruch nicht anders erkannte:  
„Wir wollen auch nichts von hier mitnehmen, wir möchten nur etwas aus dem Turm von Mzark mitnehmen, wenn es dort ist. Kennt ihr es, die Schriftrolle der Alten?“  
„Was das“ fragte der Anführer.  
„Die Kel“ nickte Elsa:  
„Uns wurde gesagt, dass sie hier ist.“  
„Kel, Kel“ der Falmer rieb sich über das blinde, verzerrte Gesicht:  
„Kennen sie. Meister haben sie eingesperrt. Können viel sagen über Kel, aber nicht geben Worte für nichts.“  
„Was möchtet ihr“ fragte Elsa sanft.  
„Essen und Hilfe“ der Falmer schnupperte und zeigte dann auf ihren Rucksack, mit dem Proviant:  
„Geben Essen.“  
„Geben wir es ihnen“ forderte Arthan und schon verteilte Tyr ihren gesamten Proviant an die Falmer, die sofort glücklich zischelten und die Lebensmittel wie Schätze behandelten.  
„Worin braucht ihr Hilfe“ fragte Elsa weiter.  
„Mitkommen“ zischelte der Anführer und leckte dabei glücklich an dem Käse, den er bekam, dann fauchte er die anderen Falmer an und die Gruppe löste sich auf. Der Falmer führte sie den gepflasterten Weg entlang.  
„Das hier Heimat“ erzählte er unterwegs:  
„Viele Wege nach Oben, Keizaal, wir aber nie gehen. Außer sind wütend. Viele wütend, oben, leben nicht hier, sondern oben. Sie wütend, auf Ork, Nord, alle.“  
„Also sind die Falmer in der Schwarzweite friedlich“ fragte Tyr erstaunt.  
„Nicht greifen an, dann nicht verteidigen. Oben kommen runter, wir nicht töten, aber nicht gehen lassen. Sie Falmer dienen, wir ihnen geben Essen. Wollen nicht, dass erfahren von Heimat, andere.“  
„Ihr habt hier auch Menschen und Elfen?“  
„Ja. Sie sehen, Falmer nicht. Sie kamen um nehmen Gold, wir nicht greifen an, sie greifen an. Ihr nicht bleiben hier, wenn helfen“ er schnupperte wieder:  
„Dann ich geben Worte über Kel und ihr gehen mit Kel nach Keizaal.“  
„So wird es geschehen, wir werden euch gerne helfen“ versprach Elsa.  
„Schnee sprechen gut“ nickte der Anführer:  
„Viele Falmer nicht mehr sprechen Sprache von oben... ich lernen, damit geben Anweisungen an Diener. Nun ich kann holen Hilfe von Eindringlinge, spüren große Kraft in Ork und Schnee“ sie erreichten die Festung und er deutete zu der goldenen Kugel hoch:  
„Angefangen vor kurzer Zeit, Brüllen in Mond, Brüllen wie von großer Echse. Große Echsen kämpfen gegen Nord, vor langer langer Zeit. Meister fangen große Echse, bringen hierher, Echse bewachen Falmer für Meister. Dann Echse schläft und Meister gehen. Denken, Echse in Mond und aufwachen.“  
„Da ist ein Drache drin“ Arthan sah erstaunt zu der Kugel und kniff die Augen zu einem Schlitz zusammen, hatte sich da gerade etwas drin bewegt:  
„Ich muss die Kugel zerstören, um nachzusehen, und den Drachen dann auch vernichten zu können.“  
„Kugel nicht wichtig, wollen nicht gegen Echse kämpfen, Falmer Angst und schwach.“  
„Also gut, Elsa, könnt Ihr das Ding zerstören?“  
„Kommt drauf an woraus es besteht“ Elsa formte einen Eissturm und schickte ihn der Kugel entgegen, unterwegs verstärkte sich der Sturm auch noch und als er den „Mond“ traf, zersplitterte dieser in Millionen Teile, die auf die Festung herab regneten.  
Brüllen war zu hören, und dann flog tatsächlich ein Drache auf sie zu, er war wirklich in der Kugel gewesen und hatte gelbe, fast goldene, Schuppen.  
„Das ist ein Älterer Drache“ schimpfte Arthan, es war so wie in Ulfrics Buch beschrieben.  
„Echse, böse“ floh der Falmer hinter einen Felsen, Arthan schrie dem Drachen entgegen.  
„YOL TOOR SHUL“ stieß er einen mächtigen Feueratem aus, der Drache tat es ihm entgegen, doch das war keine freundliche Begrüßung:  
„Elsa, bringt ihn bitte zum Landen, ich will mich nicht lange abmühen.“ Nur einige Momente später hatte der Drache zerfetzte Flügel und landete unsanft im Fluss, dort stürzten die Männer sich gleich auf ihn, machten ihm schnell den Gar aus und Arthan bekam die Seele.  
„Ihr habt alle drei Worte vom Feueratem“ staunte Elsa und nahm sich ein paar der goldenen Schuppen mit.  
„Eines bekam ich ja von Paarthurnax, das zweite fand ich an einem Ort, in dem Jenassa und ich Totenbeschwörer töten mussten und das dritte, da mussten mir die Gefährten helfen. Es befand sich in einem Grab, welches für sie wichtig ist, ich durfte nur unter ihrer Aufsicht hinein. Zum Glück haben wir ja zwei Freunde bei den Gefährten“ erzählte Arthan kurz und wandte sich dann an den Anführer:  
„Der Drache ist tot.“  
„Wirklich“ fragte der Falmer, woraufhin Elsa ihn zu dem Skelett führte und er es befühlte:  
„Ja, tot. Kugel kaputt, aber böse Echse auch. Ich sehr glücklich, Falmer glücklich. Ich nun sagen Worte über Kel, kommen alle mit zu Turm von Mzark.“  
Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg, vorbei an der Festung, wo sie einige Falmer die Scherben aufsammeln sahen.  
„Kel in Turm“ verkündete ihr Führer durch die Schwarzweite:  
„Meister sie eines Tages bringen und versuchen zu lesen, aber Kel sehr mächtig, machen sie blind wie Falmer. Falmer lachen über Dummheit von Meister. Meister schlagen Falmer, dann sperren Kel ein, als ich noch Kind. Ich sehen wie bringen Kel in Turm, sperren ein, haben Würfel benutzt. Würfel weggeworfen in Keizaal.“  
„Den Würfel haben wir“ nickte Elsa ernst.  
„Dann können an machen Maschine. Ich nicht wissen wie geht, aber ich sehen, Falmer nicht blind geboren, werden blind durch Essen. Meister drücken Knöpfe, ich hören immer anderes Geräusch, zweimal, einmal, zweimal, zweimal. Hier Turm, ihr noch Fragen?“  
„Ja eine, aber etwas anderes... was ist mit dem Altmer geschehen, im Haus, er untersuchte die Nirnwurz.“  
„Sinderion“ nickte der Falmer heftig:  
„Er guter Altmer, holen Essen von Oben, teilen mit Falmer. Hier viele Wege nach Oben, Maschinen von Meister tragen ihn hoch, er kommen mit Essen runter. Er oft reden mit Anführer, mit klugen Falmer, aber dann er reißen Nirnwurz aus. Eine, zwei, wir warnen, nichts ausreißen, er immer nehmen, verbrennen, machen Saft aus Nirnwurz, wir warnen. Er wütend, bringen nicht mehr Essen, reißen mehr Nirnwurz aus, wir ihn töten. Nichts nehmen von Schwarzweite, das Heimat.“  
„Wir haben nichts genommen, nur sein Tagebuch“ zeigte Arthan das Buch vor, der Anführer befühlte es und nickte zustimmend.  
„Das nehmen können, aber nichts reißen aus. Besser ihr nicht wiederkommen.“  
„Wir werden nicht wiederkommen, versprochen. Und wir werden auch die Kel nicht hierher zurück bringen.“  
„Gut, sie sehr mächtig, vielleicht zerstören Heimat, besser sie nicht mehr hier. Echse wachen auf, vielleicht Kel auch aufwachen. Ihr gehen nun in Turm, Falmer erinnern immer gut an Eindringlinge, die helfen. Hier unten, immer gut an... Freunde... denken, die Falmer oben aber immer wütend. Schnee, Ork, Dunmer, Altmer, Nord...“  
Er streckte Elsa seine Hand hin und sie hielt diese sanft in ihren, dann drückten auch die Anderen seine Hand kurz.  
Dann wandte er sich ab, ging langsam zur Festung zurück und die Vier gingen zum Eingang in den großen, schwarzen Turm, welcher in der Decke zu verschwinden schien. Elsa blickte noch einmal auf die Schwarzweite zurück, sah wie der Anführer in der Festung verschwand.  
„Ich werde meinen Magiern sagen, sie sollen nicht mehr nach Alftand zurückkehren“ erklärte sie:  
„Holen wir die Schriftrolle und verschwinden wir hier. Wir gehören nicht hierher, und die Kel tut es auch nicht.“


	96. Chapter 96

...“Zweimal, einmal, zweimal, zweimal... sie bewegt sich.“  
„Und schaut, der Würfel füllt sich... die Maschine gibt etwas frei, das ist die Schriftrolle der Alten... das muss sie sein...“  
„Sie ist es, sie sieht jedenfalls aus wie eine der Schriftrollen und ich kann ihre magische Kraft spüren. Öffnet sie nicht, nehmt sie nur und dann lasst uns hier verschwinden...“  
Elsa öffnete ihre Augen und starrte an die hölzerne Decke des Hjerim, sie war in Windhelm, nicht mehr in der Schwarzweite, oder in Alftand, der letzte Aufzug hatte sie zur Oberfläche gebracht, irgendwo zwischen Windhelm und Dämmerstern.  
Eine Stunde hatte es nur gedauert, dann waren sie in Windhelm zurück und Arthan schloss als erstes seine Frau in die Arme... Ulfric seine Verlobte, aber dann ließ der Jarl auch sofort die Heiler ran kommen. Ihr Arm war nicht so schlimm verletzt, wie damals durch Mercer, und auch Tyr ging es schon längst wieder gut. Zumindest hörte Elsa ihn gerade schnarchen, der große Krieger schnarchte nur wenn es ihm gut ging.  
Und auch neben Elsa lag jemand, der leise schnarchte, es war Ulfric, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.  
Die Schriftrolle befand sich im Palast der Könige, Arthan ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen und trug sie sogar zusätzlich zu Volendrung auf dem Rücken, dafür hatte sie extra eine Kette... sie war aber auch fast so groß wie der Kriegshammer.  
„Ihr seid schon wieder verletzt worden, Jun Od“ stellte Paarthurnax in ihrem Kopf fest und sofort musste sie lächeln:  
„Aber zumindest merke ich, dass ich Euch glücklich mache. Die Joor sind manchmal sehr merkwürdig, ich bin doch nur ein alter Dovah.“  
„Auch wenn Ihr sicher mehr als nur ein alter Dovah seid“ antwortete sie im Gedanken:  
„So kann ich Euch sagen, dass manche Joor die Fähigkeit haben auch in Kleinigkeiten immer etwas zu finden, was sie glücklich macht. Meine Schwester war... ist... so ein Mensch, ich habe mir immer gewünscht ein wenig mehr wie sie zu sein.“  
„Aber dann wärt Ihr nicht Jun Od, sondern jemand anderes. Wie geht es Eurem Arm?“  
„Er tut schon gar nicht mehr weh, und die Wunde behindert mich nicht.“  
„Das ist gut, ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr eventuell gegen meinen Bruder nicht bestehen könnt, nur weil Ihr unter einer alten Wunde leidet. Ich spüre die Kel in Eurer Nähe.“  
„Sie ist im Palast, da schläft Arthan und er will sie persönlich bewachen.“  
„Wenn er den Drachenfall lernte, wird sie nicht mehr gebraucht. Ich würde ja vorschlagen, Ihr nehmt sie dann mit in die Akademie.“  
„Meine Magier würden sich um sie prügeln... und vielleicht auch Zauber an ihr ausprobieren. Ich denke noch darüber nach. Aber Ihr sprecht mich doch nicht nur Mitten in der Nacht an, um Euch nach meiner Wunde und nach der Kel zu fragen. Es geht um Alduin, oder?“  
„Ja, mein Bruder spürt die Kel und scheint zu überlegen, ob er nicht lieber seine Fahdon schickt um das Lernen des Drachenfall zu verhindern, oder ob er euch sogar selbst aufsucht... ich überlege ob ich euch persönlich in Windhelm abhole. So sichere ich vielleicht, dass Ihr gesund zum Hals der Welt kommt, der Dovahkiin in der Zeit zurückreisen kann und den Drachenfall lernt. Und dann wird auch Alduin nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein, er wird kommen und sofort angreifen.“  
„Wie sehr denkt Ihr darüber nach hierher zu kommen? Ich halte es tatsächlich für eine gute Idee.“  
„Wie schnell könnt Ihr Euch anziehen, den stummen Joor und den Dovahkiin wecken?“  
„Sehr schnell.“  
„Dann fliege ich jetzt los.“  
Und schon war Elsa auf den Beinen, nackt wie sie war stürmte sie zu Tyr und weckte ihn, dann raffte sie ihre Rüstung auf und zog sie an, auf dem Weg durch das Hjerim.  
„Was ist los“ Ulfric kam verschlafen in den Küchenbereich, wo Elsa alles Essbare in sich stopfte, was sie fand.  
„Paarthurnax, er ist auf dem Weg hierher, um uns abzuholen. Alduin denkt darüber naff unf anfugreifen...“  
„Er will euch angreifen?“  
„Damif Arfan nicht den Drachenfall lernt, er ist ein verdammter Feigling“ schluckte Elsa und war dann aus der Tür raus, lief zum Palast rüber und weckte ein nacktes Drachenblut:  
„Schnell, zieht Euch an, esst das.“ Sie warf ihm Brot und Fleisch zu, dann sammelte sie seine Rüstung ein und warf sie ihm auch entgegen.  
„Paarthurnax kommt hierher um uns zum Hals der Welt abzuholen, es eilt.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte Arthan essend und schwang sich dann in seine Rüstung.  
„Ja, er meint, Alduin möchte uns eventuell angreifen, bevor der Drachenfall gelernt wurde. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden.“ Jenassa war nun auch wach und half ihrem Mann mit der Rüstung, Ulfric und Tyr trafen ein, der Jarl hatte eine Tasche dabei, die er Elsa gab.  
„Ich kann euch nicht viel helfen, aber hier sind Heil- und Magietränke für euch drei“ erklärte er und zog Elsa sanft an sich, küsste sie zart:  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr siegen werdet, und doch sorge ich mich um dich... und unser Kind.“  
„Er ist ein Drache, und wir sind nicht allein“ das Donnern eines Drachen, der landete, war zu hören und in ganz Windhelm ging der Alarm los:  
„Das ist Paarthurnax, denke ich.“ Elsa lief wieder raus und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass der alte Drache von den Wachen angegriffen wurde.  
„Er ist friedlich“ rief sie, Paarthurnax war vor dem Palast gelandet und hatte dabei eine der Feuerstellen umgerissen, welche in ganz Windhelm ständig brannten:  
„Er ist ein Freund.“  
„Er ist ein Drache“ meldete sich eine Wache verwirrt.  
„Kann er dann kein Freund sein“ fragte die Erzmagierin zurück und streichelte dem alten Graubart demonstrativ über das Maul:  
„Wie geht es Euch? Arthan ist gleich bereit.“  
„Mir geht es gut“ Paarthurnax öffnete sein Maul und Elsa kraulte ihm kurz die Zunge, inzwischen kamen Tyr und Ulfric raus:  
„Ich glaube ich habe etwas von Euch kaputt gemacht, Ulfric.“  
Der Jarl sah hinter Paarthurnax und winkte dann gelassen ab, wies aber auch seine Wachen an das Feuer zu löschen und dann alles aufzuräumen.  
„Es ist nicht wichtig... ist es wirklich so schlimm?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin lieber zu unruhig, als zu gelassen. Und Alduin spürt die Kel.“ Arthan und Jenassa kamen mit der Schriftrolle raus, Jenassa würde sie definitiv nicht begleiten, aber sie half noch mit bei der Abreise.  
„Ich möchte nicht Witwe werden, also streng dich an am Leben zu bleiben“ erklärte sie ernst, als sie Arthan dabei half die Schriftrolle ebenso anzulegen, wie Volendrung.  
„Das Weibchen hat Angst, dass ihr kleiner Joor ohne den Dovahkiin aufwachsen muss“ kommentierte Paarthurnax dies und wurde von allen erstaunt angesehen, von Jenassa sehr finster:  
„Wolltet Ihr ihm nicht sagen, dass Ihr einen kleinen Dunmer in Euch tragt?“  
„Was“ kreischte Arthan, der gerade auf Paarthurnax klettern wollte.  
„Nicht vor einem solchen Kampf“ fauchte Jenassa.  
„Aber macht das nicht gerade den Dovahkiin stark? Er möchte doch sehen wie sein Kind aufwächst. Oder sind die Dunmer anders als die Bron, ich glaube ich verstehe das nicht.“  
„Nein, die Dunmer sind da nicht anders, aber eigentlich wollte Jenassa nicht schwanger werden“ ächzte Arthan, er war leicht blass geworden, damit rechnete er nicht und musste es erstmal verdauen.  
„Der Eismirriam, ich habe ihn einmal vergessen“ winkte sie ab:  
„Komm heil zurück, damit der kleine „Joor“ einen Vater hat und ich keine Witwe werde.“  
Tyr verabschiedete sich von Arytha, indem er ihr einen weiteren Rubin schenkte, dann half er Elsa hinter Arthan auf den Hals des Drachen und stieg dann selbst auf.  
„Wenn Ihr zurückkehrt“ erklärte die ehemalige Priesterin:  
„Schlage ich vor, wir kaufen zusammen ein Amulett von Mara. Und wir lassen zwei Rubine im Tempel, damit der Priester sie in unsere Ringe einarbeiten lässt.“  
Und schon wurde Tyr knallrot, nickte zustimmend und schnappte schwer nach Luft.  
„Aber dafür müsst Ihr natürlich heil zurückkehren“ fügte Arytha hinzu, Elsa beugte sich noch einmal nach Unten und ließ sich von Ulfric küssen.  
„Ihr werdet das schaffen, ich bin mir sicher“ nickte der Jarl von Windhelm:  
„Und jetzt sollte ich dir wohl auch etwas sagen, damit du dich besonders anstrengst... Die Einberufung der Volksversammlung ging nicht für mich raus, Falk und Balgruuf haben für dich unterschrieben.“  
„Was“ kreischte Elsa voller Entsetzen.  
„Du wirst Großkönigin, es gibt keinen anderen Kandidaten und auch keinen besseren. Schnell, Meister, fliegt los, bevor sie mich in einen Eisblock verwandelt.“  
Paarthurnax lachte laut auf, und schlug dann mit den Flügeln, hob langsam ab.  
„Wieso“ rief Tyr noch Ulfric zu.  
„Weil Himmelsrand jemanden wie Elsa braucht, nicht so einen alten Krieger wie mich...“ rief Ulfric zurück und dann waren sie auch schon weit über Windhelm.  
„Ich bringe ihn um...“ schnappte die Erzmagierin:  
„Ich bringe ihn um, sobald wir zurück sind.“  
„Er hat recht“ bestimmte Arthan ernst:  
„Himmelsrand braucht Euch. Er ist ein alter Krieger, was soll er sich jetzt noch auf den Thron setzen, wenn er in zwanzig Jahren schon zu alt dafür sein könnte? So wird er Euer Mann sein, König, aber nicht Großkönig. Während Ihr regiert, wird er sich wahrscheinlich um das Kind kümmern.“  
„Ich will nicht...“ Elsa hielt inne, eigentlich hatte sie spätestens nach der Schwarzweite genug von großen Abenteuern, und in Himmelsrand herum reisen konnte sie auch als Großkönigin. Das musste sie dann wahrscheinlich auch, um immer auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Sie war ja selbst als Erzmagierin nicht an ihren Wirkungsort gefesselt, und dabei wäre es da sogar wirklich wünschenswert.  
„Ulfric ist ein sehr kluger Bron, das war er schon immer“ brummte Paarthurnax, während sie über die Ostmarsch flogen:  
„Er erkennt den Wert eines Anderen, wenn dieser vor ihm steht und weiß sich dann zurück zu ziehen. Das ist keine Entscheidung, weil Ihr sein Weibchen seid, Jun Od. Er denkt dabei nur an Keizaal. Sicher werdet Ihr dieses schöne Land zu neuem Ruhm führen, vollkommen unabhängig von den Joor aus Cyrodiil.“  
„Und Ihr seid nie alleine“ fügte Tyr hinzu:  
„Außerdem könnt Ihr Windhelm zur Hauptstadt machen, wenn Ihr es wollt. Eigentlich könnt Ihr sogar jede Stadt in Himmelsrand zur Hauptstadt machen. Nur sollte es Einsamkeit, Weißlauf oder Windhelm sein.“  
„Er hätte es vorher mit mir besprechen müssen“ sie erreichten Ivarstatt und Paarthurnax flog immer höher:  
„Aber dann hätte ich sicher abgelehnt.“  
„Und deswegen hat er bis jetzt geschwiegen“ nickte Tyr:  
„Ihr müsst jetzt überleben, denn Himmelsrand braucht Euch. Und Arthan wird Vater, ich werde heiraten... das sind alles gute Gründe um Alduin zu besiegen.“  
„Erstmal lernt Ihr nun den Drachenfall, Dovahkiin“ Paarthurnax landete vor der alten Wortmauer, sie stiegen ab und Arthan atmete tief durch:  
„Geht zum Riss in der Zeit, und lest die Schriftrolle, keine Angst. Wir werden hier aufpassen und darauf achten, dass Nichts und Niemand Euch währenddessen stört.“  
„So ist es“ Elsa musste sich setzen und schuf sich deswegen erstmal einen Stuhl aus Eis, dann sah sie prüfend in den Beutel... und fand ihr Buch vom Drachenblut, das aus Helgen, Ulfric musste es ihr eingesteckt haben.  
In der letzten Zeit war es erst in der Akademie gewesen, dann im Honigheim, im Hjerim, wieder in der Akademie...  
Arthan ging mit der Schriftrolle zum Riss, er öffnete sie und im nächsten Moment waren sie Beide verschwunden.  
„Es geschieht“ Paarthurnax setzte sich auf die Wortmauer und sah in den Himmel hoch:  
„Alduin macht sich auf den Weg hierher, und er ist nicht allein.“  
„Er hat Angst“ bestimmte Tyr sofort:  
„Deswegen bringt er jemanden mit. Er hat Angst vor Arthan und Elsa. Und Angst schwächt.“  
„Ich hoffe es ist wirklich Angst“ murmelte Elsa und steckte das Buch ein, als sie Flügelschlagen hörte, und dieses nicht von Paarthurnax stammte.  
In dem Moment in dem Alduin, mit zwei weiteren, älteren Drachen, eintraf, kehrte Arthan zurück und legte die Schriftrolle in den Schnee.  
„Der Drachenfall wird Euch nichts nützen, Dovahkiin“ donnerte Alduin ihm entgegen:  
„Bruder, kommt zurück an meine Seite, herrscht mit mir über die Unwürdigen.“  
„Lieber fresse ich die Reste eines verwesenden Mammuts“ schimpfte Paarthurnax.  
„Dann werdet Ihr genauso sterben, wie die, welche Ihr beschützt. Schnappt Euch die Tochter des Schnees!“  
„Feigling“ fauchte Elsa, als die beiden Drachen auf sie zu schossen. Aber noch bevor einer ihrer Freunde eingreifen konnte, waren Alduins Kumpanen in dicke Eisblöcke verwandelt worden und rollten den Berg hinunter:  
„Ich wusste, dass Ihr so ein feiges Huhn seid, und das Ihr Angst vor mir habt. Und deswegen habe ich mir schon vorher etwas für Eure Fahdon überlegt. Seid Ihr jetzt bereit anständig und ehrenvoll zu sterben?“  
„Ich werde nicht sterben, Ihr werdet es tun“ Alduin schrie nun, und wie in Helgen verdunkelte sich der Himmel, glühende Felsen regneten auf sie herab.  
„JOOR ZAH FRUL“ schrie Arthan daraufhin und zog gleichzeitig Volendrung, Alduin wurde von einem blauen Strahl erfasst und auf den Boden gezogen:  
„LOK VAH KOOR!“ Den zweiten Schrei hatte das Drachenblut auf den Himmel gerichtet, was Alduins Schrei sofort auflöste. Nun griffen Arthan, Paarthurnax und Tyr den gefesselten Alduin an, der sich mit Feuer, Eis und Bissen wehrte.  
Elsa blieb zurück, alles in ihr sagte, dass sie sich nicht einmischen durfte, noch nicht...  
„Der Drachenfall hält nur sechzig Sekunden“ brüllte Arthan und hieb Alduin seinen Kriegshammer um die Ohren:  
„Ich habe den ersten Kampf gesehen, den ersten gegen ihn... die Helden haben den Schrei danach nicht noch einmal angewandt.“  
„Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen“ donnerte Alduin, Elsa sah wie der Drachenfall langsam die Wirkung verlor, Arthan sah es auch, wollte noch einmal schreien, aber es ging nicht.  
„Lächerliche, schwache Joor“ brüllte Alduin und schnappte nach Arthan, der sich gerade noch davor retten konnte. Aber der Feind war auch schon verletzt, überall in seinem Körper steckten Pfeile, seine Schuppen brannten teilweise, Volendrung hatte ihm heftige Hiebe verpasst und damit Kraft genommen.  
„Was, bei Oblivion...“ Arthan versuchte es erneut, konnte aber den Drachenfall nicht noch einmal anwenden, und dann verlor dieser auch ganz seine Wirkung.  
Elsa kam sofort angelaufen, wollte Alduin mit Eisspeeren traktieren, da kamen zwei weitere ältere Drachen scheinbar aus dem Nichts und griffen sie an.  
„Rückzug“ donnerte Alduin und erhob sich langsam in den Himmel, Arthan versuchte erneut zu schreien, musste aber stattdessen dem Feueratem der Drachen ausweichen.  
Elsa schoss noch Speere hinter Alduin her, der wich mit letzter Kraft aus und wurde dann von seinen Kumpanen weggebracht.  
„Was war das“ keuchte Tyr, sie waren alle angeschlagen, Paarthurnax landete einfach im Schnee und stöhnte leise auf.  
„Er muss ihnen gesagt haben, dass sie warten sollen und dann zu einer bestimmten Zeit eingreifen“ brachte der alte Meister hervor, Arthan kniete sich neben die Schriftrolle in den Schnee.  
„Nein“ wimmerte Elsa und kniete sich ebenfalls hin:  
„Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen, ich hätte...“  
„Nein“ Arthan schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Ihr habt alles richtig gemacht, aber wieso konnte ich den Drachenfall nicht noch einmal anwenden?“  
„Versucht es jetzt, an mir, keine Sorge, er schadet mir nicht“ forderte Paarthurnax ihn auf und tatsächlich funktionierte der Drachenfall wieder, und danach nicht mehr:  
„Drachenfall ist ein sehr mächtiger Schrei, er verbraucht viel Energie, Ihr müsst erst wieder Kraft sammeln, bevor Ihr ihn erneut anwenden könnt. Ich habe es selbst noch nie gesehen, aber es ist die einzige Erklärung dafür. Es war ein großartiger Kampf, Alduin ist geschlagen, seine Fahdon werden nun zweimal überlegen, ob sie Euch angreifen wollen, Dovahkiin.“  
„Aber ist nicht tot“ zeigte Arthan in die Richtung, in der Alduin verschwunden war.  
„Ja, und doch war es ein Sieg.“  
„Nein“ wimmerte Elsa:  
„Er ist geschwächt, er wird... er wird...“  
„Was wird er“ fragte Tyr und holte sie sich in die Arme.  
„Er wird nach Sovngarde gehen“ nickte Paarthurnax:  
„Und sich dort an den Seelen der Bron nähren, und stärken. Das ist seine einzige Möglichkeit um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.“  
„Nach Sovngarde...“ brachte Arthan hervor und sah zum Himmel hoch.  
„Ja, und Ihr müsst ihn deswegen erneut angreifen, bevor er genügend Seelen gefressen hat. Ihr müsst nach Sovngarde gehen und ihn dort besiegen. Es ist Eure einzige und letzte Chance.“


	97. Chapter 97

Elsa hockte leise wimmernd im Schnee und langsam bedeckte sich ihr Körper mit einer dünnen Eisschicht, das war nicht gut, das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Tyr und Arthan nahmen Beide jeweils einen Heiltrank, einen weiteren kippten sie Paarthurnax in das Maul, woraufhin sich bei diesem zumindest ein paar Kratzer verschlossen.  
Erst wenn sie selbst wieder fit waren, konnten sie der Erzmagierin helfen.  
„Jun Od“ donnerte der alte Graubart, aber Elsa reagierte nicht, woraufhin er sie mit warmen, fast heißem, Rauch einhüllte. Sie sah auf, ihr Gesicht war leicht blau, ihre Augen fast ganz weiß, und immer wieder rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen.  
„Ich habe Euch doch gerade gesagt, dass der Kampf noch nicht verloren ist. Das war nur eine Niederlage, an der Ihr keinerlei Schuld tragt. Ihr habt Euch sogar genau richtig verhalten, denn Ihr wolltet das der Dovahkiin seinem Schicksal nachgeht. Es ist seine Aufgabe meinen Bruder zu vernichten, und er wird diese auch sicher erfüllen. Aber eindeutig nicht an diesem Ort, manche Dinge wiederholen sich eben nicht noch einmal. Ihr müsst nach Sovngarde gehen und Alduin dort vernichten, bevor er sich genügend gestärkt hat.“  
„Wie ist das möglich“ wollte Arthan wissen, während Tyr die Tochter des Schnees auf seine Arme hob und fest an sich drückte.  
„Alduin kommt auch nicht einfach so nach Sovngarde. Was habt Ihr gesehen, als Ihr in der Zeit zurück gereist seid?“  
„Die drei Helden, sie kämpften erst gegen einen normalen Drachen und stellten dann Alduin, hier. Als die Kriegerin starb, sahen sie keine Chance mehr und benutzten die Schriftrolle.“  
„Wie Ihr sicher gesehen habt, war ich an diesem Tag nicht hier. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der Plan von Gormlaith, Hakon und Felldir aufging, deswegen bin ich zu dem Tor geflogen, welches mein Bruder immer benutzte um nach Sovngarde zu gelangen. Ich zerstörte es, in der Hoffnung, er würde dann eventuell nicht mehr hin kommen, um sich wieder zu stärken. Dann hätte ich ihm, mit ein paar Fahdon, den Todesstoß gegeben. Stattdessen aber wurde Gormlaith von Alduin getötet und er selbst in die Zukunft verbannt, danach erfuhr ich, dass er mehrere Tore hatte... ich kenne ihre Standorte aber nicht. Alduin hat das Privileg, des Nährens an den Seelen, immer nur für sich behalten und streng gehütet.“  
„Das bedeutet es gibt Tore nach Sovngarde, und er wird jetzt eines davon nutzen?“  
„So ist es. Ihr müsst nur herausfinden wo es ist, und es dann selbst nutzen, um ihm zu folgen.“  
Stille trat ein, Elsa beruhigte sich langsam und ihre Augen wurden wieder blau, ihre Haut rosig...  
„Wie kommen wir an die Information“ fragte Arthan dann.  
„Das überlege ich gerade“ Paarthurnax hob ab und setzte sich auf die alte Wortmauer:  
„Ich denke Ihr müsst seinen derzeitigen General danach fragen. Er wird es wissen.“  
„Einen Drachen befragen, und dann auch noch einer, der Alduin so nahe steht, wie Ihr damals... wir sind verloren...“ ächzte Arthan voller Entsetzen, und auch Sarkasmus, Paarthurnax schnaubte leise dazu und schüttelte sich dann.  
„Ihr müsst Ihn natürlich erst einfangen, und dann überreden. Eventuell auch bestechen, denn es wird sicher nicht einfach sein. Solltet Ihr Alduin in Sovngarde nicht besiegen, dann wird er schnell herausfinden, wer Euch den Standort des Tores verraten hat... und entsprechend nicht begeistert sein. Keiner will sich Alduins Zorn an die Schuppen holen, auch nicht sein General. Aber wenn es der ist, an den ich denke, dann habt Ihr auch einen Vorteil. Er ist so arrogant, dass er schon immer unter den Dov dafür bekannt war.“  
„Er wird nach Macht streben, und damit kann man ihn locken“ murmelte Elsa leise und wurde von Tyr runter gelassen:  
„Und er wird deswegen auch leicht einzufangen sein, Arthan muss ihn nur rufen und er wird kommen.“  
„So ist es, er wird in eure Falle tappen, weil er glaubt er sei euch überlegen.“  
„Aber der Drachenfall hält nur eine Minute an, das reicht nicht um ihn zu überreden, oder auch nur ihn dazu zu bewegen mich nicht anzugreifen“ wehrte Arthan ab.  
„Die Hofkasehjun“ nickte Paarthurnax:  
„Ihr könnt ihn rufen, dort hinein locken und dann mit der alten Falle, den alten Ketten, einfangen.“  
„Die Drachenfeste“ staunte Elsa und der alte Meister nickte zustimmend:  
„Ich habe die Falle gesehen, die Ketten, die Vorrichtung, sie funktioniert vielleicht noch...“  
„Also muss ich diesen General rufen, was ich sicher kann, wenn ich seinen Namen als Schrei beherrsche, dann locke ich ihn in die Drachenfeste und hole ihn mit dem Drachenfall runter. Die Falle macht dann den Rest... das hört sich einfach an, aber ist von vielen Faktoren abhängig. Als erstes muss man Balgruuf davon überzeugen, dass er uns die Drachenfeste dafür „ausleiht“. Auch mit dem Risiko, dass der Drache sie in ein hübsches Lagerfeuer verwandelt.“  
„Lasst mich mit ihm darüber reden“ nickte Elsa, sie hatte den besten Draht zum Jarl:  
„Aber da ist doch sicher noch ein Haken dran, oder?“  
„Einer nur, Sovngarde ist kein einfacher Ort. Er ist nicht für die Joor geschaffen, nur für ihre Seelen“ erklärte Paarthurnax ernst und kam wieder von der Mauer runter:  
„Dovahkiin, wählt nur eine Person aus, welche Euch nach Sovngarde begleiten soll. Sie muss stark im Geist und Körper sein, und nicht der Schönheit von Sovngarde verfallen dürfen. Steigt auf, ich bringe euch nach Weißlauf und dort bleibt ihr auch bitte. Ich werde herausfinden, wer gerade General ist, und ob es der ist, an den ich denke, und dann komme ich nach Weißlauf und lehre Euch seinen Namen als Schrei. In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr den Bronjun überreden, euch zu helfen.“  
Sie stiegen auf seinen Hals auf und er hob ab, flog fast im Sturzflug der großen Stadt entgegen.  
„Und Ihr müsst mir noch eines versprechen, Dovahkiin.“  
„Was?“  
„Tötet bitte keinen gefangenen Dovah. Es ist schon kein schöner Tod, die Seele an Euch zu verlieren, aber auch die Dov haben ein gewisses Gefühl von Ehre. Ein Dovah in einer Falle, dort zu sterben, ohne sich wehren zu können... Es wäre eine große Dukaan, Schmach...“  
„Ich verspreche es. Will ich diesen General aus irgendeinem Grund töten, werde ich vorher die Falle öffnen. Ich schwöre es.“  
„Das ehrt Euch, nun lasst mich sehen wo ich landen kann“ Paarthurnax sah sich suchend um:  
„Weißlauf ist eine sehr alte Stadt, früher war es aber einfacher einen guten Platz zu finden. Ich nehme dieses Dach dort.“ Er steuerte Jorrvaskr an, die Heimat der Gefährten, und landete auf dem umgedrehten Schiff, welches ihnen als Dach diente. Das war genau richtig für seine Größe, rief aber auch sämtliche Krieger, und umstehende Wachen, auf den Plan.  
„Da kommen sie mit ihren spitzen Schwertern“ stellte Paarthurnax gelassen fest, während die drei von ihm runter kletterten und das Dach etwas mühsam verließen. Elsa fing sofort an die Leute zu beruhigen.  
„Ach, sie kommen doch sowieso nicht hier hoch“ schnaubte der alte Meister und sah zurück zum Berg:  
„Ich werde auch wieder hier landen, wenn ich komme um Euch den Namen zu lehren, Dovahkiin. Aber jetzt gehe ich erstmal auf die Jagd und dann sehe ich mir ein paar alte Gräber an, mal sehen wen Alduin schon aufgeweckt hat, und wen nicht.“  
Er schlug mit den Flügeln, so stark das es ein paar Wachen umwehte, und hob dann ab. Flog hoch zum Berg, drehte aber davor ab und verschwand dahinter.  
Arthan, Elsa und Tyr sahen ihm noch einige Momente nach, dann atmeten sie alle drei tief durch, als sie sich umdrehten stand Irileth hinter ihnen.  
„Alles hätte ich von euch erwartet“ stellte sie, mit verschränkten Armen, fest:  
„Aber das ihr auf einem Drachen nach Weißlauf geflogen kommt... Aber da heute schon einige merkwürdige Dinge passiert sind... ihr könnt mir nicht zum Beispiel die eingefrorenen Drachen erklären, welche vom Berg herunter rollten? Sie tauten mühsam im Fluss auf und sind dann mit gesenkten Köpfen davon geflogen. Man hätte fast meinen können, sie schämten sich.“  
„Zurecht“ schmunzelte Elsa und dann wurden ihr plötzlich die Beine weich, Tyr konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen.  
„Ich glaube da kann jemand eine kräftige Mahlzeit vertragen“ stellte Irileth fest und lud sie einfach in die Drachenfeste ein.

„Der Meister der Graubärte ist der Bruder von Alduin“ Balgruuf vergaß fast zu essen, als er die ganze Geschichte hörte:  
„Und ihr habt Heute, auf dem Hals der Welt, gegen Alduin gekämpft, aber da er seine Freunde dabei hatte, habt ihr ihn nicht besiegen können?“  
„Nein“ Elsa schüttelte etwas traurig den Kopf.  
„Und doch scheint ihr euch gut geschlagen zu haben, wenn er nach Sovngarde gehen muss, um sich zu stärken. Auch wenn dies bedeutet, dass er sich an den Seelen unserer Ahnen vergreift.“  
„Deswegen muss ich ihm folgen“ nickte Arthan:  
„Ich muss nur herausfinden wo sein Tor nach Sovngarde ist, dann kann ich es auch nutzen. Und in Sovngarde ist er allein, seine Freunde haben ihn sicher nicht dorthin begleitet.“  
„Aber natürlich werdet Ihr den Standort des Tores nicht einfach so herausfinden...“ der Jarl ahnte das da ein Haken dran war und wahrscheinlich hatte der Meister die Drei auch nicht ohne Grund nach Weißlauf gebracht.  
„Paarthurnax will gerade herausfinden, wer Alduins General ist, diesen müssen wir einfangen und befragen. Ich beherrsche einen Schrei, mit dem man einen Drachen aus der Luft holen kann und an den Boden binden, aber er wirkt nur eine Minute lang. Das wird nicht reichen, um ihn eingehender zu befragen.“  
Stille trat ein, dann strich sich Balgruuf langsam über das Gesicht.  
„Irileth, Proventus“ stöhnte er hinter seiner Hand:  
„Geht mit ein paar Leuten hoch zur Großstufe und schaut nach ob man die Falle noch benutzen kann. Wahrscheinlich muss sie aber nur einmal geölt werden, ruft Adrianne dafür herbei“ erstauntes Schweigen schwang dem Jarl entgegen, woraufhin er die Hand runter nahm und ernst in die Runde sah:  
„Ich bin nicht begeistert, es ist ein großes Risiko einen Drachen in die Stadt zu holen. Aber ich habe zwei Einheiten von Sturmmänteln hier und ich bin euch allen immer noch etwas schuldig. Weißlauf geht es besser den je, ich habe genügend Geld von Ulfric bekommen und betreibe Handel mit fast jedem Fürstentum.“ Irileth und Proventus standen auf und gingen weg, die drei Freunde zeigten sich sehr dankbar. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass sie Balgruuf nicht einmal dazu überreden mussten.  
„Ich hoffe nur der Plan funktioniert und legt nicht meinen Palast in Schutt und Asche“ warnte Balgruuf sie noch:  
„Denn dann könnte ich es eventuell doch bereuen, euch geholfen zu haben, und entsprechend ungehalten werden.“  
„Wir werden aufpassen“ versprach Elsa nachdenklich und sah dabei auf die Suppe vor ihr. Vielleicht war ihr Versagen vorherbestimmt gewesen, einfach Schicksal, und sie hatte damit gar nicht versagt... sie hatte nur getan, was geschehen musste.  
Und das war es was sie auch weiterhin tun würde, tun musste, selbst dann wenn sie zur Großkönigin ernannt wurde und über Himmelsrand herrschte.  
Denn das war dann auch ihr Schicksal...


	98. Chapter 98

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass sie hier sicher ist“ Arthan legte die Schriftrolle der Alten in eine Vitrine, Jarl Balgruuf holte einen Schlüssel hervor und schloss den Schrank damit gut ab. Sie befanden sich in der Drachenfeste, in dem Flügel, indem sich auch die Privatgemächer des Jarls, und seiner Familie, befanden.  
„Sie ist hier absolut sicher, und das glaube ich nicht nur, ich weiß es“ erklärte Balgruuf ernst und bedeutete dem Drachenblut, und der Erzmagierin, ihm zu folgen:  
„Ich habe hier einige Artefakte, die nicht in falsche Hände gelangen dürfen. Das hier zum Beispiel“ er deutet auf ein zweihändiges Katana, in einer Vitrine:  
„Das ist die Ebenerzklinge, die Waffe von Mephala.“  
„Eine Daedra“ fragte Elsa neugierig und Balgruuf nickte zustimmend.  
„Dieses Schwert wird stärker, je mehr Freunde derjenige damit tötete, der es führt. Es nährt sich an dem Leid, den man empfindet, wenn man seine Freunde umbringen muss. Niemand darf es berühren, man sagt es verführt einen auch diese Gräuel zu begehen. Und ich wette, selbst die Gilde wird es mir nicht stehlen wollen. Davon einmal abgesehen, dass hier alles sowieso absolut sicher ist. Sie mögen sich vielleicht meinen Geldbeutel holen können, aber nicht die Artefakte aus der Drachenfeste heraus. Hier, nehmt den Schlüssel für die Schriftrolle“ er hielt ihn Arthan hin, aber der gab ihn gleich an Elsa weiter.  
„Bei Euch ist er besser aufgehoben“ nickte das Drachenblut ernst, woraufhin die Erzmagierin leicht rot wurde und den Schlüssel an der Kette befestigte, an der sie auch Ulfrics Amulett von Talos, und das Amulett der Skaal, trug:  
„Denn Ihr werdet ganz sicher nicht von der Gilde ausgeraubt.“  
„So ist das also“ die Erzmagierin spitzte die roten Lippen recht amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich werde auf den Schlüssel aufpassen, aber um die Schriftrolle selbst, kann ich mich nicht kümmern.“  
„Sie ist hier sicher“ bekräftigte Balgruuf noch einmal seine Meinung und kehrte mit den Beiden zurück in den Thronsaal. Es war früher Morgen, Tyr saß mit Farengar, Proventus und Irileth beim Frühstück, Arthan hatte die letzte Nacht im Brisenheim verbracht, Elsa und Tyr in der Drachenfeste. Und im Brisenheim war die Schriftrolle der Alten definitiv nicht sicher, Arthan meinte, er habe deswegen kaum ein Auge zumachen können.  
„Gerade ist ein Kurier gekommen“ kaute Tyr gemütlich und überreichte Elsa einen Brief, er stammte von Ulfric.  
„Wie hat er erfahren, dass wir hier sind“ murmelte sie nachdenklich.  
„Ich habe ihm gestern Abend geschrieben“ erklärte Balgruuf und setzte sich ebenfalls zum Essen:  
„Und auch Brynjolf. Irileth hat an ihre Schwester geschrieben.“  
„Ulfric schreibt, dass er Windhelm gerade nicht verlassen kann, aber er schickt Jenassa, Teldryn und Arytha nach Weißlauf. Er meint sie würden bei Sonnenaufgang die Kutsche nehmen... also dürften sie eigentlich jeden Moment hier eintreffen. Aber wieso“ fragte Elsa verwirrt.  
„Um uns noch einmal Mut zuzusprechen“ nickte Arthan lächelnd, er freute sich natürlich seine Frau, und seinen Cousin, noch einmal zu sehen, bevor es für ihn nach Sovngarde ging:  
„Aber es ist schade, dass Ulfric nicht kommen kann.“  
„Er ist nun mal Jarl von Windhelm und Ostmarsch“ seufzte Elsa und rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn. Ulfric schrieb auch, dass er stolz auf sie war und das er sich eigentlich hätte sicher sein müssen, dass man Alduin nicht gleich beim ersten Mal besiegen konnte. Über mehr hatte ihm Balgruuf wohl nichts geschrieben, Ulfric wünschte ihnen nur Glück für den nächsten Kampf.  
„Habt Ihr mittlerweile entschieden, wer Euch nach Sovngarde begleiten soll“ fragte Tyr gerade das Drachenblut.  
„Ja, Elsa“ kaute Arthan gelassen, woraufhin sie förmlich erstarrte.  
„Wieso ich? Paarthurnax sagte, derjenige muss geistig und körperlich stark sein, und der Schönheit von Sovngarde nicht verfallen.“  
„Genau deswegen. Ihr seid zwar körperlich nicht sonderlich stark, aber Ihr könnt Euch schützen. Und Euer Geist ist stark, denn Ihr habt nun eine Schuld zu begleichen, auch wenn Ihr eigentlich gar keine mit Euch tragt. Ihr denkt, Ihr habt versagt und das macht Euch stark gegen Alduin, Ihr wollt dieses angebliche Versagen wieder gut machen. Und Ihr liebt zwei Männer, Ulfric und Brynjolf, sie lieben Euch, Ihr seid schwanger von Ulfric, Ihr werdet also nicht in Sovngarde bleiben wollen. Und Ihr wisst das Himmelsrand Euch braucht, auch als zukünftige Großkönigin, das wird Euch ebenfalls stark machen, egal welche Versuchungen es dort geben sollte.“  
„Ihr wisst es also“ fragte Balgruuf neugierig und Elsa nickte langsam:  
„Ich halte es tatsächlich auch für eine fantastische Idee, und ich biete Euch natürlich Weißlauf als Hauptstadt an. Das ist meine Pflicht als Jarl.“  
„Wäre ich dann auch automatisch Jarl von Weißlauf?“  
„Ja. Aber das ist nichts worüber ich mich grämen würde, ich habe vor dreißig Jahren im großen Krieg gekämpft und als ich zurückkehrte wurde ich Jarl, genau wie Ulfric auch. Seitdem sitze ich auf dem Thron, aber ich bin, genau wie Ulfric, auch noch nicht Sovngarde nahe... ich könnte dann vielleicht doch noch Irileth heiraten und mit ihr ein Kind bekommen.“ Er sah für einen Moment leicht verträumt aus, und die Huscarl wurde leicht lila, dann aber widmeten sie sich Beide wieder dem Frühstück.  
„Ich will nicht Jarl von Weißlauf werden“ bestimmte Elsa und griff dann endgültig auch zum Brot und Fleisch, für sie gab es sogar gute Ziegenmilch:  
„Aber ich bin sehr dafür, dass Ihr doch noch zusammen ein Kind bekommt. Ihr habt doch drei Nord-Kinder, was spricht dagegen jetzt einen Halb-Dunmer zu bekommen, er muss ja nicht auf den Thron steigen. Und gegen eine Heirat spricht auch nichts, dagegen erst recht nicht... ich bin ja selbst auch keine Nord und trotzdem heiratet Ulfric mich.“  
„Gegen eine Heirat spricht wirklich nichts, aber nehmen wir mal an, dass Irileth nun schwanger wird“ warf Proventus ein:  
„Und irgendein Feind kommt hierher, tötet Balgruuf und seine Kinder, dann wäre tatsächlich dieses Kind der direkte Nachfolger...“  
„Und dann bin ich Großkönigin, und kann dem Kind mein Vertrauen aussprechen. Was meint Ihr, wer dann noch etwas dagegen hat, dass hier ein Halb-Dunmer auf dem Stuhl sitzt?“  
Stille trat ein, fast schon unangenehme Stille, nur das Kauen von Arthan und Tyr war zu hören, Elsa nahm noch einen Schluck Milch.  
„Genau deswegen hat Ulfric diese Entscheidung getroffen, deswegen will er kein Großkönig werden und wir Jarl werden uns auf der Volksversammlung für Euch aussprechen“ erklärte Balgruuf dann und stand auf:  
„Ich denke ich muss dringend etwas erledigen.“  
„Was?“  
„Jemanden schicken, der in Rifton ein Amulett von Mara kauft“ er ging weg und Irileth verschluckte sich an ihrem Fleisch, Arthan klopfte seiner Schwägerin etwas amüsiert auf den Rücken.  
„Ein weiterer Grund, wieso ich Euch mit nach Sovngarde nehme, Ihr trefft kluge Entscheidungen. Ihr denkt tatsächlich jetzt schon wie eine Großkönigin“ überlegte das Drachenblut ernsthaft und Irileth musste ein paar kräftige Schlucke Met trinken:  
„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch den Met schon mal abgewöhnen, Irileth. Wenn Jenassa nur dadurch schwanger wird, dass sie den Eismirriam vergisst, wird es ihrer Zwillingsschwester nicht anders ergehen.“  
„So ist es“ verkündete die Stimme von eben dieser ehemaligen Söldnerin, die gerade in diesem Moment mit Teldryn und Arytha die Drachenfeste betrat.  
„Wird das jetzt eine Invasion der Dunmer“ schmunzelte Proventus, der daraufhin noch Geschirr und Essen anforderte, während die Drei entsprechend begrüßt wurden.  
„Ich denke nicht wie eine Großkönigin, ich denke wie immer...“ Elsa unterbrach sich und schwieg dann urplötzlich, schloss immer wieder für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Sie spricht mit Paarthurnax“ stellte Tyr sofort fest und wurde von den Anwesenden erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich kenne sie mittlerweile sehr gut, fast schon zu gut... Was sagt er?“  
„Er hat den Namen herausgefunden, aber da Brynjolf auch jeden Moment eintrifft, gibt er uns noch einen Tag. Er wird Morgen früh wieder auf Jorrvaskr landen, bei Sonnenaufgang“ verkündete Elsa und holte sich einen Süßkuchen:  
„Wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen, in Sovngarde vergeht die Zeit auch anders, langsamer. Alduin ist jetzt erst ein paar Stunden dort.“  
„Aber mit jeder Stunde mehr, frisst er auch mehr Seelen“ warf Arthan besorgt ein, andererseits war seine Frau auch gerade erst gekommen und er wollte sich zumindest noch einen Tag von dem vorhergegangenen Kampf erholen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er so einfach an die Seelen kommt, und Paarthurnax glaubt dies auch nicht“ die Erzmagierin biss kräftig in den Kuchen:  
„Und wir müssen uns auch vorbereiten, was nehmen wir mit, Volendrung sollte aufgeladen werden... solche Dinge eben. Ich werde sicher nicht ohne Proviant nach Sovngarde gehen, da gibt es doch nur Wein, Met und...“  
„Honig“ nickte Tyr.  
„Nektar“ überlegte Arthan.  
„Davon werde ich sicher nicht satt“ bestimmte Elsa sofort und dann mussten sie alle lachen. Balgruuf kehrte zurück und brachte Brynjolf mit... nun konnte auch Elsa noch die letzten Stunden genießen... bevor es dann wirklich nach Sovngarde ging. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dieser Drache verriet ihnen den Standort des Tores...

„Schade das es in der Drachenfeste kein Bad gibt, aber hier sind wir bestimmt auch ungestört“ Elsa und Brynjolf betraten die beflaggte Mähre, als Mikael gerade dort verkündete, dass er am Morgen einen neuen Text aus der Bardenschule bekam.  
„Es ist wirklich eine wunderschöne Weise“ erklärte er und stimmte die Melodie, auf der Laute, an, begann dann zu singen:  
„Vom Meer kommend, aus fernen Tiefen,  
die Götter sie riefen,  
Himmelsrand lag tot, in Blut und Schmerz  
es jemanden brauchte, mit Mut und Herz.  
Ihre Stimme ist ihre Gewalt,  
sie über das Land hinweg hallt.  
Ein Sturm von Eis und Schnee  
fegt hinweg über ihre Feinde  
Ein Sturm des warmen Lichts  
beendet Krieg und Leid,  
Führt Zwist und Streit  
ins Nichts  
Ihre Stimme ist ihre Gewalt  
sie über Himmelsrand hinweg hallt.  
Von den nebligen Bergen bis ins tiefste Tal  
Beendet sie all unsere Qual  
Ihre Stimme ist ihre Gewalt  
sie über das ganze Land hinweg hallt.“  
Elsa war während des Liedes immer roter geworden, und verbarg dann, als der Applaus aufbrandete, ihr Gesicht in der Rüstung von Brynjolf. Der grinste nur breit, zog dann Elsa zu Hulda und bat um den Schlüssel für das Bad.  
„Das neue Lied kommt gut an“ schmunzelte die Wirtin und händigte dem Diebesgildenmeister den Schlüssel aus:  
„Außer wohl bei der Frau, welche besungen wird.“  
„Ich schäme mich so“ kam zwischen der Diebesgildenrüstung und Elsas rotem Gesicht hervor:  
„Ich wollte nie, dass jemand ein Lied über mich schreibt. Aber es ist wohl offensichtlich.“  
„Und ich finde es sehr gut gelungen, es beschreibt dich sehr gut“ schmunzelte Brynjolf und schob sie dem Bad entgegen, dafür mussten sie einmal quer durch den ganzen Schankraum, wo Mikael immer noch für seine Künste gelobt wurde. Und schnell war den Gästen auch klar, dass es ein Lied auf die Tochter des Schnees war. Ein kurzes, einfaches nur, aber ein schönes.  
Außer eines, Elsa blieb urplötzlich stehen und schien wie erstarrt zu sein.  
„Ein Sturm aus Eis und Schnee  
fegt hinweg über ihre Feinde“ murmelte sie leise, dann sang sie die Zeile noch etwas leiser:  
„Das passt nicht. Es reimt sich nur, aber es passt irgendwie nicht.“  
„Das stimmt“ überlegte Brynjolf:  
„Aber kein Lied ist perfekt, und wenn Mikael den Text bekommen hat, dann auch sämtliche Barden in Himmelsrand. Die Bardenschule schickt ihre neuen Lieder an jeden Barden gleichzeitig, sie haben dafür eigene Kuriere. Du wirst es nicht mehr ändern können, es wird jetzt in jeder Gaststätte, für immer, so gesungen. Und deswegen gehen wir jetzt baden.“ Er packte Elsa, hob sie einfach auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Bad... und ganz sicher würden sie sich dort nicht nur waschen.


	99. Chapter 99

„Seid gegrüßt, Bronjun, sicher habe ich es Euch zu verdanken, dass gerade keine Bron mit ihren spitzen Schwertern zu mir kommen wollen“ Paarthurnax saß wieder auf dem Dach von Jorrvaskr, und diesmal nahm man es allgemein etwas gelassener auf. Trotzdem war Balgruuf, an diesem frühen Morgen, mit nach draußen gekommen, entweder um den Meister auch einmal kennenzulernen, oder um zu sehen ob durch ihn wirklich nichts kaputt gemacht wurde.  
„Seid auch Ihr gegrüßt, Meister, und Ihr seid immer willkommen“ nickte Balgruuf dem alten Drachen ehrfürchtig entgegen.  
„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht allzu sehr, dieses Dach ist zwar ein guter Platz zum Landen, früher gab es aber bessere. Vielleicht denkt Ihr einmal darüber nach, die Falle, nach der Benutzung, zu entfernen. Dann könnte ich den Ort dort benutzen, ich gebe zu, diese Ketten bereiten mir ein wenig Unbehagen, seit ich damals Numinex besuchte. Und wir halten dann vielleicht einmal ein Tinvaak. Nun aber zu dem Grund meiner Anwesenheit auf diesem Dach“ er wandte sich Arthan zu:  
„Sein Name ist Odahviing, das bedeutet geflügelter Schneejäger, und wie ich es schon ahnte, es ist der Dovah, von dem ich es vermutete. Odahviing ist stark, sehr sogar, und auch nicht dumm, aber seine grenzenlose Arroganz vernebelt ihm derweil den Verstand. Sicher wird er schon gehört haben, dass Ihr den Drachenfall beherrscht, trotzdem wird er aber kommen und Eure Herausforderung annehmen. Die Versuchung ist einfach zu groß, er würde nicht mehr nur der General meines Bruders sein, sondern an dessen Seite stehen, sollte er Euch töten.“  
„Das wird unser Vorteil sein, ich rufe ihn und er kommt sicher“ nickte Arthan, woraufhin Paarthurnax den Namen des Generals förmlich in die Luft hauchte. Die glühenden Runen schwebten für einen Moment über dem Kopf des Drachenblutes, bis dieser sie dann in sich aufnahm. Normalerweise hätte er den Schrei auch sofort ausprobiert, aber er wollte Odahviing wirklich erst rufen, wenn sie auf der Großstufe waren.  
„Geflügelter Schneejäger“ schmunzelte Elsa, die sich eine Stunde zuvor schon langwierig von Brynjolf verabschiedete, und deswegen gerade nur in Begleitung von Tyr war:  
„Das klingt fast schon niedlich.“  
„Es beschreibt seinen Charakter, aber niedlich ist er nicht“ lachte Paarthurnax und entdeckte dann eine einsame Kuh, welche ihren Platz neben einem Haus, nahe dem Güldengrünbaum, hatte:  
„Das Rind dort sieht lecker aus. Ich habe noch kein Frühstück gehabt, man merkt es sicher, ich werde wohl auf die Jagd gehen müssen. Nun gut, Ihr werdet euch sicher gleich daran machen Odahviing zu rufen, was auch klug ist. Und auch Eure Wahl Jun Od mitzunehmen, war klug, Dovahkiin. Sie ist stark genug für diese Reise, sie ist sogar stärker als es den Anschein hat, oder es ihr selbst bewusst ist“ Paarthurnax hüllte Elsa in sanften warmen Rauch ein, während Balgruuf eine kurze Anweisung gab:  
„Doch achtet selbst auch auf Euch, Dovahkiin, ich habe Sovngarde nie gesehen, aber ich erinnere mich noch an die Erzählungen meines Bruders. Die Joor empfinden diesen Ort als wunderschön, schöner als Keizaal, schöner als jeder Ort auf Nirn. Eure Seele darf diesem Ort nicht verfallen... was wird da gebracht?“  
Mehrere Männer brachten ein großes Stück Fleisch, so lang und breit wie Tyr, Elsa konnte daraufhin beobachten wie dem alten Drachen ein Tropfen Spucke aus dem Mundwinkel lief.  
„Fleisch für Euch“ nickte Balgruuf und schon war Paarthurnax dabei diese halbe Kuh zu verschlingen.  
„Weißlauf ist sehr freundlich zu einem alten Dovah“ kaute der Meister glücklich:  
„Jetzt werde ich gleich zum Hals der Welt zurückkehren und muss nicht mehr auf die Jagd. Übrigens, Odahviing beherrscht Feueratem, Frostatem und unerbittliche Macht. Das ist aber auch alles was ich über ihn weiß, zu meiner Zeit als General, hatte er gerade einmal seinen Namen bekommen und musste meinem Bruder die Mammuts bringen“ Paarthurnax schlug heftig mit den Flügeln:  
„Gebt auf euch acht, Jun Od und Dovahkiin, Keizaal braucht euch Beide noch.“  
Er hob ab und wollte wohl Feuer ausspeien, aber stattdessen entwich ihm nur ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und etwas Rauch.  
„Eine wirklich gute Kuh“ stellte er fest und flog dann zum Hals der Welt hoch.  
„Hat er gerade gerülpst“ fragte Tyr neugierig, ein wenig grinsend.  
„Eindeutig“ lachte Arthan und nahm dann einen vollen Rucksack, von seiner Frau, entgegen.  
„Ich habe dir einen Apfelkuchen gekauft“ erklärte Jenassa sanft und Arthan küsste sie daraufhin liebevoll:  
„Und für Elsa habe ich eine alte Metflasche mit Ziegenmilch gefüllt. Außerdem ist Brot, Käse und Dörrfisch darin.“  
„Danke“ Arthan küsste sie zart auf die Stirn, sah dann zu Elsa, die sich an Tyr wendete und von ihm einen Rubin geschenkt bekam.  
„Ich wünschte, Ihr könntet mich auch dieses Mal begleiten“ murmelte sie leise und sah nachdenklich auf den Rubin, dann steckte sie ihn in ihre Rüstung.  
„Wisst Ihr, Brynjolf hat mich damals nur für einen Monat bezahlt“ erklärte der große Krieger ernst und strich ihr sanft über das Haar:  
„Ich hätte gehen können, jederzeit, auch nachdem Ihr mich ganz frech als ehemaligen Psijik bekannt gemacht habt. Aber wir Psijik glauben auch an das Schicksal, und ich bin mir sicher, ich soll noch sehr lange an Eurer Seite kämpfen. Ihr werdet zurückkehren, und auf meiner Hochzeit dann wieder alles dekorieren“ er wandte sich an Arthan:  
„Wir warten hier in Weißlauf auf euch, wenn ihr uns dann doch woanders treffen wollt, schickt einfach einen Kurier.“  
„Das werden wir sicher tun“ nickte das Drachenblut und umarmte seine Frau noch einmal, dann ging er mit Balgruuf und Elsa hoch in die Drachenfeste.  
„Jetzt sind es wieder nur wir Beide, so wie es angefangen hat, so wird es auch enden“ stellte Arthan fest, als sie am Thron vorbei zur Großstufe hoch gingen. Vor der Tür dorthin warteten schon etliche Wachleute, die ihnen dann zur alten Falle folgten.  
„Wenn ich eines hier gelernt habe, seit dem Moment in dem ich auf dem Gefangenentransport aufwachte, dann das es nie endet“ wehrte Elsa ernst ab:  
„Selbst, wenn es sich wie ein Ende anfühlt, dann ist es doch meistens nur ein neuer Anfang. Und mein größtes Abenteuer hat sowieso noch nicht einmal begonnen.“ Sie sah sich um, einige der Wachen nahmen Platz am Flaschenzug, der ließ die Falle runter, sobald der Drache sich in der richtigen Position befand.  
Dafür musste Arthan nur die entsprechende Anweisung geben.  
Nun kam auch Irileth dazu, Proventus und Farengar, aber sie alle würden sich nicht einmischen, nur zusehen und hoffen, dass die Drachenfeste dies alles aushielt.  
Immerhin war der Palast nicht nur sehr alt, sondern auch größtenteils aus Holz gebaut.  
„Ich werde ihn rufen“ Arthan ging zu der großen Öffnung und sah in den Himmel hoch:  
„Er wird sicher noch angreifen können, bevor ich den Drachenfall einsetze, aber dann muss er auch gleich landen. Und ich habe nur einen Versuch mit dem Drachenfall, danach kann ich den Schrei eine Weile nicht einsetzen.“  
„Also gibt es für alles nur einen Versuch“ fragte Balgruuf besorgt.  
„So ist es. Entweder wir fangen Odahviing, oder wir haben ein sehr großes Problem“ stimmte Elsa zu und trat dann hinter eine Säule:  
„Er sollte mich nicht sehen, Alduin hat ihm sicher von mir erzählt.“  
„Das ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich“ nickte Arthan, sah dann noch einmal zur Falle und schrie dann:  
„OD AH VIING!“  
Der Schrei war nicht sehr laut, aber er knallte förmlich in den Himmel hinein.  
Stille trat ein und alle, außer Elsa, starrten in den Himmel, und dann war es tatsächlich zu hören... das Brüllen eines Drachen. Sofort waren alle in Aufruhr, Elsa streckte sich und sah so wie ein Drache auf den Palast zuflog. Seine Schuppen waren dunkelrot, schwarz, die Flügelhaut zeigte sich hellgrau. Er sah einzigartig aus, ganz anders als alle Drachen die in dem Buch beschrieben wurden.  
„Dovahkiin“ freute Odahviing sich, als er sah, wer ihn da rief:  
„Was für eine wunderbare Überraschung... und die letzte, die Ihr miterleben werdet. YOL TOOR SHUL!“  
Ein Feueratem raste Arthan entgegen, schnell wich er aus, und schwang dann Volendrung auffordernd.  
„Kommt her“ rief er:  
„Kommt her und lasst mich Eure Seele nehmen.“  
„Die bekommt Ihr sicher nicht“ lachte Odahviing dreckig und flog tatsächlich näher ran, direkt in sein Verderben.  
„JOOR ZAH FRUL“ schrie Arthan und schon traf den Drachen der blaue Strahl, welcher ihn gnadenlos in Richtung Boden zog.  
„Eine Falle“ zappelte Odahviing, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, musste stattdessen auf der Großstufe landen:  
„Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass dieser Kampf schon vorbei ist, ich werde Euch trotzdem besiegen!“  
„Dann kommt her, kommt und zeigt mir wie stark die Seele ist, die ich gleich aufnehmen werde“ lachte Arthan und lief rückwärts, Odahviing folgte ihm tatsächlich, in seiner ganzen Arroganz.  
„Meine Seele bekommt Ihr sicher nicht, stattdessen habe ich gleich einen Dovahkiin in meinen Magen... so bleibt doch stehen“ Odahviing kam noch etwas mehr vor und dann rasselten die Ketten plötzlich, mit einem Knall landete ein gigantisches Gestell auf dem Hals des Drachen und „nagelte“ ihn so am Boden fest.  
Der Drachenfall verlor seine Kraft und Elsa trat vor, sah Odahviing direkt in die schwarzen, warmen Augen... so warm, so sanft... wie die von Paarthurnax!  
Dieser Drache war nicht böse!


	100. Chapter 100

„Ihr habt mich gefangen, Dovahkiin und Jun Od“ Odahviing schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht, aufgrund seiner Lage, zu sein. Er wirkte sogar recht amüsiert und glaubte vor allem nicht an seinen baldigen Tod.  
„Und das aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund...“ Arthan wollte mit seinen Ausführungen beginnen, aber Elsa hielt ihn auf und berührte Odahviing vorsichtig an der Nase. Sofort hielten alle Anwesenden die Luft an, denn der Drache konnte immer noch nach ihr schnappen, er war ja nur am Hals fixiert. Aber stattdessen streichelte sie ihm sanft über die Nase und schon zeigte er sich besonders besänftigt. Er ließ sogar ein leises Gurren hören, sicher nichts was man von einem „bösen“ Drachen erwartete.  
„Ihr wisst wir Ihr mit einem alten Dovah umgehen müsst, Jun Od“ stellte Odahviing fest, da er aber genau wie alle anderen Drachen die tausende Jahre schlief, war er natürlich nicht so alt wie er es gerade meinte:  
„Das habt Ihr sicher von dem alten Graubart gelernt. Spart Euch Eure Worte, Dovahkiin, ich weiß, dass Ihr das Tor nach Sovngarde sucht.“  
„Werdet Ihr uns sagen wo es ist“ fragte Arthan erstaunt zurück.  
Odahviing antwortete nicht, stattdessen öffnete er sein Maul und streckte seine Zunge raus, die Elsa ihm kraulen musste.  
„Öffnet die Falle“ forderte das Drachenblut sofort und wurde daraufhin verwirrt, fast entsetzt, angesehen:  
„Ihr seht doch, dass er niemandem etwas zuleide tun wird.“  
„Öffnet die Falle“ befahl Balgruuf und sofort wurde das Holzgestell wieder hoch zur Decke gezogen.  
Odahviing bäumte sich etwas auf, aber anstatt doch noch anzugreifen, beugte er sich wieder zu Elsa und Arthan runter.  
„Das Tor ist in Skuldafn“ verkündete er recht leichtfertig.  
„Da ist doch ein Haken dran“ stellte Elsa ernst fest, sie konnte ihm den Spaß förmlich ansehen, als wolle er ihnen einen kleinen Streich spielen:  
„Sonst würdet Ihr es uns nicht einfach so sagen.“  
„Das stimmt, Alduin würde nicht begeistert sein, solltet Ihr den Kampf gegen ihn verlieren. Er würde dann schnell nach dem Verräter suchen und ich bin kein Mey. Ihr könnt Skuldafn nicht erreichen.“  
„Wieso nicht“ fragte Arthan besorgt, er sah eventuell schon seine Felle davon schwimmen... aber andererseits war da auch immer noch Elsa. Elsa, die nicht nur Paarthurnax förmlich um ihre Finger gewickelt hatte, sondern das Gleiche wohl auch mit Odahviing vor hatte... oder wickelten diese Drachen sie um ihre Flügel? Konnte sie den sanften, dunklen Augen einfach nicht mehr widerstehen?  
Erkannte sie deswegen einen guten Drachen so schnell?  
„Ihr mögt vielleicht ein starker Dovah sein, Ihr habt Alduin so sehr geschlagen, dass er nach Sovngarde gehen muss um die Sil der Joor aufzunehmen. Ein Privileg, welches er eifersüchtig hütet. Aber Euch fehlt etwas entscheidendes um nach Skuldafn zu kommen, die Schwingen. Es ist nur fliegend zu erreichen.“  
Wieder wurde es still auf der Großstufe, Elsa öffnete ihren Rucksack und gab Odahviing etwas vom Trockenfleisch.  
„Wir haben tatsächlich keine Flügel“ erklärte sie sanft:  
„Aber Ihr habt hingegen besonders prächtige. Sie sehen sehr stark aus...“  
„Ihr wisst wirklich, wie Ihr einen alten Dovah glücklich machen könnt.“  
„Ich habe sofort in Euren Augen gesehen, dass Ihr etwas besonderes seid, und keineswegs darauf aus uns zu schaden. Wisst Ihr, Paarthurnax möchte gerne nach Alduins Tod seinen Platz an der Spitze der Dov einnehmen... Ihr könntet an seiner Seite stehen.“  
„Dieser alte Graubart, ich bin mir sicher er will uns auf den Weg des Thu'um führen, man wird ihn auslachen, ich werde ihn auslachen“ Odahviing schüttelte sich amüsiert, bekam dann aber auch noch die Ziegenmilch und zeigte sich begeistert über die Leckerei.  
„Habt Ihr Hunger“ fragte Elsa neugierig.  
„Das letzte Mammut ist schon länger her und nur dumme Dov holen sich die Joor in den Magen“ gab Odahviing zu, woraufhin die Erzmagierin dem Jarl einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, und so dauerte es nicht lange bis ein paar Männer eine halbe Kuh brachten. Wahrscheinlich die andere Hälfte von Paarthurnax' Kuh, Odahviing zeigte sich aber tatsächlich genauso begeistert und nahm das Tier glücklich auf.  
„Lasst uns über Skuldafn reden“ hakte Elsa bei dem kauenden Drachen nach, der sie daraufhin mit nur einem Auge musterte:  
„Wir haben Alduin das erste Mal so stark geschlagen, dass er fliehen musste... glaubt Ihr nicht, wir könnten ihn diesmal ganz vernichten. Sicher kann er aus Sovngarde nicht einfach so fliehen.“  
„Das ist wahr“ Odahviing verschlang das Fleisch, während Elsas Rucksack neu gefüllt wurde:  
„Gebt mir noch etwas von der Milch.“  
Und so bekam er einen ganzen Liter davon, für ihn wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich den Durst löschend, aber er mochte wohl auch nur den Geschmack.  
„Alduin kann zwar das Tor hin benutzen, aber nicht zurück. Er muss einen Schrei benutzen, um es zu öffnen, und das kann er nur wenn er stark genug dafür ist. Aber er fühlt sich in Sovngarde auch sicher, er glaubt nicht, dass ihm Dovahkiin und Jun Od an diesen Ort folgen können. Er denkt, er kann einfach alle Sil fressen, stark genug sein, und dann wieder hierher zurückkehren.“  
„Er wird noch zu schwach sein, wenn wir ihm jetzt folgen, und dann können wir ihn sicher leicht besiegen. Endgültig.  
Und dann beginnt nicht nur für Keizaal eine gute Zeit, sondern eventuell auch für Euch. Paarthurnax wird sicher Hilfe brauchen, denn im Gegensatz zu Euch hat er die tausenden von Jahre nicht schlafend verbracht. Er ist gealtert, Ihr nicht. Ihr seid noch jung und stark, sicher werdet Ihr an seiner Seite nicht nur General sein... und ihm keine Mammuts bringen müssen.“  
„Er ist alt, es wäre besser er bekommt die Mammuts serviert, als das er sich selbst mit ihnen anlegt. Aber Ihr habt recht, Jun Od, und nicht jeder Dovah wird sich ihm anschließen, wahrscheinlich sogar gar keiner. Stattdessen werden sie versuchen ihm seinen Platz streitig zu machen... ein Dovah kann einen anderen Dovah töten. Und auch dessen Seele aus dem Körper holen... Ihr seht aus als ob er Euch dies nicht erzählt hat.“  
„Ich weiß nur, dass Alduin es kann.“  
„Ich könnte es auch, ebenso Paarthurnax, und auch jeder andere Dovah. Deswegen kämpfen wir vielleicht derweil gegeneinander, aber nie so sehr, dass der andere dadurch stirbt. Doch ein paar könnte der Tod von Paarthurnax eventuell sogar gefallen.“  
„Er braucht einen starken Flügel an seiner Seite“ nickte Elsa:  
„Und der könntet Ihr sein... ich vertraue Euch, und ich vertraue Euch Paarthurnax gerne an.“  
Odahviing schwieg, wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie von jemandem gehört, dass dieser ihm vertraute.  
Dann sah er erst Arthan und dann Elsa fragend an, letztere streichelte ihm noch einmal sanft über die Nase.  
„Also gut, ich werde euch Beide nach Skuldafn tragen“ bestimmte er und wandte sich dem Ausgang zur Großstufe zu:  
„Nehmt genügend Proviant mit, oder meint ihr, Alduin würde seinen ehemaligen Tempel, oder das Tor, unbewacht lassen?“  
Er drehte sich, setzte sich in die richtige Position zum Abflug, Arthan und Elsa ließen sich noch etwas Essen und Tränke mitgeben.  
„Habt ihr euch überlegt, wie ihr aus Sovngarde zurück kommt“ fragte Balgruuf besorgt:  
„Wenn Alduin dafür einen extra Schrei braucht...“  
„Lebende sind in Sovngarde nicht gern gesehen, man wird uns sicher zurück schicken... oder zumindest den Weg zeigen“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Ich habe schon oft gesehen, wie Ihr jemanden überredet habt, Elsa, aber das war gerade ein Glanzstück. Er würde uns sicher nicht nach Skuldafn tragen, wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen hätte...“  
„Er ist wirklich sehr lieb“ nickte Elsa und trat dann an Odahviings Kopf ran, brachte ihm noch ein wenig Fleisch extra mit.  
„Esst es lieber selbst“ kaute Odahviing, er lehnte das Geschenk aber auch nicht ab:  
„Ihr braucht es ja nicht nur für Euch, sondern auch für den kleinen Joor, den Ihr mit Euch tragt. Ich weiß nicht wie das mit Weibchen ist, aber ich halte es nicht für klug, wenn Ihr mit nach Sovngarde geht. Auch wenn ich natürlich von Euren Fähigkeiten hörte, und sie auch ein wenig fürchte. Kein Dovah möchte in einem Eisblock darauf warten, bis der Dovahkiin kommt und seine Sil abholt.“  
„Wenn wir Alduin nicht besiegen, wird meine Tochter keine sichere Zukunft auf Nirn haben, wenn wir ihn aber besiegen, wird sie mir diesen Kampf bestimmt verzeihen.“  
„Und ich würde mich freuen sie eines Tages kennenzulernen“ nickte Odahviing und beugte sich dann etwas runter, so das Elsa bequem auf seinen Hals klettern konnte, Arthan folgte ihr nach und schlang seine Arme um den Körper der Erzmagierin:  
„Haltet Euch gut fest, und warm, es wird ein schneller und kalter Flug.“  
Odahviing schlug heftig mit den Flügeln und hob dann ab, flog raus aus der Großstufe und den Bergen entgegen.  
„Viel Glück“ murmelte Balgruuf und wandte sich an seine Männer:  
„Die Falle wird zerstört, reißt sie ab und verbrennt das Holz, die Ketten werden eingeschmolzen. Ich will das Ding nicht mehr sehen... und eventuell kriegen wir zukünftig nicht nur Besuch von einem alten Graubart.“


	101. Chapter 101

„Der Dovahkiin erscheint mir ein wenig blauer als zuvor, oder ist das Ork-grün“ Odahviing lachte heiser auf, als sie vor der Ruine des uralten Tempels Skuldafn landeten, und tatsächlich zitterte Arthan gerade am ganzen Leib. Sie waren sehr hoch geflogen, höher als der Hals der Welt und über fast halb Himmelsrand hinweg. Elsa genoss den Flug sichtlich, Arthan gerade nur den warmen Rauch von Odahviing. Mit diesem hüllte der Drache ihn lachend ein, dann aber wurde er sofort wieder sehr ernst.  
„Das hier ist Skuldafn“ erklärte Odahviing ernst und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Ruinen:  
„Alduin wird sicher das Tor genutzt haben, und ganz bestimmt werden nicht nur die toten Körper seiner Diener dieses bewachen.“ Er richtete sich auf und sah zu einem Energiestrudel hoch, welchen nun auch Elsa und Arthan bemerkten.  
„Ist dieser Strudel das Tor“ fragte die Tochter des Schnees besorgt.  
„Ja, und sicherlich wird er von seinen stärksten Fahdon bewacht.“  
Stille trat ein, dann holte Elsa ein Stück Fleisch aus ihrem Rucksack und legte es Odahviing in sein Maul, fast gleichzeitig fing sie an dessen Zunge zu kraulen.  
„Wollt Ihr mich bestechen“ fragte dieser nuschelnd, er konnte nicht so gut währenddessen sprechen wie Paarthurnax. Aber der alte Graubart wurde auch in den letzten Jahrhunderten sicherlich öfters an der Zunge gekrault und hatte es deswegen geübt. Odahviing schlief nur in seinem vermeintlichem Grab, es gab nie jemanden, der ihm die Zunge kraulte und ihn dadurch fast schon schnurren ließ.  
„Ihr seid der General von Alduin und das sicherlich nicht nur weil Ihr so hübsche, rote Schuppen habt“ nickte Arthan lächelnd, Elsa kraulte den hinteren Teil der Zunge und benutzte dabei ganz zartes Eis.  
„Vertraut lieber auf Euer Thu'um, Dovahkiin, und überlasst Jun Od das Reden“ versetzte Odahviing trocken:  
„Ich werde ihnen sagen, sie sollen euch nicht angreifen. Aber mehr kann ich auch nicht tun. Wenn ihr klug seid, dann sucht ihr einen direkten Weg zum Tor, und betretet Skuldafn nicht. Hier leben alle die, welche gerne für Alduin gestorben sind. Ihre Seelen finden keine Ruhe, da sie ihm als Nahrung dienten... und es sind sehr viele.“  
„Wir werden einen direkten Weg finden“ versprach Elsa, wahrscheinlich würde sie einige Brücken und Treppen erschaffen, das Tor schien auf einem der Tempeldächer zu liegen. Jedenfalls bemerkte sie sofort etliche Treppen und Tore, Türen und Plattformen, auf der höchsten war der Strudel zu sehen.  
„Dessen bin ich mir sicher“ Odahviing spie noch etwas Rauch auf die Beiden aus und schlug dann kräftig mit den Flügeln:  
„Ich werde mich sofort zum Hals der Welt begeben. Entweder um mich dort vor Alduin zu verstecken, solltet ihr versagen, oder um dem alten Graubart beizustehen und auf euch zu warten.“ Er hob ab und flog hoch zum Tor, dort flatterte er etwas herum und dann sah man einige Drachen abheben und davon fliegen. Egal was er ihnen gesagt hatte, sie flogen weg und bewachten das Tor nicht mehr. Odahviing flog ebenfalls davon, wenn sie es überlebten, dann würden sie ihn sicher wiedersehen. Und sie mussten nun auch für ihn gegen Alduin gewinnen, denn der würde nicht begeistert über den Verräter sein.  
Eigentlich hätten Arthan und Elsa nun freie Bahn, wenn da nicht die Draugr wären...  
Kaum waren sie ein paar Meter gegangen, sahen sie die Untoten schon, die alten Nord, welche ihre Seelen an Alduin abgaben. Frauen und Männer, ihre toten Körper zu grauen Falten verzogen, Narben, nur noch Fetzen tragend, und oft auch eine alte Waffe. Ein wenig taten sie Elsa schon Leid, aber genau wie auch im Ödsturzhügelgrab, griffen sie auch dieses Mal sofort an. Und es waren hunderte, als hätte Alduin sie extra alle gerufen um sein Tor zu bewachen.  
„Es werden immer mehr“ Arthan wirbelte mit Volendrung durch die Massen, während Elsa die Bogenschützen immer wieder ausschaltete:  
„Wir verbrauchen zu viel Kraft.“  
„Ja“ die Erzmagierin überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie Arthan zu und deutete auf eine Mauer:  
„Lauft die Treppe dort hoch und lehnt Euch gegen die Mauer. Achtet nicht auf mich.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Fragt nicht, das ist mein einziger Plan“ schimpfte sie sofort und Arthan lief daraufhin los, die Treppe hoch, die Masse an Draugr folgte ihm und... rutschte gnadenlos auf den spiegelglatten Stufen aus. Brüllend und fauchend rollten sie dem Boden entgegen, während das Drachenblut fast unbehelligt zu der Mauer laufen konnte. Unten sperrte Elsa die Draugr-Meute in ein Gefängnis aus festem Eis und lief dann ebenfalls zu der Mauer, hockte sich keuchend neben Arthan, der ihr sofort einen Magie-Trank reichte.  
„Jetzt müssen wir eigentlich nur noch zum Tor hoch, entweder durch den Tempel, oder...“ Arthan sah nachdenklich zum gigantischen Eingang, wenn stimmte was Odahviing ihnen sagte, dann würde die Durchquerung des Tempels kein Spaziergang sein. Und eigentlich hatte er auch keinen Grund sie in dieser Weise zu belügen, es war eine nett-gemeinte Warnung gewesen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie starben, wahrscheinlich wollte er besonders nicht, dass Elsa starb.  
Arthan war das Drachenblut, aber Elsa war die, welche mit den Drachen wirklich sprechen konnte... vielleicht mochte er sie deswegen so gerne, weil er selbst ein Drachengeborener war. Ein Drache ohne Flügel, er reagierte genauso wie seine fliegenden Brüder auf sie, und sie hatte ihn ebenso schnell in ihr Herz geschlossen.  
Ob es noch mehr Drachen wie Paarthurnax und Odahviing gab? Und wenn ja, warteten sie nur auf einen Menschen wie Elsa, jemanden der sie „befreite“?  
„Wir umgehen den Tempel, denn wir brauchen unsere Kraft noch in Sovngarde“ bestimmte Elsa und schuf dann eine stabile, eisige Treppe zum Dach des Tempels hoch. Danach musste sie gleich wieder einen Trank nehmen.  
„Normalerweise...“ begann Arthan seinen Satz, aber Elsa schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich fühle mich aus irgendeinem Grund hier schwächer, vielleicht liegt es an der dünnen Luft“ sie hielt inne, Skuldafn lag im Gebirge zwischen Himmelsrand und Morrowind, und das nicht nur sehr versteckt, sondern auch wirklich sehr hoch.  
Arthan aber hatte einen anderen Verdacht, das war einfach nicht Elsas Kampf, die Götter schwächten sie, damit sie in Sovngarde nicht eingriff.  
Oder sich nicht zu sehr einmischte.  
Es war eine plausible Erklärung dafür, trotzdem aber erstmal nur ein Verdacht.  
„Ich gehe vor und sehe mir die Lage an“ Arthan lief die Treppe hoch und erinnerte sich dabei an sein erstes Treffen mit Elsa, damals als er noch in Helgen in der Zelle saß und draußen den Drachen brüllen hörte... Alduin... ohne Elsa wäre er damals genauso gestorben wie die Folterer, und alle anderen Bewohner der Stadt, ohne sie hätte er seine Frau nie getroffen und nun war Jenassa sogar von ihm schwanger...  
Das Drachenblut zuckte zusammen, als er eine untote Gestalt vor dem Tor schweben sah, sofort lief er wieder runter.  
„Ein Drachenpriester“ zischte er Elsa entgegen, die schon fast oben war, sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Ich meine ich habe über sie gelesen.“  
„Alduins oberste Diener, sie sind stark, sehr sogar, und sie schießen mit Magie um sich. Jenassa und ich haben einen besiegt, auf der Schurspitze, aber danach sahen wir auch aus als hätte uns eine Herde Mammuts überrannt. Dieser hier scheint nicht nur das Tor zu bewachen, sein Stab wird es auch offen zu halten. Zumindest nehme ich das an, ich habe nur kurz hin gesehen. Normalerweise ist der Stab ihre Waffe, dieser aber steckte im Boden vor dem Strudel.“  
„Wie gehen wir es an“ fragte die Erzmagierin besorgt, zumindest waren die wachhabenden Drachen weg... aber um diesen Priester mussten sie sich ohne Odahviing kümmern.  
„Ich lenke ihn ab, kämpfe gegen ihn, Ihr bringt den Stab in Euren Besitz.“  
„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich, besser ist, Ihr holt den Stab und ich kümmere mich um den Drachenpriester...“ Elsa sah auf ihre Hände:  
„Nein, ich erschaffe ein Monster und wir kämpfen zu dritt gegen ihn. Das Monster lenkt ihn ab, so können wir ihn besser töten.“  
„Schafft Ihr das Monster denn?“ Es war eigentlich ein sehr guter Plan, aber die Erzmagierin zeigte sich schwächer als sonst.  
„Ja, es wird schon gehen“ Elsa kniff die Augen fest zusammen und lief dann an Arthan vorbei, hoch auf die Plattform, der Drachenpriester entdeckte sie sofort und zog den Stab aus dem Boden.  
Sofort verschwand der Strudel, das Tor war wieder geschlossen, der Drachenpriester schoss mit Feuerbällen auf Elsa, die gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Schnell erschuf sie ein zehn Meter hohes Monster, es musste gigantisch sein, um das Feuer ertragen zu können, und schickte es auf den Untoten.  
Sie rang nach Luft, ihre Beine wurden weich, während das Monster auf den Priester zulief und Arthan mit Volendrung hoch kam. Die Erzmagierin sank auf den Boden und schloss die Augen, sie konnte nicht helfen, ihre ganze Kraft schien mit dem Monster verloren gegangen zu sein... instinktiv legte sie sich ihre Hände auf den Bauch.  
„Vielleicht ist das einfach nicht unser Kampf, Brynne“ flüsterte sie und sah auf, das Monster hatte den Priester gepackt und Arthan traktierte ihn mit seinem Eisatem. Von diesem hatte das Drachenblut mittlerweile auch das zweite Wort, dem Untoten gefiel das nicht wirklich.  
Er schrie und zappelte, aber das Monster hielt ihn gnadenlos fest.  
Solange bis Arthan ihm mit Volendrung den letzten Schlag gab. Er sammelte eine Maske auf, nahm den Stab und lief damit zu Elsa.  
„Wie geht es Euch“ fragte er besorgt und half ihr auf die Beine:  
„Ich kann auch alleine gehen, Ich rufe Euch Odahviing und er bringt Euch hier weg.“  
„Nein“ Elsa schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Ihr habt mich hierfür ausgesucht und ich werde Euch begleiten. Aber ich glaube, ich werde mich nach diesem Abenteuer endgültig meinen zukünftigen Aufgaben als Mutter, Erzmagierin und Großkönigin widmen. Das habe ich schon vorher beschlossen, zwar noch durch Himmelsrand zu reisen, aber nicht mehr in irgendwelche Gräber zu steigen, oder gar gegen Dwemer-Maschinen anzugehen.“  
„Ihr hört Euch an, als würdet Ihr Euch alt fühlen. Dabei seid Ihr wahrscheinlich nur gerade sehr schwanger. So wie auf unserem Weg zu Septimus, nur das Ihr Euch gerade nicht übergeben müsst. Das wird mir mit Jenassa auch noch bevor stehen, am Besten werde ich dann schon vorher ein paar Tomaten bereit haben, oder Süßkuchen. Kommt, gehen wir nach Sovngarde und besiegen Alduin. Und danach könnt Ihr immer noch über den Ruhestand nachdenken, oder eben auch nicht.“  
Elsa nickte zustimmend, folgte Arthan zu dem Tor und dieser steckte den Stab in den Boden, die Maske des Drachenpriesters gab er Elsa zur Aufbewahrung.  
„Sie sind magisch, auch die von dem auf der Schurspitze ist es. Vielleicht ein Souvenir, welches Ihr Euren Magiern mitbringen könnt.“  
„Danke, sie werden sich bestimmt darüber freuen“ Elsa sah zu wie sich das Tor wieder öffnete und der Strudel erschien, da mussten sie wohl hinein springen:  
„Gehen wir zusammen?“  
„So wie wir es von Helgen an immer getan haben. Entweder Seite an Seite, oder im Gedanken beieinander“ Arthan nahm ihre Hand:  
„Ohne dich bin ich nichts, meine Schwester, ich bin der Drache und du das Blut.“  
Die letzten beiden Worte hatte er geflüstert, und dann sprangen er und Elsa gleichzeitig hinein in den magischen Strudel... das Tor nach Sovngarde.


	102. Chapter 102

„Uff, verdammt“ Elsa überschlug sich zweimal, bevor sie gegen irgendetwas hartes rollte und so in ihrem Fall aufgehalten wurde. Sie atmete tief durch, die Luft roch kalt und, ein wenig wie in der Ostmarsch, leicht nach Schwefel.  
Sie sah auf und an dem grauen Stein hoch, immer höher, es war eine große Statue, welche einen alten Mann zeigte. Dagegen war sie geprallt, der alte Mann trug eine Robe, es war nicht zu erkennen wer er war... Shor vielleicht, denn sie befanden sie sich ja nun in seinem Reich.  
Wenn sie wirklich in Sovngarde gelandet waren, aber eigentlich gab es ja keinerlei Zweifel daran, oder?  
„Elsa“ Arthan kam zu ihr und half ihr auf die Beine:  
„Habt Ihr Euch verletzt?“  
„Nein, alles ist gut“ sie strich sich langsam durch das Haar und wollte sich dann einen neuen Zopf zaubern, aber es funktionierte nicht, sie berührte ihre Kleidung, konnte sie nicht verändern:  
„Eventuell ist doch nicht alles gut...“  
Sie streckte die Hände einem Busch entgegen, und ja, tatsächlich gab es um sie und die Statue herum einige Büsche und Blumen... kein Eis verließ ihre Hände, egal was Elsa noch ausprobierte.  
„Ich habe es geahnt“ stellte Arthan ernst fest und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Ihr wart schon in Skuldafn geschwächt, nun könnt Ihr gar nicht mehr zaubern. Die Götter wollen nicht, dass Ihr hier zaubert.“  
„Aber so kann ich Euch doch nicht unterstützen.“  
„Wirklich? Ich finde allein Eure Anwesenheit unterstützt mich sehr gut, und ohne Euch hätte uns Odahviing nicht einmal bis nach Skuldafn gebracht. Gehen wir...“ das Drachenblut unterbrach sich, als er dem Weg folgen wollte, aber sich einem undurchdringlichen Nebel entgegen treten sah:  
„Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dieser Nebel gehört nicht nach Sovngarde.“  
„Wenn ich mir den Himmel so ansehe, dann bin ich auch dieser Meinung“ Elsa band sich den Zopf per Hand und sah dabei hoch, der Himmel war ein unendlicher Strudel aus wunderschönen Farben... einfach unendlich schön. Arthan folgte ihrem Blick und nickte zustimmend, bestimmt war sonst nicht nur der Himmel von Sovngarde so wunderschön.  
„LOK VAH KOOR“ schrie das Drachenblut dem Nebel entgegen und löste ihn so auf, der Weg und weitere der Statuen wurden frei gegeben:  
„Gehen wir, eventuell finden wir eine Erklärung für den Nebel, oder sogar weitere Hilfe.“  
„Ich hätte Euch so gerne...“ Elsa versuchte noch einmal etwas Eis zu wirken, aber es passierte nichts. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich aber nicht anders als sonst, nicht leer oder gar geblockt, es war als hätte sie nie irgendwelche magischen Fähigkeiten gehabt.  
Sie fühlte sich wie ein ganz normaler Mensch.  
„Ich habe mich schon ein wenig darauf eingestellt, und im Grunde haben die Götter damit ja auch recht, es ist mein Kampf, nicht Euer“ wehrte Arthan recht gelassen ab, aber Elsa konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er sich doch einige Gedanken darüber machte. Trotzdem, sie schwieg und folgte ihm weiter in dieses unbekannte Gebiet hinein und immer wenn sie auf Nebel trafen, dann schrie Arthan diesen weg.  
„LOK VAH KOOR“ schrie er ein drittes Mal, gab diesmal nicht nur den weiteren Weg frei, sondern auch einen Soldaten der Sturmmäntel. Er trug eine goldene Aura um sich herum, sah geschwächt aus und seine Augen wirkten müde.  
„Geht nicht weiter“ keuchte er und nahm etwas Wasser von Elsa an:  
„Die Kaiserlichen schickten mich mit wehenden Fahnen nach Sovngarde, doch hier erwartete mich nur Alduin und sein dichter Nebel. Ich suche den Weg zur Halle der Tapferkeit, dort wo alle Seelen sicher sein sollen. Dort lebt Shor und bietet uns Schutz.“  
„Begleitet uns“ forderte Elsa ihn auf und gab ihm etwas Brot:  
„Wir sind auch auf dem Weg zu dieser Halle, vielleicht können wir dort Hilfe für den Kampf gegen Alduin finden.“  
„Ihr lebt“ der Sturmmantel sah sie nun erst genauer an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen:  
„Ihr seid die Tochter des Schnees! Ich habe von Euch gehört, wir alle haben von Euch gehört und an unseren Feuern wurden Eure Taten oft besungen. Ich... seid Ihr hier um gegen Alduin zu kämpfen, er ist das Drachenblut, ich sehe es nun... vielleicht gibt es doch noch Hoffnung.“  
„Es gibt ganz sicher noch Hoffnung“ nickte Arthan und holte ein Seil aus seinem Rucksack:  
„Haltet Euch an dem Seil fest, der Nebel ist dicht und gefährlich, wir möchten Euch nicht verlieren.“  
„Ich nehme das andere Ende“ bestimmte Elsa ernst und bekam das Seil, dabei presste sie die Lippen fest zusammen. Sie wollte diese arme Seele nicht enttäuschen, der Mann vertraute nun auf sie und ihre Fähigkeiten.  
„Ihr werdet Alduin sicher besiegen“ freute sich der Sturmmantel und folgte den beiden Helden der nächsten Nebelwand entgegen, welche Arthan ebenfalls auflöste.  
„Ich muss sagen, ich kann hier besser schreien als in Himmelsrand“ stellte er fest und wurde sehr nachdenklich:  
„Sicher weil das Thu'um in Sovngarde eine vertraute Macht ist. Etliche Seelen hier werden es beherrschen, aber niemand hier wird Eure Fähigkeiten haben, Elsa.“  
„Ich bin ja auch die Einzige damit“ nickte sie ernst:  
„Hier und dort wo ich herkomme, wahrscheinlich in ganz Mundus, wie Paarthurnax es auch vermutet.“  
„Die Götter wollen hier nichts haben, was nicht hierher gehört. Wir sollten eigentlich auch nicht hier sein, aber es ist ein Notfall, eine Ausnahme... LOK VAH KOOR!“  
Der Nebel gab zwei weitere Seelen frei, einen kaiserlichen Soldaten und einen Nord in edler Kleidung.  
„Lebende“ staunte dieser und begrüßte Arthan mit einem festen Händedruck:  
„Ich bin Torygg. Es ist noch nicht lange her, da zwang mich Ulfric Sturmmantel die liebreizende Elisif zu verlassen, seit dem bin ich auf der Suche nach der Halle der Tapferkeit. Ich konnte sie schon sehen, da hüllte Alduin all dies hier in dichten Nebel ein und ich verlief mich.“  
Das war Torygg, der einstige Großkönig von Himmelsrand, Elsa presste erneut die Lippen fest zusammen und bat dann ihn, und den Soldaten, sich ebenfalls an das Seil zu begeben. In Sovngarde sollte es weder Hass noch Wut geben, und im Grunde war Torygg auch nur ein Nord, der sicher an diesen Ort gehörte. Hätte damals Ulfric verloren, so wäre er sicher ebenfalls in Sovngarde gelandet.  
Ulfric... Brynjolf... Elsa strich sich instinktiv über ihren Bauch, sie musste für ihre Familie dies überleben. Für Tyr und die Akademie, für all die Freunde, für Himmelsrand, Balgruuf, Jenassa, Irileth und Proventus, für Odahviing und Paarthurnax...  
Und auch für Anna, ihre Schwester sollte sich weiterhin sicher sein, dass Elsa glücklich war und lebte.  
„LOK VAH KOOR“ schrie Arthan erneut und sie setzten zusammen den Weg durch Sovngarde fort:  
„Dieser Ort ist so wunderschön...“ Das Brüllen eines Drachen, es war sicher Alduin, war zu hören:  
„Und er zerstört ihn.“ Das Drachenblut wirkte für einige Momente versonnen und bewunderte den Himmel, ging nicht weiter...  
Da war es also, das wovor Paarthurnax sie gewarnt hatte, Sovngarde war schön, zu schön, und es war nicht für die Lebenden geschaffen.  
Man konnte diesem Ort zu leicht verfallen, oder sich in einer leichten Melancholie der Schönheit wieder finden.  
Etwas was dem Drachenblut nicht passieren durfte.  
„Ein Held, ein Held, nach Kriegerherz'n fragt“ sang Elsa leise, mit einer Stimme wie sie Arthan noch nie gehört hatte und die ihn sehr zum Erstaunen brachte, noch nie hatte die Tochter des Schnees für ihn gesungen, und wohl auch selten für jemand anderes:  
„Wahrlich, wahrlich, das Drachenblut naht.  
Mit machtvoller Stimme, nach alter Nord-Art  
Glaubt mir, glaubt mir, das Drachenblut naht...“  
„LOK VAH KOOR“ schrie Arthan, der Weg zeigte sich nun nicht mehr nur als Erde, er war gepflastert worden und ein kleiner Bach floss an ihm vorbei.  
„Die Feinde von Himmelsrand finden ihr Ende  
Weh euch, weh euch, das Drachenblut naht.“  
Barden kamen auch immer mit in die Schlacht, sie schlugen die Trommeln und sangen den Kriegern Mut in die Herzen. Arthan spürte wie dieses Lied ihn stark machte, er hatte eine Verantwortung Himmelsrand gegenüber, eine die er liebte. Und er liebte Jenassa, ihr gemeinsames Kind, seine zukünftige Aufgabe als Vater und Drachentöter.  
„Zum Licht wart das Dunkel, es lebt die Legende.  
Fürwahr, fürwahr, das Drachenblut ist da.“  
Arthan schrie ein letztes Mal und gab die Sicht auf eine große Burg frei, welche eindeutig nur über eine Brücke aus Knochen zu erreichen war.  
„Die Halle der Tapferkeit“ flüsterten die Männer am Seil und lösten sich davon, liefen zu dem großen Krieger, welcher vor der Brücke wachte.  
Er nickte ihnen zu und sie durften über die Brücke gehen, verschwanden in der Halle der Tapferkeit.  
Nun traten auch Elsa an den Mann, welcher sicher drei Meter groß war, heran und die Tochter des Schnees sah ihm fest in die Augen, aus irgendeinem Grund kamen ihr diese irgendwie bekannt vor...  
„Lebende Seelen“ stellte der Wächter vor:  
„Ich bin Tsun, und ihr gehört nicht hierher. Sprecht, was wollt ihr?“  
„Wir wünschen uns Eintritt in die Halle der Tapferkeit“ trat Arthan vor und Elsa rätselte immer noch woher sie diese Augen, und auch diese Stimme, kannte:  
„Wir sind gekommen um gegen Alduin anzutreten und suchen nun Helden, welche uns gegen ihn helfen.“  
„Ihr gehört hier nicht her, und Shor befahl allen in der Halle zu bleiben, damit sie nicht Alduin zum Opfer fallen“ Tsun schien etwas darin zu schwanken, ob Shor's Entscheidung richtig war.  
„Das sieht mir aber nicht nach der richtigen Entscheidung für einen Helden aus“ stellte sie ernst fest:  
„Ich dachte besonders die Nord kämpfen lieber, als das sie sich verstecken.“  
„Wer in Sovngarde sein Leben verliert, verliert auch seine Existenz“ wehrte Tsun sie ab, aber plötzlich war sich Elsa ganz sicher, dass auch er ihre Meinung teilte...  
„Was ist das denn für eine Existenz, wenn Alduin hier wütet, all die Seelen frisst und sich dann mit vollgeschlagenem Bauch nach Himmelsrand zurück begibt. Wo er sich dann an die Arbeit macht, Sovngarde mit noch mehr Seelen zu füllen. Er muss besiegt werden, jetzt, und da die Götter nicht wollen, dass ich mich einmische, muss jemand anderes gefunden werden, der dem Drachenblut hilft.“  
„Man hat mich vor Euch gewarnt, vor Euch und Euren Worten“ schnappte Tsun und kräuselte die Lippen ungehalten:  
„Wenn der Dovahkiin mich im Kampf besiegt, dann dürft ihr passieren.“  
Sofort wollte Arthan seine Waffe ziehen, aber Elsa hielt ihn entschieden auf.  
„Wir wollen gegen Alduin kämpfen, und unsere Kraft an einem muskelbepackten Riesen zu verschwenden ist kontraproduktiv. Tsun wird uns so über die Brücke gehen lassen, denn er weiß, nur ein starker Dovahkiin kann die Schönheit von Sovngarde wieder herstellen.“  
„Wo sie recht hat...“ zögerte Arthan und schmunzelte dann, er war gerade wirklich froh Elsa bei sich zu haben, und dafür musste sie noch nicht mal zaubern können. Wobei, sie zauberte doch schon irgendwie, und zwar mit ihrem Verstand, Tsun schien für einen Moment zu zögern, dann aber nickte er zustimmend und gab den Weg frei.  
Arthan ging vor, unter der Brücke tat sich ein unendlich tiefer Abgrund auf, aber es schien sicher genug zu sein. Elsa blieb noch zurück, sie zeigte Tsun ein sanftes Lächeln und er erwiderte es, dann nickte er ihr zu und sie folgte dem Drachenblut zur Halle der Tapferkeit.  
„Das habt Ihr gut gemacht“ nickte Arthan ihr zu, als sie die große Tür erreichten:  
„Aber mir schien, als seid Ihr sehr vertraut mit ihm gewesen. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Ihr ihn überredet.“  
„Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen“ lächelte Elsa fast schon liebevoll und stemmte dann die Tür kraftvoll auf:  
„Und wir werden uns, nach dem hier, auch sehr bald wieder sehen.“


	103. Chapter 103

Es war wirklich eine Halle, diese Halle der Tapferkeit, ein großer Saal in dessen Mitte ein Ochse über dem Feuer schmorte. Es gab davor einen langen, gedeckten Esstisch, um diesen herum tummelten sich etliche Seelen, Elsa entdeckte spontan einen Mann in der Robe der Graubärte. Ansonsten schien es sich hauptsächlich um Krieger und Priester zu handeln. Sie alle hatten große Taten begangen, Heldentaten in den Augen der Nord, aber sie stammten nicht nur von diesem Volk ab. Ganz klar ging es darum etwas für Himmelsrand, für eben diese Nord, getan zu haben, egal woher man stammte. Im Herzen musste man einer von ihnen sein, und auch deswegen konnte Elsa eines Tages wieder an diesen Ort kommen... dann wenn ihre Lebenszeit ein Ende hatte.  
Einer dieser Krieger trat nun auf sie zu, er hatte langes Haar, einen prächtigen Bart, und trug eine zweihändige Streitaxt auf dem Rücken. Elsa beachtete ihn erstmal nicht, schnupperte instinktiv und sofort meldete sich, beim Duft des Ochsen, ihr Magen. Sicher schadete es nicht, wenn sie sich etwas von dem Fleisch holte... Elsa wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, da sprach der Krieger sie Beide an.  
„Seid gegrüßt Jun Od und Dovahkiin“ nickte er ihnen zu und erhielt dadurch auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Erzmagierin:  
„Ich bin Ysgramor und Shor beauftragte mich euch zu empfangen.“  
Ysgramor, der Mann der von Atmora kam und die Falmer besiegte, der Himmelsrand für die Nord „frei“ machte. Im Nachhinein hatten diese Heldentaten einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, aber ohne ihn wären die Atmoraner auf ihrem Kontinent gestorben und hätten nie die stolzen und starken Nord werden können.  
Krieg war nie ehrenvoll, es lag nichts ruhmreiches daran sein Leben für die Ideologien eines Einzigen zu geben... aber manchmal war nicht der Weg der Ziel, sondern das Ziel auch wirklich das Ziel. Dann zählte am Ende nur das Ergebnis.  
Das war das was die Tochter des Schnees in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, als erstes gelernt hatte.  
Arthan und Elsa begrüßten Ysgramor höflich und gaben ihm kurz die Hand.  
„Wir sind gekommen um Hilfe zu erbitten“ erklärte das Drachenblut ernst.  
„Dessen ist sich Shor bewusst, und drei Helden haben sich sofort dazu bereit erklärt Euch zur Seite zu stehen“ er deutete auf zwei Männer und eine Frau, Arthan riss erstaunt die Augen auf, dann aber nickte er freudig:  
„Eine lange Schuld liegt auf ihnen, sie sind begierig diese zu bereinigen.“  
Der Dovahkiin ging sofort zu ihnen und begrüßte sie freudig, Elsa nahm das zum Anlass sich langsam auf den Ochsen zuzubewegen. Eigentlich glaubte sie, es würde nicht bemerkt werden, aber dann wandte sich Ysgramor ihr zu und lächelte sanft.  
„Nehmt Euch ruhig davon, Jun Od“ nickte er ihr zu und half ihr dann auch etwas Fleisch abzuschneiden:  
„Und grämt Euch bitte nicht, dass Shor Euch verbot in den Kampf gegen Alduin einzugreifen. Das ist nicht Euer Kampf, ab jetzt ist es alleine der des Dovahkiin.“  
„Also hat er meine Kräfte blockiert...“ sie hielt inne und aß dabei vom Fleisch, es schmeckte großartig:  
„Aber ich sehe es ein, Arthan muss es schaffen und wenn er gegen Alduin verliert, dann ist es der Wille des Schicksals.“  
„Ihr seid eine kluge und starke Frau, Jun Od“ nickte Ysgramor ernst:  
„Und sollte der Dovahkiin gewinnen, so steht Euch noch ein langer, ruhmreicher Weg in Himmelsrand bevor. Ihr werdet dieses Land in eine ehrenvolle Zukunft führen. Und natürlich erhaltet Ihr auch dort sofort Eure Kräfte zurück.“  
Elsa lächelte sanft, dankbar, Arthan rief sie zu sich und sie lief gleich zu ihm und den drei Helden.  
„Das sind Gormlaith, Hakon und Felldir“ stellte er sie der Tochter des Schnees vor:  
„Die drei Freunde von Paarthurnax, welche Alduin in die Zukunft schickten.“  
„Wir haben einen Fehler begangen, wir hätten die Schriftrolle nicht einsetzen dürfen... wobei, vielleicht war es ein Weg, den die Götter für uns und Alduin festgesetzt hatten“ überlegte Felldir ernst:  
„Und doch haben wir daraus gelernt und sind jetzt bereit Alduin endgültig von seiner Existenz zu befreien.“  
„Wir brauchen einen Plan“ nickte Hakon.  
„Ich kenne einen guten Plan“ plusterte sich Gormlaith sofort etwas auf:  
„Wir gehen da raus und...“  
„Nein, das hat das letzte Mal schon nicht funktioniert!“  
„Hakon...!“  
„Er hat recht“ mischte sich Arthan ein:  
„Wir brauchen einen Plan, welche Schreie beherrscht ihr?“  
„Wir sind keine Dovahkiin“ seufzte Felldir:  
„Von Paarthurnax lernten wir Wolkenlose Himmel, Frostatem und unerbittliche Macht. Dazu beherrschen wir natürlich noch den Drachenfall.“  
Elsa wollte etwas einwerfen, da berührte sie jemand an der Schulter und sie drehte sich verwirrt um. Hinter ihr stand ein älterer Mann, in eine blaue Magierrobe gekleidet und mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine braunen Augen waren voller Güte und Weisheit, als er Elsas Haar berührte und ihre Stirn küsste.  
„Danke“ flüsterte er liebevoll und ging dann wieder weg, Elsa sah ihm verwirrt nach. Aber gerade als sie nach dem Mann fragen wollte, blies Arthan zum Aufbruch und sie musste ihm, und den Helden, zum Eingang zur Halle folgen.  
Und sie wusste, sie würde diesen Ort erst nach ihrem Tod wiedersehen.  
Etwas was hoffentlich noch sehr lange dauern würde.  
Noch einmal sah sie zurück, dann verließ sie die Halle der Tapferkeit und die große Tür schlug hinter ihr zu.  
„Wisst Ihr wer das gerade war“ fragte sie Gormlaith neben sich.  
„Der alte Mann eben, das war Shalidor“ schmunzelte die Kriegerin und Elsa riss erstaunt die Augen auf, der Gründer der Akademie. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn so einiges gefragt... aber andererseits, sie brauchten nicht viele Worte, er hatte alles gesagt, sie alles wissen lassen... er war zufrieden mit ihr und dem was sie tat.  
„Ihr seid eine große Frau“ nickte Gormlaith:  
„Und auch ich muss Euch meinen Dank aussprechen. Bevor ich einst gegen Alduin antrat“ sie folgten den Männern über die Brücke, zurück zu Tsun:  
„Schenkte ich einem Jungen das Leben, der später Jarl von Windhelm wurde. Seine Nachfahren wurden Gefährten, Helden, Großkönige... waren aber auch immer Jarl von Windhelm. So wie Euer Verlobter es jetzt ist, und ich hatte schon Angst, dass mein Blut zukünftig nicht mehr auf Himmelsrand wandeln würde. Nun aber tragt Ihr einen weiteren meiner Nachfahren unter Eurem Herzen, es macht mich stolz und stark für den Kampf gegen den Feind. Ich will, dass meine Familie weiter Himmelsrand so ehrenvoll dienen kann.“  
Elsa sah sie für einen Moment erstaunt an, dann nickte sie zustimmend und wurde von Tsun zu sich geholt.  
„Bleibt hier bei mir, Jun Od“ forderte der große Krieger, welcher von den Nord mit dem Gott Zenithar gleichgesetzt wurde:  
„Auch ich darf in diesen Kampf nicht eingreifen, wir werden das von hier aus beobachten.“ Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, sofort fühlte sich Elsa sicher und wohl, sie spürte keine Angst mehr und atmete einmal erleichtert tief durch.  
Arthan und die drei Helden stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und wollten nun erstmal den Nebel vertreiben. Laut dem Drachenblut konnte Alduin noch nicht stark genug sein um ihn endlos oft wieder zu rufen und sie brauchten eine freie Sicht auf ihn. Außerdem würde es ihn sicher anlocken, wo auch immer der Feind sich gerade befand, er würde kommen und sich ihnen stellen.  
„Sobald er da ist, schreie ich allein Drachenfall auf ihn“ bestimmte Arthan:  
„Sollten wir ihn nicht vernichtet haben, bevor die Wirkung nachlässt, dann wird Gormlaith ihn auf den Boden holen, dann Felldir und zum Schluss Hakon. Sollte er danach immer noch leben, werde ich den Drachenfall wieder einsetzen können.“  
„So machen wir es“ nickten die drei mutigen Seelen, auch sie wussten, starben sie in Sovngarde, wurde ihre Existenz endgültig beendet.  
„Glaubt Ihr, sie werden es schaffen“ fragte Elsa leise und versuchte noch einmal Eis zu wirken, aber Shor verbot es ihr und so musste sie tatenlos zusehen.  
Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.  
„Das wissen allein die Götter“ nickte Tsun:  
„Grämt Euch nicht, und tatenlos seid Ihr ganz sicher nicht gewesen. Ihr habt den Weg des Dovahkiin geebnet, von Helgen bis hierher, bis zu diesem letzten Kampf. Egal wie er ausgeht, Eure Taten werden bis in alle Ewigkeit an den Feuern in Himmelsrand und Sovngarde besungen werden.“  
„Sollte er verlieren, und Alduin gewinnen, dann schickt mich bitte sofort nach Himmelsrand zurück. Ich möchte Alduin dort die Herrschaft, die Vernichtung von Nirn, so schwer wie möglich machen.“  
„Dieser Wunsch wird Euch sicher gewehrt werden.“  
Arthan und die drei Helden schrien gleichzeitig „wolkenlose Himmel“ auf den Nebel und vertrieben ihn so, aber Alduin rief ihn immer wieder zurück, erst beim vierten Mal tat er es nicht mehr und die Sicht blieb frei.  
„Jetzt wird er kommen“ Arthan zog Volendrung:  
„Wir machen es wie geplant, so umgehen wir den Nachteil des Drachenfall, und bleibt im Kampf von seinem Kopf fern, das übernehme ich.“ In diesem Moment schien es so, als wäre Arthan das letzte Mal in seinem Leben ein Soldat, er arbeitete mit einem festen Plan, gab Anweisungen und Befehle, die Helden waren seine Untergebenen.  
Die Drei nickten zustimmend, da hörten sie auch Alduin schon brüllen und er kam zu ihnen geflogen.  
Tsun zog Elsa fest an sich und sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, dann sah sie wie Arthan den mächtigen Feind mit dem Drachenfall-Schrei traf und gnadenlos zu Boden holte.  
„Das wird euch nichts nützen“ zappelte Alduin, musste dann aber wirklich landen:  
„Ihr werdet Sovngarde nicht lebend verlassen, Dovahkiin.“  
Der erste Schlag traf den Weltenfresser gnadenlos am rechten Auge, Felldir zauberte auf den schwarzen Körper, Gormlaith und Hakon widmeten sich mit ihren Waffen den Flügeln. Das war klug, eventuell brauchten sie dann den Drachenfall nicht mehr einzusetzen, auf jeden Fall aber schadete es Alduin.  
„Wie ist...“ fragte Elsa leise.  
„Das ist etwas was nicht einmal die Götter wirklich erklären können“ antwortete Tsun:  
„Nicht einmal ich, oder Shor. Aber wisst Ihr wieso Shor eben nicht in der Halle der Tapferkeit war?“  
„Ich habe gar nicht darauf geachtet, dass er nicht da war. Aber jetzt wo Ihr es sagt...“  
„Er war da, in gewisser Weise, aber genau wie ich, kann er sich nicht in zwei Körpern gleichzeitig an einem Ort zeigen. Ich bin hier und in Himmelsrand, er ist hier und in ihm“ Tsun deutete auf Arthan, und Elsa verstand nun:  
„Es ist unsere Art auf die Sterblichen aufzupassen, auch wenn es sonst nur noch Talos möglich ist. Aber es reicht auch.“  
Der Drachenfall verlor seine Wirkung, aber Alduin war schon zu verletzt um sich noch in die Luft erheben zu können. Er konnte nicht mehr fliehen, und selbst wenn, wohin denn auch, für den Zauber um nach Himmelsrand zu kommen, war er definitiv schon zu schwach.  
„Ich werde ewig leben, für immer existieren“ gurgelte er, Arthan hieb unerbittlich mit Volendrung auf ihn ein, die anderen schnitten ihm förmlich die Flügel vom Leib.  
„Nichts wirst du“ keuchte der Dovahkiin angestrengt:  
„Und weißt du was, Odahviing hat uns nach Skuldafn gebracht. Er wusste genau, dass du diesen Tag nicht überleben wirst, er hasst dich, sie hassen dich alle, auch dein Bruder und dein Vater. Akatosh hätte doch sonst nie erlaubt, dass es mich überhaupt gibt.“  
„Er ist sich sicher, dass er siegen wird“ freute Elsa sich:  
„Sonst würde er das alles nicht sagen.“  
„So sieht es aus“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Alduin wird sterben.“  
Der doch nicht so unsterbliche Feind schrie plötzlich auf, die Krieger hielten inne in ihrem Kampf, der Drache bäumte sich auf und fing dann plötzlich an sich aufzulösen.  
Aber es war nicht wie sonst, eher als würde er in viele Stücke glühender Steine zerfallen.“  
„Runter“ brüllte Arthan plötzlich und Tsun stürzte sich förmlich auf Elsa, schützte sie mit seinem Körper, als es knallte und der Himmel von Sovngarde sich blutrot färbte. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, als es wieder still wurde, gab Tsun die Tochter des Schnees wieder frei und sie konnte die letzten Sekunden von Alduin beobachten. Sein Skelett löste sich vollständig auf, wurde zu einem feinen, glitzernden Regen, der sich auf ganz Sovngarde verteilte.  
Es war vorbei, aber Arthan hatte nicht seine Seele aufgenommen, Elsa ahnte schon wieso.  
„Er wird zurückkehren“ nickte sie ernst:  
„Akatosh hat seinen Sohn zu sich geholt, irgendwann aber wird er sein Schicksal genauso erfüllen wie Arthan es jetzt getan hat.“  
„So wird es sein“ nickte Tsun und trat mit Elsa auf den Dovahkiin zu:  
„Ihr habt gesiegt, Alduin ist vernichtet.“  
„Ich habe seine Seele nicht aufgenommen“ bemerkte dieser nachdenklich:  
„Aber Ihr habt wohl recht, Elsa, Akatosh hat seinen Sohn zu sich geholt. Wenn er zurück kehrt, wird er entweder sein Schicksal erfüllen, oder einem neuen Drachenblut entgegen treten müssen.“  
„Ihr seid das letzte“ erinnerte Elsa ihn und umarmte ihren „Bruder“ glücklich:  
„Doch ich glaube, seine Rückkehr werden selbst unsere Urenkel nicht mehr mit erleben.“  
„Ich möchte euch Beide nun nach Himmelsrand zurück schicken“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Sovngarde ist nicht für die Lebenden geschaffen und ihr habt getan, wofür ihr gekommen seid. Es wird Zeit zu gehen. Doch Shor gewährt jedem von euch ein Geschenk, Euch Dovahkiin, einen Schrei mit dem ihr jederzeit einen Helden von Sovngarde zu Hilfe rufen könnt. Außerdem wird der Drachenfall von nun an einfacher für Euch einzusetzen sein, Ihr werdet ihn noch oft brauchen. Und Euch Jun Od, gewährt Shor zwei Schreie, die einzigen, die Ihr je beherrschen werdet. Ihr seid weder Dovahkiin, noch Graubart, aber Ihr solltet die rufen können, welche Euch so sehr am Herzen liegen. Sagt Paarthurnax und Odahviing, dass ihre einstigen Taten verziehen wurden. Sovngarde ist euch Beiden genauso dankbar, wie es Himmelsrand für alle Ewigkeit sein wird. Wir sehen uns wieder, hier, dann wenn euer ruhmreiches Leben endet und Shor euch in seinen Schoß ruft.“  
„Wartet“ Arthan lief noch einmal zu den drei Helden und bedankte sich für die Hilfe, dann kehrte er zu Elsa zurück und Tsun legte ihnen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Euer Weg ist noch nicht vorbei, Jun Od und Dovahkiin“ erklärte er und langsam verschwamm alles um sie herum:  
„Euer Abenteuer hat jetzt erst richtig begonnen.“ Mit dem letzten Wort verschwand alles um sie herum, Arthan spürte wie er einen Schrei lernte, dann fielen sie in ein tiefes Schwarz und landeten... in eiskaltem Schnee.


	104. Chapter 104

„Der Hals der Welt, wir sind zurück“ flüsterte Elsa, als sie den lockeren Schnee unter sich erkannte, nur an diesem Ort fiel er so sanft zu Boden, und das schon seit Jahrhunderten. Er fror nicht fest, lag einfach nur da wie ein weiches, kaltes Kissen.  
Im nächsten Moment war das laute Brüllen eines Drachen zu hören, dann das von noch einem, ein weiterer... Elsa drehte sich um und sah zum Himmel hoch, über ihnen kreisten fast fünfzig Drachen, darunter Paarthurnax und Odahviing.  
„Alduin dilon“ donnerte einer der schuppigen Gesellen, dann spie er etwas Feuer in Richtung Paarthurnax aus, aber nicht so stark, dass er ihm damit schaden könnte. Sie redeten miteinander, keiner der Drachen sah gerade aggressiv aus und eventuell erreichte der alte Graubart auch wirklich etwas.  
„Ich bin so...“ Arthan wollte sich erschöpft in den Schnee legen, aber Elsa hielt ihn entschieden fest und zog ihn zumindest schon mal auf die Knie. Sie konnte sich vielleicht ungehindert im Schnee ausruhen, er aber nicht. Mit ernster Miene verwandelte sie ein Stück Leder, aus ihrem Rucksack, in einen warmen Umhang für Arthan und legte ihn diesem um. Er musste warm bleiben, wenn er müde und erschöpft war, konnte die Kälte ihn umbringen.  
Und so sah Elsa auch gleich, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten wieder zurück hatte. Eine Erleichterung ja, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich ohne ihre Fähigkeiten nicht schlechter oder schwächer gefühlt hatte.  
Eventuell eine Erfahrung die sie zukünftig noch nutzen konnte.  
„Ich kann Euch nicht alleine hier runter bringen, auch ich bin erschöpft und ich würde es wahrscheinlich nicht mal bis zum Kloster schaffen“ seufzte sie und sah erneut zu den Drachen hoch. Es wurde immer noch diskutiert, Paarthurnax und Odahviing flatterten nebeneinander, spien immer wieder Feuer aus und auch der Dovahkiin wurde hin und wieder erwähnt.  
„Es hilft nichts, einer von den Beiden wird uns runter tragen müssen. Zumindest bist nach Ivarstatt, wo wir uns ausruhen können... oder ins Kloster, von mir aus auch“ Elsa überlegte kurz, dann rief sie nach Odahviing, aber er hörte sie nicht.  
„Es ist zu laut“ nuschelte Arthan müde, der Kampf gegen Alduin zeigte nun doch seine Folgen, das Drachenblut sehnte sich nach einem guten Essen und viel Schlaf.  
„Verdammt“ Elsa holte tief Luft und wollte rufen, stattdessen aber schrie sie:  
„OD AH VIING!“ Ihre Stimme knallte förmlich in den Himmel hinein und der entsprechende Drache erstarrte für einen Moment förmlich in der Luft.  
Elsa erstarrte ebenfalls, vor Schreck und Verwirrung, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran was Tsun ihr gesagt hatte... das Geschenk von Shor.  
Sie durfte die rufen, welche ihr am Herzen lagen.  
Zwei Schreie, Odahviing und Paarthurnax.  
Und mehr wollte sie auch wirklich nicht, das war wirklich das beste Geschenk, welches man ihr machen konnte.  
Odahviing segelte kreisend zu ihnen runter und landete dann im Schnee, wirbelte ihn etwas auf und hüllte die Beiden in warmen Rauch ein.  
„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Jun Od, und das mit Eurem Thu'um“ stellte er, ein wenig erstaunt, fest.  
„Ein Geschenk aus Sovngarde, ich kann nur Euch und Paarthurnax rufen“ sie streichelte Odahviing sanft über das Maul und er ließ ein leises Gurren hören:  
„Würdet Ihr uns an einen warmen Ort tragen? Wir sind Beide sehr erschöpft, Arthan ein wenig mehr als ich, aber ich kann ihn nicht einmal mehr bis zum Kloster hinunter bringen.“  
Nun landete auch Paarthurnax vor ihnen, während Arthan beschloss endlich einmal aufzustehen. Schwankend lehnte er sich gegen Odahviing und schien für einige Momente die warmen Schuppen zu genießen.  
„Ihr habt Alduin besiegt“ nickte der alte, weise Drache und hüllte sie ebenfalls in warmen Rauch ein.  
„Nur Arthan, Shor verbot es mir mich einzumischen.“  
„Ich weiß, und ich weiß ebenso was ihr für den Dovahkiin getan hat und das Ihr einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen habt, meinen Bruder zu besiegen. Ich habe viele Schlachten, Kriege und Kämpfe gesehen, und die meisten wurden mit Worten gewonnen, nicht mit einer Waffe. Auch wenn Alduin natürlich nur so vernichtet werden konnte.“  
„Mir scheint, Ihr seid nicht glücklich darüber.“  
„Alduin war mein Bruder, er war der Beste von uns, der Anfang vom Ende und das Ende vom Anfang. Der Erstgeborene. Auch wenn damit Keizaal gerettet wurde, so spüre ich eine innere Leere, die ich noch nie empfand. Ich werde darüber meditieren müssen, wenn dies hier erledigt ist.“  
„Wie sieht es denn aus“ Elsa sah zu Arthan, der sich gerade mühsam daran machte auf Odahviing aufzusteigen, woraufhin der Drache sich extra in den Schnee legte, damit das Drachenblut es einfacher hatte. Elsa seufzte leise auf und schob dann hinten mit nach, solange bis Arthan dann wirklich auf dem Hals des Drachen lag.  
„Ich finde es sieht sehr gut aus...“ überlegte Paarthurnax ernsthaft.  
„Sie lachen ihn aus“ schnaubte Odahviing, der sich erhob, woraufhin Arthan von ihm runter rutschte:  
„Es sieht nicht gut aus, nicht für uns und gerade auch nicht für den Dovahkiin. Legt ihn in mein Maul, da ist es warm.“  
„Und dann schluckt Ihr ihn vielleicht versehentlich runter.“  
„Nein. Ich kann meinen Hals verschließen, das ist etwas was wir zu unserem eigenen Schutz kontrollieren können. Nur kann dann keiner mehr auf meinem Hals sitzen.“  
„Ich werde Jun Od nach Weißlauf tragen“ bestimmte Paarthurnax und Elsa schob, zusammen mit dem alten Meister, Arthan in das Maul von Odahviing:  
„Der Dovahkiin hat sich seine Ruhe verdient, der Kampf gegen meinen Bruder war hart gewesen.“  
Der jüngere Drache nickte zustimmend und schlug dann mit den Flügeln, hob ab und segelte Weißlauf entgegen.  
„Klettert auf meinen Hals, Jun Od“ forderte Paarthurnax und Elsa machte sich auch gleich daran, woraufhin auch der alte Graubart sich in die Luft erhob.  
„Könnt Ihr denn hier weg, wo doch noch all die Drachen hier sind?“  
„Nicht lange, aber ja. Sie wissen um die Macht des Dovahkiin, und um Eure. Mein Bruder sah Euch als eine ernsthafte Bedrohung, er glaubte er wird mit dem Dovahkiin fertig, aber Ihr würdet es ihm sehr schwer machen. Shor tat gut daran, Euch zu verbieten Arthan zu helfen. Nun werden die Dov zweimal überlegen ob sie Euch, oder den Dovahkiin, angreifen wollen. Er ist jetzt ebenfalls eine ernsthafte Bedrohung.“  
„Und doch werden sie uns angreifen...“  
„Odahviing hat recht, sie lachen mich aus. Aber noch gebe ich nicht auf“ sie erreichten Flusswald und flogen über das kleine Dorf hinweg, in Richtung Weißlauf:  
„Ich habe noch Hoffnung, und Odahviing auf meiner Seite. Auch wenn er es für lächerlich hält, so unterstützt er mich doch und sie wissen um die Stärke seines Thu'um... und das er nicht einmal mich als seinen Anführer ansieht, nur der Dovahkiin steht über ihm. Er würde sich nie meinem Thu'um beugen, doch das braucht er auch nicht.“  
„Er ist jetzt frei, er kann selbst entscheiden was er tut.“  
„So ist es. Es mildert hoffentlich ein wenig seine Arroganz... und ich verrate Euch etwas, Jun Od, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Alduin starb, saß er bei mir und machte sich vor Angst fast in die Schuppen. Er jaulte, er habe einen Fehler begangen und wenn Alduin den Dovahkiin besiegt, dann wäre er nirgends mehr sicher.“  
„Ich kann ihn ein wenig verstehen“ schmunzelte Elsa:  
„Und ich mag ihn sehr, deswegen werde ich ihm diese kleine Schwäche natürlich verzeihen.“ Sie erreichten Weißlauf und sahen wie Odahviing gerade die Großstufe der Drachenfeste ansteuerte, so nahmen sie an, dass es der beste Platz zum Landen sei und Paarthurnax flog auch dorthin.  
Gerade als Odahviing das Drachenblut „ausspuckte“ landete Paarthurnax neben seinem jüngeren Fahdon und Elsa kletterte von seinem Hals runter.  
Die Falle war weg, es gab keine Ketten mehr und auch der Flaschenzug war entfernt worden. Und gerade als Paarthurnax landete, betraten Balgruuf, Irileth Jenassa und Tyr die Großstufe.  
Irileth trug ihre Rüstung nicht mehr, auch keine Waffen, sie hatte eine edle Robe angelegt und ihr Haar lag offen auf ihren Schultern. Elsa ahnte schon, dass die Dunmer nun eine ehemalige Huscarl war und bald an der Seite ihres Mannes über Weißlauf regieren würde.  
„Arthan“ Jenassa nahm ihren erschöpften Mann in Empfang und versorgte ihn mit einem Ausdauertrank, Tyr trat an Paarthurnax ran und half Elsa von dessen Hals runter.  
„Tyr“ die Erzmagierin umarmte den großen Krieger fest und flüsterte ihm ein leises „Danke“ ins Ohr, eines was nur er hören konnte... und auch nur er verstand.  
„Es verbreitete sich wie ein magisches Feuer, ganz plötzlich hat ganz Himmelsrand erfahren, dass Alduin vernichtet wurde“ nickte Balgruuf ihnen zu und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Elsa ebenfalls zu umarmen:  
„Ihr Beide habt uns alle gerettet.“  
Wachen kamen auf die Großstufe und hatten zwei halbe Kühe dabei, die sie an Paarthurnax und Odahviing übergaben. Und wer waren die Beiden denn, dass sie dieses Geschenk ablehnen würden? Freudig verschlangen sie das Fleisch und bedankten sich auch brav.  
„Dabei habe ich gar nicht soviel dazu beigetragen“ schmunzelte Elsa und streichelte Paarthurnax noch einmal über das Maul:  
„Solltet ihr Probleme mit den anderen Drachen bekommen...“  
„Dann scheuen wir sicher nicht, euch zu rufen“ nickte Odahviing, bevor Paarthurnax darauf antworten konnte:  
„Der alte Graubart hier würde sich wahrscheinlich lieber fressen lassen, als das er sich gegen die Dov wehrt.“  
„Ihr sprecht von mir, als hätte ich keine Zähne mehr“ schimpfte Paarthurnax und wandte sich dem Ausflug zu:  
„Ich werde mich sehr wohl wehren, denn auf Euch kann ich wohl kaum vertrauen.“  
„Wer war es denn, wer gerade die ganze Zeit an Eurer Seite war?“  
„Vielleicht der Dovah, welcher kurz zuvor noch zitternd hinter einem Felsen hockte und hoffte, dass mein Bruder ihn niemals finden würde“ fauchte Paarthurnax und schlug heftig mit den Flügeln, flog raus und wartete dort auf den jaulenden Odahviing.  
„Meine Angst war berechtigt“ schimpfte er und flog ebenfalls raus:  
„Wer kann denn ahnen, dass so ein winziger Joor Alduin besiegt? Und jetzt los zurück zum Hals der Welt, sonst fressen die Dov noch aus Langeweile Eure Graubärte.“  
Und schon waren die Beiden verschwunden, Elsa lachte leise und auch Arthan schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Er war zwar immer noch müde, und hungrig, aber es ging ihm schon besser und besonders die besorgten Blicke seiner Frau schienen ihn zu stärken.  
Elsa hätte gerade auch gerne Ulfric oder Brynjolf bei sich, aber dafür musste sie wohl mindestens nach Windhelm reisen. Tyr nahm sie fest in seine Arme und schien dabei etwas zu spüren, was da nicht hingehörte.  
„Was ist das“ er packte einfach in ihre Robe und holte einen Löffel, eine Gabel und einen Krug hervor, Elsa wurde knallrot.  
„Das habe ich in Sovngarde mitgehen lassen, in der Halle der Tapferkeit“ gab sie leise zu, nicht leise genug, denn sofort lagen alle Blicke auf ihr, und das Besteck:  
„Ich dachte es wäre ein schönes Souvenir, und nicht einmal Ysgramor hat es bemerkt.“  
„Ich denke schon, dass er es bemerkt hat“ lachte Arthan leise auf:  
„Er wird sich nur seinen Teil gedacht haben, denn immerhin seid Ihr eine Nachtigall. Und damit eine Diebin, egal ob Ihr es leugnet, oder nicht.“  
„Ich denke ich sollte meine Wertsachen wegschließen lassen“ nickte Balgruuf, meinte es aber nicht allzu ernst:  
„Doch jetzt kommt erstmal mit, esst etwas und ruht euch aus. Und sicher habt ihr einiges zu erzählen... darauf sind wir besonders gespannt.“


	105. Chapter 105

„Elsa“ Ulfric Sturmmantel, Jarl von Windhelm und der Ostmarsch, betrat das Hjerim und hatte ein Schreiben dabei, welches nicht nur für ihn sehr wichtig war. Eindeutig wusste der Absender, dass Elsa gerade in Windhelm war.  
Eine Woche war es nun schon her, dass Alduin vernichtet wurde und Elsa zu ihm nach Hause kam, um sich im Hjerim auszuruhen und auch ein paar Freunde zu empfangen. Unter anderem Tolfdir aus der Akademie, sie unterhielten sich hauptsächlich über die Arbeit und er reiste mit einer Menge Anweisungen und Aufgaben wieder zurück nach Winterfeste. Enthir leitete die Akademie sehr gut, zumindest soweit, dass er sich nicht nur an die Anweisungen der Erzmagierin hielt, sondern auch allein entscheiden konnte.  
Für einige Zeit glaubte Ulfric, seine Verlobte würde diesen Posten abgeben wollen, spätestens dann wenn sie Großkönigin wurde, aber dann sah es auch wieder nicht danach aus. Sie hatte in dem Bosmer einen guten Stellvertreter gefunden und sie wusste, genau wie jeder andere auch, der Großkönig musste nicht immer an einem Ort, in einer Stadt, bleiben.  
Sicher würde sie auch eine Hauptstadt auswählen müssen, aber sie war nicht gezwungen dort zu bleiben.  
Elsa schrubbte gerade ein wenig Wäsche über einem Bottich, während Tyr kochte und Arytha ein Kleid flickte.  
„Möchtest du mir bei der Wäsche helfen“ fragte die schwitzende Tochter des Schnees, eindeutig ließ sich ein Fleck auf einer ihrer verzauberten Roben nicht so einfach entfernen.  
„Ich glaube ich würde es noch schlimmer machen“ wehrte der Jarl schmunzelnd ab und hielt ihr einen Brief hin. Sie hatten Brynjolf geschrieben, aber er konnte nicht kommen, da es einen wichtigen Auftrag für ihn gab. Elsa war nicht begeistert, aber sie verstand es, ihr Geliebter war nun mal der Diebesgildenmeister und wahrscheinlich kam der Auftrag von Maven.  
„Was ist das für ein Schreiben“ fragte die Tochter des Schnees neugierig:  
„Es sieht wichtig und offiziell aus.“  
„Es ist wichtig und offiziell, der Termin für die Volksversammlung. Und der Ort, an dem sie stattfinden wird, ist Markarth.“  
„Wieso Markarth“ staunte Elsa, war aber nicht irgendwie ungehalten darüber, wohl weil sie die Stadt immer noch nicht besucht hatte und sie so zumindest etwas kennenlernen würde.  
„Weil Markarth relativ neutral ist. Sie war noch nie Hauptstadt und liegt am Rand von Himmelsrand. Außerdem bietet der Palast des Jarl genügend Platz, und Sicherheit. Wenn nicht gerade ein paar Abgeschworene den Weg hinein finden, weil sie einen versteckten Zugang nutzen, dann ist Markarth die sicherste Stadt des ganzen Landes. Sollte das Kaiserreich auf die Idee kommen uns dort anzugreifen, während alle Jarl von Himmelsrand im Palast sind, müssen sie erstmal an den dicken Mauern der Dwemer vorbei. Und man kommt, wie in Weißlauf, nur von Vorne an die Stadt ran, hinter ihr liegen Berge die nicht zu überwinden sind.“  
„Du hast Markarth vorgeschlagen“ hakte Elsa nach und Ulfric nickte langsam.  
„Balgruuf auch. Wir wissen um die Sicherheit und die Volksversammlung sollte ungestört ablaufen.“  
„Tyr, wir reisen heute Abend nach Markarth ab“ bestimmte Elsa ernst und wurde sofort erstaunt angesehen.  
„Die Volksversammlung ist erst in einer Woche.“  
„So schnell? Umso besser, dass wir heute Abend schon abreisen. Ich will nicht unvorbereitet die Jarl, und die Gildenmeister, empfangen. Ich möchte den Jarl von Reach kennenlernen und sehen, ob nicht doch eine Horde Abgeschworene uns stören könnte. Zur Not muss ich selbst ein paar Löcher verschließen, um die Ratten auszusperren.“  
„Sie hat recht“ nickte Tyr ernst:  
„Und so kann sie auch gleich ihre Qualitäten als Großkönigin zeigen, sie denkt im Voraus, das ist eine sehr wichtige Eigenschaft.“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich auch vorher noch Falkenring besucht haben, und Morthal, aber das kann ich nun abhaken. Wieso schon so bald“ Elsa nahm den Brief und las ihn ernst durch:  
„Sie wollen Himmelsrand nicht länger ohne Großkönig lassen, auch um dem Kaiserreich Stärke zu zeigen. Damit haben sie nicht unrecht. Ach, Ulfric, würdest du bitte Elenwen zur Volksversammlung einladen.“  
„Elenwen“ kreischten Ulfric und Tyr fast gleichzeitig auf:  
„Diese verdammte...“  
„Ja, genau, diese verdammte Botschafterin der Thalmor. Lade sie offiziell ein. Schreib ihr, sie darf ihre Stimme ebenfalls abgeben. Sobald ich Großkönigin bin, gebe ich ihr dann eine letzte Chance. Sie kann Himmelsrand lebendig verlassen, mitsamt ihrer Thalmor. Wenn sie ablehnt, spieße ich ihren Kopf noch vor den Toren von Markarth auf und den Rest ihrer Leute wird ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilen.“  
„Ich würde sehr gerne ihren aufgespießten Kopf sehen“ brummte Ulfric leicht ungehalten:  
„Aber du tust gut damit, ihr eine letzte Chance zu geben. Auch damit zeigst du deine Qualitäten als Großkönigin, und wenn sie ablehnt, dann hat sie die Strafe verdient. Soll ich dich nach Markarth begleiten?“  
„Nein“ Elsa schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Der Jarl wird mir schon helfen, wie ist sein Name?“  
„Thongvor Silber-Blut. Seine Familie kontrolliert nicht nur die Silberminen, sondern auch halb Markarth.“ Ulfric erzählte dies in einem Ton, welcher Elsa sofort auffiel und so sah sie ihn fragend an.  
„Du hast ihn nur eingesetzt, weil er dir loyal gegenüber ist und dich deswegen mit Geld versorgt. Du kannst ihn aber nicht leiden.“  
„So ist es“ gab Ulfric zu:  
„Er ist arrogant und jede Woche kriege ich ein Schreiben von ihm, mit einer neuen Forderung für Markarth. Ich erfülle sie ihm nie, kann ihn aber auch nicht mehr absetzen, weil er die Minen kontrolliert.“  
„Wird er für mich stimmen?“  
„Ja, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein.“  
„Dann setze ich ihn ab, wenn ich Großkönigin bin, das muss er vorher nicht wissen, aber ich kann ihm dann auch die Minen abnehmen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob das so einfach ist.“  
„Das ist einfach. Ich kann ihn enteignen und die Minen unter die Obhut meiner Verwaltung setzen. Das nennt man in meiner Heimat „Verstaatlichung“, etwas unschön, aber in diesem Fall notwendig. Er hat keine Forderungen zu stellen, aber ich will ihn auch erstmal kennenlernen. Vielleicht ist er ja einsichtig, dann muss ich ihm seine Minen auch nicht abnehmen.“  
„Hoffentlich ärgerst du ihn nicht zu sehr, er kontrolliert auch die Cidhna-Mine, dort kommen alle Verbrecher von Reach hin und es gibt kein Entkommen.“  
„Sicher?“  
Ulfric schwieg, dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Wahrscheinlich würdest du dich mit deinem Eis irgendwie heraus sprengen, oder ähnliches. Und dann Odahviing rufen, damit er den Silber-Bluts Feuer unter den Hintern macht.“  
„Den bräuchte ich gar nicht dafür“ schnurrte Elsa amüsiert und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu:  
„Ich werde immer schwangerer, ich bin allein schon deswegen nicht auf einen Besuch in diese Mine aus. Und als zukünftige Großkönigin sollte man auch nicht dort gewesen sein.“  
„Damit hat sie auch recht“ Tyr brachte das Essen zum Tisch:  
„Diese Reise nach Markarth gibt mir die Möglichkeit meinen Hausstand aufzulösen. Auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wohin ich alles bringen soll.“  
„Ich habe ein Haus für Euch“ nickte Ulfric und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Das alte Museum, das Heim des Schlächters. Ich lasse es gerade ausräumen und reinigen.“  
„Dort lag eine uralte, stinkende Leiche“ ächzte Tyr, aber es war auch ein großes Haus in guter Lage. Genau neben dem grauen Bezirk, indem sich Arytha gerade einen kleinen Tempel der Azura einrichtete. Sie würde hauptsächlich Sozialarbeit leisten, Probleme lösen, den Armen helfen und ähnliche Dinge machen, und natürlich die Gläubigen, als Priesterin, empfangen.  
„Deswegen reißen wir auch die Holzwände raus. Als mein Thane hätte ich Euch gerne in der Stadt, wenn Ihr das Geld nicht dafür habt, nehme ich auch fünfzig Rubine. Da ist die Einrichtung auch mit drin.“  
„Was sagt Ihr dazu, Arytha“ fragte der große Krieger seine Verlobte.  
„Ich werde das Haus segnen, dann wird sich kein böser Geist mehr darin einnisten wollen, sollte der tote Schlächter auf diese Idee kommen. Azura wird über unser Heim wachen.“  
Tyr schwieg für einige Momente nachdenklich, eine Zeit in der es Elsa aufgab und das Kleidungsstück in den Müll feuerte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie dies nicht einmal mehr zur Gartenarbeit, im Honigheim, anziehen und Ulfric verstand dies auch ein wenig.  
„Ich nehme das Haus“ bestimmte Tyr:  
„Die fünfzig Rubine bringe ich aus Markarth mit, den Rest schicke ich endgültig meiner Mutter. Sie waren für sie gedacht und sie sollte sie auch endlich bekommen. Im neuen Jahr besuche ich sie dann auch einmal.“  
„Wenn alles gut läuft, dann bin ich zu den Feierlichkeiten schon Großkönigin“ rechnete Elsa nach:  
„Da brauche ich einen Palast für...“ Sie rechnete weiter:  
„Ich kenne den Palast von Einsamkeit noch nicht...“  
„Er ist zu klein“ nickte Ulfric:  
„Er ist von der Fläche her so groß wie der in Rifton und hat keinen Saal. In Einsamkeit wird gerne draußen gefeiert, besonders im Hof der Bardenschule.“  
„Dann wird es wahrscheinlich Weißlauf werden.“  
„Es wäre gut, wenn du bei der Feier auch gleich deine Hauptstadt ausrufst.“  
„Dann sollten wir in Windhelm feiern“ nickte Elsa:  
„Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Windhelm, Winterfeste und Rifton. Windhelm ist die klügste Entscheidung.“  
„Du willst die Hauptstadt dort haben, wo du wohnst“ stellte Ulfric fest und setzte sich dann mit zum Essen hin:  
„Aber ich bin mir sicher, du willst nicht sesshaft werden.“  
„Ich fühle mich schon sehr sesshaft, aber ich möchte mich in Himmelsrand bewegen.“ Sie setzte sich ebenfalls und nahm erstmal von der frischen Milch.  
„Es wird den Bewohnern dieses Landes gefallen, wenn ihre Großkönigin für sie schnell erreichbar ist. In Einsamkeit habe ich ja auch ein Haus, in Markarth nehme ich das von Tyr. In Weißlauf kann ich in der Drachenfeste wohnen, für die anderen Fürstentümer lasse ich mir noch etwas einfallen, wenn ich dort bin.“  
„Du reist von Fürstentum zu Fürstentum, das dürfte auf Dauer anstrengend werden.“  
„Ich bleibe ja nicht nur jeweils einen Tag dort. Habe ich ein Haus, kann ich wochenlang an einem Ort bleiben, habe ich nur ein Zimmer, sind es Tage. Ich werde mir eine eigene Kutsche anschaffen, mein Vogt und ein paar Beschützer, können nebenher reiten.“  
„Und dein Mann“ Ulfric schmunzelte leicht, das war gar nicht mal so unklug, sie war so immer beim Volk und zeigte dadurch nicht nur Nähe. Aber sie würde es nicht für immer tun, dies wusste er ganz genau, spätestens in zehn Jahren würde sie sich für einen Wohnort entscheiden. Das wusste sie gerade noch nicht, oder wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber Ulfric kannte seine zukünftige Ehefrau mittlerweile sehr gut, wahrscheinlich besser als sie sich selbst.  
„Du bist doch immer noch Jarl von Windhelm“ nickte Elsa ihm zu und griff dann zum Fleisch.  
„Nicht, wenn Windhelm deine Hauptstadt wird, dann bist du automatisch auch Jarl von diesem Fürstentum.“  
„Und ich kann niemanden dafür ernennen?“  
„Nein. Das gilt für jedes Fürstentum. Und ich würde dich auch lieber begleiten, als das ich hier sitze und... wieso siehst du mich jetzt so an“ Ulfric wurde ein sehr neugieriger Blick zugeworfen:  
„Willst du nicht, dass ich dich begleite? Wir heiraten und...“  
„Du bist dreißig Jahre älter als ich. Natürlich hätte ich dich gerne stets an meiner Seite, auch in Hinsicht auf Brynne.“  
„Ich gehe noch nicht am Stock“ regte Ulfric sich etwas auf:  
„Und ich wäre auch mit meiner Armee nach Einsamkeit gegangen, um es einzunehmen und so den Krieg zu beenden.“  
Elsa schwieg.  
„Du hältst mich für einen alten, unfähigen Mann“ regte sich der Jarl nun noch mehr auf:  
„Das hat sich aber letzte Nacht noch ganz anders angehört. Und auch als du von mir schwanger wurdest, und als wir mit Brynjolf...“  
„Männer. Überall sind sie gleich, wenn man ihnen nicht sagt, was sie hören wollen, dann pochen sie auf ihre Potenz“ stellte Arytha trocken fest:  
„Dabei vergessen besonders die Nord, dass die Götter dafür sorgten, dass sie sich noch lange fortpflanzen können. Ich lernte Dunmer kennen, die haben noch ein Jahr vor ihrem natürlichen Ableben Kinder gezeugt.“  
Ulfric schwieg, kräuselte die Lippen aber ungehalten, beobachtete wie Elsa gelassen ihr Fleisch aß.  
„Willst du dazu gar nichts sagen“ fragte er dann, etwas beleidigt.  
„Ich überlege was ich für die Reise nach Markarth anziehe“ kaute die zukünftige Großkönigin.  
„Du willst mich ärgern“ schimpfte Ulfric nun lauter.  
„Du regst dich unnötig auf, wer war es denn, der mich schwängern wollte um sich einen Nachfolger zu sichern?“  
„Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes...“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja, wirklich.“  
„Ich glaube nicht. Und das du auf einmal mehr keine Lust hast in Windhelm Jarl zu sein... am Ende hast du eine Krise, aufgrund deines Alters.“  
„Nein, ich werde nur Vater und will bei meiner Familie sein“ donnerte Ulfric und schlug dabei heftig auf den Tisch, so das ein wenig Geschirr kurz hochsprang.  
Elsa zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und trank noch etwas Milch.  
„Ich hätte dich auch gerne dabei“ erklärte sie dann sanft und nahm seine Hand liebevoll:  
„Aber ich brauche dann auch eine Vertretung hier in Windhelm. Ich kann nicht in jedem Fürstentum einen Jarl haben, herum reisen, und die Hauptstadt ohne Führung lassen. Und wenn du jetzt abtrittst, und einen neuen Jarl einsetzt, dann bringt es auch nichts. Denn entweder ist dann Windhelm die Hauptstadt, und ich bin wieder in der Pflicht, oder sie ist es nicht und ich muss eine andere Stadt nehmen... die dann auch ohne Führung wäre. Wenn wir verheiratet sind, kann ich dich einfach hier lassen und... Eigentlich will ich das auch nicht. Muss ich unbedingt eine Hauptstadt bestimmen?“  
„Ja“ schmollte Ulfric.  
„Und ich kann kein Gesetz ändern?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wieso nicht, ich bin dann die Königin.“  
„Aber nicht die Kaiserin. Alle Großkönige, egal ob unabhängig oder abhängig, stehen immer noch unter dem Kaiser. Und der sitzt in Cyrodiil. Du musst nicht auf ihn hören, aber er kann allein die Gesetze ändern. So ist es schon seit die ersten Menschen Cyrodiil betraten.“  
„Was für ein Schwachsinn... aber anscheinend ist da nichts zu machen. Wir haben das Kaiserreich nur aus Himmelsrand vertrieben, es aber nicht vernichtet. Und das ist auch nicht notwendig. Nun gut, ich reise heute Abend erstmal nach Markarth ab und währenddessen überlege ich mir einen Plan. Wie ich dich von deinem Thron runter bekomme, mich aber nicht dort hinauf. Ich muss gleich Sachen für mindestens zwei Wochen einpacken, und dann noch einmal Brynjolf anschreiben, vielleicht kann er ja etwas eher nach Markarth kommen und nicht erst für die Volksversammlung. Und jetzt höre auf zu schmollen, du benimmst dich wie ein kleiner verzogener Prinz, der seinen Willen nicht bekommt.“  
„Das ist mir egal, ich möchte bei dir sein, und bei Brynne. Der Krieg ist vorbei, Alduin besiegt, ich muss nicht mehr befürchten von irgendwem angegriffen zu werden, wenn ich mich in Himmelsrand bewege. Lass uns einen Stellvertreter für mich bestimmen und ich begleite dich noch heute nach Markarth.“  
„Arytha“ kaute Elsa und wurde von allen Anwesenden erstaunt angesehen:  
„Arytha wird stellvertretende Jarl von Windhelm. Erstmal für diese Reise, du musst sowieso nach Markarth, um für mich zu stimmen, und dann sehen wir weiter. Tyr begleitet uns, Arytha wird von Galmar und Jorleif unterstützt. Und jetzt ist diese Diskussion wirklich vorbei, ich muss gleich packen und darf nichts vergessen.“


	106. Chapter 106

„Da sind wir, und wir sind zum Glück ohne Zwischenfälle gereist“ sie erreichten die Ställe von Markarth und Ulfric stieg sofort von der Kutsche, um seiner Verlobten dann entsprechend ebenfalls runter zu helfen. Tyr stieg ab, nahm das Gepäck und warf es sich über die Schulter, Elsa hatte ihren Rucksack gepackt und eine extra Tasche gefüllt, mehr brauchte sie nicht. Ulfric und Tyr hatten jeweils auch nur eine Tasche, und zumindest der Jarl von Windhelm konnte von den Fähigkeiten seiner Verlobten profitieren. Elsa trug nur noch wenige Kleidungsstücke mit sich, die Rüstung der Nachtigallen, wenn sie diese gerade nicht trug, und ein paar Dinge von denen sie sich nicht trennen mochte. Gerade sah sie sich kurz um und verwandelte ihre edle Robe in ein einfaches, aber ordentliches Kleid, mit bequemen Lederstiefeln. Etwas was einer Erzmagierin, und zukünftigen Großkönigin, sicher nicht würdig war. Außerdem steckte sie sich die Haare einfach hoch, trug sie nicht in einem Zopf wie immer.  
„Wieso hast du das nun getan“ fragte Ulfric neugierig, dabei kannte er die Antwort eventuell schon. Elsa war nun mal eine intelligente Frau, eine die genau wusste was sie tat und wie sie sich richtig zu verhalten hat.  
„Ich möchte nicht als zukünftige Großkönigin hier einlaufen, wäre das meine Absicht gewesen, hätten wir auch ein paar Sturmmäntel mitgenommen. Lasst uns jetzt Joor und Arendal zu den Ställen hier bringen und dann hinein gehen.“ Sie hatten die Pferde für den eventuellen Notfall mitgenommen, Arendal konnte zwei Personen tragen, auch im Galopp für eine kurze Strecke. Wer wusste schon was passierte, am Ende brachte Elenwen ihre ganzen Thalmor mit und sie mussten zumindest kurzzeitig fliehen.  
Es war früher Morgen, als Tyr nun die beiden Pferde zum Stallbetreiber führte und dort über die Unterbringung verhandelte. Elsa wollte ihm gerade folgen, da entdeckte sie einen Mann mit ungefähr zehn großen, grauen Hunden, er schien diesen gerade etwas beibringen zu wollen.  
Sie sah in all den Wochen eher selten einen Hund, in Flusswald gab es einen ähnlichen, derweil hielt sich ein Bandit so ein Tier... Sie ging hin und beobachtete den Mann eine Weile, Ulfric bezahlte inzwischen den Kutscher und ging dann zu Tyr, um den Stallbetreiber ebenfalls zu bezahlen.  
„Möchtet Ihr einen kaufen“ fragte der Mann mit den Hunden plötzlich, als er Elsa bemerkte, dann hielt er plötzlich inne und musterte sie kurz:  
„Ihr seid die Tochter des Schnees, oder? Die Frau die dem Drachenblut half Alduin zu besiegen und nun Großkönigin wird. Die Verlobte von Ulfric Sturmmantel.“  
„Das stimmt alles ein bisschen mehr und ein bisschen weniger“ nickte Elsa lächelnd:  
„Außerdem bin ich noch die Erzmagierin von Winterfeste, aber das ist alles im Grunde unwichtig... Ihr verkauft diese Hunde?“  
„Ja, sie sind die besten Kampfgefährten in ganz Himmelsrand, treu und loyal, außerdem sehr wachsam. Wenn man es ihnen befielt, dann passen sie die ganze Nacht vor dem Zelt auf und nicht einmal eine Ameise kommt unangemeldet hinein. Sie sind sehr intelligent.“  
Elsa hockte sich hin und streckte die Hand nach den Hunden aus, woraufhin diese sofort ankamen und die Hand beschnupperten, sie auch ein wenig abschlabberten.  
„Jarl Ulfric“ staunte der Hundezüchter, als dieser Mann neben Elsa trat, die dazu übergegangen war die Tiere ausgiebig zu streicheln.  
Ulfric nickte dem Mann ernst zu, dann fragte er seine Verlobte ob sie einen Hund haben wollte.  
„Ich überlege noch“ nickte sie ernst:  
„Schlecht wäre es sicher nicht...“ Auch in Hinsicht auf Brynne wäre es sicher keine schlechte Idee einen Hund zu haben, einen der ein paar Jahre auf das Kind mit aufpassen konnte.  
„Wenn Ihr einen haben wollt, dann hätte ich da eventuell genau den Richtigen für Euch“ erklärte der Mann und pfiff einmal laut, woraufhin ein leises Bellen zu hören war und dann ein schneeweißer Hund angelaufen kam. Er sah nicht aus wie die anderen, hatte kürzeres Fell und tiefblaue Augen.  
„Ein Husky“ staunte Elsa, damit hatte sie in diesem Haufen grauer, fast identisch aussehender, Hunde nicht gerechnet.  
„Er ist mir vor zwei Wochen zugelaufen, kam einfach an als ich gerade gefüttert habe und ist seit dem nicht mehr gegangen. Er ist verdammt intelligent, schlauer sogar als meine Jungs, und derweil geht er auch weg und kommt mit einem toten Hasen wieder.“  
Elsa empfing den weißen Husky mit kräftigen Streicheleinheiten und wurde dafür fiepend abgeschlabbert.  
„Für fünfhundert Septime könnt Ihr ihn haben, dazu gibt es noch die Rüstung, die er getragen hat. Ich denke er gehörte zur Dämmerwacht, die bilden diese Hunde zur Vampirjagd aus, und er ist ihnen weggelaufen, oder sie haben ihn weggeschickt. Vielleicht ist sein Herr auch gestorben und er hat beschlossen sich selbst einen neuen zu suchen“ er ging kurz weg und kam mit einer roten Lederrüstung, für den Husky, wieder:  
„Hier ist das Ding. Hab mir seine Zähne angesehen, älter als ein Jahr ist er nicht.“  
„Von der Dämmerwacht habe ich schon gehört“ murmelte Elsa leise und richtete sich dann auf, um sich die Rüstung nachdenklich anzusehen:  
„Sie haben ihre Festung nahe Rifton und machen gezielt jagt auf Vampire. Zweihundert Septime.“  
„Für den Hund?“  
„Ja. Und keinen Krümel Gold mehr. Er ist Euch zugelaufen, und das vor zwei Wochen, die zweihundert Septime sind für das was er an Futter nicht selbst erlegt hat.“  
Es war fast genauso wie bei Arendal damals, und der hatte sich ja auch als Glücksgriff erwiesen.  
„Ich musste ihn davon abhalten, sich mit meinen Hündinnen zu vergnügen“ schimpfte der Züchter, Tyr, der gerade dazu kam hob neugierig eine Augenbraue. Er war damals beim Kauf von Arendal nicht da gewesen, aber der Hengst brauchte immer noch ein Einzelzimmer und Elsa hatte ihm natürlich alles darüber erzählt.  
„Ihr hättet ihn nicht aufnehmen müssen, Ihr hättet ihn auch wieder verjagen können“ bestimmte Elsa ernst und Ulfric nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich habe eben ein gutes Herz“ schnaubte der Mann, er gab schon langsam auf und so holte Elsa ihren größten Trumpf hervor.  
„Er wäre dann der Hund der Großkönigin und würde auf deren Tochter aufpassen, die auch die Tochter von Ulfric Sturmmantel ist“ verkündete die Erzmagierin, deutete dabei demonstrativ auf ihren Bauch:  
„Sicher würde ich Euer gutes Herz derweil erwähnen und auch weitere Hunde nur bei Euch kaufen.“  
Und schon besaß Elsa den Husky, Ulfric zahlte die zweihundert Septime und Tyr legte dem Hund seine Rüstung an.  
„Hat er einen Namen“ fragte Elsa neugierig, der Züchter aber schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging mit seiner Meute zurück zu seinem Wohnhaus:  
„Dann nenne ich ihn... Tsun“ bestimmte die Tochter des Schnees und machte sich zufrieden auf den Weg zum Haupttor von Markarth, Tsun folgte ihr wedelnd.  
„Ich bin nicht begeistert“ bestimmte Tyr etwas entsetzt, konnte aber auch nichts mehr dagegen machen.  
„Das ist doch ein guter Name“ überlegte Ulfric, der nicht wusste was Elsa wusste:  
„Und er wird diesem sicher Ehre machen, wenn er dann auf unsere Tochter aufpasst. Und jetzt erstmal auch auf Elsa, wir wissen nicht was uns in der Stadt erwartet... hoffentlich haben die Ratten gerade keine Löcher gefunden, durch die sie hinein gelangen.“  
„Es kommt eher selten vor“ wehrte Tyr, noch etwas ungehalten, ab und nickte dann den Wachen zu.  
„Jarl Ulfric und die Tochter des Schnees, Tyr...“ erkannte einer der Männer die Besucher sofort, Tyr sowieso, denn der lebte ja schon eine Weile in der Stadt:  
„Willkommen in Markarth.“  
„Gibt es etwas, aus der Stadt, was wir wissen sollten“ fragte Elsa neugierig.  
„Nein, alles ist ruhig wie immer. Immerhin ist Markarth auch die sicherste Stadt von ganz Himmelsrand. Die Abgeschworenen waren auch schon länger nicht mehr drin, und seit der Jarl von der Volksversammlung weiß, und das sie hier stattfinden wird, hat er die Wachen verdoppelt.“  
„Er wird es schon ein paar Tage eher erfahren haben“ bestimmte Ulfric:  
„Gehen wir rein und bringen erstmal unser Gepäck in das Haus von Tyr. Ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen gemütlich.“  
„Ich habe nur ein Bett, ein Steinbett wie es in Markarth üblich ist“ verkündete der große Krieger, nun leicht schmollend.  
„Wir werden schon ein Plätzchen finden“ schmunzelte Elsa und Ulfric stemmte das große Tor auf:  
„Zur Not auch vor dem Kamin, mit ein paar Fellen.“


	107. Chapter 107

„Reach gehört den Abgeschworenen“ ein Mann zog einen Dolch, in dem Moment indem Elsa, Ulfric, Tyr und Tsun Markarth betraten, und damit auch den Marktplatz erreichten, welcher sich direkt hinter dem Tor befand. Dann ging auch schon alles blitzschnell, Eis traf die Hand, welche die Waffe hielt, und entriss ihm den Dolch noch bevor damit ein Unglück geschehen konnte. Frauen kreischten auf, besonders das potentielle Opfer, eine Kaiserliche, der Mann in einfacher Minenarbeiterkluft trat die Flucht an.  
„Fass ihn, Tsun“ schimpfte Elsa und schon fletschte der Husky seine Zähne und verfolgte den Mann, ihm hinterher liefen zwei Wachen von Markarth, dann auch Tyr.  
„Sicherste Stadt von Himmelsrand, was“ Elsa kräuselte ungehalten die Lippen, nur ihrer schnellen Reaktionsfähigkeit hatte die Kaiserliche es zu verdanken, dass sie noch lebte. Der Frau wurden in diesem Moment die Beine weich, aber einer der Händler packte sie gerade noch, bevor sie umkippte.  
„Da hat eine Ratte wohl ein Loch gefunden“ Tyr, Tsun und die Wachen kehrten mit dem Mann zurück, er war tot, sah aber nicht verletzt aus.  
„Lasst mich raten, er hat Gift genommen“ presste Elsa hervor, sie konnte nur dieses wenige Eis so schnell abfeuern, sonst hätte sie ihn noch mit dem Dolch in der Hand eingefangen. Aber in diesem Fall ging es um wenige Sekunden.  
„Wir wissen es nicht, aber es ist wahrscheinlich, er lief in eine Gasse und als wir um die Ecke bogen, lag er da schon“ nickte Tyr ernst:  
„Tsun hat es wahrscheinlich gesehen, aber er wird es uns nicht sagen können.“  
„Ist er ein Abgeschworener, oder nur ein Sympathisant?“ Elsa beugte sich über die Leiche und untersuchte diese kurz, vom Körperbau her konnte er tatsächlich ein Bretone sein, außerdem trug er auffällige Tätowierungen im Gesicht.  
„Er ist sichtbar ein Abgeschworener, wieso trägt er die Kleidung eines Minenarbeiters?“  
„Die Silber-Bluts beschäftigen auch Abgeschworene“ nickte Tyr ernst:  
„Sie geben es nur nicht zu. Aber ist allen klar.“  
„Da steckt doch mehr hinter“ sie überließen die Leiche den Wachen und machten sich auf den Weg durch die steinerne Stadt.  
„Hier hat sich nichts verändert“ stellte Ulfric fest:  
„Aber was erwarte ich auch von Steinen... ich würde auch gerne wissen, wieso die Silber-Bluts Abgeschworene beschäftigen. Eine der Minen ist hier mitten in der Stadt, das ist doch ein viel zu großes Risiko.“  
„Weil Madanach in der Cidhna-Mine sitzt“ rief plötzlich eine Stimme von irgendwo her und die Drei sahen sich verwirrt um, entdeckten einen jungen Nord, an einer Wand stehend:  
„Madanach ist der Anführer aller Abgeschworenen, ihr König. Man sagt er zieht auch von der Mine aus noch alle Fäden. Und der Jarl kann, und will, ihn nicht töten lassen, denn dank ihm stehen auch alle Abgeschworenen nicht geschlossen vor der Tür von Markarth.“  
„Also hat sich der Jarl, und seine Familie, mit diesem Madanach verbündet, er bekommt Arbeiter für seine Mine und die Abgeschworenen stehen nicht vor der Tür. Was bekommt dieser Mann im Gegenzug“ fragte Elsa nach.  
„Er lebt und es soll ihm sehr gut gehen, außerdem hat er wohl hier in Markarth ein paar Freunde, die seine Anweisungen an die Abgeschworenen weitergeben. Die Mine ist auch wirklich der sicherste Ort von Himmelsrand, man kommt genauso wenig von Außen hinein, wie von Innen hinaus. Nur Verbrecher werden hin gebracht.“  
„Also hockt dieser Madanach in seinem Loch, hat seinen Spaß und ein schönes Leben, während die Silber-Bluts dank ihm noch reicher werden“ Elsa trat an den Nord ran und musterte ihn neugierig:  
„Ihr wollt diese Situation ändern, oder?“  
„Mein Name ist Kal, und ja, das auf dem Marktplatz gerade war nicht der erste Zwischenfall, und wird auch nicht der letzte sein. Ulfric Sturmmantel“ er nickte dem Jarl von Windhelm kurz zu:  
„Und Ihr seid, nehme ich an, die Tochter des Schnees.“  
„Derweil nennt man mich so, ja“ Elsa spitzte die Lippen:  
„Ich habe noch eine Woche Zeit, bis zur Volksversammlung, was muss man eigentlich für ein Verbrechen begehen um in diese Mine zu kommen?“  
„Elsa“ schimpfte Ulfric sofort:  
„Du bist schwanger und wolltest doch eigentlich eine weiße Weste behalten.“  
„Die werde ich schon wieder bekommen, wenn ich mich einmal mit diesem Madanach unterhalten habe. Es wird nur ein kleiner, kurzer Besuch sein.“  
„Es reicht die Silber-Bluts etwas zu ärgern“ nickte Kal:  
„Sie betreiben das Gasthaus, das Pfandhaus und den Händler. Sucht Euch etwas aus.“  
„Gut, danke“ Elsa lächelte verschmitzt:  
„Gehen wir uns erstmal im Haus, von Tyr, etwas ausruhen, und ich sollte mich bis heute Abend nicht mehr draußen zeigen. Sie können ruhig wissen, dass ich in der Stadt bin, aber müssen heute nicht erfahren wie ich aussehe und was ich vor habe.“  
„Du willst das wirklich tun, oder“ ächzte Ulfric entsetzt:  
„Verdammt, das ist viel zu gefährlich.“  
„Ja, und eigentlich dachte ich, der Kampf gegen Alduin wäre mein letztes Abenteuer. Aber das Schicksal will es wieder einmal anders“ die Erzmagierin grinste breit und setzte dann recht fröhlich ihren Weg fort.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, Ihr begleitet sie, Tyr, aber das wird wohl nicht möglich sein“ schnaubte Elsas Verlobter.“  
„In diesem Fall, solltet Ihr auf die Fähigkeiten der Tochter des Schnees vertrauen“ nickte der große Krieger ernst, aber auch er machte sich Sorgen... man konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

„Aufstehen, los“ die knallharte Stimme einer Frau riss Elsa aus dem traumlosen Schlaf, vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und sah in das Gesicht einer bewaffneten Ork-Frau:  
„Ausgeschlafen Prinzessin? Los aufstehen und dann gleich an die Arbeit.“  
„Wo... wo bin ich“ nuschelte Elsa und richtete sich auf dem harten Bett auf, sie befand sich in einer Zelle und ihr Schädel dröhnte, als hätten zwanzig Riesen darauf herum getrampelt. Aber langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, sie sah an sich herunter, sie trug nur Lumpen. So wie damals in Helgen, doch dieses Mal befand sie sich in einer ganz anderen Situation.  
„Dort wo niemand hin will, willkommen in der Cidhna-Mine, deinem Grab“ die Ork grinste unheilvoll und packte Elsa dann, zog sie auf die Füße und drückte ihr eine Spitzhacke in die Hände:  
„Los, wenn du gut arbeitest, bekommst du heute Abend vielleicht sogar etwas zu essen.“  
Sie schubste die junge Frau aus der Zelle raus und eine improvisierte Holztreppe hinunter. Direkt in die Mine, Männer arbeiteten dort, sie alle waren hager und trugen Lumpen. Außer der weitere Ork, der stand vor einer Gittertür, war muskulös und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Und die zukünftige Großkönigin wusste genau wer da bewacht wurde...  
Elsa war dort wo sie hin wollte, deswegen hatte sie sich im Pfandhaus der Silber-Bluts beim Stehlen erwischen lassen. Dummerweise trug sie dafür einen Teil ihrer Nachtigallenrüstung, hoffentlich bekam sie alles später zurück, genau wie ihre Kette...  
Auf jeden Fall wollte sie nicht allzu viel Zeit in der Mine verbringen, die Ork-Frau war fort, Elsa ging zu deren Artgenossen und musterte ihn kurz.  
„Ich will mit Madanach sprechen“ verkündete sie tonlos.  
„Ihr macht Euch lächerlich, Mädchen, geht an die Arbeit und versucht nicht noch mehr von Eurem Verstand zu verlieren“ wehrte der Ork sie ab, woraufhin sie ihre Spitzhacke einfach wegwarf. Etwas was alle Anwesenden auf sie aufmerksam machte.  
„Ich habe mich nicht hierher bringen lassen, um irgendetwas abzubauen. Lasst mich zu Madanach, dann lasse ich Euch am Leben.“  
Der Ork lachte sie aus, aber nicht lange, im nächsten Moment hing er zwei Meter über dem Boden an der Wand. Sein Körper war bis zum Hals mit Eis eingefroren und er schrie erschrocken auf.  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich auslacht, deswegen bleibt Ihr dort hängen bis sich einer erbarmt, oder es aufgetaut ist“ verkündete Elsa gelassen und fror die gesamte Gittertür ein, nahm dann die Spitzhacke wieder auf und zerschlug das Eis mit nur einem Hieb.  
„Ihr seid die Tochter des Schnees“ staunte einer der Männer:  
„Ich bin noch nicht lange hier unten... Ihr habt Alduin besiegt, Ihr habt den Bürgerkrieg beendet...“  
Elsa sah zu ihm und nickte zustimmend.  
„Stellt euch alle darauf ein, in andere Gefängnisse verlegt zu werden. Wenn ich hier fertig bin, wird es diese Mine nicht mehr geben. Kein Verbrechen ist so schwerwiegend, dass man hierher gehört“ sie stieg über die Reste der Gittertür und betrat einen engen Gang im undurchdringlichen Felsen der Cidhna-Mine. Dieser Weg führte sie zu einer Holztür, welche sie einfach so öffnen könnte. Dahinter saß ein alter Mann, gekleidet in Lumpen, an einem Schreibtisch. Er besaß einen Kleiderschrank, Teppich, ein ordentliches Bett und andere Annehmlichkeiten, wie frisches Obst.  
Elsa griff nach einem Apfel und biss hinein, woraufhin der alte Mann von seinen Papieren aufsah.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich etwas anderes erwartet, als man mir sagte, hier würde der König der Abgeschworenen leben“ kaute sie und lehnte sich gelassen an eine Wand.  
„Die Tochter des Schnees, die zukünftige Großkönigin von Himmelsrand, welch eine Ehre“ stellte Madanach grinsend fest:  
„Kann ich Euch etwas Met anbieten... ach nein, Ihr seid ja schwanger.“  
„Und Ihr seid gut informiert. Doch das wird Euch nichts nützen, ich bin hier um einige Dinge in Reach zu ändern.“  
„Läuft das hier auf einen Handel, oder einen Befehl, hinaus? Bei letzterem werdet Ihr schnell merken, dass Ihr umsonst hierher gekommen seid.“  
Elsa biss erneut in den Apfel und warf den Rest dann einfach auf den Boden.  
„Ich bin tatsächlich wegen eines Handels hier. Nach all dem was ich in den letzten Stunden gesehen und gehört habe, wird es Zeit, dass in Reach einmal ein ganz anderer Wind weht“ sie setzte sich auf das Bett und schlug die Beine übereinander, Madanach wandte sich ihr zu:  
„Ich will diesen Konflikt beenden und habe deswegen ein Angebot für die Abgeschworenen. Ulfric, und auch kein anderer Jarl weiß davon, aber sie werden es sicher gut heißen, und das ist auch der wirkliche Grund wieso ich hier bin. Als ich hörte, dass Ihr hier seid, war mir sofort klar was ich tun musste. Habt Ihr eine Karte von Himmelsrand hier?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Er holte sie hervor und sie breiteten das Objekt auf dem Bett aus.  
„Ich sage Euch nun was Ihr bekommt, und dann was ich verlange“ verkündete sie:  
„Ihr bekommt Reach, aber nicht Markarth und nicht die Karthspitze.“ Sie zeichnete das Gebiet mit etwas Eis ein.  
„Ihr wollt uns Reach geben?“  
„So ist es. Außer das Gebiet um Markarth herum, bis zur Karthspitze.“  
„Wieso wollt Ihr die Karthspitze?“  
„Dort befindet sich ein alter Tempel der Akaviri, und er gehört dem Drachenblut und er braucht ihn.“  
„Was ist mit Karthwasten?“  
„Was ist dort?“  
„Zwei Silberminen, drei Wohnhäuser. Der Betreiber der Minen ist ein... alter Freund...“  
„Also ein Abgeschworener?“  
„Ein alter Freund, auch mein Volk lebt nicht von Luft allein“ nickte Madanach, Elsa hatte ihn richtig eingeschätzt, er war alt, er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Und er wollte frei sein, zusammen mit seinem Volk.  
„Ich brauche die Silberminen, so viele wie möglich. Aber wir können uns darauf einigen, dass auch die Abgeschworenen einen Profit aus Karthwasten erhalten. Etwas was wir dann ausmachen können, wenn ich Großkönigin bin.“  
„Seid Ihr Euch so sicher, dass Ihr es auch werdet.“  
„Seid Ihr Euch das nicht?“  
„Doch. Nur wenige werden gegen Euch stimmen, wenn überhaupt.“  
„Seht Ihr, wenn ich gewählt wurde, können wir uns gerne noch einmal treffen. Wenn Ihr wollt auch in Karthwasten, dann handeln wir etwas aus.“  
„Ihr seid eine kluge Diplomatin.“  
„Ich bin nur jeglichen Krieg leid, das ist alles. Blutvergießen, Kriegsgefangene... ich will ein friedliches Himmelsrand regieren. Und deswegen gibt es Reach auch nicht einfach so geschenkt. Ich will Frieden. Es wird keine Angriffe mehr geben, auf beiden Seiten, keine Attentate in Markarth mehr. Dafür wird sich kein Bewohner von Himmelsrand mehr außerhalb des Gebietes niederlassen. Die Bewohner von Markarth und der Karthspitze werden gute Nachbarn, der Abgeschworenen, sein... wenn diese es auch sind.“  
Madanach schwieg, das was er von Reach bekam war riesig, im Gegensatz zu dem was Elsa verlangte.  
„Wir sind beide Könige“ erklärte sie ruhig und holte sich noch einen Apfel:  
„Wir können Beide in Himmelsrand herrschen, und vielleicht sogar eine Beziehung aufbauen. Handel, Wirtschaft, die Verteidigung unseres Landes... Baut Siedlungen für die Reikmannen, richtige, feste Häuser. Mich geht es auch nichts an, was für Rituale dort ausgeführt werden, welche Götter ihr anbetet. Ich will allein Frieden in Himmelsrand. Und Ihr wollt Reach, Ihr könnt es haben.“  
„Aber Ihr braucht das Geld aus den Minen.“  
„So ist es. Aber ich sprach auch eben von Handel und Wirtschaft. Außerdem gibt es in meinem Gebiet allein zwei Silberminen und eine Goldmine, und in Karthwasten noch einmal zwei mit Silber. Über alles andere können wir einen Vertrag ausarbeiten.“  
„Sobald Ihr Großkönigin seid.“  
„Ihr seid auch zur Volksversammlung eingeladen.“  
„Damit ich für Euch stimme?“  
„Niemand anderes wird Euch Reach überlassen.“  
„Ihr seid eine kluge Frau, Tochter des Schnees. Und ich weiß, wenn ich nicht zustimme, wird es nicht nur mir schaden, sondern auch meinem Volk. Ich werde hier sterben und dann werdet Ihr die Reikmannen vernichten. Ich kenne Eure Macht, und Eure Freunde, auch die mit Schuppen.“  
„Ich gebe immer nur eine einmalige Chance, wenn sie nicht genutzt wird, dann muss man mit den Konsequenzen leben.“  
Es wurde still in dem kleinen Zimmer, Elsa aß den Apfel und warf den Rest zum anderen, auf den Boden.  
Dann stand Madanach plötzlich auf und auch die Erzmagierin erhob sich, der Herrscher über die Abgeschworenen hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
„Ihr habt einen neuen Verbündeten, Königin von Himmelsrand“ erklärte er langsam.  
„Und Ihr ebenfalls, König von Reach“ sie nahm die Hand und drückte sie fest:  
„Und jetzt sollten wir diesen hässlichen Ort verlassen. Ich habe Lust auf ein heißes Bad... wo ist Euer Fluchttunnel?“  
„Woher wisst Ihr, dass ich einen habe“ Madanach packte lächelnd ein paar Sachen zusammen.  
„Ich hätte Euch sonst falsch eingeschätzt. Und solche Fehler begehe ich grundsätzlich nicht.“


	108. Chapter 108

„Elsa“ Ulfric und Tyr sprangen sofort von ihren Plätzen auf, als die Erzmagierin das Haus des großen Kriegers betrat. Sie trug noch Lumpen und war nicht allein, die Beiden zögerten, Tsun hingegen beschnupperte den alten Mann sofort neugierig und zeigte keinerlei Aggression ihm gegenüber.  
„Ulfric“ die Tochter des Schnees gab ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss:  
„Tyr habt Ihr etwas Kleidung für ihn?“  
„Wer ist das? Aber ja, ich habe etwas da.“ Das Haus des Kriegers war recht groß, aber allein die Rubine nahmen ein ganzes Zimmer ein.  
„Madanach“ Elsa spitzte ihre roten Lippen, als ihre beiden Männer sie voller Entsetzen ansahen:  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen, wir haben uns geeinigt und er bleibt bis zur Volksversammlung hier, wird dann auch daran teilnehmen. Als zukünftiger Herrscher über Reach hat er natürlich das Recht seine Stimme abzugeben.“  
„Ich bin vollkommen harmlos“ nickte Madanach lächelnd und hielt dann Ulfric seine Hand hin:  
„Und ich wünsche mir genauso den Frieden wie die Tochter des Schnees.“  
„Ich habe ihm Reach versprochen, außer Markarth und das Gebiet bis zur Karthspitze. Dafür werden seine Abgeschworenen von nun an friedlich leben, wir werden sicher gute Nachbarn. Außerdem wünsche ich mir eine Handelsbeziehung, auch wegen der Silberminen, die er weiterhin betreiben wird.“  
„Elsa...“ quietschte Ulfric, dann aber schien er darüber nachzudenken und drückte Madanach kurz die Hand:  
„Ihr werdet da einige Verträge abschließen müssen, aber es ist tatsächlich machbar. Jedoch nicht zusammen mit der Silber-Blut-Familie, und was ist mit Karthwasten?“  
„Für Karthwasten wird es einen extra Vertrag geben, aber es wird den Abgeschworenen gehören.“ Tyr hatte mittlerweile einfach Kleidung geholt und half Madanach sich das umzuziehen.  
„Und die Cidhna-Mine“ fragte Ulfric weiter.  
„Der neue Jarl wird sich ein anderes Gefängnis besorgen müssen. Ich habe sie nicht zerstört, aber sie ist auch nicht das was ein Verbrecher verdient hat, nicht einmal für Mord. Wir mussten durch die halbe Unterwelt von Markarth laufen, und gegen ein paar Dwemer-Maschinen kämpfen, um wieder ans Tageslicht zu gelangen. Und jetzt gehen wir zum Jarl und holen meine Sachen zurück.“ Elsa öffnete ihre Tasche und holte eine besonders edle Robe hervor, Ulfric hatte sie ihr anfertigen lassen, auch für die Volksversammlung. Sie wollte also Thongvor Silber-Blut nun als zukünftige Großkönigin gegenüber treten.  
„Hat er dir alles abgenommen“ fragte Ulfric besorgt.  
„Ja, inklusive meiner Kette, an der auch dein Amulett hängt. Zum Glück habe ich all meine Ringe vor dem kleinen Abenteuer abgelegt“ sie steckte diese wieder an und betrachtete ihre Hände kurz:  
„Ich hätte die Kette auch hier lassen müssen, aber meist denke ich gar nicht an sie, weil ich sie einfach immer trage. Doch er wird mir meine Habe schon wieder geben.“  
„Das wird er ganz sicher. Ich begleite dich sofort zu ihm.“  
„Gut, Tyr, macht doch Madanach etwas Met heiß. Und dann gebt ihm Papier und Feder, er muss ein paar Leute anschreiben.“  
Tyr nickte zustimmend, Elsa machte sich mit Ulfric und Tsun auf den Weg zur Festung Unterstein. Welche, entgegen ihres Namens, am höchsten Punkt von Markarth lag.  
Sie mussten einige Treppen hoch laufen und betraten dann mit ernster Miene die Festung des Jarl.  
„Hier geht es zu Ausgrabungen“ erzählte Ulfric und deutete auf einen Gang:  
„Direkt unter diesem Gebäude liegt eine Festung der Dwemer, der Hauptsitz ihrer Stadt. Deswegen arbeiten hier schon seit Jahrzehnten Magier und Wissenschaftler. Es gibt sogar ein Museum. Die Halle der Toten, von Reach, ist auch in dieser Festung.“  
„Nun, wer Betten aus Stein bevorzugt, der hat sicher auch nichts gegen Leichen in der direkten Nachbarschaft“ bestimmte Elsa und atmete tief durch, dann ging sie noch ein paar Stufen hoch und trat, mit Ulfric an ihrer Seite, vor den Thron des Jarls.  
„Ulfric Sturmmantel“ staunte Thongvor Silber-Blut:  
„Und Ihr müsst die Tochter des Schnees sein, welche sich schon seit gestern in der Stadt befindet.“  
„Ich bin hier um meine Sachen zurück zu fordern“ Elsas Stimme knallte förmlich gegen die Steine der Festung, woraufhin sie verwirrt angesehen wurde:  
„Stiefel der Nachtigallen, Handschuhe der Nachtigallen, eine verzauberte Robe, ein Amulett von Talos, aus der zweiten Ära, welches mit anderen Objekten an einer... Ihr tragt es um Euren Hals.“ Elsa deutete darauf und Thongvor griff sofort dorthin.  
„Wo sind die anderen Dinge, die an der Kette hingen?“  
„Die Sachen wurden einer Diebin abgenommen, welche in meinem Pfandhaus... Wart Ihr das? Wie seid Ihr aus der Mine entkommen? Und wahrscheinlich wart Ihr es auch, die Madanach befreit habt. Dafür solltet Ihr erneut eingesperrt werden, und zwar für immer.“  
„Meine Sachen“ presste Elsa wütend hervor, woraufhin Ulfric vortrat und Thongvor einfach die Kette vom Hals riss. Niemand von den Wachen, oder gar die Huscarl des Jarl, würde es wagen ihn anzugreifen.  
„Das ist das Amulett meines Vaters“ zischelte der Jarl von Windhelm:  
„Ich schenkte es Elsa einst, und alles was noch an der Kette hing, sind ebenfalls Geschenke gewesen. Dinge die um einiges wertvoller sind als Euer erbärmliches Leben.“  
„Das Gold habe ich in meine Bank gebracht, den Rest habe ich weggeworfen“ erstarrte der Jarl von Reach:  
„Was geschieht hier? Wollt Ihr mich entmachten? So kurz vor der Volksversammlung? Ich habe immer noch alle Silberminen von Reach unter meiner Kontrolle.“  
„Nicht mehr lange. Die meisten Minen werden an die Abgeschworenen gehen, sobald ich Großkönigin bin, die von Markarth und der Karthspitze werden von dem neuen Jarl hier betrieben. Und jetzt holt meine Sachen zurück, sofort!“  
„Ihr könnt mir gar nichts wegnehmen, Reach steht unter meinem Befehl. Nehmt die Beiden sofort gefangen, Wachen!“  
Tsun knurrte wild, aber das war gar nicht notwendig, keiner rührte sich und auch die Huscarl ließ das Schwert in der Scheide stecken.  
„Wir sollten einen neuen Jarl hier einsetzen, zumindest bis die Volksversammlung vorbei ist“ Elsa sah sich um und deutete dann auf die Huscarl, eine Rothwardonin:  
„Schwört mir und Ulfric Treue und Ihr seid ab sofort Jarl von Reach. Wenn Ihr Euch beweist, dann könntet Ihr es auch bleiben. Nur dann als Jarl von Markarth. Wie ist Euer Name?“  
„Faleen“ sie kniete sich vor den Beiden nieder, senkte ihren Kopf, sie kannte also die Bräuche der Nord gut und das war in Himmelsrand sehr wichtig.  
„Steht auf, Schwester“ forderte Elsa und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Alle Jarl sind gleich, nicht einmal ich will über ihnen stehen. Sie sind alle meine Brüder und Schwestern.“ Das war etwas was sie von Ulfric gelernt hatte, und dieser lächelte auch zufrieden.  
„Macht den Platz frei, Thongvor“ forderte der Jarl von Windhelm daraufhin.  
„Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach entmachten“ brachte dieser atemlos hervor, woraufhin er von Eis gepackt und einfach, ein paar Meter, weggetragen wurde. Faleen nahm sofort den Platz ein und trug auf alle Besitztümer von Elsa zu holen.  
„Egal wo er es hingeworfen hat, ihr holt es sofort hierher. Auch die Kleidungsstücke“ befahl sie und etliche Leute liefen los:  
„Natürlich ist Euch meine Stimme, während der Volksversammlung, sicher. Ich habe auch im Auftrag von Thongvor alles organisiert und kann deswegen die Vorbereitungen leicht zu Ende führen. Und sollte ich mich Euch beweisen, so bin ich auch bereit nur Markarth und die Karthspitze zu regieren... aber wieso?“  
„Der größte Teil von Reach geht an die Abgeschworenen zurück, doch sie werden friedlich bleiben, ich habe das Wort von Madanach. Ihr glaubt vielleicht jetzt noch nicht, dass dies etwas zählt, aber ich bin mir da ganz sicher. Es wird Handelsbeziehungen zwischen uns geben, und Markarth wird dann ein wichtiger Knotenpunkt werden, Weißlauf in seiner Aufgabe fast gleichgesetzt.“  
„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, Ihr werdet in dieser Woche sehen, dass ich auch einer solchen Aufgabe gewachsen bin.“  
„Nur Taten zählen“ nickte Elsa und wandte sich Thongvor zu, ein weiterer Mann hatte sich zu ihm gesellt, sie sahen sich ähnlich.  
Wahrscheinlich waren sie Brüder.  
„Die Familie Silber-Blut ist die Mächtigste von ganz Reach...“ begann der Mann, aber Elsa brachte ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
„Jemand der zwielichtige Geschäfte betreibt, Leute unterdrückt oder in der Cidhna-Mine zwangsarbeiten lässt, der ist nicht mächtig, sondern erbärmlich. Geld gibt keinem Macht. Seht mich an, ich besitze keine tausend Septime, und wo stehe ich? Wo steht ihr mit eurem Geld? Selbst wenn ich nicht die Tochter des Schnees wäre, wenn ich nicht diese Fähigkeiten besitzen würde, ich habe etwas was mich mächtiger macht als alles Geld von Himmelsrand... Ehre. Übrigens, Faleen, lasst ein neues Gefängnis für Markarth bauen, oder einrichten, etwas humaneres als diese Mine.“  
Die Leute kamen zurück, aber allein die Rüstungsgegenstände, und die Dinge aus Gold, waren unversehrt. Die Robe war nur noch ein stinkender Fetzen.  
„Die Schuppen von Odahviing und Paarthurnax“ knurrte Elsa und zeigte Ulfric die zerfetzten Stücke:  
„Das kann ich wegwerfen! Verdammt, wo ist die vergoldete Schneebeere, die habe ich von Enthir bekommen.“  
„Da war keine bei“ meldeten sich die Leute, woraufhin sie von wütenden Blicken förmlich aufgespießt wurden. Die versammelte Mannschaft zuckte erschrocken zusammen, Elsa sah gerade aus als wolle sie mit sämtlichen Drachen, Magiern, Kriegern, Schnee und Eis einmal über ganz Markarth fahren.  
Ulfric legte ihr deswegen sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Denk daran, wieso wir hier sind. Enthir kann dir sicher eine neue Schneebeere vergolden, nur die Schuppen... die Drachen haben nur an wenigen Stellen so kleine Schuppen.“  
Erneut trafen die armen Leute von Markarth absolut finstere Blicke, dann aber atmete Elsa tief durch.  
„Zumindest ist das Amulett wieder da“ seufzte sie dann:  
„Gehen wir zurück, ich muss noch einiges mit unserem Gast besprechen und dann ein heißes Bad nehmen. Endgültig.“


	109. Chapter 109

„Balgruuf“ Elsa sprang dem Jarl von Weißlauf glücklich in die Arme und ließ sich fest drücken, ihn begleiteten Arthan und Proventus:  
„Irileth ist nicht dabei?“  
„Sie hat sich gestern als schwanger heraus gestellt“ erzählte das Drachenblut lächelnd:  
„Sie war recht geschockt, obwohl es gewollt war, und deswegen ist Jenassa bei ihr geblieben. Zur Beruhigung.“  
„Das ich in meinem Alter noch einmal Vater werden darf“ überlegte Balgruuf, ein wenig amüsiert:  
„Meine älteren Kinder sehen natürlich ihren Platz auf dem Thron nicht gefährdet, aber sie sind so fähig wie eine Kuh als Schlachtross, ich habe sie zu sehr verwöhnt. Das wird mir dieses mal nicht passieren, dafür wird auch Irileth sorgen. Wie geht es Euch mit Eurer Schwangerschaft?“  
„Außer das ich mich jeden Morgen übergeben muss und derweil Stimmungsschwankungen habe, geht es mir gut. Das wird Euch mit Irileth auch noch passieren, dann werdet Ihr es sein, der ihr im Bad die Haare hoch hält.“  
„Macht das Ulfric auch?“  
„Jeden Morgen und er massiert mir bei Bedarf auch die schmerzenden Füße. Fragt ihn später selbst danach, aber erstmal bringe ich Euch zum Gasthaus“ Elsa zeigte auf das Gasthaus Silber-Blut, Balgruuf zögerte.  
„Eigentlich bekommt man im Palast des Jarl eine Unterkunft“ staunte er.  
„Das habe ich ändern lassen, Im Gasthaus ist es gemütlicher. Die Jarl kommen zusammen in das Gasthaus, die Gildenmeister haben ein eigenes Wohnhaus und die übrigen Begleiter werden auf Bewohner von Markarth verteilt. Arthan, Ihr seid Gildenmeister, Proventus, für Euch habe ich eine nette Familie ausgesucht.“  
„Seit wann bin ich Gildenmeister?“  
„Seit ich es bestimmt habe“ schmunzelte Elsa und ging dann zum Gasthaus vor:  
„Falk ist vor zwei Stunden angekommen, der Jarl von Morthal nur zehn Minuten danach.“ Sie betraten das Gasthaus und tatsächlich saßen dort die zwei Jarl an der Theke, sie standen auf und begrüßten Balgruuf sofort, genauso wie das Drachenblut und den Vogt. Ansonsten war nur der Wirt anwesend.  
„So eine Volksversammlung ist ein großes Ereignis, viele werden kommen, da ist es tatsächlich nicht schlecht, wenn die Gäste getrennt untergebracht werden. Aber gibt es in Festung Unterstein wirklich nichts?“  
„Doch, aber wieso soll man wie Götter auf einem Berg sitzen, wenn man hier unten auch mit dem Volk feiern kann. Das Gasthaus ist jetzt noch leer, weil es Morgen ist, aber heute Abend werden die Jarl bestimmt nicht mehr allein sein. Übrigens hat die neue Jarl von Markarth veranlasst, dass die Jarl nichts zahlen müssen, auch nicht wenn sie ein Getränk einem Anderen ausgeben.“  
„Das wird heute Abend sicherlich das ein oder andere großartige Besäufnis geben, hoffentlich sind wir dann Morgen früh alle klar im Kopf“ schmunzelte Falk.  
„Ihr könnt auch betrunken, oder mit einem Kater, für mich stimmen“ nickte Elsa amüsiert, Ulfric betrat das Gasthaus und Balgruuf begrüßte ihn herzlich.  
„Der Herold der Gefährten ist gerade angekommen“ nickte der Jarl von Windhelm und sofort war Elsa draußen, um ihn, zusammen mit seiner Begleitung, zu begrüßen. Er war ein alter Mann, welcher sich als Kodlak Weißmähne vorstellte, seine Begleitung ein kahlköpfiger, einäugiger Nord namens Skjor.  
„Für die Gildenmeister haben wir ein Wohnhaus...“  
„Für alle Gildenmeister zusammen“ unterbrach Skjor sie.  
„Ja, gibt es ein Problem damit?“  
„Ja, sie heißen Astrid und Brynjolf. Ich bin nicht bereit...“  
„Ihr seid nur Begleiter, deswegen werdet Ihr einem Bewohner von Markarth zugeteilt.“  
„Kodlak sollte erst recht nicht mit solch unehrenhaften...“  
„Brynjolf ist ein sehr ehrenvoller Nord“ Elsa wurde etwas lauter, auf ihren Geliebten ließ sie nichts kommen.  
„Weil Ihr mit ihm schlaft?“  
Elsa wollte sich aufregen, dann aber sah sie etwas in dem unverletzten Auge, was sie lächeln ließ.  
„Ihr wolltet mich testen“ stellte sie amüsiert fest:  
„Ich kann nicht für Astrid sprechen, und weiß auch nicht ob sie überhaupt kommt, aber für Brynjolf lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer.“  
„Das müsst Ihr nicht, Mädchen“ lachte Kodlak:  
„Wir kennen Brynjolf, es war wirklich nur ein Test. Die Gilden halten Himmelsrand aufrecht und im Gleichgewicht. Früher war uns das nicht so bewusst, aber im Krieg waren wir Gilden der seidene Faden für dieses Land. Ihr habt diesen seidenen Faden, allein damit das Ihr Erzmagierin wurdet, mit steinhartem Eis umwickelt. Er wird nie wieder reißen, selbst dann nicht, wenn Ihr nach Sovngarde gegangen seid, denn Ihr habt nicht nur die Akademie in eine neue Zeit geführt. Ich werde für Euch stimmen, Skjor ist der Misstrauische von uns Beiden.“  
„Zu recht“ nickte der Gefährte ernst:  
„Trotzdem sorge ich mich um Kodlak, wenn er nur zusammen mit den Gildenmeistern in einem Haus wohnt.“  
„Und einer Bediensteten, die sich um alle Wünsche kümmert“ wehrte Elsa gelassen ab:  
„Aber wenn Ihr wollt, dann schicke ich heute Abend noch einmal einen Freund vorbei, der nachfragt ob Kodlak alles hat.“  
„Das beruhigt mich etwas“ bestimmte Skjor, leicht versöhnt, er wollte auch noch etwas sagen, als eine Frau und ein Mann in schwarz-roter, hautenger, Rüstung eintrafen. Sie waren beide Nord, die Frau etwas jünger, sie hatte langes blondes Haar. Der Mann trug langes, hellgraues Haar und einen imposanten Bart, er war barfuß. Und seine Füße sahen aus, als würde er grundsätzlich nie Schuhe tragen.  
„Astrid und Arnbjorn“ begrüßte Skjor die Beiden, dann hielt er ihnen seine Hand hin und auch Kodlak nickte ihnen lächelnd zu:  
„Die Tochter des Schnees hat eben noch überlegt, ob Ihr überhaupt kommt, Astrid.“  
„So etwas darf man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen“ schmunzelte die Anführerin der dunklen Bruderschaft:  
„Ihr seht gut aus, Kodlak.“  
„Sagt Ihr das, weil Ihr einen Auftrag habt um mich zu töten, oder weil Euch Arnbjorn zu jung geworden ist“ lachte der alte Herold.  
„Vielleicht ist es beides... nein, ich habe keinen Auftrag für die Volksversammlung. Wir sind gekommen, um eine Stimme abzugeben...“  
„Und danach vielleicht einen Auftrag auszuführen“ hakte Elsa besorgt nach.  
„Ihr seid klug, Erzmagierin“ nickte Arnbjorn:  
„Aber macht Euch keine Sorgen, es ist weder einer Eurer Freunde, noch ein Jarl und einer seiner Begleiter. Eine arme Seele hat jahrelang sein Geld gespart, um sich an einem ehemaligen Arbeitgeber zu rächen, und wir haben ja bekanntlich ein gutes Herz.“  
„Ich will davon gar nichts wissen, aber glaubt mir, sollte die Bruderschaft doch einmal einen meiner Freunde töten, wird weder eure Mutter der Nacht, noch sonst wer euch vor meiner Rache bewahren können“ sie sagte das mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, meinte es aber todernst, und so nahm es Astrid auch auf.  
„Wir wissen, dass Ihr eine mächtige Feindin sein könnt. Auch von Mercer, den Ihr ja erfolgreich nach Oblivion geschickt habt. Wo kommen wir unter?“  
„Die Gildenmeister in einem Wohnhaus, die Begleiter...“  
„Arnbjorn und ich teilen ein Bett“ erklärte Astrid, und dann nahmen sie sich Kodlak an, wurden von einer Wache zusammen zu dem Wohnhaus gebracht.  
„Arnbjorn war erst bei uns“ erzählte Skjor leise:  
„Aber er hat zu gern getötet, deswegen haben wir ihn weggeschickt. Aber er ist uns nicht böse und hält zumindest einen kleinen Seidenfaden zwischen den Gefährten und der Bruderschaft aufrecht. So etwas kann einem das Leben retten.“  
„Wir sollten uns nach der Volksversammlung über einen eisigen Faden zwischen der Akademie und den Gefährten unterhalten... Brynjolf“ Elsa sprang an Skjor vorbei und direkt in die Arme ihres Geliebten, der in Begleitung von Delvin war.  
Sie küssten sich, er zog sie fest in seine Arme und küsste sie erneut. Ulfric kam dazu, begrüßte Brynjolf mit einer Umarmung.  
„Wir müssen dich leider bei den anderen Gildenmeistern einquartieren“ schmunzelte Elsa:  
„Aber das heißt nicht, dass du uns nicht besuchen kannst, wir wohnen bei Tyr... wir haben uns solange nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Das wird sich aber jetzt wieder ändern“ erklärte Brynjolf lächelnd:  
„Es war eben eine sehr aufregende Zeit. Aber ich muss gleich sagen, ich glaube meine Stimme wird nicht viel zählen. Das tun die der Gildenmeister sowieso nicht, aber dadurch das wir...“  
„Es ist nicht wichtig, wichtig ist nur, dass du hier bist. Astrid und Kodlak sind schon da, Delvin, ich bringe Euch gleich zu Eurer Unterkunft.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr es tun werdet. Maven ist mit uns gereist, sie organisiert gerade noch ihre Sachen, und fast gleichzeitig trafen drei weitere Kutschen bei den Ställen ein. In mindestens zwei saßen Jarl.“  
„Dann sollte ich besser vor die Stadt gehen, hier wird es langsam zu chaotisch.“  
Tatsächlich begrüßte man sich ja auf dem Marktplatz, und die Stände hatten nicht geschlossen. Elsa, Ulfric und Brynjolf verließen Markarth und konnten dort auch gleich Maven begrüßen.  
„Meine Stimme ist Euch sicher“ erklärte sie leise:  
„Aber...“  
„Darüber können wir reden, wenn die Volksversammlung vorbei ist. Von meinen neuen Handelsbeziehungen zu den Reikmannen, könnte auch Rift profitieren.“ Normalerweise ließ Elsa sich nicht erpressen, aber mit Maven musste man eine andere Sprache sprechen und so sicherte sie sich deren Stimme.  
„Das wollte ich hören“ nickte Maven und betrat dann die Stadt, Ulfric brachte sie zum Gasthaus, während Elsa den Jarl von Falkenring begrüßte. Dann die Jarl von Pale... auch die Beiden wurden in das Gasthaus gebracht.  
Die letzte Kutsche ließ sich etwas Zeit, dann aber stiegen tatsächlich zwei gut gerüstete Thalmor, und Elenwen, aus.  
Ihre Bodyguards sahen grimmig aus, sie noch mehr als sie Elsa sah.  
Und sie schien eine Chance zu sehen, die es nicht gab, denn die Erzmagierin hatte gerade nur Brynjolf an ihrer Seite.  
„Da ist sie, ergreift sie“ schimpfte sie und schon zogen die Thalmor ihre Waffen. Elsa und Brynjolf regten sich nicht einen Millimeter, die Thalmor waren schon fast bei ihnen, da landete ein großer, grauweißer Drache hinter ihnen und packte sie mit seinem Maul, schleuderte sie direkt in den Tod.  
Nur Elenwen blieb am Leben, voller Angst und Entsetzen erstarrt, während Elsa zu Paarthurnax lief und ihn glücklich begrüßte.  
Brynjolf half Arngeir von dessen Hals runter.  
„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ihr kommt“ staunte Elsa und begrüßte den Graubart herzlich, aber auch höflich.  
„Wir hielten es für eine gute Idee, auch wenn wir Graubärte normalerweise nicht den Hals der Welt verlassen. Aber wir waren sehr lange neutral und das war nicht immer gut, wir hätten in der Vergangenheit mehr für Himmelsrand tun können“ erklärte Arngeir:  
„Und vielleicht ist der Tod von Alduin auch ein neuer Anfang für uns. Nicht sofort, aber sicher schon mit dieser Volksversammlung und dann mit der nächsten Generation Graubärte.“  
„Schade nur, dass ich Arngeir als meine Vertretung schicken muss, aber ich glaube, ich passe auch nicht mit an den Tisch“ lachte Paarthurnax fröhlich und ließ sich dann die Zunge kraulen:  
„Odahviing wird neidisch sein, wenn er erfährt, dass Ihr mir die Zunge gekrault habt. Er grüßt Euch und passt zur Zeit auf ein paar Dov auf, welche sich uns eventuell anschließen wollen.“  
„Ich freue mich, dass ihr Beide wenigstens etwas Erfolg hattet. Nach der Volksversammlung werde ich erstmal zur Akademie zurückkehren, dort kann mich dann auch Odahviing gerne besuchen.“  
„Ich werde es ihm sagen, Morgen Abend komme ich zurück um Arngeir abzuholen.“ Paarthurnax schlug kräftig mit den Flügeln und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg zum Hals der Welt, die getöteten Thalmor hielt er nicht einmal ansatzweise für erwähnenswert.  
Elsa wandte sich nun Elenwen zu, sah sie mit eisiger Miene an.  
„Ihr seht, Ihr habt keine Chance. Entweder Ihr wohnt nun der Volksversammlung friedlich bei, gebt Eure Stimme ab, oder es wird Euch ergehen wie diesen Beiden dort. Und dafür brauche ich noch nicht mal die Hilfe eines Drachen.“  
„Ich lasse mich nicht bedrohen“ keifte Elenwen und stürmte zu ihrer Kutsche zurück:  
„Ich werde sofort Verstärkung holen und...“  
„Mir reicht es“ Elsa packte Elenwen mit Eis und zog sie zurück:  
„Brynjolf, halte Arngeir die Augen zu.“  
„Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Die Thalmor sind nicht mehr wert als der Dreck den wir täglich vom Berg hinunter werfen und außerdem sieht Paarthurnax mit meinen Augen. Er würde sich ärgern es nicht mitzubekommen.“  
„Also gut“ Elenwen schrie nur zweimal, dann war sie tot und ihr Kopf wurde auf einem Eispfahl vor dem Tor aufgespießt:  
„Das wird Ulfric gefallen. Schön hübsch aufgespießt.“  
„Das werden die Thalmor schnell erfahren“ stellte Brynjolf mit eiskalter Miene fest:  
„Und dann werden sie sehr wütend sein.“  
„Ich bin auch sehr wütend“ presste Elsa hervor und schmiss den Rest der Leiche in den Karth, dafür brauchte sie nur ein paar Meter Eis zu erschaffen:  
„Kommt Arngeir, ich bringe Euch bei den Jarl unter, das ist Euer würdig.“  
„Ich freue mich darauf Balgruuf zu treffen, und ihm für den Ausbau der Großstufe zu danken. Der Meister ist schon sehr alt, aber seit er sich mehr in Himmelsrand bewegt, scheint er um mindestens hundert Jahre jünger geworden zu sein.“

„Sehen wir noch einmal nach, ob es den Jarl gut geht“ es war später Abend als Elsa und Tyr das Gasthaus betraten. Elsa hatte den ganzen Tag über Gäste begrüßt, sie war eigentlich erschöpft und sehnte sich erneut nach einem heißen Bad, aber sie konnte auch nichts aus der Hand geben und musste sich bis zum Schluss um alles kümmern. Zumindest um all das, was Faleen nicht machte.  
Im Gasthaus war es laut geworden, Jarl, hochrangige Gäste und viele andere feierten im Schankraum mit allen Kräften, zwei Barden sangen zusammen mit dem Leiter der Bardenschule und Astrid teilte gerade mit Kodlak ihren Met.  
„Eindeutig haben es die Gildenmeister nicht mehr im Wohnhaus ausgehalten“ schmunzelte Tyr und bekam von Falk einen Krug mit Met gereicht.  
„Wirt, bringt Milch für die Tochter des Schnees“ forderte Balgruuf und stieß mit Tyr kräftig an:  
„Euer letzter Abend in Freiheit, Elsa.“  
„Ich werde Großkönigin sein, da kann ich mir meine Freiheit selbst nehmen“ nickte sie schmunzelnd und bekam dann ihre Milch.  
„Nur wenn auch die Mehrheit für Euch stimmt, und die Gildenmeister für Euch sprechen“ warnte Maven:  
„Wobei ich da eigentlich keine Probleme sehen dürfte. Immerhin ist sogar ein Graubart hier.“ Sie zeigte auf Arngeir, der vor einem Krug Met saß und etwas zögerlich daran schnupperte.  
„Ich habe nur eine Einladung geschickt, ich habe niemandem gesagt er soll herkommen und für mich stimmen. Aber ja, ich denke auch, dass es kein anderes Ergebnis geben wird. Wobei“ sie setzte sich an die Theke:  
„Es gibt ja auch keinen zweiten Kandidaten. Außer jemand von euch...“  
„Sollte sich jetzt noch jemand aufstellen wollen, müsste er ein Schreiben heraus geben. Wir würden alle nach Hause fahren und es würde einen neuen Termin für eine neue Volksversammlung geben“ wehrte Falk ab:  
„Deswegen wird sich jetzt niemand mehr dafür melden. Und sobald Ihr gewählt seid, könnt Ihr nur durch alle Jarl entmachtet werden. Entweder das, oder Ihr werdet getötet bevor das Kind auf der Welt ist, nur in diesen beiden Fällen gäbe es eine neue Volksversammlung.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass jemand Elsa einfach so töten kann“ überlegte Balgruuf ernsthaft:  
„Nicht einmal die Beiden da.“ Er deutete auf Astrid und ihren Mann, die dank ihrer entsprechenden Rüstung immer gut als Mitglieder der Bruderschaft zu erkennen waren.  
„Wir hatten es schon versucht, aber unser Bruder kam nicht zurück“ erklärte Astrid lächelnd:  
„Und wir handeln nur im Auftrag, schon kurz danach war der Auftraggeber selbst tot und derzeit will niemand, dass wir uns ihrer annehmen.“  
„Und das ist auch gut so, Himmelsrand braucht eine Großkönigin wie sie.“  
Ulfric betrat das Gasthaus, ihm folgten Madanach und Faleen. Und auch wenn sie schnell erfuhren, dass es sich bei dem alten Herrn um den König der Reikmannen handelte, es dauerte nicht lange und sie tranken alle zusammen.  
„Weißlauf ist auch bereit mit Reach zu handeln“ trank Balgruuf einen Schluck Met:  
„Immerhin grenzt mein Fürstentum auch an Eures, Madanach. Und Elsa tut gut daran, den Abgeschworenen ein Stück Land zu geben, in denen sie so leben können, wie sie es wollen. Wieso sollen wir uns auch ewig bekämpfen, wir sind alle sterblich und wollen alle lieber zuhause bei Frau, Mann und Kind sein.“  
„So ist es, Jarl Balgruuf“ nickte Madanach ernst:  
„Auch wir sind die ewigen Kämpfe leid, dank der Tochter des Schnees wird bald überall in Himmelsrand Frieden herrschen. Meine Reikmannen sind übrigens hervorragende Landwirte, wenn sie Zeit haben, können sie Reach sicher zu einem fruchtbaren und ertragreichem Fürstentum werden lassen. Wir kennen dieses raue Felsenland schon seit Jahrhunderten, es wird kein Problem sein auch mehr als nur Kürbisse und Karotten anzupflanzen.“  
Balgruuf wollte etwas erwidern, da hörte er gerade wie Maven Elsa nach der zukünftigen Hauptstadt fragte. Und Elsa antwortete erst nicht, sie schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken... und das nicht zum ersten Mal.  
„Ich gebe zu, ich wollte nie Jarl werden, und das bringt mich jetzt etwas in Bedrängnis. Denn egal welche Stadt ich wähle, ich wäre auch Jarl des entsprechenden Fürstentums. Und so wie ich Großkönigin sein will, kann ich auch nicht gleichzeitig Jarl sein. Sonst hätte ich Windhelm gewählt.“  
„Ihr heiratet Ulfric, dann kann er Jarl bleiben.“  
„Nein“ wehrte dieser sofort ab:  
„In diesem Fall wäre ich dann nicht nur ständig von Elsa getrennt, sondern auch von unserer Tochter. Und ich will auch endlich meine Vorstellung von Frieden leben, zusammen mit meiner Familie.“  
„Und dazu habt Ihr auch alles Recht“ nickte Balgruuf:  
„Aber egal welches Fürstentum es sein wird, ein Stellvertreter wird diesem nicht gerecht werden. Denn als Jarl des Fürstentums der Hauptstadt, hat man mehr Aufgaben als andere. Falk kann sicher davon auch schon das ein oder andere Lied singen.“  
„Und ich habe zusätzlich auch noch den Hafen. Mittlerweile kommen immer mehr Schiffe aus Morrowind und Solstheim. Dazu ist eine direkte Strecke zwischen Einsamkeit und Windhelm geplant, sie wird mit Schiffen frei gehalten und das Eis immer wieder durch diese entfernt. Da kommt noch einiges auf mich zu.“  
„Und allein auch deswegen wird Einsamkeit definitiv nicht Hauptstadt bleiben“ nickte Elsa:  
„Markarth fällt nun auch raus. Wobei immer noch nicht mein Problem gelöst ist und damit jedes Fürstentum heraus fällt.“  
„Ich habe einen Vorschlag“ meldete sich Korir plötzlich und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Nehmt Winterfeste. Winterfeste war einmal Hauptstadt gewesen, aber das ist nicht der Hauptgrund, es war schon mal Hauptstadt und gehörte gleichzeitig zur Ostmarsch. Wenn Ihr die Verwaltung vom Fürstentum wieder der Ostmarsch hinzufügt, könnt Ihr die Stadt zur Hauptstadt machen und braucht nur einen Verwalter. Denn die Hauptarbeit liegt beim Jarl von Windhelm, wer auch immer das sein wird. Winterfeste wäre dann Verwaltungstechnisch wie zum Beispiel Flusswald oder Shor's Stein, aber trotzdem die Hauptstadt von Himmelsrand. Ich will immer nur das Beste für mein Fürstentum, aber ich kann nur die Stadt retten, das war mir von dem Zeitpunkt an klar, als ich den Thron dort übernahm. Wenn ich etwas retten kann, dann nur die Stadt, der Rest ist ein riesiger Haufen Schnee und unveränderbar. Winterfeste könnte wieder Hauptstadt sein, dass ist mehr als ich mir je erträumt habe.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich möglich“ Ulfric runzelte die Stirn:  
„Winterfeste stand zweihundert Jahre unter der Verwaltung von Windhelm, und hundert davon war es Hauptstadt von Himmelsrand. Aber Winterfeste war damals keine Stadt voller Ruinen, wobei, andererseits könnte dieser Status der Stadt auch neue Bewohner verschaffen und die bauen dann alles wieder auf. Und deine Akademie wäre auch gleich nebenan, Elsa.“  
„Und wenn ich sterbe, kann mein Kind Großkönigin werden, ohne den Jarl von Windhelm irgendwie zu stören.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Korir:  
„Winterfeste hat keinen Jarl mehr, ist aber vollwertige Hauptstadt. Und Himmelsrand hat dann nur noch acht Fürstentümer.“  
Elsa wurde sehr nachdenklich, sah für einige Momente in ihren Milchkrug und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Sollte ich Morgen gewählt werden, wird Winterfeste wieder Hauptstadt von Himmelsrand und das Fürstentum der Ostmarsch hinzugefügt. Und Ulfric enthebe ich seines Amtes, wir haben sowieso schon eine würdige Nachfolgerin gefunden.“  
Ulfric klappte der Mund auf, aber nicht weil er gerade seinen Rang verlor, sondern weil er wusste wer diesen Posten bekam... Arytha, die zukünftige Frau von Tyr, dem das auch gerade bewusst wurde und der daraufhin seinen Krug Met erschrocken fallen ließ.


	110. Epilog

„Elsa, Tochter des Schnees, Thane von Winterfeste, Weißlauf, Einsamkeit und Rifton, Erzmagierin der Akademie von Winterfeste, Jun Od, zukünftige Ehefrau von Ulfric Sturmmantel, Begleiterin des Dovahkiin und Bezwingerin von Alduin“ verkündete die kräftige Stimme eines Nord, als die junge Frau, nur gekleidet in ein einfaches Leinenkleid, den Saal betrat. Sie trug keine Schuhe, kein Haarband, nur dieses Kleid und einen festen Blick, immer nach Vorne gerichtet.  
Sie stellte sich zwischen den beiden Tischen auf, an denen auf der einen Seite die Jarl von Himmelsrand saßen, ihnen gegenüber die Gildenmeister, Arthan, Arngeir, und viele andere wichtige Personen.  
Balgruuf stand auf, ihm folgte Maven mit einer kleinen, goldenen Truhe.  
„Kniet nieder, Tochter des Schnees“ forderte er und Elsa sank vor ihm auf die Knie, senkte ihren Kopf langsam:  
„Seid Ihr bereit Himmelsrand zu dienen, bis das Ihr in Sovngarde eingeht?“  
„Ja, das bin ich“ antwortete sie mit ruhiger, starker Stimme, so das es jeder in der Festung Unterstein hören konnte. Balgruuf öffnete die Truhe und holte eine goldene Kette, mit einem Amulett aus Diamanten, hervor, legte sie Elsa an.  
„Seid Ihr bereit für Himmelsrand zu kämpfen, bis das Ihr in Sovngarde eingeht?“  
„Ja, das bin ich“ antwortete Elsa, Balgruuf holte ein Schwert hervor, die Klinge aus Ebenerz, der Griff aus purem Gold, dieses legte er ihr in die Hände.  
„Seid Ihr bereit, so über Himmelsrand zu herrschen, wie es schon Ysgramor tat, wie es die Ahnen und Götter glücklich macht? Seid Ihr bereit mit Himmelsrand Glück und Leid zu teilen? Seid Ihr bereit es mit all Eurer Macht zu schützen und mit ihm unterzugehen, sollte der letzte Tag gekommen sein?“  
„Ja, das bin ich“ Elsa hob ihren Blick, sah wie Balgruuf eine goldene Krone, besetzt mit Diamanten und Saphiren, aus der Truhe holte und ihr dann auf das Haupt setzte.  
„Seid Ihr bereit Großkönigin von Himmelsrand zu sein, Elsa, Tochter des Schnees?“  
„Ja, das bin ich.“  
„Dann erhebt Euch Königin Elsa Sturmmantel, Herrscherin über die Himmelsrand“ Elsa stand auf, das Schwert hielt sie in ihren Händen:  
„Möge der Segen der neun Götter mit Euch sein, und Eure Taten von ihnen geleitet werden.“  
Um Elsa herum erhoben sich alle, die Jarl, die Meister, selbst Arngeir und Madanach, sie traten vor die Tische und knieten dann, wie auch Balgruuf und Maven, vor ihr nieder. Sie senkten ihre Köpfe und schworen ihr so die ewige Treue, Elsa... Königin Elsa von Himmelsrand.  
Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, dann öffnete sie diese wieder und glaubte Anna vor sich stehen zu sehen, aber es war nur eine Sekunde, dann erhoben sich auch schon alle wieder und die Zeremonie war fast vorbei.  
Stille erfüllte den Saal, fast lautlos verließen erst die Jarl ihn, immer zwei nebeneinander, zuletzt Ulfric, dann die Gildenmeister und hochrangigen Gäste, sie schwiegen, machten kein Geräusch zu viel.  
Ihr Blick war fest, als sie Markarth betraten, dann setzte sich Elsa in Bewegung, ging an ihnen allen vorbei und präsentierte sich zum ersten Mal als Königin ihrem Volk.  
Die Bewohner von Markarth, und nicht nur diese, denn es waren auch viele Besucher gekommen, jubelten ihr zu, warfen Blumen und tranken Met.  
Sie musste nun etwas sagen, umringt von denen die sie einstimmig wählten, vor denen die in diese Wahl vertrauten...  
Aber Elsa schwieg, sie sah auf die Menschen, Elfen, Khajiit und Argonier hinunter und schwieg. Ihr Blick war fest, sie zeigte weder Angst, noch eine andere Emotion. Der Jubel ebbte langsam ab, man zeigte sich verwirrt, solange bis plötzlich lautes Brüllen zu hören war und zwei Drachen über Markarth kreisten.  
Der eine grau-weiß, der andere hauptsächlich rot und schwarz, sie spien Feuer aus und landeten auf zwei der steinernen Türme, der Stadt.  
„Drachen“ kreischten einige der Leute, aber da sich weder die Jarl, noch gar die Großkönigin regten, verloren sie ihre Angst schnell.  
Dann schloss Elsa plötzlich die Augen und senkte ihren Blick, als wolle sie sich vor all diesen verneigen.  
„Danke“ sagte sie mit lauter Stimme und sah dann wieder auf, lächelte, mehr musste sie nicht sagen... sie hatten es alle verstanden.

„Ich wollte sowieso erstmal nach Winterfeste zurück“ Elsa trug ein warmes Kleid, als sie mit Ulfric, Tyr und Tsun die Kutsche bestieg. Wobei Tyr den Husky mit auf den Schoß nehmen musste, der sonst so mutige Hund winselte nämlich herzzerreißend. Eindeutig mochte er keine Kutschfahrten, bis nach Winterfeste hinterher laufen konnte er aber auch nicht.  
„Unterwegs setze ich aber noch Tyr und Ulfric in Windhelm ab, reise dann alleine nach Winterfeste weiter.“  
„Das ist eventuell nicht ganz sicher“ überlegte Arthan besorgt:  
„Aber ich muss nach Weißlauf zurück, sonst schickt mir Jenassa noch irgendwas unangenehmes, oder jemand unangenehmes...“ Er sah dabei zu Astrid und Arnbjorn, die noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor Thongvor Silber-Blut den Kopf abtrennten und diesen nun fröhlich lachend an ihnen vorbei trugen.  
Angeblich wollte der Auftraggeber diesen Kopf als Beweis sehen.  
„Ich habe ja Tsun dabei, und die Strecke ist nicht lang. Sorgt Euch nicht um mich, lieber darum wie Jenassa gelaunt ist, wenn Ihr in Weißlauf zurück seid.“  
„Ich hoffe sie ist gut gelaunt“ schmunzelte das Drachenblut und drückte noch einmal sanft Elsas Hand:  
„Wisst Ihr noch, in Flusswald damals... Ihr wolltet nur, dass man Euch achtet, obwohl Ihr nicht kämpfen konntet. Als Magierin wolltet Ihr Ruhm und Ehre erlangen. Und jetzt seid Ihr Großkönigin.“  
„Es war mein Schicksal, nichts anderes. Alles was passiert ist, das haben allein die Götter und das Schicksal bestimmt. Und wer bin ich, dass ich mich dagegen wehre? Weihnachten, oder wie auch immer es hier genannt wird, kommen wir nach Weißlauf. Aber jetzt muss ich erstmal die Goldkammern von Himmelsrand öffnen, um aus Winterfeste eine ordentliche Hauptstadt zu machen.“  
„Hoffentlich lohnt sich die Investition“ brummte Ulfric und sah dann plötzlich Brynjolf angelaufen kommen.  
„Nehmt ihr mich mit“ fragte der Dieb und stieg dann einfach mit auf die Kutsche auf.  
„Wohin“ staunte Tyr sofort.  
„Dorthin wohin Elsa fährt“ grinste Brynjolf breit und Ulfric seufzte leise auf, aber wenigstens konnte er sich nun sicher sein, dass seine Verlobte auch auf dem Weg von Windhelm nach Winterfeste gut beschützt wurde.  
„Ich nehme dich sehr gerne mit“ schnurrte Elsa und nickte dann dem Kutscher zu, der sofort das Pferd antrieb, hinter ihnen schnaubten Arendal und Joor:  
„Grüßt Jenassa und Irileth von mir, Arthan. Und passt gut auf euch auf.“  
„Das werde ich“ er winkte ihnen nach und wandte sich dann Markarth wieder zu:  
„Das werde ich ganz sicher tun...“

… „Und was ist mit den Thalmor geschehen“ das kleine Mädchen, mit den roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen, strich sich eine Strähne von der Stirn und blickte dann wieder auf die beiden Grabsteine vor ihr.  
„Elsa machte kurzen Prozess, sie holte sich ein wenig Hilfe von Arthan und Odahviing und zu dritt zerstörten sie die thalmorische Botschaft. Alle die den Angriff überlebten, mussten sich ausziehen und wurden dann von Odahviing gefressen. Etwas was sie mir aber nur erzählt hat, was genau geschehen ist wissen nur die Beiden, die sonst noch dabei waren.“  
Die Mutter des Mädchens hockte sich neben sie und legte Lavendel auf die Gräber.  
Elsa und Ulfric starben fast gleichzeitig, erst der ehemalige Jarl von Windhelm am Alter, dann Elsa nur wenige Tage später an einer unbekannten Krankheit. Brynne wusste, dass es wohl die Trauer war, und diese war auch in Himmelsrand groß als die Geliebte Königin nach Sovngarde ging.  
Elsa lächelte als sie ging, sie erzählte, dass es in Sovngarde wirklich wunderschön war, und das sie sich freute Tsun, Ysgramor und Shalidor wieder zu sehen... und natürlich ihren geliebten Ehemann.  
Erst schien es aber so, als würde sich Himmelsrand nicht mehr von diesem Verlust erholen, aber dann wurde Brynne gekrönt, Brynne Sturmmantel, und führte das Werk ihrer Mutter mit gleicher Stärke fort.  
Ihre Fähigkeiten erbte sie nicht von Elsa, Brynne lächelte sanft als ihre kleine Tochter eine Rose aus Eis formte und diese auf das Grab von Ulfric legte... aber man brauchte es auch nicht um Himmelsrand eine gute Großkönigin zu sein.  
„Es ist traurig, dass ich sie nie getroffen habe“ stellte die Kleine fest.  
„Irgendwann wirst du es, in Sovngarde“ nickte Brynne lächelnd, stand auf und hob Anna Sturmmantel auf ihre Arme:  
„Sei nicht traurig, du hast nicht nur die Fähigkeiten deiner Großmutter geerbt, sondern auch ihre Stärke und Warmherzigkeit. Eines Tages wirst du genauso eine gute Großkönigin sein wie sie es war.“  
„Und wie du es bist, Mama“ nickte Anna heftig und schlang ihre Arme um deren Hals:  
„Wenigstens durfte ich Onkel Brynjolf noch treffen, bevor Nocturnal ihn zu sich holte. Und Onkel Arthan sieht auch noch nicht so aus, als würde er in naher Zukunft aufhören auf Drachenjagd zu gehen.“  
„Er hat nun mal die Langlebigkeit seiner Eltern geerbt“ schmunzelte Brynne und sah zu der Kutsche, welche sie nach Rifton gebracht hatte. Elsa wollte, genau wie Ulfric, im für sie schönsten Fürstentum begraben werden, und das war nicht Falkenring.  
„Wie wäre es wenn wir einen Abstecher nach Windhelm machen und Onkel Tyr besuchen“ schlug die Großkönigin vor, der große Krieger hatte die Langlebigkeit seines altmerischen Vaters geerbt, etwas was seine Frau sehr zu schätzen wusste... und ihre fünf Kinder. Irgendwann würde es schwer werden, den richtigen Nachfolger für Arytha, die Jarl von Windhelm, auszuwählen.  
„Das ist aber weit und ich will auch noch gar nicht nach Winterfeste zurück. Ich dachte wir übernachten hier und reisen Morgen nach Weißlauf“ Anna gähnte demonstrativ, woraufhin Brynne fröhlich auflachte und ihr durch das Haar wuschelte.  
„Nun, ich finde du bist schon sehr erwachsen und es wird Zeit, dass du nicht nur Geschichten über Odahviing hörst, sondern ihn auch endlich mal triffst“ Brynne atmete tief durch und wandte sich dem Himmel zu:  
„OD AH VIING“ schrie sie und ihre Stimme knallte förmlich durch die Luft.  
„Fliegen wir auf ihm“ quietschte Anna und da war auch schon das Brüllen eines Drachen zu hören.  
„Ja, das tun wir“ Brynne sah zum Himmel hoch und dann wieder zu den Gräbern hinunter.  
Alles was geschah war vom Schicksal und Göttern bestimmt, alles... sie selbst war nun dreißig Jahre alt und hatte sich zehn Jahre zuvor in den Sohn von Falk Feuerbart verliebt, Aegir Feuerbart. Elsa war erst dagegen gewesen, aber als sie sah, dass Aegir sogar darauf verzichten wollte Jarl von Haafingar zu werden... da konnte sie auch nichts mehr dagegen sagen. Aus Aegir Feuerbart wurde Aegir Sturmmantel, Brynne war wieder schwanger, erneut ein Mädchen...  
Odahviing landete vor ihnen im Gras und sofort war er für Anna der beste Freund, sie kletterte sogar in sein Maul um ihm die Zunge zu kraulen.  
„Bringt Ihr uns nach Windhelm, es wäre auch Annas erster Flug.“  
„Mit Vergnügen“ gurrte der Drache glücklich, Brynne stieg auf seinen Hals und holte sich Anna wieder in die Arme, sie war voller Drachenspeichel und lachte trotzdem glücklich:  
„Aber zuerst machen wir einen Abstecher zum Hals der Welt, sonst bekomme ich noch ordentlich Ärger mit dem alten Graubart, der unsere kleine Jun Od auch endlich kennenlernen möchte.“  
Odahviing schlug heftig mit den Flügeln und hob dann ab, flog in Richtung Ivarstatt.  
„Jun Od“ Anna sah noch einmal nach unten, wo die Gräber umgeben von Lavendel immer kleiner wurden:  
„Er hat mich Jun Od genannt. Was bedeutet das?“  
„Herrscherin über den Schnee“ flüsterte Brynne sanft lächelnd und hielt Anna dabei fest in ihren Armen:  
„... Herrscherin über den Schnee...“

Pah muz los kiin stin ahrk  
MED KO ZIN ahrk Vahzen  
NUST LOST Kogaan do Onikaan  
ahrk Hahdrim ahrk FENT KOS OL  
Gein zii do ZeyMahMaar

Ende


End file.
